Donde todo empieza
by Sociedad de Malvadas
Summary: Toda historia tiene un comienzo... incluso la que hizo cimbrar los cimientos de la Orden de Athena. Aquí es donde todo empieza para Saga, Aioros y Kanon. Escrito por La Dama de las Estrellas y Sunrise Spirit.
1. Era de Leyendas

**DONDE TODO EMPIEZA**

_**Capítulo 1: **_**Era de Leyendas**

- ¿Listo?

El cálido aire de esa mañana de verano griego se llevó consigo la infantil voz del pequeño niño. Los jardines del templo principal reverdecían en todo su esplendor gracias al magnífico clima con el que el país de las leyendas había sido bendecido en esos días. El fresco aroma de la naturaleza flotaba en el ambiente mientras sus colores, intensos y llenos de vida, alegraban la vista de todo aquel que caminase por las angostos pasillos de ese oasis situado en medio del antiguo edificio.

- ¡Listo! -respondió un segundo infante idéntico al primero.

Los gemelos se sostuvieron la mirada una fracción de segundo. Sus vivaces ojos verdes brillaron con determinación pensando que la victoria le pertenecía a cada cual. Con un silbido del viento, el silencio entre ambos niños se dejó sentir. No pasaban de los seis años, sin embargo el futuro de una de las razas de guerreros más antiguas del mundo descansaba ya sobre sus hombros; en el cielo su destino había sido escrito por la mano de la diosa que desde el día de su nacimiento les acogió en sus brazos.

Ahí, en medio de ambos, el mitológico Aquiles inmortalizado en piedra arropaba con su sombra a los niños. Habían escuchado innumerables historias de él, ese regio hombre de piedra que majestuosamente se erguía al mando de su cuadriga; él era lo más cercano a lo que ellos se convertirían en un futuro.

- ¡El primero que llegue hasta su cabeza será el ganador! ¡Adelante! - dio la orden de salida el de cabellos azules más claros.

De inmediato ambos comenzaron la frenética subida para conquistar los hombros del monumento dedicado al gran héroe griego. Ninguno se detendría hasta conseguir su objetivo. La sed de victoria corría por sus venas. Ágiles y temerarios se valieron de todas sus habilidades para ir acortando la distancia entre ellos y el triunfo. La misión de conquista transcurrió sin eventualidades hasta que sus caminos coincidieron y el espacio se redujo dejando únicamente espacio para uno de ellos, el otro tendría que resignarse con el amargo sabor de la derrota. Sobre los hombros del hijo favorito de Grecia, los pequeños herederos de Pólux y Castor se involucraron en una pelea por el control.

- ¡Muévete, Saga! - espetó el menor de los dos.

- ¡No! ¡Yo llegué primero, así que muévete tú! - Saga batallaba para mantenerse arriba de la estatua aún en contra de los manotazos y empujones propinados por su gemelo.

Y, como en todo enfrentamiento, uno de ellos prevaleció por encima del otro. Un grito de dolor escapó de la garganta de Saga cuando su cuerpo golpeó inmisericorde el piso. Se retorció sobre el suelo mientras se tomaba el brazo con fuerza. En su rostro el dolor se dibujó y, por más que se esforzaba por contenerlas, varias lágrimas traicioneras rodaron por sus mejillas. Pero no volvió a emitir un solo sonido. Después del grito inicial, su garganta se selló dejando a las lágrimas como la única evidencia de su sufrimiento.

- Saga, ¿te encuentras bien? - le cuestionó el menor temeroso de la respuesta.

Kanon aún permanecía sentado tranquilamente sobre los hombros de Aquiles observando desde las alturas a su hermano. Lo vio incorporarse con torpeza pero sin soltar su brazo izquierdo. Por un momento fijó sus ojos sobre la extremidad de su hermano y, con sorpresa, pudo distinguir que el brazo se encontraba doblado en una forma poco natural. De inmediato descendió y corrió a acompañar a su gemelo. Con una mezcla de fascinación y preocupación se agachó frente a él, estupefacto de verlo aguantándose el llanto. Aquel gesto de vulnerabilidad no era propio de su hermano mayor.

- ¿Saga? - insistió preocupado al no recibir respuesta.

Saga permaneció con la mirada clavada en el piso. Unos cuantos mechones de cabello azul protegían sus ojos acuosos de que alguien más pudiera atestiguar las saladas lágrimas que amenazaban con correr por su rostro formando ríos. Pudo sentir el tibio y temeroso toque de la mano de Kanon acariciando sus cabellos y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría tragarse más el llanto. Con un gemido dio rienda suelta a su dolor.

- ¡Me duele! - los gritos resonaron en la tranquilidad.

Una alarma se disparó en la cabeza de Kanon a sabiendas de que se meterían en líos gracias a los quejidos de su hermano. Atemorizado, retrocedió mirando a Saga cual si fuera la criatura más extraña del planeta ganándose con ello una mirada de reproche por parte del mayor.

- Ya, ya, seguro que no es para tanto. Deja de llorar. - intentó consolarle sin éxito.

Aquellas palabras de Kanon solamente consiguieron hacer que los gritos y quejas del otro niño incrementaran su volumen, sin importar lo que dijera su hermano menor en realidad le dolía mucho el brazo. La demostración de dolor carcomió por dentro a Kanon. Se sentía asustado y temía que Saga estuviera peor de lo que se veía. La impotencia también jugó sus cartas y pronto los ojos verdes del gemelo menor se nublaron de lágrimas que, al igual que con Saga, batallaban para doblegar la férrea voluntad del niño.

- S-Saga… - con el nombre de su hermano el llanto hizo su entrada triunfal.

El desgarrador llanto irrumpió en la calma del Templo de Athena. Auxiliadas por el eco del edificio, su voces recorrieron con rapidez los pasillos de piedra alertando a su paso a cuanto persona se encontraba cerca.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? - tras unos minutos se dejó escuchar una suave voz cansada por los años pero llena de sabiduría.

El semblante del anciano Patriarca se enturbió con ansiedad ante la dantesca escena protagonizada por sus protegidos. Saga aún yacía en el piso retorciéndose de dolor al mismo tiempo que sujetaba su brazo herido y expresaba escandalosamente su dolor. A su lado, el pequeño Kanon se encontraba hincado observando a través de sus húmedos ojos el sufrimiento de su hermano gemelo sin poder hacer nada para mitigarlo. Tan pronto escuchó el sonido de la voz de su Maestro y alcanzó a divisar la silueta del lemuriano, el menor de los gemelos corrió al encuentro del hombre al que consideraba como su padre.

- Saga se ha lastimado. -chilló lanzándose contra el regazo del compasivo hombre.

Shion pasó su mano sobre los cabellos azules del niño y de inmediato caminó hasta donde se encontraba Saga. Se hincó a su lado y lo tomó entre sus brazos, todo bajo la atenta mirada del hermano menor. Los gritos de Saga cedieron. Un leve sollozo escapó de su garganta mientras refugiaba su rostro en el pecho del Gran Maestro buscando en él un poco de consuelo. Con cuidado, Shion examinó el brazo herido. Estaba roto. Sintió al niño respingarse ante el delicado toque de sus manos y pudo imaginar cuanto dolor experimentaba en ese momento.

- Tendremos que llevarte a la Fuente de Athena. - dijo mientras apartaba los mechones azules que caían sobre la cara del niño.

Limpió las lágrimas de aquel angelical rostro y procedió a aplicar un poco de su cosmos para mitigar momentáneamente el dolor de su joven discípulo.

- ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto? - les preguntó sin dejar de aplicar su energía en la extremidad herida y dándole un poco de tiempo a Saga para recuperarse.

- Saga se cayó de la estatua. - Kanon contestó con la voz aún ahogada en sollozos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con tosquedad usando su antebrazo.

- ¡Mentira! Tú me tiraste.

- ¡No es cierto! - lloriqueó el más pequeño - Fue un accidente.

- Me parece que no es la primera vez que os he advertido acerca de no jugar en las estatuas del jardín, pero como de costumbre ignoráis mis advertencia. - sin que ninguno de los niños se diera cuenta, Arles se encontraba de pie detrás de Shion.

Su postura estirada y su inflexible carácter le habían ganado la enemistad de los gemelos. Si bien nunca habían recibido maltrato por parte de la mano derecha de Shion tampoco recibieron afecto, así que la brecha entre los niños y él se abría más y más con el paso del tiempo. Lo único que emanaba de ese hombre era indiferencia, fría y hostil indiferencia. Probablemente no lo hacía a propósito. Para Arles, más allá de ser una cuestión personal, la relevancia de aquel par de infantes radicaba en el destino que les tocó vivir. No eran niños. Eran futuros santos, y como tales tenían que aprender a atenerse a la disciplina de un Santuario al que algún día comandarían como guerreros de élite que eran.

Kanon le siguió con la vista mientras el santo caminaba alrededor del Patriarca para posicionarse frente a frente con él. Sintió la fría mirada posarse en él y apretó los puños a sabiendas de que el santo de Altar no dejaría pasar la ocasión sin alguno de sus comentarios. No estaba equivocado.

- Habéis dejado en malas condiciones al gran Aquiles - acotó llevando sus ojos a la imponente efigie del héroe griego - Sin embargo espero hayáis aprendido vuestra lección y este incidente no vuelva a repetirse.

- Estás siendo duro, apenas son unos niños – la voz de Shion se escuchó tan clara y tranquila como solía ser siempre.

- Con todo respeto, Su Ilustrísima, tal vez usted es demasiado blando.

Shion no respondió a la acusación de Arles. Se puso de pie llevando entre sus brazos a Saga quien se aferraba a su cuello y ocultaba la cara en los largos cabellos verdes de su protector, levantó la vista y fue entonces cuando las miradas de Shion y Arles se encontraron. Una llena de severidad, la otra de paz.

"_Probablemente lo sea."_ replicó usando su cosmos _"Pero quiero que sean felices al menos por un breve tiempo. No necesito explicarte que en la vida de un santo las sonrisas no abundan, ¿verdad?" _Sin mirar atrás, el mayor de todos los santos emprendió el camino hasta el lugar de recuperación de los guerreros de Athena.

A la par del gran maestro, Kanon correteaba siguiéndole el paso mientras toda clase de historias fantásticas salían de su boca robando con ellas la sonrisa del anciano. En sus brazos, el pequeño Saga sonreía a pesar del dolor. El candor de su infancia le impedía ver más allá del verdadero motivo de su vida dentro del Santuario. Se limitaba a disfrutar cada gota de cariño que recibía de aquel hombre bueno y misericordioso, ese quien les había rescatado de la orfandad, ese al que había aprendido a querer como a un padre.

-2-

Un liberador suspiro salió de la boca de Saga cuando terminaron de enyesar su brazo. Lo movió un poco tentando al dolor y, aunque el duro material era sumamente molesto, al menos el malestar habían disminuido un poco.

Kanon se acercó a su hermano. Pasaba su vista del yeso al rostro de Saga resultandole imposible de ocultar la curiosidad que representaba el nuevo "aditamento" que su gemelo portaba. Tomando sus precauciones, extendió la mano para tocar con la punta del dedo el frío yeso. Lo hizo con delicadeza para no importunar a Saga quien se limitaba a seguir con sus ojos cada uno de los movimientos del menor. Era tal la fascinación de Kanon que, por un breve momento, Saga llegó a sentirse importante al llevar el brazo enyesado.

- ¿Te duele? – por fin preguntó Kanon.

- No. - Saga volvió a levantar el brazo para demostrar que se encontraba mejor sin embargo una repentina punzada de dolor le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. No lloró porque su orgullo le detuvo, pero tenía que admitir que aún le dolía.

-No deberías forzarlo tanto, recuerda que la herida aún es reciente. - los niños voltearon de inmediato hacia donde se encontraba sentado el Gran Maestro.

Shion había esperado con paciencia mientras Saga era atendido. Sus facciones no lo demostraban, pero por dentro una gran preocupación se albergaba en su corazón. Sí, el accidente de los gemelos había contribuido a sus tribulaciones, mas por encima de esa infantil aventura, el anciano sabía que aquel día no sería uno más en la vida de sus pequeños aprendices. Era un día especial, un momento extraordinario que los llevarían un paso más cerca a alcanzar su destino. Quizás si hubieran sido otros pequeños sería una fecha memorable, pero por razones que encontró egoístas, tenía miedo…miedo de perderlos.

- Shion, ¿estás bien? - la pregunta de Saga lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Sí. -respondió con una sonrisa. Tomó al niño y lo sentó en sus regazo para luego revolver los mechones azules de cabello - Tendrás que cuidarte por un tiempo, nada de travesuras si quieres que tu brazo se recupere del todo. Si todo sale bien, en unas cuantas semanas te retirarán el yeso.

-¡¿Semanas?-exclamó Saga para luego quejarse -¡Pero si esta cosa pica!

-Lo siento, pequeño, pero debes comprender que romperse un brazo o cualquier parte del cuerpo es algo serio que debe ser tratado con cuidado.

-Shion, si me rompo una pierna, ¿me enyesarán también?-interrumpió Kanon mientras miraba su extremidad intentado descifrar como alguien podría caminar con semejante cosa alrededor de ella.

-Sí, tendrían que hacerlo, pero te garantizo que es todavía más incómodo que romperse el brazo.

El gemelo torció la boca y subió los hombros concediendo con ese gesto la razón al lemuriano para luego continuar curioseando todo dentro de la habitación en la que se encontraban. Merodeó todos los rincones encontrando siempre algo que capturara su atención, fueran los instrumentos médicos o algún viejo libro de medicina cuyas hojas amarillentas ya eran carcomidas por el tiempo. Se entretuvo husmeando los líquidos de colores almacenados en botellas. Contempló un grotesco reflejo suyo que se generaba en los gruesos cristales de varios recipientes y aspiró con fuerza impregnando su olfato del penetrante aroma a alcohol y desinfectante que se sentía en ese lugar. No fue sino hasta que la puerta se abrió que la tranquilidad de Kanon se vio interrumpida momentáneamente.

-Maestro, ya casi es hora.-anunció Arles no sin antes reprender con la mirada al niño que sostenía entre sus manos una enorme botella llena de un líquido verdoso.

-Por favor, Arles, ve a recibirle. Yo estaré ahí es unos momentos más.

- Como ordene, Su Ilustrísima - el santo asintió y, con la misma presteza con la que había aparecido, desapareció.

Tan pronto la puerta se hubo cerrado, Kanon corrió para ponerse de pie frente a Su Santidad. Se paró firme y llevó sus manos detrás de su espalda al mismo tiempo que mecía su cuerpo hacia los lados esbozando en sus labios una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Quién viene de visita?-cuestionó sin ninguna vergüenza.

Shion respiró profundamente. Posó su mano sobre la cabeza del niño para acomodar su rebelde cabellera al mismo tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa matizada con un dejo de tristeza.

- Alguien a quien quiero que conozcan, así que démonos prisa y no le hagamos esperar.

El mayor de los santos se puso de pie llevando en sus brazos a Saga y sujetando de la mano a Kanon. No se inmutó, sino que caminó con paso seguro en dirección al salón del trono. No podía retrasarlo más. El destino llamaba a la puerta y era hora de contestar.

-3-

Desde que había vuelto de su entrenamiento matinal, permanecía sentado en la escalinata que conducía al Templo de Géminis. El calor asfixiante del sol y la brisa caliente de aquel día de verano no ayudaba en absoluto a que el mal humor del turco se apaciguara. Alzó la vista y con el ceño fruncido entrecerró sus hermosos ojos grises mientras fijaba su mirada en el contorno del Templo Papal, allá donde el tortuoso camino entre las Doce Casas encontraba su final.

Perdido en sus pensamientos esbozó una sonrisa que a un desconocido se le hubiera antojado casi hermosa; pero que en el Santuario, a la mayoría le resultaba escalofriante. A partir de aquel día, ya no sería únicamente Zarek, Santo de la Tercera Casa del Zodiaco. No… Dos niños iguales cual gotas de agua deberían referirse a él como Maestro y aquello distaba mucho de ser de su agrado. No era un secreto que el Caballero de Géminis no deseaba entrenar a nadie, menos aún a dos niños consentidos como aquellos.

Recordaba a la perfección a esos dos chiquillos que perseguían al Maestro Shion por todas partes mientras con sus voces y risas infantiles llenaban el Templo Principal de una alegría tan inusual… como incomoda.

Zarek volvió la vista al frente al pensar en ello. Nunca le habían gustado los niños en general, pero si había unos en el Santuario a los que encontraba terriblemente irritantes… era a esos dos. Pese a ello, le resultaba reconfortante saber que a partir de ese día dejarían de ser los niños de oro del Patriarca para convertirse únicamente en unos aprendices cualquiera. Él demostraría quien era el Santo de Géminis, y que para sucederle era necesario mucho más que el incomprensible orgullo y la enfermiza fe que su Santidad mostraba por los mocosos. Le resultaba terriblemente molesta la ilusión que reflejaban aquellos ojos rosados al posarse en ellos. Una ilusión que jamás había mostrado al mirarlo a él o a cualquiera de sus once compañeros.

- ¿Señor?

La tímida voz de una doncella a sus espaldas lo sacó repentinamente de sus alborotados pensamientos. Pero Zarek ni siquiera contestó, se limitó a observarla con su penetrante mirada gris; y casi complacido, sintió como el miedo que provocaba en la joven la atenazaba, impidiéndola hablar.

- No tengo todo el día. - espetó de pronto.

- S-si… Lo siento, Señor. - se disculpó mientras clavaba la mirada en el piso bajo sus pies.- El dormitorio de los niños está listo.

- Esta bien. - respondió el Santo mirando al frente. - ¿Qué hora es?

- ¿P-perdón…?

- He preguntado qué hora es, mujer.

- Cerca de medio día, Señor.

La doncella no recibió más que un gruñido por respuesta, mientras Zarek se ponía en pie. Se adentró en las profundidades del Templo y no se detuvo hasta quedar frente a su armadura, vistiéndola casi de inmediato. Peino su larga melena, tan roja y brillante como el fuego con sus finos dedos, anudando rápidamente su cabello en una coleta baja. Segundos después, tomó la capa de seda blanca que reposaba sobre la cama y con habilidad, la abrochó bajo sus hombreras dejando que la vaporosa y fina tela cayera hasta casi rozar el suelo de mármol. Y finalmente, observó el espejo que tenía frente a él. Su armadura era más que hermosa y su reflejo… imponente.

Con rápidos pasos abandonó el cobijo de la Casa de Géminis y emprendió el camino hasta el Templo del Maestro. La escalera Zodiacal estaba tranquila, como siempre. Sus Guardianes apenas se dejaban ver, así que Zarek no se topó con nadie por el camino. Al menos así fue hasta llegar a Sagitario; pues al encaminarse a la salida del Noveno Templo, la voz de su guardián interrumpió su tranquilidad.

- Me pregunto si alguien como tú será capaz de recordar que solamente tienen seis años, Zarek. - La pausada y tranquila voz lo enervó; mientras reemprendía su camino sin voltear a verlo siquiera.

- Te equivocas, Orestes. - dijo con calma. - A partir de hoy dejarán de ser niños.

El de la armadura alada lo observó marchar, negando suavemente con la cabeza. Sabía que aquel era un Santo peligroso.

Finalmente, las altas y torneadas columnas del Templo Papal se erigían ante el Caballero de Géminis, dándole una sombría bienvenida. Los guardias que flanqueaban la escalinata, agacharon el rostro a su paso, a modo de reverencia, mientras el Santo se perdía entre los frescos pasillos que llevaban al Salón del Trono. Pronto, la guardia personal del Maestro apareció ante él, custodiando la enorme puerta labrada de doble hoja.

- Anunciad a su Santidad que el Santo de Géminis ya ha llegado.

En apenas un gesto perceptible, los guardias asintieron. Uno de ellos desapareció tras la puerta, e instantes después; esta se abrió pesadamente desde el interior.

- Podéis pasar, Señor. - anunció el guardia con la cabeza baja.

El Santo, se adentró en el enorme salón, escuchando como sus metálicos pasos se amortiguaban al pisar la mullida alfombra roja. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se posaron en el contorno del trono vacío, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en evidente disgusto. Se arrodilló con desgana mientras contemplaba como únicamente Arles se acercaba hasta él.

- Zarek de Géminis, nos honra tu presencia.

- No veo a nadie más por aquí, Señor. - comentó mordazmente, ofendido ante la ausencia del Maestro.

El Caballero del Altar frunció el ceño con disgusto ante la falta de respeto; cuando una voz tan calmada como antigua, interrumpió la escena, acompañada por una risa infantil.

- Ruego que perdonéis nuestro retraso. - El Santo alzó su rostro.

Su mirada se endureció al contemplar al Patriarca. En sus brazos, uno de los dos gemelos se sostenía su pequeño brazo enyesado, aforrándose con fuerza al cuello del Maestro con el otro; mientras su hermano caminaba tomado de la mano de Shion.

- Por favor, levántate Zarek. - dijo el mayor.

El de Géminis obedeció, y una vez en pie, observó como el Maestro dejaba en el suelo al pequeño y se acomodaba en el trono. Tan pronto como Shion había soltado la mano del otro chiquillo, este se había dejado caer tranquilamente en el primer escalón a los pies del trono dorado, sentándose allí sin preocupación alguna. Mientras su hermano, permanecía al lado del Patriarca, mirando al geminiano con sus ojos verdes brillantes y cargados de recelo; como si supiera que pasaría a partir de entonces. Zarek sonrío ligeramente, provocando en el pequeño Saga un escalofrío que lo impulsó a urgir a su hermano a ponerse en pie.

- Kanon… -llamó en apenas un susurró.

- Deberías imitar a tu hermano y mantenerte en pie, niño. Estas frente al Santo Dorado de Géminis, tu Maestro.

Kanon se levantó de su improvisado asiento como un resorte y rápidamente se colocó al lado de su Saga. Tan unidos y tan iguales, que a Zarek le resultaba imposible recordar quien era quien. Sin embargo, no le había pasado desapercibido el intercambio de miradas entre los hermanos derrochando curiosidad por esa última frase que acababan de escuchar. En unos segundos, tanto él mismo como el Maestro Shion se habían convertido en el objetivo de dos miradas tan inocentes como interrogantes.

- Niños… - comenzó el Maestro adoptando una expresión seria y captando la total atención de los pequeños.- A partir de hoy, Zarek de Géminis será vuestro nuevo Maestro.

- Pero… - susurró Saga.

- No hay pero alguno que valga, niño. - espetó Zarek sin miramientos, ganándose una mirada dura por parte del lemuriano y consiguiendo el silencio del pequeño.

- ¡Nosotros ya tenemos un Maestro! - dijo de pronto Kanon, y volteando, continuó convencido.- ¿Verdad, Shion?

Pero el Maestro no contestó. Se revolvió nerviosamente en su asiento, y suspiró; mientras sentía todas las miradas fijas en él. Pocas veces había tomado una decisión que sabía era correcta, con tanto pesar. Pero aquellos dos niños, que lo miraban como dos cachorros indefensos; le partían el corazón.

- No, Kanon. - dijo al fin, mientras observaba la sorpresa en los ojos del pequeño, y a toda costa, evitaba mirar a su hermano, pues sabia lo que encontraría ahí: abandono.- Ha llegado el momento de que emprendáis el camino que os llevará a ser Caballeros algún día. Él será vuestro Maestro ahora.

- Pero tú eres… - insistió Kanon.

- Él, es el Santo Patriarca del Santuario, la Mano y la Voz de la Diosa Athena. - interrumpió el pelirrojo.- Desde hoy ya no será nada más que eso para vosotros.

Desolación y miedo. Aquello fue exactamente lo que vio Shion cuando sus ojos viajaron, finalmente, de uno a otro de los gemelos. Sus ojos brillantes, eran claro indicativo de que ambos contenían sus lágrimas. El Patriarca suspiró. Quizá debió haberles advertido… haberles suavizado el momento… O quizá, lo mejor había sido no hacerlo y haberles evitado el sufrimiento por días.

- De todos modos, seguiréis viniendo a vuestras clases por las mañanas.

- ¿Viniendo? - la voz temblorosa de Saga, captó su atención.- ¿No viviremos más aquí?

Saga era un niño endemoniadamente perceptivo. Por un instante, sus ojos relampaguearon, haciendo al pequeño casi imposible la tarea de aguantar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir nuevamente. Inconscientemente, Kanon tomó su mano, estrechándola entre las suyas y con toda su atención centrada en el Maestro, ambos esperaron una respuesta.

- De ahora en adelante, viviréis en el Templo de Géminis. - aclaró Shion, y volteando sus ojos cansados y tristes hacia Zarek, prosiguió.- ¿Está todo listo en el Templo?

- Si, Alteza.

- Entonces, adelante. Podéis marcharos. - sentenció.

- ¡Pero nosotros no queremos irnos! - gritó Kanon finalmente, al borde del llanto.- ¡Queremos estar contigo!

- Poco importa lo que vosotros deseéis. - escupió con expresión burlona el Santo de Géminis. Inclinó su cabeza, a modo de reverencia y giró sobre sus talones.- Andando. - ordenó.

Kanon, ignoró por completo la orden de su nuevo Maestro. Permanecía con sus hermosos ojos abiertos de par en par, clavados en Shion, totalmente incrédulo. Volteó entonces a ver a Saga, que permanecía a su lado casi ausente, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

- ¡Saga! - gritó el menor tirando de la mano de su gemelo y llamando su atención. - ¡Díselo tú!

Pero sorprendentemente, el niño no se movió. Sus ojos siguieron el camino marcado por la alfombra escarlata, hasta que se toparon con el hermoso brillo dorado de la armadura de Géminis reflejando el sol, mientras la suave brisa que entraba por las ventanas agitaba la capa blanca. Era una imagen tan bella e hipnotizante…

Finalmente, volteó a ver a Shion, dispuesto a decirle algo tal y como su hermano le había suplicado, dispuesto a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero su voz se negó a dejarle pronunciar palabra, pues sus ojos habían reparado en la expresión ausente del Maestro, que ni siquiera había vuelto a mirarlos. Su rostro, normalmente dulce y amable con ellos, se había tornado serio e impenetrable. Fue en ese momento, cuando Saga supo que ninguna palabra o súplica, que ninguna lágrima… haría que el Maestro cambiara de opinión.

Retiró la mirada y volvió a fijarla en el suelo, sintiendo como cada vez le resultaba más complicado aguantar las lagrimas. Apretó de nuevo la mano de su hermano.

- Vámonos, Kanon. - alcanzó a decir con la voz quebrada mientras una imprudente lágrima rodaba por su aterciopelada mejilla.

- Pero… - quiso protestar el menor.

- ¡Vámonos! - gritó finalmente Saga, comenzando a llorar libremente.- No nos quiere aquí, ¿no lo comprendes?

Kanon lo contempló boquiabierto, sin alcanzar a decir nada, mientras sus lágrimas hacían exactamente lo mismo y comenzaban a escapar rápidamente.

Shion había volteado a verlos exaltado al escuchar las palabras de Saga. Hubiera deseado que ambos emprendieran su camino, tal y como lo estaban haciendo ahora, tomados de la mano y siguiendo a su nuevo Maestro; pero hubiera deseado que no se fueran con aquel pensamiento en su cabeza. Hubiera deseado que se fueran pensando que los quería como si fueran sus propios hijos, y que extrañaría sus risas antes de acostarse… que extrañaría sus travesuras y ocurrencias… sus miradas llenas de admiración y amor.

Sin embargo, Kanon no pensaba nada de eso. Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta, volteo a ver a Shion una vez más, sentado en el trono, con la mirada perdida y el semblante tan serio que parecía una estatua. Miró a su hermano, que al igual que él, era incapaz de dejar de llorar en silencio. Supo, cuando escuchó cerrarse las puertas tras de si, que ya nada volvería a ser igual; que todo cambiaria a partir de aquel instante.

-¡Apresuraos! - La voz de Zarek lo sobresaltó, y apretando ligeramente la mano que aún permanecía entrelazada con la suya, ambos hermanos agilizaron el paso.

-4-

- Saldrán adelante, Alteza. - susurró Arles mientras se acercaba al Maestro.

- Sólo espero que ambos lo hagan. - contestó mientras se levantaba del trono dispuesto a marcharse, a sabiendas de que uno de aquellos dos niños se quedaría sin nada y seria condenado a vivir a la sombra del otro.- Arles…

- ¿Si?

- Las estrellas han hablado. Sagitario y Leo serán los siguientes.

-5-

Zarek no había dejado de contemplarles de soslayo un solo segundo en todo el camino hasta Géminis. Ambos permanecían callados, ahogando como podían los sollozos que aún les dificultaba la respiración.

- Este es vuestro dormitorio. - dijo secamente mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y entraba en ella seguido de los pequeños. Volteó a verlos. - Ni siquiera las niñas lloran en este Santuario. Mucho menos un Caballero.

El Santo observó casi divertido como los dos niños se secaban las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, en un gesto casi idéntico cargado de rabia. Por primera vez, se habían soltado desde que abandonaran el Templo Papal. Recordó entonces el yeso que cubría el antebrazo izquierdo de Saga.

- ¿Quién de los dos eres… Saga o Kanon? - le preguntó.

- Saga. - dijo el niño suavemente mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez. Zarek asintió.

- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? –preguntó.

- Me caí. - contestó sin retirar la mirada. Zarek alzó una ceja sorprendido. No era habitual que nadie lo mirase de ese modo sin acobardarse.

- Dudo seriamente que alguien tan frágil como tú llegué a ser más que un simple soldado en este Santuario. - Miró a Kanon.- Los Santos debemos ser mucho más fuertes que eso.

- No es su culpa… - susurró el menor.

- No me importa de quien sea la culpa. - espetó el Caballero y dirigiéndose nuevamente a Saga, continuó con tono burlón.- No sobrevivirás mucho tiempo.

- Lo haré. - respondió el chiquillo sorprendiendo a sus dos acompañantes.- Y seré un Santo mucho mejor que usted.

Sin embargo, si hay algo que no se debe hacer con un Santo Dorado, es cuestionar su valía como tal, desafiarlo. Menos aún, si eres su aprendiz.

Zarek imprimió la fuerza suficiente a su mano como para que la bofetada que asestó al chiquillo lo enviara directo al suelo, dejando una gran marca rojiza en su mejilla. El pequeño, ignoró el golpe de su rostro y se llevó la mano al brazo roto, sujetándolo con cuidado; pues aún era demasiado reciente y con la caída había comprobado que dolía demasiado. Miró a su Maestro y sintió como las lágrimas invadían sus ojos una vez más; pero esta vez… no las dejaría caer, al menos no delante suyo.

- ¡No le toque! - gritó Kanon, quien se había colocado con una rapidez sorprendente delante de su hermano. Pero la escalofriante risa del geminiano los estremeció a ambos.

- Debéis comprender algo: Soy vuestro Maestro. Este es mi Templo y son mis órdenes las que debéis obedecer. No consiento gritos ni reproches de ningún tipo. - comenzó mientras miraba de uno a otro.- Las lagrimas podéis guardároslas para Shion, porque yo no soy como él, y no me conmueven en absoluto. No os atreváis a tratarme como si de veras me importaran vuestras rabietas. Para mi no tenéis nada de especial… Así que, yo en vuestro lugar, me esforzaría por obedecer y no hablarme así de nuevo. Os queda un largo camino bajo mi mando y si no lo hacéis dudo si quiera que os mantengáis vivos mucho tiempo. - Se acercó hasta la puerta, y cuando estaba punto de salir, dijo sin mirarlos:- Ardo en deseos de que me demuestres que algún día serás mejor que yo, Saga.

No dijo más, su risa retumbó en el pasillo mientras se alejaba, dejando a los dos hermanos solos. Kanon, tan pronto lo perdió de vista, se arrodilló rápidamente ante su gemelo y tomó su mano una vez más. Ambos se recargaron contra la pared tras ellos, en silencio.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó suavemente. Saga no alcanzó a decir nada, sólo asintió.- ¿Estaremos bien? - insistió en apenas un murmullo conteniendo el llanto, al sentir contra él los sollozos contenidos de su gemelo.

- S-si… - respondió el mayor.

Kanon esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible y se apoyó en Saga. Aquella afirmación era una que sabia ninguno de los dos creía… pero también sabía que su hermano solamente intentaba tranquilizarlo. Su camino recién empezaba, y al final… únicamente había una armadura.

El menor de los hermanos, sin embargo, no sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante, sólo sabía que mientras estuvieran juntos, los dos estarían bien.

- Continuará… -

NdA: Y hasta aqui el primer capitulo de esta historia... Donativos para que el Yeso de Saga dure intacto un tiempo... aqui por favor.

Sunrise Spirit & La Dama de las Estrellas


	2. ¡Arde cosmos!

_**Capítulo 2: ¡Arde cosmos!**_

Ocho meses. Sí, ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que el Gran Maestro había cedido la custodia de los gemelos al santo de Géminis. Ocho largos meses en los que la vida de los pequeños se había convertido en un vaivén de emociones que amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento. Los malos ratos se hacían presentes en abundancia, mientras que los momentos de complicidad y sonrisas eran tan escasos que se atesoraban con desesperación en los corazones de los niños. Y sin embargo habían sobrevivido. Sin importar cuan dura era la vida al lado de Zarek, el par de críos se las había arreglado para mantenerse de pie en medio de la adversidad.

En algunas ocasiones, cuando sus deberes de santo así se lo exigían, el turco se veía obligado a dejar a sus aprendices para llevar a cabo misiones de alto riesgo en terrenos ajenos al Santuario y aquel era uno de esos días.

El inmisericorde Sol de Grecia se alzaba en la cúspide del cielo bañando con sus rayos dorados los terrenos de la diosa de la sapiencia. En el ambiente, el aire fluía pesadamente sofocando con su infernal calidez las gargantas de los habitantes de la región sin tregua alguna. Las condiciones climáticas extremas parecían no afectar en lo más mínimo a los residentes del Santuario. Santos, amazonas, aprendices, escuderos o sirvientes, nadie se inmutaba ante el rigor del astro rey; la vida y la rutina simplemente continuaban con normalidad.

Pero ni el sol ni la asfixiante atmosfera detenían la voluntad de los gemelos que se disponían a sacar provecho de su día libre. Recién habían concluido las obligaciones asignadas por Zarek antes de su partida, por lo que el resto del día les pertenecía y dispuestos a no desperdiciar ni un solo momento de él, ambos decidieron salir a vagar sin rumbo fijo por el lugar.

Y ahí iban los dos niños. Corrían por los sinuosos senderos que el uso cotidiano había creado para el tráfico de las personas mientras sus ojos verdes no se daban abasto observando cada detalle de lo que les rodeaba. Batallas en plena acción, entrenamientos en proceso, conversaciones que apenas entendían, todo parecía poseer alguna especie de magia especial.

-¡Kanon, espera! ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?-gritó Saga a su hermano quien ya le sacaba unos cuantos metros.

-A la explanada detrás del Coliseo… ¡tonto el que llegue al último!-respondió emprendiendo la carrera con la intención de coronarse triunfador.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es trampa!-se quejó Saga sin ningún éxito.

Ambos corrieron con todo lo que les daban las piernas. Saga trataba por todos los medios de disminuir la distancia entre ambos mientras Kanon se limitaba a observar de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo buscando evitar alguna sorpresa por parte del mayor. Por fin, tras varios minutos de correteo, la meta se vislumbró en el horizonte. Ahí estaba la enorme explanada de piedra, a completa merced de los rayos del Sol y sin una sola sombra bajo la cual protegerse de las inclemencias de Apolo.

-¡Gané!-exclamó Kanon tan pronto puso un pie en el lugar.

Alzó los brazos y brincó mientras esperaba por su hermano quien llegó unos cuantos segundos después.

-Eres un tramposo-reclamó con la voz entrecortada debido a la falta de aire.

Se dobló apoyándose sobre sus rodillas para recobrar el aliento y le lanzó al menor una mirada de recriminación que éste ignoró por completo. No tenía caso, Saga suspiró resignado, sin importar cuanto tratara, hacer entrar en razón a Kanon era…complicado; para su hermano menor ganar lo era todo y no había nada más que la victoria.

Tan pronto su respiración se hubo tranquilizado, Saga se dirigió al centro de la planicie donde Kanon se entretenía practicando algunos de los movimientos que Zarek había estado enseñándoles durante los pasados meses. Derecha, izquierda; defensa, patada, derecha, defensa…las series repetitivas se habían grabado claramente en la cabeza del menor de los gemelos.

Mientras tanto, Saga recorrió el lugar con la vista en busca de un poco de resguardo del calor, más no encontró nada. Suspiró, y sin nada mejor que hacer, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se limitó a observar con atención las repeticiones de su hermano sin pronunciar una palabra pero analizando con detenimiento hasta el más mínimo movimiento. Entrecerró los ojos al encontrar algo que capturó su atención.

-Bajas demasiado tu defensa-dijo con cierta autoridad en su voz.

Kanon se detuvo para mirarle con dureza.

-¿Tú que sabes?-espetó mientras en su mirada se reflejaba el disgusto que le ocasionaba el comentario de su mayor.

Dispuesto a no caer en polémicas y con pocos ánimos de iniciar una discusión por algo que Zarek ya le había dicho a Kanon en innumerables ocasiones, Saga subió los hombros cediendo la razón al menor y dejando el asunto en el olvido. De nuevo había sucedido…otro intento fallido de hacer entrar en razón a Kanon. En silencio, Saga volvió a arrepentirse de su ingenuidad. Cierto, apenas era un niño pero conocía lo suficiente a su hermano como para repetir tantas veces el mismo error.

-¡Te reto, Saga!-exclamó el menor apuntando su dedo índice hacía él.

Saga sonrió confiado y, asintiendo, tomó lugar frente a su gemelo preparándose para un poco de acción vespertina. Kanon fue el primero en atacar, así solía ser siempre. Se abalanzó sobre Saga a toda velocidad con el brazo derecho listo para asestar el primer golpe, sin embargo apenas alcanzó a rozarle la mejilla. El mayor retrocedió un par de pasos con la suficiente confianza para esquivar los puñetazos que parecía llover sobre él y así esperó pacientemente hasta que encontró la forma de pasar a la ofensiva. Tampoco pudo hacer mucho, de hecho, Kanon sorteaba los golpes con la misma agilidad que él.

"_Bien_" pensó, si no podía hacer una diferencia con los puños y el uso de la fuerza, entonces tendría que recurrir a otros métodos, unos menos convencionales y a los que Kanon no estaba del todo acostumbrado. Con un improvisado plan en mente, Saga volvió a asumir una posición completamente defensiva en la que no huía de los golpes sino que los detenía con sus antebrazos permitiendole a Kanon acercarse más y más a él. Con entereza esperó a tenerlo justo donde quería y, sin miramientos de ningún tipo, creó en la palma de su mano un pequeña esfera resplandeciente de energía.

Los ojos de Kanon centellaron al distinguir el brillo en las manos de su gemelo. Aquella habilidad de Saga le había tomado por sorpresa, desconocía que su hermano era ya capaz de dominar su cosmoenergía lo suficiente como para moldearla y externarla de esa forma. Para cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que seguía, era demasiado tarde. Sintió el calor de la energía acercándose a su torso y una leve explosión lo hizo salir repelido hasta caer al piso estrepitosamente.

-Creo que gané-dijo Saga cruzándose de brazos, con una presuntuosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

El menor de los gemelos gruñó con evidente disgusto. Mientras se ponía de pie sentía algo en su interior hervir con furia, pensó que simplemente se trataba de la rabia de haber perdido frente a su hermano, sin embargo, aquel sentimiento desconocido no era otra cosa más que envidia, una envidia matizada con un pequeño toque de admiración hacia su él.

Deseaba con todo su corazón poseer la misma habilidad que Saga ya controlaba con una discreta perfección. Sí, con perfección. Lo sabía por la forma en que había medido perfectamente la fuerza del impacto para no causarle mayor daño, lo intuía por la facilidad con la que había recurrido al uso del cosmos, lo leía en la mirada de Saga.

-¿Desde cuando sabes hacer eso? –se quejó Kanon al mismo tiempo que se pasaba la mano sobre el abdomen.

-Hace un rato…-Saga subió lo hombros y le restó importancia a la situación.

-¡¿Y se puede saber porque no me lo dijiste?

-No creí que fuera necesario.

-¿Zarek sabe de esto?

Saga volvió a subir los hombros como respuesta. Realmente no sabía si su maestro estaba al tanto de lo mucho que sus habilidades habían progresado en los últimos días y tampoco le importaba mucho; Zarek era una de esas personas a las que Saga no buscaba impresionar y por lo tanto no necesitaba su aprobación. Dejó de prestarle a atención a las quejas de su hermano y con una traviesa mirada le dejó saber que él había sido el ganador único y absoluto.

-Miren que tenemos aquí…-escucharon decir a una voz desconocida.

Recorrieron los alrededores con la mirada en busca del dueño se esa voz. Hasta ese momento no habían notado que un grupo conformado por cuatro chicos les observaba desde lo alto de una formación de rocas. La posición del Sol les impedía verles los rostros, pero a juzgar por las siluetas oscuras pudieron determinar que eran unos años más grandes que ellos, quizás tendrían unos diez u once años.

Uno de ellos, él que parecía ser el líder, se dejó caer desde lo alto de las piedras para aterrizar frente al par de niños. Su rostro no significó nada para el par de gemelos, si le conocían o no, simplemente no recordaban aquella cara.

-Los niños consentidos del Santuario salieron a jugar solos-dijo con una mordaz sonrisa en los labios mientras apartaba un par de mechones de cabello azabache que cubrían parcialmente sus vivaces ojos violetas.

La forma en que les miró hizo que la piel se les enchinara. De inmediato, y como instintiva respuesta, ambos se pusieron alerta adivinando que las intenciones del recién llegado no eran buenas.

-¿Quiénes sois?-preguntó con fingida seguridad Saga.

-Alguien a quien deberías tenerle miedo, mocoso-le respondió un chico de largos cabellos rubios y opacos ojos grises que despedían un odio aún mayor que los del primero.

-Tranquilo, Keitaro-el moreno se interpuso entre él y los gemelos-Ya llegará tu tiempo para divertirte con ellos, primero veamos que pueden hacer-sonrió con burla.

-Te demostraré lo que podemos hacer-Kanon se abalanzó furioso sobre el rubio quien se encontraba más cerca de él.

Aunque hubiese deseado detenerlo, para Saga fue imposible hacer algo por evitar que su hermano pagara el precio de su impulsividad. Los puños y patadas de Kanon surcaban el aire sin ningún resultado. El joven de cabellos dorados leía a la perfección cada uno de los movimientos del niño, esquivando con relativa facilidad los desesperados embates del aprendiz de Géminis.

-¿Y te dices un aprendiz de santo dorado?-se carcajeó.

-¡Demuéstrale como pelea un futuro santo, Keitaro!- le gritó otro chico del grupo.

Kanon se estremeció cuando sintió la rodilla del mayor golpeando contra sus costillas con una fuerza impresionante. Fue como si todo a su alrededor se detuviera, como si el mundo hubiera comenzado a girar lentamente y todo transcurría con pasmosa lentitud. Sus rodillas cayeron sobre el áspero piso de piedra mientras sus manos instintivamente cubrían su adolorido torso. Intentó doblarse hacia adelante para mitigar el dolor, pero de inmediato Keitaro le cogió del cabello obligándole a mantenerse erguido sobre sus rodillas.

El más grande se agachó para poder verle a la cara restregándole aquella cínica sonrisa que le crispaba los nervios al gemelo. Chasqueó la lengua al mismo tiempo que sacudía ligeramente la cabeza como negación.

-Patético-le susurró para luego ponerse de pie sin soltar los cabellos azules.

Saga miraba la escena con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. La facilidad con la que habían controlado a Kanon le espantaba puesto que, como fuera, la diferencia entre su fuerza y la de su hermano no era muy diferente. El sonido de unos solitarios aplausos sacó al peliazul de sus pensamientos. Llevó sus ojos hacia la silueta del líder que se acerca desafiante.

-Bien hecho, Keitaro. Ahora es mi turno de jugar un poco-rió maquiavélicamente.

El instinto de supervivencia le gritaba a Saga que huyera, pero no podía hacerlo. Observó como Kanon era sujetado de los brazos por un par de chicos mientras que el rubio le jalaba de la melena obligándole a mirar el espectáculo que estaba apunto de protagonizar.

-No te atrevas a cerrar los ojos-murmuró Keitaro al oído de Kanon-No quiero que te pierdas lo mucho que Nikos se divertirá con tu hermanito.

Kanon tragó saliva. Forcejó tratando de liberarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el puño de uno de los chicos se hundiera en su estómago dejándole sin aliento.

-Nada de escaparse, amiguito-escuchó a Keitaro-No nos obligues a golpearte más, mira que lo último que deseamos es que pierdas la consciencia. No querrás perderte el espectáculo.

Resignado, el menor de lo gemelos suspiró profundamente para luego llevar su aterrorizada vista hacia su hermano.

-Saga-balbuceó sin poder evitar que la voz se le quebrara.

A unos metros de ellos, Saga permanecía de pie viendo como Nikos se acercaba con una perturbadora parsimonia. Le vio tronarse los nudillos de los dedos con una perversa sonrisa en los labios. Por un momento el miedo se reflejó en el semblante del niño, sin embargo, y de alguna forma que él mismo no comprendía, encontró coraje para seguir adelante con lo que fuera que venía. Poco le duró la tranquilidad.

En un pestañeo, Nikos se encontraba a centímetros de él y en una fracción de segundo el puño del joven se impactó contra la mejilla de Saga. La inercia del golpe le empujó haciéndole trastabillar con una saliente del piso. Consiguió meter la mano para reducir la fuerza con su cuerpo pegó contra el piso pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la caída fue inevitable. En su garganta se ahogó un grito de dolor al sentir su cadera estrellándose sobre el relieve del piso. Aunque hubiese deseado levantarse de inmediato, el dolor que experimentaba en sus huesos conspiraba para impedírselo. Trabajosamente, logró sostenerse sobre sus rodillas y sus manos.

Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras sus pulmones suplicaban desesperadamente por poco de oxígeno, sus ojos sondeaban la posición de su atacante a través de los mechones de cabello que le cubrían el rostro al mismo tiempo que su cabeza funcionaba a toda velocidad procesando cuanta información podía acerca de una batalla que parecía perdida. Saga veía con claridad a Nikos de pie frente a él, no estaba a una distancia peligrosa; sin embargo, el gemelo sabía que no podía confiarse de sus ojos… Tenía toda la razón.

Al pelinegro le tomó apenas un pestañeo situarse otra vez cerca de Saga y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, asestó un patada en la espalda del niño. Cuando lo tuvo otra vez en el suelo, pateó una y otra vez las costillas del gemelo quien luchaba por protegerse de los embates de Nikos. La potencia de cada golpe resultaba abrumadora para el peliazul, jamás antes había enfrentado a alguien con una fuerza tan superior a la suya, incluso Zarek se controlaba y se abstenía del uso total de su poder.

El ataque no cesaba y, ahí tendido sobre el piso, Saga trataba de enfocarse, de encontrar en medio del caos una alternativa para quitarse de encima al joven. Sabía que no iba a resistir mucho si permanecía atrapado en esa tormenta de golpes y patadas, pero sus opciones eran limitadas.

-¡¿Qué pasa?-reclamó eufórico Nikos-¡¿No eres un aprendiz de santo dorado? ¡¿Dónde esta ese gran poder del que todos hablan?

Con cada palabra que escupía, la fuerza con la que pegaba a Saga se incrementaba. El pequeño no sabía cuanto tiempo más sería capaz de soportar aquella paliza, pero a juzgar por las punzadas de dolor que experimentaba en su recién curado brazo no sería mucho. Una loca idea acudió a su mente. Había algo… algo que nunca antes había tenido el coraje de probar, sin embargo dadas las circunstancias quizás aquella sería su última oportunidad. Ya no soportaba más. El aire se le agotaba, el sabor metálico dela sangre en su boca le asqueaba y la fuerza le abandonaba. Tenía que intentarlo.

Se replegó tratando de aislarse momentáneamente del desastre que tenía encima. Aquella era lo locura más grande de su corta vida, era algo casi imposible de conseguir, pero si su deseo era sobrevivir tenía que enfocarse en concentrar y manejar la energía que emanaba de su interior.

-¡Saga!-el grito de Kanon retumbó con el eco de lugar cuando vio que su gemelo dejaba de moverse.

-No te preocupes-intervino burlonamente el rubio-Nikos no lo matará, solo le recuerda cual es su lugar en este Santuario.

Kanon no supo que responder, ni siquiera sabía de que demonios hablaba ese chico; lo único que tenía claro era que, por alguna razón desconocida, el odio que sentían hacia él y su hermano era gigantesco. Hubiera deseado correr en ayuda de Saga, pero la fuerza de los tres mayores superaba por mucho la suya y por ello no importaba que hiciera para liberarse, simplemente no era posible.

En el piso, Saga no se movía. Todo parecía indicar que el final de esa pelea había llegado cuando, sin ningún aviso, un hilo de luz se dejó ver. Segundos después, la inercia producida por una explosión de energía propulsó a Nikos alejándolo del origen de ese cosmos: Saga.

-¡¿Pero que…?-Keitaro se preguntó a sí mismo al ver a Nikos caer contra unas rocas cercanas.

El rubio llevó su mirada hasta donde se encontraba el mayor de los gemelos. Le vio ponerse de pie trabajosamente y visiblemente agotado. Tenía el cuerpo y el rostro cubierto de heridas de las cuales emanaban pequeñas cantidades de sangre. Su respiración, agitada y entrecortada, hacía evidente la extenuación del niño. Las piernas le temblaban y apenas podía mantenerse de pie, pero aún así se las ingenió para sonreír ligeramente al ver que había alcanzado su objetivo.

-Maldición… -murmuró el pelinegro mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

El ataque de Saga le había aturdido. Ciertamente lo último que esperaba era que ese mocoso tuviera la capacidad de manejar sus cosmos de esa forma a tan corta edad, sin embargo acababa de comprobar en carne propia porque aquellos eran aprendices de santos dorados. Se limpió con tosquedad la sangre que corría por su labio inferior. Estaba furioso. No permitiría que aquello terminara así.

-Me las vas a pagar, maldito estúpido.

Incrédulo, Saga observaba a Nikos aproximándose con fiereza. Había consumido hasta la última gota de su energía en quitárselo de encima, pero todo había sido en vano. Los golpes no tardaron en llegar y con ellos, el dolor regresó.

Sentía los puños estrellarse contra él con furia desmedida, sentía la rabia en cada golpe que Nikos le propinaba, sin embargo no comprendía cual era el motivo de tanto odio. Ya no podía defenderse, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para moverse, estaba a completa merced de su enemigo. Cuando su cuerpo no pudo resistir más, cayó al piso.

Tosió un poco y sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca. No podía moverse pero sentía a Nikos acercándose, oía sus pasos cada vez más cerca de él haciendo que sus temores se desataran. Al fin lo escuchó detenerse a su lado. El moreno posó su pie sobre la cabeza de Saga más no ejerció fuerza alguna, simplemente dejó salir un carcajada que le erizó la piel al niño.

-Aprende mocoso, que ese es tu lugar-siseó despectivamente para luego hundir su pie en los cabellos azules de Saga para presionar su rostro con el piso.

El gemelo intentó quejarse, quiso gritar, pero no pudo. La piedra ardiente contra su mejilla quemaba su rostro mientras las rocas se clavaban en su piel haciendo pequeños cortes. Estaba completamente perdido, lo sabía y lo detestaba. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable, aborrecía quedar a disposición de cualquiera y abominaba ser incapaz de salvarse. Entonces se lo prometió, juró hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte para nunca volver a encontrarse en una situación similar.

A la distancia, Kanon observaba sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ese muchacho estaba haciendo trizas a su hermano y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarle. Por enésima vez, forcejeó con sus captores, aunque el resultado no fue distinto a los anteriores. El agarre que ellos tenían sobre él era difícil de burlar y, completamente consciente de ello, el menor de los gemelos pareció encontrar la resignación.

-Saga…-susurró al mismo tiempo que una lágrima se le escapaba.

Hubiera deseado bajar la cabeza y desviar la mirada, pero Keitaro y sus cómplices se lo impedían. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras que el estómago se le revolvía al ver a Nikos proseguir con la tortura de Saga, simplemente era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. No supo en que momento comenzó a temblar ni tampoco notó el fuerte calor que emanaba de él y que hacía su sangre hervir en sus venas, su completa atención pertenecía a su hermano.

-El mocoso esta hirviendo-tartamudeó uno el chico que le sostenía del lado derecho.

Los ojos de Keitaro se abrieron incrédulos al comprobar que lo que su amigo decía era cierto. La temperatura de Kanon se había incrementado considerablemente y un aura dorada envolvía el cuerpo del niño, sin embargo su mirada permanecía perdida en su gemelo.

Llegó el momento en que la energía de Kanon se volvió insoportable. La impotencia de ver a su hermano en desgracia y el ávido deseo de terminar con su sufrimiento hacían arder la llama de su vida y encendían su cosmos en una forma que él mismo desconocía. Cada quejido de Saga, cada lágrima derramada alimentaba el fuego dentro de él sin que siquiera lo notase. Pronto, los chicos que le tenían cautivos no tuvieron más opción que soltarle al sentir sus manos quemarse bajo el poder de la energía despedida por el niño.

-¿Qué clase de monstruos son estos?-se preguntó uno de los jovenes en medio de un murmullo y sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a sus manos quemadas.

-¡Idiotas! ¡¿Por qué le soltais?-exclamó con frustración Keitaro.

Demasiado tarde.

-¡Deja a mi hermano en paz!-Con aquel grito de guerra, Kanon se abalanzó sobre Nikos.

Sin tiempo de reaccionar y tomado por sorpresa, el joven aprendiz de santo de plata no pudo evitar ser golpeado por el resplandeciente puño del gemelo menor.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente mientras el resto del grupo de agresores observaban boquiabiertos como su líder se estrellaba contra unas rocas cercanas. Ni una sola palabra abandonó sus labios, solo el desconcierto se reflejó en las miradas de los mayores.

La confusión era tal que ninguno de ellos notó a Kanon tambalearse después de propinar aquel golpe. Estaba agotado. Por vez primera había conseguido despertar su cosmos, pero al no tenrer ningun tipo de control sobre él, ahora pagaba las consecuencias sintiendose al borde del agotamiento. Jadeante, cayó de rodillas al lado de Saga.

Saga lo vio caer junto a él casi incosciente. Intentó hablarle, decirle algo, pero aunque sus labios se movían, ningún sonido salía de su garganta. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba aterrorizado. Pensaba en que no les quedaba ya nada que hacer, ambos habían agotado hasta la última de sus opciones y aún así habían fracasado en enfrentar a aquel grupo. Justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que no podía estar más asustado, alcanzó a distinguir las sombras de los chicos acercándose a ellos. Temió por Kanon porque sabía que le harían pagar la osadía, estaba seguro que ese grupo de sádicos no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de sacar provecho de la debilidad de su hermano. Trató de incorporarse más una patada le hizo golpear el piso una vez más.

-Quieto, pedazo de idiota-volvió la mirada para encontrarse con los fríos ojos de Keitaro.

-Ese es mío, Keitaro-intervino Nikos quien ya se encontraba de regreso-Ustedes podeis hacer lo que gusten con el otro, el muy maldito me tomó desprevenido.

Habiendo dicho aquello, el pelinegro se acercó a Saga para tomarlo del cabello y obligarlo a ver como la pandilla de brutos se ensañaban con su hermano. Por más que se esforzó, Saga no pudo reprimir las lágrimas…todo estaba perdido.

De pronto, un solitario aplauso resonó en lo alto de las rocas. Los chicos se detuvieron por un instante y nerviosamente alzaron los ojos hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido, reprimiendo un escalofrío. Quizá solamente eran unos aprendices, pero su instinto estaba perfectamente desarrollado y les estaba advirtiendo de que el peligro acechaba en aquellos parajes.

Allá en lo alto, una silueta se alzaba erguida, a contraluz, pues el sol a sus espaldas oscurecía aún más su expresión; sin embargo, su cuerpo resplandecía envestido con una de las Doce Armaduras. Hacia ya unos minutos que el Santo contemplaba la escena con curiosidad. Su larga melena ardiente se agitaba tras él mientras que su fría mirada gris, se clavaba en cada uno de los chiquillos, quienes observaban mudos el lento caminar del santo a medida que avanzaba hacia ellos. Saga y Kanon compartieron una mirada exhausta y cómplice, suspirando casi sin darse cuenta al sentirse, por un instante, aliviados.

-Muchos se preguntan que es eso tan especial que diferencia a un Santo Dorado de cualquier otro ser humano. –La voz carente de cualquier emoción de Zarek retumbó en el silencio de la planicie.

No hubo ninguna respuesta. Los chicos de plata parecían congelados en sus puestos. Su posición no había variado un solo milímetro, ni siquiera habían liberado a los gemelos de su agarre; y era así, que boquiabiertos y aterrados escuchaban al Santo de Géminis mientras continuaba avanzando a paso firme, y con enervante calma, hacia ellos.

-La diferencia es que vuestra estupidez supera con creces vuestro poder. –hizo una pausa a la vez que se detenía a un par de metros del grupo y observaba como alguno de los chicos bajaba la mirada.- Mientras que vuestra lengua… corre por delante de vuestro pensamiento.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la mirada violeta de Nikos. Desde donde estaba, Zarek podía percibir la respiración acelerada de cada uno de los miembros de su grupo; sentía a la perfección el pánico que les atenazaba de pies a cabeza. Pero sorprendentemente, el chiquillo, a pesar de estar tan aterrado como los demás, sostuvo su mirada por un instante, para segundos después suavizar el agarre sobre la melena de Saga. Finalmente, el moreno cedió y soltó al chiquillo empujándolo de nuevo contra el suelo. Miró entonces a Keitaro, y el joven captó el significado de aquella mirada a la primera, pues casi inmediatamente, imitó a su amigo y liberó a Kanon.

-¿Necesitáis una invitación especial para marcharos? –Espetó de pronto el Santo, cruzándose de brazos.- Esfumaos de mi vista.

Apresuradamente, los dos amigos de Nikos y Keitaro emprendieron la huida bajo la socarrona sonrisa del Caballero de Géminis. Sin embargo, los otros dos continuaban allí, estáticos, intercambiando miradas nerviosas que pretendían pasar desapercibidas. Pero Zarek aún podía sentir el miedo que emanaba de ellos. Los dos chicos se disponían a irse; no sin antes dedicar una ultima mirada cargada de odio a los hermanos. Los contempló mientras se alejaban, sintiéndose incapaz de borrar la expresión de satisfacción que adornaba su rostro.

Cuando los hubo perdido de vista, se dio la vuelta y encaró a sus dos aprendices. Su expresión se tornó completamente seria e implacable de nuevo. Apenas se habían movido de su sitio, pues el alivio que habían sentido al saber a su maestro salvando su comprometida situación, se había esfumado tan pronto los cuatro chicos habían desaparecido de allí. La fugaz tranquilidad había sido sustituida por una inquietud que apenas sabían disimular y un ligero miedo que les impedía moverse.

-¿A que esperáis? Levantaos. –Ordenó con frialdad.- Esta es la última vez que os sacó de una pelea, ¿entendido? –Ambos asintieron quedamente.- Me siento avergonzado. –masculló.

Kanon se secó una lágrima que rodaba imprudentemente por su mejilla con el dorso de la mano y se incorporó lentamente con ayuda de sus manos temblorosas. Sentía su cuerpo entumecido y las heridas ardían en su piel. Sin embargo, poco le importó. Inmediatamente sus ojos buscaron a Saga, quien estaba un par de metros más allá, sentado sobre sus rodillas magulladas. No le paso desapercibido el rápido vaivén de su pecho y sus ojos enrojecidos, inundados por las lágrimas que se estaba esforzando por controlar, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-No tengo todo el día. –insistió el turco.

Su voz sobresaltó ligeramente al menor de los gemelos, que rápidamente acabó de ponerse en pie con esfuerzo. Saga lo siguió instantes después, sujetándose casi inconscientemente su brazo recién curado, comprobando su estado; lo cual no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de sus dos acompañantes.

-Ven aquí, Saga. –ordenó nuevamente su maestro.

Todo su cuerpo dolía con cada movimiento que hacía pero el chiquillo obedeció. Se acercó con paso vacilante hasta quedar junto a Zarek que tenia la vista fija en su hermano, y casi inmediatamente volteó hacia Kanon que continuaba inmóvil en su sitio. Su intuición le decía que algo estaba a punto de pasar. Y no se equivocaba.

-Tu cosmos. Enciéndelo. –inquirió el maestro a la vez que Saga lo miraba sorprendido.

-Pero… -protestó Kanon.

-No quiero escuchar tus estúpidas excusas.

Su voz sonó tan autoritaria que ninguno de los dos niños se atrevió a contradecirle. Tras un rápido intercambio de miradas entre los hermanos, la vista de Kanon se fijó en el suelo a sus pies. Intentó concentrarse. Intento sentir cada una de las cosas que habían inundado sus sentidos cuando minutos antes su cosmos había explotado. Sin embargo, su ceño se frunció ligeramente al comprobar que nada ocurría. Únicamente el silencio reinaba en el lugar, interrumpido por algunos gritos lejanos en el coliseo. El nerviosismo comenzó a invadir cada célula del chiquillo.

-No puedo. –dijo finalmente mientras dejaba caer sus brazos decepcionado.

-Si. Si puedes. –Respondió Zarek.- Inténtalo otra vez.

Kanon repitió el proceso de nuevo, pero nada ocurrió. Junto al pelirrojo, Saga se tensó. Podía sentir a la perfección el nerviosismo de su hermano y la impaciencia tanto de él como de su maestro. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Kanon lo consiguiera. Aquel no era un buen día para soportar las riñas de Zarek. Observó de soslayo a su maestro y su expresión le hizo estremecer. Volteó de nuevo a su hermano, nada ocurría.

-No… ¡No puedo! –gritó enfadado el menor.

-Si Saga puede, tú puedes. –Comenzó el turco.- O quizá de veras no puedes hacerlo y no puedas alcanzar nada más que el rango de guardia del Santuario. Y yo, no entreno guardias, ¿me has oído? –continuó alzando la voz. Kanon tragó saliva mientras sus ojos amenazaban con cargarse de lagrimas nuevamente.- Concéntrate, Kanon.

-¡Ya lo he intentando y no…!-protestó el pequeño.

Pero Zarek no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo. Antes de que el niño pudiera pestañear, una diminuta esfera de energía rojiza se había formado en la mano derecha del mayor. La pequeña esfera, impacto de lleno en su pecho, empujando al pequeño hacia atrás que cayó pesadamente al suelo. El pelirrojo lo observó impasible, mientras a su lado, había notado casi divertido el sobresalto de Saga.

-Levántate. –ordenó de nuevo. Kanon se incorporó con dificultad una vez más y apretó los dientes en su intento por no llorar.- ¿Te duelen las heridas? –Preguntó sin esperar a recibir respuesta alguna.- Tú decides cuando volvemos a casa. Hasta que no aprendas a usar tu cosmos, no nos moveremos de aquí. –El niño asintió comprendiendo la situación.- Concéntrate. No se trata de explotarlo Kanon, se trata de controlarlo y manejarlo a tu antojo. El cosmos surge de ti, corre por tus venas; es tu esencia. Debes controlarlo, y ahora es él quien te esta dominando a ti. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Saga contemplaba nervioso como su hermano lo intentaba sin éxito una y otra vez. Su mirada no estaba quieta un solo segundo, viajando de Zarek a Kanon y de Kanon a Zarek continuamente. No dejaba de pensar, de buscar un modo de explicar como había conseguido manejar su cosmos y así poder enseñárselo a su gemelo. Solamente sabia, que aquella tarde iba a ser muy larga y nada placentera pues la expresión de su maestro ya no solo era dura, sino que además, estaba comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que tenia y eso, le preocupaba.

Kanon cayó una vez más al suelo. El turco lo contempló impávido por unos segundos; el tiempo suficiente para tomar desprevenidos a ambos niños. De un rápido movimiento, sujetó el brazo herido de Saga y presionándolo con fuerza lo arrastró hasta quedar frente a Kanon. La expresión desencajada del menor de los gemelos y el quejido ahogado de Saga fueron, una vez más, la demostración perfecta de que la mejor arma para destruir a uno de esos niños, era el otro.

-Su brazo… -masculló Kanon mientras era incapaz de desviar la mirada de su hermano. Saga, mientras tanto, había cerrado sus ojos y los apretaba con fuerza en un nuevo intento por no llorar, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte; y Kanon lo sabia.- ¿Saga…?

-¿Sabes algo, Kanon? Esos mocosos de plata, volverán. –Comenzó Zarek una vez más.- Volverán y no se detendrán hasta haceros polvo. Sino aprendes a usar tu cosmos, no podrás defenderte. –Aumentó la fuerza sobre el brazo de Saga, que dejó escapar un nuevo quejido y Zarek pudo contemplar como Kanon se estremecía ante sus ojos.- No vas a poder ayudarle, ¿entiendes? El Santuario entero os odia y no pararán hasta destruiros. ¿Vas a dejarles hacerlo? ¿Vas a dejar que sea Saga el único que sabe defenderse?

Kanon lo escuchaba. Era incapaz de desviar sus ojos de las lágrimas de su hermano, pero lo estaba escuchando atentamente, y se sentía furioso. Apretó los puños tanto que se clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. No soportaba sentirse tan indefenso y lo peor de todo… es que Zarek tenía razón. No entendía el motivo, pero sabía que todos les miraban con un ligero matiz de odio en sus ojos. Sabía que lo único que tenía era a Saga, y que Saga, solamente le tenía a él.

Sin darse cuenta, había fruncido el ceño. Zarek lo contemplaba, esbozando una sonrisa apenas perceptible pero cargada de confianza. Kanon sintió de nuevo ese calor recorriendo todo su ser, esa misma energía eléctrica que hacía unos minutos le había permitido desprenderse de Keitaro. Por un instante, sus ojos verdes resplandecieron con un brillo dorado y su cuerpo fue envuelto por una delicada y cálida luz.

-Ahora contrólalo. –Escuchó decir a su maestro.- Moldéalo a tu antojo.

Kanon lo miró y casi en el mismo momento, sintió como su cosmos se elevaba. Estaba furioso, herido, y no soportaba ver a Saga en su misma situación o incluso peor. Eso fue lo que hizo que despertara su cosmos frente a Keitaro y lo que lo despertaba ahora. Intentó concentrar su energía en su mano derecha, justo como le había visto hacer a Saga. Una débil esfera dorada apareció en la palma de su mano.

-Eso es. –interrumpió Zarek.

Y aquellas palabras fueron tan inesperadas que la concentración de Kanon se esfumó, y con ello, el control sobre su cosmos, que no tardó en desvanecerse. Zarek frunció el entrecejo una vez más mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Vas a repetirlo, y vas a lanzarme esa esfera de energía, ¿entendido? –Kanon sólo alcanzó a asentir.- ¿Sabes que pasará sino? –El Santo zarandeó ligeramente al niño que aún sujetaba. Saga hacia rato que había dejado de controlar su llanto, y con cada movimiento de su maestro, una punzada de dolor nacía en su brazo y adormecía su cuerpo. Kanon abrió los ojos horrorizado y sintió como sus manos temblaban.- Sino eres capaz de conseguir que yo lo suelte, mucho menos vas a ser capaz de impedir que ellos lo toquen.

La respiración de Kanon se agitó. Sintió como su vista se nublaba debido a las lágrimas de impotencia que acechaban sus ojos. Apretó la mandíbula, a la vez que apretaba los puños y su expresión asustada y herida, cambio por una cargada de determinación. Repitió exactamente los mismos pasos que la vez anterior. Se concentró, no sólo en Saga, en sus lágrimas y en sus quejidos mal disimulados. Se concentro en su mismo, buscando el modo de despertar de nuevo esa energía. Miró a Zarek, su expresión desafiante y no desvío sus ojos de él un solo segundo.

Y sin saber como, ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa calida energía lo envolvía, y complacido, comprobó como lo relajaba ligeramente al mismo tiempo que renovaba su fuerza. Aumentó su concentración mientras arrugaba su frente, y finalmente, en su mano se formó de nuevo aquella esfera; más potente, más hermosa y más brillante. Intentó aumentar su intensidad y después disminuirla, comprobando así, que tenía por primera vez el total control sobre su cosmos. Orgulloso de si mismo, esbozó una ligera sonrisa y le dio impulso a su mano.

Zarek siguió la trayectoria de aquella hermosa esfera desde que abandonó la mano del niño, hasta que estuvo a la altura de la mano que sujetaba el brazo de Saga. Soltó al chiquillo, que cayó agotado al suelo e instintivamente se protegió el brazo. El Santo de Géminis, detuvo el ataque de su alumno sin esfuerzo y lo contempló en su propia mano por un instante para después disolverlo. Sonrío.

-El entrenamiento no es nada, Kanon. La voluntad es TODO. –Lo miró fijamente.- Muy bien hecho, Kanon.

El turco tenía una inusual expresión de orgullo en su rostro que Kanon no supo como tomar. La respiración del pequeño comenzaba a volver a la normalidad, pero sus fuerzas, estaban al límite y cada segundo que pasaba, era una lucha por no desplomarse en el suelo.

-Escuchadme bien. –Retomó la palabra el Santo.- Sois envidiados, sois odiados, y seguramente, algún día seréis admirados. ¿Por qué? Porque los humanos temen a lo que no comprenden. Y son pocos quienes entienden que vuestro destino esta muy por encima del resto. –miró alternativamente de uno a otro: del agotamiento de Kanon, a las lágrimas de Saga.- Lo único que mueve a esos idiotas, es la envidia. No debéis temerles. Alguien dijo alguna vez que "la envidia de los sapos nunca podrá tapar el canto de los ruiseñores". ¿Lo entendéis?

-Si… -musitó Kanon, mientras Saga asentía en silencio.

-De cada diez cabezas, nueve embisten y una sola es la que piensa. Debéis ser vosotros los que piensen. –Hizo una pausa.- Un Santo Dorado no solo sabe pelear, como ellos. Un Santo Dorado sabe cuando debe pelear, y cuando debe golpear. Aseguraos de pelear las guerras que sabéis vais a ganar. Eso diferencia a perdedor de un ganador.

Sus ojos grises contemplaron a los gemelos unos segundos más. Aún estaban asustados, y él lo sabia, pero se estaban esforzando por hacer las cosas como él quería. Eso no podía reprochárselo. Tomando a los niños por sorpresa, se agachó frente a Saga y lo cargó en sus brazos.

-Vámonos a casa. Hay que curar esas heridas. –Kanon asintió, mientras sorprendido contemplaba a su hermano en brazos de su maestro.

Sin embargo, Saga estaba demasiado exhausto como para mantener lo ojos abiertos mucho más tiempo. El dolor de su brazo le impedía moverse, y casi sin darse cuenta, posó su cabeza en el hombro de su maestro. A medida que avanzaban, sus parpadeos eran cada vez más lentos y pesados; hasta que finalmente, se quedó dormido.

- Continuará… -

**NdA: **Voilá! Kanon aprendió a usar su cosmos… Pero a lo que ibamos, ejem. Gracias a todos por leernos y por esperar pacientemente.

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de nuestra historia. Ya sabeis, besos, abrazos, deseos inconfesables, fantasias, babas... a nuestro bipolar, pero no por ello menos irresistible, Zarek de Geminis en el boton de review.

Al respecto del yeso de Saga, siento comunicaros que la recaudación fue insuficiente y ahora nuestro pequeño y adorable santito sufre las consecuencias. Tambien admitimos abrazos para nuestros peques, nunca son suficientes.

Un saludito, y nos leemos pronto!

_Sunrise Spirit_ & _La Dama de las Estrellas_

P.D: _Jaelinna_ y _Silvia_, vuestros reviews estan contestados en nuestro profile!


	3. Bienvenido a casa

**Capítulo 3: Bienvenido a casa**

Como todas las mañanas de agosto, aquel día el clima era caluroso. Los senderos empedrados que conducían al recinto de la Diosa de la Sabiduría se encontraban llenos de vida a esas horas de la mañana. A los lados del camino, el vibrante verde de los árboles se fundía con la enorme gama de colores de las frutas y verduras cultivadas por los habitantes de la región. Los extensos campos cobraban vida con el rojo intenso de los tomates. El amarillo de las mazorcas y el naranja de los cítricos complementaban el exótico paisaje dibujando un delicioso cuadro para quienes recorrían el lugar.

Sobre las calles de roca, un pequeño grupo avanzaba a paso constante. Una joven doncella iba custodiada por un par de guerreros quienes cargaban en sus espaldas las respectivas cajas de Pandora de sus armaduras plateadas. Al lado de los tres adultos, un niño caminaba a la par. Iba cabizbajo, de manera que sus cabellos castaños, despeinados y rebeldes, caían sobre su rostro cubriendo parcialmente sus ojos azules. Tenía la mirada perdida en el piso y sus pensamientos se encontraban muy lejos de ahí, en el lugar al que una vez llamó hogar.

Era evidente que una gran pena acongojaba el corazón del pequeño griego. Se leía en sus ojos. Quedaba al descubierto por su lenguaje corporal. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, incapaz de huir de su propio destino.

A los lejos, distinguió a un trío de niños que corrían hacia ellos perdidos en sus risas y juegos. No pudo evitar sentir envidia por la felicidad ajena, por esa misma felicidad que sentía le había sido arrebatada.

Tiempo atrás, cuando supo de la llegada de su hermano, una enorme ilusión se había apoderado del pequeño castaño. Había vivido contando los días para el esperado nacimiento. Soñaba despierto y planeaba cada paso que daría en compañía del nuevo miembro de su familia; pero ahora, ninguno de sus sueños se harían realidad.

-¿Aioros? -escuchó una voz femenina llamando su nombre. La ignoró. La ignoró porque ella no era su madre, porque no quería saber de nadie más que de ella.- ¿Aioros? -volvió a llamarle.

-Te hablan, niño. -le reprendió uno de los santos que les acompañaban.

-Mande. -contestó con timidez y sintiéndose obligado a hacerlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó la doncella al escuchar que el niño dejaba escapar un sollozo ahogado.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No tardaremos en llegar. Ya verás que el Santuario te gustará. -insistió tratando de reconfortarlo.

-No quiero ir ahí…quiero ir a casa. -replicó el niño casi de manera imperceptible. - Extraño a mi madre.

Uno de los santos giró la cabeza intentado no prestar atención al dolor que encerraban las palabras del pequeño. El otro simplemente esperó. Miró de la doncella al chico intermitentemente. No tenía el menor deseo de decir nada, pero el largo silencio sirvió de aliciente para que las palabras surgieran de su boca.

-La familia a la que extrañas ya no existe… -comenzó sin ningún miramiento ni consideración.- La vida que tenías también ha desaparecido y lo único que te queda somos nosotros y ese niño que la mujer lleva en brazos. Ve acostumbrándote a ello. Has sido elegido para servir a la señora Athena, Diosa de la Sabiduría y de la Guerra Justa, y en su ejército no hay lugar para débiles, así que si quieres sobrevivir más vale que te vayas olvidando del llanto.

Aioros agachó la cabeza deseando ocultar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. De forma inconsciente se acercó a la joven mujer en busca de refugio y consuelo. Ella sólo acertó a acariciarle ligeramente su cabellera descuidada al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mirada llena de reproches al santo.

-Escucha, pequeño. -le susurró con cariño.- Algunos de nosotros pasamos desapercibidos por la vida, esa es la suerte que nos tocó vivir. Otros, como tú y como ellos, poseen un destino mucho más grande, uno que os llevará a tocar las estrellas. Sin embargo, no es fácil; tendrás que navegar a través de los problemas y aprenderás a vivir con las cicatrices. Sólo ten fe. Ya verás que encontrarás tu camino.

El niño alzó sus ojos, aún rojos y húmedos a causa del llanto, para observarla con detenimiento. Probablemente era su imaginación, pero la reconfortante sonrisa que la mujer le regalaba en muchas maneras le recordaba la de su madre.

-¿Por eso murieron mis padres? ¿Es mi culpa? -le cuestionó.

-No, mi niño, no es culpa tuya ni de nadie.

-Tal vez, si yo no hubiese sido elegido, ellos aún estarían conmigo.

La mujer se detuvo para agacharse en frente del chiquillo. Con cuidado removió la blanca tela que cubría el rostro del bebé que llevaba en brazos con la intención de que su hermano mayor pudiera verlo.

-Ellos aún están contigo. -Habló mirándole a los ojos.- Están dentro de ti, están dentro de tu hermano. Tu madre y tu padre nunca se irán, nunca os abandonarán. No te atrevas a dudarlo, ¿entendido?

El niño tomó con cuidado la diminuta mano del bebé quien de inmediato se aferró de uno de los dedos de su mayor.

-Aioria, yo voy a cuidarte. Me haré fuerte por ti…por mamá y por papá.

Una insípida sonrisa se dibujó en la boca del mayor de los santos, aquel que había permanecido callado durante toda la escena.

-Con lo que acabas de decir, ya tienes ganada la mitad de la batalla, niño. -dijo al mismo tiempo que continuaba el camino.- Mientras tengas a alguien por quien pelear, a alguien a quien defender, estarás bien. Eso te dará el valor de seguir adelante. Siempre recuerda que la grandeza de un hombre habita en la bondad de su corazón. -agregó revolviendo los cabellos de Aioros.

El chiquillo lo miró sin comprender del todo sus palabras, sin embargo, algo en ellas le había traído momentáneo alivio. Miró una vez más a su pequeño hermano antes de levantar la vista para encontrarse con una visión que le robó el aliento.

Desde donde se encontraban se podía ver con claridad la colina sobre la cual descansaban, regias y orgullosas, las Doce Casas zodiacales. En la cima se alzaba el Templo Papal acompañado de la imponente estatua de la diosa protectora que parecía observar sus dominios con imperturbable calma.

-Ahí es. -le dijo la mujer.- Ese será vuestro nuevo hogar.

-2-

El sonido de un descarado bostezo rompió la monotonía que reinaba en la habitación.

-Esto es aburrido. -se quejó un ansioso Kanon.- ¿Por qué tenemos que estudiar griego antiguo? Ya nadie habla ese idioma.

Shion bajó el libro que sostenía para mirar al niño sin borrar una comprensiva sonrisa de sus labios.

-Es parte vital de vuestra educación, Kanon. Muchos de los libros que estudiareis están escritos en el griego de nuestros antepasados, así que os será de mucha utilidad. -intentó explicarle.

Sin estar convencido en lo más mínimo, el gemelo peliazul torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos mientras se desparramaba en el sillón. Aquella explicación era menos que suficiente. Seguía pensando en las clases como una pérdida de tiempo y nada le haría cambiar de idea, ni siquiera una explicación de Shion.

Compartiendo el sillón, sentado al lado del menor de lo gemelos, Saga escuchaba atentamente el discutir entre el niño y el anciano. Se reservó para sí su opinión al respecto y simplemente esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Tú también piensas que el griego antiguo es aburrido e inútil, Saga? -cuestionó el Santo Padre esperando que la opinión del mayor de los hermanos ayudara a cambiar la obstinada visión de Kanon.

Saga se lo pensó.

-Sí. -respondió con firmeza y robándole una carcajada a su menor.

-¿Lo ves, Shion? -habló entre risas el menor de los gemelos.- Deberías enseñarnos algo genial, algo como lo que Zarek nos enseña. ¡Nos dijo que nos mostrará como abrir dimensiones y como aplastar galaxias con nuestras propias manos!

-Me alegra que te sientas emocionado, Kanon, pero la formación de un santo vas más allá del uso de la fuerza y del cosmos. Las habilidades físicas no tienen utilidad si no se encuentran cimentadas en la sabiduría y justicia a la que nuestra señora protege celosamente.

Los gemelos fijaron sus ojos verdes en el mayor de los ochenta y ocho santos.

-¡Aplastar galaxias es mucho más genial! -exclamó Kanon tras unos segundos de meditación.

-¡Jah! ¡Y algún día nosotros también podremos hacerlo! -soltó visiblemente emocionado Saga.- Tú deberías enseñarnos algo así de genial, estoy seguro que sabes mejores técnicas que las de Zarek.

-¡Eso! Además, no hace falta estudiar nada de un libro para convertirse en un santo genial.

Shion respiró profundamente. Esa sería una larga mañana.

-El conocimiento es poder, pequeño. -replicó tratando de mantener la calma.

-Entonces dejemos el conocimiento para la señora Athena, de seguro a ella le gusta estudiar. Nosotros somos santos. Somos fuertes. Peleamos con nuestro cosmos. ¡No lanzamos libros para vencer al enemigo! -terminó el niño con una mueca de disgusto.

-Kanon, estudiar griego no está a debate. Tenéis que hacerlo y punto. -trató de imponerse el lemuriano.

-Pero, ¿para qué?

-Ya os lo he dicho. El griego os ayudará en vuestros estudios.

-Pues entonces es completamente inútil. -Kanon frunció el ceño.- Saga y yo ya lo sabemos todo y no hay nada más que necesitemos estudiar.

-¡Cierto! -intervino Saga.- Nosotros lo sabemos todo.

Ambos niños festejaron con amplias sonrisas su victoria sobre Shion mientras que éste último sacudió ligeramente la cabeza en completa desaprobación de las palabras de aquellos jóvenes e ilusos aprendices suyos.

-Nadie lo sabe todo. -Shion trató de hacerlos entrar en razón haciendo acopio de toda la paciencia que le quedaba.- Siempre se aprende algo nuevo.

-Shion, ¿estás diciendo que ni siquiera la señora Athena lo sabe todo? -preguntó el menor de los gemelos al mismo tiempo que sonreía con un toque de cinismo.

- No, Kanon. No dije eso.

-Sí, sí lo dijiste. Dijiste que NADIE lo sabe todo y ese NADIE incluye a la señora Athena. -Saga se unió al juego de confusión que su hermano había iniciado.

-A lo que me refería es que es imposible que lo sepáis todo. Ni siquiera yo puedo jactarme de ello.

-Y entonces, ¿cómo pretendes enseñarnos? -continuó insistiendo Kanon.

-Os enseñaré lo que yo sé, confiando en que, algún día, tendréis aún más conocimiento que yo.

-Pero Shion, es aburrido. ¿No te aburrías cuando tu maestro te obligaba a estudiar? -los traviesos ojos verdes de Saga se centraron en el viejo lemuriano.

Para sus adentros, Shion sonrió.

-Sí, si me aburría. Pero con el tiempo comprendí que era por mi propio bienestar y ahora le agradezco a mi maestro por sus enseñanzas. -el antiguo Patriarca se sintió satisfecho con su respuesta.

-Entonces, ¿nos comprendes? -Kanon rió con complicidad.

-Sí, y también comprendo a mi maestro. Así que, ¡a estudiar!

Los gemelos bufaron con fastidio. Si bien sus palabras no habían conseguido disuadir a Shion de continuar con las tormentosas clases, al menos habían conseguido perder unos cuantos minutos; eso era más que suficiente.

Complacido de haber superado los embates y distracciones de los gemelos, Shion continuó con la cátedra de griego antiguo. De vez en cuando, miraba de reojo las caras de aburrimiento y tormento que le mostraba el par de peliazules. Lo único que deseaba era que al menos una mínima fracción de sus palabras se grabara en sus inquietas mentes. Fonética, gramática, verbos, tiempos…su explicación abarcaba demasiado, sin embargo, así tenía que ser.

-¡La tengo! -el grito de Kanon lo hizo detener su clase.

Levantó la vista para fijarla en el chiquillo quien festejaba brincando por toda la habitación mientras guardaba celosamente algo en sus pequeñas manos.

-¡Déjame verla! -solicitó Saga a su efusivo hermano.

El mayor de los dos se bajó de un brinco del sillón para corretear detrás de un emocionado Kanon que bailoteaba sin cesar. Poco les importó la insistente mirada del Patriarca sobre ellos. Para los gemelos lo único que existía en aquellos momentos eran ellos y el misterio escondido entre las manos de Kanon.

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó con evidente cansancio el peliverde.

-¡Atrapé una mosca! -Kanon soltó una carcajada de triunfo.

-Anda, déjame verla. -insistió el otro gemelo.

-¡No! Es MI mosca y si abro las manos se escapará.

-¡No seas egoísta! ¡Déjame ver!

-¡No! -Kanon se giró de manera que su hermano no pudiera acercarse a sus manos.

No dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados, Saga se abalanzó sobre Kanon con la intención de descubrir al desafortunado bicho. Forcejearon juguetonamente durante unos segundos, hasta que el mayor consiguió someter al otro.

-¡Quítate! ¡No me dejas respirar! -lloriqueó Kanon al sentir a su hermano sentado sobre su espalda.

-¡Muéstrame la mosca! –exigió sin tapujos.

-¿Niños? -Shion trató de llamar la atención del par de chiquillos. No consiguió nada.- Niños, ¿podríais dejar de…?

A Shion le fue imposible terminar de hablar, debido a que un grito del segundo gemelo se dejó oír con toda su fuerza.

-¡Mira que hiciste! ¡Se ha escapado! -gimió con sentimiento.

Forzado por su mayor, Kanon había abierto las manos permitiendo al bichejo recobrar su libertad. Ni tarda ni perezosa, la mosca alzó el vuelo escabulléndose por la ventana para perderse en el mundo donde se encontraba fuera del peligro que representaba el par de niños.

-Se fue. -Saga torció la boca pero permaneció sentado encima de su hermano.

-¡La dejaste ir! -Kanon empujó a su gemelo haciéndolo caer al piso y liberándose de él.- Ahora tendrás que conseguirme otra.

-No pienso hacerlo. Si consigo una mosca será MIA y no pienso dártela.

-Te obligaré a hacerlo.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo? -Saga le miró desafiante.

-Pues…pues…

-Nada de "pues". -intervino el anciano peliverde.- No quiero pleitos entre ambos a causa de…una mosca.

Aquello era inaudito para el anciano. En su larga vida había visto ir y venir a cientos de niños, pero ni uno solo de ellos había capturado su atención y cariño como aquel par de chiquillos peliazules. Con más templanza de la que cualquiera podría presumir, el lemuriano tomó en brazos a los niños para guiarlos de regreso al sillón que compartían durante las lecciones. Los sentó ahí y, tras revolver sus melenas azules, regresó a su asiento para volver a enfocarse en sus libros.

-¿Shion? -de nuevo Kanon se dejaba oír.

-¿Qué sucede? -le cuestionó inmutable a pesar de que las travesuras de los gemelos comenzaban a mermar su paciencia.

-Si prometemos no pelearnos nunca jamás, ¿podríamos olvidarnos de las clases de griego? -una sonrisa, angelical y pícara a la vez, iluminó el rostro del menor de los gemelos.

-No. -respondió a secas.

Ese par de adorables diablillos le subestimaba si pensaban que podría creerse aquello de "no pelear nunca jamás". Simplemente era imposible.

-Anda, Shion. Di que sí y prometemos comportarnos bien por…un tiempo. -los labios de Saga se curvaron en una sonrisa idéntica a la del otro niño.

-Os he dicho que no. Vuestra educación es lo primero.

Shion había ganado de nuevo, así que, al menos hasta que la siguiente idea para librarse de las lecciones asomara en sus cabecitas, podría continuar con las lecciones. Por el momento, los gemelos tendrían que conformarse con el largo y tedioso monólogo del Gran Maestro.

Los minutos transcurrieron con una extraordinaria lentitud para los niños mientras que las clases de Shion continuaban con frustrante insistencia. Era tal el fastidio de los niños que cuando alguien tocó a la puerta sus miradas parecieron iluminarse con alegría. Ni siquiera la presencia de Arles en la habitación arruinó el refrescante descanso que la interrupción traía consigo.

-Maestro, ya están aquí. -informó el santo de Altair para, después de una breve reverencia, desaparecer con el mismo aire de misterio con el que se había presentado.

Shion cerró su viejo libro, suspiró profundamente y miró a su par de aprendices.

-Permaneced aquí. Tengo un asunto importante que atender. Estaré de regreso en unos minutos, mientras tanto, aprovechad vuestro tiempo estudiando. -les dijo antes de retirarse de la habitación dejando a los dos infantes solos.

Tan pronto la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás del antiguo Patriarca, Saga se levantó bruscamente de su asiento. Miró a Kanon. El menor de los gemelos permanecía sentado con los brazos cruzados y limitándose a soplar los flequillos de cabello que caían sobre sus ojos verdes. Era evidente que aún estaba enfadado por el incidente con la mosca.

Saga no le dijo nada. Fingió desinterés por la conducta de su hermano por varios segundos esperando algún tipo de respuesta, pero nada en el semblante caprichoso de Kanon cambiaba.

-¿Sigues molesto? -le preguntó intentando no demostrar demasiado interés. Kanon cerró los ojos y giró la cara en dirección opuesta a su gemelo.- Si te pidiera que me acompañaras a ver que es lo que hace Shion, ¿dejarías de estar enfadado?

La respuesta que esperaba tardó en llegar. Si bien Kanon sabía perfectamente como contestar la pregunta de su hermano, también era plenamente consciente que hacerle esperar un poco no le mataría y, por el contrario, aumentaría las probabilidades de conseguir algo en el futuro.

-Está bien. -le miró de soslayo.- ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?

Compartieron una última sonrisa cargada de picardía y complicidad antes de escabullirse de la habitación para seguir los pasos de su maestro. Los largos y amplios pasillos del templo principal les escoltaron hasta la entrada del Gran Salón en el que las visitas solían ser recibidas por la máxima autoridad del Santuario. Conociendo cada rincón del lugar que les hacía servido de hogar por los primeros cinco años de sus vidas, encontraron sin ninguna dificultad la puerta que unía las cámaras privadas del Patriarca con el trono de Athena. Llenos de curiosidad, se refugiaron entre las cortinas color carmesí que flanqueaban el asiento de Shion mientras sus ojos esmeralda escaneaban con detenimiento la escena frente a ellos.

Como era usual, el Sumo Sacerdote presidía la recepción, con la excepción de que las visitas no eran en sí excepcionales…al menos no todos ellos. Delante del anciano lemuriano, un extraño grupo rendía los informes correspondientes a la misión que les había asignada; aparentemente, todo había salido de acuerdo a lo planeado.

-Retiraos. -Shion se dirigió al par de santos plateados.- Athena y yo, os agradecemos vuestros servicios.

Ambos hombres presentaron una ligera reverencia y abandonaron el lugar dejando únicamente a los otros dos miembros del dispar equipo: una doncella y un chico de la misma edad que ellos.

-Bienvenido al Santuario de Athena, Diosa de la Sabiduría y de la Guerra Justa. -vieron el semblante de Shion suavizarse al referirse al pequeño castaño.

El niño sembró sus ojos expectantes en aquel hombre, cordial pero misterioso, que se dirigía a él tan correctamente. No comprendía sus palabras y, siendo honesto, tampoco estaba prestando demasiada atención; simplemente había sido una mañana muy larga y sumamente emocional.

-¡Orestes de Sagitario! -el súbito anuncio por parte de los guardias de la entrada obligó a los presentes a llevar sus miradas hacia el recién llegado.

Una mágica y surreal visión se presentó ante los inocentes ojos del chiquillo. Envuelto en un aura de divina majestuosidad, un hombre caminaba en dirección a ellos. Las alas doradas de su armadura se mecían con su caminar, grácil y pausado, mientras dejaba a su paso una imperceptible estela de polvo de estrellas. El resplandor que le envolvía, tan brillante como el oro, proveía a sus ojos color ámbar de un inigualable destello que incrementaba su aura de magnificencia mientras sus cabellos azabaches -cortos y rebeldes- ocultaban parcialmente su enigmática mirada.

-Su Excelencia. -saludó hincando la rodilla en el suelo.

Casi de inmediato sus ojos se fijaron en la tímida figura del niño que no podía apartar la vista de él. El santo de oro sonrió.

A la distancia, un ahogado suspiro se dejó escuchar. De inmediato, los rostros de los mayores y del niño voltearon en la dirección de donde provenía el sonido descubriendo con asombro un par de cabecillas con melenas azules que acechaban desde un rincón de la sala. Los gemelos observaban con detenimiento la escena que transcurría frente a ellos. Sus infantiles rostros reflejaban una mezcla de sorpresa y admiración ante la regia presencia del Santo de Sagitario.

Sabiéndose descubiertos, los niños sonrieron y agitaron graciosamente sus manos en saludo al Santo Padre.

-Creía haberos dicho que esperarais por mí en el estudio. -Shion les dijo.

-Estábamos aburridos. -no dudó en contestar Kanon.

-Y queríamos ver que sucedía. -complementó el otro niño.

Ante la espontaneidad de aquella respuesta, los labios de Orestes se curvaron en una sonrisa. No podía evitarlo. Les había visto correteando por el Coliseo tras los pasos de Zarek. Solía observar los entrenamientos -¿o debía llamarlo torturas?- a los que eran sometidos por el santo de Géminis y el par de peliazules siempre había capturado su atención.

-Deberíais marcharos. Este no es lugar ni el momento para niños. -dijo Arles.

-Si este no es el lugar para niños, entonces, ¿qué hace él aquí? -el dedo índice de Saga se dirigió al niño de cabellos castaños quien miraba todo sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Él esta aquí porque, a partir de hoy, será un aprendiz al igual que vosotros.

Los gemelos meditaron un momento las palabras del anciano Patriarca mientras sus ojos verdes inspeccionaban con detenimiento al recién llegado.

-¿Será el aprendiz del señor Orestes? -al fin preguntó Kanon.

-Así es.

-Pero, ¿por qué trae un bebe? ¿Acaso Sagitario también tendrá dos aprendices? -prosiguió Saga con el interrogatorio.

-No, ese pequeño será el aprendiz de Leo.

-¡Pero si es muy pequeño!

-Ya crecerá, Kanon. Y cuando lo haga será capaz de hacer todo lo que vosotros haceis. -le explicó Shion.

-Pues para eso falta mucho. -replicó con una mueca el menor de los dos hermanos.

La sonrisa de Orestes se ensanchó. Durante toda la breve conversación entre los niños y Su Ilustrísima, el santo de la novena casa había permanecido sumamente atento a las divertidas palabras de los niños.

Entonces, vio a Saga acercarse con sigilo y recelo al niño castaño. Se detuvo justo frente a él. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para observarle a los ojos, pero guardaba una distancia considerable entre ambos. Los dos niños se sostuvieron la mirada. Cada uno parecía buscar las respuestas a sus preguntas en el rostro del otro, como si las palabras no fueran necesarias.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó el gemelo.

-Esa, pequeño, es una excelente pregunta. -sonrió el pelinegro revolviendo los cabellos de Saga. El chiquillo peliazul le devolvió la sonrisa.

Dubitativo, el otro niño agachó la cabeza y respondió casi en un murmullo.

-Aioros.

-Soy Saga. -Aioros levantó el rostro para encontrarse con una enorme sonrisa en los labios del pequeño de cabellos azules.- Y él es Kanon. -continuó mientras apuntaba en dirección a su hermano quien miró receloso al chico extraño.

-Sois idénticos, ¿cómo sabéis quien es quien? -se atrevió a cuestionar el castaño tras unos segundos de silencio y plena observación a los gemelos.

-¡Es fácil! ¡Yo soy más listo y fuerte que Saga! -sentenció un pícaro Kanon.

-Como si eso fuera verdad. -Saga le miró de soslayo.

Una carcajada interrumpió el intercambio de palabras entre los chiquillos.

-Ya aprenderás a reconocerles, Aioros. Si observas con cuidado podrás ver que el cabello de Kanon es ligeramente más claro que el de Saga. Te irás acostumbrando a ellos. -le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.- A propósito, me parece que no hemos sido presentados. Mi nombre es Orestes.

El mohín en el amigable semblante del santo de cabellos negros reconfortó a Aioros. No entendía mucho de lo que estaba viviendo, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que podía confiar en ese hombre. Así, más recuperado de las primeras impresiones, el castaño volteó hacia la dama que le acompañaba para fijar sus ojos de zafiro en el diminuto bulto que llevaba en brazos.

-¿Ese niño es familiar tuyo? -dijo Saga al notar la insistencia en la mirada de su nuevo amigo.

-Es mi hermano menor.

-¿Podemos verle? -Kanon brincoteó alrededor de la doncella intentando darle un vistazo a la intrigante criatura que se encontraba envuelta en las blancas sábanas.

-Tranquilo, pequeño. Espera y lo verás. -habló la mujer para luego agacharse un poco para permitirles ver al bebe.

-¡Pero si es muy chiquito! -chilló un asombrado Kanon. -¡Au! ¡Me ha jalado el cabello! ¡No es un bebé muy divertido! -expresó con una mueca de disgusto en los labios y cruzándose de brazos.

Shion y Orestes no pudieron contener una risa involuntaria al observar las monerías de gemelo menor.

-¿Y tiene un nombre? -preguntó Saga mientras veía con fascinación como el bebe tomaba su dedo entre sus diminutas manos.

-Aioria.

Aquella respuesta pareció encantar a los gemelos.

-¡Os llamáis casi igual! -soltaron a coro.

-Ya os dije que es mi hermano menor.

-Yo también soy el hermano mayor. -Saga se mostró orgulloso.

-Pero solo por unos minutos, Saga. Así no cuenta.

-Eso no importa. Lo soy. -y le sacó la lengua.

-¿Alguien os ha dicho lo raros que sois? -río con travesura Aioros.

-Saga es raro, yo no lo soy.

-¡Cállate Kanon! -le refutó con un pequeño golpecito en la nuca para después murmurarle. - ¿Acaso quieres dejarnos en vergüenza delante del señor Orestes?

Ante el sonrojo del gemelo menor unas cuantas risas se dejaron oír en el salón. Arles simplemente giró los ojos con cierto fastidio ocasionado por las libertades permitidas a los niños de Géminis. Si le preguntaban, ese par necesitaba un poco más de disciplina.

-Quizás lo mejor sería que los niños regresaran al estudio. -interrumpió ganándose una fea mirada de reproche del par en cuestión.

-¡Señor Orestes! -Kanon hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Arles. Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de evitar las lecciones de griego antiguo.- ¿Usted también cuidará del pequeño Leo?

-¡De ninguna manera! -casi gritó Arles.- El niño se quedará a cargo de las doncellas del Santuario hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para ser entregado a su tutor.

-Creo que eso responde tu pregunta, Kanon. -dijo Orestes.- ¿Algo más que desees saber?

-De hecho, si. ¿Podemos enseñarle a Aioros a trepar las estatuas del jardín? -volvió a preguntar con la sonrisa más traviesa que podía existir.

-No, Kanon. Nada de trepar a ningún lado. -Shion le contestó.

-No dejes que Kanon te enseñe nada.-le susurró Saga a Aioros robándole una sonrisa.- La última vez me botó desde lo alto de Aquiles y me rompí el brazo.

-Entonces, ¿no sabes trepar?

-¡Por supuesto que sé! Y por eso voy a enseñarte.

El santo de Sagitario se acercó a su nuevo aprendiz y se hincó a su lado.

-Regla número uno del Santuario: Nunca dejes que algún geminiano te enseñe algo. –le murmuró al oído. Aioros soltó una carcajada compartida por su maestro.

-¡Señor Orestes! -se quejaron los dos.

-En este Santuario hay reglas que se espera que sean cumplidas, jovencito. -irrumpió Arles con una de sus caras largas y amenazadoras.

Aioros retrocedió al leer la severidad en el rostro del mayor.

-No le tengas miedo. Habla mucho y es un poco gruñón, pero no es tan malo como parece. -Saga le dijo en voz baja a su nuevo amigo para después voltear hacia el santo de Sagitario.- Podemos ir a jugar, ¿verdad?

Las miradas de Arles y Shion se posaron en Orestes.

-Adelante. Mostradle su nuevo hogar. -les respondió.

Con un chillido de alegría los gemelos festejaron. Cogieron al castaño de la mano y desaparecieron por la puerta principal envueltos en una serie de gritos y risas. Visiblemente disgustado por la condescendencia del pelinegro, Arles abrió la boca para pronunciar su desacuerdo.

-Suficiente, Arles. -se le adelantó el santo.- Es mi aprendiz y como su maestro que soy, es mi obligación velar por su bienestar. Soy yo quien decide lo mejor para él y nadie más. Espero haber sido lo suficientemente claro.

Los ojos dorados de Orestes refulgieron con determinación mientras una etérea sonrisa cargada de orgullo y de confianza se dibujó en sus labios. Se volteó hacia Shion y, tras ofrecerle un saludo, abandonó la Cámara Patriarcal.

-3-

Cuando Arles abandonó el salón del trono notablemente molesto, el eco de los pasos apresurados de los tres niños acompañado de sus gritos aún podía escucharse por los altos pasillos del Templo. Frunciendo todavía más el ceño, si es que aquello era posible, negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a encontrarlos antes de que causaran algún desastre de los que acostumbraban.

Mientras tanto, Saga no había soltado la mano de su recién encontrado amigo, y a su vez, Aioros observaba de uno a otro de los gemelos alternativamente encontrando en su similitud algo increíblemente fascinante de observar. No sabía porque, pero aquellos dos rostros idénticos de sonrisas terriblemente traviesas habían conseguido en apenas unos segundos, que todo el pesar que lo embargaba y el miedo a lo desconocido, se sintiera mucho más liviano que antes.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió la vista al frente, sintió como si demasiadas cosas pasaran ante sus ojos en aquel momento. No recordaba haber visto jamás un lugar tan bonito como aquel nunca. Las altas columnas blancas brillaban bajo los tímidos rayos de sol que conseguían colarse al templo, mientras una agradable brisa fresca acariciaba sus rostros. Aioros contempló por un momento el pulido suelo bajo sus pies. Las losas de mármol gris y blanco adornaban el camino con una elegancia tal, que por un momento le preocupó pisarlo y dejar sus huellas en él. A los lados, las paredes se extendían impolutas hasta morir en los altísimos techos que los envolvían. Boquiabierto, observó las esculturas de alabastro que flanqueaban los pasillos y los mosaicos que coloreaban el techo. Los vaporosos cortinajes blancos se agitaban colgados de los enormes ventanales y por un instante, el pequeño castaño se sintió inmerso en un palacio de ensueño, digno del mejor cuento de hadas.

Esforzándose por echar a un lado de su mente la hermosa imagen que representaba el Templo, intentó memorizar sin demasiado éxito el camino que habían seguido. Sin embargo, el entramado de amplios pasillos que se extendían ante ellos parecía no tener misterio alguno para el par de hermanos que corrían junto a él.

De pronto, una voz resonó a sus espaldas.

-¡No se corre por el Templo! –gritó Arles, mientras los peliazules eran incapaces de reprimir su risa. El Santo, sabiéndose ignorado, volvió a gritar.- ¡Se que me estáis oyendo! ¡Saga! ¡Kanon!

Al escucharlo, un escalofrío recorrió al futuro arquero de pies a cabeza e instintivamente se detuvo, haciendo que el chiquillo que aún sostenía su mano hiciera lo propio. Saga lo miró interrogante, y al identificar la evidente preocupación en la mirada del castaño, que pertenecía perdida al fondo del corredor de donde provenía la voz airada de Arles, sonrió despreocupado.

-¿Seguro que es inofensivo? –preguntó Aioros en apenas un susurró. El peliazul asintió divertido.

-Pero… mejor que no nos alcance. –El castaño alzó una ceja curioso.- Estoy seguro de que no te gustará soportar sus regaños en tu primer día en el Santuario.

Aioros no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues en un santiamén, Saga había emprendido la carrera de nuevo con él a rastras. Kanon se había alejado ya, y aunque ninguno de los dos podía verlo, era evidente que Saga sabia perfectamente donde encontrarle. Tampoco hizo falta que el pequeño geminiano se esforzara demasiado, pues en el preciso momento en que estaban a punto de doblar la esquina, el estrepitoso ruido de la porcelana estrellándose contra el suelo atronó el corredor.

-¡Kanon! –Protestó malhumorada una doncella.- ¿Qué os tienen dicho de correr por el templo? –le reprendió mientras se agachaba a recoger los pedazos que quedaban de la tetera y las tazas que cargaba en una bandeja.

-¡Perdón! –se disculpó el menor de los gemelos ligeramente arrepentido, pero incapaz de ocultar la risa que pugnaba por escapar de su garganta.

El chiquillo escuchó los pasos apresurados de Saga y Aioros acercándose y volteó en su dirección. Sin embargo, a la doncella no le pasó desapercibido el gesto y antes de que el pequeño pudiera emprender de nuevo su carrera, lo sujetó del brazo.

-¿Vas a alguna parte con tanta prisa? –Kanon abrió los ojos de par en par dispuesto a replicar, mas ella se le adelantó.- Lo menos que un Caballero de Oro haría, es ayudarme a recoger este desastre.

El gemelo menor dejó caer los hombros derrotado: ella tenía razón. Se agachó a su lado y comenzó a recoger pedazos de porcelana dispersos aquí y allá, bajo la disimulada mirada de la joven, que lo observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Saga y Aioros no tardaron en pasar rápidamente por su lado.

-¡Buenos días! –gritó Saga a su paso.

Sin embargo, tanto al castaño como a la doncella, no les pasó desapercibida la mirada burlona que el gemelo mayor dedicó a su hermano. Ni la reacción de este, que frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras se apresuraba en su tarea.

-Anda, ve. –le dijo ella.- Aunque me temo que Saga te ganará esta vez.

Y casi antes de que terminara de hablar, Kanon se levantó como un resorte y velozmente emprendió de nuevo la carrera en aquella posición de clara desventaja contra su hermano y Aioros.

-¡Gracias! –gritó desde la puerta.

Ella, no pudo más que ampliar su sonrisa un poquito más. Se agradecía infinitamente la alegría que aquellos niños brindaban al palacio. Aunque causaran innumerables desastres a su paso.

-4-

Cuando finalmente Saga se detuvo, Aioros respiró aliviado. Aquella carrera le había pillado por sorpresa y su respiración agitada le resultaba de lo más agobiante bajo el sol inclemente que reinaba a sus anchas fuera del Templo. Ambos se dejaron caer en las escaleras, a la sombra de una de las columnas, y durante unos segundos en silencio, observaron el ir y venir de la guardia del templo.

-Has perdido miserablemente, Kanon. –dijo orgulloso el mayor de los gemelos, antes de que Aioros escuchara siquiera los pasos del otro chiquillo.

Volteó a ver en la dirección por la que habían llegado y boquiabierto, comprobó como efectivamente, Kanon se acercaba. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Saga cómo demonios sabía que su hermano se aproximaba cuando las protestas del menor se lo impidieron.

-¡Es un resultado totalmente injusto! –Exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

-No es culpa mía que no estuvieras atento a los obstáculos en el camino. –replicó el otro. Kanon movió los labios con intención de decir algo, mas las palabras parecieron traicionarle y el chiquillo permaneció en silencio con el ceño fruncido.- Además, un Santo siempre debe estar alerta a todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Y una vez más, Kanon permaneció callado. Murmuró algo ininteligible y se dejó caer junto a Aioros, aceptando finalmente la justa derrota.

Mientras, el castaño volvió a mirar de uno a otro alternativamente: de la sonrisa triunfal en el rostro de Saga, a la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de Kanon. Sin darse apenas cuenta, sonrió.

-No es divertido. –bufó Kanon. Al verse descubierto, Aioros bajo la mirada ligeramente mientras un ligero rubor adornaba sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes, Aioros. –interrumpió Saga. El aludido lo miró.- Kanon no sabe encajar una derrota.

-¡Te ganaré la próxima vez! –exclamó el peliazul poniéndose en pie y desafiando a su hermano.

Saga volteó los ojos mientras sonreía divertido e imitando a su gemelo, se puso en pie e invitó a Aioros a hacer lo propio. Kanon emprendió una vez más el camino, dejando que los otros dos lo siguieran pocos pasos atrás. Rápidamente dejaron de lado la estatua de la Diosa, y cuando se disponían a emprender el camino escalera abajo, hacia Piscis, Kanon se detuvó en seco y volteó a verlos.

-¡Un momento! –exclamó, forzando a los otros a hacer lo propio para no chocar.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Saga alzando una ceja, curioso.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Aioros alzó las cejas sorprendido. Miró a Kanon, que mantenía su mirada fija en su hermano esperando una respuesta de su agrado. Saga reanudó el paso lentamente con expresión pensativa, dejando atrás a los otros dos, que lo miraban fijamente. El chiquillo mostraba tal expresión de concentración que por un momento a Aioros le resultó divertida.

-¡Saga! –gritó Kanon.

-No me dejas pensar, Kanon. –protestó el aludido cruzándose de brazos y deteniendo su marcha una vez más.

-¡Tardas demasiado! –respondió el otro imitando el gesto. Aioros miró de uno a otro desconcertado, y a la vez divertido, ya que comenzaba a darse cuenta de aquel gesto se convertiría en rutina para él.- ¡Vayamos a la playa! ¡Se pueden los barcos desde allí! –Y dicho y hecho Kanon reanudó la marcha rápidamente.

-¡No! –Exclamó su hermano, haciéndolo detenerse.- ¡Ya lo tengo!

-Ah… ¿Si? –preguntó Kanon curioso.

-¡Si! Tenemos que enseñarle el Santuario y conozco el lugar perfecto para eso. –Ambos niños miraban a Saga expectantes.- ¡Meridia!

El gemelo menor abrió los ojos de par en par y una sonrisa emocionada se dibujó en su rostro, mientras su hermano emprendía el camino con expresión triunfal.

-¡Vamos Aioros! –exclamó, mientras se paraba y volteaba a verlo, animándolo a seguirlos.

El nuevo aprendiz de Sagitario se quedó quieto un momento más. Ante sus ojos, la interminable escalera zodiacal se extendía inmisericorde. Suspiró y alzó sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los de Saga.

-¿Tenemos que bajar todas esas escaleras?

-Algo así. –dijo el peliazul encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Vamos! ¡No es para tanto! -Exclamó Kanon algo más adelante.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? –murmuró el castaño.- ¡Apenas alcancé a subir todas hace un rato!

-Tómalo como tu primer entrenamiento de Santo Dorado. –respondió Kanon inflando el pecho orgulloso.

-No es como si tuvieras demasiadas opciones, de todos modos. –Aioros volteó hacia Saga una vez más.- Es el único camino posible para llegar al Templo del Maestro Shion y para llegar al tuyo.

-¿Al mío? –preguntó.

-Sagitario, el noveno. –Añadió Kanon.- Justo ese de ahí. –Aioros miró en la dirección en que el dedo del gemelo menor apuntaba. Sus ojos viajaron por el contorno del Templo y finalmente suspiró, aceptando el cruel destino que le esperaba.

-¿Vienes? –preguntó Saga tendiéndole la mano nuevamente, totalmente divertido ante la reacción del castaño. Aioros lo miró, suspirando nuevamente, y finalmente asintió mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar al peliazul.

Algo más tranquilos emprendieron el descenso por las Doce Casas. Aioros escuchaba ensimismado la charla interminable de los gemelos en su intento por explicarle todo lo que sabían sobre el lugar al que llamaban hogar. No tardaron en atravesar Piscis, Acuario, Capricornio y finalmente, se detuvieron a las puertas de Sagitario.

-Y este es tu futuro Templo. –explicó Kanon con los brazos en jarras mientras sus ojos observaban el contorno del hermoso edificio.

-¿Cuál es el vuestro? –preguntó, sin quitar la vista de encima a la fachada del imponente edificio.

-Géminis. –explicó Saga.- El Tercero.

-Ah… -la respuesta no le resultó lo suficientemente convincente al gemelo mayor, así que tranquilamente comenzó de nuevo con su relato mientras atravesaban Sagitario, rumbo a Escorpión.- Veras, los Caballeros de Athena se dividen en bronce, plata y oro.

-Los más geniales. –interrumpió con una gran sonrisa Kanon.

-Exacto. –Tras la interrupción, Saga continuó.- En total, hay ochenta y ocho caballeros, y a cada uno le corresponde una de esas armaduras, que les son asignadas por la constelación bajo la que han nacido.

-Ajam. –murmuró Aioros, dándole a entender que lo había comprendido.

-Pero solamente hay doce Santos de Oro. –Interrumpió Kanon una vez más.

-¿Quieres dejar de interrumpirme? –preguntó irritado el mayor, mientras su hermano asentía con expresión inocente y lo animaba a continuar.- Bien, como iba diciendo… Cada uno de los Santos Dorados, custodia uno de estos Doce Templos y viste una Armadura. –continuó Saga.

-¿Cómo se elige quien vigila cada Templo o qué armadura le corresponde? –preguntó visiblemente curioso el castaño.

-Cada una de las Doce Casas y las Doce Armaduras, representa uno de los signos del Zodiaco. Desde Aries, que es la primera... –explicó señalando al Templo más alejado al final de la escalera.- Hasta Piscis, que es la última. Cada Santo de Oro debe pertenecer al mismo signo del Zodiaco que su Templo o Armadura.

-Ah… -susurró.- Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que seremos los más fuertes? –preguntó visiblemente más emocionado el castaño.

-¡Eso es! –respondió Kanon.

-5-

Siguieron caminando tranquilamente, hasta que atravesaron el siempre vacío Templo de Libra. Afortunadamente, en aquellos días la mayor parte de los Santos Dorados estaban ocupados con misiones fuera del Santuario, por lo que atravesar las Doce Casas era mucho menos problemático.

-¡Ya faltan pocas escaleras! –gritó Kanon intentando animarlo.

El futuro arquero alzó las cejas ante aquellas palabras e inevitablemente, su mirada se perdió en la interminable escalera que aún se extendía ante ellos.

-¿Pocas? ¡Aún quedan seis Templos! –suspiró apesadumbrado. Los gemelos dejaron escapar una sonora carcajada mientras los tres alcanzaban la sombra que proyectaba Leo ante ellos.

-Nadie dijo que fuéramos a atravesarlos todos.-indicó Saga. Al escucharlo, una expresión esperanzada adornó el rostro del castaño.

Y es que aunque realmente estuviera agotado, la compañía de aquellos dos lo distraía de tal modo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que habían llegado hasta Leo. Apoyó las manos en sus rodillas en busca de un poco de descanso, tratando de recuperar fuerzas. Sin embargo, antes de que alguno de los dos gemelos se percatara de su cansancio, Kanon alteró ligeramente el rumbo. No fue directo a las escaleras que bajaban hasta Cáncer, sino que bordeó ligeramente el quinto Templo. La poca vegetación que crecía en un lugar tan agreste como aquel, se esparcía tímidamente a los pies de las altas paredes de roca viva que abrazaban el Templo. Saga y Aioros lo siguieron, y solamente cuando una corriente de aire más fresco agitó el cabello rebelde del castaño, este se percató de la hendidura que se abría en la roca, dando lugar a un pasaje estrecho pero perfectamente transitable. Sus ojos buscaron el final del mismo y no lo encontraron. Poco le importó, pues la sombra tan agradable de aquel camino le resultaba tremendamente reconfortante.

Y así, con Kanon al frente y Saga tras él, se adentró en el corazón del Santuario, preguntándose a donde conducía aquel camino oculto y tan poco transitado.

-Es cierto que para llegar a los principales lugares del Santuario, se deben atravesar las Doce Casas y todas las escaleras, si vives en ellas o si vienes del Templo Papal. –Explicó Saga, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.- Pero entre los Templos hay muchos rincones interesantes que no todo el mundo conoce y que menos gente aún tiene permitido entrar.

-¿Cómo es que vosotros lo conocéis? –preguntó Aioros.

-Hemos nacido aquí. –contestó Kanon unos pasos más adelante.- El Santuario no tiene secretos para nosotros.

-¿Aquí? –susurró el arquero. Pero no recibió más respuesta que el asentimiento de Kanon frente a él.

En silencio, caminaron unos metros más: evitando piedras que se habían desprendido y entorpecían el camino, esquivando ramas secas de algún arbusto que amenazaba con arañarlos y girando a derecha e izquierda cuando el camino serpenteaba a los pies de la montaña. Poco a poco, el sendero se abría ligeramente, abandonado la protección de la ladera y dejando que la luz del sol iluminara la mayor parte de sus recovecos, de modo que a sus márgenes las plantas comenzaran a adornar el paisaje con un tono más verde y vivo.

Unos metros mas adelante, el camino descendía ligeramente hacia un valle no demasiado profundo, cubierto por un montón de robles y pinos que se esparcían entremezclados. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Aioros no fue aquel súbito color verde que adornaba todo sino que allá, en el centro, el riachuelo que descendía desde las profundidades de la montaña encontraba un lecho más tranquilo donde descansar, formando un lago de aguas calmas. Y en el centro del mismo, esculpida en piedra y mármol, adornada en resplandeciente oro, Meridia se alzaba orgullosa contra el cielo despejado.

-¡Voilá! –Exclamó Kanon en un susurro al contemplar la expresión ensimismada de Aioros.- Esto es Meridia, el Reloj Zodiacal que se ve desde todo el Santuario.

El castaño no dijo nada. Siguió contemplando aquella maravilla mientras seguía al par de hermanos que caminaban a su lado. Pronto se encontró a la orilla del lago, y a sus pies, las aguas cristalinas entonaban su melodía aterciopelada al acariciar las rocas.

Una vez más, Kanon fue el primero en reemprender la marcha, y ágilmente, saltaba de roca en roca, pues de un modo curioso, esparcidas por el agua, la superficie aún seca de algunas de ellas se había convertido en el extraño sendero hasta las escaleras que tímidamente surgían del agua y conducían a la puerta de Meridia.

Ascendieron rápidamente por la escalera de caracol que llevaba a lo alto de la Torre, y antes de que Aioros pudiera decir nada, la luz del sol dio de lleno en su rostro. Entrecerró sus ojos ligeramente ante el cambio de iluminación, y cuando los abrió de nuevo, quedó sin palabras.

Se acercó hasta el borde de aquel balcón que se encontraba bajo el reloj y posó sus manos en la baranda de mármol. Contempló ensimismado la belleza de las esculturas de las cuatro mujeres que sostenían sobre sus cabezas el peso del hermoso reloj de cuatro esferas. De algún modo, le recordaban a las imágenes de las Cariátides que había visto en los libros que tanto gustaban a su madre. Y suspiró. Suspiró levemente por el aire tan cargado de melancolía que se respiraba ahí arriba y porque la escena tan sumamente hermosa que se presentaba ante él, le resultaba sobrecogedora.

Desde allí podía contemplarse hasta el último rincón del Santuario: La estatua de Athena, los Doce Templos en su camino escalonado a izquierda y derecha, los bosques, los barracones de los guardias, los campos de entrenamiento… Y al fondo, Rodorio se extendía como una imagen digna de postal, pues las pequeñas casitas blancas se agolpaban al abrigo de los árboles y los templos semiderruidos y abandonados. Mientras al fondo, el mar brillaba dorado con el reflejo del sol y se extendía hasta perderse de vista en el horizonte.

-Bienvenido a casa. –susurró Saga colocándose a su lado con una sonrisa que Aioros alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo.

-6-

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado allí de pie; en silencio, observando los bastos dominios de su nuevo hogar, y algo le decía que jamás se cansaría de contemplarlo. Porque de algún modo, sólo viendo aquel hermoso paisaje, se había sentido en su hogar. Y aquello era extraño, pues el recuerdo de sus padres, de la casita junto al mar donde vivían, de su vida feliz… estaba demasiado vivido en su mente.

Volteó a ver a los gemelos. Saga permanecía con la mirada perdida de pie a su lado, exactamente igual que hacía rato; mientras que Kanon, se había encaramado a la baranda y se había sentado junto a su hermano. Aioros suspiró sutilmente.

Se sentía descolocado y extraño. Por un lado, le asustaba la idea de que a partir de aquel día su vida iba a cambiar de modo radical. Le aterraba la idea de olvidar poco a poco a su familia y que Aioria se sintiera solo. Fue entonces, que una vez más, posó su mirada en sus nuevos amigos.

-¿Siempre estáis juntos? –preguntó tímidamente captando la atención de ambos.

-¿Quiénes? –respondió confundido Kanon.

-Vosotros dos.

-¡Claro! –Fue Saga quien resolvió su duda esta vez.- ¿Cómo no íbamos a estarlo? –el castaño se encogió de hombros.

No dijo nada más en aquel momento, pero en su interior, sus confusos pensamientos se entremezclaban con la multitud de sentimientos encontrados que lo invadían. Y sintió envidia. Una envidia terrible porque hubiera deseado poder pasar tanto tiempo con Aioria, como hacían Saga y Kanon. Porque le hubiera gustado que su hermano fuera más mayor y pudiera comprender como se sentía en aquel momento, que fuera el consuelo que necesitaba para no sentirse solo. Pero Aioria solamente era un bebé adorable al que quería con locura.

-Tenéis mucha suerte. –dijo en un susurro sin voltear a verlos. Ambos lo miraron.- Nunca estaréis solos, os tendréis el uno al otro. –Y tras unos segundos de silencio, continuó.- Os envidio.

-¿Quién dijo que fueras a estar sólo? –preguntó Saga.

Aioros lo contempló, para después mirar ligeramente a Kanon. Con una expresión idéntica ambos dibujaban una sonrisa cargada de seguridad. Y sin querer, Aioros copió el gesto. Quizá… quizá allí podría encontrar una nueva familia. Si, estaba seguro de ello. Aquellas dos sonrisas lo atestiguaban.

-¿Sabes? Tendremos que traer a Aioria aquí algún día. –dijo de pronto Saga con expresión pensativa pero sin dejar de sonreír.- Tiene que conocer su nuevo hogar.

El castaño asintió. Si, el lo traería y cuando contemplara lo mismo que él, le diría: bienvenido a casa.

-7-

-¡Vaya! Así que estáis aquí. –la voz de Orestes sobresaltó a los tres niños.

Tan entretenidos estaban en su charla que ni siquiera habían visto u oído llegar al Santo de Sagitario. Los tres voltearon a verlo con una sonrisa, y el Santo, se sintió súbitamente aliviado al encontrar a su nuevo alumno de una sola pieza. Y lo que era mejor aún, al encontrarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro. _"Hay cosas que sólo pueden conseguir los niños."_ Pensó.

-Habéis escogido un sitio excelente para mostrarle el Santuario. –continuó con una sonrisa, uniéndose a ellos en su lugar junto a la baranda.

-¡Fue idea mía! –exclamó Kanon.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –se defendió Saga cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Si lo es! –mintió el menor imitando su gesto.

-¡No lo es! ¡Tus ideas siempre acaban en catástrofe!

-¡Mientes!

-¿Ah si? Dime una sola vez en que no haya sido así.

-Pues…

Mientras Kanon hacia su mayor esfuerzo por encontrar una respuesta lo suficientemente buena para ganar a su hermano en aquel duelo verbal en que se habían metido, Saga dibujo la mayor expresión de triunfo en su rostro que Aioros había contemplado jamás. Y es que tanto él como su maestro, miraban de uno a otro una vez más, completamente divertidos.

-Obviamente yo tenía razón. –Aclaró Saga.- Y la idea fue mía. M-I-A.

-¿Maestro? –preguntó Aioros en apenas un susurro, intentando pasar desapercibido para los dos hermanos. Orestes se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, permitiendo que Aioros lo hablara casi al oído.- ¿Siempre compiten por todo?

Orestes río de buena gana ante aquel comentario y revolviendo divertido el pelo de su alumno, respondió.

-Me temo que si. Pero te acostumbraras y saldrás ileso, siempre y cuando no te entrometas.

El niño asintió, tomando buena nota mental de aquella advertencia mientras seguía escuchando la incesante discusión de los otros dos. Sin embargo, de pronto, la expresión alegre de Orestes se tornó más seria e impenetrable. Y sin quererlo, sus músculos se tensaron. Tras él, una cosmoenergía perfectamente conocida se revolvía. Supo que los gemelos lo habían percibido de igual modo cuando su discusión ceso de pronto e inconscientemente, ambos aguantaron la respiración. Un pesado silencio cayó de pronto entre ellos y alarmado por ello, Aioros volteó en busca de respuesta.

En aquel momento, se preguntó si el Santuario dejaría de sorprenderle algún día.

-Tenía entendido que debías estar con el Gran Maestro, en vuestras clases. –dijo el nuevo invitado.

-Es que… -comenzó a decir Saga.

-Yo les pedí que enseñaran el Santuario a mi nuevo alumno. –Interrumpió Orestes, y antes de que Zarek pronunciara otra palabra más, continuó.- El Maestro mismo les dio su autorización. Esta bien que conozcan a sus compañeros.

-Según veo, ya se conocen. Así que con todos mis respetos, Orestes, mis alumnos y yo nos marchamos a Géminis. Ahora que estoy de vuelta en el Santuario no pienso perder el tiempo con todo esto.

Ambos Santos intercambiaron miradas. Por un momento los tres niños se sintieron intimidados ante la tensión que ambos despedían y Aioros buscó en sus nuevos amigos el consuelo ante aquella sensación tan incomoda que lo invadía. No lo encontró, pues sorpresivamente, ambos niños permanecían callados y cabizbajos. Y de algún modo, aquello lo inquietó un poco más.

-En marcha, niños. –dijo finalmente, dándose la vuelta.- No tengo todo el día.

Acto seguido, ambos gemelos emprendieron el perezoso camino de vuelta tras su maestro, pero antes de desaparecer en la profundidad de las escaleras, Saga volteó y se despidió con un tímido gesto de su mano.

En silencio, Orestes y Aioros los vieron marchar hasta que se perdieron en el sendero bajo los árboles.

-¿Es su maestro? –preguntó tímidamente el pequeño.

-Si, el es Zarek de Géminis.

-¿Estarán bien? –Pero Orestes no contestó inmediatamente, y Aioros buscó su rostro en busca de respuesta.

-Zarek es un Santo fuerte y peligroso. No te conviene entrometerte en su camino. –Hizo una breve pausa en busca de las palabras adecuadas.- Pero ellos ocuparán su puesto algún día, tenlo por seguro. Estarán bien.

-¿Y cuándo podré verlos otra vez? –insistió algo más aliviado.

-Cuando vuestras obligaciones os lo permitan. –El Santo contempló la expresión decepcionada de su alumno.- Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que encontrareis un modo de poner el Santuario patas arriba con permiso o no. -Y con una enorme y sincera sonrisa, se acercó hasta la escalera e invitó a Aioros a seguirlo.- Vamos, es hora de que conozcas tu Templo y de que comamos algo. Luego iremos a ver a Aioria. ¿Te parece bien?

El chiquillo asintió emocionado, y rápidamente, alcanzó a su Maestro para emprender el camino de vuelta a Sagitario.

- Continuará… -

**NdA: **

_Dama_ (que empuja vilmente a Sunrise): ¡Anda! ¡Dilo! ¡Confiesa! ¬¬'

_Sunrise_: Sentimos mucho haber tardado tanto. Todo fue culpa mía u_U (y susurra en su rincón) Como siempre _

_Dama_: Muy bien, muy bien, peeeero...

_Sunrise_ (mira a _Dama_, amenazante con el puño el puño en alto): Peeeero no volveremos a hacerlo u_U

_Dama_: Algo mas que tengas que decir? ¬¬

_Sunrise_: Que agradecemos su paciencia y sus comentarios u_U

_Dama_: Como premio a vuestra paciencia, hemos preservado la integridad fisica de Saga, pero no la de Sunrise.

_Sunrise_: ¬¬' Y el arquerito al fin llegó ^^

_Dama_ (pensativa, baboseando el teclado): No se con cual de los arqueros quedarme, si con el pequeño o con el mayor…

_Sunrise_: ¬¬'

_Dama_ (se hace la loca): Cof cof. Nos vemos en el próximo cap.

_Sunrise_: Corto y cambio.


	4. Géminis y Sagitario

**Capítulo 4: Géminis y Sagitario**

-¡Saga! ¡Kanon!

Los dos hermanos detuvieron su riña en el preciso instante en que la voz malhumorada de Arles se dejó oír hasta en el último rincón del Templo Papal. Ambos niños enmudecieron al instante, pero aquella habitual expresión de inocencia que adoptaban después de alguna de sus travesuras comenzaba a dejar de surtir tan buen efecto. A grandes zancadas, la mano derecha del Patriarca se acercó hasta ellos; con el ceño fruncido de una forma casi imposible y con evidente disgusto marcado en su rostro.

-¡Fue Saga! –Defendió su inocencia alzando las manos el gemelo menor.- ¡Lo prometo! ¡Esta vez no fui yo!

-Siempre dices lo mismo Kanon. –Le recriminó el santo del Altar.

-¡Pero esta vez es verdad!

Arles ignoró por un momento las palabras apresuradas del chiquillo. Sus ojos se fijaron entonces en la que esta vez había sido victima de aquel par de demonios. Se agachó lentamente, dejando que la túnica que vestía acariciara el piso suavemente, y con sus largos dedos removió los fragmentos de mármol que se esparcían por el suelo. Allí, el hermoso busto de Zeus, que decoraba parte de los jardines interiores desde hacía milenios, yacía hecho añicos. Con parsimonia, el hombre se incorporó y finalmente volteó a ver a los tres niños.

-Estáis castigados. –sentenció.

-¡Fue sin querer! –intentó disculparse Aioros.

-Me parece totalmente injusto. –Espetó Kanon cruzándose de brazos.- Yo no lo rompí.-El del Altar miró de uno a otro, y por último, fijó su mirada en el mayor de los gemelos.

-Tu silencio es francamente sospechoso, Saga. Así que te sugiero que si tienes alguna excusa que darme, lo hagas ahora.

-Pues… -Empezó a decir. Arles alzó una ceja dispuesto a escuchar lo que fuera que se le había ocurrido al chiquillo en aquel breve periodo de tiempo. Aquel gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Saga, y aceptando su derrota dejo caer los hombros con pesadez.- Fue un accidente.

-Por supuesto.

El hombre les dio la espalda y emprendió su camino de vuelta al interior del Templo, mientras que los tres niños contemplaban el vaivén de su melena al alejarse, con la esperanza de que al viejo Santo del Altar se le hubiera olvidado el mencionado castigo.

-Podéis dar como comenzado vuestro castigo. No saldréis de la biblioteca hasta que ordenéis al menos una de las estanterías, al completo, alfabéticamente.

-¡¿Qué? ¿No debería ser Saga el único en hacer eso? –preguntó Kanon, ganándose una fea mirada de su hermano.

-¿Y no deberíais estar los tres en la biblioteca, precisamente, estudiando griego antiguo? Eso fue lo que el Maestro Shion os encargó, y confió en que unos chicos como vosotros ya no necesitáis una niñera que os vigile cuando el no está. Me temo que esta noticia le defraudará.

Arles escuchó atentamente en busca de una reacción a sus afiladas palabras. Silencio, un hermoso y relajante silencio. Entonces supo que él había sido el ganador de aquella batalla, y es que conocía de sobra cuales eran los botones que había que pulsar para que los niños obedecieran. A sus espaldas escuchó los pasos desganados de uno de ellos. Si hubiera tenido que apostar, después de escuchar la posible reacción de Shion, hubiera dicho que Saga sería sin duda el primero en ceder. Y no pudo sino aumentar su sonrisa de triunfo al comprobar como precisamente él, lo pasaba de largo en dirección a la biblioteca con expresión de pocos amigos. Le resultaba fascinante lo importante que era para ellos que Shion se sintiera orgulloso.

Aioros no tardó en seguirlo apresuradamente.

-¿A qué esperas, Kanon? Cuanto antes empecéis con los libros, antes podréis salir.

El peliazul masculló un par de palabras que aunque eran casi ininteligibles, llegaron nítidamente a los oídos de Arles.

-¡Cuida tu lengua, Kanon! –lo reprendió antes de verlo alejarse por el corredor.

-2-

Aioros suspiró.

Apenas llevaba tres meses en el Santuario y con orgullo podía decir que se había acostumbrado rápido a aquella vida. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que había entrado en la biblioteca acompañando a Shion y a los gemelos. En un primer momento, la apariencia milenaria de la estancia le había robado el aliento.

Aunque allí dentro podía sentirse el mismo frescor que en el resto del Templo, el aroma a incienso que desprendían los quemadores colocados en algunos rincones de la habitación, hacía que la atmosfera se tornara relajante y tranquila. El sol brillante que adornaba el firmamento sin una sola nube aquella mañana, se filtraba a través de las coloridas cristaleras; iluminando las altísimas estanterías que se alzaban inmisericordes en pasillos ordenados alrededor de una gran mesa central labrada en piedra.

El niño frunció el ceño ligeramente. Si, debía admitir que le fascinaba aquel lugar. Pero una cosa era ir porque el Maestro quería enseñarles alguna de sus maravillosas historias sobre héroes y fantásticas criaturas; y otra diferente tener que ir a ordenar los miles de libros y pergaminos amarillentos que invadían hasta el último rincón.

Pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer por evitarlo.

Un par de metros más allá, Saga había comenzado a amontonar cientos de libros sobre la mesa. El chiquillo había permanecido callado todo el tiempo desde que Arles los encontrará, y por un momento, Aioros se sintió ligeramente culpable. Era cierto que había sido el peliazul quien había tirado la maldita figura, pero si no hubiera estado jugando con él, no hubiera sucedido.

El castaño se acercó pesadamente hacia su amigo y comenzó a ayudarlo en la tarea que les había sido impuesta. De pronto, la puerta se abrió de par en par y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fue cerrada con un portazo. Los dos niños alzaron sus ojos hacía el recién llegado.

-¡Cuánto antes empecéis con los libros, antes podréis salir!

Aioros no pudo evitar reírse ante la burda imitación que el menor de los gemelos estaba haciendo de las palabras de Arles. Le resultaba de lo más gracioso el tono de voz con el que lo imitaba y los gestos que lo acompañaban. Y es que, daba igual el momento, Kanon siempre encontraría un modo de reírse de cualquier situación.

-El viejo es un amargado. –Dijo finalmente.- El Templo esta lleno de figuras y estatuas como esa, incluso más bonitas. Todo el Santuario lo esta. ¡No entiendo a que viene tanto drama!

-Creo que tiene que ver con que Zeus había sobrevivido a miles de generaciones de Santos anteriores a nosotros.

-¡Ja! Nosotros no somos como los demás, Aioros. ¡Recuérdalo! –Dijo cruzándose de brazos, sacando una nueva sonrisa del castaño.

Kanon volteó hacía la estantería y se acercó hasta su hermano. Ágilmente se encaramó en lo alto de la mesa y comenzó a curiosear entre los montones de libros que Saga pretendía ordenar. Libros en latín, griego, turco… Títulos demasiado extraños como para poder entenderlos. Tapas de todas las clases, de cuero brillante, de cuero desgastado, con adornos de oro, de plata, con las letras prácticamente borradas. Diarios, filosofía, historia…

-De Revolutionibus Orbium Caelestium. Copérnico. –Leyó con dificultad el título del libro que ahora sujetaba y lo abrió para ojearlo.- ¿Quién demonios lee esto?

-Esta claro que tú no.-espetó Saga, continuando con su labor.- Ni siquiera entiendes lo que dice, está en latín.

-Muy gracioso, Saga. Pero hablo en serio.

-Yo también. –Kanon volteó los ojos ante la respuesta.

-¿Podéis imaginaros a Gigas leyendo esto? –Insistió.

Un pesado silencio invadió la estancia. Kanon llevó sus ojos de su hermano a Aioros en busca de una reacción. Ambos parecían concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo, pero él sabía que no era así. Y de pronto, la risa imposible de ocultar de Aioros resonó en toda la habitación.

-¿Veis? ¡Tengo razón! Aunque la verdad es que podría imaginarme a Arles leyendo estas cosas solamente por parecer más interesante ante los Dorados. –Saga intentó ocultar la sonrisa que pugnaba por adornar su rostro, ante la insistencia de su hermano. Kanon sonrió más ampliamente.- Seguro que aprovechaba la menor oportunidad para demostrarles lo aprendido con su libro… Pero Orestes y Zarek lo harían sentir insignificante de todos modos.

-Eso es verdad. –añadió su gemelo.

Kanon no tardó en aburrirse de aquel tomo y rápidamente lo cerró sin ningún tipo de miramientos, dejándolo caer sobre el montón. Una nube de polvo escapó de entre las páginas de los libros y entonces, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Estornudó. Sería un autentico milagro que salieran vivos de aquella habitación. ¿Quién sabía la de cosas que había viviendo entre todos esos libros viejos?

-3-

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? Como fuera. Estar allí dentro ordenando polvorientos libros de los que no entendía nada le resultaba de lo más aburrido. Kanon dejó escapar un bostezo y abandonó su posición junto a Aioros.

La biblioteca del Santuario era un lugar fascinante cuando uno se aburría y quería curiosear. Para alguien como él, acostumbrando a la mística belleza del Santuario, la estancia no le resultaba muy diferente del resto. Sin embargo, le gustaba escabullirse entre sus pasillos y curiosear sus secretos. Esta vez, sus pasos lo llevaron hacía el enorme globo terráqueo que descansaba en un viejo soporte de madera macizo bajo uno de los ventanales. Sus manos acariciaron suavemente la superficie pulida de la esfera decorada con detalles de oro, marfil y cristal que brillaba sobre las superficies marinas.

Empujó suavemente y el globo comenzó a girar tímidamente sobre su eje, dejando escapar un pequeño chirrido. Y aunque podía escuchar el parloteo de su hermano y Aioros pocos metros más allá, Kanon parecía hipnotizado con lo que veía. Buscó la ubicación de Grecia y del lugar donde sospechaba se encontraba el Santuario. Lo observó con interés durante unos segundos. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, posando sus ojos en el Mediterráneo y el Egeo. Era una representación hermosa, pero sabía que la realidad era infinitamente mejor.

Suspiró.

El mundo era demasiado grande, y por un momento se preguntó si todo allá fuera sería como el Santuario.

Giró la esfera una vez más, observando su lento movimiento y maravillándose con el brillo de los océanos de cristal bajo las luces de colores de las cristaleras. Finalmente, se detuvo y ante sus ojos, la enorme extensión del océano Atlántico resplandecía impoluta.

Era tan grande… que le parecía imposible que se pareciera si quiera un poco al mar que podía contemplar desde los acantilados del Santuario. ¿Sería igual de tranquilo? ¿Igual de azul? Estaba seguro que en sus profundidades había todo tipo de seres inimaginables. Frunció el ceño ligeramente. Y con determinación, olvidando el interés que el globo terráqueo había despertado en él minutos antes, volvió rápidamente sobre sus pasos.

Corrió, pasando entre Aioros y Saga, alborotando los montones de pergaminos que yacían esparcidos por el suelo alrededor de los dos.

-¡Kanon! –exclamó Aioros intentando evitar que el trabajo que habían conseguido ordenando aquellos documentos no se fuera al traste.

-¡Lo siento! –se disculpó sin mirarlo.

El castaño resopló y volvió a lo suyo. Sin embargo, no le pasó desapercibido el modo en que Saga contemplaba de soslayo todo lo que hacía su hermano, mientras continuaba con la aburrida tarea. Aioros, curioso ahora al ver aquella inusual reacción, lo imitó, y su mirada se fijo en el gemelo menor.

Kanon, mientras tanto, buscaba un modo de alcanzar una de las estanterías cercanas a ellos. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el lomo de uno de aquellos libros enormes. Las letras plateadas relucían contra el cuero azul oscuro. Con los brazos en jarras y expresión pensativa, registró los alrededores de un vistazo. Finalmente vio algo que le pareció útil. Cargó una de las pesadas sillas de madera que rodeaban la mesa y la colocó en el lugar correspondiente. Se subió en ella, y comprobó que aún no era suficiente para llegar a donde quería. Así que rápidamente, se bajó de un salto. Cargó un montón de libros que su hermano y el futuro arquero aún no habían ordenado y los colocó sobre la silla.

Se alejó unos pasos, contempló su obra y luego el libro que buscaba. Frunció el ceño ligeramente. Buscó un par de libros más y los amontonó sobre los otros. Colocó el montón de tomos bien derechos sobre la silla. Asintió orgulloso. Y antes de que ninguno de los otros dos pudiera cuestionar que demonios estaba haciendo, se encaramó rápidamente en el asiento.

Ignoró el crujido de la vieja silla y se concentró en mantener el equilibrio sobre ella, ya que su peso sumado al de los viejos libros hizo que se tambaleara ligeramente. Contempló ahora el siguiente peldaño que debía escalar. Era imposible subir sobre los libros sin que se cayeran, así que sin pensarlo mucho, se agarró a una de las baldas de la estantería y apoyó los pies en otra.

Saga había dejado de prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo y sin darse cuenta, observaba con atención a su gemelo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo? –Preguntó sin recibir respuesta.- Si te caes de ahí arriba y causas un desastre te las verás conmi…

-Yo no soy tan torpe como tú. –Dijo Kanon.- Se escalar y no pienso caerme.-Aioros observó el gesto ofendido de Saga y antes de que respondiera para defenderse, se adelantó y habló.

-¿Has pensado que es más fácil coger una escalera? –sugirió alzando una ceja.

-No sería divertido. –respondió con esfuerzo.

Y es que su pequeña aventura se estaba complicando. Gracias a la interrupción de Saga se había tropezado y había estado a punto de resbalar sin alcanzar su objetivo. Frunció el cejo y se sujetó mejor. Finalmente, alargó su pierna izquierda y comprobó como la montaña de libros que le servía de improvisada escalera estaba a su alcance. Ahora, solo quedaba poner el otro pie, soltarse, y el libro sería suyo.

Hizo un primer intento de prueba. Los tomos se tambalearon ligeramente, y su pie derecho volvió a la seguridad de la estantería. Frunció el ceño una vez más. Debía tomar un poco más de impulso, eso era. Y lo hizo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un pequeño saltito como pudo y finalmente sus dos pies se posaron en lo alto de la montaña de libros.

Apenas dibujó una sonrisa de triunfo cuando comprobó que algo no iba del todo bien. No había conseguido recuperar el equilibrio y la fuerza del salto había hecho que los libros se quejaran y amenazaran con desmoronarse sobre la silla. Se tambaleó un par de veces, y entonces lo supo. O saltaba o acabaría con un brazo roto igual que Saga o algo peor, y no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo.

Apenas posó los pies en el suelo, un gran estruendo resonó en la habitación. Aún dándole la espalda a su hermano y a Aioros, cerró los ojos y se encogió ligeramente de hombros temiendo lo peor. Pero el sonido de la silla al caerse y de los montones de libros y papeles volando por los aires era inconfundible.

Suspiró, al comprobar como de momento su integridad física permanecía intacta. Volteó ligeramente a ver el desastre, y con una risilla nerviosa, contempló la mirada asesina de Saga y la cara de espanto de Aioros, mientras cientos de hojas aún flotaban en el aire. En ese momento, sus ideas de repetir el proceso desaparecieron de su mente.

-¿Lo siento?

-Eres un completo IDIOTA. –Espetó su hermano mirándolo con malos ojos.

-¡Fue un accidente! No es para ponerse así. –La expresión furiosa de Saga no disminuyó, al contrario.- Si sigues así acabarás pareciéndote a Arles. –Saga abrió los ojos de par en par, y en ese momento, Kanon supo que no lo estaba arreglando en absoluto, y que lo más prudente era guardar silencio.

-¡Has revuelto todos los libros y los pergaminos que nos llevó horas ordenar!

-Solamente quería coger el Atlas para ver…-Las miradas que los dos le dirigían en aquel momento, eran cuanto menos intimidantes.- algo…

-Lo matas tú… ¿o lo mato yo? –murmuró Aioros a Saga entre dientes.

-4-

-Al fin. –Suspiró Aioros dejándose caer sobre una silla y contemplando como los libros estaban perfectamente ordenados en su lugar.

-¿Cuántas horas llevamos aquí? –Se quejó Kanon sentándose a su lado.- Estoy agotado.

-¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? Tú no fuiste de mucha ayuda precisamente. No se de que te quejas, nosotros hicimos todo el trabajo. –Murmuró el castaño, mirándolo con dureza.- Me muero de hambre…

-Podemos pasar por la cocina antes de ir al coliseo. –sugirió el hasta entonces silencioso Saga.

La idea fue recibida de buen grado por los otros dos chiquillos, y rápidamente, abandonaron la biblioteca, cerrando la pesada puerta tras ellos. Silenciosos, avanzaron a hurtadillas por los amplios corredores del Templo hasta llegar a las inmediaciones de la cocina. Pasado ya el mediodía la zona era un hervidero de doncellas yendo y viniendo a toda prisa, cargadas con vasijas, platos y bandejas. Y por supuesto, su presencia en aquel lugar estaba más que prohibida desde que cada cual había sido asignado a un maestro.

Sus tres cabezas se asomaron cuidadosamente tras la esquina que conducía a la despensa, y sin planearlo, sus miradas se fijaron en el mismo punto. Sobre uno de los amplios fogones de mármol, una bandeja de plata reposaba llena de unos apetecibles bollos cubiertos de azúcar.

-¿Cuál es el plan? –susurró Aioros mientras los tres se ocultaban nuevamente tras su rincón, sentados en el suelo.

-Entrar, coger tres pastelitos y salir. –Explicó Saga.

-¡Bien! –Exclamó Kanon.- ¡Yo voy! –dijo poniéndose de pie. Pero la mano de Saga lo detuvo.

-Ni hablar, seguro que te descubren. –La protesta del gemelo mayor, que se cruzó de brazos, fue contundente.- Además, ya hiciste suficiente desastre por hoy. Iré yo.

-¡Oye! Fue tu culpa que acabáramos atrapados en esa biblioteca. –Continuó el otro imitando su gesto.- Así que, en todo caso, hiciste tanto desastre como yo.

-¡Bien! –Replicó el otro, no dispuesto a perder.- Entonces irá Aioros.

El aludido abrió los ojos de par y tras unos segundos de silencio y reflexión, Kanon cuestionó la idea de su hermano.

-¿Aioros? ¿Hablas en serio? –El peliazul alzó una ceja incrédulo y señaló al arquero.- ¡Míralo! En cuanto lo vean se detendrá aterrado y entonces diremos adiós a nuestro aperitivo.

-¡Oye! –Exclamó ofendido el aludido, cruzándose de brazos.- ¡Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo! –dijo valientemente, aunque interiormente compartía el mismo temor que Kanon respecto al éxito de la misión.

-¿Ves? Puede hacerlo. Asunto resuelto.

El castaño miró a Saga que, sonriente y con expresión triunfal, se ponía en pie a su lado y le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. No se había dado cuenta de que su preocupación se dejaba ver a la perfección en su rostro hasta que el peliazul estrechó su mano y tiró de él, guiñándole el ojo con complicidad en el proceso. Aioros sonrió y todo rastro de duda abandono su mirada, para ser sustituida por la determinación que aquel par de hermanos parecía contagiar.

Sin embargo, si algo había aprendido en aquel tiempo en el Santuario, era que más valía escuchar y hacer caso a las locuras de Saga, que a las locuras de Kanon. Así que, rápidamente, se asomó una vez más por el rincón y localizó su objetivo.

-Si te atrapan, corre hacia aquí y no te detengas. –le susurró Saga antes de empujarlo sutilmente fuera del refugio de aquellas paredes.

Los hermanos contemplaron atentamente como el futuro arquero, había decidido acabar con aquello cuanto antes, y emprendía la carrera hacía el objetivo, escondiéndose en medida de lo posible tras alguno de los fogones. Un par de segundos después, cargaba en sus manos tres de aquellos apetitosos pastelillos, hecho que originó en los tres niños una sonrisa de triunfo. Hasta que de pronto, un gritó lo alertó.

-¡Aioros! –gritó una de las doncellas.

El chiquillo recordó las palabras de Saga y corrió a toda velocidad hacía ellos sin soltar su preciado tesoro. No tardó en alcanzarlos, escuchando aún los gritos a su espalda, y una vez repartidos los aperitivos, los tres se encaminaron a toda velocidad hacía la salida del Templo para llegar cuanto antes al coliseo.

-5-

Tras una sucesión interminable de subidas, bajadas, giros a izquierda y derecha, y un montón de escaleras, se encontraron en lo alto de las gradas del centro de todos los entrenamientos y combates del Santuario. Aún quedaba un buen rato para la hora de comer, así que los chiquillos estaban dispuestos a pasar ese tiempo contemplando algún combate interesante que se desarrollase en la arena.

Aioros se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los asientos, boqueando por un poco de aire y con diminutas gotas de sudor rodando por su frente.

-Has mejorado. –dijo Saga sonriente mientras le daba un bocado a su pastel y se sentaba junto a él.

-Pero aún te queda mucho por aprender. –continuó Kanon, haciendo lo propio.

El castaño miró de uno a otro, y si solamente hubiera tenido un poco más de aire en los pulmones les hubiera replicado algo tan ingenioso como todas las respuestas que daban sus dos amigos. Pero no tenía fuerzas, así que se limitó a escuchar su charla mientras saboreaba el dulce entre sus manos. Su estomago lo agradeció.

Pasó un rato tumbado. El calor de los asientos de piedra a sus espaldas y del sol en todo su esplendor lo dejó ligeramente adormilado. Por ello, se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando escuchó la voz de los gemelos dirigiéndose a él.

-Tengo una idea, Aioros. –dijo Saga. "_Oh, no_" pensó el arquero, pero se incorporó y volteó a verlo interrogante.- Entrenaras conmigo hasta que Orestes venga a buscarte para ir a comer.

Y antes de que el chiquillo tuviera opción a replicar, Saga ya se hallaba a mitad de la escalinata que descendía hasta la arena con Kanon tras él. Aioros suspiró. Y lentamente se levantó y comenzó el descenso con desgana. Afortunadamente, no había demasiada gente por allí a aquellas horas, salvo un par de amazonas, algunos aprendices y algún caballero de plata y bronce. Al menos, podrían moverse más libremente sin meterse en líos. Lo cual era algo que valoraba como un tesoro dada su situación.

-¿No podemos esperar a después de comer? –preguntó esperanzado.

Saga frunció el ceño y Aioros supo que eso era un no bien claro y sin derecho a réplica. Así eran las cosas, apenas tres meses y podía identificar cada gesto en el rostro de su amigo a la perfección. Por lo que cuando lo miró de nuevo y vio aquella maquiavélica sonrisilla en sus labios, supo que debía esperar lo peor. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera moverse, Saga había avanzado el par de metros que los separaban dispuesto a asestar el primer golpe o al menos, a hacerle creer eso.

El arquero giró sobre si mismo en un intento por esquivar el puño derecho de Saga que iba directo a su cara. Pudo hacerlo, en parte por reflejo, en parte porque el peliazul solamente estaba jugando. Aioros frunció el ceño. Aún no estaba en condiciones de pelear con igualdad contra él, así que quizá su idea no era tan descabellada y en realidad, era un buen método para mejorar.

-Está bien. –murmuró con determinación.

El chiquillo se alejó de un salto de su oponente improvisado y se puso en guardia. Saga sonrió y esperó el ataque. No tuvo que hacerlo durante demasiado tiempo. Apenas unos segundos después, Aioros se arrojó contra él a toda velocidad. Esquivó su puño con facilidad. Bloqueó una patada directa a su costado. El peliazul podía sentir la frustración de su amigo con cada ataque que evitaba, y debía decir que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Saltó para evitar una patada directa a sus tobillos y sujetó la muñeca de su rival en el momento en que un nuevo puñetazo se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro. Antes de que Aioros pudiera darse cuenta, Saga se había colocado tras él, forzando su brazo en una dolorosa posición y derribándolo con un movimiento rápido de sus pies.

-Vencido. –escuchó a Saga. No podía verlo, al menos no mientras el peliazul estuviera sentado sobre su espalda haciéndolo morder el polvo. El arquero gruñó, y el otro chiquillo dejo escapar una carcajada.

-No esta mal. –Dijo Kanon que había observado todo sentado desde la grada.- Pero tienes que ganar más velocidad o no podrás hacer cambiar esta situación.

-Has mejorado mucho. Pronto podremos pelear de verdad. –continuó Saga, aún sentado sobre su espalda.

-Como sea.-murmuró el derrotado.- ¿Puedes bajarte de mi espalda? Es humillante.

El peliazul dejó escapar una carcajada divertida mientras lo soltaba de su agarre y finalmente se quitaba de encima. Aioros se levantó como un resorte, cubierto de polvo. Se sacudió las ropas ligeramente y movió un par de veces el brazo que había sido inmovilizado, intentando sentirlo de nuevo, y suspiró.

-El truco esta en que debes ser tan rápido asestando un golpe, como retirando tu ataque una vez que has errado en el blanco.

Los tres niños se sobresaltaron ligeramente ante la inesperada interrupción de la voz siempre tranquila de Orestes. Voltearon hacia él, y Aioros, bajó la vista apesadumbrado. El Santo de Sagitario, se acercó envuelto en su flamante armadura con una sonrisa en el rostro y revolvió el pelo de su pupilo buscando animarle.

-Repitámoslo. –Sugirió el mayor.- ¿Saga? –El chiquillo asintió ilusionado ante la idea de entrenar al menos durante un rato con el Caballero de la Novena Casa, y rápidamente tomó su posición.- Vamos Aioros.

-Ya voy… -susurró con desánimo. Y es que la idea de volver a ser vilmente derrotado no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, menos aún frente a su maestro.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Saga.

-Lo mismo. Limítate a esquivar sus ataques hasta que encuentres como echarle abajo sin golpearle, ¿de acuerdo?- El niño asintió una vez más.- Cuando queráis.

Apenas hubo escuchado esas palabras, el pequeño arquero se lanzó de nuevo al ataque. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia Saga que permaneció totalmente quieto en su sitio, observando con claridad cada uno de sus movimientos. Se agachó esquivando una patada que iba directa a su cara, y en apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos saltó esquivando otra directa a sus tobillos. No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro mientras saltaba de aquí a allá, evitando los cada vez mejores golpes de su amigo. Y entonces lo vio, una vez más el hueco en la defensa de Aioros. Detuvo su puño con la mano una vez más y efectivamente, el pequeño arquero se preparó para evitar el mismo ataque que lo derribó la vez anterior.

-Fallaste. –se burló el peliazul al comprobarlo. Antes de que Aioros reaccionara, se había visto en el suelo una vez más y esta vez, el ataque no había venido de su espalda.

Orestes se rió por un momento al comprobar el resultado, pero a la vez, estaba orgulloso de la evidente mejoría que su alumno mostraba a cada segundo que pasaba. Después de todo, los gemelos eran una excelente competencia y aquel, era el mejor modo de superarse.

-¡Bien hecho Saga! –Miró al disgustado Aioros.- Cuando peleas con alguien, no puedes pretender adivinar sus movimientos. Eso te resta concentración. Debes analizar su modo de pelear y encontrar los huecos que le hacen vulnerable. Piensas demasiado en cual será su siguiente movimiento, y olvidas que lo tienes frente a ti y puedes evitar que lo haga. Bajas la guardia por un momento mientras piensas en ello. –Aioros lo escuchaba desde el suelo, con Saga a su lado.- Repitámoslo una vez más. Después iremos a comer.

-¡Vamos Aioros! –exclamó el peliazul levantándose de un saltó y tendiéndole la mano.

Y por tercera vez consecutiva, comenzó el baile incesante de saltos, piruetas y golpes. Aioros demostraba ser un alumno excelente, escuchando cada detalle de lo que Orestes decía y aplicándolo en sus pequeños combates. Pero no era el único, porque Saga también lo hacía. Tomó asiento junto a Kanon, que observaba emocionado aquel improvisado entrenamiento.

Al santo de Sagitario no le pasó desapercibido el detalle de que Saga comenzaba a cansarse levemente, su respiración estaba ligeramente agitada, y aquello era un síntoma claro de la veloz mejoría en Aioros. Poco a poco, estaba alcanzando su velocidad. Y eso, sumado al pequeño detalle de que Saga se había confiado, podía ser un giro interesante a los acontecimientos.

La muestra inequívoca la tuvo cuando el puño de Aioros rozó la mejilla de Saga sutilmente, tomándolo por sorpresa y sacándolo levemente de su concentración. El castaño sonrió. El peliazul frunció el ceño y rápidamente, se preparó para detener el siguiente golpe y acabar con el combate. Pero Aioros reaccionó con rapidez excepcional y cuando Saga estuvo a punto de atrapar su muñeca, retiró el brazo velozmente y le asestó una patada en el tobillo que el otro no tuvo tiempo de ver, hasta que se notó tendido en el suelo, con la respiración desbocada. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando vio a Aioros en pie, mirándolo sonriente y orgulloso, aún más agotado que él.

-¡Muy bien! –Aplaudió el Santo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- Si tu rival te supera en habilidad o rapidez, la mejor arma es dejar que se confíe, que se apresure y cometa un error. Ahí tienes la muestra.

Se acercó hasta los dos chiquillos, con su eterna expresión amable y le tendió la mano al derrotado peliazul. El niño la aceptó, aunque no por ello retiró la expresión cargada de disgusto de su rostro.

-De las derrotas se aprende tanto como de las victorias. –le dijo el mayor mientras revolvía el cabello de ambos niños.- Y lo hiciste muy bien, Saga.

Por más que se esforzó y, a pesar de las palabras de ánimo de Orestes, al mayor de los gemelos se le hizo imposible esbozar una sonrisa. Cierto, podría aprender mucho de esa derrota y de las conclusiones ofrecidas por el santo de Sagitario, pero no podía encontrar lo divertido en todo eso.

-Es una verdadera lástima que no exista ningún honor en la derrota.

La repentina aparición de esa voz conocida retumbando en medio del semidesierto Coliseo ocasionó un súbito respingo en los gemelos. Los atemorizados ojos de Kanon se fijaron en la regia figura que se mostraba detrás de Saga. Ahí, envuelto en la magnificente aura que su dorada armadura le proporcionaba, estaba Zarek de Géminis.

-Francamente, encuentro decepcionante esta derrota, Saga. Quizá estaba equivocado al pensar que existía algún tipo de extraordinario potencial oculto dentro de ti. Pero ser vencido por un principiante… -no continuó hablando, sin embargo la burlesca mueca de sus labios dejó en claro su posición al respecto.

Saga no pudo hacer más que agachar el rostro sobrepasado por la vergüenza que las palabras de su maestro traían consigo.

-No veo el problema. -Orestes intervino. Lo hacía no solo porque detestaba los modos de Zarek, sino porque también, con el tiempo, había aprendido a leer las intenciones detrás de las palabras del de Géminis.- Al igual que ellos, Aioros es un aprendiz de santo dorado. Sus potenciales son semejantes, y la sana competencia entre ambos estimula no sólo su crecimiento, sino también la camaradería que necesitarán para cumplir con su destino.

El turco calló. Sopesó las palabras de su compañero de Orden mientras que sus ojos, fríos y calculadores, observaban con especial atención la escueta figura del pequeño castaño que se ocultaba detrás de su maestro. Por fin, tras un silencio irritador, el geminiano soltó una carcajada.

-No me digas. -le habló con marcada ironía.- Dime, Orestes, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en este lugar? Supongo que no lo suficiente como para entender el funcionamiento de las cosas por aquí. Orgullo y poder. Eso es lo único que prevalece en un sitio como el Santuario. Deberías comprenderlo de una vez por todas.

La usualmente apacible mirada del arquero dorado se escureció a causa de las palabras del otro santo. Nada más que la verdad había salido de los labios del pelirrojo, sin embargo, aquella era una verdad agria y desafortunada para alguien con la mentalidad de Orestes. Quizás podían ser hermanos de Orden, pero sus ideales eran diametralmente diferentes.

-¿Y eso te resulta divertido?

Por toda respuesta, Zarek sonrió. Era endemoniadamente cínico, al punto de terminar con la inmensa paciencia del pelinegro.

-No tiene caso desperdiciar tiempo y palabras contigo. La dureza de tu corazón te impide ver más allá de lo que conoces. Es por ello que la gente como tú no cambia. Su necedad supera con creces a su razón. –le sentenció Orestes y, dispuesto a no darle derecho a réplica, giró sobre sus talones dejándole con la palabra en la boca.- Vámonos, Aioros.

Hubiese querido hacer más por los gemelos, puesto que la integridad física y mental de aquel par de inocentes niños le preocupaba terriblemente; pero sabía que una intervención suya a favor de ellos sólo terminaría incrementando la ira del de Géminis. Así que, sin nada más que hacer emprendió el largo y cansado camino de regreso al Noveno Templo.

Atrás de él, Aioros le siguió sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por la forma en que los eventos habían terminado. Mientras caminaba, arrastrando los pies y levantando a su paso una nube de polvo, el niño no pudo evitar mirar atrás hacia los compañeros que dejaba en desgracia. Sus ojos se conectaron con las miradas tristes de sus recién hallados amigos y cómplices; y no pudo hacer nada más que sentir una infinita pena por ellos.

Resultaba sorprendente el cambio radical que los gemelos experimentaban con la presencia de Zarek. Su sonrisas, usualmente pícaras y desenfadas, se perdían en la rigidez de la retorcida mueca que se apoderaba de sus labios. El fulgor de sus centellantes ojos verdes se apagaba y en su lugar no quedaba nada más que miedo y recelo. Y su cuerpo, inquieto y despreocupado, reflejaba en el rigor de sus movimientos la tensión que el geminiano mayor sembraba en el par. Era como si, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los gemelos desaparecieran dejando nada más que el triste fantasma de lo que solían ser.

No quería dejarlos, al menos no así. Porque Aioros lo sabía. Podía ser sólo el crío nuevo del Santuario, pero era capaz de comprender con absoluta perfección como funcionaba ese nuevo mundo al que ahora llamaba hogar. Y también conocía a Zarek. Le había visto antes. Él era el mudo testigo del peso que el turco representaba para sus amigos y, aunque jamás escaparía de las bocas de ninguno de los dos peliazules, estaba al tanto de que la vida con él podía ser insoportable en ocasiones.

Indeciso y frustrado al no poder hacer nada más que observar, los ojos de zafiro de Aioros iban y venía de Orestes al trío de geminianos. Rogaba en silencio porque su maestro pudiera ayudar a los gemelos, sin embargo, tampoco era ajeno al hecho de que la relación entre ambos santos dorados no era exactamente de las mejores. De hecho, ninguna relación entre la Élite de Oro podía ser considerada más allá de cortés. Por fin, la resignación regresó al futuro arquero, venció los deseos de mirar atrás una vez más y se decidió a seguir los pasos de Orestes.

No había avanzado más de un par de metros cuando la iracunda voz del santo de Géminis atrapó nuevamente su atención.

-Muévete, Saga. –con un ademán por demás violento, el mayor sacudió inmisericorde al pequeño geminiano obligándole a caminar.- Tú también, Kanon. –hizo lo propio con el otro niño.- Ya os habéis divertido demasiado el día de hoy. Me imagino que a Arles le encantó que arreglaran la biblioteca por él. Pues bien, también tengo un par de asignaciones pendientes para ustedes.

Sus ojos grises atravesaron a los pequeños con desmedida furia. Zarek prácticamente los estaba llevando a rastras. La presión que ejercía sobre los infantes quedó al descubierto cuando la piel de sus brazos tomó un color rojizo. Estaba lastimándoles sin razón alguna.

-¡Espere! ¡No fue culpa de ellos! -en un arranque de desesperación el futuro arquero se abalanzó sobre el santo de Géminis para colgarse de su brazo con la falsa ilusión de detenerle.

Con un fuerte empujón, Zarek se encargó de devolverlo a su realidad. Olvidándose de la abismal diferencia entre sus fuerzas, el turco dejó ir a Kanon para tomar al niño castaño por la muñeca. Su puño se cerró con fuerza aprisionando la mano hasta el punto que una lágrima de dolor escapó de los asustados ojos azules del crío. Pero, de pronto, para sorpresa del geminiano, otra mano se cerró sobre la suya, apretándole con una fuerza similar a la suya. Volteó para encontrarse con los vibrantes ojos ámbar de Orestes que le miraban con una intensidad que hubiese puesto sobre advertencia a cualquiera, pero no a él. No a Zarek de Géminis.

-Suéltalo, Zarek. -habló con una pasmosa calma mientras que su cosmoenergía comenzó a arder envolviéndole en una cálida aura de color de oro.

-Te lo he dicho antes, Sagitario, y estoy cansándome de repetírtelo: Preocúpate de tus propios asuntos. -espetó con fastidio mientras se liberaba de su agarre y dejaba ir al aprendiz.- Hazme un favor y mantén alejado a tu mocoso de los míos, ¿entendido? Porque la próxima vez que me encuentre con él, voy a enseñarle a respetar a sus superiores.

-Atrévete a tocar uno solo de los cabellos de mi aprendiz y, entonces…

-Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? –le enfrentó con la insolencia tatuada en el rostro.

Y fue así como la ira pudo más que el santo de Sagitario. Para cuando su puño impactó de plano la cara de Zarek, sabía que no iba a permitirle seguir adelante con sus juegos de infamia. Empujado por la inercia del golpe, el geminiano trastabilló para después caer al piso.

Un pesado silencio se ciñó sobre el Coliseo mientras los tres chiquillos observaban la escena sin atreverse a dar crédito a lo que veían. Y no eran los únicos. La escasa población que se encontraba a esas horas del día en el lugar, de inmediato cesó todas sus actividades para centrar sus incrédulas miradas en el inusual espectáculo que los dos santos dorados ofrecían.

-¿Así es como serán las cosas de hoy en adelante? –lentamente Zarek se puso de pie mientras que, con el reverso de su mano, limpió un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca y resbalaba por su mandíbula.

-Así es como lo has querido. -una presuntuosa sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Orestes.

No se necesitó de más para que el santo de Géminis se incorporara dispuesto a no dejar impune la afrenta de la que había sido víctima. Ni uno solo de sus movimientos fue impulsivo, sino que, al igual que la calma antes de la tormenta, Zarek se tomó el tiempo que quiso. El repicar de las botas de su armadura se escuchó con perfecta claridad en medio del ensordecedor silencio que se había apoderado de los alrededores. En sus labios, una burlesca y tenue sonrisa se dibujó.

-Al final, toda tu palabrería, insípida e insulsa, se queda simplemente como eso…palabras. -rió con sorna. En la palma de su mano derecha, una diminuta esfera de energía azulada empezó a crecer.- Aunque te esfuerces en negarlo. Aún sí te avergüenzas de tu verdadera naturaleza. Acéptalo. No eres muy diferente al resto de nosotros, Orestes. -el pelinegro frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes con coraje.- Sólo eres un miserable, vil y repulsivo ser humano dominado por sus emociones.

Con eso era suficiente. No tenía necesidad de pronunciar una sola palabra más. El veneno había sido inyectado y, ahora, lo único que tendría que hacer era esperar por resultados. Pero… él no era de los que esperaban. No lo era y nunca lo sería.

En un pestañeo, el pelirrojo se abalanzó contra el Sagitario. A su paso, el golpe de aire generado por la energía despedida por su cuerpo moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, azotó sin compasión a los niños que aún se encontraban cerca. Ellos no pudieron ver lo que seguía, sin embargo, una pelea de mil días estaba a punto de dar inicio.

El torso de Orestes era el blanco. Ahí era donde Zarek impactaría el primero de sus golpes. Con apenas el tiempo necesario, el de la Novena Casa alcanzó a moverse a su derecha esquivando el puño del geminiano. De inmediato decidió contraatacar. Tomando ventaja del ataque fallido, él mismo concentró su cosmos en sus manos, sin embargo, de forma inesperada, pero perfectamente planeada por el turco, este giró y asestó el golpe contra el costado del santo del arco. Volvieron a separarse a causa de la inercia del movimiento de sus cuerpos. Sólo un par de pasos, nada más. Y, después, el intercambio de golpes se reinició.

A una distancia que consideraban segura, el trío de aprendices veía con los ojos desorbitados el impresionante combate, o al menos, trataban. La enorme mayoría de las acciones transcurrían a una velocidad superior a la que sus ojos podían presenciar. Únicamente, por breves intervalos en los que ambos se veían comprometidos en algún forcejeo que los obligaba a detenerse, los chicos podían apreciar la magnitud del singular combate. En las gradas del viejo recinto, el número de curiosos había aumentado sustancialmente. Una pelea entre santos dorados era un espectáculo digno de ser admirado, mucho más cuando dicha pelea no estaba limitada a un simple entrenamiento. La mayoría de los presentes, al igual que los pequeños aprendices, carecían de la habilidad de ver cada una de las etapas de la batalla, más no por eso era menos impresionante.

El simple sonido de las explosiones y los relampagueantes estallidos de luz que se generaban a causa de los impactos cimbraban por doquier. Ambos guerreros se atacaban sin compasión alguna. Pequeñas cantidades de sangre recorrían las partes de su cuerpo que quedaban libres de la protección de sus túnicas doradas. Sin embargo, no existía aún un ganador absoluto.

-¿Será posible? –Saga susurró para sí. En ningún momento sus ojos se separaron de su maestro y del santo del centauro.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó con desesperación Aioros. Todo era todavía demasiado nuevo para él. Ni que decir de esa pelea.- ¡Saga! ¡¿De qué estás hablando? –insistió al no recibir respuesta de un anonadado gemelo.

-La batalla de los mil días. –confesó.

-¡¿Qué? –Kanon le miró atónito.- Tu crees que…

Saga asintió.

-¡No entiendo nada! ¡Saga, dime que pasa! -insistió el pequeño arquero preocupado por la reacción de Kanon ante las palabras de su hermano.

-La batalla de los mil días. -los ojos del mayor iban y venían de sus compañeros a los combatientes, pero su atención únicamente pertenecía a estos últimos.- Los Santos de Oro son los guerreros de Élite de Athena. Su poder no se compara con el de ninguna otra de las Órdenes, simplemente les superan con creces; y, sin embargo, ninguno es superior al otro. Desde Aries hasta Piscis, todos son iguales. Cuando dos de ellos se enfrentan en combate, se dice que la batalla dura mil días y sus noches, hasta que el cansancio, o un descuido tan leve como un parpadeo, inclinen la balanza para alguno de los lados.

El castaño retuvo la respiración por un instante al escuchar la declaración de Saga. Mil días. Sus ojos volaron de inmediato hacia su maestro. ¿Era ese el verdadero poder de un santo dorado? Continuaba en sus divagaciones cuando lo inesperado sucedió. La pelea cesó.

Desde opuestos extremos, Sagitario y Géminis se sostuvieron la mirada. La intensidad del combate había sido extrema y, sin embargo, la fatiga apenas se distinguía en ellos. El ritmo de sus respiraciones se elevó y las primeras gotas de sangre rodaban por sus brazos, piernas y rostros, pero los dos santos permanecían inmutables. Para cualquiera, la pausa pudo parecer nada más que un descanso…nada más alejado de la realidad. Cual juego de ajedrez, ambas partes medían con cuidado sus estrategias y las piezas estaban a punto de moverse otra vez.

Con una sonrisa mordaz, Zarek preparó su siguiente golpe. Abrió ligeramente las piernas. Sus brazos se extendieron hacia adelante permitiendo a sus manos unirse con las palmas ligeramente extendidas hacia Orestes. Un resplandor dorado centelló en sus ojos grises por una fracción de segundo. Estaba listo.

Desde donde estaba, Saga abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo mientras un escalofrío le erizó la piel. Conocía esa posición de ataque. La había visto antes y había experimentado en carne propia los efectos de la técnica de Géminis. Inconscientemente, retrocedió un par de pasos presintiendo lo que venía. A su lado, Kanon estaba igual o más sorprendido que él, con la diferencia que el menor de los gemelos no dudó un segundo y emprendió la carrera para alejarse de ahí lo más rápido que las piernas le dieron.

Aioros volteó sólo para ver al peliazul huir despavorido de una amenaza que él consideraba inexistente. Si tan solo hubiese sabido, no hubiera saltado de pánico al sentir la mano de Saga cerrándose sobre su muñeca para jalarle con desenfreno buscando alejarle de ahí.

-¡Corre! -le escuchó gritar.

Obedeció solo porque se trataba de Saga. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, a pesar de que no sabía de qué huían. Pero entonces, no pudo más con la curiosidad y miró atrás.

Alrededor del turco, un manto negro se ciñó dejando nada más que la propia luminosidad de su cosmos alumbrando aquella mórbida oscuridad. Diminutos tintineos le permitieron advertir la presencia de estrellas y, posteriormente, de enormes planetas que danzaban perezosamente en sus órbitas. Nunca antes había presenciado algo como eso. Tan hermoso como aterrorizante. Tan hipnotizante como mortífero. De una cosa estaba seguro: No podría olvidarlo jamás.

-¡Otra Dimensión!

El grito de Zarek y el movimiento repentino de sus brazos, sacaron a Aioros de su asombro para hundirlo en un miedo sin precedentes. De inmediato, aquel sombrío universo que se había dibujado alrededor del geminiano se extendió más allá de los límites de donde ellos se encontraban, mientras que una fuerza desconocida y terriblemente poderosa le jalaba hacia el vórtice de la dimensión. Gritó. Gritó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron. Y Saga también lo hizo. Sin embargo, la devoradora oscuridad se tragó el sonido de sus voces. Si algún momento se había planteado la posibilidad de morir, nunca antes fue como ese instante.

Saga lo había visto antes. Él mismo había recibido este ataque durante alguna de las muchas horas de entrenamiento que compartía con su maestro, sólo que nunca con esa intensidad. Estaba asustado, probablemente más de lo que debería. Pero no por eso lo admitiría.

Cuando el piso debajo de sus pies comenzó a desaparecer supo del verdadero peligro que les acechaba. Sujetó con firmeza la muñeca de su amigo, porque sabía que si le soltaba, no habría camino de regreso para el pequeño arquero.

-¡No te sueltes! -gritó, aunque dudaba mucho que le fuera a escuchar.

Rocas, polvo, todo estaba siendo succionado hacia el infinito vacío de la Otra Dimensión, inclusive ellos. Su instinto de supervivencia le obligó a encender su cosmos, más no sirvió de nada. Simplemente no podía evitar la catástrofe que se avecinaba. Su preocupación creció todavía más cuando un incipiente cosmos apareció cerca de ellos.

-Kanon.

Y así era. Un poco más adelante de ellos, el menor de los gemelos luchaba por mantenerse en pie en medio del caos. ¿Cuánto más serían capaces de soportar? Ninguno lo sabía.

Cuando menos lo esperaban, y justo cuando sus fuerzas comenzaban a mermarse hasta niveles peligrosos, una luz brilló entre las sombras.

-¡Infinite Break!

Miles de luces doradas salieron despedidas de un punto perdido en las penumbras. Flechas incandescentes que inundaron el espacio oscuro se dirigieron con una pasmosa rapidez hacía el centro del vórtice: Zarek. El estruendo de las dos técnicas fusionándose en una, retumbó en el Coliseo, mientras el deslumbrante fulgor de la energía colapsando cegó los ojos de los espectadores.

Lo siguiente que los niños sintieron, fue un abrazo que les protegió de los daños colaterales de la explosión. Alzaron la vista para encontrarse a Orestes. Había interpuesto su cuerpo entre ellos y el lugar del impacto evitando de esa forma que se convirtieran en víctimas de una batalla que les era ajena. Una delgada gota de sudor resbaló por las sienes del santo para mezclarse con la sangre que emanaba de una herida abierta en su mejilla.

-¿Estáis bien?

-Sí. -respondió Saga. Aioros se limitó a asentir.

Kanon se levantó de un brinco, sacudió sus ropas y miró expectante a su maestro.

-Vamos a estar en problemas. -musitó sin quitarle la vista de encima al pelirrojo.

-No os preocupéis. Los problemas de Zarek son conmigo, no con vosotros. -el mismo Orestes se reprendió mentalmente por la absurda respuesta que estaba dando.

Él, mejor que nadie, sabía de lo que el santo de Géminis podía ser capaz y, precisamente por eso, estaba seguro de que Kanon hablaba con la verdad. Había sido estúpido al seguirle el juego. Ingenuo por haber permitido a Zarek jugar con su mente hasta el punto de arrastrarlo a los golpes. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Empezó por su puño y terminaría también por él.

-Marchaos. -ordenó al trío de aprendices.- Este no es un lugar para críos como vosotros.

-Pero…

-Ve, Aioros. Estaré bien, pero necesito que tú lo estés también. Después hablaremos de esto, ¿entendido? -le regaló una sonrisa que infundió confianza en el niño.

El santo observó mientras los pequeños marchaban hacia las afueras de la arena. Siempre vigilante, trató de mantenerse entre ellos y Zarek con la esperanza de que, en caso de alguna eventualidad, tuviera el tiempo y la facilidad de frustrar los planes del de Géminis. Probablemente era paranoia, pero no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo.

-Tranquilo, arquero. No tengo la menor intención de matar niños, al menos no a los que están bajo mi cargo. -dijo.

-No pareció importarte antes.

-En realidad no tenía razón para preocuparme. Mis aprendices son capaces de sobrevivir a la Otra Dimensión. El tuyo no sé, pero los gemelos probablemente hubiesen salido con vida. -torció la boca con cinismo.

-¿Probablemente? -Orestes apretó los dientes con rabia al escuchar la provocativa expresión.- ¿Cómo puedes jugar así con sus vidas?

-No juego con la vida de nadie. Aquí, en el Santuario, sobreviven solo lo más aptos, aquellos que son superiores a los demás, y ese par de mocosos lo son. -apuntó hacia los gemelos.- Son guerreros. Guerreros de Élite que deben ser tratados como tales, no como niñatos frágiles y mediocres. Cuando el tiempo llegue, serán medidos y pesados; y entonces, Orestes, veremos quien estaba equivocado.

-Es una verdadera pena. -río el Sagitario.- Porque ni tú ni yo estaremos aquí para ser testigos de ese día. Como santos, somos prescindibles. Hoy estamos, mañana no. Nadie nunca se acordará de nosotros. Tu nombre y el mío se perderán con el tiempo. Esos mocosos, o niñatos, como prefieras llamarlos, son nuestra oportunidad de trascender. Ellos serán lo único que quede de nosotros cuando nuestras vidas lleguen a su fin.

Tras un breve silencio, las carcajadas de Zarek resonaron.

-Eres enfadosamente ridículo. -exclamó para después lanzarse contra él.

-Y tú, estúpidamente necio.

Colisionaron a medio camino alzando una densa nube de polvo grisáceo. Sus puños se encontraron desencadenando una descarga eléctrica. Burlando la defensa de Orestes, el turco consiguió propinarle un certero golpe en el estómago que lo obligó a barrerse hasta chocar contra una de las bardas que delimitaban el área de batalla. En medio de aquel derruido rincón, solamente se apreció la estela dorada despedida por el arquero de oro al regresar a la pelea. Sin dudar, asestó su puño contra el rostro de su contrincante consiguiendo recuperar el espacio perdido. Ambos se perdieron en un ir y venir de golpes que parecía no tener final.

Tras varias series de ataques infructíferos, ambos decidieron que no tendrían más opción que recurrir a sus máximas armas. Se repelieron en el uno al otro y tomaron las posiciones respectivas para llevar a cabo el siguiente paso de su plan.

Zarek elevó sus brazos al aire, justo sobre su cabeza. La misma oscuridad que le cubrió durante su técnica anterior cayó nuevamente a su alrededor. Esta vez era más densa, más oscura, pero los astros que en ese mágico universo flotaban, parecía tomar vida con cada instante que transcurría. Millones de estrellas danzaban al ritmo que él dictaba, uniendose para dibujar grandes concentraciones de ellas: galaxias.

Maravillados por el espectáculo, los pequeños geminianos permanecieron expectantes a cada movimiento de su maestro. Sus ojos verdes se abrían sin mesura mientras sus mentes trataban de dar sentido a todo lo más rápido que les era posible. Sería la primera vez que la verían. La primera vez que serían testigos del verdadero poder de la Explosión de Galaxias.

Pero Orestes no iba a quedarse atrás. También era un santo dorado. El representante del centauro de oro. Un guerrero que no se daría por vencido. Extendió los brazos hacia adelante y permitió que su cosmos vibrará a su alrededor. Las majestuosas alas de su armadura tintinearon en perfecta sincronía con la energía de su protegido. Una brisa, primero ligera, pero cuya fuerza se incrementaba rápidamente, le envolvió para crear un remolino repleto de plumas abrillantadas y refulgentes. Sus ojos se tornaron tan dorados como su vestidura. El semblante se le afiló en espera del momento de atacar.

- ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

- ¡Impulso de Luz de Quirón!

Con una potencia descomunal, los cimientos del viejo Coliseo vibraron rindiendo sus respetos al poder de la Orden más imponente de todas. Un resplandor de monstruosas proporciones iluminó el lugar, opacando con su ímpetu a la luz del Sol. Aún los gritos y múltiples expresiones de sorpresa fueron arrastrados por el eco de la explosión. No quedó nada más que el mudo sonido de la destrucción.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, era imposible saber quien era el ganador. El campo de batalla estaba cubierto por una bruma terrosa que impedía ver más allá. Ciertamente, cualquiera que no vistiese un ropaje dorado, muy probablemente no conseguiría sobrevivir a un impacto como aquel.

Poco a poco, en el más absoluto de los silencios, la visión regresó y, ahí, todavía en pie, dos figuras permanecían en franca tensión. El polvo y la sangre habían mermado su galantería, pero poco importaba cuando el honor se encontraba en juego. Una ráfaga de viento cruzó en medio de ambos santos. Ninguno pareció notarlo. Ahora solo existían ellos.

El pelirrojo apretó los puños furioso. El Sagitario frunció el ceño y endureció sus facciones. Sus cosmos volvieron a encenderse con la misma intensidad que antes, como si el cansancio no estuviera en ellos.

El siguiente ataque era inminente.

-¡Deteneos! ¡Es suficiente! -la voz femenina, firme y segura, supo abrirse paso entre el ruido, acallando con su fuerza el murmullo que se había apoderado del Coliseo.

Sorprendidos por la inesperada interrupción, los santos de oro paralizaron momentáneamente su encuentro para fijar sus miradas en ella.

De pie, en la baranda que servía de división entre el graderío y la arena, se encontraba una amazona. Sus cabellos, recogidos en una desenfadada coleta, bailoteaban al ritmo del viento que resaltaba las hebras rojizas de las azabache, mientras que en su indiferente máscara de plata se reflejaban con perfecta claridad los rostros de los guerreros involucrados.

-Caelum -susurró Orestes.

-¿Sabes con quién estás hablando, amazona? -argumentó agriamente el pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, pero temo que mi respuesta no sería del agrado de ninguno de vosotros, mis señores.

Sagitario ahogó una risa. Conociendo como lo hacía a Axelle, estaba casi seguro que la respuesta a la pregunta de Zarek involucraría su nombre y el del geminiano unidos a la palabra "idiotas". Tenía que admitirlo, la chica no estaba equivocada. O, por lo menos, no del todo.

-Insolente. -reprochó Géminis con amargura.- El Gran Maestro debió enseñarte cuál es tu lugar en el Santuario.

-Y así lo hizo, Zarek. No soy yo la que ha olvidado cuales son sus obligaciones y responsabilidades. Debo confesar que me resulta inquietante que lleguéis a estas instancias. Ciertamente su Excelentísima estaría avergonzado de vuestro comportamiento, y así es como deberíais sentiros. -su rostro fue de santo a santo en busca de algún gesto de arrepentimiento que no encontró.- Sois increíbles. -se quejó al mismo tiempo que posaba sus manos sobre las caderas.

-Axelle, esto es entre nosotros. -Orestes le miró de soslayo.

-No, no lo es. Desde el momento en que pusisteis la vida de los aprendices en peligro esto dejó de ser algo entre vosotros. Creced y madurad, porque este comportamiento no es digno de dos guerreros de vuestra categoría. -espetó furiosa.

-Calla, mujer. Tu voz me cansa. -el geminiano se giró para ignorarla. Sus palabras no eran de interés para él.- Ahórrate los dramas, y ve directamente donde el Maestro a quejarte todo lo que desees. Deja que sea él quien nos sermoneé porque tú no tienes la autoridad para hacerlo.

-Pienso hacerlo.

-Adelante, puedes hacerlo mientras reparas mi armadura. Espero que así mantengas tus narices fuera de lo asuntos que no son tuyos. -y, en un pestañeo, se situó a centímetros de ella.- Créeme, no quieres tener problemas conmigo. –le susurró.

Ella no se movió. No retrocedió, no se inmutó.

-Con tu interrupción has matado la emoción de esta batalla. -volvió a hablar el turco. Después miró hacia el pelinegro.- En otra ocasión será, arquero. Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes. Pero ya lo sabes, mantén a tu mocoso lejos de los míos.

Se cruzó para tomar el camino que guiaba a la salida. Alzó el brazo y, con un movimiento de muñeca, llamó a sus aprendices para que le siguieran. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarles o en esperarles, simplemente continuó avanzando hasta que las tres siluetas desaparecieron bajo el arco que decoraba el punto de ingreso al Coliseo.

El santo de Sagitario no tardó mucho en imitar a su compañero y, pronto, él y su aprendiz se encontraron recorriendo la larga y sinuosa escalinata con destino a la Novena Casa.

-6-

Habían andado todo el camino sin pronunciar una sola palabra, algo que era inusual para ambos. En el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, Orestes y Aioros habían cultivado una relación amistosa y de plena confianza, pero que en ese momento se sentía distante.

Llegar a Sagitario significó un respiro para los dos. Más allá de que la Novena Casa les brindaba la oportunidad de deshacerse de máscaras y poses que debían ser tomadas en público, era el hecho de que cada cual podía tomar caminos distintos, lo que les resultaba refrescante. Para el mayor era especialmente difícil. Su comportamiento había sido no solo inapropiado, sino incongruente con los valores y principios que se esforzaba por inculcar en su joven pupilo. Y, además, estaba el orgullo. Porque ahí estaba, no podía negarlo; y olvidarse de él era un trabajo monumental.

La amplitud del salón de batallas daba esa sensación de vacío que el pelinegro tanto odiaba, sin embargo, se esforzó por no prestar atención a ese detalle. Le preocupaba Aioros. Cuando le vio marcharse hacia los privados del Templo completamente solo, supo que no podía dejar así las cosas. Le había dicho que hablarían del asunto y pensaba cumplirlo.

-Aioros. -le llamó por su nombre. El niño volteó y centró su mirada en él.- Lo que sucedió en el Coliseo…no estuvo correcto. -suspiró con resignación- A veces, nos dejamos llevar por las emociones y actuamos de forma impulsiva, sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de lo que hacemos.

-Zarek te provocó y todo fue por mi culpa. -el castaño bajó la cabeza y rehuyó de la mirada de su maestro.

-No. No fue tu culpa y tampoco de los gemelos. -respondió sin vacilar y, agachándose, le tomó por los hombros buscó los ojos del niño.- Escucha, y escucha con atención. Nadie más que Zarek y yo somos culpables de lo que ahí sucedió. Mucha gente cree que al tener poder, se posee sabiduría. Nada más alejado de la realidad, pequeño. El poder debe crecer de la mano de nuestra sabiduría y, debemos aprender que, mientras menos usemos nuestro poder, mejor será para todos. Usa tu fuerza solo para defender y proteger aquello que más aprecias. Nunca para tu beneficio propio.

-Pero, entonces, usaste tu poder para defenderme, ¿eso no estuvo bien?

-Sí, pero en el momento en que permití a Zarek meterse en mi cabeza y hacerme ir en contra de lo que creo, ahí perdí.

El chiquillo asumió una actitud pensativa mientras intentaba asimilar el significado de las palabras del Sagitario.

-Es complicado. -por fin exclamó tras un largo silencio. El pelinegro soltó una carcajada.

-Lo entenderás, Aioros. Confió en que lo harás.

Revolvió los cabellos pardos y ambos se internaron juntos en las cámaras privadas del templo mientras, poco a poco, la normalidad regresaba a ellos.

Conversaban animadamente acerca de los acontecimientos en el templo Patriarcal y la aventura en la biblioteca que les había costado la mañana entera cuando abrieron la puerta de entrada a los privados y, para sorpresa de los dos, alguien esperaba dentro.

-Señor Orestes, Aioros. -les saludó la doncella.

-¡Raissa! - exclamó con emoción el pequeño arquero.

Desde su llegada al Santuario, Aioros y Raissa, la doncella que le había acompañado durante su viaje, habían cultivado cierta amistad. El hecho de que ella fuera la encargada de cuidar y vigilar al cachorro de león contribuía a que pasaran juntos al menos unos minutos todos los días. Se conocían bien y su mutua presencia les resultaba agradable.

-Mira como has quedado. -le dijo ella mientras limpiaba con su ropa las polvorientas manchas en el rostro del niño. Sus ojos viajaron hacia el arquero mayor.- ¿Estáis bien? -les preguntó.

-Sí. Las noticias vuelan en este lugar. -Orestes, que ya se había despojado de su armadura, se dejó caer en un sillón cercano.

-No es fácil ignorar una pelea como esa. Si tan solo hubieseis visto la desencajada cara del señor Arles…

Orestes sonrió.

-Nos perdimos el verdadero espectáculo. -murmuró como quien hace una diablura.

Raissa y Aioros compartieron una risa cómplice.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rai? -le cuestionó el niño al mismo tiempo que imitaba a su maestro y tomaba asiento en otro de los muebles.

-Solo vine a ver como estabais. -las mejillas de la doncella se encendieron.- Pensé que podríais estar heridos y necesitar curaciones.

-Posiblemente. -el santo se incorporó y le sonrió coquetamente pero, ante la insistente mirada de ella pidiéndole discreción, Orestes volvió a reír, esta vez con travesura.- Primero atiende a Aioros. Así podrá ir a comer algo, a tomar un baño y a seguir con las tareas que aún tiene pendientes.

-¡¿Más tareas? -se quejó el aludido.

-Sí, más tareas. Ahora anda, deja que Rai te cure. -se puso de pie y caminó perezosamente hasta la cocina.- Voy por algo de comer.

-Les traje la comida. Está sobre la mesa. -le avisó ella.

-Ya la vi. -respondió y por un momento, quedó callado.- ¿Sólo un bollo cubierto de azúcar? Somos dos en este templo. -el santo asomó la cara en la sala.

-Aioros ya ha comido su ración del día, ¿verdad?

El aprendiz fingió demencia, no que eso fuera de mucha ayuda.

-¿Qué hacéis todo el día en el Templo Patriarcal? ¿Es vuestra intención matar a Arles de un disgusto? Porque si es así, varias personas estarían dispuestas a ayudaros.

-¡Orestes! -le recriminó la doncella.

Aioros se carcajeó. Sí, probablemente esa era la intención de los gemelos y, altas eran las probabilidades de que lo consiguieran. Así, los tres se enfrascaron en su propio tema de conversación dejando atrás la comprometida tarde.

Definitivamente las cosas regresaban lentamente a la normalidad en Sagitario.

-7-

El Sol comenzaba a ponerse por encima de las colinas que rodeaban el Santuario, cuando el Antiguo Patriarca regresó de su viaje. Estaba cansado. Había llegado el momento de admitir que ya no era el mismo Shion que solía ser, que los años no transcurrían en vano y que, a pesar de lo que tratara de decirse, el final estaba mucho más cerca de lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, también estaba profundamente emocionado. La llegada de un nuevo miembro a la gran familia de Athena siempre era digna de celebración. Así era, no podía ser de otra forma. Pero, aunque no lo admitiría, ese día era todavía más especial para él.

Removió con delicadeza las sábanas que protegían al bebé que llevaba en brazos para poder observarle un vez más. El niño dormía apaciblemente bajo la protección del anciano. Sus cabellos, de un arrebatador color lila, enmarcaban divinamente su rostro de marfil. En sus labios una sonrisa, la sonrisa que solo la inocencia de un chiquillo era capaz de crear. Y en la frente, justo donde deberían estar las cejas, un par de lunares revelaban su noble ascendencia lemuriana. Shion no podía sentirse más orgulloso. Un lemuriano, un pequeño de su raza, había sido llamado para servir en las huestes de la Diosa de la Justicia. Un niño protegido por la constelación de Aries, por _su_ constelación.

El anciano no cabía de emoción. Deseaba tanto presentárselo a sus nuevos compañeros, ver en sus rostros infantiles la dicha de encontrar a un hermano, tener la oportunidad de verlos crecer juntos, unidos como si compartieran sangre. Pocas cosas alegraban de esa forma el corazón de Shion y esta era una de ellas.

Le sorprendió la calma que reinaba en el Templo Patriarcal mientras avanzaba por los corredores que llevaban a la habitación que Mu compartiría con Aioria. En ningún momento coincidió con alguno de sus niños y eso levantó sospechas en él; así que, después de dejar al bebé en manos de las doncellas del Santuario, fue en busca de Arles.

-Arles, ¿dónde están los niños? -preguntó el Patriarca al asomarse a la habitación del santo de Altair.

-Ha regresado, Santidad. -se puso de pie y le saludó con una ligera reverencia.- Los niños se encuentran en sus respectivos templos acompañados de sus maestros.

-Creí que pasarían el día aquí. Les deje asignaciones que debían cumplir en mi ausencia, tanto Zarek como Orestes estaban avisados de ello.

-Ha sido un largo día para todos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido mientras no estuve? -el anciano se sentó e invitó a su mano derecha a hacer lo mismo.- ¿Algo malo?

Sin perder la serenidad, Arles sirvió un poco de té para ambos y tomó asiento frente al Gran Maestro.

-Me estás preocupando. -insistió Shion cuando el santo tomó una postura reflexiva.

-¿Recuerda el busto de Zeus de la terraza?

-Si.

-Me alegra, porque ahora ya no es más que un montón de trozos. –Arles bebió un sorbo de té.

-Ya veo. –Shion hizo lo mismo.

-Pero no debe preocuparse. Uno de los grandes estantes de la biblioteca ha sido ordenado con pulcra perfección por los aprendices. No que eso compense la pérdida de una milenaria escultura…

-Supongo que no. -el lemuriano se guardó una sonrisa al imaginar a sus tres chiquillos extraviados entre los viejos y amarillentos libros que se guardaban en la biblioteca.- Entonces, ahí pasaron el día entero.

Arles calló.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo más? ¿No me digas que por fin consiguieron derribar a Aquiles de su cuadriga?

-No, no. Con un poco de suerte, el gran Aquiles conseguirá llegar entero a la adolescencia de los niños. -el santo de Altair giró los ojos pensando en las pocas probabilidades de eso.- Lo que ha sucedido, Su Excelencia, es un poco más delicado.

Shion bajó su taza y entregó su completa atención a su segundo.

-Una pelea. En el Coliseo.

-¿Qué clase de pelea?

-Una entre santos dorados. -suspiró pesadamente.- Zarek y Orestes.

Por una fracción de segundo, el peliverde se perdió en sus pensamientos. Después, con una tranquilidad admirable, devolvió su atención al té.

-Hablaré con ellos. -dijo.

-Perdóneme, Maestro, pero…no se ve sorprendido.

-Es porque no lo estoy, Arles. Tarde o temprano sucedería. Sagitario y Géminis. Agua y aceite. Blanco y negro. Desde que recuerdo siempre ha sido así. Los mejores amigos o los peores enemigos, no existe el término medio para ambos.

-Entonces…

-Esta generación ha dejado en claro su posición. Sólo nos resta esperar que depara el destino para la siguiente… roguemos porque su decisión sea diferente.

- Continuará…-

**NdA: **

_Dama_: y entonces... murió ahogado en una peligrosa pompa de jabón. Muajajaja…

_Sunrise_: O_o

_Dama_: Es que estoy en plena competencia de ñoñeria con Saguis :)

_Sunrise_: ¿no esperaras que sea TAN tonta como para creerte que murió en una pompa de jabón?¬¬

_Dama_: ...

_Sunrise_: Ehm... u_u

_Saga_: ¿Esto es una burla hacia mis amplios conocimientos? ¬¬'

_Aioros_: Si :D

_Saga_: Bien ¬¬

_Kanon_: No se tú, pero yo intentaría mantenerme en paz con estas dos bruj... lindas chicas :D o en el siguiente cap, Zarek barrera el suelo con nosotros otra vez ¬¬'

_Sunrise_, _Dama_: ¬¬'

_Saga_: de todas formas, Zarek barrera el suelo con nosotros. u_u

_Dama_: cof cof... como sea, nuevo cap, nuevas aventuras :)

_Sunrise_: esperamos que os haya gustado

_Dama_: Besos, abrazos, propuestas indecentes y demás... para Orestes y Zarek en el botón verde.

_Kanon_: ¡Reply a Loly-chan en el perfil!

_Sunrise_: Hasta la próxima! ^^


	5. Alzando el vuelo

**Capítulo 5: Alzando el vuelo**

Le dio un sorbo al humeante té de la taza que sujetaba entre sus manos. Su expresión severa no le había resultado indiferente a nadie aquella mañana, por lo que un pesado e inusual silencio reinaba en el Templo Papal desde que el Maestro había abandonado sus habitaciones. Apenas el murmullo de un saludo había escapado de sus labios cuando se cruzó con las doncellas del servicio, jóvenes a las que siempre brindaba una sonrisa amable y palabras agradables. Pero algo atribulaba la mente del ariano.

Hacía rato que había hecho llamar a los Santos de Géminis y Sagitario. Había comprobado como el grave altercado acontecido el día anterior, se había convertido en el centro de todos los rumores y susurros mal disimulados en cada rincón del Santuario. Y aquello lo irritaba. Era cierto que recibió la noticia con tranquilidad, pues como ya le dijo a Arles; esperaba que aquello sucediera tarde o temprano. Hubiera preferido, sin embargo, que hubiera ocurrido más tarde.

Vivían tiempos de cambio, y eso, era algo que podía sentirse en la misma atmósfera del Santuario. Cada niño que atravesaba las puertas del Santuario de nueva cuenta, era sometido al escrutinio de los aldeanos curiosos, de los guardias y santos. Muchos, estaban destinados a no ser más que, tristemente, peones de una guerra que quizá nunca llegarán a comprender. Y otros, sin embargo, iban a tener en su mano el poder para decidir el futuro del mundo que la Orden protegía desde tiempos inmemoriales.

¿Era posible, que la Orden Dorada estuviera tan cegada por su ego y su orgullo que no viera más allá del brillo que desprendían sus armaduras?

Suspiró. En su larga vida había vivido muchos enfrentamientos entre compañeros de armas, con finales muy diferentes. Pero aquella tensión que se podía palpar en el ambiente de las Doce Casas le inquietaba sobre manera.

La tarde anterior habían sido Géminis y Sagitario. ¿Quiénes serían los siguientes? Quizá muchos no se habían percatado, pero él si lo había hecho. Había contemplado las miradas recelosas dirigidas a los gemelos o a Aioros. Había escuchado los murmullos entre las altas columnas de los templos. No se le escapaba el continuo análisis al que aquellos niños estaban sometidos por sus mayores, quienes, con su orgullo herido, esperaban el momento en el que los chiquillos tropezasen. Los menospreciaban. Y no sabían lo equivocados que estaban emitiendo aquellos juicios hirientes y dejando escapar el veneno de sus lenguas. El viejo lemuriano, sabía lo mucho que hería a los Santos Dorados el haber sido vistos siempre con respeto y admiración infinita, para al final, no ser más que aquellos que abrirían el camino a los siguientes. Ellos no participarían en ninguna Batalla Sagrada, no serían recordados en las historias, y sus nombres no perdurarían en el tiempo como el de los viejos héroes.

¿Cómo había llegado a ser la élite de la Orden un montón de jóvenes egocéntricos, incapaces de tender la mano a nadie? ¿Cómo era que apenas eran capaces de cruzar un saludo cortés? Y lo que más le preocupaba… ¿Cómo iba a conseguir que aquel disfuncional grupo de Santos educara a la generación más importante de todas?

Frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras le daba otro sorbo a su té.

-Orestes de Sagitario ha llegado, Santidad.

Shion alzó el rostro y por un momento dejó de lado sus cavilaciones. Se acomodó en el trono, y suavemente se frotó los ojos. Segundos después, clavó sus rosadas pupilas en el guardia que aguardaba su respuesta.

-Hazlo pasar, por favor. –El joven asintió.

Observó como el guardia se alejaba en busca del Santo y cuando su silueta desapareció tras la puerta, la esbelta figura de Orestes lo sustituyó. Shion observó su caminar sobre la acolchada alfombra roja que hacía enmudecer el sonido metálico de sus botas.

Aunque con su ambarina mirada en alto, la siempre amable expresión del arquero se había tornado ligeramente amarga, incluso diría que levemente decepcionada. El Patriarca lo conocía bien. Orestes siempre había sido un chico tranquilo y amable, con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios que resultaba infinitamente agradable para todo el mundo. Conocía bien cual era su lugar en la Orden y siempre había tenido un comportamiento ejemplar. El chico estaba profundamente apenado por lo sucedido el día anterior, y Shion lo sabía.

El moreno, hincó la rodilla frente a él y agachó el rostro.

Ejemplar. Aquella era una palabra que lo definía a la perfección, y sin embargo, no era la única. Orestes era un idealista. Y aquello complacía al Santo Padre, avivando la esperanza de que, quizá, el Santuario no avanzaba sin remedio por un camino condenado vivir bajo la ley del más fuerte.

-Santidad. –saludó en apenas un susurró el moreno.

El peliverde asintió como saludo, aunque hubiera deseado sonreír en aquel momento. No por el infinito respeto que siempre desprendían las palabras del arquero, sino porque en un lugar como aquel, con vidas como las suyas… el idealismo solía ir tomado de la mano de la ingenuidad.

Y la ingenuidad era un punto débil terrible en aquel lugar.

Siempre lo había sabido, había vivido demasiado. Y sin embargo, nunca le había quedado tan claro como en el momento en que sus ojos repararon en la alta silueta de Zarek acercándose hacía ellos. Analizó al turco del mismo modo que había hecho con su camarada. Por un momento, la cantidad infinita de diferencias que percibió en el comportamiento de uno y otro, lo abrumó.

Caminaba con la mirada en alto, igual que su compañero. Sin embargo, sus ojos grises transmitían sensaciones muy diferentes. No había rastro alguno de arrepentimiento en el geminiano, y aquello no sorprendió a Shion. La sutil sonrisa que adornaba su rostro no era más que un vestigio más de la desbordante seguridad en si mismo que aquel joven portaba.

Su gélida mirada, carente de todo sentimiento que pudiera parecerse en lo más mínimo a los que desbordaban a Orestes, se clavó en el Maestro cuando se arrodilló junto a su compañero de armas. Ninguno de los dos santos prestó, aparentemente, atención al otro. Pese a ello, el tiempo había hecho que Shion conociera a las personas con solo un vistazo, podía percibir sus sensaciones, sus intenciones en muchos de los casos aunque alguna vez se hubiera equivocado. Era un hombre difícil de engañar.

-Levantaos, por favor. –dijo suavemente acompañando su voz con un gesto de su mano.

Ambos Santos obedecieron rápidamente y Shion los contempló en silencio una vez más. ¿Podía decirles algo que no supieran? ¿Algo que cambiara las cosas? ¿Qué suavizará el odio que comenzaba a hacerse fuerte entre ellos? Sabía cual era la respuesta. Y sin embargo, en su puesto como Patriarca, debía hacerlo. Debía escuchar sus motivos, sus por qués; las disculpas que alguno de ellos ofrecería, las creyera o no… Pero eso no evitaría, que al salir de aquella estancia, ambos Santos compartieran una mirada cargada de rencor y de provocaciones que pugnaban por abandonar sus gargantas. Nada cambiaría.

-Imagino que no os sorprende que os haya llamado, ¿me equivoco?

-No, Santidad. –replicó Orestes.

-¿Quién fue el que corrió a contarle esta vez, Maestro? ¿Sagitario? O quizá Caelum… -prosiguió burlón Zarek, ganándose una mirada de reproche del arquero.- Alguien debería enseñarle a esa mujer que debe respetar los asuntos de sus superiores…

Shion lo escuchó pacientemente. Sino fuera por la gravedad del asunto, hubiera encontrado incluso divertidas aquellas palabras cargadas de veneno. Sin embargo, no podía pasar por alto lo sorprendente que le resultaba que alguien de la altura de esos dos, tuviera una actitud tan infantil. El gesto de impotencia, las palabras que Orestes evitó pronunciar para no importunarlo aún más; y la burla e impertinencia del turco, le parecía simplemente inverosímil.

-El rango no dicta el comportamiento, Caballero. –replicó tranquilamente el peliverde clavando su mirada en él, mientras el turco apretaba los dientes de un modo sutil que no le pasó desapercibido.- Y siento decepcionarte, pero no fue ninguno de los dos quien me habló de lo sucedido.

El Maestro abandonó la comodidad de su trono, ignorando la expresión de molestia del pelirrojo, y lentamente, descendió los escalones que lo separaban de los Caballeros. Avanzó lentamente, apenas emitiendo algún ruido cuando sus pies abandonaron la suavidad de la alfombra para toparse con el frío del mármol, y acercarse hasta uno de los ventanales. Aspiró una bocanada de aire fresco y volteó a verlos desde allí, cruzándose de brazos.

-Aún así, me gustaría escucharlo de vuestros labios. Imagino que dos Santos de Oro de vuestro nivel, tendrán un buen motivo para verse envueltos en una pelea de esta envergadura. –esperó la respuesta.

-Fue una insensatez, Santidad. –se disculpó el arquero.

-Por supuesto que lo fue. –replicó con algo más de dureza el Santo Padre.- Me gustaría escucharte a ti también, Zarek. ¿Algo que añadir?

-¿Qué puedo decir, Maestro? –replicó, adornando su expresión una vez más con su sonrisa burlona, mientras se encogía ligeramente de hombros.- No fui yo quien dio el primer golpe, y como comprenderá, no iba a quedarme parado viendo como un compañero se tomaba esas… "libertades" en público.

Shion lo miró a los ojos y el geminiano aguantó la intensidad de su mirada. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle lo fácilmente manipuladores que podían llegar a ser los géminis. Y sin embargo, aunque no se le escapó el continuo acoso al que tenía sometido el turco a Orestes, tuvo claro que en ningún momento estaba mintiendo. Esa era una de las extrañas cualidades que tenía ese hombre, solo un par de palabras, y podía hacer perder la compostura al ser humano con más paciencia de la Tierra. No necesitaba nada más.

-Quizá si dieras alguna muestra de vez en cuando de que no estas completamente loco… -interrumpió el arquero captando toda la atención del Maestro.- No me hubiera entrometido en tus asuntos, Géminis.

-Si, si. Ya se. –Replicó, acompañando sus palabras con un gesto de su mano.- Sana competencia, camaradería… ¡Incluso amistad! Orestes el soñador, deberían llamarte a partir de ahora.- Hizo una pausa mientras dejaba escapar una carcajada y lo miró fijamente.- O quizá el ingenuo, incluso el imprudente.

-¡Por Athena, Zarek! –Exclamó irritado el arquero.- ¡Son niños!

-En el momento en que abandonaron este templo, dejaron de ser niños, arquero. Ahora son mis soldados y si eso no te gusta, mira hacia otro lado. Así funcionan las cosas en el Santuario, deberías metértelo en la cabeza cuanto antes si quieres que tu mocoso sobreviva aquí.

-¿Nunca te paraste a ver sus rostros? –Preguntó extrañamente calmado Orestes mientras Shion escuchaba atentamente la discusión que estaba teniendo lugar. El arquero eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras.- Puedo asegurarte que hay pocas cosas que inquieten más a ese par de niños que fallar y decepcionarte.

-¿Eso debería conmoverme? –Géminis alzó una ceja y nuevos tintes de burla adornaron su voz y su expresión.

-Estuviste a punto de matarlos, Zarek. –sentenció encarándolo, con cierto pesar en tu voz.- Y no te importó hacerlo. No te importó arriesgar sus vidas, sabiendo quienes son y lo que representan, y la vida de todos los que estaban ahí. –el turco dejo escapar una sonora carcajada.

-Disculpa, esto es demasiado gracioso. No conocía tu lado cómico, arquero.- replicó irónico.- ¿Soy el único que utilizó su cosmos ahí y no me di cuenta? –El de Sagitario apretó los puños.- En todo caso, Orestes, ambos pudimos matarlos. Porque tú, amigo mío, actuaste tan bien o tan mal como lo hice yo. –Zarek continuó con una escalofriante calma en su voz.- Y tienes razón, no me importó, ni me importa ahora. -Shion, aún expectante, se removió incomodo en su lugar.- Pero, respóndeme a una cosa. ¿Quiénes son y que representan los mocosos exactamente, arquero?

-Ellos van a pelear con la Diosa. Ni tú ni yo estaremos ahí en ese momento. Ellos son los elegidos y lo sabes, toda la orden lo sabe.

-¿Es cosa mía, o insinúas que debería tener más consideración con ellos por lo que dices que representan? –No dejó que el arquero replicara.- Déjame corregirte entonces. Esos mocosos, tienen un futuro muy prometedor, cierto. Un futuro que solamente alcanzarán si sobreviven. Y no tengo la menor intención de ponérselo fácil.

-No es consideración, Zarek. Es valorar mínimamente sus vidas.

-Si van a tomar el lugar junto a Athena, compañero, deben demostrar que son mucho más que capaces de hacerlo.

-¿Y de verdad piensas que podrán creer en la Diosa cuando su Maestro no es más que una máquina de guerra a rebosar de orgullo, que no siente remordimiento alguno por segar una vida? –Nadie habló.- ¡Se supone que tú eres su ejemplo! Lo único que conseguirás educándolos de ese modo, con el temor, la fuerza, la autoridad y el orgullo; es destruir la poca sinceridad y confianza que pudieran tener en ti y en la causa por la que van a dar sus vidas. ¡Solamente vas a conseguir una falsa sumisión!

Zarek volteó en busca de la mirada del Patriarca. Sin darse apenas cuenta, el pelirrojo había fruncido el ceño y Shion, estaba seguro de que si no se hubieran encontrado en su presencia, la reacción del geminiano no hubiera sido tan suave.

-No tengo por qué soportar sermones sobre moral, Santidad. Ambos somos Santos Dorados y después de usted, somos la autoridad del Santuario. Nadie tiene porque inmiscuirse en mis asuntos o en mis métodos. –Shion se acercó lentamente a ellos.- Si usted me dio a los mocosos, es porque creyó que era capaz de enseñarlos. ¿No es así? –el peliverde asintió y el turco volteó a ver a Orestes.- Entonces, no te entrometas en lo que el Santo Padre ha concedido, ni en mi capacidad para llevarlo a cabo.

-¡Eres un Santo Dorado, por los dioses! ¡Claro que eres capaz de enseñarle algo a cualquier idiota con un poco de cerebro! –exclamó frustrado el de Sagitario.

-Suficiente.

La autoritaria voz del Maestro resonó entonces en la estancia. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a desafiar su palabra, y ambos Santos permanecieron totalmente callados, con la vista al frente, haciendo todo lo que estaba en sus manos por contenerse.

-Espero que escuchéis bien lo que tengo que deciros, Caballeros, porque me temo que mi paciencia ha mermado ligeramente con la edad y me resultan bastante irritantes las discusiones infantiles entre dos adultos. –Ninguno hizo un solo gesto que delatara el hastío que ambos experimentaron al escucharlo, sin embargo, la sutil vibración de sus cosmos, fue suficiente alerta para Shion.- Os considero a ambos Caballeros indispensables en esta Orden, por no decir que ahora mismo, sois los mejores. Sin embargo… -miró de unos ojos ambarinos a unos plateados.- Es inaceptable esta actitud. Pues más que Santos Dorados, símbolos de la sabiduría de nuestra Diosa, aparentáis ser un par de adolescentes. –Sonrió internamente al comprobar como ambos fruncían ligeramente el ceño en muestra de disgusto. Pese a ello, se sentía profundamente molesto, y así lo mostró el tono de su voz.- Ninguno de los dos tenéis disculpa alguna ante lo ocurrido. Entiendo que en muchas ocasiones los entrenamientos se pueden escapar a nuestro control y son utilizados para solucionar rencillas. Eso no justifica de ningún modo posible el uso de vuestro cosmos mediante las técnicas más poderosas que conocéis.

Reanudó el paso, y les dio la espalda, encaminándose hacia su trono una vez más. Una vez allí, se acomodo y los encaró de nuevo.

-Jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, olvidéis que por encima del honor, la grandeza y el orgullo propio, esta la seguridad de todas y cada una de las vidas de este Santuario. Es vuestra responsabilidad velar porque así sea. Desde el más torpe de los guardias, pasando por las doncellas y aldeanos, hasta cualquiera de los aprendices o Santos, tanto de nivel inferior como un igual. Sois la esperanza para todo un mundo, y deberíais daros cuenta, de que ese mundo comienza en vuestros propios templos. –Pudo distinguir una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa en los labios de Orestes y como el semblante de Zarek se oscurecía al saberse ligeramente regañado.- Conocéis innumerables formas de acabar con la vida de una persona sin si quiera pestañear o despeinar uno solo de vuestros cabellos. Os habéis olvidado de que lo verdaderamente difícil, no es segar una vida, sino cuidarla. Sois ejemplos. Como tal, espero que os comportéis. En caso contrario, me estaréis demostrando que no sois dignos de mi confianza, y mucho menos, dignos de las armaduras que portáis. ¿He sido claro?

-Si, Maestro. –respondieron ambos al unísono, agachando ligeramente la mirada.

-Una cosa más. –Los dos Santos, lo miraron con toda su atención de nuevo.- Como bien dijiste, cualquier Santo Dorado es capaz de enseñarle algo al más torpe entre los mortales. Yo os diré que eso es algo que hacéis sin daros cuenta pues aunque pongáis todo vuestro empeño en enseñar con vuestros propios métodos, hay muchas cosas que la gente toma de vosotros: desde un gesto apenas apreciable, hasta el modo de hablar en determinadas ocasiones. –Hizo una pausa breve y le dio un último trago al té que hacía tiempo había olvidado.- Solo haceros una pequeña idea de la cantidad de cosas que los niños a vuestro cargo aprenden de modo inconsciente cada día que pasan bajo vuestra tutela. Estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos queréis que ellos cometan los mismos errores que vosotros, porque cada tropiezo del alumno es un fallo estrepitoso del maestro. ¿Me equivoco? –Los dos negaron en silencio.- Entonces, haceos un favor a vosotros mismos. Por muy buenas que sean las intenciones, no os entrometáis en los métodos de los demás Santos. Parece que olvidáis que os conozco mejor que vosotros mismos. –Volteó a ver el gesto alicaído de Orestes.- He puesto mi confianza en ambos porque os considero capaces de cumplir con mis expectativas. Efectivamente, esos chicos son especiales, pero olvidáis el motivo más simple de todos: son los primeros.

-Le ruego me perdone, Maestro. –Dijo Orestes. Shion observó como Zarek sentía al escuchar las palabras. Sabía de sobra que el turco no ofrecería una disculpa hablada. Y por el momento, aquello le resultaba suficiente.

-Confío en que no se vuelva a repetir.

-No lo hará. –susurró esta vez el geminiano. Shion alzó ligeramente uno de los lunares de su frente, sorprendido.

-Entonces podéis marcharos.

Una rápida reverencia y ambos santos se dieron la vuelta sin mediar palabra, los dos esforzándose por no hacer contacto visual. Y entonces, Shion temió que sus palabras fueran tomadas por el lado equivocado.

-Orestes, quédate un momento. –ordenó el peliverde en el último momento. El aludido, volteó a verlo y asintió suavemente, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

-¿Maestro?

-A veces, hijo mío, es mejor volverse atrás que perderse por el camino. –el chico lo miró y asintió pesadamente.

-Lo se. Yo sólo quería que…

-No te justifiques. No es necesario. –Replicó esbozando una sonrisa.- Agradezco tus motivos y preocupación. Me demuestra que efectivamente, ves más allá del brillo de Sagitario y las escaleras del Noveno Templo.

-Gracias. –susurró.

-Creo que los dos conocemos de sobra que Zarek es un tipo complicado.-el moreno sonrió tímidamente.- Pero es bueno en lo que hace, mucho. Posiblemente, sus métodos sean más que cuestionables. Y créeme, nadie observa a esos niños con más pesar que yo. Aprendieron a hablar bajo estas columnas y a caminar tomados de mi mano. –Por un momento, Orestes pareció perderse entre toda la melancolía que la voz de Shion despedía.- Sin embargo, esto debe ser así. Deja que Zarek actúe como crea conveniente. Confío en los chicos. –el joven asintió.- Pero me gustaría… que hicieras algo por mi.

-¿El qué? –preguntó curioso.

-No quiero que intervengas, no quiero que se repita nada como lo de ayer. Sólo mantén un ojo sobre Géminis.

-Si… Claro. –respondió ligeramente descolocado.

-Y si hay algo que yo debiera saber, no dudes en hablar conmigo.

-Como usted diga, Maestro.

-Puedes irte, entonces. –Replicó con una sonrisa.- Los chicos estarán esperándome ansiosos para sus clases.

Orestes se despidió con una sutil carcajada y una ligera reverencia de su rostro.

-2-

Aioros ahogó un bostezo. El hecho de que estuviera en aquella silla y recostado sobre la mesa, a la espera de que Shion llegará para empezar otra más de sus aburridas clases, no parecía un plan demasiado alentador para aquella mañana. Llevó sus ojos a sus dos acompañantes y suspiró. El extraño silencio que los gemelos mantenían desde que los viera esa mañana por primera vez, le resultaba tan inquietante como enervante.

Era de sobra conocido que a los dos hermanos les resultaba más que difícil soportar sentados las clases del Maestro, pero aún así, había algo que no estaba bien. Esos dos siempre tenían algo sobre lo que hablar, sobre lo que pelear o sobre lo que competir. El futuro arquero, intentó buscar una explicación diferente a lo acontecido el día anterior, y aunque se esmeró en ello; no fue capaz de encontrarla.

Continuamente, sus ojos azules viajaban de la marca amoratada del brazo de Saga a la del brazo de Kanon. La peligrosa similitud que tenía la marca con la forma de unos dedos, le recordó el instante en que Zarek sujetó a los hermanos dispuesto a llevarlos a casa. El momento en que él se entrometió y estaba seguro, empeoró la situación.

A pesar de lo extraño que había sido todo lo vivido el día anterior, la sorpresa que le causo ver a su maestro de ese modo y el ligero temor que lo invadió al conocer su poder; le resultaba imposible dejar de agradecer a todos los dioses que conocía porque Orestes fuera su maestro.

Llevó su mano al arañazo en su mejilla, y suavemente intentó eliminar el molesto picor que le provocaba la pequeña herida. Viendo que sus esfuerzos serían en vano, posó su mano en la mesa una vez más y sus dedos comenzaron un incesante baile sobre la madera. No le pasó desapercibido como captó la atención de los hermanos, que rápidamente esbozaron una expresión de disgusto ante el molesto e insistente golpeteo de sus dedos. Kanon frunció el ceño aún más si era posible, y entonces, el arquero supo que era una buena idea detener el movimiento nervioso de su mano.

Esbozó una sonrisa inocente como disculpa que su amigo no devolvió. Pesaroso, Aioros imitó la expresión severa de los dos y suspiró instantes después, deseando que al menos, la tortura que suponían aquellas clases empezara pronto, permitiéndole pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel aire incomodo que invadía todo.

-¡Buenos días! –saludó alegre Shion al adentrarse en la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¡Maestro! –replicó aliviado el castaño, el aludido le devolvió una sonrisa y revolvió su cabello al pasar por su lado.

Sin embargo, Shion arrugó su frente levemente, al no recibir respuesta de ninguno de los dos gemelos. Les dirigió una mirada que ambos ignoraron y volteó a ver a Aioros. El chico se encogió de hombros mientras se acomodaba en la silla. El peliverde se acomodó en su asiento.

-¿Qué tal os fue ayer?

-Bien. –respondió Saga en apenas un murmullo audible, sin mirarlo si quiera.

-Ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que os fuisteis después de conocer a Mu.

Y en ese momento, dos miradas esmeralda se clavaron en él, ambas igual de heridas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y apenas miraron al Maestro un instante. Lo suficiente para que al peliverde no le pasaran desapercibidas las magulladuras en aquel par de rostros idénticos que no estaban ahí el día anterior. El rostro sereno y alegre del Patriarca, se tornó ligeramente más serio. No era la primera vez que los veía así, alguna vez había sido peor, como el día en que se pelearon con los aprendices de plata. Pese a ello, no dolía menos. Al contrario. Sus rostros heridos eran un recordatorio de que el camino que tenían frente a ellos era muy largo y duro. Un camino que apenas había comenzado.

Apretó los dientes suavemente, intentando no darle importancia al asunto y actuar como si nada. Por mucho que deseara abrazarlos, no podía ser.

-¿Podemos empezar ya? –preguntó molestó Kanon, que hasta aquel momento se había mantenido totalmente callado. Shion alzó uno de los lunares de su frente.

-Si llego a saber que estabas tan emocionado por las clases, me hubiera apresurado más en venir. –respondió.

-No quiero estar aquí contigo. Pero cuanto antes empieces con esto, antes podré irme.

No era la primera vez que Kanon lo dejaba sin palabras. Aquel niño tenía una capacidad innata para silenciar a la gente, aunque no siempre del modo más sutil o apropiado. De alguna forma, sabía como herir a las personas, como si su mente infantil escogiera cuidadosamente las palabras más hirientes.

-De acuerdo. –susurró el Maestro aún ligeramente sorprendido, para después mirar de soslayo al pequeño arquero, que se mostraba tan perplejo como él.

Los chiquillos se mostraron totalmente en silencio durante los posteriores e interminables minutos de explicaciones. Únicamente Aioros pronunciaba palabra alguna, tímidamente, de vez en cuando. El Santo Padre, a pesar de mantenerse concentrado en su tarea, continuaba atento a cualquier reacción en los chiquillos. Por algún extraño motivo, aquella era la clase más escalofriantemente tranquila que había dado en muchos, muchos años.

-Está bien. –Dijo cerrando su libro lentamente.- ¿Alguno de los dos me ha escuchado una sola palabra de lo que he dicho?

Llevo sus ojos de uno a otro de los hermanos. Con el rostro apoyado en su mano, Saga apenas alzo su mirada lo suficiente para mirarlo con aquellos brillantes orbes verdes, mientras su semblante infantil permanecía completamente serio y aburrido. A su lado, Kanon había hecho oídos sordos a sus palabras, y no había mostrado intención alguna de hablar con él o prestarle más atención de la que le daba al trozo de papel donde garabateaba algo incesantemente.

-Sigán ámeinon é laleín já mé prépei…(1) -murmuró el mayor de los hermanos. El lemuriano alzó de nuevo uno de los lunares de su frente ante la afilada respuesta de Saga.

-Tienes razón. –Replicó.- Sin embargo, si no vas a pronunciar palabra alguna… Entonces, sella tus palabras con el silencio, y el silencio con el momento oportuno.

Y finalmente, el chiquillo miró directamente a los ojos rosados de Shion. Por un momento se perdió en aquella mirada antigua y comprendió que lo mejor hubiera sido permanecer callado. Identificó con facilidad el pesar y la tristeza en el Maestro nada más hablar y su actitud lo atestiguaba. Éste, se levantó de su asiento con parsimonia y lentamente caminó hasta la baranda de la terraza, ensombreciendo su semblante al darles la espalda a los chiquillos.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y volteó a verlos de brazos cruzados.

-Si alguno de los dos tiene algo que decir, os aconsejo que lo hagáis ahora. –Un nuevo silencio en que los aludidos se revolvieron ligeramente incómodos en sus asientos.- Algún día seréis Santos de Oro, y os diré algo, esta no es la actitud para conseguirlo.

Saga frunció el ceño ligeramente, volvió a mirar a su Maestro y pensó bien si esta vez debía hablar o no. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de articular palabra en respuesta a Shion, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y tras ella, un exaltado Arles apareció.

-Maestro, debéis venir. –dijo aún con la respiración agitada.

-¿Ocurre algo? –replicó preocupado el Santo Padre.

-Es Mu. –El peliverde abrió los ojos sorprendido.- La fiebre no le ha bajado. No deja de llorar y la sugerencia de las doncellas de llevarlo a la Fuente, parece una buena idea.

-Ya veo. –A grandes zancadas avanzó hasta la puerta, y antes de perderse por ella, habló de nuevo.- Ninguno de los tres tiene permiso alguno para moverse de esta habitación hasta que yo vuelta. ¿Entendido?

Aioros y Saga asintieron levemente, y aunque no estaba convencido del todo, Shion abandonó la habitación echándole un último vistazo a Kanon. Suspiró. El peliazul no había hecho gesto alguno.

-3-

-¿Mu estará bien? –preguntó después de un rato de silencio el futuro arquero.

-Si. –respondió Saga en apenas un murmullo.

Aioros lo miró. Hacía rato que había dejado de prestar atención a Kanon, pues sabía que el menor de los gemelos estaba ignorando deliberadamente todo lo que ocurría en aquella habitación. No tenía caso insistir. Así que, aprovechando que Saga había pronunciado al menos un monosílabo, el castaño decidió aprovecharlo.

-Arles parecía preocupado.

-Siempre lo está.

-Tienes razón. –Replicó en voz baja, recostándose nuevamente sobre la mesa.- Es más divertido cuando grita, ¿verdad? –Alzó los ojos en busca de los de su amigo.

-Si… -A la escueta respuesta le siguió un intento de sonrisa que no consiguió subir los ánimos del arquero, más bien al contrario.

Decidió guardar silencio una vez más. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Intentar no prestar atención a aquellos dos era para él una misión imposible. Permaneció en su posición, con el rostro apoyado en los antebrazos y mirando disimuladamente, o eso creía, al chiquillo frente a él.

-¡¿Qué? –Exclamó de pronto Saga, exasperado.- Si sigues mirándome así vas a atravesarme.

-Nada, nada. –repuso rápidamente el arquero sabiéndose descubierto. Saga alzó una ceja curioso.

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso. –dijo. Aioros dibujó un mohín de disgusto.- Escúpelo de una vez.

-Es que me preguntaba… -comenzó retirando por un momento la mirada.- No importa, no vas a responderme.

-¡¿Quieres preguntármelo de una vez? Me estas poniendo nervioso mirándome tan fijamente. Además, no sabes si te responderé o no.

-Está bien, está bien. –El castaño tomó una bocanada de aire y con un gesto impaciente Saga lo animó a hablar de una vez.- ¿Qué pasó cuando volvisteis a Géminis? Zarek se veía… molesto. –finalizó con pesar.

Kanon levantó los ojos por primera vez del papel destrozado que tenía ante él y los clavó en el arquero. El chiquillo lo notó y lo miró con nerviosismo, para rápidamente, volver su mirada hacia Saga. No se había dado cuenta, pero nada más formular aquella pregunta, había aguantado la respiración y por un momento, la mirada de uno y otro de los hermanos se le antojó tan distinta como la frialdad de la noche y la calidez del día.

-Ya sabes la respuesta a eso. –murmuró Saga.

-No es asunto tuyo, Aioros. -Espetó de pronto Kanon, para sorpresa de sus dos acompañantes.

-Pero… -intentó replicar el castaño.

No tuvo oportunidad. La puerta de la habitación se abrió una vez más, dejando que la imponente figura de Shion se adentrara por ella. Su expresión era una algo más relajada que cuando se había marchado, y sin embargo, la preocupación marcaba cada arruga de su rostro.

-¿Mu esta bien? –murmuró Aioros. Shion asintió.

-No hay de que preocuparse. –Dijo segundos después.- ¿Habéis pensado ya si vais a continuar guardando silencio?

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto? –Espetó de pronto Kanon.- No es como si te importara mucho que pasa con nosotros, así que no veo cual es el problema.

-¿De qué estas hablando, Kanon? –Preguntó sorprendido el aludido.- ¡Por supuesto que me preocupo por vosotros!

-¿Si? ¡Pues no me lo creo! –Exclamó con rabia.- ¡No te importa! ¡Ni siquiera has preguntado si estábamos bien! Y a no ser que estés ciego, creo que es imposible no darse cuenta de que no lo estamos… -la voz del chiquillo sonaba temblorosa en sus últimas palabras, mientras sus ojos, se había tornado ligeramente acuosos.- Pero eso da igual, ¿verdad? Mu tiene fiebre y sales corriendo de aquí como si estuviera solo y abandonado cuando no es así. ¡Ni siquiera lleva dos días en el Santuario!

-Kanon… -intentó calmarlo el Patriarca, llevando sus manos a los hombros del chiquillo. Pero el peliazul, las apartó de un manotazo.

-Llegaste aquí, nos viste, y te sentaste a dar clase como si nada. ¡No te importamos! –Finalmente un par de enormes lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras apretaba los puños y sus nudillos quedaban blancos.- ¡Por eso nos sacaste de aquí! ¡Saga tenía razón aquel día! Éramos una molestia para ti, porque sino, no nos hubieras llevado con Zarek. –Su voz se entrecortó nuevamente.- O al menos hubieras hecho algo porque no fuera de este modo…

Silencio. Tras aquel derroche de palabras que portaban consigo todos los sentimientos que el par de hermanos solía callarse cada día, no se oía más que la respiración agitada de Kanon. En ningún momento dejó de mirar a los ojos de Shion. Rápidamente, secó aquellas molestas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, cargado de rabia.

El peliverde se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Estaba perplejo por la cantidad de cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de aquellos niños y por el modo en que Kanon no había dudado en escupírselo en la cara. Solamente lo miró, no atinó a decir nada, y fue entonces que volteó a ver a Saga, que los miraba con expresión apagada.

-¿Tú también piensas así? –El chiquillo volteó hacia otro lado y no dijo nada. Aquella era toda la respuesta que el maestro necesitaba. El silencio hablaba por si solo y, a veces, dolía más que las palabras.- Lamento mucho que penséis así. No os hacéis una idea de cuanto. –Suspiró.- Pero vosotros sois… -Ojala pudiera decirles lo que sentía de verdad.- Debéis ser fuertes y yo no puedo ayudaros con eso. Tenéis que hacerlo solos.

-Ya lo estamos. –murmuró de vuelta Kanon antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar a toda prisa la habitación.

Aioros contempló como Saga siguió a su hermano segundos después, y tras dirigir una mirada de disculpa al maestro, los siguió.

-Ve. –murmuró el lemuriano mientras observaba como se alejaban.

-4-

- ¡Esperad por mi! -el grito del castaño se expandió rápidamente ayudado por el eco que se producían en los corredores del templo.

Pero fue en vano. A pesar de que le habían escuchado con perfecta claridad, el par de hermanos simplemente hizo caso omiso de la voz de su amigo y, dispuestos a abandonar cuanto antes el Templo Papal, no detuvieron su marcha. Descendieron con rapidez los primeros escalones que guiaban a Piscis sintiendo como el fresco aire que les golpeaba la cara, parecía traer un fugaz alivio para la rabia que los dos niños albergaban en su pecho y llevaba consigo las traicioneras lágrimas que escapaban cobardemente de sus ojos esmeralda.

Al fin, tras una larga carrera, y cuando la falta de aire se los exigió, se detuvieron en la explanada que daba la bienvenida al décimo primer templo. Infinidad de veces habían pasado por ahí, sin embargo, en todas las anteriores, jamás se habían detenido lo suficiente como para admirar la vista que les ofrecía Acuario. Porque, cada una de las casa zodiacales, contaba con una muy particular visión del santuario de Athena.

-Menos mal que os detuvisteis. –Aioros boqueó por oxígeno.- No podría seguiros el paso por mucho.

-Nadie te pidió que nos siguieras. ¿Por qué no regresas a Sagitario? O, mejor aún, ¿Por qué no te vas con Shion? –la fiereza en la mirada de Kanon amedrentó al Sagitario lo suficiente como para hacerlo retroceder. Más pronto, en la preocupación que sentía por sus amigos, encontró la fuerza para imponerse a las cortantes palabras del gemelo menor.

-Me gusta estar con vosotros y pienso quedarme aquí. –pasó frente a él, intentando reflejar en su mirada la misma seguridad que expresaba su voz.

-No te necesitamos. ¡Vete! -espetó de nuevo Kanon.

Ante esa nueva negativa, Aioros tuvo que admitir que las cosas no serían fáciles ese día. Si bien no pensaba rendirse, también era plenamente consciente de la terquedad que el menor de los dos hermanos esbozaba como principal característica, por lo que, si deseaba superar ese casi insorteable muro, necesitaría ayuda.

-¿Saga? -buscó la mirada de su amigo. Éste le rehuyó.

-Déjanos solos, niño. -el temblor, apenas perceptible, en la voz de Kanon dejaba al descubierto la ira que todavía le embargaba.- Vamos, Saga. -volteó hacia su hermano y juntos iniciaron el camino, esta vez con pasos perezosos.

Frustrado como estaba, el pequeño arquero corrió para adelantarse y, plantándose en su camino, extendió los brazos impidiéndoles continuar su andar.

-¡No iréis a ningún lado! -gritó arrugando el entrecejo.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema? Hazte a un lado. -intervino Kanon mientras Saga se limitó a ser nada más que un espectador de aquel duelo de voluntades.

-¡No podéis iros! ¡No sin mí!

-¡¿Y por qué no? ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Alguna razón en especial? -los labios le temblaron a Aioros al mismo tiempo que su respiración se agitó levemente al pensar en la respuesta al cuestionamiento de Kanon.

-¡Porqué no quiero que estéis solos! ¡Yo he estado solo y sé lo mucho que duele! ¡No quiero que vosotros sintáis lo mismo! -le gritó sin poder evitar que sus ojos cerúleos se humedecieran.

Por un instante no hubo más que silencio entre los tres chiquillos. Lo más que el gemelo menor alcanzó a hacer, fue balbucear un par de palabras que no pudo terminar. Se sintió furioso, aunque no tenía claro si esa rabia era contra sí mismo, contra el aprendiz de Sagitario o contra el mundo entero. Pero eso no le impidió apretar los puños con toda la fuerza que poseía.

-Quítate. -siseó y, con un empujón, le apartó del camino.

-Ye dije que no voy a quitarme. -agarró su brazo y lo jaló.- Así que deja de insistir.

-¡Ya no estás solo! -gritó soltándose bruscamente.- ¡No pienses que eres como nosotros!

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? Tampoco estáis solos.

El gemelo detuvo su andar y se viró, para observar de reojo a su amigo. Sus ojos vibraban con la humedad que sorpresivamente se había apoderado nuevamente de ellos. La mandíbula le tembló a causa de la fuerza con que apretaba los dientes mientras que el rigor de su infantil semblante se acentuaba todavía más.

-Os tenéis el uno al otro y… -se detuvo a pensar lo que diría.- …me gusta pensar, que también me tenéis a mí.

-Idiota. -masculló entre dientes girando el rostro para evitar que le viesen llorar.

Aioros no supo como tomar esa respuesta, pero pensó que lo más prudente era callar y esperar una reacción que fuera capaz de reconocer. Bajó ligeramente la vista para llevarla, de manera intermitente, de un gemelo al otro. Y no supo porqué, sin embargo, justo en ese momento se veían tan diferentes. El carácter duro e iracundo del Kanon, en contraste con la tristeza y ausencia de Saga era caras opuestas de una moneda.

-Puedes quedarte si lo deseas. -las palabras del gemelo mayor le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Suspiró un poco más tranquilo, aunque no menos nervioso de lo que había estado.

-Saga…

- Déjalo, Kanon. Si desea puede seguirnos por un rato, al menos. -después volteó hacia el futuro arquero para verle directamente a los ojos.- Solo no te atrevas a hacer una pregunta más respecto a lo sucedido, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

Habiendo dejado en claro las condiciones, Saga reinició el descenso hacia Capricornio. Caminaron despacio, sin intercambiar miradas o palabras y permitiéndose vagar por sus propios sentimientos.

-¿A dónde vamos? -Aioros rompió el silencio.

- Esa es una pregunta. ¿Qué te dijo Saga de las preguntas? -el peliazul menor le observó por el rabillo del ojo.

-Dijo que no podía preguntar respecto a lo ocurrido, pero no dijo nada de otro tipo de preguntas. -el niño de Sagitario tomó una posición relajada. Cruzó sus brazos detrás de la nuca y se limitó a esperar alguna respuesta que satisficiera su curiosidad.

-No sé a donde vamos. -le respondió el mayor con sinceridad.

- Ah…ya. -el arquero se mantuvo pensativos al mismo tiempo que su vista se perdía en el horizonte.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? -Kanon se detuvo para enfrentarlo.

-No sé que más decir, Kanon.

-Tal vez, en lugar de hacer tantas preguntas, podrías ofrecer alguna idea.

Aioros se lo pensó y, pronto, algo le vino a la mente.

-¿Qué es eso? -apuntó a las lejanías.

Los gemelos voltearon.

-Eso es Rodorio, la villa. -respondió Saga para después continuar el camino como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-¿Rodorio?

-Sí, Rodorio. ¿Nunca has estado ahí? -la peculiar mirada del menor de los geminianos le hizo sentir como si aquello fuese un pecado.

-No. ¿Se supone que debería conocerla?

Saga se detuvo. Intercambió miradas con Kanon.

-Eres un desastre, Aioros. -dijo.- No tengo idea de cómo sobrevivirías en este lugar sin nosotros.

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros! -Kanon sonrió.- Nos vamos de visita a Rodorio.

Saga compartió esa sonrisa y, así, el grupo partió hacia con rumbo conocido.

Bajando las escalinatas zodiacales, más allá del Coliseo y pasando los recintos de lo santos, iniciaba el sendero pedregoso que unía al Santuario con la aldea más cercana. El acabado de la callejuela era rústico e incómodo para el caminante. En su mayoría recto, el camino se dificultaba por lo irregular del terreno, siendo necesario que algunos escalones fueran situados en puntos claves para facilitar los accesos. Pero lo dificultoso del viaje quedaba en el olvido cuando se apreciaban las maravillosas vistas que ofrecía aquel paraje griego. El hermoso verdor de la vegetación contrastaba exquisitamente con la piedra rojiza, mientras que, la bondadosa sombra que los grandes árboles ofrecían, cobijaba al viajero cansado de las inclemencias del astro rey. Varias sendas, aún más estrechas que el camino en sí, salían de diversas partes, creando túneles que se perdían en el frondoso bosque y cuyo final era desconocido para muchos.

Fueron pocos los metros que recorrieron en completa soledad puesto que, siendo la única forma de conexión con el exterior, no era de extrañar que fuese un paso concurrido. Santos, amazonas, escuderos, doncellas, incluso aldeanos cuyos negocios les llevaban hasta el recinto de Athena; todos ellos bajo la estricta vigilancia de decenas de guardias que recorrían el camino atentos a cada detalle.

En algún punto cerca del final, la vereda se hizo tan estrecha que apenas permitía el paso para un par de personas. Un trayecto áspero, completamente diferente a las secciones anteriores se levantó frente a ellos. Por un lado el monte y por el otro nada más que fría roca. Sin embargo, una vez que se superaba el deprimente tramo, la vista se abría y, ahí, a lo lejos, se divisaban los albores de la ciudad.

Rodorio.

Una villa perdida en el tiempo y olvidada por la modernidad. Un tesoro de la humanidad protegido por el misticismo de una diosa que, desde el principio de su existencia, les había bendecido con sus favores, haciendo de ellos el pueblo elegido para atestiguar y acompañar en su destino a una Orden de guerreros que se creía desaparecida. Ahí, en el corazón de una Grecia celosa de su pasado y orgullosa de su historia, se escondía un pequeño oasis que aún cantaba las glorias de los héroes anónimos que había visto nacer, crecer y morir en pos de la raza humana.

Se aventuraron en aquellas callejuelas de piedra que dividían la ciudad con perfecta simetría. A ambos lados del camino, una larga hilera de casas de adobe les flanqueaba. Algunas de ellas, tan antiguas como las mismas edificaciones del Santuario, mostraban con estoicismo las cicatrices de batallas antiguas y se levantaban, vanidosas, como supervivientes de un interminable ciclo de guerras santas libradas entre dioses y mortales. Otras, más nuevas, daban un toque de frescura al pueblo, recordando, con sus diseños, que ese mágico y anacrónico paraíso milenario existía en pleno siglo XX.

El trío de infantes corrieron sin descanso por el laberinto que formaban las esquinas con un destino en común: el ágora.

Para Aioros, cada paso dentro de aquel desconocido lugar era excitante. Siempre algo nuevo que ver, todo era novedad. El día que llegó al Santuario apenas y había atravesado los enormes pastizales y tierras de cultivo que rodeaban la villa, por lo que no había tenido la oportunidad de adentrarse en esa civilización que remembraba con pasmosa veracidad las descritas en los viejos libros de la biblioteca del templo de Shion. Desde sus ropajes, clásicos como los de las doncellas, hasta la distribución de cada ínfimo detalle, todo parecía sacado de una estampa griega clásica.

Pero, lo que el joven arquero no veía era que los habitantes les miraban con recíproca curiosidad. Y es que, por más común que resultara encontrarse con santos, amazonas y aprendices vagando por sus calles, la presencia de un caballero dorado o de un aprendiz del mismo rango solía ser algo poco usual en Rodorio. Durante épocas pasadas, las historias de la presencia de los santos de oro en la villa eran leyendas cargadas de admiración y de respeto. Sus hazañas, la sangre vertida sobre esos pisos de piedra, las vidas de final abrupto que desfilaron generación tras generación, estaban ahí, y ahí permanecerían, en la voz popular de la aldea. Más los tiempos habían cambiado drásticamente y, para entonces, eran pocos los guerreros élite que alguna vez pasearon por las polvorientas calles de la pequeña urbe; para eso estaban los escuderos y las doncellas. ¿Sería posible que la presencia de esos niños anunciara el regreso de los héroes de los mitos caminando entre los simples mortales?

Con la respiración entrecortada y pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando por sus frentes, los chiquillos finalmente consiguieron su objetivo.

-Esto es…genial. -alcanzó a decir en un suspiro Aioros. Se dobló y apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, sin embargo le era imposible dejar de observar todo lo que le rodeaba.

Justo en el corazón del poblado, el ágora servía de centro de reunión. Un pequeño mercado se había instalado en una de las esquinas de la plaza. Los improvisados puestos de venta y el mar de compradores y vendedores que iban y venían entre los estrechos pasillos de aquel mercado nómada resultaba es un espectáculo de lo más colorido y ruidoso. El barullo de las voces y los sonidos de los animales se expandía con el viento que los arrastraba hasta cada rincón del modesto mercado.

-Así que esto es Rodorio… -habló para sí mismo el futuro arquero mientras él y su par de acompañantes se fusionan con el festival de rebosante vida que constituían los aldeanos.

Su mano se extendió para acariciar la cabeza de una pequeña cabra que balaba a unos pocos centímetros de él.

-No toques nada, ¿entendido? -le reprendió casi de inmediato Kanon, ante lo cual únicamente pudo asentir y retirar la mano del animal.

-Pero… toda esta gente… ¿vive aquí? -siguió en sus propias divagaciones.

-¿De dónde crees que salió el desayuno de esta mañana, Aioros? -en cualquier otro momento, la sonrisa burlona en los labios del menor de los hermanos le hubiese enfadado, pero no en ese.

-Supongo que de aquí. -respondió restando importancia al incidente.

-Rodorio y el Santuario son mutuamente dependientes. -intervino Saga.- Ellos nos proveen, nosotros les protegemos. Todo lo que comemos, vestimos y usamos proviene de este lugar, a cambio tienen el favor de la señora Athena.

-Comprendo.

-¿En serio nunca habías venido antes? -le preguntó un incrédulo Kanon. El arquero negó.- Pues no has visto nada. ¡Vamos!

No protestó y siguió a los gemelos peliazules que parecían muy convencidos de cual sería la siguiente parada. Resultó que, a unos cuantos metros del mercado y toda vez que se conseguía sortear a las personas, animales y montañas de mercancía, uno podía encontrarse con la parte más tranquila de la plaza. Alejada de las conglomeraciones y situada en medio de una inusual paz, la fuente de Rodorio gorgoteaba agua cristalina que, mezclada con la luz solar, creaba un diminuto arcoíris sobre ella. Sentados en la baranda de la fuente, un par de amazonas conversaban animadamente con algunos santos, en una situación tan sorprendente como inusual, dada la tirante relación que solía existir entre ambos bandos dentro de los límites del Santuario.

-Justo aquí, estás en el centro de Rodorio. -le mostró Saga.

-Y justo ahí… -el dedo de Kanon apuntó hacia una modesta casa en la cual podía observarse una vidriera.- …venden los mejores helados de la aldea. -sonrió travieso.

-Te lo probaríamos, pero no tenemos monedas para comprar uno. -Saga giró los ojos con fastidio.

-Mirar no cuesta. -y tan pronto hubo terminado de hablar, el gemelo menor emprendió la carrera hasta el transparente cristal.

Tres caritas se pegaron contra el vidrio transparente con insistencia. En el interior, las personas caminaban entre las estanterías eligiendo de entre las varias decenas de artículos que la pequeña tienda exhibía. De pronto, la mirada de la mujer detrás del mostrador coincidió con la suya. En más de una ocasión levantó la vista para observar las actitudes de los niños hasta que, después de atender a un par de clientes, desapareció por una pequeña puerta a sus espaldas. Unos pocos minutos transcurrieron antes de que ella volviera a mostrarse. En sus manos llevaba tres conos de helado.

Caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola despacio para no espantar a los chiquillos que seguían mirando desde afuera. No era la primera vez que les veía rondando por esos lares. En un par de ocasiones, cuando eran más pequeños, les había visto entrar de la mano de alguna doncella del Santuario. También había escuchado hablar de ellos en innumerables ocasiones. No era inusual que las jóvenes mujeres que servían en el recinto de Athena hablaran de los pormenores del lugar mientras se ocupaban de sus compras y, siendo aquellos niños de vital importancia en la formación de una nueva Orden, sus travesuras no les eran ajenas.

-Hola. -les saludó.

Recelosos, los niños se separaron de la ventana y, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, sus ojos volaron hasta las barquillas que sostenía.

-Hola. -por fin respondió Saga. Kanon y Aioros no tardaron en imitarlo.

-Os he visto mirando por la ventana antes. -ella continuó alargando todavía más la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Disculpe, no fue nuestra intención importunarle. -Aioros bajó el rostro.

-No es necesario ofrecer disculpas. ¿Os gusta el helado? -les preguntó.

Por instinto, volvieron a fijarse en las manos de la mujer y en el tentador postre que sostenía. La respuesta era sencilla…

-¡Si! -exclamaron al unísono.

La mujer soltó una risa.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Qué tal si os regalo un poco?

-¡Genial! -Kanon no lo pensó dos veces y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella en completa euforia.

Saga y Aioros se mantuvieron un tanto escépticos, más el brazo de la mujer extendiéndose hacia ellos con el delicioso dulce en sus manos, esfumó rápidamente sus vacilaciones. Comieron el helado con avidez. Sus mejillas se impregnaron del color café del postre de chocolate que disfrutaban mientras un par de gotas perdidas, resbalaron por sus brazos cayendo sobre sus ropas para crear manchas.

Ella les miró con ternura. Eran apenas unos niños, quizás no mayores que los propios hijos, sin embargo ella sabía a lo que estaban destinados y conocía, de forma vaga, lo difícil que el camino sería más adelante. De pronto, un cliente entró a la tienda y, a pesar de que hubiese deseado quedarse un poco más con ellos, la aldeana se vio forzada a entrar. Sus deberes le llamaban.

-Debo irme. Portaros bien y cuidaros entre vosotros, ¿entendido? -se despidió acariciando sus cabellos.

-Muchas gracias por el helado. -Aioros ondeó la mano mientras la veía desaparecer por la puerta del negocio.

-Sí, gracias. -se apresuró a agregar Saga.

-No tenéis nada que agradecer, pequeños. Ha sido un gusto y un honor conoceros.

El sonido de una campanilla se escuchó cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, y los aprendices se encontraron, de nueva cuenta, solos.

-Deberíamos venir más seguido a visitarla, así tendríamos más helado gratis. -el rostro de Kanon se iluminó con picardía.

-Eso sería ser abusivo.

-Sin mencionar que sería incorrecto. -la mirada de soslayo de su gemelo, obligó al menor a fruncir el ceño.- Quizás regresemos, pero será con dinero.

-Como sea… -el peliazul se giró y comenzó a caminar dejando atrás al par de niños.- Al menos ahora, Aioros sabe lo deliciosos que son los helados aquí.

El castaño ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró uno de sus ojos.

-No tengo nada que objetar contra eso. -le sonrió y reanudó la marcha tras el aprendiz de Géminis.- Y… ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

-A donde sea, menos al Santuario. -fue la agria respuesta de Kanon.

Si las palabras del peliazul le dejaban un amargo sabor en la boca, la tristeza en los ojos verdes de Saga terminaba por romperle el corazón. Eran buenos guardando las apariencias, escondiendo detrás de una falsa sonrisa los verdaderos sentimientos que les destrozaban interiormente; sin embargo, sus miradas eran tan transparentes como el primer día que les conoció. No quiso responder nada simplemente permitió al silencio posicionarse entre ellos. De reojo volvió a concentrarse en las marcas amoratadas de los brazos de sus amigos y en los misteriosos rasguños que repentinamente había asomado en ellos. No era tan ingenuo como para ignorar lo que había sucedido y saberse incapaz de ayudarlos le revolvía el estómago.

-¿Qué paso? ¿El frío del helado te entumeció la lengua?

¿Cómo es que Kanon terminaba siempre tomándole por sorpresa? No lo sabría jamás. Los matices de esas esmeraldas que llevaba por ojos, al igual que las de su hermano, eran infinitos y, ciertamente, impredecibles.

-Estoy bien. -respondió.- Es sólo que…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase puesto que algo en especial se apoderó de su atención. Justo al doblar la esquina de la calle, en el vértice en que las dos paredes se encontraban, distinguió una conocida silueta. Esculpida en piedra, con sus alas entendidas abarcando los muros de piedra, Aioros encontró una impresionante réplica de la Victoria de Samotracia. La fidelidad en la escultura era de admirar. Hasta el más mínimo detalle había sido cuidado con exquisito gusto, dejando como resultado una perfección que con facilidad engañaría incluso al mejor de los expertos.

-Es Niké. -volteó para encontrarse con Saga que permanecía de pie a su lado.- Con seguridad la habrás visto antes, en el Santuario.

-En la mano derecha de la estatua de Athena. -contestó asintiendo y, de inmediato, sus ojos regresaron a la escultura.

-Exacto. Niké es la diosa de la victoria, por esa razón siempre permanece a lado de la señora Athena, siendo inseparables. Probablemente nunca has tenido la oportunidad de verlas pero, en el Templo Papal, bajo el resguardo de Shion, se encuentran las armas favoritas de nuestra diosa: su escudo, y el báculo de Niké. -los ojos del futuro arquero se abrieron con fascinación al oír la explicación de su amigo.

-¿Hay algo que no sepas, Saga? -la risa de Kanon le interrumpió.

-Me gusta leer. -se defendió al sentirse burlado por su gemelo.- Y también presto atención a algunos detalles que me parecen relevantes.

-Entonces, dinos algo. -el menor se acercó a la figura de piedra y posó su dedo sobre las alas.- ¿Niké podía volar?

-Supongo. -contestó sin preámbulos y con un ligero titubeo.- Por algo tenía alas, Kanon. Dudo mucho que las tuviera únicamente de adorno.

Los labios de Kanon se arquearon formando una enorme y pícara sonrisa, de aquellas que solían avisar que la mente del gemelo menor estaba siendo asaltada por una loca idea. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Aioros, el niño no tuvo más opción que preocuparse en espera de lo que se venía.

-La armadura de Sagitario tiene alas, ¿no? -el tono de su voz lo decía todo: problemas, problemas y más problemas.

-Cierto. -la mirada de Saga cambió y se dirigió al incrédulo aprendiz de la novena casa.

-Entonces, ¡Aioros puede volar! -festejó el menor.

El susodicho tragó saliva.

-Al menos debería poder hacerlo. -meditó el mayor de los peliazules.

-No estoy muy seguro de poder hacerlo. -el Sagitario agachó la cabeza y jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos, temeroso de decepcionar a sus compañeros.

-Eso es porque nunca lo has intentado, pero nosotros podemos ayudarte.

-Kanon está en lo cierto, quizás solo necesitas un poco de práctica para volar. Si fuiste elegido para ser el siguiente santo de Sagitario, debes poseer las capacidades para conseguir tal hazaña. -habló Saga.

-¿Y si no? ¿Y si soy incapaz de volar? Habré fracasado y me echaran del Santuario. –las comisuras de su labios se curvaron revelando un mohín de tristeza mezclada con decepción.

-¡Eso es imposible! Shion no te hubiese traído si no supiera que puedes hacerlo bien. –el mayor palmeó su espalda infundiéndole ánimos.

-Pero, ¿por qué Orestes no me ha enseñado?

-Mejor aún. -Kanon pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del chiquito castaño mientras los tres reanudaban la marcha de regreso al Santuario.- Si aprendes a volar sin su ayuda, el señor Orestes quedará sorprendido y estará más orgulloso que nunca.

-Y nosotros vamos a ayudarte con eso.

Aioros miró a Saga, quien estaba a su derecha, y luego a Kanon, a su izquierda. Sus sonrisas cómplices le infundían confianza, sin embargo las dudas permanecían. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Tendría la capacidad de salir avante en ese reto?

-¿Estáis seguros de esto? -les preguntó por última vez.

-Completamente seguros. -se apresuró a responder Kanon.

-Lo conseguirás. Deja de preocuparte. -agregó el otro.

Alzando las cejas y soltando un suspiro de resignación, el arquero tomó una decisión.

-Vale, hagámoslo. -aceptó.

-5-

Para cuando estuvieron de regreso en los territorios de la señora de la sapiencia, el Sol ya brillaba con fuerza sobre sus cabezas anunciando la cercanía del mediodía.

-¿Sabes quién es Ícaro? -le preguntó Saga sin dejar de ajustar las improvisadas alas de papel a los brazos de Aioros.

-Sí. Ícaro murió cuando sus alas de cera se derritieron por el calor del Sol. –mal augurio para el joven arquero.

-Pues eso no va a pasarte a ti. -le dijo Kanon con seguridad.- Tus alas son de papel, así que no será necesario que te cuides del calor. Si quieres volar hasta lo más alto del cielo, eres libre de hacerlo.

El chiquillo no respondió a la explicación que le estaba siendo ofrecida, ni siquiera prestaba mucha atención a ella. Seguía inseguro del resultado que esa odisea tendría. En su pecho, una corazonada le gritaba los peligros en que esa aventura podría meterle. La cinta que unía sus nuevas e improvisadas alas se ciñó a su antebrazo, y entonces, Aioros supo que todo estaba listo.

-Escucha bien. -el gemelo mayor se plantó frente a él.- Comenzaremos por algo sencillo, desde una altura pequeña. Lo último que deseamos es que te eleves demasiado y termines perdido a causa de tu poca experiencia en vuelo.

-Después, dependiendo de lo bien que lo hagas, iremos aumentando poco a poco la altura. -agregó el otro pequeño peliazul.

-¿Estáis seguros de esto? -preguntó por enésima vez. Y no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, la respuesta siempre era insuficiente.

La combinación de las sinceras sonrisas con las miradas repletas de confianza que los gemelos le obsequiaron, despejó momentáneamente su cabeza. Después, extremando las precauciones, revisó las ataduras de sus antebrazos. Batió las alas un par de veces y no las sintió moverse de lugar. Todo estaba en orden.

-Eso es exactamente lo que tienes que hacer. –Kanon imitó el movimiento de su amigo subiendo y bajando los brazos a manera de aleteo.- Así es como las aves vuelan.

Por su parte, Saga tenía otras ideas en la cabeza. Alejado del parloteo de su hermano, el peliazul observaba con atención los alrededores en busca de una pista de despegue. No necesitaba un camino despejado, sino únicamente un lugar lo suficiente elevado desde el cual su amigo pudiera aprovechar el impulso de la caída y las ráfagas de aire. La rocosa superficie del Santuario y sus múltiples relieves sin duda serían de vital importancia para el éxito de la misión. Así que, con ello en mente, paseó la mirada hasta encontrar el punto perfecto.

-Aioros, ¡sígueme! -ordenó dando por terminada la cátedra que su gemelo daba al Sagitario.

El otro niño también les siguió. Saga y Aioros se encaramaron en una gran roca que sobresalía por encima de la superficie plana. La altura no era excesiva, probablemente no pasaba del metro, sin embargo resultaba perfecta para los fines de los aprendices.

El niño castaño aún se veía dubitativo, pero ni una sola palabra abandonó sus labios. No hubo protestas y tampoco quejas. La única señal de sus emociones se reveló en la forma de un ligero levantamiento de cejas que pasó desapercibido para sus acompañantes.

-Pues, ya sabes que hacer. -dijo el mayor mientras ayudaba al arquero a tomar su posición justo al borde de la piedra.- Salta y bate las alas lo más rápido que puedas.

-Lo intentaré. –respondió en un suspiro.

-Esa no es la actitud. -la reprimenda de Kanon, quien esperaba abajo, atrapó la atención del niño.- Para poder volar, tienes que ser optimista. De otra manera, acabarás con las narices contra el suelo.

Un tenue reproche apareció en los ojos azules del aprendiz del centauro, pero aún así continuaría con lo pactado. Dispuesto a no pensar más en el tema, saltó. Aleteó a toda la velocidad que sus brazos le permitieron. Escuchó las voces de sus amigos dándole ánimos. Respiró una y otra vez. Se esforzó al máximo. Y, a pesar de todo, la predicción de Kanon terminó convirtiéndose es una realidad: El arquero se azotó contra el piso.

-¡Au! -se quejó.

No hubo más gritos ni palabras de aliento, solo silencio. Desde arriba, Saga miraba. Se llevó la mano al mentón y asumió una actitud pensativa con respecto a esa pequeña falla en sus planes. Abajo, a unos centímetros de Aioros, el otro gemelo se rascó la cabeza con resignación. Los tres suspiraron. Habían fallado miserablemente.

-No funcionó. -acotó el menor de los peliazules y era más que obvio que estaba en lo cierto.

-Algo debió salir mal. -en un santiamén, Saga se unió a los otros dos.

-Quizás fue la altura. No le dio tiempo de mover las alas lo suficiente como emprender el vuelo.

-Lo intentaremos de nuevo. ¡Esta vez desde más alto! -Saga rió triunfante.

-¡Sí! -se unió su hermano a la celebración.

A duras penas, Aioros se puso de pie. Sacudió con unos cuantos golpes el polvo de su ropa y, tras limpiar su rostro con el antebrazo, trató de mantener la paciencia intacta para el siguiente experimento.

-No comprendo. ¿Qué os hace pensar que voy a poder volar si me lanzáis desde más alto?

-Nadie te lanzó, Aioros. -reclamó un ofendido Saga.

-Pero lo haremos esta vez. El impulso siempre puede ser de ayuda.

Se reclamó a sí mismo por aportar una idea más al truculento plan de Kanon. Sólo le quedaba suplicar a los dioses porque al menos saliera vivo de ahí.

-¿Qué tan alto será? Puede ser peligroso. -les cuestionó una vez más.

-Lo suficientemente alto como para que puedas elevarte… o salir ileso de la caída. -la vista del menor de los aprendices de Géminis ni siquiera se fijaba en él, sino que recorría meticulosamente el terreno.

-Creí que íbamos a ser positivos al respecto. -ninguno de los gemelos lo notó pero no quedaba nada de optimismo en el semblante del arquero.

-Estamos siendo optimistas.

-Saga tiene razón. Estamos siendo optimistas de que si te caes, al menos no te romperás nada.

-¡Kanon! ¡Deja de asustarle! -la mejor de sus caras de inocencia no funcionó ante la reprimenda de su hermano mayor.

-Esta idea esta dejando de gustarme. -torció la boca y desvió la mirada del par de niños de cabellos azules.

-Déjate de cobardías. -intempestivamente, Kanon se detuvo y le enfrentó.- Si quieres ser un santo, tienes que aceptar retos y afrontarlos con coraje.

¿Retos? ¿Coraje? Podía con eso… otra cosa era ser enseñado a volar por un par de gemelos sin ninguna experiencia en cuestiones aéreas.

-¡Já! ¡Lo encontré! -el grito de Saga les hizo girar la cabeza hacia la dirección en la que el dedo del aprendiz apuntaba: un risco de unos cinco o seis metros de alto.- ¡Es el lugar perfecto, Aioros!

No, no. Definitivamente aquella era una mala idea.

-¿No creéis que es demasiado alto? -les cuestionó con una sonrisa desencajada.

-¡Para nada! -exclamaron al unísono mientras cada cual tomaba al castaño de uno de sus brazos.

Corrieron hasta detenerse a los pies de la peña. El simple hecho de alzar la mirada causó vértigo en el pequeño Sagitario.

-Subiré contigo. -esta vez, ni siquiera la sonrisa de Saga le animó.

Fueron escalando las rocas muy despacio, teniendo el cuidado de no rasgar las alas de papel que aún se mantenían firmemente atadas a los brazos del futuro santo de Sagitario. Con cada centímetro que avanzaban, los nervios de Aioros se incrementaban más y más.

-Creo que hemos subido suficiente. -trató de hacerlos detenerse a la mitad del camino.

-¡No! ¡Subid más! -desde abajo, Kanon comandaba la escalada.

-Ya escuchaste. -confirmó el otro, y siguieron trepando.

Sin más paradas, alcanzaron la máxima altura que les permitía la formación rocosa. La vista desde aquel punto era complemente diferente a la que se tenía en el anterior punto de despegue. Una racha de viento revolvió los mechones cortos de cabello café.

El chiquillo castaño tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Eso pintaba mal.

-¡Estamos listos! -Saga dio aviso a su gemelo quien, alzando el pulgar, ratificó la afirmación.

-No, no estamos list…

No hubo tiempo de echarse para atrás. Lo último que Aioros sintió fue el empujón que le propinaron las manos de su amigo. Después, no quedó nada más que el vacío bajo sus pies y la impotencia de sentir como caía sin ningún control.

-¡Mueve tus alas! -oyó el gritó de Saga.

-¡Más rápido, Aioros!

Pero nada funcionaba. No había forma de detener su estrepitosa caída.

-Eso va a doler. -se dijo en un murmulló el peliazul mayor.

Kanon también lo adivinaba. Al ritmo que las cosas iban, no habría poder humano, ni divino, que consiguiera alzarlo por los aires. Por impulso, se cubrió la cara con las manos y esperó escuchar el golpe del arquero estrellándose contra el duro piso de piedra. Aquello iba a ser mucho más feo que la vez que Saga cayó desde los hombros de Aquiles.

Aioros se encogió. Sentía su cuerpo tensarse ante el inminente resultado de la aventura.

Las lecciones de vuelo había sido un completo desastre. Sin embargo su instinto le obliga a seguir moviéndose con desesperación, suplicando en silencio por un milagro que le ahorrara las lágrimas. Y, para su buena suerte, llegó.

Antes de que golpeara el piso, un par de brazos consiguieron sostenerlo. Cuando, por fin, se sintió seguro, abrió los ojos y llevó su mirada al rostro de su salvador. Sonrió con agradecimiento.

-¿Qué haces saltando desde ahí? -la voz de Orestes le reconfortó mientras que, la mueca de extrañeza en su rostro, consiguió sacarle una sonrisa al niño.

El santo de Sagitario alzó la mirada hasta la punta del risco, solo para encontrarse con la angelical cara de Saga quien meneó la mano nerviosamente a modo de saludo. Giró hacia el menor de los hermanos y solo obtuvo la misma expresión risueña.

-¿Qué estabais planeado? -asentó a Aioros en el piso. Ninguno de los tres niños respondió a sus cuestionamientos.- ¿Aioros? ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-Es que… yo… -su boca se curvó y un par de lagrimones amenazaron con escaparse de sus ojos.- Yo no puedo volar como un Sagitario. -confesó con la cabeza gacha.

Si hubiese podido, el pelinegro hubiera golpeado su propia frente. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? De nuevo, miró a los gemelos. Tenía que ser idea suya.

-No van a sacarlo, ¿verdad? -Kanon atrajo la atención del santo.

-¿Sacarlo? ¿De dónde?

-Del Santuario. -sus ojos ámbar se dirigieron a Saga quien bajaba despreocupadamente la formación de rocas.- El hecho de que no pueda volar, no quiere decir que no vaya a aprender.

-Nosotros podemos enseñarle. -agregó el otro geminiano.

El semblante compungido de ambos le enterneció y, al mismo tiempo, le robó una sonrisa que se esforzó por contener.

-Dejemos algo en claro, niños. -se agachó para quedar a la altura de las tres miradas infantiles. - Solo se puede volar con ayuda de la armadura y en situaciones extremas, ¿entendido?

Los chiquillos se vieron los unos a los otros.

-Entonces… ¿está diciendo que usted no puede volar? -el cuestionamiento de Saga hizo que Orestes parpadeara, perplejo.

-No, dije que solo con la armadura y en situaciones extremas.

-¿Eso es un sí o un no? -se cruzó de brazos el menor de los gemelos.

-Como sea… -el arquero suspiró y se puso de pie.- No intentéis enseñar a Aioros estando solos. Y por hoy, la lección ha terminado. Deberíais volver con Zarek, os está buscando hasta debajo de las piedras.

El cambio en las expresiones de los peliazules le dejó de una pieza, porque con ello confirmaba, una vez más, el daño que el turco era capaz de infligir en ese par de niños. Sin embargo, la conversación de más temprano con Shion había sido por demás clara; no podía intervenir en los métodos del Santo de Géminis.

-Lo siento, niños. Es hora de volver a casa.

-Sí… -cabizbajo, Kanon se dio la vuelta para retomar el sendero al tercer templo.

-Nos veremos mañana, Aioros.

Orestes y su pupilo les miraron alejarse en completo silencio. Para ambos sagitarios la situación era obvia, dolorosa e indignante, y sin embargo, solo podían observar al margen de ella.

-¿Nos vamos?

Miró a su maestro y asintió. Tomaron el camino contrario a los gemelos, pero al niño le fue imposible no voltear atrás para verles alejarse. Después de ese día, solo quedaba una pregunta: ¿Qué tan lejos les llevarían sus caminos?

- Continuará…-

**NdA**:

_Kanon_: Para vosotros, pobres mortales que no hablais griego, la respuesta que ese libro con piernas que se hace llamar mi hermano dio a Shion: _Sigán ámeinon é laleín já mé prépei_ significa _Callar es mejor que decir lo que no conviene._

_Saga_: ¬¬' No soy un libro con piernas.

_Aioros_: No, tienes razón. Eres una biblioteca entera.

_Sunrise_: ¿Terminaron? u_u

_Dama_: Ahí dice, Notas de autora, A-U-T-O-R-A, no de santos ¬¬'

_Saga_: Encima que nos atormentan, ¡nos privan de nuestra libertad de expresion! ¬¬

_Dama_: ¿No tienes nada que leer? ¿O ningun arquerito al que torturar? ¬¬

_Aioros_: o_O ¡Oye!

_Sunrise_: Cof cof… Niños, niña, un poco de silencio, por favor. Tengo algo que decir.

_Todos_: ¿En serio? o_O

_Sunrise_: =_= Aceptamos reviews en el botoncito verde de abajo y participaciones para la subasta de un minisantito.

_Dama_: ¡Y quizá una foto firmada de Zarek y Orestes que podeis ver en mi DeviantArt, accediendo desde nuestro perfil!

_Sunrise_: ¡Hasta el próximo cap!


	6. Cabo Sunion

**Capítulo 5: Cabo Sunion**

El golpeteo en la puerta le sacó del mundo de los sueños. Sin embargo, tratando de robar unos minutos más de descanso, el aprendiz giró para dar la espalda a la entrada y se envolvió por completo en las mantas que usaba para cubrirse. Sus intentos fueron en vano ya que, poco después, el chirrido de la vieja madera deslizándose sobre la rústica superficie del piso de piedra anunció la llegada de Orestes.

-Hora de levantarse, Aioros.

Perezoso y todavía agotado por los largos entrenamientos a los que era sometido, el niño volvió a acurrucarse. Escuchó los pasos de su maestro aproximándose con tranquilidad hasta llegar tan cerca de él, que Aioros supuso que se encontraba al lado de su cama. El viejo catre rechinó con el peso del hombre que se sentó al borde.

-Arriba, perezoso. -le dijo con complicidad jalando las sábanas que cubrían al joven arquero.

-Unos segundos más. -suplicó.

El montón de libros y hojas repletas de garabatos que yacían al lado del lecho de su pupilo no pasó desapercibido para Sagitario. Pasó la vista por ellos, intentando dilucidar el contenido de los textos en medio de la escueta ortografía del niño.

-Te he dejado dormir media hora más de lo usual.- repitió sin quitarle la vista a apuntes.- Ya es tiempo que despiertes o te perderás de los preparativos.

Fue solo entonces cuando el futuro arquero cayó en cuenta de los eventos de ese día. Esas pocas palabras resultaron más que suficientes para que los ojos azulados de Aioros se abrieran con presteza. Lejos quedaron el adormilamiento y la pereza de cada mañana, y únicamente subsistió la emoción de un largo día repleto de nuevas experiencias. Con un brinco, saltó de la cama para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el diminuto armario en el cual guardaba sus escasas pertenencias. Rápidamente eligió una camisa y un pantalón de entrenamientos y se enfundó en ellos sin preocupaciones.

Al margen de todo, y aún sentado en el colchón, el santo de Sagitario hizo a un lado los manuscritos y centró su curiosidad en cada una de las acciones de su alumno. Lo vio ir y venir. El niño corría de un extremo al otro de la habitación. Fuese para lavarse la cara o para rebuscar debajo de la cama por sus botas, el castaño no se detuvo ni siquiera un instante. Por fin, cuando estuvo listo, abandonó la habitación con mayor rapidez que con la que se había levantado.

-¡Oye! -el arquero mayor se puso de pie y siguió la carrera de su aprendiz.- ¡El desayuno, Aioros! ¡El desayuno!

-¡Lo había olvidado!

Fugazmente, el pequeño regresó unos pasos para entrar a toda velocidad a la cocina del templo. Cogió dos trozos del plakon que descansaba sobre la mesa, aquel que las doncellas habían llevado más temprano, y de un enorme sorbo bebió todo el contenido de un vaso de leche de cabra que permanecía al lado del plato de pan, especialmente dispuesto para él.

-Despacio. ¿Quieres morir atragantado? -Orestes se detuvo en la puerta y, cruzando los brazos, se apoyó en el marco.- Las panateneas no irán a ningún lado, Aioros. De hecho, quizás en un par de años, después de haberlas experimentado más, te parecerán un tanto… rutinarias.

-Lo sé, lo sé. -contestó mientras embutía un enorme trozo del pan de avena en su boca.- Pero es la primera vez que participo en algún evento de esta clase y no pretendo perderme ningún detalle.

El mayor suspiró.

-Créeme, las pequeñas panateneas, no se comparan en nada con las grandes. Cuando sea el tiempo, verás lo que en realidad es una fiesta, pequeño. -jaló una silla y se sentó apoyando los brazos en el respaldo.

-Aún así. ¡No pienso perderme nada!

Esta vez, Orestes sonrió.

-Alguien ha estado estudiando hasta tarde. -le dijo pasando su dedo índice por las leves ojeras oscuras que se formaban alrededor de los ojos de su pupilo.- Sé que te preocupan los estudios, pero tu cuerpo necesita descanso.

-Los gemelos están más adelantados que yo. -replicó.- Si quiero alcanzarlos y ponerme al corriente en los estudios, necesito aplicarme más.

-Aioros, los gemelos han pasado toda su vida en el Santuario bajo la protección del Gran Maestro. Es completamente normal que sus conocimientos sean superiores a los tuyos, ellos crecieron aquí. Tú no.

Aioros masticó lentamente el bocado mientras meditaba con cuidado las palabras del arquero dorado.

La vida de sus dos compañeros peliazules antes de su llegada permanecía como un enorme misterio del cual nunca se había atrevido a preguntar. Y debía admitirlo, tenía demasiada curiosidad al respecto.

-¿Qué? -reaccionó el santo al observar las dudas que empañaban el rostro del pequeño.

-Los gemelos… -susurró sin plena confianza en lo que cuestionaría.- ¿Siempre han estado aquí? ¿Nunca conocieron a sus padres?

-Sí, siempre han estado aquí. Y no, nunca conocieron a sus padres. -contestó el moreno. Tuvo la intención de dejar ahí las explicaciones pero la insistencia en los ojos de Aioros no se lo permitió. Exhaló profundamente.- Saga y Kanon llegaron siendo unos bebés, no mayores que Mu o Aioria. Siéndote honesto, ni yo ni nadie, fuera de Su Excelentísima o Arles, conocemos su historia. Es poco probable que los gemelos sepan algo de su pasado, así que aunque les cuestiones al respecto no conseguirás respuestas a tus preguntas.

-Pero…

-Aioros, un gran número de los habitantes de este lugar desconocen su origen. Algunos son huérfanos, otros no lo son. Algunos añoran los tiempos lejanos, otros se aferran con locura al presente. Tú, pequeño, eres de los pocos bendecidos con recuerdos de felicidad y de una vida que pocos tuvimos. Nunca los dejes ir, ¿entendido?-le revolvió sus cabellos.- Porque, no importa lo que te digan, esos sueños de antaño son la mejor prueba de que vivir no es solo pasado, sino presente y porvenir.

Pero, por más hermosas que sus memorias fueran, muchas de ellas infligían un profundo dolor en el corazón del chiquillo. Pronto, se encontró a sí mismo reteniendo las lágrimas. En su garganta, un nudo se había formado.

-Bueno, ¿qué planes tienes para hoy, enano? -al ver la congoja reflejándose en el semblante, Orestes decidió cambiar de tema. Odiaba verlo triste y, mientras estuviese en su poder, lo evitaría a toda costa.

-¿Planes?

-Sí. El día de hoy, eres libre. -Orestes tomó un par de trozos que quedaron del pan con miel y se lo llevó a la boca.- Lo santos dorados, como máximas figuras del Santuario después del Patriarca, tenemos la obligación de asistir y presidir todos los eventos de la fiesta. Así que, mientras me encargo de las cuestiones aburridas y protocolarias, puedes hacer como te parezca.

-¡¿En serio?

El pelinegro asintió.

-Aunque debo agregar que me siento ligeramente ofendido porque mi ausencia sea tan gratificante para ti. -reclamó falsamente ofendido.- Ya veo que prefieres a los gemelos por encima de mí.

-No es eso, maestro. -se carcajeó el menor siguiéndole el juego.- Los gemelos son graciosos cuando están juntos.

-Si, si. No lo dudo. Tan graciosos que te lanzaron desde lo alto de un risco. -le miró de reojo.- Nada de repetir ese tipo de aventuras, Aioros. Ten cuidado, ¿quieres? Y deja de buscar su aprobación mediante acciones que pongan en riesgo tu vida.

-No lo hago. Son mis amigos. -rió. El arquero alzó una ceja.

-Portaros bien. No quiero quejas.

-No las tendrás. Lo prometo.

Con la presencia de los aprendices de Géminis, Orestes no estaba seguro de que el castaño pudiera mantener su palabra. Lo único que le tranquilizaba era que, al igual que él, Zarek de Géminis estaba en la forzosa necesidad de presentarse en todos los eventos programados para ese día. Al menos no tendría que preocuparse por él y sus intromisiones en los juegos de los niños.

-¿Cuándo podemos irnos? -la pregunta de Aioros le tomó desprevenido.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de marcharte?

El futuro arquero asintió mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Y pensar que no querías salirte de la cama. -musitó su maestro engullendo el último pedazo de pan que quedaba.- Mejor comenzamos el camino antes de que saltes por la ventana del templo e intentes volar hasta el Coliseo.

-No lo haré hasta que consiga una armadura con alas. -sonrió el niño.

-Me tranquilizas.

Rieron con complicidad dejando atrás la estrechez de la cocina y adentrándose en los grandes espacios que la sala de peleas ofrecía. El suave tintineo del cosmos de Sagitario invocó en silencio a la armadura del centauro dorado que, en un pestañeo, le cubrió con vehemente fidelidad. Como si fuera la primera vez, Aioros simplemente no podía alejar su mirada cerúlea da de aquel maravilloso espectáculo. Hasta el más ínfimo de los detalles no pasó desapercibido para el chiquillo. La perfecta armonía con que cada pieza encajaba en el cuerpo de su maestro revelando, de esta forma, uno de los ropajes dorados más hermosos que jamás había visto.

Se aproximó sintiendo como, con cada paso que daba, la energía que Orestes y Sagitario despedían, le envolvía con su calidez.

-Me gusta cuando la llevas. -deslizó suavemente su dedo índice sobre el borde de una de las alas doradas.

-Te gustará más cuando seas tú el quien la porte.

Abandonaron las sombras del noveno templo caminando hacia la radiante luz que se colaba a través de las columnas y que se vislumbraba como un brillante reflejo al final de los corredores. Pronto, sintieron la cálida caricia del astro rey sobre sus pieles mientras que el viento llevaba consigo los ecos de un Santuario que se vestía de gala para celebrar a su diosa. Desde ahí, en la entrada de Sagitario, era perfectamente visible el ajetreo que se vivía en las partes bajas del recinto.

Como una multitud de pequeñas y afanosas hormigas, las figuras de todos los participantes e invitados a la máxima festividad anual ateniense, se congregaban en los alrededores del Coliseo inundando con el susurro de sus voces el vacío que usualmente se sentía en las tierras santas. El lúcido tono de los colores que sus vestimentas y arreglos brindaban a la pálida melancolía de las edificaciones de piedra un toque de vigor que Aioros pocas veces había podido apreciar. Aldeanos de Rodorio atravesaban con presteza las calzadas llevando suntuosos ornamentos florales para presentar como ofrenda a la señora de la sapiencia, mientras que algunos otros arreaban pequeños rebaños de animales domésticos destinados al sacrificio. En el fondo, para ambos protegidos del centauro, aquel fugaz viento de cambio resultaba refrescante.

-Lo primero es la procesión. -explicó Orestes durante el descenso.- Un desfile de guerreros y civiles, todos devotos a nuestra señora Athena, precedido por el Santísimo Padre quien ofrecerá el primero de los regalos: el peplo. El sacrificio de animales viene después.

-¿Matarán a todos esos pobres animales? -el santo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.- No estoy seguro de querer mirar eso.

La carcajada del pelinegro resonó en el silencio de la abandonada cada de Libra.

-Te acostumbrarás.

-No lo creo.

-Lo harás. Créeme.

El chiquillo torció la boca dejando en claro la incredulidad que la afirmación de su maestro le ocasionaba. Cuando el Sol volvió a golpear su vista al salir del séptimo templo, entrecerró los ojos.

-Después, toda vez que las ergástinas entreguen los demás regalos y que la carne de los sacrificios haya sido propiamente cocinaba por las doncellas, se procede al gran banquete. Durante la comida… -el sonido de una risa ahogado le hizo detener su explicación.- ¿Algo que quieras preguntar?

-No, no. -volvió a esbozar una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.- Es solo que, de una forma u otra, Saga se las ingeniará para repetirme toda esta lección acerca de las Panateneas.

-No me sorprendería. Es un chico listo. -le miró de soslayo.

-Mucho.

El descenso se hizo ligero por esa ocasión. Demasiadas expectativas en la mente del pequeño, demasiados obligaciones en la del mayor. Al final, sus pies les guiaron hasta el manto interminable de gente que se congregaba en los alrededores de la arena de combate. Se detuvieron un momento antes de perderse entre la muchedumbre. Orestes le sonrió a su pupilo. Una sonrisa de despedida.

Más allá, reunidos el frente del batallón, los caballeros de oro sobresalían con su estirpe y galantería por encima del resto. Difícil resultaba pasar por alto su presencia e imposible ignorarles. El brillo dorado de sus armaduras, la majestuosidad de sus largas capas danzando al ritmo del viento y el orgullo que despedían sus miradas; ahí estaban, los dioses entre mortales. Así, Orestes se internó entre las personas para encontrarse con sus iguales. Conforme avanzaba, la multitud se abría para darle paso. Miradas cargadas de admiración se detenían sobre él. Elogios abandonaban los labios de hombres, mujeres y niños. Y, pronto, la figura divina se perdió en el gentío.

Solo y sin atenerse a otro albedrío que no fuese el suyo, Aioros estaba dispuesto a iniciar la aventura de ese día. Sus vivaces orbes de un azul tan profundo como el cielo giraron en todas direcciones en busca de un objetivo claro: los gemelos. Incapaces fueron de encontrarles.

Entonces, reparó en la presencia de Zarek entre los once. Si el maestro estaba en el lugar, los alumnos no podían estar muy lejos. Se tomó unos pocos minutos más para examinar con detenimiento el lugar hasta que, de repente, el desfile inicio su andar. Las opciones del pequeño arquero de reducían a seguirles, o a ir a la búsqueda de sus compinches geminianos. Se decidió por lo último y permitió que la procesión le dejara atrás.

Tomó el camino contrario al que seguía la peregrinación, esperando de esta manera encontrar a los chiquillos renegados. Y para su sorpresa, descubrió que ni él, ni los gemelos, eran los únicos que escapan del vistoso festival. No eran muchos, pero un puñado de habitantes del Santuario, principalmente guardias que habían cedido ya a las tentaciones del dulce vino, vagaban por los solitarios terrenos. No prestó atención a sus caras enrojecidas y a sus lenguas que arrastraban graciosamente las palabras, simplemente siguió avanzando con los sentidos enfocados en Saga y Kanon.

-¿Dónde os habéis metido? -preguntó al aire. Y nadie más que él fue capaz de escuchar sus palabras.

¿Habría pasado algo por alto? ¿Los gemelos estarían enfrascados en un juego de escondidillas en el que él era un participante sin saberlo? Molesto y frustrado consigo mismo, pateó una roca. El sonido de la piedra se dejó oír con perfección.

-Quizás… -meditó. Las enseñanzas de Orestes regresaron a su mente. Una en particular.- El cosmos…

Apenas era un novato en el manejo de la cosmoenergía. Sin embargo, la práctica nunca estaba de más. ¿O sí? En alguna ocasión, el santo de Sagitario había dicho que lo que sus ojos no podían ver, su energía vital podría encontrarlo. Aioros estaba dispuesto a poner en prueba esa teoría.

Cerró los ojos.

Su mente en blanco. Su cuerpo relajado. Su respiración tranquila. Lentamente, el mundo se desdibujó a su alrededor. Un profundo vacío le envolvió. Oscuridad. Negra e incesante oscuridad.

"_Siente tu poder. Siente tu energía."_

Todo a excepción de él, dejó de existir. Los latidos de su corazón que latía en el pecho. El armonioso vaivén de su respiración. La caricia del viento sobre su cara. Hasta el más mínimo detalle se magnificó en sus sentidos. Después, mientras más consciente era de sí mismo, pudo sentirlo…

Los ríos de vida que fluían en su interior. Esa energía salvaje, incontenible e infinita que corría por su cuerpo. Tan indomable como tranquila. Cargada de bravura, pero demandante de paz. Aioros se sintió a sí mismo.

"_Expande tu cosmos… permítele conectarse con la energía que te rodea."_

Y en el oscuro manto que caía sobre él, se hizo la luz. Diminutas estrellas de opaca luminosidad aparecieron en esa inmensa soledad. Su brillo, apagado y desprovisto de encanto, se abrió lugar en las tinieblas. Poco a poco, aquel tímido resplandor fue cobrando fuerza. Más luces se sumaron al espectáculo. Algunas de ellas completamente ajenas al chiquillo. Otras con matices tan familiares, que Aioros podía asignarles nombres y reconocer a sus dueños. El manejo de su cosmos era incipiente, con un largo camino por recorrer delante de él, sin embargo los primeros pasos habían sido dados.

Embelesado por el resultado, el castaño se dejo llevar por la magia del pequeño universo que se había creado en su mente. Lejos, distinguió una pequeña constelación de energías liderada por doce estrellas de un brillante tono dorado. La procesión, sin duda.

Por otro lado, al extremo opuesto del grupo, dos cosmos idénticos se dejaron sentir a la distancia. Al igual que el suyo, ese par de energías irradiaban una fuerza bravía e incontenible, y sin embargo un aura de inocencia emanaba de ellas. Terriblemente semejantes y diametralmente opuestas, aquel par de radiantes luces resultaron fáciles de identificar para el pequeño arquero. Tenían que ser ellos. Nadie más que esos dos. Kanon y Saga. Tan iguales como diferentes.

Se entretuvo con el suave tintineo de esas luces y con los múltiples matices emocionales que se desprendían de ellas. Una tenue sonrisa se mostró en su infantil rostro cuando sus labios se curvaron en una simpática mueca. Identificar cada una de las características de sus peliazules amigos concentró toda su atención.

Estaba completamente absorto, perdido ese detallado análisis de cosmoenergías, que la repentina aparición de un par de presencias violentas y perturbadas le tomó desprevenido.

Para cuando Aioros reaccionó, era tarde. Un par de brazos le sujetaron por la espalda, inmovilizando en el proceso los suyos. Abrió los ojos, asustado. No era solamente la súbita captura de la que era víctima, sino también la hostilidad con que esos individuos se habían aproximado a él.

-Mira, Keitaro. La mascota del señor Orestes está extraviada.

Uno de sus atacantes se plantó frente a él, permitiéndole poner rostro a esa voz cargada de ironía. No le reconoció de inmediato, sin embargo no tardó en distinguir las amatistas que tenía por ojos, supo que le había visto antes.

Aquel chico desconocido y de radiantes ojos violeta, al igual que el resto de los aprendices, solía estar en el Coliseo durante las horas de entrenamiento. Lo había visto antes. Siempre pendiente de cada movimiento suyo o de los gemelos. En alguna ocasión, se había sentido intimidado por las mezquinas intenciones que se ocultaban tras la hipnotizante y particular mirada del muchacho. Incluso los gemelos se habían mostrado recelosos de él, aunque las razones de semejante comportamiento nunca le fueron aclaradas por ninguno de los dos. Otro secreto más de los hermanos.

Y una vez más, otra imagen regresó a su mente. Ese chico nunca estaba solo.

-Estoy seguro que agradecería que se la devolviéramos. -oyó a quien le mantenía inmóvil.

-No lo sé. Quizás lo hagamos después de divertirnos un poco. Las mascotas son de lo más entretenidas y, a diferencia de las de Géminis, a ésta nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de darle la bienvenida antes.

Un escalofrío recorrió al niño. Estaba en problemas.

-Dejadme ir. -pidió luchando por mantener la calma. Perder la cabeza con un par de bribones como esos, solo empeoraría su precaria situación.

-¡El perrito faldero sabe hablar! -Nikos exclamó con burla.

-Si me dejáis en paz, nadie tiene porque saber de esto.

-¿Pensabas acusarnos a alguien, rapaz? - sintió que la fuerza ejercida sobre él se esfumaba y pronto, se vio libre del agarre del segundo de los chicos.

Como pudo, dio un par de pasos con la intención de crear distancia entre él y Keitaro. Y así, por primera vez lo tuvo frente a frente. Sin duda era él. El chico rubio que solía acompañar al moreno todo el tiempo. Aquel con la mirada gris y los mismos propósitos ratoniles tatuados en ella.

-Nadie se enterará. -musitó dando por hecho su liberación. Nada más equivocado.

-No, no, no, mocosito. -el pelinegro le impidió el paso.- Así no es como funcionan las cosas aquí. Al menos no con nosotros. -intercambió miradas con su cómplice.- Verás, niño…

-Aioros es mi nombre. -interrumpió sin saber porque lo había hecho.

La carcajada de Keitaro no hizo esperar.

-El mocoso tiene agallas. -se dirigió al otro.

-¿Agallas? ¿O esa arrogancia desmedida y asquerosa de los de su tipo? -como si fuera posible, el violeta de los ojos de Nikos se endureció.

-Cualquiera de los dos… no le durará demasiado.

El castaño retrocedió. Un hueco se le había formado en el estómago y los puños, que mantenía apretados con fuerza, le temblaron.

-¿Qué pensáis hacer?

-Sólo queremos divertirnos un rato.

-Enseñarte un par de trucos.

¿En qué momento el pequeño arquero asumió una posición de defensa? No lo supo. A juzgar por lo que se venía, tampoco podía saber cuanto tiempo sería capaz de resistir los embates de los mayores.

Y el primer golpe llegó. Certero y doloroso. Imposible de esquivar para el niño. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de su torso sintiendo aún el impacto del puño de Nikos. Apretó los dientes con frustración. Ni siquiera había podido ver los movimientos del moreno. Intempestivamente, una segunda acometida por la espalda lo hizo caer de boca sobre el suelo. Las palmas de sus manos se rasgaron al contacto con la áspera superficie.

Ahogó un quejido. Cualquier señal de debilidad, por mínima que fuera, solamente avivaría los deseos crueles de los otros. Alzó la vista para verles. Ahí estaban. A unos cuantos metros de él. Con sus presuntuosas sonrisas y sus miradas altivas. Igualando, sin darse cuenta, la actitud de aquellos a los que tanto aborrecían. Sintió deseos de gritárselos, de escupirles en la cara las pocas diferencias entre ellos y aquellos a quienes juzgaban tan duramente. Pero calló. Por prudencia. Por instinto de supervivencia.

Sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza a la piedra debajo de él. Sus pies se afianzaron y consiguió ponerse de pie. Trastabilló.

-¿Demasiado para ti? -Nikos se limpió una gota de sudor que resbaló por su sien. El calor del Sol comenzaba a arreciar.

-Sois dos contra uno. -susurró.

-¿Y qué? -Keitaro se aproximó mientras Aioros volvió a tensarse.- Se supone que eres un aprendiz dorado. Un futuro miembro de los Doce. ¿Y te preocupan dos aprendices de plata?

-Las batallas entre santos son en condiciones de justicia. ¡Uno contra uno! -reclamó.- También sois el futuro de la Orden. Una Orden que debería preocuparse si los herederos de sus glorias son gente como vosotros.

-¡Suficiente! -el grito del rubio y la colérica mirada en su semblante, sembraron el pánico con el niño. Aún así, no retrocedió.- Por si no te has dado cuenta, no te encuentras en posición de exigir. Las reglas del juego las dictamos nosotros.

La respiración de Aioros se desbocó. Si era su meta ocultar las tribulaciones que aquella pelea le hacía sentir, entonces estaba fracasando vilmente. Frunció el ceño mientras mascullaba una maldición apenas entendible. Sus ojos miraban de uno a otro muchacho, intentando sin ningún éxito adivinar cual de los dos sería el primero en atacarle.

Nikos y Keitaro lo sabían. Eran plenamente conscientes de los estragos que el estrés estaba causando en los nervios del chiquillo, y les resultaba placentero. Lo romperían. A como diera lugar, romperían a ese aprendiz de oro, física y mentalmente.

Le fueron rodeando. Despacio. Con cada movimiento extremadamente calculado. Como dos leones rodeando a su presa, atormentándola, empujándola hacia el pánico hasta que fuese ella misma la que se entregase. Y estaba funcionando.

Aioros se sentía indefenso y desvalido. No era un cobarde, de eso estaba seguro, pero definitivamente no contaba con los recursos físicos para hacer frente a sus enemigos. Sus ojos iban y venían. No sabía que flanco debía vigilar. Ignoraba por donde vendría la embestida. Sin embargo, el niño tampoco era ingenuo. En el mejor de los casos, podría adivinar el siguiente ataque, pero ¿sería capaz de detenerlo? Altas eran las probabilidades de que la respuesta fuera "no." A esas alturas de su entrenamiento, simplemente no podría.

Cada paso de cualquiera de su dos oponentes hacía brincar sus sentidos. Cada movimiento arrancaba un pedazo de razón en él. Cuando por fin Nikos se le abalanzó, Aioros sintió cierto alivio de que el tormento psicológico llegaba a su fin.

¿Cómo se las arregló para esquivar el ataque del chico que iba directo a sus pies? No lo supo. Aunque la explicación de esa hazaña llegó una milésima de segundo después.

Nikos le había atacado a las piernas. El golpe que lanzó iba destinado a sus tobillos, con toda la intención de hacerlo caer. Demasiado obvio, al punto de que el aprendiz del centauro tuvo pocos problemas para salir de ello ileso. Brincó y el golpe se perdió en el suelo. Entonces, cuando su vista se enfocó en el rostro del moreno, le vio sonreír. Aquello estaba planeado y había caído en la trampa.

Aún en el aire y sin ningún tipo de sostén, el ataque de Keitaro no se hizo esperar. Con todas sus fuerzas, le pegó en el estómago. Al carecer de resistencia y de apoyo, el cuerpo del pequeño salió despedido hacia un montículo de rocas cercano. Lo impactó de lleno.

Aturdido, el castaño intentó recuperarse. Más le hubiese valido no hacerlo, porque los truhanes apenas empezaban.

No transcurrió mucho antes de que una lluvia de golpes y patadas cayera sobre el chiquillo. Teniendo como única opción aguantar, Aioros lo hizo. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, se cubrió el rostro y parte del torso con los antebrazos, mientras que plegó las piernas hacia su cuerpo, en un desesperado intento de protegerse su vientre.

Pero la protección no iba a durarle por mucho tiempo. Los brazos le dolían y las magulladuras comenzaban a arder. Pronto, tendría que hacer algo más que guardarse detrás de su propio cuerpo.

Abrió ligeramente uno de sus ojos y, entre los espacios de sus brazos, espió a los muchachos. No iban a cansarse y tampoco cederían. Todo quedaba en él.

-¡Anda! ¡Haz algo! -espetó Nikos.- ¡Nos estamos aburriendo!

Una locura. Eso era lo único que se le ocurría hacer.

Llenándose de todo el valor que le quedaba, apretó los dientes y cerró con fuerza los puños. ¿Valentía o estupidez? No tenía tiempo de decidir que era. Lanzó un golpe, más desesperado que certero; y terminó pagando el precio de su error.

La mano de Keitaro le sujetó por la muñeca. Lo jaló hasta ponerlo de pie y después, clavó la rodilla en el estómago del pequeño haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor. Un grito se ahogó en su garganta mientras el amargo sabor de la sangre se impregnaba en su boca. Entonces, el de cabellos rubios no perdió el tiempo y sometió rápidamente al otro aprendiz, tendiéndole sobre el suelo. Con fuerza, asentó el pie encima de él.

-Buen trabajo, Keitaro. -rió su cómplice.

-Bah… este fue todavía más fácil que los otros dos. -sintió al niño moverse bajo sus pies. Le pisó con más fuerza.- Aún no terminamos.

Lo dejó ir cuando Nikos, acuclillándose junto a Aioros, le tomó de la camisa y le obligó a mirarle a la cara. Formó un puño llevándolo para atrás dispuesto a asestarlo en el rostro del castaño. No tuvo tiempo de hacerlo puesto que algo lo detuvo. Una piedra, no mayor que su mano, golpeó sutilmente su puño, obligándolo a llevar la vista hacia el lugar de donde la interrupción provenía.

-Deberíais dejarlo en paz.

Los ojos, grises para Keitaro y violetas para Nikos, se centraron en dos figuras que observaban distantes el juego de poder del que Aioros era víctima. Saga les devolvió la mirada, fría y calculadora. Sus brazos permanecían cruzados a la altura del pecho y en los labios, una mueca de fastidio delataba sus pensamientos. A su lado, lanzando y atrapando una pequeña roca, Kanon esbozaba un desafiante mohín.

-¿Acaso estáis sordos? Mi hermano os ha advertido que lo dejéis en paz. -Kanon habló al ver que las palabras de Saga se habían perdido en el vacío.

-¿Y quién va a detenernos? ¿Vosotros? -se carcajeó Nikos.

-No. Pero Kanon y yo sabemos utilizar nuestros cosmos lo suficientemente bien como para alertar a su maestro. Y creedme, si se enfrentó a otro santo dorado para defender a su pupilo, no quisiera pensar que os haría.

-Barrería el piso con vosotros. Eso haría. -la burlona sonrisa de Kanon se ensanchó.

Los mayores se miraron entre ellos y, arrojándolo contra el piso, se separaron del futuro arquero.

-¿Qué te parece, Keitaro? Los miedositos vinieron al rescate de su amigo. ¿No son tiernos?

-Estúpidamente tiernos. Quizás quieren llorar junto con él.

-Podríamos ayudarles con eso. -se volvió hacia los niños.- ¿Qué opináis?

Saga suspiró con pesadez.

-¿Cuándo dejareis de molestarnos? -les preguntó.

-¿Algún problema con eso, enano?

-El problema es que algún día dejaremos de ser enanos, ¿lo habéis considerado, par de genios? -ahora comprendía porque Zarek y el resto de los dorados tenían tan poco paciencia con gente como esa.

-¿Es esa una amenaza? -Keitaro se le acercó. El niño no se inmutó.

-Depende. -centró su mirada en él.- Quizás, si deciden dejarnos ahora, tengamos alguna consideración con vosotros el día de mañana.

-¡Estúpido! -apretó los dientes el rubio.- ¡Si crees que con eso podrás…

-¡Cállate, Keitaro! -por unos pocos segundos, no hubo más que silencio.- Hagamos algo, mocoso del demonio… -sonrió con sorna.- Tú y tus amiguitos aceptáis un reto para probar vuestra valía, y nosotros os dejaremos por la paz.

Unos metros detrás de ellos, el peliazul alcanzó a ver a Aioros intentando ponerse de pie. Cuando lo hubo conseguido, el pequeño arquero sacudió el polvo de sus ropas y fijó la vista en su amigo. Saga le cuestionó con la mirada. El chico ladeó la cabeza en resignada aceptación. Después, el gemelo llevó sus ojos hacia su hermano. Kanon también asintió. Lo hizo, inclusive, con un dejo de emoción.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? -aceptó el desafío.

Keitaro miró de reojo a Nikos. Detestaba la manera en que el moreno estaba manejando el asunto. Jugar con ellos nunca estuvo dentro de los planes, y sin embargo, ahí estaba Nikos, haciendo exactamente lo contrario a lo planeado.

-Cabo Sunión. -habló.- ¿Habéis escuchado de ese lugar?

-La prisión submarina. -Saga alzó una ceja.

-Exacto. -soltó una risita maquiavélica.- Arriba del desfiladero, por encima de las prisiones, se encuentran los restos de lo que alguna vez fuese un templo dedicado a Poseidón. Ahora está en ruinas y se dice que el mismo dios lo ha maldecido.

-Eso es mentira. -se quejó el gemelo mayor.

-¿Seguro de eso? Dime entonces, mocoso… -golpeó el pecho del chiquillo con su dedo.- ¿Por qué esta prohibido para todo habitante del Santuario poner un pie en ese lugar?

Ninguno de los tres niños respondió. Y es que Nikos hablaba con la verdad.

Pocas cosas eran vedadas en el Santuario de Athena, pero Cabo Sunión estaba ahí, encabezando la lista. El misticismo que rodeaba las ruinas del antiguo templo del dios de los mares era inescrutable. Nunca una palabra se mencionaba al respecto y la única verdad conocida era que aquella era la tumba de traidores y malnacidos. El sitio donde Hades reclamaba las almas de los peores perpetradores contra la diosa y su Orden… y lo hacía de la peor manera.

-Vuestro desafío consiste en entrar y dar un paseo por ahí. Enfrentaros cara a cara con los atormentados espíritus de los hombres olvidados por los dioses y superad los peligros que el Cabo ofrece. -sentenció el de ojos violetas.

-Está prohibido entrar ahí. -masculló entre dientes Saga.

-Si no lo estuviera, no sería un reto.

-¡Aceptado!

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia un entusiasta Kanon. Sus orbes de esmeralda refulgían con emoción mientras que la presuntuosa sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios se había acentuado gracias a la picardía de su mirada.

-Perfecto. -siseó Nikos.- Venid.

Giró sobre sus talones y, obsequiándoles un burlón mohín, comenzó el camino hasta los antiguos territorios de Poseidón. Aunque no lo desease, Keitaro hizo lo propio. Pronto, los niños se quedaron solos.

-¡¿Qué sucede contigo, Kanon?

-Nada. -contestó tranquilamente.- Nos propusieron un reto. Nosotros lo aceptamos.

-Acabas de hacer un trato con el diablo y ni siquiera pareces darte cuenta. -Saga dejó la mirada en blanco por un momento.- Hay alguna razón por la que el Cabo esta prohibido, ¿comprendes?

- No es como que algo que esté prohibido nos haya detenido antes.

-Cierto, pero no es igual correr por los pasillos o trepar viejas estatuas, a meterte en Cabo Sunión.

-¿No me digas que tienes miedo? -sonrió a sabiendas de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-¡No lo tengo! -exclamó un ofendido gemelo.- Iremos ahí y terminaremos esto de una vez por todas.

Sin darle derecho de réplica, se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde Aioros todavía permanecía de pie. El castaño se encontraba entretenido analizando los diferentes rasguños que tenía en brazos, piernas y en el rostro. Las heridas ardían. Los golpes dolían. Pero al menos estaba entero.

-¿Estás bien? -oyó a su amigo hablándole.

-Sí. Solo raspones. -tocó con cuidado el reverso de antebrazo, en donde la piel se había alzado ligeramente.

-No lo toques. Te arderá más.

En un santiamén, el menor de los hermanos se unió al grupo y prestó especial atención al deplorable estado de su futuro compañero de Sagitario.

-¡Eres un desastre! -Kanon se le plantó para reprenderle.- Te dejaron peor que a nosotros.

-Yo… lo siento. -el joven arquero bajó el rostro.

-¡¿Y además te disculpas? -con la palma de la mano, el menor de lo gemelos golpeó su propia frente con frustración. Después, mientras sacudía la cabeza con negación, giró hacia su hermano.- No hay remedio, Saga. No existe forma en que este niño llegue a ser un santo medianamente decente.

-Tal vez si dejaras de acosarlo…

-¡No le acoso! Simplemente digo la verdad. Míralo. -apuntó hacia su castaño amigo.- Lo dejaron horrible. Un esperpento de Aioros.

-¡Oye! -reclamó el aludido.

-¡Calla! Que nada tienes que decir en tu defensa. -y así, Kanon se decidió a seguir los pasos de los dos chicos mayores.- ¿Vendréis? No quiero que ese par de idiotas piensen que nos estamos retractando.

No dijo más. Rápidamente emprendió la marcha tratando de mantenerles el paso a sus retadores. Si en realidad sentía miedo o un mórbido placer por llevar a cabo la recién adquirida misión, Aioros y Saga lo ignoraban. De una cosa estaban seguros: tanto entusiasmo por parte de Kanon terminaría enredándoles en un problema de aquellos que usualmente costaban horas en la biblioteca arreglando estanterías.

-¿En serio vamos a seguirle? -preguntó Aioros suplicando en su adentros que Saga tomara la decisión correcta.

-No creo que tengamos otra alternativa. -admitió con una sonrisa a medias. -Anda, démonos prisa. Mientras más pronto terminemos con esto, mejor será para nosotros.

El aprendiz de Sagitario exhaló profundamente. Alzó la mirada. Apolo se encontraba en su cenit. La mañana se había esfumado con rapidez, pero el día aún era largo… demasiado largo.

-2-

En silencio, los tres chiquillos siguieron con cautela a los dos mayores. La algarabía de los festejos se diluía entre la brisa a medida que avanzaban y aún así, los tres permanecían completamente atentos a todo lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, habían avanzado lo suficiente como para observar ligeramente confundidos sus alrededores. Era cierto que había pocos rincones en el Santuario que el par de hermanos desconociera, pero aquel era uno que apenas habían vislumbrado de lejos en un par de ocasiones. Sus pasos sigilosos únicamente se veían descubiertos por el crujido del suelo pedregoso bajo sus pies a medida que se internaban por aquel camino. Allí el vaivén tranquilo de las olas podía escucharse con una nitidez asombrosa mientras que el aire impregnado en salitre llenaba sus pulmones a cada bocanada de aire que tomaban.

Pronto, el camino les condujo hasta una pequeña aglomeración de pequeñas y delicadas viviendas no demasiado cuidadas. En el centro se abría una pequeña hondonada, que podía recordar a la forma del coliseo y que sin dificultad, adivinaron se utilizaba para el mismo fin, pues a sus flancos, se distinguían unas gradas semiderruidas esculpidas en la misma piedra arenosa. Sin embargo, aparentemente, en aquel momento no había una sola persona por aquel lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó en apenas un susurro el arquero.

-En el campamento de las korees. –replicó Saga, aún asombrado de lo que sus ojos contemplaban tan de cerca por primera vez.

Al peliazul no le pasó desapercibida la expresión de su amigo, al igual que tampoco las continuas miradas de soslayo que Keitaro y Nikos les dirigían. De pronto, el de ojos violeta habló sin voltear a verlos directamente.

-Silencio, mocosos. –Espetó.- Os aseguro que no queréis estar aquí cerca si se aparece alguna de las korees. Apresuraos.

Tanto el tono de voz, como aquella inesperada advertencia, provocó en los tres un escalofrío de temor que nunca admitirían. Por reflejo, los chicos miraron disimuladamente a su alrededor, afinando sus sentidos e intentando averiguar si quedaba alguien en lo que a simple vista no distaba demasiado de una aldea fantasma. Y acelerando el paso atravesaron la improvisada arena de peleas, dispuestos a alcanzar rápidamente el sendero que se perdía entre los pinos poco más allá.

Sin embargo, cuando sus siluetas parecían a punto de perderse bajo el improvisado cobijo de los troncos y ramajes secos, Saga se detuvo de improviso. Ladeó el rostro ligeramente y miró sobre su hombro con disimulo. Afinó un poco más sus sentidos y frunció el ceño. De algún modo, aunque no sentía nada fuera de lo normal, tenía la impresión de que alguien los estaba observando.

-¿Saga? –La voz del arquero lo sacó de su concentración.- ¿Ocurre algo?

El mayor de los hermanos negó con la cabeza, para después acortar la distancia que se había abierto entre él y el grupo. Aioros y Kanon lo observaron por un momento, intercambiando rápidas miradas confundidas entre si segundos después; y continuaron caminando.

El sendero se abría poco después a un paraje que no esperaban encontrar. Era cierto que su sentido del oído les había alertado de la cercanía del mar en aquella zona, pero no esperaban que estuviera _tan_ cerca. El estrecho camino, cubierto en parte de arena, transcurría sobre el borde del acantilado, que si bien allí no era demasiado escarpado, la altura era considerable. Abajo, la arena blanca y fina que el mar había moldeado en su continuo viaje, resplandecía bajo la cálida luz del sol.

Sin embargo, por un momento, los tres niños contuvieron la respiración. Pues al alzar sus rostros descubrieron como verdaderamente la cercanía del Cabo, que se alzaba en un horizonte no muy lejano, resultaba impresionante.

Cabo Sunion era un misterio que siempre había estado ahí. Alejado del Santuario, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que su alargada sombra se vislumbrase desde los lugares más privilegiados del mismo. Alguna vez había contemplado como las ruinas del viejo templo se alzaban majestuosas en el borde del escarpado precipicio, una maravilla para contemplar cuando el sol caía perezosamente en la tarde y lo iluminaba a contraluz, mientras su anaranjado brillo en el mar se deshacía en millones de burbujas de colores y blanca espuma al golpear contra las rocas.

Poco más adelante, Nikos y Keitaro caminaban en silencio. El rubio no había despegado la mirada del suelo a sus pies más que para observar de vez en cuando la expresión de su amigo; buscando quizá una explicación o una buena razón para aquella estúpida aventura.

-¿Asustado? –Preguntó en apenas un susurro y con ligero toque de burla el de ojos violeta, al percatarse de la inquietud de su acompañante.- Pretendo aterrorizarlos a ellos, no a ti.

-No lo estoy. –replicó ofendido. Tras una pausa continuó.- No entiendo que sentido tiene todo esto. Si a ellos los descubren tendrán grandes problemas, pero si se enteran de que nosotros estuvimos aquí… Estaremos en la misma situación.

-No van a hablar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Insistió.- De todos modos, es un lugar maldito y…

No continuó hablando. La suave carcajada de Nikos a su lado, dejaba en claro lo ridículo que le resultaba aquel asunto. Así que ligeramente ofendido, el rubio decidió continuar aquella estúpida aventura en silencio y terminar cuanto antes. De ese modo, a ambos les había pasado inadvertido una vez más que Saga había vuelto a detenerse.

El chico había volteado por completo esta vez mientras su mirada escudriñaba el camino que habían dejado atrás en busca del origen de aquel murmullo que estaba seguro había escuchado. Pero siguió sin encontrar nada. Kanon y Aioros también se habían detenido al percatarse de la extraña actitud del mayor de los tres.

-¿Qué estas buscando? –murmuró el gemelo menor.

-Nada. –Replicó casi por costumbre. Kanon alzó una ceja y poco después esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Tienes miedo! –Saga entrecerró los ojos.

-No. Tengo. Miedo. –espetó cruzándose de brazos y pronunciando con énfasis cada una de las palabras que abandonaron sus labios. Kanon estuvo a punto de replicar, pero no tuvo tiempo.- Me pareció sentir algo. Tengo la impresión de que alguien nos está siguiendo. Nada más.

-3-

Una vez que hubo controlado el latir desbocado de su corazón, la chiquilla se permitió tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Apartó uno de los cortos mechones de cabello purpúreo que caía por su rostro y volteó a ver a su acompañante, que aún mantenía la mano sobre su boca en un pobre intento por mantenerla callada.

No le resultó difícil adivinar cual era la expresión de su amiga tras la máscara de plata que cubría su infantil rostro. Estaba segura que tras aquel inexpresivo trozo de metal, los ojos de la chiquilla se habían entrecerrado mientras permanecían a la expectativa. Así como que sus facciones dulces habrían adoptado un gesto de determinación difícil de borrar.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, intentó quitarse alguna de las ramitas secas que se había enganchado a su corta melena durante la precipitada caída y recuperar un poco de la dignidad perdida en aquel torpe intento de esconderse.

-_Eso_ estuvo cerca. –murmuró la otra mientras adoptaba una postura más relajada a su lado.

-¿Puedes quitar la mano de mi cara, Naia? –La aludida la miró sorprendida, y dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, su mano aún intentaba mantener en silencio aquellos labios de metal; la retiró rápidamente.- Ese ha sido el peor intento por callarme que has hecho hasta ahora. –insistió ahogando una infantil risa.

-¡Por tu culpa casi nos descubren! –Replicó molesta, cruzándose de brazos.- Solamente tú puedes hablar tanto cuando te pones nerviosa, Deltha.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que el niño doradito tiene oídos de gato y nos iba a descubrir? –intentó defenderse adoptando la misma postura que su inseparable amiga. Naiara suspiró mientras se quitaba la agobiante máscara y respiraba algo de aire puro.

-¡Precisamente por eso! ¡Porque es un niño doradito!

Deltha alzó las cejas con curiosidad y la contempló un par de segundos en total silencio. La melena azabache de la chiquilla brillaba con reflejos azulados al estar expuesta al sol, pero ahora, aquella exótica belleza se veía burlada por las mismas ramitas que también se habían enredado en su propio pelo. Por un momento, la expresión severa de su amiga con aquellas fachas, la pareció tan fascinante que la resultó casi imposible ahogar la risa que luchaba por abandonar su garganta.

-¡¿De qué te ríes? –espetó soplándose el flequillo que caía despeinado sobre su frente para después cruzarse nuevamente de brazos.

-Estas echa un desastre y somos pésimas espías.

-¡Tú eres la pésima espía! –Replicó la morena mientras se quitaba los molestos hierbajos del pelo con un par de manotazos y se ponía en pie de un salto.- Así que si no vas a mostrarte más participativa y atenta, puedes volver con Axelle a la panatea. Yo pienso ir a ver a mi hermano.

-A Nikos no le gustará que le sigamos, y menos a un sitio así. –Murmuró preocupada Deltha mientras seguía a su amiga que ya había comenzado a andar.- Ni a Axelle que estemos aquí, ni tan cerca de ellos.

-Nadie tiene porque enterarse. –dijo Naiara unos metros más allá.- Además, no hay de que preocuparse… ¡Me tienes a mi!

La esplendorosa sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro antes de que se cobijara una vez más bajo la fría plata, rápidamente se contagió al de Deltha, y ambas echaran a andar.

-4-

-Es… -comenzó Aioros con la mirada perdida en el templo derruido.

-¡Impresionante! –exclamó Kanon en un intento fallido por ocultar la emoción que lo embargaba.

El tercero de ellos se mantuvo en silencio, contemplando la imagen igual de asombrado que los otros dos. Finalmente se encontraban a los pies del Cabo, donde el camino que habían tomado hacía rato comenzaba su ascenso sinuoso prácticamente desde la misma arena y trepaba por la vertical pared de piedra.

Desde allí podía contemplarse como la antigua fortaleza de Poseidón había sido esculpida en la misma piedra por manos tremendamente antiguas y talentosas, pues resultaba imposible distinguir donde comenzaba la roca y donde terminaba el fortín. Pocos eran los que se habían atrevido a acercarse a aquel lugar y menos aún quienes conocían los entresijos del lugar prohibido. Y un poco más allá, coronando lo alto del montículo que se adentraba en el mar, las viejas columnas de lo que antaño fue un templo cargado de oro, gloria y misticismo, descansaban como un recordatorio más de la grandeza que se había conocido en aquellos parajes.

Unos pocos minutos después llegaron finalmente a lo más alto del Cabo. Ligeramente cansado, Kanon se dejó caer en una de las columnas caídas y buscó, sin éxito, un poco de sombra en aquel lugar. El sol y el viento salado que soplaba incesantemente, había convertido aquellos suelos en árida tierra recubierta de arena con algún rincón donde tímidamente la hierba se atrevía a crecer con dificultad.

-¿Y bien? Sino entráis, podéis olvidaros de lo prometido. -Dijo Nikos, observándolos unos metros más allá.

-Lo haríamos… si supiéramos donde esta la entrada. –replicó entre dientes Aioros.

-Eso es asunto vuestro, mocosos. –replicó esta vez Keitaro mientras se encogía de hombros.- Nosotros os mostramos el camino. Nuestra parte del trato esta cumplida.

Mientras hablaban, Saga se había mantenido al margen. Con cuidado, se había acercado hacia los límites del acantilado y, maravillado, contemplaba en romper de las olas a sus pies. De algún modo, aquella vista solitaria le hacía sentir especial. De pronto, sus ojos se entrecerraron al descubrir una hendidura en la roca un par de metros más allá. Ladeó la cabeza, observando bien y sin perder detalle alguno de aquel escenario. El acceso era bastante complicado, pero al menos se encontraba en la otra parte del Cabo, cuya pendiente era mucho más suave y menos inclinada. Allí, los restos de un arco de piedra, semienterrado por el azote del tiempo y recubierto por un montón de tablas viejas, descansaban escoltado por la eterna compañía de un par de fragmentos de una columna.

Rápidamente, volvió sobre sus pasos, dispuesto a encontrar un modo de llegar hasta allí. Con cuidado, y con un par de saltos, llegó hasta la parte superior de la entrada. Bajo él, lo que antaño fue una puerta esplendorosa, se quejaba ligeramente ante el fresco contacto del viento y de la arena que este arrastraba con él.

-¡Lo he encontrado! –gritó, alertando a sus acompañantes.

Nikos y Keitaro se levantaron de sus asientos pero no dieron un solo paso que les acercara al lugar donde Saga se mantenía en pie de algún modo que no comprendían, pues ante todas las cosas, aquel montículo parecía frágil, a punto de derrumbarse y engullirlos con él. Sin embargo, Aioros y Kanon no tardaron en acercarse hasta él.

-¡Genial! –Exclamó Kanon.- ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?

Inconscientemente, Saga se rascó la cabeza con expresión pensativa. Aquella era una pregunta para la que no tenía una buena respuesta en aquel momento.

-Baja e intenta empujar la puerta, Kanon. –dijo finalmente.

El menor asintió, y sin darle demasiada importancia al inestable entorno donde se encontraban, bajó. Observó atentamente la puerta semienterrada casi en su totalidad y con cuidado, se encaramó por las rocas que tapaban su entrada, dispuesto a echar un vistazo por uno de los huecos que había en la madera.

Mientras tanto, Aioros contemplaba todo desde arriba, llevando su mirada alternativamente de uno a otro de los hermanos. Sin saber que hacía exactamente lo mismo que Saga, que aunque se había arrodillado y se asomaba sobre el arco para observar lo que hacía Kanon en aquellos momentos, no le había quitado un ojo de encima ni a él, ni a Nikos y Keitaro. Por ello quizá, le había pasado inadvertida la expresión de concentración que el peliazul llevaba en su rostro desde hacía un buen rato.

-_¿Aioros?_

El chiquillo dio un respingo al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida dentro de su cabeza, y aunque por reflejo estuvo a punto de contestar en voz alta, se contuvo e inmediatamente volteó a ver a Saga. Sorprendentemente, el chico ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.

-_¡Funciona! Es la primera vez que hablo vía cosmos con alguien._ –Dijo emocionado.- _O al menos la primera vez que alguien me escucha nítidamente..._ –El arquero alzó una ceja y sin quitarle la vista de encima a su amigo, contempló como aquel sonreía triunfal.- _Como sea. Estoy seguro de que alguien nos siguió, aunque ese par de idiotas no se haya dado cuenta. ¿Por qué no bajas aquí conmigo? _

Aioros volteó ligeramente a sus espaldas para toparse con las miradas frías de los dos aprendices plateados. Quizá su espíritu aventurero no estaba tan desarrollado como el de los gemelos pero de algún modo, la seguridad de las palabras de Saga le resultaba ligeramente contagiosa. Era diferente escucharlo a él, que escuchar a Kanon; pues aunque ambos hablaran de la misma locura, por algún motivo las palabras de Saga siempre le habían resultado tranquilizadoras. Como en aquel caso. Era cierto que el minúsculo espacio donde su amigo peliazul se había subido tenía pinta de todo menos de un lugar seguro, pero tenía claro que prefería su cercanía a la de los dos mayores.

Con un par de pasos titubeantes, se acercó y con cuidado tomó la mano que Saga le ofrecía, para saltar y quedar a su lado definitivamente. Por un momento, miró interrogante al peliazul.

-_Creo que esto… _-dijo Saga.- _Es el sexto sentido._ –La expresión confundida de Aioros lo animó a continuar.- _Antes conseguiste identificar nuestro cosmos, ¿verdad?_ –El arquero asintió levemente.- _Hazlo otra vez, y concéntrate en mi exclusivamente y en lo que quieres decirme. Ignora todo lo demás. _

El castaño hizo exactamente como le dijo. A diferencia de la vez anterior, intentó mantener los ojos abiertos, con la mirada fija en algún lugar, para no llamar tanto la atención. La aparente facilidad con la que Saga había conseguido concentrarse, aún con Kanon hablando poco más allá era algo a lo que él temía no llegar en aquellos momentos. Pero no se rindió. Fijó su mirada en el romper de las olas y apartó todo de su mente, hasta que solamente quedó él y el sonido del mar. Súbitamente la oscuridad pareció rodearlo una vez más, quizá de manera más tenue que antes, y aunque no podía distinguir de manera tan clara los cosmos que percibía, supo cuál era el que buscaba. Saga le estaba facilitando ligeramente la tarea al mantener su cosmos encendido de una manera muy sutil, por lo que concentrarse en él le resultó mucho más sencillo de lo esperado.

-_No va a funcionar._ –Pensó el arquero.- _Así que_ s_ólo espero que no se te ocurra dejarme solo con la locura de Kanon. _

-_Tranquilo. _ –la voz del peliazul resonó una vez más en su mente. Y esta vez, juraría que lo escuchaba reír, aunque sus ojos observaran otra cosa.- _No pienso irme a ningún lado._

Cuando escuchó, apenas un par de minutos atrás, la voz de Saga; se sobresaltó, si. Pero nada comparado a lo que sintió en el momento en que descubrió que su primer intento por comunicarse vía cosmos había funcionado. ¡Lo había conseguido! Y aquello parecía ser infinitamente divertido… Sin embargo, aún presa de aquella súbita emoción, el arquero trastabilló. Intentó recuperar el equilibrio perdido lo más rápido posible, pero al buscar un nuevo apoyo para su pie izquierdo, falló. Sintió como su cuerpo caía bajo la divertida mirada del peliazul a su lado. Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe que vendría segundos después.

Por ello, cuando finalmente sintió el esponjoso tacto de la arenilla a sus espaldas y no el tacto frío y duro de las rocas que esperaban junto a Kanon, suspiró aliviado. Afortunadamente, no había caído del arco.

-¿Qué demonios haces ahí arriba, Aioros? –preguntó Kanon desde abajo.

-Sólo ha tropezado. Esto es pequeño. –Respondió Saga, para luego voltear hacia el castaño divertido.- Mejor quédate quieto. –El aludido asintió y se cruzó de brazos resignado.

-_Solamente me pilló desprevenido poder hacerlo a la primera. –_replicó.

_-Lo se._

Aioros resopló molesto. Tenía la extraña cualidad de acabar hecho un desastre delante de aquellos dos fuera cual fuera la situación. Se sacudió las manos manchadas de polvo y arena, y movió los pies de sitio, pues estaban hundiéndose ligeramente en el terreno. De pronto, frunció el ceño. ¿Sus pies se hundían o era el terreno el que se estaba moviendo? Apoyó nuevamente las manos con la intención de incorporarse y fijarse bien en aquel detalle, cuando el mismo roce de ellas sobre la pared inclinada a sus espaldas hizo que esta cediera. La madera vieja se quejó, y las rocas que conformaban el terreno chirriaron al cambiar de posición mientras la arena se colaba entre las grietas.

-¿Saga? –alcanzó a decir.

Pero cuando el peliazul volteó a verlo, no le quedó más opción que contemplar como parte de aquella tierra que cubría a sus espaldas el arco donde se había subido se había abierto, y una pequeña parte del terreno se estaba viniendo abajo.

-¡Aioros sal de…! –intentó advertir el peliazul. Tarde.

Instantes después, una nube de polvo invadía todo el lugar. Saga tosió un par de veces intentando respirar aire limpio mientras con su mano intentaba disipar el polvo frente a él. Se acercó lentamente al agujero que se había abierto donde segundos antes estaba apoyado el arquero.

-¿Aioros? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó asomándose. El polvo había comenzado a asentarse y finalmente su vista distinguía algo más. Unos metros más abajo distinguió la silueta del arquero tumbada boca arriba.- ¿Aioros?

-¡Sigo vivo! –exclamó el aludido, mientras seguía tendido en el sitió donde había caído. Saga esbozó una sonrisa y cuando finalmente pudo contemplar la expresión resignada de su amigo, dejó escapar una carcajada.- ¡Muy gracioso! –se quejó el otro.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Un esperpento! Eso es lo que eres, Aioros. –El castaño distinguió la voz de Kanon ahí arriba y no tardo en verlo asomado junto a Saga.

-Al menos encontré la entrada… -replicó sentándose sobre la montaña de escombros donde había caído.

-Eso es cierto. –Respondió Saga aún riendo.- Como sea, ¡vamos Kanon! -el chico parecía dispuesto a saltar cuando su hermano sujetó su brazo sutilmente.

-Ya que Aioros esta ahí abajo… ¿No deberíamos asegurarnos de que no hay nada peligroso? –Saga lo miró seriamente, mientras alzaba una ceja. Tras unos segundos, esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Sabía que eras tú quien estaba aterrado! –exclamó. La expresión desencajada y ofendida de Kanon respondió por él.- Puedes quedarte con Nikos y Keitaro. ¡Yo pienso bajar!

-Pues si Kanon esta asustado, deberíamos irnos. –el eco de la voz de Aioros llegó hasta ellos.- Total, ya cumplimos con el reto.

-¡Exacto! –Se apresuró a contestar el menor de los gemelos.- Aioros puede ser un desastre, pero tiene algo dentro de la cabeza. –Instantáneamente, el arquero entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

-Eres un cobarde, Kanon.

Desde donde estaba, Aioros podía escuchar y ver la discusión a la perfección. Contempló como Saga se había cruzado de brazos a la vez que encaraba a su hermano con aquellas palabras tan provocadoras; y supo instantáneamente que el menor terminaría respondiendo y bajando ahí, antes de que se dieran cuenta. Sin embargo, un nuevo crujido llamó su atención hasta el punto de ignorar el duelo de respuestas mordaces de aquellos dos. Contempló su alrededor, y con curiosidad, descubrió como nuevamente, comenzaba a caer arena de arriba. Abrió los ojos de par en par al comprender.

-¡Saltad! ¡Se va a caer!

Dos miradas esmeralda se dirigieron a él rápidamente, justo en el momento en que la piedra bajo sus pies comenzaba a moverse ligeramente. De un rápido tirón, Kanon tomó la mano de Saga y tiró de él, saltando al interior de la fortaleza. Rodaron por la montaña de arena y escombros donde habían caído, hasta que Aioros les ayudó a levantarse, tirando de ellos y ayudándolos a escapar del desastre que estaba a punto de ocurrir. La entrada no tardó más de unos segundos en colapsar sobre si misma inundando todo de polvo una vez más. Después, solamente siguió un pesado silencio mientras tres pares de ojos desorbitados contemplaban lo que quedaba lo que había sido la única entrada que logrado encontrar: una pequeña rendija.

-Creo que con esto, hemos cumplido el reto definitivamente. –dijo Kanon, al escuchar las risas lejanas de lo que suponía eran Nikos y Keitaro.

-Idiota.

-Imbécil.

El gemelo menor, volteó a ver a sus dos acompañantes. Por algún motivo, parecía que su comentario no les había gustado lo más mínimo. Se encogió de hombros.

-Al menos no estamos a oscuras, entra luz por algún sitio. –Continuó aún con la severa mirada de los otros dos fija en él.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miráis así? –Preguntó ante la intensidad de aquellos ojos.- Si entra luz, quiere decir que podemos salir por algún otro sitio a parte de ese.

Saga continuó mirándolo fijamente por un momento. En algunas ocasiones, la insistencia de Kanon era irritante. Mucho. Pero… ¡tenía razón! Relajó sus músculos y rápidamente echó a andar.

-¡¿A dónde vas? –Exclamó el arquero.- ¡No me dejes aquí con él! Es capaz de destruir Cabo Sunion entero sin darse cuenta.

-Gracias, Aioros. –replicó Kanon, inflando el pecho orgulloso. El castaño suspiró resignado. El gemelo menor _no_ tenía remedio.

-Ya que estoy aquí, pienso ver lo que hay. ¡Luego buscaré una salida! –Contestó Saga finalmente.- Aunque si estáis asustados podéis quedaros aquí. –Los dos fruncieron el ceño y se pusieron en marcha.

-El genio primero. –dijo Kanon, mientras se hacía a un lado teatralmente y le dejaba paso a Saga.

-5-

-No esta. –murmuró Naiara con pesar mientras se dejaba caer junto a una columna.

-Entonces mejor volvemos. –Se apresuró a decir Deltha, ocultando lo mejor posible el miedo y la inquietud que le provocaba aquel lugar.

-Vuelve tú si quieres. –Deltha frunció el ceño ligeramente y se sentó junto a ella.

-Es la panatea… Seguro que si volvemos podrás ver a tu hermano en algún momento estos días. –Sus esfuerzos por consolarla eran sinceros, y sin embargo, sabía que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Ambas llevaban en el Santuario mucho tiempo. Tanto, que Deltha ni siquiera tenía recuerdos de una vida fuera de allí que la doliera o la hiciera sentir sola. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba con Naiara a su lado y sabía que ambas se consideraban hermanas. Además tenían la buena suerte de tener una maestra como Axelle. Habían creado un vinculo entre ellas tan fuerte que la resultaba imposible imaginar que alguna vez no sería así. Pero para Naia no era igual. La tenía a ella, si, pero también tenía a Nikos; un hermano mayor al que adoraba pero que las leyes del Santuario no la permitían ver más que a escondidas. Y ella siempre había sido cómplice de esas aventuras que suponía encontrar al escurridizo aprendiz de plata. El problema era que esta vez se estaba complicando.

-Sabes que no podré verlo allí.

-Lo intentaremos.

-Te meterás en un lío si nos encuentran.

-También si nos encuentran aquí.

De pronto, la chiquilla de cabello azabache alzó el rostro y de un salto se puso en pie. Colocó las manos en la cintura y miró a Deltha nuevamente. Esta, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Conocía aquella actitud y sabía que nada bueno saldría de ella.

-Entonces será mejor que busquemos un sitio donde nadie nos encuentre. No quiero volver al Santuario ahora.

Observó a su amiga alejarse, mientras investigaba los alrededores y no pudo evitar suspirar nuevamente. De algún modo, Naiara parecía ser inmune al miedo que la sobrecogía a ella en algunas ocasiones. Y aquella era una de ellas. Se levantó rápidamente y se apresuró en seguirla, pues si bien aquel lugar la inquietaba, más lo hacía aún el hecho de imaginarse sola allí. No tardó en alcanzarla.

-No es un sitio muy interesante que digamos… -murmuró Deltha con la esperanza de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-¿Te has fijado que hay algo parecido a escalones esculpidos en el acantilado? No sólo por donde hemos venido. –replicó la otra mirando fijamente a un lugar en especifico del acantilado que se extendía a sus pies.

-No… No me fije. –Lo dijo tan bajo, que tenía serias dudas de que su amiga la hubiera escuchado.- ¡Naia! ¡¿A dónde vas?

Sobresaltada, corrió tras Naiara, quien se afanaba por descender hasta un saliente unos metros más abajo saltando de escalón en escalón con sumo cuidado. Deltha la observó desde arriba, no demasiado convencida de poder seguirla por esa _escalera_, si es que podía llamársele así. Unos instantes después, su amiga había alcanzado definitivamente el saliente.

-¡Vamos Del! Baja con cuidado.

Deltha suspiró. Miró hacia atrás, a la impresionante silueta del Santuario y la seguridad que representaba cualquier cosa que no fuera el Cabo en aquellos momentos; y después volteó a ver a su amiga. Naia la observaba, animándola a descender y acompañarla en aquella improvisada aventura. Titubeante, Deltha se acercó un paso más al borde y colocó uno de sus pies en el primer escalón mientras se sujetaba al borde del acantilado con las manos. Lentamente empezó el descenso y al fin, Naiara le tendió su mano para ayudarla a saltar a donde ella estaba.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Deltha.

-Entraremos. –respondió Naiara mientras señalaba una entrada abierta en la roca.

-6-

-Tampoco es un sitio demasiado interesante. –Se quejó el castaño.- Es solo una fortaleza abandonada.

-Pero tiene un montón de habitaciones. –Indicó Kanon.- Es un escondite genial, ¿no creéis?

-Supongo que si… ¿Por qué no volvemos ya?

-Quizá el arquero tenga razón. –Murmuró el menor de los gemelos.- Si Zarek llega a enterarse de donde estuvimos… -Saga miró de uno a otro.

-Está bien. –dijo finalmente, aunque ninguno de los tres se movió de su sitio.

-¿A qué esperas? –preguntó Kanon parándose junto a su hermano.

-Pues…

De pronto, una voz se dejó escuchar en la fortaleza, apenas más fuerte que un eco lejano. Pero lo suficiente como para que los tres chiquillos dieran un respingo ante lo inesperado de aquel acontecimiento.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha sido eso? –alcanzó a preguntar Aioros.

-¡Nikos tenía razón! –Saga alzó una ceja con curiosidad, dispuesto a escuchar la teoría que afirmase tal locura.- Dijo que este sitio estaba maldito. ¡Seguro que es la voz de una sirena! ¡Acabaremos hundiéndonos en el mar irremediablemente! -La cara de espanto del castaño al escucharlo, le dejó en claro a Saga que debía hacer algo.

-Deja de ser tan melodramático, Kanon. –el aludido rápidamente cambió su expresión por una más seria y ofendida.- Por muy cerca del mar y de Poseidón que estemos, seguimos en tierra firme. Aquí _no_ hay sirenas. –Miró de uno a otro.- Os dije que alguien nos había seguido. Tiene que ser eso.

-¿Y qué propones? –preguntó con curiosidad su gemelo.

-¡Tenderlos una trampa! –exclamó orgulloso. Aioros alzó una ceja, no demasiado convencido.

-¿No sería mejor buscar la salida?

-No sería una mala idea. Pero… -Saga hizo una pausa.- En primer lugar, es casi imposible que consigamos salir por donde entramos. Y en segundo lugar… -Los dos lo miraban expectantes.- No se como volver ahí.

Si no se hubiera encontrado en una situación tan tensa como era aquella, Saga tenía muy claro que se hubiera reído irremediablemente. Las caras de espanto de su amigo y su hermano, acompañando a aquellos ojos desorbitados; le sirvieron de advertencia para pensárselo dos veces antes de reírse en su cara. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Les tenderemos una trampa y listo. –Una vez más aquella expresión de determinación tatuada en su rostro infantil.- Las voces vienen de allí. –Señaló al corredor que se perdía a su derecha.- Deberíamos rodear a los intrusos de algún modo y tomarlos por sorpresa. –Los otros dos lo miraban con seriedad y completamente atentos.- ¿Qué puede ser lo peor? En todo caso, nadie se acerca a este sitio. Seguro son Nikos y Keitaro. ¡Los sorprenderemos!

Aioros lo miró fijamente intentando descubrir algo más allá de aquella determinación. Solamente alcanzó a ver un brillo emocionado en aquellos ojos verdes ante la idea de pillar por sorpresa a aquel par. El castaño suspiró. Saga solía ser más tranquilo que Kanon habitualmente. No sabía si agradecer a los dioses que la idea hubiera sido del mayor, o echarse a temblar precisamente por ese mismo motivo. De algún modo, empezaba a comprender que los dos aprendices plateados y los gemelos habían emprendido una extraña competición en la que ninguno tenía intención de caer ante el otro. Al menos no otra vez. Saga estaba deseando cazar a aquel par.

-Está bien. –murmuró Kanon. Saga volteó a ver al castaño en busca de su respuesta. El arquero miró a sus ojos y asintió lentamente. No demasiado convencido de aquel asunto, pero no había otra opción.

-¡Pues en marcha! –Exclamó el mayor.- No habléis en voz alta a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario.

-¿Y cómo quieres que hablemos si no? –preguntó Kanon con marcada ironía. Su gemelo dibujo una enigmática sonrisa.

-_Mediante el cosmos._ –Kanon abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso? –Saga se encogió de hombros.- En todo caso, podremos escucharte, pero no responderte.

-_Aioros puede_.

-¡¿Qué? –Exclamó el peliazul.- No es posible que Aioros...

-_Puedo hacerlo._ –esta vez, la voz del castaño se oyó claramente en su mente.

-Genial. –masculló molesto. ¡Él no había conseguido hacerlo aún!

-_¡Vamos! _

A regañadientes, siguió a su gemelo y a su amigo. Aquella noticia había despertado en el unas ganas inmensas de llevarle la contraría a Saga y decirle que prefería quedarse allí un rato más. ¡Podía mandar al demonio aquella estúpida aventura y aquel estúpido plan suyo! Sin embargo, a disgusto, se encontró siguiéndolo irremediablemente.

En esta ocasión los tres chiquillos habían conseguido mantener su sentido de la orientación alerta y con sigilo, habían conseguido avanzar de habitación en habitación hasta que las voces femeninas se hicieron más nítidas y cercanas.

-_No parecen Nikos y Keitaro._ –Aioros no le quitaba la vista de encima a la estancia que se abría poco más allá, de donde provenía el sonido. Saga frunció el ceño.

-_No, definitivamente no lo parecen._ –Murmuró levemente decepcionado.- _Como sea, cuando se acerquen, saldré._

-7-

-¿No oíste algo? –preguntó Deltha titubeante.

-No, no oí nada. –Naiara se llevó las manos a la cintura y volteó a ver a su amiga.- En todo caso… ¡Eres una koree! Las korees no se asustan por un ruidito de nada.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! ¿No ves lo genial que es este sitio? –la fascinación en la voz de su amiga, la inquietó una vez más.

-No. –respondió. Naia dejó caer los hombros.- Es un lugar prohibido, tiene que haber una razón para eso. Estamos desobedeciendo ordenes del Gran Maestro y…

-Nadie va a enterarse.

-¿Pero y si lo hacen?

-¿Sabes qué? Regrésate tú sola. –Naiara se dio la vuelta y avanzó un par de metros, a sabiendas de lo que conseguiría con sus palabras.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Yo sola? –la voz de espanto de su amiga le resultó divertida por un momento. Deltha era terriblemente fácil de asustar en algunas ocasiones.

-¿Quieres relajarte? Nadie va a buscarnos aquí. Ni siquiera Axelle.

-¡¿Y si nos ocurre algo? ¿Quién va a rescatarnos?

-Suficiente drama por hoy, Del. Echaremos un vistazo y nos iremos, te lo prometo.

Contempló la máscara inexpresiva de su amiga, y aún así supo que Deltha lucía aquella expresión de cachorrito abandonado que era tan difícil de ignorar. Afortunadamente, por una vez le encontraba utilidad a aquel trozo de metal. Sabiendo que tenía la batalla perdida, Deltha asintió con pesar.

-Esta bien. –murmuró.

Sin embargo, antes de que ninguna de las dos tuviera oportunidad alguna de avanzar más que un par de pasos, una mano se aferró con fuerza a la muñeca de Deltha. Sintiendo como su corazón amenazaba con abandonar su pecho una vez más aquel día, la chiquilla gritó a pleno pulmón y comenzó a forcejear con su misterioso atacante, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas. Naiara se detuvo al instante y rápidamente volteó a ver a su amiga.

-¡Suéltame! –Gritó desesperadamente Deltha, mientras alcanzaba a escuchar una risita divertida que no pertenecía a su amiga.- ¡Suéltame!

-¡Suéltala! –Voceó la morena.

-¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí? -preguntó aún divertido el peliazul.- Solamente sois dos korees…

-¡Dije que la sueltes!

El chico no tuvo tiempo a mucho más, pues apenas dejó de escuchar los chillidos de la morena, lo que más tarde identificó como una piedra, impactó de llenó en su ceja izquierda, abriendo una minúscula pero profunda herida. Instintivamente, Saga soltó a la niña y se llevó la mano al golpe que comenzaba a sangrar profusamente.

-¿Qué demonios…? –masculló.

-¡Tú! -exclamó Naiara una vez más.- Se supone que eres uno de los doraditos, ¿verdad? ¿Qué rayos haces TÚ aquí? –el énfasis que la chiquilla puso en aquellas dos últimas palabras, sobresaltó ligeramente al geminiano.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, niña. –replicó.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! –Resopló, y se acercó a su amiga, que intentaba ocultar sus sollozos de la mejor forma posible unos pasos más allá.- ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡La asustaste!

-¡No es problema mío! –Deltha encontró imposible ahogar sus lágrimas por más tiempo mientras los escuchaba discutir.

-¡Deja de lloriquear! –La niña se quedó perpleja al comprobar que tanto Saga como Naiara se habían volteado hacia ella al mismo tiempo y en perfecta sincronía, ambos habían gritado aquellas pocas palabras, que sonaban más a una orden que a otra cosa.

Mientras tanto, Kanon y Aioros observaban la escena desde la puerta por la que Saga había aparecido minutos antes. Estaban sorprendidos, perplejos, boquiabiertos. No solamente se habían encontrado con la sorpresa de que los intrusos habían resultado ser dos korees seguramente más pequeñas que ellos; sino que además, Saga había tenido algún que otro contratiempo con lo que a priori parecía un plan sencillo.

Por algún extraño motivo que ninguno de los dos comprendió, ambos intercambiaron una mirada y abandonaron su escondite. Entretanto, Saga había continuado discutiendo con aquella chiquilla, aunque ambos habían bajado su tono de voz.

Con cuidado de no asustarlas nuevamente y causar otro desastre, Aioros se acercó hasta Deltha.

-¿Estas bien? –La chiquilla se sobresaltó ligeramente.- Tranquila, venimos en son de paz. –Comprobó como Deltha miraba a Saga y Naiara con incredulidad al escuchar su comentario.- Aunque no lo parezca. –La niña se relajó.

-Estoy bien. Sólo me asusté un poco.

-¡Tú! ¡Aléjate de ella! –exclamó Naia al reparar en la cercanía del aprendiz dorado con la que consideraba su hermana.

-Tranquila, yo solo… -intentó defenderse el castaño con las manos en alto.

-¡No le grites! –Gruñó Saga.- Solamente intenta ser amable con ella.

-¿Sabes? –Naiara se acercó a él sin ningún miedo.- Vosotros los doraditos os creéis muy especiales. –dijo finalmente golpeando con su dedo en el pecho del chico repetidamente.

Kanon, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen; decidió que era hora de hacer algo y solucionar aquella situación tan irritante. Así que, antes de darle la oportunidad a su hermano de replicar algo a la provocación de la chiquilla, intervino.

-Siento interrumpir, pero… Han pasado horas desde que entramos, por increíble que parezca esta anocheciendo, no hemos comido… y tengo hambre. ¿Alguien ha pensado en salir de aquí de una vez?

-¡Por supuesto que si! –Kanon entrecerró los ojos al escuchar la respuesta. De nueva cuenta, la mocosa y su hermano se las habían ingeniado para responder lo mismo al unísono.

-Estamos perdidos, ¿verdad? –el pesar en la voz de Deltha era más que evidente.

-¡Yo no dije eso! –exclamó Saga ofendido. Kanon y Aioros suspiraron.

-Si, lo estamos. –murmuró el castaño.

-¡Dime que tú sabes como volver! –Rogó la niña a su amiga.- Yo también tengo hambre.

-¡Claro que se! Pero dejemos que lo haga el doradito. –respondió volteando a ver a Saga una vez más. El chico entornó los ojos con fastidio.

-Pues entonces andando, porque no pienso esperar por vosotras. –Naiara dejó escapar una risita suave a través de su máscara que únicamente consiguió irritar un poquito más al peliazul.

Una vez más, la expedición se puso en marcha con un par de integrantes añadidos. Por extraño que resultase el asunto, lo hicieron en un sepulcral silencio, mientras que Aioros y Kanon no le quitaban la vista de encima a Saga y su ceño fruncido.

-Estamos perdidos, admítelo, genio. –murmuró Kanon.

-No lo estamos, sólo estoy cansado y quizá un poco confundido.

-Quizá fue el golpe en la cabeza. –Interrumpió Deltha por primera vez.- Ten. Estas sangrando mucho. –La niña se desabrochó la cinta que llevaba prendida a la cintura y poniéndose de puntillas, acertó a apretárselo en la frente.

-Gracias. –la mirada de confusión de Saga se hizo más que evidente.

-Como sea, sobrevivirá. –Masculló su hermano.- Pero hemos pasado por aquí al menos tres veces y seguimos como al principio.

-Fue gracias a ti que llegamos aquí en primer lugar, Kanon, así que si no vas a ayudar, sólo cállate. –internamente, Saga agradeció la intervención de Aioros.

-Así que… -El tono de voz que Naiara había en empleado en ese par de palabras, alertó a sus acompañantes.- ¡El doradito se ha perdido de verdad! –Saga resopló.- No me explicó que tenéis de especiales…

-¿Puedes dejar de llamarme "doradito"? Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes?

-Lo siento, pero no soy adivina.

-Saga, me llamo Saga. –espetó después de ahogar un nuevo gruñido. La chica pareció pensar sobre si aquel nombre le hacía justicia o no.

-No, definitivamente te va mejor doradito. –el peliazul hizo un verdadero esfuerzo por controlar su creciente mal humor. Así que trató por todos los medios de ignorarla y seguir con su camino.

Poco a poco, la noche se acercaba y la falta evidente de luz empezaba a complicar las cosas ahí abajo. Tenía que encontrar un modo de salir de ahí ignorando los quejidos de su estómago o se vería en la penosa situación de tener que pedir ayuda. Y aquella era la última opción en la que pensaba en aquellos momentos.

De pronto se detuvo pensativo.

-Dime algo, _niñita_. –volteó hacía Naia.- ¿Por dónde entrasteis?

-Nos perdimos, ¿te dice algo eso _doradito_? –Saga entrecerró los ojos una vez más.

-Por una entrada en un saliente del acantilado, había algo parecido a unos escalones que llevaban a la parte de arriba. –se apresuró a decir Deltha.- Y se llama Naiara, aunque suelo llamarla Naia.

-¡Deltha! –la reprendió la aludida.

-¿Qué? Si morimos en el intento y alguno de ellos sobrevive, al menos sabrán nuestros nombres. –Naiara suspiró, ahí estaba otra vez el dramatismo.

-¿Ese es tú nombre? ¿Deltha? –preguntó el peliazul dispuesto a ignorar en todo lo posible a la otra. La niña asintió.- Es lindo.

-Gracias… -respondió tímidamente, sonrojándose en secreto tras la máscara. Naiara no pudo evitar esbozar una expresión de disgusto ante el halago, y molesta, se cruzó de brazos.

-Él es Aioros, y él mi hermano Kanon. –los aludidos asintieron a modo de saludo ante aquella tardía presentación. Instantes después de una incomoda pausa, escuchó al arquero en su mente.

-_¡Piensa algo!_ –Saga entrecerró los ojos nuevamente.

-Tenemos que encontrar la salida de la que ellas hablan. Después de que nuestra entrada se hiciera pedazos, quedó inservible. –Se asomó al hueco que servía de ventanal en aquella estancia y a lo lejos, observó como las luces del Santuario tomaban forma.- ¿Entrasteis por el lado de la playa? –Deltha asintió.- Bien, eso quiere decir que tenemos que buscar por los corredores de este lado de la fortaleza, así que… ¡andando!

Los chiquillos se pusieron en marcha una vez más, dejando a las dos niñas unos pasos atrás, aunque ninguna de las dos le quitó la vista de encima a cualquiera de ellos. Si bien Naiara no lo admitiría jamás, ellos eran el único medio que tenían de salir de allí en aquellos momentos. Pero no la gustaba la opción. Nikos la había advertido en alguna ocasión de cuidarse de los aprendices dorados.

-¿Estas molesta? –preguntó en apenas un susurró Deltha.- No hablas conmigo.

-Ve y habla con tus nuevos amigos, los raritos. –espetó molesta. Deltha frunció el ceño tras la máscara.

-No creo que sean raros. Me parecen adorables.

-Son gemelos, son raros.

-No veo que hay de malo en ello.

-Como sea. –bufó la otra.

-¡Naia, no te molestes conmigo! Si quieres puedes quedarte con el doradito adorable para ti sola… -Su amiga se detuvo en seco.- Además, tiene el pelo suave.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa el chico raro?

-¿Es lindo? –Deltha se encogió de hombros y Naiara bufó nuevamente acelerando el paso.

-¡Voilá! –Las dos voltearon a ver a Saga, que de improviso y con expresión triunfal señalaba la salida que tanto les había costado encontrar.

Emocionados, los chicos comenzaron el ascenso por la sinuosa escalera del acantilado. Si a Deltha le pareció difícil descender por ella, no tenía palabras para explicar lo que la estaba resultando subir. Al menos, Aioros le había tendido la mano al colocarse a su par, y con cuidado la ayudaba en la escalada, pues aunque los escalones de piedra estaban desgastados y destartalados, había espacio de sobra para los dos.

Cuando le tocó el turno a Naiara, se negó en rotundo a recibir cualquier tipo de ayuda y en su terquedad, se propuso internamente el llegar arriba ella sola. Sin embargo, la chiquilla permanecía demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos y en un despiste su pie izquierdo perdió el apoyo en la piedra resbaladiza. Antes de que la diera tiempo a reaccionar, una mano que ni siquiera supo de donde había salido la sujetó. Ella sólo atinó a dejar escapar un grito ahogado. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos que había cerrado inconscientemente, la mirada esmeralda de Saga la contemplaba con curiosidad. No la preguntó nada. Solamente la ayudo a recuperar el apoyo y siguió con su camino cerca de ella.

Una vez arriba, la chiquilla trató por todos los medios de evitar aquellos ojos, porque aunque no lo quisiera, por un momento había cuestionado la palabra de su hermano. Si aquellos chicos no eran de fiar… ¿Por qué la había ayudado? Se sentó en el suelo, tratando de recuperarse ligeramente de la impresión mientras Deltha se dejaba caer a su lado.

-¡Hora de disfrutar de la panatea, Aioros! –exclamó Kanon, aliviado al fin de que aquella aventura hubiera terminado. El arquero le devolvió una sonrisa y en silencio, los tres emprendieron el camino de vuelta.

-¡Alto ahí! –exclamó Naiara, deteniendo su marcha.- ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos acusareis de estar aquí?

-¿Cómo sabemos que no lo haréis vosotras? -replicó Kanon. Naiara permaneció unos momentos pensativa.

-Nosotras no diremos nada, si vosotros prometéis por vuestro honor de futuros santos dorados, que no contareis nada de lo sucedido a nadie. –Los tres chicos intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

-Hecho. –respondió Aioros. Las dos niñas asintieron y observaron como se alejaban.

-Naia… ¿no crees que está muy oscuro? –Naiara volteó a ver a su amiga, y aunque irritada por la pregunta, comprobó que la niña estaba en lo cierto. Suspiró apenada.

-¡Oye! –Gritó.- ¡Esperadnos!

- Continuará…-

**NdA: **

_Saga_: ¡Mi ceja! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuándo me permitiréis salir ileso de un capítulo? u_u

_Dama_: ¡Nunca! Muajaja

_Saga_: Pues esto va a dejarme cicatriz.

_Kanon_: Ya puedo imaginar a alguien preguntando que tipo malvado te dejo esa marca en que guerra.

_Aioros_: Y la respuesta será… Fue con una piedra. Una niña.

_Kanon_: Ahí va toda la gloria y genialidad xD

_Saga_: Ja. Ja. Ja. ¡Qué graciosos! ¬¬' Al menos yo no pasé la mitad del capítulo aterrorizado como OTROS…

_Sunrise_: Para ser santos dorados son un poco... raritos ¬¬

_Dama_: No seas dura con ellos, mira que es su primera actuación frente a un par de féminas.

_Kanon_: Ahora entiendo porque nadie las quiere... a las amazonas digo (A)

_Sunrise_: ¡Suficiente! Besos, abrazos y proposiciones indecorosas para Saga y sus Raritos en el botoncito de abajo ^^

_Dama_: Reply a _Loly-chan_ en nuestro perfil.

_Sunrise_: ¡Corto y cierro!


	7. Encuentros inesperados

**Capítulo 7: Encuentros inesperados**

Aún frotándose los ojos, el mayor de los gemelos avanzó lentamente hasta la cocina del tercer templo. A su lado, igual de silencioso y ahogando un bostezo, caminaba Kanon casi arrastrando los pies. El modo tan poco amigable y sutil con el que Zarek los había despertado aquella mañana, había sido suficiente para que ambos hermanos salieran de la cama prácticamente de un salto. Con pesar, cayeron en la cuenta de que la panatea había finalizado la noche anterior y desafortunadamente, la tranquilidad y diversión de la que había disfrutado aquellos días también. Era hora de retomar la rutina.

-Todavía es demasiado pronto… -murmuró Kanon.- Zarek ni siquiera había llegado al templo cuando nos acostamos. ¿Cómo es que ya está despierto? –Saga se encogió de hombros.

-Es un Santo Dorado. –susurró como única respuesta. Su hermano suspiró apesadumbrado.

Sin embargo, una voz prácticamente desconocida para ellos llegó hasta sus oídos. Al parecer, su maestro no estaba solo. Los dos niños intercambiaron una mirada curiosa y con sigilo avanzaron por el pasillo, hasta que finalmente el amplio salón de la vivienda se abrió ante ellos. Casi instintivamente, los hermanos se quedaron clavados en sus sitios cuando sus ojos verdes repararon en la identidad del invitado. La armadura dorada que lo cubría era una que no veían a menudo, pues aquel tipo pasaba el menos tiempo posible en el Santuario, y a pesar de ello, la tiara que enmarcaba su rostro lo delataba. Su alborotado cabello rizado, tan rubio que podía considerarse casi blanco, se enredaba con las largas y afiladas patas del cangrejo dorado.

-Han crecido. –masculló con voz ronca y marcado acento alemán al reparar en ellos. Zarek los observó apenas de reojo y asintió. El de Cáncer volteó a ver a su acompañante con una sonrisa escalofriante en el rostro.- Una lástima que no pueda quedarme para contemplar con mis propios ojos sus... avances. –Le dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo que sujetaba entre sus dedos sin quitarles la vista de encima.

-Cuando vuelvas de Alemania quizá puedan hacer algo medianamente decente… -murmuró el turco. Athan amplió su retorcida sonrisa.

-Probablemente. Será un placer comprobar por mi mismo lo que puedan hacer en ese momento. ¿No crees? –El pelirrojo sonrío, y aunque Saga y Kanon no podían ver su expresión, un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos al escuchar aquellas palabras.- Aunque… ¿Quién sabe? Quizá para ese momento yo mismo tenga un mocoso del que encargarme y me amargue la fiesta…

-Mataría por contemplar ese momento. –replicó Zarek. Mas, al percatarse de que los chiquillos seguían ahí, con aquella mirada que irradiaba una mezcla de fascinación e impresión por la presencia de Athan, habló.- ¿Qué miráis con tanta emoción? –Espetó.- ¿No pensáis desayunar?

Ligeramente sobresaltados, los gemelos asintieron rápidamente y volteando sobre sus talones, se encaminaron a la cocina. En silencio, apuraron un vaso de leche sin apenas respirar y un par de segundos después, abandonaron la estancia con un koulouri en sus manos igual de sigilosos que como habían llegado. Sin embargo, cuando la voz fría de su maestro resonó a sus espaldas, toda esperanza de irse pasando desapercibidos se esfumó.

-Si por alguna extraña e inesperada casualidad, llega a mis oídos que volvéis a meteros en problemas o a causar algún desastre… Tendremos que hablar.

Ninguno de los dos había volteado a verlo, pero ambos sabían de sobra que aquellas tres últimas palabras traían implícito un significado mucho más… alarmante.

Con sus ojos grises clavados en la espalda de los niños, el turco los observó asentir sutilmente una vez más para después alejarse a toda prisa por los corredores del templo; en busca de la anhelada libertad que suponía deshacerse de él por unas horas. Aunque solamente fuera para escuchar las soporíferas clases del viejo Patriarca.

-Me duele admitir esto. –Zarek volteó a ver al alemán.- Pero Orestes tenía razón.

El Santo de Géminis lo miró a los ojos, con aquella frialdad que despedía su mirada carente de toda emoción. Totalmente serio lo contempló por unos segundos, meditando exactamente el significado de aquellas palabras.

-No me mires así. –Se defendió alzando las manos el de Cáncer. Zarek alzó una ceja animándolo a continuar.- Sabes que comparto las mismas ideas que tú, incluso podría decirse que soy un poquito más… radical. Si tú tienes poco en común con él, yo tengo menos aún. –El geminiano, le dio un sorbo al café que hacía tiempo había enfriado.- Pero el arquero estaba en lo cierto al decir que los mocosos cambian radicalmente al estar en tu presencia.

-¿Y eso te parece una desventaja? –replicó sin quitarle la vista de encima. Athan esbozó una nueva y retorcida sonrisa.

-Al contrario. –Zarek imitó el gesto.- El miedo que provocas en los gemelos esta resultando mucho más útil y fructífero de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido pensar en un inicio, dada su situación tan… privilegiada con el Maestro. –Al turco no se le escapó la pizca de desdén marcada en su voz.- Es curioso como el pánico puede hacer que un ser humano se comporte de un modo totalmente diferente; consiguiendo cosas, en algunas ocasiones, imposibles de lograr de otro modo. Las situaciones extremas sacan lo mejor de uno…

-Si. Pero no es sólo eso. –murmuró el otro.

-Es la dualidad. –Zarek amplió aún más su sonrisa.- Apuesto a que Saga y Kanon no tienen nada de asustadizos y silenciosos cuando están lejos de ti. –El turco asintió.

-Orestes me tomó por ingenuo. –Tras una pausa, continuó.- Pero en realidad, no he dejado de observarlos un solo segundo mientras he estado en el Santuario. Es curioso lo que se descubre desde las sombras, y ellos no son un caso diferente.

-¿Y bien? –respondió esperando una aclaración a aquello.

-Los Géminis somos sin lugar a dudas los más complejos de los doce signos. Inconscientemente están aprendiendo a manejar sus emociones, pasando de sentir un terror insoportable a lucir una seguridad en si mismos avasalladora.

-Si, pero eso es algo común a los doce. Es orgullo. –Zarek negó.

-Te equivocas. Los doce somos soberbios actores capaces de controlar y esconder emociones; mostrando únicamente lo que nos interesa que se vea. –Clavó sus ojos en aquella mirada azul una vez más.- No me gustan los mocosos, pero quiero que lleguen vivos al combate por la armadura. Lo que pase después realmente me trae sin cuidado. Pero para llegar ahí necesitan controlar los sentimientos cruzados que tiran de su alma en sentidos opuestos, esa es la verdadera dualidad de Géminis y el verdadero reto que supone aspirar a esta armadura. Manejar todas esas emociones a su antojo y conveniencia. Si lo hacen, amigo mío… tendrán una cualidad más potente y peligrosa que cualquier técnica que nadie pueda enseñarlos.

-Los Géminis sois unos malditos manipuladores. –masculló el de Cáncer apagando el cigarrillo y dejando escapar una carcajada ronca.

-2-

-¡Buenos días, Raissa! –exclamó Kanon al percatarse de la presencia de la doncella en el jardín del templo papal. La joven alzó el rostro y contempló al par de hermanos acercarse.

-Llegáis pronto. –replicó con una sonrisa dulce estampada en su rostro.

Como toda respuesta Kanon se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba hasta ella y se sentaba a su lado en el banco de piedra sin quitarle la vista de encima al pequeño pelilila que jugueteaba entre sus brazos. Saga, sin embargo, se había dejado caer en el suelo, y sonriente no dejaba de ver y escuchar las palabras ininteligibles que escapan de los labios de Aioria, que jugaba frente a él.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dice. –murmuró divertido, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

El pequeño león entrecerró los ojos mirando al gemelo mayor, como si hubiera entendido sus quejas. Con trabajo, logró levantarse y con pasos ligeramente tambaleantes se acercó a él. Una vez estuvo lo suficiente cerca, Aioria continuó con su balbuceo mientras jugaba con un mechón azul del cabello del mayor, dejando escapar divertidas risitas de vez en cuando.

-Aún debes estar medio dormido, Saga. –la conocida voz del futuro arquero resonó a sus espaldas. Al reconocer la voz, Aioria volteó hacía él y corrió a su encuentro, olvidándose de su anterior juego; hasta aferrarse con fuerza a sus piernas. El mayor revolvió su pelo rubio.- Claramente estaba diciendo que con el pelo largo pareces una niñita.

Saga lo miró fijamente, sin esbozar un sólo gesto que delatase lo realmente ofendido que se sentía por aquel comentario estúpido. Imaginaba que al no escuchar a Kanon reír la gracia a sus espaldas, su hermano se sentía igual de ofendido que él. _"O al menos debería hacerlo."_ Pensó. Permaneció así, impasible, unos segundos más hasta conseguir que el arquero dejara escapar una risa nerviosa y mirara rápidamente hacia otro lugar, mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca inconscientemente. ¡Era tan fácil ponerlo nervioso!

-Bueno… -murmuró el castaño aclarándose la garganta.- Y… ¿el Maestro? -preguntó intentando romper aquel amenazador silencio que su amigo había impuesto. Pero el chico no contestó. Aioros suspiró y dejando caer sus hombros derrotado, continuó.- Era broma.

-En el supuesto caso de que tu broma hubiera tenido gracia, debes saber dos cosas. –Replicó finalmente el peliazul poniéndose de pie.- Una: los héroes griegos y guerreros clásicos llevan melena. Eso te convierte a _ti_ en el raro. Dos: contrario a lo que podáis creer, no tengo todas las respuestas a los enigmas de este mundo. Así que el paradero y ocupación de Shion en estos momentos, me resultan desconocidos.

-Alguien se levantó por el lado dramático y sensible de la cama esta mañana… -murmuró el castaño.

-Como sea. –Kanon interrumpió por primera vez.- Tengo una idea brillante para pasar el rato hasta que el viejo llegue. –Aioros y Saga alzaron una ceja al unísono, temiéndose lo peor. Al notarlo, Kanon frunció el ceño ofendido.- Tranquilos, viviréis.

-¿Y bien? –lo animó su hermano.

-Jugaremos a escondidillas con los dos enanos hasta que Shion llegue. ¡A Mu y Aioria les encanta ese juego!

-No mientas. Es a ti al que le gusta. –Aclaró Saga. Kanon lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.- Pero no es una mala idea. –el menor sonrió.

-¡Bien! ¡A la de tres nos esconderemos, enanos! Aioros nos buscará. –exclamó.

-¡¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo y no tú? –protestó el futuro arquero cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque yo propuse la idea, Saga me apoyó y Mu y Aioria son demasiado pequeños. –la respuesta de Kanon no tranquilizó a Aioros.- Eres el candidato perfecto para el puesto. ¡Y además te servirá para entrenar tus reflejos! Sin mencionar que es el castigo perfecto por meterte con nuestro corte de pelo.

-Pero…

-¡Y no vale usar el cosmos! –intervino el mayor de los hermanos.

-Venga Aioros, tápate los ojos.

Resignado, el aprendiz de Sagitario suspiró y se encaminó al lugar que solían utilizar para contar en aquellos casos. Sabía que tenía la batalla perdida con Kanon y que había poco que pudiera a hacer para evitar aquel cruel destino que se presentaba ante él aquella mañana. No habría modo posible de ser él quien tuviera oportunidad de esconderse. Así que, con parsimonia se tapó los ojos y afinó los oídos, intentando buscar alguna pista que le indicara la dirección que sus amigos habían tomado.

Suspiró una vez más. Los gemelos no dejarían rastro; no cometerían un error tan estúpido como ese. Apesadumbrado, comenzó a contar, escuchando únicamente las risitas lejanas e infantiles de Aioria y Mu buscando un escondite.

-3-

-¡Saga!

Kanon intentó llamar a su hermano sin levantar demasiado la voz para no delatar su posición. Frunció el ceño y se maldijo a si mismo por no saber utilizar su cosmos del modo en que lo hacían Saga y Aioros. Miró a su alrededor vigilando que nadie lo viera, y de un salto descendió del árbol al que se había encaramado. Cogió una pequeña piedra blanquecina de las miles que formaban el suelo de grava del jardín, y afinando la puntería la tiró a los pies de su hermano, captando su atención instantáneamente.

-_¿Qué pasa?_ –preguntó usando su cosmos, sin quitarle un ojo de encima a Mu que estaba escondido un par de metros más allá. Kanon masculló una maldición al escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza.

-¿Y Aioria?

La expresión de confusión en el rostro de su hermano le hizo temer lo peor. Saga paseó su mirada por toda la extensión del jardín, intentando encontrar o escuchar algún rastro del pequeño león. Su esfuerzo fue inútil.

-_¡Se supone que tenías que vigilarlo tú!_ –masculló Saga. Kanon estuvo dispuesto a replicar algo en su defensa, pero la sorpresa de escuchar a su hermano hablar en voz alta segundos después lo acalló.- ¡Mu! ¡Baja de ahí!

Kanon ahogó una carcajada cuando contempló la escena ante él. Saga abandonó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su escondite en su intentó por evitar un accidente con el pequeño ariano que ausente a la preocupación de los otros, intentaba afanosamente encontrar un modo para encaramarse a la cuadriga del viejo Aquiles.

-¡No puedes subir ahí! –exclamó el peliazul cuando finalmente lo sujetó, evitando la temeraria escalada del más pequeño.

-¿Uh? –Al sentir las manos de Saga sujetándolo, Mu abrió sus enormes ojos verdes y dejó escapar una infantil risita divertida, alzando sus manitas para agarrarse al mayor; que suspiró aliviado.

-Desde luego que hoy no es tu día. –la voz de Aioros a sus espaldas hizo que Saga voltease los ojos con fastidio.- En serio, ¿pretendías subirte a Aquiles de nuevo? –el peliazul giró mientras se soplaba el flequillo en un intento por apartarlo de sus ojos. Y allí estaba, el arquero hinchando el pecho orgulloso por haberlo encontrado a la primera, con los brazos en jarras.

-Muy gracioso Aioros, muy gracioso. –murmuró asegurándose de que Mu no soltara su mano.

-Pues lamento decirte que te tocara buscarnos a ti en la siguiente partida. –Saga se pensó muy bien las siguientes palabras que iba a pronunciar.

-Ya veremos… -dijo aclarándose la garganta.- ¿Has encontrado a alguien más? –Aioros negó.

-No. Pero sólo tengo que encontrar a Aioria y por tanto, será cuestión de segundos que encuentre a Kanon. –el arquero dibujó una expresión de triunfo tal, que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Saga.

-Ah… -fue la única respuesta del mayor. Aioros alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¡No! ¡No! –se apresuró a contestar el otro.

-Bueno, como sea. –Continuó el castaño aún mirándolo con sospecha.- Iré por Kanon.

-Aja. –Murmuró el peliazul, observando a su amigo oteando el jardín en busca de alguna pista.- _Yo en tu lugar echaría un ojo tras el sauce llorón. _

Desde su lugar percibió como Aioros se sobresaltó ligeramente ante el contacto de sus dos mentes. Rápidamente, el castaño volteó a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados; gesto que le dejó en claro al peliazul que no deseaba ningún tipo de ayuda. Así que Saga se encogió de hombros, dibujando en su rostro una fingida expresión de inocencia. Deliberadamente, el arquero había tomado la dirección opuesta que él le había… "_sugerido_". Así que al geminiano, no le quedó más remedio que acomodarse en uno de los bancos del jardín; vigilando que Mu no se fuera a ningún lado lejos de su alcance y observando los movimientos e intentos infructíferos de Aioros por encontrar a Kanon.

Finalmente, el arquero pareció darse por vencido, y dejó caer sus hombros ligeramente. Así que resignado, y evitando mirar a Saga a toda costa; pues sabía que en su rostro estaría estampada una sonrisa de burla, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió exactamente al lugar que le había dicho en primer lugar. Y efectivamente, el gemelo mayor tenía razón. Como siempre.

-Estás pillado, Kanon. –sentenció Aioros cruzándose de brazos a la vez que se plantaba frente al peliazul.

-Si llegas a tardar más, me hubiera dormido. –El arquero entrecerró los ojos.

-Hubiera preferido un "felicidades". ¿Siempre tienes que quedar por encima? –Masculló. Al no recibir respuesta continuó.- No tienes remedio. - Pero el chico solamente amplió su sonrisa.- ¿Dónde está Aioria?

Ligeramente nervioso, el peliazul miró sobre el hombro de Aioros, en busca de los ojos verdes de su hermano y de una excusa ingeniosa para aquella comprometida respuesta. Desafortunadamente, Saga parecía no tener una solución a aquel problema.

-Pues… esa es una excelente pregunta. Porque… -Definitivamente, tendría que improvisar.- ¿Sabes qué? –Aioros negó suavemente sin quitarle la vista de encima.- ¡El gatito se hace mayor! –El castaño alzó una ceja sin comprender nada.

-Ze fue.

Simultáneamente, los tres mayores voltearon hacia Mu, que aún tomaba la mano de Saga y parecía no tener ninguna intención de soltarla. Kanon volteó los ojos irritado. ¿Cómo era posible que los dos enanos no atinaran a pronunciar dos palabras seguidas medianamente inteligibles y de pronto decidieran hacerlo ahora? ¡Maldita su suerte y su don de la oportunidad!

-¿Se fue? –balbuceó Aioros llevando sus ojos azules de uno de los gemelos al otro.- ¡¿Cómo que se fue? ¡¿A dónde?

-A ningún lado. –Replicó Kanon con tranquilidad.- Solamente está jugando.

-¡¿Habéis perdido a Aioria? –Exclamó agitando nerviosamente las manos, y volteando a ver al mayor continuó.- ¡No has podido dejar que se pierda, Saga!

-Técnicamente, yo estaba con Mu y…

-¡¿Y qué? ¡Mi hermanito se perdió! ¡Y es vuestra culpa! –El arquero no desvió la mirada de sus ojos un solo instante.

-Lo siento. –murmuró el mayor mirando hacia otro lado por un momento.

-¿Podríais, par de princesas, dejar de discutir? Quizá si buscamos a Aioria lo encontremos pronto. No pudo ir muy lejos…

Farfullando un par de palabras ininteligibles, Aioros se dio la vuelta e hizo exactamente como Kanon había sugerido. Nervioso, comenzó de nuevo a buscar por todo aquel inmenso jardín que se escondía en el rincón más profundo del Templo Papal. Sin soltar a Mu, Saga empezó la búsqueda por otro lado, mientras su hermano hacía lo propio.

Escudriñaron cada rincón de aquel inmenso patio con ahínco durante minutos que se hicieron tan largos como horas. Finalmente, con una mezcla de frustración y congoja; Aioros se sentó en un rincón. Intentando despejar su mente por unos segundos para al menos recuperar fuerzas. En realidad, nada malo podía pasarle a Aioria allí… ¡Pero se había perdido! Y aunque había culpado en un arranque de furia a sus amigos, en su fuero interno sabía que solamente él era el responsable de lo que le ocurriera. Como hermano mayor, era su responsabilidad.

-Aio tiste…

La vocecilla dulce que balbuceó con esfuerzo aquellas palabras, sonó tan cercana que lo sacó de golpe de su concentración. Miró a su derecha, y allí, Mu se había sentado a su lado, y con su pequeña y pálida mano acariciaba la suya en un intento por consolarlo. Aioros no pudo evitar sonreír, atrayendo al chiquillo hacia él y revolviendo su fino y suave cabello lila. No tardó en sentir la presencia de Saga a su otro lado. El peliazul agachó el rostro.

-Te prometo que lo encontraremos. –murmuró.

-Me temo que eso que ansiáis encontrar tendrá que esperar hasta después de vuestras clases. El Maestro os está esperando.

El tono de voz de Arles pareció atronar todo el lugar. Inmediatamente, los chicos voltearon hacia él. Sin embargo, a la mano derecha del Maestro, no le pasaron desapercibidas las expresiones de pesar en aquellos rostros. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, confundido, y finalmente se decidió a preguntar que era aquello que preocupaba tanto a Saga y Aioros.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues… -comenzó el arquero.

-He perdido a Aioria. –murmuró Saga, pateando un par de piedras del suelo. Arles alzó una ceja.

-¡¿Cómo es eso?

-En realidad, no lo _ha_ perdido. –Kanon llegó rápidamente hasta ellos, alertado por la presencia del santo del Altar; haciendo especial hincapié en dejar claro que no había un solo culpable para aquello.- Estábamos jugando a escondidillas. Técnicamente no sabe que dejamos de jugar.

-¡Pero no conseguimos encontrarlo! –Exclamó Aioros poniéndose en pie y quitándose una lágrima traicionera de los ojos con el dorso de la mano.- ¡¿Cómo vamos a cuidar de toda la humanidad si no podemos cuidar de un niño entre los tres? ¡Seremos unos santos pésimos! –continuó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bueno, hagamos algo. –Dijo Arles tomando en brazos a Mu.- Yo me llevó a Mu con Raissa y el Maestro, y volveré para ayudaros a buscarlo. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Trato hecho! –Exclamó Kanon.– Nadie puede ganarnos a este juego. –Todas las miradas cayeron sobre él, pero las ignoró. Con los brazos en jarras y con toda la frescura que lo caracterizaba, volteó hacía Aioros.- Además, no hay de que preocuparse. Sino lo encontramos, te regalaré a Saga.

El arquero, se vio obligado a dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada ante la ocurrencia del geminiano y la evidente cara de disgusto de Saga; antes de retomar la busca del león desaparecido.

-4-

Apenas dejó a Mu en brazos de la doncella, Arles se puso en marcha. No podía quitarse de la cabeza los rostros tristes de aquel par y la siempre despreocupada expresión de Kanon en su intento por aligerar el ambiente. La cuestión era que aunque los niños podían ser un completo desastre, se preocupaban mucho por los dos más pequeños e imaginaba, que aquel mal rato tardaría en pasarse para ellos.

Encendiendo su cosmos ligeramente, escudriñó las cercanías del jardín. Aioria era demasiado pequeño como haber llegado muy lejos desde que los chicos lo vieran por última vez. Y a decir verdad, que se hubiera escabullido por el templo sin que nadie lo viera: guardias, doncellas y santos; era una posibilidad casi remota. Sin embargo, el tiempo y la experiencia con los gemelos le habían enseñado que existen pocas cosas imposibles para un niño curioso.

Esbozó una sonrisa cuando finalmente encontró el aura del chiquillo y comprendió que aunque los niños hubieran intentado encontrarlo de aquel modo, el cosmos de Aioria apenas podía distinguirse y menos aún, unos chicos inexpertos. Así que, con rapidez, avanzó por los corredores que llevaban a la parte frontal del templo, y cuando la luz del sol amenazaba con incidir de lleno en sus ojos marrones, lo encontró.

Aioria se las había ingeniado para llegar hasta allí solo, contra todo pronóstico. Y su espíritu aventurero lo estaba llevando directamente fuera del templo. De no ser por una de las doncellas que lo alcanzó en el preciso instante en que correteando se acercó a lo alto de la escalinata; se hubieran llevado un buen susto de verdad.

-¡Aioria! –llamó el santo. El pequeño rubio se revolvió en los brazos de la joven y lo buscó con su mirada esmeralda.

-No tengo la menor idea de como llegó hasta aquí él solo, señor. –intentó disculparse la doncella.

-No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré a partir de ahora. –Dejando al niño en brazos del santo del Altar, la chica sonrió.- Muchas gracias.

-No hay por qué. –Y reemprendiendo su camino, exclamó.- ¡Y pensar que esto parecía haber recobrado un poco de paz cuando los gemelos se marcharon! –Arles, sonrió mientras la veía marchar.

Una vez que su silueta se perdió al doblar la esquina, él mismo giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a llevar al pequeño felino que se entretenía tirando de un mechón de su largo cabello, de vuelta a la seguridad de su niñera.

-5-

-Os aseguro, Maestro, que pasará mucho, mucho tiempo hasta que Saga y Aioros pierdan a alguno de los niños una vez más. Dudo siquiera que vuelva a ocurrirles algo así. No podría decir lo mismo de Kanon. -Shion asintió.- Sus reacciones normalmente son de lo más... impredecibles y diferentes.

-Será mejor que vayas a por ellos, Arles. –sugirió el Santo Padre aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, después de haber escuchado la explicación de lo sucedido en las primeras horas de aquella mañana.- No quiero ni imaginarme como serán sus caras en estos momentos…

-Ahora mismo, Maestro.

El santo plateado, dejó al chiquillo que aún cargaba en brazos en el suelo. Aioria no tardó más que un parpadeo en echar a correr sobre la mullida alfombra roja que protegía los suelos de mármol del salón. Shion, aún sonriente, se levantó con parsimonia de su asiento y lentamente se acercó hasta el pequeño rubio. Su mirada infantil y verdeazulada resplandeció al percatarse de la cercanía del lemuriano.

-Así que asustando a tus hermanos, ¿eh? –igual que si le hubiera entendido, Aioria dejó escapar una risa encantadora a la vez que los hoyuelos de sus mejillas se acentuaban con gracia ante tal gesto. Shion no pudo más que imitarlo.- Pues parece que hiciste un buen trabajo. –murmuró el peliverde revolviendo su ya de por si alborotado cabello rubio.

En aquel instante, la puerta blanca que separaba aquella estancia del resto del templo, se abrió. Seguidos por Arles, los tres chiquillos caminaban cabizbajos y llenos de pesar. Respecto a lo que ellos sabían, el hermano menor de Aioros seguía en paradero desconocido. Al menos así era, hasta que los tres alzaron la mirada prácticamente a la vez cuando la brisa que se colaba a través del ventanal llevó hasta ellos el murmullo de una risa que les resultaba de sobra conocida. El futuro arquero abrió los ojos de par en par y con un par de zancadas se acercó hasta el menor y lo estrechó en un abrazo.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –Exclamó.- Me asustaste… -Sin comprender que era lo que le decía, Aioria logró zafarse de aquellos brazos y emocionado, le mostró a su hermano mayor la caracola con la que jugaba.

Shion observó las reacciones de todos ellos con detenimiento. No era necesario pensar demasiado sobre lo que Aioros había sentido en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en la silueta del futuro león. Sin embargo, el otro par de hermanos, era diferente. Mientras Saga había dejado escapar un suspiro de alivio apenas perceptible y relajado su postura; Kanon hacía, exactamente, lo opuesto.

-¿Lo veis? –Dijo Kanon esbozando una sonrisa.- Dije que lo encontraríamos. –Cruzó los brazos e infló el pecho orgulloso.- ¡Nadie puede ganarnos en esto!

-Cállate. –murmuró su gemelo. Shion alzó uno de los lunares de su frente con curiosidad. El disgusto en Saga era más que palpable.

-¡Oye! No te pongas así, ya encontramos al gato. –Replicó enfrentando a su hermano.- Todo solucionado.

-No hubiéramos tenido que hacerlo si _tú_ no lo hubieras perdido.

-Él se escapó.

-¡Porque no le estabas prestando atención! –el gemelo mayor se cruzó de brazos.

-Suficiente, niños. –la voz cargada de autoridad del lemuriano resonó bajo los altos techos. Ambos hermanos voltearon hacia él aún refunfuñando.- Afortunadamente, no ocurrió nada y esto no queda en más que una anécdota sin importancia.

-¿Ves? –insistió Kanon dispuesto a llevarse la razón, cosa que Saga no tenía intención de permitirle. El mayor lo miró con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a replicar.

-¡Kanon! –exclamó Shion.

-¿No puedes admitir que te has equivocado? –insistió Saga.

-¡Saga!

-¡Pero…! –protestaron los dos a la vez.

-Dije que suficiente. –Ambos resoplaron, mientras Aioros se acercaba hasta ellos.- Como decía, afortunadamente no ha ocurrido nada que haya que lamentar. Pero jugar con dos niños tan pequeños es una gran responsabilidad y los tres estabais ahí para cuidar de Aioria y Mu. Los tres deberíais cargar con las consecuencias por igual. –Los chicos asintieron bajo la escrutadora mirada de Shion.- Pronto llegaran más niños, lo sabéis. Y deberéis comportaros a la altura porque sois los mayores y por tanto, seréis su ejemplo a seguir. No servirán más estas discusiones de ahora en adelante. ¿Entendido?

-Si, Maestro. –respondió Aioros.

-¿Saga? ¿Kanon? –aguardó expectante.

-Entendido. –replicó el mayor de los dos, mientras Kanon volteaba los ojos con fastidio.

-Si, si, entendido.- murmuró.

-Bien. –Dijo finalmente el Santo Padre avanzando hacia la mesa de la terraza.- Aclarado esto, ya es hora de vuestras clases. Así que… ¿por qué no tomáis asiento? Hoy tendremos una clase especial.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó en apenas un susurro Saga mientras se acomodaba en su silla de siempre.

-Pues porque hoy nos acompañará alguien más.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Aioros esta vez.

-Ya lo veréis. –Shion volteó en busca del chico que faltaba.- ¿Por qué no vienes Kanon?

-Es que… -el peliazul pensó cuidadosamente su respuesta. En realidad, necesitaba una excusa para huir de aquella clase urgentemente.- Tengo sed. Iré a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. ¡No tardo!

Antes de que ninguno de los tres tuviera tiempo a articular palabra alguna a favor o en contra de aquello, Kanon había desaparecido velozmente tras la puerta que había cerrado a sus espaldas con un sonoro portazo.

-6-

-Santidad, Axelle de Caelum esta aquí.

Aioros y Saga detuvieron de golpe el balanceo incesante de sus sillas con el que intentaban entretenerse desde hacía minutos. La voz de Arles anunciando la presencia de la amazona de plata sobresaltó al par de chiquillos y captó rápidamente su atención. Shion observó las expresiones de curiosidad en sus rostros y finalmente, el mismo volteó hacia la puerta. Allí, la esbelta figura de la amazona se erguía a la par del Santo del Altar.

-Buenos días, Axelle. –Saludó levantándose de la silla.- Acercaos por favor.

-Maestro. –Respondió ella respetuosamente, y volviendo su rostro de plata hacía el exterior de la habitación, continuó.- Sígueme.

La expresión del par de chiquillos cambió, para ser adornada por una curiosidad que les resultaba difícil de disimular. Intercambiaron una fugaz mirada de soslayo justo en el preciso momento en que el misterioso acompañante de Axelle se dejaba ver en plenitud. O más bien, la misteriosa acompañante. Saga entreabrió los labios al identificar a la pequeña koree envuelta en un chitón de un inmaculado color azulado. Aioros alzó las cejas y volteó a ver a su amigo.

-_¿Qué hace ella aquí?_ –preguntó mediante su cosmos.

-_No tengo la menor idea._

-_¿Habrá hablado?_ –Saga se encogió sutilmente de hombros.

-Bienvenida, Naiara. –dijo con amabilidad el Maestro. La niña lo miró, y sin embargo, no contestó hasta que sintió la mano de su maestra sobre su espalda, animándola a hacerlo.

-Hola, Maestro.

-Toma asiento. Tu maestra vendrá a recogerte cuando hayamos acabado.

La morena asintió y casi arrastrando los pies avanzó sin quitarle la vista de encima a sus dos nuevos compañeros aquella mañana. A sus espaldas, Shion y Axelle seguían hablando. Tras su máscara de plata resopló con disgusto. Ella ni siquiera quería estar ahí, mucho menos con… ellos. Prefería los largos días de entrenamiento con Axelle y Deltha a aquella tortura a la que la someterían a partir de entonces. Con pesadez, se dejó caer en una de las sillas frente a los dos chiquillos, que la miraban con sospecha.

-_¿A qué has venido? _–susurró el peliazul en su mente, sobresaltándola.- _¿No habrás roto tu promesa, verdad? –_la koree entrecerró sus ojos molesta.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Farfulló cruzándose de brazos.

-_Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?_ –insistió Aioros esta vez.

-¡¿Podéis dejar de hacer eso? –exclamó irritada levantando la voz ligeramente. El par de chiquillos ahogó una risilla divertida cuando vieron que Shion se acercaba y tomaba asiento.

-¿Os conocéis? –preguntó mirando de uno a otro. Rápidamente, los dos niños se apresuraron a negar enérgicamente con sus rostros.

-No, señor. –replicó ella.

-Bien, ellos son los aprendices de Sagitario y Géminis: Aioros y Saga. Aunque a decir verdad, nos falta un geminiano. –Miró a Saga.- ¿Y tu hermano?

-Aún no volvió. –el peliverde asintió a sabiendas de que era más que probable que Kanon no apareciera por allí en lo que restaba de mañana. Debió de darse cuenta de que aprovecharía cualquier despiste para escabullirse de sus clases.

-Está bien.-volteó a ver al a niña.- Ella es Naiara, la alumna de Axelle. Se que os estaréis preguntando que hace ella aquí y aunque no es nada habitual que las korees y aprendices se entremezclen, haremos una excepción. Al menos un día a la semana ella vendrá con vosotros.

-¿Y eso por qué? –pregunto Aioros.

-Pues porque como deberíais saber, -sin conocer el por qué, aquellas palabras sonaron a pequeño regaño para el arquero, y estaba seguro que una sonrisilla de burla adornaba el rostro desconocido de la koree.- el portador de Caelum es junto a Sculptor y Aries uno de los elegidos para las artes de la reparación y creación de los ropajes sagrados. Yo fui el antiguo Caballero de Aries, y en su día, le enseñé a Axelle algunos secretos y técnicas.

-¿Fue su maestro? –inquirió la chiquilla.

-Algo así.-replicó sonriente.- La cuestión es que creímos conveniente que fuera yo quien te enseñara alguno de mis secretos.

Después de todo, los chicos debían admitir que a pesar de la desconfianza y tensión que les provocaba tener ahí enfrente a la koree, la clase estaba siendo más entretenida de lo que habitualmente podían decir. Aioros y Saga escuchaban y observaban atentos cada detalle de las explicaciones sobre el cosmos del Maestro Shion a la discípula de Caelum.

-7-

El repicar de los pasos disciplinados la alertó de la presencia de los guardias, por lo que la pequeña koree se apresuró a buscar refugio detrás de una ancha columna de mármol. Se mantuvo callada y completamente inmóvil hasta que el sonido se alejó. Entonces, respiró aliviada. Determinada a conseguir su objetivo, la niña continuó su camino dispuesta a no claudicar.

Para Deltha, el día había sido especialmente largo y tormentoso. Con Naia lejos, las posibilidades de encontrar algún tipo de distracción en el árido ambiente del Santuario se volvían casi nulas. Resultaba compleja la relación que aquel par de niñas había desarrollado a través de los años y que se reflejaba en el apego y complicidad que crecía día con día entre ellas. Así que, cuando Axelle anunció esa mañana que a partir de entonces la morena pasaría algunas horas a la semana bajo el cuidado del Antiguo Maestro y apartada de su amiga, la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría.

Lo que era peor, ambas, maestra y pupila, se había marchado dejándola al cuidado de algunas otras amazonas en el recinto de las korees; aquello era un suplicio. Pronto, Deltha se encontró sola y distante de sus hermanas de Orden mientras una abrumadora ansiedad nacía en su pecho. Fue así como tomó la determinación de ir tras ellas…o, al menos, de intentarlo.

Ahora, se encontraba perdida en los amplios y relucientes corredores del Templo Papal. Nunca antes había estado ahí y poco podía imaginar las maravillas que el magnífico edificio de piedra blanca ocultaba tras sus altas paredes. Por donde mirara, había algo que ver. Fuesen deliciosas pinturas o clásicas esculturas, el lugar era un deleite a la vista. A diferencia de la diminuta e incómoda cabaña que compartía con Naiara y Axelle, las restricciones parecían no existir en el templo principal. El problema radicaba es que el exceso de pasillos e incontables puertas había terminado perdiéndola.

Sin saber que hacer, giró por enésima ocasión a su derecha. Los ojos grises de una antigua pintura de la diosa reinante la miraron con frialdad mientras un escalofrío recorría la espalda de la pequeña. Deltha se dejó caer al piso con cansancio. Mordió nerviosamente sus labios y maldijo su propia estupidez.

- Eres una tonta… -se dijo a sí misma con marcada rabia.

Y es que era la tercera vez que se encontraba con el óleo de la diosa Athena sosteniendo con firmeza a su escudo con la mano izquierda y, en la derecha, una lechuza la acompañaba. La niña centró su mirada en la pintura deseando secretamente que esa cosa pudiera hablar y le indicara el camino. Ahí estaba, perdida, asustada y haciéndose tonta una vez más, se recriminó. Pensó que Naiara definitivamente iba a reprenderla cuando le contara del esperpento de aventura que había resultado su viaje hasta ahí. De una cosa estaba segura: era la peor mente criminal de los últimos tiempos.

De pronto, el murmullo de voces aproximándose a ella, la obligó a terminar con su descanso. Cómo pudo, se puso de pie y corrió en dirección contraria al origen de los susurros. Consiguió escabullirse entre las pesadas cortinas carmesí que flanqueaban los ventanales y ahí se mantuvo quieta en espera de que el peligro pasase. Por segunda ocasión en lo que iba del día, el corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho; una sensación a la que nunca se acostumbraría. El motivo de sus miedos resultaron ser nada más que un grupo de doncellas que se desplazaban por los corredores conversando de temas tan diversos que la pequeña pasó en alto a causa de los nervios. Al fin, tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, las mujeres se alejaron y el silencio volvió a apropiarse del templo.

A hurtadillas y, aunque se negase a admitirlo, con las rodillas temblando, Deltha abandonó su improvisado refugio. Oteó los alrededores con recelo, no quería más sorpresas. Al no divisar a nadie, se sintió tranquila momentáneamente. Esta vez, decidió tomarse con calma los acontecimientos.

- ¿Qué harías, Naia? - preguntó en voz alta con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta que no iba a llegar.

Así, agobiada como se sentía, reemprendió la marcha. Esta vez, se prometió a sí misma, tendría más cuidado en los detalles para ubicarse. Pasaron varios minutos en los que, para su buena fortuna, no consiguió encontrarse con nadie. Eso la ayudó a recuperar las fuerzas perdidas.

Conforme avanzaba y la repentina tranquilidad aclaraba sus ideas, las largas series de corredores fueron cobrando sentido para la aprendiza. Su mente despejada funcionaba mejor y, poco a poco, fue cayendo en cuenta de pormenores que antes había obviado. Se sintió mucho más tranquila tan pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba aproximándose a la salida del templo. Apresuró el paso pero, repentinamente, el eco de un grito la hizo detenerse sobrecogida por la ansiedad. No alcanzó a distinguir el contenido de la voz, sin embargo no dudo en correr.

El retumbar del eco en la amplitud de los pasillos hacía confuso adivinar la dirección en la que debía escapar. Sin mucho tiempo para pensar, eligió ir hacia la salida. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban. De vez en vez, miraba hacia atrás esperando no ser descubierta. Pero el corredor por el que andaba, terminaba en un lado ciego que la obligó a girar intempestivamente a su izquierda para tomar un pasillo angosto en el que no había reparado hasta entonces. Su camino se vio truncado.

Un fuerte golpe le avisó que había chocado contra alguien. Cayó al piso sentada y soltó un ligero quejido. Sin atreverse a levantar la mirada temiendo lo peor, se limitó a escuchar como su contraparte también emitía un bufido, más de fastidio que de otra cosa. Por fin, apartándose los flecos purpúreos de la cara, llevó su mirada a él.

-¿Saga? -preguntó incrédula.

Delante de ella, también sentado en el suelo de mármol y sobándose, un chiquillo de cabellos azules sembró su mirada verde en ella; a su lado había un puñado de galletas de avena hechas pedazos esparcidas por el piso. El niño torció la boca con disgusto al observar el triste final de la merienda de media mañana y levantó su mirada para ver a la koree con irritación.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! -reclamó.- Y no, no soy Saga. Deberías fijarte mejor. -siseó mientras intentaba recoger los trozos más grandes y los guardaba en un paño blanco que le servía de servilleta.

-Lo siento, yo…

-No, no, no. -sacudió las manos para indicarle que se callara.- No digas nada. Arruinaste mi comida y punto.

Antes de que Deltha pudiera hacer un segundo intento de hablar, los gritos regresaron, tomándoles por sorpresa.

-¡Kanon! -exclamó primero una voz masculina y, poco tiempo después, fue una mujer quien hizo lo mismo.

-Niña tonta… ¡Van a encontrarnos por tu culpa! -dijo el gemelo.

En un pestañeo, se puso de pie, recogió los restos salvables de galletas y tomó a la niña del brazo para jalarla hacia uno de los lados del pasillo. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar ni de quejarse, simplemente se vio forzada a seguirlo. Kanon sondeó los alrededores con la vista hasta que encontró algo que le resultó de interés. Después, sin preguntar, la jaló hasta ahí.

-¡¿Qué haces? -le cuestionó con un susurro.

-Cállate y entra. -ordenó mientras abría la puerta y, de un empujón, la metía a un pequeño armario. Se golpeó ligeramente el labio con el dedo índice pidiéndole silencio. Después, tras asegurarse de que nadie notara su presencia, la siguió.- Me vienen siguiendo. -murmuró.- Guarda silencio, no hagas ninguna torpeza y más te vale que no nos encuentren. -sentenció.

Sin nada que objetar, Deltha obedeció.

El espacio era reducido, pero suficiente. El olor a lejía y a algún aromatizante de extraña esencia se impregnó en ellos. Alrededor de los dos, una serie de escobas, trapos y cubetas, les robaban comodidad; debían ser cuidados o un mal resbalón terminaría delatándoles. Tal y como Kanon había ordenado, se mantuvieron en silencio. El gemelo la miraba con recelo a la vez que, a pesar de la máscara de metal que le protegía el rostro, sabía que ella le veía de igual forma.

-Deja de mirarme así. -la niña rompió el silencio.

- Te dije que te callaras. -insistió. Abrió la puerta un poco y acechó por la rendija.- ¡Ahí vienen! Silencio.

Volvieron a quedarse callados en espera de que los perseguidores del gemelo pasasen de largo y no se percataran de su presencia. A través de la puerta oyeron el golpe de sus pasos que venían hacia donde estaban.

-¿Dónde se habrá escondido? -escucharon hablar al hombre cuando se detuvo justo frente la puerta.

-Juraría haberlo visto por aquí. -respondió la mujer.

-Estuvo aquí. -el guardia apuntó a las migajas de avena sobre el mármol.- Así que no puede haber ido muy lejos.

-Ese niño es un torbellino. -río la vieja sierva.- Siempre, desde pequeño fue así. Si no está haciendo rabiar al señor Arles, está buscando alguien más que sufra sus travesuras. Quizás deberíamos dejarle, son sólo unas cuantas galletas.

-Su Ilustrísima ha comenzado con las lecciones de hoy. Es cuestión de tiempo antes de tener que buscarle por algo más que pillarse un par de bizcochos de avena. -el soldado oteó el largo corredor observando las diversas entradas que se encontraban en los extremos. Suspiró con pesadez.- Podría estar donde sea.

-Entonces deberías iniciar la búsqueda. Si lo encuentras, hazle saber que no quiero volver a verlo por mi cocina. -gritó la mujer mientras se alejaba.

El guardia quedó atrás observando con mirada pesarosa la decena de puertas en aquel vasto pasaje. Renegó por lo bajo y, pensando un poco más su problema, regresó sobre sus pasos con la intención de retornar después con refuerzos.

Dentro del armario, Kanon limpió la delgada capa de sudor que se había formado sobre su frente a causa tanto del calor como del nerviosismo. Con una seña, indicó una vez más a la niña que guardara silencio y abrió la puerta para asegurarse de tener el espacio despejado.

-¿Ves algo? -ante la pregunta de Deltha, Kanon se volteó. La reprendió con la mirada.

-¿Por qué no puedes mantener la boca cerrada? -le reprochó.

-¡Estoy nerviosa! ¡Quiero ver!

-Aléjate de mí. Todas las korees sois inútiles. -musitó apartando a la pequeña que se había acercado para mirar a través de la rendija.

-No es verdad.

-Entonces, de todas las korees del Santuario, me tuvo que tocar la única inútil. -giró los ojos con fastidio.

-Eso ha sido feo, Kanon. -se quejó.

-No era precisamente un halago, niña. ¡Y no se dice más! ¡Silencio! -ignorándola, el gemelo volvió a concentrarse en su misión de vigía. Inspeccionó con cuidado el panorama que tenía enfrente y descubrió que no había nada de que ocultarse.- Se han marchado. Anda. Apresurémonos antes de que regresen.

La puerta se abrió y el par de fugitivos se escabulló en dirección a las escaleras principales del Templo Papal. No había marchado más de un par de metros cuando, por el mismo pasillo, varias voces se dejaron oír por los corredores.

-¡Maldición! ¡Abortar el plan! ¡Abortar el plan! -exclamó.

-¡¿Qué? Pero…

-¡Dioses! ¿Por qué tienes que cuestionar todo? ¡Solo camina! -ordenó perdiendo la paciencia y empujándola de regreso a su antiguo escondite.

Unos segundos después, se encontraron encerrados de nueva cuenta en la prisión con olor a desinfectante. A diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, el constante ir y venir de varios soldados que habían hecho equipo para encontrar al niño, les obligó a quedarse sentados en el los rincones del armario.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí? Hace calor. -habló Deltha.

-Contrario a lo que creas, no puedo responder todas tus preguntas, así que deja de insistir. -el peliazul la observó con molestia mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca. Después, sonrió triunfante para sí mismo.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-¡Ay! ¡¿Otra pregunta?

-Es que te estás riendo y quiero saber que es lo gracioso. -la pequeña se encogió en el lugar en el que estaba.- Este lugar es muy incómodo.

-Pues para mi está perfecto. Es más, me encanta. Mientras más tiempo pase aquí, menos tendré que soportar las clases de Shion. -rió dándole un generoso mordisco a bizcocho.

-¿Shion? Querrás decir el Gran Maestro.

-Para nosotros es Shion. -Kanon giró el rostro con disgusto al sentirse juzgado.- No le molesta que le llamemos así porque hemos crecido a su lado.

-Suena irrespetuoso.

-¿De verdad es mucho pedirte que te calles?

-Eras mucho más agradable ayer. -el tono de su voz delató su frustración. Deltha se puso de pie y miró por la minúscula abertura del marco. No pudo ver nada.- ¿Cómo saldremos?

-Te he dicho que no me interesa salir.

-Si el Gran Maestro es como Axelle, mi maestra, entonces te hará tomar la lección aún a destiempo. Deberías considerar eso. ¿Tu hermano y Aioros están ahí? Mira que debe ser divertido tomar clases con ellos. -soltó una risita.

-¡Que latosa eres! -imitándola, se puso de pie.- Ya no quiero estar aquí, pero no por lo que dijiste… -se apresuró a decir negándole la razón.- …estoy aburrido.

-Bien, ¿cómo salimos?

-Quizás si dejaras de preguntarme cosas y usaras tu cabeza para pensar en algo, sería más fácil.

-Tú eres el doradito. Seguro tus ideas son mejores. -alzó los hombros y regresó a tirarse en el rincón que hasta unos instantes le pertenecía.

-Vosotros, el resto de la Orden, dejáis todo a los dorados. Sois unos mediocres.

La niña guardó silencio por un segundo sintiéndose ligeramente ofendida por las palabras del gemelo. Sus ojos, ocultos por la máscara, se entrecerraron con recelo mientras una mueca de desazón se formó en sus labios. Sin pensar en ella, extendió la mano y robó de la pañoleta un trozo de galleta. Entonces cayó en cuenta de la máscara y la maldijo en secreto.

-¡Oye! ¡Esa galleta es mía! -Kanon se la arrebató de las manos.- Consíguete las tuyas.

-Aunque quisiera no podría comerla. Llevo máscara, ¿recuerdas? -respondió con ironía mientras devolvía el postre.- Y, ahora que lo pienso, esas cosas estuvieron en el suelo por un buen rato. Olvídalo. No quiero enfermarme.

-De todas formas, no iba a invitarte. -tomó la galleta y la se la metió en la boca de un solo golpe.- Suficiente tengo con quedarme encerrado aquí contigo cómo para tener que compartir _mis_ cosas. No me gusta meterme en problemas a causa de personas ajenas. -habló con la boca llena y de manera casi incomprensible.

-Yo tampoco quiero quedarme aquí, así que ¡piensa! ¿Algún plan? -por unos instantes, Kanon permaneció callado y con el semblante fruncido debido a la concentración.

-¡Tengo una idea! Esperaremos a que mi hermano venga a buscarnos. -declaró triunfante.

-¡¿Qué? Nadie sabe donde estamos. Es un mal plan. -Deltha meneó la cabeza en desaprobación.

-Vendrá. Somos gemelos y compartimos un vínculo especial.

-Compartís un vínculo especial, pero Saga no es adivino. ¿No hay algo más que podamos hacer?

-Hay algo pero… -Kanon calló. Una vez más, frunció el ceño al pensar en su única opción.- No sé sin funcionará. -admitió forzadamente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hablar… vía cosmos. -se sopló los flecos azules.

-¡¿Puedes hacer eso? -la súbita admiración impresa en su tono, hinchó de orgullo al gemelo.

-¡Claro que puedo! Está de más dudarlo. -contestó lanzando una mirada furtiva.

-Hazlo entonces.

Sintió las expectativas de la pequeña sobre él, lo cual lo puso incómodo. Se aclaró la garganta sintiéndose estúpido al instante, puesto que su voz no era necesaria para lo que debía hacer. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse, pero la insistencia en la mirada infantil de su compañera se lo impidió. Era raro como, a pesar de aquella desidiosa máscara, el peliazul podía sentir el peso de los ojos de la koree encima. Los ojos de frío metal no emitían ninguna emoción, más Kanon no necesitaba ver más allá para sentirlo.

-Deja de mirarme. -le dijo dándole la espalda.- No me dejas concentrarme.

-No lo estoy haciendo.

-Lo haces. Anda, encuentra algo más que ver.

-No es como si hubiera mucho que hacer aquí adentro. -bufó. Tratando de hacer como se le pedía, Deltha suspiró mientras se acomodaba en el rincón apretando las piernas contra su pecho.

Por su lado, Kanon reanudó sus esfuerzos. En el fondo, se sentía enojado consigo mismo por haber perdido el paso ante su hermano e, incluso, ante el joven arquero. Se suponía que el manejo superior de sus cosmos debería haberle dado una ventaja frente a Aioros, pero el hecho de que el castaño pudiera mantener una conversación y él no, había terminado hiriéndole. Sin embargo, no era el momento de pensar en ello, se dijo.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento por despejarla, y cerró los ojos nuevamente en busca de concentración. Trató de seguir todas y cada una de las enseñanzas de Zarek. Dejar la mente en blanco, encontrar la fuente de su poder interior, moldearlo, usarlo a su antojo y tomar provecho de él. Entonces, encontró a lo lejos la presencia de su hermano. Le acompañaban Aioros, Shion y una energía que no alcanzó a reconocer por completo. Un nuevo problema se alzó frente a él. ¿Cómo hablar con su hermano sin que nadie más notara su presencia?

Frunció el ceño sin siquiera darse cuenta y puso empeño con aislar la cosmoenergía de Saga. Al principio, le resultó complicado, sin embargo, con mucho esfuerzo logró su objetivo. Lo siguiente era conseguir comunicarse con él; las dudas le invadieron. Hablar a su mente era algo que Kanon no había conseguido y, ahora, no solo tenía que hacerlo, sino que también tenía la gran distancia entre ambos como un enorme abismo que se le habría enfrente. Suspiró.

_-Saga. _-llamó en su mente.

Por un momento guardó silencio esperando alguna respuesta, pero nada sucedió. No estaba funcionando. Frustrado, apretó sus puños recriminándose su incompetencia. Sin embargo, aún era pronto para darse por vencido.

-_¡Saga! _-le aclamó con un poco más de fuerza.

Fracasó. Abrió los ojos sin fijarse en nada en especial y sopló las mechas azuladas de cabello que los cubrían. Aquella situación comenzaba a asquearle.

Deltha le miró. No era necesario que el gemelo peliazul dijera nada porque su semblante traicionaba su sentir. A sabiendas de que decir algo solo complicara más el problema, calló y fingió no prestar importancia a las acciones del niño.

-¿Qué? -la cuestionó el chiquillo.

-Nada. No he dicho nada.

-No es necesario que lo hagas. Sé lo que estás pensando. -gruñó.

-¿Y qué es lo que pienso? -giró los ojos.

-Piensas que no puedo hacerlo. -torció la boca.- Pero, ¿sabes qué? Si puedo.

-No pienso lo contrario. -admitió subiendo los hombros. Y de verdad no lo pensaba o, al menos, no lo deseaba.- Sólo quiero salir de aquí.

-Nunca debiste venir. Estás en problemas y, ahora, por tu culpa, yo también lo estaré cuando nos encuentren.

- No fue mi intención. -la niña bajó el rostro.- Quería ver a Naia.

-¿A Naia? ¿Por qué estaría aquí? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Tomará lecciones del Gran Maestro. Axelle dice que las necesitará para reclamar la armadura que le corresponde. -explicó a pesar de no entender completamente.- Por eso vine a buscarla.

Naia… la pequeña morena que habían conocido la noche anterior. La misma cría que había conseguido sacar al siempre correcto y afable Saga de sus casillas ahora tomaría clases con ellos. Interesante. Muy interesante. Con travesura, Kanon sonrió para sus adentros. Ese definitivamente era un espectáculo que no se perdería. Tenía que salir de ahí y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

Un poco más relajado, se dispuso a tratar una vez más. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, su energía a concentrarse.

-_¡Saga!_

-8-

Esforzándose por no hacer ruido, Naia soltó un bostezo que se ocultó con perfección detrás de la máscara plateada. De inmediato, volteó a sus alrededores para verificar que nadie hubiese notado el evidente gesto de fastidio. Se encontró con que Shion parecía haber obviado el gesto mientras continuaba, inmutable, con el tedioso monólogo que había estado ocupando su atención por varios minutos. La niña, entonces, llevó su mirada curiosa hacia sus dos compañeros de clases.

Primero se fijó en el pequeño castaño. A diferencia de ella, Aioros permanecía atento a cada palabra que abandonaba la boca del antiguo carnero dorado. De vez en vez, cuando algo le resultaba especialmente interesante, el joven arquero alzaba la ceja izquierda de un modo que a Naia le pareció gracioso.

Después, irremediablemente, sus ojos viajaron hasta el chico peliazul que se encontraba al lado. La chiquilla morena se respingó al notar la recelosa mirada que recaía sobre ella; desde el otro lado de la mesa, Saga posaba sus ojos llenos de desconfianza en la koree. Naia le sostuvo la mirada a pesar de que él no podía verla. Mientras le miraba, lo vio entrecerrar los ojos al mismo tiempo que el verde de sus orbes centellaba con un dejo de intimidación. Un fuerte "_Te estaré observando_" resonó en su cabeza como clara amenaza ante cualquier eventualidad. Incapaz de responderle por la misma vía, la niña volteó la cabeza, ignorándole. A pesar de ello, a través de los mechones azabache de su larga cabellera, permaneció observándole por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Naiara? -se asustó al escuchar a Shion hablándole y pillándola por sorpresa.- ¿Algún problema?

-No, Su Excelencia. -tartamudeó negando con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.- Todo esta bien. -agregó.

-Deberías prestar más atención. -irrumpió la voz de Saga quien, esbozando una sonrisa burlona, la miró de reojo.- Si te distraes perderás el hilo de la explicación y tendrás problemas para avanzar a nuestro ritmo.

-No te preocupes. Sabré llevaros el paso. -contestó en el mismo tono sardónico.

Confundido por la conducta de los chiquillos, Shion miró del uno al otro repetitivamente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para ambos y les obligó a callar. Así, dispuestos a no seguir levantando sospechas, se miraron por última vez antes de girar sus cabezas en direcciones contrarias. Aún sin entender nada, el lemuriano suspiró resignado.

-Estáis muy dispersos hoy,… todos lo estáis. -acotó tras una pausa y levantando los lunares en un gesto de puro desconcierto.- Será mejor que continuemos…

Y sin hablar más al respecto, el Patriarca retomó su largo discurso justo donde lo había dejado. Algunos pocos minutos transcurrieron sin eventualidades, pero la frágil calma estaba a punto de romperse.

-_¡Saga! _–la voz de Kanon, resonó en su cabeza, sacándolo de su concentración. Aquello era inesperado.

-_¿Kanon? ¿Qué ocurre?_ –alcanzó a responder.

-_Tengo un pequeño problema…_ -el gemelo mayor alzó una ceja al escuchar aquello, y la idea de que su hermano se había metido en problemas comenzó a inquietarlo.

-¡Saga! –Exclamó Shion, sobresaltándolo.- ¡Presta atención!

-Perdón. –murmuró mientras podía escuchar la risa divertida de Naiara. El chico frunció el ceño.- ¿Puedo salir un momento?

- Sí, por supuesto. -contestó el Santo Padre sin terminar de entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chiquillo.

No fue necesario que Shion le repitiera nada; antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas, el pequeño geminiano se había esfumado de la sala.

-No sé corre por el templo, Saga. -le recordó el santo de Altair mientras lo veía desaparecer por los pasillos.

-¿Alguno tiene algo más que hacer afuera? -espetó con cansancio. Aioros y Naiara sacudieron las cabezas en negación poniendo sus mejores caras de inocencia. Sin embargo, y de manera repentina, repasó con la mirada los rostros de los pequeños educandos y cayó en cuenta que cierto peliazul fugitivo llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera. Pensando en ello, giró hacia Arles.- Kanon no ha regresado. ¿Te importaría ir a buscarle, por favor? -le dijo con suavidad.

El rubio no contestó más que con un sutil asentimiento de la cabeza, pero era más evidente lo que pensaba al respecto. A juzgar por la situación, se pasaría la mañana entera correteando detrás de aprendices dorados y eso, si bien no le disgustaba del todo, si le parecía poco apropiado habiendo situaciones más importantes que debían ser resueltas a la brevedad.

A pesar de ello, no discutió y acató los favores del Santo Padre. Abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tenía un gemelo que encontrar.

-9-

Saga avanzó a zancadas por el corredor. En su mente, pensaba una y otra vez en Kanon y en el verdadero significado que las palabras "pequeño problema" tenían para él. Nada bueno con seguridad.

-_¿Dónde estás?_ -invocó a su cosmos para hablar directamente a la mente de su hermano.

-_En el pasillo de la entrada. Dentro del armario de servicio_.

-_¡¿Qué demonios haces ahí?_ -le preguntó completamente confundido.

-_Pues… verás… solo ven y te explicaré._ -contestó el otro con nerviosismo.

Saga expiró con fuerza a la vez que aceleró su marcha. Llegó hasta el punto en que su camino se cruzaba con el pasadizo del que Kanon había hablado. Se detuvo en seco cuando observó a un trío de guardias husmeando por lo alrededores en busca de algo; de inmediato supuso que buscaban a su hermano. Para no ser visto, Saga se ocultó en la cuña formada entre la pared y una columna mientras esperaba que el pasillo se despejara.

Tan pronto el grupo de soldados hubo desaparecido de su campo visual, el gemelo mayor se apresuró a correr hasta el armario de servicio donde esperaba su hermano. Sin preámbulo, abrió la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Saga! ¡Viniste! -celebró su gemelo poniéndose de pie con un brinco.

-¿Qué significa todo…? ¡¿Deltha? -desde el rincón, la niña le saludo con un grácil movimiento de mano.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que la encontré? -Kanon sonrió con una mezcla de picardía y fastidio.- Porque eso es exactamente lo que sucedió.

-¡No puedo creerme esto! ¡¿Qué estabas pensando al encerrarte en un armario con una koree prófuga? ¡Shion va a…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, las manos de Kanon y Deltha le cubrieron la boca y lo jalaron hasta el interior del estrecho armario. Una vez adentro, ambos le indicaron con señas que guardara silencio. Poco después, los pasos de los guardias se escucharon desde afuera.

-Eso estuvo cerca. -suspiró el menor de los hermanos cuando el ruido se hubo alejado.- Bien, ¿has pensando como sacarnos de aquí? -se dirigió a Saga con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Por qué habría de ayudarte? Es tu lío. Resuélvelo. -soltó girándose para abandonar el incómodo espacio.

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí con él! -Saga se respingó al sentir a la niña aferrándose a su mano.- Si me descubren estaré en problemas.

-Debiste pensarlo antes. -torció la boca a sabiendas de que terminaría cediendo a ayudar.- En primer lugar, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a por Naia. Axelle dijo que estaría aquí, tomando lecciones con el Gran Maestro; y yo quería verla. -bajó el rostro.- No era mi intención meterme en líos, pero Kanon me encerró en este armario y ahora no podemos salir.

-¡Eso fue porque chocaste conmigo y tiraste mis galletas al piso! Si no fuera por mi, ya te habrían encontrado y estarías castigada por meses, niña tonta.

-Deltha. Mi nombre es Deltha.

-Cómo sea. -el peliazul giró los ojos. Después, con cara angelical, miró a su hermano.- ¿Una galleta, Saga? -ofreció acercándole el paño que todavía guardaba un par de trozos del pan.

-No, gracias. -respondió mirándolas de reojo y un tanto asqueado.- Te enfermarás si comes esas cosas.

-Demasiado tarde. Ya lo hizo. -complementó la chiquilla.

-Jaja, muy graciosos. ¿Sabéis? En vez de criticar mis hábitos alimenticios, aplicad vuestras mentes brillantes en encontrar una forma de salir de aquí sin que nadie nos vea.

-Hay toda una cuadrilla de guardias buscándote ahí afuera. ¿Qué hiciste?

-Me las robé. -contestó mostrándole los bizcochos y ensanchando su sonrisa traviesa.

-Genial. -Saga dijo con cansancio.- A este paso, Arles no tardará en estar por aquí. Tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que Shion le mandé por nosotros.

- ¿Cuál es el plan, genio?

-Usar la salida. -rió.

-Valiente idea. De haber sabido que este sería tu plan, mejor no te hubiese llamado. -refunfuñó.

-Es un plan un poco más complicado que eso, Kanon. -sin decir más, Saga le ignoró y abrió tímidamente la puerta para fijarse en la situación de afuera. Por el pasillo alcanzó a divisar las sombras de un grupo de guardias que se acercan lentamente hacia donde estaban ellos. Al frente, reconoció la figura de Arles.- Aquí vienen. Estad atentos y manteneros en silencio.

Los dos niños obedecieron las órdenes de Saga de mantenerse quietos y expectantes a lo que ocurriría. Carcomido por la curiosidad, Kanon se acercó a su hermano que esperaba pegado a la puerta. Le miró de reojo sin terminar de entender los planes que podría albergar en aquella complicada mente suya.

Conforme los segundos pasaban, el grupo se aproximaba más y más, hasta que, llegado un momento, Saga pudo calcular que se encontraban a punto de doblar la esquina que les guiaría directo al armario. Entonces, cuando Kanon menos lo esperaba, el gemelo mayor abrió la puerta y, con un fuerte empujón, lo arrojó hacia afuera. La sorpresa, sumada a su confusión, fue tanta que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni de soltar palabra alguna cuando la voz de Arles se dejó escuchar.

-¡Ahí estás! ¡Deberías estar en clases! -le dijo mientras apuraba el paso para darle alcance.

-Yo… yo…

-Tú nada, Kanon. -posó su mano sobre el hombro del niño.- Ahora mismo te llevaré con el Maestro. Deberías avergonzarte de escapar de tus clases, así nunca serás un santo. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-¿Saga? -titubeó.- Supongo que estará con Shion, ¿no?

-No está ahí. -dejó escapar un suspiro.- Al menos encontré a uno. Me falta el otro. –se dijo a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que llevaba a rastras al gemelo menor.

Mientras los miraba alejarse por la rendija de la puerta, Saga se mordió el labio para ahogar una risa traicionera que amenazaba con escaparse. A sus espaldas, la niña no pudo contener una contagiosa risita al observar el desenlace de los acontecimientos.

-_Así es como uno se deshace de Kanon._ -habló directamente a la mente de Deltha quien, a pesar del desconcierto de escucharle con excesiva claridad en su cabeza, volvió a reír por lo bajo.- _Ahora, quédate ahí. Veré si tenemos libre el camino._

Con un chirrido apenas audible, la puerta se abrió y el gemelo asomó la cabeza. Sus ojos verdes escudriñaron el área mientras intentaba usar su cosmos para ver más allá de lo que su vista podía. Dio un par de pasos fuera del armario y, cuando se hubo asegurado de que no habría problemas, regresó.

-Vámonos. Hay que sacarte de aquí lo más rápido posible antes de que Arles regrese. -dijo sujetándole la muñeca.

-Pero, ¿y Naia?

-No puedes quedarte aquí. Estarías comprometiendo a demasiada gente. No solo a nosotros tres, sino también a Axelle y a Naiara.

-Está bien. -admitió a regañadientes sin dejar de seguirle. Mientras caminaban su vista se fijaba en la serie de pasadizos que recorrían con miras a la salida.- Este lugar es un laberinto.

-Te acostumbras. -río.- Apresúrate. Casi llegamos.

Y hablaba con la verdad. No pasó mucho antes de que la explanada del Templo Papal se abriera ante ellos. Justo ahí la infinita sucesión de escaleras que guiaban a las doce casas zodiacales iniciaba el descenso.

-¿Puedes hallar el camino de regreso desde aquí? -la cuestionó Saga. Ella asintió.- Entonces, ve, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Gracias. -Deltha suspiró aliviada por primera vez desde el inicio de la mañana. Tras iniciar el camino, volteó y ondeó la mano en el aire a son de despedida. Después, retomó la marcha.

Desde el borde de las escaleras, Saga la observó perderse entre el rocoso panorama. Cuando hubo desaparecido giró sobre sus talones para regresar a las clases. Con sorpresa, se petrificó momentáneamente al descubrir al santo de Altair parado justo frente a él.

"_¿Cómo es posible que este hombre esté en todos lados?"_ pensó.

-¿Pensabas escaparte de las clases, Saga? -preguntó posando las manos en la cintura.

-En realidad solo estaba…

-Sin excusas. -interrumpió.- El Maestro espera por ti.

Antes de que consiguiera objetar, Saga iba de regreso a la lecciones con Arles escoltándole durante todo el trayecto. Torció la boca pensando en lo ajetreado de su día. Quizás, por el resto del día, la suerte le daría un respiro.

-X-

**NdA**:

_Saga_: En la clase de griego del día de hoy, aprenderemos dos palabras. _Koulouri_: Son roscas de pan con semillas de sésamo por encima que forman parte del desayuno típico griego. Y _chitón_: es una blusa larga que usan especialmente las korees; llega hasta algo por encima de las rodillas, sin mangas, y se sujeta a la cintura con un cinturón.

_Kanon_: ¿Siempre tienes que hablar tanto? ¬¬' ¿No puedes decir nada mas: QUEREMOS reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo?

_Saga_: ¬¬'

_Aioros_: ¡Pues eso! ¡Hasta el próximo!


	8. Uno más

**Capítulo 8: Uno más**

Permanecía totalmente quieto, con la mirada fija en su objetivo y una postura casi perfecta. El vaivén suave de su pecho, fruto de la respiración pausada del chiquillo, era el único movimiento que lo diferenciaba de una más de las estatuas del Santuario. Frunció el ceño suavemente a la vez que sus dedos sujetaban con firmeza la fina cuerda de su arco mientras la madera se quejaba en un crujido apenas perceptible. Cuando su mano liberó al filamento de su agarre, por un instante, contuvo la respiración.

El sutil zumbido de la flecha al surcar el aire llegó hasta sus oídos y atento, espero apenas unos segundos a que el afilado proyectil hiciera blanco. Infló el pecho, satisfecho y orgulloso, cuando comprobó que aquel había sido un lanzamiento que rozaba la perfección.

-¡A eso le llamo buena puntería!

Rápidamente, Aioros volteó hacia el lugar desde el que provenía aquella voz femenina e infantil. Aunque no le resultó difícil de reconocer, suspiró cuando sus ojos se posaron en aquel par de rostros de plata.

-¡Vaya! No pensé que fueras tan fácil de impresionar. –Naiara se cruzó de brazos ante su silencio y con un sutil deje de burla en su voz, continuó.- La palabra que estas buscando es "gracias".

-Gracias, Naia. –Replicó el chico incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa que comenzaba a adornar su rostro aniñado.- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó, mirando esta vez a Deltha, que aún no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

-Terminamos de entrenar hace un rato. –Respondió, dejándose caer bajo el árbol que Aioros estaba usando como diana.- ¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿Y tu maestro?

-Tenía que encargarse de unos asuntos fuera del Santuario. –Aclaró el castaño encogiéndose de hombros.- Supongo que no tardará en volver.

Se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano justo antes de dejarse caer al suelo frente a ellas. Dejó el arco y sus flechas a un lado. Se recostó sobre la hierba y llevó las manos a su nuca. Por primera vez en todo el día, se dio un descanso, cerrando los ojos y dejándose acariciar por la brisa que comenzaba a refrescar a medida que anochecía.

-¿Y los hermanos maravilla?

Aioros abrió los ojos y suspiró con cansancio. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que Naiara preguntara por ellos, y aquello, era una mala señal. Al menos lo era para sus pretensiones de irse temprano a la cama y acabar aquel día tan productivo sin ningún altercado.

-No lo se.

-¿No lo sabes? –insistió la chiquilla.

-No.

-¿Cómo no vas a saberlo? Son tus amigos, ¿no? Y sois los únicos aprendices de Santo Dorado del Santuario. Tienes que saberlo.

Con pesadez, Aioros se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Miró aquel rostro que decía tan poco, intentando disimular lo irritante que le resultaba en algunas ocasiones, y buscó por unos instantes las palabras adecuadas para que la respuesta que diera, fuera suficiente.

-No los veo desde esta mañana. –miró fijamente de una a otra esperando una reacción. Silencio.- Apenas terminamos las clases del Maestro, Zarek llegó a buscarlos.

-Ah... –la tímida respuesta de la morena, fue un claro indicativo de que la respuesta era suficiente y de que para las dos niñas, no había pasado desapercibido el aire terrorífico que desprendía el Maestro de los gemelos.

-¿Es tan terrible como parece? –preguntó Deltha en apenas un susurró, como si temiera ser escuchada.- Las amazonas hablan…

-Es peor. –murmuró el castaño.

-¡Suficiente! –exclamó Naiara mirando de uno a otro.- Hablemos de cosas más divertidas.

-¿Cómo que? –dijo Aioros alzando una ceja curioso.

-Como de… -la morena lo pensó unos segundos.- ¡Lo tengo! –Los dos la miraron temerosos ante el ímpetu de su respuesta.- Dicen que los pasajes subterráneos de Sagitario son de lo más interesantes.

-No. –el castaño respondió tajante, cruzándose de brazos, sabiendo por donde iba el asunto.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no? ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir! –Naiara imitó el gesto severo.

-Y no quiero saberlo. –el aprendiz dorado negó con el rostro sin dejar de mirarla.

-Aburrido. –espetó la niña.

-No es verdad. –se defendió él.

-Si lo es.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-No.

-¡Si!

-¡Jah! ¿Lo ves? Eres aburrido. –Dijo Naiara triunfal.

-¡No lo soy!

-¡Entonces demuéstralo! Hasta ahora el doradito adorable ha sido mucho más divertido que tú. –Deltha miraba de uno a otro sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sabiendo perfectamente a donde conduciría la discusión.

-¡Bien! –Aioros se puso en pie y se llevó las manos a la cintura.- ¡Iremos a Sagitario, y te mostraré los subterráneos!

-Trato hecho, doradito. –Replicó Naia. En ese instante, Deltha supo que su amiga había conseguido exactamente lo que quería, y que tras aquella máscara inexpresiva, la niña dibujaba una sonrisa triunfal.

-2-

El pequeño peliazul dejó escapar un quejido apenas audible cuando su puño impactó con fuerza en la roca que tenía frente a si, haciéndola añicos. Abrió y cerró su mano entumecida un par de veces, tratando de que el dolor que comenzaba a inmovilizarla se esfumara. O al menos, que disminuyera.

Tomó uno de los fragmentos de piedra que estaban esparcidos por el suelo, y lo sujetó con firmeza en su mano. Se dejó caer al suelo, sabiendo que a aquellas alturas, continuar de pie era un gasto innecesario de energía. Un par de metros más allá, Kanon lo observaba tan cansado como aburrido.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas por hoy? –Preguntó.- Zarek dio por terminado el entrenamiento hace rato y ya apenas hay luz.

-Porque no. –respondió escuetamente el mayor. Kanon observó como el cosmos dorado de Saga rodeaba débilmente la mano donde tenía la piedra, y no pudo evitar resoplar con hastío.- Pienso conseguirlo. Hoy.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás hacerlo? –El menor le arrojó una piedra a los pies.- ¡Solamente hace un par de días que Zarek comenzó las lecciones sobre otras dimensiones!

-¡Me estas desconcentrando! –Espetó Saga mirándolo con dureza.- Que tú no te esfuerces lo suficiente, no quiere decir que yo deba hacer lo mismo.

Ignoró a su hermano por unos momentos, y devolvió su atención a la pequeña roca que apretaba. Aumentó un poco la potencia de su cosmos, siguiendo las indicaciones que Zarek llevaba explicándoles durante lo que parecía una eternidad. El dolor de su mano, poco a poco se iba extendiendo por su antebrazo, pero a pesar de ello, no pensaba ceder en aquel intento. Contempló su propio cosmos con atención, logrando ver el movimiento incesante de aquellas diminutas partículas similares a estrellas; y se esforzó por aumentar su potencia y manejarlo a su antojo. Poco a poco, comprobó como en aquella tenue luz dorada, nacía una oscuridad que rodeaba de manera caprichosa a la pequeña roca. Frunció el ceño, comprendiendo lo que significa aquella negrura e incrementó su cosmos nuevamente.

Sin embargo, algo falló. Tal y como había conseguido abrirlo, el portal desapareció en la palma de su mano. Frustrado al no poder controlar los principios del séptimo sentido tan bien como hubiera querido, dejó escapar una maldición a la vez que aventaba la roca contra la escalinata que conducía a Cáncer.

-¿Sabes qué? –Dijo Kanon poniéndose en pie de un salto.- Solamente haces esto porque sabes de sobra que lo que dijo el maestro es verdad. No eres lo suficientemente bueno como para conseguirlo tan rápido.

-¡Cállate! –exclamó el mayor.

-¡¿Por qué? –tan enfrascados estaban en su discusión, que no escucharon la llegada de un tercero. Aioros se aclaró la garganta, intentando llamar su atención.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Al escucharlo, los gemelos se detuvieron de pronto en su discusión.

-Mr. Perfección se siente frustrado. –respondió Kanon encogiéndose de hombros. Saga volteó los ojos con molestia.

-¡Déjame en paz, Kanon!

-Ya veo… -murmuró el arquero, sin embargo, se apresuró a continuar.- ¿Queréis venir a los subterráneos de Sagitario?

-¿Estas seguro de lo que estas preguntando? Te ves sospechoso, Aioros. –dijo el menor de los gemelos entrecerrando los ojos. El castaño suspiró y dejó caer los hombros.

-Naiara me retó. Tengo que mostrarlas a ella y a Deltha el sótano. –No le pasó desapercibida la sonrisilla picara de Kanon.

-¡Vamos! –En menos de un suspiro, el peliazul emprendió el camino. Aioros volteó a ver a Saga en busca de una respuesta, y al contemplarlo, supo que su mal humor tardaría en disiparse.

-¿Vienes? –preguntó. Saga pareció pensarlo unos instantes, finalmente asintió y con desgana, siguió a los otros dos hacia los pasajes secretos de las Doce Casas.

-3-

Hacia un par de largos minutos que no se oía sonido alguno alrededor de los chicos, mas que el crepitar de las antorchas dispersas aquí y allá, y el murmullo constante del torrente subterráneo. Sus pisadas apenas perceptibles en aquel paraje húmedo y desconocido les conducían a través del camino trazado en la misma roca viva. Había muchas leyendas acerca de aquel lugar, pero ninguna alcanzaba a representar lo que sus ojos contemplaban por primera vez bajo el Noveno Templo.

-¡Es genial! –exclamó Kanon, manifestando así la emoción disimulada que todos sentían por igual.

-Antes de que sigamos más adelante… nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede saber que hemos venido aquí. ¿De acuerdo? –preguntó el arquero, buscando eliminar aquella ansiedad que lo atenazaba al ser consciente de que estaba violando una de las pocas normas que Orestes había establecido como indiscutible. Los demás asintieron sin prestarle demasiada atención.- Y tened cuidado, esto esta lleno de trampas y es peligroso. Si nos distraemos puede que alguien salga…

-¡Ya cállate! –resopló Naiara aburrida.

-… herido. –terminó de decir Aioros en apenas un susurró.

-Naiara tiene razón. –todas las miradas se centraron en Kanon al escucharlo hablar. La aludida dibujó una expresión de sorpresa total tras su máscara y observó como el peliazul se encaramó de un salto en un risco que se adentraba en el torrente de agua, y llevándose las manos a la cintura, continuó mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.- Te preocupas demasiado.

-Y tú, no te preocupas de nada. –se defendió Aioros.- Nunca. Jamás.

-¿De qué sirve hacerlo? –replicó el gemelo con expresión burlesca. El arquero volteó los ojos.

Unos pasos más allá, Saga observaba la discusión totalmente ausente. En realidad, su mente seguía dándole vueltas al entrenamiento de aquel día. Una y otra vez, intentaba buscar una explicación al por qué le resultaba tan difícil conseguir aquel nuevo objetivo que Zarek les había impuesto. Y en consecuencia, no cesaba en su empeño de buscarle una solución.

Suspiró y con cansancio, alzó el rostro para observar la discusión de su hermano y Aioros. Instintivamente, volteó a ver a las dos niñas enmascaradas que al igual que él, veían a aquel par en absoluto silencio. Aún no se acostumbraba a su presencia entre ellos, y para ser sincero, le incomodaba ligeramente no poder ver sus rostros y expresiones. Debía admitirlo, se sentía _casi_ vulnerable y en clara desventaja. La cicatriz de su ceja era una muestra evidente de ello.

Pero entre tantas cavilaciones, algo llamó su atención. Se alejó unos metros del grupo y llevó su vista a la izquierda. Allí la gruta descendía en un túnel que anulaba cualquier camino a sus flancos. Entrecerró los ojos, y se fijó en la tenue luz que se veía al fondo de aquella oscura garganta.

-Orestes no esta en Sagitario, ¿cierto? –preguntó, despegando los labios por primera vez. Sorprendidos, Aioros y Kanon guardaron silencio, intercambiando un par de miradas confusas.

-No. –respondió el arquero.

-Entonces… ¿por qué su cosmos se nota tan fuerte ahí abajo? –Aioros frunció el ceño y se acercó a Saga, observando en la misma dirección que él.- El cosmos de los Doce siempre esta latente en las Doce Casas, estén ellos presentes o no. Pero nunca con esa intensidad. –Volteó a ver a su amigo y alzó las cejas al reparar en su cara de poker.- ¿No lo habías notado?

-Nunca bajo aquí. –El "no" que maquillaba aquella respuesta, no pasó desapercibido para el peliazul. Aioros lo notó.- Orestes me trajo en los primeros días de mi estancia en el Santuario. No dijo gran cosa de este sitio.

-¿Nunca has estado en Géminis cuando Zarek estaba ausente y no portaba su armadura? –preguntó Saga. Aioros se lo pensó, y finalmente negó.- Es como si el cosmos de ella fuera tan impresionante como el de él mismo. Se extiende por todo el templo, y da la impresión de que aunque su guardián no este, la armadura es aún más fiera que Zarek. Es como si las dos máscaras del casco vigilaran cada movimiento y estuvieran preparadas para atacar en cualquier momento.

-¿Orestes se llevó su armadura? –intervino Kanon.

-Pues… no estoy seguro. –Replicó una vez más Aioros.- De todos modos, normalmente si no la viste, la deja en el salón de batallas.

-Pero no estaba ahí cuando llegamos. –el castaño escuchó a Saga una vez más, y finalmente, comprendió que significaban sus palabras.

-¡Puede estar ahí abajo! –exclamó el gemelo menor. Todos voltearon a ver la gruta una vez más.

-¡Bajaremos! –una vez más, el ímpetu en la voz de Naiara, provocó en todos ellos un escalofrío.- ¡Nunca la he visto de cerca! –se defendió.

Kanon dejó escapar una carcajada. Aquella niña era bastante peculiar, y porque no decirlo… empezaba a resultarle divertida. Se atrevía a decir, que tenía una mente tan traviesa como la suya propia. Solamente existía un problema: era una lástima que fuera una koree. ¡Una niña! Un estorbo.

Decidido, tomó la iniciativa, y con cuidado, se acercó lo suficiente como para que el agua salpicara sus piernas. Observó bien el pasaje, y de un salto alcanzó una de las rocas que sobresalía sobre el agua. Desde allí, comprobó como de manera caprichosa, las rocas se esparcían aquí y allá entre la superficie cristalina, creando un sendero tan resbaladizo como el que conducía a las puertas milenarias de Meridia.

-¿A qué esperáis? –preguntó, mientras avanzaba sobre las rocas. Aioros suspiró y siguió a su amigo. Le tendió la mano a Deltha, que sería la siguiente en seguirle y se aseguró de que la tímida koree no resbalara. Naiara y Saga podían cuidarse solos.

O al menos, eso esperaba.

-4-

Cuando Kanon puso los pies en roca firme, comprobó como ante ellos, la gruta había cambiado. Ya no era un pasaje angosto y estrecho, sino que allí se abría en una cueva de altos techos. Rápidamente, descubrió la fuente de aquella tenue luz, que ahora ya no lo era tanto, y por un momento se quedó boquiabierto. Había visto muchas veces la armadura de Sagitario, pero nunca de aquel modo. Ensamblada en su forma original, el ropaje del centauro arquero relucía en la casi total oscuridad. Su superficie parecía mucho más suave y lisa que cuando la habían visto vistiendo a su dueño. Era como si irradiará una energía mucho más poderosa y salvaje, indómita. Exactamente lo que Saga había descrito de la armadura de Géminis.

-Es… hermosa. –murmuró Deltha, fascinada con la imagen. Aioros infló el pecho orgulloso, pero tan hechizado como ella.

La imagen, era simplemente mágica. El agua que goteaba por las paredes, bañaba las alas doradas, pues una de las pequeñas cascadas caía directamente sobre ella. El ropaje sagrado parecía sangrar oro, ya que a sus pies, el agua que apenas cubría un par de palmos el suelo donde descansaba, se teñía de dorado y daba la impresión de que aquel era un manantial del preciado metal, cuyos reflejos inundaban de luz y destellos la gruta subterránea.

-Supongo que te referías a esto cuando hablabas de Géminis… -murmuró Aioros un par de pasos más allá de Saga. El peliazul sonrió.

-Exactamente.

-¿Por qué Orestes dejaría aquí la armadura? –preguntó Naiara sin quitarle la vista de encima al ropaje.

-Esto son aguas sagradas, vienen de la Fuente de Athena. El cosmos de la diosa esta latente en ellas… Seguramente sea por eso. –aclaró el peliazul. Naiara lo miró fijamente.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que eres un sabelotodo? –espetó la morena con tranquilidad. Saga frunció el ceño.

-No, pero gracias. –murmuró a regañadientes con marcada ironía. La niña dejó escapar una risita que enervó un poquito más al chico si era posible.

Mientras tanto, Kanon se había acercado peligrosamente a la armadura. Sus ojos verdes contemplaban cada detalle, por minúsculo que fuera. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a verla, nunca la había tenido frente a él de aquella manera. Extendió su mano, lo suficiente como para quedar a escasos milímetros de la afilada flecha, y como si el chico estuviera hipnotizado, estiró sus dedos, dispuesto a acariciar aquella pulida superficie. Sin embargo, cuando su piel rozó el oro, el cosmos que envolvía al ropaje vibró, como si aquella energía clamara venganza por haber invadido su intimidad.

El geminiano retiró la mano automáticamente y dio un paso atrás.

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre él inmediatamente, y antes de que nadie pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, arco y flecha se movieron, apuntando directamente a la frente del chiquillo. La cuerda de oro, se tensó a manos de unos dedos invisibles y un suave sonido, similar al roce del aire sobre las cuerdas de una lira, resonó. Aioros abrió los ojos de par en par. Sus músculos reaccionaron antes que su voz y de un salto a una velocidad que las dos niñas apenas alcanzaron a ver, arrojó a Kanon al suelo a la vez que el silbido de la flecha dorada surcaba el aire.

-Eso… ha estado cerca. –murmuró el peliazul en el suelo. Aioros dejó escapar el aire que había contenido.

-¡Idiota! –exclamó el arquero quitándose de encima de su amigo.

-La pared… se esta resquebrajando. –interrumpió Deltha. Todos voltearon en la dirección indicada.

Efectivamente, la flecha se había incrustado en la pared de piedra a espaldas de Saga y Naiara. Ahora, brillaba con una intensidad aún más sobrenatural y las rocas milenarias de la gruta se agrietaban como si fueran papel. Instintivamente, Saga dio un paso atrás sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Levantaos del suelo. –Dijo.- Rápido. –Aioros le tendió la mano a Kanon y tiró de él.

-Se esta filtrando agua. –murmuró Naiara.

-Lo veo. –replicó el mayor de los gemelos.

-¡¿Qué hacemos? –insistió Deltha nerviosa.

-Creo que es un buen momento para echar una carrera. –Aioros entrecerró los ojos y le concedió a Kanon una mirada fulminante al escucharlo.- El que primero salga vivo de aquí, gana.

-¡Esa es una gran idea! –exclamó Saga, estando por una vez, de acuerdo con su hermano.

Aioros asintió, volteó a ver a Deltha y la animó a seguirlo mientras a toda prisa reemprendían el camino de vuelta por el pasaje de la gruta, con Kanon en la delantera. No tardó en oírse el quejido de la roca a sus espaldas y finalmente, un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que el agua saliera de él con fuerza se abrió en el muro. En la apresurada huida, Naiara tropezó con uno de los fragmentos de roca que comenzaban a caer de todas partes. La niña ahogó un gemido mientras intentaba ponerse de pie a toda prisa.

-¡Vamos! –sin mirarlo siquiera, reconoció la voz. Supo que la mano que tiraba de su brazo y la ponía en pie de un tirón, pertenecía a Saga y por un momento respiró algo más tranquila.

-¡Saga! ¡Daos prisa! –gritó Kanon mientras llegaba al exterior de la gruta.

-¡El techo! –gritó Deltha.

Aioros alzó los ojos y una expresión de pánico adorno su rostro. El pasaje que cubría el torrente, acababa de venirse abajo y no había rastro alguno de Naiara y Saga. El polvo y el agua salpicaron todo, pero poco les importó.

-¡Saga! –gritó con más fuerza Kanon mientras pegaba su rostro a la recién aparecida pared de roca.

-¡Naia! –Deltha hizo lo propio.

Y el arquero, sintió como por un momento las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos a la vez que apretaba los puños. En realidad, estaba aterrado.

-5-

Del otro lado del muro, el panorama era bien distinto. Cuando el techo del pasaje se vino abajo, ambos supieron que estaban encerrados y sin salida. Pero no esperaban que aquel lugar fuera una trampa de la magnitud que contaban las leyendas. Era cierto que la única salida que conocían se había cerrado, pero bajo sus pies, la roca también se había abierto, y sin saber como, habían caído a una cavidad inferior, que a simple vista, parecía una laguna de aguas tranquilas.

Cuando Saga salió a la superficie, boqueó por oxígeno en un par de ocasiones. El polvo, la roca y el agua no dejaban de caer, aunque ahora en menor medida, y su instinto de supervivencia le indicó que debía abandonar aquel lugar y encontrar uno más resguardado. Sin embargo, no alcanzaba a ver a la koree por ningún lado, y estaba seguro que había caído con él. No había soltado su mano hasta que impactó de lleno contra el agua.

Notó que estaba más cerca del borde de lo que pensaba, cuando esta vez fue a él a quien lo sorprendió el agarre de una mano misteriosa. Alzó sus ojos, y distinguió el cabello oscuro de la niña entre tanta confusión. Permitió que lo ayudara a salir del agua, y cuando finalmente se encontró en tierra firme, se tumbó boca arriba y cerró los ojos, empapado; en busca del aire que aún le faltaba.

-¡Saga! ¡¿Estás bien?

El chico abrió los ojos nuevamente y una vez más, sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones con crueldad. Justo sobre él, unos ojos violeta abiertos de par, lo contemplaban con las pestañas empapadas. La melena negra de su portadora, que enmarcaba un níveo rostro de mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, goteaba agua sobre su rostro.

-Di algo. Me estas asustando. –murmuró la niña. El chico continuó mirándola, hipnotizado y aterrado.

-Tu… Mmm… -No tenía la menor idea de que debía hacer en aquel momento y ella frunció el ceño confundida.- Tu máscara. No esta. –Naiara alzó las cejas casi aliviada, y esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-Es un poco difícil respirar con ella bajo el agua. –Saga frunció el ceño, confuso. No estaba seguro de que ella hubiera comprendido su preocupación.- ¡Pero esta a salvo!

-No es eso. –alcanzó a decir él, sentándose finalmente con la koree a su lado, y evitando mirarla a toda costa.

-¡La ley! –al escuchar el tono preocupado en su voz, el peliazul la miró de soslayo y por un momento, al ver la expresión de la koree, le resultó difícil ocultar la sonrisa que pugnaba por adornar sus labios. Se aclaró la garganta y asintió. Unos segundos de tenso silencio les siguieron.

-Bueno… en realidad es una ley estúpida. No tengo intención alguna de amarte. –Saga frunció el ceño una vez más.- Y tampoco de matarte. –El chico soltó el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones más aliviado.- A decir verdad, nadie tiene por qué saber que has visto mi rostro. Puedes ser una autentica molestia sabelotodo, pero eres de los pocos amigos que tengo aquí. No me importa que lo hayas visto. Lo prefiero.

Saga la miró a los ojos por primera vez sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar. Se quedó callado, contemplándola y guardando cada detalle para si mismo. Y finalmente, sonrió.

-Tienes unos ojos extraños. –murmuró. La koree frunció el ceño y Saga dejó escapar una carcajada.- Gracias. –Dijo finalmente.- Por lo que has dicho.

-¡No es nada! –Naiara se llevó la mano a la nuca y revolvió su melena empapada con nerviosismo.- Pero ahora que hemos terminado con las formalidades, ¿Qué tal si usas tu brillante cerebro dorado y sabelotodo para encontrar una salida? Tengo frio. –el peliazul volteó los ojos irritado y se puso en pie. Observó la nueva estancia donde habían caído, hasta que la niña interrumpió sus pensamientos una vez más.- Empiezo a pensar que somos un imán para los desastres. Cabo Sunion, la huida de Deltha del armario de Arles, el sotano de Sagitario…

-Aioros va a matarnos. –dijo al escuchar el eco de los gritos de su hermano y el arquero metros más arriba.

-Es posible.

-Hablaré con él, estará a punto de darle un síncope y no tengo ninguna intención de que Zarek me saque de aquí hoy.

La niña asintió, ligeramente descolocada por aquel último comentario, y no dejó de mirarle de manera analítica durante todo el rato que el aprendiz de Géminis la ignoró.

-_Estamos bien._ –el arquero dio un respingo y suspiró aliviado.

-¡Están bien! –Kanon y Deltha lo miraron sorprendidos.- Su cosmos, estoy hablando con él.

-¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió antes? –Kanon, frustrado, se dio una palmada en la frente.

_-¿Veis alguna salida?_ –preguntó el arquero.

-_No. Estamos en otra cueva. Pero el agua sigue fluyendo hacia algún lado. ¿No hay otro modo de salir de aquí? _

-_No lo se._ –Aioros apretó los puños nuevamente.- _Quizá sea mejor que avise a alguien._

-_No_.

-_A Shion. El puede sacaros, puede teletransportarse, ¿no?_

_-¡Ni hablar! No avises a nadie, si el agua sale por algún lado, nosotros también._ _Será mejor que salgáis del sótano antes de que Orestes vuelva._

-_Está bien._ –Murmuró de vuelta.- _Tened cuidado._

Aunque no le veía, Saga asintió de vuelta y no dijo nada más. Suspiró de nuevo, intentando relajarse y pensar en una solución.

-Estas sangrando. –la voz de Naia lo alertó, y volteó hacia ella sin saber a que se refería.- La mano. –Saga extendió su mano derecha frente a él, y observó el vendaje que la cubría. La palma y los nudillos de la fina tela, habían adoptado un color inconfundible.

-No te preocupes, no es de ahora. –respondió mientras volvía a su labor.

-Ah. –respondió la koree sin saber muy bien que más decir.

-El agua fluye hacia allá. –Señaló a su derecha.- Bajaré y veré si hay una salida por ese túnel.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, el geminiano saltó al agua. Se acercó hasta el lugar donde el flujo se aceleraba y sonrió al comprobar que había una corriente de aire, y algo de luz del otro lado. Tomó aire y se sumergió, avanzando todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieran y contando los segundos que pasaba bajo el agua. Afortunadamente, no tardó en llegar al otro lado, y complacido, comprobó como allí se abría otra cueva donde finalmente, el agua disminuía de profundidad y acariciaba un lecho de arena que conducía a un pasillo.

Volvió sobre sus pasos en busca de Naiara, que esperaba asomada al borde, con ansiedad. Cuando finalmente emergió del agua, la chiquilla respiró aliviada.

-Al otro lado, el agua disminuye y hay algo similar a una cala. –Explicó Saga con la respiración agitada.- Hay un pasillo, y sin duda, se filtra viento desde allí. Solo tenemos que atravesar el túnel y llegar al final del pasaje.

-¿Estas seguro? –preguntó ella no demasiado convencida. El peliazul asintió.- Y si… -Naiara pareció pensarse bien sus palabras.- Y si mejor llamamos a tu maestro. ¿Puedes hacerlo no? ¿Hablar vía cosmos?

-Ni hablar. -Fue la única respuesta que recibió.

-¿Por qué no? Es tu maestro, no dejará que nada te pase.

-¡Dije que no! –exclamó molesto. Suavizó un poco el tono para continuar.- No dejará que nada me pase porque si se entera de esto, me matará el mismo. Lentamente.

-Seguro que no es tan malo.

-Esta claro que no le conoces.

-¡Pero…!

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. No es asunto mío. Yo me voy. –farfulló, mientras emprendía el camino a nado de vuelta al túnel. Naia maldijo su suerte por lo bajo al ver como se alejaba.

-¡Espérame! –El chico hizo como le había pedido. La aprendiza de Caelum aseguró su máscara al cinturón de la cintura y se zambulló.

-Cuando cuentes hasta veinte, estarás fuera del túnel y podrás salir y respirar. –explicó el peliazul. Ella asintió con nerviosismo y por un momento, Saga comprendió. Estaba terriblemente asustada, y el agua no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.- Te tomaré de la mano. Y no te soltaré. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si. –susurró mientras era ella quien se aferraba a su mano izquierda. Instantes después ambos se sumergieron bajo el agua.

-6-

Afuera, en la escalinata frontal de Sagitario, los tres chicos observaban el horizonte en silencio. Sus expresiones de preocupación, eran evidentes a simple vista y de algún modo, les resultaba terriblemente difícil hablar.

-Tendría que haber avisado a Shion. –murmuró el arquero más para si mismo que otra cosa.

-¡No! –Exclamó Kanon.- Si avisas a Shion, esto terminará aún peor de lo que empezó.

-Sabía que era una mala idea. ¡Sabía que terminaría en accidente!

-Ya no hay nada que hacer. Sólo cállate y espera.

-Los dos están bien. Saldrán de ahí. –dijo Deltha por primera vez en un buen rato. Ambos chicos la miraron.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso? –preguntó Aioros.

-Es tarde, noche cerrada. Si tardamos demasiado en volver a Géminis, os aseguro que Zarek vendrá de visita. Y hoy no estaba de demasiado buen humor. –todas las pegas que ponía Kanon a la situación, eran de veras desalentadoras.

-Orestes tampoco tardará en llegar. –añadió Aioros.- Y tenía prohibido bajar ahí abajo. Ahora el sótano se ha derrumbado y la armadura esta dentro.

-Estoy segura de que Saga y Naia saldrán de ahí. En serio. –Los dos la miraron nuevamente.- No es como que se soporten demasiado. Sino salen pronto, Sagitario explotará antes.

-Tienes razón. –Aioros y Kanon dejaron escapar una carcajada.

-7-

-¿A dónde demonios dirige esto?

-No lo se. Pero diría que estamos bajando por las Doce Casas.

Naiara suspiró. Hacía rato que habían abandonado las aguas templadas de aquellos subterráneos, y efectivamente, corría brisa por allí. Se forzaba a si misma a ignorar el tiritar de su cuerpo ante el contacto del aire y el frío de la ropa empapada pegada a su piel. Miró de soslayo a su acompañante, y comprobó que su situación no era demasiado diferente, pero en ningún momento había desaparecido la expresión de determinación de su rostro. De pronto se detuvo, y la koree chocó irremediablemente con su hombro.

-¡Mira! –exclamó emocionado.

Naiara volteó en la dirección que el chico señalaba y sintió como en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa de alivio. Frente a ellos, el pasaje se reducía considerablemente de tamaño, y aunque cubierta por un montón de matorrales, la salida estaba allí, frente a sus ojos. Saga corrió hasta allá y sin importarle demasiado las magulladuras de sus manos, apartó las ramas lo mejor que pudo, asomó la cabeza y observó el lugar. La sonrisa de su rostro se amplió. Miró a la koree y la tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir, y una vez lo hubo conseguido, salió el mismo.

-Estamos en Escorpio. –dijo el peliazul. Naiara le devolvió una sonrisa esplendida.

-¡Vayamos a buscar a esos tres antes de que lloren de miedo! –aquellas palabras, lo hicieron reír, y tal y como ella había sugerido, ambos se encaminaron rumbo a Sagitario.

Nuevamente, la koree lo miró de soslayo. El doradito adorable podía ser terriblemente irritante. Pero desde luego, jamás volvería a dudar de su instinto de supervivencia y su sentido de la orientación.

Comenzaba a pensar, que Nikos estaba equivocado. Terriblemente equivocado.

-8-

-¡Naia! ¡Es Naia! –exclamó la pelipúrpura al ver las siluetas de los dos desaparecidos aparecer frente a Sagitario. Se levantó de un salto y corrió todo lo que pudo hasta poder abrazarla.- ¡Estas bien!

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó la otra. Saga volteó los ojos.

-¡Y tú también lo estas! –no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, porque antes de que pudiera pestañear si quiera, Deltha se había colgado de su cuello y lo abrazaba como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-Vas a ahogarlo, Del. El pobre tiene salud delicada. –Los demás ahogaron una risa al notar el respingo de Deltha al observar el rostro de su amiga.- ¿Qué?

-¡Tu máscara! -Naia y Saga se sobresaltaron y la expresión de Deltha se contagió al otro par de chicos.

-¡No os preocupéis! Fue un accidente, pero la tengo aquí. ¿La veis? –ninguno dijo nada. Sólo miraban fijamente de uno a otro.

-De todos modos es una ley bastante estúpida. –aclaró Saga.

-El doradito esta en lo cierto.

Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna.

-Tal vez, pero si alguien se entera…

-Nadie va a enterarse, Del. -terció Naiara.- Y si alguien lo hace… mataré al doradito. -amplió su sonrisa. Saga solamente giró los ojos fastidiado.

-¡Ah! ¡Te has perdido el gran espectáculo, Saga! -exclamó el otro gemelo a la vez que alzaba los brazos y soltaba una carcajada de triunfo.

-¿Qué es lo que me perdí? -la expresión de fastidio no pasó desapercibida para nadie. El mal humor del peliazul todavía estaba latente pero Kanon estaba más que dispuesto a ignorarlo.

-Pues, mientras Naia y tú jugabais a los exploradores en el fondo de la gruta, nuestro buen amigo el arquero no ha podido guardarse las lágrimas de emoción. -rió.- ¡Ha llorado como una niña!

No sólo fueron los ojos rabioso de Aioros los que se fijaron en él, sino también la mirada violeta de Naiara le penetró con furia.

-No todas las niñas somos lloronas. -espetó.

-Y no estaba llorando, Kanon. -Aioros giró el rostro, evitando que el mohín que delataba la mentira pasara inadvertido para su amigo.

-¿No llorabas?

-¡No!

-Mientes horrible. -ahogó una risa.- Estabas a punto de desmayarte de la impresión. Tus ojos quedaron rojos, tu nariz quedó roja y las lágrimas se te escaparon. Estabas llorando.

-¡No estaba llorando! El polvo me entró en los ojos.

-Igual en los míos y no lloré. Admítelo: Tenías miedo y lloraste. -le enfrentó.

Dándose por vencido, más no dispuesto a pronunciar palabra alguna que le diese la razón a Kanon, Aioros se sopló los flecos de cabello castaño que caían sobre sus ojos. Desvió la mirada, aún con el ceño fruncido, y la llevó hacia su templo. Kanon, en cambio, sonrió con desfachatez al saberse ganador.

-Deja de molestarlo. ¿Qué más te da si lloró o no? Ciertamente no lo hizo por ti. -Saga subió los hombros, enajenándose de cualquier reproche que su hermano tuviese a partir de ese momento.

-Como sea. -se cruzó de brazos y la sonrisa de unos minutos antes se transformó en una mueca, pero pronto, el quejido de su estómago le recordó que llevaba varias horas sin probar bocado alguno.- ¿Aioros?

-¿Qué?

-¿Hay algo que comer en ese templo tuyo? Muero de hambre.

El niño castaño alzó una ceja y cayó en cuenta que estaba en el mismo caso que Kanon. Si bien había olvidado pasajeramente su apetito debido al pequeño incidente con Saga y la aprendiza de Caelum, ahora, ya que todo estaba en orden, se sentía hambriento.

-Supongo que hay galletas. -dijo.

-¡Con eso me basta!

-¿Acaso solo comes galletas? -se escuchó la delgada voz de la koree pelipúrpura. Se sintió incómoda cuando todas las miradas cayeron sobre ella.- El otro día, en el armario, también estabas comiendo galletas. ¿Hay algo más que comas además de eso?

-Como de todo, a diferencia de otros… -agregó, mirando hacia su hermano.- … pero me gustan las galletas. Además, no es asunto tuyo lo que quiera o no comer. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Arruinarme el bocadillo como la última vez?

-No fue mi intención. -Deltha suspiró.

-Ya no importa. Quiero galletas, Aioros. ¡Llévanos ahí!

El futuro arquero miró hacia Saga, buscando que no objetase su decisión y que tampoco le dejara abandonado con Kanon y dos korees a su cuidado. Al verlo levantar las cejas supo que le seguiría. Más tranquilo, se encaminó hacia Sagitario seguido de los demás chiquillos.

-9-

-Tomad. –Saga y Naia aceptaron el par de toallas que el arquero les ofrecía.

Deltha sintió su estómago retorcerse mientras veía a sus amigos saboreando las galletas con trozos de chocolate. Tenía hambre, mucha hambre, y ya comenzaba a plantearse la posibilidad de que haberles seguido hasta la cocina del noveno templo había sido una pésima idea.

-¿En serio no vas probar las galletas? -los exóticos ojos de la koree se fijaron en su compañera.

-Ya te dije que no, Naiara. -se cruzó de brazos y suplicó porque su estómago no la traicionara.- No voy a quitarme la máscara.

-Es una estúpida ley, Del. Olvídala y come un poco. Debes estar hambrienta. -sonrió descaradamente mientras deglutía el bocadillo.

-Quizás sea estúpida, pero podemos meternos en muchísimos problemas si nos atrapan desobedeciéndola. Para empezar, si Axelle se entera entonces nos castigara de por vida o peor. ¡Podrían echarnos del Santuario!

-Estás exagerando; siempre lo haces. -masculló.

-Y tú tomas todo a la ligera.

Mientras ambas niñas discutían, los ojos de los gemelos y de Aioros pasaban intermitentemente de una a otra, aunque sus labios permanecían sellados. Los líos entre korees eran líos entre ellos y, a pesar de ser pequeños, la intuición les gritaba que se mantuvieran alejados de ellos.

-¿Saga? -Kanon interrumpió a las pequeñas al mismo tiempo que un gesto de curiosidad iluminaba su rostro de facciones todavía infantiles.- ¿Cómo es que Naiara y tú llegasteis a Escorpio?

-No lo sé. -se encogió de hombros.- Encontramos una salida, la seguimos y lo que supimos después es que estábamos cerca de Escorpio. Muy probablemente, de alguna forma u otra, los doce templos están conectados por pasadizos subterráneos.

-Algún día deberíamos ir a explorarlos. -sonrió travieso el peliazul.

-Puedes ir solo.

-Quizás sea mejor. No me gusta tener de compañeros de expedición a un montón de bebés llorones.

-¡Ey! Que el único llorón aquí es Aioros. -respondió con presteza Naiara. Ella y Kanon compartieron una pícara sonrisa al ver al arquero girar los ojos y soltar un suspiro.

-¿Algo más que deseen agregar? -el aludido les miró con fastidio.

- Nada. Ya se dijo todo. -Kanon mordió su galleta haciendo que unas cuantas migajas se arremolinaran en las mechas azules de cabello que descansaban sobre sus hombros.

-No te preocupes. -Aioros volteó solo para encontrarse con el rostro inerte de metal en el que vio su propio reflejo. La mano de Deltha palmeó su hombro en un par de ocasiones al mismo tiempo que meneaba su cabeza, desaprobando la conducta de los otros dos niños.- No hay nada de malo en llorar, sólo ignóralos.

-No estaba llorando… -Aioros gruñó.- Y tampoco es sencillo ignorarles.

-Ya deberías tener práctica, al menos cuando se trata de Kanon. -terció el mayor de los gemelos.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú puedes hacerlo? ¿Puedes ignorarle?

-Es distinto. -bufó contrariado por la contra pregunta del castaño.

-Nadie puede ignorarme. -Kanon infló el pecho y dejó escapar una carcajada que Naia coreó.

Por un momento no se oyó más que las risas cómplices del par de chiquillos mientras los otros luchaban por no dejarse enervar por ello.

-¿Sabes, Kanon?

-No, no sé. ¿Qué debo saber, Saga? -rió despreocupado.

-Pues que, para odiarlas tanto, tú y la niñita os lleváis demasiado bien. -soltó, apuntando hacia la aprendiza de ojos violeta.

-Es divertida cuando quiere serlo.

-Sí, se nota. Hacéis un buen par. -Aioros les observó de reojo.

-Gracias. -respondieron los aludidos al unísono.

Sabiendo que no tenía nada que hacer contra ellos, el pequeño arquero desistió de sus intentos; ya era difícil lidiar con Kanon solo, como para tener que hacerlo cuando contaba con una cómplice en crimen como la koree de cabellos oscuros. De reojo, observó a su amigo. Saga se veía distante y metido en su lucha por tampoco prestar atención a su hermano. Con cierta indiferencia mordisqueaba una galleta que parecía no gastarse a pesar que el gemelo llevaba tiempo con ella.

Después, miró hacia la otra niña quien parecía haberse convertido en una estatua en la silla que usaba de asiento. No era necesario ver su rostro ni leer sus facciones para saber que los pensamientos de Deltha pertenecían a la golosina que ellos comían con tanta naturalidad pero que ella se negaba a probar a causa de la máscara.

-Oye, no tienes que quitártela si no lo deseas, pero podrías hacerlo y nosotros prometemos no mirar mientras comes. ¿Te parece? -dijo Aioros al mismo tiempo que extendía una galleta hacia la koree.

-No debería… -respondió casi en un susurro.

-Nadie va a mirarte y será rápido. Sirve que engañas a tu estómago hasta la cena. -ante las palabras de Aioros, la chiquita subió los hombros, encorvando la espalda y apretando las manos entre sus piernas. Su mirada recelosa se posó en Kanon.- No te preocupes por él. Lo vigilaremos que no espíe.

-¿Vigilaremos?

-Sí, Kanon. Saga y yo te estaremos vigilando. -entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Pero si apenas podéis seguirme el ritmo!

-Si fueras mucho más tranquilo sería más sencillo.

-Si fuera tranquilo, os aburrirías.

-Y si…

-Por última vez, Aioros, déjalo.-habló Saga.

-Pero…

-Sólo déjalo.

Kanon sonrió lleno de satisfacción al ver el mohín de disgusto en el infantil rostro de Aioros y la mirada de desaprobación en su hermano. De repente, se sentía orgulloso del efecto que causaba en el grupo y, sobretodo, por las reacciones que arrancaba en su par de compañeros.

-¿De verdad prometéis no mirar? -la voz de Deltha interrumpió el silencio.

-Prometido. -Aioros sonrió.

La niña volteó entonces hacia Saga, quien asintió con desazón; Kanon, por el contrario, subió los hombros y rió sin vergüenza. Al final de cuentas, la niña estaba en la misma situación.

-Dame la galleta. -solicitó.

-Ten. ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó el castaño al verla encaminarse hacia la puerta.

-A comerla a otro lado.

-Eres una exagerada, Del. No se te caerá el rostro si alguien te mira. -interrumpió la otra niña.- Sin mencionar que es mucho más cómodo no tener que ir por todos lados con esa fea máscara.

-Ya te dije que no voy a quitarm…

-¡Todos! ¡Silencio! -la niña no pudo continuar a causa de la inesperada interrupción del pequeño arquero.

De un brinco, los tres chiquillos se habían puesto de pie, olvidando las galletas, y se veían atentos a algo que ellas no alcanzaban a comprender. Aioros les pidió que guardaran silencio con una seña mientras sus ojos azules sondeaban desesperadamente los alrededores.

-¿También lo sentís? -cuestionó a los gemelos. Ambos asintieron.

-¿Lo conoces? -le preguntó Saga. Esta vez, el de la negativa fue Aioros.- Quien quiera que sea su cosmo energía es tan fuerte como la de cualquiera de los santos dorados. Deberíamos tener cuidado.

-¡Esconded a las mocosas! -exclamo Kanon.- Si nos encuentran con ellas aquí, será mucho peor.

Las palabras de Kanon desencadenaron un respingo en el par de korees, quienes seguían perdidas con respecto a lo que sucedía. Pronto, los dos niños peliazules se encontraron en la misma situación de Aioros. Sus miradas rebuscaban insistentemente un escondite para sus acompañantes.

-¡A la alacena! -gritó por fin el castaño.

-¡¿Qué? -Naia se exaltó. Sus ojos iban y venía de sus nuevos amigos a la pequeña despensa donde estaba siendo arrastrada al igual que Deltha.- ¡No cabremos ahí!

-Tendréis que hacerlo. No hay tiempo. -Kanon negó con la cabeza. Miraba de reojo la puerta en espera del desconocido visitante.

-¡¿Por qué? -preguntó la pelipúrpura,

-Porque alguien viene y si os encuentra aquí tendremos problemas.

-¡Pero…! -para cuando Naia quiso objetar era tarde.

Los niños se las habían ingeniado para meterlas en la parte baja de la alacena y la puerta se había cerrado por fuera, para evitar que pudieran abrirla.

No pasó demasiado antes que la puerta de madera de la cocina crujiera al abrirse y los pasos pesados del intruso resonaran sobre el piso de piedra. El extraño se detuvo justo debajo del marco para sondear la reducida habitación con la mirada. Sus ojos color turquesa se fijaron en el trío de niños que luchaban por ocultar el nerviosismo que la súbita aparición les causaba y que, sin embargo, se mantenían en una perfecta postura de inocencia que engañaría a cualquiera.

Era un hombre alto, de facciones angulosas y piel tostada que contrastaba con el color de sus ojos, resaltando el tono azulado y añadiendo un aire exótico su aspecto.

-Tú debes ser el aprendiz de Orestes. -habló con voz grave al castaño.- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a tu maestro?

-Ha salido del Santuario por órdenes de Su Excelentísima, señor. No me ha dicho a donde fue y tampoco las razones de su salida. -respondió tratando de disimular el temblor de su voz pero sin rehuirle la mirada al hombre frente a él.

-No te preocupes. Regresaré después a verle, sólo avísale que Seif de Capricornio vino a verle.

-Sí, señor. -contestó, asintiendo.

-Gracias. Portaros bien. -agregó esbozando algo que a los chicos les pareció un sonrisa casi invisible.

Entonces, el árabe giró sobre sus talones con rumbo hacia la salida que llevaba a su propio templo, pero, de manera inesperada, una cabecita de cabellos rebeldes asomó detrás de la puerta mientras que un par de grandes ojos verdes recorrió con insistencia los rostros de los niños.

-Shura, te pedí que esperarás en el salón. -habló Seif. Su voz aún mantenía el tono áspero, pero la delicadeza con que las palabras habían sido pronunciadas dejaba entrever la actitud afable que tenía con el pequeño.

-Quería venir. -respondió el niño. De inmediato, agregó una gran sonrisa a sus gestos.- ¿Quienez zon elloz? -balbuceó.

-Aprendices, igual que tú.

-¿Y zuz nombrez?

-¿Por qué no les preguntas? -el mayor se acercó y, con un leve empujón, le motivó a acercarse a los niños más grandes.

Torpemente, el chiquillo caminó hasta donde estaban los gemelos y Aioros. Se paró enfrente y jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que su pie derecho dibujaba círculos imaginarios sobre el piso. Su mirada, tímida, se centró en el suelo evitando cualquier contacto con el trío.

-¡Hola! -Shura alzó la cara para encontrarse con la enorme sonrisa del futuro arquero.- Me llamo Aioros. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Zhura.

-¿Shura? -el pequeñín asintió emocionado.

-Ez un nombre un poco difizil.-balbuceó.

-No lo es. Es un gusto conocerte, Shura.

Detrás de Aioros, los gemelos observaban la accidentada conversación entre el castaño y el niño recién llegado. Era de admirar el hecho de que Aioros entendiera lo que su nuevo amiguito balbuceaba puesto que, entre la rara forma de hablar y la falta de práctica que tenía del griego, resultaba difícil de comprender lo que intentaba decir.

Seif, en cambio, había vuelto a entrar a la cocineta para observar a su pupilo. Tenía que admitir que se sentía aliviado de los buenos modos que el castaño mostraba con él. Ser extranjero en el Santuario jamás era fácil y conseguir un buen amigo era todavía más complicado de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar.

Sin embargo, lo que parecía un momento de tranquilidad en medio de aquella caótica tarde, se convirtió rápidamente en un instante de preocupación y nerviosismo.

-_¡Maldición!_ -Kanon se respingó al escuchar a su hermano.

-_¿Qué sucede?_

- _¡La máscara de Naiara!_

-_¡¿Qué?_

-_¡Las máscara! ¡Dejó la máscara sobre la repisa!_

La mirada de Kanon viajó hacia donde su gemelo le indicaba y, con una mezcla de espanto, descubrió el rostro de metal descansado junto al tarro de galletas. Por acto reflejo, miró al santo de Capricornio.

Seif no parecía haberse dado cuenta del detalle y permanecía serio observando a su aprendiz y al de Sagitario. Se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta, tomando una actitud relajada. Sus gestos no delataban emociones pero tampoco resultaban agresivos para con los niños así que, sintiéndose momentáneamente a salvo, los gemelos suspiraron.

-¿Cómo oz llamáiz? -Kanon brincó al ser sorprendido por Shura quien, habiendo vencido su timidez y con mayor confianza, se había acercado a él y le jalaba de la camisa.

-Soy Kanon. -respondió atropelladamente.- Y él es Saga, mi hermano.

-¡Oh! Zoiz igualez.

-Es porque son gemelos. -intervino el arquero.

-No zé como podré reconozerloz. -meneó la cabeza con insistencia.

-Los primeros días no será fácil, pero te acostumbrarás.

Mientras la plática seguía su curso, la mente de Saga trabajaba a marchas forzadas. Si Seif se daba la vuelta y reparaba en la máscara de metal, entonces todos se encontrarían en graves problemas; siendo Zarek el mayor de ellos. Tenía que intentar algo y tenía que hacerlo pronto. Sea lo que fuese, tendría que hacerlo bien.

Fue así como una idea disparatada le vino a la mente. Recordó las lecciones de esa mañana y pensó en la posibilidad de usar la Otra Dimensión para deshacerse del objeto. No obstante, también estaban las dudas. Esas mismas dudas que más temprano había terminado con sus nervios, agotado su paciencia y alimentado una frustración que no sentía desde hacia mucho. Pero ahora, sus opciones se reducían a aquella técnica que le rehuía, por lo que el fracaso dejaba de verse como una posibilidad.

Dispuesto a poner en práctica lo aprendido, se fijó que nadie estuviese atento a él y, después concentró su atención en la máscara. A diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, esta vez el objeto que debía desaparecer no se encontraba a su alcance, sino más allá, por lo que enfocar su cosmos iba a ser más difícil de lo acostumbrado.

Poco a poco sus esfuerzos parecieron rendir frutos. Una nube de puntos de negros se formó alrededor de la máscara, cada uno creciendo lentamente y uniéndose con los otros. Así, un agujero negro se creó, envolviendo el rostro de metal hasta hacerlo desaparecer en medio de su negrura.

Satisfecho, suspiró.

-¿Zaga?

-¿Sí? -respondió pestañeando ante la mención de su nombre.

-¿Eztáz bien?

-Si, si. Lo estoy.

Saga sintió la mirada café de Seif cayendo sobre él y trató de evitarla, más no lo consiguió. Cuando coincidieron notó que el árabe tenía el semblante fruncido y la vista, aunque fija en ellos, se veía a la vez, ausente.

-Debemos irnos. -dijo de pronto.

-¿Podemoz quedarnoz un poco máz? -el santo de Capricornio alzó una ceja.- Por favor.

-Pues…

-Puedo cuidarlo. Y prometo llevarlo más tarde a Capricornio.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas al escuchar la oferta del aprendiz de Sagitario, sin embargo ninguno de ellos objetó nada. Al igual que los peliazules, Seif no ocultó el desconcierto que le daba dejar a su alumno en manos de unos niños.

-¿Puedo quedarme?

-Sin armar líos, ¿entendido?

-Prometido.

Después de revolver los cabellos de Shura, el santo de la décima casa se dirigió a Aioros.

-¿Sabes usar tu cosmos para hablar? -el niño hizo un ademán afirmativo.- Entonces, si algo sucede, llámame.

-Lo haré.

-Bien. Debo irme. -volvió hacia la puerta.- Manteneros lejos de los problemas.

Los cuatro niños esperaron en silencio que el cosmos del santo de Capricornio se alejara y, sólo entonces, los tres mayores se permitieron respirar con alivio.

- Shura, escúchame. -Aioros se inclinó para mirar al pequeño español directamente a los ojos.- ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

- Zí.

-Pero no puedes decir a nadie, ¿comprendes? -terció el menor de los peliazules mientras metía una galleta en su boca.

-Quiero galleta. -chilló el chiquillo mirando ávidamente la golosina.

-¡Shura! ¡Concéntrate! Estamos hablando del secreto.

-Pero quiero galleta. -su boca se curveó y sus ojos se humedecieron como claro reproche.

-No voy a darte de mi galleta hasta que te concentres en lo que conversamos.

-Pero…

-Kanon, no le molestes. -intervino Saga.- Es pequeño, ¿por qué tienes que fastidiarlo?

-Porque no está prestando atención.

-Quiere una galleta, es todo.

-Pues yo no pienso invitarle. -cogió el platón de la mesa y lo guardó detrás de sí.

-Eres un niño tonto e infantil. -bufó el mayor.

-¡Tú también lo eres!

-Al menos no soy idiota.

-Claro que lo eres.

Aprovechando la distracción, Aioros arrancó el plato de galletas de las manos de Kanon y, tomando una, la ofreció al más pequeño. Con una risa contagiosa, Shura celebró tener el entremés en sus manos. De inmediato, lo devoró.

-Vaya, tenías hambre, ¿eh?

-Mucha. Graziaz por la galleta. -sonrió con la boca llena de migajas.

-Vais a malcriarlo.

-No te quejes más, Kanon, que tú vas a enloquecerlo. -Saga le miró de soslayo.

-Zoiz raroz. –Shura dibujó un mohín de desconcierto en sus labios.- Pero tú me zimpatizas. -agregó colgándose del arquero.

Ambos gemelos, en gestos idénticos, entrecerraron los ojos y cruzaron los brazos con fastidio. Aioros, sobrepasado por el gesto infantil, soltó una risa nerviosa y se rascó la cabeza. Sin embargo se sentía terriblemente orgulloso de haberse ganado el cariño del nuevo niño que, además, sería su vecino a partir de ese día.

-Te lo agradezco, pero ellos también te agradarán cuando los conozcas mejor. -le guiñó el ojo.- Ahora, por favor, Shura, escúchanos.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el estruendoso ruido de varios objetos cayendo se dejó oír desde la alacena. Los tres aprendices mayores se encogieron de hombros y cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor. Era tarde para evitar el desastre.

-¡¿Qué fue ezo? -Shura, asustado, se escondió detrás de sus mayores. Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos como platos y rebuscaban por todo el lugar el origen de aquel sorpresivo escándalo.

-Tranquilo. No es nada.

-Al menos no es nada importante. -Kanon resopló los flecos azules de su frente.

-Shura, recuerda que prometiste guardar el secreto. Así que, nada de lo veas o escuches aquí debe llegar a oídos de tu maestro. -le dijo el castaño.

-¡Zí!

-Creo que es momento de sacarlas, chicos. -Saga aprobó el comentario de su amigo y procedió a quitar el cerrojo de la alacena.

-Podéis salir. Estamos a salvo.

Las niñas, que estaban apoyadas contra la puerta, salieron rodando de la despensa, arrancando un grito que pronto se convirtió en carcajadas de Shura. Kanon giró los ojos mientras Aioros y Saga les ayudaban a ponerse en pie.

-¡Au! -se quejó Deltha.- Eso ha dolido.

-¡Nunca volváis a hacer eso! -reclamó Naia.

-No grites y tampoco fue a modo de haceros maldad. Era necesario.-Saga la observó con tedio.

-¡Argh! ¡Aún así!

-¡Deja de quejarte por todo!

-¡Y tú…

La discusión cesó al ser interrumpida por la risa desenfrenada de la cabrita.

-Zoiz raroz y graziozoz.

-¿Quién es el niño?

-Se llama Shura y es aprendiz de Capricornio.

Las dos niñas le saludaron; Naia con una sonrisa y Deltha con agitando la mano. La mirada escrutadora del peliverde las recorrió detenidamente, analizando cada detalle de ellas.

-¿Por qué uzas mázcara? -por fin preguntó.

-Porque es una norma del Santuario, aunque algunas no lo obedezcan… -Deltha refunfuñó.

-Es una _estúpida_ norma. -Naiara subió los hombros.- Y ya que hablamos de ello, ¿dónde está mi máscara?

El desconcierto de Aioros y Deltha fue claro, mientras una sonrisa rota y ligeramente nerviosa se posesionó de los gemelos. Intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Tu máscara?

-Sí, doradito adorable. Mi máscara. -puso las manos sobre la caderas, amenazante.

-Pues… -resignado, exhaló.- Es una larga historia…

-10-

Tras recorrer las escalinatas desde Sagitario, Seif por fin llegó a su templo.

Había pasado una larga temporada alejado del lugar que podía llamar hogar y, por fin, tenía la oportunidad de regresar. Con todos los problemas e intrigas que existían en la Orden, las divisiones y los grupos de poder, el Santuario era su casa.

Entonces, su mirada taciturna se concentró en la magnífica estatua del guerrero y la diosa, el máximo símbolo de la fidelidad del heredero de Capricornio a su señora; y el pecho se le llenó de orgullo. Desde que recordaba aquel monumento y el espíritu de Excalibur que habitaba en él habían sido su aliciente para enfrentar la vida y los peligros de su destino. Su razón de ser radicaba en su diosa y era a ella a quien debía todo.

Pero ahora, el momento de ceder su lugar se acercaba. Un nuevo heredero había nacido y las esperanzas del mundo pronto descansarían en sus jóvenes hombros. Otros se sentirían celosos o amenazados por esa nueva generación, pero no Seif. El árabe conocía su lugar, aceptaba su misión y miraba de frente a su destino.

Sólo una cosa era segura: criaría al niño con la misma devoción que su maestro le había crecido. Le enseñaría a amar a su diosa y a morir por sus ideales. Lo haría lo mejor que pudiese.

-Bienvenido a casa, mi amigo. -giró la cabeza y, entre las sombras cercanas a la entrada a los aposentos privados, distinguió la figura de Orestes.- Ha sido larga tu ausencia.

-Gracias, Orestes. Y, sí, cada minuto lejos ha sido una eternidad.

-¿Lo encontraste?

-Sí. Ahora mismo está en tu templo, bajo el cuidado de tu aprendiz. Espero haber tomado la decisión adecuada, pero el pequeño insistía en quedarse y pensé que sería bueno que se relacionar con otros niños.

-No te mortifiques, tu decisión fue buena. -le palmeó el hombro.- Aioros y los gemelos son buenos chicos. Le cuidarán.

-Y, ¿qué hay de las visitas?

Orestes soltó una carcajada ante el agudo comentario de Capricornio.

-Son las aprendizas de Axelle.

-¿Caelum? -el santo de Sagitario asintió a la vez que sonreía despreocupado.- Ya veo, pero, ¿sabes que había una máscara en tu cocina que terminó perdida en otra dimensión? Y por cierto, el peliazul que la envió allí, está empapado de pies a cabeza.

-Demasiado pequeños para meterse en esa clase de problemas. -el moreno giró los ojos.

-Y ellas son alumnas de Caelum.

-Ya no estoy tan seguro de que sea algo bueno.

-Suerte, amigo.

-Olvídalo. -suspiró.- Lidiaré con ellos cuando llegue el momento, pero cuéntame, ¿qué tal el viaje?

- Entretenido sin duda.

- Detalles, detalles…

Y así, juntos, compartieron una risa mientras se perdían en el angosto pasillo de iba a las habitaciones interiores de Capricornio. Había mucho que contar y el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

-Continuará...-

**NdA: **

_Kanon_: Agradecemos a _Dama_ y _Sunrise_ por leer. ¬¬

_Saga_: También a todos los que leéis, qué sabemos que estáis ahí.

_Aioros_: Y ojala, algún alma caritativa pueda dejar un comentario. u_u

_Kanon_: Aunque sea solo para decir lo mono que Shura SOLIA ser.

_Shura_: Si lo se, no hubiera crecido. (Mientras _Dama_ y _Sunrise_ siguen colgadas de su cuello)

_Dama_, _Sunrise_: Hasta el próximo Cap!


	9. Hermanos

**Capítulo 9:**** Hermanos**

-X-

Dejó escapar un suspiro que reflejaba su agotamiento. Su mirada añil voló hasta el rostro de su maestro, deseando no tener que encontrar un gesto de decepción en él. Exhaló cuando no halló rastro de desencanto en ese par de ojos ambarinos.

- No puedo. -Aioros admitió con pesar.

- Sí puedes. -la voz de Orestes se oyó clara y decidida. Ni un rastro de duda había en ella.

- Llevamos toda la mañana intentándolo y no lo consigo.

- Esto no se consigue en una mañana de práctica. Toma tiempo y paciencia. No desesperes y mantente concentrado en el objetivo. Anda, inténtalo de nuevo.

El chiquillo dejó caer los hombros. Ajustó la correa de piel que mantenía la hombrera de metal sujeta a su cuerpo tratando de ganar un par de segundos. Después, volvió a tomar su posición de batalla. Se concentró, permitiendo que su puño derecho se cubriera de un aura dorada apenas perceptible. Entonces, cuando se sintió listo, lanzó el golpe contra unas rocas cercanas. Tres esferas tan brillantes como el oro salieron de su puño, estrellándose con fuerza contra la roca dibujando grietas que terminaron por romperla.

- Bien hecho. -escuchó a su maestro y giró para ofrecerle una media sonrisa.- ¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó, notando en la desilusión en el rostro infantil.

- Fueron esferas, no flechas. -se quejó, torciendo la boca.

- Sí, pero fueron tres, bien situadas y con el suficiente poder como para romper el objetivo. Lo has hecho bien.

- No es suficiente. -respondió.

Al escuchar esas palabras en la boca de su aprendiz, Orestes no pudo sino sentirse orgulloso. Eso era justamente lo que esperaba del pequeño castaño, no menos. Sabía que sería exigente consigo mismo y mientras conservara ese espíritu, tendría buena parte de la batalla por su armadura ganada. Sin duda, sería un gran heredero del centauro de oro.

- Si no es suficiente, entonces hazlo de nuevo. Ya tienes la dirección y la potencia, ahora enfócate en moldear la energía.

El niño asintió.

El siguiente intento no tuvo un resultado diferente al anterior, arrancando una vez más un mohín de frustración en Aioros y ocasionando que Orestes se cruzara de brazos mientras su cabeza buscaba las palabras adecuadas para guiar a su alumno. Chasqueó la lengua cuando creyó encontrar las explicaciones que necesitaba.

- Veamos… -dijo, parándose frente al castaño.- Crea una esfera de energía en la palma de tu mano.

Aioros pareció dudar, pero el mayor movió la cabeza, invitándole a obedecerle. Al final, hizo tal como se le pedía. En su mano, el cosmos se materializó, tomando una forma redondeada casi perfecta. La esfera bailoteó un par de veces antes de estabilizarse y flotar suavemente en la palma del castaño.

- Bien. -volvió a tomar la palabra el pelinegro.- Ahora, moldéala. Crea una flecha con ella.

- Lo intentaré. -asintió.

La esfera, entonces, bailoteó una vez más. Su forma redondeada fue perdiéndose poco a poco conforme se afinaba y las puntas afiladas de una silueta parecida a una flecha se dejaban ver. Justo cuando parecía lograrlo, un estallido anunció el fracaso. La energía se difuminó, dejando al pequeño arquero con las manos vacías.

- ¡No! -exclamó, enojado.- ¡Casi lo tenía!

A su lado, el santo de Sagitario permaneció pensativo por un par de segundos. Tras una pausa, se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño. En su mano, una esfera tan brillante como la que Aioros crease unos momentos antes, se formó.

- La cosmo energía es parte de nosotros, tal como un brazo o una pierna; y por lo mismo, es gobernada por nuestra mente. -comenzó a explicar.- Ordénale, sin ninguna duda, lo que desees que haga. Comándale a hacer lo que a ti te plazca. -dijo, haciendo que la esfera creciera y aumentara, pasando por varias formas.- De la misma manera en que le indicas a donde ir y el poder que imprimes en ella, así también dile que forma deseas que tome. Inténtalo junto conmigo. -agregó.

Aioros lo imitó, volviendo a crear la esfera y concentrándose por cambiar la forma de ésta. Sin embargo, la estabilidad que el cosmos gozaba en su forma redondeada se esfumaba en el momento en que el joven arquero trataba de modificarla.

- No. -habló el mayor.- No le imprimas más cosmos, Aioros. El error radica en que tratas de usar energía extra para pasar de una forma a otra. De esa manera solo conseguirás perder el control, hacerla explotar y drenar tus fuerzas. Usa solamente la cantidad de energía que hay en tus manos en este momento.

- No sé como hacerlo. -replicó mientras sus ojos presenciaban con franca desesperación como las palabras de su maestro se tornaban realidad y perdía poco a poco el control sobre la esfera.

- Tranquilo. Regrésala a su forma. -le ordenó y el castaño obedeció.- Perfecto. Ahora, cierra los ojos. No veas la energía, siéntela. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- Sí. -admitió a la vez que su respiración se tornaba calma y taciturna.

- ¿Qué forma tiene? -Orestes cuestionó una vez más.

- Es redonda.

- Trata de cambiarla. Un paso a la vez.

- ¿Cómo?

- Piensa en ello, concéntrate. Primero, crea una forma larga y delgada. -la voz pacifica y suave de Orestes llegó precisa al oído del niño.- ¿Lo tienes?

- Sí. -afirmó sin abrir los ojos.

- Lo siguiente es la punta. Imagina como uno de los extremos se divide en dos, formando la cabeza de la flecha. Su fragilidad, su filo…su letalidad. Cada detalle de ella, Aioros. Dibújala en tu mente.

Dio al niño un poco de tiempo, limitándose a observarlo con minuciosa atención. Vio la concentración en sus facciones. Los labios del niño se presionaban tímidamente el uno contra el otro mientras, de vez en vez, fruncía el semblante a manera de impulso. Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, con nada más que el silbido de sus respiraciones y el suave murmullo que generaba el cosmos. Al final, la tenue sonrisa que hasta ese momento Orestes tenía en los labios, se ensanchó.

- ¿Has conseguido imaginarlo? -preguntó, ante lo que el niño movió la cabeza en afirmación.- Excelente. -tomó la mano del niño, alzándola hasta dejarla al nivel de su vista.- Abre los ojos.

La sorpresa se impregnó en el par de zafiros que Aioros tenía por ojos. En su mano, flotando lánguidamente, una flecha dorada se mostraba. El chiquillo parpadeó, incrédulo de lo que había logrado.

Por un instante, la emoción que le invadió perturbó su concentración, haciendo que la flecha perdiera su esencia y amenazara con desaparecer, sin embargo, con rapidez, el castaño recobró la postura y la saeta de luz volvió a estabilizarse.

- Lo conseguiste. -sonrió el arquero mayor. Se puso de pie y revolvió los cabellos del niño.- Bien hecho.

- ¡Genial!

- Practiquémoslo una vez más. Después, integraremos la forma con el lanzamiento, ¿te parece?

Con los ánimos renovados y la seguridad exudando por cada poro de su cuerpo, Aioros aceptó el reto.

De inmediato se puso a ello. Los rayos de luz emitida por el cosmos iluminaron sus palmas una y otra vez, sin darse tregua alguna y con la finalidad de dominar su energía para preparar el siguiente paso.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguna palabra fue pronunciada. Maestro y alumno, concentrados en sus funciones; el primero en perfeccionar lo aprendido y el segundo en supervisar, con indudable orgullo, los progresos de su pequeño pupilo. Pero, llegado el momento, la fuerza con que alguna vez brillase el cosmos de Aioros empezaba a opacarse, víctima del cansancio.

- Es un buen momento para dejar el entrenamiento. -Aioros oyó a su maestro y volteó, para encontrarlo sentado a la sombra de una formación rocosa.

- Un poco más. -suplicó.

- Parte de la fortaleza de un guerrero está en conocer sus límites. -respondió, poniéndose de pie.

- Si, para superarlos.

Orestes le miró, atónito. Alzó las cejas con innegable sorpresa y terminó por soltar una carcajada que contagió a su alumno.

- ¿Comenzarás a tener respuestas para todo?

- Solo para algunas cosas. -sonrió el chiquillo.

- Pues ya que mi pequeño aprendiz desea superar sus límites, quizás debería subir las escalinatas hasta Sagitario corriendo, sin detenerse. -dijo con travesura y dando una sutil palmada en la espalda del castaño, empujándolo y haciéndole caminar a su ritmo.

- No. -Aioros meneó la cabeza.- No suena como una buena lección para superar los límites. -rió.

Sin borrar la mueca de complicidad de sus labios, Orestes revolvió otra vez los cabellos de su alumno, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza.

- ¡Maestro! Me despeinas. -el niño se quejó entre risas.

- Claro, y alguien podría verte. -respondió con traviesa ironía.

- Exacto.

- Eso ni siquiera es un peinado, Aioros.

- ¡Oye!

- ¿Qué? Atar una cinta alrededor de tu cabeza no puede ser considerado un peinado.

El niño abrió la boca para replicar, pero de pronto, se encontró sin palabras. Levantó una ceja, frunció el ceño y miró a su maestro antes de cruzarse de brazos. Sabiéndose ganador, el santo de Sagitario rió.

- Si. Aún no tienes respuestas para todo. -le dijo, revolviendo su cabeza por enésima vez.

- Algún día las tendré.

- Sí. -el moreno hizo una pausa.- Cuando tengas un mejor peinado. -agregó.

- ¡Maestro!

Con una carcajada, Orestes apresuró el paso, dejando atrás a al castaño quien, corrió los pocos metros que le separaban del mayor.

Se encaminaron hacia el noveno templo. Había atravesado las primeras siete casas zodiacales cuando, a la distancia, saliendo de Escorpio, divisaron un par de figuras conocidas por ambos. Bastó tener a su alcance tal visión, para que los labios del pequeño arquero se curvaran en una sonrisa sincera. En un brincó trepó un par de escalones por delante de su maestro y ondeó la mano en el aire lo más fuerte que pudo.

- ¡Aioria! -gritó.

El pequeño león, al ver a su hermano, imitó cada movimiento, saludándole desde lejos. De no ser por el agarre de Raissa, hubiera corrido al encuentro de su hermano, pero la doncella lo detuvo justo al borde de la explanada del templo.

- ¡Hermano! -exclamó mientras el mayor corría a su encuentro.

-X-

Aquella extraña habilidad que tenía Kanon para meterse en líos, era algo a lo que Saga jamás encontraría explicación; aunque la mayoría de las veces él terminara siguiéndolo irremediablemente. Y el por qué se encontraba precisamente allí, haciéndole compañía mientras cumplía su castigo pudiendo estar en cualquier otra parte, escapaba igualmente a su entendimiento.

Lo escuchaba murmurar maldiciones en voz baja a la vez que ordenaba los viejos libros y pergaminos, y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Comenzaba a pensar que Arles los descolocaba a propósito con el único objetivo de mantenerlos entretenidos en una tarea que sabía les resultaba tediosa. Era imposible que _siempre_ existiera tal desorden en aquel lugar. Así que Saga llegó a la conclusión de que el viejo santo del Altar sabía, que tarde o temprano, el par de hermanos volvería arrastrando los pies entre protestas, aburridos y cabizbajos; a cumplir un nuevo castigo.

Se sopló el flequillo. Deambulando por la biblioteca, había encontrado algo más en que entretenerse que en prestar atención disimulada a su hermano y sus protestas.

Sentado en un viejo taburete de desgastado terciopelo rojo, el mayor de los hermanos balanceaba los pies sin darse cuenta siquiera. Sus dedos acariciaron casi con timidez la pulida superficie blanquinegra que tenía frente a si, mientras una sonrisa tímida iluminaba su rostro a medida que los recuerdos de una vieja canción popular se agolpaban en su mente. Volteó a ver sobre su hombro a la otra inquilina que les hacía compañía en esta ocasión. Naiara permanecía inmersa en la lectura de uno de los viejos y amarillentos pergaminos lemurianos que Shion la había prestado como apoyo a sus clases. Convencido de que la chiquilla no le prestaba atención, finalmente se atrevió: una melodía, sin duda más lenta de lo que debería ser y quizá algo torpe, surgió del piano.

Kanon alzó los ojos instantáneamente y los fijó en él, dejando olvidados los pergaminos del suelo.

-Olvidas un par de notas. –Saga se detuvo y miró a su hermano de soslayo, para rápidamente volver a lo suyo y empezar de nuevo.

Pero la atención del menor ya se había fijado en él y, de un salto, el chiquillo se levantó del frío suelo y se acercó hasta su gemelo, dejando tras de si los valiosísimos volúmenes garabateados a mano esparcidos por el suelo.

-Hazme un sitio, anda. –Dijo mientras empujaba poco sutilmente a Saga para que le hiciera un hueco en el asiento.

-No pienso inventarme ninguna excusa cuando Arles venga y los libros sigan en el suelo. –respondió el mayor a modo de advertencia, medio en broma medio en serio; intentando disuadir a su hermano en su repentino interés por el piano. – Y tampoco pienso ayudarte a recogerlos.- Se apresuró a decir al ver que Kanon entrecerraba los ojos, en gesto amenazante, mientras pensaba una buena respuesta que darle.

-¿Tienes miedo a que yo sea mejor músico que tú? –dijo burlón alzando una ceja. Saga frunció el ceño, ofendido ante aquel tonto desafío que sabía llegaría.

-¡Ja! Eso habrá que verlo. –Replicó justo cuando comenzaba a tocar de nuevo.- De todos modos, no podrías… aunque quisieras. –añadió con sonrisa burlona.

Kanon devolvió el gesto de molestia al escuchar aquellas palabras cargadas de provocación. El chico observaba fijamente el ir y venir de los dedos de su hermano sobre las finas teclas, tarareando mentalmente la conocida canción griega que Saga había elegido y, posiblemente, la única que ambos sabían tocar. Debía admitir, que para lo lejanas que quedaban aquellas tardes en que Shion les había enseñado a tocar la melodía sentados sobre su regazo; a Saga no se le daba nada mal. Sonriendo con travesura, y sin poder evitarlo, sus dedos se animaron a acompañar a los de su hermano, que lejos de molestarse, imitó el gesto y sonrió, apenas mirándolo un segundo.

-¡Vas retrasado! –exclamó el mayor totalmente divertido, dejando escapar su risa infantil, a medida que la melodía ganaba en velocidad.

-¡Eres tú el que va demasiado rápido! –se defendió el menor, sin dejar de tocar.

Aparentemente, el castigo de aquella tarde había terminado siendo mucho más entretenido de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera podido pensar en un principio. Cuando sus carcajadas resonaron al unísono en la amplia habitación, la música cesó mientras cada uno de los hermanos se vio reflejado en los luminosos ojos del otro.

-Espero que resultéis mejores santos que músicos. –Naiara rompió su silencio, mientras apoyaba el rostro metálico en su mano sin dejar de observarlos con interés. Las risas de los gemelos cesaron.- Lo vuestro no es la música. –Negó suavemente con la cabeza, manteniendo el gesto serio.

Por un momento, los gemelos habían olvidado que no estaban solos en la habitación. Saga y Kanon intercambiaron una mirada. Mientras, la seriedad adornó sus facciones al sentirse ligeramente ofendidos. Sin embargo, apenas un segundo bastó para que su expresión se tornara mucho más pícara. Voltearon hacia la koree al mismo tiempo.

-Es obvio que el _Sirtaki_ suena mejor con el _bouzouki_. –murmuró el menor más para sí mismo que otra cosa. Naiara asintió.

-Supongo que tu dominio del lemuriano es _tan_ bueno como para permitirte perder el tiempo viendo que o no hacemos. –dijo Saga sin desviar la mirada de la brillante máscara de plata, sabiendo de sobra que sus ojos violetas resplandecerían de furia ante aquel apunte. Los labios de la chiquilla se movieron, intentando sin éxito responder algo.

-Si, sin duda parece que es una maestra con el idioma… -añadió Kanon.

-Al menos me esfuerzo por aprender un poquito. ¿Sabéis cuanta gente desearía que el maestro Shion les dedicara un poquito de su tiempo? –Se defendió la morena cruzándose de brazos y mirando de uno a otro.- Miraos, pasáis el día renegando de sus clases y cuando os castigan…-miró a Kanon encogiéndose de hombros, esperando su reacción, y el aludido frunció el ceño inmediatamente.- Solamente Kanon esta obligado a estar aquí y sin embargo estáis los dos, comportándoos como un par de niños mimados y caprichosos que hacen lo que quieren porque se creen los príncipes del Santuario.

Los hermanos pestañearon un par de veces, incrédulos ante las palabras que su joven amiga acababa de escupir con toda la serenidad del mundo. Unas palabras que en ambos cayeron como un jarro de agua fría. La chiquilla sonrió internamente, siempre era un placer molestar a los gemelos, y sabía de sobra que había tocado una fibra sensible.

-Dime algo… -murmuró el mayor.- ¿A todos los aprendices os enseñan ese aburrido discurso nada más pisar Athenas? –La koree guardó silencio.- Porque no es la primera vez que escuchamos algo así, apesta a sermón de plateado y… ¿sabes qué? –Naiara negó en un gesto apenas perceptible.- Ninguno de los que se afanan en pronunciar esas palabras, una y otra vez, soportaría un par de días de nuestra vida. Siendo privilegiados y consentidos, o no.

La koree no pronunció palabra alguna y nerviosamente, se mordió el labio inferior. Su mirada plateada estaba clavada en los ojos verdes de Saga, cuya expresión severa no había cambiado un ápice. La chiquilla sabía que posiblemente aquello que había dicho era cierto, pero por sobre todas las cosas, se preguntaba cual sería su reacción al saber que era la hermana menor de Nikos: un aprendiz plateado que había dejado más que patente su repulsa hacia los chicos de los Doce Templos.

-Supongo que eso no lo sabremos… -murmuró.

-No es necesario. –añadió Kanon esta vez.- Es una certeza. –hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba hasta los libros del suelo con desgana.- Quizá nosotros perdamos el tiempo en castigos estúpidos, pero al menos, nuestros esfuerzos tienen su recompensa y no pasamos nuestra vida protestando, quejándonos y lloriqueando sobre que hacen los demás o no.

-No es nuestro problema que vuestras vidas resulten tan aburridas como para que hagáis de nosotros el centro del universo. –continuó el mayor, mientras ignoraba la advertencia que minutos antes había hecho a Kanon, y lo ayudaba en su castigo.

Naia los observó inmóvil. La satisfacción que la había invadido al comprobar la molestia en los hermanos, parecía haberse esfumado tan pronto ellos despegaron los labios. Sentía un nudo en su garganta que, en aquel momento, la impedía pronunciar palabra alguna. Era mejor así, callada, porque había notado a la perfección aquella rabia que los había invadido, aunque cada día que pasara fueran aún mejores ocultando sus emociones. Y aquello la provocó un escalofrió. Comprendía ahora que los gemelos se habían sentido heridos, y que de alguna forma, no esperaban aquel ataque viniendo de ella.

Se arrepintió instantáneamente de haber empezado con la provocación y se maldijo a sí misma y a su orgullo, que la forzaba a hablar de más para no perder ante nadie.

Sus ojos viajaron por los hermanos. Observó las vendas que cuidadosamente cubrían sus manos castigadas, los rasguños que su piel mostraba aquí y allá y las cicatrices blanquecinas que comenzaban a adornar sus cuerpos infantiles.

Suspiró. Sabía que cualquiera de ellos se esforzaba con toda su alma cada día de sus vidas, porque de algún modo, todos habían depositado en ellos un montón de esperanzas y sueños que seguramente un par de niños no podía soportar. Pero lo hacían. Ignoraban las palabras y los susurros cargados de desdén que obviamente llegaban a sus oídos y que ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de olvidar. Eran el vivo reflejo de los sueños fracasados de la mayor parte de la población del Santuario, aquello que todos deseaban y que nunca serían. Y aún así seguían en pie. Porque no iban a permitirse caer y darles el gusto a aquellos que deseaban su fracaso movidos por la envidia.

Debía admitir, que sobre todas las cosas, los admiraba.

Se quitó la máscara y lentamente, se acercó hasta ellos. Se arrodilló entre los dos, que silenciosos y con el ceño fruncido, permanecían atentos a lo suyo y haciendo lo posible por ignorarla. Titubeante, se atrevió tomar entre sus manos un par de libros y a colocarlos en sus respectivos lugares. Notó sobre si aquel par de miradas esmeralda que cuestionaban sus acciones, y casi con timidez les devolvió una mirada fugaz mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Así acabaremos antes. –dijo mirando con sus ojos violeta de uno a otro. Saga la miró unos segundos y después, esbozó una sonrisa apenas perceptible. La chiquilla se relajó al momento. Respiró hondo, y mirándolo, se atrevió a continuar.- Lo siento. –susurró.

-No importa. –replicó.

La koree sabía que un abismo cada vez más grande se abría entre los santos de oro y sus aprendices, con el resto del Santuario. No quería que aquella amistad, que parecía estrecharse día a día con los geminianos y Aioros, se rompiera por aquella estupidez.

Le devolvió la sonrisa. Apenas unos minutos después, los tres abandonaron con prisa la habitación, como si la discusión no hubiera tenido lugar.

-X-

La risa espontánea e inocente del niño corrió rápidamente ayudada por el eco de la antigua edificación. Soltó un gritillo de emoción mientras aplaudía, emocionado, por el truco que su hermano le mostraba.

- ¡Otra vez! -pidió.

- Está bien. Una vez más. -Aioros rió por lo bajo.

De inmediato, extendió su mano con la palma hacia arriba. Fijó en la vista en un punto imaginario sobre su ella y su rostro tomó un aire meditativo. A su lado y en completo silencio, Aioria observaba con infinita admiración cada movimiento de su hermano mayor. Le vio cerrar los ojos mientras su respiración se tornaba tan pausada que parecía haberse dormido.

Así, un instante después, la mano del pequeño arquero se iluminó con el tono dorado de un rayo de energía que fue transformándose hasta tomar la forma de la flecha por la que tanto había practicado esa mañana.

- ¡Genial! ¿Verdad? -preguntó el más pequeño a la doncella que les supervisaba sentada en un sillón cercano.

Raissa asintió, esbozando una gran sonrisa. Se acomodó en uno de los sillones, lo suficientemente cerca como para vigilar a los pequeños, pero dándoles espacio para interactuar sin su constante presencia entre ellos.

No pasó mucho antes de que la puerta de la cocina resonara y, por el umbral del salón, apareció Orestes. El santo se sentó en el otro sillón. Bebió un sorbo del vaso que sostenía mientras su mirada ambarina recaía en los dos pequeños castaños que jugaban cerca de él. Devolvió la sonrisa que su pupilo le dio y, en un impulso, centró su atención en Raissa; como si sintiera los ojos sobre ella, la doncella volteó.

Orestes sonrió con complicidad, y ella, al interpretar el significado de aquella sonrisa pícara, sintió sus mejillas encendiéndose. Meneó insistentemente con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos iban de los niños al santo, remarcando su presencia.

Entonces, con un suspiro de implícita resignación, Orestes se puso de pie.

- ¿Maestro?

- ¿Sí? -se apresuró a responder al repentino llamado de Aioros.

- ¿Qué pasará con Aioria cuando llegue el momento de comenzar sus entrenamientos? -cuestionó.

- Aioria es el elegido por Leo. Será entrenado para reclamar la armadura algún día, de la misma manera en que lo hacen los gemelos y tú.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero no existe un caballero de Leo, ¿cierto? -el santo de Sagitario asintió.- Entonces, ¿quién le entrenará?

Orestes calló mientras su mirada recaía en el pequeño Aioria quien, a su vez, fijaba sus grandes ojos esmeraldas en el mayor. El moreno chasqueó la lengua.

- Supongo que el Gran Maestro tendrá un plan para ello. Aioria aún es pequeño, así que faltan unos cuantos años para decidir quien tomaría el lugar como su tutor.

- Y, ¿dónde vivirá? Leo está abandonado.

- Vivirá con quien sea nombrado su maestro, Aioros. Te repito, es pronto para preocuparse de eso. -afirmó.

- Quiero vivir aquí. -el cachorro de león interrumpió de improviso. Orestes subió los hombros.

- ¿Quién sabe? Quizás lo hagas. -acompañó sus palabras de una sonrisa.- Si tu hermano sigue aprendiendo al ritmo de que lo hace, podría llegar a ser tu maestro.

- ¿De verdad podría? -exclamó Aioros.

- ¿Por qué no? -le guió el ojo antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

Aioros se tomó unos segundos para pensar. Miró a su hermano y luego a Raissa, sonriéndoles a ambos. Tomó solamente un fracción de instante para que el joven arquero se levantase y corriera tras los pasos de su maestro, dejando tras de si los rostros confundidos de la doncella y Aioria.

El pequeño castaño entró a la cocineta con un portazo, colándose con rapidez entre los pasos de su maestro, hasta plantarse frente a él.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó el mayor sin ocultar su curiosidad.

- Quisiera pedirle algo. -Orestes ladeó la cabeza al asentir, invitando con aquel gesto a que su alumno continuase.- Me preguntaba si podría tomarme un par de horas libres por hoy. Hay algo que quisiera hacer con Aioria.

- Y, ¿qué sería eso?

- Me gustaría que conociera Leo. -sonrió.

- Leo está abandonado.

- Lo sé, pero la armadura está ahí y me encantaría mostrársela. Quiero que conozca desde ahora la razón de todos sus esfuerzos. Esa será su armadura y ese su templo, por lo que es importante que los reconozca y aprecie como suyos. No hay un santo de Leo con quien comparta esa ilusión, así que me gustaría disfrutarla con él.

Orestes hizo una pausa mientras rellenaba su vaso con agua.

- Me parece que es una gran idea. -retomó la conversación.- Podéis ir, pero con cuidado. No os alejéis más allá del quinto templo, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Genial! Le diré a Aioria. -y en un santiamén había desaparecido con la misma velocidad con la que llegase.

Para cuando el moreno llegó al salón nuevamente, la buena nueva había corrido. Repletos de ilusión, ambos niños se habían tomado de la mano y se encaminaban a la salida de los privados. Aioria, con tan solo dos años, poseía una confianza ciega en su hermano mayor, le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo y más allá; y aquella devoción era obvia. El orgullo que le representaba ir con él era evidente en su rostro de facciones aniñadas mientras sujetaba firmemente la mano de su mayor, siguiendo con pasos cortos y rápidos el ritmo de caminata que imponía.

El santo y la doncella permanecieron en sus lugares. Les vieron alejarse mientras el susurro de las dos voces infantiles se fundía lentamente con el eco del templo, hasta desaparecer, dejando solamente silencio.

- Debo ir tras ellos. -anunció la joven.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar avanzar más de un par de pasos, sintió la mano de Orestes cerrándose sobre su brazo y giró para mirarle de frente. Él la tomó con suavidad de los brazos haciéndose que fuesen solo unos pocos centímetros los que se interpusieran entre sus cuerpos.

- Déjales ir.

- Pero…

- Rai, estarán bien. -el santo apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, permitiendo que la punta de su nariz rozase a la de la doncella.

La mujer pareció relajarse ante la cercanía de arquero. Cerró los ojos. Sus músculos perdieron tensión y, por un instante, sus respiraciones se sincronizaron.

- ¿Seguro que estarán bien? -Raissa insistió en un susurro, sin separarse del moreno.

Orestes permaneció en silencio por un segundo para después, incapaz de aguantarse, dejar escapar una carcajada que pilló por sorpresa a la doncella. Raissa alzó una ceja, confundida por el repentino cambio de humor del Sagitario.

- No tienes remedio. -le dijo entre risas.

- ¿Qué? -Raissa arrugó el entrecejo.

- Que no tienes remedio. -repitió el santo.- Los niños estarán bien, así que deja de pensar en ellos por un momento.

- Es mi responsabilidad, Orestes.

- Y también la mía, pero por ahora dales espacio. -Raissa intentó replicar, pero los dedos de Orestes se posaron sobre sus labios, haciéndola callar.- Confía en mí.

Ella sonrió con complicidad y, a sabiendas que nada iba a convencerle de lo contrario, se dejó llevar. Se envolvieron en un abrazo y cuando sus labios encontraron a los suyos, se fusionaron en un beso.

-X-

Resultaba curioso como la soledad y el abandono hacían lucir a Leo como un lugar más oscuro de lo que en realidad era.

La luz del sol, perpendicular por la caída de la tarde, entraba tímidamente a través de las gruesas columnas de mármol, dibujando figuras rectangulares de perfecta forma sobre el suelo. En la entrada, los dos leones observaban. Cual reyes, vigilantes y celosos de sus dominios, mantenía su mirada muerta en alto. Sus rostros de piedra, soberbios, majestuosos y fieros; parecían seguir cada movimiento de los jóvenes visitantes, atentos al más ínfimo detalle.

Aunque encontraba una mórbida fascinación con ellos, impresionado por la belleza de las bestias, el pequeño Aioria buscó refugio en su hermano. Plegó su cuerpo contra él de su mayor a la vez que ocultaba su mirada esmeralda detrás de sus manos, mirando ocasionalmente por el espacio entre sus dedos.

Así, colgado de la camisa de entrenamiento de Aioros, el cachorro de león pisó por primera vez el suelo sagrado del que sería su hogar: el templo del león dorado, Leo.

Dentro, el panorama no era menos aterrador para el chiquillo. Las antorchas pendían de las paredes del templo. El fuego de algunas se había extinguido, mientras que en el resto, las llamas ardían con suficiente vigor como para mantener la escasa luz que se habría paso entre las tinieblas y dibujaba las deformes siluetas de los castaños en los gruesos muros de piedra a manera de sombras.

El sigilo de sus pasos sirvió para poco en medio del absoluto silencio. A pesar de la suavidad de sus pisadas, el tintineó se expandió, alcanzando cada rincón del templo abandonado y pregonando la presencia de los invasores.

- ¿Seguro que no hay moztruoz?

Aioros se detuvo en seco y volteó hacia su hermano.

- ¿Monstruos? -devolvió la pregunta.

- Sí. -Aioria respondió, asintiendo.

- Aioria, los monstruos no existen. -el castaño retomó el camino, no sin subir una ceja, intrigado del comportamiento del joven león.

- Kanon dize que zi los hay. -replicó, sin moverse un centímetro de donde estaba. Algo en esa respuesta no sorprendió al futuro arquero.- Dice que Leo y Ariez eztán ezpezialmente llenoz de moztruoz que odian a los niñoz y quieren comérzelos.- Aioros giró los ojos con fastidio.

- No debéis creer nada de lo que Kanon diga.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque los monstruos no existen.

- Ah. -el chiquillo arrugó las cejas mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Y, a pesar de que Aioros hubiese querido ignorarle, supo que tendría que preguntar.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Alguna vez vizte a un moztruo?

- Los monstruos no existen. ¿Cómo habría de ver algo que no existe?

- Kanon vio uno.

- Eso es imposible. _No_ existen. -acentuó la negación.

La manera en que el pequeño león le rehuyó la mirada le resultó fastidiosa, no por el hecho de que no creyera en su palabra, sino por el hecho que, de alguna forma, Kanon poseía la rara habilidad de meterse en la mente de otros, sembrando ideas, con cimientos tan fuertes, que parecían infranqueables. No supo porque, pero un suspiro anunció su resignación. Había tomado la determinación de dejar que fuesen los hechos quienes inclinaran la balanza a su favor. Al final, los monstruos no existían y, tarde o temprano, Aioria lo comprendería.

- Hagamos algo. Continuaremos caminando y verás como no hay ningún monstruo en Leo. -hizo una pausa, pero tuvo que apresurarse a continuar al observar como su hermano menor se preparaba para contraatacar.- Si nos encontramos con alguno, prometo protegerte, ¿vale?

- Vale. -contestó el más pequeño tras un momento de silencio y meditación.

Así, avanzaron un poco más, internándose en el corazón de la quinta casa. Durante todo el trayecto, Aioria se había limitado a sujetarse de la camisa de Aioros, con la intención de no extraviarse en aquel sinuoso laberinto de columnas. Por su parte, el mayor se mantenía atento, aunque su postura reflejaba un estado más relajado del que verdad tenía. De vez en vez, observaba a su hermano por el rabillo del ojos, sonriendo a causa del infantil temor que escondían aquel par de ojos verdes que resaltaban en las penumbras.

De pronto, oyó al chiquillo soltar un grito y sintió el golpe de su cuerpo refugiándose tras el suyo con insistencia.

- ¿Oízte ezo?

- ¿Qué?

- Ezo.

Aioros calló. Afiló el oído con la esperanza de escuchar lo que fuese que Aioria oía. No oyó nada más que el silencio que caía a su alrededor, ocasionalmente interrumpido por el chispar de las llamas que ardían en las antorchas.

- No escucho nada. -admitió, subiendo los hombros.

- ¿No? Pero zi ze escucha fuerte. -Aioria guardó el rostro en la camisa e su hermano. Éste, volvió a guardar silencio.

- Lo lamento, pero no sé de que hablas. -dijo después de un momento.- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que oyes?

- Un gruñido.

Aioros se respingó para, después, menear la cabeza a manera de negación.

- Es tu imaginación.

- ¡No, hermano! Ezcucha bien.

Aioros se detuvo por enésima vez a prestar atención. Nuevamente, no escuchó nada inusual. Sin embargo, una idea que al principio consideró descabellada llegó a él: quizás no estaba escuchando de la forma en que debería. Se le ocurrió que la respuesta a las premisas de Aioria no radicaba en el sentido del oído, sino en la cosmo energía misma. Fue entonces cuando se concentró más en sentir que en oír y, así, encontró el motivo de los temores de su hermano.

Lo primero que distinguió fue un susurro, fugaz y lejano, más parecido a un ronroneo que al rugido del que hablaba Aioria. El sonido era suave, como un murmullo del viento.

Pero, si uno prestaba atención, el poder que emanaba de aquel eco era uno tan antiguo que Aioros solo pudo compararlo con otro más: Sagitario. Y cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, al hacerlo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que, al verla, sorprendió al pequeño león.

- ¿Lo ezcuchaste? -insistió y, en esa ocasión, suspiró con alivio al ver a su hermano mayor asentir.- ¿Sabes que es?

- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Ven conmigo.

Tomó su mano, más pequeña, entre las suya y, a diferencia de antes, corrió por los pasillos que formaban el templo.

Aioria apenas podía seguirle el paso. Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas daban detrás del otro castaño y, varias veces, quiso pedirle que se detuviera, sin embargo el orgullo le forzó a mantenerse callado. En algún momento se sintió perdido. Se habían internado tanto en el templo que comenzaba a dudar en su propia capacidad de salir de ahí sin la ayuda de su mayor, pero de alguna otra manera que también desconocía, sabía que Aioros jamás lo abandonaría. Así, siguió avanzando.

Por fin, justo cuando las piernas empezaban a temblarle y el oxígeno llegaba escasamente a sus pulmones, la carrera terminó. Tan pronto Aioros dejó ir su mano, el cachorro de león se dobló sobre si mismo, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

- ¡Llegamos! -exclamó Aioros, con marcada emoción en su voz.

El chiquillo no respondió, sin embargo alzó la vista hacia donde estaba su hermano. En ese instante, el cansancio se esfumó mientras la magnificente visión que tenía al frente terminó por robarle el aliento.

Descansando sobre una plataforma de mármol, la armadura de Leo se mostraba, fiera e imponente, con toda su gala. Su melena dorada parecía tan ardiente como el fuego de las antorchas que la rodeaban. Alrededor de la vestidura, un aura de polvo de oro se levantaba como una nube de gloria que la enmarcaba en una estampa perfecta. Impacto por su belleza, Aioria se acercó hasta rozar la coraza de metal con sus dedos. Primero lo hizo con la punta de los dedos, con cierto recelo de lo que podría suceder, pero conforme la confianza aumentaba terminó apoyando su pequeña mano sobre ella.

Como si se sincronizara con los latidos de su corazón, el cosmos de la armadura palpitó a su ritmo.

- ¿Cómo…?

- El gruñido que escuchabas no era un monstruo. -Aioros le habló.- Era la armadura, llamándote.

- ¿Laz armaduraz hablan?

- No con palabras, pero tú la has escuchado, ¿cierto?

Aioria solo sonrió.

Sin retirar su mano de la armadura, el niño recorrió con la mirada a su futura protectora. Sin duda era hermosa, tan legendaria como narraban los mitos; y, lo mejor, era que le había elegido a él. Repleto de orgullo, hinchó el pecho. Era un honor, el más grande su corta vida y, sin importar lo que costase, estaría a la altura de las circunstancias.

-X-

-¿Qué es lo que mantiene tan ocupado al maestro? –murmuró la chiquilla con desgana. Kanon se encogió de hombros y casi instintivamente, ambos voltearon a ver a Saga.

-¿Qué? –respondió al saberse observado.

-Shion. ¿Qué es eso _tan_ importante que lo ha mantenido encerrado durante todo el día? Ni siquiera lo vimos. –se explicó el menor.

-Probablemente ni siquiera este aquí. –dijo Saga mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. Los otros dos continuaron mirándolo con curiosidad. El chico se sopló el flequillo.- Quizá este en Star Hill.

-¡Pero aún no anocheció! –exclamó Naiara.- ¿Cómo va a leer las estrellas?

-Pues… no solamente es un lugar de observación. Shion dijo que ahí hay un montón de documentos a los que nadie salvo él puede acceder.

-Ah… -replicó la koree.

Un silencio, en absoluto incomodo, cayó sobre los tres. Sentados donde estaban, en la parte trasera del Templo Papal, las sombras alargadas de las columnas comenzaban a caer sobre ellos, mientras que la brisa marina, refrescaba por fin el ambiente de aquel caluroso día. Sin embargo, lo más interesante de aquel lugar resguardado, era que a sus pies, muchos metros más abajo, la arena del coliseo se extendía. Naiara se incorporó y se asomó, apoyando sus manos en la cálida baranda de piedra. Perdió su vista en las siluetas cansadas de los aprendices y santos que aún entrenaban en aquel suelo sagrado, y sin darse cuenta, suspiró.

-¿Aioros tampoco vino hoy? –preguntó sin voltear a verlos.

-No. –respondió Kanon mientras se ponía en pie de un salto.- ¿Y Deltha? –Naiara se encogió de hombros.

-Con Axelle. –Replicó con desgana.- No la veo desde esta mañana cuando vine aquí. –Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada curiosa.- ¡Y ni siquiera se para que sirven todas esas cosas que el Maestro se empeña en hacerme leer!

-Eso es lo habitual en las clases de Shion. –Dijo Kanon a su lado.- Uno nunca sabe para qué demonios son necesarias sus lecciones. –Aún sentado, Saga sonrió ante las palabras de ambos. Era sorprendente lo mucho que podían parecerse.

-De todos modos, mientras yo estoy aquí, perdiendo el tiempo con un montón de libros que hablan del polvo de estrellas y sus extraños comportamientos, que ni siquiera comprendo; Del está ahí abajo, entrenando con Axelle. ¡Seguro que ella está aprendiendo cosas mucho más útiles para una batalla!

-¿No eras tú quien hablaba de lo genial que era que el Maestro te dedique su valioso tiempo? –a la morena no se le escapó el sarcasmo en la voz de Saga y volteó los ojos con fastidio.

-¡No es lo mismo! –Naiara se cruzó de brazos y volteó a verlo. Saga enarcó una ceja esperando una respuesta.- No me servirá de mucho, en una batalla, saber que el polvo de estrellas mezclado con la cantidad adecuada de cosmos puede reparar grietas más o menos profundas en una armadura.

-La mocosa tiene razón en eso. –estuvo de acuerdo Kanon, adoptando expresión pensativa. Se llevó la mano al mentón manteniendo su mirada fija en la niña. Y de pronto, abrió sus ojos de par en par.- ¡Ya lo tengo! –Saga y Naia lo miraron curiosos. Y el menor de los hermanos, sabiéndose el centro de atención, infló el pecho orgulloso y continuó.- Nosotros, como futuros santos dorados, podemos enseñarte algunas cosas, Naia.

La chiquilla abrió la boca dispuesta a decir algo, aunque ninguna palabra abandonó sus labios. Volteó a ver a Saga, que miraba a su hermano totalmente sorprendido ante aquel plan. De nuevo, se fijó en Kanon.

-¿Lo haríais? ¿En serio? –preguntó emocionada.

-Sólo por un rato. –replicó Kanon, intentando disimular la propia emoción que sentía al saber que podía ser él quien le enseñara algo a su amiga por una vez. Aunque fuera una niña fastidiosa. Naiara miró una vez más al mayor.

-Pues… -Saga se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que no había modo alguno de negarse a aquello.- Al menos pasaremos el tiempo haciendo algo útil… -murmuró.

-¡Bien! –Kanon se sorprendió a sí mismo por su propia emoción.- El combate cuerpo a cuerpo, empezaremos por ahí.

Consciente de que aquello prometía ser cuanto menos interesante, Saga se levantó de su asiento en el suelo, y rápidamente se encaramó a la baranda de piedra. Desde allí podía ver a los otros dos con más detalle. No tardó en comenzar el ajetreo unos pasos más allá. Kanon se había esmerado en conseguir que Naia adoptase una postura perfecta para comenzar a pelear. Apenas unos segundos después, ambos ejecutaban una serie de movimientos perfectamente medidos, donde quedó más que patente la superioridad del menor de los gemelos.

Sin embargo, algo captó la atención del mayor. Llevó su mirada hacía la salida del templo, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol. Hubiera jurado que había alguien observándoles, mas no había nada más en las escaleras que un par de golondrinas perezosas.

-Si sigues intentando golpearme así, te romperás las muñecas antes de hacerme un _poquito_ de daño. –La voz burlona de Kanon, provocó una mueca de disgusto en el rostro de la koree.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga, eh? –protestó ella. Kanon la miró divertido.

-Yo te ayudaré. –intervino Saga mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de la espalda de la morena. Desde atrás, sujetó las muñecas de la koree, enderezándolas; y finalmente habló prácticamente en su oído bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano.- Ahora, golpea. Como si no te sujetara.

Naiara asintió e hizo tal y como el chico sugirió. A Kanon no le supuso ningún esfuerzo capturar el puño de la chiquilla en su mano derecha; sin embargo, sonrió orgulloso.

-Mucho mejor.

-Ahora tú sola. –continuó Saga.

Ella asintió una vez más. Repitió el ejercicio más veces de las que podría recordar, y cuando volteó dispuesta a ver la expresión de Saga ante sus progresos, lo encontró tan distraído como estaba minutos atrás. Un pequeño sentimiento de desilusión se abrió hueco en el pecho de Naiara. Resopló apenas perceptiblemente.

Sin embargo, mientras tanto, el chico había encontrado el origen de su inquietud. Entornó el rostro apenas unos centímetros, para ver directo a un par de ojos celestes que asomaban tras una de las columnas. Y cuando finalmente su mirada se cruzó con la del misterioso visitante, este se escondió rápidamente. Dejando como única pista de su presencia una infantil y apenas audible risita. El geminiano sonrió.

Volteó a ver a sus acompañantes, que seguían inmersos en las lecciones, y al comprobar que no le prestaban atención, se encaminó a la escalinata.

-Verás Naia, hay tres tipos de ataques que debes conocer: el que proporciona una muerte rápida; el que hiere, dejándote incapacitado; y el que provoca una muerte lenta. –A medida que se alejaba, Saga iba recordando en su mente aquella lección que Kanon recitaba ahora con palabras expertas.- La primera, es provocada por ataques aquí y aquí. –El mayor supo que en aquel momento, su hermano estaría señalando el esternón y el hueco entre el cuello y la clavícula.- La segunda, siempre surge a raíz de ataques en los brazos y las piernas. Y la clásica muerte lenta y dolorosa, a partir de ataques al estomago y los costados. ¿Entendido?

-Aja. –murmuró la koree.

-Evita siempre la última. –se animó a intervenir el mayor, deteniendo su caminar por unos segundos y volteando a verla. Naiara lo miró atentamente.- Aunque un golpe provoque una muerte lenta, alguien agonizante es capaz de matarte. No ocurre con una muerte rápida.

-¡Eso es! –terminó Kanon, llevándose las manos a la cintura orgulloso. Saga sonrió.

En apenas un segundo, giró sobre sus talones y reemprendió el camino que había comenzado unos minutos atrás. Se permitió escanear el área con su cosmos, en busca de algo que identificara al pequeño intruso. Y lo que encontró, hizo que su cabeza comenzara a unir piezas, en el preciso instante en que uno alborotado cabellito corto y azulado se dejaba ver tras uno de los pilares. Amplió su sonrisa, dispuesto a jugar; y con sigilo, avanzó hasta quedar justo del otro lado del escondite del misterioso invitado.

-¡Saga! –El grito de Kanon lo tomó por sorpresa. Y el menor notó el apenas perceptible sobresalto de su hermano.- ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? –Saga se llevó el dedo índice a sus labios, indicándoles que guardaran silencio. Su hermano alzó una ceja confundido, y la futura amazona, llevó sus manos a la cintura, manteniéndose a la expectativa.

Saga no tardó en abandonar su posición de un movimiento rápido y decidido, aprovechándose de aquella agilidad que ganaba día a día; y en apenas un suspiró se encontró del otro lado.

-¡Bu! –Exclamó, asustando de tal modo al visitante; que el pequeño, en su precipitada huida, terminó cayendo sentado al suelo, sin poder apartar sus ojos celestes de las esmeraldas del mayor.- Y… ¿quién eres tú? –preguntó Saga finalmente con una sonrisa divertida, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

El pequeño se levantó con esfuerzo antes de continuar, preocupándose en colocar sus ropas recién estrenadas y acto seguido, llevó una de sus manos al frente, mientras la otra la ocultaba tras su espalda.

-¡Milo! –dijo con alegría, invitando al mayor a estrechar la mano que le ofrecía sin temor alguno. Saga dejó escapar una risa divertida a la vez que tomaba la diminuta manita del infante entre la suya. Kanon y Naia no tardaron en unírsele.

-Yo soy Saga. –respondió. El pequeño imitó el gesto y borró la fingida expresión seria para adornar su rostro con una genuina sonrisa pícara. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra más, reparó en la presencia a su lado del otro geminiano.

-¡Hola! –dijo mientras le tendía la mano a Kanon. El chiquillo la aceptó.

-Soy Kanon. –los gemelos compartieron una mirada divertida.

-¿Y qué haces aquí tú solo? –preguntó Saga.

-Vine a inveztigar. –Milo se llevó las manos a la cintura y miró de uno a otro.- ¿Y a qué no zabeiz qué? –Los dos hermanos negaron.- ¡Zomoz igualez! –gritó señalando a la vez su corto cabellito azulado y la melena de los gemelos.

El chillido emocionado del pequeño los pilló desprevenidos, y prácticamente a la vez, los dos dejaron escapar una carcajada mientras intercambiaban una mirada cómplice.

-¡Guau! –alcanzó a decir Kanon a la vez que revolvía el pelo del más pequeño.

-Sois igualitos a una familia feliz. –Intervino la koree.- Los niños de este Santuario aparecen en el lugar menos pensado. –Saga la miró sonriente.

-¿Por qué llevaz ezo? –Preguntó el chiquillo señalando el rostro de plata.- ¿No tienez ojoz?

-Si los tiene, pero son demasiado feos, así que prefiere taparse la cara. –se apresuró a contestar Kanon. Naiara entornó los ojos con molestia.

-Eso _no_ es verdad.

-Ah… ¿Y cómo te llamaz?

-Naia. –la koree se agachó igualmente, mientras Milo llevaba sus manos a la espalda y con gesto travieso, continuó.

-¿Puedo darle un bezo a tu mazcara? A laz niñaz ze lez dan bezoz. –dijo asintiendo rápidamente. La joven koree se quedó tan sorprendida como sus dos acompañantes y casi tímidamente, asintió. Milo se acercó y besó sutilmente su rostro plateado; y tan rápido como llegó hasta ella, retrocedió hasta su posición inicial.

-¿Jugamoz? –Milo miró al par de hermanos y antes de que pudieran responder, se aferró a sus manos, quedando en medio de ambos, esperando su respuesta.

Ambos accedieron casi instantáneamente, mientras que la koree se sentó en la escalinata a contemplarlos. El más pequeño tiró de ellos en dirección al lugar donde habían estado entrenando con Naiara minutos antes. Poco después, Milo alzó sus manitas, agitándolas, reclamando toda la atención de los hermanos.

-Sólo un ratito, ¿eh? –respondió Saga a la vez que lo cargaba en brazos sin que el pequeño tuviera que insistir mucho más.

-Visto así, parece que habéis encontrado a vuestro propio Shura… -dijo ella divertida.

Un buen rato después, ahogando un bostezo, Naia se puso en pie. Las primeras estrellas de la noche se dejaban ver en el firmamento y aunque nunca lo confesaría, no la gustaba en lo más mínimo tener que caminar sola hasta su cabaña. Así que se apresuró a despedirse y bajo la atenta mirada de los tres peliazules, se perdió en los corredores del templo por los que más tarde se internarían ellos mismos.

-Creo que es hora de cenar, Milo. –sugirió Saga mientras se levantaba. El pequeño, sentado en el suelo junto a Kanon lo miró atentamente con sus enormes ojos azules, como si suplicara por un poco más de tiempo allí.- Es muy tarde, ya es casi de noche.

-¡Vamos enano! –exclamó Kanon imitando a su hermano.

Le tendió su mano al pequeño, quien rápidamente se aferró a ella. Saga emprendió el camino, y los otros dos no tardaron en seguirlo bajo el incesante parloteo de Milo. El mayor sonrió al escuchar la conversación que su hermano y el recién llegado mantenían. Sin embargo, sólo al escuchar los rápidos pasos de ambos, volteó a verlos. En aquel preciso instante, notó como la mano libre del futuro escorpión se entrelazaba con la suya.

-¡Vamoz!

-X-

-¿Ha llegado el Maestro? –preguntó Saga a los guardias que custodiaban la enorme puerta de doble hoja del salón del trono. El más alto de ellos asintió.

-Hace apenas unos minutos. –replicó el otro mientras abría cuidadosamente la puerta dándoles paso.

-¡Gracias!

En silencio, los tres chiquillos avanzaron sobre la mullida alfombra roja. La luz de las enormes lámparas de araña que colgaban del techo y las antorchas colocadas caprichosamente en el contorno de las columnas, proyectaban caprichosas formas aquí y allá, maravillando al pequeño escorpión celeste. El niño no perdía detalle alguno de nada de lo que sus ojos contemplaban. Y así se acercaron a unos pocos pasos de Shion, que, de espaldas a ellos, permanecía enfrascados en una conversación con Arles.

-¿Maestro? –Dijo Saga intentando llamar su atención de un modo sutil.

-¿Si, Saga? -No consiguió más que un murmullo. Shion no volteó a verlos siquiera. El geminiano miró a su hermano antes de contestar.

-Hemos encontrado una… cosa.

-¿Y qué podría ser tan importante como para que aún estéis por aquí? –Respondió enrollando el pergamino que sostenía entre sus manos.- Llegareis tarde a Géminis y Zarek se molestará. –En ese instante, se giró para poder verlos. Los lunares de su frente se arquearon al reparar en la inesperada escena que se presentaba ante él.- ¡Milo!

-Lo encontramos afuera hace un rato… -explicó Kanon.

-Ya veo. –El Patriarca se acercó a ellos y se agachó, quedando a una altura más cercana al pequeño.- ¿Qué hacías por ahí tú solo?

-Inveztigaba. ¡Y descubrí que zomoz igualez! –El peliverde sonrió y revolvió su cabello con dulzura.

-Creo que acabáis de conocer al futuro aprendiz de Escorpio.

-X-

Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su cabaña, Naiara se deshizo de la molesta máscara que había portado todo el día y la lanzó al pequeño sofá de la entrada.

-¡Del! –gritó.

No tardó en llegar a ella el delicioso olor de la humilde cena seguramente preparada hacía rato, y rápidamente, se acercó hasta la pequeña cocina dispuesta a disfrutar de las agradables conversaciones que las tres compartían cada noche. Sin embargo, se sorprendió profundamente al comprobar que en el preciso instante en que entró a la cocina, Deltha se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a la cama directamente. Ignorándola, sin mirarla siquiera. Pero a la futura amazona de Caelum no le pasó desapercibido el mohín de disgusto marcado en el rostro de su prácticamente hermana.

-¿Del? –se atrevió a preguntar mientras la seguía con la mirada. La pequeña pelipúrpura continuó su camino, con Naiara boquiabierta a sus espaldas; y se dejó caer en su cama, dándole la espalda una vez más y mirando fijamente a la pared.- ¿Del? –Insistió una vez más.- ¿Qué pasó?

–Nada.

- Deltha, me estás asustando. ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Nada! –La otra koree volteó a verla con un rápido movimiento, y se levantó hasta encararla.- ¡No pasó nada!

-No lo parece…

-Tampoco es como si te importara mucho lo que ocurre aquí.

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo que oíste! –Sus ojos avellana relampaguearon con una mezcla de furia y dolor impregnados en ellos.- Hace horas que tus clases con el Maestro terminaron. ¡Eso suponiendo que alguna vez empezasen! ¡Porque no estuvo en el Santuario en todo el día! –Los gritos tomaron totalmente desprevenida a la morena.- ¡Apuesto a que lo pasaste en grande con Saga y Kanon! –Naiara frunció el ceño y molesta, replicó.

-¡Por supuesto! –Se cruzó de brazos.- ¡Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar en este estúpido campamento! –una vez más, palabras que no sentía abandonaron sus labios.

-¿Sabes qué?

-¡¿Qué?

-Quizá deba acostumbrarme a pasar más tiempo con Aioros, porque al fin y al cabo, está más tiempo conmigo que mi propia hermana. –Naiara frunció el ceño un poco más.

-Sí, deberías. –Apretó los puños furiosa.- ¡Seguro que con el arquerito te va mucho mejor y te sientes mucho más especial! ¡Sois igual de aburridos!

-¡Al menos así tendré alguien con quien hablar! ¡Tu estas demasiado ocupada con esos estúpidos juegos que te traes con los gemelos!

-¡Basta! –La voz airada de Axelle interrumpió la discusión.- ¡Suficiente las dos!

Las dos niñas callaron al momento, y sus miradas furiosas voltearon a ver a la esbelta silueta de su maestra. La amazona de Caelum salía de la ducha cuando escuchó la discusión, y ahora, miraba de una a otra de sus alumnas mientras apartaba los mechones de su cabello empapado que caían por sus hombros.

-Nadie levanta la voz en esta cabaña. ¿Entendido? –Las niñas asintieron a regañadientes.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre aquí? No puede ser cierto lo que he escuchado. –Miró de una a otra y ambas callaron, con la mirada fija en el suelo.- ¿Sabéis que está prohibido que os mezcléis con los aprendices del Santuario, verdad?

-Sí. –murmuró Deltha.

-Se que conocéis a los chicos de Géminis y Sagitario desde hace tiempo. Y también se que tú compartes tus clases con ellos. Por lo que no me parecería mal que os llevarais bien. –miró a Naiara.- Pero eso no quiere decir que vea con buenos ojos que paséis vuestro tiempo libre con esos chicos a escondidas. Menos aún si provoca este tipo de discusiones entre vosotras. –Hizo una pausa y suspiró.- Ojala pudiera decir que es bueno que paséis tiempo juntos, de verdad, porque me gustaría creerlo. Pero no es así. Mezclarse con asuntos de las Doce Casas, trae problemas. Muchos que ni siquiera alcanzáis a comprender ahora.

-Pero… -intentó protestar Naiara.

-Pero nada. –La voz de la amazona sonaba extrañamente dura y sin embargo, comprensiva.- Prometedme que no os meteréis en problemas. Y prometedme también que no os separareis por algo como esto. Si lo hacéis, haré la vista gorda. –Posó sus manos en los hombros de sus alumnas.- Recordad, niñas, no tenéis nada en el Santuario, salvo la una a la otra. Eso es algo de lo que muy pocos pueden presumir. Que ningún chico, por lindo que sea, se entrometa entre vosotras. Nunca.

_-__Continuará…-_

**NdA: **

_Aioros_: Y cuando yo pensaba que no podía haber nada más adorable que Shura... reaparece mi gato y conocemos al bicho U_U

_Kanon_: ¡Nos roban protagonismo! ¬¬

_Saga_: Yo tengo que lidiar con niñitas molestas que no aprecian mi talento musical. ¬¬ Y hablando de eso… El _Sirtaki_ de Zorba es la canción más típica de Grecia, y el _bouzouki_, el instrumento de cuerda con el que se toca habitualmente.

_Sunrise_: ¡Agradecemos los preciados reviews! Los anónimos, están respondidos en el profile.

_Dama_: ¡Y agradecemos también los Favs que continúan llegando! Y os animamos a visitar mi DeviantArt, tenemos nuevo dibujo de este fic.

_Sunrise_: ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	10. El demonio de la Isla

**Capítulo 10:**** El demonio de la Isla**

-El suelo esta… –murmuró el menor de los gemelos mientras retiraba rápidamente la mano del fragmento de roca que había rozado.- Hirviendo.

-Es un volcán. –Saga se encogió de hombros mientras seguía avanzando por el estrecho surco entre las rocas. Kanon lo observó alejarse y alzó una ceja con curiosidad. Desde que habían abandonado el Santuario, había notado lo poco que le agradaba aquel viaje. Saga ni siquiera se había molestado en ocultarlo.

La mayor parte del tiempo, el menor de ellos se sentía como un observador en sus propios entrenamientos. Muchas veces porque tenía la impresión de ir siempre un pasito por detrás de su gemelo, y en otros casos… porque la incompatibilidad que mostraban Zarek y Saga crecía cada día. El maestro nunca pensaba que sus logros eran suficientes, y su hermano… nunca estaba de acuerdo en nada que saliera de boca del turco. Así que, Kanon no tenía más remedio que guardar silencio, y observar, sino quería terminar metido en líos que no sabría manejar. Si algo había aprendido de Zarek, era que sólo debía meterse en guerras que podía ganar. Y aquella, no era una.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que, en efecto, Saga probablemente tenía razón al sentirse disgustado por aquella excursión.

Entre tanto desprendimiento de roca, el calor asfixiante y el continuo siseo de la lava al fundir la piedra bajo sus pies, se recordó de su aventura en los sótanos de Sagitario. Y a decir verdad, no entendía demasiado bien para que podía servirles todo aquello en su entrenamiento.

-¿Qué es eso? –susurró Saga de pronto, deteniéndose en seco.

-¿El qué? –replicó él quedando a apenas un metro de él.

-_Ese_ ruido.

Kanon guardó silencio, en busca del misterioso sonido que había despertado todas las alertas de Saga. Entonces frunció el ceño, no solamente escuchaba a la perfección aquel sutil sonido, sino que además… una creciente sensación de desconfianza creció en su pecho.

-No tengo la menor… -comenzó a decir, justo en el momento en que pequeñísimos fragmentos de roca volcánica entremezclados con polvo, comenzaron a caer sobre ellos.- Idea.

-¡Otra vez no! –farfulló el mayor.

Sin embargo, el ruido se hizo progresivamente más fuerte. Ambos miraron hacia arriba por instinto. Esta vez no era el suelo lo que se resquebrajaba, sino que la misma pared a su derecha comenzaba a ceder por la presión de la lava. El espeso líquido incandescente comenzó a filtrarse por las grietas y en aquel instante, ambos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. No les dio tiempo para articular palabra alguna, sino que se vieron obligados a saltar, uno hacia cada lado, para esquivar la lluvia de rocas y el torrente de lava que caía con fuerza desde el gran orificio que se había creado en la pared.

Kanon contuvo la respiración sin darse cuenta, y solo cuando el estruendo cesó, aquella opresión en su pecho desapareció. Ante él no quedaba más que una montaña de roca humeante y una cascada de lava, que cortaba el camino y lo separaba de su hermano, que esperaba, hubiera quedado del otro lado sano y salvo.

El menor de los gemelos alzó el rostro sin saber bien por qué. Desde donde estaba, y a pesar de estar envuelto aún en una espesa nube de polvo, Kanon pudo vislumbrar el brillo inconfundible de la armadura de Géminis entre la penumbra; a lo lejos, mucho más arriba. La visión apenas duró unos segundos, porque cuando pestañeo y volvió a abrir los ojos, Zarek ya no estaba. Hasta aquel momento, no lo había pensado, pero ahora le resultaba bastante obvio que el turco no perdería detalle de todo aquello; algo le decía que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Los latidos de su corazón se calmaron. Se levantó del suelo rápidamente, y se secó el sudor que se agolpaba en su frente con el dorso de la mano. Frunció el ceño, al sentir aquel lacerante dolor en las palmas, y casi inmediatamente las contempló. Con cuidado comenzó a moverlas, comprobando el alcance de las heridas: se había quemado con el simple calor de la roca.

Maldijo en voz baja.

Cuando el turco les anunció que pasarían unos días de entrenamiento en la misteriosa Isla Kannon, se sintió fascinado. Desde pequeño, las historias de aquel inhóspito lugar le habían llamado la atención, por el simple motivo de que compartían nombre. Era una coincidencia que le había parecido de lo más curiosa y el hecho de que existieran tantas leyendas acerca del islote, le resultaba aún más fascinante. Prometían ser unos días más que emocionantes.

Sin embargo, Kanon no esperaba encontrar _aquello_.

A lo lejos, logró escuchar la tos seca de Saga y se sintió mucho más aliviado. No podía verlo, pero sabía que su hermano estaba bien, y por fortuna, no demasiado lejos.

-¿Kanon? –la voz, inusualmente áspera, de su gemelo resonó en la caverna.

-Estoy bien. –respondió.

-Tenemos que separarnos. –Sabía que Saga no podía verlo, y a pesar de ello, asintió convencido.- No hay forma posible de pasar por encima de toda esta roca…

-De acuerdo.

-Ten cuidado.

Las últimas dos palabras llegaron a él apenas en un murmullo que se entremezclaba con el incesante movimiento de la lava. El menor sonrió, sorprendido de lo extrañamente aprehensivo que podía llegar a ser su hermano en algunas ocasiones y se dio la vuelta. Pestañeó un par de veces, intentando librarse del incómodo lagrimeo que sufrían sus ojos y los entrecerró, dispuesto a distinguir algún camino en la penumbra del volcán.

El calor comenzaba a resultarle mucho más agobiante de lo que le gustaría admitir, y su garganta amenazaba con caerse en pedazos sino llevaba un poco de agua a sus labios rápido.

Pero Kanon siguió avanzando. No tenía caso alguno pensar en eso, porque sabía de sobra que no saldrían del volcán hasta que ellos mismos encontraran la salida o en su defecto… dieran con el viejo demonio. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire caliente para llenar sus maltratados pulmones y con rabia, pateó una piedra, retrocediendo por donde habían llegado. En algún lugar de ese enorme entramado de cavernas, debía estar la salida y ahora que solamente podía retroceder, tendría que asegurarse de mantener los ojos bien abiertos.

Eso, y de no toparse con el demonio. Kanon sonrió al encontrarse pensando en semejante tontería.

¿Un demonio que se comía gente? ¿En serio la escasa población de la isla creía en aquella leyenda? Le resultaba difícil de imaginar, aunque todo era posible. Había gente en el Santuario que creía en cosas aún más inverosímiles. Pero igual que si las entrañas del volcán tuvieran oídos, la roca se quejó bajo sus pies una vez más. Kanon se detuvo, y sin hacer apenas un movimiento, llevó sus ojos hasta el suelo temiendo lo peor. No se equivocaba.

Saltó hacia la derecha, buscando un lugar más firme por donde caminar. Y justo en el momento en que lo hizo, el fragmento de roca sobre el que andaba, se desprendió como si fuera arena, hasta caer en las garras de la lava hirviente metros más abajo. El peliazul sintió la oleada de calor cuando la piedra se deshizo, y entonces, frunció el ceño.

-Vale, vale. –Murmuró.- Siento haber dudado de tu existencia, Señor Demonio.

Siguió caminando y esquivando las rocas que se desprendían durante unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos. No estaba acostumbrado a aquel silencio, y estar solo, no ayudaba en absoluto. De hecho, todo aquello comenzaba a resultarle en exceso aburrido. Se adentró por un corredor y no demasiado convencido comprobó como su camino descendía bruscamente. Utilizó su cosmos, tal y como Zarek les había sugerido, para proteger sus manos en aquel improvisado descenso y aliviado, se dio cuenta de que el maestro tenía razón. ¡Podía tocar aquellas paredes hirvientes sin quemarse!

-X-

Zarek no se había perdido un solo detalle de lo ocurrido desde que los niños se adentraran en el volcán. Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a poner en duda sus órdenes, al menos, no externamente. Sabía de sobra lo que significaba aquella expresión en sus miradas y aquello, no hacía más que acrecentar su interés por conocer el final de la aventura. Estaba seguro de que los dos llegarían sin más problemas que un par de quemaduras al lugar donde él mismo se encontraba: la parte más baja del volcán.

Las verdaderas leyendas, de las que muy pocos eran conocedores, decían que el viejo demonio había tomado aquel como su propio hogar. Había quienes, incluso, lo había relacionado con las Doce Casas; para ser más exacto con la de Géminis.

El, sin embargo, no afirmaba ni desmentía nada. No sabía cuánto de cierto, y cuánto de fantasía tenían aquellas afirmaciones. Conocía de sobra que todo lo relacionado con el Santuario, hacía volar la imaginación de las personas allá donde fuera. Pero Zarek estaba seguro de una cosa: su armadura había sido bañada con la lava de aquel cráter en algún momento. Lo sintió la primera vez que pisó aquel lugar años atrás, y cada vez que volvía… se reafirmaba. El ropaje sagrado vibraba de un modo especial al cruzar el umbral del volcán.

Y el hecho de que todo el mundo creyera en aquellas leyendas… lo convertía en un lugar mucho más interesante para poner a prueba a los mocosos. Desde que se los habían entregado, los chiquillos habían cambiado mucho. No solamente sus habilidades habían mejorado muchísimo, sino que además, sus sentidos se habían afilado considerablemente. Eran extremadamente inteligentes, pero a pesar de ello, y de haber perdido gran parte de su ingenuidad; seguían mostrando una inocencia sorprendente en algunas ocasiones.

Él simplemente sabía, que meterlos en un lugar como aquel, con tantas leyendas como existían, les resultaría terriblemente atrayente. Al menos a Kanon. Saga era otra historia…

Pero entonces, sintió los cosmos de los chiquillos acercándose a toda prisa; llegando uno por cada lado. La caverna constaba de dos salidas, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, que no llevaban al exterior, sino que se comunicaban con todo el entramado de corredores y ríos de lava que formaban la montaña.

Sonrió ligeramente al verlos llegar y supo que había llegado el momento de la verdad. Tan silencioso como un muerto, Zarek saltó unos metros para contemplar la escena desde un risco más alto y protegido. La vista superior era magnifica. El gran "lago" de lava reburbujeante, iluminaba con su luz incandescente toda la caverna, y sin embargo, justo en el centro de aquella extraña laguna, la piedra emergía, originando un solitario islote.

Lo suficientemente grande como para albergar un combate.

Observó a los gemelos alternativamente. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de la presencia del otro en la misma sala. El vapor hacía que la visión resultara considerablemente compleja.

Zarek se sentó en el borde del risco, y cerró los ojos, en busca de la concentración que necesitaba. Todo había ido según lo previsto: los chicos habían superado todos los obstáculos para llegar hasta aquel punto. Y a simple vista, estaban físicamente bien; presumía que bastante cansados, pues la atmosfera del volcán parecía robar sin piedad las energías de los visitantes inexpertos. Era difícil ver, oír, y respirar allí dentro. El turco lo sabía, y por eso mismo, había llegado la hora de poner en marcha la prueba final.

El santo de Géminis abrió los ojos y en ellos no quedaba ya rastro alguno de su tono grisáceo. El par de orbes que contemplaba impasible la escena se había teñido del mismo oro que su cosmos.

Estaba listo para empezar.

-X-

Saga tosió una vez más mientras observaba, con los ojos entrecerrados, la enorme estancia que se abría ante él. Se sorprendió de la cantidad de ruido que se oía allí, tanto, que creía imposible poder escuchar a cualquiera que se acercara hasta tenerlo prácticamente al lado. Disgustado por no encontrar en la nueva cavidad una salida, resopló. Estaba cansado, tenía calor y demasiada sed; solamente quería salir de allí cuanto antes y volver a Grecia, al frescor que la brisa marina otorgaba a los Doce Templos.

Se dio la vuelta, y con desgana, dio un par de pasos, con toda la intención de volver exactamente por donde había venido.

Pero de pronto, detuvo su andar como si sus pies hubieran quedado fijos al suelo. No podía dejar de observar, sorprendido, como ante él se extendía la sombra imponente de un cuerpo que sin duda debía estar a sus espaldas. Respiró hondo, y giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

El chico entreabrió los labios dispuesto a decir algo, pero nada salió de ellos. Por algún motivo que desconocía, le resultaba totalmente imposible retirar la mirada de aquella silueta; aunque el extraño ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarlo. Sus ojos permanecían ocultos tras los mechones rebeldes de su cabello. Y aún así, el aprendiz de Géminis sabía que se había percatado de su presencia.

-Tú… -murmuró Saga casi contra su voluntad.- Existes.

La larga melena gris del aludido se agitó a sus espaldas, mecida por un viento embravecido que parecía tocarle solamente a él. El demonio esbozó una macabra sonrisa, dejando ver sus dos afilados colmillos mientras se sentaba en una de las rocas del islote con cierta parsimonia.

Alzó su puño derecho levemente, y por un momento, permaneció completamente quieto, dejando que a través de los huecos de sus dedos una luz anaranjada escapara con fuerza. El demonio rió y acto seguido abrió la mano. Una esfera de lava danzaba sobre ella, entremezclada por un cosmos salvaje y primitivo. Saga disimuló su sorpresa lo mejor que pudo.

-No me gustan los intrusos. –La voz casi gutural del extraño resonó en su cerebro.- Solucionemos esto. –dijo, invitándolo a acercarse con un gesto de su mano.

-X-

-¡Existes! –exclamó Kanon.

El chico se había sorprendido enormemente al encontrar al hombre allí, sentado con una enervante tranquilidad y despidiendo aquel aire magnífico a la par que peligroso. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su instinto le gritaba que tuviera cautela, debía admitir que se sentía terriblemente emocionado. Y aquello era algo que no sabía cómo debía tomarse. Había resultado que la leyenda era cierta: el demonio existía. Ahora, solamente confiaba en que el resto de habladurías no lo fueran.

El demonio se relamió los labios y el gemelo menor se estremeció más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Frunció el ceño y no se dejó impresionar por el modo en que el extraño manejaba la lava con sus manos. Respiró hondo, y saltó, salvando la poca distancia que había ente él y el islote.

Una cosa estaba clara, si Zarek se había molestado en llevarlos hasta allí aún sabiendo los riesgos que entrañaba la aventura, era porque estaba seguro de que podían ganar. O al menos salir vivos de esa. Kanon pensaba lo mismo.

Apenas un par de metros lo separaban de la imponente silueta del demonio cuando la expresión de determinación y seguridad sustituyó a la emoción inicial en su rostro.

-Tampoco es para tanto. –murmuró. Pero apenas le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar, cuando tuvo que esquivar el puño del demonio que iba directo a su cabeza.- O quizá sí. –continuó. Si el demonio tenía tanta prisa por pelear, no le haría esperar.

No tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba su hermano en aquel momento. Y por primera vez, no le importó. Deseaba hacer aquello él solo, y demostrarles a todos, y a sí mismo; que podía ganar. No solamente al demonio: a Saga también.

Se puso en guardia a la vez que concentraba su cosmos en las manos, y devolvió el ataque sin intención alguna de detenerse.

-X-

Saga permaneció atento a cada uno de los, apenas perceptibles, movimientos de su improvisado adversario. Pero no por ello se vio menos sorprendido cuando el demonio inició el ataque sin previo aviso. Con un salto, el tipo se puso en pie y por primera vez alzó el rostro, lo suficiente como para que el peliazul se estremeciera ante aquel rojo escarlata que lucían sus ojos.

El chico se hizo a un lado, esquivando el golpe que iba dirigido a su mandíbula y haciendo gala de la extraordinaria velocidad que dominaba. Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, dejando que su cosmos tenuemente dorado los envolviera. Sin embargo, no tenía intención alguna de devolver el ataque tan pronto. Todos los oponentes tenían un punto débil, sin importar su rango o poder. Saga solamente necesitaba observar al demonio un poco más para averiguar cómo atacar. No estaba dispuesto a malgastar su maltrecha energía en golpes sin sentido, menos aún en un lugar como aquel donde el oxígeno escaseaba.

También sabía lo peligrosa que era su estrategia. No tenía la menor idea de cuáles eran las habilidades del demonio, porque aquella agilidad y rapidez de la que hacía gala no podían ser sus únicas armas. Estaba totalmente seguro, porque de ser así, cualquier santo hubiera podido matarlo hacía mucho tiempo. Pero era aquel desconocimiento lo que lo inquietaba y lo hacía vulnerable. Podía esquivarlo todas las veces que quisiera –aunque el peligroso roce de su cosmos comenzara a dejar huella en su piel- estaba seguro de que hasta que no respondiera a uno de sus ataques, el demonio no pelearía de verdad.

Saltó una vez más, retrocediendo hasta que sus pies quedaron peligrosamente al borde de la roca, pudiendo sentir a sus espaldas el calor insoportable de la lava; y apretó los dientes. No podía seguir esquivándolo. Abrió su mano derecha, aumentando la potencia de su cosmos y dejando que la mortífera energía se agitara nerviosa en su palma, ganando potencia. Observó como el hombre se detuvo apenas a un par de metros de él, sin dejar de mirarlo. El pecho del peligris subía y bajaba debido al esfuerzo y Saga supo que era el momento.

Apenas necesitó un movimiento suave de su brazo para que su cosmos abandonara su mano, convirtiéndose en una mortífera red de energía cósmica que se acercaba a toda prisa a su adversario.

-X-

Kanon abrió los ojos de par en par al comprobar cómo su enemigo parecía haberse cansado de jugar. Las cosas se ponían serias y tuvo que esforzarse al máximo por evitar que aquella maraña de cosmos lo tocara. Apenas un par de milímetros lo mantuvieron a salvo, y sin darse cuenta, suspiró aliviado. La expresión de decisión que hacía rato se había hecho dueña de su rostro, no hizo más que aumentar. Él también sabía manejar su cosmos con mucha habilidad.

Esbozó una sonrisa y a toda prisa corrió hacía el demonio. Armó su brazo, y asestó un puñetazo. No se sorprendió al notar cómo fue hábilmente interceptado por la mano de su adversario. Contempló su sonrisa retorcida cargada de un sentimiento de victoria, y en aquel momento, Kanon descubrió que tenía cierta ventaja. Impulsó su rodilla con todas sus fuerzas, hasta hundirla en el estómago del peligris.

El gemelo menor escuchó el quejido ahogado a la vez que el demonio soltaba su mano y caía sobre sus rodillas; y en ese momento, fue él quien rió.

-Bajaste demasiado tu defensa.

-X-

Saga tosió, intentando por todos los medios llenar sus pulmones de aire una vez más. Aquel había sido un error de principiante, y en aquellas circunstancias podía resultarle caro. Desde el principio había pensado que su oponente peleaba de un modo demasiado impetuoso, derrochaba energía porque no dejaba de moverse sin parar, lanzando un montón de golpes fallidos. Él había intentado poner en práctica su modo de pelear más reflexivo y normalmente, más efectivo.

Pero no se había dado cuenta de lo que un solo error podía suponerle en aquel momento. Había menospreciado la seguridad que le daba al demonio pelear en casa. Saga se sentía tan fuera de lugar como un pez fuera del agua. No lograba acostumbrarse a aquel calor y a cada segundo que pasaba, su cabeza se embotaba más y más y sus reflejos se mermaban. Estaba… agotado.

Se puso en pie tan rápido como pudo, y dio una bocanada más de aire. Entrecerró los ojos, y con molestia, comprobó como el vapor cada vez era más abundante y disminuía considerablemente su visión. Era incapaz de concentrarse únicamente en su oponente cuando todo a su alrededor le resultaba tan incómodo y cuando no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba su hermano.

Una vez más, extrañó la curiosa seguridad que le proporcionaban las ruinas del Santuario.

Dejó de pensar, porque con ello no lograba más que encontrarle más problemas a aquella situación y decidió que era el momento de imitar la estrategia de su rival.

-X-

El puñetazo pilló tan de sorpresa a Kanon, que el chico no vio venir el otro que apenas un par de segundos después lo envió directamente al suelo. Se limpió el sudor de su frente con el dorso tiznado de su mano, e intentó por todos los medios posibles, calmar su respiración. Aquel calor estaba comenzando a hacer mella. Farfulló una maldición y se puso en pie justo en el momento en que el demonio retomaba la ofensiva con un ataque exactamente igual al de antes.

Sin embargo, esta vez, el menor de los gemelos no fue tan rápido. La maraña de cosmos hizo blanco en su pierna izquierda, derribándolo una vez más. Apretó los dientes ante el lacerante dolor que lo inmovilizó por unos segundos, y finalmente, jadeó en busca del aire que parecía faltarle. Llevó sus manos, ligeramente quemadas, al suelo y se puso en pie torpemente.

Aquel ataque le recordaba mucho a uno que conocía. Saga solía liberar de un modo muy similar, sino igual, su cosmos. Claro que, su hermano no controlaba su cosmos _tan_ bien, y menos aún, tenía aquella potencia. Arrugó el entrecejo y pensó, a la vez que ahogaba un quejido al posar la pierna izquierda en el suelo. Quizá si pensaba bien en como anular aquella técnica de su hermano conseguiría ganar al maldito demonio de una vez por todas.

Entrecerró los ojos y maldijo en voz baja. No veía con claridad la ubicación del peligris entre tanta neblina. Se sopló el pegajoso flequillo con rabia, y se permitió pensar en aquellos segundos de tregua. ¿Cómo podía anular aquel ataque? Volvió a pensar en Saga, y en la infinidad de veces que le había visto practicar aquel golpe. Era una técnica simple, a la par que curiosa. Su peligrosidad no se debía a la potencia de su cosmos, sino a la aleatoriedad con la que las partículas de su energía se movían. Si uno se fijaba bien, podía encontrar cierta semejanza con una red que giraba continuamente sobre si misma sin ningún orden. Aquel era el peligro, era difícil de esquivar.

Kanon apretó los dientes. Siempre había terminado siendo víctima de aquel ataque en los entrenamientos. Nunca había conseguido anularlo, solamente evitarlo. Quizá aquel era el único modo. O no.

Alzó las cejas casi imperceptiblemente a la vez que esquivaba un nuevo golpe del demonio. Quizá solamente necesitaba superar la potencia con la que el cosmos se liberaba y _romper_ la red. No tenía la certeza de que tal cosa funcionara y sin embargo, era su única opción. Asintió suavemente. Necesitaba terminar aquel combate cuanto antes o el mismo cansancio le vencería.

Buscó con su cosmos, la ubicación exacta de su adversario y lo situó. Tarde o temprano el demonio tendría que atacar de nuevo con aquella técnica, solamente tenía que provocarlo para que lo hiciera y esperar.

-X-

Saga no entendía de donde había sacado aquellas energías renovadas su rival. Solamente sabía que no resistiría mucho más aquel acoso al que estaba siendo sometido. Aún resonaban en su mente las palabras que un rato antes pronunció el demonio: Bajaste demasiado la guardia. Y se maldijo a sí mismo.

Siempre era él quien solía decirle tal cosa a Kanon. Su hermano era menos cauteloso y solía precipitarse a la hora de pelear. Aquello le empujaba a cometer errores estúpidos que le podían costar muy caro. Y la burla con la que el peligris había pronunciado aquellas palabras le había hecho dudar.

Aquellos pensamientos no lo ayudaban nada en absoluto ahora que el demonio parecía dispuesto a acosarlo hasta la saciedad. A medida que esquivaba un golpe tras otro, se podía dar cuenta de que el tipo no parecía tener intención de atacarlo directamente, pero estaba logrando agotar las pocas energías que le quedaban.

Saga se detuvo y con la respiración acelerada, adoptó una vez más su posición de ataque. Intentó elevar su cosmos tanto como le fue posible en su mano, hasta que la potencia del mismo, comenzó a calentar en exceso su piel. Buscó la ubicación exacta de su rival y cuando lo hubo situado, liberó su técnica con todas sus fuerzas.

No bajó la guardia en ningún momento. Pero una fracción de segundo después, abrió los ojos de par en par. El demonio había liberado su cosmos de igual modo, y la potencia del ataque se estaba abriendo paso a través del suyo. Si no hacía algo, recibiría el golpe de lleno, y aquello… sería catastrófico.

No pensó, solamente actuó. Llevó sus manos al frente y las envolvió con el poco cosmos que le quedaba. Y antes de que pudiera alzar la vista, el calor insoportable del cosmos de su enemigo, se revolvió en sus manos. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era cierto que el golpe había disminuido considerablemente de potencia al atravesar su técnica, pero aún así, era demasiado para pararlo con las manos desnudas.

Lo soportó tanto tiempo como pudo, pero no fue lo suficiente. La esfera de cosmos se revolvía aún con demasiada fuerza y lo hizo retroceder a la vez que, finalmente, escapaba al control de sus manos. Un dolor insoportable en su pecho lo siguió, empujándolo hacia atrás y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. No pudo evitar gritar de dolor.

Solamente le quedaba esperar a la dolorosa caída cuando unos brazos envueltos en un ropaje dorado que conocía demasiado bien, lo sostuvieron; evitando que cayera directamente a la lava.

Saga sabía que estaba temblando y que su respiración estaba totalmente descontrolada. Pero no quería abrir los ojos. Había perdido.

-X-

Kanon aguantó la respiración hasta que vio caer a su adversario. Estuvo a punto de sonreír, hasta que la neblina de vapor se disipó de pronto, dejándole ver que el demonio había desaparecido. ¡Había atacado a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas!

Zarek alzó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos mientras sostenía a Saga entre sus brazos. El turco esbozó una enigmática sonrisa y se puso en pie.

-Muy bien hecho, Kanon.

El peliazul, aún boquiabierto, miró de su hermano a Zarek alternativamente. Aquellas palabras le habían sonado tan inesperadas como difíciles de creer. ¿Qué se suponía significaban? ¿Qué había hecho bien? ¡El demonio simplemente había desaparecido en la nada! ¡Se había esfumado!

Frunció el ceño y se acercó temeroso hasta ellos.

-¿Qué pasó con el…?

-¿Con el demonio? –Zarek ayudó a su hermano a ponerse en pie. Kanon asintió suavemente, pero el turco únicamente rió.- ¿No sabíais que los Géminis somos unos ilusionistas sobresalientes? –el menor de los gemelos alzó las cejar confundido.

-Fue… ¿una ilusión? –murmuró Saga. El Santo asintió. No le pasó desapercibido el modo en que el chico apretaba los puños, furioso y dolorido.

-Habéis peleado uno contra otro. –Miró a los hermanos alternativamente.- Uno ve únicamente lo que quiere ver, y a veces, esa fe ciega que se deposita en el sentido de la vista, puede resultar una trampa mortal. Visteis lo que yo quise que vierais, no habéis sido más que marionetas porque ninguno recurrió a la ayuda inestimable de su cosmos. –Zarek frunció el ceño.- Debo decir que eso es decepcionante. –Los chicos bajaron el rostro.- Y tampoco identificasteis los movimientos o técnicas de vuestro adversario. –La expresión de Kanon cambió y esbozó una tenue sonrisa. _Él_ si lo había notado…- Pero aún así, Kanon, lograste abrir una brecha en su ataque, cosa que hasta ahora, no habías conseguido nunca.

-¿Gracias? –murmuró, confundido ante aquel extraño orgullo que mostraba su maestro. El turco asintió.

-Curemos esas heridas. Es hora de volver al Santuario.

Los gemelos observaron como el Santo se alejaba por uno de los corredores y Saga no tardó en seguirle con cierta dificultad. No había mirado la herida que, estaba seguro, tenía en el pecho. Pero el punzante dolor que sentía cada vez que lograba llenar de aire sus pulmones, era un claro recordatorio de ella.

Kanon, mientras tanto, se sentía… ¡bien! Había ganado en igualdad de condiciones a su hermano, y aquella sensación era indescriptible y una que no había disfrutado nunca. Aún sonreía cuando lo observó alejarse. Corrió hasta alcanzarlo, cojeando, debido a la quemadura de su pierna.

-¿Estás bien? –murmuró tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo. Saga se detuvo y asintió, tan levemente, que Kanon apenas lo notó.

No levantó la mirada, no pronunció palabra alguna. Saga había perdido, y estaba furioso por ello. Kanon lo sabía.

-X-

Había elementos en su vida que Aioros podía dar por sentados y que, aunque no reparaba en ellos todo el tiempo, sin duda extrañaba al saberlos ausentes. Tal era el caso de los gemelos.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia del par de niños peliazules que su ausencia se dejaba sentir terriblemente en los días que abandonaban del Santuario. Así que, toda vez que sus ocupaciones diarias habían terminado, Aioros se sentía perdido en el ir y venir de la vida cotidiana del lugar al que ahora llamaba hogar.

Más temprano había pasado por el Templo Patriarcal para visitar a su hermano, pero el cachorro de león estaba tan entretenido disfrutando de la recién hallada compañía de Milo que poca o ninguna atención había prestado a su mayor. Total, que la visita había terminado incluso antes de comenzar.

Sin nada más que hacer, el castaño se dispuso a pasar una larga tarde de soledad vagando por los recónditos lugares que pocas veces se permitía frecuentar dentro de los límites del recinto. Un punto en especial surgió en su mente.

Se decía que, cuando la diosa ordenó la salida de la Orden de Atenas para convertirla en uno de los grandes misterios de nuestro mundo, en poco o nada se comparaba el funcionamiento del minúsculo ejército con el actual. El manejo del cosmos era un arte incipiente, las armaduras no poseían el soplo de vida inspirado por la deidad regente y el armamento era todavía común entre los guerreros que conformaban las huestes de Athena. En ese entonces, el mundo desde los ojos de un santo era radicalmente diferente al que conocían y, por consecuencia, las necesidades eran también otras.

Aioros recordó los viejos pergaminos que habían retado al tiempo y permanecían escondidos en calidad de antigüedades dentro de la biblioteca. Los recordó por las imágenes que en ellos se hallaban. Había visto las que solían ser las estampas del milenario santuario, con caballerizas rebosantes de los mejores pura sangre, armerías y campos de entrenamiento tan grandes como repletos de gente. Las murallas que alguna vez le rodeasen ahora solamente subsistían en la forma de montones de roca derruida, de la misma forma en que los antiguos templos habían sucumbido al paso del tiempo y a las interminables guerras entre dioses dejando nada más que sus altas columnas en los lugares en que alguna vez se alzasen. El tiempo y la historia se habían encargado de reordenar los escenarios del Santuario, permitiendo a algunos sobrevivir a la vez que hundían a otros en el olvido. De esos pocos supervivientes, habían dos en especial que eran todo un vestigio para el Santuario moderno: los viejos establos y la desangelada armería.

Ese día, tomando ventaja de su soledad, Aioros dispuso que su destino sería el segundo.

La armería estaba ubicada justo a la mitad del sendero que unía el campamento de los santos con las vastas explanadas cuyo final eran los riscos que miraban hacia el Mediterráneo. En otras épocas, antes de que el uso de armas fuera prohibido para aquellos que portaban ropajes sagrados y el entrenamiento con armamento era un imperativo para la milicia, la estratégica ubicación facilitaba el acceso de las armas a los campos de práctica; sin embargo, en los tiempos actuales dejaba al pequeño almacén aislado del resto del recinto. Como consecuencia, la armería estaba semi abandonada.

Solamente los guardias la frecuentaban en ocasiones ya que, al carecer de habilidad extraordinaria para el uso de la cosmoenergía, su preparación para el manejo de algunas armas se volvía indispensable. Pero más allá de ellos y algunos curiosos como el mismo Aioros, el lugar solía estar desierto.

Al fin, a la distancia, el joven arquero distinguió el sitio que supuso, era el que buscaba. El cuartucho, de paredes de roca embarnecidas por los años y tejados de madera, se veía vacío a esas horas. El Sol golpeaba los maderos del techo, haciendo todavía más evidente la diferencia entre los tablones más viejos y los nuevos. La maleza había crecido alrededor, donde algunas plantas se habían afianzado de los muros y subían hasta enredarse en los hoyos de las tablas rotas.

Aioros se acercó más, no sin antes asegurarse de que nadie le estuviera siguiendo. Descubrió que la puerta estaba abierta, así que la empujó para abrirse paso dentro.

El contraste con el exterior le obligó a forzar a su vista para acostumbrarse a las penumbras de la armería. Por fin, tras unos pocos segundos, su visión se aclaró y pudo observar con mayor detalle el interior del cuarto.

En general, no había nada especial en ello. Fuera de los escudos rotos y de enseñas pintadas con colores avejentados, nada más parecía lejos de lo usual. Había armas de diferentes tipos por todos lados: dagas, espadas de doble hoja, espadas cortas, lanzas y, atrayendo especialmente la atención del niño, arcos. La gran mayoría del armamento lucía dañado, pero si uno se fijaba con atención se daba cuenta de que estaban en mejor estado de lo que se veían.

Pero ello no detuvo al joven arquero que siguió husmeando hasta encontrar algo que le resultó de interés. El castaño se acercó a un enorme baúl apilado en un rincón y sopló sobre él para deshacerse del polvo que cubrían el capote de piel. Después, lo abrió.

- Genial. -susurró al encontrar un objeto que de inmediato tomó entre sus manos con entusiasmo.

Aquel era un viejo arco de elaborados diseños tallados en la madera más fina que Aioros había visto jamás. Al sujetarlo, notó lo ligero que era y, al tensar la cuerda, no pudo sino esbozar una sonrisa. Rápidamente rebuscó en la valija por el complemento de su descubrimiento. Al fin, lo encontró.

Sacó una flecha de un carcaj de cuero y la encajó en el arco. Con el arma preparada, oteó el resto de la habitación en busca de una blanco que nunca encontró. Pero lejos de dejar que sus ánimos decayeran, tomó un par de flechas más y abandonó la habitación por la puerta de atrás con la esperanza de encontrar el lugar apropiado para disparar las sagitas. Resultó que la segunda puerta, tal como lo había pensando, guiaba a la explanada de entrenamientos.

Sin embargo, no fue el campo lo primero en que se fijó, sino en la solitaria silueta que contrastaba con la quietud de las cercanías. Sabiendo que su presencia no había sido descubierta, Aioros se mantuvo quieto bajo el marco de la puerta de la armería. Bajó el arco y las flechas y se detuvo a observar a la niña conocida.

Deltha, completamente ajena al escrutinio al que era sometida, no se inmutó. La chiquilla golpeaba en repetidas ocasiones un bulto de tela del cual, por los bordes descocidos, salían las ramas doradas del heno que le servía de relleno.

En uno de tantos intentos, Aioros solo alcanzó a ver como la niña se echaba para atrás y mascullaba algunas pocas palabras que el arquero no comprendió mientras sacudía insistentemente su mano derecha. Aprovechando la pausa que asumió le servía para encontrar un poco de oxígeno, el castaño decidió que sería buen momento para acercarse.

- ¿Deltha?

La chiquilla se respingó, dejando en el abandono todo lo que hacía con anterioridad y volteó hacia Aioros, ocultando detrás de su máscara plateada una mirada repleta de sorpresa.

- Hola. No noté en que momento llegaste. -se esforzó por mantener la cabeza en alto, cuando en realidad se sentía ligeramente avergonzada de ser pillada con la guardia baja.

- Sí, me dí cuenta que estabas… ocupada. -terminó en un susurró sin molestarse en ocultar el hecho de que los nudillos ensangrentados de la niña no le habían pasado desapercibidos.- ¿Estás bien? -apuntó hacia su mano.

- Ah, sí. Es solo un rasguño. -la realidad era que ardía endemoniadamente, pero Deltha no pensaba admitirlo, al menos no en voz alta.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- ¿Sinceramente? Tenía deseos de conocer la armería y, como los gemelos no están pues…

Aioros calló al escuchar lo que le pareció un bufido que escapaba de la chica. Intrigado, la miró con un gesto que no ocultaba la curiosidad ante semejante reacción, sin embargo no hizo preguntas al respecto.

Ella, en cambio, se sintió apenada por la falta de control sobre sus propios pensamientos; pero es que Deltha no podía evitarlo. A fechas recientes, de lo único que escuchaba era de ellos: de ese par de peliazules que tenían la rara cualidad de hechizar a todo aquel que entraba en contacto con ellos. No podían culparla cuando sus conversaciones con Naiara, a quien consideraba casi su hermana, giraban alrededor de los gemelos y esa genialidad que tenía atrapada a la morena, poniendo en peligro la complicidad que se había construido entre ambas korees.

Y no era que le desagradasen los gemelos. Las pocas veces que había tenido oportunidad de convivir con ellos, incluso le habían simpatizado; sin embargo debía admitir que las palabras de su amiga, durante la discusión de la otra noche todavía sonaban en su cabeza y, muy a su pesar, le dolían.

- ¿Del? ¿En serio estas bien? Te hablo y pareces ausente.

- Sí, sí. Lo estoy. -salió de sus divagaciones para centrarse en la conversación con el niño castaño.- es sólo que… -suspiró.

- ¿Qué?

- El entrenamiento me frustra. -admitió.- No estoy hecha para esto.

Por un momento, el arquero no respondió, sino que se dedicó a sondear el lugar con la mirada.

- ¿Qué se supone que intentabas con esto? -se paró junto al bulto de tela relleno de heno que la aprendiza estaba golpeando cuando él llegó.

- Es mi oponente.

- ¿Tu oponente?

Deltha asintió. La cara de incredulidad de Aioros no la dejaba bien parada, puesto que desconocía si había quedado como estúpida o si el arquero solamente la creía ingenua.

- Sí. No tengo compañera de entrenamiento últimamente.

- ¿Y Naia? -la miró de soslayo mientras arreglaba el relleno del monigote.

- Apenas la veo y, cuando lo hago, discutimos. Comienza a convertirse en algo habitual; un mal hábito.

- Si tanto discutís, al menos podríais canalizar toda esa energía en el entrenamiento, ¿no? Digo, seguramente que Naia es una rival mucho más entretenida y peligrosa que esta cosa. -apuntó al saco.

- En primer lugar, ofendes a mi oponente. Don Hierbitas es más peligroso de lo que aparenta. -comentó con travesura a la vez que alzaba su mano herida y le mostraba al arquero los rasguños en sus nudillos.- En segundo lugar, me sobreestimas, Aio. No soy exactamente la aprendiza más aventajada de todas. Y, en tercero, precisamente por ello, pelear en serio con Naia podría terminar conmigo prestando una visita de emergencia a la Fuente de Athena.

El niño la miró y parpadeó un par de veces antes de ensanchar la sonrisa que tenía en los labios.

- Lo siento, me perdí después de la parte de Don Hierbitas. -rió.

- Si te sigues burlando de su nombre, se enfadará contigo.

- Mis disculpas para Don Hierbitas. -sonrió, compartiendo por lo bajo la risa pícara de su amiga.- Pero sigo sin entender como hiciste para dejarte la mano en ese estado cuando el monigote esta relleno de paja.

- No subestimes mis habilidades para estropear las cosas.

- Ya veo. Ya.

- Es culpa del palo que le sirve de sostén. -dijo, torciendo la boca a pesar de que él no podía verla.- Erré el golpe y mi mano terminó estampándose contra él. Solo es un rasguño.

- ¿Fallaste un golpe contra un blanco inmóvil?

- Lo haces sonar tan mal.- Deltha se cruzó de brazos.

- Oye, tú eres quien no deja de quejarse de sí misma. Si me preguntas, creo que exageras. No puedes ser tan mala si te han elegido para competir por una armadura.

- El _tan_ es la clave. Además, soy un candidato a la armadura, habrá alguien más que peleará por ella contra mí.

- Podrás con él o ella. -Aioros se encogió de hombros y la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

- Sería bueno que pudiera hacer tal cosa.

-Antes, mientras… entrenabas… -Aioros levantó la ceja. ¿Aquello era un entrenamiento? Suspiró.- …creo que tienes un problema con la falta de control de tus golpes. No hay ningún tipo de orden en tus movimientos.

- Axelle dice lo mismo. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo no es lo mío. -pateó una roca que sonó al golpear el piso.

- Puedo ayudarte.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Lo harías? -la máscara se fijó en el chico y Aioros casi pudo distinguir un dejo de emoción en la voz de su acompañante.

- Sí. ¿Por qué no?

- Porqué se supone que los aprendices dorados no tenéis mucho tiempo libre.

- No dije que lo tuviera, pero podría dedicarte unos minutos. -una vez más, ella lo miró con curiosidad.

- Creo que te tomaré la palabra.

Aioros sonrió.

- Hagamos algo. Atácame. -la niña pareció sorprenderse ante la orden del arquero, pero no dijo ni hizo nada.- Anda, házlo.

- ¿Y si te lastimo? -preguntó, preocupada.

- No lo harás. -la manera en que Deltha ladeó la cabeza tras aquella afirmación fue suficiente para indicarle a Aioros que, en ese rostro desconocido detrás de la máscara, un mohín de indignación se había dibujado. Sin quererlo, una risa divertida se le escapó.- Ok, ok. No me referí a que no pudieras lastimarme, sino que trataré de no salir herido, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo.

- Sí, de acuerdo. -bufó.

Deltha retrocedió un par de pasos para adoptar una postura ofensiva. Sus ojos se fijaron en el objetivo y no dejó escapar mucho tiempo antes de atacar. Lanzó unos cuantos golpes que el castaño no tuvo problema en evadir. Pero la koree no se detuvo sino que siguió intentándolo, cada vez con más ímpetu.

Sin embargo, junto con sus ataques, el descontrol sobre los mismos también se incrementaba. De pronto, atacó con una patada que acertó en el blanco, haciendo retroceder al aprendiz de Sagitario. Aunque se sintió desconcertada por semejante acierto, no bajó la guardia; más la suerte no volvería a repetirse. En el siguiente embate, cuando tiró un puñetazo, Aioros consiguió atraparle el brazo. La jaló para acercarla y su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando sus dedos de posaron sobre la máscara.

- Gané.

- Genial. -se quejó la otra.- ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?

- Estabas en lo cierto. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo no es lo tuyo… al menos no por ahora. -se apresuró a complementar.

- Eso me deja… ¿cómo?

- Te va mejor en las patadas que con los puños. -rió, encogiéndose de hombros y pasándose la mano por la pierna que recibió el impacto.- Aunque creo que deberíamos enfocarnos en encontrarte un estilo propio para pelear. ¿Qué es lo que mejor haces?

- Aah… pues… -la pelipúrpura se lo pensó.

- Vamos, Deltha. No puede ser tan difícil.

- _Es_ difícil. Ya te dije que no soy la más hábil de las korees. -refunfuñó.

- Algún talento tienes que tener. Piensa. -ella se respingó ante el tono autoritario de la voz de Aioros, aunque de inmediato, encontró en su rostro una sonrisa cómplice.

- Lo único que sé hacer medianamente bien es esconderme. -subió los hombros.

- ¿Esconderte?

- Sí, eso.

Por enésima ocasión, hubo una larga pausa en la conversación y es que, a veces, Aioros se sentía incapaz de distinguir si la niña que tenía frente a él hablaba con seriedad o si solamente hacía de él un víctima de alguna mala broma.

Sí. En momentos como ese comprendía porque las máscaras resultaban de lo más odiosas para el resto de los santos.

- ¿Me estás hablando en serio? -se atrevió a preguntar tras declararse inepto para distinguir si la declaración anterior era realidad o mentira.

- Por supuesto. ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? -siseó la otra.

- Es que… nunca supe de nadie que pudiera ganar una pelea escondiéndose. -musitó. Y la expresión de frustración y desencanto en su rostro, lejos de enojar a la chiquilla, consiguió arrancarle una carcajada.- ¿Qué? ¿Te estabas burlando de mi?

- No, no. -se tragó la risa por un instante.- Es solo que, aunque sé que intentas ayudarme, no creo que vayas a conseguirlo. Es más, ni siquiera deberías malgastar tu tiempo en intentarlo. Vale, eres libre de este tormento.

- Estás exagerando otra vez. -para sorpresa de Deltha, Aioros golpeteó dos veces con su dedo índice la frente de la máscara.- Dije que te ayudaría y pienso hacerlo.

- Como quieras. Pensemos en algo entonces. -de nuevo, se encogió de hombros.

Sin replicar más, la koree se dejó caer bajo la única sombra que encontró cerca. Tomó un par de minutos más antes de que Aioros hiciera lo mismo. Dejaron transcurrir un largo instante en que no hubo nada más que silencio entre los dos.

- No se te ocurre nada, ¿verdad? -ella le miró de soslayo.

- Nop.

- Y, ¿qué hacemos?

- No tengo la menor idea. -rió, nervioso.- Pensaremos en algo.

De no haber tenido la máscara, Deltha hubiera soplado los mechones de cabello más largos que caían sobre su rostro, pero no pudo más que resoplar con fastidio. De reojo, observó al niño que tenía al lado y notó como él la miraba con la misma curiosidad que ella. Más, lejos de decir algo, calló.

"_Sois aburridos."_

La voz de Naia regresó a su cabeza, dando vueltas y repitiendo con increíble claridad las palabras de la otra noche. El asunto estaba tornándose bastante molesto y tenía que ponerle un alto de alguna manera.

- No lo somos. -se dijo, sin darse cuenta de que pensaba en voz alta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es qué? -la interrogó Aioros. De repente, la niña actuaba demasiado raro para él.

- Nada. Es solo que… -guardó silencio, dejando al arquero con más interrogantes de las que debería tener en la mente. De pronto, la pelipúrpura se puso de pie con un brinco.- ¿Crees que somos aburridos?

- ¿Tú y yo?

- Por supuesto.

- Ah… no… creo. -arrugó el entrecejo y se detuvo a pensar en su respuesta. ¿Ella y él? ¿Por separado? ¿Juntos? Ni siquiera compartían mucho tiempo.

- ¡Jah! ¡Lo sabía! -festejó la niña, completamente ajena al semblante dubitativo de su amigo.- Se lo dije. Le dije que no éramos aburridos.

- No estoy entiendo nada, Del. -se rascó la cabeza.- ¿De quién hablas?

- De Naiara. Naia dijo que tú y yo éramos aburridos. Y, ¿sabes qué? No lo somos.

- ¿Por qué Naia diría algo así?

- Pues porque… no lo sé. -giró la cabeza. No iba a hablar de la discusión a causa de ellos. No, señor. No hablaría de eso con ninguno de los niños.- Su concepto de diversión no es exactamente el mejor de todos. Para ella, ser divertido significa ir por ahí molestando a todo el mundo; y persiguiendo a su hermano y a su grupo de amigos.

- ¿Naia tiene un hermano? -preguntó el castaño.- No lo sabía.

- Sí. Nikos.

- ¡¿Nikos? -Aioros no pudo digerir la sorpresa que semejante nombre trajo consigo.

- Sí. Nikos. ¿Lo conoces? ¿A qué es un tipo genial? Si tuviera un hermano mayor me gustaría que fuera como él. Naiara ha tenido mucha suerte. Ambos son my unidos y se adoran a pesar de que apenas pueden verse por las normas del Santuario.

Pero para Aioros la plática había terminado al escuchar la confirmación de la identidad del hermano de la morena. Vaya que tendría algo que contar a los gemelos cuando regresasen de donde fuera que Zarek les había llevado.

-X-

- ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme aquí con ellos? ¡Son pequeños! -se quejó el chiquillo peliverde con su maestro.

Seif, entonces, llevó su mirada hacia el trío de chiquitos que le habían rodeado tan pronto pisó el Templo Papal. Los tres pares de ojos, azules para Milo y verdes para Mu y Aioria, no les habían abandonado desde ese momento, siguiendo con una mezcla de curiosidad y recelo cada uno de sus movimientos y los de su alumno.

- Son tus futuros hermanos de Orden, Shura. Aprovecha la oportunidad para conocerlos. Al Maestro le gustaría veros juntos y conviviendo como compañeros que sois.

- Pero prefiero estar con Aioros. Ellos todavía no son lo suficientemente grandes como para hacer algo divertido. -cruzó los brazos, ignorando el hecho de que los tres niños más pequeños fruncieron el semblante a causa de sus palabras.

- ¡Zomoz divertidoz! -espetó el escorpión. Mu y Aioria asintieron detrás de él.

Shura solo les miró con incredulidad, aunque sin cambiar de idea al respecto.

- Sois pequeños y eso significa que tendré que cuidaros. -se lamentó la cabrita. Una vez más, llevó su mirada hasta el santo de Capricornio a manera de reproche.

- Los niños son tan pequeños para ti, como tú lo eres para Aioros; y, sin embargo, él nunca te ha rechazado, ¿o sí? -respondió el mayor con la toda la calma que le fue posible.- No creo que te gustara que te hicieran a un lado solo por tu edad.

Sobrepasado por la reflexión de su maestro, Shura no tuvo más opción que guardar silencio. Volteó hacia los niños, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un par de voces más resonaron por el pasillo. Arles y Shion venían a su encuentro.

- Maestro. -Shura contempló como Seif cedía el paso a aquel hombre mayor, de largos cabellos verdes y una mirada tan cálida como cansada a la vez que agachaba la cabeza en un respetuosa reverencia.

Shura le había visto con anterioridad en un par de ocasiones. Conoció al Patriarca Shion tan pronto hubo llegado al Santuario y, de inmediato, había caído en cuenta de que la bondad que emanaba del anciano era legítima en todos los aspectos. En otras palabras, el niño se sentía bienvenido, lo cual era mucho más de lo que podía esperar dado los grandes cambios que se habían presentado en su vida con su arribo a Grecia. Por todo ello, al ver al como Shion le obsequiaba una sonrisa, no dudo en devolverla de la mejor manera que le era posible.

- ¿Qué tal, Shura? -posó su mano sobre los cabellos rebeldes del chiquillo.

- Hola, Maestro. -le sonrió.

- ¡Maeztro! -sin reparo alguno, el joven león se metió entre ambos. Su ceño fruncido no ocultaba sus pensamientos contrariados.- ¡Zhura dize que zomoz aburridoz!

- ¿Verdad que no lo zomoz? -terció, nervioso, Mu.

Shion se esforzó por guardarse la sonrisa que amenazó con dibujarse en sus labios al ver los rostros de sus niños bajo el influjo de semejante disgusto. A su lado, pudo jurar que, de alguna manera, el futuro santo de Capricornio había cambiado de opinión.

- No dije que fuerais aburridos. -se apresuró a aclarar el aludido al sentir los ojos rosas del Gran Maestro posándose en él.- Dije que erais pequeños y que tendría que cuidaros. Eso no sería muy divertido. -las miradas de los tres niños se posaron en él con recelo.- Pero estaba equivocado. -admitió, observando por enésima vez el rostro de Seif.- Que seáis pequeños no significa que seáis aburridos. Lo lamento.

Tomándose su tiempo, los más chicos intercambiaron miradas. Al llegar a un acuerdo se acercaron a Shura.

- ¿No volveráz a dezir que zomoz aburridoz? -le cuestionó Milo con una mirada inquisidora.

- No.

- Bien. Entonzez, te perdonamoz. -sentenció, para luego regalarle una enorme sonrisa que la cabrita correspondió.

- ¿Estamos todos bien? -interrumpió el lemuriano.

Todos los aprendices asintieron y Shion no pudo sentirse más orgulloso. Quizás se estaba haciendo viejo, o probablemente era el destino de sabía esperaba por esa generación, pero el Patriarca tenía un especial cariño por ellos. Desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se habían posado en ellos, se había encariñado de sobremanera por los chiquitos. Veía en ellos los rostros infantiles de los compañeros con los que, doscientos años atrás, pelease hombro a hombro. Los mismos a los que había visto caer y por los que sus lágrimas no habían cesado en siglos.

Esta vez no estaría para pelear con ellos, la vida no se lo permitiría; pero se encargaría de hacerles saber que, aunque su cuerpo físico no estuviera presente, su espíritu siempre les acompañaría en cada paso del largo camino que les quedaba por recorrer.

Pensar en ello estrujó su corazón y le forzó a contener una lágrima que opacó sus brillantes ojos rosas.

- Venid, os mostraré un sitio como pocos existen en este mundo. -les dijo y ellos, sin dudarlo se pusieron en marcha detrás del hombre más cercano a Athena.

A sus espaldas, Seif y Arles observaron como los cinco se perdían en los pasadizos del templo hasta desaparecer de sus vistas. El santo de Capricornio ofreció un saludo al de Altair y, después, comenzó el camino de regreso a su templo.

- Volveré más tarde por Shura. -Arles le escuchó decir y lo vio perderse en el corredor.

-X-

Shion caminaba por parsimonia, fijándose de vez en vez en sus pequeños discípulos que correteaban unos pasos delante de él. Mientras, Milo y Aioria iban inmiscuidos en un ir y venir de palabras que solamente ellos alcanzaban a comprender; así había sido desde el día en que se conocieron. En medio de ambos, Mu escuchaba, o al menos lo intentaba, volteando de un lado a otro incesantemente conforme sus compañeritos tomaban la palabra. Shura, un tanto más alejado de ellos, se limitaba a contemplarlos sin terminar de entender sobre que iba la discusión.

- No, no. No ez pozible. -Aioria cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

- Lo ez. -en un gesto casi idéntico, Milo asintió.

- Te digo que no, bicho.

- Zoy un ezcorpión y lo que dizez ez mentira. -adujo.- Loz gemez zon mucho máz genialez.

- Apenaz conozez a mi hermano. Aioros ez mucho máz genial.

- No, no.

- ¡Te digo que zí!

- ¡No!

- ¡¿Mu? -exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, dejando la decisión en manos de un pobre carnerito que terminó por quedarse sin palabras.

- ¿Qué opinaz? -preguntó el cachorro de león.

- Zí, dinoz. -presionó el otro niño.

El chiquito de cabellos lilas miró de uno a otro, meditando detalladamente en la respuesta que ambos buscaban. Por fin, se inclinó por la mejor de las opciones.

- Loz trez zon genialez. -acotó. Tras dejar su opinión claro, retrocedió un poco para situarse al lado de Shion, donde le tomó de la mano.

El lemuriano rió por lo bajo. Le gustaba la prudencia y el ingenio de Mu tanto como sabía que necesitaría de ambas cualidades para crecer al lado del otro par de pícaros. Cuando los veía así, le queda muy en claro que cada cual, a su manera, sin duda eran únicos.

- ¿Maeztro? ¿A dónde iremoz? -la voz del pequeño lemuriano le sacó de sus divagaciones.

- Quisiera mostraros algo.

- ¿Qué es? -oyó a Shura un poco más allá.

- Ya lo veréis. No comáis ansias.

Caminaron un rato más, adentrándose entre pasadizos que hasta entonces habían permanecido ocultos de la vista de los niños. Ellos, sin embargo no se inmutaron y siguieron con plena confianza a su mayor. Tras una serie de vueltas que parecieron terriblemente confusas para los aprendices, se encontraron con una gran puerta, cuyo marco de mármol tenía grabados los símbolos de las doce signos del zodiaco. Desde Aries hasta Piscis, las doce constelaciones estaban representadas en el labrado. Las estrellas que las formaban estaban personificadas con detalles de oro puro, mientras que las figuras que éstas dibujaban se resaltaban en un tono plateado que creaba un contraste exquisito de los colores.

Un suspiro colectivo y varios gestos de asombro surgieron de los infantes quienes, hundidos en admiración ante semejante decoración, eran incapaces de separar sus miradas de ella.

- Hemos llegado. -les dijo el viejo Patriarca.- Adelante, observad vuestro destino.

Como si sus palabras poseyeran magia, la puerta se abrió, dejando al descubierto un escenario cuya belleza superaba por mucho a la del magnífico marco que daba la bienvenida.

Dentro, trece tronos de oro trazaban un círculo perfecto en cuyo centro, alimentado por el mítico cosmos de la esencia de Athena, se iluminaba el símbolo de Niké. Detrás de cada asiento vacío, labrados en blanco mármol y decorados con piedras preciosas, las imágenes representativas de cada signo zodiacal permanecían, dormidas, en espera de su señor. Sus cosmos, aunque apaciguados, dejaban sentir el verdadero poder que sus guardianes encerraban en sus espíritus; auras cálidas y repletas de justicia, destinadas a proteger aquello que la diosa amaba pero que, cuando la amenaza se cernía sobre la humanidad, se desbordaban con la fuerza de un río que arrasa con todo a su paso. Ese era pues el poder de los santos dorados: vida y muerte a la vez.

Los pasos de Shion se escucharon con claridad conforme caminaba hasta el centro el salón y, pronto, los de los niños que le acompañaban, repicaron junto a los suyos.

- Algún día, mis pequeños, estaréis todos aquí, juntos; como héroes, como soldados… como hermanos. -habló el mayor. Abrió los brazos, empapándose de la fuerza que emitía aquel lugar sagrado.- Vuestras armaduras os vestirán de gloria, vuestras hazañas vivirán en el recuerdo de la Orden y nuestra diosa se regocijará en vuestro poder mientras, en medio del Santuario, la majestuosa Meridia anuncia con su fuego místico que los Doce han regresado a casa. La reunión dorada: el Chrusos Sunagein.

Los semblante de los niños resplandecieron con maravilla mientras un gozo grandísimos embargaba el corazón de Shion, una felicidad casi absoluta que solamente se vió ensombrecida por el fugaz recuerdo de los dos chiquillos peliazules a los que tanto amaba.

Kanon y Saga.

Saga y Kanon.

Uno de ellos jamás pisaría aquel sagrado lugar. Uno de ellos nunca conocería el poder encerrado en esas ancestrales paredes de piedra blanca. Uno de ellos viviría condenado a ser la sombra del otro.

Y, eso, entristecía a su cansado corazón.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA: **

_Kanon_: ¡Gané!

_Saga_: …

_Aioros_: ….

_Kanon_: ¡G-A-N-É!

_Saga_: &%$&/.."%$$?¡

_Aioros_: U.U

_Dama_: Cof, cof.

_Sunrise_: Después de los pensamientos impuros que provocó por los alrededores el famoso demonio…

_Dama_: Cof, cof, cof…

_Sunrise_: No te ahogues en babas, Dama… u.U

_Dama_: Cof… Como iba diciendo mi estimada Sun… ¡Nuevo capítulo!

_Sunrise_: ¡Eso! ¡A disfrutarlo! ¡Y replys a reviews anónimos en el profile! Como siempre ;)

_Kanon_: ¡Y yo gané!

_Todos_: ….

_Kanon_: ¬¬'


	11. Un mal día

**Capítulo 11: Un mal día**

Kanon caminaba en silencio junto a su hermano. Esa misma tarde habían llegado de su excursión a la Isla y sorprendentemente, Zarek no les había prestado mayor atención. Aparentemente, algo en el Templo de Cáncer le resultó mucho más entretenido que ellos. Así que ambos abandonaron Géminis en mitad del silencio. El menor de los hermanos podía contar con los dedos de una mano las palabras que Saga había pronunciado desde el incidente del volcán. ¿Tres? Quizá estaba siendo demasiado optimista.

Se sopló el flequillo, aburrido. Tener un hermano gemelo tenía un montón de ventajas: uno nunca estaba solo, siempre tenía con quien hablar, con quien pelear y con quien jugar. Claro que aquella norma no parecía aplicarse a Saga. Kanon sabía que los dos eran considerablemente diferentes. Era un detalle que a nadie le pasaba desapercibido. Donde Saga callaba, él hablaba sin cesar; como era el caso. Cuando Kanon estaba furioso, no había ser humano o divino capaz de acallar sus protestas. Cuando Saga lo estaba, nadie era capaz de sacar un par de palabras de sus labios.

¡Ni siquiera se molestaba en discutir o pelear!

Pateó una piedra mientras lo miraba de soslayo. Hacía largo rato que se quedó sin tema de conversación en sus continuos intentos por romper el silencio. Frunció el ceño y se detuvo.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Estas siendo infantil! –por un momento, le resultó extraño pronunciar aquellas palabras; después de todo, solamente tenían nueve años. Saga lo miró apenas un segundo y continuó caminando.

-Como digas, Kanon. –el chico sonrió. ¡Tres palabras seguidas!- ¿Dije algo gracioso? –El menor negó con el rostro, donde aún se dibujaba una sonrisa, y corrió tras él.

-Aunque quisieras, Saga, no podrías decir algo gracioso. –Sintió la mirada de su gemelo traspasándolo y decidió seguir con su juego.- ¿Por qué no lo admites, eh? –El mayor se detuvo y lo miró, alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

-¿Admitir el que?

-Que estas furioso porque perdiste, porque fui mejor que tú. –Saga frunció el ceño y Kanon se apresuró a continuar, inflando el pecho orgulloso.- Son cosas que pasan, ¿sabes? No se puede ganar siempre…

El mayor no desvió la mirada un solo segundo, pero aquel tono en la voz de su hermano dejaba en evidencia que se lo estaba pasando en grande a su costa. Y no pensaba dejar que sucediera tal cosa. Estaba dispuesto a replicar cuando un alboroto cercano llamó su atención.

Llevó sus ojos verdes en la dirección del ruido y olvidándose, aparentemente, de Kanon echó a andar en aquella dirección.

-¿A dónde vas? –Saga no respondió, causando que el menor entrecerrase los ojos con frustración. Su hermano era un caso perdido. Se encogió de hombros. No tendría más remedio que seguirle, a donde quiera que fuese esta vez.

Unos metros más allá doblaron la esquina y cuando Kanon vio el panorama, supo que se avecinaban problemas. La expresión en el rostro de Saga lo evidenciaba.

-X-

El chiquillo se levantó tan rápido como pudo. Ignoró los raspones de sus manos y sus rodillas y, con una expresión cargada de furia y determinación, se lanzó contra su improvisado oponente. Como era de esperar, encajó un nuevo golpe que lo envió una vez más al suelo. Boqueó en un par de ocasiones, en busca del aire del que aquel ataque le había privado.

Ángelo se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y frunció el ceño un poco más si era posible. Apenas entendía unas pocas palabras de todos aquellos gritos que su oponente dejaba escapar entre golpe y golpe. Pero a decir verdad, le daba igual. No necesitaba comprenderle para saber que, por algún motivo, el chico rubio le detestaba a pesar de haberle visto solo en aquella ocasión.

Se levantó y apretó los puños. Observó a su alrededor y descubrió un montón de curiosos, algo mayores que él, que contemplaban la escena con interés. Ninguna de aquellas caras le resultaba conocida, y aún así, el peliazul era capaz de distinguir el desprecio dibujado en sus caras. Parecía que nadie tenía intención de detener la improvisada pelea en que se había metido en la que era su primera visita en solitario al Santuario.

Algunos le habían visto en compañía de su maestro y en aquella ocasión, nadie había osado siquiera mirarle a la cara.

-Oye, no irás a llorar… ¿verdad? –el peliazul alzó el rostro y contempló la expresión llena de burla de su oponente, apenas a unos pasos de él. Cleo se llamaba.

Angelo sonrió, sorprendiendo al rubio. Tenía toda la intención de demostrarles que no necesitaba que nadie cuidara de él, haría que lo respetaran por quien era, les gustase o no. Nadie iba a humillarlo de ningún modo posible. Apenas lo pensó un par de segundos y una vez más se abalanzó sobre el chico con fuerzas renovadas.

La fuerza del impacto derribó a Cleo. Ángelo cayó sobre él, y sin ninguna intención de moverse de ahí en un futuro próximo, comenzó a golpearlo, con cierta torpeza y sin piedad alguna, bajo la atónita mirada de su público.

-¡Quitádmelo! –Suplicó Cleo a punto de las lágrimas. Pero nadie se movió.- ¡Está loco! –No tardó en sentir como un par de heridas se abrían en su rostro.- ¡Quitádmelo!

-¡_Pianto_! –gritó Angelo sin detenerse.

-X-

-Tiene carácter. –Murmuró Kanon divertido.- ¿Quién es?

-No tengo la menor idea. –el menor volteó a ver a su hermano, y se sorprendió al ver que no le estaba prestando especial atención a la pelea entre chiquillos que tenía lugar pocos metros más allá.

Siguió su mirada y finalmente descubrió que era lo que había captado su atención. Al otro lado Nikos y Keitaro observaban la riña entre risas, sin hacer absolutamente nada por evitarla. Rápidamente volvió a ver a Saga tomándolo del brazo.

-¿No estarás pensando en…? –El mayor se soltó sin demasiado esfuerzo.- Este lio no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿Quiere decir eso que debo quedarme aquí a mirar, como el resto de los idiotas presentes?

-No, pero tu herida puede ser un proble…

No le dio tiempo a terminar lo que quería decir. Con un salto asombrosamente ágil y rápido, Saga desapareció de su vista. Kanon suspiró, definitivamente, aquello estaba mal. Era él quien tenía ese tipo de reacciones, no Saga. Negó suavemente con el rostro, no le quedaba más remedio que prepararse para lo que venía.

-X-

Ángelo contempló lleno de satisfacción como las lágrimas resbalaban por la cara, antes orgullosa, de Cleo. Ambos estaban llenos de polvo entremezclado con la sangre de sus heridas y aunque el chiquillo estaba agotado y su aspecto era aún peor que el del rubio, no pretendía terminar aquello o rendirse tan fácilmente.

Sin embargo, en el preciso instante en que estaba a punto de asestar un nuevo golpe al desvalido rubio, una mano se cerró de improviso sobre su muñeca impidiéndole moverse. Abrió sus ojos azules de par en par y una expresión furiosa se dibujó en su rostro a la vez que el intruso lo sostenía con ambas manos y lo separaba de Cleo a la fuerza.

Volteó en busca del rostro de aquel que había interrumpido su actuación y pataleó furioso.

-¡_Lascimi in pace_! –vociferó el chiquillo en mitad del silencio que se había instaurado en la zona desde que el otro chico había aparecido. Saga lo sostuvo con un poco más de fuerza y lo miró de soslayo percatándose de que aquello, no era griego.

-Genial. –masculló. Se alejo un par de pasos y volteó a ver a Cleos.- Deja de llorar y vete de una vez.

El rubio pestañeo un par de veces sin moverse un solo milímetro. Observó a Saga con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras un par de lágrimas rezagadas rodaban por sus mejillas. No había emoción alguna en el rostro del mayor a parte de una sutil arruga en su frente. Cleo volteó entonces a ver a sus amigos, donde las expresiones divertidas se habían oscurecido. Al menos así era en el caso de los mayores, de Nikos y Keitaro. Supo que nadie le iba a ayudar, el simple hecho de que Saga se hubiera entrometido en aquella pelea debía ser suficiente para él.

-¿A qué esperas? –la voz del gemelo mayor lo sobresaltó.

El chiquillo asintió con nerviosismo y se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano para levantarse de un salto. Se alejó con rapidez, no sin antes dedicar una última mirada a la curiosa escena que se desarrollaba ante él: el chico italiano no dejaba de patalear y de mascullar cosas ininteligibles. O casi. A pesar del susto que le había provocado aquel giro inesperado en su pelea, le hubiera gustado quedarse a ver lo que ocurría ahora. Pero su instinto le decía que era mejor alejarse. Pronto.

Saga lo contempló, y solo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, dejó al molesto niño en el suelo. Ángelo volteó a verlo con los puños apretados.

-¡_Quella era la mia lotta_! –El geminiano alzó las cejas, con una expresión que entremezclaba la diversión que sentía ante aquella reacción y la curiosidad por lo que había dicho.- ¿_Chi sei_? –continuó cruzándose de brazos.

-Italiano. -Suspiró.- ¿No hablas ni un poquito de griego? –El pequeño siguió mirándolo con severidad, pero por un momento pareció comprender lo que le decía.

-Era mi pelea. –dijo de pronto con un curioso acento. Saga dio un suave respingo al escucharlo.

-Pues se acabó. –replicó el mayor encogiéndose de hombros. Ángelo apretó los puños, molesto.- Y soy Saga. –El niño siguió observándolo, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión. Era cierto que entendía algo de griego, pero comunicarse con ese idioma le resultaba bastante complejo.- ¿Y tú?

-Ángelo. –farfulló después de pensárselo durante unos segundos.

-Parece que en realidad si me entiendes. –Susurró más para sí mismo que otra cosa.- Vete a casa. Tu maestro se pondrá furioso al verte.

-Vaya, vaya… Ya extrañaba la presencia del defensor de los débiles y desvalidos. ¿Tú no, Keitaro?

Saga no apartó su mirada del chiquillo italiano, pero sonrió para sus adentros. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a manejar a aquel par de aprendices de plata. Desde el primer momento, supo que el hecho de que estuvieran entre el público de una pelea de un par de mocosos, se debía a que de un modo u otro ellos tenían algo que ver. No necesitaba saber que era. Solamente estaba plenamente seguro de que interrumpiendo la, por desgracia, habitual escena; llamaría su atención. No se había equivocado lo más mínimo.

Volteó a verlos, dibujando una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Tanto me extrañasteis?

Nikos y Keitaro fruncieron el ceño. Aquel mocoso… algo había cambiado en él desde la última vez. Y ese detalle les resultaba terriblemente provocador y difícil de ignorar. Ambos se acercaron, amenazadoramente, unos pasos hasta Saga. El aprendiz de Géminis continuó impasible.

-No teníamos con quien _jugar_... –masculló Nikos encogiéndose de hombros.

-Deberíais conseguiros una vida. –los dos chicos fruncieron el ceño.

Kanon observaba atentamente la escena a unos metros de ellos. Sus ojos viajaban de unos a otros y a medida que pasaban los segundos, estaba más y más seguro de que el único motivo que había llevado a su hermano a meterse en aquel lio era aquel par de chicos. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado, tal y como sospechaba el moreno. Ninguno de los gemelos era ya un niño indefenso: sus habilidades se habían desarrollado muy rápido y mejoraban día a día. Estaba seguro de que tanto él como Saga estaban a un nivel superior al de unos aprendices de plata unos años mayores que ellos. Pero también suponía lo mucho que los chicos se ofenderían cuando su superioridad quedara patente.

Eso era precisamente lo que buscaba su hermano. Saga solo quería descargar su frustración de algún modo y demostrarse a sí mismo que en verdad había mejorado. Por muy evidente que ese detalle le resultase a todo el mundo, el mayor de los hermanos parecía no estar seguro después de todo. Necesitaba ganarlos.

-¿Y tu hermano? ¿No lo trajiste hoy? –masculló Keitaro en un intento fallido por provocarlo.

-¿No lo has visto? –preguntó Saga aún con su sonrisa. Keitaro frunció el ceño, e instintivamente, miró entre los chicos que se agolpaban en los alrededores, hasta que vislumbró la silueta de Kanon.- Para ser un aprendiz de tu categoría… -La ironía en sus palabras fue más que evidente.- Me sorprende lo fácil que pasas por alto ciertos detalles importantes.

-Es un poco arrogante, o estúpido, de tu parte todo eso que dices. –Farfulló el aludido.- ¿Acaso no recuerdas como mordéis el polvo siempre que nos encontramos?

-¡¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí? –espetó el de los ojos violeta mientras empujaba a Saga, interrumpiendo la conversación. La expresión del peliazul se tornó más seria, pero no retiró la mirada de sus ojos en ningún momento.- ¿Quieres que te usemos de trapo para el suelo una vez más?

-Me encantaría verte intentarlo. –Nikos apretó los dientes. _Odiaba_ esa arrogancia que emanaba de las Doce Casas sobre todas las cosas. Mientras, Kanon se fue acercando con tranquilidad pero totalmente alerta.

-¡Uh! ¡Qué valiente! –el moreno lo empujó de nuevo, con más fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos. Deseaba borrar aquella expresión de triunfo del rostro del mocoso. Lo _necesitaba_. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de empujarlo de nuevo, Saga se esfumó. Frente a él no había más que aire.

-¿No me viste? –la voz del chiquillo vino justo de su espalda. Nikos abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y volteó, poniéndose en guardia. Y en aquel instante, una diminuta esfera de cosmoenergía dorada impactó en su frente.- Muy lento…

El mayor no atinó a decir nada. Ignoró el sutil hormigueo de su frente y frunció el ceño, oscureciendo su habitualmente hermosa mirada. No tenía la menor idea de cuando los mocosos habían conseguido afinar tanto el manejo de su cosmos. Aquel pequeño ataque había sido totalmente distinto a la primera vez que comprobaron lo que se sentía al recibir el cosmos descontrolado de un aprendiz dorado. Esta vez había sido igual que golpearse la frente con la yema de uno de sus dedos.

Aquello le irritó. No iba a dejar que un niñito engreído jugase con él de ningún modo posible.

-Como quieras entonces. –Masculló.- Solo no vayas corriendo a lloriquearle a tu maestro después.

Saga alzó las cejas divertido. ¿Pedirle ayuda a Zarek? Ni en broma. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna como respuesta, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, esquivando con facilidad el puño que iba directo a su cara. Tal y como Nikos pensaba, esta vez era muy diferente a la primera. Era obvio que los dos chicos le superaban en fuerza, y con toda seguridad, en resistencia física. Pero Saga no había perdido el tiempo desde entonces. Era _muy_ observador. Entre entrenamiento y entrenamiento, se había permitido observar y estudiar al resto de aprendices. Había comprendido con facilidad cual era la diferencia abismal que los separaba y cuál era el punto débil de aquellos que ostentaban un rango menor: su cosmos.

Era cierto que era un detalle evidente que cualquiera sabía desde que llegaba al santuario: era el cosmos lo que diferenciaba los rangos. Sin embargo, Saga creía que la diferencia no estaba precisamente en la potencia de su energía, sino en el dominio que cada cual tenía sobre su cosmos. Podía decir, orgulloso, que Kanon, Aioros y él destacaban en ese aspecto. Habían aprendido a usarlo rápidamente, a manejarlo a su antojo y comunicarse con él. Hacía mucho ya que habían a aprendido a utilizar únicamente la cantidad de cosmos necesario, ni más, ni menos.

Los aprendices de plata, sin importar si eran mayores que ellos, apenas alcanzaban a mantenerlo bajo control sin herirse las manos.

Sonrió cuando observó como la mano de Nikos resplandecía envuelta en destellos blanquecinos.

-¿Estás seguro de saber usarlo? –Preguntó mientras daba un salto hacia atrás.- Sería bastante patético que te explotara en la mano…

Unos metros más allá, Kanon se sopló el flequillo mientras ahogaba una carcajada. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que tenía que hacer enfadar a Saga mucho más a menudo. La situación se estaba tornando absolutamente divertida, al menos para ellos dos. No estaba muy seguro de que Nikos y Keitaro salieran bien parados de aquel asunto. Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó sobre una roca dispuesto a no perderse un solo detalle. Hacía mucho que Saga y él habían sobrepasado la velocidad del sonido. Eran, simplemente, considerablemente más rápidos que ellos. Y no sólo eso, Nikos se había dejado arrastrar exactamente hacía donde Saga quería: una pelea de cosmos. Nikos no tenía nada que hacer. Hubiera tenido opciones si al menos hubiera intentado un ataque físico, más aún, teniendo en cuenta que la herida del pecho de Saga era demasiado reciente.

Observó como su hermano se dedicaba, única y exclusivamente, a jugar. Esquivaba cada ataque sin esfuerzo, saltando de acá para allá, esfumándose de la vista de los dos chicos. Ni siquiera había hecho el amago de devolver uno solo de sus golpes. Así era Saga: _jamás_ asestaba el primer golpe. Disfrutaba haciendo perder los nervios al contrario mientras lo estudiaba. Y como era de esperarse, lo estaba consiguiendo.

En aquel momento, Keitaro se unió a los desafortunados ataques de Nikos. El menor de los gemelos frunció el ceño ligeramente. Sabía que Saga podía con uno de ellos, no estaba seguro que pudiera con los dos. Sin embargo, decidió no moverse, a pesar de que estaba totalmente en guardia. A su hermano no le gustaría que se entrometiera si no era absolutamente necesario.

-¿Dos contra uno? –preguntó Saga mientras se alejaba del alcance de ambos.

-¿Tienes miedo? –replicó Nikos con la respiración agitada.

-La verdad es que no. –Esquivó otra descontrolada esfera de energía.- De este modo os dolerá más perder.

Ambos gemelos escucharon, uno en cada lado, la maldición de los dos aprendices plateados. Inmediatamente reanudaron sus ataques de manera conjunta, logrando que Saga frunciera el ceño sutilmente cuando uno de los golpes pasó mucho más cerca de su pecho de lo que le hubiera gustado. Saltó una vez más, encaramándose a una columna caída. Kanon amplió su sonrisa. Conocía la postura de su hermano y sabía lo que se venía.

-Se acabó. –murmuró el mayor de los geminianos.

Su mano derecha quedó envuelta en una cálida luz dorada. Notó como Nikos y Keitaro se detuvieron un segundo, sorprendidos y probablemente, temerosos. Abrió el puño, y dejó que su cosmos volara, tomando la forma de aquella enmarañada red imposible de esquivar para alguien tan lento. Apenas un pestañeo después, los dos chicos cayeron al suelo.

Saga había lanzado su primer golpe.

-¿No pensáis levantaros?

Nikos se arrodilló y apretó sus puños maltratados. Observó fugazmente las magulladuras que cubrían cada parte visible de su piel y maldijo una vez más en voz baja.

-Vete Keitaro. Esto es cosa mía. –Su amigo lo miró sorprendido, pero la expresión del moreno no dejaba lugar a ninguna réplica.

Keitaro miró de soslayo a Saga. Desbordaba seguridad. Era obvio que ya no era el mismo mocoso. Asintió e hizo tal y como Nikos le dijo. Se apartó de la pelea, pero en aquel instante, pudo sentir la mirada burlona de Kanon clavada en él.

-¿Cansado? –murmuró el peliazul.

-Cállate si no quieres problemas. –masculló de vuelta el mayor.

-Según parece, tú tienes más problemas que yo. –respondió Kanon riéndose.

Ambos volvieron su mirada a la pelea. Nikos se había levantado y su cosmos se revolvía inquieto en sus manos una vez más. Saga, frente a él, lo observaba tranquilo; casi divertido. Aquel experimento improvisado que había sido la pelea, estaba terminando en un juego del gato y el ratón.

-¿Sabes que vas a perder, verdad? –dijo. Comenzaba a encontrar tremendamente divertida aquella actitud provocadora que normalmente caracterizaba a Kanon. Por un rato, parecían haber intercambiado los papeles.

-Habrá que verlo. –farfulló Nikos. Saga se encogió de hombros e imitó a su adversario. Envolvió sus manos, cuidadosamente vendadas, en cosmos y espero a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento.

Nikos lo contempló boquiabierto. Acaba de darse cuenta de la facilidad con la que el peliazul manejaba su cosmoenergía a su antojo y lo mucho que le costaba a él mantenerla bajo control tal y como deseaba. Supo que si quería tener una oportunidad tenía que hacerlo ya. Llevo sus manos al frente y sin pensárselo dos veces, arrojó todo lo que tenía contra el chico.

Saga _vio_ cada uno de sus movimientos. Dejo que tomará él la iniciativa, pues confiaba en su propia velocidad. No se equivocó. La ejecución de aquel ataque y el punto débil del mismo se apareció con tal claridad en su mente que se vio obligado a tragarse una sonrisa de triunfo anticipado. Finalmente, liberó su propio cosmos.

Ambas energías, blanca y dorada impactaron con fuerza a medio camino. Era cuestión de segundos que una se impusiera a la otra. Nikos observó con desesperación como Saga le ganaba terreno. Miró a sus ojos y distinguió el triunfo entremezclado con la fiereza. Dio un paso atrás. Tenía la impresión de que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

-¡Otra dimensión!

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. Ninguno había contemplado la legendaria técnica de Géminis hasta aquel momento en que la oscuridad infinita surgió de las manos del chiquillo. Kanon aguantó la respiración, debía admitir que era toda una sorpresa que Saga utilizara aquel ataque.

Nikos llevó una rodilla al suelo, mientras atónito, observaba como el vacio engullía la arena y los fragmentos diminutos de piedra a sus pies. Por un momento, sintió que el aire se tornaba excesivamente pesado y observó con horror aquel agujero negro que Saga controlaba con total tranquilidad. Miró a sus ojos una vez más, y no supo descifrar el significado de aquella mirada. ¿Hasta dónde era capaz de llegar?

-¡Saga! –un gritó femenino e infantil sacó al peliazul de su concentración y todos voltearon en la dirección de la que procedía. Él no necesitaba verla, sabía quién era. Naiara.- ¡No!

-Apártate. –murmuró cuando la tuvo en su campo de visión. Estaba demasiado cerca.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –La miró de soslayo, estaba asustada y furiosa.- ¡Deja a mi hermano en paz!

De pronto, Saga palideció. Por primera vez, la contempló de frente. La máscara le impedía ver su rostro, y aún así supo que estaba llorando. Recordó sus inusuales ojos violetas y la suavidad de sus facciones. Dudó por un momento, y miró a Nikos. Por primera vez, alcanzó a notar el notable parecido entre ambos. ¡¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes? Buscó a Kanon y lo encontró a pocos pasos de ellos, tan sorprendido como él, con el pequeño Ángelo a su lado.

Apretó los dientes. "¡_Maldita sea_!" Pensó. Paulatinamente, disminuyó la potencia de su cosmos, hasta que la Otra Dimensión se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido.

-X-

- Esto no me lo creo. - Kanon susurró más para sí mismo que para alguien más.

A su lado, el pequeño Ángelo escuchó las palabras de aquel chico que era idéntico a su nuevo amigo, aunque realmente no alcanzó a comprender el significado detrás de ellas. De pronto el combate se había detenido en la mejor parte y, todo, a causa de la misteriosa niña que ahora se plantaba con firmeza entre el moreno y Saga. Los ojos vivaces del niño iban y venían en medio del silencio que se había apoderado de la situación y, aunque su griego era todavía escueto, le bastaba su sentido de la vista para saber que algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Cómo que es tu hermano? -para cuando Saga soltó la pregunta, era demasiado tarde para retirarla a pesar de lo estúpida que sonaba.

- Lo es. ¿Algún problema con eso? –Naia se cruzó de brazos, fugazmente.

Sentía que la rabia, el miedo y la desesperación estaban ganándola, por lo que ese gesto representaba más un método de defensa que otra cosa. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo lamentándose de sí misma, sino que corrió hacia su hermano para ayudarle. Le murmuró algo que Saga no alcanzó a oír y que Nikos respondió apartándola de él con un pequeño empujón.

- Hazte a un lado, Naia. –le dijo. Y esa respuesta, si algo, solo consiguió enojar más al gemelo. Probablemente era su imaginación, mezclada con la euforia del momento, pero sentía cierto desdén matizando la solicitud del aprendiz de plata.

- Pero, Nikos…

- Te dije que te hicieras a un lado. -la miró de soslayo.- No te quiero en medio de esto. -Nikos tampoco necesitaba ver directamente el rostro infantil para saber que estaba bañado de lágrimas y que, su petición de apartarse, solamente contribuía a empeorar el desconcierto de su hermana menor. Así que respiró, buscando hasta la última gota de paciencia que le quedaba y buscó la mirada de la niña, sonriéndole tímidamente. No era su intención lastimarla, pero no la quería inmiscuida en esa situación. Era un peligro que ella no comprendía aún y él, como hermano mayor, debía mantenerla a salvo. - Por favor, Naia… -murmuró.- Retrocede.

Muy a su pesar, Naiara hizo como su hermano le pedía.

- Déjala. -ambos oyeron la voz del gemelo y llevaron la mirada hacia su dirección.- El combate terminó, Nikos. Vete de aquí.

Hubo una última mirada por parte del peliazul que los hermanos no supieron descifrar. Una mezcla de sorpresa, desencanto e indiferencia, que convertía las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos en un par de frías piedras que no dejaban escapar emoción alguna.

No pronunció una palabra más, sino que tomó el camino de regreso a la escalera de las doce casas, seguido de su gemelo. Por enésima vez en lo que iba de la tarde, Kanon se lamentó por el carácter de su hermano y aunque tenía un montón de cosas que decir, cayó en cuenta que no caminaban solos. Alguien les seguía.

- Te conseguiste un nuevo admirador. -dijo a su hermano, acompañando sus palabras de una sonrisa presuntuosa. Saga, en cambio, le miró por encima del hombro.- Si no te agrada que te siga, díselo. El mocosito es tu problema, no él mío. -terminó, encogiendo los hombros.

Saga se detuvo de un modo tan inesperado que poco faltó para el menor de los gemelos se estrellara contra su espalda. Kanon, entonces, observó cada movimiento de su hermano mientras se acercaba al pequeño peliazul que les seguía.

- Ángelo, deberías regresar a casa con tu maestro. No puedes seguirnos para siempre. -el niño alzó una ceja ante las palabras de Saga. Arrugó el entrecejo y río con cierta mofa.

- No os seguía. -soltó.

- Claro que sí. Vienes detrás de nosotros desde hace un rato. -intervino Kanon.

- Sí, pero no os seguía.

- ¿Entonces?

El más pequeño hizo una pausa. Miró otra vez los rostros idénticos y, a la vez, opuestos de los chicos peliazules. Ciertamente, eran raros.

- Vivo ahí. -por fin dijo, mientras su dedo apuntaba en la dirección que habían estado caminando.

Sí, aquel era un día de sorpresas. Simplemente, no dejaban de caer del cielo. De manera automática, los gemelos intercambiaron miradas. ¿Estaría el pequeño rufián diciendo la verdad? O, ¿sería un truco para seguirles de un lado a otro?

- ¿Cómo es eso de que vives ahí? –Kanon se cruzó de brazos.

- Pues… vivo ahí.

- ¿Intentas tomarnos el pelo, niño?

- Soy Ángelo. -miró a su mayor con fastidio.

- Kanon, deja de gritarle. ¿En que templo vives, Ángelo? ¿Quién es tu maestro?

- Athan de Cáncer.

Una más. ¿Cuántas más veces sería necesaria esa expresión de sorpresa desmedida en sus rostros?

- ¿Athan?

- Eso explica muchas cosas. -susurró el gemelo menor.

- Y que lo digas. –respondió el otro.

- ¡No entiendo nada!

- Hazte un favor a ti mismo, y no vuelvas a meterte en ese tipo de líos como el de antes, ¿sí? -comentó Saga al mismo tiempo que reiniciaba la marcha.- _"Athan no va a salvarte el trasero, ni tampoco tendría miramientos para matarte si lo dejas en vergüenza."_ –pensó.

Ángelo no replicó. En silencio caminaron, con el Sol a sus espaldas, hacia las doce casas zodiacales. El niño no había preguntado, pero a juzgar por lo que había visto antes durante la batalla, el camino que tomaban y el aparente conocimiento que tenían sobre su maestro, solo podía deducir que esos dos, al igual que él, eran aprendices dorados. Volvió a mirarlos, sin atreverse a decir nada más. Menudo mundo al que estaba entrando.

- ¡Oye, Saga! ¡Kanon!

El grito de esa voz conocida los hizo girar, encontrándose a Aioros que corría detrás, dándoles caza. El trío se detuvo es espera de que el arquero les alcanzase. Cuando así lo hizo, el castaño notó las caras extrañas de sus amigos.

- He visto que no habéis tardado ni un segundo para meteros en líos después de su viaje. ¿Tan mal fue? -río. Pero de inmediato vio los rasgos de Saga endurecerse a causa de su comentario. Tosió para aclararse la garganta. Seguir con ese tema era una mala idea.- Como sea… me alegro que hayáis regresado. No sé si Nikos pueda decir lo mismo. –Aioros intentó ahogar una sonrisa que se negó a desaparecer.

- Pudo ser peor, ¿sabes? Si alguien no fuera un blando, hubiese sido un espectáculo mucho más entretenido. -Kanon miró de reojo a Saga. A su lado, Ángelo asintió.

- Cierra la boca.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta que diga la verdad? Solo la viste y olvidaste todo el circo que habíais montado.

- ¿La?

- ¿Tú también, Aioros?

- Yo solo preguntaba. -el aludido se encogió de hombros.

- Naia. Naia lo sacó de concentración. -la sonrisa socarrona de su gemelo le sacó de quicio por instante.

- Vaya. Supongo que ya sabéis.

- ¿Sobre qué? Han sucedido demasiadas cosas el día de hoy como para seguirles el paso. -Saga se giró y continuó el camino como si nada.

- Realmente fue un muy mal día, ¿eh? -Aioros masculló entre dientes para después, correr a dar alcance a su amigo.- Hablaba sobre Naia y Nikos, sobre que son hermanos.

Una vez más, Saga se detuvo de improviso. Miró hacia su lado, donde Aioros caminaba sin preocupación alguna. El aprendiz de Sagitario, al sentirse observado, arrugó el entrecejo con curiosidad.

- ¿Tú lo sabías?

- Juró que acabo enterarme. -alzó las manos para aducir inocencia.- Es más, iba a ser mi regalo de bienvenida para vosotros. –sonrió nerviosamente, pero la risa se esfumó al contemplar el semblante enfadado de Saga. Aioros suspiró. Iba a necesitar paciencia.- Está bien, está bien. Me dejo de bromas. -sopló sus flecos.- Pero no miento al decir que acabo de enterarme. Precisamente, hace un rato, Deltha me dijo.

- Deberías pasar un poco menos de tiempo con niñas, arquero. -Kanon soltó una carcajada que Aioros ignoró al igual que a su comentario.

- No creo que le gustara que usaras a su hermano de saco de golpeo.

- ¿En serio es mucha molestia pedir un poco de silencio. -y antes de que cualquiera de los dos hablara de nuevo, Saga se apresuró a continuar.- Va para ambos. Me agobiáis con tanta palabrería.

- ¡Pero…!

El gemelo mayor no les dio oportunidad de objetar. Apresuró el paso y no se detendría hasta llegar a su habitación. Aquel había sido un largo día que deseaba se terminara lo más pronto posible.

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste, arquero! –reclamó Kanon.

- ¿Yo? Ya venía así contigo. -Aioros le miró de soslayo. Se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Solo le gané. -el peliazul fue dejando salir las palabras con toda la calma que poseía mientras observaba atento las reacciones de su compañero.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste. -sentenció, triunfante.- Le gané.

- Increíble. -el castaño murmuró mientras dejaba caer los hombros.

Siguió caminando con la intención de no escuchar las fanfarronerías de Kanon, sin embargo sabía que el resto del camino hasta Géminis se iría en pormenores de la aventura de ese día. Claro que, la historia de un demonio come gente mezclado en todo ese lio no le terminaba de cuadrar. Como fuera, tendría que darse abasto con ello, porque de Saga no conseguiría una sola palabra al respecto.

Junto con los otros dos, Ángelo se quedó mirándolo desde su lugar. Rascó su barbilla sin terminar de entender lo que acaba de presenciar y decidió que realmente no le resultaba tan interesante. No así sus nuevos compañeros. Ellos definitivamente eran algo que seguiría de cerca mientras estuviera ahí.

-X-

Había un toque de satisfacción implícita en la tenue sonrisa de Zarek. Lo que Athan no terminaba de adivinar era si, dicho sentimiento, venía del éxito en la misión con sus aprendices o del hecho de que, por vez primera, había conseguido enfrentarlos de manera tan abierta y marcada. Aunque, conociéndole tan bien como lo hacía, el santo de Cáncer estaba seguro de que la respuesta a su pregunta era más cercana a la segunda opción que a la primera; tal era su filosofía, tal era Zarek de Géminis.

- ¿Preocupado? -Zarek bebió un sorbo de whisky mientras sus ojos grises se posaron con curiosidad sobre su acompañante.

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

- Tu aprendiz. ¿No era su cosmos el que se encendió hace unos momentos? Tienes suerte que los míos se asegurarán de salvarlo.

- Ah. -Athan hizo lo propio y bebió hasta el fondo de su vaso. En silencio, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento, Zarek le observó.- No me preocupa en lo absoluto. Si el mocoso quiere quitarme algún día mi armadura, más vale que se prepare para derramar sangre por ella. _Su_ sangre.

- Te comprendo…

- No. No lo haces. –volvió a rellenar de alcohol su vaso y dibujo una mueca retorcida en su pálida tez.- Tú y yo, Zarek, aunque tengamos similitudes, no somos iguales. Por ejemplo, aunque los gemelos te son francamente indiferentes, ahora mismo serías incapaz de dejarlos morir. Sea porque los ves como una responsabilidad, o porque el viejo mandaría a asesinarte si lo permitieras, no tienes las agallas para mandarlos al demonio… -se detuvo cuando una escandalosa risa del geminiano resonó en la habitación.- ¿Dije algo gracioso?

- Nada, nada. Es solo que… haz sonado ingenuo. Ninguna de las razones que has citado es la causa por la que los gemelos sobreviven. En realidad, están vivos por voluntad propia, no por mi mano.

- ¿Estás diciendo que no los salvarías?

- No podría decirte lo que haría o no en una situación determinada.

- Yo puedo asegurarte que jamás salvaría al mío. -Athan subió los hombros.- Si quiere sobrevivir a mí, primero tiene que sobrevivir a su medio. Si muere en el camino, solo significará que nunca fue digno de Cáncer.

Zarek asintió ligeramente. Estiró el brazo para alcanzar la botella de licor que permanecía en la mesa entre ambos. La decepción de encontrarla casi vacía se reflejó en su rostro. Con parsimonia, se puso de pie. Estaba seguro de que en la estantería de la cocina había otro par de botellas.

Había avanzado solamente unos pocos pasos cuando se detuvo. Miró hacia atrás, buscando la mirada del alemán. Al hacerlo, Athan notó en sus ojos cierto brillo que remarcaba su semblante altivo, el mismo aire que le daba esa aura de superioridad que podía ser tan detestable como admirable.

El santo de Géminis chasqueó la lengua.

- Hay muchas maneras de morir, Athan. -habló con voz profunda y brutalmente fría.- La muerte física es solo una de ellas, probablemente la más misericordiosa de todas. En cambio, cuando dominas a la voluntad, doblándola hasta asesinar el espíritu, entonces, habrás conseguido infligir el peor de los daños. Ese debe ser el verdadero temor de los gemelos, el verdadero obstáculo al cual deberán sobrevivir si desean reclamar su lugar entre los Doce. -el santo de Cáncer lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido, pero sin responder a sus comentario. La sonrisa se le había borrado del rostro y su trago había perdido sabor.- Así que, la próxima vez que pienses en mí como un juguete inofensivo al servicio de su Santidad, reconsidéralo.

No dijo más, sino que se adentró a la cocina. La satisfacción de unos momentos antes se había incrementado de manera insospechada. El rostro de Athan lo había dicho, pero había algo más que era todavía más complaciente. Detrás de la puerta que resguardaba los privados de Géminis, Saga se sentía incapaz de moverse para empujarla y abrirse paso a los interiores. Las palabras de su maestro aún resonaban en sus oídos. Había sido un día horrible que parecía no tener final.

-X-

Hubiese querido abandonar de inmediato ese lugar para así librarse del escrutinio de las miradas curiosas, pero la verdad era que no se sentía con la capacidad de marcharse como si nada. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido, sin embargo su orgullo lo estaba más.

- ¿Nikos? ¿Puedes levantarte?

Naia estaba a su lado. Había permanecido ahí desde que llegase y lo había hecho en silencio, hasta ese momento en que su tímida voz le acarició los oídos. Lejos de lo que aparentaba, la presencia de la niña traía cierto alivio al aprendiz. Pocas eran las oportunidades en que se permitían estar juntos, sobre todo con tanta cercanía, sólo que, en esa ocasión, las circunstancias no eran las que Nikos hubiese querido para su encuentro.

No respondió su pregunta, sino que asintió en un gesto casi imperceptible. Por primera vez en un largo rato, se atrevió a levantar la mirada del suelo para dirigirla hacia el rostro de su hermana; lo único que encontró fue la máscara de color plata que le contemplaba con esas facciones muertas y frías de metal.

- Estoy bien. -por fin, dijo.

Se levantó como pudo. Lentamente y tratando de guardar la poca gracia que le quedaba. Poco a poco, el grupo de curiosos se había diluido; Keitaro incluido. Nikos se encontró con que le habían dejado solo. Recorrió los alrededores con sus ojos violeta, topándose con la figura de Deltha, quien observaba desde lejos el resultado de una pelea que no había presenciado, pero de la que la gente hablaba por lo bajo. Una pelea que demostraba las diferencias abismales entre los rangos de la Orden de Athena aún desde sus días de aprendices.

- Ve a casa, Naia. -le pidió, y ella se respingó ante la inesperada solicitud de su hermano. Nikos movió la cabeza para indicarle la dirección en la que su amiga le esperaba. Después, le sonrió.- Anda. Estaré bien y a ti te esperan. Axelle se enfadara si llegáis tarde para la cena.

- Pero…

- Naia, por favor. -susurró.

De nuevo, agachó la mirada, clavándola en el piso de roca bajo sus pies. Estaba avergonzado, enojado de su incompetencia para manejar la situación. Lo que era peor, había sido humillado frente a su hermana menor y, de no haber sido por su oportuna intervención, quien sabe lo que podría haberle sucedido.

- De acuerdo. -la voz de la koree delataba el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y las lágrimas que seguramente empañaban aquella mirada idéntica a la de él, pero Nikos no podía echarse para atrás. Atinó únicamente a darle un abrazo para después dejarla ir.- Cuídate, hermano.

- Lo haré.

En silencio, la vio marcharse. Unos segundos después, él mismo emprendió el camino hacia el campamento de los santos.

Fue un largo y pesaroso andar hasta la pequeña villa en la que se encontraban las cabañas de los santos y aprendices. Durante todo el trayecto, pensamientos habían ido y venido por la mente del joven aprendiz, la gran mayoría de ellos, involucrando a su hermana.

No podía evitarlo: estaba preocupado. Preocupado por esa extraña amistad que había surgido entre ella y los gemelos de la tercera casa, por esa misma relación que más temprano le había salvado el pellejo, por ese vínculo que iba a costarle la enemistad de muchas personas. Naiara era aún pequeña para comprender la tirante relación entre los rangos, pero Nikos sabía lo suficiente como para reconocer que nada bueno saldría de ello. Podía ser solamente un chico, más comprendía ya las normas que prevalecían en un mundo torcido como el suyo y no podía evitarlas.

Al fin, distinguió la pobre luz de su cabaña, al fondo del sendero. También, a unos cuantos metros de ella, alcanzó a ver la figura de alguien a quien conocía demasiado bien como para pasarlo por alto. El problema era que, por primera vez, su instinto le gritaba que lo que seguía, no sería una conversación entre amigos.

- Keitaro. -le llamó por su nombre.

- ¿Saliste entero? -sonrió el otro con ironía.- Uno nunca sabe lo útiles que pueden ser las lágrimas de una hermana pequeña, ¿cierto? Menos mal que su _amiguito_ se compadeció de ello y te permitió salvar la poca vergüenza que te queda.

Nikos apretó los puños y tensó el cuerpo. De alguna manera sabía que eso terminaría así. Sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que sería su propio amigo el que soltara el veneno en su propia cara.

- Deja a Naia fuera de esto. Es obvio que se conocen, ambos comparten clases con el Gran Maestro. -se esforzó por mantener la calma, aunque la verdad, ardía de rabia por dentro.

- Claro, claro. Caelum, será su armadura, ¿no? Justo como su maestra. -Keitaro lo miró de soslayo. Deseaba ver el rostro del moreno consumiéndose en la ira.- Tal vez, incluso, con la misma reputación.

- Axelle es una buena persona y quien diga lo contrario, miente. -Nikos pasó a su lado, evitando caer en el juego de provocación que el rubio había iniciado.

- Nadie dijo lo contrario. Solo… -se pensó su siguiente comentario.- Es curioso como es la única que se le puede plantar a un santo dorado sin terminar muerta. ¿Por qué será?

- Probablemente porque tiene más cerebro que el resto.

Al ver el mohín de disgusto en el chico, Nikos se reservó una sonrisa de triunfo. Mientras estuviera él, nadie iba a poner en entredicho a su hermana, sin importar con quienes se juntara, ni lo que hiciese. Con las mismas, siguió su camino sin perder más tiempo con Keitaro: la cena esperaba por él, al igual que una reprimenda por parte de su maestro. Quizás la pelea con Saga le había sacudido el cerebro y al día siguiente volvería a ser el mismo. Probablemente las cosas se verían distintas al despertar por la mañana. Pero por esa noche, nada volvería a ser igual.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA:**

_Máscara Mortal_: ¡He aparecido! ¡He aparecido! ¡Y soy genial!

_Todos_: …

_Máscara Mortal_: ¿Qué? ¬¬'

_Todos_: …

_Máscara Mortal_: Pues ya que nadie se digna a hablar en mi presentación, al menos traduciré mis frases en italiano. "_Pianto_. Llora". _"¡Lascimi in pace!_ Dejamé en paz". Deberías anotarte esa Saga… ^^ "_¡Quella era la mia lotta! _¡Esa era mi pelea!" Y por último: "_¿Chi sei? _¿Quién _%?/&..!$#_ eres?" Aunque el _%?/&..!$#_ no le dije… lo pensé.

_Todos_: …

_Máscara Mortal_: ¬¬' ¿Qué pasa? De pronto os volvisteis tan mudos como vuestros lectores. ¬¬' Solamente falta la bola de paja rodando por el salón…

_Kanon_: ¡Oye! Tenemos buenos lectores.

_Máscara Mortal_: Pero mudos. O quizá no tienen manos… ¿Quién sabe?

_Saga_: Pues… agradécele a los que escriben.

_Máscara_: … Está bien. Gracias. ¬¬'

_Aioros_: Estais siendo groseros u_u. ¡Mejor nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	12. En direcciones opuestas

**Capítulo 12: En direcciones opuestas**

Tras echar un último vistazo a la cama de Kanon y asegurarse que seguía plácidamente dormido, Saga se escabulló del dormitorio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y sin hacer un solo ruido que delatara sus movimientos, se escabulló descalzo por el Templo hasta llegar al patio trasero. Se detuvo un par de segundos para colocarse las sandalias, consciente de que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no provocar un solo sonido, poco podría hacer si Zarek despertaba y notaba que su cosmos no estaba donde debería estar.

Ahogó un bostezo, y después, alzó el rostro. En lo alto de la escalinata Cáncer relucía, aún en plena noche, con aquella aura lúgubre que lo caracterizaba. Por un momento, se preguntó cómo le iría al nuevo inquilino. Se encogió de hombros. No tenía la menor intención de poner a prueba la paciencia del alemán, así que atravesar aquella casa no era una opción.

Si no hubiera sido por las antorchas que permanecerían encendidas al menos una hora más, hasta el amanecer, le hubiera costado ligeramente encontrar la hendidura en la roca que conformaba la entrada a los pasajes secretos de las Doce Casas. Se acercó decidido, aún sabiendo que allí dentro la oscuridad sería total y sin pensarlo dos veces, se adentró por el camino.

Cuando tropezó la segunda vez, los dedos de sus pies se resintieron. Resopló molesto. Conocía tan bien el sendero, que sabía era capaz de dibujarlo sin mayor problema, pero parecía que en mitad de la noche aquello no le sería demasiado útil. Durante la noche, las antorchas estaban apagadas para no delatar la ubicación de las entradas. Por tanto era imposible que pudiera localizar cada piedra caída, cada hoyo o cada irregularidad del suelo con exactitud. No le quedaba más opción que una, así que con cierto recelo, se atrevió a dejarse guiar por su cosmos, confiando en que la variación de su energía cósmica fuera prácticamente inapreciable para el resto del mundo.

Unos largos minutos después, la sutil claridad del exterior iluminó la salida. Dibujó una sonrisa y se apresuró en salir de aquel agujero. Debería practicar un poco más con su cosmos si quería ver en la oscuridad sin salir herido en el intento, aunque no le había ido nada mal.

Miró a los lados, en busca de cualquier guardia que pudiera delatar su presencia en los alrededores y no encontró a nadie allí. A toda prisa, corrió entre las sombras hasta quedar a los pies de la Estatua de Athena. Se asomó apenas unos centímetros y comprobó cómo, a unos pocos metros de allí, un par de soldados dormitaban en la escalinata del Templo Papal. Sonrió divertido: la vida de los guardias no parecía tan mala después de todo.

Echó un último vistazo a los centinelas y corrió hasta su siguiente escondite. Una vez allí, todo sería mucho más sencillo. Se sintió aliviado cuando sus pies acariciaron el esponjoso césped que llevaba a los jardines exteriores; salvo desastre, era imposible que hiciera algún ruido.

Rápidamente alcanzó la hilera de hayas que se extendía en paralelo por los flancos del Templo, y sorteó lo mejor que pudo los rosales y las orquídeas que crecían a sus pies. Alzó la vista y comprobó con satisfacción como sus sospechas eran ciertas. Trepó el árbol más cercano, y sabiendo de antemano que rama podía pisar y cual no, avanzó hasta apoyar su mano en la pared. La mayor parte de los árboles habían crecido mucho, y sus ramas descansaban perezosas sobre los muros blancos del palacio. Sin mayor esfuerzo, se coló por una de las ventanas que siempre quedaban abiertas por las noches.

Una vez dentro, comprobó de nuevo que no hubiera nadie cerca y por un momento, permaneció pensativo. ¿A dónde iría ahora? Se llevó las manos a la cintura. La probabilidad de que la biblioteca, donde siempre había algo interesante que ver, estuviera abierta, era remota. No había muchas más opciones después de todo.

Torció el camino a su izquierda y siguió, hasta que vislumbró las largas cortinas de terciopelo rojo que colgaban del techo. Apenas tardó un par de segundos en encontrar la puerta oculta que llevaba al salón del trono. La cerró a sus espaldas en el preciso instante en que dos centinelas pasaban por el pasillo que acababa de dejar atrás. Suspiró aliviado y finalmente, llegó a la terraza donde el Maestro les impartía sus clases.

Se acercó hasta la baranda de piedra blanca y como hacía siempre que iba a aquel lugar, echó un vistazo al coliseo. A pesar de que la hora que era, un par de chicos entrenaban allá abajo, entre penumbra. Saga giró sobre sus talones y sus pasos lo condujeron hasta la mesa de piedra que adornaba el patio de privilegiadas vistas. Algunos libros de sus lecciones matinales, seguían allí, amontonados con cuidado. Los miró uno a uno sin demasiado interés, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron la portada de uno de ellos. La eclíptica brillaba, dibujada en plata, bajo la luz tenue de la luna. Sonrió y tomó el libro entre sus manos, después se dejó caer en la mullida butaca que siempre utilizaba Shion, apoyó la cabeza en uno de los brazos y cerró los ojos por unos instantes. Tomó una bocanada de aire, y volvió a abrirlos.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó así, observando las estrellas de titilante luz plateada, pero aquella escena tan hermosa y la paz que sentía cada vez que pisaba aquel templo lo adormeció. Aunque hacía fresco, no era una noche especialmente fría. Sin darse cuenta, sus parpados cedieron con cansancio, y finalmente, se durmió.

-X-

-Tienes visita. –Shion alzó los lunares de su frente con curiosidad.

-¿A estas horas? –Se terminó de acomodar la túnica y ahogó un bostezo.- Nadie puede vivir sin el Patriarca en este Santuario… ¿Quién es?

-Será mejor que lo veas tú, Maestro. –la expresión de Arles le resultó difícil de descifrar.- En la terraza. –El peliverde asintió.

Atravesó la cortina blanca que separaba el salón de la terraza, y cuando reparó en el improvisado visitante, se detuvo. De manera instantánea, una sonrisa cargada de ternura se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Cuándo…? –murmuró.

-No lo sé. Pero cuando me levanté ya estaba aquí. –El Patriarca asintió una vez más.

-Y tú te levantas temprano…

-Apenas había amanecido, le tapé un poco. Pero sería un milagro que no se haya resfriado.

-¿Y Kanon?

-Ni rastro. Supongo que estará en Géminis.

-Es extraño que haya venido solo. –dijo el peliverde más para sí mismo que otra cosa.

-No tengo la menor idea de cómo ha entrado. –El santo del Altar se encogió de hombros.- En seguida traerán el desayuno, pediré algo para él también.

Shion escuchó los pasos de Arles mientras se alejaba, sin dejar de observar al chiquillo que dormitaba frente a él. De alguna manera, aquella era una estampa que hacía años que no tenía la suerte de poder contemplar. No tuvo el coraje de despertarlo. Se acomodó en la silla de al lado, y antes de colocar la manta con la que Arles le había arropado, apartó con cuidado el libro abierto que reposaba sobre el pecho de Saga, y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Aquel rostro transmitía tanta paz, que le provocó una nueva sonrisa.

Apenas llegó una de las doncellas con la bandeja del desayuno, le dio un sorbo a la humeante taza de café, aún absorto en sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba muchas cosas acerca de la sorprendente visita del chiquillo, pero a pesar de eso, no podía deshacerse de aquella sensación que le oprimía ligeramente el corazón: los extrañaba. Lo había hecho desde el principio, pero pensó que el sentimiento llegaría a desaparecer con el tiempo. No había sido así, solamente se había acostumbrado a él.

Las continuas travesuras en el Templo Papal habían sido sustituidas por las incesantes quejas y las más inverosímiles excusas para saltarse las clases que les impartía cada día. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba los días, los niños crecían. Y con ello, inevitablemente, el tiempo que pasaban en aquel templo se iba reduciendo. Dentro de no mucho, ya no tendría demasiado que enseñarles, y tanto los gemelos como Aioros, estarían demasiado ocupados con sus entrenamientos como para visitarlo con tanta regularidad.

Negó suavemente con el rostro. En sus más de doscientos años de vida, nunca había sentido tanto apego por unos aprendices como con cada uno de los niños de esa generación. Suspiró.

-Me estoy haciendo viejo… -murmuró.

En aquel instante, tal y como si le hubiera oído, Saga se revolvió en la butaca. Shion levantó la mirada y lo contempló con interés unos segundos más. No tardó en ver el adormecido brillo esmeralda de los ojos infantiles. Sonrió.

-Buenos días. –dijo. Saga bostezo y se talló los ojos con pereza.

-Hola.

-¿Has dormido bien? –el gemelo lo miró a los ojos. Shion supo de inmediato que no sabía que responder. Saga finalmente asintió.- Bien, siéntate y desayuna.

El aprendiz de Géminis hizo tal y como el Maestro dijo. Se pasó la mano por su corta melena, en un intento por peinar su desordenado cabello mientras se incorporaba en la butaca, comprobando con fastidio que sus pies todavía no llegaban al suelo. Observó de soslayo al lemuriano, gesto que al Maestro no le pasó desapercibido y, casi con timidez, llevó las manos al vaso de leche que esperaba por él en la mesa. Le dio un trago que refrescó su garganta, hasta que poco más allá descubrió las galletas de chocolate recién hechas. Cogió una y le dio un bocado.

-Ya que hoy te has dado tanta prisa para venir a clase… -el chico lo miró.- Te daré la primera lección de hoy, indispensable para cualquier santo que se precie. Sin importar el rango. –En cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras, notó que la atención de Saga hacia él aumento considerablemente. Sonrió para sus adentros.- Es muy habitual que un santo se haga heridas mientras entrena, es lógico, y en parte buena señal porque eso quiere decir que se esfuerza por lograr sus objetivos. Pero… -sostuvo la mano del peliazul en la suya, observando los nudillos magullados.- Es tan importante entrenar, como saber curarse uno mismo, ¿sabes?

-Fue un accidente. –Le dio otro bocado a la galleta.- Hacía mucho calor en el volcán…

-¡Cierto! ¿Qué tal os fue en esa aventura? –hizo una seña a la doncella para que le acercara el botiquín. Pero no le pasó desapercibido el modo en que Saga arrugó la frente. Estaba disgustado.

-Bien, supongo. –murmuró.

-¿Supones? –el chiquillo se encogió de hombros. Shion supo que no le sacaría una sola palabra al respecto.

No le dio más importancia. Tomó otro sorbo de café y se limpió cuidadosamente con la servilleta. Abrió el botiquín, y embadurnó una gasa en agua oxigenada. Tomó la mano de Saga una vez más, que accedió a regañadientes. Notó el apenas perceptible respingo que sacudió al peliazul cuando la fina tela entró en contacto con su piel herida, y no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta tristeza. Una vez terminó con la primera herida, observó bien ambas manos, en busca de más rasguños que curar. Aquello le llevó unos minutos.

-Listo. ¿Sabes que esto es importante?

-Solo era un arañazo.

-Aja. Pero responde a mi pregunta. –Saga asintió no demasiado convencido.- La vida de un Santo es difícil. –Por un momento, le resultó estúpido decirle tal cosa al chiquillo, lo sabía de sobra.- Se nos exigen muchas cosas. Un Santo debe ser fuerte y no mostrar debilidad alguna. Nosotros estamos para proteger al mundo… no para que nos protejan.

-Yo no soy un Santo.

-Lo serás.

-Eso no lo sabes. –Shion guardó silencio, viéndolo fijamente. Era la primera vez en que uno de los hermanos dudaba acerca de tal cosa. Se estremeció. Estaban creciendo rápido.

-No lo sé, no. Pero si se, que un Santo no puede ser el mejor si no sabe cuidar de sí mismo. En todos los sentidos. ¿Entiendes? –Saga lo miró a los ojos, y permaneció así unos segundos. Finalmente asintió.- ¡Bien! Entonces hablemos, nos queda tiempo hasta que lleguen tu hermano y Aioros.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

-Desde hace rato. –Shion frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo entraste al templo? –Saga se encogió de hombros y se esforzó por disimular la sonrisa que amenazaba con adornar sus labios. La frente del Maestro se arrugó aún más: la capacidad que tenían los gemelos para guardar silencio y ocultar la verdad, le resultaba asombrosa. E irritante.- ¿Y cómo fue que nadie te vio?

-Tenéis un problema de seguridad. –le dio un último bocado a la galleta, observando la cara de póker de Shion. No esperaba tal respuesta.

-Entiendo, tendré que hacer algo al respecto. Y… ¿Zarek sabe que estas aquí?

-Supongo. –se encogió de hombros una vez más. El Maestro se sopló el flequillo.

-¿Qué te trajo aquí en mitad de la noche, hijo?

De pronto, la voz del viejo se había tornado mucho más seria. Saga paseo la mirada por la terraza, mientras buscaba una respuesta a tal pregunta. En realidad, no lo sabía demasiado bien, pero no había podido pegar ojo en Géminis. Ni siquiera escuchar la respiración pausada de Kanon había servido para calmarlo, como sucedía siempre. Suponía que estaba furioso. El problema era que no sabía exactamente por qué o con quién.

-No se… -murmuró apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y recostándose sobre ellos. Estaba seguro de que si se encogía de hombros otra vez, Shion terminaría irritándose; como le sucedía siempre a Aioros, y no quería hacer tal cosa. De pronto, ambos le resultaron misteriosamente parecidos.

-Eso no ha sonado muy convincente… -el chiquillo no dijo nada. No resultaba difícil saber que algo le inquietaba.- Siéntate bien, y hablemos, ¿sí? –Saga, no sin cierta desgana, hizo tal y como le dijo.- ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Nada.

-Algo sí. –Una nueva pausa se interpuso entre ambos, y Shion notó como día a día, las personalidades de los gemelos se iban diferenciando. Kanon jamás hubiera pensado dos veces una respuesta, hubiera dicho lo primero que le hubiera venido a la cabeza tal cual lo sentía. Saga no, desde donde estaba, prácticamente podía escuchar como su cerebro trabajaba en la búsqueda de las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería decir. Decidió darle tiempo.

-Acerca de la Otra Dimensión… -Shion frunció el ceño.- ¿Crees que si alguien va a parar allí…? ¿Se le puede traer de vuelta?

-Sí, claro. Pero todo depende del dominio que se tenga sobre esa técnica. –Se detuvo, pensativo.- Los viajes dimensionales son habilidades propias de tu signo. A lo largo del tiempo ha habido muchos Géminis con un control muy diferente sobre las dimensiones. Hubo quienes fueron capaces de abrir portales sin retorno, y otros, que… podían viajar a su antojo por ellas sin verde afectados por las condiciones que ahí allí. Incluso podían mantener combates en dimensiones paralelas. Pero para eso hay que tener un más que un excelente dominio de la técnica y control mental. –Saga lo escuchaba con un interés más que evidente.

-¿Zarek puede hacer eso?

-¿Pelear en otra dimensión? –el chiquillo asintió.- No lo creo, aunque su control dimensional es muy bueno. Sin embargo, si puede viajar por ellas a su antojo. A decir verdad, solo supe de un Géminis, o quizá dos…, que podía pelear en Otra Dimensión perfectamente solida. Es algo extremadamente difícil.

-Entiendo.

-Si quieres ser como ese Santo del que te hablé… tienes que conocer cada secreto de tus técnicas, lo bueno y lo malo. De todos modos, ¿por qué la pregunta? Si tienes dudas acerca de tus propias habilidades deberías preguntarle a tu maestro.

-Lo sé. Era solo curiosidad… -Shion lo observó fijamente.

-De todos modos, debes saber algo… la resistencia de un santo a un ataque, sea del tipo que sea, casi siempre viene definida por la potencia de su propio cosmos. Nuestra energía cósmica nos protege de un modo u otro… Por eso un ser humano normal y corriente moriría si se viera atrapado en cualquiera de nuestras técnicas por débil que sea.

-¿Eso quiere decir que es posible que un Santo Dorado pueda sobrevivir a la Otra Dimensión y salir por su propio pie?

-Lo es, si.

Saga asintió. Su mente era un revoltijo de imágenes y recuerdos. Por un lado, recordaba a la perfección el día que Zarek y Orestes pelearon. Ahora comprendía que el santo de Sagitario podía haber sobrevivido, y de alguna manera se sintió ligeramente aliviado. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos del día anterior estaban demasiado recientes. Recordaba el rostro cargado de pánico de Nikos cuando la Otra Dimensión se formó en su mano. No podía dejar de preguntarse, a pesar de todo, qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera enviado allí y, de hecho, le asustaba el hecho de haber estado a punto de hacerlo. Tal y como estaban las cosas, no tenía la habilidad de adentrarse en aquel vórtice y traerlo de vuelta. Nikos era un aprendiz de plata. Ni siquiera un santo. Las posibilidades de que hubiera muerto eran… altas. Frunció el ceño y deshecho el pensamiento de su mente.

-Cuando eras aprendiz… -por un momento le resultó extraño pensar que el Patriarca hubiera sido un niño alguna vez.- ¿Te llevabas bien con todo el mundo? –Shion alzó los lunares sorprendido.

-No, no lo hacía. –Dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.- Las personas somos muy diferentes unas de otras, es inevitable que existan roces. Más aún en un lugar como este, donde la competencia es tan alta.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te metías en líos?

-Saga, ¿te has metido en un problema? –El peliazul se apresuró a negar tal acusación.- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar exactamente?

-Es que… -Se sopló el flequillo y apoyo la cara entre sus manos.- ¿Qué pasa si te llevas mal con alguien… y de pronto descubres que es alguien muy importante para una persona que te cae bien?

-Pues nada. En esos casos uno debe esforzarse por mantener las cosas en calma por ese alguien que precisamente te cae bien.

-¿Aunque la otra persona de verdad te resulte _muy_ molesta?

-Aunque ese sea el caso, si. ¿Cómo piensas que se sentirá tu amigo, si descubre que dos personas importantes para él son incapaces de mantener la paz entre ellos aunque no se gusten? ¿Ni siquiera por él?

Saga reflexionó. Lo que Shion no sabía es que ese _él_, era un _ella_; y eso debía continuar así. Pensó en Naiara. Aún sentía el pánico que despedía su cosmos cuando apareció en mitad de la pelea con Nikos. No podía olvidar el hecho de que en cierta manera, él la había hecho llorar. Pensó entonces en Kanon. Quizá el Maestro tuviera razón, visto así no le hubiera gustado que nadie enviara a su hermano a otra dimensión…

-Veras, Saga… -el chiquillo salió de su concentración cuando escuchó hablar de nuevo al Maestro.- Había un hombre, que odiaba terriblemente a un animal, una zorra, porque a veces le ocasionaba algunos daños en su granja. Después de mucho pensar, y de numerosos intentos, consigo atraparla. El hombre deseaba por sobre todas las cosas, vengarse; así que amarró la cola del animal a una mecha empapada en aceite y le prendió fuego. –el pequeño geminiano frunció el ceño, la mayor parte de las veces en que Shion utilizaba alguna fábula para decirle algo, no comprendía nada en absoluto.- Sin embargo, un dios se apiado de la zorra, la tomó, y tiempo después la llevó de nuevo a los campos del granjero. –Saga se sopló el flequillo, intentando no olvidar ningún detalle de la historia; y asintió, animándolo a continuar.- Pero resultó ser la época de la cosecha, todo estaba listo para la recolección… El labrador persiguió desesperado al animal, mientras lloraba amargamente al contemplar cómo todos los campos ardían a su paso. –Silencio.- ¿Sabes lo que significa?

-Pues… -se lo pensó por un momento, repasando los detalles de la historia en su cabeza.- ¿Qué lo que hacemos puede volverse en nuestra contra?

-Exacto. Hay que procurar ser comprensivo e indulgente. El mal que generamos, siempre regresa en nuestra contra, Saga. Tarde o temprano.

-X-

-Buenos días, Maestro. –Al escuchar la voz de Aioros, Saga y Shion alzaron el rostro al mismo tiempo y miraron en su dirección. Sin saber muy bien por qué, la súbita sensación de haber interrumpido una conversación importante, invadió al pequeño arquero.

-Buenos días, Aioros. –replicó con una sonrisa el Maestro.- Kanon.

-Hola.

El arquero tomó asiento en su lugar de siempre, mientras un denso silencio envolvía el ambiente. Observó de uno a otro disimuladamente, y sin saber muy bien que pensar al respecto. Por un lado, sabía todo lo que Kanon le había contado el día anterior, ganar a Saga, demonios que se comían gente... Y aunque le hubiera gustado hablar al respecto con Saga, aquello le parecía una misión imposible.

-¿Viniste a desayunar? –preguntó Kanon mientras tomaba una galleta, y aunque no lo miró, todos sabían que se dirigía a su hermano.

-No.

-Zarek estaba molesto. No le gusta la idea de tener un alumno fugitivo.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Si. -Aioros veía de uno a otro alternativamente. Como siempre le pasaba en aquellas situaciones, no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que debía decir, si es que debía decir algo, claro. Vio de soslayo a Shion y supo que al Maestro tampoco le complacía demasiado la situación, los lunares de su frente lo delataban.

-¿No es demasiado temprano para discutir? –preguntó con cansancio el peliverde. Ambos guardaron silencio.

-Yo no soy el fugitivo. –Dijo Kanon con toda tranquilidad mientras se encogía de hombros. El mayor suspiró e instintivamente vio al mayor de los hermanos. Sorprendentemente, su rostro permanecía inalterable.

Afortunadamente, en aquel momento, llegó la única persona que faltaba para comenzar con su rutina diaria. O eso pensó el lemuriano.

-Buenos días. –La voz de Naiara apenas se dejó escuchar.

-¡Naiara! Te estábamos esperando. –La bienvenida del Patriarca resultó más alegre de lo que él mismo hubiera esperado.

La niña apenas asintió tímidamente. Internamente, se estaba esforzando por no mirar a ninguno de sus tres compañeros. Simplemente, no tenía ánimos de enfrentarlos. Y aunque lo había intentado todo con Axelle, no hubo manera posible de convencerla para que no la obligara a ir a sus clases aquel día. Se sentó sin hacer un solo ruido, sin dejar de ver fijamente a Saga. Se había propuesto ignorarlo, pero de pronto estaba ahí, y tal cosa le resultaba imposible. Se sentía furiosa con él.

-¿Qué tal tu _hermano_? –preguntó Kanon con cierta burla segundos después.

-¿A ti qué te importa? –respondió ella rápidamente, volteando a verlo.

-¿Se recuperó del susto?

-No estaba asustado.

-Yo creo que sí.

-¿De quién? -Aioros notó como Saga se revolvía en su silla, incómodo. Suspiró, aquella extraña costumbre que había adquirido de quedar siempre en medio sin saber de qué iban las cosas, empezaba a molestarle.- ¿De ti? -Vio a Kanon de soslayo y no necesito más que un segundo para saber que el peliazul había amanecido por el lado izquierdo de la cama. Y aquello, siempre resultaba peligroso. Más aún cuando los dos gemelos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en tal cosa.

-Kanon, cállate. –dijo finalmente antes de que el menor pudiera responder con un comentario ingenioso a la provocación que se había vuelto en su contra. Los ojos del aludido se abrieron de par en par, sorprendido.

-¿Qué pintas tú en todo esto, Aioros?

-Nada.

-Pues _no_ te metas. –El arquero guardó silencio pero no retiró su mirada de los ojos esmeralda de Kanon. Quizá el chico tuviera razón y no debería meterse en asuntos que no eran de él, pero una cosa estaba clara; Shion estaba allí, y el hecho de que hubiera guardado silencio por tanto tiempo, le resultaba preocupante. Lo que menos necesitaban, ninguno de ellos, era una pelea de cualquier tipo frente al Maestro.

-Solo déjala en paz, y empecemos las clases. –respondió irritado.

Tras su máscara, Naia alzó una ceja. Descubrió que no solamente estaba furiosa con Saga, ¡lo estaba con todos ellos! Claramente no necesitaba que Aioros la defendiera de las provocaciones de Kanon, a las cuales podía responder sin problema alguno. En aquel momento, Shion carraspeó.

-¿Habéis acabado ya? –todos guardaron silencio.

-Sí. –respondieron a la vez Saga y Aioros.

-No. –Naiara y Kanon hicieron lo propio.

El Maestro se sobó los ojos con cansancio. Siempre había sido partidario de que los chicos solucionaran sus problemas por sí mismos, pero el hecho de que tal cosa parecía imposible aquel día, sumado al detalle de que había una koree implicada, le animó a dar el primer paso.

-¿Alguien va a explicarme que sucede aquí? –Preguntó.- Creí que habíamos dejado atrás estas cosas… -Ninguno respondió. Los miró a todos detenidamente.- ¿Nadie va a hablar? –Silencio.- Bien, entonces lo haré yo. –Apartó los libros y se aclaró la garganta una vez más.- Habéis crecido, no quiero ningún tipo de discusión en mis clases. Si tenéis algo que decir, lo hacéis fuera, no aquí. Si no, os vais y dais vosotros mismos la correspondiente explicación a vuestro Maestro. ¿Entendido?

Aioros y Saga asintieron una vez más, mientras Kanon se tomaba su tiempo para hacer tal cosa con cierta desgana. Naiara los observó con curiosidad. Sin embargo, cuando parecía que la tormenta había pasado…

-Es culpa de ella. –masculló Kanon.

-¡Kanon! –Exclamó Saga. Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas.

-¡Vaya! ¡Esta vez no has necesitado que llore si quiera!

-Basta. –la voz del Maestro sonó severa.

-Eres un cobarde… -el menor ignoró la advertencia.

-No lo soy. -se defendió, ofendido, Saga.- Además, ¿a ti qué más te da?

-Si hubiera sido al revés… -Clavó la mirada en Naia.- _Nikos_ no se hubiera detenido. –Se esforzó porque el nombre del aprendiz de Orión quedará bien claro.- Pero eso ya lo has comprobado un montón de veces antes.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-No ser tan ridículo como para detenerte solo porque una mocosa te lo pida lloriqueando.

-¡No fue por eso! –Por un momento, Saga se sintió lleno de impotencia.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡No! –Kanon frunció el ceño, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Entonces por qué fue?

-No quería hacerle daño. –murmuró.

-Él si quería hacerte daño a ti. Y… ¿sabes qué? –Saga apretó los dientes.- Lo hiciste porque quisiste, nadie te obligo. Y lo pasaste en grande.

-No es verdad…

Kanon apretó los puños inconscientemente. Se sentía furioso con su hermano. Toda la felicidad que se había traído consigo de la Isla se estaba transformando en ira por su comportamiento hipócrita.

-Admítelo, te molestó _mucho_ perder contra mí, por eso te metiste en la pelea. –Saga guardó silencio, sin dejar de mirarlo.- Solamente querías demostrar que eras mejor que ellos.

-Ángelo estaba…

-Sí, sí. –Kanon no lo dejó terminar, no se creía nada de aquello.- Ángelo.

-¿Tú lo hubieras mandado a Otra Dimensión?

-Sí.

-¡Pues…!

-Suficiente.

Era la primera vez que Shion alzaba la voz más de lo normal. Esta vez, ninguno se atrevió a moverse o a seguir con la riña. Ambos hermanos agacharon ligeramente el rostro, sin dejar de mirarse de soslayo, desafiantes. Sin embargo, el Maestro comenzó a hilar cabos. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con Saga mientras desayunaban. Se preguntó cuánto de cierto había en todo aquel asunto. Miró de uno a otro.

-Espero que no sea necesario repetir esto dos veces, a ninguno de los aquí presentes. –Miró de uno a otro de los hermanos sin apenas mover un solo músculo, y finalmente, se fijó en Kanon.- ¿Hubieras mandado a un chico a otra dimensión por el mero hecho de que te ofendió de alguna manera? –el chico guardó silencio.

-¿Por qué no? –Shion arrugó la frente.- No es más que un idiota que se ha pasado toda la vida molestándonos por el simple hecho de que aspiramos a una armadura dorada. Y no solo a nosotros, a Aioros y Ángelo también. ¿Acaso tiene el derecho a hacer lo que le plazca sin que nadie haga nada?

-No.

-¡Pues es lo que lleva haciendo desde que teníamos seis años!

-¡No es verdad! –exclamó Naiara.

-¡Lo es! –Replicó Kanon malhumorado.- Siempre ha ido por ahí presumiendo porque era más fuerte, humillando a todos los que podía. ¡Y por una vez, alguien resultó más fuerte que él!

-Kanon, baja la voz. –El chiquillo se cruzó de brazos.- Si algún día quieres ser un Caballero de Oro, tienes que saber que _jamás_ debes usar tu poder de esa manera. No es el propósito de la Orden castigar a nadie, sino proteger a quien no puede cuidar de sí mismo. ¿Qué hay de justo en que un superior use una de sus técnicas para doblegarte? Nada. En todo caso, demuéstrale como son las cosas en igualdad de condiciones. –Hizo una pausa.- Los dioses no os concedieron vuestro cosmos para usarlo de ese modo. –Insistió.- Debéis usarlo para el bien, no para un beneficio propio del que podáis sacar algún provecho. Debéis saber cuándo ser compasivos y cuando debéis frenar vuestra mano.

-¡Saga no fue compasivo! ¡Fue estúpido!

-Kanon, suficiente.

El peliazul se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hermano. Aioros identificó rápidamente el desafío en aquellos ojos y supo que debía hacer algo. Llevó su mano a la muñeca de Saga, bajo la mesa y lo sujetó. No pretendía más que convencerlo de que guardara silencio.

-_No digas nada._ –la voz del arquero en su mente sonó a poco más que un susurro.

El mayor de los hermanos lo miró de soslayo y se revolvió ligeramente en la silla. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, pero a pesar de ello, su expresión se había relajado sutilmente al escuchar al Maestro. Kanon frunció el ceño. Shion le había dado la razón a su hermano. ¡Se había puesto de su parte! Y estaba equivocado. Él sabía los verdaderos motivos que le habían llevado a parar la pelea. ¡No tenía nada que ver con el sentido del honor o la compasión! Saga estaba mintiendo.

-Muy bien. Ahora… -sabía que tenía la atención de los cuatro.- Los dos, fuera. –Saga abrió los ojos de par en par. Aioros a su lado, dio un respingo, sorprendido por la reacción del Maestro.

-¡¿Por qué? –quiso saber el mayor de los peliazules.

-Creo haber sido bien claro cuando dije que no quería ningún tipo de discusión en mis clases. –Kanon se levantó como un resorte, después de todo el Maestro le estaba haciendo un favor. No necesitaba escuchar una sola palabra más.- Ahora, fuera.

Saga entreabrió los labios, dispuesto a decir algo en su defensa, pero la mirada disgustada de Shion, le silencio en el acto. Apretó los dientes y, a regañadientes, se levantó, siguiendo muy lentamente el camino que había tomado su hermano. Sentía las miradas de Aioros y Naiara clavadas en su nuca y se maldijo internamente.

Todo iba de mal en peor.

-X-

-¡Golpea con convicción! -ordenó la mayor.

La chiquilla a su cargo no respondió, sólo se apuró a hacer como se le ordenaba. A pesar de que Deltha imprimía hasta la última gota de esfuerzo en cada golpe, la amazona de Caelum no tuvo problema alguno en detenerlos. Después de todo, ella era una amazona de plata, cuyo rango era segundo únicamente a los santos dorados, y esperaba que, algún día, sus dos aprendizas pudieran alcanzar el nivel que ella mostraba.

Con Naia momentáneamente bajo el cuidado del Patriarca, Axelle se sentía en libertad de dedicar un poco más de tiempo a la otra chica, centrándose en los puntos específicos a mejorar. Sin embargo, por causas ajenas a la castaña, algo habría de surgir que interrumpiría su entrenamiento ese día.

A unos pocos metros de ellas, distinguió una figura que se acercaba con cierto recelo. Al principio no prestó demasiada atención, pero al notar las dudas en el comportamiento del visitante, decidió ser ella quien diera el primer paso. Así, ordenó con un movimiento de su mano a la koree más pequeña que se detuviera. Deltha obedeció y, entonces, Axelle caminó tranquilamente hacia el extraño. Antes de alejarse demasiado, se detuvo y giró hacia su pupila.

-Voy a tomarme minutos. Sigue con la secuencia de golpes y patadas, ¿entendido? Necesito que lo domines ya, Deltha. -la niña asintió.

En silencio, vio a su maestra marchar y, aunque se aplicó en obedecer las instrucciones que se le habían dado, se mantuvo atenta al encuentro de aquellos dos.

Axelle caminó despacio. No quería ahuyentar al chico que la observaba con recelo y dudas en esos brillante ojos violetas que eran tan parecidos a los de su hermana menor. La amazona sabía con cierta seguridad que, precisamente, era Naia la razón de la presencia del aprendiz y, si había llegado hasta ahí, era porque tenía algo muy importante de que hablar con ella; en especial, dados los acontecimientos del día anterior.

-Nikos. -le llamó por su nombre. Aunque su voz no sonaba agresiva, el eco de la máscara la hacía distante.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Naiara se encuentra con el Maestro en estos momentos.

-Lo sé. La vi subir antes… por eso vine. -agachó el rostro.

-Ya veo. ¿Es conmigo con quien deseas hablar? -Axelle preguntó, a pesar de conocer la respuesta. El chico asintió.- Pues hazlo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Verás…

Hubo una larga pausa entre los dos. Nikos desvió la mirada hacia el lado opuesto en que se encontraba la amazona de Caelum. Rascó su cabeza con evidente nerviosismo, cuestión que no pasó desapercibida a su contraparte.

-Menudas magulladuras las que llevas en la cara. Los niños han crecido, ¿no? -detrás de su máscara, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Axelle.- Creo que es hora de que comiences a considerar dejarles en paz. Lo mismo va para tus compañeros. De ahora en adelante, las diferencias entre su poder y el vuestro no harán sino remarcarse con cada día que transcurra. Puedes hacerte fuerte, Nikos, pero no conseguirás alcanzar el nivel que se necesita para competir hombro con un hombro con uno de los Doce. Y escucha mis palabras: no quieres tenerlos como enemigos.

El niño retiró la mirada de ella y se cruzó de brazos.

-En realidad, pudo ser peor. -bufó el moreno. Le dolía admitirlo, pero aquella era la verdad. - De hecho, es por eso que estoy aquí.

-Ah.

-Supongo que sabes lo que sucedió. -prosiguió el jovencillo.

-Escuché algo, sí.

-¿Qué opinas? –la respuesta de la amazona fue subir los hombros. Tal reacción frustró al chico.- Di algo, por favor. ¿Por qué se detuvo? -Nikos apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula.

-¿Perdona?

-Saga. ¿Por qué se detuvo al ver a mi hermana? -repitió, arrastrando cada palabra con marcada impotencia.

-¡Ah! Eso. –Axelle lo imitó y se cruzó de brazos. Llevó su rostro hacia el horizonte, aunque sus ojos siguieron fijos en el aprendiz.- Las niñas y ellos son amigos. -volvió a subir los hombros.- Me imagino que esa es la razón que buscas.

-¡Pero eso no está bien! ¡Naia es una aprendiza de plata y él es un aprendiz dorado! -se quejó el chico, haciendo que, a lo lejos, Deltha prestara atención a cada una de sus palabras.- ¡Oro y plata no se mezclan!

-¿Y eso qué? -Axelle meneó la cabeza.- No ganarás nada con esa actitud.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Sabes lo que eso significa! Naia se ganará la enemistad de muchos.

-Tampoco soy la persona más indica para opinar sobre eso. Lo único que está en mi poder es hacerles saber que no estoy de acuerdo con esa amistad y con las consecuencias que podría acarrearles, sin embargo, eso es todo lo que he podido hacer. Se lo he dicho ya y no pienso repetírselo. -apartó un mechón que el viento posó sobre su máscara.- Si te preocupa lo que hace Naia, te recomiendo que seas tú quien se lo diga. Probablemente te escuchará más a ti que a mí.

-¿Acaso no te importa lo que pueda suceder?

Axelle calló.

-Me preocupa más que las prohibiciones terminen acercándoles más. -declaró tras un instante. Nikos retuvo la respiración.- Aquello que está prohibido siempre resulta más atractivo a los ojos.

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?

-Eso es algo que no puedo decirte. Pero, por el momento, no armes demasiado jaleo de esto. Si deseas velar por ella, hazlo desde lejos. Cuídale la espalda, Nikos.

La amazona le dirigió una última mirada y, ante la falta de respuesta por parte del moreno, asumió que la conversación había terminado. Habiendo dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, giró para regresar al lado de su alumna.

-Pero…

-Deja de darle vueltas. -le miró por encima de su hombro.- Solo es una niña. Se le olvidará y, sino, déjale saber que tendrá un hermano en quien apoyarse. Lo último que quieres es perder su confianza. Piensa en ello.

Nikos sabía que nada más saldría de esa breve conversación. También era consciente de que cada palabra de Axelle escondía cierta verdad en ella; le gustase o no. Solo le quedaba observar, desde lejos, atento al desarrollo y eventual final de la historia de su hermana pequeña. Así lo haría.

Aunque la amazona le había dado la espalda y regresado a sus funciones como maestra, Nikos permaneció un rato más observando. Entonces, una vez más, miró hacia el Templo Patriarcal en donde sabía se encontraba Naiara. Torció la boca, incluso sin darse cuenta. Tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con ella, pero por el momento dejaría que el tiempo calmara un poco las cosas.

Con esa idea en su mente, emprendió la marcha de regreso al campamento de los santos. Su maestro seguramente le esperaba y tendría lista el regaño por haberse brincado el entrenamiento. Para su pesar, Keitaro también se encontraría por ahí, lo cual era todavía peor. Necesitaría paciencia. Mucha paciencia.

-X-

El resto de la clase había transcurrido en un silencio francamente agotador para todos. El viejo lemuriano se había esforzado por mantener la calma en todo momento, pero el incidente con los gemelos no era algo que pudiera digerir con tanta facilidad. Al final, no le quedaba más que preguntarse si la decisión tomada había sido la correcta. Para su mala suerte, no había nada que pudiera cambiar el resultado de las cosas.

Al igual que el Patriarca, los dos pupilos que todavía permanecían en la terraza no habían atinado sino a clavar la mirada en sus respectivos libros de texto y mantener el silencio abrumador que les rodeaba.

La reacción de Shion había sido por demás inesperada, en especial para el joven arquero quien no dejaba de preguntarse por las verdaderas razones que habían desencadenado semejante drama y empujado al usualmente paciente lemuriano a tomar acciones radicales. Con lo poco que sabía, Aioros intentó crearse un panorama propio, pero la verdad era que todo lo que pasaba por su mente eran especulaciones que, probablemente, jamás llegaría a saber si eran atinadas o erróneas.

-Podéis iros. -el anuncio llegó de manera insospechada tanto para Naia como para él.- Dejaremos las lecciones aquí. Mañana seguiremos con el tema.

De un brinco, la aprendiza se bajó de su banco y caminó lo más tranquilamente que pudo hacia la salida. En algún punto se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás. No lo diría, pero nunca había visto la mirada de Shion tan cansada y triste como ese día. Sin embargo, no estaba dentro de su poder cambiar las cosas y, aún si quisiera, sentía que las diferencias entre ambos hermanos iban mucho más allá del incidente con Nikos. Con todo, la culpa estaba ahí, agazapada en un rincón de su corazón.

En ese momento, un gesto de Aioros la despertó. El niño había ondeado su mano en dirección a ella a manera de despedida, mientras una mueca parecida a una desangelada sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Naia asintió antes de seguir su camino. Después, desapareció por la puerta de regreso al recinto de las korees.

-Maestro… -Shion volteó hacia el castaño.- ¿Usted sabe lo que está pasando? -preguntó, casi con temor. Shion meneó la cabeza.

-No estoy seguro de saber _toda_ la verdad. -confesó.- De cualquier forma, los dos estaban fuera de lugar, Aioros.

-Sí, pero…

-Aioros, está hecho. Ambos tienen que aprender a lidiar con sus diferencias sin llegar a estas instancias; sin mencionar que sus acciones no reflejan el comportamiento que se esperaba de los aspirantes a santos dorados. Su entrenamiento debe ir mucho más allá del cosmos y las peleas. El verdadero valor de nuestra orden radica en la fuerza del espíritu, no en la de los puños.

El niño agachó la cabeza. Sus ojos cerúleos se clavaron en el piso, a la vez que una mueca de desacuerdo se apoderaba de su rostro.

-No creo que sea eso lo que les están enseñando... -se encogió de hombros.

Con una reverencia, el aprendiz de Sagitario se despidió del Patriarca. Había ocasiones, como esa, en las que de verdad no alcanzaba a comprender como las cosas podían tergiversarse tanto. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a los gemelos como saber que esos chicos no eran así. El medio en el que vivían comenzaba a absorberles y, su única esperanza, el único en el que podían confiar, parecía no entender por lo que el par de peliazules atravesaba.

Pero, por el momento, eso ya no importaba. No esperaba comprender las acciones de nadie porque, a pesar de todo, él no tenía el panorama completo de lo que sucedía. Sólo le quedaba esforzarse por ayudar, aún si su apoyo no era bienvenido.

Corrió por los pasillos hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se encontró con que había alcanzado los límites del Templo Papal. Desde ahí, el Santuario se veía en todo su esplendor. Sin embargo, en la mente de Aioros había otros asuntos que empañaban la maravillosa vista y de los que necesitaba hacerse cargo.

-X-

Naiara había corrido de regreso a casa lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. A decir verdad, los músculos le dolían por el esfuerzo y sus pulmones no se daban abasto con el oxigeno por el que boqueaba incesantemente. Pero es que así, al menos, podía tener la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas diferentes a la discusión de más temprano.

Por dentro, sus ideas eran como un mar agitado que va y viene con furia desmedida. No sabía que creer, ni que decir. Nikos no podía ser tan cruel como Kanon lo había descrito… no el Nikos que ella conocía. Sin embargo, sumado a las palabras del menor del los gemelos, la rabia con la que Saga se había enfrentado a su hermano, hacía que pensara en que tal vez no estaba del todo equivocado.

Aún así, no se justificaba. Shion tenía razón: la violencia no se combate con más violencia, pero, ¿qué haría ella en un caso similar? ¿No actuaría igual si estuviera en el lugar de alguno de ellos? Se respondió que probablemente lo haría. Aunque, ¿cómo podría saberlo?

-Te detuviste. -siseó, sin darse cuenta de que pensaba en Saga.

Y, entonces, apretó los puños con rabia.

Pronto, en medio de su carrera, divisó su destino. Ahí estaban Axelle y Deltha, entrenando, ajenas a su presencia hasta que se acercó lo suficiente.

-¿Las clases terminaron? -Axelle detuvo una última patada de su aprendiza pelipúrpura y le ordenó a detener el entrenamiento.- Aún es temprano.

-Sí. El Maestro estaba un poco indispuesto.

-Ya veo. -la amazona arrugó el entrecejo.- Llegas a tiempo para seguir el entrenamiento. Tomaos unos minutos de descanso. -se dirigió a las dos niñas.- Después, retomaremos la práctica. Ambas necesitáis un poco de aire.

Se giró, dejándolas solas. Entonces, ellas se limitaron a observarse en silencio.

-Odio esta cosa. -Naia se arrancó la máscara para secarse las gotas de sudor que corrían por su frente. Por un instante, Deltha no respondió.

-¿Qué pasó en el templo del Maestro?

-Ya lo dije. El Maestro Shion estaba indispuesto. -la miró de soslayo. Sin embargo, la aprendiza de Apus no creyó ninguna de sus palabras.

-¿Viste a Saga? -Naiara asintió.- ¿Y?

-Lo expulsaron de la clase. A Kanon también.

-¡¿Qué?

-Discutieron y hartaron al Maestro. Nunca lo había visto así.

-Que mal. -al escuchar a su amiga, la morena chasqueó la lengua.- Aquí también sucedió algo curioso. Nikos estuvo aquí antes. -Deltha susurró.

-¿Me buscaba? -los grandes ojos violetas de la koree se abrieron con una mezcla de ilusión y sorpresa.

-Habló con Axelle.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que pasó. En realidad no escuché demasiado. Discutían sobre Saga y sobre ti, pero no sé mucho más. -la niña calló por un momento.- Creo que a Nikos tampoco le agrada que pases tiempo con ellos.

Naia se cruzó de brazos. De repente se sentía agotada de que todo el mundo tuviera sus propias ideas acerca de lo que ella debía o no hacer; en especial cuando esa decisión debía ser suya.

-¿Qué opinas al respecto? -contempló a su amiga.

-No veo que haya nada malo. Además son tus compañeros de clase.

-Pienso lo mismo. –Naia se mordió el labio.- Hoy, algo pasó en las clases. -la morena bajó la mirada.- Mientras discutía con Saga y Shion, Kanon dijo cosas sobre Nikos. Cosas feas.

-No se llevan muy bien, ¿eh?

-¿Lo sabías?

-Aioros me comentó algo. Se veía sorprendido cuando le dije que Nikos y tú erais hermanos. Aparentemente, Nikos los maltrató un poco cuando eran más pequeños. -la pelipúrpura rió con nerviosismo.

-¿Un poco? -la voz de Naia se ensombreció con un dejo de decepción.- Creo que estás siendo muy positiva al respecto, Del. Debió ser mucho peor.

-Sí. Algo así. -desvió la mirada.- Debí decirte.

-No, no. Está bien. Debiste ver la cara de Kanon al hablar de él. Estaba realmente furioso y todo lo que dijo…

Deltha le palmeó el hombro. No sabía que podía decir para hacer las cosas más fáciles a su amiga. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, su maestra había comenzado a aproximarse.

-Escucha, Naia. No sé que pasa aquí, ni sé quien tiene la razón ni quien está equivocado; pero no deberías juzgar a ninguno tan severamente. Cada cual tiene razones. Deja que sean ellos quienes arreglen sus diferencias.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil. -musitó la otra chiquilla.

Pero no había más tiempo para conversaciones. El entrenamiento tenía que reanudarse y Axelle no iba a esperar por ellas. Así, dejaron las palabras atrás. La plática se reanudaría en otro momento.

-X-

-¿Sabes? Es muy molesto que nadie te explique nada. -Saga se respingó. Volteó en un santiamén, hacia la cima de la formación de rocas contra la cual estaba apoyada su espalda. Ahí, se encontró con la silueta de su amigo.- ¿No me digas que te sorprendí? -Aioros esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo y se dejó caer hasta quedar frente al otro niño.- Acabo de pillarte con la defensa baja, Saga. Eso no habla bien de ti.

-¿Qué quieres, Aioros?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? -el castaño metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Pateó una piedra y desvió la mirada.- Estoy preocupado por ti. Es todo.

Al no recibir respuesta, decidió que tampoco seguiría hablando. El castaño dejó que los minutos se escaparan en silencio, atinando solamente a mirar de soslayo al rostro ausente de Saga.

-¿Qué pasó en el viaje? -el aprendiz de Sagitario no esperaba respuesta, pero sentía que debía preocupar.

-Ya lo oíste. Kanon me venció. -Aioros abrió los ojos sin saber que el sorprendía más: que Kanon había dicho la verdad o que Saga hubiera respondido a su pregunta.

-¿Cómo?

-Zarek usó una ilusión. Nos enfrentó haciéndonos creer que peleábamos contra un demonio, cuando en realidad luchábamos el uno con el otro. Kanon ganó.

-Comprendo. -la mirada que Saga le dirigió al escucharlo, le dejó en claro que en realidad no lo hacía. Como resultado, Aioros apretó la banda de su frente; siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía nervioso.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No comprendo del todo. Sinceramente, pensaba que eras más fuerte que Kanon.

-Ya ves que no lo soy. -Saga apretó los dientes.

-Llámame estúpido, pero, ¿no deberías estar esforzándote en ser un poco más fuerte en vez de estar aquí, haciendo…nada?

-¿Qué? No estoy haciendo nada.

-Exacto. Si Kanon te venció, lo menos que podrías hacer es esforzarte por ganarle la siguiente vez. Aún tienes muchas más oportunidades para vencerlo. El hecho de que te ganara una vez no debería desanimarte. Solo míralo a él. Kanon nunca se ha dejado vencer por el hecho de que tú le ganaras de manera incesante. Por una vez, imita a tu hermano. -el gemelo alzó las cejas.- Claro que, a juzgar por todo, hay algo más que te molesta, ¿no?

-Eres todo un genio, Aioros. -bufó. Pero el castaño, lejos de enfadarse, soltó una carcajada.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues… Kanon tiene razón. -Saga torció la boca.- Disfruté del combate, tenerlo bajo mi control, a mi merced. Había algo increíblemente satisfactorio en su mirada cuando se dio cuenta que yo era más fuerte que él. -Saga sonrió.

-Nikos, ¿eh?

-¿Quién más podría ser? -Saga lo miró de reojo.- ¿Me estás prestando atención?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Es malo sentirme así respecto a lo ocurrido, ¿verdad? Y no intentes mentirme.

En esa ocasión, el respingo fue por parte de Aioros.

-No intentaría mentirte. -se quejó. De inmediato, se dejó caer la lado de su amigo.- Aunque tampoco puedo decirte si es malo o no. No sé como me sentiría en esa situación. Jamás he peleado con alguien más débil que yo.

-Tú no lo habrías usado de trapo para limpiar el piso como lo hice. Pude haberlo matado. -Saga arrugó el ceño.

-Te sientes mal por ello y te das cuenta de que lo que hiciste no estuvo del todo bien. Eso debería bastarte por ahora.

-No es suficiente.

-Y nunca lo será. -el castaño negó.- Mientras sigas exigiéndote más de lo que debes, jamás será suficiente.

-¿Debería exigirme menos? Eso es mediocre.

-Deberías exigirte lo justo.

Saga se sopló los flecos. Ya había hablado demasiado y no pensaba pronunciar una sola palabra más. Se sentía sobrepasado por todo. Lo que era todavía peor, había tanto que no podía decir; situaciones que aunque se esforzara no podría explicar a nadie y que, por lo mismo, pensaba que ninguno podría comprender.

Pero, si algo había aprendido en ese día, era que incluso callar no bastaba. De alguna forma siempre terminaría en problemas le gustase o no. ¿Tenía caso pensar más en ello? La respuesta era no. No importaba cuanto lo pensara, nada cambiaría.

Si tan solo pudiera evitar tenerlo en su mente…

-X-

Arrojó el guijarro con toda la fuerza que le fue posible. Al caer, la pequeña roca se perdió con facilidad entre las espuma de las olas que golpeaban furiosas contra el enorme desfiladero que era Cabo Sunion.

En días como ese, cuando el mar desataba todo su poder, el gemelo no podía sino preguntarse porque los dioses habían competido por la tierra y no por el mar. Era ahí donde radicaba el verdadero poder, la riqueza absoluta que alimentaría el espíritu de un dios por la eternidad.

Cuando miraba hacia abajo, hacia las ruinas del antiguo templo dedicado a Poseidón, del que ahora solo quedaban montones de piedra, no comprendía como un dios con semejante fuerza pudo haber perdido tantas veces las guerras santas. ¿Acaso el poder no era suficiente? Porque, si no lo era, el peliazul necesitaba saber qué era _eso_ que le faltaba.

Las palabras de Shion resonaban en sus oídos. Proteger. Compasión. Beneficio.

_Los dioses no os han dado el cosmos para usarlo en vuestro provecho_.

¿Tenía algún sentido? Los mismos dioses, señores del Olimpo, habían usado su poder desde el principio de los tiempos para someter a los mortales. Las guerras habían comenzado de sus manos: por poder, por avaricia… por prevalecer. ¿Cómo podrían los dioses esperar que los humanos usaran su fuerza para algo más que eso? Si les habían otorgado la bendición de nacer protegidos con cosmos era por una única y sencilla razón: Eran superiores.

Habían sido elegidos para reinar a su lado. Su lugar estaba ahí; arriba de los mortales y al lado de los dioses. Por eso, Kanon no tenía miedo a luchar, ni a imponerse bajo los predicamentos que fueran necesarios. Algún día, tendría una armadura dorada y, entonces, ocuparía el lugar que le correspondía entre los suyos.

-Poseidón ruge.

El niño, a pesar de la sorpresa, se las ingenió para mantenerse inmutable. Apenas y miró por encima de su hombro, sólo para satisfacer la curiosidad que le causaba la presencia de ese hombre por aquellos lares.

-Aioros no está aquí. -respondió.

-Lo sé. ¿Estás solo? -Orestes se acercó al chiquillo, tomó una piedra y, al igual que él, la aventó por encima de las olas.

-Sí.

-No deberías estar aquí. Cabo Sunion está prohibido.

-Tú estás aquí. -Kanon torció la boca.

-Pero yo… -le revolvió el pelo.- …soy un santo dorado. El día que tu también lo seas, podrás hacer como te venga en gana. Mientras tanto, obedece o estarás en líos.

Kanon se sopló las mechas revueltas que cayeron sobre sus ojos. Su mirada se volvió una de fastidio total que hizo al santo de Sagitario reírse para sus adentros.

-No hagas eso. -el gemelo lo obligó a apartar la mano y se peinó rústicamente el cabello.- Yo no soy Aioros. No me gusta andar por ahí con el cabello hecho una maraña.

-Oye, díselo a él, no a mí. -el moreno sonrió, cómplice.- Pero hablando en serio, Kanon. No deberías estar aquí. Si te descubren, Shion será el menor de tus problemas.

-Supongo que, por problemas, te refieres a Zarek. -una vez más, la pequeña roca que el niño lanzó se perdió en el océano.

-Sí.

Kanon no objetó más. Chasqueó la lengua y abandonó todo intento de oponerse a las palabras de su mayor. Emprendió la marcha lentamente, con desgana incluso. No quería regresar. Por más extraño que resultara, ese día no tenía deseos de molestar a su hermano.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Orestes llevó sus ojos ambarinos hasta el niño. Asintió.- ¿Es malo desear ser el mejor?

-No. Es perfectamente normal.

-¿Y demostrarlo?

-Es imposible no hacerlo. -el santo devolvió su mirada al mar.- El poder es un arma de doble fijo, Kanon. Quien te diga que nunca ha sido tentado, miente. Pero el mérito está en dominarte a ti mismo. Aún sois jóvenes. Tenéis mucho que aprender y un largo camino que recorrer. Sé paciente y presta atención a tus mayores. Escucha lo bueno y aprende de ello; y también haz oídos a lo malo para que, llegado el día, evites caer en ello.

Durante un segundo, Orestes calló. Observó a Kanon desviar la mirada y musitar algunas cosas que no comprendió. Seguramente era alguna palabra de inconformidad.

-Kanon. -le llamó.- No pierdas el enfoque. Supérate, hazte fuerte; pero no te olvides de cuál es el motivo de tu existencia y la fuente de tu poder.

El aprendiz no respondió. Miró hacia atrás por una última vez y se dispuso a regresar a Géminis. Algún día tendría el poder para defender sus propias ideas.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA:**

_Shion_: Entonces, la zorra miró al sabueso y… _blablablabla_

_Dama, Sunrise_: …? ...?

_Sunrise_: ¿Dónde están nuestros nenes? U_U

_Shion_: El que espera, desespera.

_Dama, Sunrise_: …? …?

_Sunrise_: ¿Eso no era un refrán?

Shion: La mágnifica fábula que utilicé en este capítulo se titula "La zorra y el labrador" de Esopo.

_Dama_: La última vez que lo invitamos. ¬¬'

_Sunrise_: n_n' Si, si. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

_Dama_: ¡Felices Fiestas!


	13. Cada hombre para si mismo

**Capitulo**** 13: Cada hombre… para sí mismo**

Un rayo de Sol se reflejó en el frío rostro metálico, pero a su dueña pareció importarle poco. Simplemente siguió concentrada en aquello que atrapaba su completa atención en esos momentos.

Los entrenamientos matutinos se encontraban en su apogeo a esa hora de la mañana y, como resultado, el Coliseo era un hervidero de gente. Sin importar el rango, casi toda la población se reunía, fuera para observar o para participar. Después de todo, siempre había algo interesante que admirar cuando la Orden de Athena se reunía. Bajo esa premisa, los entrenamientos eran un imperdible.

Para Axelle, sin embargo, las prácticas eran más una obligación que otra cosa. Si algo detestaba del ambiente en el que vivía era la cantidad de chismes que solían ir y venir durante esas pocas horas en que todos compartían. Por ello, solía concentrarse en lo suyo, aislándose del resto.

En esos momentos, sus obligaciones giraban alrededor de aquel par de niñas que le habían sido encargadas unos años antes, con la encomienda de hacerlas merecedoras de una armadura; de convertirlas en amazonas, como era ella misma. Desde ese momento, se había dedicado a hacer de esa misión una realidad y, para su satisfacción, los frutos del duro entrenamiento comenzaban a dejarse entrever. Aún así, había mucho trabajo por delante. Bajar las manos no era un lujo que pudieran darse. Solamente el tiempo y la diosa sabrían cual sería el destino que esas chiquillas tenían en el horizonte.

A unos pocos metros de la amazona de Caelum, en un rincón del Coliseo, Naia y Deltha se enfrentaban entre ellas. Esa era una de esas peleas en las que, más que otra cosa, practicaban sus movimientos, tanto ofensivos como defensivos, contra la persona a la mejor conocían y, que además, sabía todo de ellas. Incluso para Axelle, la relación que había crecido entre sus dos aprendizas, resultaba de lo más inusual en un mundo de competencia como aquel en el que vivían. Pero, con todo, las dos niñas compartían mente y corazón. Se complementaban con perfección.

-¡Naia, cuida tu defensa! -apuntó.- ¡Deltha, no retrocedas!

Las dos chiquillas la escucharon, esforzándose por hacer como les pedía. Entonces, el ritmo de la batalla aumentó cuando ambas se aplicaron en sus respectivas posiciones.

Detrás de la máscara, Axelle sonrió. Lo hacían bien, aunque el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en su voluntad. Apenas se notaba, pero Caelum veía los esfuerzos que hacían para recuperar el aliento. Sus movimientos también habían perdido velocidad y su tiempo de reacción había aumentado. Sumado a ello, su cosmos incipiente perdía lentamente su constancia. No tenía mucho sentido alargar el entrenamiento mucho más. Las niñas necesitaban un descanso.

Pensando en lo anterior, la amazona se puso de pie, descendiendo por las gradas, hasta la palestra. Miró de una a otra, mientras posaba sus manos sobre las caderas.

-Suficiente. -habló, ocasionando que ellas se detuvieran de inmediato.- Tomaos un par de minutos de descanso. Lo habéis hecho bien.

Un suspiro escapó de las aprendizas. La tregua llegaba en el momento ideal, aunque era una lástima que fuera imposible escapar del Sol estando en el Coliseo.

-Volveréis a intentarlo más tarde. -Axelle las vio sentarse en la primera fila del graderío. Supo que sus palabras habían causado una mueca de disgusto en ambas y eso, la hizo sonreír con complicidad.- Oh, vamos. No es tan malo. Habéis mejorado mucho en estos últimos días, pero no es momento de aligerar el paso. Si queréis una armadura, tendréis que ganárosla. Nada es gratis aquí.

-Lo sabemos, pero es que… el Sol. -Naia bufó. Se acarició la nuca, sintiendo como el sudor había empapado sus largos cabellos oscuros.

-Vivís en Grecia, ¿qué esperabais?

-¿Un poco de lluvia de vez en cuando? De pronto, los días nublados no son tan malos. -Deltha miró hacia el cielo, donde no había una sola nube que pudiera mitigar el efecto del astro rey.

-Debería daros vergüenza. -Axelle subió una ceja.- ¿Veis a alguien más quejándose?

-Seguro lo hacen. En sus mentes. -la respuesta de Naia robó una risita a la pelipúrpura.- ¿Dices que tendremos que hacer esto todas las mañanas de nuestra vida?

-Siempre podéis renunciar y volveros doncellas. De cualquier forma, una amazona jamás se quejaría de detalles como este. -de pronto, el tono de la castaña se había endurecido. Odiaba cuando ese par despertaba de malas.- Cortad las quejas. Concentraos en recuperar la respiración. Os hará falta para continuar.

-No. -se lamentaron al unísono. Sin embargo, sus quejas sirvieron de nada. Axelle no iba a dejarles saltarse el entrenamiento.

Sin que ninguna de las tres reparara en ellos, un par de ojos las miraba a la distancia. Sentado en la parte media del graderío, Athan de Cáncer supervisaba las acciones de sus subordinados y de todos los demás. Aún cuando su mirada no le delataba, pocas cosas escapaban del conocimiento del cangrejo dorado, y ciertamente, Axelle no era una de ellas.

La verdad era que la amazona de Caelum le provocaba una mezcla de emociones; ninguna de ellas, positiva. Los rumores que circulaban por las doce casas eran claros y le provocaban curiosidad, mientras que el trato y la cercanía que mantenía con el Gran Maestro era algo que el santo pensaba no le correspondía. Ni hablar de las libertades que se tomaba. Le irritaba de sobremanera que una mujer, una amazona plateada, caminara por el Santuario como si aquellos fueran sus dominios. Sobrevaluada. Así era como la definía.

-¿En qué piensas? No me digas que _tú_ también. -la voz femenina lo hizo voltear hacia la mujer que se sentó a su lado.- Comienzo a pensar que los santos dorados tenéis la horrible costumbre de compartir nada más que sus mujeres.

-Cierra la boca, Serpens. -respondió, sin molestarse en mirarla.

-¿Ofendido?

-No. Pero tampoco tengo la menor intención ni deseos de ser el confesor de tus envidias. -continuó, arrancándole una gesto de rabia a la amazona de cabellos rubios.- ¿No se supone que deberías estar ocupada con tu mocosa?

-Puede sobrevivir unos segundos sin mí. Además, cuando los subordinados están en perfecta disciplina, no hace falta supervisarlos de cerca; y si fallan, que enfrenten las consecuencias. -ante sus palabras, Athan curvó los labios en una sonrisa insípida.- Lo aprendí de mi líder de batallón.

-Justo como la serpiente: rastrera y envolvente. -musitó. Aquella fastidiosa mujer le indigestaba. - ¿Por qué no te largas?

-Eres un imbécil. -escupió, pero el súbito incremento en el cosmos de su superior la obligó a callarse si quería vivir. Con Athan no había juegos.

-No voy a repetírtelo una vez más, Serpens. _Cállate_. - la ausencia de emociones en su voz, aunque usual, nunca dejaba de impresionarla. Dahlia no era tonta. Conocía los límites que no debía cruzar y estaba en el borde de uno.

Se levantó, de la manera más calmada que pudo. Si bien se sentía terriblemente ansiosa, no estaba dispuesta a poner en entredicho su orgullo, demostrando al santo todo el temor que infundía en ella. Giró la cabeza en dirección contraria a él, dejando que sus cabellos dorados se mecieran con la brisa casi inexistente que soplaba. Después descendió, dejándole solo.

El santo, entonces, chasqueó la lengua. De pronto, se sentía aburrido. Incluso, pensó en la remota posibilidad de que entrenar a su propio pupilo era más interesante que estar ahí. Aquello si que era grave.

Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, una idea cruzó por su mente. Sonrió. Frente a él, tanto Dahlia como Axelle habían retomado los entrenamientos con sus aprendizas. Quizás…

-Pelea de gatas. -masculló, sintiéndose súbitamente emocionado por la idea.

Después de todo, Athan siempre había sido de la filosofía que, si quería que algo interesante sucediera, tenía que generarlo él mismo. Dispuesto a encontrar algún tipo de entretenimiento, se puso de pie. Se estiró, soltando un bostezo nada disimulado y comenzó el camino hacia la amazona de Caelum.

A diferencia del resto de la Élite Dorada, Athan no era alguien que gustara de andar por ahí, enfundado en su armadura. Para empezar, sentía que se ahogaba dentro de ella en el maldito calor infernal de Grecia. Después, estaba el hecho de que encontraba fascinante hacer enojar a Arles. El viejo santo de Altair y sus complejos de superioridad le asqueaban. Podría ser la mano derecha de Shion, pero eso no significaba que pudiera manejar a la Orden de Oro a su gusto. Así que, cada vez que podía, se paseaba delante de él sin armadura, rompiendo el protocolo establecido y sacándole un disgusto.

Se detuvo justo en el momento en que el rostro plateado de Axelle le miró, por encima de su hombro. Tenía su atención.

-Caelum. -la llamó, mientras descendía y sus pies pisaban la arena de peleas.

-Cáncer. -respondió, para luego retirar su mirada de él.

El tono despectivo y cortante de la amazona no le pasó desapercibido, pero tampoco le irritó, sino lo contrario. De hecho, el que la castaña se encontrara indispuesta a entablar conversación y deseosa de mandarlo al demonio, solo le agregaba emoción a su plan.

Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a sentarse. Su mirada se clavó en la mujer, siguiendo minuciosamente cada movimiento, en espera de que alguna oportunidad de confrontarla se presentara. Para ello, insistiría e insistiría. Total, al final de cuentas, terminaría consiguiendo algo. Eso era seguro.

Pero, del otro lado, la paciencia de Axelle competía justamente con la del alemán. Usualmente, cuando Athan rondaba por los alrededores, no significaba nada bueno. Demás estaba pensar en el hecho de que las provocaciones llegarían en algún momento. Conociendo al santo, se las ingeniaría para conseguir lo que sea que deseaba de ella. Claro que no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo. En lo que respectaba a la amazona, Cáncer podía mirar tanto como quisiera.

-Vamos, vamos. Dejad de haraganear. Habéis tenido suficiente descanso. -urgió a sus aprendizas a apresurarse.- Si no queréis perderos el almuerzo, más vale que os apresuréis.

Arrastrando los pies, las dos niñas volvieron a poner manos a la obra. Naia se paró a la derecha, mientras Deltha tomaba exactamente la misma posición de combate, enfrente de ella. Se movieron al unísono, como si la una fuera un reflejo perfecto de la otra.

Naia fue la primera en atacar. Se lanzó contra la pelipúrpura, quien contuvo el golpe levantando sus antebrazos a la altura del rostro. Retrocedió un par de pasos, soportando un par de ataques más que pasaron sin consecuencias. Al tercer golpe, la aprendiza de Apus consiguió girarse, ocasionando que Naia errara. Entonces, desde detrás, intentó tomar la posición ofensiva. Lanzó una patada que la morena esquivó dejándose caer al piso. Rodó por el suelo y se levantó un poco más allá, desde donde respondió la patada con una igual. Deltha de tiró para atrás, creándose distancia y deteniendo un momento el intercambio de golpes.

De nuevo, cada quien en lado contrario a la otra, se tomaron un respiro.

-No os detengáis. En una batalla real no hay tiempo para descansar.

Protegida por su máscara, Naia giró los ojos. Deltha se mordió los labios. Ambas maldijeron en silencio y continuaron, a pesar de que sus cuerpos exigían parar.

Mientras las korees retomaban su pelea, la sonrisa de Athan se ensanchó.

-Que exigente. -soltó el comentario, lo suficiente alto como para que llegara a oídos de la amazona. Ésta pensó en no responder, sin embargo, lo hizo.

-Es parte de mis obligaciones. Si no entrenan como debe ser, nunca conseguirán sus armaduras.

-Una de esas armaduras es la tuya. Siempre puedes cederla. -espetó, sin ocultar la malicia en su comentario.

-¿Eso piensas hacer con la tuya y tu aprendiz? Es una lástima. El niño debería tener el derecho de deshacerse de ti. -para cuando reparó en sus palabras, era tarde. Negó suavemente con la cabeza, sintiéndose estúpida.

-Nah. No pienso facilitarle nada. Si el bastardo quiere matarme algún día, primero tendrá que sufrir para merecer vestir a Cáncer. -Axelle frunció el ceño. No dudaba de que el alemán se esforzaría porque sus palabras fueran verdad. El pobre chico no lo tendría nada fácil con un maestro como ese.- Oye, mujer, no me mires así. -le dijo, a sabiendas de cual era la expresión que se plasmaba en aquel rostro desconocido.- Es parte de mis obligaciones. -repitió sus palabras.

La francesa torció la boca, incrédula de la forma en que el santo de Cáncer era capaz de trasformar sus palabras y escupírselas en cara. Pero no volvería a caer en su juego. Esta vez se mantendría callada.

El santo, en una reacción muy diferente a la de ella, también guardó silencio. No así, su mente jamás dejó de trabajar.

- ¿Siempre eres tan agria, Caelum? -Athan sonrió al verla voltear el rostro ligeramente.- Vamos, vamos. No te enfades. Es solo una pregunta inocente.

- Sí, siempre soy así de… _agria_.

- Uh, una mujer directa. Me agrada.

- Ambos sabemos que no es verdad. -Axelle se ajustó la coleta.- Pero no voy a entrar en polémicas contigo.

- Siempre creí que eras una mujer más entretenida. Todo el mundo cree que eres una amazona de lo más interesante. -se jactó. Sus ojos cayeron en su subordinada, unos pocos metros más allá. - Tus chicas se mueven bien. Claro que, es lógico, conociéndose como seguramente lo hacen. Me pregunto si serán igual de buenas peleando con alguien a quien no conocen. -por fin, dijo.- ¿Qué tal un poco de competencia entre… compañeras? -preguntó, una vez más, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a la amazona de Serpens.

Las niñas, que seguían peleando, prestaron atención a sus palabras, pero no se detuvieron. Momentáneamente, el ritmo de su pelea aminoró, cuando de reojo, las dos miraron en dirección de su maestra, esperando la respuesta que daría al santo.

-Mis aprendices no son un espectáculo para entretenerte, Cáncer. -respondió, sin alterar el tono firme de su voz.- Si lo que deseas es una pelea, búscala en otro lado, que aquí no la encontrarás.

-Agria y aburrida. ¿No será que en realidad tienes miedo? -espetó. Las palabras del santo sacaron una sonrisa torcida a la castaña.

-¿Miedo? -negó suavemente con la cabeza.- No sabes de que hablas, Athan.

-Entonces, explícame.

-En otra ocasión, estoy ocupada. -dio por terminada la conversación.

Athan alzó las cejas. Definitivamente esa no era la forma en que las cosas debían haber terminado. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el maldito de Zarek cuando se le necesitaba? Si él estuviera ahí, con seguridad terminaría sacando de sus casillas a Caelum.

-Dos aprendizas es mucho trabajo. Comprendería si no estuvieran a la altura, como se espera. -siguió presionando. Se paró, todavía mas cerca de la amazona, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.- No hay de que avergonzarse.

-De miedo, pasamos a vergüenza. -Axelle giró los ojos.

-¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Una vez más, no.

El santo de Cáncer, soltó una carcajada desparpajada. Aunque las intenciones no eran oscuras, esa risa no dejaba de sonar especialmente maquiavélica.

-Vale, vale, Athan. Déjala. -la repentina intromisión de la amazona de Serpens, hizo a Axelle voltear. La de Caelum la miró, sólo para ignorarla después de reparar en su identidad.- Si no quiere, no le presiones.

-Que conmovedor. -musitó, la castaña para sí. Tanto interés de pronto, le resultaba agobiante. Suspiró rebuscando por temple. De pronto, le parecía que la mañana había sido especialmente larga.- Niñas, nos vamos. -se dirigió a sus pupilas.

Las niñas se detuvieron en un segundo, no sin sentirse ligeramente inquietas por la reacción de su maestra. Usualmente los entrenamientos con Axelle eran una rutina completa que no se interrumpía por ninguna razón. No así ese día.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de la confusión, ninguna de las dos objetó nada y obedecieron en silencio las instrucciones dadas por su maestra. Dejaron el combate, secándose con el antebrazo los hilos de sudor que corrían por sus cuellos, para después caminar junto a la amazona, hacia la salida del Coliseo. En un par de ocasiones, aún si fuera de manera accidental, voltearon hacia los dos que dejaban detrás. A ambos los habían visto alguna vez con anterioridad, pero la reacción que habían causado en Axelle era algo que desconocían.

-No era necesario que huyeras, Caelum. -la castaña se detuvo tras las palabras de la otra amazona.- Solo era una idea, nada más. Te aseguro que, por mucho que me hubiera encantando demostrarte que no eres la mitad de especial de lo que crees, no iba a hacer nada si tu no accedías.

Quizás Axelle pecaba de arrogante, pero las palabras de Serpens no tuvieron otro efecto más que sacarle una sonrisa cínica. El hecho de que la acusación de sentirse superior al resto proviniera de Dahlia resultaba... divertido. Probablemente la hubiera aceptado de cualquier otra persona, pero en los labios de la rubia, semejante palabrería resultaba una completa farsa; casi tan desvergonzada como el supuesto interés que de pronto demostraba en ella.

-Serpens, Serpens, Serpens… -habló, dejando entrever sus emociones.- No tienes la menor idea de lo que estás hablando.

-X-

El chico se detuvo cerca de la entrada del Coliseo. Se dobló sobre sí mismo, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas y boqueó por aire. Su pícara mirada cerúlea se levantó, en busca de la de su amigo. Cuando lo encontró, ensanchó una sonrisa de triunfo que terminó por irritar al peliazul. Una gota de sudor le entró en el ojo, obligándolo a cerrarle, pero sin borrar esa expresión repleta de satisfacción de su rostro.

-Te gané. -masculló, entre risas.

-Has hecho trampa. -Saga suspiró, en un intento de recuperar el aliento.- ¡Para cuando diste el aviso de salida ya habías comenzado a correr!

Al escuchar las quejas de su amigo y observar el mohín de frustración, Aioros no soportó más y dejó escapar una carcajada. Había algo terriblemente satisfactorio en enojar a Saga con pequeñeces. El chico era un verdadero competidor y perder no estaba en su vocabulario. Al verlo divertirse a costa suya, Saga entrecerró los ojos.

-Oye, no me mires así. Si querías ganarme, debiste correr más rápido.

-Idiota. –Saga se incorporó. Secó el sudor de su frente con el brazo y entró al Coliseo sin más rodeos.

Cuando pasó cerca del arquero, se aseguró de revolverle el cabello lo más fuerte que pudo. Al pillarlo por sorpresa y escuchar las quejas del arquero, esbozó una sutil sonrisa de complicidad. De inmediato se sintió extrañado de su propia reacción; hacía días desde la última vez que sonriese de manera espontánea.

-Eso dolió. -Aioros se rascó la cabeza. Sin embargo, a pesar del escozor, no pudo sino sentirse bien por la media sonrisa en los labios de Saga.

-¿Cuál es el plan, genio?

-Ni idea. -el castaño rió.- Supongo que es mejor estar aquí afuera que encerrado en Géminis, ¿no? Además, cuentas con el placer de mi grata compañía. -agregó, apresurando el paso para darle alcance a su amigo. Al oírlo, Saga lo miró de soslayo. Negó suavemente con la cabeza.- ¡Eh! Malagradecido.

Una vez más, el gesto de fingida indignación de Aioros lo hizo sonreír interiormente. Definitivamente tenía que darle crédito por intentar, sin descanso alguno, mejorar el humor que se cargaba en esos días. Las cosas con Shion, Kanon y Naia no iban nada bien, por lo que nada resultaba fácil para Saga. Su única salida había sido recluirse en sí mismo. Comenzaba a perfeccionar el arte de ignorar al mundo y, a su pesar, incluso le resultaba reconfortante.

-Sigo sin entender por qué, de todos los lugares del Santuario, teníamos que venir justamente aquí. -dijo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y miró en todas direcciones, con esa mirada indiferente a la que Aioros se iba acostumbrando poco a poco.

-Se me ocurrió. -el castaño se encogió de hombros.

-¿No será que… -Saga sonrió. Su rostro se tiñó de una mezcla de complicidad e ironía.- …estás buscando a tu admiradora? -Aioros se respingó.

-¡No sé de que hablas! -giró la cabeza en dirección contraria a su amigo.

-Ahora resulta que no sabes de que hablo. -el gemelo rodó los ojos, pero el joven arquero fingió no prestarle atención.- Eres pésimo para mentir. Admítelo. Te gusta que Deltha te preste atención.

Entonce, Saga sintió un golpe en la nuca. Aioros y su cara de fastidio habían sido los culpables. No había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarlo, pero si para sacudirle las ideas.

-Cállate.

-¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que tenía razón!

-¡Saga!

-Vale, como quieras, pero eso no significa que te esté dando la razón. -el geminiano sonrió, una última vez.

Aioros musitó algo inaudible, sin quitar su mirada de Saga. Al parecer el molestarse entre ellos traía consigo una diversión implícita para ambas partes. Si así iba a ser, estaba dispuesto a seguir el juego y reírse un rato más. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de contraatacar, se encontró con el semblante serio del gemelo. Siguió la ruta que trazaba su mirada esmeralda y descubrió la razón detrás de aquel súbito cambio de humor: Naiara.

-¿Qué te parece? Las encontramos. -Aioros comentó, sin saber exactamente a que atenerse. Deltha y él habían comentado en alguna ocasión que esa tirante relación entre aquel par debía de terminar. Quizás ese era buen momento para que eso sucediese.

Lo que Aioros no esperaba era que Saga se diera la vuelta y amenazarla con regresar sobre sus pasos. La reacción del peliazul le sobresaltó, pero rápidamente se interpuso en su camino, obstruyéndole el paso. No iba a dejarlo escapar.

-No quiero estar aquí.

-Anda, haz un intento.

-Aioros… -pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

Cayó en cuenta de que la mirada de Aioros, que unos momentos antes estaba completamente fija en él, se había centrado en algo mucho más interesante que sucedía a sus espaldas. Su primera reacción fue la de aprovechar el descuido e irse. Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo más y volteó, para encontrarse con lo que el castaño observaba con detenimiento.

-¿Ese es Athan? -cuestionó el de Géminis, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-¿Qué hace con Axelle?

-Discuten. -Aioros miró con fastidio a su amigo.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Me refiero a porqué están discutiendo. -se quejó. Saga le devolvió la misma mirada que le diese un poco antes.

-No lo sé; y, la próxima vez, haz las preguntas correctas, Aioros. -se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de observar a la amazona y al santo.

Aioros torció la boca, pero no replicó nada más.

Al mismo tiempo, siendo ellos ajenos a que eran observados, la amazona de Caelum reparó en su presencia. Los miró sutilmente, por encima de su hombro. Solo un vistazo, para devolver su atención hacia Athan y su subordinada. En silencio, deseó que el maestro del gemelo no se encontrara por ahí. Una cosa era lidiar con el santo de Cáncer, y otra muy distinta, era hacerlo con Zarek de Géminis.

De pronto, las niñas también se encontraron con las figuras de los aprendices de la tercera y novena casa. Ninguna de las dos actuó de manera intempestiva, sino que se limitaron a observarlos por una fracción de segundo. Después, esperaron instrucciones de su maestra.

-Chicas… -Axelle se dirigió a las niñas.- ¿Por qué no tomáis un poco de tiempo libre? -sutilmente, les indicó que se fueran al encuentro de los recién llegados.

-Pero…

-Naia, obedece. -la máscara de la mayor se fijó en la suya y la pequeña aprendiza no pudo sino asentir. La situación era por demás indeseada para las dos. Ni Axelle estaba completamente segura de lo que hacía, ni la niña deseaba acatar las órdenes de su maestra.

Para la amazona, aquella relación con los chicos no era exactamente bien vista. No quería pecar de desconfiada, ni de darle demasiado peso a esa amistad; sin embargo, mientras más superficial fuera el trato entre ellos y sus alumnas, mejor. Pero en ese momento le urgía más sacarlas de ahí, y si para eso tenía que enviarlas con ellos, que así fuera.

Por su parte, la de Naia no era una cuestión menos complicada. Había transcurrido un tiempo desde el incidente entre su hermano y Saga, pero para la koree no era suficiente para olvidar. Apenas habían intercambiado palabras, por lo general durante las clases del Gran Maestro. Fuera de ello, el contacto había sido mínimo. Lo que era más, Saga parecía haber adoptado su misma postura, manteniéndose aislado no solo de ella, sino también de Shion y Kanon, dejando como único confidente a Aioros. En el entretanto, Naiara había terminado imitando la conducta del chico de Géminis.

-Naia, vamos. -sintió la mano de Deltha quien la jalaba hacia la salida. La morena retuvo la respiración por un segundo, mientras su mirada se clavaba inevitablemente en el par de niños. Soltó el aliento con un resoplido.

-Vamos.- aceptó, resignada.

-X-

Aioros miró por encima de las siluetas de las dos niñas que se aproximaba y, sin entender nada, devolvió su mirada celeste a ellas. Las saludó con una sonrisa, pero solamente recibió un bufido parte de Naiara, mientras Deltha, quien venía atrás, se encogió de hombros. Los ojos de la pelipúrpura y el castaño siguieron los movimientos de Naia hasta el eventual encuentro con Saga que, una vez más, resultó un fracaso. El geminiano evitó todo contacto visual con la koree. Ella, en respuesta, pasó a su lado sin dignarse a verlo… o al menos, ocultó perfectamente la mirada de soslayo que le dirigió a través de la máscara.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -Aioros, comprendiendo que de ese par no saldría una sola palabra, se decidió a romper la momentánea tensión.

-Ni idea. Athan y Axelle discutían, y después… nos dijo que nos marcháramos.

-Athan la estaba molestando. -agregó la morena.

-Bueno, Athan es… -Aioros suspiró. Subió una ceja mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas y retomaba el camino con un rumbo que él mismo desconocía.- Athan. -aceptó, exhalando.

Deltha no tardó en seguirle, prácticamente arrastrando a Naia con ella. La niña se mantenía cruzada de brazos y, cada vez que su amiga la jalaba, se soltaba con movimiento brusco. El rostro de metal miraba al frente, pero los ojos violeta que se ocultaba detrás observaban insistentemente a Saga.

Lo vio suspirar profundamente, mientras que su mirada de esmeraldas se paseaba por todos lados, como si quisiera estar en cualquier otro lugar, menos aquel. Era obvio que aún se sentía tan molesto como ella y que las cosas no mejorarían pronto.

-¿Dónde esta Kanon? -cuestionó, con toda la intención de molestar al otro gemelo. Los ojos de Saga se desviaron, una fracción de segundo, hacia ella. Después, con un mohín de disgusto volvieron a ignorarla.

-Se quedó. -le respondió el joven arquero.

-No me sorprende. No hacéis más que ignorarlo últimamente.

Saga abrió los labios para replicar, pero de inmediato se contuvo. Se sopló los flecos, pensando que había sido una idea terrible el haber seguido al arquero. Probablemente, ese era el momento para irse de ahí.

-_No te atrevas._

_-¿Qué? -_respondió a aquella voz que habló directamente a su cabeza.

-_No te atrevas a dejarme solo._ -repitió Aioros.

-_Obviamente no estarás solo._

-_¡Saga!_

-_¡No quiero quedarme!_ -replicó.- _Y creo que tampoco quieren que me quede. _

-_Yo quiero que te quedes, así que hazlo._

_-Pero…_

_-¡Saga! _-Saga torció la boca. ¿Desde cuando le hacía la caso al arquero?

Bufó y ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para las niñas. Deltha volteó a verlo, sin ningún reparo. No así, Naia evitó demostrar interés alguno en él.

-¿Pasa algo? - la pelipúrpura miró de Saga a Aioros.

-Nada. -los ojos del arquero se clavaron en Saga, quien arrugó el entrecejo al sentir su insistente mirada.- ¿A dónde vamos?

-¿Qué? -el hecho de que el gemelo se decidiera a pronunciar palabra alguna, les tomó por sorpresa. A pesar de ello, Saga ignoró las miradas que se centraron en su persona.- ¡¿Qué a donde vamos? ¡Se supone que vamos siguiéndote a ti! -ante la reclamación, Aioros soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Si, bueno… ¿la playa está bien?

Hubo un largo silencio en que nadie respondió. Al final, Saga dejó caer los hombros mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Da lo mismo, Aioros.

El chico castaño le miró de soslayo. Para sí mismo se guardó una sonrisa. Al menos Saga no había decido abandonarlo. Eso ya era considerado ganancia.

Detrás, escuchó la risa cómplice de Deltha y las manos de la chiquilla que se posaron con travesura sobre sus hombros para hacerle apurar el paso. Aioros compartió la risa, sólo para seguir caminando hacia la playa que se escondía más allá de los campos de entrenamiento. Naia y Saga les siguieron en silencio, mirando hacia lados opuestos y completamente en desacuerdo con el par de entusiastas. A pesar de ello, ahí iban, como si no tuvieran más opción que esa.

-X-

Kanon se encaramó en una formación que sobresalía por encima del terreno llano. Llevaba un rato siguiendo a Aioros y Saga. Sin embargo, de alguna forma también se las había ingeniado para perderlos de vista. Nunca iba a admitirlo, ni siquiera a él mismo, pero algo en la relación de su hermano con el arquero terminaba por dejarle un sabor amargo en los labios.

Después de todo, se sentía ligeramente desplazado. Saga era _su_ hermano, _su_ gemelo. Aioros tenía en el pequeño Aioria a su propio hermano, ¿por qué no conformarse con eso?

Como fuera, también lo habían hecho a un lado. Habían tenido el descaro de largarse sin molestarse en preguntarle si deseaba ir con ellos o no. En otras palabras: le habían dejado atrás. ¡Increíble! ¿Hasta donde más iba a llegar esa riña con su hermano?

Oteó el horizonte, buscando las figuras de aquel par, pero su sorpresa fue grande al distinguirlos acompañándose de las dos niñas. Aquello terminó de enojarlo. Ahora, resultaba que Saga incluso se había reconciliado con Naiara antes que con él. Estaba indignado. Todo ese lío comenzaba a ir demasiado lejos. Lo que el peliazul no terminaba de entender era que, toda esa súbita rabia, en realidad escondía un dejo de tristeza en su interior. Pero reconocer tal cuestión no era algo propio de él. Resopló, y después torció la boca.

Estuvo tentando a dejarlos ir, pero cambió de opinión. No supo porqué ni para qué, pero decidió ir detrás de ellos una vez más.

-X-

Saga se dejó caer sobre la arena con pesadez y por un momento, maldijo el hecho de que no hubiera una sola sombra en aquella pequeña cala. ¡Ni siquiera la brisa parecía dispuesta a refrescar el día! Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó las risas de Aioros y Deltha entremezcladas con el apacible romper de las olas, y centró en ellos su atención, esforzándose por ignorar a la koree que permanecía totalmente quieta a unos pasos de él.

-¿Segura?

-¡_Muy_ segura! ¡Te prometo que los entrenamientos con el Señor Hierbitas han funcionado! –El gemelo alzó una ceja con curiosidad cuando escuchó la voz de la Deltha. No tenía la menor idea de que estaba hablando la niña, pero viendo el panorama que lo rodeaba, aquella conversación se le antojó terriblemente fascinante.

-Es que no termino de comprender como es posible que encuentres utilidad a esa… -La koree se cruzó de brazos y Aioros disimuló su sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.-…_cosa_.

-¡Oye! Es un buen compañero de entrenamiento: no habla mucho, no se queja… -se encogió de hombros, mientras tras su máscara, adoptaba una expresión traviesa.- ¡Y no devuelve los golpes! –En aquel instante, Aioros estalló en carcajadas y tomándola por sorpresa, la tomó de las manos. La koree entreabrió los labios, sorprendida.

-En realidad me sorprende que sigan de una pieza… -murmuró el aprendiz de Sagitario mientras escudriñaba hasta el último rasguño en aquellas manos femeninas.- ¡A saber qué tipo de cosas han podido tocar a tu amigo Hierbas! –Tras el rostro de plata, Deltha dibujó un mohín de disgusto, e inmediatamente después, retiró las manos.- O qué tipo de seres con diminutas patitas viven dentro de él… claro. -Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la koree al imaginar lo que decía el chico.

-¿Tenías que hacerme pensar en _eso_? –Aioros llevó las manos a sus caderas y sonrió orgulloso.- ¡Fue desagradable! –exclamó la chiquilla golpeando con su dedo índice en el pecho del castaño.

-¿Me demuestras lo que aprendiste o qué?

Afortunadamente, Aioros nunca vio el cambio en la expresión de la pelipurpura. El disgusto fue sustituido rápidamente por una expresión mucho más picara, y antes de que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, la chica sujetó con fuerza su antebrazo y con una agilidad que logró sorprenderlo, colocó su tobillo tras el suyo, haciéndolo trastabillar. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para derribarlo, pues aunque Aioros se había visto sorprendido con la guardia baja, ya había sufrido varios ataques similares a aquel muchas veces antes.

-¡Eso fue trampa! –exclamó él entre risas mientras forcejeaba con la chica por ver quién derribaba antes a quien.

-Hay que conocer las debilidades de uno mismo… –respondió Deltha con cierto esfuerzo y sin ceder en su empeño.- …para poder tener una oportunidad frente a un adversario superior.

Mientras tanto, Saga no había dejado de observarlos un solo segundo. Sin darse cuenta, había inclinado sutilmente el rostro a un lado y entreabierto los labios, totalmente estupefacto ante lo que veía. Aioros y Deltha se habían ido alejando un poco, así que ahora, escuchar su conversación se dificultaba considerablemente. ¡Y sentía curiosidad! Por no mencionar que Aioros lo había dejado ahí solo, olvidándose de él. ¡Con Naiara cerca! Solamente por eso, sería sometido a un interrogatorio del tercer grado cuando volvieran de camino a las Doce Casas.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, Deltha y el arquero rodaron por la arena, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y sacándole una sonrisa que no se molestó en ocultar. Después de todo, nadie le estaba prestando atención en aquel momento. ¡¿Quién hubiera pensado que ser la sombra de Aioros resultaría tan interesante?

Un sonido, similar a un gruñido, amortiguado por una máscara de plata lo alertó. Apenas miró un par de segundos en aquella dirección, pero fue lo suficiente para ver como Naia se levantaba del suelo de un salto, y se quitaba con rabia los granos de arena adheridos a su ropa.

-Me marcho con Axelle. –masculló. Por primera vez, Saga la miró directamente, sorprendido de que se hubiera animado a dirigirle un par de palabras. No tenía muy claro si ella esperaba una contestación o no, así que guardó silencio.- Díselo a Deltha cuando termine de _jugar_.

La observó alejarse un par de metros, con los puños apretados; era difícil que el disgusto que sentía pasase desapercibido. Finalmente se atrevió a hablarla.

-Creí que Axelle os había sacado del Coliseo. –La chica se detuvo, pero no volteó a verlo.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Te importa? –La hostilidad le resultó más que evidente al peliazul, que frunció el ceño.

-No mucho. –respondió del mismo modo, y Naiara se giró a verlo.- Pero con Athan allí deberías pensarte dos veces pasar por alto su orden… -ni siquiera sabía porque se preocupaba en advertirla.

-Quizá ya se haya ido.

-No lo ha hecho. –Se encogió de hombros. Sentía su cosmos perfectamente claro, como si el santo de Cáncer estuviera a su lado.- _Está_ allí.

-Y eso lo sabes, ¿por qué…? –La morena se cruzó de brazos. Saga se sopló el flequillo.

-Quizá deberías dejarte de tonterías y aprender a usar tu cosmos. –El peliazul podía asegurar que tras su reflejo en aquellos ojos de plata, una mueca de furia adornaba el rostro de la koree.- ¡Es bastante útil! –La chica permaneció en completo silencio durante unos largos segundos, con la vista clavada en él.

-Presumido. –farfulló entre dientes.

-Di lo que quieras, pero tengo razón.

-Para ser _tan_ listo eres un reverendo idiota. –Saga entrecerró los ojos apenas perceptiblemente. De pronto se le habían pasado las ganas de "hablar" con ella.- ¿No se supone que alguien _tan_ bueno como tú no debería rebajarse a pelear con el resto de los mortales insignificantes? –El peliazul apretó los dientes. Sabía de sobra a donde se dirigían aquellos reproches.- ¡¿No tienes nada que decir? -El geminiano tragó saliva, sin dejar de mirarla. Sabía que ella estaba en su derecho.- ¡Podías haberle matado! ¡Podías haberlo hecho! –"_Pero no lo hice_" pensó el gemelo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Su voz sonó sorprendentemente suave dada la situación.

-¿Decirte el que?

-Que Nikos es tu hermano.

-¿Importaba? –dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Sí, a mí me importa. –Naia lo miró fijamente, y esta vez no supo que contestar.- Siento haberte asustado, pero…

Saga se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la arena nuevamente, llevando la vista al frente. No le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que el alboroto que Deltha y Aioros estaban organizando minutos atrás había disminuido considerablemente. Ambos eran pésimos disimulando el interés que provocaba aquella escena que le habían forzado a protagonizar.

-¿Tan terrible es? –Al ver el gesto de confusión en el rostro del chico, la koree aclaró la pregunta mientras se acercaba a él.- Nikos.

-No lo entenderías. –Internamente sabía que la respuesta a aquella pregunta era afirmativa, pero no estaba seguro de que ella pudiera encajarlo.- Es… complicado.

-Pues explícamelo. ¡Todo el mundo habla pero nadie dice nada! –Saga se sorprendió del repentino cambio de actitud en ella, cuando la vio sentarse frente a él.

-¿Qué dice él? –preguntó tras pensárselo un momento.

-Nada. –Se encogió de hombros.- Solo frunce el ceño y cambia de tema. –El peliazul continuaba mirando al mar, ignorándola por completo a pesar de tenerla enfrente.- Pero Deltha me contó ciertas cosas…

-Sabes de sobra que los Santos Dorados, a pesar de toda la admiración que despiertan y todas esas cosas, nunca han sido demasiado cercanos o se han llevado bien con el resto. Al menos en la mayor parte de los casos es así. No me digas por qué. Es como si todo lo referente a las Doce Casas… –se encogió de hombros y negó con el rostro.- …como si nosotros fuéramos bichos raros. –Ella guardó silencio, mientras lo escuchaba con atención.- Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle a Nikos o Keitaro por qué nos odian tanto, simplemente se esforzaron por dejarlo claro.

-Así que es verdad. –respondió ella con pesar. Finalmente la miró.

-Seguramente contigo sea el mejor tipo del mundo, un hermano genial. No lo dudo. Pero… -volvió a encogerse de hombros una vez más.- No es así con nosotros, nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será. –se sopló el flequillo.- De todos modos, no tienes de que preocuparte. En lo que a mí respecta, no pienso cruzar mi camino con él excepto si no queda más remedio.

-Lo siento. –murmuró ella, tomándolo por sorpresa.- Siento haberte dicho todas esas cosas, pero estaba asustada y no pensé que tú…

-No te preocupes. –en realidad no la entendía demasiado bien. ¿Si sabía que Nikos no era lo que aparentaba con todo el mundo, por qué había seguido molesta? ¿Por qué había conseguido hacerlo sentir miserable?

-No pensé que la diferencia fuera _tan_ grande… -Saga supo que se refería a aquella diferencia de poder que nunca antes había mostrado.- Y la verdad, me costaba creer todo lo que Deltha me decía.

-No creo que Aioros le contase _todo_ de todas maneras. -Naia se sorprendió por el comentario, nunca le había mencionado quien le había dado la información a su amiga. Él se percató rápidamente y sonrió sutilmente.- No te sorprendas. ¡Míralos! –La morena volteó el rostro en la dirección que Saga señaló, y en aquel instante, Aioros y Deltha desviaron la mirada, disimulando su evidente interés lo mejor posible. Naiara volteó los ojos.- ¿Quién si no se lo hubiera dicho? Además… -Debía admitir, que aquello le estaba resultando terriblemente difícil después de todo.- Yo también te debo una disculpa. –La koree alzó el rostro ante aquellas palabras tan inesperadas, pero a la vez ansiadas.- Aquel día estaba… frustrado. Y cuando vi a Nikos observando todo lo que pasaba con Ángelo me recordó muchas otras cosas que habían pasado. De todos modos, no debí reaccionar de aquella manera ni llevarlo tan lejos. Lo siento.

Saga terminó de hablar en apenas un murmullo, pero para ella, fue suficiente. Tras su máscara, esbozó la primera sonrisa de verdad en días. Sabía de sobra que pronunciar aquellas dos palabras le había resultado más que difícil, porque después de todo, ambos se parecían en muchas cosas y aquella era una de ellas. Por eso precisamente se sentía tan _bien. _Y hubiera deseado agradecérselo, no solamente por aquella disculpa, sino porque aunque comprendía que Saga tenía muchos motivos por los que soportar a Nikos le resultaba prácticamente imposible… se había detenido en el último momento: por ella. Entreabrió los labios dispuesta a dejar que su agradecimiento tomará forma con una palabra que seguramente sonaría torpe y quizá cursi.

Sin embargo, en aquel instante, la silueta de Kanon poco más allá captó su atención por completo. La sorpresa era más que evidente en su rostro oculto, y casi instantáneamente se giró a ver a Saga. El mayor de los hermanos, sorprendido por la súbita reacción, volteó en la dirección que segundos antes miraran aquellos ojos violetas. Entendió el por qué de su sorpresa y sin darse apenas cuenta, tragó saliva volviendo la vista al frente.

Los ojos verdes de Kanon miraron fugazmente a la chiquilla y después se posaron en Saga. Inconscientemente, su rostro adoptó exactamente la misma expresión que lucía su hermano. Se sopló el flequillo y tomando a ambos por sorpresa, se sentó en la arena, junto al mayor. Un incómodo silencio se interpuso entre los tres y a lo lejos, incluso Aioros se tensó ante la incertidumbre del momento.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad? –dijo de pronto el recién llegado. Naia se sobresaltó ligeramente.

-¿La verdad?

-Si. Le has contado un montón de cosas muy… enternecedoras. –Saga volteó los ojos.- Pero te has callado lo más importante.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –La koree se esforzó por mantener la calma.

-De que en realidad, aunque todo lo que has dicho sea cierto, que no lo dudo… -El mayor lo miró de soslayo. Kanon estaba hablando en serio, su voz carecía de aquel toque burlón que normalmente lucía cuando quería sacar a alguien de quicio. Prestó atención a lo que tenía que decir.- Has preferido callarte el hecho de que no solamente te asustó la situación en que Nikos se vio envuelto. Nunca antes habías visto eso que nos hace tan especiales. –Naia permaneció en silencio, pues de pronto, se había quedado sin nada que decir. De reojo, buscó el rostro del gemelo mayor que, al parecer, se había ensombrecido con aquellas palabras.- Fue Saga quién te dio miedo. –el aludido frunció el ceño, encontrando terriblemente interesante la arena bajo sus pies.- Nunca habías visto nada que nos hiciera diferentes hasta ese momento, ¿verdad?

-No es eso, Kanon. –atinó a responder.

-Pues yo creo que sí. –Se encogió de hombros, sin variar su tono de voz, enervantemente tranquilo.- Supongo que todo el mundo piensa que contar con doce Caballeros de Oro es una bendición. No deja de ser un consuelo un tanto estúpido al que aferrarse, si me preguntas. Con ellos ahí se sienten protegidos, saben que llegado el momento, los Santos morirán por protegerlos. Aunque esperar que alguien más fuerte cuide de ellos, me resulta un tanto cobarde. Deberían esforzarse por ser capaces de protegerse a si mismos. –Kanon hizo una pausa, pues sabía que comenzaba a divagar y a alejarse sutilmente del asunto.- Pero todos se mantienen a una distancia cautelosa, incluso los Santos de Plata que los siguen en rango. El poder Dorado es útil para mantener a todo el mundo a salvo de grandes peligros, pero los convierte exactamente en lo que Saga dijo: bichos raros.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? –quiso saber la koree con voz queda.

-Porque como el resto, no entendéis lo que somos y lo que podemos llegar a hacer. Creéis que vivimos o viviremos para velar por el resto del mundo y olvidáis que nosotros también nos tenemos que defender. Y si para hacerlo hay que imponerse por las malas… -se encogió de hombros.- No le veo el problema.

Hacía rato que Saga lo miraba directamente, escuchando sus palabras ensimismado. Agradeció que Naia guardara silencio, evitando así un nuevo conflicto con su hermano, y se permitió disfrutar de aquel extraño acontecimiento. No era habitual que Kanon hablara de aquel modo, menos aún de cosas como esas. Pero lo que más le había llegado era, que de alguna manera, su hermano había olvidado las discusiones que los habían separado días atrás y había vuelto a ser el respaldo que siempre había sido para él. Con aquellas palabras estaba defendiendo su proceder, lo estaba defendiendo a él.

-Todo el mundo se aferra a las Doce Casas: como fuente de desgracias o como todo lo contrario. Nosotros solamente somos aprendices. Nadie está ahí para velar por nosotros… –Saga se sorprendió a si mismo tras haber pronunciado aquellas palabras.

-…Nadie salvo nosotros mismos. –Kanon terminó la frase por él, y sin darse cuenta, su hermano le devolvió una sonrisa asombrosamente tímida. Una sonrisa que no decía nada, pero que a la vez lo decía todo.

Naia, sin embargo, había permanecido en silencio. No era más que una niña, y aunque la vida en el Santuario era dura y su inocencia se diluía en el tiempo a pasos agigantados… sintió que los hermanos y Aioros estaban infinitamente lejos. Entendió que tanto ella como Deltha solo conocían de ellos la cara divertida, la amable; la que los convertía en niños traviesos un par de horas al día. Por primera vez, reparó en que el resto del tiempo distaba mucho de ser agradable para ellos, a pesar de que estuvieran juntos. Reparó en la multitud de pequeñas cicatrices a las que nunca había hecho el menor caso.

Y de pronto, como un trueno que rompe el silencio en las apacibles noches de verano, la realidad la golpeo con toda su dureza. Ellas dos se habían convertido, sin proponérselo, en la única vía de escape que los apartaba de la crudeza de sus vidas: eran las únicas que habían sido amables.

Se maldijo ferozmente, su necedad había complicado las cosas hasta el extremo. Sintió el escozor en sus ojos, debido a las lágrimas que los anegaban y que se negaba a derramar. Suspiró y miró a los gemelos. Se sintió aliviada al saber que al menos, todo entre ellos parecía haber vuelto a tener una cierta normalidad. Apretó los dientes al recordar los miles de gestos que ahora identificaba con gritos mudos, suplicando ayuda; suplicando por una mano amiga. No volvería a fallarles de aquella manera, a ninguno.

Mientras tanto, Deltha y Aioros observaban desde la distancia. Hacía rato que habían dejado de jugar y ahora, tumbados sobre la arena, observaban atentamente la inesperada escena que se presentaba ante ellos. La koree volteó a ver al joven Sagitario por enésima vez desde que habían dejado solos a Saga y Naia, descubriendo que el gesto de preocupación en su rostro se había agravado con la llegada de Kanon. El chico pareció darse cuenta de su curiosidad.

-Están hablando. –murmuró casi con incredulidad.- ¡Y _eso_ ha sido una sonrisa! –Deltha dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada que captó rápidamente la atención de Aioros.

-Deberías tranquilizarte. –respondió la pelipurpura con un gesto de alivio plasmado en su propio rostro.

-No lo entiendes. –negó con un gesto de su cabeza, pero sin dejar de mirar en dirección de los demás.- _Eso_ es inesperado. ¡Todos llevan días evitándose o peleando, y ahora…!

-Tshhh… -Deltha se llevó la mano a los labios metálicos.- Está saliendo bien. ¡Incluso Saga ha sonreído! Tú lo has visto.

-Eso es verdad. –Dijo con expresión pensativa.- Pero también inquietante. –La koree alzó una ceja con curiosidad, pero sabiendo que él no se daría cuenta del gesto, lo miró fijamente esperando una aclaración. Aioros se encogió de hombros.- Lo traje aquí a rastras. Va a pensar que esto ha sido una encerrona.

-¿Y no lo fue? –preguntó ella entre risas. Aioros se apretó la cinta de la frente con nerviosismo y se esforzó por disimular la sonrisa que pugnaba por adornar su rostro.

-En caso de catástrofe, niega _todas_ las acusaciones.

-_Continuará_…-

**NdA:**

_Kanon_: ¡Ei! ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Os habéis fijado en que nunca crecemos lo suficiente? ¡Ser un mocoso _apesta_!

_Saga_: Crecer es casi peor. u_u

_Aioros_: u_u

Kanon: Sois el alma de la fiesta ¬¬'

Sunrise: ¡Dejad de quejaros! En el siguiente capítulo creceréis un poco más.

_Saga_: Miedo me da.

_Aioros_: u_u

_Dama_: Visto que no tenemos mucho más que decir… ¡Hasta la próxima!

_Sunrise_: ¡Reviews anónimos en el profile!

_Dama_: Y perdón por el retraso! n_n'


	14. Secretos en Rozan

**Capítulo 14: Secretos en Rozan.**

Cuando su cosmos se disolvió, Shion no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y respirar una bocanada de aquel aire tan puro que acariciaba los viejos Cinco Picos de Rozan. Hacía tanto tiempo que no pisaba aquellas tierras, que ya prácticamente las había olvidado. Sin embargo, una paz inmensa lo envolvió casi inmediatamente.

Abrió sus ojos rosados despacio, casi con pereza, y sabiendo exactamente a donde debía mirar. La cortina cristalina de las aguas de la cascada brillaba bajo el sol que apenas acababa de anunciar un nuevo día, mientras el vapor del torrente se entremezclaba caprichoso con la bruma. Pero no era aquello lo que había captado su atención en un primer momento, sino la silueta prácticamente desconocida del que alguna vez había sido su amigo más cercano.

Suspiró, y avanzó con lentitud, a sabiendas de que el viejo Dohko lo había sentido llegar. No fue hasta que se encontró apenas a un par de pasos de él, cuando el Anciano Maestro habló.

-Hasta que te dignas a aparecer… ¡Más de cien años desde tu última visita! –El Patriarca se encontró sonriendo con sinceridad ante aquel comentario tan cargado de alegría.- Me pregunto cuáles son los motivos por los que el Maestro viene a los Cinco Picos…

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Dohko. –finalmente, llegó a su lado, mirándolo apenas de reojo.

Debía admitir, que el aspecto del chino era bastante impresionante. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, y ahora, resultaba prácticamente imposible reconocer unas facciones humanas en aquel cuerpo. Todo era radicalmente distinto gracias al _Misopetamenos_. Salvo aquellos ojos, que seguían siendo tan vivos y expresivos como cuando eran niños.

Carraspeó y, no sin cierto esfuerzo, se sentó en el suelo junto al Santo de Libra.

-Imagino que ha llegado el momento de conocer al futuro de la Orden Dorada. –El lemuriano asintió. Aquello era lo que siempre le había gustado de su viejo amigo, la mayor parte de las veces, hablar era innecesario.- ¿Hoy?

-Si.

-Entiendo. –se tomó su tiempo para continuar.- El tiempo ha pasado más rápido de lo que me gustaría admitir. Parece que fue ayer cuando el nacimiento de los gemelos casi te mata de la emoción. ¡Más de doscientos años de esfuerzo a punto de irse por la borda!

Shion dejó escapar una suave carcajada que resonó en el valle y se encogió de hombros, agradeciendo en silencio el buen humor de Dohko.

-Era un poco aprehensivo en aquel entonces, ¿verdad?

-No has dejado de serlo. –El peliverde arrugó los lunares de su frente.- Esa es la razón por la que estas aquí.

-Supongo que si. –Esta vez fue la refrescante risa del chino la que se dejó escuchar.

-Háblame de ellos. –volteó a verlo, comprobando como el tiempo también había hecho mella en el siempre juvenil rostro del ariano.- Aunque tengo la sospecha, de que después de todas las conversaciones cósmicas que mantuvimos en los últimos años, los conozco considerablemente bien.

-Probablemente tengas razón.

-La tengo, pero habla. Me encantaría ver si tu expresión de orgullo es tan graciosa como me la imagino. –Shion rió de nuevo.

-Lo están haciendo muy bien. Han crecido, once años ya.

-¡El tiempo no pasa en esta cascada! –gruñó el anciano.

-Son… -gesticuló con las manos, intentando expresar del mejor modo posible lo que pensaba.- Magníficos. No hay otra palabra para describirlos. –tomó una bocanada de aire, y continuó.- He conocido a infinidad de chicos, multitud de santos brillantes. Pero ellos… van más allá. –Dohko lo escuchaba embelesado.- El brillo de sus ojos, la ilusión y la determinación marcada en sus rostros… -volteó a ver al Antiguo Maestro.- Viéndolos uno recuerda el por qué de esta vida cargada de sufrimiento y dolor. –Lo que no decía, era que alguno de aquellos ojos infantiles, transmitía un compromiso más débil y lejano.

-Lo has hecho bien, entonces. –Shion negó.

-No. Esto no es cosa mía. –jugueteó con el anillo del Patriarca que lucía en su dedo.- Nacidos con estrella, eso son los santos… nosotros. Pero ellos tienen luz propia.

Dohko no respondió. Le regalo una fugaz mirada, y cerró los ojos con cansancio. Sabía que todo aquello que describía el lemuriano, probablemente era cierto. Nunca había sido dado a la exageración. Pero precisamente, era eso lo que preocupaba. Quedaban muchas pruebas que enfrentar y cada vez había menos tiempo. Solamente deseaba, que el camino no se torciera… como siempre había sucedido.

-De los tres, Kanon es, sin duda, el más inquieto y probablemente el más inconstante. Pero es exactamente como lo ves, nunca esperes una gran muestra de sutileza de su parte. Dice las cosas como las piensa. –Sonrió, el chico siempre había sido así.- Saga, sin embargo, es muy distinto. Cada día que pasa es más y más tranquilo, más adulto y reflexivo. Ya ni recuerdo la última vez que dijo algo fuera de lugar. Incluso te diría que es un pequeño ratoncillo de biblioteca. –Al escuchar la risa divertida de Dohko, no pudo evitar unírsele.- Los tres tienen una habilidad extraordinaria para aprender rápido. Pero a diferencia de Kanon, a Saga le gusta hacerlo, no importa sobre qué. –Sabía que era así, recordaba a la perfección los momentos en que el mayor de los gemelos había presumido sus conocimientos frente a los otros dos.- Y luego está Aioros que es… –Se encogió de brazos y sonrió.- Increíble. Desprende una pureza sobrecogedora. Aunque quizá, lo mejor de todo es que es el término medio de los otros dos. Tiene sus momentos de espontaneidad e irreflexión, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no sea así. Jamás dirá algo, conscientemente, que hiera a nadie. Es adorablemente sobreprotector con todos. -Dohko lo miraba de soslayo, comprobando como efectivamente, la expresión cansada de Shion cambiaba al hablar de sus chicos.- Y con una inocencia genuina, que me alegra muchísimo no haya perdido.

-Ya veo. –En realidad, Shion no le había dicho nada nuevo. A lo largo de los años, le había mencionado todos aquellos detalles continuamente, y tenía una idea muy clara de lo que cada uno de los tres pequeños significaba para él. Y no solamente a nivel personal, sino de cara a su futuro en la Orden.

-Si me preguntas, lo mejor de todo son los lazos que los unen. Especialmente a Saga y Aioros… -terminó la frase casi como un murmullo.- A ellos no les unen los lazos de sangre, pero ahora mismo, te diría que el vínculo que les une es mucho más fuerte que eso.

-¿Qué piensa Kanon de todo eso? –El chino sentía curiosidad. Había pasado su juventud con otro par de gemelos, y sabía lo especial que era aquella unión. El peliverde se encogió de hombros, y por primera vez, Dohko vislumbró cierta duda en su mirada.

-No lo se. –se apartó un mechón de su melena de la cara y continuó.- Confió en que lo comprenda, sino ahora, en un futuro. No me pasaron desapercibidas ciertas miradas, o gestos. Supongo que le preocupa que Saga empiece a pasar más tiempo con Aioros que con él. –suspiró.- La cuestión es, que cada día que pasa, me parece algo inevitable. Están creciendo rápido.

-La época en que los juegos y travesuras acaban, llegó. –El Patriarca asintió.

-Creo que lo extraña. Los gemelos tienen un carácter fuerte, y desde siempre han sido más bien… hiperactivos. Saga empieza a controlar su carácter y sus emociones con bastante facilidad. Kanon no, y no se si es que no puede, o no quiere. Probablemente sea lo segundo. –Finalmente, dejó su anillo en su sitio.- Inevitablemente, eso une más cada día que pasa a Saga y Aioros. Por no mencionar, que sus cualidades y defectos, hacen de ellos dos una combinación perfecta.

En todo aquel tiempo, Dohko había sido incapaz de alejar la visión de su mente de sus propios compañeros siglos atrás. Recordaba cada día, cada detalle… con una nitidez pasmosa, y aquello hacía que, sin querer, se planteara muchas preguntas que probablemente aún no tenían respuesta.

-¿Se parecen? –tras unos segundos de silencio, finalmente dejó caer la pregunta. Sintió la mirada de Shion sobre si, y supo entonces que había comprendido a que se refería.

-Muchísimo. –El fantasma de Aspros y Deuteros siempre estaría presente, ambos lo sabían.- Es asombroso lo parecidos que son físicamente. Aunque Saga y Kanon tienen una expresión más traviesa, y ciertamente, más dulce. Pero no solo son ellos, Aioros y el mismo Aioria… Me recuerdan mucho a Sísifo y Regulo.

-Acerca de eso… -Los lunares de Shion se arrugaron sutilmente, dotándole de un gesto más grave. Comprendía la tristeza que embargaba a Dohko, pues a pesar de que habían pasado más de dos siglos desde entonces, la perdida de todos y cada uno de sus amigos resultaba aún muy dolorosa.- Imagino que debo omitir ciertos detalles cuando les hable de la antigua Guerra Santa, ¿verdad?

-Si. No quiero que esos fantasmas, y esas historias acerca de Géminis y lo que pasó lleguen hasta ellos. Sabes bien que nos ocupamos de que los detalles de la anterior Guerra no escaparan de nuestro control. Esos acontecimientos no constan en ningún sitio, salvo en los diarios que permanecen bajo llave en mis habitaciones. Nadie conoce lo que pasó. Y debe continuar de ese modo. No es necesario añadir presión innecesaria.

-Así será, entonces. –Asintió, y con cuidado se acomodó su sombrero.- ¿Y Zarek?

-Yo me encargaré del actual Santo de Géminis. Tengo a Orestes ayudándome con eso.

-Llegará a ser una dificultad. Lo sabes. –Shion asintió. Dohko había conocido al turco cuando apenas era un niño, pero el chino no necesitaba más que un vistazo para conocer a una persona.- Ese chico es problemático.

-No es el único, me temo.

-¿Cáncer? –Shion asintió.- No me pasa desapercibida la crudeza de sus cosmos a pesar de la distancia.

-Confiemos en que todo salga bien, como hasta ahora. Los chicos han superado dificultades enormes siendo demasiado pequeños. No tengo la menor duda de que alcanzarán su lugar en la Orden. –notó la mirada esmeralda de Dohko clavada en él, y antes de que se atreviera a preguntar acerca del futuro incierto de la tercera armadura, continuó.- Además, míranos. Somos un par de reliquias. Va siendo hora de que medite acerca de mi sucesión, ¿no crees?

Dohko entreabrió los labios, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. Aquellas palabras eran suficientemente esclarecedoras y no necesitaba una explicación. De alguna manera, sabía también que su opinión acerca de los chicos, después de aquella visita, sería más que tenida en cuenta. Parecía que finalmente, el tiempo se acababa.

Suspiró cuando vio a Shion en pie.

-Volveré con ellos más tarde. –murmuró el lemuriano, antes de desaparecer en la nada.

-X-

Tomó impulso y saltó de una formación rocosa a otra. Cuando sus pies se afianzaron con confianza a la piedra, y toda posibilidad de una eventual caída desapareció, el pequeño aprendiz de Capricornio se permitió respirar tranquilo. Después, recorrió con su mirada los alrededores, en busca del siguiente montoncillo de piedras a ser conquistado. Lo ubicó y repitió exactamente la misma acción de antes. Esta vez, con un bochornoso tropiezo, rodó por la roca hasta caer sentado al piso.

Arrugó el semblante y ahogó un gruñido, mientras su mano sobaba insistentemente su espalda adolorida. Entonces, se sintió ligeramente decepcionado de si mismo.

-Estúpidas. -espetó, maldiciendo a las botas de cuero que vestía.

Sacó la lengua a sus propios pies y cruzó los brazos, delatando su molestia. Y es que, aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, Shura sabía que la culpa de la caída no era de su calzado.

Lo que parecía un juego infantil e inocente, resultaba mucho más para el chiquillo español. Tan solo un par de días atrás, Seif le había ofrecido una larga y detallada plática sobre los grandes hombres que le precedieron. La piel se le enchinaba al recordar las palabras de su maestro, el orgullo y la valentía que encerraban. Recordaba todos los pormenores de la leyenda de Excalibur, y de pronto, sin darse cuenta, despertaba absorto en el brillante futuro que esperaba por él en unos pocos años.

Pero, antes de atreverse a alzar las manos para tocar las estrellas, a sus cortos siete años, Shura reconocía que tendría un largo y truculento camino por delante.

El primero de los obstáculos a vencer radicaba en las técnicas propias de su estirpe de aprendiz dorado de Capricornio. El tiempo de empuñar a Excalibur todavía era lejano, pero otros menesteres ocupaban su tiempo y dedicación. El niño tenía que hacerse fuerte. Sus piernas tenían que ser firmes y sus brazos, poderosos. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría jactarse de ser fuerte, si el empuje de sus piernas no bastaba siquiera para brincar menos de un metro? ¿Cómo ser invencible, si la misma gravedad hacía sus rodillas doblarse?

Shura torció la boca. Apartó los mechones de cabello de su rostro, y se limpió bruscamente la mezcla de polvo y sudor que le bañaba las sienes. Una vez más, se levantó y continuó el camino a regañadientes.

Al transcurrir unos pocos minutos, descubrió que sus pasos no llevaban rumbo definido. Así, se detuvo, cuestionándose cual debería ser su siguiente movida del día. Con los entrenamientos aún por delante, y Seif ocupado en asuntos que terminaban por acaparar su tiempo, el niño peliverde encontró que no tenía nada en que ocuparse hasta la tarde.

Dudó por un instante acerca de lo que debería hacer, pero la respuesta a sus preguntas llegó rápidamente.

No muy lejos de donde estaba, en el lugar donde usualmente solían reunirse, pudo sentir la vibración de un cosmos conocido que de inmediato le robó una sonrisa. No recordaba haberle visto por Sagitario, pero no había duda alguna que la energía que ardía era la de Aioros y, ante el hecho de que entrenar con el joven arquero se le antojaba como una de las actividades más entretenidas en el Santuario, decidió no dejar pasar más tiempo antes de ir a buscarle.

Por fin, tras recorrer el estrecho sendero que guiaba hasta aquella parte escondida del resto de los campos de entrenamiento, Shura se encontró con la pequeña silueta de Aioria, quien miraba, con innegable admiración, las prácticas de su hermano.

El Capricornio echó un vistazo más allá, hacia su amigo. Una ola de energía dorada, conformada por centenares de flechas que flotaban en el ambiente, rodeaba al castaño. La marea de cosmoenergía iba y venía, guiada por el compás de sus manos. Su rostro, que poco a poco parecía dejar atrás las facciones aniñadas, lucía completamente enajenado de cualquier cosa que no fuera aquella cortina de saetas de oro, probablemente tan bella e impresionante como mortal.

Lucía los labios ligeramente apretados, y su ceño, de entrega total a lo que hacía. Una delgada gota de sudor resbaló por sus sienes, delineó su mandíbula y se perdió entre sus ropas, mientras sus pupilas brillaban con el tono dorado del aura que le envolvía.

-¿Qué hacéis? -preguntó Shura en apenas un murmullo, pero el suave sonido de sus palabras bastó para que el pequeño león posase sus dedos sobre los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio.

-Mi hermano entrena. Creo que es una técnica nueva. -respondió con sumo cuidado.

Shura no hizo más preguntas, limitándose a tomar la posición de observador en aquel fabuloso espectáculo.

Pero, la distracción no le duró bastante, puesto que un par de minutos después, todo rastro de las sagitas danzantes se esfumó con el viento, dejando nada más que la figura agotada del aprendiz de Sagitario en medio del campo.

-¡Hermano! -Aioria no esperó para correr a su encuentro.- ¡Eso fue genial!

No hubo ninguna respuesta por parte del castaño mayor, a excepción de una sonrisa escueta, que dejó entrever que aquel no era el resultado que deseaba. En silencio, y como mucha más prudencia que el pequeño, Shura también se acercó a saludar.

-Fue impresionante. -dijo, sin exagerar sus expresiones.

-Necesito más práctica y afinar detalles. -Aioros admitió, subiendo los hombros.- Es una técnica de ofensiva total, y si logro perfeccionarla, la defensa también será impenetrable… pero por el momento, basta un descuido para que me maten.

-Oh, vaya… -murmuró.

Lo que era verdad es que Shura comprendía a medias lo que aquello significaba. Desde su punto de vista, al presenciar semejante cascada de luces doradas, no podía encontrar desperfecto alguno en ella; aunque, claro estaba, su nivel aún distaba mucho del de Aioros o del de cualquiera de los gemelos.

-No es tan importante por ahora. Aún hay tiempo. -continuó el otro.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Seif está ocupado, así que tengo la mañana libre.

-¿Y por eso te revolcaste en el polvo o qué? -la vocecilla de Aioria atrajo la atención de ambos, robándole una risa mal disimulada al arquero.

-No, me caí. -contestó, muy a su pesar.- Venía para aquí y resbalé por brincar entre las rocas. -sintió sus mejillas ardiendo al ver aquel par de sonrisa tan parecidas en los rostros de los hermanos.- No os riáis, que no es gracioso.

-Milo y yo brincamos mejor que tú. -el más pequeño meneó la cabeza.

-No es eso, Aioria. -Shura siseó.- Es que, la distancia entre los riscos eran un poco… demasiado grande. -apartó la mirada.

Entretenido por la breve conversación, Aioros permanecía en silencio, mientras sus ojos iban y venía de un niño al otro. Al final, dejó escapar esa carcajada que tanto se había esforzado por contener y que dio por finalizado el ir y venir de palabras entre los más pequeños.

-Ya, Aioria, deja a Shura en paz. -revolvió los cabellos de su hermano.- Y tú… -se dirigió al Capricornio.- ¿por qué te ha dado por andar brincando entre las rocas?

-Es una cabra. Las cabritas hacen eso todo el tiempo. -contestó Aioria, sin molestarse en pensar dos veces su respuesta.

-¡Oye! -el pequeño rió escandalosamente bajo la mirada inquisitiva del español. Pero Shura no prestó demasiada atención a ello, sino que le ignoró, devolviendo su atención al joven Sagitario.- Es mejor eso que no tener nada que hacer. Al menos sirve como entrenamiento.

-Comprendo. Y, ¿en qué anda Seif estos días? ¿Te ha enseñado algo interesante?

-¿Sabes que aprenderé a usar espadas?

-Bastante genial.

-Creí que la señora Athena no permitía el uso de armas entre santos.

-En general, si. -Aioros palmeó la melena rebelde de su hermano.- Pero existen algunas excepciones, como la misma armadura de Sagitario.

-Además, no tendré en sí un arma.

-No entiendo nada. –bufó Aoria.

-Lo comprenderás en un tiempo.

El niño no replicó más. Siguió atentamente cada movimiento de su hermano, entrecerrando los ojos de vez en vez, como si con aquel gesto consiguiera afilar la mirada.

-¿Aioros? -al sonido de su nombre, volteó. El español calló por un instante, pero rápidamente se animó a continuar hablando.- ¿Estás muy ocupado?

-En realidad, no.

-¿Te importaría entrenar un rato conmigo? –a la pregunta, Aioros asintió, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios mientras apretaba la banda roja de su frente.

Para Shura, la expresión en su rostro no pasó desapercibida. Había aprendido a conocer bastante bien en el último par de años que pasasen juntos, y era innegable aquel mohín de entusiasmo que iluminaba su rostro cuando se trataba de una buena pelea… no que el Capricornio se considerara a si mismo un buen oponente para Aioros, pero guardaba cierta ilusión en ello.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal un poco de golpes y patadas?

-Perfecto. -contestó Shura.- Ve por ahí, Aioria.

El más pequeño bufó, sabiéndose, una vez más, excluido de toda acción. No es que la presencia de Shura le molestase, pero Aioria sabía que constantemente competía por el tiempo de su hermano con mucha gente; fuera Saga, Orestes, Shion, y ahora, incluso Shura y Deltha. La competencia era reñida, aunque en el fondo, el cachorro de león sabía que Aioros se esforzaba por balancear su tiempo y esfuerzos de la mejor manera que podía, siempre incluyéndole a él en cualquiera que fuera el plan.

De no muy buena gana, retomó su asiento a un lado del campo. Se cruzó de brazos y dejó en claro, con el gesto en sus labios, que no estaba contento con el papel de observador que le tocaba.

Por su lado, el arquero y Shura tomaron posición, y transcurrió mucho antes de que el primer intercambio de golpes hiciera acto de presencia.

Shura hacia alarde de toda la concentración y habilidades que poseía hasta ese punto. Mientras, Aioros manejaba la situación con tanta gracia que tal parecía que veía a través de sus movimientos sin ningún problema, de tal manera que, cuando la rodilla del más pequeño intentó golpear contra él, no tuvo ni la más mínima duda de lo que tenía que hacer. Se agachó ligeramente, metió el antebrazo y detuvo el golpe; todo sin sobresaltos. Su reacción para recobrar la ofensiva no fue menos impresionante. Giró, y con la mano del brazo libre, tomó del tobillo a su contrincante. Vio a Shura abrir los ojos cual platos, víctima de una confusión que no se molestó en ocultar. El joven arquero sonrió.

-¡No pierdas el balance! -le dijo, mientras jalaba de él, con la intención de lanzarlo hacia un lado con el empuje suficiente para que el aprendiz de Capricornio fuera capaz de recuperar la compostura.

Al verlo aterrizar sobre sus manos y piernas, y abalanzarse de nuevo contra él, Aioros se sintió terriblemente orgulloso.

No así para Shura, quien comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Entrenar con Aioros le resultaba sumamente divertido y anhelaba con desesperación las oportunidades en que Seif le permitía compartir prácticas con el castaño. Sin embargo, en ocasiones, también era espantosamente frustrante.

Por donde lo viera, al menos a esas alturas de su entrenamiento, Aioros no tenía un punto débil cuando se trataba de peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Así que, sin más remedio que seguir intentando tumbarle, el español apretó los dientes y contraatacó. Sus puños rozaron en más de una ocasión el rostro del arquero, y en otro tanto de veces, terminaron siendo detenidos por sus brazos, pero la defensa del chico jamás cayó.

Poco a poco, conforme esquivaba o atrapaba los embates de su amigo, Aioros había perdido terreno. Había retrocedido, no porque Shura le obligase a ello, sino porque no deseaba romper el ritmo que llevaba. Con todo, nunca había perdido la conciencia sobre su alrededor. No necesitaba voltear para saber que, un par de metros detrás de él, Aioria observaban sentado sobre el pasto abrasado por el calor del Mediterráneo. Tampoco había perdido de vista el hecho de que, si esperaba más, eventualmente se atraparía el mismo entre el niño más pequeño y aquella gran roca que sobresalía por encima de aquel terreno llano. Tenía que cambiar la inercia del combate… y pronto.

Fue entonces cuando Shura vio el siempre conocido brillo de la determinación en los ojos de su amigo, y supo que el turno de atacar había terminado. Dudó. ¿Debía seguir atacando? ¿O, quizás era mejor asumir de inmediato una posición defensiva? De cualquier forma, no había esperanza.

-No lo hagas, Shura. -escuchó que le dijera.- No dudes.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Ese brevísimo instante de dubitación solo hizo las cosas más sencillas para el aprendiz de Sagitario.

A diferencia del más joven, Aioros tenía muy en claro lo que tenía que hacer. Al ver que Shura, a pesar de las dudas, había continuado el ataque, esperó a que lanzara un golpe más. Cuando así lo hizo, el griego lo esquivó. Dejó que la misma inercia de su ataque hiciera que el español se fuera hacia delante, de tal manera que él terminara a sus espaldas. Desde ahí, bastó un leve empujón para hacerlo ir boca abajo. Aún así, Aioros rápidamente dio la vuelta para atrapar en plena caída a su amigo. Le cogió de la camisa, jalándole para ayudarle a recuperar el equilibrio.

Shura suspiró, no porque el castaño detuviera su caída, sino porque una vez más, había sido derrotado con absoluta facilidad. Sabía que la diferencia entre ambos era grande, pero no podía permitirse perder así; no si aspiraba a, algún día, pertenecer a la misma Orden que el chico de Sagitario.

-Rayos. -masculló.

-Te lo advertí. -Aioros replicó, con un tono sutilmente cómplice en su voz. Ayudó a su pequeño amigo a mantenerse de pie y lo miró de reojo.- No puedes dudar. O atacas, o defiendes, pero no las dos cosas. -el castaño calló por un segundo, se encogió de hombros y prosiguió.- Personalmente, prefiero la ofensiva. Mantiene a tu oponente al margen… y es terriblemente divertida.

Shura alzó una ceja. Tosió, para aclararse la garganta, mientras nerviosamente sacudía un inexistente polvo de sus ropas de entrenamiento. Después, peinó sus mechas revueltas, solo para cruzarse de brazos, segundos después.

-Es frustrante. -espetó.

-Supongo. -dijo el arquero, secretamente guardándose una risa que amenaza con desbordarse gracias al mohín de disgusto de su amigo. El más joven, al sentirse observado, clavó su mirada en el suelo. - Pero no lo haces nada mal. Has mejorado muchísimo, quizás con la única excepción de un par de detalles. -al escuchar aquellas palabras, los ojos verdes de Shura viajaron fugazmente hacia el Sagitario.- ¿Qué? No estoy siendo condescendiente contigo. -meneó la cabeza,- Jamás lo sería.

-Lo sé. -musitó.

-Me da gusto que lo sepas. -le revolvió el cabello.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme en qué debo mejorar? -una vez más, Aioros meneó la cabeza.

-No, voy a mostrártelo.

Con un gesto le indicó que retomara la posición de combate, plantándose enfrente. Ambos aprendices suspiraron en el preámbulo de la batalla de entrenamiento. Por fin, Aioros marcó el inicio.

Shura no esperó, abalanzándose en su contra. Sus puños y piernas rápidamente arremetieron contra el mayor, sin embargo ninguno de sus embates hizo blanco en él de la manera en que hubiese querido. Frustrado, incremento la velocidad y fuerza, aún a sabiendas de que no duraría demasiado peleando a ese ritmo.

Con gran desilusión, descubrió que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano; Aioros, con aquel semblante de concentración total, parecía inamovible. Shura apretó los puños. ¿Habría algo que pudiera hacer para al menos burlar la impecable defensa de su amigo?

Pero, de pronto, y tomándole completamente desprevenido, Aioros abrió sus labios y las palabras que surgieron de su boca, lo dejaron en blanco.

-Puño derecho… pierna izquierda… pierna derecha… pierna izquierda… puño izquierdo… -el rostro desencajado de Shura dejó al descubierto lo obvio: cada comentario de Aioros anticipaba con pasmosa veracidad sus ataques.- ¿Ves? -le sujetó de la muñeca en el siguiente golpe, y su puño se detuvo a centímetros de impactar contra el estómago de Shura.- No puedes ser predecible en ningún ámbito de la pelea.

-Rayos. -espetó, de nuevo.

-Y tu defensa, Shura... –apuntó a su brazo derecho.- Demasiado abajo. Por cierto, tanto ofensiva como defensiva, son complementarias, ninguna es más importante que la otra, ¿entendido? Y, de vez en vez, siempre es buena idea imprimir un toque de cosmos en tus puños o piernas. Eso saca de balance al enemigo.

-¿Cosmos?

-Exacto. Cosmos y fuerza física no están especialmente reñidos. Uno funciona mejor con el otro. Es una mezcla de lo más interesante. -Aioros sonrió.- Cuando tengas oportunidad, practica con ello.

Shura asintió, pero Aioros no tuvo tiempo de explayarse más, pues en ese preciso instante, la voz conocida de Shion resonó directamente en su mente.

-_Os necesito en el Templo Papal. Zarek y Orestes están advertidos de vuestra ausencia._ -oyó a Shion.

El castaño no respondió, ya que sabía que todas sus preguntas serían solucionadas en el salón del trono. A la vez, la curiosidad que sentía dentro de si, sabía que era extensiva a los gemelos. Sin más preámbulo, aunque enajenado en sus pensamientos, se dio la vuelta.

El español vio a Aioros retirarse la hombrera de metal que usaba para los entrenamientos y se respingó, ante la idea de que tal vez la mañana de prácticas había llegado a su fin rápidamente. Conocía a la perfección que el tiempo de Aioros no le pertenecía, así que no se atrevió a preguntar nada, sino que permaneció observándolo por un par de segundos, hasta que su mirada atrajo la atención del joven arquero. No pudo evitar sentirse apenado al haber sido pillado mirándole con tanta insistencia.

-Perdona. -se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, lo siento. El Maestro ha pedido que vayamos a verle. Haz un favor y vigila de Aioria, ¿sí? Portaos bien. –agregó antes de que cualquiera de los dos objetara y emprendió el camino que llevaba hasta las escaleras de la colina zodiacal.

-X-

El sonido de sus pasos fue mitigado por la gruesa alfombra que terminaba a los pies del trono. Aioros paseó la mirada en los rostros que esperaban por él más adelante. Miró primero a la máscara del Maestro, hallando ninguna respuesta en ella. Después, desvió su atención hacia los gemelos, Saga en especial, pero supo que las preguntas que se había hecho durante todo el trayecto eran compartidas por su amigo.

-Perdón por el retraso. -inclinó ligeramente la cabeza ante la presencia del antiguo lemuriano.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, Aioros. -el Santo Padre sonrió, Sus ojos cansados recorrieron los rostros de sus aprendices, encontrándose con la curiosidad que aquella inusitada reunión traía consigo. Esperó pacientemente a que el último de los guardias que acompañasen al arquero se retirara de la habitación y se deshizo de la máscara que portaba, para permitirles observar directamente su rostro envejecido.- Tengo noticias. -continuó, dirigiéndose a los tres.- ¿Habéis escuchado hablar del guardián de Libra?

-Sí, es el único de los santos dorados que no ha pisado el Santuario en años, Dohko de Libra.

-Exacto. Pues bien, creo que ha llegado el momento en que le conozcáis.

-Supongo que Roshi no romperá tantos años de autoexilio solo para conocernos. –la leve ironía que emanó de la voz de Kanon, hizo que las miradas de sus tres acompañantes se centrarán en él. Pero Shion pasó por alto aquel sutil cinismo en la sonrisa del gemelo, y respondió a su pregunta, sin dar mayor importancia al asunto.

-De hecho, estás en lo cierto. -se reservó una sonrisa al ver sus expresiones de sorpresa.- No quisiera ahondar en detalles, sin embargo, la misión de Dohko, desde las lejanías, es mucho más importante de lo que la mayoría comprende; y hoy, será el día en que descubran lo que hay detrás de su ausencia.

El trío de aprendices guardó silencio. Sus miradas suspicaces brillaron por una fracción de segundo, cuando se observaron entre ellos.

-Maestro, ¿estás diciendo que... iremos a Rozán?

-Así es, Aioros. -asintió, nuevamente.- Esta será la primera ocasión en la que saldréis del Santuario, solos.

-Bah. Estaremos con Roshi. Eso _no_ es estar solos. -el menor de los gemelos se cruzó de brazos, a lo que Shion negó con suavidad. Tal era Kanon

-Quiero que le conozcáis. Me parece que sabéis la historia detrás de él, y un hombre como Dohko tiene muchas cosas que contaros y de las cuales podréis aprender algo. Tenedlo en cuenta al llegar.

No era por nadie desconocido el hecho de que, al igual que el Gran Patriarca, el Antiguo Maestro de los Cinco Picos era uno de los dos sobrevivientes de la anterior Guerra Santa. Sumaban sus años más de doscientos, y su ausencia del Santuario era un recordatorio latente de que los tiempos de paz eventualmente llegarían aun final. Con todo, su nombre poseía tanto peso como el del mismo lemuriano regente, y la leyenda sobre la que se sostenía su reputación era una repleta de verdades innegables.

Dohko era, en pocas palabras, un hombre bendito por la diosa. A diferencia de Shion, y de los lemurianos que le precedieron, la sangre de aquella noble raza no corría por las venas de chino; y por esa razón, su larga estancia en el mundo de los vivos sin duda era el resultados de los dones benditos de Athena.

Su historia era una que perduraba en las lenguas de aquellos que vivían al servicio de la señora de la sabiduría, el recordatorio de una generación leal y entregada que murió, para dar vida a otra.

-Y… ¿cuándo nos iremos? -preguntó, una vez más, el arquero.

-Ahora mismo. -los chicos se respingaron, sorprendidos por tal respuesta.

-¿Ahora?

-Exacto. Os lo dije antes: vuestros maestros están enterados de este viaje y, por lo tanto, saben de vuestra ausencia para el resto del día.

-¿Hay algo en especial que debamos hacer en Rozán?

-No, solo quiero que vayáis y prestéis atención a lo que Dohko os diga y solicite. No os preocupéis, que esta no es una misión en la que debáis poneros a prueba. Simplemente deseo presentaros y haceros partícipes de la historia que resguarda nuestra Orden. -se apresuró a continuar, con la intención de menguar las ascuas que se hicieron evidentes en los gestos de los jóvenes.- Debo agregar que los Cinco Picos es, sin lugar a dudas, uno de los lugares más hermosos que haya visitado jamás.

-China, ¿eh? -Saga musitó. Se perdió por un momento en sus propias divagaciones, y sonrió para sus adentros al escuchar su propia voz en la cabeza.- _"Pandas."_

Aioros arrugó el entrecejo, como si fuera capaz de saber en lo que pensaba, obligando a Saga a recobrar la compostura en un santiamén. El gemelo se aclaró la garganta y devolvió su atención a Shion; no sin pasar por alto los rostros extrañados del lemuriano y su hermano, y la sonrisa cómplice en los labios del castaño.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, no, Shion. Continúa. -contestó el gemelo.

-Tengo una gran duda. -interrumpió el otro peliazul, antes de que el Patriarca pudiera proseguir.- Si vamos a ir a China hoy, y regresar también hoy, ¿eso quiere decir quiere decir que usaremos la teletransportación?

- Sí. Yo os llevaré.

-¡Genial! Nunca antes he viajado así.

Aioros también dibujó en su rostro la misma sonrisa divertida del gemelo, mientras que Saga, tal como venía haciendo desde años atrás, reprimió toda ilusión que aquello pudiese generar en él.

Shion lo sabía: su niño había cambiado. Lo que ignoraba era si dicho cambio resultaría para bien, o para mal: y temía que el día llegase en que la respuesta que buscaba se presentara de la manera menos esperada. Sin embargo, dejó todo pensamiento al respecto detrás.

- ¿Estáis listos?

-X-

Por increíble que pareciera, la expectación que habían sentido acerca del viaje duró menos que un pestañeo. Para cuando abrieron los ojos, se encontraron al aire libre, con el sonido ensordecedor de la cascada que caía a sus espaldas, únicamente aplacada por el momentáneo graznido de las aves que surcaban el cielo.

El inesperado cambio les había dejado levemente confundidos, mientras que un pasajero entumecimiento hizo presa de sus manos y pies.

Perdieron ligeramente el equilibrio cuando sus pies abandonaron los firmes pisos de mármol del salón, y se hallaron, de pronto, sobre la irregular superficie del risco sobre el que estaban; y el Sol golpeó sus pupilas sin misericordia alguna, obligándoles a entrecerrar los ojos. Un par de segundos después, cuando el reflejo de la luz se los permitió, contemplaron con incredulidad el panorama del que ahora eran parte.

-Bienvenidos. -oyeron aquella voz, cansada y entrada en años.- Siempre es bueno recibir visitas desde tierras lejanas.

-Dohko. -la sinceridad en la sonrisa de Shion fue evidente a los ojos de los tres jóvenes; y terriblemente comprensible, si uno pensaba detenidamente en la historia que aquel par de ancianos compartía.

-Una generación más, sin duda la más importante. -recorrió con sus ojos turquesa los rostros de los chicos, disfrutando de las expresiones inciertas que adornaban aquellos semblantes tan parecidos a los que alguna vez conociera.- Es un placer teneros aquí, mis compañeros de armas.

-X-

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Shion había vuelto a esfumarse en apenas un pestañeo, y sin quererlo, sintió como tres pares de ojos claros lo miraban con una curiosidad prácticamente incontenible. No le importaba mucho en realidad pero, probablemente, nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse del todo a aquella situación.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había descubierto lo extraño que se sentía envejecer de aquella manera, encerrándose en su propia crisálida para, algún día, florecer con los recuerdos y la imagen de antaño. Añoraba el vigor y la alegría de la juventud, y aunque le encantaría volver a disfrutar de ella… sabía de sobra que el momento en que eso sucediera, sería el fin.

Al menos dos de aquellos tres chicos estarían presentes en ese momento, si todo iba bien. No podía evitar preguntarse si en realidad serían capaces de afrontar todo aquello, y se maldecía por sus propias dudas. En su día, el mismo había sido un niño indefenso que se vio obligado a enfrentar una guerra y nadie le había preparado lo suficiente para ello. Y lo había superado.

Escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos a sus espaldas, en medio de aquel silencio ensordecedor, roto solamente por la cascada y algún que otro pájaro hambriento. Estaba seguro que los chicos no habían pasado por alto un solo detalle desde que habían llegado a los Cinco Picos. Solo había necesitado un fugaz vistazo sobre los tres y sus miradas soñadoras, para saber lo acertado que había estado Shion en su descripción.

Finalmente, llegó a su lugar en el risco. Se acomodó con cuidado, y no sin cierto esfuerzo, y con un gesto de su mano, les invitó a hacer lo propio. Asintieron despacio, casi con duda, mientras continuaban observando cada detalle de su apariencia.

-_Es…_ -murmuró Aioros directamente a la mente de Saga.

-_Raro._

-_Es una curiosa manera de decirlo._ –El castaño lo miró de soslayo y dibujó una sonrisa apenas perceptible en su rostro, cuando escuchó la agradable risa del gemelo mayor en su mente.

-Sois buenos. –Ambos dieron un respingo casi instantáneamente.- Pero si queréis mantener una conversación cósmica sin que nadie se entere, aún tenéis que practicar un poco más.

Saga y Aioros compartieron una mirada fugaz, ante lo que sentían había sido una sutil manera de regañarlos, y de manera inconsciente, agacharon el rostro levemente. Kanon rodó los ojos con fastidio. Odiaba que lo dejaran al margen de las cosas, pero sobre todo, odiaba aquella estúpida actitud complaciente que mostraban todo el rato. Se sopló el flequillo molesto.

-Lo sentimos. –se disculpó el arquero, apenado.

Dohko lo observó, analizando cada detalle de aquella actitud, y después miró a Saga, cuyo rostro lucía indudablemente más serio que el de su amigo. Casi al momento, supo cómo eran las cosas entre ellos: estaban de acuerdo, sin duda, pero tenía la impresión de que el peliazul era de los que no pedía disculpas con tanta facilidad. Aioros lo hacía por ambos.

De pronto, dejó escapar una carcajada, e inmediatamente, la expresión apenada de los chicos fue sustituida por una cargada de curiosidad.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos. Es solo que me habéis recordado a alguien que conozco.

¡Y vaya si estaba siendo sincero con lo que decía! Viéndolos, había sido incapaz de no encontrar la semejanza que guardaban con él y Shion cuando eran niños. De alguna manera, aquello resultaba ciertamente agradable, pues cuando lazos así se forjaban, pocas cosas eran capaces de romperlos.

Notó las miradas desconcertadas en ellos, y acalló su risa, negando suavemente con el rostro.

-No hay nada que disculpar. –dijo al final, percibiendo con claridad cómo se sintieron inmediatamente aliviados.- Las conversaciones cósmicas son de mucha utilidad, y os aseguro que una vez que sepáis disimularlas con maestría… lo encontraréis infinitamente más divertido.

-¿Hablas mucho con el Maestro? –se atrevió a preguntar, con interés, Aioros.

-Bastante, si. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños.

-Supongo que eso fue hace mucho tiempo. –murmuró Kanon; esta vez fue Saga quien rodó los ojos. El de Libra contestó con una sonrisa ante la mordacidad del comentario.

-Más del que puedas imaginar, Kanon. –El chiquillo frunció el ceño, sorprendido ante la mención de su nombre, e inclinó el rostro levemente a un lado.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy Kanon y no Saga? –La pregunta tenía mucha razón de ser. Aún en aquel entonces, de primeras, muy pocos los distinguían, lo que normalmente daba lugar a mucha confusión. Y aunque en ocasiones le resultaba bastante divertido y cada vez más útil, en otras era simplemente irritante. Dohko alzó una de sus pobladas cejas blanquecinas.

-Tu hermano tiene una cicatriz sobre la ceja izquierda. –Saga alzó el rostro, ante la observación. Nadie había reparado en aquel detalle tan rápido. Kanon sonrió.

-¡Bien visto!

-Soy viejo, pero un buen observador. -¿Y cómo no serlo, si había pasado frente a aquella cascada más de dos siglos? Era difícil que un detalle, por nimio que fuera, le pasase desapercibido.- Pero no es esa la única diferencia, ¿verdad? –La sonrisa del chico se amplió, invitándolo a continuar.- Su melena es más oscura, y si te fijas bien, vuestra sonrisa es muy diferente.

Aioros alzó las cejas ante aquel comentario, y volteó a ver de uno a otro de los hermanos. Para él distinguirlos era una tarea más que sencilla, hacía mucho que había dejado atrás los días de las molestas confusiones, pero aparte de los detalles más obvios, nunca había reparado en eso. Era cierto que la expresión de los gemelos era distinta, pero jamás había pensado cual era la diferencia.

-¡Tienes razón! –dijo divertido.

-Os aseguro que de aquí al final del día, os podré dar una lista de todos esos detalles que os hacen diferentes. Y os sorprenderéis.

-Será interesante.

El viejo maestro vio a Kanon y asintió. Después del shock inicial que había supuesto descubrir que Shion tenía toda la razón cuando habló de la semejanza física con sus predecesores, se fijó en otras cosas. Como por ejemplo, en que Saga no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que había llegado y de que, a pesar de todo, ambos parecían haber olvidado que llevaban una fina cadena en su cuello, con un colgante que delataba la identidad de cada uno: sus iniciales.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? –Preguntó Aioros.- Esta es nuestra primera misión _solos_ fuera del Santuario. –Aunque quisiera, la emoción en su voz resultaría imposible de ocultar.

-Hablaremos. Hay muchas cosas que un Santo Dorado debe saber y muchos secretos ocultos en los Cinco Picos.

-¿Puedes seguir vistiendo la armadura de Libra? –si antes hubiera reflexionado acerca del silencio de Saga, antes hubiera hablado. El anciano Maestro volteó a verlo a los ojos.- Todos los Santos son muy jóvenes, y toman alumnos muy pronto para que los sucedan.

-Esa es una sutil manera de llamarlo viejo. –murmuró Kanon entre risas. Aioros sonrió de igual modo, pero permaneció atento a la posible respuesta. Después de todo, el entorno de Rozan era un misterio para toda la Orden.

-En efecto. –replicó el anciano, haciendo oídos sordos al comentario del menor.

-¿Entonces? ¿Tienes algún alumno?

-No, no lo tengo. –Saga entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad.- Mi situación es, ciertamente, excepcional. Estoy seguro que lo que veis os parece tan extraño y grotesco que os resulta prácticamente imposible imaginarme vistiendo un ropaje sagrado al igual que vuestros maestros. ¿Verdad? –Casi a la vez, los chicos asintieron. El viejo sonrió.- Inevitablemente, el destino de hombres y dioses está ligado más allá de sus propios deseos. Lo que veis no es sino el regalo que me fue concedido por nuestra diosa, Athena, en momentos difíciles. –Miró fugazmente a los tres chicos e imaginó el total desconcierto que sentían y las miles de preguntas que se formulaban en sus mentes. Podía entenderlo considerablemente bien.- Sin embargo, los dioses son caprichosos y pueden ser tan amables como despiadados. –Guardó silencio y los tres asintieron, ensimismados como estaban escuchando sus palabras.- Decidme entonces, ¿qué sabéis de la última Guerra Santa?

-Fue contra Hades. –Respondió el joven arquero.

-Hace mucho tiempo. –Dohko rió nuevamente ante la mención del tiempo. Sin duda Kanon debía ver en él a un sujeto digno de estudio.

-Shion y tú… -El anciano Maestro volteó a ver a Saga, algo más serio.- Peleasteis esa Guerra, ¿verdad?

Dohko guardó unos segundos de silencio, y por un momento, perdió su mirada en las cristalinas aguas de la cascada. La respuesta a aquella pregunta era clara, mas se sentía como si aquella vida ya no le perteneciera. Tanto Shion como él habían cambiado mucho con el tiempo; dejando atrás la inquietud de la juventud, los sueños de comerse el mundo… Todo aquello era demasiado lejano y difuso ya.

-Sí. –Asintió despacio y miró a los ojos esmeralda del mayor de los hermanos, que estoicamente esperaba una respuesta. Percibió con claridad el cambio en su mirada al escuchar su afirmación. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué se sentía? Podía vislumbrar todas aquellas preguntas en sus ojos.

-Nadie más sobrevivió… -La voz del chico surgió en apenas un murmullo, como si temiera que alguien escuchara tal afirmación, o que sus palabras pudieran herir al viejo Maestro.

-No. –hizo una nueva pausa, y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.- Hagamos algo, cerrad los ojos y relajaos. –Saga alzó las cejas con curiosidad.- Os contaré todo aquello que debéis saber… pero además, ejercitaremos vuestra concentración. Cerrad los ojos y concentraos. Quemad vuestro cosmos, y mantenedlo ahí… igual que la llama de una vela.

No muy convencidos, los tres terminaron accediendo a lo que consideraban una extraña petición. Cerraron sus ojos, y en apenas un segundo, sus cosmos ardían en las palmas de sus manos. Dohko sonrió. Sin duda, aquellas tres energías cósmicas eran más que potentes, con un correcto perfeccionamiento podían llegar a ser invencibles. Siguió observando, y contempló como tras unos segundos, los chicos hicieron casi el mismo movimiento: dejaron que la esfera de su propia cosmoenergía vibrara sin el contacto de sus manos, flotando en el aire. Después se pusieron cómodos. El viejo asintió orgulloso, e internamente, se preguntó cuánto tiempo podrían aguantarlo prestando, a la vez, total atención a sus palabras.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, comenzó a hablar.

-Aquella fue una guerra difícil, larga y de desgaste. –Percibió con facilidad el sobresalto que atacó a los chicos al escuchar su voz.- En aquella época, prácticamente todas las armaduras de la Orden tenían un dueño, nuestro ejército estaba casi completo e, ingenuamente, pensamos que aquello nos hacía invencibles. –Negó lentamente con el rostro.- No fue así. –Una vez más, miró de uno a otro de los chicos y, en cierta manera, no pudo sino recordar que alguna vez, Tenma, Alone y Sasha habían sido igual de cercanos que ellos.- Desgraciadamente, Hades reencarnó en alguien muy preciado para nuestra Diosa y aquello resultó devastador para todos. Las misiones de rastreo que se ejecutaban fuera de Atenas terminaban con muchas bajas… Demasiadas. -A medida que hablaba, su voz se iba suavizando, como si los recuerdos volvieran a él de golpe.- Pronto, el Santuario fue asediado por el ejército de Espectros y los mismos Jueces de Hades llegaron a nuestras puertas. Rodorio fue prácticamente destruida. Santos tan fuertes como Piscis o Tauro cayeron en aquellos combates.

Analizó con interés las reacciones en los chicos. Aioros había entreabierto los labios, sorprendido, mas su cosmos permanecía tan estable como antes. Y mientras Saga permanecía inmóvil, sin que se apreciara reacción alguna en él; Kanon había abierto los ojos de par en par, y lo miraba interrogante mientras su cosmos se agitaba nervioso e inestable.

Entrecerró los ojos, y con un movimiento que el menor de los hermanos no llegó a ver, golpeo su frente con el bastón. El cosmos del chico se esfumó, y su ceño se frunció con molestia.

-¡Au! –exclamó. Inmediatamente, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de su hermano, y sin que nadie se percatara de ello, Aioros entreabrió uno de sus ojos y miró con curiosidad que era lo que ocurría. Sonrió, al igual que Saga, y procuró volver a su concentración antes de que Roshi se enterara.

-¡Concéntrate, Kanon!

Aún refunfuñando, el chico hizo tal y como el anciano le pidió. Dohko comprendía bien su curiosidad pues, en realidad, sabía lo que pensaban: era difícil de imaginar que los únicos Santos Dorados que ellos conocían pudieran ser vencidos con relativa facilidad. Y de alguna manera, sabía que tenían la impresión de que Zarek, Orestes y los demás… poco tenían que ver con los Santos que habían compartido filas con Shion y él mismo. Sin embargo, todas aquellas inquietudes no debían sacarlos de su concentración. Serían futuros Santos Dorados, y sus mentes debían ser capaces de pensar con rapidez en innumerables cosas diferentes a la vez sin que la estabilidad de sus cosmos, y por tanto de sus ataques, fuera perjudicada por ello.

Se decidió a continuar.

-No nos quedó entonces más remedio que adentrarnos en los dominios de Hades y pelear en su terreno: un lugar desconocido para nosotros, lleno de trampas. –Un nuevo y pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos.- Pero las muertes que siguieron fueron innumerables. Nuestro Patriarca, toda la Orden Dorada… -Sus ojos se humedecieron. Dohko negó lentamente con el rostro, como si quisiera ahuyentar todos los recuerdos de sangre y dolor. El cosmos de los chicos se sentía tan melancólico como el suyo propio.- Afortunadamente todos, desde él más débil y asustadizo de los guardias hasta el más fuerte entre los ochenta y ocho, lucharon hasta el último aliento por aquello en que creemos.

-Pero ganasteis. –dijo Kanon, luchando contra sí mismo por no abrir los ojos y llevarse otro golpe.

-Lo hicimos, si. Pero todo lo que vivimos… Uno nunca está preparado para afrontar la crueldad de una guerra, por fuerte y frio que sea. Siempre te pillará por sorpresa y te recordará lo rápido que pasa una vida. Llegado el momento, todo se reduce a una cosa: matar o morir. Puede ser que luchemos por un noble ideal, pero al final… luchamos por nuestros amigos, nuestros hermanos, todos los que nos siguen y a los deseamos proteger por sobre todas las cosas. Luchamos porque sean ellos quienes tengan una oportunidad… -tragó saliva y suspiró.- Shion y yo perdimos a mucha gente querida, y por eso estamos aquí hoy. Son ellos los que nos dieron la oportunidad de salvaguardar el mundo... hasta que vosotros estéis listos para tomar el relevo.

-¿Nosotros? –murmuró Aioros. El viejo asintió, y aunque no lo podían ver, sabía que habían percibido a la perfección la vibración afirmativa de su cosmos.

-Afortunadamente, conseguimos ganar aquella Guerra, pero con solo dos supervivientes… Athena nos encomendó la misión de nuestras vidas: Shion se ocuparía de la Orden, de su reconstrucción. Y yo… velaría porque el sello de Hades permaneciera intacto hasta la siguiente Guerra Santa. –De pronto, el cosmos de Saga se revolvió, aumentando de intensidad.

-¿El sello está aquí? –Prácticamente le resultó imposible disimular la sorpresa en su voz. Dohko asintió.

-A simple vista, los Cinco Picos son un paraíso perdido en las profundidades de China. Nada parece capaz de alterar la paz que lo envuelve. Nada, salvo el secreto que esconde en sus entrañas. –Se preparó para no perder detalle alguno de sus reacciones.- Bajo estas montañas se encuentran los ciento ocho Espectros de Hades, sellados por la misma Athena, a la espera de que su Amo y Señor despierte y los reclame. Cuando eso suceda, vuestro gran momento habrá llegado.

-Athena reencarna cada, aproximadamente, doscientos años… ¿verdad? –El anciano de Libra asintió ante la pregunta del arquero.- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces?

-Mucho. –respondió. Sabía de sobra que hacía demasiado que el tiempo de espera se había agotado. La diosa debía reencarnar en cualquier momento, y de igual modo, los demás dioses despertarían. Aquella era su principal preocupación: si todo seguía su curso, Athena apenas sería una niña, en el mejor de los casos.- Por eso debéis estar preparados para ello. Recaerá sobre vosotros la responsabilidad de velar por Athena y la humanidad cuando llegué el momento.

Los chicos guardaron silencio. Todo lo que había dicho Dohko, resultaba difícil de asimilar, aunque en cierta medida ya sabían alguna de aquellas cosas. El de Libra, los observó, analizando cada detalle de aquellos rostros pensativos y, a la vez, relajados.

-Si Athena selló a los Espectros… -De pronto, la voz de Kanon los pilló por sorpresa. Era claro el esfuerzo que el chico estaba haciendo por mantener la concentración al nivel que Dohko exigía. Con curiosidad, el maestro espero a que se animara a continuar.- ¿Quiere decir que cada vez que ella gana una batalla, sus enemigos son sellados?

-Eso es.

-¿Y qué sucede si el sello se rompe antes de tiempo? –Dohko frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Solo se romperá cuando el momento oportuno haya llegado. Ni antes, ni después. Si Athena consigue sellar a sus enemigos, es porque su propio poder los ha superado. En el momento en que ellos consigan liberarse del encierro… será porque han recuperado su fuerza y están listos para combatir de nuevo de igual a igual.

-Eso quiere decir que mientras están encerrados, están más débiles. –Kanon abrió los ojos finalmente y lo miró directamente.- ¿Por qué no utilizarlos entonces? ¿Por qué esperar a que despierten y se inicie una guerra, si puedes despertarlos antes y manejarlos a tu antojo? De esa manera no sería necesario que el ciclo se repitiera una y otra vez… podríamos evitarlo sin la ayuda de los dioses.

La mirada de Dohko se ensombreció. Miró a Kanon fijamente, y meditó acerca de aquella teoría que exponía. Sin embargo, algo dentro de sí se removió.

-El poder de los dioses no es algo que un mortal pueda manejar sin consecuencias, Kanon. –El chico rodó los ojos al escuchar la voz de su propio hermano, tan pausada y calmada como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño. Dohko, sin embargo, se sintió súbitamente aliviado al oír aquellas palabras. El chino asintió, y tras carraspear, continuó.

-Quizá, como dices, se pudiera controlar su actividad momentáneamente… pero al final, siempre encontrarían el modo de regresar al lugar que les corresponde, y la Tierra ya ha sufrido lo suficiente la irá del Olimpo. Sería injusto traer desgracias innecesarias, ¿no crees?

-Quizá. –Kanon se encogió de hombros.- Pero después de lo que nos has dicho… queda claro que al final, lo único que cuenta es lo que has logrado. ¿Qué importa el método? ¿Por qué sacrificar a toda una Orden si con un solo hombre, el más poderoso, basta para mantener bajo control a un dios enemigo?

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra más, sintió de nuevo el áspero contacto del bastón en su frente. Inmediatamente se sobó la parte golpeada con la mano, y esbozó una mueca de fastidio. Se sopló el flequillo, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, recuperando la concentración perdida.

-Dale a un hombre el poder de un Dios, y el hombre se convertirá en el peor enemigo de la humanidad. –A Dohko no le gustaba el giro que había tomado la conversación.- Nuestra vida está encomendada a Athena, Kanon, debemos dejar que sea ella quien tome las decisiones, no lo olvides.

El chico asintió, ligeramente molesto por el par de golpes que había encajado y en aquel momento, el de Libra tomó una gran bocanada de aire que llenó sus pulmones.

Aquella súbita inquietud que le habían provocado las preguntas de Kanon le resultó, de pronto, casi imposible de soportar. Debía meditar acerca de ello pues, probablemente, no fueran más que dudas propias de un chiquillo. Cuando creciera, comprendería que aquel no era el modo de hacer las cosas. Sin embargo, quizá no fuera descabellado mencionarle aquel asunto a Shion.

La fe que un Santo tenía en su Diosa era fácil de identificar. Ahora, mirando al chico, Dohko notó como en él… era apenas perceptible.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA:**

_Saga_: ¡No hubo pandas! ¡¿Cómo es que en mi primera visita a China no vi osos pandas?

_Dohko_: ¿Cómo es que los pandas se volvieron más importantes que el Sello de Athena?

_Saga_: Porque ya me leí todo eso antes.

_Kanon_: … ratón de biblioteca…

_Saga_: Y ese secreto no va a irse a ningún lado, ¡pero en Grecia no hay pandas!

_Aioros_, vía cosmos: ¡Calla! Cuando aprendas a viajar por la Otra Dimensión volveremos a buscarlos. ¡Muajaja!

_Saga_, vía cosmos: ¡Y nos robaremos uno! ¡Muajaja!

_Kanon_, _Dohko_: …? u_u'

_Sunrise_: Detenlos, Damis.

_Damis_: ¡Los detendré! ¡Y no solo eso! Sino que les compraré un peluche a cada uno, y estarán entretenidos hasta el próximo capítulo…

_Sunrise_: ¡Reviews anónimos al profile! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	15. Sombras

**Capítulo 15:**** Sombras**

-¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?

A la voz de la koree, Aioros volteó. Su primera reacción fue sonreír con una mezcla de sinceridad y travesura, pero rápidamente el gesto mutó en una mueca de completo nerviosismo. En un santiamén se paró justo en medio de la chica y el resultado del espectáculo que él mismo había propiciado para impedirle ver más allá, hasta la escena del crimen.

-¡Del! ¡No vas a creer que sucedió! Exclamó. Tragó saliva al verla posar sus manos sobre las caderas y rápidamente se decidió a continuar.- Fue un accidente, una _terrible_ desgracia. -Meneó la cabeza mientras su rostro tomaba un aire compungido, pero a la vez angelical, que la koree no compró.- Verás, estaba experimentando con mi cosmos y las técnicas que he aprendido de Orestes, ya sabes, en busca de alguna novedad…

-Aja. -El pie de Deltha golpeó el piso repetitivamente, dejándole saber que su respuesta no le satisfacía nada.

-Y pues… ehm… -Balbuceó.- No era mi intención causarle _esto_, pero uno de los golpes escapó de mi control. La flecha de cosmos salió disparada sin nada que pudiera hacer para detenerla y entonces, ¡zas! Hierbitas perdió la cabeza. -Dejó caer la cabeza, derrotado.- ¿Crees poder perdonarme? ¿Ambos podríais?

Hubo un largo silencio en que el Deltha no se movió, pero Aioros sabía perfectamente bien que aunque no podía verla, su mirada se encontraba fija en él. Lo que era más, casi podía imaginar el ceño disgustado que la chica con toda seguridad esbozaba. Si algo había aprendido en las horas de entrenamiento que compartían, era que Hierbitas resultaba intocable para la koree y ahora Hierbitas estaba...

-No puedo creerme que le volaras la cabeza. -Por fin, la aprendiza habló. No levantó la voz ni perdió la calma, lo cual erizó la piel del arquero. No podía ser nada bueno.- Pensar que el Señor Hierbitas siempre te consideró como un chico adorable, ¡y le haces esto! No tienes vergüenza, Sagitario. Giró el rostro en dirección contraria a él. Estaba enfadada.

-Lo siento. -Musitó.

-No lo suficiente.

Esquivándole, Deltha caminó hasta quedar a sus espaldas. Rebuscó por todos los rincones hasta que soltó un suspiro pesaroso al encontrar lo que buscaba: la cabeza del viejo monigote. La tomó en sus manos con cuidado y la examinó con detenimiento. Al final, bufó de la manera más notoria que pudo.

-Me temo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer por ti, Hierbitas. Espero que los Elíseos de los muñecos de heno sean más agradables que este mundo cruel en que te tocó vivir. -Le dijo. Después, volteó para mirar a Aioros por encima del hombro, causando un respingo en el castaño.- Fue lindo entrenar contigo mientras duró. Te extrañaré.

Aioros se sopló los flecos. Si aquel era un desesperado intento para hacerle sentir mal, entonces la pelipúrpura estaba fracasando vilmente.

-Creo que estás exagerando. -El arquero se atrevió a decir, pero al oírla bufar nuevamente, terminó por aclararse la garganta y tragarse sus palabras.- …o quizás no. -Agregó en un susurro.

-No exagero, Aioros. Hierbitas era mi compañero de entrenamientos y voy a echarle de menos. Las prácticas no serán igual de divertidas sin él y sus bichitos con muchos pares de patitas.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo también soy tu compañero de entrenamientos y uno de lo más simpático! -Esta vez, el aprendiz fue quien giró el rostro, ofendido.- Así que si algún día alguien me vuela la cabeza, más te vale hacer un drama igual o mayor que este, o volveré desde el Inframundo a asustarte cada noche. -Se quejó.

-Si alguien te vuela la cabeza muy probablemente entraré en estado de shock y me quedaré así por días. -El tono casi fantasmagórico de su voz terminó por sacarle una carcajada al aprendiz de Sagitario.- ¡No te rías! No es gracioso. -Deltha dejó caer la cabeza del muñeco y se cruzó de brazos.

-No dejaré que nadie me arranque la cabeza, lo prometo. -Aioros le revolvió el cabello, a lo que ella respondió apartando ligeramente la cabeza. Se acomodó toscamente la melena revuelta sintiéndose extrañamente incómoda por la mirada del chico sobre ella.- Pero, ¿sabes? No sabía que te preocupabas tanto por mi.

-Lo hago, tonto. -La koree se revolvió en su lugar.- Hierbitas era especial, pero tú… -Hizo una pausa mientras las palabras adecuadas llegaban a su mente.- Tú lo eres todavía más. Eres mi amigo.

El instante en que Aioros pasó el brazo por encima de su hombro y la abrazó, la pilló por sorpresa. Sacada de balance, Deltha luchó por mantener el equilibrio, aunque no puso resistencia a que el joven aprendiz la jalara contra él; e incluso, sin reparar en ello, devolvió el gesto.

-Tú también eres especial para mi, Del. -La aprendiza sintió sus mejillas arder. Sonrió, sin atinar a decir nada, lo cual lamentó después, al reparar en que Aioros no podía verla.

Cuando la dejó ir, el joven arquero volvió a revolverle el pelo, y en esa ocasión, a diferencia de la primera, la chica no rehuyó, sino que dejó escapar una risa cómplice y nerviosa. Lo observó dejándose caer sobre el pasto y unos segundos después lo imitó, sentándose a su lado. Ambos se mantuvieron quietos por un largo rato, compartiendo un cómodo silencio mientras los tonos rojizos del atardecer los envolvían lentamente.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -De soslayo, Aioros la miró. Ella asintió con tanta suavidad que el movimiento apenas se notó.- ¿Alguna día me permitirás conocerte? Tu rostro, digo.

El corazón de la koree brincó dentro de su pecho. En un instante su rostro de plata giró buscando la mirada de Aioros. Él alzó las cejas y le sonrió, porque de ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a retractarse de su petición.

Comprendía la importancia que encerraba significado de las máscaras para las amazonas. Sin embargo, quizás de manera egoísta, no podía dejar de pensar que a pesar de todo, eran solo objetos inertes que poco o nada podían decidir sobre la vida de una persona. Entendía también lo que representaba para su amiga abandonar la seguridad de la máscara puesto que, si con todo el paso de los años, Deltha no había nunca arrancado el rostro de metal que la protegía era porque sus razones eran poderosas y él, definitivamente no era nadie para obligarla a cambiar de opinión. Pero su curiosidad era grande. Hubiese sido una mentira decir que jamás había intentado adivinar los rasgos de la koree. Lo había hecho en más ocasiones de las que podía recordar.

-¿Mi…mi rostro? -Deltha titubeó.

-Si. Hace ya unos años que nos conocemos y, a diferencia de Naia, jamás nos has dejado ver quien se esconde detrás de la máscara. -Tocó la nariz del rostro metálico con el dedo.- Además, siento una curiosidad terrible.

-No sé si debería. -Suspiró. Todos los sermones de Axelle desfilaron por su cabeza enfrentados a los cientos de intentos por parte de Naiara para que se atreviera a dejar la máscara a un lado. Desde que recordaba había sido así y su decisión siempre quedaba en el aire.

-Del. -Brincó de nuevo al escuchar la voz del aprendiz de Sagitario.- No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, ¿entendido? Lo que es más, ni siquiera tiene que ser ahora. Solo… espero que algún día nos dejes mirarte a los ojos.

Junto a él, Deltha no se movió. Clavó la mirada en el suelo mientras que, tras la máscara, se mordió los labios, nerviosa. Sus ojos se desviaron del piso y observaron por varios segundos a Aioros, resultándole imposible dejar de hacerlo.

En silencio, se cuestionó los motivos por los que aún vestía la máscara. Por una vez no eran las voces de su maestra ni las de Naiara las que tenían la palabra, sino su propia voz. Por fin, respiró profundamente, cuando todos los pensamientos en su cabeza se decantaron por una sola decisión.

-¿Aioros? -Le llamó por su nombre.

-¿Si?

-Si es tan importante para ti… -Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Dejó escapar un brevísimo instante antes de apretar suavemente el puño, solo para después llevar su mano hacia el borde la máscara. Entonces, antes de que el arrepentimiento hiciera presa de ella, separó lentamente el frío metal de su piel.

Durante todo el tiempo, Aioros no dejó de verla atentamente, con fascinación incluso. Entrecerró los ojos sin proponérselo, y pronto, sonrió al encontrarse con un par de grandes ojos marrones que le observaron, primero con recelo, pero que rápidamente se convirtió en complicidad. Le sonrió en un intento de mitigar la incomodidad de su amiga, pero nunca dejó de mirarla.

Deltha, entonces, le devolvió la sonrisa. Nerviosamente agachó la mirada ante la inspección de la que era objeto, más no tardó demasiado en regresar su atención hacia el castaño. Torció la boca, en un gesto travieso mientras se encogía de hombros y soltaba un pesado suspiro.

-¿Y bien? Di algo, por favor. -Susurró. Como respuesta el arquero rió, rompiendo con una carcajada la momentánea tensión que los había envuelto.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Deltha. -Acercó su rostro al suyo, y para sorpresa de la koree, depositó delicadamente un beso en su mejilla.

-X-

Unos metros más allá, sin que ninguno de los dos reparase en ellos, dos pares de ojos observan la escena sin dar crédito a lo que veían.

Milo estuvo a punto de permitir que sus labios exclamaran la sorpresa que causó el beso inocente en ellos, pero velozmente Aioria alcanzó a cubrirle la boca con la mano, terminando así con cualquier ruido que traicionara su presencia. Los ojos del pequeño Escorpio se abrieron cual platos mientras en silencio reclamaban la actitud del futuro león.

-Silencio. -Recalcó entre murmullos.- Van a escucharte.

-¡Los gemelos _tienen_ que saber esto! ¡Saga _tiene_ que saber esto! -Milo le dijo. Su voz destilaba el irrefrenable deseo de correr hacia donde quiera que estuvieran Saga y Kanon para contarles todo lo que había observado esa tarde.

-No sé si a Aioros le guste que les hablemos de esto. -El cachorro de león entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

-¡Tenemos que decirles! Es muy importante que sepan… por si algo sucede.

-¿Algo?

-¡¿Qué tal si Deltha decide matarlo? -Aioria brincó, sin dar crédito a las palabras de su amigo.- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Shion sobre las korees y sus máscaras? -Aioria volvió a brincar.

-¡No!

-¡Si! -Entonces, el semblante del peliazul se acongojó todavía más.- ¡Peor aún! La otra opción es…

-¡No, no! -Aioria exclamó.- ¡_Tenemos_ que decirle a Saga!

-¡Exacto! Porque las niñas son…

-¡Ugh! -Declararon a la vez.

Así que, dispuesto a no poner la integridad de su hermano en mayor peligro, Aioria se puso de pie y jalando del brazo a Milo, se encaminaron en busca del mayor de los gemelos. Sin embargo, apenas habían avanzando unos metros cuando, entre sus prisas, faltó poco para que arrollaran a un chico desconocido para ambos. Milo alcanzó a frenar bruscamente, no así Aioria, quien iba detrás.

El resultado no fue menos aparatoso que la caída. Todo intento de detenerse por parte del castaño fue en vano y lo único que consiguió fue terminar encima del pequeño escorpión. Milo se quejó al ser aplastado mientras que Aioria parecía más interesado en adivinar la identidad del chico nuevo que en permitir a su amigo respirar.

Al fin, después de varios empujones y un par de golpes inocentes, el león se levantó y ayudó a Milo a hacer lo propio. Ofendido, el peliazul se sacudió el polvo, para después lanzar una mirada asesina a Aioria, y otra al visitante que se había atrevido a cruzarse en su camino.

-¡Niño, ten cuidado! -Espetó, no sin dejar muy en claro el disgusto que sentía.

Pero el recién llegado ni siquiera se inmutó. El chiquillo se mantuvo de pie, mirando de uno a otro, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y aquella mueca indiferente en el rostro.

-¡Niño! -Insistió el Escorpio. Volteó a sus espaldas, hacia Aioria, pero éste tampoco tuvo respuesta ante la indiferencia de la que eran víctimas.

-Oye, ¿sabes hablar o qué? -El castaño le golpeó suavemente con el índice sobre el pecho. Sin embargo, cuando el chico nuevo apartó su mano, ambos se respingaron.

-¿Siempre sois tan escandalosos? -Por fin, habló.

Aunque la pregunta les irritó de cierto modo, para ninguno de los dos dejó de ser divertida la manera en que las palabras del niño salieron de su boca; aquel inusual acento y la graciosa pronunciación del griego era difícil de ignorar. Tenía que ser un extranjero.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué os parece tan divertido? -Volvió a preguntar, y por primera vez, un dejo de fastidio asomó en sus ojos. Milo y Aioria intercambiaron miradas; probablemente el chico no era tan indiferente como habían pensando.

-No eres griego. -La afirmación de Milo, aunque sonó como una pregunta, no lo era.

-Soy francés. -Respondió. Y con la aparición nuevamente del acento extranjero, gato y bicho sonrieron.

-Soy Aioria.

-Y yo Milo. ¿Tienes un nombre?

El chiquillo de cabellos turquesas guardó silencio. Miró de uno a otro, inspeccionando sus rostros y sabiendo que, en el momento en que volviera a pronunciar una sola palabra más, ambos volverían a reírse.

-Camus. -Dijo con simpleza.

-Ya. Y… ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿Eres aprendiz?

-Si. -Aioria y Milo volvieron a sonreír, mientras que para el recién llegado, aquel jueguito de sonrisas se hacía cada vez más fastidioso.

-¿De que Orden? -El peliazul cuestionó de nuevo.

-Nosotros somos aprendices dorados, ¿y tú?

Nuevamente hubo un largo silencio antes de que Camus se atreviera a responder. No era necesario que analizase demasiado la situación para caer en cuenta de lo que sucedía con ese par de niños traviesos con los que había tropezado. El mohín pícaro y la sonrisa ligeramente retorcida en sus labios lo decían todo: se estaban divirtiendo a costa suya.

Así, el joven galo alzó una ceja. Al parecer esos serían sus futuros compañeros de Orden; interesante descubrimiento. Dicho gesto fue imposible de interpretar para Aioria y Milo, pero tampoco los hizo desistir de sus intentos.

-Acuario. -Contestó.- Soy el aprendiz de Acuario. Me parece que a partir de ahora seremos algo así como hermanos de Orden, o al menos eso dice Rodya.

Lejos de prestar la atención debida a la respuesta de su nuevo amigo, Milo y Aioria estallaron en risas al escucharle liar tantas palabras griegas a la vez. Camus se sintió irritado, si; sin embargo, estoicamente mantuvo la compostura mientras se deshacían en carcajadas.

Pero la paciencia de Camus no era una que duraría para siempre. Ligeramente agotado por las risas e intercambio de palabras cómplices entre los otros dos, torció la boca. Se detuvo un momento más, antes de intentar cualquier cosa, tal y como Rodya siempre le había dicho. Con sinceridad pudo notar que aquel par de niños, probablemente no mayores que él, aún tenían mucho que aprender. No que Camus fuera especialmente habilidoso, pero tenía que admitir que si algo, su maestro no había escatimado tiempo para ayudarle a controlar la inusual habilidad que poseía.

Una sonrisa salpicada con un toque de altanería iluminó su rostro, hasta entonces, parco. Sus ojos azules brillaron en anticipación a lo que venía, y entonces, sucedió.

Una fresca brisa sopló a su alrededor. El aire se enfrío ligeramente, algo terriblemente inusual para las calurosas estaciones griegas. Al principio, la frescura resultó agradable, e incluso, desapercibida para el divertido par de Leo y Escorpio: sin embargo, eso pronto habría de cambiar.

En un santiamén las risas pararon. Los dos chiquillos giraron la mirada hacia los alrededores, desconociendo que era lo que sentían y lo que le causaba. El desconcierto en sus miradas fue evidente y eso, solo ensanchó la tenue sonrisa en los labios del francés.

-Gato… -Murmuró el pequeño escorpión, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Los felinos ojos del aprendiz castaño también iban y venían en busca de explicaciones que no eran perceptibles a la vista.

-¿Qué es esto?

-_Esto_ es cosmos.

A las palabras de Camus, ambos se sobresaltaron. Fue entonces cuando, aplicándose, fueron capaces de distinguir el sutil aumento de energía que envolvía al otro peliazul. Habían sido ingenuos al no reparar en ello antes, pero así era. A diferencia de su propia cosmoenergía, lo del francés se sentía más natural…salvaje incluso; por no hablar de la facilidad con la que parecía manejar el frío a su antojo. Si algo, el chico nuevo estaba aventajado en el uso de la energía; mucho más por delante de ellos.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? -La voz de Aioria tembló, y no supo si era por las bajas temperaturas o por el montón de emociones que le generaban los avances de Camus.

Habiendo cesado todas las risas, el rostro de chiquillo recién llegado se suavizó, adquiriendo de nuevo esa mueca de completa indiferencia que mostraba al principio. Se pensó por un segundo la forma en que debía de contestar la duda de Aioria, pero no atinó a encontrar demasiadas palabras, así que terminó por subir los hombros, sin mucho más que decir.

-¿Qué rayos significa eso? -Milo se alteró ante esa actitud pasiva que le enervaba los nervios. Se sintió un poco más tranquilo cuando la tibia caricia del Sol que se ponía le brindo un poco de calor, mientras el aire frío que le había calado los huesos se esfumaba de a poco.

-Ya os lo dije: es cosmos. -Buscó en sus rostros por alguna sonrisa socarrona, pero no encontró nada y se sintió satisfecho.

-¿Tu cosmos hace esto? ¿Cómo puedes…?

-¿No es difícil controlarlo así? -El peliazul interrumpió a su amigo.- Aún eres pequeño para poder hacer estas cosas. -A la afirmación, Camus volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Siempre he podido hacerlo, aunque antes era más difícil controlarlo. Rodya dice que es normal.

-¿Rodya?

-Rodya de Acuario, mi maestro. Vivimos en Siberia… o solíamos hacerlo. Dijo que pasaremos una temporada aquí. -Complementó.

-¿Siberia?

-¡Siberia, gato! -Milo le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro solo para soltar una gran carcajada de triunfo después.- ¡Seguro que es genial!

-¿Sabes donde esta Siberia, bicho? -Camus, quien había retomado el camino de regreso se detuvo ante la pregunta de Aioria y fijó sus ojos en ambos niños. De alguna forma sabía que el cuestionamiento iba a quedarse sin respuesta por parte del hiperactivo peliazul.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé!

-Aja. ¿Dónde esta?

-Pues está en…en… -Aioria y Camus lucían ligeramente ansiosos por una respuesta.- Está en…un lugar muy lejano.

Aioria lo miró con fastidio, mientras el francés giró los ojos. Definitivamente tendría unos compañeros muy peculiares.

-Está en Rusia. -Declaró tras un breve silencio y golpe en la cabeza del león por parte de Milo.

-¡Ah! -Exclamó Aioria.

-¿Ves? Lo sabía. Sabía que era un lugar muy lejano. -Un nuevo golpe impactó la nuca del escorpión.

-Ignórale, Camus. -Aioria dijo. Camus arrugó el ceño; de alguna manera sabía que tal petición resultaría terriblemente difícil de conseguir.

No dijo nada más, pero reemprendió el camino, sintiéndose relativamente raro de ser seguido por los otros dos. De reojo, se aseguró de mirarles en más de una ocasión. Los vio susurrarse algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, más tampoco le preocupó demasiado. En el fondo, no había sido tan malo conocerles.

-¡Milo! -El grito de Aioria tomó a los otros dos desprevenidos.- ¡Nos olvidamos!

Cuando el niño peliazul encontró sentido a las palabras de su amigo, no tardó en sorprenderse tanto como él. Por andar curioseando en la vida y hazañas de su nuevo compañero, habían dejado atrás la misión de vital importancia que tenían entre manos. Simplemente no era posible que eso sucediera.

-¡Tenemos que irnos! -Súbitamente, corrió a plantarse frente de Camus.- Hay algo muy importa que debemos hacer, ¿quieres venir?

-¿Qué estáis planeando?

-Intentamos ayudar a mi hermano. -Aioria se apresuró a responder, y antes de que el nuevo chico pudiera hacer algo, se vio arrastrado por el dúo dinámico hacia lo que fuera que tuvieran en mente.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué hacéis?

-¡No hay tiempo!

Pero cuando volvieron a experimentar el descenso de temperatura supieron que tendrían que tomarse un par de minutos para dejar en claro las cosas; con el Sol prácticamente escondido en el horizonte, esta vez no habría forma de calentarse medianamente rápido.

-Está bien, está bien. ¡Deja de hacer eso! -Espetó el peliazul griego. Camus alzó una ceja y guardó silencio en espera de la explicación que necesitaba.

-¿Has escuchado acerca de las korees y sus máscaras? -Camus asintió, por lo que Aioria continuó.- Pues mi hermano acaba de meterse en problemas con una de ellas.

-Oh. -frunció el ceño.- ¿Y que podéis hacer para ayudarle? No es vuestro problema ni tendríais porque meteros.

Los dos le miraron de soslayo. De pronto sus palabras habían sonado como un sermón que no estaban dispuestos a escuchar. Entre ellos intercambiaron miradas y menearon la cabeza en desaprobación.

-Esto es grave.

-_Muy _grave. -Recalcó el escorpión.- Por eso mismo tenemos que decirle a los gemelos.

-Ah…iréis de chismosos. -Una vez más, sus miradas se agravaron.- Eso pensaba. Por cierto, ¿quién es tu hermano y quienes son los gemelos?

-Mi hermano es Aioros, y es el aprendiz de Sagitario. -Acompañó sus palabras, irguiéndose con orgullo.- Y los gemelos son los aprendices de Géminis, Saga y Kanon.

-¡Son los tipos más geniales que te imaginas! -Exclamó el bicho.

-Tanta genialidad no necesitaría ayuda.

-No, no. Son geniales, pero siempre nos necesitan cerca. -Milo sonrió con tanta seguridad que Camus dudó si por una vez decía la verdad.- Son nuestros hermanos mayores, aunque solo Aioria comparte sangre con Aioros, pero eso no importa; Shion dice que nuestra generación será una de verdaderos hermanos. Verás como te simpatizarán cuando les conozcas. -No dijo más, sino que de nueva cuenta, con ayuda de Aioria, lo arrastraron consigo.

-Pero…

-¿Cuánto tiempo vais a quedaros? -Milo habló de nuevo.

-No lo sé.

-Te encantará estar aquí.

-¡Cierto! -Dijo el pequeño león.

-Te mostraremos todo y te presentaremos con todos. ¡Será genial!

Aioria y Milo siguieron parloteando bajo la atenta mirada azul de Camus. Aunque al principio había puesto resistencia, por fin terminó por ceder. Si aquella sería su nueva vida en el Santuario, al menos había tenido un inicio de lo más interesante.

-X-

En el preciso instante en que su puño envuelto en cosmos estuvo a punto de golpear el estómago de su hermano, Saga se detuvo. Apenas les separaban un par de centímetros, y desde donde estaba, podía sentir el aliento cálido y desbocado de Kanon, mientras su propio sudor le goteaba por la frente.

Por un instante, sus miradas se cruzaron y el mayor de los dos, se echó instintivamente hacia atrás de un salto. Sabía reconocer de sobra la rabia contenida en los ojos de su hermano, como en aquel momento, y generalmente, no solía traer nada bueno para él.

Sin embargo, antes de que Kanon tuviera oportunidad de contraatacar, la voz ronca de Zarek retumbó en el coliseo sumido en la penumbra del atardecer.

-¿Habéis terminado de jugar? ¿O pensáis seguir así mucho tiempo más? –Casi a la vez, los gemelos voltearon en su dirección. Con los brazos cruzados, el turco caminaba hacia ellos, envestido en su armadura resplandeciente como una estrella. Pese a ello, su semblante lucía mucho más oscuro de lo que a cualquiera de los dos les hubiera gustado.- Llevo todo el día aquí y, sinceramente, se me ocurren un montón de cosas más interesantes en las que ocupar mi tiempo que estar contemplando a dos mocosos enfrascados en un juego estúpido y cobarde. –Ninguno pronunció palabra, pero en un gesto idéntico, apretaron los dientes y desviaron la mirada fugazmente al suelo. Zarek volteó a ver a Saga.- ¿También te hubieras detenido si él estuviera dispuesto a matarte?

Al turco no le pasó desapercibido el modo en que los ojos de Saga se abrieron sutilmente al escuchar aquellas palabras. El chico tragó saliva, pero guardó silencio.

-Ni siquiera se que por qué te detuviste. –masculló Kanon, secándose el sudor con el dorso vendado de su mano, y pateando una piedra con desgano.- Llevamos aquí todo el maldito día sin parar, para nada.

Estaba frustrado. Efectivamente, llevaban allí prácticamente desde que había amanecido. Y aunque le hubiera gustado estar plenamente de acuerdo con su maestro en que aquello era un juego, sabía de sobra que no era así. No se había dado cuenta del momento, o como había sucedido; pero de un tiempo para acá, Saga parecía estar de nuevo un paso por delante. ¡Lo peor de todo es que llevaba todo el día haciendo exactamente lo mismo! Deteniéndose en el último segundo. ¡Era humillante!

-¡Es que…! –Intentó defenderse el mayor, pero al mirarlo a los ojos, supo que nada de lo que dijese sería recibido de buen grado. Prefirió callar, como venía haciendo desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.- Lo siento. –murmuró de un modo apenas audible.

-No me importa ni que tú lo sientas, ni que Kanon se sienta frustrado por verse en semejante posición. Estoy aquí para hacer de vosotros Santos de verdad. Y la vida de un Santo se resume en morir o matar. Nada más. O eres tú el que mata, o eres el cadáver. –Zarek era consciente de que sabían aquello, pero también comprendía lo difícil que era terminar de aceptarlo cuando aún no habían visto la muerte de cerca.- Lleváis todo el día perdiendo el tiempo, y me da la sensación que los últimos años de nuestras vidas también. ¡Es simplemente patético! -los hermanos continuaron en silencio, intercambiando miradas que transmitían sentimientos muy diferentes.- ¿Aún no lo habéis entendido? –confusión, aquello fue lo único que contempló en aquel par de rostros.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Kanon de mala gana.

-Lo que implica ser el Santo de Géminis. –Saga y Kanon se miraron una vez más, y asintieron casi con duda.

-No me refiero a que significa ser un Santo Dorado. Géminis es muy diferente. –Los dos sabían que debían guardar silencio, así que no se molestaron en hacer lo contrario.- Géminis es la dualidad, el bien y el mal luchan permanentemente por hacerse con el control de nuestras mentes. Portar esta armadura amplifica aún más esos y todos los sentimientos. El ropaje tiene vida, conciencia propia, y como tal, desea imponer su voluntad. Es por eso que, habitualmente, los protegidos bajo nuestra constelación son gemelos, así se logra el equilibrio. –Lo que Zarek no decía, era que ese equilibrio se alcanzaba porque uno de los dos siempre brillaba, mientras el otro solía abrazar la maldad con cierto orgullo y placer.

-Pero tú… -murmuró Saga. El turco esbozó una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

-¿No tengo un gemelo? ¿Es eso lo que ibas a preguntar? –el chico asintió y Zarek amplió aún más su sonrisa.- Lo tuve. –Inmediatamente, los dos supieron que nada de lo que saliera de aquellos labios, sería completamente de su agrado.- La cuestión aquí es… ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado por qué solamente hay una armadura de Géminis si sois dos aprendices?

Había muchas cosas en la vida que Zarek disfrutaba. Pero había descubierto que el desconcierto y el miedo disimulado de sus dos aprendices era algo que le apasionaba, mucho más allá del respeto que le tenía todo el mundo. Le provocaba una sensación difícil de describir, aunque cada día que pasaba, los sentimientos de los chicos eran más difíciles de descifrar. Miró fugazmente por el Coliseo. Estaba prácticamente vacío, pero quienes permanecían en las cercanías estaban bien atentos a lo que ocurría con los aprendices dorados. Más aún a lo que él mismo decía.

Podía imaginar la velocidad a la que las mentes de Saga y Kanon estaban trabajando en aquel momento. Eran chicos inteligentes y listos, además de tener una capacidad de reacción excelente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ninguna respuesta? –acostumbrado a como estaba a las respuestas mordaces y rápidas de los chicos, aquello ciertamente le sorprendió. Probablemente, el miedo a lo desconocido era más fuerte que la curiosidad en esa ocasión. Sonrió.- Tuve un hermano gemelo. –Se encogió de hombros.- Lo maté. –Los gemelos contuvieron la respiración ante la poca importancia que su maestro le daba a aquel hecho.- Géminis solamente desea a un portador. Nunca habrá lugar para los dos. Desde que nacisteis, os han recordado lo importantes que sois ambos. No os engañéis, todo eso es mentira. Solamente uno de vosotros importa, por eso se han molestado tanto en cuidaros. –Hizo una pausa en la que se permitió contemplar los esfuerzos que los chicos hacían por creer que aquello no era cierto. Disfrutó la inmediata desilusión que les provocaba la sola posibilidad.- Es más que probable que las estrellas ya sepan quien es el elegido, porque, el entrenamiento puede crear buenos guerreros… pero son los dioses quienes crean a los héroes dignos de ser recordados. ¿Lo sabéis vosotros? ¿Sabéis quién es el elegido? –No respondieron, permanecieron en silencio, asimilando todo aquello que su maestro se había animado a revelar, pero que en el fondo, sabían desde hacía tiempo.

-Estúpidas estrellas. –farfulló Kanon, dándose la vuelta.- Mi destino no esta escrito.

-¿Eso crees? –La voz de Zarek lo hizo detenerse.- ¿Crees que la misma Athena no decide a quién quiere entre sus filas y a quién no? –El chico no respondió, pero apretó los puños.- ¿Crees que los demás dioses no interceden para entorpecer su camino?

-¿Qué le pasó? –De pronto, la voz de Saga captó la atención de ambos, que voltearon a verlo.- Lo mataste. ¿Cómo?

Zarek lo miró por un momento. Aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban de vuelta, resplandecían en medio de aquel rostro sucio por el polvo y enrojecido por el cansancio. Frunció el ceño sutilmente, y aunque sabía lo mucho que sus palabras trastocarían el interior de los chicos, sentía que no podía disfrutarlo tal y como hubiera deseado. Saga y Kanon tenían muchas cosas diferentes, pero había algo en concreto que le resultaba inquietante: era precisamente, aquella forma de mirar. Kanon despedía rabia… y la rabia era fácil de manejar, al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, Saga… había algo en aquellos ojos que resultaba desafiante y no le gustaba. Cada vez que contemplaba aquella mirada, todas las alarmas de su mente se activaban.

Recuperó su sonrisa perdida, y se decidió a hablar.

-Estorbaba. Ambos queríamos lo mismo, él no lo merecía y yo me lo gané.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-No importa. –el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.- Solo era una sombra.

-¡Pero era tu hermano! –intentó razonar.- Si rivalizaba contigo en poder podía haber ocupado cualquier otro lugar importante en el Santuario. –Zarek ladeó el rostro con cierta diversión.

-Toda su vida estuvo dedicada a conseguir esta armadura. Y perdió. ¿Qué sentido tiene la vida después de eso? ¿Qué honor queda? La muerte fue un regalo más que digno para él.

-¿Y eso es todo? –El pelirrojo alzó una ceja.

-Mira a tu alrededor, Saga. –extendió la mano y la llevó por el coliseo.- ¿Esto te parece un cuento de hadas? Abre los ojos. La Orden de Athena lucha por el amor y la justicia, pero no hay lugar para el amor o la justicia en el Santuario. No hay cariño, ni ternura. Todo eso te hace débil y frágil, y aquí solamente sobrevive el más fuerte. ¿Quieres vivir? Aprende a matar. O entonces, te mataran.

-Yo nunca mataría a mi hermano.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó con gesto burlón.- ¿Tanto valor tiene tu palabra? Porque yo no pondría mi vida en eso… "_Nunca_" es mucho tiempo.

-Si esa armadura esta destinada a ser mía, lo será de otro modo.

-Al final resultarás un odioso idealista como Orestes. –El turco se sopló el flequillo con hastío.- Pasas demasiado tiempo con el mocoso de Sagitario…

Kanon, que escuchaba poco más allá, maldijo por lo bajo. Aquel definitivamente había sido un mal día, pero Zarek lo estaba complicado aún más. Después de todo no parecía estar equivocado. Si lo pensaba bien, todo lo que decía tenía sentido. Y lo que, suponía, era peor: estaba de acuerdo en muchas cosas. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de en que lugar le dejaba aquello. Siempre había deseado parecerse a su maestro en muchos aspectos, especialmente en aquel que le convertía en un ser especial, sumamente fuerte y capaz de portar semejante armadura…

Pero luego veía a Saga, y mientras su corazón le decía una cosa, su cerebro le gritaba otra. Su hermano era tan distinto, tan soñador y lleno de esperanzas...

Y una cosa estaba clara. Ambos querían esa armadura: era su sueño, su ambición… el propósito de su vida. Vestirla suponía llegar a la cima del mundo, acariciar las nubes y sentirse más cerca de los dioses y lejos de los hombres. Decían que no había otros guerreros que lucharan bajo las órdenes de otro dios, que igualara a un Santo Dorado. Sabía de sobra que Saga jamás renunciaría a la posibilidad de tenerla, que lucharía hasta el último aliento por ella y por sus sueños. Moriría por dejar su nombre escrito en las estrellas.

Kanon estaba seguro de que todo lo que había dicho su hermano era cierto: Saga jamás le haría daño, aunque pudiera llegar el momento en que eso terminara siendo perjudicial para él mismo. Pero analizando bien la situación, Kanon no tenía demasiado claro que haría él llegado el momento.

¿Podría llegar a matarlo? ¿Lo dejaría vivir? ¿Por qué? ¿Por amor? ¿Por compasión? ¿Merecía la pena vivir después de algo como eso?

No lo sabía y aquello le angustiaba. Eran hermanos. Gemelos. Podía sentir los latidos del corazón del otro sin importan cuan lejos estuviera. Podía sentir su angustia y alegría. Y sin embargo, no tenía tan claro que llegado el momento pudiera dejarlo con vida si se interponía en su camino.

Pateó la misma piedra de antes disgustado. Lo que menos deseaba era pensar en aquello, ¡pero aún escuchaba a los otros dos mantener la conversación que parecía ser la más larga de sus vidas! Apretó los puños hasta que estos le temblaron. Sentía un nudo en su garganta, pero no por lo que oía, sino por la frustración que sentía. De momento, solo podía esforzarse por ser mejor que su hermano y mostrárselo al Santuario entero para evitarse llegar a ese momento que tanto lo angustiaba.

-¿Por qué no terminamos con este maldito entrenamiento y después habláis de todo lo que os apetezca, _Maestro_? –Zarek alzó una ceja ante la curiosa forma en que había pronunciado aquella palabra. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, y asintió.

-Adelante. –El turco se apartó, echándose unos metros atrás, dispuesto a ver que sucedía.

Apenas le dio permiso, Kanon se lanzó sobre su gemelo con fuerzas renovadas. El turco entrecerró los ojos, contemplando con interés la gran velocidad a la que el chico se había movido e identificando sin problemas la rabia que lo espoleaba. Saga se hizo a un lado como pudo, trastabillando, pues lo había cogido con la guardia baja y antes de que se diera cuenta, lo tenía encima. Se protegió con los antebrazos con expresión desconcertada, y retrocedió de un salto, alejándose de Kanon tanto como pudo.

-¡¿Qué estás…? –intentó preguntar.

Pero Kanon nunca respondió, Saga encajó otro golpe más en su antebrazo que le hizo apretar los dientes por el dolor. El menor de los dos continuó enviando un golpe tras otro, que con mayor o menor esfuerzo siempre eran bloqueados, pero sabía de sobra que estaba minando la resistencia de Saga. Asestó un último puñetazo envuelto en cosmos antes de detenerse por un poco de aire.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? –exclamó Saga, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y con la respiración desbocada, pero con la misma expresión furiosa.- ¡Si vas a pelear al menos hazlo bien! –Kanon abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante lo que tomó como un desafío y sin pensarlo demasiado, se abalanzó sobre él nuevamente. Saga frunció el ceño, y justo cuando la pierna de su gemelo iba a encontrar su mejilla, la detuvo con sus manos y tiró de ella, arrastrando a Kanon al suelo.- ¡Te dije que lo hicieras bien! ¡Te olvidas de tu maldita defensa cuando peleas de esa manera! ¡Solamente sabes dar golpes sin sentido! ¡No piensas!

Sin embargo, antes de que Saga pudiera articular una sola protesta más ante la actitud de su gemelo, Kanon se echó sobre él. Su espalda chocó con fuerza contra el suelo en el preciso instante en que el puño del otro, envuelto sutilmente por su cosmos, le volteó el rostro.

Notó el nauseabundo sabor de la sangre en su boca.

Se quedó mudo, quieto, sometido por el peso de su gemelo. Contuvo la respiración sin darse cuenta, mientras sus miradas se encontraban. Le resultó imposible dejar de ver a Kanon, con una expresión herida e interrogante, que poco tardó en cargarse de rabia.

Cuando el menor se incorporó, dejándolo recuperar su movilidad, no le pasó desapercibido el gesto burlón. Escupió y se limpió con cuidado la sangre que goteaba por su barbilla con rapidez, proveniente del corte en su labio.

Se esforzó por mantener a raya el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. No era por el dolor de sus labios, era por la sonrisa que lucía Kanon en su rostro. Era por todo aquello que transmitía su mirada en aquel momento. Nunca antes había sentido de una manera tan clara que su Maestro les había ganado y conseguido lo que quería.

Se levantó del suelo con parsimonia y se acomodó la ropa. Apretó las vendas desgastadas que cubrían sus manos doloridas, y clavó su mirada en los ojos de su gemelo.

-Prepárate. –murmuró mientras su cosmos tomaba forma en sus manos.- Pero ahora, de verdad.

Inmediatamente, Kanon se puso en guardia, las cosas se ponían serias.

Mientras, a pocos metros de allí, Zarek lucía una sonrisa despampanante en su rostro. Efectivamente, aquello era lo que buscaba. Era la primera vez que uno de los dos hacía daño al otro a propósito en su afán por imponerse. Sus palabras habían funcionado.

-Yo también la quiero, Saga.

-Entonces tendrás que demostrar que eres mejor que yo. Y no pienso dejar que eso pase. –Fue lo último que escuchó.

Zarek giró sobre sus talones y comenzó el camino de vuelta a Géminis. No necesitaba ver nada más de aquel entrenamiento. Su trabajo estaba hecho.

-X-

-No se si esto sea buena idea. –masculló Camus a regañadientes.

Un par de pasos por delante suyo, pudo escuchar la risita no disimulada de Aioria y sin poder evitarlo, giró los ojos. Probablemente le iba a llevar tiempo deshacerse de su acento, si es que alguna vez lo hacía. Pero quizá era más fácil que eso sucediera a que llegase a acostumbrarse a las burlas en sus dos nuevos… compañeros.

Se sopló el flequillo y negó suavemente con el rostro en el preciso momento en que el benjamín, que lideraba aquella improvisada expedición, se detuvo.

-Vaya… -murmuró Aioria a su lado. Camus no tardó en alcanzarlos y, con cierta curiosidad disimulada, miró con interés hacia la arena.

Lo cierto era, que no pudo más que imitar la reacción de sus dos acompañantes. La noche ya había caído, y aunque Aioria y Milo parecían conocerse de sobra el Santuario, el galo dudaba de que les fuera permitido estar solos hasta tan tarde por ahí. Al menos a Rodya no le haría nada de gracia aquel retraso.

Sin embargo, aquel hermoso juego de luces que formaban las antorchas que iluminaban la arena, y las estelas doradas en que se habían convertido los dos hermanos de Géminis, resultaba fascinante. Entreabrió los labios sorprendido, pero antes de que pudiera atinar a decir una sola palabra, Aioria corrió escaleras abajo, seguido del Escorpión que lo había tomado del brazo y lo arrastraba de nuevo sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¡Es peligroso! –exclamó a la carrera.

-¡Queremos ver más de cerca! –gritó Aioria.

-¡Te dije que eran geniales! –no le resultó difícil reconocer la emoción en la voz de Milo.

Y lo cierto es que lo eran. Camus no había tenido ocasión de contemplar nunca un combate como aquel. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, el único Santo con el que había convivido hasta aquel momento, era su Maestro. Y en la soledad de Siberia había pocas posibilidades de que algo como aquello sucediera.

El pequeño de Acuario no era impulsivo pero, de alguna manera, aquellos dos chiquillos y aquel espectáculo del que sus ojos se esforzaban por captar hasta el último detalle, lo habían cautivado.

Saga y Kanon, mientras tanto, seguían enfrascados en aquel interminable entrenamiento. Estaban cansados, pero las palabras de Zarek resonaban una y otra vez en sus cabezas, haciendo que fuera imposible detenerse. Sin embargo, la voz chillona de los pequeños visitantes no les pasó desapercibidos a ninguno de los dos.

Kanon apenas miró en su dirección una fracción de segundo, olvidando que a aquellas alturas, Saga no necesitaba nada más que eso. El cosmos de su gemelo era tan ardiente y peligroso pero tan relajante y cálido a la vez, que a veces resultaba difícil verlo como una amenaza. Pero en aquel momento lo era.

El puño del mayor le volteó el rostro con fuerza, empujándolo al suelo sin piedad.

-¿Eso es todo? –murmuró Saga con la respiración desbocada. Kanon se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y lo miró de soslayo con el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo entero adolorido.- ¿Todo el día… para esto? –la voz entrecortada del mayor, transmitía mucho más que cansancio. Transmitía tristeza e impotencia.

-Los mocosos… -comenzó Kanon.

-¿Necesitabas mirarlos para saber que estaban ahí? –negó con el rostro y pateó la arena con rabia.- ¡¿Para qué demonios usas tu cosmos? –el menor no respondió, continuó observándolo boquiabierto, al igual que los tres pequeños que metros más allá, seguían cada palabra de aquella discusión.- ¡Eras tú el que quería esto y al final una simple mosca es capaz de sacarte de balance por completo! ¡¿Para eso he tenido que escuchar al estúpido de Zarek todo el día?

Kanon continuó en silencio. Se levantó con lentitud, pensando en cada una de aquellas palabras y en la inusual rabia que transmitían. Vio de soslayo a su hermano, y en medio de aquella penumbra anaranjada, distinguió sus ojos: cargados de sueño y agotamiento, pero relucientes por las lágrimas contenidas. El menor apretó los dientes.

-Quizá sea suficiente por hoy. –susurró, a la vez que Saga le daba la espalda y se acercaba hasta los tres chiquillos. No tardó en seguirlo, a una distancia prudencial, solo para comprobar el modo tan radical en que cambiaba el semblante de su hermano cuando se trataba de los niños.

-No volváis a aparecer así aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Es peligroso y podríais veros en mitad de un combate. –posó su mano en la cabeza del Escorpión, y lo miró. Esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

-Pero… -dijo muy lentamente Aioria.

-¡Eso fue muy genial! –exclamó Milo dando un saltó de alegría. Kanon ahogó una sonrisa amarga, mientras su hermano se esforzaba por lucir lo más agradable que su ánimo le permitía.- ¿Eso es sangre? ¿Duele? –preguntó, señalando el labio hinchado de Saga y la camisa manchada. El geminiano negó, restándole importancia.

-¿Quién es nuestro nuevo amigo?

-Se llama Camus. –aclaró Aioria.

-¡Y habla muy raro! –se apresuró a añadir Milo. El galo volteó los ojos por enésima vez aquella tarde y frunció el ceño.- ¡Es francés!

-¿Eres el discípulo de Rodya? ¿Ha vuelto al Santuario? –Camus volteó a ver a Kanon y asintió.

-No se que extraña tendencia tenemos todos los aprendices dorados a meternos en líos en nuestro primer día aquí… -murmuró Saga más para si mismo que otra cosa. Cuatro pares de ojos lo miraron en aquel momento, y casi con timidez se encogió de hombros. Se aclaró la voz y continuó.- Como sea. Os acompañaremos a casa. Es muy tarde. Rodya y el Maestro estarán preocupados. –Dio una palmada en la espalda de Milo, animándolo a caminar. Pero apenas dieron unos pasos, la voz de Aioria llamó su atención.

-Es que… -Los gemelos voltearon a verlo, ya que no se había movido de su lugar.- Verás… -Saga ladeó el rostro al escuchar la duda en la voz normalmente decidida del pequeño León. Aioria, mientras tanto, fijó sus ojos en el suelo a sus pies.- Hay algo que…

-¿Si?

-¡Aioros besó a Deltha! –espetó Milo. El león le dedicó una mirada fulminante, que el bicho ignoró, y antes de que los gemelos tuvieran tiempo a reaccionar, continuó.- ¡Sin máscara!

-¡¿Qué pasará si ahora Deltha tiene que matarlo?

-¡¿Y si tiene que quererlo?

-¡Las niñas son…!

-¡Ugh! –Dijeron a la vez, mientras dibujaban un mohín de disgusto. Tanto los gemelos como Camus, vieron alternativamente de uno a otro en aquella rápida sucesión de preguntas sin respuesta. Probablemente, en otra situación, los geminianos hubieran reído ante semejante sincronización. Sin embargo, aquella noticia les había sorprendido tanto como a los mismos niños.

-Esperad... Esperad… -murmuró Saga, ocultando su desconcierto y alzando el dedo índice mientras las miradas suplicantes de Aioria y Milo estaban fijas en él.- Aioros… ¿Estáis seguros de lo que decís?

-¡Si! –exclamaron, asintiendo enérgicamente.

-Quizá no era él… -sugirió Kanon. Aioria entrecerró los ojos, y lo miró.

-¡Por supuesto que lo era! –el pequeño se cruzó de brazos, ceñudo, mientras el peliazul alzaba las cejas sorprendido. En ese instante, los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada fugaz.- Vas a ayudarlo, ¿verdad, Saga?

El joven geminiano entreabrió los labios dispuesto a decir algo. Sin embargo, estaba tan sorprendido que nada salió de ellos. Se limitó a observar aquella mirada brillante, suplicante y esperanzada que estaba puesta en él, y antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontró asintiendo con una convicción desconocida. "_¡Naia tiene que saber esto!"_, pensó.

-¡Claro! –exclamó revolviendo el, ya de por si, desordenado cabello rubio del chiquillo.- Pero hagamos algo… -con un gesto de su mano, les invitó a acercarse a él, y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.- Tenéis que prometerme que no le diréis nada de esto a nadie, ¿si? –Milo y Aioria asintieron rápidamente.- ¿Camus?

-Prometido. –murmuró el chico. Saga sonrió de vuelta.

-Este será _nuestro_ secreto. –se esforzó por hacer hincapié en aquella palabra.- ¿Promesa de santo dorado? –tendió su mano hacia ellos, y antes de Kanon pudiera si quiera acercarse, las tres pequeñas manitas se posaron sobre la de su gemelo.

-¡Palabra! –exclamó Milo.

La sonrisa del mayor se ensanchó, y antes de que Aioria se diera cuenta, lo cargó y se encaminó rumbo a las escaleras con él, pataleando divertido, bajo el brazo. No tardó en escuchar su risa alegre, y sin saber si quiera como, se vio envuelto de nuevo en el parloteo interminable de Milo y la mirada divertida de Camus. De pronto, se sintió relajado, a pesar de que sentía los ojos de Kanon clavados en su nuca.

-_Eso es lo más parecido a chantaje emocional que te he visto hacer en años_. –escuchó la voz de su gemelo en su mente.- _Bastaba que les dijeras que guardarían un secreto _contigo_ para que accedieran emocionados…_

-_Concéntrate en pensar que hacer con Aioros. _–El menor no respondió y Saga frunció el ceño.-_ Además, dije con _nosotros_, Kanon, no conmigo. Con _nosotros_. _

-Continuará…

**NdA: **

_Aioros_: Definitivamente en este Santuario no hay privacidad.

_Aioria_: ¡Una niña!

_Milo_: ¡Besaste a una niña!

_Camus_: Chismosos.

_Saga, Kanon_: …

_Aioros_: Lo que haga con Deltha es cosa mía. Soy mayor. ¬¬'

_Kanon_: Cof… Cof...

_Saga_: En realidad… Es que…

_Kanon_: ¡La besaste!

_Saga, que asiente indignado_: ¡Y nunca me mencionaste que pensabas hacer tal cosa! ¬¬'

_Aioros_: ¬¬' Supongo que esto dará que hablar para el próximo cap.

_Camus_: Imagino, además, que todos están demasiado concentrados en el chisme u_u como para mencionar que los replys a los anónimos están en el profile.

_Milo_: ¡Eso no es lo importante!

_Aioria_: Las niñas son…

_Saga, Kanon, Milo, Aioria_: ¡Ugh!


	16. De tipos de besos

**Capítulo 16: De tipos de besos…**

Llevaba todo el día dando vueltas en su cabeza.

A decir verdad, comenzaba a perder aquella delgada línea que dividía su curiosidad del sentimiento de ofensa que la inesperada confesión de los enanos habían causado en él. Si, Saga no podía negar esa sensación de fisgoneo que surgía en su interior al pensar en las noticias sobre Aioros y Deltha. De pronto, sentía la urgencia de saber cada detalle de ello al punto que, en su cabeza, había diseñado un interrogatorio tan exhaustivo que le aseguraría que su amigo arquero no pudiera decir una sola mentira.

Sin embargo, y no lejos del irrefrenable deseo de chismosear en la vida de Aioros, estaba la contraparte; la sensación de que el castaño le había ocultado algo, algo importante. Sin darse cuenta había arrugando el entrecejo, cerrando ligeramente sus ojos esmeralda. Aioros definitivamente iba a pagar por no contarle sus planes. ¿Cómo se las cobraría? Aún lo ignoraba. Pero no había forma alguna en que el aprendiz de Sagitario escapase a su destino.

-¡Esto si que es una novedad! -Kanon esbozó una sonrisa ligeramente sardónica mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su nuca.- Siempre supe que era un niño raro. -Pero Saga no le prestó demasiado atención, puesto que iba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.- ¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Si, si, Kanon.

- Ya. -Le miró de soslayo, sabiendo que le mentía.- Vamos a sacarle toda la verdad al arquero, ¿cierto?

-Si.

-Y vamos por el tercer cómplice, ¿no?

-Por supuesto.

-Oh. -Kanon rió.- ¡Me va a encantar decirle sobre esto!

Saga lo miró de reojo y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, sonrió, contagiándose de la risa de su hermano. Pero, no habían avanzado demasiado cuando, a sus espaldas, oyeron la voz por la que buscaban.

-¡Vosotros! Os he buscado por todos lados. -la aprendiza sonrió, detrás de su máscara de plata.

-¡Que casualidad! -Kanon fue el primero en responder. Volteó hacia donde estaba Naiay le sonrió, dejando entrever en su sonrisa cómplice que había algo más interesante detrás de ese encuentro.- Nosotros también te buscábamos.

La marca morada y el labio inflamado de Saga no pasaron desapercibidos a los ojos de la Koree, pero si algo había aprendido de pasar la mayor parte de sus tiempo con aquel par de hermanos idénticos, era que muchas veces, el silencio era más agradecido que una pregunta que despertara recuerdos dolorosos.

-¿Para qué me queríais?

-Pues…

-Y…¿tu sombra? -Kanon interrumpió, mirando en todas direcciones. Al igual que su hermano y Aioros, usualmente, Naiara y Deltha venían en paquete. Como única respuesta, la morena se encogió de hombros.

-En la cabaña. Demasiado callada, si me preguntáis. -A la respuesta, el par de sonrisas en los labios de los gemelos se ensancharon. Curiosa, Naia se apartó la máscara, y ellos pudieron notar el dejo de sospecha en aquellos exóticos ojos violetas.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que ocultáis?

-Tenemos información de lo más interesante. -Kanon miró a su hermano, y este asintió.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre _vuestras_ sombras.

Naiara se respingó. Arrugó el ceño, sin saber como debía tomar exactamente aquel comentario. Entonces, desvió a su atención hacia el mayor de los dos y le cuestionó, sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Corre el rumor de que… -Saga se aclaró la garganta, e inconscientemente, sondeó los alrededores en busca de espías indeseados.- … de que _mi_ sombra besó a la _tuya_ ayer…sin máscara.

-¡¿Qué? -Exclamó, desatando una carcajada en Kanon.- ¡¿Por qué yo no sabía eso?

-Estás terriblemente mal informada. -Saga meneó la cabeza.- ¡Y nosotros que pensábamos sacarte cada oscuro detalle de eso!

-Maldita sea. Esto es muy injusto. -la aprendiza se cruzó de brazos y resopló sus flecos oscuros.- ¿Cómo es posible que os enteréis antes que yo? Decidme todo lo que sepáis, quiero detalles. No omitáis nada.

-Verás…

-No sabemos mucho más. -Acotó el mayor.- En verdad esperábamos que tú pudieras decirnos más.

-Obviamente yo no sé nada. ¿Cómo que un beso? ¿Cómo que sin máscara? ¿Cómo es que no sabemos? -los gemelos subieron los hombros.- Del nunca quiso quitarse la máscara antes, ¡y ahora hasta deja que la besen! ¡Ugh!

-¿No sabías nada de que a ella… le gustaba Aioros?

-¡No! Nunca mencionó nada de eso. ¿Tú sabías que a Aioros le gustaba? -Saga negó.- Ya. Pues entonces, ambos fuimos engañados vilmente.

-Sois un fracaso. -Kanon se cruzó de brazos.- Deberíais hacer mejor vuestro trabajo de niñeras. Me resulta el colmo que tengamos que enterarnos de estas cosas por la boca de los mocosos y no por vosotros, que se supone sois los más cercanos a ese par de idiotas empalagosos. -Tristemente, así era.

- ¿Mocosos? ¿De qué hablas?

-Aioria y Milo les descubrieron. Aparentemente están de lo más preocupados por la posibilidad de que Deltha tenga que matar a Aioros.

-Jah. Como si pudiera. -Sus propias palabras le supieron amargas. Kanon sabía que, al igual que Saga, Aioros parecía avanzar a pasos agigantados por delante de él.- Es más, probablemente, esa niña ni siquiera pueda matar a una cucaracha sin ponerse a llorar. -Giró los ojos y se sintió mucho mejor al borrar aquello que había parecido un elogio hacia el aprendiz de Sagitario.

-La otra opción no es exactamente la gran maravilla, Kanon.

-Matar o amar. No deja de ser una ley estúpida. -Naia posó sus manos sobre las caderas y apartó la mirada de los gemelos. Sin embargo, rápidamente la regresó, con una pregunta en mente.- ¡Por cierto! Tengo una duda.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Decís que Aioros la besó. -Los gemelos asintieron.- Pero…¿qué clase de beso?

-¡Pues un beso!

-Si, pero, ¿cómo? No sé vosotros, pero yo he visto…_muchos_ tipos de besos en el campamento de las korees. -Carraspeó.

Fue como si el cuestionamiento terminara de sacar de balance a los gemelos peliazules. Aquella era una buena pregunta, una interesante pregunta…que no se les había ocurrido a ellos.

-De acuerdo, entiendo. -Saga dejó caer la cabeza.- No sé si quiero saberlo.

-Oh, _si_ que quieres.

-Vale, si quiero. -Admitió sin dudar más de medio segundo. ¡Moría de ganas por saber!- No sé vosotros, pero no tengo la menor intención de quedarme aquí mas tiempo, elucubrando sobre lo que pasó. -Sin más, Saga giró sobre sus talones y rebuscó con su cosmos por el de su víctima.- Aioros va a decirme hasta el último detalle de esta súbita locura suya. ¿Venís?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Veremos que tiene que decir el arquero de todo! ¡Jah! ¡Andar besando a Deltha! ¿Quién se cree que es para hacerlo? ¡Y para no decirnos nada!

Naiara corrió detrás de él hasta darle alcance, mientras Kanon observaba desde atrás, sin moverse más que unos pocos centímetros. Desde ahí, los miró con atención por un par de segundos.

-¡Que descaro dejarnos fuera! ¡No puedo creerme esto! -La koree se quejó por enésima vez.

-¿Y tú crees que yo si?

-Debió decirme.

-Obviamente, ninguno dijo nada. -Saga bufó.

-Pagarán por esto.

-Te _aseguró_ que lo harán.

-¡Eh! ¡Par de genios! -El llamado de Kanon los hizo detenerse y voltear.- ¿Tenéis algún plan? Digo, además de hacerlos hablar, lo cual no creo que resulte particularmente difícil dado el hecho que es imposible mantenerlos callados, ¿haremos algo más?

Saga y Naia se tomaron un segundo para ahondar en la pregunta de Kanon. Entrecruzaron miradas y, de pronto, respondieron a la vez.

-No. -Kanon alzó las cejas, incapaz de creerse lo que escuchaba.

-Primero, averiguaremos los detalles, y después, veremos que hacer con ellos.

-No puede ser _tan_ grave, ¿o si?

Detuvieron su plática, y se miraron. ¿Podía serlo? Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos gemelos pudiera hacer algo más, la aprendiza de Caelum les sorprendió jalándolos consigo para retomar el camino.

-Tenemos un arquero que encontrar.

-X-

La ráfaga de aire le golpeó con tanta fuerza que Aioros no pudo reaccionar. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su cuerpo impactó contra un par de columnas derruidas, cercanas al campo de entrenamiento. Ahogó un quejido, más por orgullo que cualquier cosa, y apretó los dientes, tragándose el punzante dolor de la piedra impactando contra su espalda.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? -Oyó la voz de Orestes y alzó la mirada. Sin quitar la vista de su maestro, Aioros se puso de pie. Rápidamente limpió en su ropa el hilo de sangre que corría de una herida abierta en su antebrazo y se secó el sudor de la frente mientras luchaba por controlar su respiración desbocada.- Si no recuerdo mal, hasta ayer eras perfectamente capaz de esquivar ese golpe.

-Lo siento. -Musitó.

-¿Lo sientes? -Orestes levantó una ceja, confundido por la conducta extraña en su aprendiz.- ¿Qué pasa contigo? Puedo verte frente a mi, pero estoy completamente seguro que tu cabeza está muy lejos de aquí. -El castaño agachó la mirada y, como reflejo, apretó lo más que pudo la cinta de su frente. Se maldijo tan pronto cayó en cuenta de que aquel gesto solamente traicionaba su ansiedad.- ¿Aioros? -El santo de Sagitario le buscó la mirada, más el chico continuó evitándole.- ¿Aioros? Te hice una pregunta. ¿Qué te sucede?

-No pasa nada. Estoy bien.

-Bueno, ¿me crees estúpido? -Orestes meneó la cabeza, con cierta decepción.- Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo raro te sucede. No sé que es, y obviamente no quieres que lo sepa, pero entonces, esfuérzate más por disimularlo. No vengas a _mis_ entrenamientos asumiendo que no voy a notar un cambio como este.

Aioros torció la boca y desvió la mirada. En ese preciso momento, callarse era la mejor opción que le quedaba. A decir verdad, por más que se esforzase, mentir no era exactamente algo que solía hacer bien.

Al mismo tiempo, el joven castaño sabía que las cosas con Orestes habían cambiado. Seguían siendo más que maestro y alumno, eran amigos. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, la rutina del día a día se había vuelto más estricta. El pelinegro lo había dejado muy en claro: si quería la armadura, iba a tener que ganarla. Y para Orestes, la batalla no sería solamente en el Coliseo, cuando el día llegase; sino que cada paso en ese largo camino, terminaría de demostrar la valía de su aprendiz, y por lo tanto, su derecho a vestir el ropaje sagrado de Sagitario.

Dispuesto a no volver a caer en la misma situación, Aioros se sacudió el polvo que se había impregnado en sus ropas de entrenamiento, y se plantó de nuevo frente a su maestro. Tomó su posición de combate y sus cosmos se encendió sutilmente, envolviéndolo en un resplandor dorado apenas perceptible.

Orestes le observó con atención, leyendo en esa mirada azul el cambio en cambio en su actitud.

-Mucho mejor. -Musitó, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Listo, _maestro_? -Dijo. Y antes de que Orestes tuviera tiempo de decir algo más, Aioros se abalanzó contra él.

Los golpes y las patadas del aprendiz aún eran predecibles para el santo, quien sin dificultad alguna, evadió cuanto ataque le sobrevino. El manejo del cosmos había mejorado sustancialmente. El castaño había aprendido a domar toda esa energía que manaba de él, y con el paso del tiempo, a canalizarla, especialmente para sus fortalezas.

Sin embargo, aquel no era el día de Aioros. A pesar de que se había esforzado en mantener la concentración en sus entrenamientos, Orestes podía asegurar que no lo estaba consiguiendo. Cuando el puño del aprendiz rozó con peligrosidad su rostro, el moreno retrocedió, consiguiendo esquivarlo, más la calidez del cosmos que rodeaba esa mano no le pasó desapercibida. De haberle impactado, hubiese sido más doloroso de lo que esperaba.

Entonces, Orestes contraatacó.

A diferencia de su pupilo, su puño no falló, y como si de un déjà vu se tratase, el joven arquero volvió a salir disparado por los aires, para terminar estrellándose contra el piso una vez más.

En esta ocasión no hizo el menor intento por levantarse. Permaneció ahí, tendido sobre el áspero piso; con la respiración desbocada y la mirada perdida en el cielo, dejando que su mente le recordara una y otra vez que lo había arruinado. La mandíbula le dolía ligeramente, pero su orgullo estaba mucho más magullado.

De pronto, su campo de visión se vio oscurecido por la sombra de su maestro, y poco después, por su rostro. Orestes meneó la cabeza y giró los ojos. Un par de segundos más tarde, le tendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie y el aprendiz la aceptó.

-Ahora mismo… no sé que pensar. -Dijo el mayor. Rascó con desparpajo su cabeza, revolviendo en el proceso su melena oscura.

-Pues, adivina…Yo tampoco. -Pero, la mezcla de pesadumbre e irritación con la que sonaron las palabras de Aioros consiguió sacarle una risa.

-Espera, espera. Creo que _ya_ sé que pensar. -Contuvo su propia risa y observó, con total travesura, la desventurada mirada de su alumno.- Creo que, ahora mismo, eres un reverendo desastre.

-Cualquier lo diría, Orestes, cualquiera lo diría. -Aioros movió la mandíbula en repetidas ocasiones, sintiendo que algo definitivamente estaba fuera de lugar… probablemente era su cerebro.

Como se había vuelto una costumbre entre ellos, el santo de Sagitario le revolvió el cabello con cierta saña juguetona. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, supieron que su conversación había terminado.

-¡Aioros! -el grito simultaneo hizo que el castaño y el moreno giraran sus cabezas en dirección de aquel par de voces conocidas.

-Por Athena… -Musitó el aludido, arrancando una nueva carcajada de la garganta de su maestro.

-¿Podrá, ésta distraída personalidad tuya, sobrevivir a ellos hoy? -El más joven suspiró.- Buena suerte, entonces. -Aioros le reprochó con la mirada. Orestes de verdad se estaba divirtiendo a sus costillas , ¡y ni siquiera tenía la decencia de ocultarlo!

Más no hubo tiempo de hacer, ni decir más, porque rápidamente los gemelos había llegado junto a ellos e, increíblemente, Orestes fue capaz de leer la ansiedad en la mirada de Saga y aquello le pareció particularmente sospechoso. Pero los aprendices de Géminis no eran los únicos interesados en su pupilo. Detrás del par, el santo de Sagitario distinguió la discreta y prudente figura de la koree que se había vuelto su incondicional en los últimos años.

Al verla, Orestes sonrió; lo hizo pensando en la reacción de Axelle. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que esa complicidad entre su aprendiza y los jóvenes del tercer templo con todo probabilidad le parecía errónea. Y la otra niña, no andaba muy lejos de esa situación con su propio alumno.

Vale, que tenía que admitirlo. Él mismo tenía dudas de aquella amistad, pero las suyas eran mucho menos oscuras y pesimistas que la de todos los demás…

Naia, mientras tanto, ondeó la mano desde lejos, a manera de saludo. Una cosa era andar con los aprendices dorados y otra, muy diferente, acercarse demasiado a sus maestros. Por más magistrales que fuesen, con toda esa aura de belleza que les rodeaba a ellos y sus armaduras; y el innegable brillo que les separaba del resto, la koree conocía los límites que les caracterizaban, y no estaba dispuesta a ponerlos a prueba.

Orestes podía ser radicalmente opuesto a Zarek, pero no por eso podía tratarlo con la familiaridad que le mostraban los gemelos. Así que, sin tentar demasiado a la suerte, dejó que sus amigos peliazules se dedicaran al secuestro del aprendiz de arquero.

-¡Aioros! -volvió a repetir el mayor de los dos. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, incluyendo el mismo Saga, su manos se posaron sobre los hombros del castaño y lo sacudieron ligeramente mientras sus ojos esmeralda parecían buscar con desesperación las respuestas en la mirada cerúlea del arquero.

-¡¿Qué? -Aioros trató de liberarse, pero no pudo.

-¡Necesitamos hablar! Orestes, ¿podemos robártelo unos minutos? - Se dirigió al santo, quien desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia su alumno, situado a espaldas a de Saga. Aioros meneó insistentemente la cabeza, suplicándole que se negara…pero de nada le sirvió.

-No tardaremos. -Terció Kanon.- Será rápido.

-"_Y doloroso."_ -Saga entrecerró los ojos, sin quitarlos del rostro de su amigo. Y, como si pudiera leer su mente, Aioros tragó saliva. ¿Qué demonios sucedía?

-No creo que sea buena idea. -Se atrevió a hablar, después de aclararse la garganta con nerviosismo.- Tengo entrenamiento y aún no terminamos, ¿verdad? -Miró a su maestro, pero Orestes simplemente le ignoró.

-No, no. Por mi no os preocupéis. -Sonrió. Después, se dirigió a los gemelos.- Haced como os plazca.¡Ah! Y no me lo devolváis hasta que su cerebro le regrese al cuerpo.

-¡Me temo que eso es imposible! -Oyó a Kanon responderle a la distancia y soltó de nuevo una carcajada, mientras los miraba alejarse a toda prisa.

-X-

Deltha curioseó los alrededores, y al descubrir el camino libre, se apresuró a huir lo más rápido que pudo. Ahora que Axelle y Naiara se habían marchado, tenía por fin la oportunidad para ir en busca de Aioros.

De solo pensar en ello, sentía sus mejillas arder. No terminaba de comprender todo lo que sucedía, pero las cosas definitivamente habían cambiado. La cuestión era que no estaba segura de querer hablar de la tarde anterior, ni de poder hacerlo sin que toda su cara se transformase en un tomate maduro, pero tampoco pensaba desaparecer y fingir que nada había sucedido. Al final, tenía que admitirlo, aquel beso había sido… lindo.

Su propia risa, que sonaba particularmente torpe y distraída, la sorprendió. Se esforzó por recuperar la compostura, pero de alguna manera, esa sonrisa tonta que se dibuja en sus labios al pensar en la tarde anterior, se resistía a marcharse. No le había dicho a nadie, porque con toda certeza, no sabría como hacerlo. Sin embargo, eventualmente terminaría confesando todo a su única confidente.

-¿A dónde? ¿A dónde? -Preguntó para si misma.

Y terminó avanzado en la dirección donde pensaría que encontraría a Aioros.

-X-

Durante todo el trayecto en que Saga prácticamente le arrastró sin compasión alguna, Aioros no pronunció palabra. Si algo, sus grandes ojos azules iban y venían, recorriendo los rostros de sus amigos, que en ese momento, no eran nada más que un gran misterio para el castaño.

-¡Bien! ¡Suficiente! -A la orden de Naia, el grupo se detuvo. La koree posó sus manos sobre su cintura y, tras despojarse de la máscara, miró de manera inquisidora al arquero.- ¡Confiesa! -Aioros se respingó mientras el dedo de la morena impactaba contra su pecho en varias ocasiones.

-¿Confesar?

-Si. Confesar.

Aioros alejó el rostro del de ella, que se había acercado peligrosamente; tragó saliva y llevó su mirada hacia Saga, en un desesperado grito de ayuda.

-¡Quita esa cara de inocencia! -Para su sorpresa, el gemelo se cruzó de brazos y afiló la mirada. Kanon, a su lado, sonrió con sorna.- ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-¡¿Decir nada sobre qué? -Movió los brazos con nerviosismo, pero la forma en que Naia y Saga le miraron, volvió a congelarlo.- No sé de que estamos hablando.

El peliazul mayor y la aprendiza llevaron sus ojos el uno al otro mientras que, casi al mismo tiempo las cejas de ambos se levantaron, dejando en claro que no compraban una sola palabra de aquel aparente desconocimiento de Aioros. La desesperación del arquero se reflejó en su rostro, al grado en que, aunque ni el mismo se lo creyera, recurrió a Kanon por algún tipo de apoyo que no encontró.

-Por Athena y todos los dioses, ¡que alguien me diga que rayos hice! -Vociferó. Entre tanta complicidad de aquel trío, comenzaba a sentirse ahogado.

-¡¿Qué hiciste? -Como lo hiciese antes, Saga volvió a sacudirlo.- ¡¿Cómo qué que hiciste? ¡Besaste a Deltha! ¡_A Deltha_!

El mohín de desesperación de Aioros rápidamente se tornó en un de completo desconcierto. Tragó saliva y sus ojos se centraron en el rostro de su amigo.

-Oh.

-¡¿Oh? -De pronto, todo movimiento del gemelo cesó. Sus cejas subieron aún, si es que eso era posible, y antes de que Aioros tuviera cualquier otra reacción, los jalones regresaron con más fuerza que antes.- ¡¿Eso es todo lo que piensas decirnos?

-¡No sé que más queréis oír!

-¿Lo hiciste o no? -Terció la chica. En respuesta, Aioros se aclaró la garganta.- ¡Aioros!

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Lo hiciste o no?

-Es obvio que lo hizo. -Y la sonrisa que hasta entonces iluminaba los labios de Kanon, se transformó en una escandalosa carcajada.- ¡A Aioros le gusta Deltha!

El castaño dejó caer la cabeza. Negó con suavidad, a sabiendas que aquella gran bocaza de Kanon no estaría callada jamás, y cruzó los brazos, mientras desviaba la mirada hasta algún punto desconocido en el horizonte.

No era iluso como para pensar que alguno de ellos se lo tomaría de otra manera, pero la verdad era que tampoco tenía explicaciones que dar…especialmente porque ni siquiera era capaz de encontrarlas para si mismo. Lo de la tarde anterior había sido un impulso, un reflejo que Aioros no podía saber de donde vino, pero que había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para frenarlo.

-¡Deltha te gusta! -Volvió a escuchar la voz de Kanon y refunfuñó por lo bajo.- ¡Y la besaste!

-Cállate, Kanon.

-Eres mucho más raro de lo que pensaba. -El gemelo esbozó una sonrisa retorcida.- Rarísimo, de hecho.

-¿Terminaste? Tengo cosas que hacer. -Giró sobre sus talones para regresar a donde Orestes, pero una vez más, Saga le impidió el paso.

-Explicaciones, Aioros. _Explicaciones_.

El joven arquero se encogió de hombros. Enfrentó una a una las miradas de los demás, y al no encontrar escape a ellas, cruzó los brazos; selló los labios y decidió que no tenía nada más que decir.

-¿Y bien? Estamos esperando. -Naia retomó la conversación. Volvió a acercarse al castaño, pero esta vez, éste no se inmutó.- ¿Por qué la besaste? -Aioros entreabrió los labios sin dar crédito al emboscada que el trío le había tendido. Frunció el entrecejo, y a diferencia de la primera vez, ésta vez fue él quien clavó la mirada incrédula en Saga. ¡¿Cómo podía permitir ese interrogatorio sin ayudarle? Peor aún, ¡¿Cómo podía permitirlo delante de Kanon?

-¿Sabéis qué? En verdad tengo cosas que hacer. -Encogió los hombros y libró el último obstáculo que constituía Saga.

En realidad no esperaba librarse tan fácilmente de la presión, pero cualquier oportunidad de huir era digna de ser aprovechada. Por eso, sin dignarse en mirar atrás y luchando con todas sus fuerzas por mantener el mohín indiferente en su rostro, Aioros caminó lo más rápido que pudo.

Sin embargo, justo cuando creyó que la libertad estaba a su alcance, un rostro de plata asomó a pocos metros de él y casi pudo escuchar la sonrisilla burlona de Kanon.

-¡Deltha! -La llamó el gemelo.

-Hola. ¿Qué sucede…? -Su pregunta quedó inconclusa cuando Aioros la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló para llevarla consigo.

-Nod vamos. Pasadlo bien. -Ondeó la mano y no dijo más. Pero volteó su rostro hacia la pelipúrpura y le susurró.- Camina, camina. No te detengas.

-Pero…

-¡Alto ahí! -Las voces de Saga y Naia resonaron a la vez.

-Nadie va a ningún lado hasta que tengamos respuestas.

-Naia…

-¡Tsh! -Lo animó a callar.- Quiero escucharla a ella, Aioros.

-No entiendo muy bien que sucede. ¿Es otra broma tuya y de los gemelos?

-Estamos hablando de un beso, Deltha. -la aprendiza de Caelum entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.- ¡El beso que este idiota te dio!

-¡Oye!

-¡Tsh! -Volvió a callarlo.

-Ah… ese beso. -Deltha rió por lo bajo, y aunque casi de manera imperceptible, sintió que su risa sonó tonta otra vez.- Fue solo un… besito inocente.

-Del, no tienes que dar explicaciones a…

-¡Silencio!- Ahí estaban de nuevo, Saga y Naia.

-Cierra la boca y aprende, arquero. -Le reprendió su amigo.- Al menos Deltha es más cooperativa que tú. Adelante, continúa, Del.

-Pues… -La koree hizo una pausa mientras analizaba con detenimiento la situación. Naia y Saga parecían especialmente ofendidos y ansiosos por la situación, Aioros estaba ligeramente… ¿enfadado?; y Kanon… Kanon solo se divertía a costa de ellos.- No sé que más debo deciros.

-¿Besa bien? -El gemelo menor terció con la sonrisa más ancha hasta ese momento.

-Yo…yo… -Llevó su mirada a Aioros y éste respondió girando los ojos.- Solo fue un beso en la mejilla… -Agregó. Y sus mejillas ardieron más que nunca.- ¿Por qué hablamos de esto?

-¡Porque sí!

-¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? ¡Que habléis al mismo tiempo comienza a tonarse fastidioso!

-¡Suficiente, Aioros! ¡Tú y yo _tenemos_ que hablar… _ahora_! -Espetó Saga.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Y _tú_! -Deltha se respingó al escuchar la autoritaria voz de Naia.- ¡Tú vienes conmigo!

-Pero…

Y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera huir u oponerse, Naiara y Saga jalaron de ellos en direcciones opuestas. Kanon, mientra tanto, permaneció en medio, observando de lo más divertido de una pareja a otra. Pero, entonces, se dio cuenta que los chismes se dividían y él no.

-¡Eh! ¡Tened la decencia de esperar por mi! -Gritó a su hermano y al chico de Sagitario.

-Tú no vienes. -Con Kanon ahí, no habría forma posible en que Aioros soltara una sola palabra respecto a lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Me estáis corriendo?

-Ve a hacerte cargo de los niños. Seguramente seguirán pensando en todo este desastre. Encárgate de tranquilizarlos.

-¡Saga! -Pero era demasiado tarde, puesto que el peliazul y el castaño no iban a cambiar de idea. Así, Kanon fue dejado atrás con nada más que una mala versión de aquel enredo y el amargo sabor de sentirse excluido.- ¡Idiotas! -Les gritó, solo para soltar un gruñido después.

No tenía caso quedarse ahí ni tampoco intentar seguirles. Arrastrando los pies, regresó sobre sus pasos, con toda la intención de hacer caso omiso de las palabras de su hermano. Después de semejante abandono, lo que menos deseaba era darle la satisfacción de hacer lo que se le había pedido… no que a Saga fuera a importarle, claro.

Por ello, de mala gana y no sin echar un último vistazo en dirección hacia donde el par había desaparecido, Kanon emprendió la carrera con rumbo incierto.

-X-

-Lo comprendes, ¿verdad? –Arles miró los ojos rosáceos del Maestro, y asintió lentamente. Shion esbozó una sonrisa cansada y posó las manos en sus hombros.- Eres un buen hombre y un excelente consejero. Pero tienes que saber que el futuro de la Orden está en otra generación.

-Lo se. Es una buena decisión, Maestro. Aunque no por ello menos complicada y difícil.

-Tienes razón. –Lo estrechó suavemente.- Hablé largo y tendido con Dohko acerca de este asunto. –suspiró.- Voy a necesitarte a mi lado en esto. Yo estoy ya muy viejo para estas cosas. Serás un excelente guía para los chicos. Van a necesitarte y yo te necesitaré a su lado.

-Haré lo que pueda. Aunque nunca hemos tenido una relación demasiado… cercana. -el anciano sonrió. Cercana no era la palabra que buscaba su viejo amigo.

-No te preocupes por ello, aún así te respetan.

-Algo así… si.

-Gracias, Arles.

-No me las des. –el castaño se sopló el flequillo, y le tendió la máscara dorada.- Solamente espero que esto salga bien. Gigas es un personaje siniestro y peligroso, no se como encaje esta noticia y cual sea su reacción. Ni la del resto de consejeros, a decir verdad.

En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Y… ahí esta. –murmuró el Maestro.

-X-

-¿Cree que sea una decisión sabia, Santidad?

Tras su máscara dorada, Shion alzó los lunares de su frente. Vio de soslayo a Arles, con la vista clavada en algún lugar del horizonte que sus ojos contemplaban a través del ventanal, y respiró hondo. Sabía de sobra lo mucho que aquella decisión iba a trastocar la paz de los más altos cargos de la Orden. Y aún así, tenía mil y un motivos para estar seguro de ella.

-Discutí esto ampliamente con mis hombres de más confianza: Arles y el Maestro de Libra. Llegamos a la misma conclusión. –el viejo agachó rápidamente la cabeza y carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta- ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia mejor que hayamos pasado por alto, Gigas?

Sabiamente, se tomó unos segundos para responder a aquella complicada pregunta. Mientras tanto, Shion no dejó de contemplarlo un solo segundo con cierto pesar.

La Orden de Athena era complicada, contaba con más de doscientos años de experiencia en el cargo de Santo Patriarca como para corroborarlo. Sin embargo, aunque uno pudiera pensar que la complejidad de todo radicaba en mantener el orden entre los Santos y sus, habitualmente, egos desmedidos… nada más lejos de la realidad. Eran casos como el que estaba viviendo en aquel momento, donde entraban en juego los sacerdotes, los consejeros, todos los que se atrevían a irrumpir en el devenir de las cosas intentando sacar provecho; ellos eran los que hacían todo mil veces más complejo.

Y Gigas no era una excepción.

Era cierto que nunca había sentido simpatía por aquel hombre pequeño y encorvado, de mirada ladina y aspecto ciertamente malicioso y cobarde. Siempre le había mantenido en su punto de mira, vigilado de cerca, y en cada oportunidad… había procurado dejar las cosas importantes en otras manos. Pero no por ello dejaba de escucharle cuando tenía algo que decir: escuchar opiniones distintas a las suyas le daba perspectiva. Mas en aquel caso… lo único que estaba consiguiendo era ponerle en sobreaviso de sus intenciones. Para la gente como él, los Santos no eran más que útiles armas que los mantendrían con vida en caso de tragedia.

-Pienso que los niños son demasiado pequeños, Maestro. –Shion asintió lentamente.- En realidad, ni siquiera sabemos si llegaran a conseguir su armadura. Los obstáculos que se les presentan son muy grandes…

-Eso es verdad.

-¿No cree que es precipitado? Apenas cuentan con doce años, Santidad. –Gigas negó lentamente con el rostro.- Aún en el mejor de los casos, les queda tiempo aún para conseguir su armadura, un par de años quizá. Y la preparación que deben adquirir para ocupar su puesto es…

-Es mucha y complicada. Más aún si se trata de un adolescente. –el sacerdote abrió sutilmente los ojos cuando escuchó como Shion le daba la razón, sin saber que esperar de aquella conversación.

-¿Entonces? ¿No sería más adecuado preparar a alguien más hasta que ellos estén listos para tomar el cargo?

-¿Tan rápido piensas enterrarme, Gigas? –Al lemuriano le resultó imposible no sonreír al ver el gesto de pánico en el hombre.- La idea de implantar un regente tras mi muerte si ellos aún son demasiado jóvenes, no está en mis planes. No es una opción.

-¿Por qué no, señor? Cualquiera de los Santos de Oro podría hacer un buen trabajo. Incluso…

-¿Los consejeros? –Shion ladeó el rostro levemente.- Cederles el trono a los consejeros o sacerdotes sería como darle de comer a los cuervos. –Gigas frunció el ceño sutilmente, y al Maestro no le resultó nada difícil adivinar cuales eran sus intenciones.- El Santuario debe ser manejado por un Caballero, no por políticos con intereses propios. Son ellos los que van a arriesgar su vida por todos los demás, por tanto, nada mejor que su juicio para este puesto.

-¿Y los Santos Dorados?

-¿Cuánto crees que duraría su regencia? –Shion se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Arles por primera vez en aquella conversación.- Estas olvidando que Géminis y Sagitario tendrán, probablemente, nuevo dueño en un par de años. Quizá pasen cuatro cuando llegue el turno de Cáncer y Capricornio. ¿Sabes lo que sucede cuando llegan los combates? –El del ojo de cristal guardó silencio.- Suelen ser a vida o muerte. Y el que muere… suele ser el antiguo portador. –Sin querer, Gigas apretó los dientes.- Hay casos en los que no es así, pero suele ser lo más habitual. La nueva generación siempre es mejor que la anterior, siempre termina imponiéndose. ¿Le darías el trono a un santo, sabiendo que probablemente no viva más de cinco años? ¿En qué cambiaría eso nuestra situación? Los chicos tendrían quince o dieciséis años, no más.

-El Santuario necesita estabilidad, no cambios de liderazgo que perturben el devenir de las cosas. La señora Athena no tardará en llegar y esos niños a los que no crees capaces… morirán por ella. Esta es la generación que de verdad importa, por muy duro que suene.

Gigas llevó la mirada al suelo una vez más. Tomó aire con lentitud, y vio de uno a otro fugazmente. Terminó por asentir, aquella batalla la sabía perdida.

-Tenéis razón, Maestro. –Sin embargo, había algo que aún hacía que la curiosidad lo carcomiera.- ¿Pero puedo preguntaros algo?

-Adelante.

-Géminis. ¿Qué pasará con el perdedor en caso de que sobreviva? –Shion frunció el ceño y, casi sin darse cuenta, apretó sutilmente el reposabrazos bajo su mano.

-Sin ambos pelean por la armadura, el uno contra el otro… Será porque ambos están en disposición de ganarla. No tengo la menor duda de que así será. El segundo permanecerá aquí, sería una locura dejar que semejante poder y fuerza se escapase de nuestro control… -En realidad, todo aquello que decía le dolía enormemente y le hacía sentir como un hombre sin corazón. No solamente era que podía resultar peligroso que alguien con un poder de ese calibre anduviera sin control. Era que estaba hablando de los gemelos, los niños que eran como sus propios hijos. Pero no era el padre quien hablaba en aquel instante, sino el Patriarca. Y el momento de la verdad estaba cada vez más cerca.

-¿Las estrellas os dijeron algo al respecto? –El Patriarca apretó los dientes. Aquella conversación comenzaba a irritarlo en exceso.

-Si lo han hecho, sus palabras permanecerán en secreto. –Gigas entreabrió los labios ligeramente emocionado.

-¡Sabéis quien será el primer Santo…! –murmuró con cierto deje de emoción en su voz.

-Podrás esperar un par de años para saberlo, Gigas. –Shion se levantó del trono y con cansancio bajó las escaleras. Su única intención era terminar la conversación en aquel preciso instante. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la altura del consejero se detuvo, y dándole prácticamente la espalda, continuó.- Ve haciéndote a la idea de que en un futuro próximo deberás tratar con tanto respeto como me tratas a mi a Saga, Aioros o Kanon. Será ante ellos ante quien debas arrodillarte. Ahora, si me disculpas, mi discípulo espera por mi.

-X-

- ¡No tan rápido! -Deltha se quejó. Pero de poco, sino de nada, sirvieron sus lamentos.

Naia no se detuvo hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente lejos del otro par y en territorio seguro para poder hablar sin tapujo alguno. Por fin, tras un rato, llegaron a los límites del campamento de las korees. Solo entonces, cuando consiguieron cobijo en el vértice que formaba dos pequeñas formaciones rocosas, dejó ir la mano de su amiga y la enfrentó, parándose frente a ella sin intención de retroceder.

-¡Quítatela! -Ordenó.- ¡Quítate la máscara, Deltha! -Repitió en busca de rapidez por parte de su amiga. Nunca le gustaron las máscaras, ni para ella ni para nadie. La morena siempre las había considerado un enorme obstáculo cuyo único fin era privar, a cualquier persona que las vistiese, de todo rastro de humanidad.

-¿No te parece que esto es un poquito… exagerado?

-¿Tú crees? ¡¿Cómo te sentirías si yo no te contara algo así de importante?

-Iba a contártelo.

-Pues no me parece.

-No sabía como decírtelo.

-¿Decir qué? ¿Qué te quitaste la máscara, o qué dejaste que Aioros te besara? -A la mención del incidente, por enésima vez ese día, las mejillas de Deltha se tiñeron de rojo. Odiaba esa reacción en ella.

-No esperaba que lo hiciera. -Balbuceó, mientras luchaba por esconder su mirada de la de su amiga.

-Pero lo hizo, _después_ de que te quitaste la máscara para él. ¡Creí que ese estúpido trozo de metal era importante para ti! ¿Por qué te lo quitaste ante él? ¿Te gusta?

-¡Si!... ¡Digo, no!… No lo sé. -Terminó por admitir tras dejar escapar el aliento que tanto había retenido.- Aioros me pidió ver mi rostro…y no pude decirle que no. -Su voz fue perdiendo intensidad mientras hablaba.

-¡¿Él te pidió? ¡¿Le gustas?

-Tampoco lo sé.

-¡Kanon tenía razón! -Naiara se cruzó de brazos.- Siempre supe que Aioros era raro.

-No me lo parece.

Naia la miró de reojo, aún con los brazos cruzados, y la incredulidad tatuada en sus ojos violeta. Deltha, por su parte solo atinó a sonreír con nerviosismo. Conocía a la perfección todos los gesto de su amiga, y sabía lo que aquello significa.

-Es un buen chico.

-Si, si…encantador. -Añadió, irónica.

Divertida por el mohín de disgusto en el rostro de Naia, Deltha soltó una risa. Sabía que Naia no sentía lo que decía, pero no dejaba de ser graciosa la reacción que esbozaba.

-¿De verdad estás molesta? ¿Crees que hice algo muy malo?

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces? -Naia la observó y tras unos pocos segundos, dejó escapar todo lo que sentía.

-Llevo años convenciéndote de quitarte las máscara, ¡y nada!. Pero viene el arquero, te pide que lo hagas, ¡y zas! Le obedeces. Me parece terrible. -Retiró la mirada de su amiga.

A su lado, Deltha pestañeó un par de veces, antes de que su risa resonara en medio del silencio que se formó momentáneamente entre ambas. Aquel gesto no pudo ser interpretado por Naia, quien arrugó las cejas a manera de reproche. Lo que fuera que surcase la mente de la pelipúrpura la sacaba de quicio.

-¿Te parece gracioso?

-Es que… -La pelipúrpura luchó por mantener la compostura.- Es que no te das cuenta, boba. -Le tocó la nariz con el dedo índice.

-¿De qué?

- Si me quité la máscara, es probablemente porque llevas años diciéndome lo poco interesante que resulta y lo muy inútil que puede ser.

-¿Y tú creías eso?

-En parte. -Agachó la mirada.- Creo que, el significado de abandonarla, puede no ser exactamente lo que manda la Ley de las Amazonas. Pero también creo que no podemos andar por ahí, quitándonos la máscara frente a todo el mundo. Algo de especial tiene que tener, ¿no crees?

-Hmp… -Bufó.

-Entonces…¿no estás enojada conmigo?

-No.

A pesar de la mueca en su rostro, en sus adentros, las emociones de Naia distaban mucho del enojo. En realidad, ella misma no sabía definirse lo que sentía, o lo que esas emociones desconocidas significaban. Solo sabía que de improviso, las cosas habían cambiado e ignoraba las repercusiones de dichos cambios.

-Y ahora, ¿qué? -Naia volvió a hablar tras un largo silencio. Su voz sonaba mucho más tranquila, aunque aún había un dejo de enfado en ella.- ¿Seréis novios o algo? ¿Estaréis juntos todo el tiempo? ¿Tendréis la decencia de contarnos a Saga y a mi lo que sucede de vez en vez? -A cada pregunta, los ojos de la aprendiza de Apus se abrían más y más.

-Nunca hablamos de eso.

-Pues deberíais. Debo saber si tendré que adoptar a Saga o no. Aunque Kanon es mucho más divertido.

-Ya… No creo que eso sea necesario.

-¿Significa que si seréis novios o algo así? -Deltha subió los hombros.- Bien. Porque pienso vigilarlo de cerca, y si te hace algo, ¡avísame y nos aseguraremos de darle una lección entre las dos! ¡Jah! Si va a robarse a mi mejor amiga, más le vale hacer las cosas bien y no comportarse como un idiota. -Masculló, no sin sentirse ligeramente relegada. Pero, pillándola desprevenida, los brazos de Deltha se cerraron alrededor de ella en un abrazo que solamente atinó a responder.

-Aioros podrá ser... lo que sea que vaya a ser. -Sonrió.- Pero tú, siempre serás tú…mi familia.

La morena la miró y ahogó el nudo en su garganta. Correspondió la sonrisa de la mejor manera que pudo para después centrar su atención en ella. Una sonrisa pícara, como las que usualmente esbozaba, se dibujó en sus labios.

-Con todo, sigo creyendo que Aioros es raro.

Y las risas de ambas estallaron, juntas, por primera vez esa tarde.

-X-

Disgustado, Kanon pateó una piedra con todas sus fuerzas. Masculló una maldición y siguió caminando con pesadez por las callejuelas de Rodorio. Parecía que una vez más, su hermano había encontrado una manera para nada sutil de echarlo a un lado y aquello comenzaba a convertirse en una desagradable costumbre.

Se sentía furioso, si. Pero también decepcionado.

Sin embargo, fue en aquel momento cuando a sus oídos llegó una risa infantil de lo más conocida para él. Dobló la esquina, hasta que llegó al ágora. A aquellas horas del día, la hermosa y pequeña plazoleta era un hervidero de gente. El continuo ir y venir de los comerciantes del mercado y las voces que daban en su afán por vender algo más, envolvían todo en una curiosa algarabía.

Miró de izquierda a derecha en busca de Milo y finalmente lo encontró a la sombra de la _stoa_. No tenía la menor idea de que hacia el pequeño escorpión solo tan lejos de casa, pero no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de pasar un buen rato. Al menos aquello lo mantendría distraído.

-¡Kanon! –Apenas se acercó unos pasos, el chiquillo lo vio y gritó su nombre emocionado. Casi tímidamente Kanon lo saludó con la mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo? –preguntó cuando llegó a su altura.

-Me aburría. –el pequeño peliazul se encogió de hombros y rápidamente volteó a su izquierda. El gemelo menor, lo siguió con la mirada, curioso por ver que era aquello que mantenía tan entretenido a Milo.

Entreabrió los labios cuando vio como el pequeño jugueteaba sin miedo con dos pequeños escorpiones, que le resultaban incomprensiblemente divertidos. El mayor miró a los dos arácnidos con desconfianza y se sentó junto al niño.

-¿Qué haces con eso?

-Son escorpiones.

-Ya… -dijo ante la obviedad.- Son venenosos. –Milo asintió.

-Pero a mi no me hacen nada. –Kanon se echó hacía atrás unos centímetros cuando el chiquillo sostuvo uno con su mano y se lo acercó al rostro, mostrándoselo.- Puedes tocarlo.

-Eh… No, gracias.

-¿Dónde está Saga? –Ante la pregunta, el geminiano sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de voltear los ojos. Pero se contuvo.

-Ocupado. –Dijo mientras se soplaba el flequillo.

-Oh. –Casi podía decir que sentía la decepción del chico como suya propia. Así que, sin pensarlo demasiado, llevó su mano al cabello desordenado de Milo y lo revolvió aún más si es que era posible.

-¡Para! ¡Para! –intentó apartar con sus pequeñas manitas la suya, sin éxito alguno, sacándole una carcajada.- ¡Me despeinas!

-Presumido. –Milo dibujó un fingido mohín de disgusto, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, una luminosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro, quitándole toda la credibilidad al gesto anterior.

Permaneció allí un rato, sentado a la sombra de los pilares, y observando el parloteó infantil de Milo con sus dos nuevos amigos. No tenía la menor idea de donde los había sacado, pues aunque podían encontrarse por el Santuario, no era habitual toparse con uno, menos dos, en pleno ágora.

Se sopló el flequillo una vez más y se estiró con pereza, ahogando un bostezo.

Sin embargo, cuando se sobó los ojos, la fachada reluciente de las termas se dibujó ante él como por arte de magia. Vio el ir y venir de la gente durante unos minutos, escuchando las risas y las palabras incesantes de los hombres y mujeres que entraban y salían de ellas. Desde donde estaba, podía incluso oler el fino aroma de las hierbas aromáticas entremezcladas con el vapor.

Y de pronto, se le ocurrió. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y volteando rápidamente a ver a Milo, habló.

-¿Te apetece hacer algo divertido? –Se encontró con un par de ojos celestes que lo miraban con una fascinación y una curiosidad incontenibles. Asintió enérgicamente.- Verás… -Se acercó a él y lo habló al oído. Aún más emocionado por la muestra de complicidad, Milo volvió a asentir con los ojos casi desorbitados.

-¡Es genial!

-¿Dónde conseguiste a los escorpiones?

-Allí. –dijo señalando uno de los puestos.- El señor tiene bichos de lo más raros.

-Vale, vamos. Pero tenemos que ser discretos. –se llevó una mano a los labios, intentando parecer más convincente.

-Vamos. –el pequeño se levantó de un salto, con los dos arácnidos en sus manos, y siguió a Kanon con decisión, esforzándose por pasar desapercibido, tal y como el mayor había dicho.

Se las ingeniaron para atravesar toda la multitud de gente que atestaba la plaza, y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, consiguieron llegar a la parte trasera de los puestos, donde solamente los comerciantes iban y venían a toda prisa. Kanon tocó su hombro y lo empujó suavemente, animándolo a empezar con el plan. Milo asintió con convicción y asegurándose de que nadie lo viera salir de allí, se acercó al puesto.

-¡Volviste! –dijo amablemente el hombre de piel oscura e insondables ojos negros.

-Si.

-¿Trajiste a nuestros pequeños amigos? –Milo asintió, a la vez que miraba de soslayo tras el vendedor y vigilaba los pasos de Kanon mientras se acercaba hasta él.

-Están aquí. –respondió, mostrándole los escorpiones en su mano.- Son bonitos. –El gemelo, mientras tanto, había llegado a su objetivo.

-¡Ya lo creo! Quizá pronto puedas tener uno propio, les gustas. –Milo sonrió, a la vez que Kanon tomaba una de las urnas de mimbre entre sus manos, volteaba sobre sus pasos, haciéndole después una señal con el dedo y desapareciendo más rápido de los que sus ojos le permitieron ver.

-¡Ahorraré y volveré a comprar uno! –se despidió con su mano.- ¡Adiós y gracias, señor!

-¡Adiós! –replicó sonriente el hombre, mientras lo observaba irse a toda carrera.- ¡Adiós!

Divertido, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a devolver a los dos escorpiones a su lugar. Sin embargo, en aquel instante se percató de algo. Una de sus cestas faltaba. Entreabrió los labios y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, soltando una maldición a voz en grito. Sus arácnidos no estaban.

-X-

-¡Buen trabajo! –Milo infló el pecho ante la felicitación del mayor en el cobijo del callejón donde habían ido a parar.

-¿Puedo ver? –preguntó ojeando con interés la vieja urna.

-Con cuidado. –El más pequeño se acercó y Kanon abrió levemente la tapa. Lo suficiente para que los dos pudieran ver su contenido.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó el bicho.- Hay muchos…

-Será divertido. –murmuró el mayor con emoción mientras volvía a cerrar. Milo asintió con emoción.- Entraremos por atrás, así nadie nos verá. ¿De acuerdo?

Antes de darle oportunidad de responder, Kanon se encaminó a las termas. Sabía bien que había dos salidas, aunque una de ellas se usaba menos que la otra. Constató, mirando sobre su hombro que Milo lo siguiera de cerca y se detuvo cuando tuvieron la puerta frente a ellos.

-En cuanto doblemos la esquina tendremos que ser rápidos. ¿Recuerdas el plan? –preguntó en un susurró. El pequeño se limitó a asentir, no queriendo delatar su localización en caso de hablar demasiado alto.- Cuando esté hecho, corre y no te separes de mi.

Miró una vez más a la puerta abierta de par en par, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie a la vista, y abandonó el escondite con el pequeño a su lado rebosante de emoción. A él, mientras tanto, le resultó difícil ocultar la sonrisa.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, aminoró el paso, y avanzaron con cuidado. Aunque aquellas eran unas termas humildes en comparación con las de los Templos, el suelo era de mármol y estaba muy resbaladizo por la continua atmosfera húmeda en que se encontraban.

Se detuvieron al final del pasillo, y miraron de izquierda a derecha. Asegurándose de cual era la sala reservada a las mujeres y cual a los hombres. Con una seña de su mano, Kanon le indicó al pequeño que el momento había llegado.

Con cuidado, Milo tomó la urna de sus manos y asomando apenas unos centímetros de su cabeza, lo suficiente como para ver lo que había en el interior de aquella brumosa habitación, la abrió. Kanon no se perdió un solo detalle de su rostro infantil al ver a todas aquellas mujeres tomando sus baños y le resultó francamente difícil aguantar la risa que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Tomó toda la ropa que pudo de los percheros del pasillo, y se acercó hasta Milo.

-Ahora. –dijo. El pequeño salió de su ensoñación, y asintió a la vez que volcaba el contenido de la caja en el umbral de la puerta.

-Vamos, vamos. –animó a la multitud de escorpiones a que emprendiera el camino con un leve movimiento de sus manos, y cuando escuchó el primer grito de pánico en la sala, la mano de Kanon se cerró sobre su brazo arrastrándolo consigo a toda carrera.

Salieron por el mismo resbaladizo camino por que el habían entrado, y escondieron tan rápido como pudieron la ropa tras una pared caída. Cuando la algarabía de las termas atrajo la atención de todos en el agora, Milo y Kanon habían llegado ya a su escondite en el callejón.

Recuperaron la respiración poco a poco, mientras observaban entre carcajadas la confusión de unos y la diversión y pánico de otros. Kanon sabía que se quejarían amargamente por aquello, pero en realidad, deberían agradecerle. Había dado algo entretenido que ver a los hombres de las termas.

-¡Eso fue genial! –exclamó el pequeño dando saltos de alegría.- ¡Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido!

-¡Ya lo creo! –respondió llevándose, sonriente, el dedo a los labios nuevamente. No le preocupaba mucho verse descubierto, pero francamente, prefería evitarlo.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de dejarse caer al suelo, y escuchar las palabras que Milo estaba a punto de decir en un susurro forzado, su oído captó otra conversación mucho más interesante. Instintivamente, llevó la mano a la boca del chiquillo y lo arrastró consigo al suelo. El pequeño se quejó y frunció el ceño, pero Kanon no lo liberó. Alzó el rostro, y fue entonces que se percató de que apenas a unos centímetros de ellos, se encontraba abierta la ventana de una de las viejas tabernas de la aldea. No podía ver las caras de las dos personas que mantenían aquella conversación, pero si que reconocía sus voces.

Gigas y Phaeton.

-¿Qué ocurre ahí fuera? –preguntó el más joven de los dos.

-No tiene importancia. Es mejor así, menos oídos curiosos cerca. –Phaeton asintió.- Será mejor que nadie sepa de esto que voy a decirte.

-¿Y bien?

-El Maestro ha tomado su decisión, y me temo que no hay forma de hacer que cambie de idea.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Está decidido a nombrar como sucesor a uno de los chicos. Pero… -Phaeton frunció el ceño, y continuó escuchando.- Por la forma en que lo dijo, creo que Kanon no es una opción para él.

-Un estorbo menos.

-Si, pero no facilita demasiado las cosas. Saga y Aioros son los únicos candidatos posibles a ocupar el trono cuando el Maestro muera. Uno de los dos será nuestro patriarca… y debemos acostumbrarnos a la idea.

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos pensando que hacer cuando llegue el momento.

-Exacto. Sin Shion aquí… quien sabe lo que suceda con Arles. Podemos conseguir grandes cosas, los chicos son influenciables y apenas son unos mocosos.

Kanon permaneció estático. Perdió su mirada esmeralda en algún punto de la pared blanca que tenía frente a él, mientras sentía la insistente mirada de Milo clavada en él. Tragó saliva, y ahogando como pudo las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos, miró al pequeño y habló en apenas un hilo de voz.

-Nadie puede saber de esto, Milo. –El chico lo miró interrogante, sin entender bien de que iba toda aquella situación ni porque Kanon parecía tan abatido de pronto.- Nadie puede saber de esto que escuchamos. Ni tan siquiera Saga o Aioros. ¿Entendido? –Milo asintió despacio.- ¿Recuerdas el secreto que guardas con Saga?

-Si. –murmuró.- Pues este será el nuestro, ¿de acuerdo?

No sin cierta inseguridad, Milo asintió nuevamente. Probablemente, aquellas eran cosas de mayores, pero ciertamente no le gustaba ver aquella expresión en el rostro de Kanon.

Era oscura y triste.

-X-

Saga continuaba cruzado de brazos, y no había retirado la mirada un solo instante. Aioros se sopló el flequillo y no pudo evitar sentir que aquellos ojos estaban atravesando su alma y descubriendo todos sus secretos quisiera o no. Se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a los pies de un árbol, seguido de su amigo, donde se sentó.

-¿Y bien? –insistió el mayor.

-¿Y bien qué?

-Deja de hacerte el idiota. Sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

-No tengo nada que decir.

-Oh, claro que no. ¡No hay modo de defenderse de semejantes acusaciones! –Aioros lo miró por un instante, asombrándose de lo melodramático que Saga podía llegar a ser en ocasiones.- ¡Tengo testigos! ¡Tres! –El arquero echó la cabeza hacia atrás, al sentir los tres dedos de su amigo demasiado cerca.

-Me estas poniendo nervioso.

-¿Yo te pongo nervioso? ¡Tú vas a matarme de un disgusto! –el peliazul volvió a cruzarse de brazos disgustado.

-De todos modos no se por qué te pones así. –Aioros lo imitó y cruzó sus brazos de igual modo.- Si sabes lo que pasó no se que más quieres que te diga.

-¡Quiero oírlo de tus labios! Otra vez.

-¡¿Pero por qué? –De verdad, Saga estaba a punto de provocarle un ataque de nervios.

-Pues porque… ¡Eso es lo que los amigos hacen! ¡No van besando niñas por ahí y luego hacen como si nada hubiera pasado! –El arquero alzó una ceja casi divertido.- ¡¿Qué menos que una explicación? Me deshice de Kanon, ya puedes confesar. ¿Acaso ella te obligó?

-¿Qué? ¡No! –negó nerviosamente y luego dejó caer los hombros en señal de derrota.- ¡Vale! ¡Vale! Vas a hacer que termine arrodillándome y suplicando tu perdón. –Hubiera jurado que cierto brillo pícaro adornó los ojos de su amigo.

-¿Y bien…? –Lo apremió Saga. Aioros ladeó el rostro y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasó en la cara?

Cuando vio la expresión de desconcierto en el gemelo, el arquero estalló en carcajadas. Saga era predecible para pocas cosas, pero una era aquella. Si demostraba demasiada ansiedad por algo, era porque aunque sintiera curiosidad, en el fondo pretendía alejar la atención sobre si mismo.

-Idiota. –masculló el peliazul poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-Ya, ya. Lo siento. –Como pudo, el castaño recobró la compostura.- La besé más bien por accidente y ni siquiera se por qué lo hice. Pero…

-¡¿Te gustó? –Su amigo era un excelente actor, pero en aquel momento, la situación lo estaba superando y le era imposible disimular su disgusto.

-Si, creo…

-¡Podías haberme dicho que pensabas hacer tal cosa!

-¡Es que no lo tenía planeado! –Aioros se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Piensas pasar _todo_ el tiempo con Deltha? ¿Es tu _novia_ o algo?

El arquero frunció el ceño. Había algo ahí que no terminaba de quedarle claro. No sabía si toda aquella molestia de Saga era porque no se lo había dicho, o porque el peliazul se sentía celoso de la nueva situación. Cualquiera que fuese aquella, claro. De todos modos, no estaba seguro de comprender ninguna de las dos. Solamente sabía que Saga le resultaba infinitamente gracioso, e irritante a la vez, con aquella actitud.

-¿Estás celoso? –preguntó sin pensar. Saga abrió los ojos de par en par y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Celoso de _Deltha_? ¿Por _ti_? ¡¿Cómo iba a ser tal cosa posible, arquero?

-A mi me parece que _estás_ celoso.

-_No_ lo estoy. –Aioros volteó los ojos.

-Como tú digas.

Saga dio un par de pasos con cierto nerviosismo y volvió a sentarse en el suelo, a su lado. Cruzó los brazos exactamente de la misma manera de antes, e inconscientemente, fijo su vista en el suelo, donde su dedos jugueteaban con la hierba. Aioros no dejó de observarlo con interés un solo instante, porque, definitivamente Saga había amanecido extraño aquel día.

-Es que… -murmuró tomándolo por sorpresa.- A Kanon no le hace mucha gracia que pase tanto tiempo contigo. –Hablaba tan bajo, que el arquero tuvo que esforzarse por escucharlo.- Y yo… -se encogió de hombros.- Pensé que me contarías cosas importantes. No se.

-Te lo hubiera contado tarde o temprano. –Saga volvió a encogerse de hombros.- Pero mírate, eres tú el que nunca habla de nada. –El peliazul lo miró fugazmente, sintiéndose regañado.- Somos amigos, ¿no? ¿Por qué nunca me cuentas nada y te molestas cuando yo tardó medio día en contarte algo? ¡Ni siquiera te había visto después de que _eso_ pasara!

-A mi no me suceden _esas_ cosas. –siguió entretenido con la hierba y continuó, mirándolo de soslayo.- Nunca tengo nada interesante o divertido que contar.

-Cuando te haces el idiota, eres insufrible. –un guijarro se estrelló en su cabeza y cuando Saga miró a Aioros con reproche, lo encontró con expresión seria.- No necesito que me cuentes cosas divertidas. Te hice una pregunta, y no contestaste. ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

-Me lo hice entrenando. –murmuró tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Ya. ¿Tú solo? –por un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron y Saga la retiró rápidamente.- Escucha, se que las cosas en Géminis siempre han sido… raras.. Pero me gustaría que confiases en mi, ¿sabes? –Saga no respondió.- Puede que Deltha y yo… -se encogió de hombros.- Pero no pienso dejarte solo, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

-Ya… -susurró una vez más. Finalmente respiró hondo y se animó a hablar.- Kanon y yo nos peleamos. Esta vez fue en serio.

-_Continuará_…-

_Saga_: Todos aquí crecen menos yo. ¡/&%($..&!

_Kanon_: ¡El niño bonito es un inocente! ¡No digas malas palabras!

_Aioros_: ¿Podemos olvidar esto?

_Naia, Saga_: ¡NO!

_Deltha_: Os dara algo n_nU

Kanon: Es bastante probable…

_Aioros_: Ni una palabra mas de esto! ¬¬' Reviews anónimos en el profile, y ¡hasta el próximo capitulo!

_Naia_, Saga: ¡AIOROS!

_Kanon_: Antes de despedirnos, diré que ya que claramente quedé como el gemelo más… "_despierto_", es mi turno de hacer las aclaraciones del cap. La _stoa_ son los pórticos columnados que rodean el ágora. Y _Phaeton_ es la mano derecha de Gigas y el idiota que lo sucedió en su puesto.

_Aioros_: ¡Dije que ADIOS!

_Kanon_: Pues eso… n_n


	17. Maestro

**Capítulo 17: Maestro…**

Deltha miró por encima de su hombro hacia las dos figuras detrás de ella, que conversaban entre murmullos. Su misión en ese preciso instante era proveerles de toda la privacidad que fuera posible. Era su responsabilidad que aquel par tuviera un par de minutos para si mismos. ¡A saber cual sería su destino más tarde esa mañana!

Y es que, aquel era un día por demás complicado para ambos. Un día especial, ciertamente, pero no por eso menos difícil, o incluso, doloroso. Después de ese día, no habría una segunda oportunidad para Nikos. Esa mañana se jugaría el todo por el todo, sin derecho a equivocarse y sin que nadie pudiera auxiliarle en nada. Ese día, Nikos lucharía por conseguir la armadura que daba sentido a su existencia, la misma por la que había esperado años. En unas pocas horas, pasaría de ser un ser un chico a ser un hombre, a costa de su propia sangre.

No era extraño que tanto él, como su hermana, Naia, ardieran en una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo. Las expectativas eran altas, pero los riesgos también eran abismales. Matar o morir; las demás opciones no existían.

Por tal motivo, el par de hermanos se las habían ingeniado para violar toda regla del Santuario y encontrarse ahí, en uno de los múltiples rincones difíciles de alcanzar para la vista de cualquiera. Deltha se había ofrecido a vigilar para evitar cualquier interrupción inesperada, de manera que pudieran hablar sin temor a ser encontrados.

Desde donde estaba, la koree no alcanzaba a escuchar nada de lo que decían, sino que solamente el murmullo de sus voces llegaba a sus oídos. Su curiosidad la obligaba a voltear de vez en vez, para observarlos. Sin embargo, rápidamente retomaba su posición de vigía. Un descuido no era algo que pudiera permitirse.

- Deja de preocuparte. Te prometo que saldré de esta. -La sonrisa de Nikos lucía sincera, pero la verdad era que ni él mismo estaba seguro de lo que tendría que enfrentar ese día. Naiara torció la boca y agachó la mirada, consternada.- Conozco esa cara, Naia. Me vendría bien un poco de confianza, ¿sabes? -Le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡No es eso! Sabes que confío en que podrás hacerlo... pero también sabes que estoy asustada. No puedo evitarlo.

- Lo sé. -El chico esbozó una sonrisa triste, pero ella no le dejó continuar.

- No quiero que nada malo te suceda. -la chica se cruzó de brazos y esquivó la mirada violeta de su hermana, temiendo que pudiera leer en sus propios ojos el terror que representaba la posibilidad de perderle.

- ¿Naia? -Le tomó del rostro, pero la aprendiza volvió a esquivarle.- ¡¿Naia?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ven aquí! -Y tomándola desprevenida, Nikos la abrazó. La escuchó ahogar un sollozo, sintiendo una mezcla de ternura y orgullo. Naiara era un chica valiente, terriblemente decidida y fuerte. Seguía siendo su hermana pequeña, pero tampoco podía obviar el hecho de que crecía a pasos agigantados, como él mismo.

- ¿No tienes miedo?

- Un poco. -¡Estaba aterrado! Las manos le sudaban y tenía un agujero en el estómago. Más no por ello iba a admitirlo- Pero no quiero pensar demasiado en ello. Tengo una batalla que pelear, una armadura que conseguir… y Goran no va a regalarme nada hoy. Me parece que encerrarme en el miedo sería una completa falta de respeto para un oponente como él. Merece algo más que un chiquillo asustado enfrentándole en la arena.

La morena se separó un poco de él para mirarlo detenidamente. Siempre lo había admirado, sin importar que. Sin embargo, justo ahí, en la todavía fresca mañana, Naiara miraba en los ojos de su hermano a un chico muy diferente. Nikos había crecido y ahora, más que nunca, la aprendiza se sentía orgullosa de él. Independientemente del resultado de la batalla que estaba a punto de librar, era _su_ hermano; siempre lo sería.

- Nikos… -Susurró, jamás despegando sus ojos de los suyos. Se limpió las lágrimas incipientes con tosquedad y buscó en sus adentros por la fuerza para esbozar una sonrisa a medias.- _Sé_ que podrás hacerlo. -Dijo.

- Conseguiré la armadura. ¡Haré que te sientas orgullosa! -Acarició la melena azabache. Naia, como respuesta, le sonrió. No necesitaba hacer mucho. Ella ya se sentía orgullosa de él.- Deberíamos marchar ya. Los combates están por comenzar y no quisiera llegar tarde a mi propia fiesta.

Pero antes de que se diera la vuelta para encaminarse hacia el Coliseo, oyó a Naia carraspear y giró de regreso a ella.

- Hay algo que… quisiera darte. -Se atrevió a hablar mientras le tendía la mano.

- ¿Qué es?

- Un amuleto para la suerte. Lo hice yo misma.

Lleno de curiosidad, el moreno tomó entre sus manos aquel objeto que su hermana le entregaba. Se encontró con un collar hecho de decenas de conchitas y caracoles diminutos, de todas tonalidades y texturas. Sin duda era la cosa más linda que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

A cambio del precioso adorno, devolvió una sonrisa y no tardó un segundo en colocárselo.

- Es precioso. Gracias. -Acomodó sus cabellos cortos de nuevo mientras observaba la sonrisa mucho más relajada de su hermana. Se sentía listo para el combate.

Sus nervios eran una maraña indescifrable y su cabeza daba tantas vueltas que poco entendía de que iba el día; pero de alguna forma, se sentía mejor. Así que no retrasaría la espera por más tiempo. Era el momento de marcharse.

- Lo harás bien, Nikos. -El mayor asintió mientras, con un pequeño empujón en la espalda, la animaba a caminar delante de él.

- Estarás en las gradas, ¿verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto! Si no fuera por la máscara, me gastaría los dedos. -Naia se mordió los labios. Estaba diciendo la verdad. Sin aquel rostro de plata, probablemente después de ese día se quedaría sin dedos para morder.

- Entonces, observa bien. ¡Verás lo genial que luzco con mi nueva armadura!

Naia dejó escapar una risa refrescante para ambos. Seguía tan nerviosa como al principio, pero quería comprar el optimismo de su hermano se esforzaba por venderle. Después de todo, Nikos no necesitaba más nervios… necesitaba ánimos.

- Te veré ahí. -Se despidió con un beso, para después ondear la mano en el aire.

Se adelantó al joven, corriendo hacia donde esperaba su amiga. Le cogió la mano y la jaló consigo, urgiéndola a apresurar el paso.

- ¡Estaré mirándote desde las gradas! -gritó a su hermano.

- ¡Suerte, Nikos!

Y en un santiamén, el aprendiz de Orión las vio desaparecer de su vista.

Solo entonces, cuando se encontró en soledad, se permitió soltar un suspiro que llevaba largo rato reprimiendo. Retomó la marcha, siguiendo los pasos de ellas mientras rebuscaba en su mente revuelta por toda la calma que le quedaba. No podía permitirse perder los estribos a esas alturas. Había trabajado duro para llegar ahí y era su momento de brillar, o de extinguirse como las estrellas.

-X-

- Estará bien. Lo estará. -La pelipúrpura miró de reojo a su amiga, más no respondió nada.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Naiara había repetido la misma frase, una y otra vez, sin descanso alguno. Y no la culpaba. Ella, en su lugar, probablemente hubiese sufrido un ataque de pánico como pocos. Dentro de todo, Del sabía que la koree pelinegra estaba siendo valiente… muy valiente.

- Estoy segura que lo estará, Naia, y lo conseguirá. Tendrá su armadura. -Posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y continuaron caminando en silencio, hasta alcanzar la entrada del antiguo Coliseo.

El lugar entero era una verbena. El murmullo de cientos de voces rugía con el eco de la arena milenaria. Todo habitante del Santuario, sin importar rango o edad, se había congregado ahí para observar y formar parte de la historia. Se decía que el mismo espíritu de Athena descendía para morar entre su pueblo en días como ese. Era un día de contrastes; de lágrimas y de júbilo. Una generación moría, pero el resurgimiento de otra renovaba la promesa de la diosa de que, mientras hubiera esperanza, ella descendería para liderar la guerra contra cualquiera que se atreviera a amenazarla.

El gran palco, destinado a su Excelentísima, aún se encontraba vacío. Cuando la magistral figura del lemuriano y su séquito adornasen aquel lugar reservado, entonces la celebración habría de dar inicio.

Aún así, con unos pocos minutos por delante para el inicio, los graderíos se encontraban saturados. La gente observaba, comentaba y apostaba por los contendientes. Algunos parecían destinados a la gloria y otros, en las bocas ajenas, estaban ya condenados al fracaso.

Mientras tanto, los guerreros esperaban con ansias. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera eran desconocidos. Sus relaciones iban más allá de un saludo o vistazo ocasional; la gran mayoría eran maestros que habían dedicado años de su vida a entrenar a sus propios reemplazos… y futuros asesinos. Era la Orden de Athena una como pocas, en la que los lazos que llegaban a crearse entre sus miembros, terminaban rotos con sangre vertida de por medio.

Sin embargo, para las dos pequeñas korees, todo se resumía en que ese era un día como ningún otro. Era la primera vez que apreciarían los combates de sucesión en todo su esplendor, y no solo eso; sino que alguien, especialmente cercano para una de ellas, sería uno de los protagonistas.

-Dioses. ¿Se supone que encontraremos un lugar donde sentarnos aquí? -Detrás de la máscara, los ojos de la aprendiza de Apus recorrieron todo el lugar, en busca de un hueco del cual apropiarse.

- Más vale. No pienso perderme la pelea de Nikos.

- Necesitaremos suerte.

Naia chasqueó la lengua. Cuando sus ojos violeta hicieron lo mismo que los de su amiga, comprendió el por qué de sus dudas. Meter siquiera un alfiler, iba a ser todo un reto.

- ¡Hey! ¡Deltha! ¡Naia! -Aun entre tanta algarabía, esa voz no era difícil de reconocer.

- Aioros, baja la voz. No es necesario tanto escándalo. -Pero las quejas de Saga quedaron en el aire, pues el castaño lo arrastró consigo, hasta donde estaban las chicas.

- ¡Os encontramos!¡Uf! Este lugar es una locura. Es casi peor que las Panateneas. -Dijo al arquero al acercarse mientras su mirada curiosa parecía no darse abasto en la multitud. Aquella sonrisa suya parecía especialmente amplia ese día y más aún cuando se encontró con Deltha.

- Lo es, lo es. ¡Hay mucha gente! -Ella le respondió, ante la falta de respuesta por parte de los otros dos. Naia lucía abstracta en sus propios pensamiento, y Saga maldecía el jalón de pelo que la euforia de su amigo le había costado.

- ¡Del…! Hola. -El castaño agregó, casi con timidez.

- ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Necesitas privacidad para babear a gusto? -Saga giró los ojos.- En serio, arquero. Si quieres un poco de espacio, dinos. Así Naia y yo podemos desaparecer. -A pesar del nerviosismo que sentía, Naia no pudo evitar reír al escucharlo.

- Muy divertido. _Muy_ divertido. -Torció la boca y los miró con los ojos entrecerrados.- Como sea, Nikos pelea hoy, ¿cierto?

- Si. -El semblante de Naia volvió a ensombrecerse.

Ni Saga ni Aioros supieron que decir, ocasionando que los cuatro cayeran en un silencio pesado. La situación con el aprendiz de Orión nunca había fácil, y tampoco amigable. El hecho de que Nikos fuera el hermano mayor de Naia no había facilitado nada, y en honor a la verdad, tenían que admitir que su combate no les resultaba especialmente atractivo. Con todo, no dejaba de ser querido para su amiga…

- Pierde cuidado, Naia. Al final del día, será el santo plateado de Orión. -Aioros habló, tras unos pocos segundos de silencio.

- Seguramente, si. -Complementó el otro.

- Gracias. No tenéis que… -La morena se encogió de hombros. Suspiró.- Sé que él nunca ha sido agradable con vosotros, pero gracias por preocuparos por él… por mi, mejor dicho.

Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas. Le sonrieron, sin saber que más decir o hacer. La idea de ver a Nikos, enfundado en un ropa de plata, no era algo que les entusiasmara.

- ¡¿Todos listos? -De pronto, escucharon aquella voz… la voz que faltaba.- ¡Es un día emocionante!

- Kanon. -Un gemelo miró directamente al otro, encontrándose particularmente ajenos.

Hacía un tiempo ya, desde que ambos entrenaban de forma separada. El combate decisivo por Géminis se veía más cerca cada día y, por una vez, las palabras de Zarek parecían correctas: Cada cual tendría que prepararse, a su manera, para enfrentar al otro; sus caminos ahora estaban más separados que nunca.

- ¡Saga! -Festejó el menor de los peliazules. Pero cada segundo que le observaba, dolía. La conversación entre Phatom y Gigas no se había esfumado un solo segundo de su cabeza. Cada vez que miraba al rostro de su hermano, o al de Aioros, era un doloroso recordatorio de que su destino ahí, quizás era estar detrás de ellos siempre; un destino que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.- No te había visto hoy.

- Salí temprano de Géminis. Quería entrenar un poco antes de venir aquí. -Respondió.

- No sé porque tenemos que venir. -Kanon se cruzó de brazos y sopló el flequillo.- Este tipo de eventos ni siquiera le interesan a cualquiera de los santos de oro. ¡Mirad a Zarek! Prefirió quedarse en el templo a beber whisky antes que venir a observar.

- Siempre puedes irte. No es una obligación estar aquí. -Aioros le dijo.

- Claro, y el _viejo_ mandaría a Arles a traerme de regreso de los pelos. Ambos sabéis que quiere que observemos los combates a su lado.

- El _viejo_ es el Patriarca, es Shion. Al menos en público, deberías cuidar tu boca. -El más joven sonrió al oír a su hermano. Le encantaba provocar al siempre correcto Saga.

Sin embargo, antes de que Kanon pudiera seguir con el juego que él mismo había comenzado, la aparición de alguien más los hizo detenerse.

Axelle, la amazona de Caelum, hizo acto de presencia en ese instante, acallando todo conato de discusión que pudiera haber iniciado entre los gemelos. Se detuvo a un lado del grupo, llevando sus ojos de los chicos a sus aprendizas, pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna que traicionara sus pensamientos.

- Su Santidad viene en camino. Deberíais apresuraros para alcanzarle en el palco. Los combates empezarán en breve y él estará esperando por vosotros. -Se refirió a los gemelos y Aioros. Los chicos asintieron, no sin dirigir una última mirada a sus amigas.

- Todo saldrá bien, Naia. -El arquero se dirigió a la pelinegra, mientras Saga asintió suavemente, afirmando el comentario de su amigo.

- Os veremos después. -Sentenció Kanon antes de emprender el camino hacia el palco papal.

Al igual que ellos, Naiara y Deltha se despidieron con la esperanza de que poder verlos después. Con un poco de suerte, dicho encuentro no incluiría lágrimas y palabras de consuelo para la pelinegra.

Mientras, Axelle se había perdido entre el gentío, en busca de un lugar desde el cual mirar los eventos. No iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero aquella era probablemente la primera prueba para sus alumnas. Ninguna de las dos había presenciado lo que suponía una pelea como esas. Ninguna de las dos conocía el significado de dichos enfrentamientos. Axelle, por el contrario, comenzaba a vislumbrar el futuro y lo que él deparaba para ella. Con toda seguridad, sus pupilas tendrían que hacer lo mismo pronto.

- Apuraos, niñas, apuraos. -Las llamó.- No falta mucho para que el espectáculo comience.

-X-

- ¡Qué comience el combate!

Cuando la voz del Maestro Shion resonó en el coliseo, un nuevo escalofrío recorrió la espalda del aprendiz de Orión. Nikos miró una última vez a los ojos de su maestro y se puso en guardia, a la espera de que el mayor hiciera el primer movimiento.

Ignoró del mejor modo posible el bullicio que lo rodeaba y se aisló de todas las miradas incrédulas que permanecían fijas en él, mostrando una curiosidad incontenible por ver si era capaz de arrebatarle la legendaria armadura a su dueño. Él mismo había estado en aquellas gradas, presenciando otras luchas igual de importantes que aquellas que ahora protagonizaba. Sabía de sobra lo mucho que todos ponían en duda las capacidades del aprendiz correspondiente: la valía de un Santo se demostraba en la arena, lo sabía.

Respiró hondo y frunció el ceño, olvidando todas aquellas ideas que pasaban por su mente, cuando vio como la silueta de Goran, su maestro, lucía envuelta en su cosmos blanquecino. El santo de Orión se abalanzó hacia él a toda velocidad y, antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañear, el puño del mayor golpeó de lleno en su cara, enviándolo al suelo sin piedad.

- Despierta, Nikos. La hora de la verdad ha llegado. –lo oyó decir antes de que lo levantara en volandas y hundiera la rodilla derecha en su estómago vacío.

Escuchó a la multitud gritar y silbar, y por un instante, se sintió como uno de tantos gladiadores que habían bañado la arena de los antiguos Imperios con su propia sangre… con el único objetivo de entretener a una muchedumbre sedienta de violencia y muerte.

Su espalda chocó violentamente contra el graderío más bajo, robándole el aire por un momento y nublando su vista. Cayó al suelo nuevamente, y cerró los ojos y los puños con fuerza, mientras boqueaba por oxigeno.

Alzó la vista, y aunque sus ojos no le brindaban la nitidez que hubiera deseado, pudo distinguir a la perfección la expresión en el rostro de Goran. Un semblante serio y vacío, carente de toda emoción que delatara si aquel encuentro tenía un significado especial para él o no. Nikos se sopló los mechones de flequillo oscuro que caían por su frente. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y recobró la compostura, mirando fijamente al que había sido su maestro y lo más similar a un padre que había conocido.

Goran era un buen hombre, y había sido un buen guía en aquel tortuoso camino que había sido su vida en el Santuario. No demasiado dado a las muestras de cariño o de orgullo, pero lo suficientemente dedicado a su trabajo como para que en aquel preciso instante, para el que Nikos se había preparado toda su vida, le resultara casi imposible levantar el puño contra su maestro.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y el chico elevó su cosmos, viéndose rápidamente envuelto en un aura violácea. Sus ojos viajaron fugazmente al lugar donde, sabía, su pequeña Naia observaba entre nervios incontrolables. Apenas alcanzó a vislumbrar su mascara plateada, con sus manos pequeñas y delicadas tapando los labios metálicos, como si con aquel gesto inútil pretendiera acallar un sollozo. Nikos sonrió y llevó una de sus manos al collar que adornaba su cuello, acariciándolo suavemente. Iba siendo hora de que su hermana estuviera en verdad orgullosa de él y lo admirase no solamente por aquel amor fraternal que los unía.

Volteó después hacia el pedestal donde la armadura del Cazador brillaba con luz propia.

Un gesto de determinación, que nunca hasta entonces había mostrado, se dibujó en su rostro. Sonrió, y concentró su cosmos en los puños.

- Empecemos. –murmuró antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad hacia su antiguo maestro, y ahora rival.

-X-

- Vaya. -Saga murmulló. Aioros, a su lado, desvió por un segundo sus ojos de la arena y miró de reojo a su amigo.- Está aterrado.

- ¿Existe un superlativo para eso? Porque, si lo hay, así es como se siente Nikos. No pensé que atacaría.

Saga chasqueó la lengua mientras entrecerraba los ojos. No era difícil pensar que Goran y Zarek tenían poco, sino nada, en común. Sin embargo, Saga estaba seguro que, si su maestro algún día se le plantaba como oponente, él mismo dudaría. Lo haría, no por cariño y ni por agradecimiento, lo haría por respeto. Bueno o malo, Zarek era y siempre sería su maestro, el hombre cuyas palabras y enseñanzas le guiaron en sus primeros pasos en el uso del cosmos. Si. Zarek era el hombre cuya vida habría de extiguirse para dar paso a la suya.

- ¿En qué piensas? -La voz de Aioros le trajo de regreso.

- El cosmos de Goran sigue siendo ligeramente superior al suyo. Sigue dudando.

- Normal, pero solo es en apariencia. -Masculló el arquero.- No quiero pensar en lo que sucederá cuando, por fin, peleé sin dudas.

- Sabes lo que sucederá.

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Aioros. Por un segundo, vio en Nikos a si mismo, y en Goran, a Orestes. No culpaba al moreno por toda esa inseguridad contenida. Él, en su lugar, no actuaría de una manera muy diferente.

Shion, mientras tanto, no les había quitado un ojo de encima. Era cierto que como Patriarca que era, los combates de sucesión eran eventos de lo más importantes y su atención no podía centrarse en otras cosas. Sin embargo, su verdadero interés estaba puesto en las reacciones de los tres chicos que lo acompañaban. Y lo que estaba viendo, no era demasiado diferente a lo que esperaba. Intercambió una rápida mirada con Arles, y volvió la vista al frente.

Habían crecido.

-X-

El rápido vaivén de su pecho, hacía que le resultase francamente doloroso incluso respirar. Estaba cansado, y herido. La fina capa de sudor y polvo que lo cubría se entremezclaba con las innumerables heridas abiertas que se dispersaban por todo su cuerpo y, aún así, no tenía intención alguna de rendirse.

Aquella era la primera vez que peleaba de igual a igual con Goran, era la primera vez que lo contemplaba como un adversario y un obstáculo en su camino. Pero, viéndolo casi tan herido como él, Nikos supo que su maestro lo había enseñado bien. Agradeció todas aquellas veces que había insistido en que debía ser perseverante, ser valiente, y ante todo, no rendirse ante el dolor.

Sin embargo, había una sola cosa para la que no lo había preparado lo suficiente: para enfrentarse a la muerte de tú a tú, y ser el vencedor.

Se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano, manchando las vendas que la cubrían, aún más si era posible, y suspiró.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar un nuevo golpe que iba directo a su pecho, haciéndose a un lado. Se esforzó por ser lo más rápido que le fuera posible, y sonrió cuando logró atrapar la muñeca de Goran con su mano antes de que tuviera oportunidad de alejarse o protegerse. Su cosmos ardiente se revolvió a punto de descontrolarse en su mano, y sabiendo que no podía demorarse mucho más, golpeó el estomago del mayor sin piedad.

Escuchó, asombrado, el quejido de Goran a la vez que sentía como alguna de sus costillas cedía ante la fuerza de su puño. Nikos entreabrió los labios, sorprendido de su propio golpe, viendo como su maestro se estrellaba con fuerza contra el suelo de piedra y arena. Una gran polvareda se levantó, dificultando la respiración de ambos. El joven pelinegro entrecerró los ojos, protegiendo su vista del polvo y esperando a que la esbelta silueta de su maestro se levantara, con esfuerzo, del suelo.

Unos segundos después, lo vio. Goran tosió un par de veces y con una débil sonrisa adornando sus labios, se limpió el hilo de sangre que rodaba por su barbilla. Se levantó casi con parsimonia y lo miró a los ojos una vez más.

- No esta mal. –siseó, mientras el penetrante dolor de sus costillas lo atenazaba. Sin embargo, el maestro pareció no hacerle caso a sus heridas, o al menos, así parecía.- Pero no te contengas. ¿Acaso no lo sientes?

- ¿El qué? –murmuró Nikos con aún con la respiración desbocada.

- A Orión. El cosmos del Cazador está ansioso por conocer el resultado. Anhela saber si vestirá a un nuevo dueño hoy. –El chico no respondió, solo miró de soslayo al pedestal fugazmente, sin perder a Goran de vista.- Demuéstrale que te he entrenado bien, que eres un digno cazador, igual que él.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su maestro atacó con fuerzas renovadas. Sus puños y piernas se movían tan rápido que apenas pudo distinguirlos y evitarlos. Se concentró todo lo que pudo por seguir su trayectoria, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, su velocidad aumentaba más y más. Goran lo estaba obligando a retroceder y defenderse con sus propios brazos, de un modo no tan efectivo como hubiera querido.

El dolor que atenazó su cuerpo le alertó del momento en que lo perdió de vista, pues los puñetazos y patadas envueltos en cosmos, habían terminado por golpearlo sin piedad.

- Tu cosmos, Nikos. –escuchó mientras encajaba un nuevo rodillazo en el estómago.- Orión es un cazador y sus protegidos utilizamos técnicas físicas. Atacamos, no nos protegemos. –Su nariz crujió bajo la fuerza del puño de Goran, que lo empujó contra una de las columnas que a duras penas se mantenía en pie en el coliseo.- Pero sin nuestro cosmos no somos nada.

-X-

Kanon ensanchó aquella sonrisa suya sin que su mirada abandonara la silueta maltrecha de Nikos. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Nikos aún pudiera mantenerse de pie?

- Esto no durará mucho.

- No lo hará. -Respondió su gemelo.

- Pero el final apenas empieza. -El arquero terció mientras Saga aprobaba su comentario.

Las miradas de los tres regresaron a la arena del Coliseo, donde el moreno batallaba de nuevo para mantenerse de pie. El chico estaba exhausto, al borde del colapso por momentos. Sin embargo, aquel último susurro de Goran parecía haber activado algo en su cabeza.

- ¿Crees que lo entienda? -Aioros musitó.

- Tiene que hacerlo. Odiaría si el sacrificio de Goran por ese idiota fuera en vano. -Al escucharlo, el castaño sonrió.

Después de aquello no hubo más comentarios. Siguieron en silencio los movimientos rápidos y precisos del santo de plata y su aprendiz. Hacía mucho que la velocidad había dejado de ser un obstáculo para cualquiera de los tres. En ese preciso instante de su entrenamiento, su poder oscilaba en un rango medio entre una armadura de plata y una de oro; sin pertenecer a ninguno de ellos.

- Es un idiota, de verdad que lo es. -Saga volvió a hablar. Mientras, a su lado, Aioros levantó una ceja y sonrió con sutilidad.

- No puede ni moverse. Os dije, esto no tardará en terminar.

- Lo estás subestimando, Kanon. -Volvió a hablar, y entonces, detrás de su máscara dorada, Shion sonrió al escucharle hablar. Saga estaba en lo cierto.

- No veo como puedo estar…

- Nikos está demasiado asustado como para aceptar que su cosmos es superior al de su maestro… pero lo es. Lo que en realidad le aterra y lo detiene, es la posibilidad de matarlo. -Kanon miró en dirección a Aioros y casi pudo jurar que el Sagitario estaba especialmente serio.

El menor de los gemelos no dijo nada más. Prefirió callar y esperar porque el resultado de la pelea terminara dando la razón a quien la mereciera. Aunque la realidad era que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera él quien la tuviese al final.

La sonrisa se esfumó de los labios del Patriarca al escuchar a Aioros hablar con tal severidad. Ellos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta, pero las vidas de los niños parecían volar ante sus ojos con un único destino: luchar y morir. Suspiró, con cierto pesar. Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que prácticamente no quedaba rastro alguno de inocencia en Saga. El mayor de los gemelos había crecido rápido, mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado aceptar así mismo; parecía como si a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Saga viera al mundo más y más gris. Pero aquello era lo que hacía especial a Aioros: siempre guardaba un poquito de ingenuidad, siempre había algo capaz de sorprenderlo y emocionarlo. Sin embargo, en aquel preciso momento… la chispa también había desaparecido de sus ojos azules.

- No lo hace tan mal. -cruzándose de brazos, Aioros habló.

- Tampoco _tan_ bien.

- Esperaba que dijeras eso. -Saga le observó de reojo y se encogió de hombros. Tenía que admitir que el chico tenía sus momentos de brillo, pero la mayoría del tiempo parecía escudarse detrás del propio resplandor de su maestro. Mientras Nikos se entercara en hacer tales cosas, no iba a conseguir vencerle.

- Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Apostáis?

Los tres miraron a Kanon, incrédulos. Éste no se inmutó… Al menos así, el tiempo pasaría de una forma más entretenida.

Shion alzó una ceja, entre sorprendido y disgustado. Kanon era un caso aparte. Alguien iba a morir frente va a sus ojos, y ¿aquello era todo lo que tenía que decir? ¿Cómo era posible que una vida tuviera un valor tan misero o una muerte le impresionase tan poco?

-X-

Boqueó como pudo, en un intentó desesperado por no ahogarse con su propia sangre. Su cuerpo, su cara… todo dolía. Apenas podía hacer un solo movimiento sin que el dolor lo oprimiese y lo impidiera continuar. Tosió y escupió un par de veces, intentando eliminar aquella nauseabunda sensación de su boca. Y con esfuerzo, logró incorporarse sobre sus codos. Agradeció a los dioses que Goran le estuviera dando un respiró, pero comenzaba a pensar que aquello no sería suficiente.

Intentó llenar sus pulmones de aire lo más que pudo, y aclarar su mente.

"_Tu cosmos_".

Todo lo que Goran había dicho era cierto. Los santos de Orión siempre se habían caracterizado por utilizar técnicas de contacto, mucho más físicas y quizá menos estilizadas que las de otros santos. Pero, tal y como él mismo había aprendido en otras ocasiones… sin el apoyo de su cosmos, el puño de un santo no se diferenciaba demasiado del de una persona normal y corriente.

Recordó, por un momento, las innumerables peleas en las que se había metido a lo largo de los años. Imágenes dispersas de amigos y rivales volaron por su mente sin control. Rememoró la cantidad de veces, la gran mayoría, que se había proclamado vencedor por sus excelentes dotes de luchador en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, solamente en una ocasión alguien no solo lo venció, sino que lo humilló públicamente sin siquiera tocarlo.

Instintivamente llevó sus ojos al palco, desde donde el Maestro observaba impasible el transcurrir del combate. Su mirada violácea se cruzó entonces con una esmeralda que lo miraba con interés, y entonces comprendió.

Nikos frunció el ceño, y volvió la vista al frente. Debía levantarse tan rápido como fuera. Sus brazos y sus piernas temblaron por el esfuerzo, pero consiguieron mantenerlo en pie a duras penas. Se sentía mareado, pero no le importó.

Había logrado entender lo que diferenciaba a un santo mediocre de un santo de _verdad_. El uso del cosmos lo era todo. La hora de demostrar que había crecido, había llegado.

- ¿Estas listo, maestro? –preguntó entre jadeos. Goran entrecerró los ojos y lo vio fijamente. Al final, dibujó una enigmática sonrisa.

- Listo, Nikos.

El chico se irguió, sacando fuerzas de lo más hondo de su alma, y tomó aire. Se concentró todo lo que pudo y se puso en guardia una vez más. Dejó que su cosmos fluyera, concentrándose en sus manos y sus piernas, pero sin dejar de controlarlo un solo momento. Enseguida notó como su maestro hacía lo propio.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, cómplices, como aquel que anticipa que algo importante esta a punto de suceder. Ambos asintieron, casi sin darse cuenta, en un gesto que pretendía demostrar el respeto mutuo que se tenían.

-¡Por la fuerza de Orión! –gritaron.

El eco de sus voces resonó a la vez en el coliseo, que sumido en un sepulcral silencio esperaba el desenlace de tan emocionante combate. Aprendiz y maestro se movieron a la vez, corriendo a toda velocidad en direcciones opuestas, pero con el mismo objetivo: encontrarse.

Puño y cosmos chocaron, llenando de una luz resplandeciente la arena y deteniendo el tiempo por un instante.

Nikos permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo como la sangre fluía lentamente de sus labios. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla ensangrentada.

- Bien hecho… -susurró el mayor. Nikos, que había detenido su ataque, aún sostenía la mano de su maestro, mientras su puño permanecía enterrado en el pecho de Goran.- …Santo de Orión.

- Gracias… -murmuró antes de que el cuerpo de su maestro se desplomara en el suelo.- …Goran.

-X-

Hubo unos pocos segundos de completo silencio. El silbido del viento que cruzó en medio de la arena casi podía escucharse con abrumadora claridad, llevándose consigo el último respiro del valiente guerrero. Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre el polvo mientras su sangre se esparcía sobre la arcilla y la teñía de un lóbrego color marrón.

No sucedió nada. Nadie se movió.

Entonces, sobrevino el primer grito de júbilo, el primer festejo; y el Coliseo en toda su inmensidad estalló en vítores. Un hermano se había ido, pero uno también había nacido. Orión había hablado, y era el momento en que el nuevo heredero reclamase su lugar entre la Orden.

- ¡Ganó! -Naia se puso de pie en un brinco mientras, detrás del rostro de metal, un par de lágrimas de alegría rodaron por sus mejillas. Nikos le había cumplido, había mantenido su palabra de conseguir la armadura del Cazador.

Pero, mientras la aprendiza de Caelum celebraba con ánimos renovados la victoria de su hermano, a su lado, Deltha observaba el resultado de la batalla, impávida. Le alegraba que Nikos resultara vencedor en aquel combate, pero el cuerpo de Goran, tendido en medio de la arena, dejaba un sabor amargo en ella.

Miró a Axelle, quien pareció no notar su insistencia. La francesa permanecía con la vista en el campo de batalla, o al menos era lo que su máscara indicaba…pero la realidad era otra. Axelle no había despegado sus ojos de ambas niñas. Había observado atentamente cada reacción de sus pupilas, desde el principio hasta el final del combate. La reacción de Naia no le había sorprendido. Era lógico pensar que reaccionara con tal euforia a la victoria de su hermano. Sin embargo, lo que realmente esperaba la amazona de Caelum eran esos momentos posteriores, el instante que la chica reflexionara del verdadero costo de que su hermano se enfundara en la armadura de Orión.

Deltha, en cambio, parecía haber comprendido las implicaciones de una pelea de ese tipo. Axelle no podía ver su rostro, pero la forma en que su aura se había inquietado, y los movimientos casi nulos de la niña le traicionaban.

Su maestra no dijo nada, sino que espero a que fuera ella quien diese el primer paso. Se limitó a contemplarla sin que lo notara.

- ¿Siempre terminan así? -En medio del escándalo, la voz de la pelipúrpura sonó especialmente clara para Caelum.

- ¿Así?

- Así…Goran esta…

- Oh. -A decir verdad, la pregunta no la sorprendía en lo más mínimo.- Lo está. Para que el reemplazo sea efectivo, el antiguo portador debe ofrecer su vida a cambio. Es una tradición que pocas veces se rompe. Yo jamás he visto que el resultado sea diferente. -Deltha abrió más los ojos, si es que eso era posible. Agachó la cabeza y sus ojos se posaron en su amiga, al lado de ella. Se mordió los labios mientras luchaba por ahogar un sollozo que, sabía, terminaría costándole una reprimenda si Axelle la descubría.- Deltha. -Escuchó a su maestra y se respingó.

- ¿Si?

- Ese es el modo en que debe ser. No te angusties por algo que no puedes cambiar.

La niña suspiró. No supo que decir, ni mucho menos que pensar. Sintió miedo porque sabía que a partir de entonces vería las cosas de una forma muy distinta. Naia probablemente no había reparado en ello aún, pero se daría cuenta cuando todo hubiera pasado. Su destino no era diferente al de Nikos por lo que, algún día, su maestra habría de sucumbir bajo el yugo de su amiga. Y, desde ese mismo momento, el corazón de Deltha se había dividido en dos.

Las dos personas más importantes de su vida se verían las caras en una pelea en que solamente una de ellas sobreviviría. Axelle, quien desde que tenía memoria había estado a su lado, y Naia, a quien consideraba su hermana, más allá de cualquier lazo de sangre; una de ellas terminaría siendo asesina de la otra.

No había modo en que no se sintiera consternada.

-X-

Shion asintió con cierta lentitud y solemnidad ante el desenlace. El primer combate de aquella larga jornada que se le presentaba por delante, había finalizado tal y como debía ser. El alumno había superado al maestro: una vida se había apagado y una nueva, consagrada a Athena, comenzaba.

- Lo hizo. –murmuró Aioros. Saga no se había movido, manteniendo la mirada fija en el nuevo Santo de Orión… como si aquel fugaz contacto de sus ojos segundos antes, quemara.

El peliverde todavía ligeramente compungido, volvió a verlos fugazmente aprovechando la discreción que le otorgaba su máscara dorada. En un inicio les había sugerido que lo acompañaran porque, aunque la verdadera prueba era para Nikos, aquel combate resultaba lo suficientemente cercano a ellos como para revolver sus emociones más profundas y hacerles comprender. Shion suspiró de nuevo, la realidad era que, cada día de sus vidas, cada minuto y cada segundo, era una prueba donde estaban siendo evaluados y medidos. Aquella situación no era menos, y nunca lo habían dejado de sorprender, superando sus expectativas.

- Lo mató. –añadió Kanon, casi incrédulo.

- Te lo dije. –masculló Saga con una minúscula sonrisa.

Kanon lo miró sobre su hombro y frunció el ceño. Había sido el único en atreverse a levantarse de su asiento privilegiado en el palco, acercándose a la baranda y posando sus manos en ella con un expresión que entremezclaba fascinación, curiosidad y emoción casi desbocada. Shion hubiera jurado que lo había encontrado incluso divertido.

- Así es el ciclo. –aclaró Arles. Los tres chicos lo vieron de soslayo.- Para que un Santo comience su reinado, otro debe terminar el suyo. ¿Qué mejor manera de rubricar un final que esta?

Aunque no quisiera, Aioros se estremeció. Sus ojos azules brillaban presa la de consternación, aunque también por la sorpresa. Mantenía aún los labios entreabiertos, pero se mantuvo en silencio, probablemente no encontrando las palabras adecuadas para decir algo conveniente en el momento. Tragó saliva y miró de soslayo a su derecha, donde Saga guardaba silencio, con la mirada fija en la arena y con aquella, cada vez más habitual, expresión inalterable en el rostro. Quiso decirle algo, adivinar que era aquello que pasaba por su mente… Pero en el fondo, no era necesario. Aioros lo sabía: los siguientes en reclamar una armadura dorada y pelear en esa misma arena milenaria, serían ellos, Saga y Kanon.

A Shion no le resultó difícil imaginar qué era todo aquello que pasaba por la mente del arquero. A lo largo de sus más de doscientos años de vida, había presenciado infinidad de peleas por la situación. Había visto como vidas demasiado breves se desvanecían en la nada, había contemplado lágrimas de emoción… pero también de dolor por los que se habían ido. Suponía que la realidad había caído de golpe, como un balde de agua fría, sobre el aprendiz de Sagitario.

- Lo que un sueño puede costar en esfuerzo… te puede ser devuelto en gloria. -murmuró, más para si mismo que otra cosa, mientras se ponía en pie con lentitud. El silencio, pesado como una losa, se hizo en el graderío mientras los guardias retiraban el cadáver con cuidado. Se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a todos los que allí se habían congregado.- Es aquí, en este Coliseo, donde se forjan los héroes. –Por primera vez en largo rato, Saga lo miró fugazmente y al peliverde no le pasó desapercibida la intensidad de aquellos ojos.- El futuro está lleno de promesas. El presente rebosa de expectativas. El camino es largo y tortuoso… No olvidéis que antes de alcanzar ese destino tan brillante, debemos, inevitablemente, enfrentar nuestros miedos y superarlos. Ya sea que vengan de lo familiar… o lo desconocido.

Kanon frunció el ceño sutilmente, mientras Aioros miraba de uno a otro de los hermanos. El arquero comenzaba a dudar sobre quien era el destinatario de aquel discurso. Sin embargo, una cosa le había quedado clara: los gemelos iban a pelear, tarde o temprano, y los dos lo sabían. Se apretó con nerviosismo la cinta de la frente sabiendo que, quizá, el menos preparado para ese momento… era él. Tantas preguntas surcaron su mente y tantos posibles escenarios se dibujaron frente a sus ojos, que el futuro incierto de Orestes, quedó relegado a un segundo plano. ¿Qué sucedería cuando Géminis…?

Negó lentamente con el rostro y volvió la mirada al frente una vez más. Sabía que a partir de ese día las cosas ya no serían iguales: dejarían de entrenar por ser más y más fuertes. Comenzarían a hacerlo con un único objetivo: ser el mejor.

-¡Qué Athena te proteja, Nikos, Santo de Orión! –alzó el rostro al escuchar la voz del Maestro. Tan perdido estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de nada de lo que había dicho. Pero allí estaba Nikos, arrodillado en el centro de la arena y envestido con la deslumbrante armadura de plata. Se preguntó qué sería lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel instante.

Pero rápidamente encontró respuesta: el chico se levantó y volteó, buscando un rostro enmascarado en particular. Cuando encontró a Naia, sonrió. Orgullo, eso era lo que sentía. Y ella también.

-X-

Zarek apuró el contenido de su vaso cuando la silueta de sus dos alumnos y el chico de Sagitario se recortó en la escalinata. Se apartó la melena, roja y ardiente, y la acomodó a sus espaldas. Su semblante permaneció frío e inalterable como de costumbre, pero sus ojos grises pasearon de uno a otro de los gemelos con interés.

Envestidos con la túnica blanca de finos bordados dorados, reservada solo para las grandes ocasiones, los tres chicos se le asemejaban más a pequeños príncipes inofensivos que a lo que eran en realidad. Los gemelos ya no transmitían aquel miedo que los desbordara a su llegada a Géminis años atrás. Ahora, sus miradas, iguales pero a la vez diferentes, transmitían una seguridad arrolladora y un desafío difícil de ignorar.

- Así que tenemos nuevo Santo de Orión. –apenas perceptiblemente, los hermanos asintieron. Aioros guardó silencio, sin saber si debía participar en aquella conversación o atravesar el templo y desaparecer de la vista de Zarek cuanto antes.- ¿Quién hubiera podido imaginar que el chico tuviera el valor necesario para matar a Goran? –preguntó al aire.

- Se tardó demasiado. –murmuró Saga, recortando las escaleras que los separaban. El turco ladeó el rostro al escucharlo.

- ¿No cumplió con tus expectativas?

- De hecho, si. –seguido de Aioros, pasó de largo.- Pero podía haber acabado con el combate mucho antes.

- ¿Y privar a la multitud del espectáculo? –Zarek dejó escapar una carcajada.- Ellos solo quieren sangre, no importa de quién. –No obtuvo respuesta del mayor de los hermanos.

- Fue aburrido. –añadió Kanon, dejándose caer en uno de los escalones.

- Confío al menos en que os haya sido útil. –El peliazul se encogió de hombros.- Aunque no os culparía sino fue así. Los combates por un ropaje de bronce y plata poco, o nada, tienen que ver con las peleas por una armadura de Oro.

Aioros contuvo el aliento cuando, a su lado, Saga apretó los dientes con fuerza. Sabían de sobra que aquellas palabras eran ciertas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que os queda? ¿Uno? ¿Dos años quizá? Cualquiera de vosotros podía haber matado a Goran, o al chico, si hubiera querido. –el mayor de los peliazules se detuvo.- Pero no os confundáis… Yo no soy un estúpido sentimental como lo era el croata, no tendré reparo alguno en utilizar toda mi fuerza. Vais a necesitar mucho más para poder pasar sobre mi y vestir esta armadura. –Aioros no le quitó la vista de encima a su amigo un solo segundo.- Y antes… debéis ganar el combate que os enfrente. Eso _si_ será un espectáculo digno de ver. Es lo que todos están esperando.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA: **_Dama_: ¡Qué turbio se puso el ambiente de pronto!

_Sunrise_: Demasiado…

_Aioros, Saga, Kanon_: …

_Dama_: ¿Un poco de vodka, Sun?

_Sunrise_: ¡Si, por favor!

_Aioros, Saga, Kanon: _…

_Sunrise_: Reviews anónimos al profile, y…

_Dama_: ¡Hasta la próxima!


	18. Separándonos

**Capítulo 18: Separándonos **

En raras ocasiones la hora del desayuno había sido tan silenciosa como esa mañana. El tiempo se había escapado entre suspiros mal disimulados y el incesante golpeteo de los trastes de barro mientras las miradas de las dos niñas se mantenían clavadas en la mezcla de leche, miel y avena que se les había sido servida. Axelle, por su parte, se mantenía indiferente, observando con disimulo los rostros de sus pupilas.

-¿Qué os sucede? -Preguntó, por fin. Pero ninguna de las dos supo darle una respuesta.- Oh, ahora sois mudas. Venga, hablad. Sacadlo de vuestros pechos o terminareis convertidas en un harapo por lo que resta del día

Axelle se acomodó en su silla y cruzó las piernas. Sus dedos golpearon suavemente la mesa de madera en espera de que alguna de las dos niñas se atreviera a confesar lo que era tan obvio para ella. La amazona de Caelum no era tonta, ni mucho menos ingenua. Aquella reacción de sus aprendizas era algo que esperaba y que, de hecho, buscaba al llevarlas por primera vez a las batallas de investidura. Tarde o temprano, tendrían que hacerse a la idea de lo que el futuro deparaba… y el tiempo era apremiante.

-Estoy esperando. ¿De verdad queréis pasar el resto del día aquí encerradas? Porque no pienso salir sino hasta que soltéis todo lo que haya que decir al respecto. Preguntad todo lo que deseáis que hoy me siento con ánimos de responder. Vamos, hablad ahora. -Ante la insistencia de su maestra, las más jóvenes intercambiaron miradas. Era la primera vez, en lo que iba del día, que se atrevían a mirar la una a los ojos de la otra.

-Es que… -la morena titubeó.- ¿Siempre… termina así? -Naia jamás hizo contacto visual con su maestra. Simplemente le resultaba demasiado difícil mirarla a los ojos en un momento como aquel.

-¿Con la muerte de alguno de los contrincantes? Si, siempre, o al menos, la mayoría del tiempo. Nunca he visto algún combate que termine de otra forma, aunque los ancianos de la villa cuentan que han existido honrosas excepciones. -Mientras se encogía de hombros, la amazona chasqueó la lengua.- De cualquier forma, sin ánimo de sonar pesimista, debo deciros que no esperéis que ésta sea una de esas ocasiones. Me temo que mi destino no sea demasiado diferente al de Goran, así que debéis preparaos para…

-¡¿Por qué tiene que ser así? -Naiara interrumpió. Sus ojos violetas comenzaban a ahogarse en lágrimas, pero la pequeña no dejaría que ninguna de ellas la traicionara.

-No es algo que nosotros elijamos, Naiara. Así ha sido desde el principio de los tiempos. La vieja guardia unge con su propia sangre a la nueva generación. Es un pacto entre linajes separados por el tiempo; el compromiso de que, al tomar una vida, estás dispuesto a entregar la tuya a la noble causa que esa alma vieja defendía. Una vida a cambio de otra. Un alma que reencarna en la esencia de otra.

-¡Pero…!

-No hay peros que valgan. -Se incorporó para apoyarse en la mesa, acercándose más a ellas.- Así es como _tiene_ que ser. Lamento que tengáis que cargar con algo así en vuestras conciencias, más no seréis las únicas. Es nuestro destino, mi destino, y estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo. Vosotras deberíais comenzar a hacer lo mismo.

Bastaba con mirarlas para saber que todas sus palabras habían significado poco en ese momento. Era normal, la amazona lo comprendía. Sin embargo, también sabía que el tiempo las haría entrar en razón.

-No podré hacerlo. No podré. -Murmuró la koree pelinegra mientras negaba sutilmente con la cabeza. Mantenía la mirada escondida detrás de sus flequillos oscuros y sus manos, que descansaban sobre sus piernas, se habían cerrado con frustración. A su lado, Deltha la observaba en silencio, librando su propia batalla contras las lágrimas que buscaban hacer de ella su víctima.

-Podrás hacerlo, Naia. _Vas_ a hacerlo. Estás aquí porque Caelum te ha elegido para vestirla en un futuro y, cuando ese día llegue, te darás cuenta que podrás, al igual que lo hizo Nikos.

-Pero… ¿matarte? ¿A ti, que has sido la única persona que ha cuidado de mi todo este tiempo? No, Axelle. No puedes pedirme que haga eso.

La amazona dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Aquel par de miradas sobre ella aún demandaban explicaciones que, a pesar de todo, les seguirían sonando absurdas.

-Mi deber no es, ni fue, cuidaros. -Dijo, a riesgo de sonar cruel.- Mi deber es convertiros en amazonas, en guerreras dignas de formar parte del ejército de Athena. Y si seguís renegando del destino que os ha tocado, entonces tendré que considerar la opción de haberle fallado a mi diosa y a vosotras.

-¡No has hecho tal cosa! -Se apresuró a espetar la morena.- Es solo que es difícil de aceptar. -Bajó la cabeza.- ¿Qué sucederá si no puedo matarte? -La pregunta de Naiara, soltada en un murmullo, robó un nuevo suspiro de los labios de su mentora.

-Tendrás que hacerlo.

-¡¿Y si no puedo?

-Entonces, yo te mataré a ti. -Respondió, sin ninguna clase de tapujos y con un semblante tal, que no dejaba a duda sus palabras.

En sus respectivos lugares, ambas niñas se revolvieron, incómodas. Sus ojos, hasta unos segundos antes, tristes, adoptaron un dejo de temor ante la confesión de su maestra.

Axelle hubiese mentido al decir que no le molestaba aquel gesto en ellas. Había aprendido a apreciarlas, a quererlas incluso. Sin embargo, precisamente por ese cariño, tenía el deber de prepararlas para lo evidente. Era momento de que crecieran… y como todo cambio en la vida, iba a doler.

-¿Lo…harías? -La voz temblorosa de Deltha se escuchó, por primera vez, en la conversación.

-Si. Las batallas por una armadura no son un juego que pueda manipularse a voluntad. Hay que sentir la fuerza de cada ropaje, reconocer su cosmos y ajustarte a él. Es la última prueba que cada una de ellas pone a sus futuros portadores. -En ese momento, Axelle suavizó por un segundo sus facciones, para dirigirse a Naiara.- No puedes resistirte a lo que eres… Caelum no va a permitirte resistirte a ella.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo siento, Axelle.

-No quiero que lo sientas. -Negó decididamente. La francesa se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa a medias, pero mucho más tranquila.- Quiero tu compromiso… _vuestro_ compromiso, de que os esforzaréis en convertiros en amazonas, sin importar que. Las cosas no serán menos complicadas de ahora en adelante y el tiempo que nos queda se esfumará en un parpadeo, a pesar de ser unos pocos años. Tenéis que haceros fuertes, no solo en lo físico, sino también en espíritu. Esa es la verdadera fortaleza de un santo, ahí es donde reside su ventaja definitiva.

Se puso de pie y recogió los trastes de la mesa. No le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que las korees apenas y habían tocado el desayuno. Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto.

Contempló sus semblantes por un instante. Lucían menos tensas, pero no menos tristes. Se sintió ligeramente mejor, a pesar de que todavía sentía cierto recelo hacia las lágrimas que reprimían. Con todo, los esfuerzos habrían de redoblarse. Aún habían muchas cosas sobre las cuales trabajar.

-¿Estaréis bien? -Las cuestionó al no recibir respuesta. Cuando las vio asentir no supo si tomar aquel gesto como una muestra de resignación, o de compromiso. De cualquier modo, les daría tiempo. Tarde o temprano, habrían de entender el camino que los dioses habían marcado para ellas.- No quiero más lágrimas. -Espetó, mirándolas con todo la firmeza que le fue posible. Sembró en ellas su mirada, dispuesta a hacerse escuchar a como diera lugar.- No os entreno para llorar, ni para lamentaros. No pretendo que me comprendáis ahora mismo, pero algún día os tocará estar en mi sitio; y cuando ese momento llegue, estoy segura que recordareis esta conversación. Ese día, también entenderéis mis motivos y veréis las cosas del modo en que yo lo hago. Sabréis también que no os culpo ni os guardo rencor por lo que llegase a suceder. ¡Al contrario! Nada me haría sentir más orgullosa que veros ganar el lugar que os corresponde. No es solo mi misión. Es _nuestra_… de las tres.

-X-

-No se por qué te empeñas con seguir con esto… -murmuró el arquero, mientras se dejaba caer, perezosamente, en el suelo.- Llevamos horas entrenando.

-Deja de quejarte. –Aioros lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Saga continuaba boca arriba, tendido en el suelo y con la respiración desbocada: exactamente igual a como lo había dejado segundos atrás, polvoriento y magullado.

-Como quieras. –replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

No se movió, se limitó a observarlo de soslayo. Lo cierto era que tenía razón: llevaban horas, prácticamente desde el amanecer, en aquel rincón a los pies de Star Hill. La montaña se elevaba sobre ellos imponente y, al fin, comenzaba a regalarles su preciada sombra. Se quitó la cinta de la frente y se secó el sudor con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Listo? –escuchó preguntar al peliazul. Ladeó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, incrédulo, sin intención alguna de ocultar la seriedad en su mirada: la misma que encontró en los ojos verdes del geminiano.

Guardó silencio unos segundos durante los cuales, un montón de recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza. Recordó aquel lejano día en que conoció a Nikos, ahora Santo de Orión, y las palabras de Kanon al ver su estado resonaron en su mente con increíble claridad. Un _esperpento_. Aquello era lo mismo que pensaba él en aquel momento. Saga estaba hecho un desastre.

-Yo si. Pero no creo que tú… -No le dio tiempo a continuar. El peliazul, que apenas se había incorporado sobre los codos, se levantó del suelo de un salto y se sacudió el polvo lo mejor que pudo.

-Yo estoy listo. -Aioros suspiró. Había ocasiones en las que intentar razonar con Saga eran como hablar con una pared: podías desgañitarte todo lo que quisieras, pero nunca harías que cambiara de idea.

-Como quieras. –Se anudó el lazo rojo de nuevo en su frente, y se levantó.- Pero te advierto que será la última vez. Suficiente por hoy. No quiero llevarte a rastras a casa.

-Como tú digas. –Hubiera jurado que había cierto toque de burla en su voz, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Sabía que aquello no duraría mucho y, después, podrían tomarse un merecido descanso. Además… ganar a Saga siempre resultaba divertido.

-Pero luego no vayas a lloriquear porque has vuelto a perder…

El peliazul frunció el ceño y Aioros sonrió. ¡Era tan fácil molestarlo! Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a reflexionar sobre nada más. Esquivó un puñetazo que iba directo a su mejilla dando un salto atrás y antes de que Saga tuviera tiempo de continuar con su embestida, el arquero contraatacó. Corrió hacia él, convertido en un fugaz y reluciente rayo de luz dorada, y ejecutó el mismo golpe que, tal y como él esperaba, Saga esquivó.

Probablemente nunca se lo diría, no era necesario alimentar su creciente ego, pero le gustaba entrenar con él. Comenzaba a darse cuenta que muchas de las cosas que a uno le sobraban, le faltaban al otro y aquello hacía que fueran unos entrenamientos de lo más fructíferos para ambos. Sin embargo, sabía de sobra que el estilo de Saga era sumamente diferente al suyo, por eso valoraba en su justa medida los avances que el gemelo había hecho últimamente.

Esquivó una sucesión de golpes más que certeros y poco a poco notó como su respiración se iba acelerando.

Saga era rápido, probablemente, más que él. Pero era demasiado perezoso como para pelear con sus puños mucho tiempo. Cuando se cansaba solía precipitarse y terminaba recurriendo a su cosmos, aunque nunca daba un golpe innecesario. Seguramente aquel era él único punto débil que el de Sagitario lograba discernir cuando analizaba las habilidades de su amigo.

Él, por el contrario, amaba aquellas peleas. Era paciente y enérgico, aunque carácter no era precisamente lo que le faltaba a Saga. Sonrió solamente al pensarlo.

A pesar de ello, y de saberse en desventaja, el chico se estaba esforzando al máximo, como venía haciendo en los últimos tiempos. Y aunque guardara celosamente sus habilidades con el cosmos, Aioros sabía que con toda seguridad serían asombrosas. Solamente necesitaba pulir aquel pequeño detalle…

Bloqueó un puñetazo con sus antebrazos, y antes de que Saga tuviera tiempo de retroceder, atrapó su mano. Giró su muñeca con fuerza, sacando un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido de dolor de la garganta del peliazul. Amplió su sonrisa, y antes de que Saga pudiera hacer algo por defenderse, Aioros lo envió al suelo nuevamente, terminando sentado, cómodamente, en su espalda.

-¿No te recuerda esto a algo? -dijo divertido.

-¿Podrías no arrancarme el brazo? –masculló el mayor.

-Hace años me hiciste algo parecido en el coliseo. –continuó mientras lo soltaba, sin moverse de su sitio.- Parece que el alumno superó al maestro. –terminó, entre risas mientras revolvía la polvorienta melena azul.

-Si, si. Solo bájate. –el hastío era evidente en su voz, así que Aioros decidió que lo mejor era atender sus deseos y dejar las bromas por un rato. Se sentó a su lado, y lo observó una vez más.

-Lo has hecho bien.

-Genial.

-Hablo en serio.

-Yo también. –El castaño rodó los ojos, mientras Saga se tendía boca arriba. Guardó silencio por un momento, ya que volvía a verse inmerso en aquellas incomodas situaciones en que sabía que nada de lo que dijese serviría para algo. Era extremadamente exigente, ambos lo eran.- Mi combate será pronto.

Sorprendido, Aioros dio un respingo. Olvidó todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza, y sintió como de pronto aquellas palabras sonaban increíblemente reales y duras. Se estremeció. Había pensado acerca de aquel asunto muchas veces. Para todos era un momento difícil y de mucha presión. Lo nuevo relevaba a lo viejo, trayendo consigo la muerte de la única persona que había _cuidado_ de ellos, si podía decirse así.

Pero Géminis era diferente. No solo porque fuera el primer combate de la generación, con todo el interés que aquello implicaba… sino porque eran dos en el camino, y una sola armadura. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar lo que aquello significaba.

-¿Shion mencionó algo? –Saga negó.

-Zarek.

-Oh. –no supo que más debía decir en una situación como aquella.

-No tengo muy claro que va a suceder. –El arquero entreabrió los labios, queriendo decir algo que aligerase la tensión del momento, pero no encontró las palabras.- Pero _quiero_ a Géminis.

Aioros quería a los gemelos, a los dos. Pero desde hacía un tiempo, Kanon había cambiado. Ya no era tan divertido pasar el tiempo con él y sus travesuras. Era como si el menor de los hermanos pasará el rato molesto con el mundo, y la sensación era de lo más incomoda. Se había acostumbrado a su mirada acusadora cada vez que Saga y él se marchaban, pero aquello no facilitaba nada en absoluto. Más bien, al contrario. Comenzaba a ser incómodo cuando estaba cerca y veía aquella mirada, que en su día fue adorablemente traviesa, bañada en burla y desdén. Parecía que solamente se relajaba cuando la inquieta presencia de Naiara estaba entre ellos.

Se sopló los mechones de su cabello que se pegaban, húmedos, en su frente. No sabía a quien intentaba engañar. Tenía muy claro quien quería que fuera el ganador de aquel combate. Sabía que Saga se merecía a Géminis. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de que uno de los dos muriera en aquella pelea nunca había sido tan certera como en aquel momento.

-Ganarás. –atinó a murmurar. Saga esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

-Tendremos que esperar para verlo. –Aioros tragó saliva.

No le resultaba nada complicado adivinar todas las cosas que pasaban por la mente del geminiano. Aquella cabeza nunca descansaba, y podría jurar que si afinaba el oído siempre podría escuchar sus pequeños engranajes moviéndose, dándole vueltas a todo y pensando en las múltiples posibilidades. Casi con toda seguridad, no había nada que el pudiera decir que sirviera para algo.

-Bah. –dijo, mirándolo una vez más.- Vas a hacerlo. ¿Por qué sino crees que pierdo el tiempo dándote semejantes palizas? –esbozó una sonrisa, y casi instantáneamente, la risa suave de Saga se dejó escuchar.

-Porque te lo pasas en grande viéndome perder.

-¡Eso también!

-Idiota.

-Gracias, se que me quieres. –El peliazul tomó lo primero que encontró, una pequeña piedra, y se la lanzó con desgana: estaba demasiado cansado para nada más. Aioros estalló en carcajadas.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, allí tendidos a la sombra. Desde donde estaban, apenas podía escucharse el alboroto del coliseo y los campos de entrenamiento. El arquero se preguntó entonces donde estaría el menor de los gemelos. ¿Con quién entrenaba Kanon? ¿Cómo de grandes habrían sido sus progresos? ¿Sería posible que hubiera mejorado lo suficiente como para ganar a Saga? Y lo que era peor… ¿Saga y Kanon habían caído en la cuenta de que uno de los dos podía morir?

Comenzaba a agobiarse con aquel asunto.

-X-

Ángelo soltó un bostezo que pocas veces podía permitirse. Ese día tenía la fortuna de contar con unos pocos minutos de solaz esparcimiento, tan escasos como apreciados desde que Athan hiciera de él su aprendiz. El alemán _jamás_ le ponía las cosas fáciles, así que liberarse de él por unas horas sin duda era una gran manera de comenzar el día.

-¿Haciendo el vago? -El pequeño italiano sonrió al reconocer la voz que sin duda se dirigía a él. Quizá el resto del día se tornaría interesante.

-No soy el único, ¿o sí?

-Por el contrario, mocoso. Es un derecho que me he ganado… Después de sobrevivir todos estos años a Zarek, puedo tomarme un descanso de vez en vez. Además, apenas y entrenamos con él ahora. Según parece, es más apremiante que Saga y yo encontremos, por separado, la manera de matarnos el uno al otro. -Sin embargo, lejos de impresionarse, el aprendiz de Cáncer se carcajeó desparpajadamente.

-¿Y eso no debería preocuparte? -Un mohín recargado de ironía se dibujó en su rostro infantil.- Porque, de acuerdo con Athan, es _muy_ probable que quien muerda el polvo de los dos… seas precisamente _tú_.

En un pestañeo, las manos de Kanon tomaron al más pequeño de la camisa, jalándolo hacia él, y plantándole cara amenazadoramente. Sus rostros se encontraron, y sus ojos también. Pero lejos de amedrentarlo, el chiquillo le sostuvo la mirada sin temor alguno.

-Cuida tu boca. -Siseó el gemelo.- Me importa poco la jodida opinión de tu maestro y la del resto del mundo. Nadie me dice lo que puedo o no hacer. Estoy harto de que me hagáis menos que Saga, de que le cubráis de glorias y a mi de desprecios. Voy a probaros que os equivocáis.

-Para importarte tan poco… te has tomado demasiado en serio mis palabras. -Ángelo, con una manotazo, se liberó. Acomodó su camisa mientras su mirada se clavaba en Kanon, de soslayo y siempre con la sonrisa burlesca en los labios.

-Eres un pequeño bocazas. -La sonrisa de Kanon, al igual que la del italiano, se ensanchó.- Y, ¿sabes algo? Los bocazas no son bien vistos en este lugar. Algún día, alguien va a cerrarte el hocico a golpes.

-Uh… qué miedo. -Una carcajada escapó de la garganta del chico, robando un gesto de extrañeza en Kanon.- Vivo con Athan… o sobrevivo, mejor dicho. ¿Crees que el hecho de que alguien más me rompa la cara me asusta? Bah. Después de sentir el puño de un santo dorado, cualquier cosa es menos. -Buscó de reojo la reacción de su compañero, y sonrió al ver su semblante agravarse.- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Abrazos de su parte?

-Maldito enano. -Musitó el mayor.

En el fondo, tenía que darle crédito. Si existía algo peor que Zarek probablemente era precisamente el santo de Cáncer. El alemán no tenía absolutamente nada rescatable en él, y con toda seguridad el niño se llevaba la peor parte del carácter terrible del rubio.

-¿Dónde está Saga? -Ángelo interrumpió sus reflexiones.

-Seguramente perdiendo el tiempo con el arquero idiota.

-¿Por qué no contigo? -El gemelo gruñó.

-Te lo dije antes. -Espetó.- Entrenamos por separado, además porque ambos son un par de idiotas que no pueden con mi graciosa compañía.

-Ya… probablemente sea eso último.

-¿Qué hablamos de la bocaza? -Kanon le miró con fastidio.

-Que _alguien_ iba a cerrármela a golpes… pero _nunca_ dijiste que serías tú.

-Pues ahora te lo digo. Considérate advertido, Ángelo.

Una risa cómplice se dejó escuchar, enervando los nervios de Kanon. Era obvio que al enano le había valido de poco, sino de nada, su advertencia. Gruñó, sintiéndose burlado, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a moler a golpes a un crío como el aprendiz de Cáncer. Su orgullo se lo impedía, porque de otra forma, no se había pensado dos veces soltar el primer golpe.

-Uh, alguien amaneció de malas.

-La boca, Ángelo. _Ciérrala_. -Ordenó, antes de girar sobre sus talones dispuesto a alejarse lo más pronto de ahí.

Sin embargo, el niño peliazul no estaba dispuesto a darle tregua así de fácil. Tan pronto lo vio darle la espalda, abrió sus grandes ojos con incredulidad y, tras torcer la boca, se decidió a seguirle.

-¡Oye! ¿Ya te vas?

-¿Tú qué crees? -El italiano alzó una ceja.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Lejos de aquí.

-¿De aquí _aquí_? -Rascó sus cabellos despeinados.- ¿O lejos del Santuario? -El gemelo se detuvo de golpe para girarse y mirarle directamente a los ojos, fastidiado.

-De _aquí_, de _ti_. -Una nueva carcajada delató el disfrute que el menor encontraba en terminar con la paciencia de Kanon. Definitivamente tenía que hacerlo más seguido.

-Vale.

El aprendiz de Géminis gruñó de nueva cuenta, cada vez considerando más la opción de partirle la cara. Sus pasos se volvieron todavía más pesados cuando retomó el camino lejos de ahí. Sin embargo, el golpeteo de unos pasos que no eran suyos se escuchó nuevamente detrás de él y no le fue difícil adivinar quien era el dueño.

-¿Vas a seguirme por mucho más? -Replicó, sin dignarse en mirar atrás.

-No tengo nada más que hacer.

-Oh, qué suerte la mía. -La risa de Ángelo no se hizo esperar. A decir verdad, lo sabía. Sabía que su presencia era un gran estorbo para el gemelo. Sin embargo, en verdad no tenía nada más que hacer, sino molestarle.

-¿Y…?

-¡¿Qué?

-Uy, que mal humor. -Desaprobó.- Solo quería preguntarte si has encontrado la manera de probarnos a _todos_ lo equivocados que estamos respecto a tu hermano. Espero que lo haya hecho ya, porque hasta donde sé, no te queda mucho tiempo; y no creo que quieras…

El italiano no pudo terminar de hablar porque lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte empujón que terminó por hacer que su trasero golpeara el suelo.

-¡_Merda_! -Masculló al sentir el golpe, mientras su mirada rabiosa se posaba en Kanon y sus rostro, especialmente iracundo.

-Te lo advertí claramente, mocoso del demonio. -Escupió cada una de sus palabras.- Sigue así y voy a olvidarme que solo eres un niñato para romperte la boca a golpes. No soy Saga… _soy_ Kanon; y conmigo no se juega. Voy a demostraros quien soy realmente y entonces, os arrepentiréis de esto.

Con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules destilando furia, el aprendiz de Cáncer lo enfrentó sin ninguna muestra de miedo. Apretó los puños, impregnando sus manos de polvo y se atrevió a hablar, demostrándole sin lugar a dudas que no temía a lo que el gemelo representaba. Los santos dorados no temen a nada ni a nadie, le había dicho Athan; y Ángelo creía fervientemente en eso.

Se levantó, tomándose su tiempo y después sacudió la tierra que manchaba su ropa. La intensidad en su mirada cerúlea se tornó pesada, conforme sus ojos se encontraban. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder ante el otro.

-No, definitivamente no eres Saga. -A pesar de ser sentirse furibundo, Ángelo se las ingenió para sonreír con cinismo. Y es que, en realidad era todo lo que le quedaba. Esa máscara de burla y desdén, de descaro e irreverencia era lo único que le protegía.- ¿Y sabes algo más, Kanon? La fuerza es lo único que importa al final. Si quieres probarnos algo, t_endrás_ que ser el más fuerte…y ahora mismo, dudo que lo seas.

-No me menosprecies.

-No podría hacerlo. -Ángelo subió los hombros.- Solo digo lo que me parece… pero, ¡vamos! Soy solo un mocoso, ¿no? -Pero la verdad de las cosas era que para Kanon, la risa burlesca en sus labios comenzaba a borrar todo rastro infantil que tuviera en el rostro el italiano. Estuvo a punto de soltarle el primer golpe. Sin embargo, se contuvo. Pensando con la cabeza más fría, podía encontrar mejores víctimas para su rabia en ese momento.

-Eres un maldito mocoso, sí. Ni siquiera vale la pena ensuciarme las manos con tu sangre, pedazo de idiota. -Retrocedió.- Pero, ahora seré yo él que te diga algo: Sigue idolatrando a mi hermano como el resto del mundo. Después de todo, será mucho más satisfactorio ver sus caras cuando conozcan mi verdadero poder.

-Ya.

-X-

-Hay algo que me gustaría enseñarte. –inmediatamente, volteó a ver al peliazul, cuya voz lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento. Sin darle tiempo a responder, se puso en pie y se alejó unos metros. Aioros asintió, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado y lo miró con interés.

Una vez que los separaba la distancia que Saga creyó prudente, respiró hondo. Estaba francamente cansado y dolorido como para seguir entrenando por mucho más tiempo. Pero necesitaba mostrarle sus progresos a alguien. Vio de reojo al arquero y distinguió la curiosidad en sus ojos azules. Sonrió débilmente, y empezó.

Aioros ladeó el rostro cuando el cosmos dorado de Saga lo cubrió suavemente. Desde donde estaba, podía sentirlo a la perfección. Cálido y agradable, pero ciertamente peligroso. Sin embargo, la situación cambió pronto. El peliazul concentró su cosmoenergía en ambas manos y aumentó su intensidad. Su calidez se tornó eléctrica y a medida que se concentraba, su cosmos chisporroteaba encendido entre sus manos. En apenas un segundo las juntó y antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañear, escuchó su voz.

-¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Un estallido de miles de estrellas y chispas de colores brotó de sus manos hasta estrellarse con el muro de piedra que se alzaba ante ellos metros más allá. Aioros entreabrió los labios cuando la nube de polvo se asentó. Apenas había pasado medio segundo. El suelo se había calcinado a su paso y la imponente pared ya no era más que un montón de arena incandescente y humeante. Rápidamente buscó los ojos de Saga.

Sonreía orgulloso.

-Eso… -el arquero se puso en pie, acercándose a las ruinas.- Eso fue _asombroso_.

-¿Verdad que si? –se giró para verlo mejor y asintió, fascinado.

-¿Hace cuanto que puedes hacerlo? –Saga se encogió de hombros.

-Unos días.

Aioros asintió, pensativo y asombrado. Aquella técnica era lo más hermoso y letal que había visto hasta la fecha. Era una demostración de poder en toda regla. Y lo que era mejor aún… sabía bien que Zarek no les había enseñado su técnica suprema: había aprendido solo.

-Pero no le digas a nadie, absolutamente _NADIE_, que puedo hacerlo. –volvió a asentir, aunque sabía de sobra que aquella explosión de cosmos se había dejado sentir hasta en el último rincón del Santuario.

-¿Por qué rayos dejas que te haga morder el polvo con un par de puñetazos si puedes hacer semejante cosa? ¿Te gusta sufrir o qué? –se encogió de hombros una vez más.-¡No pienso entrenar mi cosmos contigo nunca más!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no! ¿Te imaginas? –Aioros se cruzó de brazos fingiendo una molestia que no sentía.- ¡Mis flechas! Mis pobres y bonitas flechas… destrozadas por _eso_.

-Melodramático.

-¡Cómo tú digas!

-Probémoslo una vez. –Aioros alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué parte de "no pienso entrenar mi cosmos contigo" no has entendido, Saga?

-¡Oh! ¡Venga! –suplicó, luciendo en su rostro la mejor carta de cachorro abandonado que encontró.- No puedo saber si es eficaz si no entreno contra alguien medianamente digno... –El arquero lo miró con seriedad hasta que terminó estallando en carcajadas con aquella fingida y provocadora expresión de inocencia en el rostro de su amigo.

-Esta bien… esta bien. Pero no me devuelvas la humillación de antes…

-Si sigues recordándomelo, lo haré. –Uh, y por supuesto que lo haría. Aioros estaba seguro de ello.

-Ya, ya. Estoy listo.

Tan rápido como hiciera su amigo antes, su cosmos dorado lo envolvió. Buscó la mirada de Saga una vez más, que al encontrarse, asintió y lo imitó. Aioros sonrió. Sabía de sobra que aquella expresión de determinación que lucía el gemelo mayor, era la misma que lucía él. Una sensación que solamente se podía experimentar, estaba seguro, cuando sentías tu cosmos fluir desbocado hasta por el último rincón de tu ser y te hacía flotar a un paso de los dioses.

Se puso en guardia y, casi a la vez, se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Nunca se lo habían mencionado, pero ambos compartían una cosa: tenían una confianza ciega en el otro y sabían que, por muy fuertes o peligrosos que resultaran sus ataques, jamás harían nada que pusiera en peligro la vida del otro. Era como un pacto que habían sellado a lo largo del tiempo, a consecuencia de todas aquellas horas de travesuras, de palabras silenciadas y lágrimas contenidas. A costa de la complicidad que les permitía saber lo que pasaba por la mente del otro sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Envueltos en aquella turbulenta y deslumbrante estela dorada, intercambiaron ataques. Unos más peligrosos que otros, pero siempre con el mismo objetivo: medirse y encontrar sus límites. Aioros había perdido la cuenta de cuantas de sus flechas de cosmos habían desaparecido engullidas por la otra dimensión. Pero no se rindió, al contrario. Elevó aún más su comos y se dispuso a probar sus habilidades contra el contrincante más adecuado.

-¡Trueno atómico!

-¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Ambas técnicas chocaron, estallando en una hermosa y brillante luz blanquecina que les cegó por unos segundos, pero no se detuvieron. Mantuvieron la intensidad, comprobando cual de las dos estaba destinada a sucumbir ante la otra en aquella ocasión.

-Demonios. –murmuró Aioros, cuando sus pies comenzaron a retroceder y la Explosión de Galaxias ganaba terreno. Se esforzó todo lo posible en mantener el equilibrio, pero sabía de sobra que su técnica aún no estaba tan perfeccionada y, al menos en aquel momento, era casi imposible poder ganar.

-¡No se te ocurra bloquearlo con las manos! –escuchó la voz de Saga, y aunque no lo podía ver por aquel incontenible resplandor, asintió. Concentró todo el cosmos que pudo, en un intentó por detener su retroceso al menos unos segundos. Y cuando lo hubo logrado, saltó, apartándose lo más rápido que pudo de la trayectoria de la Explosión de Galaxias.

Apenas un segundo después, escuchó el impacto contra las rocas a sus espaldas. No era necesario mirar para saber lo que había sucedido. Volteó a ver a Saga, que lucía aquella estúpida expresión triunfal en el rostro y dibujo un mohín de disgusto.

-Creo que con esto, quedamos empatados. –dijo sonriente.- Saga 1, Aioros 1.

Lo miró fijamente por un momento, y después estalló en carcajadas. Se percató del pequeño corte en la mejilla del peliazul, provocado sin duda por alguna de sus flechas y se sintió más cerca de lo esperado.

-Eres un idiota engreído. –dijo. Saga rió.- ¡Pero eso fue genial!

Y lo cierto era, que aunque se sabía un pasito por detrás, pretendía recortar la distancia pronto. Se sentía orgulloso de Saga… y cada vez tenía más claro que el nuevo dueño de Géminis estaba a unos pasos de él.

-De todos modos, creo que nos merecemos un helado.

-X-

De pronto, el tiempo para discusiones terminó abruptamente cuando un cosmos conocido golpeó sus sentidos. Aquello, que se sentía a la distancia, era la cosmoenergía de Saga, explotando con toda su fuerza.

Para los dos peliazules, las palabras escaparon de sus labios mientras se limitaron a dejarse invadir por esa sensación indescriptible que generaba en ellos.

Hasta cierto punto, era difícil no admirar aquella fuerza tan poco usual, pero lo que atravesaba la mente del gemelo menor era algo radicalmente dispuesto a semejante emoción. Lo que apretaba su pecho era una bizarra mezcla entre envidia e impotencia. No podía decir con precisión si Saga era o no más fuerte que él. Sin embargo, tampoco era capaz de negar el avance a pasos agigantados de su hermano.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y erizó la piel de sus brazos. Por primera vez, las palabras de todos hicieron mella en su conciencia, planteándose la posibilidad de que las habilidad de Saga en verdad hubieran sacado una ventaja considerable con respecto a las suyas. Una voz dentro de si, a la que apenas conocía, le susurró que quizá, no estaban del todo equivocados.

-Bastante…impresionante. -Murmuró Ángelo, más para si mismo que para su compañero. Kanon no respondió.

El más pequeño tampoco insistió. Permaneció en silencio, mirando de reojo cada reacción del gemelo, y no le fue difícil imaginar lo que cruzaba por su mente. Tampoco le resultó ajeno reconocer las diferencias entre el cosmos de Saga y él de Kanon, aunque jamás se atrevería a dar un veredicto que considerara apropiado. Con todo, su media sonrisa se mantuvo todo el tiempo en su boca.

Su curiosidad solamente aumentó cuando, pasados varias minutos, el cosmos de Saga se dejó sentir nuevamente,: esta vez, acompañado de otro, que tampoco se dificultó reconocer. En definitiva, era el de Aioros.

-¡Uf! -Ángelo se rascó la nariz y su descaro pareció maximizarse con ese gesto.- Me parece que si quieres impresionarnos vas a tener que esforzarte mucho.

Sin embargo, para cuando volteó, descubrió que sus palabras no eran necesarias para Kanon. El geminiano no había dejado escapar el tiempo antes de girar sobre sus talones para retomar el camino que le alejase de ahí. Su mente seguía atrapada en los sentimientos que despertaban el par de cosmos a la distancia. Sus frustraciones habían aparecido como pocas veces, sembrándose ahí, en su orgullo dolido.

-Eh… ¿Kanon? -Oyó su nombre, más no volteó.- ¡Kanon! -Insistió el menor, pero sus exigencias sirvieron de poco.

Gruñó una maldición a medias y se dispuso a seguirlo, con la intención de mejorar su día. Después de todo, no tenía absolutamente nada más en que desperdiciar las pocas horas de libertad que le quedaban, así que ¡nada mejor que un gemelo! Al verlo incrementar la distancia, supo que Kanon no iba a esperarle. Corrió hacia él para alcanzarlo y caminó a lado, en un silencio sepulcral.

Una vez más, alzó sus ojos para mirar al rostro estoico del gemelo. Su estado fue delatado por el sutil movimiento de sus labios que susurraban palabras indescifrables.

-¿A dónde vamos? -Se atrevió a preguntar. De nuevo, no hubo respuesta alguna para él.

-X-

Aioros no había dejado de verlo de soslayo durante todo el camino hasta Rodorio.

No tenia la menor idea de cómo debía actuar cuando aquellos pesados silencios, cada vez más frecuentes, caían entre ellos. Miraba alternativamente del semblante cansado de Saga, al sendero por el que avanzaban. La cuestión era, que el futuro santo de Sagitario, tenía mil y una preguntas que necesitaban respuesta. Deseaba saber demasiadas cosas y, aún así, sabía que sería imprudente preguntarle acerca de todas sus inquietudes al peliazul. Saga se había tornado cada vez más callado y, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, parecía cada vez más imposible que hablara de nada que tuviera que ver consigo mismo.

Sin embargo, dejó aparcados sus profundos pensamientos cuando las pequeñas casitas blancas, de tejados azulados, se alzaron ante ellos. Esbozó una sonrisa alegre cuando se adentraron por las callejuelas, que a aquellas horas estaban rebosantes de vida, y se dejó embriagar por aquel excelente olor a comida cocinándose que parecía inundarlo hasta el último rincón.

Debía admitir que le gustaba la aldea. A pesar de que Rodorio sobrevivía gracias al Santuario, y ellos mismos se beneficiaban del pueblo, eran lugares sumamente diferentes. Era un sitio tranquilo, bonito y extraordinariamente antiguo. Las viejas historias que se contaban en los territorios de Athena solían mencionar la cantidad de penurias que habían sufrido sus gentes en las pasadas guerras santas… pero a pesar de ello, la aldea se levantaba una y otra vez con todo su encanto y esplendor: igual que ellos.

No había rastro alguno de violencia u hostilidad por allí, solamente había sonrisas y rostros antiguos dibujados con arrugas, que delataban lo mucho que habían visto y vivido a los pies de sus Templos. Aquella gente era feliz. Trabajadores y humildes, pescadores, artesanos… contentos con la vida que les había tocado vivir. Se sabían parte del secreto milenario y mágico que era la Orden de Athena, y les admiraban por sobre todas las cosas. Aunque, en algunos casos, los chiquillos del pueblo se mostraran ciertamente recelosos de las raras cualidades de los aprendices que raramente les visitaban.

Pero, quizá, lo mejor de todo era que los empedrados de sus calles no estaban salpicados con sangre ni lágrimas.

-Hace siglos que no veníamos por aquí… -murmuró el arquero.

-No es como que haya cambiado mucho. –replicó el mayor, mientras brindaban un par de deslumbrantes sonrisas a los viejos del lugar que inclinaban, casi exageradamente, sus rostros a modo de saludo.- _Todo_ y todos siguen en su sitio.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué los santos dorados no vienen más a menudo por aquí?

-Lo hacen…

-Si, bueno, me refería a algún otro sitio que no fuera la taberna o el burdel…-No le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa pícara que adornó los labios de Saga y él mismo lo imitó.

-Ciertamente, no me imagino a Zarek o a Athan paseando por aquí y brindando saludos o sonrisas. –Se encogió de hombros, mientras Aioros asentía ante la veracidad de sus palabras.- Shion viene mucho. –Pateó una piedra con desgana, y continuó hablando.- Te aseguro que conoce los nombres de todos los que viven y han vivido aquí, niño o anciano; no importa. Cuando éramos pequeños… -Apenas pronunció aquellas palabras, guardó silencio. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que Kanon y él… Negó con el rostro apenas visiblemente. Debía aceptar que las cosas con su hermano ya nunca volverían a ser de aquella manera y seguir adelante.

-¿Si? –Saga volteó a ver a su amigo ante la pregunta que lo invitaba a continuar con el relato. Aioros lo miraba interrogante, como si de algún modo conociera de sobra que era aquello que había acallado su voz. Volvió la vista al frente, esquivando sus ojos azules del mejor modo que pudo.

-Solíamos acompañarlo a menudo. –respondió escuetamente.

A Aioros le hubiera gustado que la historia no hubiera terminado ahí, apenas dos palabras después de empezar. Pero, tal y como había estado pensando no mucho tiempo atrás, el cambio que se había producido entre los hermanos era más que evidente. Se había percatado de que Saga guardaba silencio cada vez que el tema de conversación se acercaba demasiado a su gemelo, y también había notado el modo en que se tensaba cuando lo tenía cerca.

Se sopló el flequillo. No podía culparlo por semejante reacción. Sin embargo, no podía imaginarse como sería que esa creciente distancia se implantase entre él y Aioria, menos aún entre alguien como ellos, gemelos. Estaba seguro de que si tal cosa sucediera, se sentiría tan mal… que ocultarlo y mostrar un semblante sonriente y agradable a casi todo el mundo, como hacía Saga, le resultaría absolutamente imposible.

Definitivamente era un actor terrible, y lo sabía.

-¿Sabes qué? –decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tercio. La situación cada vez se tornaba más lúgubre y no tenía la menor idea de que hacer para remediarlo.- He pensado que… Me gustaría ser el maestro de Aioria.

Esta vez fue Saga quien lo miró con evidente curiosidad. Ladeó el rostro, y sonrió, en un gesto casi imperceptible, pero que el arquero supo reconocer. El peliazul estaba seguro de que Aioros haría un buen trabajo, pero no lo estaba tanto de su capacidad para lidiar con todo a la vez. Apenas les quedaba tiempo para entrenar y pelear por su armadura. Una vez que la consiguieran, las cosas cambiarían inevitablemente. Tendrían un montón de nuevas responsabilidades, un protocolo que respetar y, casi con toda seguridad, no dispondrían de un solo segundo para nada más. Por no mencionar su peculiar relación con Deltha…

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer tal cosa?

-No lo se. –Se encogió de hombros, y Saga rió: estaba plenamente seguro que el castaño no tenía la menor idea.- Quizá le pregunte al Maestro. No hay un caballero de Leo que pueda ejercer como su tutor, y yo siempre había pensado que Orestes sería genial para él. Pero…

-Ya. –Se apresuró a contestar el gemelo. Ambos sabían que Orestes no estaría ahí para siempre, y que cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo en el Santuario.

-¿Crees que Shion aceptaría? No pienso en empezar con ello ahora, pero si cuando consiga la armadura. Sería buena idea, ¿no crees?

-Lo sería. –dijo tras pensarse un momento la respuesta.- Eres el único al que el enano respeta lo suficiente como para poder enseñarle algo. A Aioria le encantaría.

-¿Y crees que tendría permiso?

-Seguro que si.

No dijo más, porque no era necesario. Sabía de sobra lo mucho que el Maestro confiaba en ellos. Y si alguien tenía la paciencia suficiente como para lidiar con un alumno o con un niño tan travieso en aquel momento, era Aioros. Estaba seguro de que podía enseñarle, sino todo, la gran parte de las cosas necesarias para ser un excelente santo dorado. Por no mencionar que pasar tanto tiempo juntos les haría bien.

Suspiró. Por un momento, sintió envidia, y aquel repentino vacío que se había afincado en su vida… resultó más doloroso que nunca. Comenzaba a comprender el significado de la palabra _soledad _y no creía que jamás pudiera acostumbrarse a ella.

Extrañaba a Kanon.

-¡Qué raro! –alertado por la voz de Aioros, alzó el rostro y miró exactamente al punto que había captado la atención del arquero.- Esta… ¿cerrado?

-No es eso lo que pone…

En efecto, la palabra "abierto" podía leerse con claridad en el pequeño cartel que colgaba de la puerta. Pero aún así, la humilde heladería, lucía desangelada. Las cortinas de cuadritos azules que adornaban las ventanas, estaban echadas, impidiéndoles ver el interior. Aioros se acercó, casi sigiloso, hasta la puerta, y pegó su rostro a la pequeña claraboya enrejada. Todo ahí dentro estaba oscuro.

Frunció el ceño, y miró fugazmente a Saga, que se encogió de hombros.

Se animó a empujar suavemente la puerta y, sorprendentemente, esta se abrió. El carrusel de caracolas y conchas que estaba colocado sobre ella, resonó; sobresaltándolo. Entró con Saga apenas un paso tras él, y sus ojos echaron un vistazo al local. A pesar del sol que lucía fuera, parecía sumido en una penumbra triste y pesada.

Rápidamente escucharon unos pasos que provenían de la trastienda, y por instinto, se quedaron completamente quietos. En apenas unos segundos, el rostro regordete y sonrojado de la mujer, se asomó tras la cortina. Casi a la vez, ambos sonrieron.

-¡Buenos días! –exclamó Aioros.

Sin embargo, la reacción de la mujer no fue la esperada. La habitual sonrisa agradable que lucía en su rostro, se había esfumado. Sus ojos lucían cansados, y cuando reparó en los dos chicos, cierto deje de desilusión marcó sus facciones, como si esperase a alguien más.

-Pensamos que… -murmuró el arquero, dándose cuenta de todos aquellos detalles. Volteó a ver a Saga, en busca de ayuda, pero el gemelo mayor parecía plenamente concentrado en el rostro de la mujer. Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.- Creímos que estaba cerrado. Esta todo tan oscuro que…

-Lo siento, chicos. –se disculpó, acercándose hasta el pequeño mostrador.- Pensé que el Patriarca… -Instintivamente, una alarma se encendió en las mentes de ambos.

-¿Dónde está Nestor?

Por primera vez desde que hubieran entrado, Saga habló. Aioros no sabía por qué había formulado precisamente aquella pregunta, pero cuando notó como la mirada de Aletia se entristecía, frunció el ceño. Los géminis tenían el don de la oportunidad, definitivamente. Pero pensándolo bien… era raro no ver al marido de la mujer por allí cerca.

-Pues… -comenzó a decir con la cabeza gacha.- Enfermó.

-Oh. –murmuraron los dos chicos a la vez.

Ambos sabían de sobra, que aquel era un negocio familiar y pequeño, como la mayoría de los que había en la aldea. Sin embargo, quizá por aquella debilidad que todos los niños tenían por los dulces y los helados, los viejos Aletia y Nestor les resultaban más cercanos y entrañables. Probablemente, eran bastante más jóvenes de lo que parecían, y aún así… era como si la vida se hubiera tornado demasiado pesada para la buena mujer. Sabían que eran de aquellos matrimonios de cuento, que siempre pasaban el tiempo juntos y caminaban tomados de la mano cuando tenían oportunidad, brindándose carantoñas: algo que poquísimas veces habían podido contemplar.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Saga una vez más. Aletia se encogió de hombros y, con nerviosismo, se colocó uno de los tirabuzones que escapaban de su moño tras la oreja.

-No muy bien. –Ninguno de los dos pudo contestar, pues las lágrimas que empañaron los ojos de la mujer, les resultaron más dolorosas de lo que nunca hubieran imaginado. Intercambiaron una mirada fugaz.- Pero, ¿qué es lo que os gustaría hoy? –quiso saber ella, amablemente.- ¿Y dónde está tu hermano? Hace mucho que no lo veo…

-Entrenando… -atinó a responder el peliazul, alzando suavemente los hombros.

-Llevadle un helado entonces. –Aioros lo miró de soslayo y comprobó como Saga se esforzaba por mantener la sonrisa en sus labios.

-No podemos… -Y lo cierto era, que Saga tenía razón. Como aprendices y futuros santos dorados, tenían prohibido aceptar regalos. El arquero se maldijo a si mismo al darse cuenta de ello. Se aclaró la garganta, e interrumpió la conversación.

-¿Podríamos… ver al señor Nestor?

Inmediatamente, las dos miradas se clavaron en él. Aletia miró de uno a otro, con los labios entreabiertos y sin saber bien que decir.

-Por favor. –continuó Saga.

La mujer se enjugó un par de lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos, y por primera vez aquel día, les sonrió con sinceridad. Los dioses no habían querido darle la bendición de tener hijos, pero le tomaba un cariño enorme a todos los chiquillos que alguna vez habían sonreído con emoción frente a su mostrador. Los aprendices del santuario llevaban vidas difíciles, todos allí lo sabían. Era un verdadero placer hacer que al menos durante unos segundos… se sintieran como niños normales.

Casi sin darse cuenta, acarició con suavidad el cabello de ambos chicos. Habían crecido mucho.

-Pasad. –respondió finalmente animándolos a entrar.- Le gustará veros.

-X-

Desde la sombra que le cobijaba, Nikos observó con curiosidad como su amigo, Keitaro, alardeaba sobre su recién obtenida armadura. No supo porqué, pero sonrió. Era evidente que a pesar de todo, el orgullo del rubio era enorme. Y es que, no era para menos. Lo habían conseguido: tenían su preciada armadura.

Él mismo admitía que Orión jamás le pareció tan bella como en ese momento. Aún cuando el recuerdo de Goran y su sacrificio seguían recientes en su memoria, era innegable que se sentía aliviado de haber conseguido la misión para la que había nacido. Jamás olvidaría a su maestro y todo lo que le había enseñado, nunca dejaría que su muerte fuera en vano. Cada día que portara el ropaje sagrado del cazador se encargaría de hacerlo valer. Haría que, desde donde estuviera, se sintiera orgulloso de él.

-Oye, Nikos. -Lo vio acercarse y arqueó la cejas, con una curiosidad creciente.- ¿A qué es genial portar una de éstas? -Apuntó a su propia armadura. El moreno, sin titubear, asintió.- ¡Es lo mejor! -Celebró.

Su carcajada resonó, acompañada de las de aquellos que le rodeaban, robando una sonrisa a Nikos. Si algo, envidiaba la frescura con que Keitaro había dejado atrás las batallas de sucesión…ojala él pudiese hacer lo mismo.

-Un poco de vino terciado no estaría mal…para celebrar, digo. -Comentó, casi con timidez, y ocasionando que la marejada de risas nse desbocara de nueva cuenta.

-¿Vino terciado? ¡Aspira a un poco más, Nikos! Ya no somos niños. Hemos crecido. -Nikos arrugó el ceño, solo para terminar sonriendo de regreso a Keitaro. Si, habían crecido; aunque probablemente, no lo suficiente.- ¿Qué dices? ¿Vino?

Terminó por encogerse de hombros y, aceptando la oferta de su amigo, fue detrás del nuevo santo de Cruz del Sur.

Apenas habían avanzado unos pocos metros más allá del campamento de los santos cuando, a lo lejos, divisaron un par de siluetas que no les eran del todo ajenas. Ni se apresuraron, ni tampoco buscaron retrasar el encuentro, sino que esperaron con paciencia a que sus caminos se encontrasen, lo cual sucedería con toda seguridad.

-¿Ese es…?

-Kanon. -Susurró Nikos a la pregunta del rubio. De alguna forma, tantos años de convivencia había hecho que aprendiera a reconocer a los gemelos sin mayor esfuerzo.

-El hermano incómodo. -Sonrió maliciosamente mientras seguía su andar.

Del otro lado, el gemelo se guardó la sonrisa irónica para sí. Aquel par de idiotas en definitiva eran lo que estaba buscando para amenizar el día.

No es que le importaran demasiado, ni que los tuviera presentes todo el tiempo, pero al pensar en el abanico de posibilidades que giraban alrededor de su persona y su destino, Kanon no podía evitar que una rabia infinita le inundara al pensar en que quizás él, por mucho superior a ellos en todos los sentidos, podría quedarse sin una armadura como la que vestían. Ellos serían llamados santos, mientras él…

-¡Mi dúo de idiotas favoritos! -Celebró.- ¡Oh! Esperad…en realidad, mi dúo de idiotas favoritos está cerca de Star Hill ahora mismo. -Ensanchó su sonrisa, agria.- …Pero vosotros sois lo segundo más divertido de molestar detrás de ellos. ¿A dónde vais con tanta prisa? -Junto a él, Ángelo ahogó una carcajada.

-Los pequeños aprendices dorados se han perdido de sus escaleras. -Keitaro miró por encima de su hombro, hacia Nikos quien correspondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Y los pequeños santitos de plata se han vuelto graciosos. Debe ser algo en las armaduras. -Al ver sus semblantes ensombreciéndose, Kanon se sintió terriblemente satisfecho.- ¿Me pregunto si también os han hecho más fuertes? Muero de ganas por saber. -Agregó con un murmullo, claramente incitador.

Su mirada esmeralda, brillante y cínica se centró en los santos de Orión y Cruz del Sur. Iba a provocarlos todo lo que fuera necesario hasta hacerlos quebrarse. Después de todo, nunca habían dejado de ser los imbéciles que conociera desde pequeño. La única diferencia es que ahora vestían de plata y se jactaban de pertenecer a una élite que poco se comparaba con la suya.

Detrás de todo el resplandor que ahora les rodeaba, el gemelo podía ver que no habían cambiado en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué pasa? Os asusta un _pequeño aprendiz dorado_. Prometo no haceros demasiado daño. -Esta vez, sin que pudiera contenerla, una mueca sórdida iluminó sus labios.- ¿No queréis jugar con nosotros? Será divertido.

Ángelo observó con atención al gemelo. Kanon era un instigador nato. La manera en que escupía cada palabra, en que cada uno de sus gestos las reforzaban…ese toque de sátira que añadía a cada uno de sus ademanes. No había duda; era un genio en el arte de la provocación.

Pero, mientras el italiano se encerraba en sus propios pensamientos, apenas notó cuando, con un empujón, Kanon terminó por enviarlo justo en medio de la distancia que separaba a ambas parejas de chicos.

Miró a los dos santos de plata que tenía enfrente, y de reojo, miró también hacia Kanon. No es que tuviera miedo de lo que pudieran hacerle Nikos y Keitaro, porque no era así, sino que le intrigaba en sobremanera lo que el gemelo tenía en mente. Intentó regresar al lado del geminiano. Sin embargo, rápidamente, su voz le detuvo.

-_"Quédate ahí. ¿Querías entretenerte? Pues, deseo concedido."_

No se atrevió a moverse después de eso. Fuera curiosidad, o estupidez, quería saber cuales eran los planes del Kanon. Resultó, también, que no era el único intrigado por las acciones del peliazul. Los otros dos jóvenes no se sentían de forma diferente a él. Kanon y su mente intrincada eran complicados de descifrar.

Por ello, y a pesar de todo, nadie se movió un solo centímetro, ni tampoco pronunció una sola palabra.

-¿Por qué me miráis con tanta extrañeza? Me hacéis sentir observado. -Kanon caminó hacia uno de sus lados. Su voz sonaba especialmente irónica.- Vale, vale. ¿Qué os sucede? Ahí lo tenéis. Un aprendiz dorado para martirizar. ¿Acaso no es así como os gusta? -Pero tan pronto terminó de generar su pregunta, el semblante le cambió, tornándose turbio y serio. Ángelo, por su parte, se respingó.- Venga, os reto. Intentad tocarle uno solo de sus cabellos y obtendréis un premio. -Los vio apretar los dientes, solo para sonreír complacido.

-Idiota. -Oyó a Nikos mascullando, pero poco le importó. Aquel era _su_ juego y esas eran _sus_ reglas.

-Venga. -Insistió.- No os acobardéis ahora, señores santos de plata. Demostradme como funcionan vuestros nuevos juguetitos. O…¿tenéis miedo?

No fue necesaria una solo provocación más.

En un pestañeo, los dos santos se abalanzaron sobre el peliazul más pequeño. El aprendiz de Cáncer se respingó de nueva cuenta, aunque encontró en sí mismo la fuerza para mantenerse en su lugar, con estoicismo.

De cualquier forma, ni siquiera se vio forzado a moverse, puesto que justo antes de que cualquiera de los dos le alcanzase, la silueta de Kanon se dibujó delante de él, para detener ambos ataques, con piernas y brazos. No le fue complicado hacerlo. Duró apenas una fracción de segundo, pero no fue difícil que Ángelo reconociera aquella mueca mordaz en los labios de su amigo. Kanon estaba disfrutando el juego que había empezado.

No era para menos. A cada golpe, a cada instante que conseguía mantenerse en la pelea, su instinto le gritaba que podía con su propia misión. Tenía controlados, con relativa sencillez, a dos santos de plata, siendo él solamente un aprendiz.

Pero, sin importar cuantas veces se repitiera que podía hacerlo, algo en su interior se revolvía, incómodo, haciéndole sentir que todavía estaba lejos de nivel que debería tener. Saga no iba a ser como cualquiera de esos dos. Saga era muy superior, desde cualquier punto de vista, y si quería derrotarlo, iba a necesitar algo más que controlar a dos recién ungidos santos plateados. Zarek tenía razón: lo que esperaba por ellos, cuando el momento de su batalla llegarse, no iba a compararse en lo más mínimo con lo que habían presenciado con anterioridad. Aquello iba a ser grande… sería magistral.

Vio a sus dos contrincantes dividirse, dispuestos a atacar por los flancos, mientras Ángelo permanecía ahí, de pie, completamente impávido ante lo que veía. Su integridad física dependía de la habilidad de Kanon para defenderle. Aunque, tomando en cuenta lo que pasaba, sería tremendamente difícil para Nikos y Keitaro atravesar aquella muralla peliazul que por ratos parecía invencible.

Cuando el santo de Orión atacó por la derecha, Kanon se movió con toda su velocidad, atajando su golpe con los antebrazos. Sus ojos verdes miraron, de soslayo, al rubio, que venía del lado opuesto, dispuesto a terminar de una vez por todas con el duelo.

-¡Abajo, Ángelo! -Ordenó el gemelo. Todavía ensimismado en lo mucho que sucedía a su alrededor, el aprendiz de Cáncer pudo, a duras penas, obedecer al gemelo.

Lo hizo con el tiempo suficiente para evitar que el mismo Kanon terminara volándole la cabeza con una esfera de cosmos. Vio como la cosmo energía del gemelo pasaba sobre él para impactar de lleno en Keitaro. Ángelo dejó escapar un suspiro…aunque nunca supo si era alivio por salir ileso de los santos de plata, o del geminiano.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué te crees que haces? -Chilló, pero nadie hizo caso a sus palabras. Por una vez, su cabeza valía más que su boca.

Y es que Kanon estaba completamente absorto en sus propios asuntos. El gemelo se las ingenió para atrapar el brazo de Nikos mientras que, a la vez, atacó la pierna su apoyo. Lo vio girar en el aire y sonrió todavía más al verlo golpear el piso.

Pero no disfrutó por mucho de su primer acierto, sino que rápidamente se giró para ir en busca de su siguiente objetivo: Keitaro.

El rubio, sacudido por el impacto del cosmos de Kanon, había conseguido ponerse de pie mientras se disponía a atacar una vez más. Sin embargo, el geminiano no le daría oportunidad de contra atacar, sino que se terminaría por hundirle la cabeza todavía más en la tierra. Era innegable el placer que aquello le proveía. Saberse superior, sentirse temido…nada superaba a esa deliciosa sensación.

Entonces, pensó que era el momento de demostrar que, si algo, su cosmos había crecido a pasos colosales, más aún que su fuerza física. La seriedad regresó a su rostro mientras preparaba el ataque que seguiría.

Se situó justo al lado de Ángelo, quien hasta ese momento, como se lo ordenase, no se había movido. Observó a sus dos contendientes. De pronto, el sentimiento de que ninguno de ellos valía la pena, le había amargado el juego. Estaba desperdiciando su tiempo, con tipos que no podían compararse con aquel que terminaría siendo el último paso en el largo camino que guiaba a la armadura.

Tras esa mirada, sus ojos centellaron con el brillo dorado que anunciaba el final. En medio de la nada, un pequeño punto de oscuridad comenzó a crecer, revelando a su paso el tenue brillo de los cientos de estrellas que conformaban la Otra Dimensión.

Ángelo tragó saliva.

Había escuchado de ella, y en raras ocasiones, había tenido la oportunidad de admirarla, pero jamás tan cerca como en ese momento…jamás de forma tan salvaje.

Nikos, impávido, fue azotado por los recuerdos de aquella lejana ocasión, en que la Otra Dimensión de Saga casi le atrapase. Desde ese día no había olvidado, por un segundo, la marea de emociones que le habían hecho presa de él; y que lo hacían de nuevo, en ese preciso instante.

-¿Asustados? -La voz de Kanon se escuchó aún más grave de lo que eran en medio de la vorágine que crecía y crecía entre ellos.- No os hagáis a los sorprendidos. Habéis visto esto antes, aunque con mucha menos potencia debo decir. Pero, no os quedéis callados. ¡Decidme! ¡¿Qué os parece ahora?

El par de adolescentes no tuvieron palabras para contestar. La maravilla mortal que se mostraba delante de sus ojos era suficiente para robarles el aliento. Aún si se buscasen suficiente calificativos para lo que tenían enfrente, no habría forma de describirle por completo.

Impresionante.

Eso era todo lo que alcanzaban a dilucidar.

-¿Os habéis vuelto tímidos? Cuando pequeños erais mucho más parlanchines. -El tono de burla se esfumó de pronto, dando lugar a un dejo de rabia en él.- Quiero oíros.

Sin embargo, Kanon no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más, pues en ese preciso instante, un cosmos que conocía de sobra impactó de lleno contra su Otra Dimensión, haciéndola desaparecer con la misma velocidad con la que se había propagado. No era necesario que el gemelo volteara en busca del hombre que le interrumpía, pero aún así lo hizo.

-Las águilas no cazan moscas. Las águilas extienden sus alas y vuelan alto, más allá de lo que cualquiera en su especie puede aspirar. ¿Cuándo vas a comprenderlo, Kanon, para dejar de jugar con la basura? -Le dijo el recién llegado.

-Maestro. -Musitó Ángelo. Y ahí estaba Athan, sentado sobre unas rocas cercanas, observando la escena con aquellos fieros ojos suyos, en los que no había más que desdén.

-Largaos. -Ordenó a los dos santos de plata.- ¡Ah! Y no penséis que hago esto por vosotros. Aquel que es débil merece morir, así de simple. Es solo que no apetece informar a Su Excelentísima de vuestras defunciones cuando apenas habéis conseguido las armaduras. -Al verlos dudar, encendió sutilmente su cosmos.- Os he dicho: _largo_.

Los dos santos de plata bajaron el rostro antes de alejarse de ahí a toda prisa. Solo entonces, cuando se encontraron lejos, el alemán se aproximó a su pupilo, a quien dirigió una mirada que poco dejó al aire. El chico, reprimiendo un respingo, acató el destino que le esperaba cuando estuvieran solos.

Contemplándolo todo, Kanon no estaba dispuesto a mostrar ni un ápice de sumisión. Odiaba que le hubieran interrumpido, pero más detestaba haber quedado en evidencia delante de aquel par de idiotas. De algo estaba seguro, y era de que no pensaba rendir pleitesía alguna al santo de Cáncer.

-Me has interrumpido. -Ladró.

-Interrumpí a tu estupidez solamente. -Respondió, cruzando a su lado y retomando el camino de regreso a las doce casas, seguido del pequeño italiano.- Puedes matarlos si quieres, no me interesa, pero mi aprendiz no va a verse involucrado en tus juegos. -Miró de reojo a Ángelo.- Anda, mocoso, agradécele a Kanon el castigo que te corresponderá por seguirle en sus estupideces. -El gemelo se sopló los flecos mientras le veía marchar, acompañado de un Ángelo cabizbajo y mudo.- Recuérdalo, bien. -El alemán volteó hacía él, una última vez- Si quieres ser un santo dorado, aprende a comportante como uno; nosotros somos como las águilas: miramos a todos desde arriba.

-X-

Shion suspiró. Se sentía agotado, y cada día que pasaba, se reafirmaba más y más en que ya estaba demasiado mayor. Sabía bien que sus días se iban esfumando, y que cada nuevo amanecer era un número menos en aquella irreversible cuenta atrás. Sin embargo, el principal motivo que le hacía reafirmarse en su opinión, era aquel grupo de niños que lo miraba con expresión inocente.

Llevó su mirada rosada de Aioria a Milo. Ambos estaban allí, frente a él, con el semblante tan serio, que era digno de admirarse y las manos tomadas inocentemente a sus espaldas. Un poco más allá, Camus, Mu, Shaka y Aldebarán miraban de unos a otros en completo silencio.

Se apartó un mechón de su melena, y miró, esta vez, al suelo donde los diminutos pedazos de lo que fuera un busto milenario del gran Zeus se esparcían.

-¡Y nosotros que pensábamos que sobreviviendo a los gemelos, serían capaces de sobrevivir a cualquier guerra santa! –Si no fuera porque en verdad apreciaba aquella figura, hubiera reído ante las palabras de Arles.- ¡Ingenuos!

-Fue sin querer. –se defendió Aioria.

-Fue un accidente. –añadió Milo, asintiendo enérgicamente.

-¡No queríamos que Zeus se rompiera! –exclamaron casi a la vez.

-Ya, ya. –Les acalló el viejo maestro con un gesto de sus manos.- No quiero saber que pasó. Pero tendréis que recoger hasta el último fragmento de esa estatua, y ordenar hasta el último pergamino de la biblioteca. –Los ojos de ambos chiquillos se abrieron de par en par.- Andando. –Shion sabía de sobra que un montón de quejas y protestas abandonaría sus labios en apenas un segundo, si les daba oportunidad.- Oh, vamos. No me miréis así. Cuando empecéis a entrenar de verdad, extrañareis esa biblioteca.

-Kanon y Saga no la extrañan. –insistió el pequeño escorpión cruzándose de brazos.

-Aioros tampoco. –negó Aioria.

Shion les miró silencioso una vez más, mientras sentía sobre si la mirada divertida de Orestes y la furibunda de su santo del Altar. Negó lentamente con el rostro, y recordó los tiempos en que los gemelos y Aioros ponían patas arriba aquel palacio. Extrañaba mucho aquella época, pero sabía que ya nunca volvería. Meditó acerca de sus innumerables "accidentes" y en los, más numerosos aún, castigos recibidos.

De pronto, sonrió con cierta malicia. Después de todo, el asunto de la biblioteca estaba demasiado visto ya.

-Mu, Camus, Shaka y Aldebarán, podéis iros. –Los chiquillos asintieron, pero queriendo saber que sucedería con los otros dos, permanecieron allí unos segundos más.- Y vosotros… me lo he pensado mejor. –Aioria y Milo abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, esperanzados.- Espero que para mañana os hayáis aprendido las estrellas que componen las Doce Constelaciones del Zodiaco. Y también en latín.

-¡¿Qué?

-Si pregunto, y no os lo aprendisteis, no será la biblioteca, sino el sótano quien os estará esperando. Y probablemente ahí haya monstruos de verdad.

Le echó una última mirada a las dos expresiones de espanto en sus pequeños pupilos y, orgulloso, se dio la vuelta. Tomó la máscara de oro que le tendía Arles, y recortó la distancia que lo separaba de su Santo de Sagitario. Sonrió fugazmente antes de colocarse el trozo de metal en el rostro. Orestes estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no estallar en carcajadas.

-En marcha, Orestes, el viejo Nestor nos esta esperando.

-Si, Maestro. –murmuró lo más serio que pudo.

Apenas atravesaron la puerta, el alboroto estalló nuevamente en el salón que abandonaban.

-Puedes reírte.

-Ese ha sido un castigo magnífico y cruel, Maestro. –replicó estallando en carcajadas.

-Lo se. ¡Doscientos años educando niños!

-X-

Deltha expiró pesadamente. Se dejó caer sobre las rocas ardientes y maldijo en su mente por la falta de sombra que aquejaba aquel solitario lugar. Los entrenamientos se habían ido rápido, a pesar de que eran cada vez más exigentes. Axelle no bromeaba al decir que, de aquel punto en adelante, no habría tiempo para descansos.

Removió con lentitud la hombrera de metal que solía usar durante las prácticas, así como las rodilleras desgastadas. Se sobó las muñecas mientras observaba con atención sus nudillos, adoloridos. La máscara también fue removida, en un intento de mitigar el calor que quemaba sus mejillas. La koree se secó el sudor de la frente con el torso de la manó y miró al cielo. El Sol brillaba en su punto más álgido, inclemente e inmutable, como el rey que era.

Entonces, Deltha distinguió por el rabillo del ojo una sombra que se acercaba, hasta cubrirla. Un segundo después, sintió el cuerpo de Naia junto al suyo.

El metal de los aditamentos de pelea de la morena resonó en sus oídos, conforme se los retiraba, convirtiéndose en el único sonido entre ambas, además de sus respiraciones agitadas. Permanecieron así, quietas, una al lado de otra.

-¿Del? -Naia habló en un susurró, y su respuesta llegaría de la misma forma.

-¿Sí?

-¿Vas a odiarme por esto?

Los ojos de la pelipúrpura se abrieron con enorme incredulidad antes la pregunta de su amiga. En un santiamén, sin nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, se llenaron de lágrimas. Tenía muy claro que habría de responder a esa pregunta, pero el nudo en su garganta le impedía pronunciar siquiera una palabra, haciendo que aquel silencio que se crease entre las dos, se tornara infinito.

Mientras, Naiara agachó la cabeza, desconcertada ante el silencio de su amiga. Su cuestionamiento había surgido con suficientes dudas como para soportar la prolongada espera. En su mente, bastaba con eso para contestarse.

Se sobresaltó todavía más cuando sintió como Deltha se levantaba de su lugar. Sin embargo no se atrevió a mirarla. Le pesaba demasiado hacerlo. Sin embargo, en el instante en que Deltha se hincó frente a ella, no tuvo más opción que buscar su mirada con la suya.

-¿Cómo podría odiarte por algo así? -Le tomó el rostro entre la manos. Después, la abrazó.- No es tu culpa, Naia. No te culpo por esto.

-Es que… Axelle… voy a… -Sollozó, colgada del cuello de su amiga.

-Y quisiera que no tuvieras que hacerlo, pero… -No pudo seguir hablando sin riesgo a que su voz se quebrara. Volvió a abrazarla con fuerza mientras buscaba tranquilizar su propia respiración.- …Tampoco quiero perderte.

Axelle las observó a la distancia. Por ahora, todo marcharía bien.

-X-

Apenas cruzaron el umbral, un profundo sentimiento de pesar les embargó. La habitación, sumida en una suave penumbra, resultaba mucho más cálida de lo que cualquiera de ellos considerara confortable. Pero, lo peor de todo, era aquel rostro maliciento del hombre que dormitaba en la cama. Avanzaron despacio, con la dulce presencia de Aletia a sus espaldas, hasta que se toparon con el par de sillas junto al lecho.

-Tienes visita. –murmuró la mujer, mientras acariciaba la frente del hombre con un paño húmedo. Nestor abrió los ojos lentamente, con esfuerzo, y cuando reparó en los dos jóvenes, esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios agrietados.

-Vaya, vaya… -alcanzó a decir.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Aioros.

-No demasiado bien. –Inmediatamente, el arquero agachó la mirada. Era obvio que aquella sería la respuesta, pero después de todas las reflexiones que había hecho acerca de Rodorio… detestaba la idea de que alguien a quien apreciaba, sufriera.

-_Quizá_… -de pronto, la voz de Saga resonó en su cabeza. Aioros lo miró fugazmente.- _Quizá podamos hacer que se sienta mejor. _

-_¿Cómo?_

-_Cosmos_.

_-¿Lo hiciste alguna vez? _

-_No_. –A decir verdad, aquella negativa no le pareció demasiado importante. Eran capaces de hacer maravillas con su cosmoenergía, casi con toda seguridad podrían consolarlo un poco…

-_Hagámoslo_. –Saga asintió, y prácticamente a la vez, ambos tomaron la mano del viejo entre las suyas.

Sorprendidos, Aletia y Nestor contemplaron la maravilla que tenían ante sus ojos. El cosmos cálido y tranquilo de ambos niños, pareció adormecer al viejo, inundándolo todo. Sus músculos se relajaron y su rostro, perdió levemente el tono enfermizo. Aletia se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándose los labios y ahogando el sollozo que pugnaba por abandonar su garganta.

Se sentó al otro lado de la cama, tomando la mano libre de su esposo, y sin dejar de observar a los dos chiquillos. Se sintió fascinada ante aquella facilidad con la que parecían dar un soplo de vida a un moribundo, y finalmente dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Eso era por lo que todos luchaban.

Aquellos niños eran la viva imagen de la _esperanza_.

-X-

Orestes y Shion callaron cuando la llorosa Aletia les abrió la puerta, y llevándose un dedo a los labios, les invitó a guardar silencio. Amablemente les condujo hasta la habitación donde el enfermo esperaba.

Sin embargo, aunque Shion había hecho aquello más veces de las que le gustaría recordar, se sentía nervioso. Tanto él como el Santo de Sagitario a sus espaldas habían sentido con increíble claridad el cosmos de sus dos pupilos allí dentro, y aunque miles de preguntas se agolpaban en sus mentes… Se sentían relativamente tranquilos.

El Maestro suspiró antes de atravesar la puerta. No podía hacer que nadie evitase a la muerte, pero si podía hacer que el camino fuera más sencillo y agradable, menos doloroso. Cuando contempló la sonrisa cansada en los labios del viejo Nestor, supo que Saga y Aioros lo habían comprendido.

Miró a los chicos, y de modo fugaz, buscó la mirada dorada de Orestes, que los contemplaba sorprendido. Ninguno de los dos aprendices pareció sobresaltarse en exceso por su presencia allí, aunque de alguna manera la sensación de que estaban ocupándose de algo que no les correspondía les invadió.

No podían estar más equivocados.

Con parsimonia, Shion se acercó hasta ellos, y se sentó en el hueco de la cama que aún permanecía libre. Sostuvo con cuidado las manos entrelazadas de los chicos y del enfermo y, sorprendiéndoles a todos, se desprendió de su máscara. Notó el respingo de Aioros y Saga al verlo y el nerviosismo de Aletia y Nestor ante la cercanía mostrada por el Patriarca, pero no le importó. Buscó aquel par de ojos adolescentes, y cuando los encontró, asintió.

-Bien hecho. –dijo.

Casi a la vez, Saga y Aioros sonrieron con cierta timidez. Era agradable recibir cumplidos, pero cuando estos venían de una forma como aquella… la sensación era indescriptible.

-Dejad que os invite a un helado. Ahora no podéis negármelo.

Antes de que los dos pudieran responder, Aletia despareció de la habitación. Con cierto nerviosismo, miraron de Orestes a Shion y con un gesto de sus rostros, apenas perceptibles, comprendieron que esta vez… podían aceptar un regalo.

_-Continuara…-_

**NdA**:

_Dama_: ¡Me disculpo por la tardanza! ¡Perdonadme!

_Sunrise_: ¿Nestor va a morir? T_T

_Dama_: ¿Quién sabe? T_T

_Sunrise_: Eso es cruel T_T

_Aioros_, _Saga_: u_U

_Shion_: La vida es cruel…

_Kanon_: Dimelo a mi… ¬¬

_Angelo_: ¡Muajaja!

_Kanon_: ¡Moscas! ¡MOSCAS!

_Aioros_, _Saga_: ¬¬' ¬¬'

_Aioria_, _Milo_: ¡Latín! ¡LATÍN!

_Todos_: ¬¬'

_Kanon_: Mejor nos despedimos hasta el siguiente capítulo, estoy harto de regaños y quejas… ¬¬'

_Dama_, _Sunrise_: ¡Hasta la próxima! n_n


	19. Cambiando el mundo

**Capítulo 19: Cambiando el mundo**

De ningún modo hubiera imaginado que las últimas horas de la tarde de aquel largo día, se presentarían tan relajantes. Saga casi podía jurar que había olvidado lo reconfortantes que podían resultar las risas aniñadas de los más pequeños. ¡Parecía que hubieran pasado siglos desde que él se viera así!

Observaba la escena tranquilamente, recostado bajo la alargada sombra de una columna medio caída. Sonreía, con el mismo gesto tímido de siempre, mientras Aioria se esforzaba por cumplir con las expectativas de su hermano mayor, imitando cada uno de los movimientos que le mostraba.

Sabía de sobra que Aioros no había mencionado nada al Maestro acerca de sus intenciones con el más pequeño una vez hubiera logrado su armadura. Pero viéndolo de aquel modo… tenía más claro que nunca que la respuesta sería afirmativa. No tenía demasiado claro si aquella mano especial que mostraba el arquero con Aioria se debía en parte a que era su hermano, pero una cosa estaba clara: sería un excelente maestro. Era paciente, siempre lucía una reconfortante sonrisa en el rostro, y la torpeza que de vez en cuando lo atacaba lo hacía parecer un chiquillo normal y corriente, aunque distara mucho de serlo.

Aioros infundía _respeto_, pero no intimidaba.

Se sopló el flequillo y volteó a su derecha, donde Milo se esforzaba por imitar al pequeño león. Saga ladeó el rostro, divertido, cuando descubrió su rostro lleno de determinación, e instintivamente, llevó sus ojos hasta la pequeña mano del peliazul. No sin esfuerzo, Milo intentaba mantener su cosmos encendido. Su cosmonergía, nerviosa y viva, se agitaba entre sus dedos.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y alargó su mano derecha hacia el chiquillo. Sobresaltado, el futuro escorpión celeste clavó su mirada añil en la suya. Saga extendió la palma frente a él, y dejó que su cosmos la llenara poco a poco. Al principio apenas se distinguían destellos dorados que se removían, como si fueran agitados por un remolino; pero al cabo de unos segundos, una esfera de cálidas briznas de cosmos de colores , perfectamente controlada, danzaba delicadamente sobre su piel vendada.

Milo entreabrió los labios, fascinado, y Saga se vio obligado a acallar la risa que pugnó por abandonar sus labios. Nunca se cansaría de aquellas miradas de asombro y admiración. Tomó la mano del pequeño peliazul, y con cuidado, dejó sobre ella la pequeña galaxia multicolor que había creado.

-¡Esta caliente! –exclamó el escorpión, mirando de su mano al geminiano. El mayor amplió su sonrisa.- Pero no quema y hace cosquillas…

-Tranquilo o se romperá. -murmuró.- Tienes que aprender a controlar el tuyo, porque cada brizna de él es una parte tuya: como un dedo, un pelo… –Milo asintió enérgicamente, y frunciendo el ceño con decisión, intentó entremezclar su cosmos con el del geminiano con sumo cuidado, suavemente.- Así, lo haces bien.

Con una sonrisa deslumbrante, Milo clavó su mirada en la suya, e instintivamente, buscó a Aioria.

-¡Gato! ¡Mira!

Los dos hermanos voltearon en su dirección e, inmediatamente, el león dibujó el mismo gesto asombrado en su rostro tostado por el sol. Olvidó lo que fuera que Aioros pretendía enseñarle en aquel momento, y corrió hasta ellos, dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado y observando ensimismado aquel baile incesante de cosmos.

-¡Es injusto! –exclamó el arquero. Saga alzó la vista y lo miró, ladeando el rostro interrogante. Aioros se sentó a su lado.- Horas de esfuerzo y dedicación, y ¡mira! Un montón de lucecitas de colores y se olvidó de mi.

-Melodramático. –dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.

-¡Es en serio! –Replicó el arquero cruzándose de brazos. Saga lo vio de soslayo una vez más, encontrando la expresión alegre del castaño mientras se apretaba la cinta roja de su frente.- ¡Cosmos! ¡Cosmos! Morirías si no lo tuvieras… -protestó a la vez que una diminuta flecha dorada se formaba en su mano.

-No se si te has dado cuenta de que es lo que nos hace _diferentes_.

-Bah… esta sobrevalorado.

-Cualquiera en el Santuario puede noquear a alguien de un golpe. Incluso Deltha, o el guardia más insignificante de todos. –Aioros frunció el ceño ante la mención de la koree, y él continuó con gesto burlón.- Pero el cosmos…

-Estas _perdidamente_ enamorado de él.

-Idiota. –Aioros rió.

-No, en serio. –Vio a los pequeños fugazmente.- Si no lo tuvieras, ¿qué harías?

Saga adoptó una expresión seria y pensativa mientras buscaba una respuesta a la extraña pregunta. Se colocó un mechón de su melena tras la oreja, y tal y como hacía el arquero, miró a los dos niños.

-¿Qué sentido tiene ser un santo si no tienes cosmos? ¿Qué puedes hacer sin él? –Aioros se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se… supongo que hay otras cosas. –replicó, ensimismado, mirando la flecha que aún brillaba en su palma.

-Participar en los torneos de las Panateas no está mal, pero no es especialmente útil, ¿sabes? –El de Sagitario volteó los ojos de nuevo.- Sin él seriamos uno más. Sin ninguna oportunidad de hacer nada… _grande_.

-¿_Grande_?

-No hay nadie que tenga un cosmos parecido al de los Doce, ni dentro ni fuera de la Orden. Ni parecido al nuestro. –por un momento, su rostro adoptó una inusual expresión soñadora que no le pasó desapercibida al arquero.- Llegado un día, podríamos cambiarlo todo. ¿No lo has pensado?

-A veces, supongo.

-En serio, piénsalo bien. –se puso de pie de un salto, sin dejar de verlo, y continuó hablando con un entusiasmo extraño en él.- Si soy fuerte, ¿por qué no debería usar mi poder? ¿Qué sentido tiene pasar por la guerra una y otra vez? Muerte, sangre, lágrimas… ¡Podríamos interrumpir el ciclo!

-¿De verdad lo crees posible?

-¿Por qué no? –Aioros se encogió de hombros.- Somos los elegidos por la diosa de la guerra, ¿tiene algún sentido pelear sabiendo que dentro de un tiempo tendrás que volver a hacerlo? ¿Morir sabiendo que dará igual tu sacrificio? –el castaño guardó silencio.- Si tan solo pudiéramos llegar a ser casi tan fuertes como ellos…

-¿A los dioses? –Saga asintió.

-Si lo lográsemos… se acabarían las muertes y los sacrificios inútiles. No más sangre. Es la paz lo que buscamos, ¿no? ¿Por qué tenemos que pasar por la guerra una y otra vez si con una sola pudiera ser suficiente?

-Imagino que no es tan fácil como parece. –Aioros se puso en pie, y con un gesto de su mano animó a los dos pequeños a hacer lo propio. Era hora de volver al coliseo.

-Pienso conseguirlo.

El arquero lo miró unos segundos más. Saga no bromeaba cuando se trataba de cosas como aquella, lo sabía bien. Sin embargo, tras la fachada amable y brillante que se había labrado con el tiempo, aún distinguía los muchos sueños que tenía… las ilusiones que -no solo a él, sino a todos- lo mantenían en pie.

Sonrió de vuelta ante aquel gesto de determinación y la seguridad que desprendía con cada palabra.

Saga no tardó en darle la espalda, perdiéndose en una interminable conversación con Milo mientras se alejaban. Se sopló un par de rebeldes mechones de su flequillo, revolvió el ya de por si alborotado pelo rubio de Aioria, que lo esperaba; y emprendió el camino tras ellos.

Quizá Saga tenía razón y aquello no solamente eran sueños.

Quizá podían cambiar el mundo.

-X-

La comisura de sus labios se curvó, iluminando su rostro con una sonrisa sardónica. Ese era uno de los pocos momentos divertidos de su día y, sin lugar a dudas, solamente se pondría mejor y mejor. La oportunidad estaba servida, por lo que el santo de Cáncer no tenía la menor intención de dejarla escapar. Después de todo, ¿cada cuánto surgía la ocasión de atormentar a un santo de plata sin que el viejo Patriarca pegara el grito al cielo?

-Bien, bien, bien. -caminó al encuentro de su recién asignado subordinado. Su aprendiz y el resto de los santos de plata que le acompañaban cesaron toda actividad para entregar su atención al líder de equipo.- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-Keitaro de Cruz del Sur, señor. -el rubio se esforzó todo lo que pudo por ocultar el nerviosismo que le atormentaba. Sin embargo, Athan era capaz de oler su miedo a leguas de distancia… y francamente, le resultaba delicioso.

-Una pequeña mosca se ha colado en mi equipo. O, ¿será que su Excelentísima me ha dado el puesto oficial de entrenador de insectos? Tal vez… -le dio la espalda. Un segundo después, miró por encima de su hombro hacia el joven santo de plata.- Tal vez, simplemente necesita que alguien se deshaga de la basura que se ha infiltrado en la Orden de Athena.

A cada provocación que salía de su boca, Keitaro apretaba más y más los puños. Sin embargo, no estaba en posición de rebatir la palabras de un santo dorado, mucho menos si se trataba de Athan. Lo prudente era callar y acatar, suplicando a los dioses que le permitieran sobrevivir a ese largo tormento.

Recorrió los rostros de aquellos hombres y mujeres con los que compartiría equipo a partir de ese día, y supo que en el fondo todos sentían compasión por lo que le esperaba. En silencio, maldijo el momento en que su verdadero capitán, Eder de Piscis, había marchado hacia el Norte y, entonces, había sido designado para unirse al grupo de Cáncer. Todo el mundo sabía que quedar bajo el mando de Athan no significaba más que mala suerte.

El mismo aprendiz del santo, siendo solo un mocoso, le recorrió con la mirada, solo para esbozar una media sonrisa que a Keitaro le resultó irritante.

-Oye, Cruz del Sur, ¿estás escuchándome? -al tronar de los dedos del alemán, Keitaro abandonó sus lamentos.- Quita esa cara de idiota y presta un poco de atención.

-Sí, señor. -musitó.

-Pf… siempre me tocan los peores. -Athan torció la boca en un gesto de desprecio. El santo de plata no respondió a los insultos de los que se sentía víctima, sino que se limitó a mirar a su contraparte. Éste no pasó por alto la afilada mirada.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A la pequeña mosca le molesta que le escupan las verdades a la cara?

-No se trata de eso.

-¿Entonces? -el santo dorado acercó el rostro al del chico. Sus ojos se tornaron fieros, devolviendo la mirada que le dirigiese antes.- Si tienes las agallas para mirar a un superior de esa forma, más vale que también tengas la fuerza para defender tu atrevimiento. Así que, dime, ¿la tienes?

El chico apretó los puños.

No la tenía. Su fuerza jamás sería capaz de sobrepasar a la de un santo dorado, y lo sabía perfectamente. Sin embargo, de la misma forma, sabía que su mirada solo había fungido como un mal pretexto para arrastrarle a un pleito en el que tenía todas las de perder; y cuyo único objetivo era brindar un poco de entretenimiento al santo de Cáncer.

-No la tengo. -masculló, sintiéndose rabioso y humillado. Frente a él, Athan ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Piensa en ello la próxima vez que decidas mirarme con esos ojos.

Giró, dándole la espalda. Su inmaculada capa flotó con el viento mientras el santo de Cruz del Sur le veía alejarse. No pudo reprimir una suspiro cargado de rabia que huyó de su garganta y ocasionó que Athan se detuviera.

-¿Algo que quieras agregar? -de nuevo, sembró su centellante mirada en él. En aquellos ojos, Keitaro supo que no iban a haber más consideraciones.

-No dije nada. -Keitaro respondió.

-Quizás… pero me parece que hay algo que te gustaría decir. ¿Me equivoco?

De pronto, el chico se dio cuenta que el santo de Cáncer había conseguido meterlo en una encrucijada. Cualquier respuesta que diera terminaría por hacer que explotase. Si le concedía la razón, tendría que dar explicaciones que no deseaba. Por el otro lado, si se la negaba, entonces terminaría por darle la excusa perfecta para romperle la cara.

-Estoy esperando, Cruz del Sur. -El alemán le urgió a continuar.- ¿Estoy equivocado?

-Lo estás, señor. -Admitió, con pesar. Ante todo, prefería ahorrarse las palabras e irse directo a los golpes. Eventualmente, así era como terminaría todo.

-¿Estoy equivocado? -Las sonrisas nerviosas de los demás subordinados de Athan no se hicieron esperar. El hambre de pelea del santo dorado era evidente. Su dedo índice se meneó de un lado a otro, dejando bien en claro que los de su estirpe _nunca_ se equivocaban… muchos menos a los ojos de seres inferiores como lo era en ese momento Keitaro.- No solamente eres cobarde, sino también estúpido. Debí suponerlo desde aquel día en que, aún vistiendo un ropaje de plata, segundo solo al poder de los santos dorados, permitisteis que un mocoso como Kanon os hiciera temblar de miedo. Sois decepcionantes.

Keitaro comenzaba a dudar si todas esas provocaciones tenían como fin asustarle o incitarle a dar el primer golpe. Lo que Athan deseaba de él era cada vez más y más difuso.

-Anda, voy a darte una oportunidad. Demuéstrame que estoy equivocado. -Le invitó a ser el primero, y el joven santo de plata tuvo claro el panorama que esperaba por él.

No hizo más larga la espera… no tenía caso. Tarde o temprano, toda esa discusión iba a desembocar precisamente en ello. Era inevitable.

Se movió con toda la velocidad que le fue posible, con el puño cerrado y envuelto en una sutil aura plateada. Su armadura le respondió, vibrando al unísono. Estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final junto con su portador.

Los gestos agravados del chico se relajaron por un breve instante, cuando su puño impactó brutalmente contra el rostro del alemán. Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa de triunfo se desvaneció más rápido que un suspiro al descubrir que ni siquiera le había tocado. Una barrera invisible de cosmoenergía había cubierto al santo de Cáncer, permitiéndole salir completamente ileso del ataque de su nuevo subordinado. Esta vez, fue Athan quien se permitió disfrutar a gusto del mohín perturbado de Keitaro.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, niño? -Pudo jurar que oyó rechinar los dientes del santo de la Cruz del Sur. Tenía la quijada tan tensa y el terror tatuado en el rostro que era imposible no notar lo sorprendido que se sentía. El más joven cayó rápidamente en la desesperación. Se alejó para tratar de volver a atacarle, y así lo hizo. Pateó, golpeó y lanzó cosmos al por mayor. Athan simplemente pareció no notarlo.

Se mantuvo entretenido entre risas burlescas y sonrisas retorcidas. No necesitaba explotar del todo su poder para hacer frente a su escueto contrincante, pero al menos había encontrado una manera divertida de que las horas de entrenamiento se esfumaran rápidamente.

Al final, cuando se hartó de tanta pasividad, permitió que su cosmos se expandiera con fuerza, arrasando con sus alrededores, incluido Keitaro.

El santo de plata fue repelido por la onda expansiva de la energía del alemán. Entrecerró los ojos para protegerlos del polvo y, cuando se las hubo ingeniado para no caer a pesar de la potencia que Athan despedía, se detuvo por un instante a mirar a uno de aquellos que se alzaban por encima de la Orden de Athena.

-Maldición. -siseó, a sabiendas de su situación empeoraría pronto. Athan se estaba divirtiendo a sus costillas y, habiéndose convertido en su juguete nuevo, estaba seguro que no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué pasa, Cruz del Sur? ¿Ya te has cansado?

El Sol del mediodía brillaba con toda su fuerza. No era tan fuerte como el sol de mayo, pero sin duda quemaba sin misericordia la piel de quienes se atrevían a retarle. El viento apenas soplaba. Sin embargo, la capa de Athan se mecía a su alrededor, impulsada por su propia energía. Él se encontraba de pie sobre el campo, rodeado de un pequeño torbellino de polvo y energía dorada. Todas las miradas de quienes se encontraran cerca estaban sobre él, pero parecía ni siquiera notarlo. Athan estaba acostumbrado a los ojos curiosos, a las palabras de admiración y a los gestos de temor: después de todo, eso era lo que despertaban todos ellos, todos aquellos que conocidos como santos de oro.

-Oh, vamos. Deja de mirarme así, pequeña mosca. -Ese mismo rostro, con las mismas emociones, era el que veía en Keitaro. Y lejos de parecerle indiferente, comenzaba a tornarse ligeramente irritado al respecto. Se aproximó al adolescente, con pasos firmes y la decisión tomada. El chico, instintivamente, retrocedió.- Juguemos un poco.

-X-

Keitaro escupió sangre, sintiendo como su boca se impregnaba con el sabor metálico del líquido. Ahogó un quejido mientras sus costillas se quejaban por el impacto. Un segundo después, sus rodillas golpearon el piso, seguidas por sus manos. Necesitaba oxígeno, pero por más que se esforzase, sus pulmones parecían no darse abasto.

Escuchó el tintineo de la armadura de Athan, conforme se acercaba a continuar con el sádico juego. A lo lejos también oyó el barullo de los curiosos que se habían arremolinado a contemplar el espectáculo. Trató de no prestar demasiada atención a sus palabras, pero le resultó imposible no hacerlo.

El santo de Cáncer lo tenía a su merced, hacía a su antojo con él. Era una pelea desigual que estaba terminando por tonarse en una humillación pública.

Athan se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de él. Su pie impactó contra la espalda del santo de plata, ocasionando que su cuerpo golpeara el piso de nuevo. Un par de golpes más siguieron al primero, mientras el chico luchaba por contener los quejidos que, sin lugar a dudas, solamente incrementarían la ira del santo de Cáncer.

El alemán, en cambio, disfrutaba de sus logros sin ningún tapujo. La sonrisa cínica se hacía más y más grande a cada instante, lentamente rozando el borde de la manía. Y es que para él, aquello era la correcto. Los débiles debían sucumbir ante los fuertes, esa era la ley de la naturaleza y también la del Santuario.

-¿Qué dices ahora, Cruz del Sur? ¿Listo para enfrentar tu destino? -presionó a Keitaro contra el piso usando su pie.

-No. -masculló el más joven.

-¿No? ¿Y qué piensas hacer para evitarlo? Te diré algo que todos los parásitos como tú deberían comprender: Sois un estorbo; una pérdida de tiempo y una vergüenza para nuestra Orden. Prefiero veros morir en nuestras propias manos, que dar la satisfacción a un enemigo de jactarse de haber bañado sus manos en sangre de los elegidos de Athena.

Keitaro intentó levantarse, pero el peso del santo sobre su espalda se lo impidió. Su cosmos se encendió en busca de opciones para liberarse. Sin embargo, no tenía alternativa alguna. Las fuerzas de su contrincante eran, por mucho, superiores a la suya.

-¿Has oído hablar del Yomotsu? -volvió a hablar el santo dorado. Ante el silencio del joven, continuó.- Es el lugar más oscuro que jamás puedas imaginarte. -mientras hablaba, su dedo índice se iluminaba con el poder de su cosmos. En él, radicaba el poder para abrir las puertas al mundo de los muertos.- Los gritos de las almas perdidas son el único eco que resuena en la colina maldita, sin que nadie pueda escucharles…ni ayudarles. A diferencia de ellos, que están muertos, tú si serás capaz de oír sus quejidos hasta el momento en que mueras. -el santo dejó escapar una carcajada.- Será una muerte sumamente entretenida, Cruz del Sur. Lenta y agónica.

-No puedes matarme. -Keitaro siseó.

-¿Por qué no? Hago lo que me place.

-El Maestro jamás te lo permitiría. -en ese momento, el pie de Athan abandonó su espalda, y se posó en su rostro, restregándolo contra el piso. Nunca le había sido grato sentir que le negaban su voluntad.

-¿Crees que eso va a importarme? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder si te asesino?

Las preguntas de Athan golpearon devastadoramente al santo de plata.

En realidad, tenía razón al sentirse en libertad de hacer como quisiera. Nada ni nadie era capaz de hacer frente a aquellos que vestían en oro. Incluso Shion, con todo el poder que poseía, tenía las manos atadas. Hombres como Athan no se amedrentaban con facilidad. Aún la muerte significaba poco para ellos.

-Entonces, ¿qué tienes que decir, pequeña mosca? -aumentó la presión. Keitaro gimió.- ¿Nada? Pensaba que eras más hablador. Supongo que es más sencillo soltar la lengua cuando aplastas mocosos indefensos. Pero, vamos, en eso, te comprendo… -sonrió.- Es _mucho_ más divertido también.

Keitaro se sentía aterrado. Algo dentro de sí le gritaba que esta vez, Athan no iba a detenerse. De cualquier forma, solo esperaba que fuera rápido. Toda esa humillación pesaba sobre él en demasía. En ese preciso instante, lo único que quería era liberarse de una vez por todas del tormento que le hacía víctima. Había caído en la resignación.

Athan, entonces, se apartó un segundo de él, permitiéndole un respiro que duraría muy poco.

Había que decir que el santo de la Cruz del Sur se había rendido. Sabía que iba a terminar perdiendo, y por lo tanto, ya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que fuese de él. Solo quería que todo terminara; y dado que el final era más que obvio, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

-Hazlo. -musitó.- ¡Solo hazlo!

Una última y siniestra risa sentenció todo. Athan apuntó su índice en dirección al rubio mientras su monstruoso cosmos, hasta ese momento adormilado, volvió a despertar con toda su fuerza.

- ¡Ondas Infer…!

Pero antes de que Athan pudiera invocar la apertura del portal hacia el Yomotsu, un rayo de luz surcó el espacio mientras, una fracción de segundo más tarde, un golpe de energía impactó contra su mano, haciéndola desviar el rumbo. La mirada del santo delató el desconcierto ante el ataque sorpresivo. Por un segundo, sus ojos quedaron enganchadas al hilo de sangre que corrió por su mano hasta verterse sobre el piso en forma de gotas.

Despertó del fugaz letargo al darse cuenta que, frente a él, Keitaro ya no estaba. Sus ojos fueron a la izquierda, en donde se encontró con el rostro serio y cargado de reproche de Saga. Su mano estaba extendida en su dirección mientras su cosmos aún le envolvía, como resultado del ataque anterior.

Después, el santo de Cáncer llevó su mirada a la derecha para encontrarse con la misma mueca de desaprobación en el rostro de Aioros. Bajo su brazo, el aprendiz de Sagitario sostenía el exhausto cuerpo de Keitaro.

-¿Puedes mantenerte de pie? -le susurró al santo de plata, pero en ningún momento apartó su mirada de Athan. Aioros sabía de sobra que semejante atrevimiento iba a costarles muy caro.

-Si.

-Bien. Entonces, quizá lo mejor es que te largues de aquí lo más rápido que puedas. Esto va a ponerse feo.

Keitaro no comprendía el por qué aquel par se había metido en el camino de Athan, ni mucho menos el por qué ponían en riesgo sus vidas para salvar a alguien que ni siquiera les agradaba. Sin embargo, no iba a discutir con aquella inesperada muestra de buena voluntad del destino.

Como pudo, se mantuvo en pie después que Aioros le retiró su ayuda. Trastabillando, se alejó, no sin echar una última mirada atrás, donde el par de aprendices se mantenían inmóviles, haciendo frente al santo dorado.

Cuando el alemán chasqueó la lengua, como clara muestra de fastidio, Keitaro sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. En medio del lúgubre silencio que inundaba el lugar, incluso su respiración era perfectamente audible. Probablemente, todo ese increíble sentimiento de agobio que despertaba en él, era el mismo que sentían Saga y Aioros, pero por lo que sus ojos veían, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar que sus gestos revelaran su ansiedad.

-Vete. -le repitió el arquero.

No necesitaba que se lo dijeran una vez más. Sabiendo que el par de aprendices dorados cuidaban sus espaldas, Keitaro se marchó.

La multitud, por el contrario, se arremolinó todavía más. Todo indicaba que con la llegada de los dos aprendices el espectáculo ciertamente se tornaría mucho más interesante de lo que pintaba con el pobre santo de plata. Además, siempre estaba el morbo que despertaba el hecho de que esos mismos chicos, en poco tiempo, pasarían a formar parte de una nueva generación de santos dorados, dejando atrás a aquella de la Athan era parte. Por eso, el incidente pasaba a ser un buen preludio para las batallas de sucesión que comenzaban a pintarse en sus horizontes.

-¿Qué creéis que es esto? -La voz de Athan se dejó oír entre los murmullos del público.

-¿Qué es lo que _tú_ crees? -Saga respondió. Su voz sonaba firme y clara, como si poco le importase verse envuelto en una reyerta con alguien cuya fuerza aún era superior a la suya.- ¡Estabas a punto de matarle!

-No veo el problema.

-Es un hermano de Orden, Athan. No puedes matarlo simplemente porque te resulta divertido. Te guste o no, peleamos en el mismo bando, y también es un elegido de la diosa. -En esta ocasión, la respuesta llegó por parte de Aioros.

-Pequeños niñatos y vuestra inocente percepción del mundo en el que vivís. -El santo de Cáncer rió al observar los ceños fruncidos de los chicos ante la burla de la que eran víctimas. Sacudió la mano para deshacerse del rastro de sangre que corría en ella. Después, la seriedad regresó a su rostro- Más le valía haber muerto en mis manos,. Porque, ¿queréis saber lo que realmente importa en este mundo? -Hizo una pausa mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa.- El poder. Eso es todo, no hay nada más. Así que olvidaos de esos sueños utópicos de hermandad en nuestra Orden. El que es fuerte, vive; él que no, ha de perecer.

Al sentir la explosión del cosmos de Athan, los dos jóvenes de inmediato tomaron posiciones de defensa. El espectáculo que el alemán tenía preparado para el santo de la Cruz del Sur, ahora los tenía a ellos como protagonistas.

Aioros y Saga intercambiaron miradas fugazmente antes de verse obligados a esquivar el primera ataque de Athan. Un par de ráfagas de cosmos golpearon los lugares en los que ambos se encontraban, permitiéndoles solo el tiempo necesario para evadirlas.

Pero Athan continuó a lo suyo, sin darles descanso con sus ataques. Si algo, casi prefería pasar el rato con los mocosos de Sagitario y Géminis a hacerlo con Keitaro. Al menos ellos pondrían un poco más de resistencia y harían el juego un tanto más entretenido.

-Vamos, vamos, niños. ¡Dejad de huir y hacedme frente! -espetó, acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa burlona.- ¿O qué? ¿Sois de aquellos que atacáis por las espaldas?

Ambos aprendices maldijeron en voz baja, pero la verdad era que poco podían hacer para acercarse al santo de Cáncer y poder atacarle frente a frente. Tenían que admitir que, aunque les molestase, la oportunidad de hacerle frente no había llegado aún para ellos.

-_"Saga…"_

-_"Ya sé. Tenemos que hacer algo y pronto."_ -Se miraron de nuevo mientras sus cerebros buscaba a toda prisa una respuesta.

De pronto, las esferas de cosmos que les perseguían comenzaron de disminuir la velocidad, para sostenerse en el aire, flotando perezosamente. Por un instante, Aioros y Saga se sintieron desconcertados por el súbito cambio en la estrategia del santo de Cáncer.

Lentamente, el color dorado de la energía que las conformaba tomó una tonalidad distinta, más oscura. El refulgente naranja mutó en un frío azul. Los chicos se miraron, intrigados. Solo una cosa era segura: nada bueno saldría de ello.

Intrigados e hipnotizados por aquel raro fenómeno, el par de adolescentes también permanecieron estáticos, contemplando.

-¡Corred! ¡No dejéis que os toquen! -El grito de Ángelo les arrastró de regreso a la realidad. Sin embargo, esos pocos segundos en que sus ojos se desviaron en busca del rostro del italiano, bastaron para que las esferas de luz iniciaran a moverse de manera errática tras ellos.- ¡Si os tocan, absorberán toda vuestra energía hasta mataros!

Para cuando el aprendiz de Cáncer reparó en que había hablado con premura, la mirada rabiosa de Athan se había posado en él, demandándole silencio. El niño se respingó y obligó a su boca a mantenerse callada, aunque todo lo que tenía que decir había sido dicho. Si Aioros y Saga eran inteligentes, prestarían atención a sus palabras y huirían de ahí. Si no, entonces tendrían que ingeniárselas para deshacerse de los fuegos fatuos de su maestro.

-Haced caso de las advertencias de mi idiota aprendiz. Una vez que los fuegos fatuos os encuentren, devoraran toda vuestra esencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. -Saga y Aioros retrocedieron ante la proximidad de las llamas azules. Las luces se aglutinaron a su alrededor. Se acercaban de a poco, hasta dejarlos completamente aislados. Cada movimiento que intentaban era de inmediato frenado por el movimiento de alguna de las llamas que se movían más cerca.

-_"¿Alguna idea de cómo saldremos de esto?"_ -el castaño sonrió con nerviosismo. Saga, a unos pocos metros de él, dejó escapar un suspiro antes de que los fuegos se abalanzaran sobre él.

-_"Con mucha suerte."_

-X-

Cientos de sagitas doradas surcaron el cielo mientras su silbido inundaba el campo de batalla. Muchas de ellas terminaron por ser devoradas por las llamas azules de Athan, y otras que sobrevivieron impactaron en diversos puntos de la arena sin mayores daños. Aioros maldijo por lo bajo. Su respiración agitada y las gotas de sudor que caían por su frente lo delataban. Aquella impotencia que se convertía en una necesidad absurda de huir comenzaba a hartarle.

Chasqueó la lengua. Una cosa era clara: el santo de Cáncer los estaba vapuleando a voluntad.

Entre el esfuerzo que ambos hacían por mantenerse a salvo y la energía que consumían intentando deshacerse de las flamas, pronto terminarían agotados. Estaba de más decir que, aunque la estrategia ideal era centrar su atención en Athan, con el peligro pisándoles los talones resultaba más que imposible. En conclusión, estaban en grandes problemas. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que claudicaran ante lo inevitable.

-_"Aioros."_

-_"¿Si?"_

_-"¿Te has dado cuenta?" _

_-"¿De qué nos están pateando el trasero? Si, lo noté antes."_ -Saga meneó la cabeza, aunque en realidad casi podía escuchar la risa de su amigo. De alguna forma, compartir a medias aquella sonrisa le servía para mantener la cabeza en paz.

_-"Si, bueno… de eso también. Pero, ¿qué has notado del comportamiento de estas cosas?"_ -esta vez, el arquero guardó silencio mientras observaba de reojo a su amigo. Regresó su atención a las luces azules que les perseguían y meditó en ellos.

_-"Siempre se mueven."_ -dijo.

_-"Exacto, excepto cuando…"_

_-"¡Cuando encuentran energía que comer!"_ -robó las palabras de Saga. El gemelo, desde su lugar, asintió.

-"_Athan puede crearlas y desaparecerlas a voluntad, pero no las hará retroceder hasta que hayan conseguido su objetivo."_

_-"¿Qué estás planeando?_

_-"Si los fuegos fatuos no tienen razón de ser, él mismo los hará desaparecer. En mi Otra Dimensión no hay nada que puedan devorar…o nadie, mejor dicho. Si puedo atraparlos ahí, entonces Athan se deshará de ellos."_

_-"¿Y necesitas inmovilizarlas?" _-Aioros sonrió, aunque esta vez, el mohín delataba un dejo de triunfo en él.- _"Porque yo puedo hacer tal cosa por ti."_

Antes de que Saga pudiera responderle, el castaño se detuvo e hizo frente a los fuegos fatuos. Su cosmos se encendió, envolviéndole en los suaves destellos del polvo dorado que despedía.

-¡Destrucción Infinita!

Un segundo después, un torbellino de flechas doradas le rodeó para luego salir despedidas en contra de los fuegos cerúleos. La energía de la que estaban conformadas hizo que las luces se mantuvieran ocupadas en absorberla, tornando sus movimientos erráticos en un suave vaivén que apenas les permitía moverse.

El santo de Cáncer, que hasta ese momento se había limitado a observar el trabajo de su técnica, se mostró interesado en lo que fuera que los dos jóvenes planeaban. Alzó levemente el rostro para mirarles mejor y esperó por su siguiente movimiento.

No hicieron que la espera se prolongara mucho más.

-¡Otra Dimensión!

Mientras los aturdidos fuegos fatuos aún lucían perezosos, la oscuridad se ciñó detrás de Aioros. Un enorme agujero se abrió, permitiendo que las tinieblas se apoderaran de aquel lugar. Las luces de las estrellas se dejaron entrever y el lejano espectro de unos pocos planetas lució como un espejismo dentro de la negrura del espacio. En medio, caminando sobre el vacío, la silueta de Saga apareció. Avanzó hasta donde Aioros luchaba por mantenerse en pie, y lo sujetó para evitar que la Otra Dimensión lo arrastrara hasta el corazón de la oscuridad. No así, las luces azules que Athan convocase fueron sucumbiendo lentamente ante el vórtice de fuerzas de atracción que la técnica del gemelo había creado.

Mientras las veían desaparecer, los chicos sonrieron casi con descaro al verlo adoptar un gesto de completa rabia. De alguna manera se las habían arreglado para sobrevivir. Aunque, con toda seguridad, el combate con Cáncer no terminaría ahí.

-X-

El último de sus logros había cambiado los ánimos. La balanza de la batalla, en ese instante, se inclinaba levemente a favor de los dos aprendices.

No es que superaran en fuerza o habilidades a Athan, pero aquel repentino triunfo les había infundido un segundo aire. Era como si por primera vez, en lo que iba del combate tuvieran la oportunidad de respirar con un poco de libertad. Después de todo, lo habían conseguido; al menos por un instante, había sorprendido al santo de Cáncer.

El susodicho no se había movido un solo centímetro, ni sus ojos habían abandonado las figuras de los aprendices. Por fin, tras un largo silencio, el sonido hueco de su aplauso resonó en las muros de piedra del viejo Coliseo.

-Me habéis sorprendido. -dijo, aunque los chicos sabían que sus palabras no eran un halago, sino una clara advertencia de lo que se veía.- Os he subestimado… pero no volverá a suceder.

Desapareció de su vista con un movimiento tan veloz que pilló al par de chicos con la guardia baja. Lo siguiente que notaron, en medio del caos mental que aquella acción había generado, fue cuando Athan reapareció frente a Saga, solo para estampar su puño contra la quijada del peliazul. El gemelo cayó pesadamente al piso ante la mirada atónita de Aioros.

-¡Saga!

De inmediato se impulsó en su auxilio. Sin embargo, su golpe fue detenido sin mayores problemas por el alemán. Atrapó el puño entre sus manos y lo torció, sacando un quejido de dolor de los labios de Aioros. Remató la rodilla contra sus costillas, una y otra vez.

-Seguís siendo unos niños. Y os los digo ahora: Si no mejoráis en el poco tiempo que os queda, no veo como seréis capaces de matar a Zarek o a Orestes. -sentenció mientras asestaba un golpe más contra el estómago del arquero.

-¡No sabes _nada_ de nosotros! -la respuesta de Saga no se hizo esperar mientras esferas conformadas por su cosmos volaron en contra del santo dorado. Aunque acertadas, el daño infligido no fue el esperado. Pero, la distracción que generó con su intervención permitió que Aioros reaccionara y consiguiera acertar una patada que le permitió liberarse de Athan.

El castaño se alejó con la respiración desbocada y un rastro de sangre manando de su boca. Se aseguró que su muñeca se mantuviera en su sitio, respirando aliviado al notar que no había daños mayores.

-¿Estás bien? -Aioros asintió mientras limpiaba con el antebrazo cualquier rastro de sangre.

No hubo mucho descanso porque el alemán iría tras de ellos en un santiamén. Esta vez, Aioros resistió el golpe, deteniéndolo con los brazos. Saga atacó por la derecha, con un torbellino de cosmos que dio contra el santo. Athan se volteó para contraatacar, haciendo al gemelo retroceder con una ráfaga de cosmos.

Los chicos aprovecharon el repentino contraataque para situarse a una distancia segura del santo, uno junto al otro. Se miraron.

El rostro de Saga lucía el rojizo tono del golpe que Cáncer le asestara antes. En el de Aioros, la sangre que comenzaba a oxidarse manchaba su quijada. Athan por el contrario, lucía entero, con excepción de unos pocos rayones en los brazos.

-¿Os habéis cansado tan pronto? Zarek y Orestes os han hecho la vida fácil.

-¿Fácil? -Saga siseó casi sin darse cuenta. Junto a él, Aioros solo le observó. El arquero suspiró pesadamente y apretando los puños, hizo arder su cosmos.

-¡Cuídame las espaldas!

Antes de que Saga pudiera reaccionar, su amigo fue en contra de Athan para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sabiendo que Aioros era habilidoso para los ataques físicos, Saga confiaba en que sabría manejar la situación. Pero a su vez, también estaba seguro que no podía dejarlo solo por completo. Al menos hasta que el castaño estuviera lo suficientemente cerca del santo de Cáncer como para mantenerlo ocupado esquivando sus golpes y patadas, el geminiano tenía que darle la oportunidad de conseguir tal cercanía.

Tal como el aprendiz de Sagitario le pidiese, Saga veló porque alcanzara a Athan por medio de ataques de cosmos de media distancia. Envolvió a Aioros en una lluvia de rayos de energía con la que Athan tuvo que lidiar hasta el momento en que sintió el puño de Aioros encajándose en su mejilla.

Sin nada que pudiera hacer para guardarse la sonrisa, Aioros dejó que Athan supiera la satisfacción que aquel golpe le había brindado. Llevaban todo el rato a su merced, por lo que ese nuevo destello de poder traía un reconfortante sentimiento para el joven… y no era el único. Detrás de él, una tenue sonrisa iluminó los labios de Saga; aquel era un logro conjunto.

Cuando el cuerpo de Athan retrocedió, trastabilló y golpeó el piso; el Coliseo se hundió en un profundo silencio.

Los ojos de los espectadores miraron con incredulidad al santo dorado sobre la arena. La escena, tan bizarra como inesperada, robó el aliento de los curiosos que aumentaban más y más en número.

El santo, herido en su orgullo, apretó los dientes mientras levantaba el rostro para fijarse en las caras de sus dos contrincantes. Estaba furioso, como pocas veces se había sentido y, en más que nunca, deseoso de demostrarles lo que significaba el verdadero poder de uno de su élite. Habrían de conocer lo que era retar al poder de un santo vestido en oro.

-¡Aioros! ¡Apártate! -Saga exclamó al sentir el terrible poder del cosmos de Athan. Supo que el tiempo para juego había llegado a su final.

El arquero obedeció a pesar de que, aún sin la advertencia del geminiano, hubiera hecho tal cosa. Se detuvo junto a Saga para observar la silueta del cangrejo dorado que iluminaba el espacio detrás de Athan, dibujada en cosmos. Ambos, Saga y Aioros, habían experimentado y crecido acompañados de la cosmoenergía de los Doce, pero jamás la habían sentido como en aquel día.

-Va a matarnos… -Aioros habló. En el fondo, sabía lo que Saga estaba pensando y la respuesta que le daría. El problema era que desconocía hasta que punto eran capaces de tomar semejante decisión. Tragó saliva al escuchar la voz de su amigo pronunciando aquellas palabras que esperaba.

-…Si no lo matamos primero.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente considerando todos los pros y los contras…pero el tiempo apremiaba. Saga tenía razón: no había vuelta de hoja.

-¿Aioros? -el castaño torció la boca y aceptó el destino.

-Hagámoslo.

Hicieron estallar sus cosmos como nunca hasta el punto en que aún los susurros y los gestos de sorpresa de los espectadores se ahogaron en sus oídos.

Magullados como estaban, ansiosos e inseguros como se sentían; lo único que tenían claro era que debían seguir adelante. Se dirigieron una última mirada, diciéndose sin palabras lo que seguía para ambos. Las manos de Saga se elevaron en el aire mientras el puño de Aioros se cerró y preparó el golpe.

Sus ojos centellaron con el poder que corría por sus cuerpo. Sus mentes se tornaron vacías y, entonces, llegó la hora.

-¡Explosión de Galaxias!

-¡Trueno Atómico!

-X-

Orestes entreabrió los labios, con cierta sorpresa, y rápidamente miró de soslayo a su derecha. Allí, a un par de pasos de él, Zarek contemplaba la misma escena con expresión impasible. El Santo de Sagitario volvió la vista al frente, y guardó silencio, bien atento a todo lo que sucedía en la arena del coliseo. Lo cierto era que aunque había sentido aquellas explosiones de cosmos previamente… no sabía que su alumno y Saga eran capaces de dominar las técnicas supremas de sus respectivos signos.

-Me sorprende que todavía no hayas saltado a detenerlos… -la voz, inesperadamente suave, del turco rompió el expectante silencio.

-Ya son mayorcitos. –Zarek sonrió ante la respuesta.- ¿La Explosión de Galaxias? –preguntó con cierta curiosidad mal contenida.

-Eso parece.

-No lo sabías. –No era una pregunta. La escueta contestación del geminiano había sido suficiente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su situación era exactamente la misma.

-Al parecer tu tampoco. –chasqueó la lengua y negó suavemente con el rostro.- Es una lástima que Saga haya mostrado sus cartas a tan poco tiempo del combate, ¿no crees? –Orestes lo miró, intentando encontrar en aquel rostro frío algo que delatara sus verdaderos sentimientos al respecto.

-No creo que cambie demasiado la situación. –El turco volvió a sonreír, mirando sus ojos dorados por primera vez.

-En realidad no. Pero le da un toque de lo más interesante. Será divertido, y el nivel del combate mucho alto. –Su enigmático gesto, se vio acompañado por un ligero movimiento de su cabeza. Orestes volteó en la dirección que Zarek señalaba, y comprendió que callaba muchas más cosas de las que decía.

Kanon observaba el combate con igual interés que ellos. Aunque su mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados delataban muchas cosas de sobre si mismo en aquel instante. Si no hubiera sabido que la situación se había tornado peligrosamente tensa entre los hermanos, Orestes se hubiera sorprendido. Sin embargo, lejos quedaban ya las miradas llenas de complicidad. Parecía que todos los vínculos que les hubieran unido alguna vez, se hubiera reducido exclusivamente a la _competencia_. Ya no había orgullo e ilusión en sus ojos por los logros del otro. Realmente sentía lástima por ello, porque sabía de sobra que el destino pronto hablaría y que, sin duda, las cosas ya no volverían a ser como antes.

Negó con el rostro. Ojala Kanon no perdiera de vista el camino en aquel poco tiempo que les quedaba como aprendices. Aquello era lo único que podía esperar.

-X-

El polvo se disipó lentamente.

Los nervios les consumían mientras sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente por las respuestas a las miles de preguntas que les sobrecogían. ¿Qué habían sucedió? ¿Había terminado ya? ¿Cuál era el resultado?

Al fin, lo vieron.

El tenue cosmos dorado que vibraba a su alrededor delató su presencia en medio del polvorín. Su cuerpo, toda vez que pudieron mirarlo mejor, delataba ya el resultado de la pelea. El último ataque conjunto había dado en el blanco, abriendo heridas en sus brazos y rostro, aunque la armadura dorada de Cáncer seguía luciendo intacta.

Su mirada estaba perdida en rabia y su cosmos también. La violencia que emanaba de su aura helaba la sangre mientras la amenaza de su presencia volvía a cernirse sobre ellos.

-Pagaréis por esto. -Athan sorprendió a ambos cuando, con un rapidísimo movimiento, se abalanzó en dirección a ellos. Los ojos de los dos aprendices se abrieron de forma desmedida al verse completamente sobrepasados por el santo de Cáncer.

El alemán estaba furioso. No habría más juegos ni más consideraciones. Aquel par de mocosos no solamente habían tenido la osadía de retarle, sino que también habían puesto a prueba su poder; y aunque se negara a admitirlo, se había aplicado con todo para tratar de mantenerlos a raya. Un descuido más como el anterior y habría sido vencido. No iba a darles otra oportunidad… eso era una realidad.

Los chicos contraatacaron con la misma estrategia que usasen antes: Aioros atacando cuerpo a cuerpo y Saga cubriéndole las espaldas.

Athan no se inmutó. Frunció el ceño todavía más cuando pilló el brazo de Aioros, sintiendo como el chico se respingaba, pero no le daría tiempo de reaccionar. Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, el alemán se impulsó para aventarlo contra Saga. Un instante después, sus cuerpos chocaron estrepitosamente, haciéndolos caer al piso.

-Esto se terminó. -les dijo el rubio. Caminó parsimoniosamente hacia los chicos quienes solo atinaron a mirarle en espera de su siguiente movimiento. Su dedo índice se extendió hacia ellos y un destello purpúreo se encendió en la punta. Athan sonrió, sardónico y satisfecho.- ¡Ondas Infernales!

-X-

El coliseo se sumió en un profundo silencio. Zarek y Orestes contuvieron la respiración casi al mismo tiempo. Lo cierto era que no esperaban que la pelea llegara a esos extremos, ninguno de los dos. El turco indicó, con un gesto de su mano, a la amazona recién llegada que guardara silencio.

La chica asintió suavemente con el rostro y obedeció, a pesar de que su respiración agitada era un claro indicativo de lo en serio que se había tomado la orden del Maestro. Se apartó uno de los tirabuzones rubios que caían por su frente metálica, y observó, pacientemente, en la misma dirección que los dos santos.

Las expresiones de Géminis y Sagitario se habían agravado, y por primera vez… Orestes vislumbró cierta preocupación en el rostro de Zarek. Tragó saliva, y rastreó con su cosmos las inmediaciones.

-No están en ningún lugar cerca.

-Por supuesto que no. –Zarek lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- Sabes de sobra lo que significan las Ondas Infernales.

Orestes ladeó el rostro, sorprendido. No sabía si era decepción o preocupación, pero el turco había reaccionado de una manera totalmente inesperada. Si no hubiera sido por la tensión del momento, hubiera sonreído socarronamente en su cara.

-Confiemos en que Athan no haga una tonteria.

-¿Preocupado? –No pudo reprimir cierta burla en su voz, a pesar de la propia preocupación que sentía.

-Sorprendido.–masculló entre dientes.- La estupidez del mocoso no conoce límites, Orestes.

-Hablare con Athan, le diré que los traiga. –Zarek se tomó unos segundos para contestar.

-No, espera. –dijo finalmente.

-¿A qué?

-Deja que conozcan el Yomotsu. Puede serles útil después de todo.

Pensándolo bien, el geminano podía estar en lo cierto. Lo malo de ello era que debían depositar toda su confianza en alguien como Athan. Se aclaró la garganta y suspiró, observando los cuerpos inmóviles de los chicos en la arena. Resultaba irónico que aquella fuera la primera en que Zarek y él mantuvieran una conversación medianamente cordial. ¡Y pensar lo diferentes que eran Saga y Aioros!

Sin embargo, un carraspeo a sus espaldas le sacó de su ensimismamiento. La joven amazona, esperaba.

-Perdón. ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo.

-Tatiana, amazona del Lince. –se presentó con un marcado acento ruso.- El Maestro me envía, desea que Saga y Kanon se presenten ante él lo antes posible.

Aún sin mirarle, Orestes supo que Zarek volteó los ojos y que todas aquellas palabras que masculló en turco, lejos andaban de ser una bendición.

-X-

Apenas abrió los ojos, el penetrante olor a azufre lo obligó a toser. Instintivamente buscó a Aioros, al que encontró a unos pocos pasos de él, en su misma situación. Saga se incorporó sobre sus rodillas tras compartir una fugaz mirada con el arquero, y con tanta desconfianza como curiosidad, oteó el paisaje que se extendía ante ellos.

El polvo y lo que parecía ceniza en suspensión se extendía por todas partes, coloreando su ropa y su piel magullada de un sombrío tono grisáceo. Sus ojos lagrimeaban, y por mucho que buscasen… No había ningún cielo azul sobre sus cabezas: solamente un vacío infinito, enormes nubes negras y rojizas envueltas en relampagueantes destellos. Carraspeó, en un intento por liberar a su garganta de aquella incómoda sensación, pero la atmósfera era demasiado pesada para dar siquiera una bocanada de aire más: el aire era tan caliente que parecía abrasar sus gargantas en cada intento por llenar sus pulmones. Tampoco la brisa fresca del Egeo acariciaba sus rostros en aquel lugar.

-¿Qué demonios…? –murmuró Aioros, con los labios entreabiertos.

Pero nunca pudo terminar de formular aquella pregunta. Antes de que ambos tuvieran tiempo si quiera de reaccionar, los miles de fuegos fatuos que iluminaban tenuemente la escena, parecieron reparar en su presencia. Se pusieron de pie de un salto, sin embargo, más rápido de lo que les hubiera gustado admitir, se vieron rodeados de nuevo por las peligrosas e hipnotizantes llamas azules.

-¡Joder! –masculló el peliazul, apenas audiblemente, mientras alimentaba los fuegos más cercanos con golpes de su propio cosmos.

A pocos pasos de él, Aioros hacía lo propio con las cientos de flechas que abandonaban sus manos, pero nunca parecía suficiente. Saga se sopló el flequillo, mientras poco a poco su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, y el aire parecía más y más pesado. Dio un paso atrás cuando uno de los fuegos pasó demasiado cerca de su mano, hasta que notó la espalda del arquero contra la suya.

-¿Oléis eso? –La voz ronca del alemán surgió de la nada.- Es el _Miasma Praespe_… el olor de la muerte.

-¿Dónde esta? –preguntó el arquero, ahogando la tos.

-No lo se. –replicó Saga.

-No le veo por ningún lado.

-¿No os parece un aroma delicioso? –Un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas, y a la vez, ambos giraron en la misma dirección, sin cesar en su intento por mantener a raya a las llamas.

Athan los observaba, en pie sobre un peñasco mientras se relamía los labios resecos dibujando una macabra sonrisa.

-No os esforcéis demasiado. Os resulta difícil respirar, ¿verdad? –las miradas de ambos chicos lo miraban de soslayo, serios, pero el vaivén de su pecho les delataba.- Disfrutadlo… porque este es aroma del infierno. Bienvenidos al _Yomotsu, _mi reino.

_-"¿El Yomotsu…?"_ –la voz del arquero resonó como un tintineo en la mente del geminiano.

_-"Mira allí…"_ –Aioros volteó sobre su hombro, en busca de aquello de lo que hablaba su amigo. Y cuando lo encontró, las palabras se esfumaron de su mente.

-Parece que ya lo habéis visto… -Athan bajó del risco polvoriento de un salto, colocándose a pocos pasos de ellos.- Todas las almas que llegan aquí tienen un solo destino: la puerta al más allá… Nadie vuelve. Nadie puede resistirse a su llamada. –Se deshizo de su inmaculada capa blanca de un tirón.- Pero no vine hasta aquí para daros unas clase de historia.

Abrió el puño derecho y extendió los dedos, proyectando así su cosmos hacia el punto exacto donde los chicos se encontraban, obligándolos a separarse.

-En el coliseo parecíais muy seguros de vosotros mismos… ahora no veo más que un par de ratoncitos asustados.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, atacando a uno y a otro, obligándolos a defenderse y bloquear sus golpes del mejor modo posible, aunque ello significara que los fuegos fatuos los tocaran. Rápidamente las marcas que las llamas iban dejando en sus pieles se dejaron ver. Sin embargo, en aquel instante, una voz irrumpió en su cabeza.

_-"Tráelos de vuelta. Ahora."_ –Sentenció Orestes.- _"El Maestro desea verlos."_

Athan frunció el ceño disgustado. A pesar de que las cosas se habían tornado ciertamente difíciles, estaba disfrutando de la pelea. Tristemente, ya no podría divertirse todo lo que le hubiera gustado ahora que estaban en su terreno; pero aún podía hacer que el viejo esperase un poco más.

-¡Destrucción Infinita! –El grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos de un golpe. Athan dio un salto atrás en el momento justo para evitar las miles de saetas de cosmos hirviente del arquero y, tal y como había imaginado, Saga atacó por su derecha en aquel instante con esa rapidísima red que formaba con su cosmos. Ambos eran rápidos, tanto como él, y probablemente disfrutaban de la agilidad que les brindaba su juventud. Pero aunque había comprobado en sus propias carnes los buenos que eran en verdad, pecaban de confiados después de todo.

Prendió aún más su cosmos, aumentando el acoso de los fuegos fatuos, distrayéndolos en el proceso, y corrió en dirección al arquero sin perder de vista a Saga. Esquivó los rayos lo mejor que pudo, y aunque alguno hizo blanco, no se desconcentró. Era tan rápido, y ellos estaban tan agotados, que prácticamente ya no le podían ver. Esperó hasta el momento en que la velocidad de los chicos pareció disminuir poco a poco, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, sonrió. Vio la oportunidad y la cogió. Sujetó la mano de Aioros antes de que el chico tuviera oportunidad de darse cuenta, lo atrajo hacia él con fuerza, y hundió el puño envuelto en cosmos en su estomago, enviándolo al suelo con una fuerza sorprendente.

No se permitió disfrutar todo lo que le hubiera gustado de aquel crujido ni del gemido de dolor salpicado en sangre que abandonó la garganta del arquero, aunque le hubiera gustado. Giró sobre sus talones en apenas un pestañeo, topándose con Saga mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba, y supo que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad. Dejó que el peliazul tomara la iniciativa y cuando se abalanzó sobre él se hizo levemente a un lado, sujetándolo fuertemente de la nuca en el proceso, atrayéndolo hacia él.

-_Acubens_… –susurró prácticamente en su oído.

Sus ojos se encontraron por una fracción de segundo. Saga supo inmediatamente que se había equivocado, pero ya no podía retroceder: no había tiempo. Poco después, la pierna derecha del santo de Cáncer se hundió sin piedad en su costado, empujándolo directamente al suelo, y manteniéndose allí, impidiéndolo moverse. Ignoró las nauseas que le provocaba la sangre en su boca y escupió como pudo.

Alzó la mirada, esforzándose en todo momento por mantener el dolor a raya del mejor modo posible, y tras comprobar que Aioros siguiera allí, buscó los ojos azules del alemán.

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó el de Cáncer.- Después de que os atrevierais con la Explosión de Galaxias y el Trueno Atómico esperaba bastante más.

Saga frunció el ceño y se revolvió sin éxito bajo el peso del rubio. Athan no se movió un solo milímetro, ni dejó de mirarlo. El Santo de Cáncer sonrió desde su posición dominante y aumentó la presión un poco más, en busca del tan esperado quejido que no tardo en llegar.

Dejó que sus carcajadas resonaran en la silenciosa quietud del Yomotsu. Ahora que se sabía vencedor de aquella improvisada pelea debía admitir, dolorosamente, que se lo habían puesto más que difícil. Aquel par era un buen equipo, les daba el crédito. Pero no dejaba de ser sorprendente, pues sabía de sobra que los Santos Dorados rara vez solían pelear de esa manera.

Ellos parecían ser _diferentes_.

Negó lentamente con el rostro aún sonriente, y finalmente apartó la pierna. Saga tomó una dolorosa bocanada de aire, llevándose una mano a sus maltrechas costillas, mientras el arquero observaba apoyado en sus temblorosas rodillas, aún con la respiración agitada. Sin embargo, Athan se movió más rápido de lo que sus cansados ojos les permitieron observar. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, extendió su mano izquierda y levantó a Aioros tirando de su camisa. Apenas tardó un segundo en tirar sin piedad de la melena azul de Saga, que en un intento inútil por soltarse, llevó su mano sin éxito a la muñeca del mayor.

Los arrastró, sin detenerse siquiera para que recuperaran el equilibrio. Siguieron su paso con cierta torpeza, trastabillando en el camino, y cuando finalmente se detuvieron, la escena les obligó a contener la respiración. Bajo sus pies, los guijarros y cenizas se soltaban y caían al oscuro vacío del pozo sin fin. Athan les había arrastrado hasta el mismo borde del pozo. Los zarandeó a ambos y los obligó a mirar al vacío.

-Debería lanzaros sin más miramientos.

Pero nunca llegó a hacerlo. Antes de que pudieran recuperarse de la impresión, la luz del sol cegó sus ojos, y la arena y roca del coliseo, se dejó sentir bajo sus pies.

-Saga y Kanon de Géminis, el maestro desea veros inmediatamente.

-X-

Kanon no había dejado de verlo de soslayo un solo segundo. Su expresión, lejos de ser una relajada y amable, resultaba hostil. Definitivamente, estaba molesto, y ahora que veía el andar ciertamente lastimero de Saga, su ira no hacia más que ir en aumento. ¡Esos dos siempre tenían que ser los héroes! ¡El centro de atención!

-Dilo. –Lo escuchó decir. El menor de los hermanos mantuvo la vista al frente y dejó escapar un bufido, ignorando la silenciosa presencia de la amazona unos pasos más adelante.

-No tengo _nada_ que decirle al defensor de las causas perdidas. –Saga ladeó el rostro magullado y frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –murmuró.

-Mírate. –Kanon se encogió de hombros.- ¿Por Keitaro? ¿En serio?

-Por cualquiera, ¿qué más da? Iba a…

-Ya. Debí imaginar que el verdadero motivo era que solamente querías lucirte en público una vez más.

-¡¿Qué? -exclamó sujetando el brazo de su gemelo y deteniendo su camino. Kanon lo fulminó con la mirada antes de soltarse de un manotazo. Saga ahogó un gemido de dolor ante la brusquedad del movimiento, sus costillas se resentían.

-Da lástima verte. –Y lo cierto era, que lo decía en serio.- Pero no te hagas el idiota, no lo eres. Sabes de lo que hablo, te encanta oír los susurros de fascinación y ver las caras repletas de admiración.

Pretendía responder, porque cada palabra que abandonaba los labios de Kanon era tan dolorosa y certera que la mejor de las flechas, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la puerta de doble hoja del salón del trono se abrió ante ellos. Arles asomó por ella, y mirando de uno a otro, ocultó su asombro lo mejor que pudo.

-¡Por Athena! –farfulló al reparar en el estado del mayor.- Pasad, Shion esta esperando desde hace un rato. –Volteó a ver a la amazona e inclinó el rostro en señal de gratitud.- Gracias, Tatiana.

La joven imitó el gesto y giró sobre sus pasos en silencio. Sin decir nada más, Saga asintió al verla alejarse y echó a andar, dejando atrás a su hermano. Tragó saliva y apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué Kanon tenía que ser tan… Kanon? Negó lentamente con el rostro, y cuando llegó a los pies del trono, se detuvo con la vista baja. Su gemelo apenas tardó un segundo en colocarse a su lado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó el Maestro.

-Estuve entrenando. –respondió. Shion asintió lentamente. Llevaba demasiado tiempo ocupando aquel trono como para creerse semejante respuesta, pero no le dio más importancia. Lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, lo sabría más adelante.

-En realidad estaba salvando el mundo… -murmuró Kanon con una sonrisa burlona. Saga lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Quizá os interese más saber porque os hice llamar con tanta urgencia. –Los dos guardaron silencio inmediatamente. Shion seguía teniendo aquella capacidad, no necesitaba regañarlos para traerlos de vuelta a su lugar.- De hoy en treinta días, la constelación de Géminis gobernara el cielo. –El anciano Patriarca miró de uno a otro, no sin cierto pesar. El tiempo se les había ido de las manos y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta.- Preparaos, el combate por la Tercera Armadura tendrá lugar al amanecer de ese día.

-_Continuará…_-

**NdA: **

_Sunrise_: ¡_Donde Todo Empieza_ cumplió dos añitos!

_Damis_: ¡Feliz Cumple! ¡Y felices 100 reviews!

_Kanon_: ¡¿2 Años? WTF? A este ritmo tendremos 50 cuando consigáis terminar el fic ¬¬'

_Aioros, Saga_: Cof, cof, cof… (*escupen ceniza*)

_Damis_: ¡No importa! ¡Estamos reivindicando la supremacía de los cangrejos últimamente! n_n

_Sunrise_: Además, en tiempo real teneis… ¿qué? ¿casi 40?

_Damis_: Más, Sun, más…

_Aioros, Saga, Kanon_: ¬¬'

_Sunrise_: Cof… Mejor no hablemos de años u_u Reviews anónimos al profile y ¡Gracias a todos nuestros lectores!

_Damis_: ¡Os queremos!


	20. El momento de la verdad

**Capítulo 20: El momento de la verdad**

Mientras caminaba, Saga intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener su cabeza en blanco. No quería pensar, no quería sentir. Sabía que el destino estaba más cerca que nunca y, sin embargo, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era evitarlo.

Deseaba a Géminis como a nada. Su vida la había dedicado a encontrar con desesperación la fórmula para conseguirla. Lágrimas, sudor, dolor, sangre… todo lo había entregado en aras de que, algún día, pudiera verse envuelto en la gloria que el mundo predicaba para él. Y, a pesar de sus sueños y sus esperanzas, el gemelo no estaba seguro de que el último trecho del camino que lo guiaba hasta su armadura fuera uno que quisiera recorrer.

Kanon estaba justo en medio de ese sendero, como el último obstáculo; un obstáculo que Saga no sabía si podría superar.

Confiaba en sus habilidades, en lo que podía o no hacer, pero su mente no estaba dispuesta a aceptar la idea de asesinar a su propio hermano… y en el fondo, su corazón tampoco. Lo que era peor, aún no encontraba la alternativa correcta a su disyuntiva y el tiempo se agotaba a toda prisa. Una cosa podía asegurarse: Kanon no iba a morir a mano suya.

De pronto, cuando la sombra de los imponentes muros del Coliseo comenzaba a posarse sobre él, se atrevió a levantar la mirada, que hasta entonces había permanecida fija en el suelo, a sus pies. Lo primero con lo que se encontró fue el rostro de Aioros, esperándole, inusualmente serio.

-¡Ahí estás! -Exclamó, mientras iba a su encuentro con pasos agigantados.- ¡Orestes está a punto de bajar por mi para subirme de los pelos al palco!

-¿Qué haces aquí, Aioros?

-¿Qué que hago…? -el castaño frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.- Vine a despedirme de ti. -notó el gesto sorprendido del gemelo, por lo que se apresuró a continuar.- En un rato más, dejarás de ser Saga, y pasarás a ser el santo de Géminis. -sonrió, palmeando el hombro de su amigo.- No tendré que reverenciarte cada vez que entres al salón, ¿verdad?

-Estás siendo optimista.

-Por una vez, no lo soy. Soy realista, lo cual es muy diferente. -encogió los hombros.- Esa armadura _es_ tuya. Te pertenece, y eso te lo aseguro desde ahora.

-Aioros…

-Calla. -su amigo interrumpió.- ¿Piensas en alguien mejor que tú para vestir a Géminis? ¿Crees que Zarek la merece? ¿Kanon? -a la sola mención, el gemelo apretó los labios y agachó la mirada.- Saga, eres el indicado. _Eres_ el elegido. Sé que tienes miedo, está bien sentirse así. -el arquero buscó su mirada.- ¿Sabes? Kanon va a sobrevivir a esto. Lo hará porque sé que no le harás más daño del necesario… le quieres demasiado. Es tu hermano.

Saga alzó sus ojos esmeraldas para fijarlos en el rostro sonriente, pero a la vez acongojado de su amigo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los brazos del joven castaño se cerraron alrededor de él, en un último abrazo repleto de buenos deseos y esperanzas.

Tardó en responder el gesto, pero lo hizo, tembloroso e inseguro como se había sentido en raras ocasiones.

-Pero es _tu_ momento. -escuchó el susurro de Aioros en su oído.- Brilla. Resplandece. Hoy es tu día de gloria.

-X-

Era temprano aún y ya resultaba imposible encontrar un solo asiento vacío en el enorme Coliseo.

Santos y amazonas; chicos y grandes… nadie quería perderse el primero de los grandes espectáculos que se avecinaban. Los murmullos volaban, arrastrados por el viento, esparciendo los rumores y expectativas que pululaban alrededor de los combates que iban a presenciarse.

Géminis era definitivamente uno de los más esperados, sino el que más. El morbo y la conmoción de ver a hermanos de sangre enfrentándose por un lugar en el destino, seguido del momento decisivo, en el que la misma armadura habría de decidir si el retador sería el adecuado para vestirla. Por demás estaba decir que la reputación de Zarek le precedía. Nada iba a ser fácil para cualquiera de los críos que sobreviviese a la primera batalla… el actual santo de Géminis se encargaría de ello.

-Debimos buscarles antes. ¡Teníamos que haber hablado con ellos! -Deltha llevó su mirada hacia su amiga, pero no atinó a responderle. En realidad, compartía la inquietud con ella.

-Esto es horrible. -murmuró, cuidando que sus palabras no llegaran a oídos de su maestra, al lado de ellas.

-¿Crees que…? -la voz de Naia sonó particularmente lúgubre mientras sus exóticos rasgos, escondidos detrás de la máscara, se tornaron tristes.

-No lo harían… ¿o sí?

La aprendiza de Caelum fue quien guardó silencio en esa ocasión.

De las dos, ella era la más cercana a los gemelos, conociéndoles mucho más de lo que ella misma creía; y la simple respuesta a esa pregunta le aterraba. Quería decirse a si misma, convencerse, que dicha respuesta era negativa. Pero Kanon…

-Como sea, ¡debimos ir tras ellos!

-No hay forma en que hubieseis conseguido llegar hasta ellos, o que ellos hubieran accedido a hablar con vosotras. Es el día más importante de sus vidas. Ahora mismo, os aseguro, no hay nada más en sus cabezas que el combate que esta a punto de iniciar. -Axelle, para sorpresa de ambas, intervino.- Dejad de pensar en nimiedades.

Ninguna se atrevió a replicarle o a continuar con la conversación. Se sentaron entre la muchedumbre en espera de que el momento llegase. El inicio no estaba demasiado lejos.

El primer gran vitoreo vino cuando la silueta de Kanon se reflejó cerca de una de las entradas. Apenas se distinguía en medio de las penumbras y los gruesos barrotes de la reja de metal que resguardaba el túnel, pero bastaba para que el público, ansioso y exigente, reclamara el anticipado inicio de la pelea.

-¿Quién crees que sea el ganador, Axelle? -Deltha preguntó, ocasionando que casi de inmediato, la cabeza de Naia girara hacia la amazona, en espera de la respuesta.

-No sé trata de quien yo crea. -habló la francesa.- Será la voluntad de Athena la que decida quien abandonará este lugar vestido en oro.

Lo que nunca dijo, es que su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que dicho honor terminara en los hombros del mayor de los chicos. Podían ser gemelos, pero sus diferencias eran obvias a los ojos de cualquiera, por lo que Axelle sabía que la decisión de su diosa no resultaba del todo difícil de entender. Restaba saber si ella, con el don de sapiencia que la caracterizaba, compartía opiniones con los mortales de mente limitada e incapaces de comprender los misterios del futuro.

-La Orden Dorada está aquí. -a sus palabras las acompañaron los murmullos cada vez más recios ante el inminente inicio.- Su Excelentísima debe estar en camino y, cuando ocupe su lugar en el trono, entonces habremos de descubrir los planes de Athena. -

sus aprendizas le concedieron la razón con un movimiento de cabeza.

Esos pocos minutos de espera iban a resultar particularmente largos…tanto como la batalla.

-X-

-¡¿Dónde estabas?

Es gesto, cargado de reproche, y aquel ceño fruncido a más no poder en el rostro de Milo hubiera robado una sonrisa en el joven arquero en otra ocasión. Sus pequeñas manos descansaban sobre su cintura, mientras las uñas masticadas y algunas heridas minúsculas en sus dedos dejaban en evidencia el nerviosismo que el peliazul compartía con todos.

-Fui a ver a Saga, Milo.

-¡La pelea podría comenzar y te la perderías! ¡Saga _jamás_ te perdonaría eso!

-No pensaba perdérmela. -Aioros revolvió la melena azul antes de acomodarse cerca de la baranda, para observar mejor el campo de pelea.

-¿Por qué estás _tan_ seguro?

-Quizás porque _él_ estaba con Saga y sin Saga la pelea no puede empezar. -Camus le respondió con su característica indiferencia ante la que la que el pequeño Escorpio solía sentirse irritado.

-O porque Shion aún no llega. -complementó Aioria.

Aioros les miró de reojo y aprobó ambas respuestas, logrando que el rostro de Milo mutara a uno de fastidio total. Dispuesto a no corregir su error, el niño se hizo un hueco entre sus compañeros para mirar mejor.

-¿Falta mucho para empezar?

-Solo iniciará cuando Shion llegue. -respondió el mayor.

-¿Y Saga? ¿Hablaste con él? -esta vez la pregunta vino de Aldebarán.

-Si.

-¿Quién crees que gane, hermano?

-Pues… creo que Saga es el adecuado. -aseguró al cachorro de león.

-¡Pero Kanon también es muy fuerte! -brincó Milo. De nueva cuenta, el castaño asintió, aunque su rostro expresaba una completa seriedad.

-Si, lo es.

-¡Será emocionante! -exclamó el niño peliazul de nuevo mientras sus dedos volvían a ser víctimas de su nerviosismo.

Aioros le miró de soslayo, esbozando una sonrisa a medias.

Milo tenía razón: Kanon era fuerte. Había vencido una vez a Saga y tenía toda la determinación del mundo para volver a hacerlo. Algo le decía que el cosmos del gemelo mayor era muy superior, pero la voluntad de Kanon ciertamente era su mejor atributo. El más joven era determinado… incluso terco, cuando se trataba de sobrepasar a su hermano. Saga no tendría nada fácil ese día.

-¡Mirad! ¡Ahí están!

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar de nuevo a Milo, arreciando cuando la presencia de Shion, acompañado de Arles, se hizo evidente entre todos.

Faltaba nada, solo un suspiro para dar inicio.

-X-

Kanon tragó saliva. Apretó con fuerza, casi con rabia, las vendas de sus manos mientras miraba de soslayo hacia el único camino por el que debía aparecer su hermano. Aunque sabía de sobra que ya no sería su _gemelo_ quien caminase con la mirada en alto por allí… sería su único _obstáculo_.

Abrió y cerró los puños un par de veces, asegurándose de que los vendajes estuvieran tan prietos como le resultaban más cómodos, se acomodó la rebelde melena y esperó. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la pared a sus espaldas, y cerró los ojos.

Apenas se filtraba algo de la suave luz del amanecer, pero sumido en la penumbra, el murmullo creciente en las gradas que se alzaban sobre su cabeza parecía acrecentarse. Escuchaba cada paso, cada grito, amplificado por la piedra que asentaba el coliseo. No había nadie por los pasillos donde se encontraba, salvo dos guardias que custodiaban la que sería su entrada a la arena. Saga aparecería por la otra, exactamente al otro lado del coliseo.

Intentó concentrarse lo mejor posible y acallar aquella sensación que inundaba su pecho: emoción, ansiedad... Respiró hondo en un intento por ralentizar su respiración. Apenas había dormido aquella noche, no era como que tuviera sueño de todos modos. No sentía un ápice de miedo, pero la impaciencia comenzaba a carcomerlo.

Frunció el ceño, y echó un rápido vistazo a la arena. Poco a poco, el sol iba levantándose en el cielo. Pero fue en aquel momento, cuando volvió fugazmente la mirada a la otra puerta… que lo vio por primera vez aquel día. Distinguía la figura de Saga, apenas a un par de metros de la salida, envuelto en sombras, mirándolo a él directamente.

Kanon avanzó un par de pasos, los suficientes para que su forma fuera también visible, y se apoyó despreocupadamente en la reja que aún estaba echada. Devolvió el gesto y sonrió casi burlonamente. Estaba seguro de poder adivinar hasta el último pensamiento que surcaba la mente de Saga y, precisamente por ello, resultaba tan sencillo tocar donde dolía. Sabía de sobra lo en serio que su hermano se tomaba todo, hasta el último detalle: no había nada que tomase a la ligera.

Mucho menos aquel combate, imaginó; o más que el combate, la identidad de aquel que se interponía en su camino.

De alguna manera que no llegaba a comprender, aquella pelea iba a ser un suplicio para Saga. No lo entendía, y juraba por lo más sagrado que lo había pensado largo y tendido. Saga anhelaba aquella armadura por sobre todas las cosas, exactamente igual que él. La diferencia entre los dos estaba en que el mayor se había impuesto unos principios… unas normas, que Kanon sabía no rompería salvo que no tuviera otra opción.

Sabía que aquella pelea iba a ser un infierno. Kanon se había esforzado todo lo que había podido por seguir el ritmo de los avances de su gemelo en la lejanía, por alcanzarlo; se habían cruzado en más de una ocasión y había comprobado en su propia carne lo muchísimo que Saga había evolucionado. Pero seguía sin tenerle miedo, porque tenía un gran punto débil: _él_, y pensaba utilizarlo a su favor. Sabía que su hermano no iba a ir más allá de lo que él le forzara a llegar.

Saga no comprendía que hacía mucho que habían dejado de ser hermanos. Pero él si, y no tenía intención alguna de controlarse.

De pronto, el coliseo se sumió en el silencio. Adivinó que Shion acababa de llegar al palco de honor, y no se equivocó. Apenas escuchó su voz de lejos, pues esta fue acallada por el chirrido estridente de las cadenas que levantaban la verja. Y entonces, el momento llegó.

La arena bajo sus pies.

Ya nada les separaba, el momento de la verdad había llegado. Solamente había dos maneras de abandonar el coliseo: muerto, o envestido en oro.

-X-

Saga contuvo la respiración. Nunca había contemplado el coliseo tan repleto, ni mucho menos había escuchado a la gente gritar de aquella manera. Se forzó a no mirar a ningún otro lado, más que al frente; aunque sabía de sobra que las miles de miradas estaban puestas sobre ellos. Unas resultaban más importantes que otras, pero ¿qué importaba? Solamente había una cosa que tanto él como Kanon habían mirado fugazmente: _Géminis_, que se alzaba brillante e inmaculada en su pedestal. Ella era la única razón de ser de aquel combate.

Y entonces, sus ojos se cruzaron. Kanon lo veía de vuelta, con aquella expresión suya burlona, que le quitaba importancia a todo. Se veía como si aquel combate que estaba a segundos de comenzar, no fuera más que un entrenamiento de tantos, como si no fuera más que un juego. Pero Saga sabía de sobra como serían las cosas, y no iban a gustarle en absoluto.

Hubiera deseado decirle algo, sonreírle quizá… despedirse. Pero ni un solo sonido abandonó su garganta, ni sus labios se movieron un solo milímetro. Hacía días que no lo veía siquiera, aún viviendo en el mismo Templo… y aunque la posibilidad de que aquellos minutos fueran los últimos que compartieran pesaba como un yunque sobre su cabeza, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Aquellos segundos en que se contemplaron, estudiándose, como si nunca antes se hubieran visto, como si realmente fueran desconocidos… supieron más que nunca a un _adiós_.

Entonces, en apenas una fracción de segundo, la voz de Shion resonó en el graderío, y prácticamente antes de que hubiera acabado de pronunciarlas, Kanon se abalanzó sobre él como una estela dorada. El mayor frunció el ceño, y tan rápido como su gemelo, esquivó el golpe con agilidad.

Kanon sonrió mientras se colocaba en guardia y sus ojos verdes se ensombrecían tras su flequillo. No dijo nada, ni una sola palabra, pero aquella sonrisa transmitía mucho más que mil palabras. Saga tomó aire, sin dejar de verlo, analizándolo: aunque creía conocerlo tan bien, que podría imitar sus movimientos con los ojos vendados.

El menor, se lanzó una vez más hacia él, armó su brazo, dispuesto a asestar un puñetazo a la mandíbula desprotegida de Saga; pero tal y como había imaginado, el ataque era demasiado lento y fue esquivado sin problemas. No se desilusionó, aumentó la velocidad gradualmente, sometiéndolo a un acoso incesante de puñetazos y patadas que eran hábilmente esquivados.

-¿Eso es todo lo que piensas hacer? –farfulló Kanon en medio de su ataque, pero su única respuesta fue el pesado silencio que hacia siglos se había instaurado entre los dos. Así era siempre con Saga, apenas hablaba más de lo necesario. Frunció el ceño una vez más, e impulsándose con el suelo, tomó por sorpresa a su hermano cambiando la dirección del golpe.

Saga no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, pero acertó a bloquear el golpe con sus antebrazos. Retrocedió un par de pasos, empujado por la fuerza que Kanon había invertido en aquel golpe absurdo, y lo miró, con la respiración agitada. La emoción del público no hizo sino crecer con aquel golpe.

-Oh, vamos, llevan años esperando por este momento, no les prives del espectáculo, Saga.

El mayor de los gemelos apretó los dientes, y por primera vez desde que pisaran la arena, elevó su cosmos: apenas lo suficiente para que fuera visible en su resplandeciente tono dorado. Podía identificar el desdén en cada una de las palabras que Kanon escupía, y no terminaba por comprenderlo. Hubo un tiempo en que habían sido una sola alma en dos cuerpos… dos corazones que latían a la vez.

Compartieron una fugaz mirada, y entonces supo que debía actuar. Debía olvidar aquella extraña fuerza que parecía atenazar sus músculos y acallar su corazón.

Se puso en guardia, como había echo tantas veces a lo largo de los años de entrenamiento, y como por arte de magia… el murmullo de la multitud cesó. Dejó de escucharlos, ya no había nada más allí que su respiración, el propio latido de su corazón y la mirada fiera de su gemelo. Era todo o nada.

-Como quieras. –murmuró.

En apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había alcanzado a su hermano. El anterior acoso que él mismo había recibido por su parte, ahora se equilibraba, y por primera vez, pareció que ambos estaban dispuestos a luchar con las mismas ganas. Ya no había marcha atrás, Saga lo sabía. Solamente le pedía a Athena, aquella diosa a la que aún no conocía, que fuera justa.

Sus puños envueltos en cosmos se habían convertido en armas letales. Ya no era tan sencillo esquivarlos ni bloquearlos: su velocidad y potencia habían aumentado. Sin embargo, aún así ninguno de los cedió: paraban cada golpe y respondían cada ataque, acallando los quejidos de dolor e ignorando la sangre que comenzaba a brotar lentamente de las heridas.

Pero el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella. Ninguno de los dos era un combatiente físico, y lo sabían, aquello solamente era un juego: un preámbulo.

Kanon giró sobre si mismo, en su intento por esquivar el puñetazo de su hermano; pero no contaba con su rápida reacción. Cuando quiso reaccionar, era demasiado tarde: la rodilla izquierda de Saga se hundió en su estómago. Por un segundo, al menor de los dos le resultó imposible respirar, hasta que al fin el aire inundó sus pulmones de golpe y sus costillas se quejaron.

Escuchó a la multitud gritar enardecida y soltó una maldición. Elevó su cosmos un poco más, ignorando como pudo la mirada triunfante de su gemelo, y furioso corrió hacía él. Sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos, que el público ni siquiera fue capaz de contemplarlo.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para todos los demás, pero no para ellos.

Alcanzó su objetivo y una oleada de ardiente placer lo embargó cuando vio como la sangre manaba de la herida abierta en la mejilla de Saga. Quiso aprovechar el momento, enviando otro golpe que lo dejara al menos aturdido, pero no tuvo tiempo.

Debió suponer que Saga terminaría contraatacando y que lo haría a su manera.

-X-

-_"Vamos, vamos. ¡Pelea, Saga!"_ -Axelle pensó. Apretaba los puños sin darse cuenta mientras su mente repasaba cada movimiento de aquel par de chicos peliazules y buscaba de manera incesante cualquier estrategia que los jóvenes hubieran podido adoptar.

Saga apenas se movía más para rehuir los ataques de Kanon que para enfrentarle. El segundo, en cambio, estaba dispuesto a hacerse de Géminis a cualquier precio, nada más le importaba; y lo que la amazona de Caelum más temía era que esa debilidad que Saga sentía hacia él, terminara costándole un combate que era prácticamente suyo.

Miró de reojo hacia el palco de honor donde los ojos de todos sus ocupantes permanecían atrapados por el combate. No había expresiones visibles en ninguno de los rostros de aquellos que iban envestidos en oro. Pero la amazona sabía que detrás de esos inexpresivos semblantes, había pensamientos mucho más intrincados que los suyos, incluso más acertados.

Sin duda lo que más la intrigaba eran los planes del Gran Maestro. Shion era un hombre bueno y misericordioso, como pocos; y el cariño que expresaba por aquellos niños era por demás conocido entre todos los círculos del Santuario y alrededores. Axelle, por lo tanto, no dejaba de preguntarse hasta donde dejaría que ese combate llegara. Al final, con toda probabilidad, serían los mismos participantes quienes decidirían hasta donde llegaban los límites.

Se mordió los labios en un gesto de completa frustración. Saga apestaba a miedo y Kanon podía sentirlo tan bien como cualquiera.

Quizás si había una prueba final para Saga era precisamente esa: superar su más grande debilidad, a Kanon. Si lo conseguía, de cualquier modo que lo hiciese, entonces, _solo_ entonces, sería digno de Géminis. Pero primero, debía sobreponerse a su miedo y encontrar la solución que buscaba con desesperación.

-X-

Tauro derriba.

Capricornio corta.

Sagitario y Escorpio perforan.

Géminis quema.

Súbitamente, el olor a piel y sangre quemada le resultó nauseabundo. Saga retrocedió de un salto, hasta quedar en lo alto de una columna semiderruida. La respiración agitada y las gotas de sudor que rápidamente parecían encontrar camino hacia sus heridas, no se lo ponían fácil. Pero allí, apoyado sobre una de sus rodillas, al menos tenía un segundo de descanso.

No había ejecutado un solo ataque que supusiera un peligro mortal para Kanon, y aún así; sabía bien que aquella estúpida técnica, la primera que aprendieron, era dolosamente útil. Se sorprendió de que Kanon la encajara prácticamente de lleno, sobre todo porque llevaban un buen rato jugando al gato y al ratón con ella, y era de sobra conocida para ambos. La misma red de cosmos lo habría mandado a la lava de la dichosa isla, años atrás, si Zarek no hubiera intercedido. Y dolía, daba fe de ello.

Pero desde donde estaba, podía ver a su gemelo, el vaivén acelerado de su pecho, y el subir y bajar de sus hombros, mientras se esforzaba por ignorar cada quemadura y laceración de su piel. Kanon no tardó en ponerse en pie. Con parsimonia, se quitó el vendaje de la mano izquierda, que había quedado prácticamente destrozado, y se limpió la sangre que goteaba por su barbilla con el antebrazo. Alzó la mirada y la clavó en su hermano.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿De pronto ya no tienes miedo, Saga?

El aludido frunció el ceño. Kanon lucía magullado, y sabía de sobra que él no se veía mucho mejor. Sin embargo, había algo en la altanería de su hermano que lo hacía lucir extremadamente _digno_ sin importar lo precaria de su situación. No que aquella lo fuera, de todos modos. De hecho, Kanon sabía de sobra que era lo que le estaba pasando, y a aquellas alturas, era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro, para admitirse a si mismo que estaba asustado.

Saga estaba asustado de lo que podía hacer. Temía incrementar la potencia de sus ataques y llegar a un punto en el que uno no pudiera resistirlo. Recelaba, quizá, de que su gemelo pudiera llegar a superarlo y de la decepción que seguiría después. Sentía pánico ante la posibilidad de fallar precisamente en aquel momento: de no ser lo que todos esperaban y de que aquellos años no hubieran sido más que una tortura inútil.

Y sentía pavor ante la sola idea de convertirse en el _asesino_ de su hermano.

Pero Kanon no se demoró más, y ahuyentó todas las ideas oscuras que danzaban a sus anchas por su cerebro. Lanzó de nuevo el rayo ken, esta vez mucho más rápido que las veces anteriores, convirtiendo la maldita red en una trampa imposible de esquivar.

Salvo si Saga era más rápido.

-¡Otra Dimensión! –gritó cuando el cosmos del menor impacto de lleno contra la columna donde estaba segundos antes. Para sorpresa y deleite de todos, Saga desapareció en la nada.

-Maldita sea. –masculló Kanon mientras entrecerraba los ojos, protegiéndolos del polvo que se había levantado y afinaba los sentidos.

No quería, bajo ningún concepto, que Saga lo pillara desprevenido. Pero debió recordar antes que su hermano se encontraría en una posición dominante mientras estuviera en otra dimensión: era imposible de rastrear y, la posibilidad de adivinar el punto por el que abriría el portal que lo trajera de regreso, casi inexistente. Farfulló una maldición ininteligible, justo en el momento en que un tenue rastro de cosmos, peligrosamente conocido, apareció justo frente a él.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, en el preciso instante en que la mirada de Saga cobraba nitidez frente a él, respaldado por la más absoluta oscuridad y brillante como una estrella. Determinación, eso fue lo único que atinó a ver antes de que su puño envuelto en ardiente cosmos lo empujara contra el graderío más bajo.

Cuando su espalda se estrelló contra la piedra, un punzante dolor atenazó hasta el último de sus músculos. La sangre llegó a su boca, y escupió, mientras luchaba por recuperar el control de si mismo en medio de tanto polvo. El golpe había sido tan fuerte, que su cabeza daba vueltas y su cuerpo se sentía entumecido: ni siquiera sentía el dolor de las demás heridas.

Pero Saga no atacó. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Alcanzó a verlo de pie, a unos metros de él, con la expresión más vacía que hubiera visto jamás. Kanon sonrió, y dejó que una suave carcajada escapara de su garganta, aún en medio del dolor.

Lo estaba consiguiendo. Estaba llevándolo al punto exacto donde Saga no quería estar, y cuando lo consiguiera, aquella estúpida actitud suya desaparecería. Borraría de su rostro aquella disimulada expresión de superioridad y no le dejaría un solo momento de respiro como el que se estaba permitiendo tener ahora. Kanon no necesitaba que Saga se controlara y lo esperase.

¡Demonios! ¡Como lo odiaba…!

-Parece que lo vas comprendiendo, _hermanito_. –De pronto, aquella palabra sonó más llena de burla de lo que Saga hubiera querido escuchar. Apretó los dientes.- Los juegos se han terminado… y esto no es un estúpido entrenamiento con Aioros.

Kanon se apartó la polvorienta melena y continuó, mientras se ponía en pie de un salto y se acercaba a él, ignorando lo mejor que pudo el embotamiento que sentía en su cabeza. Se secó el molesto sudor de la frente, y alzó la mirada una vez más. Vio de soslayo al palco, donde todos observaban expectantes, y amplió la sonrisa.

Querían espectáculo. Se lo daría.

Se arrojó a toda velocidad hacia su hermano, asestó tantos golpes como fue capaz y buscó por todos los medios desorientarlo. Sacó fuerzas de lo más hondo de si, y asestó un último puñetazo a la cabeza de Saga que lo envió directamente al suelo. Pero no se detuvo al ver la sangre, continuo con su acoso, hasta que el mayor no pudo retroceder más y encajó un nuevo golpe.

Fue entonces, que viéndolo caer como si hubieran ralentizado el tiempo, supo lo que debía hacer.

-¡Qué se abra Otra Dimensión! –gritó Kanon.

Y aunque los fundamentos de la técnica eran los mismos, el resultado final era bien distinto. Lejos de usarla para escabullirse, como su hermano hiciera poco antes, se dejó envolver por la oscuridad. La arena y los pequeños fragmentos de roca fueron rápidamente arrastrados a medida que elevaba su cosmos. El suelo por el que caminaba con parsimonia parecía deshacerse solo ante el ardiente contacto de sus pies, convirtiendo su pequeña caminata en un paseo digno de los dioses, haciéndolo sentir como tal. Espero a que Saga alzara el rostro, apenas una fracción de segundo después para dejarle saber que era lo que se venía, y solo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Kanon quemó su cosmos, aumentando la fuerza del portal y arrastrando a su gemelo en el proceso.

Tal y como la había abierto, se cerró. El silencio sepulcral, lo forzó a sonreír de nuevo. Aquello, imaginaba, había sido inesperado para todos, y sus expresiones de desconcierto no hacían más que acariciar dulcemente su ego. Se sentía poderoso.

Sin embargo, poco duró aquella momentánea paz. Apenas unos segundos después, Saga logró escapar. Sus rodillas se doblaron cuando el creciente sol iluminó su rostro y cayó al suelo, apoyándose sobre sus manos temblorosas. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sin dejar de vigilar a su gemelo de soslayo, y se limpió como pudo la sangre que manaba con fuerza de la herida en su cabeza.

La otra dimensión de Kanon era una trampa mortal. No era que la suya fuera precisamente el paraíso, pero la de su gemelo… Aún él, teniendo la destreza que tenía sobre las dimensiones, había sentido dificultades para respirar, apenas había una brizna de oxígeno en aquel vacío. Se puso en pie, tambaleante, mientras se recuperaba de los efectos de aquel breve viaje: todo en esa dimensión era inestable. Era…

Se sobó los ojos, y escupió. Aquel ataque lo había dejado tan mareado y aturdido, que aún dejándose guiar únicamente por su cosmos y no por el sentido de la vista, le parecía imposible moverse sin caer al suelo tras el primer paso.

_-"Creo que no te ha gustado…"-_escuchó la voz de Kanon en su cabeza.- "_Es una pena."_

-Quieres pelear en serio, ¿no? –murmuró el mayor. Kanon ladeó el rostro.

-Hasta que lo comprendes.

-Como tú quieras entonces.

-¿Seguro? Porque te aseguro que si quieres esa armadura tendrás que _matarme_ antes. –Saga sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda ante la mención de tal posibilidad.- Aunque no se si seas capaz de algo así…

-¿Puedes matarme tú a mi? –Apenas hubo formulado la pregunta, supo que no quería oír la respuesta. La cínica sonrisa en el rostro de Kanon hablaba por si sola, y sorprendentemente, el menor guardó silencio.

El menor afianzó los pies al suelo, y elevó su cosmos, dejando que una fina capa de él lo rodeara. Colocó sus brazos en posición de ataque y respiró hondo. Llevó fugazmente la mirada a la figura de Shion, y clavó sus ojos en la máscara dorada. Más le valía no perderse ni un solo detalle de aquello… porque prometía que aquel combate marcaría una época.

Asintió fugazmente, reafirmándose en sus propios pensamientos y volteó de nuevo hacia su hermano.

Se concentró todo lo que fue capaz, a sabiendas de que su control sobre aquella técnica aún no era perfecto del todo. Su cosmos comenzó a expandirse, cubriendo el suelo y adoptando un aspecto _diferente_. A medida que iba acercándose a los pies del estupefacto Saga, su cosmos se iba condensando lentamente. El mayor de los hermanos retrocedió un par de pasos cuando sintió el hirviente calor que manaba de él… mientras le buscaba una explicación a aquel misterio. Era como si…

Algo hizo clic en su cerebro. _Lava_. Era igual que la lava del volcán. _Era_ lava.

Dio un nuevo salto, y retrocedió una vez más, confuso, pero seguro de que nada bueno podía salir de tocar aquel extraño fenómeno. Alzó la mirada, hasta que sus ojos interrogantes se toparon los de su gemelo. El par de orbes, normalmente esmeralda, brillaba con un extraño tono incandescente, igual que su cosmos en aquel momento. Observó como extendía su mano, y el cuidado con el que se sujetaba el brazo.

Fuera lo que fuera aquello, no era bueno. Saga elevó su propia cosmoenergia en el preciso instante en que lo escuchó hablar.

-Erupción oscura.

-X-

Como si la naturaleza, sabia por esencia, supiera lo que sucedía a cientos de kilómetros de ahí, Dohko pudo sentir como las aguas tranquilas de la cascada se alebrestaban y el canto de las aves se tornaba en un chillido de desconcierto. Abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo y sus labios también se separaron para musitar el asombro que le sobrecogía en ese instante.

-No puede ser.

Habían pasado más de dos siglos desde la última vez que había sentido aquel cosmos que quemaba cual lava hirviente. Sin embargo, las diferencias entre esa técnica usada por uno de sus hermanos durante la guerra santa anterior, y la versión de Kanon no podían ser más radicales.

El cosmos de Deuteros era salvaje e indómito, violento y cargado de dolor… pero era noble y digno, de un santo de Athena. El de Kanon era también poderoso y feroz, más los rasgos que le distinguían iban más hacia la rabia y el egoísmo que a cualquier otra emoción.

Pero, lo que le resultaba todavía peor era la manera en que Kanon había conseguido una dominar una técnica como esa.

Hasta donde sabía, los secretos de la Erupción Oscura yacían reseñados en un viejo manuscrito salido de su propio puño y letra, que permanecía escondido en la mística Star Hill. ¿Cómo Kanon había llegado a develar tal enigma? Y más allá de eso, ¿Shion estaba al tanto o había terminado tan sorprendido como él?

-X-

Pocas veces se había sentido tan nervioso durante un combate de sucesión. Usualmente la fe en su diosa le mantenía entero durante esos largos minutos de nerviosismo, pero en aquella ocasión no era suficiente.

Quizás Arles tenía razón al decir que se habían encariñado de más con esos niños. Quizás era el innegable parecido con sus hermanos de años atrás; o el duro destino que esperaba por ellos; lo que fuera, no podía negar sus sentimientos especiales hacia ellos. Sufriría cada combate empezando por aquel. Kanon contra Saga, hermanos enfrentados de la misma manera en que sucediese cuando era joven… y Shion temía profundamente que el mismo error se hubiera cometido ya.

Sus dedos se sujetaban con fuerza al trono y su postura, más erguida de lo usual, dejaba en evidencia sus emociones.

Orestes lo observaba de soslayo, en silencio. No le fue difícil adivinar que la sorpresiva técnica no lo había sido solamente para ellos, sino también el Patriarca. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando alguien más le robó las palabras y soltó el comentario.

-Esa es nueva. -Athan soltó una carcajada mientras sus ojos se centraban en Zarek, a su lado.- No sabía que Géminis contara con un repertorio tan amplio.

-No te haces una idea. -respondió el turco. Su rostro lucía inmutable y sus brazos se cerraban sobre su pecho.

-Tú tampoco, por lo que veo.

-Kanon tiene un toque para hacer las cosas entretenidas.

-Al menos uno de los dos pelea en serio. -el alemán sonrió.

El turco no siguió con la conversación, prefiriendo mirar el combate. Entretenido o no, cualquiera de esos dos críos sería su siguiente adversario y no pensaba perderse de algún detalle que pudiera concederle una ventaja definitiva. Además, ciertamente Athan tenía razón y los chicos resultaban más sorpresivos de lo que pensaba. Después de todo, parecía que no solamente él era desconocido para ellos, sino ellos también lo eran para él.

Shion escuchó en silencio la breve plática entre sus dos santos. Zarek había tenido razón en algo: Ninguno se hacía a la idea de lo que realmente podría suceder y hasta donde las consecuencias abarcarían. Por vez primera en muchos años, el viejo lemuriano sintió miedo a que el pasado pudiera repetirse.

_-"Shion, ¿qué ha sido eso?_" -contuvo el respingo al oír a Dohko hablando a su mente.

_-"Justamente lo que sentiste: La Erupción Oscura."_

_-"¿Cómo…?"_

-_"No lo sé." _-el peliverde respondió con sinceridad.- _"No tengo la menor idea, amigo."_

-_"El único lugar donde se describe esa técnica es el viejo diario que guardamos en Star Hill. Lo sabes. ¿Kanon ha estado ahí?"_

Un pesado silencio se creo entre ambos mientras el recuerdo de Aspros, escabulléndose en la colina sagrada y planeando el golpe de estado más escandaloso que jamás hubiera en la Orden de Athena, asalto sus mentes. ¿Podría Kanon haber seguido sus pasos? ¿Sería acaso que en un triste giró del destino, sería él el indicado para vestir a Géminis y arrastrarla de nuevo a la sombra de la traición?

_-"¿Crees que sea posible? ¿Crees que suceda de nuevo?"_ -Shion preguntó temiendo la peor de las respuestas.

_-"Esperemos un poco y recemos porque la historia no vuelva a opacar el presente."_

-X-

Gritó. Fue incapaz de contenerse cuando erró en su intento por esquivar aquel ataque desconocido y lo encajó prácticamente de lleno. Calló al suelo pesadamente, casi sin aliento, y notando el insufrible efecto de la Erupción Oscura. Tomó aire, apresuradamente, en un intento inútil por acallar el dolor que lo carcomía; a la vez que sentía sus ojos cubrirse de lágrimas.

Resopló cuando se llevó la mano al costado, y apretó los dientes cuando tocó la herida abierta. Observó la palma, cubierta de sangre, y por primera vez supo lo en serio que hablaba Kanon.

Lo miró de soslayo, intentando no perderlo de vista en su lastimero estado. Lo encontró en medio de la arena, quieto y sereno, observando el resultado de su _improvisación_. Saga se incorporó como pudo sobre sus rodillas, y apoyó las manos sobre la roca aún caliente, observando, sin nada que pudiera hacer por evitarlo, como su propia sangre goteaba rápido contra el suelo.

_-"¿Qué…?"_ –murmuró mediante su cosmos. No era capaz de mover sus labios para articular palabra.

_-"¿Qué fue eso?"_ –Kanon terminó la pregunta por él, y aún sin que su garganta emitiera sonido alguno, Saga pudo escuchar su risa orgullosa en su cabeza.- _"Star Hill esconde muchos secretos."_

Saga, que había conseguido levantarse y mantenerse en pie a duras penas, abrió los ojos de par en par al escucharlo. Entreabrió los labios, pero permaneció mudo. Kanon lo miraba sonriente, y por un momento, no hubo sino quietud en el coliseo.

-"_Star Hill esta prohibido para nosotros…"_ –susurró.- "_No podemos_..."

_-"¿Y?"_ –Sus miradas permanecieron entrelazadas.- _"¿Quién dice que no podemos? ¿El viejo?" _– Saga frunció el ceño.- _"Deberías subir alguna vez, apuesto que alguien como tú lo encontraría infinitamente interesante. Shion resultó más hábil de lo que nunca imaginé ocultando ciertas cosas un tanto _turbias_…"_

-Cállate… -Kanon ladeó el rostro, sorprendido, al oírlo hablar de viva voz. Se encogió de hombros.

-¡Cómo tu quieras! –Se puso en posición de ataque una vez más, expandiendo su cosmoenergía de un modo peligrosamente parecido que la vez anterior. Pero Saga lo tomó por sorpresa quemando su cosmos con mucha más fuerza y velocidad de la que Kanon esperaba en aquel momento.- ¿Crees que puedes superar esto?

-Puedo. -Su voz sonó rota, igual que cuando alguien habla aturdido por las lágrimas. Extendió los brazos, concentrando su cosmos en sus manos, y finalmente las unió, arrojándolo con fuerza hacia su hermano.

Dejando un rastro de piedra y arena calcinada tras de si, la maraña de energía chisporroteante avanzó hacia Kanon sin distinguir obstáculo alguno. El menor de los gemelos apenas tuvo una fracción de segundo para responder, pero no fue suficiente.

-¡Otra Dimensión! –Gritó, pero fue tarde. La velocidad de la esfera era más alta. No tuvo tiempo de terminar de ejecutar su propia técnica, que sobrepasada por la potencia de aquel ataque, se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes.

-X-

Los más pequeños se resguardaron detrás de los mayores cuando la densa nube de polvo, cosmos y aire llegó hasta ellos con la potencia de un huracán. Cerraron los ojos, apretándolos con los fuerza mientras el estruendo de la gran explosión resonaba en sus oídos. Aioros en cambio, miró con desesperación en medio de la niebla en busca del resultado de aquel choque de cosmoenergías.

Incluso Shion se había movido para sentarse al borde de su silla, buscando con la mirada por las siluetas de sus dos muchachos. Tragó saliva y respiró profundamente. El tiempo transcurría especialmente lento. Su alma de guerrero, de santo y de Padre le gritaba que aquel combate llegaría más pronto de lo esperado a su final; pero la decisión habría de dolerle y emocionarles como pocas…Estaba por demás decir que su corazón estaba dividido en dos.

-¿Puedes verlos?

-No, Arles. Pero puedo sentirlos. -respondió.- Todavía están de pie.

Aioros lo miró de reojo. Se relamió los labios con nerviosismo a sabiendas que las palabras de Shion era ciertas. La pregunta era: ¿quién de los dos estaba en mejor estado?

-X-

Ambos se miraban, en un estado deplorable, retándose. Sus pulmones se quejaban del esfuerzo al que eran sometidos, y sus huesos amenazaban con no resistir otro ataque de aquella envergadura: no portaban armadura alguna. Sin embargo, los dos sabían que podían considerarse afortunados. Si Kanon hubiera dominado a la perfección la Erupción Oscura, el combate hubiera terminado con casi toda seguridad en aquel instante. Pero no lo hizo, al igual que el ataque de Saga, que aunque potente y rápido, obtuvo una respuesta inesperada con la Otra Dimensión, colapsando ambas técnicas. Todo había terminado siendo un cúmulo de casualidades que los había mantenido a ambos con vida.

-¿Listo? –murmuró Kanon entre jadeos. Todo le dolía, pero le daba igual. Estaba dispuesto a ver caer a Saga del modo en que fuera… no importaba. ¿Pero cuando se había producido aquel cambio? ¿Cuándo había dejado a Géminis en un segundo plano para centrar su ira en su gemelo? ¿Sus ambiciones…? No lo sabía. ¿Qué importancia tenía de todos modos?

Se arrojó a toda velocidad una vez más, ignorando el dolor que lo atenazaba, con el cosmos chisporroteante en su mano y con un objetivo muy claro: arrinconarlo para dar el golpe de gracia. Saga lo esperaba a unos pasos de allí, protegiéndose el costado del mejor modo posible, a sabiendas de que era su punto más débil y que con casi toda seguridad Kanon atacaría ahí.

_Tenía_ que resistirlo como fuera.

No se equivocó. Elevó su cosmos, intentando por todos los medios de mantener el dolor bajo control, después de que el puño de Kanon lo golpeara. Ambos retrocedieron tras el choque, agotados, pero sin intención alguna de rendirse. Pero el más pequeño reaccionó primero.

Quemó su cosmos todo lo que pudo, extendiendo la Erupción Oscura tan rápido como le fue posible y cuidándose de perfeccionarla más que la primera vez.

-¡Erupción Oscura! –gritó cuando la liberó.

Saga no tuvo tiempo de contraatacar. Observó el torrente de cosmoenergía hirviente acercarse a él a toda velocidad y actuó por instinto. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la Erupción encontró las palmas de sus manos extendidas frente a él. Fue arrastrado unos metros, hasta que aquel lacerante dolor le recordó que debía hacer algo más, o moriría en el intento.

-Vamos… -masculló mientras prendía con tal fuerza su cosmos, que comenzaba a marearse.

-¿Qué…? –alcanzó a decir Kanon mientras lo observaba reteniendo su ataque con las manos desnudas. Dio un paso atrás, algo dentro de si le decía que por muy difícil que aquello pareciera, Saga podía conseguirlo. Si lo hacía, él estaría indefenso. No había modo de… Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡Saga se estaba protegiendo con su propio cosmos! ¡Y mezclándolo con el suyo!

Si seguía así… no habría modo de pararlo.

Pero, súbitamente, todo alrededor de Saga se oscureció. Temblaba, sus manos sangrantes dolían, pero ya no había modo alguno de parar, quisiera o no. Su cosmos comenzó a tintinear, brillando en miles de colores y agitándose nervioso e incontenible a su alrededor. Millones de estrellas danzaban al ritmo de su propio corazón y, entonces, abrió los ojos.

_-¡Explosión de Galaxias!_

El grito robó el aire de los pulmones de Kanon. No tuvo tiempo de moverse, no tuvo tiempo de pestañear. Vio acercarse la mortífera y hermosísima esfera de energía hasta él a una velocidad vertiginosa. Solamente el dolor provocado por sus costillas cediendo ante aquella magnifica fuerza, le recordó con hirientes palabras lo que había sucedido antes de perder la conciencia.

Se había acabado.

Había _perdido_.

-X-

-Oh, por Athena. -aunque fue solamente un murmullo, la voz de Naiara llegó con absoluta claridad a los oídos de Deltha.

Ningún sonido más abandonó sus gargantas después de eso. Solo sus ojos, desorbitados, se centraron en el centro de arena, donde ni siquiera el viento se atrevía a irrumpir en la imponente estampa.

Dos jóvenes, idénticos en físico pero en posiciones opuestas al límite: uno remembrando el dolor de la derrota, el otro con el amargo sabor de un victoria que hundía en dolor a su propia sangre. Hermanos enfrentados que nunca volverían a verse del mismo modo.

-La diosa ha hablado. -Axelle susurró.- Veremos que tan definitiva es su palabra.

-X-

Su corazón latía tan rápido que Aioros sentía que escaparía de su pecho. No sabía como debía sentirse. Lo cierto era que deseaba que Saga ganara ese combate, tal como había sucedido. Sin embargo, del otro lado estaba Kanon; y por mas justa que pudiera haber sido la suerte, no dejaba de ser dolorosa para el gemelo menor.

Para Saga, estaba seguro, también lo era.

Sus ojos todavía se mantenían encima del par de hermanos, sobre la arena, cuando escuchó el suave tintineo de la armadura de Géminis desprendiéndose de su portador. Casi le pareció escucharla susurrar la despedida. Probablemente era su imaginación, o era el llamado del destino, pero nadie iba a quitarle de la cabeza que el ropaje de los gemelos entonaba su dulce melodía de adiós para Zarek.

-Diviértete. -Athan murmuró, pero ignorarle fue demasiado sencillo para Zarek.

Como el guerrero que era, sus pensamientos ya no permanecían más ahí, sino que estaban en el centro del Coliseo, en el chico peliazul que se había ganado el derecho de convertirse en su adversario.

Habían llegado a él como un par de niños indefensos y débiles. Habían crecido a su lado, conquistado a sus miedos y desarrollado ese último sentido que los distinguiría del resto. Se habían hecho fuertes, tanto como para retarle de cara a cara. Pero no había vuelta atrás. Zarek era consciente de todo, sabía lo que seguía.

Todo lo que había construido en años, ahora debía ser destruido por sus propios puños.

-X-

Silencio. Nada más.

Una atmosfera lúgubre y pesada reinaba sobre el graderío. Saga, que había caído sobre sus rodillas, inmediatamente después del último ataque, alzó ligeramente el rostro. El flequillo ocultaba parcialmente su mirada humedecida, y casi lo agradeció. Tosió un par de veces, y trató de enfocar la mirada.

Solo había una cosa en su mente en aquel momento: _Kanon_.

Recorrió la arena con la vista lo más rápido que pudo, mientras una creciente sensación de pánico se anclaba en su pecho; hasta que lo encontró. Inmóvil, el menor de los gemelos yacía en el suelo, a los pies de las gradas semiderruidas.

-No… -murmuró lastimeramente, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar, furtivas, de sus ojos.- Kanon…

Intentó ponerse en pie una vez más, buscando desesperadamente el cosmos de su hermano con el suyo propio. Su presencia se sentía tan lejana y débil, que lucía casi irreal, y aunque percibir el latido de aquella cosmoenergia prácticamente igual a la suya lo tranquilizó, el hecho de haber estado a punto de matarlo tal y como todo el mundo parecía esperar… era demasiado difícil de sobrellevar.

Tambaleándose, dio un par de pasos en su dirección. Sus oídos no percibían el modo en que la multitud iba despertando de su letargo, y sus ojos no veían nada mas que aquella silueta, hasta la que necesitaba llegar. De alguna manera esperaba que Kanon volviera a levantarse. Lo _necesitaba_.

-¿Kanon? –susurró cuando se acercó lo suficiente.

Pero no hubo respuesta, o al menos no la que él esperaba.

Casi como un fantasma, la impresionante silueta de Zarek, desprovisto de la armadura que siempre lo había protegido, apareció entre los hermanos. Saga se detuvo en seco al verlo, frunciendo el ceño. Lo había olvidado. Su cerebro había estado tan concretado con Kanon, que había echado al olvido a su maestro. Y ahora, el turco se alzaba allí, majestuoso envuelto en su despampanante cosmos, con una expresión plasmada en el rostro que lo decía todo aunque no hubiera pronunciado palabra.

Saga se estremeció y apretó los dientes, sin perder de vista el cuerpo inerte de su hermano.

-Impresionante. –dijo Zarek, sin un ápice de emoción en su voz.- Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido. No creí que fueras capaz de usar la Explosión de Galaxias contra él. –El peliazul escuchaba en silencio.- Pero refréscame la memoria… Creí que habías dicho que no ibas a matarlo. Y si no ibas a hacerlo… ¿Cómo es que utilizaste semejante técnica contra él? ¿Hm?

El chico no respondió. Tragó saliva y apretó los puños. Miró fugazmente sobre su hombro, en dirección al palco de honor. No distinguió ninguna figura de las que, sabía, estaban allí… observándolo. Pero no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaban sintiendo, qué… Volteó a ver a Zarek una vez más.

-No pretendo morir hoy. –dijo al fin. El turco alzó las cejas, sorprendido ante la respuesta.- Y te guste o no… esa armadura va a ser mía, _ahora_.

-¿Y cómo vas a lograr tal cosa? –replicó burlón.- Déjame decirte algo. Te has impuesto a Kanon, algo previsible, por cierto. Pero el título de Santo de Géminis es mío aún. –Casi con pereza, Zarek se tronó uno a uno los dedos de sus manos.- Y tendrás que ganártelo.

Zarek nunca había sido amable, nunca había sido dulce… Ni siquiera amigable. Siempre había sentido más simpatía hacia Kanon, a quien consideraba más parecido a él mismo que hacía Saga. Y aún así, era consciente de la situación en que se encontraba. _Géminis_ ya había elegido sucesor, lo sabía. _Ella_ se había despedido. Sus cosmos, que habían permanecido enlazados la mayor parte de su vida, se habían separado lentamente; hasta que la Tercera Armadura había dejado de latir al mismo ritmo que él. Lo había notado desde el principio, pero aquella mañana, la despedida le había dolido. Le había herido en lo más profundo de su alma notar su repentina ausencia.

De pronto, sintió un movimiento a sus espaldas, a la vez que el gesto de Saga cambiaba sutilmente por uno lleno de alivio. Adivinó que Kanon había recobrado momentáneamente la conciencia, aunque la gravedad de sus heridas era mucha. Ladeó el rostro y sonrió apenas perceptiblemente.

-Esto es un combate de sucesión, Saga. –dijo.- Solamente _uno_ sobrevive: el vencedor. Nadie más tiene derecho a contemplar un nuevo día en la Orden de Athena. Si pierdes… eres una _deshonra_. No solo para ti mismo, sino para todos. –Se esforzó por poner una dosis de veneno en cada palabra pronunciada, sabiendo que ambos hermanos lo escuchaban.- ¿Qué vida queda para un perdedor? Sin armadura, sin honor, sin constelación que te guarde… -Saga llevó fugazmente la mirada a su gemelo.- ¿Crees que estás siendo piadoso perdonándole la vida? ¿Justo? ¿Eso quieres para tu hermano gemelo? –Dejó que la risa escapara de sus labios.- No eres más que un niño ingenuo y soñador. –Se giró, lo suficiente para poder ver a los dos, y miró de uno a otro.- Mátalo y termina con su suplicio. Se un _buen_ hermano mayor.

Kanon se sobó los ojos como pudo. Veía borroso, pero podía escuchar cada palabra a la perfección. El tormento físico que sentía en aquel momento, era algo que nunca antes había experimentado, _nunca_. Sin embargo, nada de eso se igualaba con la intensidad del dolor que iba mucho más allá, el que no era físico. Su ego destrozado, el rencor, el sabor del fracaso.

Miró a su hermano directamente a los ojos y apretó los puños. Zarek estaba en lo cierto en todo lo que decía. No quedaba _nada_ para él en el Santuario desde aquel momento. Estaba condenado a ser una sombra, a ser inservible y a vivir bajo las ordenes de alguien al que consideraba su igual… al menos hasta aquel entonces.

Se sentía _tan_ furioso… Y Saga lucía allí, inmóvil, con el rostro tan pálido como imaginaba estaba el suyo. Escuchaba en silencio, con los ojos vidriosos, y sin intención de pronunciar palabra alguna. Kanon lo sabía, pero prácticamente podía sentir el ritmo acelerado de su corazón desde donde estaba, su respiración desbocada a la que luchaba por mantener bajo control. Y sobre todas las cosas: aquella estúpida necedad que mostraba.

-Hay muchas maneras de matar a alguien. –continúo el pelirrojo con su sonrisa venenosa.- No tienes porque segar su vida para convertirlo en muerto en vida. –Concentró su cosmos en la mano derecha.- Pero eso ya lo sabes, acabas de conseguirlo con un éxito arrollador. Mis respetos, _Saga_. –Inclinó el rostro sutilmente, pero el gesto no era más que una burda burla.- De todos modos, si no lo haces tú. Lo haré yo. Géminis no admite perdedores.

Casi a la vez, los ojos de los dos hermanos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Zarek se movió, en apenas un pestañeo, hacia Kanon, con una única y mortífera intención. Los dos se dieron cuenta inmediatamente.

-¡No! –gritó el mayor, a la vez que su cosmos ardía con fuerza en dirección al que fuera su maestro.

Zarek se vio obligado a detenerse, y antes de que pudiera devolver el golpe, Saga se había colocado entre él y Kanon.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces, estúpido? –masculló Kanon a sus espaldas.- ¡No necesito que me protejas, no _quiero_ que lo hagas!

-El primer día que pisé Géminis prometí que ocuparía tu lugar. Que te superaría. –Tomó una bocanada del aire que le faltaba, ignorando el dolor que le provocaban las inesperadas palabras de Kanon.- No se me ha olvidado… y a ti _si_ pienso matarte.

Zarek frunció el ceño, y asintió. Sus ojos grises brillaron con un destello plateado y se puso en guardia. Estaba preparado para aquello. Solamente deseaba brindar un buen espectáculo.

-Que así sea.

-X-

-Ve por _él_.

-Pero, Excelencia…

-Ve por él, Seif. Por favor, retira a Kanon de ahí.

El santo de Capricornio llevó sus ojos hacia Orestes, en una silente consulta de lo que debía hacer o no. Intervenir en una pelea estaba terminantemente prohibido, pero cuando las órdenes eran del mismísimo Santo Padre, no había manera de refutarlas; y eso era precisamente lo que el santo de Sagitario le dejó entrever cuando encogió sutilmente los hombros.

La misma mirada recelosa de Seif se dibujó en los rostros de los demás santos dorados, sin que pasaran desapercibidas también para Aioros.

_-"¿Por qué ese gesto?"_ -cuestionó a su mentor con ayuda de su cosmos.

-_"Esto es bastante inusual."_

_-"¿Qué? ¿Qué Shion perdone una vida? Kanon ha perdido. No creo que su muerte sea necesaria para aclarar lo que es obvio. ¿Tú si?"_ -contraatacó el joven arquero.

-_"No, Aioros, no lo es."_

_-"¿Entonces? ¿Por qué de pronto todo esto parece irritante para todos vosotros?"_

-_"No lo es."_ -insistió el mayor.-_ "Pero va en contra del orden natural de las cosas."_

-_"Entonces, si yo decido dejarte con vida, ¿también estará mal por ir en contra del orden natural de las cosas? ¡¿Eh?"_

-_"Si, así es."_ -Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Aioros sintió sobre si la mirada fiera de su maestro.- _"¡Deja de dar vueltas a eso! Sabes como son las cosas, sabes que hay reglas que cumplir. Géminis, por encima de todas, es diferente."_ -Aioros se respingó con las palabras de su maestro y el inusual tono duro en su voz.- _"Géminis es dual, es tan frágil como poderosa… Sus portadores no son muy diferentes a ella, Aioros. Por esa razón, solo puede haber uno solo de ellos. Así ha sido siempre."_

El adolescente escuchó con cuidado e innegable inquietud lo que Orestes le decía. Apretó los puños en un expresión de completa frustración y rabia…probablemente también de desilusión.

-_"¿En verdad, Orestes? ¿Quieres que Kanon muera a manos de Saga?" _-el tiempo que tardó en llegar la respuesta le resultó eterno.

-_"Estoy diciendo que no había visto algo como esto jamás. No tengo la menor idea de lo que podría, o no, pasar aquí. Supongo que algún día sabremos."_

No hubo más palabras entre los dos.

Aioros volvió a centrar su atención en el campo de batalla donde Seif se había encargado de retirar al menor de los gemelos. Ahora solo estaban los dos contendientes: el santo reinante y el heredero de aquel linaje dorado.

La batalla real había comenzado.

-X-

Estaba agotado. El esfuerzo y la perdida de sangre lo habían recluido en una especie de limbo en medio de aquel enloquecido coliseo. Descubrió, dolorosamente, que tal y como había imaginado, la fuerza y habilidades de Zarek distaban mucho de ser las que les había mostrado durante aquellos años. El turco era bueno, _sobresaliente_. Asombrosamente rápido, y nunca asestaba un golpe innecesario.

Y lo que era mejor, estaba descansado.

Saga a duras penas conseguía seguirle el ritmo y esquivar sus golpes. Y en mitad de aquel caos en que se encontraba, recordó todos sus entrenamientos con Aioros. Si tan solo fuera tan bueno como él físicamente, tendría al menos una oportunidad de defenderse de aquellos envites mientras recuperaba su cosmos lo suficiente. Pero no lo era, sus habilidades eran otras muy diferentes y sobre las que tenía un control magnifico. Solamente necesitaba tiempo…

Respiró hondo, echando una rodilla al suelo mientras su pecho subía y bajaba dolorosamente. Lo miró, a través de su flequillo sucio de sangre, sudor y polvo. Y trató por todos los medios de pensar en algo: eso era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Dio un salto atrás en el último momento, esquivando un certero golpe que iba dirigido a su nariz, y antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo, elevó su cosmos hasta el séptimo sentido. Sabía de sobra que cuanto más subiera su nivel de ataque, más lo subiría Zarek: las cosas no dejarían de empeorar si le daba tiempo para reaccionar.

Arrojó con fuerza su cosmos hacia él, levantando la arena que se tornaba incandescente a su paso. Zarek se hizo a un lado, evitando el impacto.

-¡Otra dimensión! –gritó, mientras el vacío más impenetrable se abría tras él. Las estrellas danzaban lejanas, pero su brillo apenas podía contemplarse en medio de aquella pesada oscuridad. Sin duda el manejo de las dimensiones del maestro aún eran superiores a las del alumno.

Saga frunció el ceño cuando sintió como era arrastrado hacia el agujero negro. Pero se negó a ser engullido, aumentó la potencia de su cosmos una vez más y trató de aferrarse del mejor modo posible al inestable suelo bajo sus pies. Sabía como funcionaba aquella técnica, hasta él último detalle. Sabía cuales eran sus debilidades… y confiaba en saber como romperla.

El dorado de su energía aumentó de intensidad. La calidez que solía derrochar, fue sustituida por un aura peligrosa que quemaba solo con poner la vista en él: era como contemplar el mismo sol. Extendió las manos, concentrando su cosmos en ellas mientras las estrellas volvían a danzar a su antojo.

-¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Zarek frunció el ceño y de igual modo quemó su cosmos. Saga había descubierto el truco de la _oscuridad_: solamente podía ser vencida con _luz_. Las mismas luces y sombras que corrían por las venas de todo geminiano. Su razón de ser.

Pero aunque se esmeró en ello, no consiguió evitar el ataque. La Explosión de Galaxias del chico era sorprendentemente perfecta y dolorosa. Ahogó el dolor en el último rincón de su mente mientras el olor a carne quemada llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales en el preciso instante en que chocó contra el suelo.

Saga soltó el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones. Esbozó una mueca, que podía haberse confundido con una sonrisa triunfal: lo había _tumbado_. Sin embargo, no era tan ingenuo como para esperar que con aquello fuera suficiente. Zarek llevaba años de experiencia a sus espaldas y había segado más vidas de las que él pudiera imaginar. Tendría que esforzarse mucho más, lo comprobó cuando lo vio levantarse.

-No esta mal. –masculló lleno de rabia, limpiando la sangre que goteaba de sus labios con el dorso de la mano.- Pero me pregunto cuantas veces seguidas podrás ejecutarla.

Se puso en guardia una vez más y el impresionante aumento de su cosmos, dejó a todo el coliseo sin aliento. Saga lo imitó, temiendo lo que seguía y concentrándose todo lo posible por no perderse un solo detalle por ínfimo que fuera.

Contempló como galaxias enteras se erigían a espaldas de su maestro, y supo lo que veía. Solamente le había visto usarla una vez, años atrás. No sabía hasta donde llegaba su poder destructivo en realidad, pero tenía claro que no iba a rendirse, sin importar lo difícil o doloroso que fuera. No entonces, no cuando estaba tan cerca del final: tan cerca de _conseguirlo_.

Quemó su cosmos todo lo que fue capaz, sabiendo que aquello era lo único que lo mantenía en pie en ese momento, y dejó que las estrellas surgieran nuevamente de sus dedos y lo más profundo de su alma. Había llegado el momento de jugársela, el momento del todo por el todo.

Contempló hipnotizado el maravilloso espectáculo que habían formado en el coliseo él y Zarek, y se preguntó que era lo que podía ver la multitud que gritaba enardecida. Por primera vez, se sintió protagonista de una de aquellas historias de gladiadores del antiguo imperio: _oro_ por sangre. Se estremeció. Era realmente repugnante. Pero ya no importaba…

-¡Explosión de Galaxias! –gritaron los dos a la vez.

Ambas técnicas se abalanzaron, la una contra la otra, a toda velocidad. Chocaron, originando una gran explosión de energía dorada que se perdió por el coliseo, y ninguno cedió en su intento por coronarse vencedor. Ignoraron el dolor, las heridas, la sangre que goteaba incansable… Solamente podían contemplar aquel maravilloso destello que cegaba sus ojos.

Tanto maestro como alumno, se vieron forzados a retroceder, pero aguantaron el envite del mejor modo posible. Jadeos de dolor, huesos quejándose hasta el extremo de su resistencia. Y entonces, Zarek vio sobrecogido como la Explosión de Galaxias de Saga iba ganando terreno a la suya. No importaba lo mucho que se concentrara por evitarlo, lo mucho que quemara su cosmos, ni lo herido que se encontrara el chico. Saga había conseguido alcanzar el control y balance perfecto de su cosmos sin que nadie se hubiera molestado en enseñarle: cuando su cuerpo no pudiera mantenerlo en pie, su energía lo haría por él. Lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Era imposible que el cuerpo de un adolescente, sin armadura, pudiera resistir aquel castigo sin algo más. Sin algo _especial_.

Ahogó un gruñido, cuando la piel de sus manos desgarradas comenzó a ceder por el esfuerzo. Vio de soslayo hacia el pedestal una vez más. Géminis lucía _tan_ hermosa… _tan_ deslumbrante… Ya no volvería a verla nunca más. Lo sabía. La nueva generación estaba destinada a grandes cosas: ocupar el trono, educar a la diosa, velar sus sueños… librar las guerras que ellos únicamente habían soñado.

Escuchó gritar a Saga desde donde estaba, y sonrió. Apenas un pestañeó después, toda la potencia del soberbio ataque se estrelló contra su pecho desprotegido, guiado por una mano que en aquel preciso instante perdería la poca inocencia que le quedaba. Su puño atravesó piel, hueso y corazón.

La intensidad de sus cosmos se apagó de golpe, a la vez que escupía sangre a borbotones. Buscó aquella mirada esmeralda una vez más, que apenas a unos centímetros de él, aún no había asimilado lo sucedido.

-Mocoso estúpido. –murmuró con dificultad.- _Géminis_ es tuya.

Saga lo escuchó como si de un fantasma se tratase. Distinguió la sonrisa del turco aún en aquella situación, y retiró la mano que continuaba hundida en su pecho tan rápido como pudo. _"Te odio",_ quiso gritar. Lo vio caer al suelo pesadamente, en medio de un charco de sangre, cuando sus propias rodillas cedieron hasta estrellarse con la roca.

Lo había matado. Había matado a un Santo de Oro.

Contempló su mano destrozada, embadurnada en su propia sangre entremezclada con ls del maestro. Su vista se nubló. Pero antes de que su conciencia terminara por abandonarlo, un cosquilleo difícil de describir inundó su cuerpo. Alzó la mirada, exhausto, y entonces, sus ojos la contemplaron.

Géminis estaba allí al alcance de su mano. Se movió, intentando acariciarla, y cuando la yema de sus dedos rozó el suave metal, el ropaje sagrado se deshizo en un estallido de cosmos, para vestir a su nuevo portador. Era cálida, agradable. Su cosmos pareció arrullarle en medio de aquella pesadilla, cuando el público estalló en júbilo.

Lo había logrado, era el primero. Era _Saga de Géminis_.

-X-

-Lo consiguió.

Shion asintió suavemente a las palabras de Arles y, detrás de su máscara, esbozó una sonrisa llena de orgullo y de tranquilidad. Por vez primera en muchísimo tiempo se permitió respirar en paz, sabiendo que la justicia había triunfado. Athena, en su sabiduría eterna, se había decantado por su hijo favorito.

No podía negar que la euforia del público era una que compartía mientras se ponía de pie para dar la bienvenida al primero de la nueva generación; una generación que brillaría como pocas en muchísimos años.

Miró por un segundo a su costado, donde Aioros luchaba por mantener en orden a un par de entusiasmados Milo y Aioria mientras el resto observaba con sonrisas en los labios los esfuerzos de arquero, igualmente emocionado. Aquella estampa no pudo más sino conmover el corazón del anciano. Se sentía optimista, terriblemente contento ante el futuro que se divisaba en el horizonte. Las dudas que en un momento dado le habían carcomido, parecían desaparecer lentamente. No había dudas en su mente que el destino sería grande para todos… y lo compartirían _juntos_.

-Por los dioses, alguien haga algo con el cuerpo de Zarek. -las frías palabras de Athan rompieron el encanto del momento, trayendo al lemuriano de regreso a la realidad.

-Tú eras el más cercano a él. -respondió Eder de Piscis sin siquiera esbozar un gesto diferente al que llevaba en el rostro desde el inicio del combate.

-_Era_… literalmente.

Piscis alzó una ceja con disgusto, sentimiento que solamente arreció en él cuando el alemán giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a abandonar el palco de una vez por todas.

-¿Te vas? -Orestes le llamó, sin prestar especial atención a sus acciones.

-Si. Encargaos del resto.

-Supongo que no tienes nada que decir a tu nuevo _hermano_ de Orden. -dijo.

-Le mandaré un regalo. -Athan meneó la mano en el aire a modo de despedida y rápidamente se desvaneció del lugar.

-Pedazo de idiota.

-Déjale, Orestes. Hay cosas más importantes. -Eder volvió a intervenir, bajo la mirada curiosa del resto de sus compañeros.

-Zarek por ejemplo. No podemos dejarle ahí. -Ryoda miró a través de los largos mechones marrones que cubrían sus ojos grises.- Si os parece, me haré cargo.

Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, el ruso se esfumó apareciendo un segundo después en el campo de batalla. Se arrancó la capa para cubrir el cuerpo del geminiano y, con la misma rapidez con que apareció, el santo de Acuario volvió a desaparecer, esta vez con el cuerpo del turco.

-Seif está con Kanon en la fuente de Athena. Orestes, tal vez deberías hacerte cargo del chico… de Saga. -corrigió sus propias palabras.- No podrá mantenerse en pie por mucho más.-Taos de Tauro habló mientras Eder le daba la razón.

-Bastante malo es pelear con un solo guerrero con potencia de santo dorado como para hacerlo contra dos. Se lo ha ganado. Vigiladle.

-Os mantendré informados.

-Vale. Nos veremos en el funeral por la tarde. -Eder sentenció antes de dirigirse hacia la salida del palco.- Andando, Matti.

Después de verles partir, el santo de Sagitario regresó su mirada ambarina a Saga. Había dejado de ser el crío que conociese para convertirse en un joven hombre sobre cuyos hombros descansaba un destino mucho más grande de lo que podía imaginarse. Ya no era un aprendiz más, sino un santo vestido en oro y rodeado de glorias… de la misma forma en que Aioros lo sería en poco tiempo.

-X-

Con cuidado, Orestes le ayudó a recostarse en el camastro de la Fuente de Athena. Shion entró a la habitación unos pocos segundos después para observar en silencio como el cuerpo ensangrentado y amoratado de Saga era descubierto poco a poco y con delicadeza, por las manos de la curandera.

Examinó cada herida meticulosamente y después desapareció para ir en búsqueda de los materiales de curación.

-Tendré que coserte. -le dijo, a lo que Saga respondió chasqueando la lengua y apretando los dientes.

Miró en otra dirección cuando sintió la aguja atravesando su piel. Casi se sentía peor que cualquier golpe de Kanon o Zarek, por no hablar de las molestias que el hilo ocasionaba al tirar de los bordes de la herida. Aún así, aguantó, estoico.

Cuando por fin la última de sus laceraciones fue cerrada y los vendajes cubrieron cada zona maltrecha de él, el gemelo se permitió respirar con un poco de alivio. Dolía endemoniadamente, y lo haría por días, pero de alguna forma estaba aliviado de que todo aquel infierno hubiera terminado… al menos por el momento. De pronto, recordó. Intentó levantarse, pero de inmediato Orestes le obligó a recostarse de nuevo.

-¿Y Kanon? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está? -preguntó.

-Está en la habitación de al lado. Se encuentra bien. -respondió el santo de Sagitario.- Tú necesitas descansar, sobreponerte a las heridas. Después podréis hablar todo lo que queráis. Además, Kanon todavía esta inconsciente.

-Pero…

-Todo terminó, Saga. -el gemelo le miró fijamente.

-Te equivocas. Esto apenas comienza. -musitó, con una seguridad tal, que el moreno no pudo sino fruncir el ceño.

-Haz como Orestes dice, hijo. -Shion intervino.- Yo estaré al pendiente de él. Cualquier novedad, te lo haré saber. Duerme. Te hará bien.

El lemuriano encendió su cosmos de forma sutil para reconfortarle. Se quedó ahí, mirando mientras la calidez de su cosmos le adormecía lentamente. Se acercó al ver sus ojos esmeraldas casi cerrados y acomodo la larga melena enredada.

-Lo hiciste bien. Lo hiciste muy bien. -le susurró.

-X-

Aioros irrumpió en la Fuente de Athena como un torbellino. No se molestó en nada más que avanzar a través de los pasillos en busca de la pequeña habitación en la que sabía estaba su convaleciente amigo.

Moría de ganas por verle, por darle la enhorabuena después del gran momento que acababa de terminar. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, que con toda seguridad terminaría siendo expulsado de la habitación después de dos minutos, pero poco le importaba. Tenía que verlo, tenía que hablar con él. ¡Lo había conseguido!

Sin embargo, tan pronto había encontrado el cosmos agonizante de Saga y posado su mano en el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, alguien le detuvo.

-¿Aioros? ¿A dónde crees que vas? -se detuvo en seco al oír la suave voz de la sacerdotisa sanadora a cargo del lugar.

-Eudora. -murmuró su nombre.- Solo quería verle. Será rápido, lo prometo.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedes entrar. Saga no quiere ver a nadie.

-Ya, pero vengo solo y …

-A _nadie_, Aioros. Lo siento. -agregó al observar el rostro desconcertado del castaño.- Está agotado y malherido. Quizás cuando se sienta mejor llame por ti.

-Si. Es solo que… -encogió los hombros y dejó escapar el aliento.- De verdad quería hablarle.

-Pronto estará más recuperado y lo harás. Ten un poco de paciencia, muchacho. -respondió mientras regresaba por el pasillo hacia la primera habitación, cerca de la entrada al edificio, donde su pequeño despacho rebosaba de pociones, hierbas y aromas exóticos.

Aioros iba detrás de ella, inusualmente callado. Todo el ánimo y la euforia de unos minutos antes se había extinguido, y solo le quedaba un profundo sentimiento de desasosiego que no podía evitar.

Saga no quería verle. ¡No quería! ¿Por qué?

Comprendía que estuviera agotado, la pelea había sido a límites. También entendía lo que implicaba haber sido el ganador… a costa de su propio hermano, pero de poco o nada le servía todo eso cuando se sentía rechazado. A su vez, la preocupación que le carcomía gritaba en su interior que aquello no estaba bien. Saga dominaba con maestría el arte de la indiferencia, lo sabía de sobra, pero jamás había sido parte de quienes el gemelo deseaba lejos. Aioros _siempre_ había estado ahí, a su lado, como su amigo… y de pronto no quería verle.

Se preguntó lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo y, por una vez, no pudo responder a sus propias cuestiones. Quizás todo pasaría después. Quizás él mismo estaba siendo ingenuo o molestosamente insistente, como siempre.

-¿Y Kanon? -preguntó de pronto.

-Está bajo observación. No solamente está exhausto, sino que sus heridas son un tanto más delicadas que las de su hermano. No debes preocuparte, se recuperará en unos días.

La mujer retomó rápidamente sus actividades mientras el castaño la observaba desde un rincón de la pequeña habitación. De vez en vez, ella lo miraba de soslayo, esperando que se atreviera a hablar de aquello que surcaba su mente. En un par de ocasiones sus miradas se encontraron, pero el joven arquero no hacía nada más que sonreírle con tristeza.

-Ánimo, Aioros. -Eudora le dijo sin dejar de prestar atención a la rara mezcla de hojas en las que trabajaba.-Te recibirá tarde o temprano.

-Pero…

Aunque la doncella esperó porque el chico continuara, no lo hizo.

Aioros bajó la mirada, visiblemente afectado por el inesperado giro de las cosas y, sin decir nada más, se puso de pie para caminar hacia la salida. Antes de salir se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro, con la tristeza aún tatuada en sus ojos azules.

Eudora podía leer cada sentimiento en su mirada, en los gestos melancólicos que el aprendiz no podía ocultar. Alzó una ceja, curiosa ante lo que Aioros luchaba por decirle. Lo vio sacarse a si mismo una sonrisa forzada pero que, en el fondo, era ciertamente sincera. Al fin, el joven se atrevió a hablarle mientras ella escuchaba en silencio y comprensiva.

-Dile que vine a verle, por favor. -dijo.- Volveré después y cada día que esté aquí, hasta que decida recibirme. Dile que… -meneó la cabeza negándose a si mismo y a sus palabras.- Solo dale la enhorabuena por mi.

Se despidió con un sutil movimiento de mano para desaparecer con la misma rapidez con que había llegado.

Volvería… si que lo haría.

-X-

El cortejo fúnebre era ciertamente desangelado, aunque perfecto en cuestiones protocolarias. Todo aquel que fuese subordinado directo del fallecido geminiano estaba ahí, montando guardia ante la pira funeraria que habría de encenderse pronto. Sus hermanos de Orden también estaban presentes; el destino del turco no era distinto ni muy lejano para ellos. Antes de lo que esperaran, serían ellos quienes ocuparían la cama de heno que marcaría el inicio del último viaje para sus almas.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, buen presagio de que las llamas ardería vigorosamente hasta consumir el cadáver. Más pronto de lo que esperaba, Zarek estaría cruzando la Estigia para no volver jamás.

-Que Athena guíe tus pasos y sea piadosa con tu alma. -Shion colocó la moneda de oro sobre sus ojos y bajó trabajosamente de las escalinatas de madera que se había dispuesto para él.

Asintió para dar la Orden, y un par de segundos después, el fuego devoró la gran pira, cuyo humo negro subió rápidamente hasta lo más alto del cielo.

Las cabezas de todos se tornaron gachas y un último saludo de despedida fue entregado al fallecido mientras el suave sonido de la lira entonaba una melodía cargada de nostalgia.

-Descansa en paz. -musitó el Gran Maestro mientras el cielo se teñía con los tonos rojizos del atardecer.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA:**

_Damis:_ Adios Zarek, voy a extrañarte mucho T_T

_Todos_: ...

_Damis_: T_T

_Todos_: e_e e_e

_Shion_: Tenemos nuevo Santo de Géminis. *^^*

_Saga_: U.U

_Aioros_: :D

_Kanon_: ...

_Sunrise_: Ya e_e ¡Donde Todo Empieza tiene grupo en DeviantArt!

_Aioros_: ¡Visitadlo y participar! ^^ Es divertido :D Encontrareis la dirección en el profile.

_Sunrise_: ¡Replies en su mail y en el profile!

_Damis, Saga, Kanon_: T_T

_Sunrise, Aioros_: U.U


	21. Tiempos de Cambio

**Capítulo 21: Tiempos de cambio**

Aioros reprimió un suspiro mientras sentía que algo dentro de él temblaba. Asintió torpemente, con las palabras de Shion aún resonando en sus oídos.

Lo que menos esperaba al ser convocado por el Maestro era precisamente _esa_ noticia. La realidad era que pensaba que transcurrirían varios meses más antes de enfrentar aquel momento, por lo que la noticia de que su combate contra Orestes distaba solamente un par de semanas le había caído como un balde de agua fría.

Miró de reojo a su derecha, donde Orestes escuchaba con atención a las misma palabras que él, aunque su rostro, estaba seguro, guardaba mejor las apariencias. El santo de Sagitario se había mantenido en silencio, con las mechas de cabello azabache cubriendo su mirada de oro, que permanecía fija sobre el Gran Maestro. Si le observaba con cuidado, Aioros casi podía asegurar que su respiración era ligeramente más pesada de lo usual, aunque no podía asegurar si era ansiedad, emoción o cualquier otro sentimiento.

-Prepararos, que el tiempo se ha vencido. –sentenció Shion, dejándoles sin lugar a réplica.

El castaño asintió de nuevo y, al contemplar el movimiento de mano de Shion que le autorizaba a marcharse, le ofreció una reverencia y giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a no mirar atrás mientras abandonaba el salón.

Una sola cosa pasaba por su mente: era demasiado pronto.

Se había prometido encontrar la forma de obtener su armadura sin cobrar la vida de su maestro a cambio, pero hasta ese momento no tenía la menor idea de cómo conseguirlo. Chasqueó la lengua tan pronto se supo fuera del salón y apresuró el paso, hacia las escaleras zodiacales.

-_"Maldita sea."_ –pensó mientras descendía. Había sido tomado con la guardia baja por aquel decreto.

Entonces, se detuvo por un instante, como si un impulso incontenible de su cuerpo le hubiera obligado a hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente en busca del último ápice de calma que pudiera haber en si.

Tenía que tranquilizarse, pensar con claridad y actuar de manera acorde. Era cuestión de minutos antes de que todo el mundo se enterara de que la pelea de sucesión por Sagitario había sido convocada; todo el mundo hablaría pronto de ello. Pero él tenía que mantenerse enfocado, atento a su objetivo.

De pronto, recordó.

Saga saldría ese mismo día de la Fuente y él tenía toda la intención de darle la bienvenida a Géminis. En un santiamén se esforzó por desechar cualquier otra emoción que opacara los deseos de ver a su amigo, de congratularse con el éxito obtenido. Le echaba muchísimo de menos y esta vez no estaba dispuesto a tomar una negativa para hablarle.

Así, la siguiente parada sería en Géminis. Tenía que darse prisa… tenía que estar ahí para recibir al nuevo señor del tercer templo.

-X-

Incluso el siempre correcto Santo de Altair parecía tener prisa esa mañana. Atravesó a toda velocidad los corredores del Templo Papal y solamente se detuvo cuando la puerta del despacho de Shion estuvo frente a él. Sin pensarlo, tocó a la puerta y, tan pronto escuchó la voz del Maestro autorizando su entrada, se apresuró a abrirla para asomarse dentro de la habitación.

-Maestro. –saludó escuetamente cuando la mirada del anciano se fijó en él, pero de inmediato continuó, sin siquiera darle de tiempo de responder a su saludo.- Acabo de enterarme. ¿Has adelantado el combate de Sagitario? ¿Por qué?

-Arles, siéntate. –el lemuriano sonrió ligeramente al observar el rostro, entre desencajado e incrédulo, de su siempre fiel ayudante.- Respira, respira, muchacho.

-Faltan más de cuatro meses para que la constelación de Sagitario reine en el cielo. ¡Es una tradición ancestral que los santos dorados reclamen su armadura en el albor de su signo! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿De qué me perdí?

-Lo sé, lo sé. Todo lo que me dices, Arles, es correcto. Pero Aioros está listo, no hay necesidad de esperar más.

-Comprendo. –el rubio asintió.- Sin embargo, también sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

Una vez más, el Patriarca esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

Arles le conocía bien… demasiado bien. Mentirle ciertamente no era alternativa, de la misma manera en que contarle toda la verdad tampoco era del todo necesario. Así, el antiguo carnero bebió un sorbo de su té de hierbas y sembró su mirada cansada en el santo que le hacía compañía. Alejó todos los documentos en los que trabajaba y se acomodó en su silla, dispuesto a entablar aquella conversación.

-Aioros está listo para Sagitario, y Sagitario está lista para él. –comenzó.- Las estrellas han hablado, Arles, y la ascensión de Aioros no es todo lo que han dicho.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Esta impaciencia es poco propia de ti. Déjame continuar. –Arles se respingó y, con una mueca que a Shion le resultó de lo más graciosa, permitió que continuara.- Hay decisiones importante en el horizonte y noticias más que reconfortantes también. La llegada de la princesa es cada vez más cercana, por lo que la guerra santa se aproxima rápidamente a nuestros tiempos. La Orden necesitará unos hombros jóvenes y fuertes que sean su soporte.

-Maestro, ¿estás…?

-Todo llega a su final y mis días sobre esta Tierra no son la excepción. –suspiró.- Un sucesor deber ser nombrado y entrenado antes de que deba irme. Sabes bien que las dos opciones reales son ellos: Saga y Aioros. Ambos son el futuro de esta Orden, aunque solo uno de ellos esboce el título.

Arles tragó saliva, arrugando el ceño sin siquiera notarlo. Sus manos se cerraban con fuerza sobre el descansa brazos de su silla mientras se sentía incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Todo lo que Shion decía, de una forma u otra, él lo sabía. Sabía que el tiempo del descenso de Athena era cada vez más cercano y también que la salud del lemuriano se deterioraba con el pasar de los días; pero le era terriblemente difícil aceptar que las cosas cambiarían en tan poco tiempo.

-Pero…

-No, Arles, no peros. Todo esto es necesario e inevitable, lo sabes mejor que nadie en este lugar. Además… -Shion hizo una pausa, encontrando con su mirada a la de su entrañable amigo.- …ellos van a necesitarte.

-No, Shion…

-Déjame continuar. –insistió por enésima vez.- No podré enseñarles todo lo que significa ser Patriarca, sin importar cuanto lo intente. Siempre habrán dudas que deban ser satisfechas, y dubitaciones que sé, nadie podrá manejar mejor que tú. Cuando yo no esté, será en ti en quien ellos confíen.

-No sé si decir _pobres de ellos_, o _pobre de mi_. –meneó la cabeza mientras la risa cálida de Shion se dejaba oír.

-Podréis con ello, Arles. Os tengo plena confianza.

Una vez más, aquel rostro de expresión graciosa apareció en el siempre serio santo de Altair. No dudaba de Shion y su confianza, sino que temía no poder llenar el vacío que dejaría en el par de adolescentes… y así sería.

Permaneció en silencio mientras observaba al Gran Maestro sorber un poco más de su bebida humeante. Le resultaba difícil, sino imposible, imaginar el Santuario sin el viejo santo de Aries… Todavía más, le resultaba complicado pensar en que el destino de una Orden milenaria como la de Athena recayera en un par de jovencillos que apenas comenzaban a ver la vida a través de los ojos de un guerrero de élite.

Quizá Gigas y los demás consejeros estaban en lo cierto, y el Maestro estaba tomando una decisión a la ligera; o quizá el futuro se presentaría de las formas más inesperadas. Lo único que él podía hacer era esperar y apoyar el buen juicio de un hombre repleto de experiencia, que nunca les había fallado.

Entonces, en el instante que la mirada rosácea del lemuriano volvió a caer sobre él, Arles ladeó la cabeza en espera de sus comentarios y guardó sus pensamientos para si.

-No pienses más en eso. –le dijo Shion.- Tenemos la segunda de las grandes batallas de sucesión a un par de semanas.

-Cierto. Tenemos muchos preparativos.

-Y… hoy será un día ocupado. –suspiró.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?

-Hablaré con Kanon… -su mirada se entristeció repentinamente.- …y más tarde debo hacer lo mismo con Saga, le haré entrega de su primera misión. Será un día de altibajos, Arles.

-Lo será. He de desearte suerte, entonces. –el santo se puso de pie mientras Shion asentía, agradeciendo de esa forma sus buenos deseos.

Después, con una última reverencia, el santo de Altair se retiró con muchas más preguntas que con las que había llegado.

-X-

-Debes tener cuidado, al menos los primeros días, con lo que haces. Han sido malas heridas. –Kanon asintió ante las palabras de Eudora, mientras se ponía con cuidado una camiseta limpia. En realidad, no la prestaba demasiado atención, había tenido suficiente en aquellos días y lo único que quería era salir de allí cuanto antes.- ¡Maestro! Buenos días. –Inmediatamente, cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, el peliazul alzó el rostro.

No tardó en toparse con la faz metálica de la máscara del Patriarca y se vio forzado a acallar una maldición. Escuchó como, amablemente, se despedía de la mujer; y decidió que lo mejor sería buscar asiento de nuevo. Algo le decía que aquella iba a ser una _larga_ conversación.

Observó como, con una parsimonia que le resultó terriblemente irritante, Shion tomaba asiento frente a él. Una vez que estuvieron solos y la puerta, su única vía de escape, se hubo cerrado; el lemuriano se despojó de la máscara. Sus centenarios ojos rosados se clavaron en él, con una aparente calma que lejos de tranquilizarlo, puso todos sus sentidos en guardia.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien. –replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me alegro mucho de que así sea.

Kanon no dijo nada. Continuó mirándolo, con aquellos ojos que eran capaces de atravesarlo todo, y dando rienda suelta a sus pensamientos. Existía la posibilidad, remota para él, de que en verdad Shion sintiera alivio de que estuviera bien. Pero sabía de sobra a que se debía la visita, precisamente en un momento como aquel, y se sentía ansioso por ver como afrontaba el viejo todo aquel asunto.

-Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, ¿no crees? –Y ahí estaba, al fin.

-No puedo imaginar el qué… -respondió burlón encogiéndose de hombros.

-Kanon… -el chico guardó silencio. Podía estar desencantado con todo el mundo, pero no era estúpido.- ¿Sabes que la pena por violar una ley importante en el Santuario es la muerte?

-Aja. –murmuró asintiendo, sin un ápice de preocupación.- Son tus santos dorados quienes ejercen de verdugos, lo se. –Los lunares de la frente de Shion, se arrugaron.

-Star Hill esta vetado. La presencia en ese lugar de alguien más que no sea el Patriarca, esta prohibida desde hace milenios, ni siquiera Arles tiene permiso.

-Siempre me pregunté por qué. –Respondió con frescura.- Pero ahora lo entiendo, Maestro. Incluso la Orden de Athena tiene muchos trapos sucios que esconder bajo la alfombra, ¿no?

-Tus infantiles muestras de rebeldía no me impresionan en lo más mínimo. –La absoluta calma con la que el lemuriano respondió, lo estremeció. No lo respetaba del mismo modo en que lo hacía tiempo atrás cuando, incluso, lo idolatraba; pero era el Patriarca desde hacia doscientos años por un buen motivo. Era un factor que no debía olvidar. Apretó los dientes.- Has sido valiente, y a la vez irreflexivo, yendo a Star Hill. Ese templo, como tú mismo has comprobado, esconde muchos secretos de distinta envergadura. Has desempolvado la historia de Géminis y no estas preparado para comprenderla en toda su magnitud.

-¿Por qué la escondes? ¿Te avergüenza que un santo brillante se vendiera al lado oscuro y otro, que aparentemente os avergonzaba, lo reemplazara? ¿O lo escondes precisamente porque es _Géminis_?

-Exacto. Es _Géminis_. –Nunca mencionó que uno de sus mayores miedos era, precisamente, que aquella historia se repitiera.- Y ahora comprendo que tú mismo, siendo uno de sus herederos, desconoces su propia esencia. Podéis ser fuertes, soberbios; pero sois asombrosamente delicados en vuestro interior. Cada ropaje sagrado tiene una personalidad propia, un carácter. Portar esa armadura supone un reto más complejo de lo que crees, pues ella es el vivo ejemplo de la dualidad de vuestro signo y pone en jaque, cada segundo que la vestís, vuestra fuerza mental.

-¿Por qué me dices esto a mi? Explícaselo a tu Santo de Géminis. –Shion no dijo nada, pero el desden en la voz del menor era evidente. Imaginaba que hacer razonar a Kanon con aquel asunto iba a ser una tarea imposible, y empezaba a comprender que las cosas con el chico, estaban lejos de mejorar.

-Saga descubrira su propio camino él solo, nadie puede ayudarle con eso. Y tú, tienes terminantemente prohibido usar la Erupción Oscura, Kanon. Has tenido suerte de que únicamente dos personas en toda la Orden sepamos su origen, porque entonces, hubiéramos tenido que enfrentar una desagradable situación en la que no me gustaría verte metido.

-¿Dos personas? –respondió con otra pregunta mientras una sonrisa burlona se plasmaba en su rostro, suficiente para que el Patriarca se convenciera de que quizá la curiosidad por aquel asunto ya había sido inoculada, como un veneno, en Saga.- ¡No veo que tiene de malo usarla!

-Es un _arma_ forjada en el destierro. No comprendes la esencia de ella, ni tampoco la de su creador. Deuteros no la creo como medio para canalizar su odio.

-Seguramente no. –respondió irónico. Shion guardó silencio, mirándolo a los ojos, en lo que terminó siendo un duelo de voluntades por ver quien cedía primero.

-No se en que momento te perdimos, Kanon. Solo espero que encuentres el camino de vuelta antes de que sea tarde para ti, y todos los demás.

-¡¿Me perdisteis? ¡No seas hipócrita! Nunca he sido el más brillante, ni el más dócil, ni tu favorito. Para eso siempre tuviste a Saga. Pero, dime. Piensas en él como tu sucesor desde hace años, ¡¿desde cuándo lo viste como tu santo? –gritó, frustrado. El lemuriano escuchó atónito cada una de sus palabras, y el peliazul se permitió disfrutar cada gesto de sorpresa.- ¿Qué sentido tenía hacerme pasar por toda esta mierda si ya tenías decidido que él era quien importaba de los dos?

-Eso nunca fue así. –Sorprendido de que Kanon conociera tantos detalles que pensaba eran secretos, por primera vez en siglos, el Maestro se vio en un aprieto del que no sabía como salir.

-Oh, venga ya. –gruñó poniéndose en pie.

-Nunca intervine en los designios de las estrellas.

-¡Pues todo ha salido convenientemente bien para ti! –espetó.- Así que, mi enhorabuena. Saga es todo lo que yo no soy, jamás va a reclamarte nada, y acatara cada decisión tuya como si la hubiera pronunciado un dios. Supongo que es un placer tener subordinados así. Disfrútalo mientras puedas.

-La derrota siempre es amarga, Kanon. –suspiró.- Pero cuando un ser querido triunfa por encima de nosotros, es nuestro deber levantarnos y enorgullecernos. Un santo debe saber encajar la derrota. Es tu hermano.

-No, ya no lo es. –la respuesta le dolió en lo más profundo del alma a Shion.- Y yo tampoco soy un santo, ni lo seré.

-De verdad espero que cambies de idea. Recapacita antes de que sea tarde. La vida que nos ha tocado vivir nos condena, inevitablemente, a la soledad. Tú tienes la suerte de tener un hermano gemelo, ambos sois afortunados, os unen lazos que nadie puede romper salvo vosotros mismos. Y si se rompen… llegará un momento, antes o después, en que lo lamentareis. No dejes que suceda. El odio _no_ es el camino.

-Ahórratelo, Shion. –dijo justo antes de darse la vuelta, y desaparecer por ella.

-X-

Tan pronto hubo llegado a su templo, Orestes se deshizo de Sagitario, permitiéndose un respiro después de la revelación del Gran Maestro. Tronó su cuello, sintiéndose inusualmente tenso y caminó con parsimonia hacia el gran sillón en el salón de sus privados, donde se dejó caer.

Desparramó su cuerpo sobre el cómodo mueble mientras perdía la mirada en los altos e imponentes techos de su templo. Curiosamente su mente estaba en blanco, sin que nada en particular pasase por ella. No estaba seguro de que era lo que sentía, ni tampoco de cómo explicar la incipiente ansiedad que había anidado en su pecho. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que, de la manera más inesperada, el momento de la verdad se había acercado a pasos agigantados a él, y que el final de la historia era ya inevitable.

Sin embargo, justo cuando su cabeza comenzaba a adentrarse en los intrincados caminos que representaban las opciones de su oscuro futuro, algo más llegó para robar su atención.

-¿Orestes?

-Rai. –se incorporó con rapidez.- No escuché que entraras.

-Estabas distraído. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué quería el Maestro?

El santo no respondió, puesto que no sabía que decir exactamente.

Había pensado detenidamente la situación en miles de ocasiones, pero nada le había preparado para enfrentar el destino de aquellos de su estirpe con tanta presteza; y la principal razón de esa resistencia estaba frente a él, con la angustia tatuada en el rostro.

Raissa se había convertido en lo único que podía considerar _suyo_. Era su escape y a la vez su conciencia. Cierto era que había hecho mal en… _acercarse_ a ella de esa manera, que se había equivocado al albergar esperanzas que no existían; y sobre todo, en pensar que podría dejar atrás aquella relación que habían cultivado.

-El Maestro hizo un anuncio. –dijo, al sentir como un segundo silencio potenciaba el nerviosismo de la doncella.- Decidió que el momento de entregar Sagitario llegará en quince días, no en noviembre, como se esperaba.

-Oh.

Raissa no pudo decir nada más y él tampoco lo hizo, no tenía nada más que decir. En silencio la vio morderse los labios y agachar la mirada. Después, lentamente, la doncella caminó hasta el sillón, tomando asiento a su lado.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los del santo y Orestes los sintió inusualmente fríos y temblorosos. Posó su mano sobre la de ella mientras soltaba un suspiro incontenible.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? –musitó la doncella.

-No lo sé… y tampoco me siento con derecho para tomar una decisión por ti.

Sin que Raissa lo esperara, el santo de Sagitario se levantó de su lado y se sentó en la mesilla del centro, para quedar justo frente a ella. Al igual que la joven, no sabía que decir, ni tampoco tenía la menor idea de lo que acontecería con ella después de que él no estuviera. Solo sabía una cosa: con, o sin él, Raissa tenía que seguir con su vida.

-Rai, sabíamos que este momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano. –continuó hablando.- Mi vida, al igual que las del resto de mi Orden, se suponía corta desde el principio. De algún modo, mi función aquí terminó. Lo único que queda es… -pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más, la mano de Raissa se posó sobre sus labios, impidiéndoselo.

-No lo digas, por favor. –suavemente, él la retiró, depositando un beso en ella.

-Hay algo más en este mundo para ti. Este es tu hogar, Rai, si deseas quedarte aquí puedes hacerlo aunque yo no esté; si deseas marcharte, también eres libre de hacerlo. Solo voy a pedirte algo. –volvió a besar su mano.

-¿El que?

-Sigue adelante. –la doncella pestañeó, sin entender del todo lo que decía, o sin desear hacerlo.- Olvídate de mi. Es lo mejor para ti.

-Hablas como si tal cosa fuera sencilla.

-No digo que lo sea, pero tendrás que hacerlo.

-Deja que sea yo quien decida eso. –la doncella susurró.

Orestes guardó silencio de nueva cuenta. A decir verdad, Raissa estaba en lo cierto; esa era una decisión que le pertenecía solamente a ella.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento.

-No, no es culpa tuya. –acarició su rostro.- Es solo que… ¿olvidarte? ¿Tú me olvidarías? –buscó la mirada gacha del santo.

-Jamás.

-Entonces, no me pidas que haga lo mismo contigo.

El moreno se quedó sin palabras. Dentro de todo lo que acontecía, todo lo que Raissa le decía cobraba sentido para él. Iba a extrañarla, iba a dolerle dejarla así, pero tampoco tenía más remedio.

-Lamento haberte arrastrado a esto.

-Te quiero, y no hay nada que perdonarte, ni nada de que arrepentirnos. Ambos sabíamos que este instante llegaría, Orestes. No es culpa tuya, ni mía. Todo estaba predestinado a ser así.

Al santo no le quedó más remedio que asentir, aunque el remordimiento de causarle daño seguía presente.

-X-

Acababa de descubrir que no le gustaban los médicos, ni las enfermerías; mucho menos aún cualquier tipo de instrumento de los que pudiera encontrar allí… Solo de pensar en aquellos días encerrado en la inmaculada habitación de la Fuente de Athena, sentía escalofríos.

Sin embargo, en medio de aquella soledad con olor a desinfectante, había tenido mucho tiempo para meditar, para caer en la cuenta de lo cerca que había estado todo de torcerse, y para ir acostumbrándose a su nuevo rango. No había recibido más visitas que las de Shion, o al menos, no había querido tenerlas. Eran demasiadas las cosas que tenía que asimilar de golpe, y la realidad era, que lo menos difícil de todo parecía ser el _Santo de Géminis. _

De la noche a la mañana había descubierto que era mucho más fuerte de lo que había pensado, él mismo y probablemente todos los demás. Había averiguado que era capaz de matar, con una facilidad sorprendente… aunque no dejará de ver la expresión burlona de Zarek, bañado en sangre, cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Pero lo peor de todo, era el hecho de que, casi con toda seguridad, había perdido a Kanon para siempre. A partir de aquel momento, algo dentro de sí le decía que tendría que caminar _solo_.

Suspiró justo en el momento en que Géminis se dibujó en el horizonte soleado, reluciente. Nunca antes el camino a casa le había parecido tan largo. El tercer templo era finalmente _suyo_. Pero contrario a lo que había imaginado, en lugar de sentir alivio, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando posó sus ojos en su contorno majestuoso. Se sentía vacío, lúgubre. Solamente le quedaba rezar a todos los dioses conocidos porque alguien hubiera tenido la amabilidad de sacar todas las cosas de Zarek de allí. La sombra del turco era alargada, lo sabía, pero pretender que nunca había pisado aquellos suelos le pondría las cosas más fáciles, o al menos eso pensaba.

Apenas se dejó acariciar por la fresca oscuridad que le proporcionaban las columnas, reparó en la silueta que esperaba, sentada en las escaleras, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la hermosa armadura de Géminis, que descansaba en su pedestal. Se sopló el flequillo, y entreabrió los labios dispuesto a decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos.

Mas, como si aquello hubiera sido suficiente, el visitante alzó la vista y lo miró directamente a los ojos. No tenía la menor idea de por qué, pero de pronto, la mirada cerúlea de Aioros resultaba más intensa de lo que podía soportar en aquel momento.

-¡Al fin! –celebró el arquero poniéndose en pie de un salto. Saga ladeó el rostro levemente, y esbozó una sonrisa cansada.- Pensé que ibas a tomarte vacaciones indefinidas… -Dio un par de pasos hacía él, y de pronto se tornó serio.- Un momento. ¿Puedo tratarte así, Señor Santo de Géminis? ¿Debo inclinarme?

-Saga de Géminis es suficiente. –murmuró. El arquero amplió la sonrisa un poco más.

-Suena bien. –El peliazul asintió, sabía que aquellas palabras trasmitían un orgullo especial.- Lo conseguiste. ¿Cómo estas?

-Creo que pasé una eternidad en la Fuente… –respondió fugazmente. Nunca se le había dado bien hablar de si mismo, y aquel tema en concreto era uno que prefería evitar.

-No podías recibir visitas. –Aioros lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aquello no había sido más que un torpe intento por desviar el tema del conversación de lo que de verdad pesaba en sus mentes: el combate. Pero había derivado en un asunto igual de incómodo.

Saga se sopló el flequillo, lamentando hacerlo segundos después, cuando las recién cicatrizadas heridas de sus labios se quejaron. Asintió suavemente, con la certeza de que ambos sabían que, en realidad, no había _querido_ ver a nadie. No podía explicar los motivos, nunca encontraría las palabras necesarias para describirle a nadie como se sentía en aquel momento: esa rara mezcla entre una euforia desmedida y la más profunda de las tristezas. Prefería callar.

-Fuiste cada día. –Esta vez fue Aioros quien asintió, pero a sus palabras le siguieron un raro silencio del que ninguno tenía muy claro como salir. Extendió su mano, aún vendada, hasta que las sensibles yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la extremadamente suave superficie de oro.

Géminis pareció enloquecer de emoción ante la delicada muestra de cariño y admiración. Una suave vibración emergió de ella, mientras su propio cosmos se mezclaba alegremente con el de su nuevo dueño. Saga se encontró sonriendo mientras su mirada se perdía en los miles de destellos dorados que danzaban a su alrededor.

-Esta así desde que le _presté_ mi sangre…

-¿Qué se siente? –preguntó Aioros a su lado, observándola, igual de fascinado que él. Deseaba sacarle todas las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero también sabía que quizá no era lo más adecuado por el momento: debería esperar. Saga era tan hermético como frágil.

-Es… -Saga se encogió de hombros.- Es una sensación difícil de describir. Es como si hubiera escalado la cima más alta de la tierra y estuviera a punto de saltar al vacío; como si fuera invencible... -El arquero no sabía que era, pero definitivamente había algo distinto en su viejo amigo.

-Casi siento envidia.

-Pronto tendrás la tuya.

-Ya.

A Saga, que lo miró de soslayo, no le pasó desapercibido el gesto grave de Aioros al mencionarlo. Alzó una ceja, con curiosidad. Sabía bien que el único sueño del arquero era vestir la novena armadura, como a él mismo le había pasado hasta hacia no demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, ahora mejor nunca, era conocedor de lo que suponía tal logro.

-¿Te preocupa? –se sorprendió a sí mismo por formular la pregunta en voz alta.

-¡No! No… -Aioros negó rápidamente con el rostro, y después desvió la mirada a otro lugar.- Es solo que… -De pronto, tener a Saga delante, ya no era tener solamente a su amigo del alma… era estar frente a un Santo Dorado.

-Orestes. –No necesitaba decirlo, sabía bien que había dado en el blanco. El arquero lo miró fugazmente, con aquel gesto de fastidio que mostraba siempre que sus suposiciones se adelantaban a sus propias explicaciones. Se encogió de hombros.

-Será lo que tenga que ser.

-Exacto. No tiene mucho caso darle vueltas al asunto.

-Supongo que no… -Aioros se apretó la cinta de la frente, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso y se aclaró la garganta.- Supe que Kanon saldrá pronto, quizá hoy.

Aunque no hubiera estado mirando, le hubiera resultado imposible no darse cuenta del repentino sobresalto que sufrió Saga solo ante la mención de su hermano. Casi inmediatamente, Aioros se arrepintió de haber sacado _ese_ tema a relucir.

-Eso dijo Eudora. –respondió secamente. El castaño asintió, sin saber bien como continuar, pero la curiosidad y preocupación que sentía ante ciertos acontecimientos, lo carcomía.

-Esa técnica que usó…

-Se la inventó. –Se apresuró a mentir. Por ningún motivo deseaba revelar ninguna de las cosas que su gemelo había escupido durante el combate. Kanon podía estar perdiendo el rumbo, pero no iba a ponerlo en riesgo.

-Ya, pues me alegro de que no la llegase a dominar por completo. Por un momento me preocupé… -Saga se forzó a replicar con una sonrisa apagada.

-¿Qué pasará ahora con él?

-No lo se…

Sin embargo, antes de que ambos pudieran continuar, el cosmos de Athan vibró a pocos metros de ellos. A la vez, voltearon en su dirección.

-¿Tengo permiso para atravesar tu Templo, _chico_? –Athan nunca había sido del agrado de ninguno, y la evidente burla en su voz, así como el ligero toque de desprecio al hacer hincapié en aquella palabra, no le favorecía. Aioros vio de soslayo a Saga, que permanecía tan serio e inmutable como si el más agradable de los silencios reinara en Géminis. Ya no hablaban de santo a aprendiz: sino de igual a igual, e imaginaba que aquello era difícil para el cangrejo celeste.

-Adelante. –se limitó a responder.

El rubio sonrió, con aquel gesto retorcido suyo, y atravesó el salón de batallas seguido de Ángelo, que apenas les dirigió una mirada fugaz.

-Por cierto, _Géminis_, el Maestro desea verte en el Templo Principal. –dijo sin voltear a verlo.- Tu primera misión espera, parece que saldrás _solito_ del Santuario.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio, observando la espalda dorada del Santo de Cáncer hasta que desapareció por la escalinata. Inmediatamente después, Aioros volteó a verlo con interés.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó divertido mientras se revolvía el pelo.- Siempre pensé que los avisos se daban de forma más elegante…

-¿Esperabas a un mensajero que desenrollara un pergamino lacrado y gritara: en nombre del rey se hace llamar a Saga de Géminis?

-Hubiera sido mucho más agradable, idiota. –respondió sonriendo, mientras golpeaba su brazo con el puño. Lo cierto era que aquella inesperada broma, aligeraba el peso de su corazón. Quizá, a pesar de que toda la vida del geminiano había cambiado y ya no era un mortal más… seguía siendo él.

-Acabo de salir de la enfermería, ¡por Athena! No quieras enviarme allí tan pronto.

-¿Vas a llorar? –preguntó fingiendo preocupación y seriedad.

-Probablemente. –masculló el otro, tratando por todos los medios de ocultar aquella sonrisa que pugnaba por adornar sus labios.

-Entonces ponte esa reluciente armadura tuya y huye, damisela. –Saga elevó su cosmos, y respondiendo instantáneamente a su llamado, el ropaje sagrado lo envolvió.- El Patriarca espera por ti.

-Cada vez que me la pongo, siento que su cosmos tira de mi cerebro en direcciones opuestas. –murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si no le hubiera escuchado, acostumbrándose al temperamental cosmos de su armadura.

Aioros lo contempló: con su misma estatura, un rostro ligeramente más aniñado que el suyo, y envestido en oro. Era como contemplar un sueño cercano, y acariciar sus propias ambiciones con la yema de sus dedos. Saga inclinó graciosamente la cabeza, y se dio la vuelta: dispuesto a deshacer el camino que le había traído de vuelta a casa. El arquero no podía evitar que la ansiedad por lo que estaba a punto de suceder en su propia vida amenazara por tomar el control… pero tampoco podía ocultar lo feliz y orgulloso que se sentía por Saga. Sonrió viéndolo alejarse.

-Estarás aquí para mi combate, ¿no? –gritó. El peliazul volteó sobre su hombro y asintió.

-Claro.

-X-

-Maestro, Saga de Géminis ha llegado.

-Hazlo pasar.

El guardia asintió, e inmediatamente después, la puerta de doble hoja se abrió lentamente, dando paso al santo dorado más joven de todos. Después de la conversación que había tenido con Kanon, agradecía enormemente que aquella máscara ocultara su rostro. Sabía que era incapaz de quitar la expresión grave de él, y Saga lo hubiera notado inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, sonrió.

El chico aún lucía ligeramente pálido, y todavía eran visibles en su piel las marcas que el combate había dejado. Aún así, lucía un porte asombrosamente digno y soberbio que no estaba seguro haber visto en nadie más. Cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente, por la hermosa alfombra roja, se arrodilló ante él e inclino la cabeza como muestra de respeto.

-Maestro. –murmuró. Era la primera vez que Saga lo llamaba así, la primera vez que se mostraba tan fiel al protocolo, e inmediatamente, Shion supo que había crecido. Ya no era un niño.

-Levántate. –le invitó a hacerlo con un gesto de su mano.- Te ves bien. ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien. –dijo. El peliverde asintió.

-Hay cosas de las que debemos hablar. –Saga guardó silencio, a la expectativa.- A partir de hoy tendrás un grupo de santos y amazonas bajo tu cargo. Te encargaras de entrenarles cada día, el tiempo y del modo en que tu consideres oportuno. Serás su responsable directo, ellos responderán ante ti, y tú responderás por ellos. –El chico asintió, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo comenzar con todo aquello.- Pero hay cosas más importantes por las que empezar. Era tradición que el Santo de Géminis se encargase de la vigilancia del Cabo Sunion.

-Lo se. –respondió.

-Los demás santos saldrán pronto del Santuario para iniciar el entrenamiento de los pequeños. Ante la inminente llegada de la Señora Athena, y las amenazas que ello conlleva, es el momento de incrementar la vigilancia. Vas a salir unos días del Santuario, pero cuando vuelvas, esa será tu principal ocupación.

-¿A dónde voy?

-A Rusia. –Saga alzó las cejas con curiosidad, en un gesto que a Shion se le antojó incluso divertido.- La amazona del Lince, Tatiana, irá contigo, esta en tu grupo, y es rusa. Es una buena amazona que te será de gran ayuda. Hay un grupo que esta causando problemas por allí, y es una amenaza que debe ser eliminada. –Había captado la orden alto y claro: salir, matar, volver. Apretó los dientes sutilmente, casi sin darse cuenta.- No están bajo las ordenes de nadie, al menos no que sepamos, pero poseen un cosmos: sino hay rendición, eliminadlos.

-Entendido.

-Ten. –Shion le extendió un sobre lacrado. Por un segundo, Saga rememoró su conversación con Aioros un rato antes y casi pudo oírlo reír en su mente.- Ahí tienes los detalles de la misión, nadie más que tú debe saberlos, nunca. Tú decides cuanta información deben tener tus compañeros. Deshazte de ello después. Y esto… -le tendió un anillo, colgado de una cadena de oro.- Es el sello de Géminis. –Saga lo tomó en su mano con desconfianza. Se lo había visto a Zarek en más de una ocasión.- Siempre que termines una misión, como ya sabrás, deberás informarme de lo acontecido con todo detalle, de viva voz, y por escrito. Séllalo, solo así tendrá validez, y asegúrate que nadie más tenga acceso a él. Si ese sello aparece lacrado en cualquier documento, asumiré que es tu palabra, sea así o no. –El geminiano se lo colocó en el cuello y lo ocultó bajo la armadura bajo la atenta mirada del Maestro.- ¿Alguna pregunta?

-No. –respondió quedamente.- ¿Cuando me voy?

-En cuanto estés listo, así que ve a Géminis y prepárate. Tatiana no tardará en buscarte.

-De acuerdo.

-Puedes irte.

Saga asintió, e inclinó nuevamente la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta, y reemprendió el camino de vuelta a casa, con la atenta mirada de Shion a sus espaldas. Apenas había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo todo, y el Maestro lo sabía. Pero habitualmente, era mejor así. Sin embargo, cuando hubo posado su mano en el brillante pomo de la puerta, el geminiano se detuvo.

-¿Maestro?

-¿Si? –Shion ladeó el rostro, sorprendido.

-¿Y Kanon? –La pregunta no le sorprendía, a decir verdad, se había tardado más en formularla de lo que Shion esperaba. Sin embargo, la imprevista suavidad en su tono de voz delataba su preocupación. Y bien sabían los dioses que Saga no era el único que estaba preocupado por el menor de los dos. La conversación de aquella mañana aún era demasiado reciente.

-Salió de la fuente hace un rato, se veía muy bien. –Saga tragó saliva ante la respuesta. No podía dejar de preguntarse si estaba preparado para toparse con él, para enfrentarlo.

-No es eso lo que pregunto. –Dijo finalmente, y el lemuriano lo sabía. Contempló su mirada alta, orgullosa, y supo que no había manera de mentir ante aquella claridad esmeralda que iluminaba sus ojos, sin que lo notara: exactamente igual que sucedía con Kanon. Incluso su manera de hablar, siempre pausada, había cambiado. Era aún más tranquila, más segura, como si nada de lo que dijera fuera una simple casualidad: más adulta.- ¿Qué será ahora de él? ¿Qué le espera en el Santuario?

Shion tomó una bocanada de aire, y lentamente lo expulsó. Aunque sus palabras hablaban de un tema tan delicado, Saga transmitía una serenidad que hasta entonces no se había manifestado. Meditó bien la respuesta, pues aunque la sabía, no era sencillo encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No había un modo sutil de decir la verdad. Lo observó durante unos segundos más, y finalmente habló.

-Si algo te sucede, él tomará tu lugar.

-¿Está condenado a ser mi sombra? –Dijo llanamente, procurando que su voz no transmitiera ninguno de los sentimientos que embotaban su cabeza, controlandose. _Él_ le había condenado a tal destino: Zarek tenía razón.

-De toda la Orden, Géminis es el único que cuenta con un respaldo de semejante valía.

-Sabes que no lo necesito. –Siempre tan orgulloso de un modo tan correcto, y a la vez tan cortante. Por segunda vez en lo que iba de conversación, el Patriarca agradeció la protección que su máscara de oro le otorgaba. No había manera posible de maquillar aquella cuestión.

-¿Entonces?

-Supongo que si perdió, es porque no estaba destinado a portar Géminis. Pero… –Pronunció cada palabra con suavidad y lentitud.- No deja de tener mi misma fuerza. ¿No es absurdo desperdiciar tal poder solamente porque no me ganó? ¿No es peligroso? –Se humedeció los labios, y continuó con tranquilidad.- Si ha estado a punto de vestir la Tercera, podría vestir cualquier otra de un rango inferior porque simplemente es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro aspirante.

-Lo que sugieres… -tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Aquel último intento por salvarlo, por protegerlo de algún modo… resultaba especialmente doloroso después de todo lo que Kanon le había dicho en la Fuente.- No puede ser así, por mucho que desees premiar su esfuerzo durante todos estos años.

Saga entreabrió los labios, dispuesto a replicar, pero se detuvo. Sabía de sobra que Kanon jamás accedería a su sugerencia, era demasiado orgulloso para ello, pero aún así… De verdad sentía cada palabra que había dicho. Sin embargo, ya no era más un niño, no era un aprendiz consentido que corría a sus anchas por aquel templo. Ahora, las expectativas que había puestas en él eran muy altas, y no iba a fallar de ningún modo posible.

Asintió. No tenía caso discutirle al Patriarca.

-Será difícil al principio, pero Kanon lo aceptará.

-Tienes razón, Maestro. –murmuró, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera cierto.

Inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente una vez más, y esta vez si, se encaminó rumbo a la salida, con los ojos rosados de Shion fijos en él.

-X-

Estirado en el sofá, Kanon perdió la mirada en el salón. Era grande y espacioso. Sin embargo, no tenía la menor idea de cómo sentirse con aquel cambio. La cuestión era que no había rastro alguno de su maestro por allí. Era como si Zarek jamás hubiera existido y Géminis fuera otro templo distinto.

No había fotografías en las paredes, ni cuadros, ni ninguno de los maravillosos dibujos que su maestro solía hacer de vez en cuando. Había más luz de la que había recordado pudiera entrar, y el aire olía a las orquídeas que crecían en los jardines sagrados. Alguien se había tomado la molestia de limpiar, cambiar los muebles… y hacer que el viejo templo luciera como nuevo: diferente y elegante. Como todo en el Santuario, suponía, era hora de que lo nuevo sustituyera a lo viejo: desde los muebles, a los santos.

No le disgustaba el cambio, estaba bien. Le habían preparado una maravillosa habitación para él solo y adivinaba habían hecho lo propio con la de Saga, aunque no se había molestado en mirar. Sin embargo, las cosas hubieran sido mucho más simples si todo se limitara a eso, a un cambio de muebles.

Esperaba allí, a sabiendas que Saga aparecía bajo el arco del corredor antes o después, y de echo, no se equivocó. Escuchó sus pasos metálicos acercarse, y no se movió de su posición hasta que, adivinó, se detuvo en seco al verle.

-Has vuelto. –murmuró el mayor. Kanon giró el rostro para verle, y sonrió del modo más cínico que encontró. La realidad era que dolía verle envestido con aquella armadura.

-Si. Se que es un fastidio y que no entraba en nuestros planes… ni los tuyos ni los míos, pero así es la vida.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y lo miró fijamente. Saga lo miraba en silencio, absolutamente quieto, y con una expresión de la que era incapaz de sacar nada en claro. O casi.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo finalmente el mayor.

-Maravillosamente. –replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me alegro. –Kanon pudo sentir el alivio que sintió su gemelo al escucharlo, y algo dentro de su cabeza volvió a preguntarse cómo era posible que siguiera siendo así.

Casi sin querer, Saga estrechó el sobre que tenía en su mano, arrugándolo. Viendo a Kanon, sentía que toda la fachada que se esforzaba por mantener podía caerse en cualquier momento. Podía mentirle al viejo, a Aioros, a quien fuera. Podía fingir que todo iba genial, hasta que se topaba con el rostro que era igual al suyo: el rostro que le recordaba la manera en que habían sucedido las cosas, una que estaba seguro, no olvidaría nunca.

-Lo mataste. –espetó de pronto el menor sacándolo de su ensoñación. Inmediatamente, Saga alzó el rostro, buscando sus ojos, pero no respondió.- ¿Qué se siente?

¿Qué se siente? No era la primera vez que le formulaban esa pregunta aquel día, y aunque Aioros y Kanon hablaban de cosas distintas, lo resumiría de la misma manera: era como una montaña rusa de emociones y una continua descarga de adrenalina. Con la diferencia, de que la muerte de Zarek pesaba sobre su cabeza después de todo.

-No es divertido, si es eso lo que preguntas. –Kanon dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada que rompió el silencio reinante en el salón.

-Deberías olvidarte de esa expresión de circunstancias. ¿Qué esperabas, _Géminis_?

-No esperaba que fuera diferente. –Había pasado toda una vida deseando que se dirigieran a él de aquella manera, que lo reconocieran. Ahora que al fin lo hacían, sentía que la mitad de veces era un modo hiriente de recordarle las cosas.- ¿Y tú?

-Sabes lo que esperaba al respecto.

-Que el muerto fuera yo.

-¡No te lo tomes como algo personal! –exclamó divertido.- Simplemente es cuestión de prioridades.

-Ya. –Prioridades. Era una curiosa manera de explicar que Kanon verdaderamente había intentado matarlo. Poco importaba que no lo hubiera conseguido… La cuestión era que aquel fue su único anhelo por un momento.

-No me mires así. Somos _iguales_. –respondió, aún sabiendo que aquello era totalmente falso.- Tú también la querías por encima de todo. –dijo refiriéndose a la armadura. Lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, envuelto en aquel silencio que lo acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo y que lo enervaba tanto.- Pero, ¿sabes? Quizá simplemente la quería porque era lo que tú más ansiabas, nada más. Admito que quitártela hubiera sido una _enorme_ satisfacción.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-Vamos, ni siquiera tú y tus sueños podéis ser tan ingenuos como para no saberlo. ¿Yo? ¿Un santo? –negó lentamente con el rostro.

Saga continuó de igual manera, estático. Mirándolo con cierto espanto en la mirada. De un día para otro, parecía que su hermano había separado su camino radicalmente y que andaban en direcciones opuestas. No sabía por qué, pero el simple hecho de que lamentara, por poco que fuera, la muerte de Zarek, se lo demostraba. Por no mencionar aquellas últimas palabras.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando el dolor de cabeza aumentó por un momento. Empezaba a sentirse agobiado y ni siquiera había comenzado. Presentía que la jaqueca y él serían íntimos amigos a partir de entonces.

-¿Hablaste con Shion? –No supo que más decir.

-¿No te lo dijo? –el mayor negó, y Kanon sonrió una vez más.- Tiene la extraña idea metida en la cabeza de que debes estar protegido entre algodones, después de todo. –Saga ladeó el rostro sin comprender.

-No lo necesito. –masculló con fastidio.

-Lo se, créeme que lo se. Lo he comprobado. –dijo llevándose la mano a las costillas que aún permanecían vendadas.- ¿Pero sabes qué? Le dije la verdad. _Todo_ lo que te dije a ti en el combate, Star Hill y algún… _detalle_ interesante más. Creo que no le gustó demasiado mi sinceridad de todos modos, me pidió que no dijera nada al respecto a nadie. Incluido tú. Y por sorprendente que parezca, pienso obedecer.

De pronto, un cosmos suave, y a la vez fiero, resonó en la escalinata. Ambos voltearon en aquella dirección inmediatamente, y comprendieron al instante.

-Parece que el deber te llama.

-De verdad me alegro que estés bien, Kanon. –respondió el mayor mientras asentía.

-Seguro. –Saga comprendió que no había mucho más que decir. No quedaba nada por compartir ni aclarar. Así serían las cosas y no tendría más remedio que acostumbrarse.

Abandonó el salón tan rápido como llegó, y cuando abandonó el cobijo que le prodigaban las altas columnas del templo, se topó con la silueta alta y estilizada de la amazona del Lince. La joven le daba la espalda, aunque imaginaba que había notado su presencia allí. Pero como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, volteó a verlo de frente en aquel preciso instante.

-Espero no haber llegado demasiado pronto. –murmuró, con un marcado acento ruso, tras la reluciente máscara marcada en una mejilla por un zarpazo dorado.

-No, esta bien.

-Soy Tatiana. –se presentó inclinando la cabeza.

-Lo se, te recuerdo. –Y así era, aquella amazona les había acompañado hasta el templo papal el día en que anunciaron la fecha de su combate.- Supongo que es hora de irnos… -prosiguió, mientras emprendía el paso rumbo a Tauro con ella a su lado. Los tirabuzones rubios que caían por su frente, danzaron a la vez que la amazona asentía.

Guardaron silencio por un rato, en el que el único sonido que les acompañaba era el de sus propios pasos. Saga no tenía la menor idea de cómo debía tratar a una amazona que ahora estaba bajo su cargo. Había tratado con korees… si. Pero definitivamente, Naia y Deltha poco tenían que ver con Tatiana, que era al menos un par de años mayor que él y considerablemente más experta. Y no dejaba de ser curioso después de todo: sabía que en aquella misión iba más de alumno que de otra cosa, aunque su fuerza fuera la clave para el éxito de la misión.

Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta pensando en ello.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella.

-¡Nada! –se apresuró a contestar. Rápidamente, adoptó otra vez la seriedad de la que siempre hacía gala.- Nada. –Sintió su mirada, del color que fuera, clavada en su rostro y casi podía imaginarla con una ceja levantada. Se sopló el flequillo, y carraspeó, estando seguro de que dijera lo que dijera, iba a delatar su nerviosismo.- ¿Hace mucho que vistes a Lince? –acertó a decir.

-Un par de años, casi tres. Tengo diecisiete.

-Oh.

-Presencié en tu combate. –Hubiera jurado que por el tono de su voz, sonreía. Sin embargo, comenzaba a pensar que nadie podía hablar de otra cosa en el Santuario. Presentía que tendría que acostumbrarse a estar en el ojo del huracán y ser el centro de los chismes.- Lo hiciste muy bien. Enhorabuena.

Se detuvo al escucharla, ladeó el rostro y la descubrió haciendo lo mismo, como si no comprendiera su actitud. La realidad era, que aquellas cinco palabras habían sonado especialmente sinceras. Habían sonado bien. No había reproches, ni desden. Había sonado del mismo modo en que le hablaban Shion y Aioros, con la diferencia de que no le conocía de nada. Súbitamente, se sintió aliviado, y notó como sus músculos se relajaban.

-Gracias. –respondió, con una minúscula sonrisa.

-No me las des. Después del combate todo parece…

-¡Saga!

Viéndose interrumpida por una voz no del todo desconocida para ella, volteó en la dirección de la que provenía. El geminiano hizo exactamente lo mismo al oír su nombre, con la diferencia de que él si conocía a la propietaria. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera si quiera responder, la koree se detuvo congelada sobre sus pasos.

-¡Oh! Perdón. –musitó, cuando reparó en que estaba acompañado por una amazona.

-Boba. –fue todo lo que dijo él a modo de peculiar saludo. No podía ver sus ojos violetas, pero sabía que seguramente los había entrecerrado, como si con aquel solo gesto fuera capaz de intimidarlo.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Naia?

-Pues… -miró de soslayo a la rubia, y se aclaró la garganta. Sabía quien era, pero no la conocía. Y como siempre que eso sucedía, el instinto de amazona surgía y se ponía en alerta igual que si su territorio se viera amenazado. Por no mencionar la cantidad de preguntas que debían surcar la mente de la rusa.- Es fantástica. –dijo, refiriéndose a la armadura.

Saga solamente asintió, con una graciosa expresión de orgullo que no le había mostrado a nadie más que a ella. Naiara continuó mirándolo, silenciosa. Hubiera querido decirle un montón de cosas más, incluso había pensado arrojarse sobre él sin piedad y amenazar con ahogarlo con un abrazo al más puro estilo Deltha. Pero con Tatiana allí, no podía hacerlo, era bien seguro que se metería en un problema.

-¿Estás bien? –atinó a preguntar.- Pasaste una infinidad en la Fuente, y… -"_Aioros es un espía pésimo, que no supo decirnos nada._" pensó.

-Viviré, no te preocupes.

-Genial.

-Tengo que irme. –dijo mirando fugazmente a Tatiana.- Vamos de salida.

-Si, si. Claro. –murmuró con cierto nerviosismo.- Deltha me pidió que te diera un abrazo de oso, pero… no pienso hacer tal cosa, Géminis.

-Es un alivio. –ladeó el rostro y le sonrió mientras le revolvía la larga melena negra.- Gracias, _pequeña_. Nos veremos a la vuelta.

Naia asintió, sin siquiera molestarse en protestar por aquel gesto. Se sentía… extraña, cohibida. De pronto comprendía que el horizonte de Saga y Aioros era mucho más brillante y lejano que el suyo, y que aún la quedaba demasiado camino por recorrer. Les observó marcharse, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza y apretaba entre sus manos la estúpida pulsera de conchas que había hecho para él. Era una minucia, un detalle sin valor… pero lo había hecho con más cariño del que imaginaba.

Ahora, viéndolo alejarse, se sentía estúpida. Estúpida, ridícula y _pequeña_, como él mismo había dicho.

-X-

Lo más interesante en el entrenamiento de aquella mañana había sido el sospechoso retraso de Naia. Había llegado tarde a entrenar y no se había dignado a dar explicación alguna… no que Axelle o Deltha las necesitaran.

Géminis; ahí había estado y el mal humor que arrastraba consigo lo confirmaba con creces. Así que, cuando el entrenamiento hubo terminado y la francesa se retiró, de regreso a su cabaña, la koree pelipúrpura no resistió mas la tentación.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Naia gruñó mientras deshacía las tiras de cuero que mantenían la hombrera de metal sujeta a su hombro. Deltha se pensó dos veces el insistir sobre el tema, usualmente cuando la voz de Naiara se tornaba en un gruñido era mala señal.

-¿Volverás a gruñirme si pregunto otra vez? –preguntó.

-No gruñí.

-Lo hiciste, si. –Deltha la miró de reojo.- ¿Por qué el mal humor?

-No estoy de malhumor.

-Vale. Viéndolo así, no es malo, es _pésimo_. –Naia gruñó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza.

A pesar de todo, la aprendiza de Apus no dejó de mirarla por un segundo, siguiendo cada movimiento en una forma especialmente irritante para la morena. Algo había que decir, y es que Naia estaba siendo demasiado paciente dado su mal humor y el molesto escrutinio del que era víctima por parte de su amiga.

-Dime, ¿qué pasó? ¿No le gustó tu regalo?

-Ni siquiera se lo di. –musitó, de nueva cuenta con un gruñido.

-Pero, ¡¿Por qué? Te esforzaste en hacerlo y era precioso.

-Porque estaba de salida. –Naia se dejó caer a su lado, cruzándose de brazos.- ¡¿Puedes creerlo? –por fin, exclamó. Deltha pegó un brinco al escucharla, siendo pillada completamente desprevenida por el súbito arranque de la otra.

-¿Creer qué?

-¡Apenas fue nombrado santo de oro y ya esta en una misión!

-Los santos dorados siempre están ocupados. –le respondió la pelipúrpura sintiéndose más que intrigada por aquella actitud sospechosa.

-Ya. Pero, apenas abandonó la Fuente. Es excesivo.

-Algo importante debe ser, ¿no crees?

-Eso decís ahora. A ver que opináis cuando llegue tarde al combate de Aioros. –desvió la mirada violeta de la de Deltha.

-Eso sería…

-¡¿Y si alguno de sus subordinados lo arruina todo? ¡¿Eh? –replicó de inmediato, olvidándose de la conversación con su amiga y siguiendo con lo suyo.

-No creo que…

-¡La rubia, por ejemplo!

-Oh… _la rubia_. –la koree pelipúrpura entrecerró los ojos sin entender muy bien de que iba todo eso, pero con la suficiente información para crearse teorías de lo más variopintas que incluyeran a Saga, a Naia y a una rubia.

Volvió a brincar de manera involuntaria cuando la hombrera de metal y las rodilleras de Naia fueron lanzadas lejos mientras la causante, giraba el rostro en un claro gesto de indignación.

-Seguramente cree que tener una armadura la hace superior. ¡Jah! No es diferente a cualquiera de nosotros.

-¿Seguimos hablando de la rubia?

-Y también, seguramente se cree la consultora oficial de Saga. ¡Cómo si la necesitase! –Naiara había ignorado su pregunta anterior y seguía con aquel raro monólogo del que Deltha nunca había sido parte.

-Tal vez no, aunque…

-No, Deltha. _No_ le necesita. –meneó su dedo índice delante del rostro de su amiga.- Ofrecida.

-Buenos, quizás sea útil porque Saga es nuevo en…

-¡Dije que _no_ la necesita!

-Ok, ok. Si tú dices que no la necesita, pues…no la necesita. –la aprendiza de Apus se encogió de hombros aunque bien sabía que la atención de la joven de Caelum no estaba en ella.

-Claro que no. ¡Y me llamo _pequeña_! ¡_Pequeña_!

-¿Quién? ¿La rubia?

-No, la rubia no, Deltha. ¿Me estás prestando atención? –la aprendiza de Apus pestañeó completamente confundida sin saber que responder y bufó, frustrada con el ritmo de la conversación.- ¡Saga! ¡Saga me llamó pequeña! ¡Delante de ella! ¿Puedes creerlo? Seguramente esa boba se burló de mí. ¡Saga idiota!

Al fin, sin poder soportar más, Deltha estalló en risas, ganándose con ello una mirada fulminante por parte de Naiara.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Apus?

-Dime que _no_ estás celosa. –Deltha ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¡¿Celosa? ¡¿Yo? ¡Jamás! –sentenció.

La aprendiza de Apus soltó una última carcajada que acalló rápidamente cuando la mirada de Naia la partió en dos. Carraspeó, conteniendo la risa y decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

Eso sí, la muestras de emociones de Naia _definitivamente_ eran celos.

-X-

La lluvia de sagitas doradas impactó de lleno en el monigote de heno, despedazándole al instante. Había algo exquisitamente reconfortante en ver como las hebras de forraje volaban en todas direcciones, perdiéndose en el dorado resplandor de sus flechas de oro. Podía ser una práctica estúpida, e incluso aburrida, pero cualquier cosa que mantuviera su cabeza lejos de las noticias de la mañana le bastaba.

Aioros observó el resultado de sus prácticas y se limpió el sudor de la frente cuando dio por finalizado el entrenamiento… al menos hasta ese momento. Seguramente, por la noche, volvería ahí a realizar una y otra vez todas sus ataques, hasta que no pudiera más. Entrenar sería lo único que le mantuviera en calma en los largos días que le quedaban por delante y lo único que le extenuara lo suficiente como para dormir por las noches.

-¡Ajá! Veo que, desde Hierbitas, has perdido todo respeto por los muñecos de heno, Sagitario. Definitivamente no tienes vergüenza. -reconociendo aquella voz tan familiar, el castaño volteó de inmediato, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ninguno merece recibir trato especial como Hierbitas. No están a la altura. -le dijo a la aprendiza de Apus.

-¡Ah! A Hierbitas le encantará saber que arrancarle la cabeza es tu idea de _trato especial._

-Oye, mis entrenamientos son duros. Si quieres ser mi compañero tienes que soportar eso y más.

-Ya veo. -Deltha respondió. Se retiró la máscara y, tras devolverle la sonrisa, oteó por los alrededores en busca de intrusos no deseados.- Supe que tu compañero _real_ se fue de viaje.

-¿Saga?

-¿Quién si no? ¿Cuando regresará? ¿Sabes algo de él? Naia está a punto de enloquecerme con detalles imaginarios de la misión y con teorías maquiavélicas sobre una rubia misteriosa.

-Pues… -Aioros encogió los hombros pero no dijo más.- ¿Una rubia? –pareció reaccionar un poco después.

-Larga historia. –Deltha chasqueó la lengua. No tardó en notar el mohín alicaído en el rostro del castaño. -¿Estás bien?

El corazón le dio un brinco cuando Aioros meneó ligeramente la cabeza. La tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta cerca de la armería, donde ambos se sentaron sobre el suelo. Deltha lo miró todo el tiempo, callada y expectante. Quería que él fuera quien continuara y no presionarlo, porque reconocía en su rostro aquel semblante decaído que llevaba esbozando desde días atrás. Sin embargo, el aprendiz de Sagitario no habló.

-¿Aioros? -Deltha le buscó la mirada, y al verlo rehuirle, tomó con cuidado su cara entre las manos para obligarle a mirarla de frente.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Lograste hablar con él antes de que se marchara? -el chico asintió.

-Si, hablamos. No mucho, pero al menos pudimos vernos y platicar sobre un par de cosas. Está ocupado, Del. Es normal.

-Supongo que lo sea, pero… le echas de menos.

-Es mi mejor amigo y ahora también es un santo dorado. -terció.- Tiene muchas más responsabilidades. Debe hacerse cargo de su equipo y todas las funciones oficiales que una armadura dorada conlleva. Debe asistir a las reuniones y estar disponible cada vez que Shion se lo ordene. También está aprendiendo. Hay miles de cuestiones que solamente puedes comprender cuando has ocupado tal lugar y no antes. ¡Sé que está ocupado! De la misma forma, sé que cuando controle por completo cada nuevo aspecto de su vida, las cosas volverán a ser como antes. Además, prometió que regresaría para mi combate. Sé que estará ahí, observando y de a poco, todo volverá a ser lo que solía. Ya lo verás.

Deltha suspiró sin saber si las palabras de Aioros eran el resultado de una fe infinita, de optimismo puro o de simple inocencia. La realidad era que de alguna forma, todos sabían que la batalla con Kanon y Zarek había cambiado a Saga para siempre. Ella no le juzgaba, pero le dolía la pena de Aioros.

-Volverá a ser como antes. -le susurró mientras se acomodaba junto a él, abrazándole. Hizo una pausa larga en la que sus palabras tomaron orden dentro de su cabeza y el valor que necesitaba para enfrentar la respuesta a su siguiente pregunta llegaba a ella. Al fin, se atrevió a hablar.- ¿Contigo… será igual?

-¿Qué dices? -esta vez, Aioros la miró.

-¿Será igual contigo? ¿Estarás muy ocupado? ¿Tendrás tiempo para nosotros?... ¿Para mi?

-Sabes que si. -respondió más que de prisa. Aunque la verdad era que desconocía si podría mantener su palabra.- Pero no pensemos en ellos, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía queda tiempo y primero debo ganarme la armadura si quiero tener todas esas responsabilidades y dolores de cabeza.

-Mentiroso... -de improviso, la pelipurpura le besó en la mejilla.- …pero sé que intentarás hacernos un lugar.

Aioros sonrió a medias mientras la observaba de reojo. Era raro como se había acostumbrado de a poco a esas muestras de cariño, de la misma forma en que pensaba en lo diferente que era estar con ella a estar con cualquiera.

-Supe sobre la pelea… que el Maestro decidió adelantarla. -susurró la koree.- Todo el mundo habla de ello.

-¿Tan pronto? Esperaba que fuera un secreto al menos por un rato más.

-Nada de lo que suceda en las Doce Casas puede permanecer como un secreto por mucho tiempo. –el chico alzó una ceja, considerando seriamente la veracidad de dicha afirmación.- ¿Qué tal estás?

-Pues… -Aioros guardó un inusual silencio.- No lo sé.

-Ha sido muy rápido, ¿no?

-Demasiado. –dejó escapar el aliento que había contenido hasta ese momento. Y aún no tengo la menor idea de cómo…

-Mantener vivo a Orestes.

-¡Exacto! –exclamó, mientras se ponía de pie con un brinco, sorprendiendo a la pelipurpura.- Saga pudo salvar a Kanon. Tiene que haber una forma de hacer lo mismo con Orestes. No puedo matarlo, Del. _No_ puedo.

Deltha le observó en silencio mientras iba y venía frente a ella, cual león enjaulado. Aioros no pronunciaba palabra pero sus preocupaciones eran más que obvias y la falta de soluciones era todavía más desoladora.

Estaba segura que Aioros lo sabía tan bien como ella, pero es que las condiciones no eran las mismas. Kanon no era el santo reinante, su sangre no era la que reclamaba la armadura para cambiar de portador; las situaciones ni siquiera tenía comparación.

La verdad de las cosas era que ella tampoco sabía como ayudarle. En parte comprendía su situación y en parte no. Naiara y ella habían esculcado cada rincón de sus cabezas en busca de esperanzas para su propia maestra, pero al igual que el joven arquero habían fallado miserablemente. Tal parecía que ambos superiores estaban en lo cierto, y que las consecuencias de los combates eran innegables. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, Deltha sabía que no serían sus manos las que sesgarían la vida de Axelle, sino las de su amiga… y tal dolor probablemente esta fuera de su comprensión.

Regresó, entonces, su mirada hacia Aioros. Por fin, tras un rato de idas y venidas, la pelipúrpura se puso de pie y le detuvo, sujetándole del brazo.

-Estás mareándome. –le dijo.

-¿Cómo voy a solucionar esto, Del?

La chica no supo responder. Calló por un instante, sin que su mirada se separa de la del castaño, hasta que él rehuyó, agachando el rostro.

-Ahora mismo, no lo sé. –tomó su rostro entre las manos y le obligó a mirarla de nuevo.- Pero sé que, si existe resolución a ese problema y si alguien puede encontrarla, eres precisamente tú.

-Del…

-Tranquilízate, ¿si? –le sonrió.- El tiempo apremia, de eso no hay duda, pero necesitas pensar con calma.

Sin embargo, Aioros volvió a bajar los ojos, a pesar de los intentos de la aprendiza por sostenerle la mirada.

-Lo intento. –musitó.

-Quieres esa armadura, ¿no es así? –la pregunta de Deltha lo hizo respingarse. La quería, ¡claro que la quería!

-Si, la quiero.

-Y vas a luchar por ella, ¿no? Así como has peleado cada día de tu vida para ganar el honor de competir para tenerla. –continuó la chica.

-Si, pero el quererla hace que… -calló.- Quererla convierte a Orestes en el último peldaño de esa escalera y no sé si quiero que sea así. –Deltha lo miró por un segundo, con la intriga tatuada en sus ojos marrones. Al verla, el futuro arquero también frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

-Para nada, al contrario. ¿Te estás escuchando?

-Si. ¿Qué dije?

-¿Qué que dijiste? ¡Por los dioses, Aioros! A veces creo que eres un genio que ni siquiera se comprende a si mismo. –golpeó suavemente la nariz del castaño con el dedo índice.- Orestes, para ti, es un peldaño, Aioros, y nadie destruye los peldaños que le sostienen. Él te dará el último empujón hasta tu destino y tu vas a tomarlo, _sin_ destruirle en el proceso. El hecho de que quieras esa armadura no significa que también quieras destruirlo. No le ves como un obstáculo, sino lo contrario. Además, tengo fe en ti.

Cuando ella dejó de hablar, el rostro del aprendiz había adquirido la misma expresión de curiosidad en los ojos. Esbozó una sonrisa a medias mientras pensaba en las palabras de Deltha.

-Menuda habilidad la tuya. –meneó la cabeza, con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.- Tergiversando mis palabras.

-¡Oye! ¡No tergiverso nada! –el chico estalló en risas.

-Lo haces, ¿y sabes qué? Me alegro que lo hicieras.

-Bien, porque me alegro de haberlo hecho.

-¡Jah! ¡Admites haber tergiversado lo que dije antes! –Aioros le tocó la nariz.

-No, admito haber usado tus palabras para sonar genial. Si tu no quieres ser un genio, pues tomaré el crédito por ti.

Deltha se puso de puntillas para atrapar sus labios con los suyos en un beso. Había ayudado a devolverle aquella sonrisa que tanto extrañaba en su rostro cuando desaparecía y que le convertía en un Sol en medio de la triste agonía del Santuario.

-Me da gusto que estés mejor. –murmuró.- ¡Pero tengo una queja!

-¿Cuál? –el aprendiz de Sagitario la cuestionó.

-Deja de crecer, me haces lucir enana. –rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo jaló, volviendo a acercarlo a ella para besarlo.

-Tu eres la que debería hacer algo para crecer un poquito más, pequeñita. Se supone que las amazonas debéis ser al menos un poco más altas. –Aioros la tomó de la cintura y volvió a besarla, solo para que, unos segundos después, su sonrisa volviera a tornarse pícara.

-Bobo. –sacó la lengua.- Por cierto, si quieres conservar tu dignidad de santo, no menciones nada de _pequeñita_ cerca de Naia, ni nada parecido. Me temo que te ganarías una buena patada en el trasero por eso.

-¿Por qué Naia haría eso?

-Ya te dije, es una larga historia que incluye a Saga _y_… a la rubia.

-¿Qué? –Aioros susurró. Permaneció pensativo mientras observaba el gesto travieso de la aprendiza, frente a él.- ¿Rubia? ¿En serio?

-Si. –Deltha soltó una carcajada de triunfo.- ¿Quieres saber?

-Sabes que si.

-Verás…

Quizás, con esa larga historia, la noche llegaría antes de lo que cualquiera de los dos esperaba.

_-Continuará…-_

_Del_: ¡Naia esta celosa! ^0^

_Naia_: Calla. No lo estoy ¬¬'

_Del_: ¡Esta celosa de la rubia! ^0^

_Naia_: ¡Deltha! ¡Por cosas como _esta_, apenas y nos invitan a participar en los comentarios!

_Aioros_: ¿Rubia?

_Saga_: Se llama Tatiana. *cof cof* Tatiana del Lince.

_Naia_: ¿Tatiana? ¿Rusa?

_Aioros_: ¿Tendrás fetiche por las rusas?

_Saga,_ *con cara de espanto*: Feti… ¡¿Qué? Solo es mi compañera

_Naia_: grrr…

_Saga_: e_e

_Damis a Sun_: Momento de despedirse sin hacer ruido y salir huyendo discretamente.

_Aioros_: Las pequeñas y nosotros nos despedimos… ¡Auch! ¡Naia!

_Naia_: grrr… ¬¬'


	22. La última lección

**Capítulo 22: La última lección.**

Sacó la cabeza del agua en cuanto se quedó sin respiración. Poco le importó que su melena se hubiera empapado y que las gotas de agua helada se escurrieran por su espalda. Llenó sus pulmones de tanto aire como pudo, y por un instante, el frío resultó agradable. Se miró las manos, que temblaban levemente y, con cierta molestia, comprobó como aún había rastros de sangre bajo sus uñas.

Ni siquiera recordaba la hora a la que la amazona del Lince y él habían llegado. Sabía que había sido tarde, de madrugada… pero estaba _tan_ cansado que ni siquiera se molestó en mirar el reloj, en darse un baño o en sacar a la hermosa Géminis de su caja de pandora. Había caído rendido, igual que si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que pegara ojo. Pero sabía que no había sido así; la misión había sido una molestia y había llevado más tiempo del que esperaban. Sin embargo, había ido bien y había resultado sencilla para ellos.

¿Por qué algo tan fácil como pestañear le resultaba un trabajo titánico?

Cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo, pensó que quizá estuviera a punto de enfermar. No recordaba haber visto enfermo a Zarek una sola vez en su vida, ni siquiera un pequeño constipado… Pero él se veía pálido y cansado.

Se revolvió el pelo mojado, y suspiró. Había dormido pocas horas, pero se sentían como si hubieran sido una eternidad. Continuaba igual de cansado que a su llegada… pero su cerebro estaba tan aturdido como si aquella noche hubiera durado siglos en realidad. Estaba seguro que, de no ser por aquel mal sueño que no recordaba, no hubiera despertado tan pronto.

¿Pero qué importaba? Aquel era el gran día de Aioros. _Tenía_ que estar allí, aunque el coliseo fuera el último lugar en el que deseara estar. Solamente con pensar en el rostro burlón y despectivo de Athan sentía unas ganas inmensas de volver corriendo a su cama, y hundirse bajo la protección de su manta. La idea de soportar sus comentarios fuera de lugar, lo asqueaba.

Sin embargo, ya no podía huir… no que alguna vez pudiera. Era un santo de oro, tenia responsabilidades que no admitían una negativa o una renuncia.

Se deshizo de la parte de arriba de la camisa de lino, que no se había quitado la noche anterior, y abrió el grifo de la ducha. Esperó pacientemente, ensimismado y sentado en el borde de la bañera, hasta que el cuarto de baño se llenó con la suave neblina del vapor.

Se puso en pie, y todo a su alrededor pareció tambalearse. Instintivamente, llevó su mano hasta la superficie húmeda y fría de la pared, dudando de la capacidad de sus piernas para mantenerlo en pie. Entreabrió los labios y cerró los ojos, esperando a que pasase. La sensación le recordó cuando años atrás, Zarek les había subido a rastras a un viejo barco, para llevarlos a la Isla Kanon. Dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, opacada por el murmullo continuo del agua; y suspiró cuando, al abrir los ojos, el suelo pareció dejar de bailar como arenas movedizas.

Extendió la mano y cerró el grifo. Suspiró, sorprendido de la tensión que todo aquello le estaba provocando, y negó lentamente con el rostro. ¡Estúpido! Se dijo, mientras pasaba la mano con cuidado sobre los restos de la herida que dejó su combate con Kanon. Había cicatrizado, pero la piel continuaba rosácea, sensible, y en algunas partes aún recubierta por la postilla reseca.

E igual que si fuera una cruel advertencia ante el amenazador roce de sus uñas, la fuerte punzada de dolor que atravesó su cerebro lo paralizó por completo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que pasara pronto… pero no sucedió. Lejos de disminuir, el castigo aumento, más y más, hasta que dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Se llevó las manos a las sienes, en su inútil intento por detenerlo, por hacerlo más llevadero, sin ningún éxito.

Nunca antes había sentido un dolor como aquel… jamás había sentido un miedo tan asfixiante. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, mientras su piel brillaba bajo una fina capa de sudor frío. Entreabrió los ojos, y un par de lágrimas escaparon de ellos, pero su vista nublada apenas le permitió ver nada. Temblaba, sabía que lo hacía, y no podía detenerlo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar si quiera otra bocanada más de aire… sus piernas cedieron, y se sumió en la más profunda e insoldable oscuridad.

-X-

El retador era el primero en pisar la arena, donde esperaría por la llegada de su contrincante.

Ahí, bajo los ojos del mundo, Aioros se sentía terriblemente incómodo, como pocas veces antes. Estaba asustado, aunque no por las razones que cualquiera pudiera pensar. No tenía miedo a la pelea que se avecinaba, sino a su resultado.

El combate de Saga aún estaba fresco en su mente al igual que sus consecuencias. Todavía podía percibir los cosmos agitados y penumbrosos a la distancia, en Géminis; de la misma forma en que sentía su ausencia. Y es que, de todos los santos dorados en activo, Saga era el único que no observaba desde el palco principal, haciendo compañía al Gran Maestro.

Había regresado de su misión justo a tiempo, tal como había dicho que lo haría. Sin embargo, había faltado a su palabras al no presentarse ese día a observar el momento más importante en la vida del joven arquero. Aioros no tenía del todo claro las razones que le habían excusado de mostrarse en el combate, pero tampoco sentía deseos de saltar a conclusiones. Después de todo, Shion sabía al respecto y si el motivo de su ausencia era lo suficientemente válido para el Maestro, con seguridad lo sería también para él. De cualquier forma, ¿quién era él para exigir respuestas en un situación como aquella?

Le dolía muchísimo, más de lo que se atreviera a admitir porque, por mucho tiempo, no había contemplado su vida sin su amigo, de la manera en que lo hacía en ese instante. Quizás era en ese preciso momento cuando lo extrañaba más que nunca, hasta el punto en que su ausencia le hería.

Suspiró a sabiendas de que, desde donde estuviera, Saga estaría prestando atención a cada detalle de su combate. También sabía que su amigo peliazul compartiría su triunfo a la distancia; de otro modo, él mismo se encargaría porque así fuera. Si Niké decidía coronarle ese día, entonces encontraría un modo de compartir tal bendición con el gemelo.

Por lo pronto, tenía que sacudirse esa sensación de desasosiego para concentrarse de lleno en su combate. Orestes era el verdadero adversario de ese día… uno de cuidado; y ciertamente no podía darse el lujo de tener la cabeza lejos de la arena. Si perdía la concentración, el santo de Sagitario iba a cobrarle con creces cada error.

De pronto, el tiempo de divagar llegó al súbito final.

Los murmullos de los asistentes comenzaron a arreciar poco a poco, presidiendo el inicio del combate. Aioros, entonces, se tensó todavía más. Tragó saliva y respiró profundamente, rebuscando dentro de si por la calma que tanta falta le hacía en ese momento. Fugazmente miró a su alrededor, en busca de los caras conocidas y perdidas entre el bullicioso público.

Cuando las encontró, perdió la mirada por un instante en ellas. No podía ver sus rostros, pero sabía que compartían su ansiedad y nerviosismo. Les sonrió, aunque aquella mueca fue solo un mal esbozo de su habitual sonrisa cálida.

Después contempló el palco de Shion, donde lo primero que divisó fue el rostro, entre tenso y emocionado, de su hermano pequeño. De la misma forma en que hiciese antes, se esforzó por sonreír a medias, tratando de lucir seguro… aunque en el fondo todo fuera una mentira. Estaba nervioso a más no poder y su mente era una maraña de ideas y sentimientos encontrados.

Escuchó en aquel instante el suave tintineo de la armadura de Sagitario, como si susurrase a su oído en medio del caos que reinaba en las ansiosas graderías. Así, levantó la vista en busca del ropaje del arquero dorado, maravillándose del resplandor que le envolvía bajo los rayos del Sol de la mañana.

Pero poco duró la fascinación cuando la sombra de su contrincante se dibujó sobre el suelo, anunciando que la batalla se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

Sintió como un último escalofrío recorría su espalda cuanto lo tuvo frente así y entonces no le quedó nada más que esperar… esperar porque un milagro mantuviera el alma de su maestro en el mundo de los vivos.

-X-

Shion se revolvió incómodo en su butaca. Se frotó las manos, en un intento inútil por calentarlas. Estaban en pleno junio, y aquel súbito frío que lo invadía era, sin duda, un mal presagio. Agradeció la protección de su máscara dorada, como venía haciendo mucho últimamente, y echó un nuevo vistazo a su alrededor. Esperaba que, de un momento a otro, Saga apareciera por allí y ocupara su lugar en el púlpito presidencial, junto a sus compañeros: tal y como le correspondía.

Pero no lo hizo. El chico nunca apareció, y su voz no resonaría suavemente, pidiendo una disculpa. No tenía la menor idea de qué había sucedido, ¡¿qué motivo podía existir para que Saga se ausentara de aquel combate? No alcanzaba a comprenderlo. Aquellos dos estaban tan unidos que semejante ausencia sería, sin duda, comentada.

Ladeó suavemente el rostro cuando escuchó los pasos perezosos de Gigas, acercándose hasta él. El consejero se inclinó, hasta quedar a la altura de su oído, y le habló en voz baja.

-Ni rastro, mi Señor. Nadie sabe donde esta, aunque la armadura se encuentra, sin duda, en el tercer templo. Lince jura no haberlo visto desde su llegada anoche.

-¿Cabo Sunion?

-Tampoco, Santidad.

Shion asintió, y con un gesto de su mano, lo invitó a marcharse. Apretó los dientes airado, mientras sentía la mirada de Arles y de los chicos clavada en él.

-_Nadie lo ha visto, ni sabe dónde esta_. –murmuró directamente a la mente de su santo de Altair.

-_Tatiana esta en las gradas_.

-_Lo se_. –replicó con voz grave.- _También Kanon._ –Y era cierto, Kanon había hecho trizas sus esperanzas de que se uniera a ellos en el palco, cuando lo vio en medio de la exaltada multitud. Había podido verlo fugazmente, entre la multitud, tan huidizo como en las últimas semanas.- _Pero tampoco hay rastro alguno de su cosmos_.

_-¿Entonces?_

-Es hora de comenzar. –dijo en voz alta.

Notó el leve respingo de Arles en su asiento, e inmediatamente, las miradas de sus santos dorados y sus pupilos, estuvieron clavadas en él.

-Pero… -murmuró Aioria, mientras sus manos continuaban aferradas a la balaustrada de piedra blanca. No quería perderse un solo detalle del combate de su hermano, y aunque aún no había dado comienzo, miraba de Aioros a Shion alternativamente.

-Saga aún no llegó. –continuó Milo por él.

-Aioros no querría que se lo perdiera… -terminó el joven león.

-Lo se. –Esbozó una sonrisa triste que ninguno de ellos pudo ver.- Pero me temo que no podrá ser… Saga no llegara a tiempo.

-X-

Orestes se detuvo en medio de la arena. A pesar de los gritos implacables de su público, se sintió completamente solo.

Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, una de sus viejas manías, aquella que pensaba extinta surgió de manera imprevista cuando acomodó el cuello de su camisa con un ligero tirón. Sonrió al descubrir que detrás de todo ese brillo dorado que siempre le vestía, seguía siendo el mismo. Pues bien, era el momento de mirar al cielo, sonreír y de decir adiós. Su misión estaba cumplida y ahora, era el tiempo de Aioros para brillar.

Esa batalla, esa pelea, era el último paso, la última exigencia de su diosa. Su misión ese día era simple: tenía que despertar al santo que dormía dentro del cuerpo de alumno.

Ahí, parado frente a él, con ese ceño triste y la mirada afligida, el castaño lucía como el chico que en realidad era. No era más que un crío obligado a crecer a destiempo, un niño que estaba a punto de vender su inocencia por la gloria que todo hombre desea. Pero, también era el chiquillo al que Orestes había querido como a nadie.

Era el pequeño hermano que la vida nunca le había dado, pero que el destino le obsequió en un giro caprichoso y predestinado. Había aprendido a quererle y también a respetarle. La profesa admiración de Aioros por él ciertamente era reciproca, porque, envuelto en ese halo de candor, existía un joven hombre de incuestionables principios y de enorme corazón.

Muchos podrían decir que el crédito era suyo, por haberle guiado por el camino correcto. Sin embargo, Orestes sabía que no era así. Él, como su maestro, solamente había pulido la bella pieza de arte que era su alumno. La finura y la belleza de su alma estaban ahí desde el principio… y el moreno confiaba en que ahí permanecieran hasta el final de los tiempos.

Sin duda era un elegido, una sabia decisión por parte de una diosa que se jactaba de ser las más ilustre de todas. Y solamente le faltaba una cosa: brillar como el ropaje dorado que pronto habría de cubrirle.

-¿Estás listo? -el adolescente asintió en un gesto casi imperceptible.- Muéstrame que has aprendido.

No hubo más esperas ni tampoco ceremonias tediosas entre ambos porque, como un suspiro, la voz del Patriarca resonó en el Coliseo, anunciando que la batalla había comenzado.

El moreno era consciente de que lo que menos necesitaba su pupilo en aquel momento, era pensar. Pensar lo haría dudar, y las dudas le harían débil. Aioros tenía que combatir y despertar de una vez por todas del letargo en que su conciencia le había metido. Orestes era quien le hacía frente, pero su verdadero contrincante no era otro más que si mismo.

Aioros apenas pudo esquivar el golpe, tirando el cuerpo hacia un costado. Del puño de su maestro, salió una ráfaga de cosmos dorado que cortó el aire y enrareció el ambiente. Para el castaño, era claro que nada en esa pelea iba a limitarse a simples golpes de puños y patadas. Todo sería intrincado y cualquier desliz terminaría sentenciando el encuentro.

Pero, de nueva cuenta, el joven arquero se vio obligado a esquivar un nuevo ataque del mayor. Volvió a retroceder, rehuyendo a tropezones de Orestes.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Cuándo vas a atacar? -Espetó el santo. El chico apretó los dientes sin responder.- No vine aquí para que me muestres tu defensa, Aioros. -lanzó un nuevo golpe, que propulsó una ráfaga de cosmos que hizo hervir el aire.- ¡Quiero que demuestres lo que puedes hacer!

El asfixiante calor de aquel cosmos, usualmente pacífico pero temible en poder, hizo que el castaño se erizase. El segundo golpe erró por poco, sin embargo el incremento en la temperatura no le pasó desapercibido.

Aioros cesó todo movimiento aferrando sus pies al piso. Una nube de polvo amarillento le envolvió cuando la arena se levantó por el impulso de llevaba su cuerpo. Entonces, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera dentro de aquella niebla polvorienta, pudo distinguir la silueta de Orestes, envuelta en cosmos dorado.

Apretó los dientes, con una mezcla de impotencia y desesperación. Orestes lo estaba forzando a responder, y pronto tendría que hacerlo.

El ambiente se cargó de electricidad cuando los cosmos de ambos ardieron con fuerza mientras las partículas de polvo chispeaban al encontrarse con el aire cargado de energía. Para sus adentros, Orestes sonrió, sintiendo que había logrado su cometido. Sabía mejor que nadie que el verdadero enemigo de Aioros no era él, sino aquel corazón suyo, obstinado y aferrado. Toda vez que el aprendiz no sucumbiera ante sus absurdos deseos de salvarle, entonces con seguridad, Aioros tendría la pelea ganada.

Sin darle más tiempo de pensar las cosas, volvió a arremeter en su contra.

La pelea se tornó física, con un incesante intercambio de golpes y patadas que, a primera vista no parecían más que eso. Sin embargo, para los ojos que eran capaces de apreciar el cosmos, las centellas que brincaban cada vez que sus cuerpos chocaban, dejaban entrever la magnitud de aquel enfrentamiento.

Cada golpe venía medido con precisión, ni más, ni menos energía, sino solamente la necesaria para no quedar en desventaja. Pero Aioros no podía engañarse a si mismo: su plan de batalla iba a ceder en algún punto.

-¿Vas a dejar de jugar? Nuestros entrenamientos son más divertidos que esto. –dijo el mayor.

-¿Te parece un juego? ¿En serio?

-Lo que estás haciendo, lo es.

Y entonces, Orestes se alejó por una fracción de segundo, en la que la energía a su alrededor dibujó un enorme rayo sobre sus cabezas. El cielo bramó mientras las luces doradas le atravesaban.

-¡Trueno atómico!

Aioros se preparó para lo inevitable: en el instante que la corriente de energía golpeara su cuerpo, hasta la última célula en él sufriría el castigo de la electricidad. No había escapatoria, ni tampoco manera de frenarle ya… solo le quedaba soportar con estoicismo.

-X-

Naiara no necesitó mirar a Deltha. Inconscientemente, había sujetado su mano entre la suya desde que vio a Aioros llegar a la arena, en un intento inútil por calmarla. Sin embargo, sabía bien que nada de lo que ella pudiera hacer cambiaría lo que sentía la joven pelipúrpura. Hacía no mucho, quizá demasiado poco en realidad, se habían enfrentado a un escenario peligrosamente parecido a aquel. Claro que, ella no podía imaginar siquiera como sería afrontarlo sabiendo la relación que aquellos dos mantenían.

Por un segundo, sus ojos viajaron al punto exacto donde la amazona del Lince observaba. Frunció el ceño, e inmediatamente después, miró hacia el púlpito. Saga _no_ estaba.

Apretó la mano de Deltha una vez más, intentando calmarse ella misma también. Aioros no tenía un Kanon al que enfrentarse, cierto, pero el panorama no era por ello más alentador. La vio de soslayo por un momento.

-_Ganará y estará bien. ¿Me has oído?_ –apenas fue un murmullo directo a su cabeza, no quería que nadie, ni siquiera Axelle, la escuchara; pero habló con decisión. Su amiga asintió.- _Va a ser un magnífico santo de Sagitario, Del. Esa armadura esta hecha para él y nadie más._

-_Si… es solo que…_ -La morena sabía que Deltha estaba conteniendo los nervios y las lágrimas del mejor modo posible.

-_Saga ganó y Aioros va a hacer lo mismo. No puede ser de otra manera… -_casi sonrió al pensarlo_.- Los dos, o ninguno. _

-_Los dos_.

-X-

Quemaba, ardía… hería.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de gritar cuando sintió la punzada de dolor recorrer su cuerpo. No podía hablar ni moverse… apenas podía respirar. Rápidamente el sufrimiento se tornó en impotencia ante la falta de escapatoria, pero es que el trueno atómico era precisamente eso: una red infalible de energía, que no dejaba a sus víctimas una vez que las atrapaba.

Los pocos segundos que permaneció preso en la técnica de su maestro fueron lentos y agónicos, hasta que súbitamente, todo cesó.

Entonces, el segundo efecto del trueno atómico le envolvió en sus brazos engañosos. El dolor que sentía se desvaneció de a poco, siendo sustituido por el entumecimiento paulatino de cada uno de sus músculos. Su cuerpo se volvió pesado y su mente se vio atrapada en una nube de confusión que entorpeció a sus sentidos. Había recibido el cosmos de Orestes en plenitud y, aunque no era la primera vez que dicha técnica le golpeaba, nunca antes lo había hecho con una fuerza tan brutal y devastadora como aquella. Una cosa quedo clara: durante todo el tiempo en que habían entrenado juntos, el santo de Sagitario jamás había revelado el verdadero potencial que poseía.

Sus rodillas golpearon el piso y sus manos se afianzaron sobre la arena del Coliseo un segundo después, evitando que desfalleciera por completo. Abrió sus labios para boquear por oxígeno mientras una delgada capa de sudor frío bañaba su cuerpo. No podía creerlo, era demasiado. El aprendiz solamente pudo preguntarse si aquel era en realidad el poder de un santo dorado y, por sobre todo, si su propia fuerza sería capaz de igual, e incluso eclipsar, a la de su oponente.

Sobraba decir que, si el plan de Orestes era sacar de su mente todas esas ideas acerca de mantenerle vivo y de contener su cosmoenergía durante el combate, lo había conseguido con éxito… al menos por un instante.

-¿Qué pasa, Aioros? ¿Sigo siendo un viejo al que debas de cuidar?

El castaño alzó la mirada para contemplarle, más no respondió. Tensó la mandíbula e intentó incorporarse, no sin sentir la oposición de sus músculos que todavía sufrían el castigo de antes. Hizo a su cosmos arder, con la esperanza de que el dolor se minimizara y las molestias se ahuyentaran.

-Bien, bien, ¿vamos en serio? –volvió a preguntar el santo.

-Eso parece. –Orestes asintió al escucharle responder. Esperaba que así fuera.- Al menos tú lo haces.

-Oye, uno de los dos debe dar a este combate la importancia que se merece. –se encogió de hombros.

Aioros trastabilló al ponerse de pie, pero no tenía la menor intención de caer de nueva cuenta en el ataque de energía de su maestro.

Expandió su cosmos, con una intensidad superior a la que usase antes y, como una saeta, se abalanzó en contra del moreno. Casi pudo distinguir una minúscula sonrisa en el rostro de su maestro cuando su puño le rozó peligrosamente.

El golpe no iba a matarle, pero Orestes podía distinguir cierto toque de impulsividad en sus movimientos y eso siempre era bueno. Respondió de inmediato, pero su ataque no tuvo un resultado diferente al de su pupilo, quien se escabulló con rapidez. Una patada pasó demasiado cerca de su rostro y se las ingenió para, una fracción de segundo después, detener con su antebrazo un nuevo puñetazo de Aioros. Sintió su brazo temblar ante la fuerza del impacto, comprendiendo que el castaño había aprendido bien. Más allá de golpear, estaba el efecto del cosmos en cada embate. Su puño era lo suficientemente pesado por si mismo, y sumado a la fuerza de su cosmos, resultaba impresionante.

-Por más extraordinario que seas en combate físico, los puños y las patadas no van a ganarte este combate. –Orestes detuvo un nuevo golpe.- Usa tu cosmos, deja de temerle.

-No le temo.

-Demuéstralo.

Orestes lanzó un ráfaga de cosmos que obligó a su aprendiz a retroceder, abriendo distancia entre ambos. Entonces, su cosmoenergía se encendió, en un huracán de luz y polvo dorado.

Aioros esperó, no iba a moverse a menos que su maestro lo hiciera primero. Estaba retando a su suerte, era consciente de ello, porque en el instante en que el moreno atacara, tendría una escasa fracción de segundo para reaccionar. Esa era una de esas situaciones en la que lo único que se daba por sentado era el hecho de que ataque era inminente, como le gritaban sus sentidos.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo como todo sucedía con una lentitud abrumadora. Probablemente muchos de los espectadores eran incapaces de observar la batalla en plenitud, pero a esas alturas, sus ojos y su cosmos estaban tan acostumbrados a la monstruosa velocidad de la luz, que Aioros incluso sentía el tiempo avanzar con lentitud.

Vio las flechas doradas tomar forma en medio de la caótica ventisca de cosmos y supo cual era el siguiente paso. Su corazón anunció con un brinco que todo se desbocaría pronto.

-X-

Aioria apretaba con tanta fuerza la roca entre sus manos, que sus nudillos se habían tornado blancos por el esfuerzo. Milo no se había movido de su lado, y por ende, Camus tampoco. Shion no perdía detalle alguno del combate, pero sabía de sobra que era en momentos como aquel cuando los secretos más inocentes quedaban al descubierto. Las reacciones lo eran todo.

La actitud de aquellos tres no le sorprendía. Pero sabía que los demás seguían el combate con igual interés, a pesar de ser unos niños que poco sabían de lo que les deparaba el futuro. Habían presenciado la pelea por Géminis, ahora tocaba Sagitario. Habían visto, y verían, morir a santos respetables a manos de los que consideraban hermanos, y no habían pestañeado si quiera: no habían reparado en lo que aquello significaba de verdad, en el peso que suponía para el vencedor... Eran pequeños, y como tal, soñadores: todo lo que los mayores hacían, llenaba su pequeño mundo de sueños, fantasías y aspiraciones. Aioros y Saga lo eran todo para ellos. No era un secreto: sentían más adoración por ellos que por el resto de santos dorados juntos.

Volteó a su derecha, donde un par de asientos más allá. Shura contemplaba todo lo que sucedía en la arena. El chico de Capricornio no mostraba la misma efusividad que los otros tres, pero no por ello sentía menos interés. Su rostro serio, el ceño levemente fruncido, sus ojos negros refulgiendo bajo la claridad del día, y sus labios apretados… lo dejaban claro. Sin embargo, Shion sabía una cosa. Unos crecían más rápido que otros, comprendían antes…

Solamente necesitaba mirar un segundo al pequeño Shura, para saber que el chico había entendido. Lo que ahora era la gran prueba de su _héroe_, algún día sería la suya: más pronto que tarde. El Maestro sabía que aquel pensamiento surcaba su mente sin descanso, y que era un gran peso para un niño. Sonrió con cierta tristeza.

No había ya motivos para preocuparse por Saga y Aioros. Uno había alcanzado su lugar en el mundo, y el otro iba a seguirlo en apenas unos minutos: no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Ya no tenía que protegerlos, ni velar por ellos. Se sentía inmensamente orgulloso… y a pesar de que siempre resultaba doloroso ver morir a un santo, la alegría de ver nacer a otro suavizaba el pesar. Extrañaría a Orestes, muchísimo; pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el combate terminase, y Aioros se envistiera el ropaje que le correspondía por derecho.

Pero sabía bien, que la situación de Aioros, no era la de Saga. Aioros peleaba contra Orestes del mismo modo en que el geminiano lo había hecho con Kanon: con miedo, con recelo y angustia. Tristemente, llegaría un momento en que aquellos sentimientos deberían ser enterrados. En algún punto, Aioros tendría que ver a Orestes como lo que en verdad era: su obstáculo. Debía aceptar que la muerte daba paso a la vida…

Shion echó un último vistazo a Aioria y suspiró. Anhelaba ver el gracioso movimiento de aquellas alas de oro, acompasado al caminar de su nuevo dueño. Estaba tan impaciente como el pequeño león. Volvió a ver a los más pequeños y sonrió de nuevo.

Sus niños crecían… y él se hacía cada vez _más_ viejo.

-X-

Abrió la boca, pero ninguno sonido abandonó su garganta. Su defensa había colapsado por un segundo y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Había sentido con escalofriante claridad como la flecha de energía había roto su piel, atravesado el músculo y dejado tras de si el agudo dolor de una herida abierta. Su respiración se entrecortó mientras luchaba por mantener la compostura. Instintivamente, se llevó la mano a su hombro izquierdo, donde sintió la tibieza y humedad de la sangre que emanaba de la lesión. Pero, más allá del dolor y de las molestias, del susto y de la sorpresa, había algo que rondaba en su mente y le había arrancado el aliento…

Si no se hubiese movido, si a último momento no hubiera conseguido tirar el cuerpo hacia la derecha, la flecha que había hecho blanco en su hombro hubiera terminado incrustada en su pecho, muy probablemente en su corazón.

En otras palabras, ¡Orestes había intentado matarle!

Nunca dudó de la seriedad de su combate ni de la de su maestro, pero hasta ese momento no se había detenido a considerar en las verdaderas repercusiones de cada una de sus acciones en batalla. Había cometido un error que no podía permitirse si quería sobrevivir a la misión de ese día.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –Orestes le observó con una frialdad desconocida en sus ojos ambarinos.

-Tú dime.

Contempló los delgados senderos rojizos que la sangre trazó en el brazo de su alumno conforme resbalaba, hasta verterse en el piso. El chico había sido terriblemente imprudente al permitirse ser herido de esa forma y él, no podía sentirse angustiado ante la falta de reacción por parte de Aioros.

Lo había visto crecer, mejorar y superarse día a día; conocía de lo que era capaz y del potencial que escondía detrás de aquel rostro de facciones sencillas y afables. En el adolescente que le hacía frente había mucho más de lo que él mismo se atreviera a reconocer… y estaba tirando todo por la borda a causa del desmedido afán de preservar su vida.

-Se ve mal. –habló por fin, y no mentía.- Un poco más y…

-Ya. No tienes que decirlo. –Aioros arrastró las palabras. Se mordía los labios para tragarse el dolor mientras sus ojos cerúleos se mantenían fijos en su maestro.- Pero tampoco pienso morirme por un hueco en el hombro.

-Bien dicho. –Orestes sonrió ligeramente.- Una lástima que no podamos decir lo mismo de tu combate físico. Hora de aferrarte a tu cosmos, Aioros.

El semblante de Aioros se oscureció por un instante al oírle hablar, aquel era un detalle en el que no había reparado. Si Orestes lo había hecho a propósito o había sido simple coincidencia, no podía asegurarlo, pero había funcionado mejor de lo que cualquiera pudo imaginar.

Sin embargo, no tuvo más tiempo para pensar al respecto…

-¡Impulso de Luz de Quirón!

La ráfaga de aire le golpeó tan violentamente que terminó por aventarle contra el piso, varios metros detrás. El polvo ensució su rostro sudoroso mientras su cuerpo entero se quejaba de los abusos que le hacían víctima. Más no habría tregua ese día para él.

Apenas consiguió esquivar el siguiente ataque: un poderoso golpe que sacudió la tierra bajo sus pies. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse fugazmente, antes de que el moreno continuara la persecución. De pronto, Aioros no podía hacer nada más que rehuir, y esperar cual león agazapado el momento adecuado para contraatacar. Así, evadió varios golpes que le hubieran costado más de lo que podía permitirse, pero también recibió varios que hirieron su piel y la cortaron.

Orestes tampoco iba a bajar la guardia, ni tampoco a retroceder. Su aprendiz estaba listo para ocupar el lugar que le correspondía en el universo, ¡era perfecto para reclamar la armadura a la que él había amado por tanto tiempo! Solo le faltaba atreverse, le faltaba el último impulso que le llevaría a tocar las estrellas con las manos… y el santo de Sagitario estaba dispuesto a darle el empujón que lo llevaría ahí. Sin importar lo que constase y lo que tuviera que dar a cambio, Aioros era la misión más importante de su vida; crecerlo, guiarlo, instruirlo… prepararlo para el _gran_ futuro que le deparaba, tal era el objetivo de Orestes, y no tenía la menor intención de fracasar en ella. Si para ello era necesario que Aioros fuera magullado, herido y forzado a odiarle, estaba dispuesto a pagar ese precio.

-¡Trueno ató…! –no pudo seguir.

Una saeta de luz arañó su mejilla sin que notara el momento del ataque. Sus ojos color ámbar se abrieron con incredulidad mientras que, a lo lejos, distinguió la brillante mirada de su alumno, escondida tras las mechas desordenadas de cabello castaño y los pegotes de polvo en su rostro.

-No otra vez. –espetó el joven, con la respiración entrecortada.

Orestes esbozó una mueca de satisfacción. Limpió con tosquedad la sangre de su mejilla y con un nuevo estallido de cosmos, se abalanzó sobre él para continuar la batalla.

El instinto de Aioros consiguió mantenerle a salvo, sin embargo, el santo no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás.

Iba a arrastrarlo hasta el extremo, hasta que no pudiera más. Lo iba a llevar al punto en que no tuviera más opción que luchar con todo lo que tenía o moriría en el intento.

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando el puño de Aioros impactó de lleno contra su rostro, forzándole a retroceder unos pocos pasos. Otro golpe siguió al primero, porque su alumno aprovechaba que le tenía dominado por un instante. A decir verdad, le costó trabajo reponerse por completo a los embates. Sonrió internamente al pensar que, aún herido, el combate físico de Aioros era temible.

Dos esferas de energía estallaron en su costado, sin producir daños mayores, pero ocultos tras ambas, los puños de Aioros hicieron el trabajo. El talento del muchacho era innegable, pero el maestro se sabía con ventaja y, como guerrero experimentado que era, no iba a dejarla escapar.

El cosmos que despedía comenzó a resonar, con el chillido de la electricidad. No pasó mucho antes que los rayos se materializaran y las corrientes de energía le rodearan.

-¡Trueno atómico!

-X-

Deltha cerró los ojos con fuerza. Seguía aferrada a la mano de Naia, pero aún así, se sentía incapaz de mirar aquello por más tiempo. Se había esforzado por mantenerse estoica durante el combate de los gemelos, y había sido más difícil de lo que pensó. Sin embargo, esta vez quien estaba en la arena era Aioros. Él sangraba, peleaba, temblaba… y sufría. Ella sabía bien lo muchísimo que el castaño quería a Orestes, era consciente de lo mucho que había buscado una manera en la que pudiera mantenerlo con vida.

La pelipurpura lo había alentado, se había sentado con él durante horas en busca de un plan para que tal cosa pudiera suceder… y cuando no lo encontraron, estuvo allí para sostener su mano y escuchar su triste silencio. Su fe en Aioros era ciega. No tenía la menor duda de que sería el vencedor, _todos_ lo sabían… Por ello no alcanzaba a comprender la necesidad de tanto dolor.

Sentía las lágrimas arder en sus ojos, pero se estaba forzando en no dejar que rodasen por sus mejillas. Aioros no querría que lo hiciera. No la importaba no ver lo que sucedía unos metros más allá, de todos modos, su dominio del cosmos hacía mucho que la impedía verlo. Pero podía sentir cada golpe, cada movimiento… como si ella misma estuviera en la arena, peleando de la mano de Aioros.

"_Por favor, Athena…_" suplicó. "_Por favor…" _

Las heridas del cuerpo se curaban, pero cuando afrontaban los combates de sucesión, no eran más que niños vulnerables: vulnerables a heridas mucho más profundas que, estaba segura, eran prácticamente imposibles de sanar. Se mordió los labios. No quería que la mirada alegre y la sonrisa imperecedera de Aioros se esfumara después de aquello… No lo soportaría.

Negó suavemente con el rostro y tomó aire. Pero en aquel preciso instante, una mano se posó en su hombro en una suave caricia. Abrió los ojos enrojecidos, y alzó la mirada envuelta en plata. Axelle no la miraba, mantenía la vista al frente. Sin embargo, aquella caricia de ánimo fue suficiente. Quizá ella podía comprenderla, quizá…

Tragó saliva, y vio a Naia de soslayo. Ellas eran su única familia, y pronto enfrentarían una situación demasiado parecida a aquella. No podía siquiera pensarlo… No era el momento. Ahora las tenía allí, con ella, ya pensaría en aquello más adelante.

En aquel momento, solamente estaba Aioros. Volvió la vista al frente, hasta que se topó con su silueta. Iba a ganar, y ella no pensaba perdérselo.

-Puedes hacerlo… -murmuró.

-X-

-¿Por cuánto más seguirás con esto? –le cuestionó su maestro.

El castaño no respondió, pero tensó la mandíbula, en espera de lo que fuera a acontecer. De inmediato preparó su defensa y afiló la mirada sintiéndose totalmente desconcertado.

El hombro le ardía y la hemorragia parecía no tener fin. Había llegado al punto en que cada movimiento de su brazo era una tortura para el resto de su cuerpo. La fuerza se esfumaba lentamente de él, y su cosmos tenía que compensar por la potencia perdida, por lo que los esfuerzos se duplicaban a cada golpe.

Era consciente de que pronto debería abandonar los combates físicos y limitarse a su cosmoenergía, pero de alguna otra forma también sabía que hacer tal cosa sellaría el resultado del combate.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, su maestro hizo a un lado toda acción de batalla, relajándose por completo. Caminó en su dirección, haciéndole retroceder en el proceso. Estaba alerta… tenía que estarlo. Con un oponente de ese nivel, el más mínimo pestañeo podría convertirse en su perdición.

-Última lección, Aioros. Presta atención. –Orestes se limpió el hilo de sangre que corría por su mandíbula. El chico sin duda sabía golpear. Del otro lado, Aioros frunció el ceño, desconociendo la interpretación de las palabras de su maestro. ¿Qué significaba eso?-¿Qué crees que es esto? –el santo devolvió la pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es _esto_, Aioros? Esta batalla, este combate, ¿significa algo para ti? –el brillo en la mirada de Orestes volvió a despertar, mientras su cosmos lo envolvía de nuevo.

-¡Sabes lo que significa!

-No creo que lo entiendas todavía. -Orestes esbozó una sonrisa ligera e indescifrable; y entonces Aioros escuchó. A sus espaldas, desde el palco de Shion, podía oír con claridad a Sagitario, respondiendo al cosmos del que aún era su portador.- ¿Lo entiendes ahora? –vio a su pupilo respingarse y continuó.- Nuestros ropajes no son objetos que puedan pasar de generación a generación como la simpleza de cualquier cacharro. Las armaduras viven, sienten y existen bajo una personalidad propia, diferente a la tuya o la mía. Sin embargo, la sangre nos une. Saga te habrá contado de eso.

La sola mención del nombre pareció dolerle. Recordó entonces la primera conversación con el gemelo, después que obtuviese su armadura y el momento exacto en que le habló de los lazos de sangre con Géminis.

-¿Es eso? ¿Tu lazo de sangre tiene que extinguirse para que el mío funcione? ¿Esa es la _gran_ lección? ¿Por qué sabes que? ¡Eso ya lo sabía! –espetó.- ¡Es una tradición sin sentido! Si Sagitario ha de ser mía, lo será contigo muerto o vivo, de otra forma no estaba destinado a ser.

En ese preciso instante, bastó un pestañeo para que Aioros le perdiera de vista. Lo siguiente que supo era que Orestes estaba a su lado, susurrando a su oído.

-Cada quien construye su destino.

El puño del santo de Sagitario impactó contra su estómago, robándole el aliento. Inclusive el quejido de dolor pareció ahogarse en su garganta y la sangre volvió a asquear su boca. No tuvo tiempo de lamentarse, ni tampoco de contraatacar, porque con la centellante rapidez de la velocidad de la luz, el moreno le golpeó de nueva cuenta en la espalda.

Tomado por sorpresa, Aioros abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Se las ingenió para no caer, y a base de tropezones, consiguió crear distancia entre ambos. Tenía la respiración desbocada, los músculos adoloridos y la conciencia magullada. Estaba intentando convertir aquella pelea en un ejercicio de resistencia y eso le estaba costando mucho; pero es que, mientras no tuviera idea de cómo esquivar al destino, entonces no podría actuar con la libertad que quisiera.

Una vez más estaba retrocediendo, en una frenética lucha por esquivar cada ataque que iba en su contra.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Ya te dije que no quiero ser tu asesino! –exclamó.

-¿Harás que yo sea el tuyo?

La mirada azul de Aioros se llenó de sorpresa cuando alrededor del moreno, las luces de cosmos empezaron a agruparse. En cualquier instante tomarían la forma de una flecha y volarían en su dirección, con la intención de hacer blanco en su cuerpo. Había visto aquella técnica en demasiadas ocasiones como para no reconocerla: era el sello de su signo.

En esta ocasión no iba a salir con una simple herida en el hombro, ni con los rasguños que hasta ese momento tenía… esta vez, sin dudarlo, Orestes iba con todo.

Entonces, respondió con lo único que podría mantenerle a salvo: la misma técnica, la Destrucción Infinita.

-Vaya. Ya era hora. –musitó el mayor al ver a su pupilo encendiendo su cosmos. Pero las intenciones de Aioros eran diferentes a las que esperaba el moreno.

Miles de flechas flotaron por todo el lugar, convirtiendo la arena en un espectáculo como pocos. Los dos torbellinos de sagitas doradas envolvían a los contendientes mientras el público esperaba, con ansias, por el desenlace que esta vez parecía inevitable.

-¡Destrucción infinita!

La luz, tan brillante como el Sol, aturdió los sentidos de los espectadores mientras las voces de los protagonistas retumbaban con el eco del Coliseo. Entonces, ambos ejércitos de flechas colisionaron, una en plena acción defensiva y otra como defensa.

El ataque de Orestes se abría paso entre la cortina de defensa de Aioros. Pero Orestes no iba a darle descanso, sino lo contrario. Su cosmos volvió a intensificarse, haciendo la ola de flechas más densa y rápida. De esa forma, sabía, el castaño se vería obligado a responder con algo más que una defensa pulcra. La Destrucción Infinita no era un técnica para protegerse, era una ataque volátil y letal.

Por su parte, el aprendiz compartía pensamientos con el moreno. Ya había forzado lo suficiente la situación como dejarse a si mismo entre la espada y la pared. Para su mala suerte, no tenía más remedio que abandonar la defensa y centrarse meramente en su ofensiva.

Gruñó al incrementar la potencia de su ataque. El halo dorado que le cubría se expandió y tomó fuerza, alzando una nube de polvo a su alrededor, en medio de la cual se abrían paso sus sagitas.

Todo cambió en un instante. La ventisca de flechas y cosmos que hasta ese momento iba prácticamente en una sola dirección, se convirtió en un remolino al arreciarse el embate del castaño. El viento ardiendo de los dos cosmos ardiendo en esplendor pegó contra sus rostros. Y así, el fuego cruzado inició.

Al silbido de las flechas se sumaron las explosiones de los proyectiles que se encontraban al volar de un lado al otro.

Aioros cerró los ojos y apretó los labios con fuerza cuando diversos arañazos se dibujaron sobre su piel a causa de las flechas. El cosmos del santo de Sagitario creció un poco más, amenazante. Él tendría que hacer lo mismo o terminaría sucumbiendo.

Lo que tanto había estado evitando ese día, por fin llegó, de manera irremediable: su cosmoenergía vibró con toda la fuerza guardada en su interior. El remolino de flechas se convirtió en un tornado mientras el resplandor que despedía iluminó todo el Coliseo y más allá. Sus pupilas reflejaron el color del oro, tan arrebatador como el polvo de estrellas que le rodeaba… y la situación cambió de repente.

El filo de las sagitas se hizo más agudo y su velocidad, implacable. La batalla, hasta entonces dispareja, se vislumbró como lo que era: una batalla entre dos iguales; dos santos dorados enfrentados en una guerra de mil días.

Orestes se encontró a si mismo superado, al menos por un instante. La fuerza del ataque de Aioros estaba ocasionando que sus pies, siempre firmes, resbalaran sobre la arena. El brillo de sus propias flechas se vio opacado por las del más joven y, aunque su orgullo de guerrero resultaba agriamente herido con esa revelación, en el fondo se sintió terriblemente satisfecho por haber tenido la oportunidad de moldear aquellos puños que ahora se tornaban en su contra.

El caos parecía haberse apropiado de la escena. Las flechas surcaban el aire, chocando unas contra otras, neutralizándose, atacándose… siempre tratando de superarse.

Y el momento llegó…

Tres impactos. Sangre. Silencio.

-X-

Kanon entrecerró los ojos sutilmente. Sabía de sobra que de todos los presentes en las gradas, era el único que podía seguir con facilidad la velocidad del combate. El resto del público aullaba entusiasmado ante una batalla que sabían resultaría mortal, la sangre derramada y la gloria del ganador: pero nadie veía lo que sucedía en realidad, eran _demasiado_ rápidos.

Paseó su mirada esmeralda por el graderío, en busca de rostros conocidos. No tardó en encontrar a Deltha y Naiara, escoltadas como siempre por la imponente Axelle. Se preguntó que estaría pasando por sus mentes, pero cuando reparó en sus manos entrelazadas, no le quedó duda alguna. No alcanzaba a comprender la relación del arquero con la más pequeña… Y por un segundo, sintió lástima. Los combates por las armaduras de oro no tenían punto de comparación con ningún otro, lo sabía demasiado bien. Pero las chicas aún tenían mucho que aprender si es que querían salir vencedoras del suyo propio…

Y entonces, las miradas casi compungidas de Nikos y Keitaro, lo desconcentraron, haciéndolo reír; aunque la carcajada pasó desapercibida en medio del bullicio. Debía ser ciertamente impresionante que los mocosos que habían sido su pasatiempo favorito demostraran a los ojos de todos lo en verdad eran, y les dejaran en claro su lugar en el mundo. _Muy_ por debajo de ellos.

Sin embargo, cuando vio de soslayo al púlpito, donde tenía reservado un sitio que de ningún modo pensaba llenar, su gesto se endureció. Nunca había olvidado que era él quien no tenía un lugar que se correspondiera con su valía, había sido él quien había perdido. Aquella invitación a presenciar el combate con los más grandes de la orden le resultó tan dolorosa como humillante y no pensaba rebajarse ante nadie, ni siquiera ante una petición personal del Patriarca.

Hubiera jurado que su mirada se cruzó, en algún punto, con la suya. Kanon tenía una habilidad inaudita para pasar desapercibido y ocultar su cosmos, pero el lemuriano parecía ser igual de hábil a la hora de encontrarlo. Él no pertenecía allí, y lo sabía. Iba siendo hora de que el viejo comenzara a comprenderlo también.

Sonrió de lado, desafiante, y se sopló el flequillo.

Volvió la vista a la arena olvidándose del Maestro. No dejaba de resultarle curiosa la semejanza entre Aioros y Saga. No sabía si aquello le divertía o le irritaba… pero lo cierto era, que el punto débil de uno, se coronaba como el punto fuerte del otro: Athan tenía razón, hacían un buen equipo. Aioros era soberbio en el cuerpo a cuerpo, incluso estando herido; pero rehuía del uso del cosmos siempre que podía. Saga hacía exactamente lo opuesto. Aunque, casualmente, sus puntos fuertes les habían puesto en aprietos a ambos.

Vio una última vez al arquero, y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar el abarrotado coliseo. Sabía bien cual sería el resultado del combate, y era cuestión de segundos que todo terminara. No había nada más que ver allí, la próxima vez que lo tuviera enfrente, _debería_ inclinar la cabeza ante el Santo de Sagitario.

-X-

Aioros contuvo la respiración al ver la sangre de su maestro correr.

Su Destrucción Infinita había superado a la de su maestro y, ahora, ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones. Diezmados, heridos, debilitados. Los dos eran conscientes de que ese combate no se alargaría por mucho más. El agónico final estaba cerca.

-Para no querer ganar este combate, te esfuerzas demasiado en no perderlo. –dijo Orestes, entre jadeos de cansancio.

-Nunca dije que no quería ganar. –los ojos de Aioros se encontraron con los de él.- Solo dije que no quiero ganar a costa tuya.

-Pero las cosas son así, Aioros. No puedes tener ambas opciones a la vez. ¿Quieres perder o quieres ganar? Porque, por mucho que te aprecie, si no puedes matarme, seré yo quien te asesine. Puedes ser el heredero de Sagitario, pero la armadura jamás elegirá a un _perdedor_ como su portador.

La reacción de su pupilo le permitió saber que había tocado donde dolía. Era como si, de pronto, el rostro siempre amable del joven arquero se hubiera transformado en una mueca de rabia momentáneamente. Y es que, Aioros encontraba en si mismo muchos defectos, pero jamás estaría dispuesto a ser etiquetado como un perdedor.

-No soy ningún perdedor. –los labios del moreno se curvaron en un sutil sonrisa.

-Estás huyendo de esta pelea. ¿Qué clase de santo… u hombre, huye de la gloria? –espetó. Sin que Aioros se diese cuenta, el santo de Sagitario le estaba empujando lentamente al punto en que quería tenerlo.

-Querer salvarte no es…

-¡Silencio! –ordenó. Ya pesar del barullo ensordecedor de las tribunas, el castaño escuchó aquel comando como si no hubiese ahí nadie además de ellos dos.- Deja la cantaleta. No quiero escucharla más. –el más joven se respingó.- Vivimos en un mundo en el que nuestros caprichos o deseos no tienen la menor importancia. A unos les toca vivir, y a otros nos toca morir.

-No tiene porque ser así.

-¿No? –Orestes alzó una ceja mientras sus facciones se teñían con cierto aire de ironía. Aunque la primera reacción de Aioros fue una rabia total, rápidamente se controló, a sabiendas que todo aquel juego de provocaciones era la forma en que su maestro le empujaba a involucrarse en el combate.- Aioros, ¿puedes ver a Sagitario? –con recelo, el chico desvió la mirada fugazmente, hacia el ropaje del centauro.- Obsérvala bien… porque ella también te mira y juzga, para decidir si eres digno o no, de vestirla. Mira también hacia el palco. –y ahí, se encontró los rostros de su hermano y al resto de su pequeños amigos.- Considéralo de otra forma: tú mueres aquí y, ¿qué sucede después?

En ese preciso instante, el todavía santo de Sagitario se acercó un poco más pero el aprendiz no retrocedió. Buena señal sin duda.

-¿De qué hablas? –musitó el castaño.

-De la realidad. Si tú mueres aquí y Sagitario sigue siendo mía, ¿qué crees que sucederá cuando la Guerra Santa se aproxime a nosotros?

-¿Eh?

-Sí, piensa en ello. Yo seré un guerrero cuyos mejores años hayan pasado y ellos, un montón de niños que van a necesitaros en el momento más difícil de sus vidas. Saga está dispuesto a estar ahí para ellos… con ellos, ¿y tú? –habló con tranquilidad.

Aioros no supo como responder a tal predicamento. Fue como si las palabras, las razones y las excusas se borraran inmediatamente de su cabeza, dejando esa amarga sensación de sentirse, y saberse, equivocado.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? –continuó Orestes.- ¿Comprendes lo que significa esta pelea más allá de la muerte de cualquiera de los dos?

-Es que… -el nudo que tenía en la garganta ahogaba su voz.

-Tener una armadura, convertirse en santo, no es acerca de ti, Aioros. Uno no usa los ropajes dorados para beneficio propio, lo haces para servir a Athena y a la humanidad a la que ella tanto ama y protege. –dijo.- Vosotros sois la _gran_ generación. Seréis lo que peleen hombro a hombro con nuestra princesa, en la siguiente Guerra Santa; pero todos tenéis que estar ahí. Los elegidos. _Los_ _Doce_. –Orestes, entonces, cesó toda palabra por un segundo. Su cosmos volvió a arder, en una refulgente hoguera de luz dorada, porque esta vez no habría una segunda oportunidad. Todo terminaba ahí.- Eso es lo último que voy a enseñarte, Aioros. Cuando lo comprendas, sabrás que no hay nada que dejarías de hacer u ofrecer, por tu diosa y por los tuyos. Es por ellos… es por Athena.

Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando el cielo empezó a tornarse oscuro, como si obedeciera al cosmos de Orestes que había vuelto a encenderse. Las primeras luces se abrieron paso entre los densos nubarrones, iluminando el cielo. El sonido ronco de los truenos llegó a sus oídos y robó por unos segundos la atención de los presentes. Los cielos lucían revueltos, tal como los espíritus de los contendientes.

El castaño se maldijo a si mismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Echó una mirada fugaz hacia el palco del Maestro y contempló los rostros de su hermano y de los demás. Pensó en Saga, en el futuro y en su diosa. Quería estar ahí, anhelaba compartir cada paso del camino con ellos, y detestaba la idea de que Orestes quedara en medio de él y sus aspiraciones.

No quería que todo terminase, no quería tomar esa decisión.

"_Esto es lo último que voy a enseñarte, Aioros…"_

Las palabras de Orestes resonaron de nuevo en su cabeza.

Los recuerdos asaltaron su mente, buenos y malos; memorias que jamás olvidaría y que, como consecuencia de aquel día probablemente le atormentarían cada día que restase de su vida. Serían importantes, valiosos como pocas cosas, pero mancillados por el triste final que deparaba. Sin embargo, ya no podía huir más…

Su cosmos también se encendió sutilmente, creciendo hasta igualar al de su maestro. El cielo se ennegreció más, presagiando la gran y última tormenta.

Una lágrima traicionera resbaló por la mejilla del joven para consumirse inmediatamente con el calor de su energía que su cuerpo despedía.

"_Cuando lo comprendas, sabrás que no hay nada que dejarías de hacer u ofrecer, por tu diosa y por los tuyos…"_

Nada… empezando por la paz de su corazón.

Pero su sacrificio no tenía comparación con el del su maestro. Orestes estaba ahí, de pie frente a él, ofreciendo su vida por Athena, por el futuro… por él. Le destrozaba pensar que el regalo más grande que recibiría del santo de Sagitario, vendría teñido con su propia sangre.

El cielo rugió.

Los rayos centellaron sobre sus cabezas.

"_Es por ellos…es por Athena."_

Sollozó en silencio mientras alzaba su mirada para encontrar la de su maestro. Lo vio sonreír, complacido, orgulloso, listo para enfrentar el destino al que tanto habían hecho esperar. Orestes le asintió, dejándole saber que hacía lo correcto.

-Perdóname. –susurró y rezó con todas sus fuerzas por el hombre que le había crecido y cuidado como a un hijo.

Sus lágrimas rodaron sin control mientras la figura de Orestes se desvanecía entre la humedad de sus ojos y el brillo de sus cosmoenergías. No volvería a ver esos ojos llenos de emociones, ni escucharía su voz, tranquila y reconfortante. Era el final… la despedida.

-¡Trueno atómico! –las voces de ambos resonaron más allá del cielo embravecido, en el último momento que jamás compartirían.

-X-

Igual que si la explosión hubiera tenido lugar a un par de pasos de él, Saga abrió los ojos de par en par cuando los cosmos de Aioros y Orestes chocaron con toda su fuerza en el coliseo. Inmediatamente después se arrepintió de tal gesto, cuando el dolor de cabeza lo obligó a entrecerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, cuando fue consciente de donde estaba en realidad, vio su propio reflejo viéndolo de vuelta desde una máscara de plata. Entreabrió los labios, dispuesto a decir algo, pero su garganta estaba tan seca que no atinó a pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Saga? –las manos de largas uñas, sujetaban su rostro con firmeza pero con suavidad, obligándolo a mirarla.- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Tatiana? –alcanzó a preguntar mientras asentía. Estaba aturdido, confundido, y no entendía que hacía ella allí.- ¿Qué…?

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –Ignoró su pregunta. Su voz no delataba ninguna emoción distinta a la de las demás veces.- Te han estado buscando por todas partes.

-El combate… -quiso levantarse, incorporarse sobre los codos, pero la rubia se lo impidió, apoyando la mano enguantada en su pecho.

-No te muevas, no se cuanto tiempo llevas aquí inconsciente. Te caerás. –Saga tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, mientras la amazona limpiaba la sangre seca de la herida de su frente con una toalla húmeda.- Debiste hacértelo al caer.

-¿Aioros?

-Ya lo sabes. Lo has sentido.

Lo cierto era que estaba en lo cierto. Había despertado en el preciso momento en que el cosmos del arquero había explotado como nunca, y no había vuelto a apagarse: sentía el vacío que Orestes había dejado. Aioros había _ganado_. Quiso sonreír, orgulloso, pero no acertó a hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, dejando que la joven rusa siguiera con lo suyo.

-No enciendas tu cosmos, ahora. –murmuró, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.- En cuanto lo hagas, el Maestro te hará llamar. –Lo ayudó a incorporarse, hasta que ambos se quedaron apoyados en la fría pared.

-¿Por qué viniste? –quiso saber.

-Gigas me preguntó. Saben que volvimos, y saben que Géminis esta aquí. Sería una buena idea que pensases en algo convincente que decirles.

-Solo… -tosió, aún tenía la garganta demasiado seca.- Me mareé. –Tatiana asintió, pero no pregunto nada más al respecto.

-Siento haber irrumpido aquí, no tenía permiso.

-No importa… esta bien.

Y lo cierto era, que prefería mil veces que hubiera sido ella quien lo encontrase, a que hubiera sido Kanon. No quería si quiera imaginar que hubiera pasado entonces, y desde luego no tenía el humor suficiente para aguantarlo. No sabía que había ocurrido con él, no importaba mucho tampoco.

La realidad era que había hecho una promesa, una _importante_. Y la había roto. Sabía lo mucho que Aioros quería que estuviera ahí, con él: viéndolo ganar y, suponía, apoyándolo con la muerte de Orestes; algo que el arquero se había negado a creer hasta el último momento y que le costaría aceptar. Al menos tenía a Deltha, a Aioria, a Shura… Ninguno de ellos lo iba a decepcionar, lo sabía. En otro tiempo, hubiera estado seguro de que él jamás lo fallaría… pero ya no estaba tan convencido. Aquella había sido la primera vez, y estaba más que seguro que sería algo que el arquero tardaría mucho en olvidar.

No era lo único que lo preocupaba: por otro lado estaba Shion.

Se apartó un mechón de la melena revuelta del rostro, sin decir nada.

El maestro era otro _gran_ asunto. Sabía que las expectativas que estaban puestas en él eran altísimas, y se había prometido cumplirlas todas, y superarlas. Había fallado en algo tan simple como aquello… algo que nadie le había exigido porque era demasiado importante como para que necesitaran recordárselo. Shion estaría… decepcionado. Y Saga no encajaba nada bien la decepción.

-No digas nada de esto. –susurró.

-No lo haré.

-Nadie puede saberlo, _nadie_. –se lo decía más a si mismo que a ella. Tatiana asintió.

-Será mejor que duermas un poco, necesitas pensar.

No hacía falta que dijera nada más: necesitaba pensar en una excusa, una _muy_ buena excusa.

Tatiana lo ayudó a ponerse en pie, sorprendida de que continuara aceptando su ayuda, y lo vio ir hasta la cama.

-Suerte. –dijo mientras desaparecía en el más completo silencio en que el tercer templo estaba sumido.

Saga no respondió. Se llevó las manos a la cara y soltó una maldición. ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?

-X-

Las nubes de tormenta se habían esfumado, dejando que el astro rey reinara de nuevo en los cielos. Un mórbido silencio se ciñó sobre el Coliseo. Ni una sola palabra era pronunciada y solo los pesados suspiros de la audiencia se escucharon ocasionalmente.

Aioros apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Estaba agotado, y su cansancio iba más allá de lo físico. Sentía como todo a su alrededor se tambaleaba, amenazando con colapsarse en cualquier momento… y él solo podía mirar, contemplar el resultado de su batalla mientras las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas y la tibieza del cosmos de Sagitario le envolvía por primera vez, como si buscara reconfortar su corazón dolido con aquellas dulces caricias. Las enormes alas lo abrazaron con suavidad, declarándole como su elegido.

-Aioros de Sagitario. –anunció la voz del Patriarca, a lo lejos, mientras el público estallaba en un rugido de emoción.

Sin embargo, nada de aquello pareció llegar a los oídos del arquero. Caminó hacia donde yacía su maestro y se desplomó, hincando las rodillas, a su lado, apretó los puños, ensuciándose las manos con la arena del Coliseo y maldijo en silencio lo que había acontecido. El dolor en su pecho arreciaba, así como la rabia y la pena que le carcomían por dentro.

Más allá de la algarabía que le rodeaba, él no podía sino sentirse miserable, como nunca. Entreabrió los labios y murmuró palabras sin sentido. No podía más; ni gritar, ni respirar, solo ahogarse en su propia impotencia, rabia y dolor.

Sus lágrimas cayeron, perdiéndose entre la arena teñida de sangre.

-Lo entiendo.- musitó.- Lo he entendido, Orestes.

-X-

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un pequeño tornado de cabellos castaños entró a la habitación a toda prisa. Detrás de él, Shura asomó la cabeza tímidamente y, por fin, se animó a entrar casi en silencio.

-¡Hermano! –Aioria corrió hasta la cama y, poniéndose de puntillas, acechó al chico que yacía en la cama.- ¡Ganaste a Sagitario! ¡Eres un santo de oro! ¡Es _muy_ genial!

Aioros le miró y esbozó una sonrisa hueca. Estiró el brazo para alcanzar la cabeza del pequeño y cuando lo hizo, revolvió suavemente sus rizos rebeldes. No tenía deseos de decir nada, ni de festejar siquiera. Estaba demasiado aturdido por todo como para pensar con claridad en ese instante.

-¿Cómo estás? -Aioros miró hacia Shura, quien le hablaba. Subió ligeramente los hombros, arrepintiéndose cuando el tirón de su músculo lastimado recorrió su cuerpo.

-He estado mejor. –respondió.

-Fue una pelea difícil.

-_"No te haces idea cuanto."_ –pensó, pero solo contestó con silencio, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡La vi, Aioros! ¡Vi a Sagitario antes! –con un brinco, el pequeño león se trepó a la cama, pasando desapercibido, en medio de su euforia, el respingo de dolor que dicho movimiento arrebató a su hermano.- ¡Esta en el salón del Maestro! ¡Es preciosa!

-¿Te gusta?

-Siempre me gustó, y ahora que eres tú quien la viste, ¡todavía más!

-Es linda. –comentó, aunque su voz no reflejaba una sola emoción.

-¿No te enfadas si te digo algo? –el más pequeño buscó el rostro de su mayor.

-Para nada. Dime.

-Leo es mucho más bonita. –dijo en un murmullo.

Una vez más, el ahora santo de Sagitario guardó silencio, limitándose a dibujar una media sonrisa en sus labios. Acarició de nuevo la melena corta de su hermano mientras soltaba un suspiro repleto de cansancio.

Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron y su mirada se perdió en la cortina de seda que el viento movía perezosamente. Era increíble lo lento que el tiempo transcurría.

-¿Estás cansado? –la voz del cachorro de león se dejó escuchar de nuevo.

-Bastante. –el niño miró directamente a los ojos agotados y enrojecidos de su hermano. Esta vez no habló de inmediato, sino que se mantuvo callado por unos pocos segundos.

-Vas a echarlo de menos, ¿verdad? A Orestes, digo.

Las manos pequeñas del niño acariciaron con sumo cuidado el cabello de su hermano mayor mientras él, lo único que podía hacer era asentir. No había forma alguna de que hablara sin que las lágrimas se le escaparan sin control. Simplemente sabía que, en el momento que intentara decir cualquier cosa, la voz iba a quebrársele y terminaría en lágrimas, de nuevo.

Shura lo contempló, con completa empatía, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos. Se ponía en su lugar, pensando una y otra vez lo que sería perder a su maestro… a un amigo, de tal manera. Hubiese deseado decir o hacer algo para aliviar aunque fuera un poquito el dolor de Aioros, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó, en un murmullo.

-No, esta bien. –el castaño se aclaró la garganta mientras enjugaba rústicamente la única lágrima que se había escapado.

-Cualquier cosa… solo dime. -no era suficiente, pero era todo lo que podía dar.- Vamos, Aioria. Volveremos después, cuando Aioros haya descansado un poco más.

-Pero… -al final, el chiquillo no replicó más, sino que con un bufido, aceptó las órdenes de Shura.- Volveremos más tarde, ¿vale?

-Vale. –se esforzó por sonreírle una última vez.

El español le tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta la salida, donde se detuvo antes de abandonarle. Echó una última mirada sobre su hombro, hacia Aioros, detrás de ellos.

Lucía devastado, agotado más allá de los límites. Su usual sonrisa, amplia y desenfadada, brillaba por su ausencia, mientras su mirada ausente terminaba por confirmar su estado maltrecho. Pero, ¿qué más podía esperar? Era demasiado pronto para exigirle que volviera a ser él, siquiera para pedirle que se sintiera orgulloso de sus méritos.

Al sentir la mirada del chico peliverde sobre él, Aioros volteó en su dirección. Shura abrió ligeramente los labios, buscando las palabras adecuadas, aunque no con mucho éxito.

-Solo quería decirte que… -probablemente no era el momento adecuado. Sin embargo, Aioros debía saber lo que había ido a decirle desde el principio.- Enhorabuena. Estamos muy orgullosos y… felices de que lo consiguieras. Con vosotros… me refiero a Saga y a ti, la Orden tiene un gran futuro. –sonrío tímidamente.- Algún día os haremos sentir orgullosos también.

-¡Si! –exclamó Aioria.

-Ya lo estamos. –las palabras de Aioros les hicieron ensanchar la sonrisa un poco más. Shura asintió, y tomando de nuevo la mano de Aioria, retomó su camino.

-Volveremos más tarde.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de si, el chico de Capricornio dejó que escapar el suspiro que había estado conteniendo por un largo rato. Miró hacia Aioria, cuyos grandes ojos color esmeralda, le observaban de manera recíproca. Shura no quería más preguntas, así que con una palmada a la cabeza del chico, le dejó saber que era mejor seguir adelante.

Caminaron con calma por los pasillos del centro de sanación, como si no quisieran marcharse. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, en busca de la salida, cuando una silueta bien conocida se dibujó al final del largo corredor. Se acercó a ellos lentamente, con las reservas propias que generaba el saberse fuera de sitio.

-Deltha.

-¿Le habéis visto? –preguntó la amazona sin siquiera saludar. Nada más que Aioros cruzaba por su mente en aquel instante, por lo que poco le había importado presentarse en la Fuente de Athena, a pesar de los problemas que dicha visita podría ocasionarle.

-Aja. –Shura asintió.- Está algo… ausente.

-Comprendo.

-Quizás es solo cansancio. –pero ambos sabían que no lo era.- ¿Irás a verle?

-Quería hacerlo, si.

-Le vendría bien un poco de compañía. –ambos voltearon al escuchar el gruñido de un inconforme Aioria. El niño se había cruzado de brazos y un mohín de disgusto adornaba su rostro de facciones serias.- ¿Qué hay contigo?

-¡Es _totalmente_ injusto! –se quejó.- ¡¿Deltha puede verle, pero nosotros no?

-Pero ya le vimos antes, Aioria.

-No lo suficiente. Dijiste que estaba cansado y nos sacaste de ahí. No me ha gustado que hicieras eso, Shura. –arrugó el entrecejo todavía más.

-Eres un pequeño gruñón. –el español se sopló los flecos.

-Solo iré un minuto, lo prometo. –Deltha intervino.- Le daré la enhorabuena y lo dejaré descansar después. Así, estará mucho mejor cuando vengáis mañana a verle. ¿Te parece?

-Vale. –refunfuñó.- Pero solo un rato, Deltha. _Un_ ratito.

La koree no necesitaba escuchar más. Asintió y, rápidamente pasó a su lado, para dirigirse a la habitación del arquero dorado. No le pasó desaperciba la mirada angustiada de Shura, la misma que ella ocultaba tras su máscara plateada.

-Os veré luego. –se despidió, y no miró más atrás.

-X-

La verdad era que no tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a decir o hacer toda vez que abriera aquella puerta y entrara a la habitación de Aioros. No habían palabras suficientes ni gestos eficaces que pudieran reconfortar el corazón herido del chico. Deltha lo sabía y, por mucho que quisiera hacer algo para ayudarle, también reconocía que no le quedaba más que estar ahí para acompañarle en su pena.

Con eso en mente, cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, antes de invitarse a entrar. Cuando se sintió lista, empujó la puerta sigilosamente y se asomó dentro.

Divisó de inmediato la cama en la que Aioros se encontraba postrado. Todo se borró de su mente en ese instante, solo quedó él. Lo observó unos pocos segundos. Su cuerpo, cubierto de vendas ensangrentadas, descansaba protegido por una fina manta de lino blanco. Estaba ojeroso, pálido y sus labios resecos, a pesar de que parecía estar dormido, se apretaban sutilmente en gesto obvio de nerviosismo; por el contrario, su pecho subía y bajaba parsimoniosamente al ritmo de su respiración tranquila. Los rizos despeinados mostraban todavía rastros de la batalla, en forma de arena y sangre seca. Notó que la cinta de su cabeza, aquella que jamás se retiraba, no estaba ahí, haciéndole lucir ligeramente diferente a sus ojos… Deltha, entonces, pensó que estaba en lo cierto. Aioros ya no era el mismo, era distinto: _era_ un santo dorado, el santo dorado de Sagitario.

Se armó de valor y entró a hurtadillas a la habitación. No quería despertarlo, sin embargo, al estar a su lado le resultó imposible no tocarlo, no mimarlo aunque fuera solo un poquito. De esa forma, se atrevió a acariciar su cabello suavemente, mientras retiraba la máscara que le cubría el rostro.

A pesar de la finura de su caricia, el castaño se revolvió en la cama. Sus ojos azules, perezosos y agotados, se abrieron lentamente y se fijaron en el rostro de la pelipúrpura después de unos instantes de desconcierto.

-Del, viniste… -en su rostro adormilado se dibujó una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

-Quería verte.

-No sé como llegaste hasta aquí, pero ¿no vas a meterte en líos? –la chica se encogió de hombros.

-Eso no importa ahora. –guardaron silencio. Los dedos de la koree se enredaron delicadamente en los cabellos castaños de Aioros, en un intento de desenmarañarlos.

En silencio escudriñó cada herida en él. Estaba lleno de rasguños, cortaduras y magulladuras, pero nada se comparaba con la tristeza que se leía en su mirada. Le resultaba doloroso verle así, completamente alejado del tipo divertido y simpático que usualmente era.

Miró a su alrededor para fijarse en la escueta y vacía habitación. Había visto a Aioria y a Shura, pero la _otra_ persona, tan importante para Aioros como los otros dos, seguía desaparecida y sin intenciones de aparecerse por ahí.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con Saga?

Quiso preguntar al respecto, pero se contuvo. Lo más probable era que el santo de Géminis no hubiera puesto un pie ahí y Deltha no tenía la menor intención de reabrir esa herida. Por esa razón, prefirió callar.

Tomó una borla de algodón y la humedeció con un poco de agua. Después, mojó con suavidad los labios de Aioros con ella.

-Orestes… yo… -Aioros balbuceó. Deltha se detuvo a mirarlo por un segundo.

-Tsh. –lo animó a no decir más, no era necesario. Lo que había sucedido era suficiente para saber que Aioros nunca podría terminar de explicar todo lo que sentía al respecto.- Lamento muchísimo todo. –murmuró.

-Yo no… no quería…

-Lo sé. Todos lo sabemos. –le tomó de la mano.- No ha sido tu culpa. –apartó los cabellos del rostro del chico y depositó un beso sobre su frente.

El santo de Sagitario apretó su mano mientras agachaba la mirada. Suspiró, exhalando lentamente para no volver a quebrarse. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, sus ojos se inundaron de nuevo con lágrimas. Solo levantó la mirada cuando sintió el toque cálido de los dedos de Deltha sobre su mejillas, al limpiar una lágrima traicionera.

-Pensé que podría mantenerlo a salvo. –susurró. Deltha lo dejó continuar, sin soltar su mano ni dejar de acariciar su cabello.- Y no pude… Le fallé.

-No, no le fallaste. –lo interrumpió.- Todo lo contrario, Aioros. Ahora mismo nada tiene sentido, pero algún día te darás cuenta que Orestes quería que tuvieras a Sagitario, nada más.

-Yo no lo quería muerto. –su voz sonó inusualmente grave.

El silencio que reinó después solamente fue interrumpido por el pesado susurro de sus respiraciones y un bostezo que el arquero no puedo contener.

-Duerme. –Deltha le dijo.- Todo se verá distinto cuando hayas descansado un poco.

-¿Vas a irte?

-Solo si quieres que lo haga.

-Quédate… hasta que esté dormido. –sus ojos se entrecerraron, sucumbiendo ante el cansancio.

Deltha se acomodó a su lado. Le vigiló en silencio, hasta que el sueño lo acunó en sus brazos.

-X-

Desde donde estaba, al frente del cortejo, Aioros podía sentir las miradas de todos encima de él. No sabía como le había hecho para levantarse ese día, ni cómo había convencido a Eudora para dejarlo abandonar la Fuente, pero simplemente no iba dejar pasar la oportunidad de despedirse de su maestro.

Los ojos de los que fuesen subordinados de Orestes, ahora bajo su mando, estaban sobre él. Algunas curiosas, otras recelosas y, unas más, expectantes ante el relevo. Pero en ese momento, sus pensamientos no estaban con ellos.

A pesar de las heridas, Sagitario no le hacía daño. Era como si estuviera hecha a su medida, ajustándose perfectamente a su cuerpo y envolviéndole bajo aquellas magistrales alas, cubiertas de polvo dorado. Había escuchado en miles de ocasiones como armadura y portador compenetraban sus espíritus, pero experimentarlo, como lo hacía en ese momento, era algo completamente diferente. Sagitario se sentía tan nostálgica como él mismo. La sutil melodía que su cosmos entonaba, sonaba como un triste adiós al hombre que la había vestido por tanto años. El aire estaba cargado de melancolía.

Aioros agachó la vista y sin prestar atención al último discurso de Shion, se perdió en sus divagaciones. Más allá de todas las palabras del Gran Maestro, estaban las memorias propias que atesoraría del castaño.

De pronto, recordó un detalle que le hizo desviar la mirada, sondeando de soslayo por los alrededores. Cuando su vista no pudo ayudarle, uso su cosmos para buscar a la persona más importante que se estaba perdiendo el funeral. Encontró su tenue presencia, a las lejanía, donde se mantenía oculta de los ojos curiosos y las palabras malintencionadas. Raissa jamás se hubiera perdido la despedida.

No la había visto desde la pelea y no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a enfrentarla. Acababa de arrebatarle al hombre que más quería en el mundo, por lo que nada que dijera o hiciera repararía el daño que le había causado.

Su concentración regresó a la pira que comenzó a arder toda vez que el discurso de Shion hubo terminado. El fuego se avivó con el viento de la mañana, consumiendo todo con rapidez. El santo de Sagitario permaneció ahí de pie, a cada segundo del funeral.

La gente fue desapareciendo, pero él seguía y seguiría ahí hasta el final. Cuando ya no hubo nadie y estuvo solo, la sintió acercarse, hasta estar a su lado. Bajó la cabeza mientras la miraba de soslayo, resultándole imposible pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Orestes estaría tan orgulloso de ti… siempre lo estuvo. –la doncella fue la primera en hablar.

-Rai…

-No tienes nada de que arrepentirte, Aioros. Tampoco tienes nada de que avergonzarte, ni porque sentirte culpable. -Él no se sentía así. Su conciencia no estaba lista para cargar con semejante peso.

Las llamas se reflejaron en sus ojos mientras permanecían en un silencio difícil para ambos.

-¿Qué harás? –el santo preguntó en un murmullo.

-Quedarme. –ella respondió sin duda alguna.- Este lugar es todo lo que tengo. Es mi hogar.

-Haces bien.

La doncella asintió y giró sobre sus talones para volver al templo papal. Antes de marcharse, tomó al joven santo del brazo, y buscó su mirada, sembrando los ojos en lo suyos.

-Serás un gran santo… la princesa Athena estará segura en vuestras manos.

Aioros permaneció en silencio mientras la veía alejarse. Se quedó un rato más frente a la pira, casi extinta, y después retomó el camino al templo... _su_ templo.

-X-

Cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras de las Doce Casas, se lo tomó como un reto. Ahora, que apenas había llegado a Géminis, se preguntaba en que momento creyó que aquello podía ser una buena idea. Llevaba los dientes apretados, cada uno de sus músculos, cada herida recién curada, y lo que era más… su corazón, dolía como mil demonios. Procuraba por todos los medios, que las lágrimas no volvieran a empañar sus ojos, y aún así, parecía una tarea casi imposible.

Suspiró, con cuidado de no abrirse las heridas con aquel movimiento tan suave, y alzó la vista. El tercer templo siempre le había parecido bonito, aunque demasiado lúgubre para su gusto. Las dos alas de la casa se alzaban majestuosas a izquierda y derecha, con los relieves milenarios de los Dioscuros en sus fachadas: uno frente al otro. Pero dotaban a la nave central de una oscuridad inquietante. Se animó a entrar cuando un nuevo trueno surcó el cielo.

Al adentrarse por el pasillo, Aioros miró con recelo la entrada a la vivienda. No tenía demasiado claro que debía hacer… pero de alguna manera, pensó que entrar no sería una buena idea, por mucho que quisiera saber que había pasado. Siguió caminando, hasta que la inmensidad del salón de batallas se abrió frente a él, con el cálido brillo de la caja de pandora iluminando suavemente la estancia.

Se preguntó que hacía la armadura allí metida… todo aquello resultaba de los más extraño, Saga siempre la sacaba. Pero no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias como para indagar, en aquel preciso instante, en los recovecos de la mente de Saga.

Se acercó hasta Géminis despacio, disfrutando del inesperado tintineo con el que la tercera armadura recibió a Sagitario: como si se alegrara de su presencia allí, con su nuevo dueño. Esbozó un gesto que pretendía ser una sonrisa, aunque estuvo lejos de conseguirlo. Elevó suavemente su cosmos, hasta que sus alas respondieron, envolviéndolo. Era extraño manejarse con ellas.

Estiró la mano, y acarició las plumas con la yema de sus dedos. Eran tan suaves y cálidas, que su tacto era aún más suave que el del espeso chocolate caliente. No eran distintas a las plumas de cualquier golondrina: pequeñas, suaves pero con miles de hilos dorados que le daban forma y dejaban una suave estela de polvo de estrellas a su paso.

Tomó una con sus dedos, y la arrancó. La contempló durante unos segundos, hasta que se decidió a dejarla sobre la caja de pandora de su compañera. Estaba seguro de que Saga la encontraría.

-Lo conseguí… -murmuró.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA: **

_Damis_: Lectoras, fantasmitas, fangirls… Orestes de Sagitario ha muerto.

_Aioros_: … T_T

_Deltha_: e_e ¡Pero tenemos un Santo de Sagitario genial! ^^

_Kanon_: Pf… El angelito se consiguió sus alitas. ¬¬'

_Saga_: …

_Sunrise_: Saga malo u_u

_Aioros_: T_T

Damis: Cof, cof. Dejemos los asuntos tristes y lúgubres. Hay una aclaración respecto a _DTE_ que debemos hacer.

_Sunrise_: Y algunas noticias divertidas =)

_Damis_: Ningún fic que no este firmado por _Sunrise Spirit_, _Sociedad de Malvadas_ o _La Dama de las Estrellas_, tiene nada que ver con _DTE_. Hubo cierta confusión últimamente con el genial fic "_El fuego de la vida_" de _Silentforce666_, y queremos aclarar que no tiene nada que ver con _DTE_ y **no** es su secuela. Hay un personaje mío, que _Silent_ utiliza ahí con mi permiso desde hace años. Se llama Naiara de Caelum, pero no comparte con esta Naia, más que aspecto y constelación. Su historia es diferente, y el personaje en si es distinto. ¡No os confundáis!

_Sunrise_: ¡No coman ansias! ¡Ah! Y visiten el grupo _Donde Todo Empieza_ en DeviantArt, encontrareis el link en nuestro profile. ¡Estaremos publicando entrevistas de los chics, y de los personajes del fic que vosotros pidáis!

_Damis_: ¡Dejadnos vuestro voto por ver quién será el siguiente!

_Sunrise_: Una palabra más… ¡SPOILERS!


	23. Chrysos Synagein

**Capítulo 23: Chrysos Synagein**

-Ya veo.

-Creo que podría hacerlo bien, Maestro. Además, será bueno para Aioria. –"_Y __para __mi._" Pensó, claro que no lo dijo. Casi con toda seguridad, Shion lo estaba leyendo como un libro abierto.- Una vez que los niños se vayan…

-Eres joven para tomar un alumno, Aioros. Más aún, a un aprendiz dorado. –dijo con voz pausada. Por primera vez, el arquero temió que el Patriarca se negara. No estaba preparado para recibir una negativa con aquel asunto, sobre todo porque se había convencido a sí mismo de que podría hacerlo bien: de que le dejarían hacerlo. De pronto, sintió un nudo en la garganta.- Hijo, la responsabilidad de tomar la tutela de un niño es grande. Mucho. Sé que desde tu punto de vista, no hay nadie mejor que tú para guiarlo y enseñarlo. Sois hermanos y eso es siempre positivo. _Debería_ serlo. –se corrigió en apenas un murmullo.

-¡Lo será! Te lo prometo, de verdad. ¡Voy a esforzarme por él!

-Aioros… -añadió suavemente, como si el cansancio fuera más fuerte que él, pero con un toque de cariño que no le pasó desapercibido.- No se trata solamente de entrenarlo en el combate y en el cosmos. Se trata de educarlo. ¡Mírate! Acabas de obtener tu armadura. Ahora has de enfrentar numerosas responsabilidades que probablemente vayan a superarte, al menos por un tiempo. Has dejado de ser un aprendiz, y en tu horizonte, ya no solamente están tu hermano y tus amigos. Has de ver mucho más allá. Te debes a todos. ¿Lo comprendes?

Aioros asintió quedamente. Comenzaba a dar por perdido aquel asunto, antes de haber empezado siquiera. Clavó la mirada triste en la alfombra roja bajo sus pies. ¿Qué iba a ser de Aioria si él no…? ¿Lo sacarían del Santuario y se lo entregarían a cualquier santo? ¿A uno de plata? ¿Uno de oro? ¡Él podía enseñarle _tantas_ cosas! Apretó el puño dorado sin darse cuenta; hasta que la risa amortiguada por la máscara dorada del Maestro, lo obligó a alzar la vista de nuevo. Frunció el ceño, confundido.

-Por supuesto que lo comprendes, ¿verdad? Es por ese motivo que eres _tan_ especial, _tan_ brillante. –asintió suavemente.- Aioria necesita tiempo, necesita atención, y mucha más paciencia todavía. –Aioros lo miró fijamente.- Tú sabes lo que eso significa. ¿Puedes darle todo eso y más?

-¡Si! Claro, es decir… _quiero_ hacerlo.

-¿Sabes el sacrificio que tendrás que hacer para poder cumplir con todas tus responsabilidades? –El castaño asintió enérgicamente.- No voy a liberarte de tus obligaciones, solamente porque tengas un alumno. Ahora eres un Santo Dorado y deberás actuar como tal. _–"__Aunque __ni __siquiera __has __empezado __a __vivir.__"_ Se dijo a si mismo con cierto pesar.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?

-Quiere decir que, desde hoy, Aioria es tu alumno. –La esplendida sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, pareció iluminar todo el salón.- Responderás por él, por todos y cada uno de sus actos.

-¡Gracias! Muchísimas gracias, Maestro. ¡No vamos a defraudarte! –ante la atropellada retahíla de agradecimientos del chico, el lemuriano río suavemente. Quizá, en un par de años, Aioros se arrepintiera de esa decisión; pero hasta entonces, toda su confianza estaba puesta en él. Estaba seguro que haría un magnifico trabajo con el niño.- ¿Cuándo se lo diré? ¿Cuándo empezaremos?

-Cuando tú lo consideres oportuno.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad. –insistió. El peliverde se limitó a asentir.

-Este paso es el primero de un largo camino. Confió plenamente en ti, pero has de tomarlo con calma. –Hubiera querido decirle lo orgulloso que se sentía, lo mucho que había madurado en apenas unos días. Pero no sería correcto… Ahora era un Santo, actuaba del modo justo y correcto porque era su deber, porque creía en ello: no porque esperase una recompensa.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, Arles llegó. Caminó hasta ellos en completo silencio, tan sigiloso como una araña, con la túnica acariciando el suelo, y se acercó hasta el trono. Aioros miró de uno a otro con curiosidad.

-Los Santos están llegando, Excelencia. –Shion asintió.- Saga está fuera, esperando tal y como pediste.

-Hazlo pasar. –Aioros alzó las cejas con cierta sorpresa. No lo había visto desde hacía tiempo, no tenía las cosas nada claras, y en realidad… esperaba que Saga tuviera una buena explicación que justificara que hubiera roto su promesa.

-Será mejor que me vaya, Maestro. Le diré a Aioria tras la reunión.

-No, quédate. –No dijo nada, se limitó a asentir. Lo cierto era que aquella no era la manera en que hubiera preferido encontrarse con su amigo, pero ya no había más remedio.

Los guardias abrieron la puerta de doble hoja con suavidad. A pesar de su antigüedad, las bisagras no emitieron quejido alguno. Aioros observó como los soldados se hacían a un lado e inclinaban suavemente la cabeza, apartando las picas de plata: igual que habían hecho con él minutos atrás. Envuelto en su armadura, y con la capa de seda ondeando a la par que su melena, Saga tenía un aspecto majestuoso. Se forzó a ocultar una sonrisa. Todo lo que habían soñado, por lo que habían luchado y llorado tanto… se había hecho realidad. Era la primera vez que ambos se veían las caras, envestidos en sus respectivos ropajes.

Pero mientras Saga caminaba en su dirección, la expresión seria de su rostro ocultaba sentimientos muy diferentes. Había pasado lo que parecía una eternidad, pensando una excusa convincente que explicara su ausencia del combate; y no la había encontrado. Llegaba al salón del trono sabiendo que iba a ser el centro de las miradas, como efectivamente sucedía: esta vez nadie iba a felicitarlo por sus logros. Había metido la pata en el momento más inoportuno.

Miró a Aioros de soslayo, tratando de imaginar las mil cosas que pasaban por su cabeza; pero la sola imagen del centauro arquero cubriéndolo, hizo que se le olvidara momentáneamente. Se veía fabuloso, con un resplandor que nunca había cubierto a Orestes… como si Sagitario solamente hubiera sido hecha con mimo para un único portador: Aioros.

Tragó saliva, y ahogó sus pensamientos cuando llegó al pie del trono. Hincó la rodilla e inclinó el rostro en una suave reverencia, esperando a que Shion le diera permiso para levantarse. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Estaría enfadado? ¿Decepcionado?

-Levántate. –hizo tal y como ordenó, alzando la mirada y clavándola en los metálicos ojos dorados. Podía ser que no lo aparentara, pero los nervios lo estaban devorando y la presencia de Aioros a su lado, no ayudaba.- No voy a pedirte una explicación. –Guardó silencio.- Te ausentaste de un evento sumamente importante en el que tu presencia era requerida y obligatoria. –Shion hablaba con calma y cierta parsimonia, y aunque nada lo delataba, Saga sabía de sobra que estaba molesto. Tragó saliva una vez más.- Como Santo Dorado que eres, confío en tu buen juicio. Si no te presentaste, pienso que tenías una buena razón: no voy a cuestionar tus decisiones.

¿La tenía? ¿Tenía un buen motivo? No había podido hacer nada por evitar lo que pasó. Había sido extraño e inesperado. La jaqueca había disminuido ligeramente, pero no había desaparecido desde entonces, y el estúpido golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, era un autentico incordio. Sin embargo, estaba… _asustado_. No sabía por qué, no creía tener ningún motivo. Podía haber sido cansancio, estrés… apenas había dormido en semanas. Pero había algo mucho más profundo que mantenía su instinto en plena alerta y, fuera lo que fuera, no le gustaba. Precisamente por ello, le había resultado imposible inventarse una excusa. ¡No podía pensar con aquella angustia! Aquel _miedo_ que no sabía de donde venía…

-Confío que algo como esto no volverá a repetirse.

-No, Maestro. –dijo con suavidad. Sentía los ojos azules de Aioros viéndolo de soslayo. ¿A él le bastaría con aquello? No, se dijo a si mismo. Había que ser muy estúpido para creerlo.- Lo lamento.

-¿Está listo el reporte de vuestra misión? –el cambio de conversación le pilló por sorpresa. Pestañeó un par de veces y asintió. Había olvidado por completo la carpeta que sostenía en su mano. Se la tendió a Shion.- Todo fue tal y como esperábamos, imagino.

-Se alargó más de lo esperado, pero no hubo imprevistos. –El viejo lemuriano asintió, dejando el informe en manos de Arles. Con cierto trabajo, se levantó del trono.

-Hablaremos más tarde de eso. Ahora, los demás nos están esperando.

Casi a la vez, ambos chicos asintieron. Shion sonrió tras la protección de su máscara. Verlos allí, juntos… era una maravilla para sus ojos. Sabía bien que Aioros estaba afectado por la ausencia del otro en un momento tan importante de su vida, pero confiaba en que el asunto no fuera más allá: lo arreglarían. Todo el futuro de la orden estaría en aquel par de manos adolescentes más temprano que tarde. Y no le inquietaba, al contrario. Sentía un orgullo incontrolable. Había moldeado a aquellos chiquillos con sus manos, ni en sueños hubiera esperado encontrar alguien más brillante que ellos a quien entregarle la Orden entera.

-X-

El sonido ronco con que las llamas hicieron acto de presencia inundó cada rincón del Santuario. Una a una, las luces de los doce signos zodiacales ardieron en el punto más alto de Meridia, desde Aries hasta Piscis. Las miradas de propios y ajenos volaron hacia el reloj zodiacal, repletas de curiosidad. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que la enorme torre iluminaba el cielo con el resplandor de sus flamas naranjas que ardían al unísono con el cosmos del Gran Maestro y sus hombres más cercanos. En tiempos de paz, como aquellos que vivían, el fuego solo podía significar una cosa: el _Chrysos__Synagein_, la gran reunión de Los Doce.

Grandes eventos se aproximaban, eso era una seguridad. Era solo bajo aquellas condiciones que el anciano Patriarca convocaba a la asamblea dorada, sin oportunidad de réplica ni tampoco de excusas. Todos tenían que estar presentes, ninguna excepción era permitida; y solo ellos sabrían los motivos que les llevaban hasta ahí. Podían ser buenas o malas noticias, incluso una mezcla de ambas, pero el resto de los habitantes del Santuario no podían sino especular al respecto.

Durante los meses anteriores, debido a la ascensión de los nuevos santos de Géminis y Sagitario, las voces susurraban que los vientos de guerra soplaban en dirección a la Orden. Una nueva generación se abría paso: la generación que lucharía hombro a hombro con la diosa y que, con su bendición, la llevarían a la victoria. Los más pequeños habrían de seguirles pronto para terminar exitosamente con el cambio de guardia. La generación antigua quedaría en el pasado mientras los más jóvenes tendrían la oportunidad de escribir sus nombres en la historia de una Orden repleta de héroes desconocidos.

Pero primero, Athena tendría que reencarnarse; era hora de que la diosa regresara a su pueblo. ¿En que momento lo haría? Nadie, sino el Maestro sabía la respuesta a dicha pregunta.

Restaba solamente esperar porque los dioses hablaran y porque el futuro de la Orden fuera desvelado a cada uno de sus miembros. Nadie más que el tiempo conocía el momento adecuado para dicha revelación.

Mientras tanto, en el corazón del templo Papal, los grandes cosmos de los santos dorados se congregaban. Cada objeto en el salón ardía con sus energías, conforme iban anunciando su presencia, uno a uno. Doce asientos de mármol esperaban por ellos, custodiados por su respectivo símbolo, inmortalizado en forma de estatuas de piedra. Desde el león hasta los gemelos, pasando por el centauro y el escorpión, no había uno solo de ellos que faltase. Algunos brillaban ya, con la misma enjundia que el cosmos de su protegido, mientras otros, permanecían aún en las sombras, esperando por ellos o resignándose a no resplandecer ese día. El color del oro inundaba la habitación, seduciendo a la vista. Era difícil ignorar las perfección en cada ropaje sin sentirse maravillado o sobrecogido por la fuerza que de ellos emanaba… era difícil pasar por alto la majestuosidad con que dotaban a sus portadores.

La pesada puerta de madera y oro se abrió una vez más, dando paso al Gran Maestro y a los dos santos más jóvenes. Como respuesta a su llegada, las efigies de Pólux y Cástor, así como el centauro dorado, se envolvieron en el color del oro. La suave alfombra de terciopelo rojo amortiguó el sonido de sus pasos, lentos y elegantes. Caminaron en dirección al resto, quienes saludaron la presencia de su Excelencia poniéndose de pie.

Sus ojos siguieron en silencio cada movimiento del lemuriano y de sus acompañantes, sin molestarse en ocultar el recelo que su presencia traía consigo. Era la primera vez que pisaban aquellos dominios y aunque se esforzasen en ocultarlo, la fascinación que les generaba era visible en sus jóvenes rostros. Era difícil no reaccionar a semejante espectáculo, imposible no maravillarse… pero es que los otros, habiendo estado presentes tantas veces antes había perdido ya toda capacidad de asombro.

Los chicos esperaron de pie a que Shion tomara asiento, al igual que el resto de los santos, y cuando lo hizo, le imitaron. Por fin, el gran círculo de tronos se encontraba completo.

-Agradezco vuestra presencia en tan breve tiempo. –habló el anciano Patriarca. Detrás de la mirada metálica de su máscara, sus ojos rosas sondearon los rostros de sus discípulos. Había visto tantas generaciones ir y venir, y en ninguna de esas ocasiones le había resultado sencillo decir adiós. No podía evitar pensar que sería la última vez que los vería juntos. Algunos aún tendrían unos años más antes de que sus alumnos reclamaran las armaduras que por derecho les pertenecían, pero para otros el final era cercano. Ángelo y Matti crecían rápidamente, augurando que los días de Athan y Eder eran cada vez más escasos; y Seif… La salud del árabe era tan frágil como la suya, e incluso peor. Su cuerpo, aunque joven, lucía ya los estragos del cansancio, mientras la luz de su mirada se apagaba lentamente bajo el yugo de la enfermedad, presagiando el inevitable final.- Habéis sido requeridos aquí porque las estrellas susurran sobre los cambios que se avecinan. La llegada de Athena es próxima, por lo que debemos prepararnos para recibirla. Como líderes de sus huestes, recae en nosotros la responsabilidad de preparar a su ejército, dotarla de los mejores guerreros y de nada menos que eso. –y vaya que lo sabía. Al final de todo, Shion no era muy diferente a la generación que se despedía. Al igual que ellos, él no estaría ahí para pelear al lado de su joven diosa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía cansado, los años pesaban cada vez más sobre sus espaldas. Su tiempo en la tierra era corto y pronto, alguien más debería tomar su lugar.- Es momento de partir.

Ninguno de los presentes pareció especialmente sorprendido con la resolución del Maestro. Tarde o temprano, llegaría el tiempo en que el Santuario no fuera lugar suficiente para que sus pupilos desarrollaran el potencial respectivo de sus signos. Habían crecido lo necesario como para ser exigidos de acuerdo a las expectativas concebidas alrededor de ellos. Era el tiempo de mirar al futuro frente a frente.

No así, Saga y Aioros se sintieron sacudidos por la noticia. Ambos sabían sobre la decisión de Shion y reconocían que tal separación era de vital importancia para cada uno. Sin embargo, por más necesario que fuera, verlos partir no era, ni sería, nada fácil. Esos niños se habían ganado su cariño. Habían creado lazos más fuertes que la sangre con ellos y, a pesar de que la distancia no podría romperlos, no dejaba de resultar dolorosa su ausencia ni entrañable su presencia.

Ahora estarían permanentemente bajo tutela de sus hermanos de Orden, perdidos en rincones escondidos del mundo. Crecerían lejos y solos, tendrían que aprender a valerse por si mismos en condiciones adversas y a forjar sus propios juicios… dirían adiós a su infancia para asumir el rol que les había designado el destino.

-¿Qué tan pronto podremos partir?

-Cuando lo consideréis pertinente, Rodya. Si hay algún arreglo que deba ser hecho antes de vuestra partida, os ruego arregléis los detalles con Arles previamente. En estos niños descansa el futuro, y no quiero que nada quede al aire en lo que se refiere a ellos y su enseñanza.

-¿Su educación quedará completamente a nuestro criterio?

-Están en vuestras manos. Os los confío plenamente. –no mentía… al menos no en la mayoría de los casos. Depositaba su fe completa en que cada uno de ellos sabría guiarles de la mejor manera posible. Rezaba porque comprendieran que, aunque no estarían ahí para librar las batallas de la mano de Athena, el papel que les correspondía en la historia era mucho más importante de lo que parecía: sus manos moldearían el futuro de la Orden.

-¿Qué sucederá con aquellos que no tienen maestro asignado? –la voz apagada de Seif se abrió paso en el silencio.- Leo y Aries.

-Mu quedará directamente bajo mi tutela. Como antiguo santo de Aries creo que aún queda algo en mi que puedo enseñar al pequeño. –sonrió, en un gesto que ninguno de ellos pudo ver. El niño pelilila no solamente era el futuro el de su signo, sino también el de su raza.- Y Aioros será quien responda por Aioria.

Las palabras del Patriarca hicieron que más de una ceja se levantara, no así con Saga. El geminiano miró de soslayo hacia su amigo y esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto aquel anuncio. Le alegraba que Aioros hubiera hallado la forma de convencer a Shion de cederle la custodia y sabía de antemano que haría un gran trabajo con el pequeño león. Si alguien era capaz de tal cosa, sin duda sería él.

-Pero… es solo un crío. Ambos lo son. –musitó Vigo de Escorpio y todas las miradas se posaron en él para después ir en dirección al Maestro, esperando la respuesta. El español siempre había poseído la particularidad de hablar intempestivamente.

-Vigo, Vigo… estás equivocado. -para sorpresa de todos, Athan fue quien intervino. Su voz sonaba seria, pero la sonrisa burlona en sus labios decía lo contrario.- No son más unos niños. Han crecido y ahora son _hombres_. Es tiempo que se comporten como tales. –meneó el índice mientras su mueca sardónica se ensanchaba.

-Y lo harán. Son vuestros hermanos ahora. –terció el lemuriano. Había sonado sereno pero conciso. No permitiría cuestionamientos hacia los miembros más jóvenes de la Orden.

-Mis disculpas, Excelencia. –el santo de Escorpio agachó la cabeza. Maldita fuera, su boca le metía en líos todo el tiempo.

Vigo se revolvió en su asiento, incómodo. Su intención jamás había sido poner en entredicho las decisiones del Santo Padre, aunque así hubiera sonado. Lo suyo había sido solamente un reflejo de su propia incredulidad. Los dos chicos podían ser tremendamente capaces e inteligentes, tenían que serlo para haber derrotado a Zarek y Orestes, pero ante sus ojos no dejaban de ser más que un par de niños.

Ni Saga ni Aioros habían respondido a los comentarios, ninguno se había movido. Con sinceridad podían decir que no les habían pillado por sorpresa. Era imposible que, de la noche a la mañana, el resto de la Orden Dorada viera en ellos algo más que los chiquillos que habían sido hasta ese entonces. Pero lo verdaderamente importante era la confianza que el anciano Maestro depositaba en ellos. No se había inmutado en lo más mínimo a pesar de las palabras del Escorpio y tampoco había dudado en lo absoluto al confirmar la fe que les tenía.

Por el contrario, el comportamiento de Athan activaba todas las señales de alerta. Irónico o no, su aparente empatía hacia ellos no hacía sino tornarse más y más sospechosa con cada segundo que pasaba. Era obvio que el mohín burlesco traía un significado más allá del que sus palabras pudieran delatar. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, tampoco importaba demasiado en ese momento. Hacía mucho que Athan había dejado de ser una amenaza latente. Sus sentimientos hacia ellos no habían cambiado en nada, pero siendo sus iguales, no había nada que pudiera hacer en su contra, ni nada a lo que se atreviera, especialmente bajo la mirada atenta de Shion.

-Espero vuestra cooperación y esfuerzo en esta misión que Athena os encomienda. –retomó la palabra.- Quiero que comprendáis que vuestras acciones y enseñanzas sobrevivirán en cada uno de esos pequeños. Lo que les ofrezcáis, lo que inculquéis en sus mentes jóvenes será lo que determine la victoria de nuestra señora. Os los confío… os confío el futuro de nuestra Orden y de la humanidad.

Recorrió con la mirada los rostros de cada uno de los hombres sentados a su alrededor. Ellos no podían verlo, pero su mirada rebosaba esperanza y suplicaba por comprensión.

Solo podía imaginar lo que había atravesado por la mente de Sage más de doscientos años atrás… algo probablemente similar, pero diferente a la vez. Al menos Sage había estado ahí para luchar a su lado. Junto con Hakurei, su propio maestro, habían allanado el camino para que su generación se alzase con el triunfo por encima del ejército de Hades. Habían iluminado el sendero con su sabiduría, su fuerza y su ciega fe en Athena. ¡Cuánto daría por la oportunidad de compartir el mismo destino con sus propios chicos!

Tristemente, aquella posibilidad lucía más lejana cada día. Se hacía viejo, mucho más de lo que su cuerpo pudiera soportar.

Por último, sus ojos se posaron en Saga y Aioros. Eran tan jóvenes, solamente unos niños, y a la vez eran todo lo que se esperaba de ellos y más. La diosa y el porvenir descansarían bien en sus manos, no lo dudaba. Juntos sería capaces de levantar a sus pequeños hermanos de armas, de la misma forma en que los gemelos lemurianos lo hicieran dos siglos atrás. Sus años podían negarles de la sabiduría de Sage y Hakurei, pero tenían algo invaluable, algo con lo que se nacía y se crecía: fuego en el corazón. Por su diosa, por sus compañeros, por su Orden… lo darían todo.

-X-

En silencio, vio como cada uno de los santos abandonaba la habitación. Aioros se revolvió los rizos desordenados, y se apretó la cinta de su frente, mientras todavía sentía sobre si las miradas furtivas y curiosas de sus ahora compañeros. Estaba decidido a no prestarles más atención de la necesaria, aunque debía admitir que empezaban a ponerlo nervioso. Por si no era suficiente con su recién estrenado puesto como Santo Dorado, ahora acababa de ser nombrado maestro de uno de sus pequeños. Debía admitir que estaba viviendo cosas buenas, muy buenas; aunque los últimos tiempos habían sido difíciles.

Alzó la vista suavemente, y notó que Saga seguía allí, sentado justamente frente a él, a la sombra del emblema de Géminis. En su rostro cabizbajo y serio encontraba el mejor recordatorio de la complejidad de sus vidas. Mentiría si dijese que no había esperado allí a propósito, de igual manera que sabía que Saga, en su retorcida manera de hacer las cosas, estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-Así que… _maestro_. –Aioros alzó una ceja, sorprendido, cuando lo escuchó hablar. Esbozó una sonrisa, e infló el pecho orgulloso.

-Eso parece. –El peliazul imitó su gesto, y un atisbo de diminuta sonrisa se pudo ver en su rostro.- Maestro Aioros. Tendré que decírselo a Aioria antes de que lo oiga por labios de alguien más.

Saga asintió, pero un inevitable silencio se instauró entre ellos. El castaño nunca dejó de ver a su amigo, que parecía haber encontrado algo fascinante en la mesa bajo sus manos. Viéndolo de aquella manera, envuelto en un pesado silencio que, estaba seguro, quería romper sin saber como, Aioros no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué. No era una sola pregunta, eran muchas, y cada día que pasaba, Saga se convertía en un enigma más y más difícil de descifrar.

-Creo que perdiste esto… -El arquero ladeó el rostro, cuando lo escuchó de nuevo. Se fijó en la pluma de oro que Saga sostenía entre sus dedos, y comprendió.

-No lo perdí. –negó, encogiéndose de hombros. Hasta aquel momento en que los ojos verdes de Saga lo veían a través de los largos mechones de su flequillo, no se había fijado en la disimulada herida de su frente.- La dejé exactamente donde quería que estuviera.

-Fui yo el que se perdió, ¿no? –lo dijo casi como un suspiro, alzando el rostro y mirándolo de frente. Los ojos cristalinos de Aioros lo miraban de vuelta.- Sé que te prometí que estaría… -Debía admitir, que el tiempo no le había ayudado en absoluto. Seguía sin saber que decir, ni como explicar lo sucedido.

-¿Era lo suficientemente importante como faltar a tu palabra?

El geminiano enmudeció. Se apartó la melena con cierto nerviosismo mal disimulado, y pensó acerca de la respuesta. Quería decir que si, anhelaba poder hacerlo. Si _aquello_ no hubiera sucedido, no se hubiera perdido el combate por _nada_ del mundo. Los días que habían pasado desde entonces habían resultado asfixiantes. Por mucho que lo intentaba, era incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que había fallado. Pero, ¿cómo era posible que a Shion y Aioros les bastara con tan poco? Casi prefería que lo regañaran, que lo gritaran: que hicieran algo además de confiar en él.

-Si. –respondió finalmente. Su amigo no había dejado de mirarlo un solo segundo, con aquellos ojos centelleantes que parecían verlo todo, pero que al final… no veían nada. Unos ojos que querían creerle cada palabra que decía.- Si hubiera podido estar ahí… no me lo hubiera perdido de ningún modo. –Acarició la suave pluma con las yemas de sus dedos, y suspiró.- Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Aioros continuó viéndolo con mezcla de interés y sorpresa. Debía admitir, que lo que menos esperaba era una disculpa tan directa, tan franca. ¡Y lo valoraba! Muchísimo, sabía que para Saga era _difícil_ aceptar que había hecho algo mal, voluntariamente o no. Esperaba una excusa convincente, una explicación que los dejara a todos tranquilos y contentos y que hiciera olvidar el enfado. Pero no había sido así. La voz de Saga sonaba casi monótona e impersonal, como si fuera únicamente su cuerpo quien estaba ahí. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Aioros no podía dejar de preguntárselo, aquella expresión ausente, triste y apagada había hecho que olvidara momentáneamente su molestia.

-Está bien. –Se encontró a si mismo quitándole hierro al asunto.- ¡Gané! Lo hice magníficamente bien, y tú te lo perdiste. –"_Pero __maté __a __Orestes_", omitió.- Además, no se si te has fijado, pero Sagitario es mucho más bonita que Géminis…

-Ese saco de plumas en movimiento, me hace estornudar. No veo que tiene de bonita…

-Estas celoso. –replicó divertido. Al menos aquellas palabras le daban un poco de esperanza: el magnífico sentido del humor del geminiano seguía estando ahí, agonizante, pero vivo.- Ahora yo puedo volar, y tú no.

-¿Lo has probado? –Saga alzó una ceja, con gesto pícaro.- Puedo ayudarte con eso; recompensarte por mi ausencia y probar mis dotes de maestro…

-No, gracias. –La carcajada del arquero resonó en la habitación.- Aunque, efectivamente, me recompensarás por eso. No sabrás cuándo, ni cómo, pero lo harás. Me aseguraré. –dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

Saga lo miró, con una débil sonrisa marcada en el rostro, pero aliviado. Se levantó, y lo siguió. Quizá después de todo, el mundo no fuera tan gris…

-X-

Cuando Saga y Aioros abandonaron el salón, distinguieron a la distancia las figuras de aquellos que les esperaban. Shion iba unos pasos más adelante, también a su encuentro.

Sonrieron sin siquiera notarlo. Era difícil no hacerlo.

El candor de las sonrisas con que fueron recibidos poseía la particularidad de borrar todo pensamiento de sus mentes, dejando nada más que los rostros fascinados de los niños. Bastaba mirarles a los ojos para descubrir la ilusión que sentían, el orgullo que les llenaba el pecho. Aquel montón de chiquillos habían crecido siguiendo cada paso suyo. Habían desarrollado una admiración ciega hacia ellos y les habían convertido en héroes dignos de cuentos y fantasía. No existía error alguno que empañara esa irrefrenable euforia que causaban, más aún cuando se enfundaban en los regios ropajes que, como santos dorados, les correspondían.

Arles permanecía a su lado, inmutable y pulcro como siempre. Su rostro cubierto por la máscara le brindaba un aire aún más lejano, como si de una fina estatua de mármol se tratara. Permanecía inmóvil, estoico mientras esperaba por el Maestro que se acercaba a él con pasos lentos y seguros. Cuando Shion estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se apresuró a obsequiarle una reverencia que no era necesaria. El viejo lemuriano la correspondió para saludar después a los más pequeños.

-¿Os habéis portado bien? ¿O habéis hecho sufrir a Arles? –preguntó, disfrutando secretamente del respingo del santo de Altair.

-¡Hemos esperado aquí por vosotros, Maestro! –chilló el pequeño escorpión.

-¡Y nos hemos comportado _muy_ bien! –complementó Aioria.

El resto de los aprendices atinaron solamente a observarles de soslayo en silencio y con obvio desacuerdo. La verdad de las cosas era que Arles se habían tornado en una persona demasiado paciente cuando se trataba de aquel par de diablillos de caras angelicales. No resultaba descabellado pensar en que, en más de una ocasión, la idea de mandarles permanente a la biblioteca cruzara por la mente del santo de plata.

-Dejémoslo en que hemos estado esperado por vosotros, Maestro. –Shura esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras las miradas acusadoras de los aprendices de Leo y Escorpio le atravesaban sin vergüenza alguna.

-¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Ya veo! –sonrió el anciano, para quien las caras de los otros chicos no pasaron desapercibidas.- En tal caso, quizás Arles pueda encontrar satisfactorio un poco de té… -acotó, reservándose una sonrisa.- …para los nervios. ¿Qué opinas, viejo amigo?

-Con gusto, Excelencia. Os acompaño. -la voz de Arles gritaba desesperación, Shion lo sabía.

Detalles como aquel siempre conseguían dibujar una sonrisa de los labios del Patriarca. Por un segundo al menos, el cansancio parecía haberse esfumado de su cuerpo, aunque con seguridad no tardaría en regresar. Acarició las cabelleras de sus chiquillos, una costumbre que ciertamente extrañaría, y después miró sobre su hombro, hacia los dos santos adolescentes que se aproximaban. Con un suave asentir, se despidió de ellos, retomando el camino de regreso a sus aposentos, acompañado de Arles.

-¿Y bien? –Saga y Aioros no tuvieron de tiempo de pensar demasiado después de eso, porque rápidamente su atención fue demandada por el más pequeño de sus admiradores.- ¿Cómo ha sido? –preguntó Milo.

-¿Ha sido genial? –Aioria siguió a Milo.

-¿O aburrido?

-¿Habéis hablado?

-¿Qué os han dicho?

-¿Cuándo volveréis a reuniros?

-¿Será pronto?

Las miradas de Géminis y Sagitario fueron de uno a otro, absortos en aquel rápido interrogatorio al que eran sometidos. Milo y Aioria habían creado una complicidad tal, que a veces sus cerebros pensaban como uno. Camus estaba muy cerca de ello, aunque su elocuencia era mucho menor, al igual que sus niveles de hiperactividad. Probablemente era el único con la capacidad de seguirles el ritmo a aquellos dos, sin caer en la vorágine de energía y desastre que usualmente les rodeaba.

-A ver… -Saga arrugó el ceño, esforzándose por ordenar ese montón de ideas que las preguntas de los niños habían creado.- Vamos por partes, ¿os parece?

-¡Si! –palmeó sus cabecillas inquietas.

-Ha sido… _emocionante_… -el peliazul continuó mientras sus ojos esmeralda viajaban hasta Aioros.

-… Diferente, ciertamente. Ya os tocará vivirlo. –el chico castaño le imitó, agachándose para poder mirar directamente a los niños.- Hemos recibido algunas noticias. Supongo que vuestros maestros os explicarán más tarde. –no se sentía listo para decirles, aunque a juzgar por el rostro de Shura, el aprendiz de Capricornio sabía más de lo que decía.

-Yo no tengo un maestro, Aioros. ¡Tendrás que decirme _ahora_! –Aioria se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Pues… en realidad para ti son excelentes noticias. –lo abrazó. Le encantaba verlo sonreír al recibir mimos y a decir verdad, moría de ganas por confesarle que se había ganado la autorización del Patriarca para ejercer de su maestro.

-¡Cuéntame!

-A partir de hoy, ¡tendrás al maestro _más_ fenomenal de todos! –el arquero sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio a Saga girar los ojos. En el fondo sabía que la idea le gustaba y que lo disfrutaba tanto como él.

-¡¿Quién?

-Pues… yo.

-¡Genial! –el rostro de cachorro de león se iluminó, mientras apretaba en un gran abrazo a su hermano mayor.- ¡Es la noticia más genial del mundo!

-¿A que sí? –sonrieron juntos.

Milo, a su lado, brincó con tanta emoción como su compañero de desastres. Era una gran noticia que, a pesar de no afectarle directamente, le hacía vibrar de alegría. Para cualquiera de ellos, tener la oportunidad de ser entrenando por sus mayores era un sueño hecho realidad. Obviamente, para Aioria, como hermano menor del arquero, lo era todavía más.

Sin embargo, rápidamente su rostro infantil se tornó serio y pensativo. Sus ojos azules fueron de un lado a otro mientras su cerebro procesaba toda la información que su cabeza inquieta generaba. Como un rayo, se abalanzó sobre Saga, demandando que el peliazul le abrazara también. Buscó su mirada, no sin robarle un gesto de completa sorpresa. Cuando Milo le observaba con tanta atención, algo siempre salía de ello.

-¿Qué hay, bicho? –cuestionó Saga. Se sentía intrigado por el repentino silencio y el escrutinio del niño.

-¿Y si me entrenas? –devolvió la pregunta, con una enorme y angelical sonrisa en los labios. Era fácil convencer a Saga con esa carita suya de chiquillo inocente.

-No, Milo, no puedo. –en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la ilusión se le escapó. ¡Algo iba mal con su mohín de angelito encantador!- Vigo es tu maestro y seguramente tiene muchas cosas que enseñarte. Además, ¿cómo crees que podría enseñarte la Aguja Escarlata? ¿Eh?

-Eso. –Aioros terció.- Saga tiene pánico a la sangre. –se apresuró a añadir con un dejo de burla.

-No se trata de eso. –el gemelo le miró de soslayo.- Simplemente no me gusta ensuciarme las manos. –se defendió.

-Claro. –río el castaño por lo bajo.

-Hubiese sido genial que fueras mi maestro. –Milo volvió a hacerse notar. Frunció el ceño y arrugó los labios. Definitivamente, Aioria era un gato con suerte.- Aún así, ¿podrás enseñarme algunas cosas de vez en cuando?

-Por supuesto, enano. -volvió a sonreír. Le bastaba con eso.

¿Qué tanto podría mantener su palabra esta vez? Saga no estaba seguro. Eventualmente, la mayoría de sus niños iba a marcharse y solo volverían a encontrarse en contadas ocasiones. Restaba esperar a que el tiempo les diera una oportunidad de encontrarse de nuevo para que, entonces, cumpliera con lo prometido.

-Bueno, bueno, se os hace tarde para cenar. El Maestro seguramente os estará esperando. –Aioros bajó a su hermano y sonrió al resto de los chicos.

-¿Cenareis con nosotros?

-No, hoy no. –tanto el peliazul como el castaño se asombraron por sus respuestas, que llegaron al unísono. Carraspearon mientras se miraban, entre divertidos e intrigados. Hacía mucho que sus cerebros parecidos no hacían de las suyas.

-Yo tampoco podré. –agregó Shura tímidamente.

Aioros le miró, consciente de que había algo más detrás de esa sonrisa, tímida y triste. Era muy probable que Seif se hubiera adelantado a las órdenes de Shion y que la salida de Shura fuera más pronto de lo que cualquiera esperaba. El santo de Capricornio venía arrastrando consigo una larga y penosa enfermedad desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero a últimas fechas su salud había empeorado repentinamente. Si uno lo pensaba a sangre fría, el tiempo que le quedaba para concluir el entrenamiento de su aprendiz era cada vez más escaso; y si Seif lo sabía, como era seguro, estaría trabajando a marchas forzadas para hacer del pequeño español un santo a la altura de lo que Athena requería.

El intercambio de miradas entre Aioros y Shura no fue ajeno para Saga. Su mente no andaba muy lejos de la del arquero, por lo que llegar a una conclusión no resultó complicado.

-Vamos, niños. Os acompaño. –sentenció, para darles un minuto de privacidad a esos dos. Intercambió miradas con ellos, dejándoles saber que él se haría cargo. Después de todo, Shura y Aioros eran muy cercanos, quizás era necesario que hablaran primero al respecto.

-Hablaremos después. –Saga asintió. Se aseguraría que Aioros le contara más tarde.

Les vieron marchar, atrapados en un silencio pesado. Aioros sabía. Shura sabía… probablemente esa era la despedida.

-¿Entonces…?

-Seif ha dicho que debemos irnos… por un tiempo, al menos. –el moreno bajó la mirada.- Abandonaremos el Santuario pronto.

-Shion habló acerca de ello en la reunión. Dijo que era el momento de que vuestros maestros tomaran control completo sobre vosotros y, si marcharse les parece necesario, pues… -se encogió de hombros.- Vamos a echaros de menos… voy a echarte de menos. _Mucho_. –Shura asintió y para Aioros no era difícil distinguir que estaba aguantando las lágrimas.

-Todo va a estar bien. –Aioros le abrazó, mientras revolvía sus cabellera rebelde. No mentía al decirle que todo estaría bien: tenía plena confianza en él. Por muy difícil que fuera el camino, Shura podría librarlo y regresaría convertido en un santo dorado, como Saga y él mismo.- Verás como el tiempo pasa volando. –intentó animarle.

-Pero Seif… esta muy enfermo.

-Lo sé y por eso mismo, tienes que ser muy fuerte. Aprende todo lo que puedas, Shura. Hazle sentir orgulloso, como yo me siento de ti.

El español se limpió con brusquedad una lágrima traicionera y se esforzó en devolver la sonrisa franca de Aioros.

-No voy a defraudaros, volveré con Capricornio. Os lo prometo. –dijo.

-X-

Se despidió de Sagitario tan pronto estuvo dentro de su salón, observándola tomar forma delante de sus ojos. El centauro dorado era probablemente lo más hermoso que había visto nunca. No importaba cuantas veces le mirara, ni cuantas veces se encontrara envuelto en la mezcla de polvo de estrellas y plumas doradas que despedía, simplemente no se cansaba de contemplar a aquel maravilloso espectáculo… _su_ armadura.

Sonrió mientras la observaba. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, a pesar de que el recuerdo de Orestes aún pesaba sobre él, Aioros había aprendido a aceptar su nuevo estatus como santo regente de Sagitario. Todavía lloraba por las noches y el solo recuerdo de su maestro inundaba sus ojos color zafiro. Cada día rezaba por él, por su alma, por su destino; y agradecía cada lección, suplicando a Athena que le proveyera del coraje necesario para hacer valer todos los esfuerzos de Orestes. Quería que su sacrificio no fuera en vano y lucharía por ello: por demostrar que el griego no se había equivocada al confiarle su armadura, su legado y a su diosa.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, cuando la soledad del noveno templo parecía pesarle como nunca, Aioros no podía sino preguntarse cuantas más sorpresas habían en el camino para ellos.

El día había sido largo y la reunión le había dejado ligeramente ausente. Ahora era el maestro de Aioria y eso le llenaba de ilusión, pero a la vez, la sola idea de despedirse de Shura y de los demás pequeñines, traía consigo un sabor amargo que empañaba su emoción. Nunca había pensado que los niños permanecerían para siempre encerrados en el Santuario en que habían crecido. Sabía que, eventualmente, se marcharían en busca de mejores lugares donde desarrollar los talentos con que Athena les había bendecido. Tenían que salir al mundo y encontrar su propio camino ahí afuera… solo que no esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

Iba a extrañarlos, empezando por su vecino de Capricornio. De todos, Shura era el más cercano a él y su partida llegaba en el momento en que probablemente más le dolería. Pero es que el pequeño mundo en el que vivía, a veces, parecía caerse a pedazos sin que nada pudiera evitarlo. Tragó saliva sintiéndose de nuevo emocional. Ni siquiera se habían marchado y ya los extrañaba como a nadie. Sin lugar a dudas, el templo Papal perdería gran parte del encanto que aquella pequeña tribu de niños le había regalado con su presencia.

Cierto, Deltha, Naia y Aioria aún estarían cerca, pero no sabía hasta que punto. Si algo había aprendido en todo ese tiempo, era que nada duraba para siempre, lo cual le aterraba con solo pensarlo.

Bastaba mirar a los gemelos: su pelea había terminado de propulsar la avalancha que les venía encima. Hacía mucho que Kanon se había perdido, dejando nada más que miradas recelosas y actitudes cortantes para con él y su gemelo. Y Saga…

Aioros no comprendía por qué, pero a pesar de haber hablado al respecto algo no había terminado ni del todo claro, ni del todo bien. Saga había ofrecido disculpas, sinceras por cierto, pero algo más, algo que no terminaba de entender, no le convencía en lo absoluto. Al final, mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, había decidido no pensar demasiado en ello. Había tenido demasiado con la reunión como para seguir dándole vueltas en la cabeza a una conversación que, si algo, solamente parecía despertar el lado paranoico en él. Lo mejor era darle un poco de descanso a su mente para que, con toda seguridad, las cosas parecieran mucho más claras la mañana siguiente.

Miró hacia Sagitario una última vez antes de marchar rumbo a sus aposentos. Con un poco de suerte, la noche le daría descanso y todo ese estrés que atormentaba los músculos de su cuello se esfumaría.

Sagitario y sus privados estaban a media luz. Los techos altos y las columnas lucían vacíos, con la oscuridad merodeando desde cada esquina. Siempre había sido un lugar tranquilo y silencioso, pero ahora se sentía todavía más. Desconocía cuanto tiempo le tomaría acostumbrarse, o si lo conseguiría; solo que eventualmente, tendría que salir del bache emocional en el que había caído.

Entró a su habitación en completo silencio y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Sobó su cuello adolorido mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento de alejar la mente del presente. Necesitaba dormir un poco, descansar aunque fuera unos minutos. Así, se concentró en escuchar el sonido de su propia respiración: tranquila, escueta.

Sin embargo, tomó un segundo para que sus sentidos se pusieran en alerta y su instinto le hiciera levantarse de la cama en un brinco. No estaba solo, alguien más le hacía compañía.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó, mientras la silueta de la intrusa tomaba forma en medio de la oscuridad.

-No hay nada que temer. –la voz femenina le contestó.- No estoy en aquí en busca de problemas. -el santo de Sagitario se encontró frente a frente con una joven mujer de melena larga y sedosa, cuyos ojos color esmeralda refulgían en medio de las penumbras de la habitación. Llevaba una túnica rosa, casi transparente, que se mecía con la brisa que soplaba por la ventana y que se amoldaba provocativamente a las curvas de su cuerpo.- Solo estoy aquí por un poco de diversión.

-¿Qué?

-Esa armadura tuya… ahora eres uno de _ellos_. Un santo, un hombre joven… -Aioros tragó saliva cuando la mujer se acercó a él.- … y como todo hombre, necesitas a una mujer.

-Oh… -aquello era una mala broma. _Tenía_ que serlo.- Eres una…

-Calla. –cuando sintió su cuerpo demasiado cerca del suyo y su dedo acariciándole los labios, Aioros retrocedió.- Esta noche no soy nada más que tu regalo.

-¿Regalo? –rió nerviosamente.- Yo no… pedí ningún regalo.

-Los regalos no se piden, Aioros. –la mujer volvió a acercarse para enredar su dedos en aquella cabellera castaña.- Alguien muy generoso me manda a ti como un obsequio. Y me aseguraré que no tengas nada _más_ que pedir.

-Por los dioses, tienes que estas bromeando… -dejó escapar la respiración.

-No, no bromas… solo juegos. –sus intentos de robar un beso fueron frenados por el santo quien volvió a retroceder, sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba.

Intento hablar, pero terminó balbuceando sin sentido. ¡¿Quién demonios jugada de esa forma con esos temas? La iluminación no tardó en llegar a su cabeza y solo un hombre podía ser capaz de planear el retorcido encuentro…

-Athan. –sentenció. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido? Pero sus quejas mentales no tendrían mucho espacio puesto que sintió la mano de la mujer posándose en su pantalón.- ¡Oye!

-Relájate, la pasarás bien.

-No, no, no…

-Tsh. –le pidió silencio una vez más.

Aioros se sopló el flequillo, meneó suavemente la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos cuando sintió el rostro de la hetaira peligrosamente cerca de si. Una vez más, tragó saliva, pensando en la bizarra situación en que se encontraba atrapado.

Definitivamente había sido un largo día… uno _mu_y largo.

-X-

Cuando llegó a Géminis, tomó una bocanada de aire que le llenó los pulmones. Se despojó de la armadura tan rápido como la sombra del gran salón de batallas acarició su piel, y antes de pararse a pensar, se encaminó a los recintos privados. El templo estaba silencioso. Las teas encendidas iluminaban los recovecos más oscuros, y de pronto, la Tercera Casa se le antojó terriblemente segura: como si nada de lo que sucediera ahí fuera pudiera si quiera rozarlo.

Sin embargo, sabía bien que aquel era un sentimiento engañoso. Quizá el mundo era caprichoso y se veía obligado a lidiar con asuntos que no le gustaban, gente a la que no apreciaba… Pero al final, Géminis no era diferente. El templo tenía sus propios fantasmas, muchos, por lo que empezaba a descubrir.

Cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los del Santo de Cancer, la imagen de Zarek se dibujaba en su mente asombrosamente nítida. Era como si la mirada cristalina de Athan, le reprochase lo que había sucedido. Desde que lo conocía, se había preguntado si el alemán querría a alguien lo suficiente como para considerarlo un amigo de verdad, casi familia. Siempre había terminado desechando la idea, y aún así… allí estaban aquellas miradas. Pero Saga no era tan ingenuo como Athan pretendía hacerle creer. El reproche no era por la muerte de Zarek, al menos no en su totalidad… Era por haber golpeado con precisión donde más dolía: en el orgullo de la Orden Dorada. Primero él, y luego Aioros. Debían estar furiosos en verdad…

Una sonrisa se dibujó suavemente en sus labios solo de pensarlo. Mas, cuando la luz del salón iluminó tenuemente el pasillo por el que caminaba, se olvidó de ello. El fantasma de Zarek se disolvió, igual que Athan. Géminis era como un oasis en medio de la tempestad, pero albergaba mucho más caos del que podía protegerle. Lo que si tenía claro, es que aquellas milenarias paredes jamás traicionarían sus secretos: lo que fuera que sucediera en el Templo, nadie lo sabría. O aquello se decía cada día.

Disminuyó el paso a medida que se acercaba a la puerta acristalada y se sopló el flequillo.

Kanon estaba allí.

Abrió con cuidado, queriendo pasar desapercibido; pero no lo consiguió. Su hermano, que descansaba placidamente, desparramado en el sofá; se incorporó sobre los codos cuando lo escuchó llegar. Saga se quedó quieto en el sitio, como si fuera un niño al que acaban de atrapar en medio de una travesura.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? –fue lo único que atinó a decir, pero inmediatamente, se maldijo. No estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

-¿Esto? –El gemelo menor se llevó la manó al pómulo magullado, sonrió con travesura y se encogió de hombros.- Tranquilo, me asegure que la Casa de Géminis quedase en buen lugar, el otro terminó peor que yo.

Saga permaneció en silencio, mirándolo casi sin pestañear, mientras trataba de descubrir cuanta verdad y cuanta mentira había en aquellas palabras. Lo cierto era, que hacía meses que no entrenaba con su hermano. No tenía la menor idea de con quien pasaba el tiempo, ni haciendo qué. Y aunque estaba seguro de que su vida sería más sencilla sin saberlo, le preocupaba. Solamente esperaba que no se metiera en líos… o no en demasiados.

-Tu amazona es buena. –Saga alzó una ceja apenas perceptiblemente. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando.- La rubia rusa…

-Tatiana. –De pronto, la sola idea de Kanon peleando con una amazona de rango inferior a su cargo, lo espantó.- ¡¿Has…? –Probablemente sonó más aprensivo de lo que le hubiera gustado, la risa de Kanon resonando en el salón se lo recordó.

-Solamente dije que es buena. –El mayor respiró aliviado, aunque se esforzó porque no se notara.- Estuve observando. Últimamente parece que paso bastante desapercibido. –Se apartó la melena de un manotazo, disfrutando de la inquietud que desprendía su hermano.- Y a decir verdad, es una ventaja para _muchas_ cosas.

-No te metas en problemas, Kanon. Ahora no…

El menor de los hermanos, se sentó en el sofá. Ladeó el rostro, contemplando a su hermano con creciente interés. Debía admitir que la curiosidad lo carcomía. ¿Cómo habría explicado su ausencia del _gran_ combate? Desafortunadamente, era más que probable que nunca lo supiera. Aioros y Saga se habían convertido en el único tema de conversación del maldito Santuario, el centro de atención de todas las miradas y exclamaciones de admiración. Cuanto más desapercibido pasaba él, más destacaba Saga. Poco les faltaba a la mayoría para besar el suelo por el que pisaban… Aquello le provocaba sensaciones encontradas: rabia, por haberse visto excluido de todo ese resplandor, y diversión… al comprobar lo fácilmente impresionables que resultaban todos antes o después.

Sin embargo, había algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Los dos habían logrado vestir sus armaduras. Sabía de sobra que aquella desbordante admiración, iría en aumento, por muy irritante que le resultara. Pero… ¿sabrían ya que el trono sería para uno de los dos? Debía admitir que moría de ganas por ver qué sucedía entonces. ¿Saga pelearía con tanta determinación y obstinación por ello, como había hecho con él? Se ponía furioso solo de pensarlo.

-Los niños se marcharan durante los próximos días. –La voz de Saga lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-¿Todos? –preguntó, aplacando su repentino mal humor.

-Aioria se queda a cargo de Aioros.

-Oh.

No dijo nada más. Lo de Aioria era bastante previsible. Pero en realidad, iba a extrañarles. Los mocosos eran divertidos, simpáticos. Al menos, algunos de ellos. Le resultaba entretenido entrenar con Ángelo, molestarlo e intercambiar desafíos verbales. Sin embargo, Milo… Se sopló el flequillo. Probablemente, sería al más pequeño al que más añoraría. Aquel par de ojos celestes aún eran capaces de mirarlo con fascinación. ¡A él! ¡A Kanon! Seguramente era el único que le miraba de aquel modo, olvidando que era el _fracasado_.

Volvió a ver a su gemelo, y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá.

Quizá él también debería marcharse. El Santuario, sus fantasiosas ideas y sus convicciones absurdas no eran para él. Honor, justicia, sacrifico, gloria… ¿Qué importaba todo aquello? Quizá solamente la gloria resultara mínimamente atractiva. Más no habría ninguna para él, no mientras Saga continuara brillando como el mismo sol en un cielo despejado. Negó lentamente con el rostro.

-Milo extrañará espiar a las amazonas. –Saga rodó los ojos.- Aunque hablando de amazonas… Tras dos semanas juntos, ¿tu rubia también se quitó la máscara?

-A veces eres un autentico cretino. –La risa burlona de Kanon resonó en la habitación, mientras veía como su hermano se dirigía a su dormitorio. Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que posaba la mano en el pomo de la puerta, habló de nuevo.

-Por cierto, olvidé mencionarte que tienes visita.

Saga lo miró, ladeó el rostro con el ceño fruncido, y abrió. Quizá Naia o Deltha…

-X-

No supo cuándo cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, ni cómo. Se quedó totalmente quieto, mirando a la esbelta silueta con los labios entreabiertos. La habitación estaba en penumbra, pero la poca luz que había era más que suficiente para verla con claridad.

-Has llegado. –la voz de la joven, algunos años mayor que él, llegó alta y clara a sus oídos.

Los mechones de su pelo, castaño y rizado, que escapaban al elaborado recogido; acariciaban suavemente sus hombros desnudos; mientras el corto y fino quitón de gasa plateada parecía danzar sobre su piel tostada, con cada paso que daba en su dirección.

-Te ves cansado. –Su voz sonaba tranquila, en cierto modo melosa… igual que un suave ronroneo, pero con un alegre toque travieso. Aunque demasiado cercana para su gusto. Antes de que se diera cuenta, pocos centímetros los separaban.- Puedo solucionar eso… -Una de sus finas manos, se enredó en su melena y la apartó, justo antes de que Saga retrocediera.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Sonó más hostil de lo que hubiera querido, pero lejos de amedrentarse, la chica sonrió con picardía.- ¿Quién demonios eres?

A decir verdad, no hacía falta que dijera nada. No necesitaba saber su nombre, aquello era lo de menos. Y tenía bien claro quién era ella… o al menos qué era. La pregunta era, qué demonios hacía allí y por qué Kanon la había dejado entrar hasta su mismo dormitorio.

Sin darse cuenta retrocedió un paso mas, hasta que su espalda chocó con la puerta. Se maldijo y, solamente entonces, se percató del hermosísimo tono azulado de sus ojos.

-Me llamó Io. –murmuró humedeciéndose los labios, mientras delineaba suavemente el contorno de su mandíbula con sus largas uñas. Saga tragó saliva, sin dejar de mirarla estupefacto, ante la situación en que se veía atrapado.- Deja que hoy sea la recompensa a tu éxito.

-¿Qué…? –atinó a decir cuando las manos de Io comenzaron a ascender por su pecho, y amenazaban con rodear su cuello. Atrapó sus muñecas justo a tiempo, deteniendo sus avances.- Para. –dijo.- ¿Quién enviaría a una hetaira para felicitarme por…?

Se detuvo en seco, sin soltarla. De pronto todas las piezas del extraño rompecabezas hicieron clic en su cerebro y comprendió. Solamente había una persona capaz de… algo así. Frunció el ceño cuando reparó en ello.

-¿Qué importa? –la joven, que en ningún momento trató de liberarse del agarre, dio un paso más, hasta que sus labios besaron lentamente las manos que la sujetaban. El desconcierto en el rostro sonrojado del santo era asombrosamente apetecible a sus ojos.

-No quiero. –murmuró. Apenas fue un susurró, pero la autoridad en su voz era imposible de ignorar. Se aclaró la garganta y la soltó, haciéndose a un lado.- Es mejor que te vayas.

-Yo no…

-Vete. –Saga no la permitió terminar lo que iba a decir.- Por favor.

Io lo miró con interés, ladeando el rostro.

-Quedándote no me haces ningún favor, _Io_. –pronunció su nombre con suavidad.- Ve y dile a Athan que fuiste un regalo magnifico, o si lo prefieres, se lo diré yo. Pero no quiero… -negó con un gesto de su cabeza.

La hetaira no había dejado de observarlo un solo momento. Recortó nuevamente la distancia que los separaba, poniendo en alerta todos los sentidos de Saga. Sin embargo, lo sorprendió depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Búscame cuando lo desees…

No atinó a decir nada más, solamente la vio marchar silenciosa, contoneando delicadamente sus caderas, y dejando tras de si una dulce fragancia a canela y vainilla.

-X-

-Eso ha sido rápido. –la voz del menor de los gemelos la sorprendió cuando se alejaba por el pasillo.- Más de lo que esperaba.

Io se detuvo, y lo miró. Únicamente iluminados por los destellos de colores de la cristalera del corredor, la hetaira encontró asombroso el parecido entre los hermanos. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de contemplarlos tan de cerca. Kanon se acercó un par de pasos, sin ningún reparo marcado en el rostro.

-Supongo que no tardó en adivinar quién te envió…

-Lo conoces bien. –respondió coqueta. El peliazul se encogió de hombros, sonriente, sin desviar la mirada.

-Es mi gemelo.

-Y aún así… sois diferentes. –Io reemprendió el camino, sin dejar de verlo de soslayo, pero la mano del chico cerrándose sobre la suya, la detuvo.

-Mucho. –tiró suavemente de la joven hasta que la giró, y pudo verla a los ojos. Se topó con una mirada cristalina y seductora, con la sonrisa pícara y humedecida.

-Quizá no ganaste la armadura… -O lo que era lo mismo para él: "_Quizá__perdiste._"- Pero tus méritos también merecen ser recompensados…

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA: **

_Sunrise_: Aioros ha dejado que una hetaira juegue con su pantalón…

_Aioros_: ¡Es una mujer rápida! O_o

_Saga_: O ella muy rápida o tú muy… ¬¬'

_Deltha_: ¡Fácil! ¬¬'

_Saga_: ¡Por ejemplo! Aunque debo aclarar que las hetairas griegas no son prostitutas. Eran mujeres de influencias, con buena educación, dotes para la música y el arte, además de sus _interesantes _talentos físicos. Ellas eran las únicas mujeres que podían participar de los banquetes de los guerreros, y sus opiniones y creencias eran muy respetadas por ellos. Se decía que las hetairas eran las compañeras de placer, los oídos que escuchaban las penas y los labios que aliviaban los corazones; pero jamás había sentimientos de por medio.

_Naia_: Pequeños golfos u_U

_Saga, __Aioros, __Kanon:_ ¡Oye! O_o

_Sunrise_: La enciclopedia con piernas volvió.

_Damis_: ¡Y esa iba a ser mi frase! ¬¬'

_Kanon_: ¡Una hetaira de regalo de Navidad!

_Sunrise_: ¡Recordad! Visitad nuestro grupo en DeviantArt, cuya dirección encontrareis en nuestros profiles, igual que los replies anónimos.

_Damis_: La próxima entrevista será… ¡Zarek!

_Sunrise_: ¡Felices fiestas!

_Damis_: ¡Y Feliz 2012!


	24. ¿Quiénes somos?

**Capítulo 24: ¿Quiénes somos?**

Cuando Vigo le mencionó que su pequeño aprendiz había huido, a Saga no le resultó difícil saber donde podía encontrarlo. Los últimos días habían sigo un continuo ir y venir de gente, y una sucesión interminable de despedidas dolorosas. Lo habían sido para ellos, los mayores, así que no podía pensar como se sentían los más pequeños. Claro, que todo tenía un lado bueno. Quizá pasarían mucho tiempo sin ver a los niños… pero la sola idea de que pasaran años antes de volver a ver a Athan, se antojaba de lo más agradable.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que apenas se dio cuenta de cuando llegó a la playa. La sombra de Cabo Sunion se cernía con suavidad por el extremo izquierdo de la cala, mientras que el resto de la arena era bañada por el inclemente sol. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Milo, sentado junto a la orilla, abrazado a sus rodillas, supo que aquello no iba a ser menos difícil que pedirle disculpas a Aioros por su repentina ausencia. De hecho, estaba más que seguro de que sería mil veces peor.

Caminó despacio, observando al más pequeño, y pensándose las mil y una cosas que podría decirle. ¿Pero había algo lo suficientemente adecuado? Milo aún no había cumplido los ocho años, era el benjamín de las Doce Casas, y de alguna manera se había convertido, junto a Aioria, en la verdadera vida de la escalinata Zodiacal. Todos iban a extrañarse muchísimo allá donde fueran.

Sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado y procuró mirar el mismo horizonte que el pequeño escorpión, aunque no por eso dejó de verlo de soslayo. Ambos compartían el mismo silencio, adornado por el susurro de las olas y el graznido lejano de las gaviotas; pero también las miradas disimuladas. Saga sonrió.

-Pensé que estarías ocupado. –espetó el más pequeño.

-¿Quién dijo que no lo estuviera?

-¿Te parece correcto estar sentado en la playa tomando el sol? –El comentario lo tomó por sorpresa y se encontró a si mismo riendo con ganas.- No te rías, eres un Santo Dorado. –Milo se cruzó de brazos y dibujó un mohín severo en el rostro.- Hablo en serio.

-Lo se. No se lo dirás a nadie, verdad? -Como si la sola idea resultase demasiado ofensiva para sus oídos, el pequeño frunció aún más el ceño. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, a Saga no le había pasado por alto aquel detalle.

-Nunca le cuento _nuestros_ secretos a _nadie_. Nunca hablé de Deltha. –Por un momento, el geminiano se sintió afortunado de que Milo no tuviera ningún gran secreto que guardar de él. Presentía que el chiquillo era demasiado listo como para no sacarle provecho.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. –Alzó las manos en señal de rendición.- No dije nada.

-Lo dijiste.

-Pero no en serio.

-No importa.

-Claro que si.

-No, no lo hace.

-Si, si lo hace. –Saga sonrió una vez más, mientras lo miraba fijamente. Milo podía bromear, o resultar de lo más gracioso aún estando enfadado… pero aquella actitud suya tan seria, no era más que una torpe manera de disimular lo mal que se sentía.

-Vigo me envió para… -la sola mención de aquel nombre, hizo que su semblante se oscureciera.

-Debiste ser tú mi maestro, no Vigo. –Milo lo interrumpió.- Debiste decir que si. –De nuevo, el mar de lágrimas que tanto trabajo le había costado controlar, inundó sus ojos.- ¡Si tan solo hubieras dicho que si, como Aioros, no tendría que irme a ningún sitio!

-Sería un pésimo maestro…

-¡No importa! –gritó, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-Escucha, ¡intente enseñar a Aioros a volar hace años, y apenas aprendió hace dos días él solito! –No sabía si aquel comentario suavizaría el ambiente, pero comenzaba a sentir aquellas lágrimas como propias.- ¿Cómo podría…?

-¡¿Y qué? Tendríamos todo el tiempo del mundo, y estaría contigo y con Kanon. –la sola mención de su hermano le forzó a agachar el rostro.- ¡Con Aioria! ¿Qué va a hacer él solo con Mu? ¡Se aburrirá!

-Milo...

-¿Por qué todos tienen tanta prisa por irse? Camus se fue a Siberia… ¿Dónde esta Siberia? Además, no pude enseñarle a hablar bien… -Una lágrima enorme rodó por su mejilla.- Tampoco se donde están las Cicl…

-Cicladas.

-¡Cómo se llamen! ¿Ves? ¡No puedo irme! ¿Cómo va a enseñarme Vigo geografía? ¡Es tan despistado que se pierde en su propio templo! Solamente Shion puede… Vigo es español… si al menos fuéramos a España, estaríamos con Shura y Seif. ¿Verdad? -Hablaba tan rápido, que comenzaba a tropezar las palabras. No quería llorar, Saga lo sabía, pero ya era tarde. Si seguía así terminaría llorando él mismo como un bebé.- ¡No _quiero_ irme! Me gusta el Santuario.

-Verás como no todo es tan malo como parece… -A decir verdad, no tenía la menor idea de qué debía decir.- Vigo es un tipo de lo más genial y divertido. –Cada palabra que pronunciaba sonaba tristemente falsa.- Será un maestro excelente.

-¡Os echaré mucho de menos! –antes de que lo viera venir, se abalanzó sobre él y se colgó de su cuello, estrechándolo en un abrazo desesperado. Respondió el gesto tras un par de segundos de vacilación. Lo escuchó sollozar, mientras su propio corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.- ¿Quién me va a cuidar allí? Seguro que Vigo se aburre de mi…

Saga no atinó a decir nada. Acarició su melena suavemente, en un frágil intento por consolarlo, y consolarse. Él también lo extrañaría… todos lo harían. Aunque, quizá, si había algo más doloroso que las despedidas… era el hecho de saber lo que les quedaba por enfrentar. A cada uno de los niños le esperaban unos cuantos años de dolor, heridas y soledad. Ya no habría nadie más allí para ellos, ni nadie con quien jugar. Estarían solos. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que de algún modo, había sido afortunado: Kanon y Aioros habían estado ahí con él en cada paso del camino. ¿Quién estaría para los niños? No todos los maestros eran como Vigo u Orestes, ni siquiera como Seif.

Sabía que las palabras optimistas, todos aquellos "estaréis bien", habían sido vacíos. Dudaba mucho de que su hermano o Aioros estuvieran de acuerdo, al igual que él, con aquellas afirmaciones. Solamente había que ver como habían terminado ellos…

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó así, consolándolo. Milo había dejado de llorar hacía un rato, aunque la tristeza en aquellos enormes ojos celestes era mucho más dura de lo que podía soportar. Sin embargo, el suave tintineo alegre del cosmos de Vigo, le advirtió de que el momento de decir adiós había llegado.

-Prométeme que cuidaras de todos, ¿si? –murmuró Milo. Saga ladeó el rostro con curiosidad.- Aioros es un poco despistado, y ahora estará muy ocupado… -De pronto, se veía absolutamente tranquilo: resignado.- Tenéis que cuidar a Aioria y a Kanon, Mu estará bien.

-¿Cuidarás tú de Vigo? –dijo, con un nudo en la garganta, después de asentir.- No dejarás que se pierda, ¿verdad? –El chiquillo sonrió suavemente, mientras aceptaba su mano para ponerse en pie.

-¡Me esforzaré! Verás que voy a ser un Santo Dorado muy genial, como tú. Te lo prometo.

-¡Por supuesto! –extendió su puño hacia el pequeño, que lo chocó con el suyo en un gesto de complicidad. La silueta de Vigo se dejó ver en la lejanía, pero el santo permaneció allí, quieto, dándoles su tiempo.- Yo también te echaré mucho de menos, ¿sabes? –se apresuró a decir, casi atropelladamente y en voz baja: lo suyo no eran las muestras de cariño.- Pero siempre nos quedarán los recuerdos, han sido unos buenos tiempos aquí, ¿verdad? –Milo asintió.

-¿Vendrás a verme?

-Te lo prometo. –revolvió su melena, y tras una larga mirada compartida, el más pequeño le dio la espalda y echó a correr, rumbo a su nueva vida.

No importaba que hubiera habido momentos malos… Lo cierto era que sí, habían sido unos años maravillosos que esperaba no olvidar jamás. Solo quedaba aguardar por que volvieran envestidos en oro.

-X-

El guardia chilló. Estaba en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

Cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, levantando una nube de polvo amarillento. La suciedad se impregnó en sus ropas y debajo de sus uñas cuando clavó las manos en la arena. Se arrastró por el piso al retroceder, pero sus esfuerzos no le sirvieron de mucho.

A su alrededor, escuchó el susurro de las voces de sus compañeros. Algunos murmuraban, otros hablaban tan alto que parecían gritar; pero nadie le ayudaba.

La larga sombra de Kanon se proyectó sobre él. Era tan solo un chiquillo pero no por eso dejaba de ser amenazante. Su estatura igualaba la de muchos de ellos y su poder, equiparado con el de cualquier santo dorado, no tenía comparación con el suyo. Se había convertido en un fantasma, en la sombra de su hermano; y lo era en todos los aspectos. Vivía opacado por la luz de Saga, como un espectro. Kanon era todo lo que Saga no.

-Perdóname, Kanon. –suplicó el guardia. El miedo en su mirada era tangible y su cuerpo temblaba sin proponérselo. El gesto de debilidad alimentó el repudio del gemelo.

-¿Cómo me has llamado, imbécil? –su voz sonó suave y tranquila, aunque el sutil siseo en ella avistaba la rabia contenida.- Repítelo en mi cara. –el guardia emitió un gemido de dolor cuando el pie del peliazul impactó su rodilla. Su boca se mantuvo cerrada.- No te escucho.

Aumentó la fuerza, escuchando el hueso crujir debajo de él. Vio al soldado retorcerse como un gusano en el anzuelo y una satisfacción insana le invadió.

El hombre no podía moverse: el cosmos de Kanon se había encargado de impedírselo. Estaba atrapado, estaba a su merced. Sintió el peso del gemelo sobre una de sus rodillas y luego la otra sufrió el mismo castigo. Se quejó, pero de nada sirvieron sus lamentos.

-¡Kanon, por favor! –volvió a suplicar. Un guerrero lisiado en el Santuario se convertía en basura, en un desecho que clamaba por la muerte.

-Repítelo. –la orden abandonó lentamente la garganta del peliazul.- ¿Cómo me has llamado? Ten las agallas para escupírmelo en la cara.

-Yo… yo no… -la rodilla crujió de nuevo, opacada por un nuevo grito de dolor que terminó por romper su voluntad. Por fin, las palabras que Kanon quería escuchar abandonaron su boca.- ¡_La Sombra_! ¡Te he llamado _La Sombra_! –ni siquiera supo porque había terminado cediendo. Su confesión no le ganaría nada, solamente más rencor.

_La Sombra_. Tal era el sobrenombre de Kanon.

Vivía en las penumbras y se alimentaba de ellas. Pero, como todas las sombras, no existía sin luz… y esa luz era precisamente su hermano, Saga de Géminis. De no haber sido por él, Kanon no existiría. Le había perdonado la vida durante el duelo por Géminis y, gracias a él, Kanon vivía como un rey, cuando no debía ser nada más que un mendigo.

Y más allá de todo, obvio a la vista de cualquiera, estaban las diferencias entre ambos gemelos. ¿Qué mejor forma de expresarlo sino el contraste entre luz y sombra?

-No soy ninguna sombra. ¿Sabes por qué? –habló de nuevo el gemelo. Su rostro se adornó con una sonrisa retorcida y su mano se extendió hacia el soldado caído, mostrándole la palma. Justo en medio, un minúsculo rayo dorado se transformó en una esfera de energía. Iba a callarlo. Se aseguraría de que no volviera a faltarle el respeto.- Las sombras son incapaces de crear luz.

-¡No… no, Kanon!

La esfera de luz salió despedida de su mano a una velocidad impresionante. El guardia cerró los ojos y se encomendó a los dioses. Sintió el calor del cosmos dorado acariciándole la cara y ahogó un grito de terror lo mejor que pudo.

Lo que no esperaba era que, justo cuando la cosmoenergía de Kanon iba a impactarle, otra esfera de igual potencia golpeó a la primera, obligándola a desviar el rumbo.

El gemelo gruñó. No había visto venir aquel último ataque. Levantó la mirada esmeralda lentamente, casi con parsimonia, y la fijó en el resplandor de ese par de alas doradas que le vigilaban a la distancia. Internamente se maldijo, no por haber errado, sino por haberle dado la oportunidad a Aioros de ser quien le detuviese. Soportaba mal las reprehensiones de Saga, pero las del arquero dorado estaba seguro que le resultarían insufribles.

-Marchaos. –Aioros ordenó mientras se acercaba. No tenía intenciones de enredarse en un ir y venir de palabras con Kanon delante de todo aquel ejército de curiosos. Rápidamente no quedaron más que ellos tres: el gemelo, el soldado caído y él. Miró de reojo al hombre, descubriendo que el peliazul aún no le dejaba libre.- Déjalo irse, Kanon.

-¿O qué? –el cinismo en su rostro le revolvió el estómago. A pesar de todo, se contuvo.

-Solo déjalo ir. Ha sido suficiente.

-Por favor… -rogó de nuevo el guardia. De pronto se hallaba entre dos aguas, y aunque la presencia del Santo de Sagitario le infundía cierta tranquilidad, la insolencia de Kanon le hacía preguntarse que tan lejos obligaría a Aioros a llegar y cómo terminaría él en la reyerta.

Kanon chasqueó la lengua. Miró a Aioros y después al soldado. No quería ceder… su orgullo se lo impedía. El castaño era un santo y él, un peón. Debía obedecerlo, inclinarse frente a su voluntad, como hacía el resto del Santuario. Pero Kanon no podía.

-¿_O qué_? –repitió con mayor desafío. Sus ojos escupían fuego y reproche, pero los de Aioros permanecían tranquilos como el mar en calma.

-O nada. Vas a soltarlo. Es una orden. –las alas doradas danzaron al compás del cosmos de su portador.

Kanon supo de inmediato que Aioros no estaba jugando. A diferencia de él, Saga y el arquero habían crecido. Ambos habían asumido el rol que les pertenecía y cumplían de manera satisfactoria con las expectativas tan altas que se les impusieron. Al mismo tiempo, el gemelo era conciente de sus limitaciones. Podía hacer lo que quería la mayor parte del tiempo, comportarse como un idiota y jugar con el cerebro de Saga; pero no estaba seguro de que tanto soportaría Aioros. Tenía suficientes problemas como para terminar en un enfrentamiento directo con el viejo lemuriano por culpa de un arquero chismoso.

-Athan tenía razón en algo. –la sola mención del nombre hizo que Aioros se revolviera en su lugar, nervioso. Athan _nunca_ tenía razón en nada.- No vale la pena jugar con moscas. –Kanon dejó escapar a su presa.

Se mantuvo quieto, con la mirada fiera clavada en Aioros. Retaba su autoridad, menospreciaba la hermosa armadura dorada que le cubría; y lo hacía por una simple y sencilla razón: él _era_ Kanon, y Kanon jamás se dejaba domar por nadie. Su dogma estaba claro en su mente y su lealtad era solamente para consigo mismo. No hacía caso a las reglas. Se las saltaba… y las órdenes de Aioros no eran la excepción.

-Esas _moscas_, como las llamas, son tus compañeros de ejército. –replicó el santo de Sagitario toda vez que estuvieron solos. Los rangos dentro del Santuario eran marcados y, usualmente, enfrentados. Aioros lo sabía, Kanon también; era obvio para los ojos del mundo. Pero eso no hacía que fuera lo correcto.- Van a pelear igual que tú o yo en la Guerra Santa y, a su manera, ofrecerán su vida por la victoria de Athena en caso de ser necesario.

-Carne de cañón. Athena es un diosa demasiado resignada si acepta ese tipo de peones en su ejército. Nuestra señora debería ser más exigente. –el ceño cada vez más fruncido de Aioros le resultaba hilarante. Algunas personas eran ingenuas… _tan_ ingenuas.

-Athena es un diosa sabia. No voy a permitirte que pongas en tela de juicio sus designios y tampoco que hagas de menos los esfuerzos y sacrificios de los demás. Al igual que nosotros, ellos también son guerreros. –habló con severidad.

-Antes de sermonearme deberías informarte mejor de lo que sucede aquí, arquero. –los ojos de Kanon centellaron con rabia.- Si tu mosca quería mantenerse alejado de los problemas, debió mantener la boca cerrada. ¿Tiene los cojones para hablar de mi a mis espaldas? Entonces, que los tenga también para hacerlo de frente.

-No condeno que se refiera a ti de esa forma… –no lo había escuchado, pero estaba seguro de todo lo que habían dicho los guardias sobre Kanon.- …pero tu fuerza no es comparable con la suya. Debiste enfrentarlo, si. Lo que no debiste es caer en la violencia.

El gemelo le miró con seriedad por un instante. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza mientras aquellas expresivas cejas suyas se levantaban con curiosidad. Después, dejó escapar una gran carcajada llena de ironía.

-Vale. Voy a preguntarlo: ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Aioros le espetó. Sentía que el pecho le ardía de rabia y temía que se le reflejara en el rostro.

-¡Eres un santo dorado! ¡Vives de la violencia! ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué le diera un abrazo y estrecháramos lazos de amistad? ¡Por favor, arquero! ¿Vas a contarme otro cuento de niños? _Crece_.

-El que tiene que crecer eres tú. Deja de ser el chiquillo malcriado que juega a ser la víctima. ¿Quieres su respeto? Gánatelo. ¡Maldita sea!

-¡No me hables de respeto a mi! –Kanon alzó la voz. Sus ojos verdes lucían un brillo amenazador y su cuerpo entero estaba tenso, poseído por la ira.- Tú, que de todos has tenido la vida más fácil, no _puedes_ venir a sermonearme sobre lo que es el respeto. ¡Tú tienes el respeto de todos! ¡Saga lo tiene! Lo habéis ganado con la maldita armadura, e incluso antes. ¡Sois jodidamente perfectos! Los ojos del mundo os miran hacia arriba. El resto de nosotros no tenemos vuestra suerte… ojala algún día se os termine. –terminó con un gruñido. _"Solo espero estar ahí cuando resbaléis,"_ pensó.

-Tu corazón no siente lo que tu lengua escupe. –al menos eso quería creer el joven santo. En el fondo de su alma temía que no era así.- Entiendo que conmigo no tengas ningún lazo que mantener, pero tu hermano…

-Hace mucho que no tengo un hermano. –_"Tú me lo quitaste,"_ omitió.

-Saga no piensa lo mismo sobre ti. Eres su hermano. Su gemelo. Compartisteis todo desde el vientre de vuestra madre…

-Todo, hasta que él se quedó con toda la gloria del guerrero y yo con nada. –había sonado agrio. Lo sabía y no le importaba; era así como se sentía.

-No se _quedó_ con nada. –escupió el arquero. Estaba harto de sus quejas.- Saga _ganó_ todo lo que tiene. Géminis le eligió a él y, si me preguntas, la elección fue la correcta. Tu hermano de verdad la merecía. No como tú. –se arrepintió de inmediato de su impulsividad. Aquello era justamente lo que quería decir, pero no era ni la forma ni el momento. Había dejado que la rabia pudiera más que él y casi podía sentir la satisfacción que eso le daba a Kanon.

Estuvo tentando a pedir disculpas, a tragarse sus propias palabras. Sin embargo, no tenía la menor idea de cómo echarse para atrás y corregir el daño hecho cuando no tenía deseos de hacerlo.

Si Saga y Kanon eran opuestos, entonces Aioros no sabía lo que eran Kanon y él. Llevaban años sin coincidir en nada. Sus ideas avanzaban cada vez más rápido en sentidos opuestos mientras la amistad que en su día hubo entre ambos se esfumaba tan rápido como el sol del ocaso. Eventualmente, el hilo delgado que les mantenía juntos se rompería, sino es que estaba roto ya.

-Rezaste a los dioses porque Niké no me coronara ese día, ¿cierto? –Kanon preguntó. Las palabras de Aioros todavía le escocían los oídos. Él también se había esforzado. Había sudado y llorado sangre, tanto o más que Saga. Lo había hecho todo hasta desfallecer y su única recompensa había sido la humillación y el desprecio.- Menos mal que los dioses escuchan las plegarias de mojigatos como tú. Quizás la próxima vez puedas pedirles que os hagan el favor de deshacerse de mi. –rió.- Pídeles que Hades recoja mi alma, ya que Saga no pudo entregársela. Ruégales con todas tus fuerzas, Sagitario. –sin saber porqué, la piel de Aioros se erizó. La voz de Kanon sonaba dura, iracunda y sombría.- Porque si los dioses no te escuchan, entonces que se apiaden de todos vosotros. Pagareis cada humillación. Te lo prometo.

La sonrisa oscura en sus labios lo prometía tan bien como su lengua. En su corazón, Aioros presentía que el gemelo lucharía porque cada palabra suya se tornara realidad. Había aprendido que el odio y el rencor eran emociones fuertes, tanto que debía temérseles. Kanon se estaba consumiendo en ellas. Su mirada se perdía en la locura al hablar y su lengua escupía las amenazas con rabia.

No podía rogar porque los dioses se lo llevaran, pero si porque trajeran cordura al peliazul. Kanon tenía que entrar en razón tarde o temprano, o una tragedia se gestaría en las entrañas del Santuario.

-¿Te estás escuchando? –el santo le dijo a pesar de que el gemelo ya le daba la espalda y marchaba con rumbo desconocido.- ¿Aún así te preguntas el por qué Géminis se decantó por tu hermano? Las armaduras de Athena fueron forjadas para traer justicia y esperanza. No para alimentar odios y prometer venganzas. Saga quizás es más fuerte que tú, pero no es por eso que perdiste. Entrabas derrotado a ese duelo, Kanon. Tu mismo corazón te había traicionado.

Pero Kanon no se inmutó, ni se molestó en escucharle. Tenía pensamientos propios dentro de sí y un arsenal de armas para conseguir cada meta. Era astuto y perseverante; tan poderoso como cualquier de los que se vestían en oro.

Aioros lo vio marcharse en silencio, con el aire revolviendo esa larga melena cerúlea. Era idéntico a Saga, pero completamente oscuro. Las lenguas no se había equivocado al nombrarle _"La Sombra."_

Giró sobre sus talones y permitió que una maldición se le escapara de los labios. Sus alas cascabelearon al son de sus pasos mientras tomaba el camino hacia las Doce Casas.

El día se había agriado.

-X-

Debía admitir que no sentía entusiasmo alguno por volver al corazón del Santuario. Después de que Milo desapareciera de su horizonte, el día lucía un poco menos luminoso. Había permanecido allí todo el tiempo, tumbado en la arena, junto a la orilla… con los ojos cerrados. Al fin y al cabo, aún tendría un momento más de tranquilidad hasta que sus responsabilidades lo sacaran de allí a la fuerza.

Sin embargo, aunque podía verse relajado y casi despistado, ajeno a su entorno… la realidad estaba bien lejos de ahí. Hacía rato que había sentido a la perfección el cosmos conocido, inquieto, y a la vez agradable, que se acercaba a él a hurtadillas. La arena amortiguaba los pasos, y el sonido de las olas disimulaba el roce metálico de las protecciones de entrenamiento: pero no era suficiente. Permaneció tal cual estaba hasta que el intruso estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y cuando la suave sombra de su silueta se proyectó sobre él, se movió tan rápido como un haz de luz.

Lo siguiente que Naia supo, es que estaba rebozada de arena mientras Saga la miraba, ya en pie, con una expresión triunfal en el rostro.

-_Casi_, casi lo consigues. –sonrió, mientras la koree lo miraba fijamente con aquellos bonitos ojos violetas.

-Algún día te pillaré desprevenido. –respondió con determinación, mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentada.

-Estoy seguro. –Amplió la sonrisa y se sentó junto a ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar entrenando?

-Podría hacerte exactamente la misma pregunta, señor Santo de Géminis. –se sopló un largo mechón de su melena negra y continuó mirando al mar.- Todos pensando que el motivo por el que te dejas ver tan poco eran tus innumerables responsabilidades doradas… y aquí estás. –Estiró la mano y toqueteó la nariz del santo con su dedo índice.- Tomando el sol.

-El rango tiene sus ventajas… -replicó arrugando la nariz.

-Si, claro.

Naia llevaba días… semanas, esperando ansiosa por aquel momento. Cuando terminó el combate por Géminis, quiso verlos a ambos… pero fue imposible. Y cuando se recuperaron, la realidad llamó a su puerta. Nunca antes les había sentido tan lejos, tan inalcanzables. Para ella, habían sido sus amigos, sus compañeros de travesuras… un rayito de luz en medio de aquel inhóspito lugar que era el Santuario. Y ahora, las cosas habían cambiado.

De la noche a la mañana, habían dejado de ser unos niños como ella… se habían convertido en Santos Dorados de verdad. Al menos Saga y Aioros. Si antes tenían poco tiempo para ellas, imaginaba que a partir de entonces, ya no quedaría nada. Menos aún ahora que los demás Dorados se habían marchado. Sin embargo, ¿un rato de juegos era lo que buscaba? Sin que se hubieran dado cuenta, Del y ella habían crecido también. Habían corrido todo aquel camino tras ellos, a su estela y sin llamar la atención. Pero de pronto, ya no se sentían niñas, ni korees indefensas. Estaban a medio camino entre una amazona y una aprendiz.

Se encontró sin nada que decir.

-No respondiste. –la voz de Saga, la sacó de su ensoñación, y rápidamente volteó a mirarlo.

-¿El qué?

-¿Qué haces aquí tú sola? ¿Y Del? –La morena se encogió de hombros.

-Estará entrenando… o con Aioros. –Volvió la vista al frente.- No tengo la menor idea. Lleva días un tanto nerviosa. –Saga ladeó el rostro, invitándola a continuar.- O más bien semanas… Desde que conseguiste a Géminis, exactamente.

-¿Por qué? –Formuló la pregunta aún a sabiendas de cuál era la respuesta.

-Queda muy poco tiempo… -su voz se apagó antes de terminar.

Y tenía razón. Sabía de sobra que el combate de ambas se acercaba a marchas forzadas por el horizonte. Nunca antes se había planteado seriamente lo que supondría para ellas ese momento… Al menos no, hasta que él mismo había chocado de frente con el suyo.

-¿Asustada? –preguntó.

-No.

Saga sonrió y se sopló el flequillo. Probablemente no estaba asustada, lo más probable es que estuviera aterrada. Naia nunca lo admitiría, al menos no delante suyo. No podía culparla en absoluto. Axelle había sido para ellas lo que Orestes para Aioros… quizá aún más. No era fácil ser un aprendiz dorado, pero ser una koree… Iba a ser muy duro. Se puso en pie de un salto, y le tendió la mano.

-Vamos. –dijo, animándola a tomarla. Naia clavó sus ojos en los suyos y, dubitativa, tomó su mano. Saga tiró de ella suavemente y la ayudó a levantarse.- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te caíste de Cabo Sunion?

La koree frunció el ceño, y fugazmente volteó hacia el lugar mencionado.

-_No_ me caí. –puso los brazos en jarras y frunció el ceño.- Kanon me tiró.

-¿Y cuándo nos quedamos atrapados en el sótano de Sagitario? –continuó él, ignorando la respuesta.

-_Eso_ también fue culpa de Kanon. –El peliazul sonrió, aunque distaba mucho de ser un gesto alegre. Kanon. Aquellos días parecían pertenecer a otra vida: una que no le pertenecía.

-Pues en todas esas ocasiones estabas menos asustada que ahora. –golpeó con uno de sus dedos, repetida y suavemente, la frente de la chiquilla. Naia atrapó su muñeca rápidamente, y él sonrió con picardía.- _Niñita_ asustada…

Naia arrugó el entrecejo una vez más ante la provocación. No entendía por qué motivo Saga encontraba tan divertido llamarla de aquella manera, pero el asunto comenzaba a resultarle ciertamente irritante. Por un segundo, la silueta espectacular de la amazona del Lince se dibujó en su cabeza y se maldijo a si misma: ni siquiera lo entendía. Concentró su cosmos en la otra mano y sin despegar la mirada de su acompañante, le lanzó un golpe.

La risa de Saga resonó en el aire mientras daba un paso atrás y esquivaba el ataque sin dificultad alguna. Naia se abalanzó sobre él, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco, tanto como le era posible. Sabía bien que jamás podría estar a su nivel, ni resultarle una dificultad; pero cada vez que se habían metido en una pelea de aquellas, a lo largo de los años… había aprendido infinidad de cosas.

Se enzarzaron en un intercambio de patadas y puñetazos. Ella se esforzó en mover los puños con rapidez, tal y como Kanon la había enseñado muchos años atrás: procurando no dar un solo golpe inútil. Dejó que su cosmos fluyera por sus extremidades, formando una delicada capa de fino polvo de estrellas sobre su piel: dotándola de un resplandor plateado, y aprovechó la velocidad extra que le otorgaba. Sin embargo, nunca era suficiente. Saga detenía sus golpes sin mayor dificultad, daba un paso atrás justo en el momento en que pensaba que lo podía alcanzar, y sonreía burlón cada vez que eso sucedía.

-Deltha me haría más daño con un abrazo de oso. –murmuró.

Naia soltó un bufido, aunque debía admitir que extrañaba muchísimo los momentos como aquel. Tomó aire, sin detenerse un solo segundo, y se dio nuevo impulso con los pies. Asestó una patada con todas sus fuerzas, directa a las costillas del peliazul. Estaba segura de que aquella vez tampoco lo alcanzaría, por eso, cuando el sonido de metal contra metal resonó en el aire… sonrió. Sin embargo, su alegría apenas duró un segundo. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando el Saga que tenía frente a ella se esfumó en la nada, igual que una nube de polvo dorada.

-Te pillé. –susurró en su oído. Saga atrapó su mano y la retorció suavemente hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo has…? –No podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo sonreír.

-Magia.

-¿Una ilusión? –Ahogó un quejido. Saga no contestó, aunque ella sabía que solamente había ampliado el gesto.

-¿Te gustó?

-¡Bah! –forcejeó, hasta que pudo darse la vuelta, aunque no acertó a soltarse.- No es para tanto. –Saga alzó una ceja divertido.

-Oh, ¡venga! No me quites mérito… -Esbozó un mohín de disgusto, sin dejar de mirarla.- Ha sido difícil.

-¿El _Doradito Adorable_ necesita un aplauso? -Debía admitir que el asunto comenzaba a ser divertido. Naia aguantó las ganas de sonreír ante su reacción, lo mejor que pudo.

-No estaría mal…

-Creí que ya tenías todo un ejercito de admiradores y lindas chicas que te miran como si fueras un bombón de chocolate a punto de derretirse.

-Soy una monada, ¿verdad? –Naia rodó los ojos, y Saga sonrió una vez más. ¡Era tan divertido molestarla, que había olvidado por completo lo apesadumbrado que se sentía!

Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a seguir hablando. Estaba tan concentrado en busca de un pequeño halago que saliera de sus labios y en su exótica mirada… que no se percató del momento en que la morena enredó sus pies con los suyos.

-¡Engreído! –Masculló justo antes de empujarlo.

Saga trastabilló, y entreabrió los labios, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Solamente atinó a tomar la mano de Naia y arrastrarla consigo.

-¡Me has llenado el pelo de arena! –exclamó él. Naia se sopló la melena, y rodó hasta quedar tendida a su lado.

-Es un castigo por tener la melena más bonita que la mayoría de la población femenina del Santuario, Géminis.

Le lanzó un puñado más de arena hasta que, inevitablemente, ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Después, se vieron inmersos en un agradable silencio, que solo ella se atrevió a romper.

-¿Qué se siente? –Saga ladeó la cabeza y la miró.- Cuando terminas con la vida de alguien. –El santo se sopló el flequillo mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

-Vacío. –Naia volteó, hasta quedar bocabajo, apoyada sobre sus codos, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Te dio miedo? –el peliazul se encogió de hombros.

-Me asustó más saber que Kanon… -¿Qué era lo que quería decir? ¿Qué Kanon había estado dispuesto a matarlo? ¿Merecía la pena pensar en ello? Negó lentamente con el rostro y suspiró.- Es difícil comprender el hecho de que hemos sido creados para salvar vidas, y que para ello tenemos que terminar con las de otros.

-No quiero que muera… -por un segundo, estuvo segura de que iba a romper a llorar. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire lentamente.- Quizá pueda hacer como tú… si tan solo fuera capaz de ganarla sin tener que matarla…

Saga continuó mirándola, en silencio. Cada palabra que escapaba de sus labios, sonaba tan poco a la Naia que él conocía… que comenzaba a pensar que aquel día hubiera sido mejor no levantarse de la cama. Todo parecía oscuro y cuesta arriba.

-No puedo imaginar lo que vas a sentir. Axelle es la mitad de tu mundo, es importante para ti y la quieres. Pero las cosas deben ser así. Ella no querría piedad.

-¿Igual que Kanon?

Por primera vez, retiró la mirada. Quiso responderla, pero no supo que decir. De todos, probablemente ella era quién más notaba el gran cambio. Apenas se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Habían sido ellos tres desde que Aioros y Deltha empezaran con aquella _curiosa_ relación suya. Habían estado unidos, y los juegos y bromas les habían mantenido cuerdos por un tiempo. ¿Qué pensaría ella de todo lo que había sucedido?

-No lo veo mucho… -murmuró Naiara.- Aunque la gente habla.

-No importa lo que la gente diga. –sonó casi cortante.

-No, claro que no. –De pronto, aquella reacción se le antojó mucho más preocupante de lo que había pensado en un inicio. Ella siempre creyó que después de un tiempo las cosas se calmarían y volverían a su cauce, pero por lo visto Saga no lo sentía así.- Se le pasará. –murmuró, sin despegar la vista de él, y jugueteando con uno de sus mechones azulados entre sus dedos. El peliazul esbozó algo que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

-Lo que quiero decir es… que Axelle se ha esforzado por hacerte merecedora de su armadura. Ha sido la misión de su vida, y tú debes estar a la altura. –continuó, volviendo al tema anterior.- Ya tendrás tiempo de extrañarla cuando no este, disfrútala ahora. Olvida todo, Naia. Solamente esfuérzate y consigue a Caelum.

La koree asintió. Saga tenía esa cualidad que hacía que todo lo que decía sonara absolutamente convincente. Se preguntó si él nunca tendría dudas… pero viendo su rostro cansado y triste, recordó que no era invencible. Despedía tanta luz, y a la vez tanta tristeza que a veces aguantar su mirada era imposible.

-¿Deltha podrá perdonarme? –el geminano volteó a verla una vez más.

-Ella jamás podría odiarte, Naia. Estoy seguro de que lo entiende tan bien como tú o como yo. –Ella quería creerle, se esforzaba cada día por convencerse de ello. Solamente necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera con _esa_ seguridad. Terminó por asentir.

-Quizá… -carraspeó, insegura de lo que iba a pedirle.- Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme un poco estos días… -No le dio tiempo a contestar.- Es decir, se que seguramente no sea posible, estas todo el día ocupado. Pero…

-Lo intentaré. –posó la mano en la cabeza de la morena y la empujó hacia la arena. La maldición que escapó de sus labios lo hizo reír.- No puedo prometértelo, pero lo intentaré, ¿si?

-Gracias. –se sopló un mechón de su flequillo.

En realidad, poco importaba que pudiera cumplir con aquello… le bastaba con saber que lo intentaría. Deltha pasaba tanto tiempo con Aioros, como Kanon desaparecido. Solo quedaban ellos dos, y le necesitaba. De pronto, recordó algo. Se llevó la mano al diminuto bolsillo de su quitón azul, y rebuscó.

-Tengo algo para ti.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Saga con curiosidad. Naia apretó el pequeño detalle en su mano, con cierto nerviosismo.

-Es poca cosa… -Se sentó, y cruzó las piernas.- Quise dártelo hace tiempo, pero no tuve ocasión… y…

-¿Qué es? –Realmente sentía curiosidad ante la súbita inquietud de la koree.

-Feliz cumpleaños. –Sus palabras apenas sonaron como un susurró. Mientras abría la mano y dejaba al descubierto la vieja pulsera de conchas y caracolillos marinos que había hecho para la ocasión.- Aunque con retraso…

Saga sonrió con sinceridad. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que recibió un regalo de verdad, si es que alguna vez lo había hecho. Vio de la pulsera a Naia, y el suave rubor de sus mejillas se le antojó adorable. De pronto, la chiquilla que era capaz de poner el Santuario de cabeza, lucía tímida y avergonzada. Tomó la pulsera y rápidamente se la colocó en la muñeca, sobre el oro de su armadura.

-¡Me encanta! –exclamó.- Aunque creo que yo fui el idiota que recogió cada una de las conchas… -Naia sonrió sutilmente.

-¿De verdad te gusta? Quise algo mejor, pero no pude encontrar nada más adecuado para ti… -"_Para alguien como tú._" Quiso decir.- No supe qué… No sabía si…

-¡Es genial! –Se puso en pie de un salto, con energías renovadas, y la levantó en volandas. Pasó el brazo sobre su hombro y la atrajo suavemente hacía si.- Gracias, muchas gracias.

El gesto alegre y pícaro retornó al rostro de la morena cuando lo vio tan feliz repentinamente. Echó a andar, con él a la par, de vuelta al Santuario.

-¿Sabes? –dijo mientras se colocaba la máscara.- Si quieres continuar luciendo como un bombón de chocolate, lo cual por supuesto quieres, ante las demás chicas del Santuario… te aconsejo que duermas un poco más. Tienes ojeras, _Doradito_.

-Ahora que no tengo a Athan como vecino, dormiré más tranquilo. –replicó con una sonrisa que ella no supo como interpretar. La imagen de la hetaira en su dormitorio aún le provocaba escalofríos, aunque era algo de lo que no pensaba hablar jamás.- Te lo prometo.

-Mejor no haré preguntas al respecto.

-Mejor, _mucho_ mejor.

-X-

Keitaro no tenía la menor idea de qué motivo lo había arrastrado hasta el pinar que envolvía la playa de Cabo Sunion. La cuestión era que ahora que su superior directo había abandonado el Santuario, podía disfrutar de un poco más de tiempo para si, y por capricho del destino, había terminado allí: entrenando a solas. Sin embargo, todas sus intenciones de sacar provecho a aquella tarde, habían muerto cuando escuchó las risas provenientes de la playa.

Solamente necesitó un vistazo para identificar a la acompañante de Saga, y cuando la vio, algo dentro de si, lo llenó de rabia. No tenía la menor idea de por qué le molestaba tanto, pero si una cosa era segura, era que no deseaba que Naia estuviera tan cerca suyo. Ni que riera tanto cuando estaban juntos, o pasara los minutos enredando su melena con la arena. Mucho menos aún, que lo mirara sin aquella máscara de plata cubriendo su rostro de porcelana.

Así que cuando Saga y ella marcharon de la playa, Keitaro aprovechó para adelantarse por otro camino. Esperó pacientemente, sentado sobre una roca, hasta que los dos pasaron frente a él. Por fortuna no tardaron en hacerlo, pero en aquellos minutos había sido incapaz de dejar de pensar en cada detalle de aquel rostro femenino que nunca antes había contemplado, aunque si imaginado.

Nada más verlos saltó de su asiento y dio un par de pasos en su dirección. El gesto de Saga se agravó, apenas perceptiblemente, y Naia guardó silencio de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces ahí solo? –preguntó la koree. Keitaro y su hermano no estaban en el mismo grupo, pero aún así, se las arreglaban para pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Miró a los lados, en busca de Nikos. Al no encontrarlo, volvió la mirada a Keitaro una vez más.- ¿Y mi hermano?

-Creí que las korees no tenían permiso para andar por aquí. –masculló, ignorando su pregunta.- Menos aún a falta de tan poco tiempo para los combates de sucesión y en tan _privilegiada_ compañía.

Saga alzó una ceja al escuchar la cortante e inesperada respuesta. Keitaro podía ser un idiota sin remedio, pero siempre había tratado bien a Naia. Vio de soslayo a la morena, que lo miraba totalmente confundida.

-Estuve entrenando. –dijo finalmente.

-Yo diría que estuviste jugando. –La morena frunció el ceño.

-¿Me estabas espiando? –En menos de un segundo, reparó en la gravedad del asunto. ¡Su máscara! La había visto sin ella, ¡junto a Saga!

-Cualquiera podía haberte visto.

-Deberías centrarte más en ti mismo. Quizá tenga que recordarte que quien debería estar entrenando eres tú. Así no tendrían por qué salvarte el culo cuando tu superior ande de mal humor… -Escupió lo primero que le vino a la mente. Naia sentía su corazón a punto de desbocarse. Si sus temores eran ciertos, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Keitaro se lo contase a alguien… y aquello podía ser problemático. No solo para ella, sino para Saga también. ¡Un desastre!

Lo cierto era que aquel terrible episodio con Athan, no se le olvidaría a nadie jamás. Keitaro lo sabía. Apretó los puños con nerviosismo.

-Ya visto a Cruz del Sur, no soy yo quien debe esforzarse ahora. No tengo que demostrar nada.

El geminiano, que permanecía como espectador, se sopló el flequillo y reemprendió el camino con tranquilidad. Si se había percatado de la situación, era un misterio para Naia, aunque estaba convencida de que si.

-Estoy seguro de que agradece profundamente tu preocupación acerca de su futuro, Keitaro. –murmuró cuando pasó a su lado.- Pero está aquí por petición mía, así que me temo que no hay mucho que puedas hacer, salvó volver al coliseo. Llegas tarde, y la señorita tiene razón en lo que dijo. –volteó a ver a Naia, e ignoró la mirada furiosa del santo de plata.- Vamos.

Naiara se apresuró a seguirlo, dedicándole una última mirada furiosa, tras su máscara, a Keitaro. Aún en la distancia, podía sentir sus ojos clavados en ella. Solamente esperaba que supiera controlarse y aquello no pasara de allí.

-X-

Abrió la puerta de madera con todo el cuidado que pudo, escuchándola rechinar en el proceso. Comenzaba a odiar los entrenamientos.

Todas esas horas bajo el Sol, repitiendo hasta el cansancio series de golpes y patadas, haciendo estallar su cosmos y perfeccionando técnicas de combate, le estaban pasando la factura. Cada músculo de su cuerpo dolía, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía su energía drenarse con el paso de las horas. Los entrenamientos con Axelle eran más y más exigentes conforme el momento de reclamar sus armaduras se acercaba; y de manera adicional, todas esas horas que pasaban entrenando por su cuenta terminaban por molerla. Eventualmente, las exigencias de su constelación iban a matarla.

A veces le resultaba difícil comprender como Naia tenía energía suficiente para todo eso y todavía así le sobraba para seguir brincoteando por ahí el resto del día. Al llegar la tarde, lo único que Deltha quería era llegar a casa y tirarse en la cama.

Así lo hizo en aquel momento. Entró a la pequeña cabaña y caminó hacia el catre que le pertenecía, arrastrando los pies. Con un par de patadas se deshizo de las botas y, por fin, soltó un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. El viejo colchón chilló con su peso pero a la aprendiza pareció no importarle. Hundió la cara en la almohada y cerró los ojos en busca de un poco de descanso.

-¿Deltha?

-¿Sí? –respondió entre gruñidos. No esperaba que Axelle estuviera en casa.

-¿Terminaste con tus entrenamientos?

-Ajá.

Abrió perezosamente uno de sus ojos y buscó en la habitación por su maestra. Estaba sentada sobre su propio camastro, invisible como una sombra. La amazona eras así: quieta, sigilosa, como un felino que acechaba sin ser notado. Un libro viejo descansaba sobre sus piernas. Hacía un rato que había dejado de prestarle atención y su mirada ahora recaía sobre su alumna.

Ignorarla no era una opción. Deltha lo sabía. Se atrevió a mirarla una vez más por el rabillo del ojo. No importaba cuantas veces la contemplara, su maestra siempre parecía lucir regia. A veces, Deltha se preguntaba si todas las mujeres en el Santuario serían como ella. Lo dudaba.

Axelle era una mujer tan bella como contradictoria. Cuando uno la observaba, enfundada en su armadura o ropas de entrenamiento y vistiendo la máscara plateada, era toda una amazona: fiera, fuerte, impresionante. Pero cuando el rostro de plata no la cubría, sus facciones delicadas la hacía lucir como un muñeca de porcelana: frágil y hermosa. Era un equilibro perfecto, que conseguía sin molestarse siquiera en intentarlo. Simplemente le era natural.

-¿Has conseguido algún avance? –la amazona de Caelum volvió a interrogarla.

-Algo, si.

Volvió a hundirse en la almohada, rezando porque el interrogatorio no se alargara por mucho más. No solamente se sentía incómoda de sus escuetos avances, sino además, temía enfrentar una conversación más profunda, que desencadenase un debate sobre las peleas de sucesión. Deltha no lo decía, pero la sola idea de imaginarse a Naiara y a Axelle enfrentadas en un combate a muerte llenaba sus noches de pesadillas.

-Es temprano aún para estar en cama. –las viejas hojas del libro crujieron cuando la amazona lo cerró.

-Estoy cansada.

-La última vez que revisé, ese no era un pretexto válido. –sus paso resonaron en dirección de la aprendiza y ésta se estremeció.- Anda, de pie. Practiquemos un poco más.

Quiso quejarse, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo. De ninguna manera Axelle iba a dejarla salirse con la suya y vegetar por el resto del día. Mucho menos cuando las batallas de sucesión se encontraban tan cerca.

Fue así como maestra y alumna terminaron una vez más en el campo cercano al campamento de las amazonas. Aquel claro de piso de piedra y rodeado de columnas rotas era uno de los lugares favoritos de entrenamiento para la francesa. Lejos de las miradas curiosas, apartadas de cualquier distracción, la amazona de Caelum creía que sus pupilas podrían concentrarse mejor en sus enseñanzas. Confiaba en que terminarían de pulir sus talentos a tiempo. Tenían que hacerlo si deseaban sobrevivir a las peleas. Si lo conseguían, serían amazonas de plata; solo segundas a la Orden Dorada. Todos los aprendices aspiraban a vestir algún día en los ropajes sagrados de Athena. Pensaban que eso les valdría glorias y respeto. Sin embargo, pocos sabían que aquel era solo el inicio. La parte más dura veía después: sobrevivir al Santuario.

Axelle lo sabía bien y por eso se había preocupado en preparar a sus alumnas más allá de los golpes y del cosmos. La vida de las mujeres era especialmente difícil cuando se encontraban inmersas en un mundo de hombres. Ella lo había experimentado en carne propia. Lo último que deseaba era que Naiara y Deltha pasaran por lo mismo, aunque con tristeza admitía que era inevitable. Las máscaras en sus rostros eran la prueba: una mujer jamás sería igual a un hombre sin que primero sacrificase parte de si misma.

Acomodó las vendas hasta que la presión que ejerció sobre su mano le resultó agradable. Con un poco de suerte, aún tendrían un par de horas con luz antes de que el Sol se pusiera. Soplaba una brisa agradable que presagiaba el final del verano. Pensó en que no había mejor época para morir porque el viento otoñal haría arder aún con más fuerza las llamas de su pira. ¿Era así como debía sentirse? No lo sabía. A pesar de haber pensado tantas veces sobre su muerte, nada la prepararía para eso.

Deltha estaba a unos metros de ella, atando la hombrera a su hombro. Ella y Naia eran solamente un par de chiquillas cuyo momento de crecer había llegado demasiado pronto.

-¿Naia y tú estuvisteis entrenando juntas? –preguntó.

-Un rato. –mentía. Ese día, Naiara había tomado un camino diferente para ir en busca de Saga; y Deltha estaba segura de que Axelle lo sabía tan bien como ella.

-Ya veo. –pero no dijo nada más.- ¿Estás lista? –preguntó y Deltha asintió. Nunca lo estaba.- Venga. Ataca primero.

El viento silbó entre ambas, entonando una canción parecida a un arrullo. No lo era. Aquel suave sonido en sus oídos era solamente el fantasma de la tranquilidad, el heraldo de la batalla. Pero, ¿de verdad existía la paz en el Santuario? Deltha pensaba que no.

Cuando meditaba en ello, Deltha no podía sino reprenderse por sonar tan estúpida. Todos esos detalles, al final de cuentas, eran absurdos. A pesar de sentirse así, era incapaz de reprimirlos. Respiró profundamente en un nuevo intento de alejar sus ideas extrañas y concentrarse en el entrenamiento que la aquejaba.

El estómago le chilló. Estaba tan hambrienta como nerviosa.

Sucedió que Axelle no estaba dispuesta a esperar un minuto más por ella. Como todas las veces anteriores, había leído sus dudas y actuaba dispuesta a exterminarlas. Cuando llegara el momento, en la arena del Coliseo, el verdadero enemigo no le daría la oportunidad de tenerlas. Era así de simple y así de sencillo: las dubitaciones solo la llevarían a la tumba; tal como habían hecho con cientos de aprendices temerosos en cada una de las generaciones que las precedieron.

El puño de su maestra rompió el aire, dándole tiempo de nada sino de echar el cuerpo hacia atrás para esquivarlo. Pero la amazona era astuta y no cedió. Giró sobre su propio eje, hacia donde estaba la pelipúrpura, y su rodilla terminó estrellándose contra la defensa de Deltha.

"_Una magulladura más para la colección"_ pensó la chica mientras apretaba los dientes con todas sus fuerzas. El muslo de Axelle había encajado en sus brazos y había hecho cimbrar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. No supo como, pero se las ingenió para evadir el siguiente puñetazo.

A veces, solo a veces, cuando su instinto superaba a su razón, Deltha se movía a una velocidad que incluso a ella le resultaba increíble. Parecía que su cuerpo era capaz de sentir el peligro y de actuar por si solo para huir de él. Se valía de todo lo que ella tenía, incluso de esa rapidez de la que su maestra tanto hablaba y que, se decía, era propia de los elegidos de su constelación. Decían también que Apus era un ser de los cielos. Volaba. Decían que su fortaleza eran sus fuertes alas y no sus piernas. Deltha creía que aquello era una mentira. Había visto la armadura antes y las benditas alas, tan laureadas y supuestamente útiles, brillaban por su ausencia. Aunque, cuando lo pensaba bien, distinguía un ápice de verdad en el mito. Quizás aquella era la única forma de explicar las múltiples torpezas que siempre le aquejaban.

Y eventualmente, como siempre sucedía, la torpeza la atrapó…

De poco valieron sus esfuerzos para mantenerse en la batalla. Por un instante había creído que podía hacer algo más que rehuir de las habilidades de su maestra. Llegó a creer que le era posible pelear de igual a igual.

Había conseguido salir ilesa de un tormentoso intercambio de puños y patadas. De alguna forma, su defensa se las había arreglado para mantenerle a salvo. Incluso, en algún momento, encontró la oportunidad de atacar, y así lo hizo. Sus piernas había pasado lo suficientemente cerca del rostro plateado de Axelle como para obligarla a retroceder. Tuvo la osadía de seguirla, de acosarla hasta sentirla acorralada. Esos ojos huecos de plata la observaban incesantemente, sin revelar los planes que escondía la mente oculta detrás de ellos. Entonces, todo se desmoronó.

El cosmos de la francesa se expandió. Su energía se transformó en polvo… un polvo tan brillante como las misma estrellas. Deltha la miró, sorprendida. Tardó una milésima de segundo en reaccionar. Y fue demasiado tarde.

Las plumas de cosmos que había creado para protegerse le fallaron y, segundos después, se encontró a si misma tendida sobre la piedra dura. Maldijo por lo bajo y se sentó, muy a su pesar, solo para ver a su maestra acercándose. Desempolvó su cabellera revuelta y la acicaló lo mejor que pudo. Ojala su orgullo pudiera enderezarse con tanta facilidad.

-¿Qué falló?

-Fui impulsiva. –agachó el rostro. Su tono denotaba la molestia consigo misma.

-Te confiaste. Acertar un par de golpes no significa que tengas la batalla bajo control. –para sorpresa de la chica, Axelle se sentó en el suelo, a su lado.- Recuérdalo bien, o va a costarte más que un par de arañazos.

-Lo haré.

La amazona la observó en silencio y Deltha no necesitaba ver su rostro para sentirse bajo un profundo escrutinio. El silencio era agradable. Por un momento, la pelipúrpura pensó que todo terminaría ahí. Estaba equivocada.

-Ganar la armadura es solo el primer paso, Deltha. –le dijo la castaña.- Muchos dicen que es el paso más difícil de todos. Yo no lo creo así. –la chica posó en ella su mirada, pero no se atrevió a pronunciar ni una palabra.- Ganar una armadura es acerca de encontrarte, de saber quién eres y lo que representas. Después, debes tener cuidado de no perderte. _Eso_ es lo más difícil. El camino que seguimos suele ser sinuoso y truculento; y muchos pierden el piso antes de encontrarlo.

-Si no puedo encontrarme, tampoco puedo perderme. –masculló. De pronto, su frustración se sentía deseosa de voltearse en contra de su maestra.

-O puedes terminar por perderte más, pequeña, hasta que no tengas ninguna esperanza de retomar el camino. Así que dime, ¿quién eres?

Fue como si cualquier respuesta que diese fuera la equivocada. Nada de lo que dijese sonaría convincente, lo sabía. De cualquier manera, tampoco sabría que contestar.

-Soy… yo. –_"Menuda respuesta estúpida, Deltha"_ se reprochó.

-No. Intentas ser lo que los demás esperan que seas. –Deltha se mordió los labios una vez más.- A veces quieres ser Naia; otras, Aioros. En ocasiones juegas a ser como yo, y muy de vez en cuando, pretendes ser alguien más. Pero, ¿cuándo eres tú? ¿Cuál de todas esas personas es Deltha? –hizo un pausa para después continuar.- Ninguna. Ninguno de nosotros puede ser tú.

-Es que… todos vosotros sabéis bien quien sois y lo que deseáis ser. Es más sencillo tratar de ver la vida a través de vuestros ojos. –la voz le había salido en un hilo y temblaba, temerosa de que las respuesta que Axelle buscaba no fueran las correctas para nadie.

-¿Nuestras vidas son más sencillas?

-¡No! –se apresuró a responder. No quería que la amazona pensara que les tomaba a la ligera, porque no lo hacía.- Lo que quiero decir es que vosotros entendéis mejor _esto_… el Santuario… la vida aquí.

Axelle clavó su mirada en ella. Tenía la piel de los codos y rodillas al rojo vivo. Diminutas manchas de sangre brotaban de las heridas. Sus brazos y piernas se encontraban cubiertos de moretones. Era inevitable; esos eran los gajes del oficio y la chica necesitaba aprender a vivir con ellos.

-Apus es frágil, pero es rápida… lo suficiente como para no permitir a sus enemigos tocarla. –habló tras un largo silencio.- Estás intentado abatir a puños a tu rival, cuando tus manos no tienen la fuerza para hacer tal cosa. La fuerza bruta no es tu fortaleza, sino lo contrario.

-Soy… mejor dicho, seré una amazona. Debo de ser fuerte. –escondió las manos heridas. La sola mención la había hecho sentirse avergonzada.

-Y lo serás. Pero no apuestes todo a la fuerza de tus puños y piernas.

-¿Y qué debo…?

-Te lo he dicho ya: sé rápida, sé ágil, sé astuta. Pero sé tú. Lo que no has notado hasta ahora es que, de toda la gente que imitas o que sigues, eres la única que realmente tiene la oportunidad ser auténtica, sin comparaciones. –una ráfaga de aire levantó un pequeño torbellino de polvo y la larga melena castaña de Axelle bailoteó a su capricho.- Elige a quien quieras, Deltha. Todos tienen expectativas que cargar sobre sus espaldas; expectativas buenas, o malas. Aioros siempre vivirá bajo la sombra de Orestes y tendrá que luchar para hacerse luz propia. A Nikos le sucede lo mismo, y Naiara tendrá que hacerse su propio camino, en una forma diferente a la que yo labré el mío. Pero, aun cuando lo consigan, de alguna forma, los recuerdos de Goran y de mi siempre estarán ahí. Otros, en cambio, vivirán con el fantasma del pasado acechando desde cada rincón, como Saga y Kanon. Zarek siempre estará ahí, recordándoles todos los tropiezos que deben evitar para no terminar convertidos en él. –había ocasiones en que la voz de la amazona de Caelum se cargaba de melancolía, como si el pasado cobrara vida en un minuto. Esa era una de esas veces.- Hay mucho que aprender… todos tenéis mucho que aprender. Y desde ahora te lo garantizo, nada de ello será fácil para nadie. Si cualquiera pudiera hacerlo, nuestra señora no tendría problemas para elegir a los miembros de su Orden. Sin embargo, solamente los aptos sobrevivirán a las pruebas que Athena os pone. Confío en que tú y Naia, juntas, consigáis vuestras armaduras y continuéis el legado. Para eso estoy aquí.

La koree permaneció estática por un par de segundos, meditando silenciosamente cada palabra. Las comprendía, si, pero nada de eso la hacía sentirse más tranquila. En realidad, a esas alturas poco le importaba lo que vendría después del día en que consiguieran sus armaduras. Era precisamente _ese_ día, _ese_ momento, el que despertaba a sus peores pesadillas.

-Venga, Deltha. No importa cuando lo pienses. Solo podrás manejar aquello que está entre tus manos. El resto es cuestión del destino y de la propia Athena; de nadie más. –como si leyera sus dudas, la amazona se puso de pie. Con un par de manotazos retiró el polvo de piedra que se había impregnado en su ropa y miró hacia donde el cielo se unía con el Mediterráneo. Deltha, entonces, pensó que la conversación había terminado. Cuando su maestra continuó, supo que estaba equivocada.- ¿Cómo se encuentra Sagitario? –Deltha se respingó.

-Mejor. –susurró. Hacía días en que no lo veía. Las responsabilidades de Aioros comenzaban a relegarla.

-¿Seguís juntos? –los ojos de la aprendiza se abrieron de par en par y sus labios murmuraron palabras que se ahogaron en su garganta. Sus mejillas ardieron y casi escuchó a su cerebro gritándole que mantuviera la boca cerrada.- ¿Creías que no sabría? Cuando ambos erais aprendices era un rumor, Deltha. Ahora que _él_ es un Santo Dorado es un chisme.

-A nadie debería interesarle. –bufó. No sabía que más decir.

-Por los dioses, Deltha. Deberías saber que lo que sucede en la colina zodiacal es asunto de todo el mundo. Les resulta fascinante. –a la distancia, la piedra milenaria de los Doce Templos refulgía bajo el sol de la tarde. Desde la altura de la colina parecían dominar cada rincón del Santuario. Si tuvieran oídos seguramente escucharían cada murmullo que recorriera las callejuelas de piedra del recinto a sus pies.- Todo lo que venga de ellos es noticia en este lugar. Hay quienes les quieren tanto como les odian. –su voz sonaba como un susurro a pesar de la dureza de sus palabras.- Son héroes y villanos, amados y envidiados. Desafortunadamente, todos aquellos que les son cercanos arrastran la misma suerte; y cuando se trata de nosotras, las amazonas, es mucho peor. Los juicios sobre quienes se acercan demasiado a ellos son duros.

-No me importa. No hacemos nada malo.

-Espero que en verdad no te importe, porque el tiempo solo hará las cosas peor. Os lo dije años atrás y te lo repito hoy: Las lenguas aquí pueden ser muy venenosas y crear mentiras donde no debería haberlas. Es complicado, pero es algo con lo que tendrás… _tendréis_ que liar si vais a continuar con esto. Es duro, es injusto, pero es lo que es. A veces la máscara es lo único que hace la diferencia entre una hetaira y una amazona. –un pensamiento acudió a su mente y la hizo sonreír. Su risa era entre amarga y divertida- Y hay quienes dicen que para conquistar algunas casas zodiacales no es necesario un ejército, sino solo un par de hetairas.

A la koree no le resultó gracioso en lo absoluto. De pronto, las quejas de Nikos y Keitaro, las miradas furtivas y las palabras entre dientes tomaron sentido. Se estremeció al solo pensarlo. Tal parecía que los problemas crecían junto con ellos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. –susurró.

-Y, Deltha… -la chica levantó la mirada, entregando su atención a la amazona de Caelum que se marchaba.- No es que comprendamos mejor al Santuario. Es que aceptamos lo que somos, aceptamos que nacimos para _esto_. Deberías intentar entenderlo y tal vez descubrirías que, si bien no hace nada más sencillo, al menos trae cierta paz al espíritu.

Deltha se quedó atrás, observando como el ocaso alargaba su sombra sobre el suelo. El cielo se había tornado en un lienzo de colores cálidos mientras, en el horizonte, un atisbo de tinieblas anuncia la llegada de la noche. El viento soplaba con fuerza y, a lo lejos, las olas rugían al romperse contra los peñascos.

"… _Al menos trae cierta paz al espíritu."_

Se puso de pie y caminó tras los pasos de su maestra. Su pasos eran cortos y su andar desganado, pero su mente repasaba cada palabra intercambiada esa tarde.

-¿Paz? –repitió; y su voz sonó hueca.

¿Existía la paz en un mundo como el suyo, que solo esperaba con ansias el rugido de los tambores de guerra?

-X-

Desde el principio notó que algo no marchaba bien. Cuando llegó al coliseo, se sintió el centro de las miradas nerviosas y de los susurros no tan disimulados como hubiera querido. Tatiana no tardó en buscarlo y en ponerlo al tanto de la situación. El buen humor que Naia le había devuelto, se esfumó asombrosamente rápido.

Dejó el entrenamiento de su grupo a cargo de la amazona del Lince, y marchó a buscar a Kanon. Hubiera deseado responder a cada uno de los chismosos, decirles que efectivamente les estaba escuchando y que al menos tuvieran el valor de hablar en voz alta como lo hacían a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, sabía de sobra que eso jamás sucedería. Nadie pronunciaría una mala palabra frente a él, mucho menos aún acerca de Kanon.

Comenzaba a entender que los rumores, los comentarios y las miradas, nunca cesarían. Había pensado que una vez la novedad de su posición pasara, las cosas se calmarían. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Ser el centro de atención, no le había parecido tan malo en un inicio: incluso le había gustado. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. El mundo mostraba con él el lado más amable. Mas, a sus espaldas, la parte más cruel se cebaba con Kanon. Quizá todos pensaban que él no escuchaba… que no podía oírles y que no le dolía, que por eso les sonreía a todos como si nada pasara.

Probablemente eran más ingenuos de lo que Saga creía.

Sin embargo, aquello no importaba demasiado en ese momento. La cuestión era que Kanon pugnaba por la misma atención que él recibía, pero del modo equivocado. Su gemelo nunca le había dado importancia a la opinión de los demás, o a lo que nadie tuviera que decir de él… Hasta aquel momento. Saga imaginaba que era difícil, por no hablar de doloroso, escuchar todos aquellos comentarios sobre uno. El problema era que Kanon estaba logrando llamar la atención de la peor manera posible.

Lo que empezó como un entrenamiento más duro de lo normal, había terminado siendo una sucesión interminable de peleas y problemas, a cada cual más grande. Pero tocar a los los guardias de Aioros…

Se sopló el flequillo cuando distinguió su silueta en las escaleras de Géminis. Ralentizó el paso, y se acercó a él tranquilamente, sin dejar de verlo.

-Aioros ha tardado más de lo que pensaba en irte con el cuento. –"_Au_." Pensó. Al parecer Kanon no iba a andarse por las ramas.

-No he visto a Aioros. –Apenas un par de pasos los separaban.- No es como que sea necesario que él diga nada si se tienen oídos.

-Ya. –Kanon se echó hacia atrás, y apoyó los codos en el escalón superior.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

-¿En qué pensaba yo? Quizá deberías preguntarte en que pensaban ellos. Todos esos imbéciles a los que sonríes. –A Saga no le pasó desapercibido el tono provocador y el desdén en su voz.- Pero no les cuestionaras, besan el suelo que pisas y eso te encanta.

-Deja de hacer estupideces. Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que Shion…

-¡¿Qué importa el viejo? –En menos de un segundo, Kanon estaba en pie frente a él, peligrosamente cerca y desafiante.- En lo que a él respecta, puedo desaparecer. Shion ni siquiera lo notaría.

-¡Por Athena, Kanon! ¿Qué pasa contigo? Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido. Deberías considerarte afortunado porque fuera Aioros quien te sacara de ahí, si hubiera sido otro, estarías en una jodida celda.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¡¿Desde cuándo le debo algo al arquero? –Lo empujó con rabia cuando escupió la pregunta.- Ese idiota puede irse al infierno, me es lo mismo. La cuestión aquí es que lo único que de verdad te preocupa es lo que digan, y lo que el viejo piense. –Saga apretó los dientes con rabia, y se forzó a aguantar estoicamente los reproches y gritos. Como fuera.- ¿La oveja negra mancha tu brillante reputación? ¿Es eso?

-No me grites. –siseó. El insistente dolor de cabeza había vuelto, forzándolo a entrecerrar los ojos.

-¿O qué? Te pasas la vida aparentando ser magnífico, y no eres en absoluto distinto a todos ellos. Escuchas sus palabras, las buenas y las malas, y les ríes las gracias; pero hasta hace no mucho, no daban una mierda por ti. Sois igual de _hipócritas_ los unos que los otros.

-¿Sabes? No tengo tiempo para esto. Y, sinceramente, tampoco tengo ganas de escucharlo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué sinceridad la tuya! –Kanon rió furioso.- Hace no mucho eras el inquebrantable defensor de los débiles y los casos perdidos. Se conoce que el oro te hizo replantearte las cosas.

-Cálmate. –habló con la poca serenidad que encontró, aunque levantó la voz más de lo que le hubiera gustado.- Terminarás haciendo que te saquen del Santuario.

-No estaría tan mal, ¿verdad? Casi me dan ganas de ponerle más empeño a ver si lo consigo.

-Cierra la boca de una vez, Kanon.

Y se forzó a no escuchar una palabra más, sin importar lo mucho que su hermano gritara. Subió las escaleras estoicamente, y comenzó el camino hacia el Templo Papal. Con suerte, cuando hubiera atravesado las nueve casas restantes, se habría calmado lo suficiente.

-X-

La larga alfombra se tendía frente a él como un solitario arroyo carmesí en medio del cegador blanco del mármol. Caminó despacio sobre ella; no tenía prisa. La suavidad del terciopelo susurraba bajos su botas doradas a cada paso que daba mientras sus alas complementaban la sutil melodía con el tintineo de sus plumas de oro. Al final del salón, el gran trono esperaba por él.

-Maestro. –hincó la rodilla y agachó el rostro, tal como lo establecía el protocolo. La mirada esmeralda de Saga, a su lado, recayó sobre él mientras la inexpresiva máscara de Shion se mostró inmutable.- ¿Mandaste por mi?

-De pie, Aioros. He mandado por ambos. –aseveró. No importaba cuantas veces les viera juntos, sus ojos parecían encontrar maravillosa aquella escena. Los tenía ahí, envueltos en un aura de magia, radiantes y majestuosos; como siempre los había soñado. Quedaba poco en ellos de los chiquillos traviesos que habían robado su cariño años atrás. Ahora eran hombres jóvenes al servicio de su señora. Habían crecido tanto… y como todo padre satisfecho, el lemuriano sentía el pecho rebosante de orgullo.- Hay temas de importancia que han quedado pendientes entre nosotros. He estado meditando al respecto, y ahora más que nunca, vuestro apoyo será de gran valor para mi y para el Santuario. Voy a necesitaros como nunca antes.

-Lo que podamos hacer por vos, por la Orden y por Athena, háznoslo saber. –Saga asintió, respaldando las palabras de Aioros.

-Como habréis visto, vuestros hermanos comienzan a despedirse. Algunos ya han partido y otros lo harán dentro de poco. Es una época de transición para la Orden. –miró a las caras de los chicos y supo que comprendían la situación sin necesidad de mayores explicaciones. Eran lo suficientemente listos para entender lo que eso significaba.– Sin la presencia de la mayoría de los santos dorados, vuestros dones de mando serán una necesidad imperiosa. Será obligación de quienes nos quedamos el mantener en pie al ejército de Athena. Su venida esta próxima y sus guerreros debemos estar listos para recibirla.

Star Hill había hablado por muchas noches ya. El cielo se movía, las estrellas giraban y el destino esperaba. Sin embargo, el eco resonaba en cada rincón del universo, y su canción era la misma siempre: Athena, la diosa de la Guerra y la sabiduría, trazaba su camino de regreso al mundo de mortales.

-¿Hay algo que tengas en mente para nosotros.?

-Si, Saga, y me temo que solo es más trabajo. –retiró la máscara metálica de su rostro. Su vista estaba cansada y en ocasiones, a la luz de las teas, mantenerla en su lugar a la hora de leer se convertía en un pesadilla. Arles se apresuró a entregarle una cuaderno forrado en cuero cuyas hojas se encontraban llenas de apuntes. Repasó cada línea con la vista y después, miró a sus santos.- Sé que estáis ocupados en vuestras nuevas obligaciones, pero confío en que conseguiréis haceros tiempo para un par de encargos más. –miró de reojo a Aioros. Quizás comenzaría a lamentarse de haber solicitado la custodia de Aioria antes de tiempo. Pero también estaba seguro que, de ser así, una solo protesta jamás abandonaría la boca del castaño.- Veamos… -continuó mientras echaba una última mirada a ambos.- Saga, a partir de ahora, las prisiones de Urano también estarán a tu cargo, además de la vigilancia del Cabo. Athan partirá pronto hacia Sicilia y alguien debe encargarse de esas funciones.

El peliazul asintió y se rascó la cabeza disimuladamente.

La prisión de Urano era el lugar de confinamiento para aquellos que habían trasgredido las leyes del Santuario y ofendido los designios de la diosa. Celdas pequeñas encalladas en roca que despojaban de toda cosmoenergía a quienes caían dentro. Se decía que estaban ahí desde el principio de los tiempos; creadas y selladas por voluntad de la mismísima Athena. Al igual que Cronos hiciese con su padre antes de los primeros tiempos, Athena también despojaba de todo orgullo y poder a sus detractores para sumirlos en la vergüenza de la derrota. Aquel era un lugar de profunda deshonra, un rincón oculto donde yacía el oscuro demérito de una Orden coronada de infinitas glorias; era el sitio donde la historia ocultaba el honor mancillado. Únicamente Cabo Sunión apestaba más a podredumbre que las prisiones malditas.

A pesar de todo, a Saga no le preocupaba demasiado. A últimas fechas, la prisión de Urano estaba repleta de delincuentes menores y aprendices castigados. Su guardia, básicamente, consistiría en pasear entre las cuevas, de la misma forma en que, en ocasiones, se sentaba a mirar el amanecer desde el gran risco de Cabo Sunión.

-Como sabéis, la guardia real se quedará sin responsable toda vez que Eder se marche al norte. Aioros, ya que tu templo es el más cercano al Templo Papal, necesitaré que te encuentres al tanto de cada movimiento de nuestra guardia personal. La princesa morará pronto entre estos muros y es nuestro deber cuidar de ella, aún si es con nuestras vidas. –el castaño aprobó. Las obligaciones le llovían del cielo. A ese ritmo, terminaría durmiendo de pie con tal de cumplir cabalmente con cada una de ellas.- También os quiero cerca de mi a cada momento. A partir de ahora, seréis mis ojos y mis oídos. Sois mi mano derecha, así que actuareis conforme a ello. En adelante, todos mis asuntos también son vuestros. Estaréis involucrados en cada detalle que se trate a puertas abiertas o cerradas en este Santuario.

Leyó el fugaz desconcierto en sus miradas, seguido de la determinación que invadió a ambos. Sus expectativas eran altas, mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse, pero Shion estaba seguro de que cumplirían con ellas. No podía conformarse con menos, ni tampoco demandarles algo por debajo de lo que se les requería. Serían ambos los elegidos para continuar el legado que él dejaría.

"_Pronto tendrás que elegir,"_ le había dicho Dohko. Shion lo sabía, mucho antes que él y aún así no era fácil aceptarlo. La decisión en sí tampoco lo era. Ahora más que nunca, cuando las armaduras de oro cubrían sus cuerpos, era que Shion debía mirar cada detalle con cuidado y medirlo minuciosamente.

Los consejeros seguían reacios a aceptar sus designios, argumentando a la mínima oportunidad la falta de madurez en sus chicos. El lemuriano siempre se había jactado de tener una paciencia admirable, pero a últimas fechas se quedaba corta cuando se trataba de Gigas, Phaetom y el resto de esbirros que asentían a cada palabra suya. No comprendían nada. Eran sordos y necios, como niños pequeños. No se atrevían a mirar más allá de lo que tenían en frente, y con tristeza, Shion pensaba que lo hacían movidos por conveniencia… por nada más.

-El camino aún es largo. –aseveró. Y lo era.- ¿Tenéis alguna duda al respecto?

-No.

-Ninguna. –Shion miró con extrañeza como Saga volvió a rascarse la cabeza.

Estaba a punto de retirarles cuando recordó que había otro tema que tratar. A pesar de su terquedad, Gigas era un hombre del que nada escapaba. Todos los detalles sórdidos del Santuario llegaban a sus oídos, tarde o temprano. Lo sabía todo y lo observaba todo. Tenía oídos y ojos en cada rincón. Los rumores decían que el ojo que había perdido rodaba por el recinto, recolectando información enviada directamente a su cerebro.

A Shion esos detalles le resultaban divertidos e irreales. Sin embargo, había ocasiones en que la omnipresencia de Gigas llegaba a hacerle creer que había algo de verdad en lo que decían las historias.

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber? –preguntó.

Ninguno le respondió. Solo hubo silencio.

Los ojos brillantes de Shion recayeron sobre Aioros y un segundo después, la mirada esmeralda de Saga hizo lo mismo. Era obvio que estaban al tanto del incidente de esa tarde. Ese tipo de historias corrían como un reguero de pólvora. Eran el tipo de cuentos que a la gente solían gustarle.

El arquero intentó no prestar atención al escrutinio del que era víctima. Sin embargo, la estrategia no le funcionó. Simplemente no iba a soportar su insistencia por demasiado tiempo. Además, ¿qué caso tenía? Estaba seguro que los dos conocían los pormenores del altercado con Kanon así como el resultado del mismo. Incluso, si era honesto consigo mismo, Aioros tendría que admitir que aún le revoloteaban las amenazas del gemelo en la cabeza y que, de una forma u otra, le disgustaba en sobremanera la conclusión a la que habían llegado después de eso.

-Antes… -comenzó. Rebuscó por las palabras correctas para expresar lo que había pasado.- …Kanon y yo tuvimos un contratiempo. Se ha enredado en un pleito con uno de mis guardias. _–"Enredado"_ ¿Era la palabra correcta?- He intercambiado unas cuantas palabras con él, pero… dudo que entre en razón. –echó un vistazo rápido hacia Saga. Era su hermano y por lo tanto, tenía que resultarle difícil escuchar todo eso.- Creo que Kanon está más perdido que nunca, Maestro. Ha dicho cosas que no debería expresar ni siquiera en sueños. Tal vez, deberías hablar personalmente con él.

-Dudo que eso sirva para algo. –escucharon el murmullo de la voz de Saga. El gemelo miraba al frente, no a ninguno de ellos. Lucía estoico y serio, como las estatuas de los dioses que flanqueaban el largo pasillo hasta la puerta del salón.

Shion vio tristeza en sus ojos. Aioros también. Negarlo sería imposible. Por más rabia que quisiera sentir, por más que deseaba que la ira estuviera por encima de cualquier otra emoción, a Saga le entristecía lo que acontecía con su gemelo. Y, ¿cómo no? Cuando a veces se sentía el culpable de cada palabra y gesto agrio de Kanon.

-Hablaré con él. –Shion estaba de acuerdo en que probablemente no ganaría nada, pero tenía que intentarlo.- Mientras tanto, seguid atentos. Me retiro por ahora. –estaba agotado. El día había resultado eterno y sus deberes tediosos. Sus huesos viejos estaban cansados y el trono no contribuía a su descanso.

-Maestro. –los dos santos se despidieron con una reverencia.

Le vieron retirarse en silencio, con pasos lentos pero seguros. El eco de sus pies se perdió rápidamente por el estrecho pasillo que guiaba a sus aposentos y pronto, el salón del trono quedó en completo silencio. Solo el ocasional cascabeleo de sus armaduras permaneció con ellos, acompañándolos por un instante.

-Comienzo a entender porque Shion estaba tan seguro de que entrenar a Aioria no sería una buena idea. –Aioros dejó escapar un suspiro. Miró a Saga y le vio rascarse la cabeza.- Dudo que tengamos una vida de nuevo. –sonrió. Y vaya que lo pensaba.

-Renunciaste a ello cuando te pusiste esa armadura. –el gemelo giró sobre sus talones y recorrió de nuevo la alfombra de tono escarlata que guiaba hacia la salida. Unos pasos detrás, Aioros lo siguió.

Iba con la mirada fija en él, atento a cada movimiento. No le había pasado desapercibido el sutil rastro de arena que iba dejando a su paso, ni la insistente manera en que rascaba su cabeza de vez en vez. Aioros ladeó la cabeza, intrigado y divertido. Toda vez que hubieron abandonado el salón principal, el arquero se detuvo.

-¿Saga? –y el gemelo… se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa en la cabeza? –antes de que pudiera volver a rascarse, Aioros le pilló la mano.- ¿Hay una plaga de pulgas en Géminis o qué?

-No. –Saga alzó las cejas y pensó detenidamente en ello.- Aunque igual fui atacado por algo pequeño y saltarín… _alguien_, mejor dicho. –sopló sus flequillos y sonrió.- Naia me revolcó en la arena y yo hice lo mismo con ella. –una sonrisa pícara iluminó sus labios. Había que admitir que lo mejor de su día había sido ese rato en la playa.- Además, me dio un regalo. –levantó la mano y dejó que Aioros viera su pulsera de conchas y caracoles.

-Es linda. –sonrió.- ¿Así que Naia la hizo para ti…? -le miró de reojo y esta vez, la sonrisa pícara se mudó a los labios del arquero.- ¡Joder! Tú te quedas con todos los regalos.

-No te haces idea. –una risita nerviosa escapó de su garganta mientras se estremecía internamente al pensar en el regalo de Athan. Sin saberlo, Aioros se sentía exactamente igual.

Avanzaron juntos un tramo más, sin intercambiar una sola palabra. Al final, un bostezo mal disimulado del santo de Sagitario terminó por romper el silencio.

-¿Cansado?

-Si. –Aioros se tornó pensativo.- Más de lo que te imaginas.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA: **

_Naia_: ¿Alguien me acaba de comparar con una pulga? ¬¬'

_Saga_: Una pequeñita. n_n'

_Naia_: Debí hacer que comieras más arena. ¬¬

_Saga_: Dudo que pudieras n_n

_Aioros_: De pronto resultáis hasta monos ò_Ó

_Saga, Naia_: ¬¬

_Deltha_: ¿Cómo lo hacen? ¿Cómo tienen energias? T_T

_Kanon_: Ignoralos, Deltha. Unete a mi y dominaremos el mundo. MUAJAJAJA!

_Saga, Naia, Aioros_: ¬¬'''

_Kanon_: :D

_Sunrise_: Disfruten ahora que pueden, el próximo capi irá peor. ^^

_Dama_: Siempre va a peor ^^ Pronto podreís leer la entrevista a Orestes en nuestro grupo en DeviantArt.

_Sunrise_: ¡Hasta entonces!

_Dama_: Replies anónimos en el profile.

_Sunrise_: Bye! Bye!


	25. Heridas de Plata

_**Capítulo 25: Heridas de plata**_

Afuera el Sol brillaba con todas sus fuerzas. La brisa era cálida y arrastraba el olor a salitre desde el mar. El cielo estaba despejado. No había una sola nube a la vista, solo el vasto azul que competía en belleza con el color aguamarina del mar.

El Coliseo, como en cada ocasión especial, borboteaba vida. Las gradas rugían y la arena brillaba bajo el Sol, como si de granos de oro se tratara. Una marejada de gente luchaba por encontrar un lugar en el graderío. Cómo en cada combate todos se habían dado cita ahí: santos, amazonas, aprendices, guardias y algunos pocos aldeanos curiosos; cada cual asombrado bajos sus propios términos. Había voces de júbilo y susurros de respeto. El pueblo clamaba por sangre y su diosa también. Esa mañana, Athena tomaría una vida, para que otra pudiera resplandecer con luz propia. Era un día perfecto para combatir.

Pero dentro del hipogeo, el Sol no calentaba, ni la brisa soplaba. No se apreciaba el aroma del mar, ni tampoco el azul infinito del cielo. En cambio, la piedra sudaba humedad y su olor rancio inundaba la pequeña galería. La única luz que se atrevía a retar a las sombras se filtraba través de los barrotes y por ratos era tan intensa, que cegaba a los ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Los gritos de la audiencia sonaban como aullidos: imposibles de descifrar, pero capaces de erizar la piel. El pequeño túnel temblaba… y Deltha también.

Sentada sobre la arena, que ahí adentro lucía como ceniza, la Koree trataba de concentrarse en nada más que en su propia batalla. Tenía las manos entumidas y la boca seca.

Más temprano ese día, antes de abandonar la cabaña con rumbo hacia el Coliseo, se había despedido de Naia con un escueto _"Que Athena te corone."_ La había abrazado lo más fuerte que le permitieron sus brazos y, en silencio, había suplicado a los dioses, propios y extraños, que la guardaran de cualquier peligro. Confiaba en que Naiara saldría adelante. Confiaba en que, al terminar el día, volvería a verla envuelta en el misticismo de Caelum.

Axelle volteó a verla en ese preciso instante, como si hubiera sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos. Incómoda, Deltha se revolvió en su lugar. Quería a Naia y quería a Axelle, por lo que decantarse por una de las dos era lo más difícil que había hecho jamás. Sentía que era incapaz de mirar a su maestra, de sostenerle la mirada, cuando en el fondo deseaba que Naia saliera victoriosa… a costa de su vida. A pesar de la máscara, la francesa parecía leerla como si de un libro abierto se tratase; y Deltha se sentía miserable de pedir a los dioses la victoria de una, cuando eso significaría la muerte de la otra.

Tiró de las vendas de su mano para apretarlas aún más. Después, movió los dedos repletos de diminutas cicatrices, para asegurarse que no estuvieran limitados de movimientos. Se esforzó todo lo que pudo por mantener la mirada gacha, fija en sus manos, a pesar de que sentía los ojos de Axelle sobre ella. No se sentía con valor para enfrentarla.

Pero entonces, escuchó el susurro de la arena y, antes de que se diera cuenta, la castaña estaba de pie a su lado. Axelle se agachó. Su larga melena, lisa y brillante, acarició el suelo ceniciento. Tomó, entre las suyas, las manos de Deltha y, tal como lo hiciera mil veces cuando era pequeña, escudriñó los vendajes de sus nudillos y dedos.

La revisión transcurrió en silencio, un silencio cómodo y lleno de melancolía.

El ligero temblor que aquejaba a la pelipúrpura cesó, pero fue sustituido rápidamente por un deseo irrefrenable de sollozar en el hombro de su maestra. No lo hizo.

Axelle la había entrenado para ser fuerte, osada y segura. Las amazonas eran así… o se suponía que lo fueran. Cualquier muestra de debilidad de su parte, le indicaría que había fallado; y lo último que Deltha quería era despedirse de Axelle sabiendo que la había defraudado. Por una vez tenía que ser valiente. Era el momento indicado para convertirse en un roble, de ser todo lo que no había sido hasta entonces.

-¿Recuerdas todo lo que dije? –Axelle rompió el silencio, sin despegar los ojos de sus manos.

-Cada palabra.

-Bien, y no las olvides, pequeña.

-No lo haré. –Axelle asintió.

Aprobó con un suave palmeo el vendado de su aprendiza y abandonó su lado para situarse cerca de las rejas que llevaban a la arena. Del lado opuesto al campo de batalla, se distinguía la otra entrada. Podía ver el bronce de los barrotes y, tras ellas, solo tinieblas. Naia estaba del otro lado, lo sabía.

Miró a Deltha de reojo y se aventuró a imaginarse lo que estaría cruzando por sus mentes en ese instante. Todavía recordaba la mañana de muchos años atrás, cuando ella misma se encontró en medio de aquella arena, reclamando su armadura y manchando sus manos con la sangre de su maestra. Recordaba aquel túmulo de sentimientos que le sobrevino y que, con seguridad, Naiara también estaría experimentando.

-No quiero que la culpes por esto. –susurró. Deltha levantó la cabeza y observó como se mantenía inmutable.- No importa lo que suceda hoy en el campo de batalla, no la culpes de nada.

-No… no pensaba hacer tal cosa. –la petición había pillado por sorpresa a la más joven.- Sé que ella nunca habría querido que esto sucediera. Si pudiera salvarte… -_"lo haría," _quiso decir, tal como Aioros con Orestes, pero la francesa se apresuró a interrumpirla.

-Pero no puede y no podrá. Resignaos, Deltha, y dejadlo pasar. Os necesitareis ahora más que nunca. No os atreváis a daros la espalda. Habéis tenido la bendición de encontrar una mano amiga en este lugar y eso es terriblemente difícil. Os lo ruego, no la desaprovechéis. –hizo una pausa que desató una punzada de dolor en el pecho de la pelipúrpura. Se estaba despidiendo… Axelle decía _adiós_.- Todo esto, por más doloroso que sea, debería uniros, no separaros. Sed fuertes, _mis_ niñas.

Deltha asintió solamente. Si abría la boca, el temblor en su voz iba a delatarla. Sus lágrimas confirmarían que, cuando Axelle pedía fortaleza, ella se quebraba. Al ponerse de pie intentó respirar lentamente, rebuscando por un poco de calma.

El barullo de afuera se había vuelto mudo para sus oídos y el penetrante olor a humedad ya no le molestaba. Sentía que las manos se le congelaban mientras un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Deltha se levantó. Esta vez fue ella quien caminó en dirección a su maestra, deteniéndose a su lado. Sus ojos se clavaron en el campo de batalla, aún desierto. La arena se levantaba con cada ráfaga de aire y las sombra que el Sol de la mañana reflejaba sobre ella, desaparecían conforme el astro rey avanzaba hacia su cenit.

-Gracias… –Deltha murmuró. Su voz se fundía con el eco de los gritos y las conversaciones de afuera.- Lo digo por ella y también por mi. –y aún así, pagaban todo lo que Axelle había hecho por ellas robándole su vida.

-No hay nada que agradecer. He hecho lo que me correspondía y ahora es vuestro turno. Demostradme que no he errado. Es todo lo que podéis hacer.

Ojala los dioses la escucharan y les ayudaran… ojala pudieran hacerla sentir orgullosa en su último respiro.

El combate por Apus sería el primero. Deltha sería la primera que pondría en juego su fortaleza. Era una sensación agridulce la que le infundía. Por un lado, moría de miedo. La ansiedad la devoraba por dentro, y el sentimiento solo arreciaba con el paso de los minutos. Pero, por otra parte, agradecía la oportunidad de que Axelle la observara pelear. Tendría su apoyo a pesar de la distancia e, incluso, con un poco de suerte y la bendición de la diosa, podría regalarle una última sonrisa, cuando la viera enfundarse en la armadura por la que había pasado tantas penurias.

A lo lejos, el palco del Gran Maestro aún estaba vacío; la batalla tardaría un poco más en comenzar. Así, Deltha regresó hacia el rincón oscuro del hipogeo, que en esos instantes, a pesar de ser tan lúgubre, le resultaba más acogedor el soleado centro de la arena.

Antes de retirarse, tocó suavemente el brazo de su maestra, en una caricia de despedida. Axelle volteó y los ojos vacíos de su máscara chocaron con los de Deltha. No había forma en que la chica lo supiera con certeza, pero quiso pensar que, en ese preciso momento, la amazona le sonrió. Extrañaba verla envuelta en la magia de Caelum. Extrañaba el suave y cálido cosmos que emanaba de la armadura plateada. No volvería a verla así jamás. Las historias de Caelum y de Axelle tomaban caminos distintos en ese día y nunca más volverían a encontrarse.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y esta vez, por más que se esforzó, no pudo ahogar una lágrima que escapó de sus ojos. Iba a extrañarla… iba a extrañarla _mucho_.

Sentada en el rincón, se vio apabullada por preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Cuánto más tardaría en comenzar la pelea? ¿Qué estaría haciendo Naia? ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Asistirían los chicos a la batalla? ¿Quién sería su oponente? ¿Sería capaz de derrotarle? Solo el tiempo le daría las respuestas que necesitaba.

"_Hace frío" _pensó mientras se frotaba los brazos en busca de un poco de calor. Se dejó caer en el rincón para volver a perderse en sus dudas.

No entendía porque les hacían esperar, ni porque les sometían a semejantes tortura. Los minutos corrían los suficientemente lentos como para que, de encima, se sumaran más y más de ellos.

A su derecha estaba la puerta que llevaba a la salida. El portón de acero negro lucía como un muro infranqueable, cuyo color oscuro era igual al futuro de aquellos que se atrevían a cruzarlo en un arranque de cobardía o, quizás, de sentido común. Por un momento se le ocurrió que, incluso viendo para el otro extremo, el futuro era igual de negro. Se ganara o se perdiera, nada iba a ser sencillo a partir de ese momento… excepto si uno terminaba muerto.

Abrazó sus rodillas y se forzó a no pensar más en ello. Mientras más vueltas le daba, más aterrorizada se sentía; y lo que menos necesitaba era dejarse atrapar por el miedo.

-¿Cuánto más van a tardar? –preguntó entre susurros. Axelle no le respondió, pero su mirada fija en el palco del Patriarca le dejaba saber que aún no hacía acto de presencia. Se acurrucó todavía más. Estaba lista, ¿por qué la hacían esperar en medio de semejante agonía?- _"Maldición."_

Transcurrieron un par de minutos que se sintieron como mil. Las voces de afuera arreciaban y los latidos de su corazón lo hacían junto con ellas. ¿Las paredes de la habitación se le venían encima? Probablemente no, aunque eso parecía. De no tener la máscara se hubiera mordisqueado los dedos hasta acabar con ellos, pero no podía. Suspiró. Exhaló. Lo hizo de nuevo. Una vez más. _"Calma"_ se dijo… _"Calma."_

El chirrido metálico de la puerta la hizo brincar de un susto. Por un momento llevó su mirada hacia la reja que las separaba del Coliseo, pero pronto descubrió que el ruido provenía de la otra. Oyó un par de voces masculinas que intercambiaban palabras afuera. No tardó en reconocer una de ellas. Como un resorte, se puso de pie y esperó por ver su rostro.

-Gracias. –escuchó que le dijo al guardia de la puerta antes de adentrarse a la pequeña celda.

Deltha sonrió; el _Sol_ se había colado hasta las oscuras entrañas del hipogeo.

No recordaba haber visto a Sagitario refulgir tanto. En medio de los tonos grises y verdosos de la piedra vieja, el oro centellaba como el mismo astro rey. Las enormes alas parecían no darse cabida en la estrechez del cuarto, pero tampoco se recogían. Eran grandes, eran poderosas y estaban dispuestas a mostrarse en toda su gloria. El rostro de Aioros se encontró con el suyo y la miró con esos ojos azules, casi grises, que contrastaban de forma exquisita con el tono de su piel bronceada. Los rizos le habían crecido un poco y le acentuaban mejor los rasgos angulados. ¿Cuántos días habían transcurrido desde que obtuviese su armadura? Parecían tan pocos, sin embargo, le habían bastado para pasar de ser un niño, a ser todo un santo. Era _tan_ diferente pero seguía siendo _él_.

Su mirada todavía destilaba calma, a la vez que infundía fuerzas; y sus gestos se habían agravado levemente, más conservaban ciertos rasgos aniñados. Y, por encima de todo, brillaba su sonrisa; refrescante y hermosa en medio de tanta sobriedad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –fue lo primero que a Deltha se le ocurrió preguntar.

-¿Pensabas que no iba a venir a verte antes de la pelea? –el castaño negó.- Que mala impresión tienes de mi, _Apus_.

-Aún no soy…

-Tsh. –el dedo de Aioros se posó sobre los labios de la máscara plateada como si aquello fuera útil para hacerla callar. Curiosamente, funcionó.- Lo serás. Pronto.

Al fondo, Axelle observaba de soslayo. Su cuerpo, al igual que su máscara, mantenían sellados todos sus pensamientos. Lo que le cruzara por la cabeza era suyo y de nadie más.

-Axelle. –Aioros la saludó, inclinando levemente la cabeza. Con el mismo gesto, ella correspondió. Aioros la miró mientras medía cuidadosamente sus planes.

Después, recorrió la celda con sus ojos, recordando la última vez que había estado en un lugar así. No había sido exactamente esa misma celda, sino la de enfrente, donde Naiara esperaba, pero la sensación estaba seguro, era la misma. Ambas mazmorras eran iguales: estrechas, pequeñas y claustrofóbicas. El pánico a lo que seguía las hacía sentir peor. Sin embargo, ahora que había sobrevivido y dejado todo eso atrás, Aioros la veía de una manera diferente.

Aún apestaban a humedad y en la unión de las piedras que la conformaban se veía el moho que crecía por la falta de Sol. Pero el frío que emanaba de ellas ya no era tan intenso ni las sombras lucían tan oscuras. En general, se sentía menos aterrador… aunque igual de triste.

-El Maestro aún no llega. –la voz de Deltha le hizo mirarla.- ¿Se demorará mucho más?

-Está en camino ya.

-Bueno… -la pelipúrpura asintió mientras se frotaba los brazos con las manos, en busca de un poco de calor. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a sentir tanto frío?- ¿Has visto a Naia?

-No, pero Saga fue a verla. Estará bien, Del. Ahora preocúpate por ti misma y por tu combate, ¿vale? –detrás, vio a Axelle aprobar lo que decía.- Naia es fuerte. Estoy seguro de que podrá con esto. –posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la Koree y buscó la mirada de plata.

-Tienes razón.

-Claro que la tengo. –sus manos bajaron y subieron por los brazos de Deltha con suavidad, en una caricia que buscaba infundirle ánimos.- Así que, anda, tranquilízate un poco. Respira. -la chica se mordió el labio e hizo como Aioros le decía. Respiró, superficial y rápidamente. El gesto atrabancado robó una risa al arquero. Meneó la cabeza y dejó que sus manos se envolvieran en cosmos conforme la tocaban.- Eres un desastre.

-¡Oye! –el dedo de Deltha tocó la punta de la nariz de Aioros juguetonamente.

Por un momento, su voz sonó más jovial y eso agradó al arquero. Respondió con una risa, cuyo sonido suave y grave sonó demasiado bien para un sitio como aquel.

-Así está mejor. –dijo él. Sus ojos echaron una mirada fugaz a la amazona de Caelum. Ella, detrás del rostro de plata, lo miraba de la misma forma.

El santo de sagitario podía sentir su mirada sobre ellos a pesar de que sus ojos no eran más que el reflejo muerto de la máscara. Axelle no aprobaba su presencia ahí, ni le venía en gracia su visita. Pero eso ya lo sabía y realmente no le importaba. Había sentido la necesidad de ir y eso era lo que había hecho.

Axelle entendió la indirecta y les dio la espalda, fijando sus ojos de nueva cuenta en el Coliseo.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Aioros tomó las manos de la koree entre las suyas y la guió un par de pasos más lejos de su maestra. Casi podía ver su rostro a través de la máscara. A esas alturas conocía sus gestos lo suficientemente bien como para dibujar aquel rostro curioso escondido tras la plata. Sonrió al pensar en ello: en sus cejas curveadas, sus grandes ojos marrones y su boca, que seguramente esbozaba una mueca de confusión.

-Vas a conseguirlo, bonita. –acercó su rostro y se aseguró de mirar directamente a los ojos de plata. Detrás de esa mirada hueca, estaba la de Deltha y quería que ella supiera que estaba seguro de cada palabra.- Entrarás siendo una koree y saldrás como la amazona plateada de Apus.

-Pero, y si…

-Nada. –negó con suavidad.- _Vas_ a conseguir esa armadura y te verás preciosa con ella. -la escuchó ahogar una risita, entre resignada y divertida, y él también le sonrió.- Me gustas más cuando ríes. -Echó un último vistazo hacia detrás de la chica, ahí donde Axelle parecía interesarse solo en la arena del Coliseo. Decidió que era el momento, después no tendría otra oportunidad.- Para la suerte. –susurró a Deltha antes de tomar su máscara entre sus manos.

Apartó el rostro plateado de la piel de ella, solo lo suficiente para que sus labios quedaran a su alcance. La sintió sobresaltarse, pero nunca resistirse; y cuando su boca atrapó a la suya, ella respondió.

El beso duró menos de lo que Deltha hubiera deseado. Sin embargo, mientras sintió la caricia de sus labios sobre los suyos, todo lo demás desapareció de su cabeza. La calidez de su piel y la suavidad con que la besaba le obsequiaron un momento de tranquilidad entre tanto caos. Cuando Aioros se alejó y el frío del metal de su máscara volvió a tocarla, dejó escapar lentamente el aliento.

Sentía el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho y las mejillas le ardían. Temblaba aún, pero era una sensación diferente. Instintivamente miró de soslayo hacia su maestra, rogando porque no les hubiera visto. Después hizo lo mismo hacia la puerta de salida, donde el guardia no se había dado por enterado de nada. Se aclaró la garganta y, mordiéndose los labios, volvió a levantar la mirada para mirar al Sagitario.

Aioros apartó un mechón púrpura que caía sobre su rostro. Le sonrió a sabiendas de que ella también le sonreía detrás de la máscara. Se le acercó una vez, y hablándola al oído susurró.

-Debo irme. Te veré después del combate, _Apus_. -Aioros se despidió. Caminó hasta detenerse bajo el marco de la puerta y miró atrás, de soslayo. Le obsequió una última sonrisa.- Por cierto, Saga también te desea suerte.-le dijo.

-Dile que se lo agradezco. –Deltha le sonrió.

"_Voy a necesitar toda la suerte que sea posible,"_ pensó mientras lo veía desaparecer y portón de metal oscuro se cerraba de nuevo.

-X-

Probablemente, aquella era la primera vez que pasaban más de un par de minutos sin pelear desde hacía meses. Saga le echó una mirada furtiva a su gemelo, como venía haciendo todo el camino, a la vez que la sombra de las galerías del coliseo se cernían sobre ellos. El trayecto había sido silencioso, tan inesperadamente tranquilo… que sus nervios estaban a flor de piel: esperando por el momento en que todo explotara. Estaba seguro de que el simple sonido de un guijarro al caer por las escaleras, sería capaz de pararle el corazón. Se sopló el flequillo y lo miró una vez más. Tenía la impresión de que Kanon no le estaba prestando ni la mitad de atención que él, y casi lo prefería. Lo que menos necesitaba era una discusión allí: no en público, no en aquel momento.

Sin embargo, desde algún recóndito lugar de su cabeza, una pequeña vocecilla le susurraba que debía relajarse. La actitud de Kanon aquella mañana había sido diferente. Para cuando Saga había amanecido, su hermano ya esperaba vestido, y con la taza de chocolate caliente en la mano. No mencionó palabra alguna, apenas lo miró fugazmente. Mas cuando el mayor se envistió con su armadura, las palabras mágicas abandonaron los labios de Kanon: _"¿Vamos?"_ Saga sabía que lo había mirado perplejo, comprendiendo inmediatamente de que hablaba, y terminó asintiendo torpemente.

Y ahí estaban. La humedad de las galerías era palpable, no disminuía a pesar de que aún disfrutaban del asfixiante verano. Incluso, si uno afinaba el oído lo suficiente, podía escuchar el murmullo lejano de las olas golpeando las rocas. El Santuario era un entramado de pasajes subterráneos naturales, verdaderamente complicados.

Miró a los lados fugazmente, preguntándose cuantos cientos… miles, de aprendices y santos habían recorrido aquel mismo camino para nacer y morir. Parecía que había sido una eternidad desde la última vez que estuviera allí, cuando un Aioros que en sus recuerdos parecía mucho más niño, le suplicaba porque ganara _su_ combate. Ahora habían dejado aquella parte de sus vidas atrás, o al menos, se esforzaban por hacerlo.

Había llegado el momento de Deltha y Naiara de brillar. Debía confesar que estaba sutilmente nervioso al respecto. Confiaba en ellas, las apreciaba… o quizá las quería; por nada del mundo deseaba que sufrieran su mismo destino. Sin embargo, antes de que sus pensamientos fueran más lejos, giraron el último recodo y la luz temprana de la mañana, deslumbró sus ojos. El enorme portón negro estaba abierto, sin rastro alguno de guardias por allí. Naia, que abrazaba sus rodillas sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra, se levantó como un resorte cuando les vio. Portaba su máscara, pero estaba seguro de cuál era su expresión.

-Habéis venido. –murmuró. Su voz temblaba, aunque se esforzaba por disimularlo. _"Los dos."_ quiso decir.

-Vamos enana, no es como que haya muchos más sitios donde ir… -Kanon le quitó la máscara despreocupadamente.

La mandíbula de Naia se tensó y su exótica mirada se inundó de unas lágrimas que no quería derramar: menos aún, delante de ellos. Estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo. Deltha estaba a punto de empezar con el combate de su vida, y después le seguiría ella. Apenas hacía una hora, las tres estaban desayunando casi como cualquier otro día. La cabañita en la que habían crecido y compartido toda una vida, lucía triste: su maestra había recogido todas sus cosas. Naia había abrazado a Deltha con tanta fuerza cuando se despidieron, que había resultado doloroso. La había sentido temblar, o quizá era ella misma quien lo hacía, y había sentido sus lágrimas contenidas: habían quemado sus propias mejillas.

Agradeció a los dioses que aquella mañana les hubieran concedido una tregua. Se secó una enorme lágrima de un manotazo y tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando sintió el tacto dorado de la mano de Saga sobre su melena. Volvió a ver de uno a otro, y por un momento río. Probablemente, aquel era el mejor regalo que podía recibir en un día como ese: verlos a los dos, juntos y tranquilos, como si _nada_ hubiera pasado.

-Así esta mejor. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo si no te secabas esas lágrimas. –murmuró Kanon.

-No te sientan nada bien… -Saga continuó, mientras dejaba que la chiquilla tomara sus manos y los arrastrara hasta el banco con ella.

-No se lo contareis a nadie, ¿verdad?

-Depende… -Kanon sonrió con picardía y se encogió de hombros.- Uno siempre puede sacarle un buen partido a los detalles más pequeños. –La mano de Naia se estrelló sin piedad contra su nuca.

-Idiota.

No dijo nada más. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kanon, mientras estrechaba con suavidad la mano de Saga entre las suyas. El mayor no había dicho gran cosa, pero no importaba. Estaba ahí, mirándola con aquellos ojos que transmitían mucho más de lo que la mayoría podía comprender, y la bastaba. Había entrenado con ella cada día desde que se lo había pedido, al menos un ratito. La había hecho sentir especial, fuerte, valiente… merecedora de aquella armadura que iba a cambiar su vida. Y se lo agradecía enormemente, especialmente por no dejarla sola.

-Póntela. –Saga le tendió la máscara de pronto, tomándola por sorpresa.- Tenemos visita.

Miró sus ojos sin el obstáculo plateado por última vez, y rápida como un rayo, besó fugazmente su mejilla antes de colocársela. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, ninguno de ellos era dado a las muestras de cariño. Simplemente se había sentido _bien_. Saga se sobresaltó suavemente, pero después sonrió tímidamente a la vez que retiraba su mano.

Apenas un segundo después, Nikos y Keitaro doblaron la esquina.

Kanon, que no se había movido un solo milímetro, a pesar de haberlos sentido llegar tan bien como su gemelo, los miró con cierto aire desafiante. No solamente porque no había olvidado uno solo de los insultos o los golpes que habían recibido de ellos… sino porque sabía lo mucho que incomodaba a aquel par su cercanía con Naia.

-¡Nikos! –la morena se levantó, y lo estrechó en un abrazo.

El chico respondió, tan efusivamente como ella, acariciando su espalda con delicadeza. Saga y Kanon no habían dejado de mirarles un solo instante, preguntándose sin duda cómo era posible que aquellos dos fueran tan iguales y tan distintos cuando estaban separados. Pero era un hecho indudable que Nikos moriría por su hermana, y lo sabían. Aunque solo fuera por aquello…

Saga se sopló el flequillo una vez más mientras se ponía en pie. La mirada de Keitaro lo estaba taladrando desde que se percatara de su presencia, y comenzaba a sentirse ciertamente irritado. Vio fugazmente a su gemelo, que se había dado cuenta del detalle tan bien como él.

-¿Cómo te trata la vida, Cruz del Sur? –Había algo en la manera en que su hermano le hablaba a la gente, que le hacía lucir tan irreverente como impresionante.

-No me quejo. –Aunque el menor de los gemelos sabía que, de tener el valor suficiente, hubiera dicho _"mejor que a ti"._

-La vida sin Athan es mucho más agradable, supongo.

El chico no dijo nada. Se encogió de hombros e, inmediatamente, su mirada viajó hacia Saga una vez más. El geminiano procuraba, por todos los medios posibles, permanecer atento a otra cosa. Sin embargo, cuando Naia y Nikos rompieron su abrazo, los cinco se encontraron inmersos en un silencio del que ninguno sabía como salir elegantemente.

De pronto, como escuchando sus inquietudes, las campanas resonaron por todo el Santuario. Su eco resonó en las estancia, y desde donde estaba, pudo sentir el escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de la futura amazona, que se había vuelto a verle.

-Tengo que irme. –murmuró. Sabía que el repiqueteo de las campanas era la primera señal de que Shion no tardaría en llegar al palco, y Saga debía llegar antes que él. Naia asintió acercándose un par de pasos hasta él.- Esa armadura esta hecha para ti, pequeña.

-Gracias.

Saga sonrió suavemente y giró sobre sus talones. Deltha no tardaría demasiado en pisar la arena unos metros más allá: ojala ambas tuvieran suerte. Se alejó por el corredor, envuelto en oro y con la capa de seda blanca revoloteando a sus espaldas: sintiendo las miradas clavadas en él, y en su gemelo.

Kanon caminaba a _su_ lado.

-X-

-¡Saga!

La mirada curiosa de Aioria lo recibió tan pronto pisó el palco del Gran Maestro. Le siguieron las de Gigas y algunos consejeros; y por último, la del mismo Aioros. Saga ignoró a los mayores y cruzó el lugar, para detenerse junto al arquero. Revolvió los cabellos castaños del pequeño león y después, tras obsequiar un gesto de saludo a su amigo, sus manos se posaron con suavidad sobre la baranda mientras su mirada se perdía en la marejada de gente debajo de ellos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo la viste? –Aioros le imitó, instalándose a su lado.

-Es su batalla… contra Axelle. Hazte una idea. –dijo en apenas un susurro. Uno nunca sabía quién podía escucharles.

-Me la hago. –Aioros se sopló los flecos. ¡Vaya que si sabía él algo de eso!

-¿Cómo te fue con Deltha? ¿Cómo estaba?

-Entre preocupada y aterrada. Sinceramente, no sé cual de las dos cosas es peor.

-Las dos son pésimas. -Aioros subió las cejas y sopesó las palabras de su amigo. Le concedió la razón.- Kanon estaba ahí. –esa aseveración le sorprendió aún más.- Y Nikos también… además de Keitaro.

-El dúo del mal. –sonrió a medias. Todavía tenían cicatrices que siempre les recordarían a ese par.- ¡Vaya reunión que me he perdido! _Casi_ te envidio… _casi_. –dejó escapar un risa nerviosa.

-Nikos es su hermano, es comprensible que estuviera presente. Pero, ¿Keitaro? ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí el muy idiota? –guardó silencio y arrugó la frente. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para el arquero.

-¿Dijo algo?

-Nada fuera de lugar. –respondió. _"Pero juraría que en algún punto sus ojos veían cosas que no deberían" _quiso mascullar, mas no lo hizo.- Pero es un imbécil. –agregó.

Aioros soltó una carcajada que atrajo las miradas hacia ellos. Vio el gesto desaprobatorio de Gigas y de Phaetom, pero les ignoró. A últimas fechas, las miradas desdeñosas por parte de esos dos eran más severas… aunque nunca había esperado nada diferente de ellos.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso. –retomó su conversación con Saga, aunque esta vez con un poco más de seriedad. Se sopló el flequillo y miró sobre su hombro, hacia donde Shion aparecería en cualquier momento. A su lado, montado sobre la baranda, el pequeño Aioria intentaba seguir la conversación sin mucho éxito.- Joder, me siento nervioso. –admitió.

-Eso parece. –Saga le observó de soslayo. El constante tamborileo de sus dedos sobre la piedra del brocal lo delataba.- Estarán bien, Aioros.

-Lo mismo me digo, pero Apus me ha contagiado sus paranoias. –se cruzó de brazos y esbozó un falso mohín de indignación.

-Siempre fuiste _tan_ impresionable. La otra Apus…

-No, la que _no_ será Apus. –Aioros negó con la cabeza mientras le corregía. Saga entrecerró los ojos con fastidio.

-Ya va, ya va. La _otra_ chica luce calmada. Sangre fría.

-Un punto a su favor. –musitó.

-Eso parece… o quizás podría ser exceso de confianza. En tal caso, no le iría la mitad de bien. –Saga trató de arreglar las cosas. Sin embargo, estaba de acuerdo con el santo de Sagitario.- Uno nunca sabe lo que puede suceder en un combate de sucesión.

-Cierto. –el otro tampoco era tonto y sabía lo que el peliazul intentaba.- De cualquier forma, estos combates nunca suelen ser fáciles.

-Dime que no vas a llorar. –trató de sacarle hierro al asunto.

-Idiota. –Aioros le golpeó el brazo a forma de juego y le devolvió una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tanto drama? Son alumnas de Axelle; las entrenó para esto. A veces no lo parecen, pero si han llegado hasta aquí es porque tienen lo que se necesita para ser amazonas de plata. –Aioros aprobó, siempre con la mirada clavada en la arena.- En todo caso, si yo fuera tú, extrañaría más el hecho que pronto dejaremos de ver a Axelle meneándose por ahí. Eso _sí_ vamos a echarlo de menos.

-Por los dioses, ¡qué cosas dices! –Aioros ahogó una risa que pugnaba por escapársele. Pero la cruel realidad acerca del destino de la francesa hizo que algo en su interior se retorciera.- Ellas van a extrañarla más. –acotó, como algo obvio pero que le resultaba sumamente triste.

-Más que nadie.-el gesto pícaro se esfumo.

Cuando el silencio se apoderó de la situación, lo complicado del momento saltó a la vista, más claro que nunca. En cualquier instante, tan pronto Shion arribara, las batallas habrían de comenzar y el derramamiento de sangre con ella. Después de eso, como ambos sabían, nada iba a ser sencillo.

Oyeron, de pronto, el repiqueteo de las sandalias y las armaduras, y voltearon. Shion apareció por las escalinatas, escoltado por Arles y su séquito. El Coliseo entero se sumió en un silencio solemne cuando su figura se vislumbró. Las cabezas se inclinaban a su paso y la gente en el palco le abría paso. Los dos jóvenes santos no fueron la excepción, y al igual que el resto, ofrecieron sus respetos al hombre más cercano a la diosa. Eran lo únicos envestidos en oro. Los demás se habían ido. Únicamente Aioria rompió el protocolo. Con el candor de su niñez, permaneció de pie y le saludó con una enorme sonrisa. El viejo le acarició la cabellera, igual que a Mu, agradeció los gestos de respeto y tomó su lugar en el trono.

Se sentó con cuidado, casi con trabajo. Arles, siempre atento y vigilante, se esforzó por facilitarle la tarea, pero su debilidad resultó visible para muchos.

Ni Saga, ni Aioros querían admitirlo; sin embargo, el tiempo robaba lentamente la salud del Patriarca. El Maestro era un hombre de muchos años, más que los de un par de siglos podían contar. Había visto decenas de generaciones nacer, vivir y morir. Pero el ocaso de su vida llegaba a pasos agigantados, y todo parecía indicar que sería la presente generación la que le vería partir.

La gruesa cadena, de eslabones gruesos e incrustaciones de piedras de colores, repicó cuando Shion se sentó en el trono. Su túnica, larga y blanca, acarició el piso; y sus largos dedos se aferraron a los brazos del asiento de piedra y oro. Arles se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído. El lemuriano aprobó mientras su máscara resguardaba cada gesto que delatara su pensar.

Shion suspiró profundamente. Lo notaron en el marcado movimiento de su pecho al subir y bajar.

En su mente, recitó su eterna plegaria, aquella en la que rogaba que la sabiduría de Athena coronara al vencedor y acogiera en su misericordia al vencido. La había repetido una y otra vez, antes de cada combate, y creía con todas sus fuerzas que nunca la había fallado. Su señora era bondadosa al escucharle y sabia al responderle.

Las puertas de la arena se abrieron lentamente. El metal rechinó y se quejó aún con más fuerza cuando alcanzó su límite. Poco a poco, las dos figuras de las contendientes se dejaron ver mientras el murmullo de la audiencia arreciaba a cada paso que daban,

-Adelante. –se escuchó la voz del Gran Maestro.

El resuello de ambas chicas se perdió en el rugido de la gente. Era el momento de comenzar la batalla.

-X-

La primera impresión que había tenido al ver a la _otra_ chica en medio de la arena no le había servido para marcar una diferencia.

Loana era su nombre… o al menos eso era lo que Arles le había dicho. También le había dicho que era rumana y que tenía catorce años, uno más que Deltha. Aioros estaba seguro de que el santo de Altair le respondería todas sus preguntas con tal de que, eventualmente, sus dudas se ahuyentaran y su boca se callara. Estaba siendo fastidioso e insistente, lo comprendía; pero simplemente se sentía en la necesidad de preguntar.

Al principio sus cuestionamientos habían sido los obvios. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Su edad? ¿De dónde provenía? ¿Quién era su maestro? ¿Cuál era su lugar de entrenamiento? Cosas básicas que Arles había respondido con simpleza. Sin embargo, mientras más información había exigido, menos cordialidad encontró en las palabras del rubio y más recelo en las miradas de sus acompañantes. Incluso Saga había rodado los ojos en un par de ocasiones, aunque Aioros se había esforzado por ignorarle. La verdad de las cosas era que estaba nervioso, y cuando se sentía así, siempre solía hablar de más.

La gota que había derramado el vaso fue cuando Aioria, con el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida, se volteó hacia él.

-Hermano, déjanos mirar. –demandó como el pequeño león que era.

Eso había bastado para que la lengua de Aioros se le congelara en la boca… _eso_, sumado al súbito atragantamiento de Saga, a la risilla tímida de Mu, al suave asentir de Arles y aquel leve movimiento de cabeza de Shion, que indicaba que estaba de acuerdo con el chiquillo castaño. Después de eso, se había callado y centrado su atención en nada más que la pelea.

Tal como había pensado al principio, Loana no era muy diferente a Deltha. Quizás era un poco más alta y un tanto menos desgarbada, pero no eran muy distintas en físico. Ambas se movían bien, aunque el recelo les exudaba en cada poro.

El principio del combate había sido lento, minucioso, de movimientos medidos y de muchas precauciones. Deltha, al igual que Loana, parecía mas preocupada en encontrar alguna grieta en la defensa de su contrincante que en atacar. Se habían esquivado la mayor parte del tiempo. Sus golpes había dejado marcas rojizas y arañazos en la piel de la contraria, pero ningún daño considerable.

"_Rápidas. Son muy rápidas."_

Aioros había entrenado en un par de ocasiones con Deltha y gratamente había descubierto que su velocidad era un tanto superior a la de cualquier santo de plata, aunque todavía muy distante de la de él. En aquel entonces pensó que, al final, sería una ventaja para ella, cuando llegara el momento de la pelea definitiva. Sin embargo, ahora, mientras más analizaba los movimientos de la rumana, más creía que tal ventaja no existía. Se sabía desde antes que Apus debía ser veloz, y ambas demostraban que cumplían con ese requisito.

Intercambiaron unos cuantos golpes y, con pesar, Aioros tenía que admitir que la ventaja era de la rumana en ese rubro. Deltha nunca había sido buena con los puños. No recordaba cuantas veces había intentado ayudarla a perfeccionar sus ataques físicos, pero a juzgar por lo que veía, no había servido de mucho.

Se sopló los flecos. Si la pelipúrpura quería ganar esa pelea, tendría que mantenerse alejada de los puños de su contrincante.

Pero Loana era insistente y, como el cazador que huele la sangre de su presa, no se quitaba de encima de Deltha. La atacaba todo lo que podía, hasta donde podía. La obligaba a perder terreno. A cada paso, la acorralaba, dejándole ninguna oportunidad de salida. Cuando llegó el punto en que la griega no podía retroceder más, los puños cayeron imbatibles sobre ella.

"_Vamos… repélela."_ Pensó Aioros. Deseó poder ayudarla, pero no podía intervenir.

A veces, como en ese momento, a Aioros le parecía sumamente frágil. En ocasiones pensaba que Deltha no estaba hecha para un lugar como aquel, que era difícil verla encajar en el Santuario. Pero había sobrevivido lo suficiente como para ganarse un lugar en esa batalla y para competir por una de las ochenta y ocho armaduras de Athena. Sí, tal vez era pequeña y frágil; sin embargo, estaba demostrando que tenía corazón para ello.

Vio a Naia pegada a la reja cercana, apretando las barras de metal casi con tanta fuerza como él apretaba los puños. No alcanzaba a escuchar nada por el bullicio de las voces, sin embargo sabía que la animaba. Aioros rogó porque pudiera escucharla. Sabía que las palabras de su amiga infundirían ánimos en la aprendiza de Apus.

Y ahí estaba Deltha, con sus brazos como única defensa ante los embates de Loana… una defensa insuficiente. El aumento en su cosmos llegó a sus sentidos y atrajo de nueva cuenta su completa atención en la pelea. La vio envuelta en su energía, en un aura blanquecina, cálida y sutil. Lo que parecía una cortina de humo blanco se tornó en pequeñas esferas, como estrellas de muchos tamaños. Se arremolinaron en torno a la pelipúrpura, girando en órbitas alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡_Danza de plumas_! –Aioros sonrió.

Un huracán de plumas plateadas surgieron a partir del mar de estrellas de cosmos. Volaron alrededor de Deltha, con vientos huracanados, como una muralla difícil de librar para cualquier enemigo. Loana soltó un grito mientras las plumas desgarraban su piel y la obligaban a retroceder en medio de las gotas de sangre que le arrancaban.

Aioros respiró, y Deltha también.

Con la rumana lejos, la griega se dio permiso de un respiro. Resultó evidente a los ojos de Aioros que los golpes habían hecho más daño del que había pensado en un principio. Tenía los brazos enrojecidos, varios arañazos por todo el cuerpo y un hilo de sangre corría por debajo de su máscara, resbalando sobre su cuello. Estaba agitada y sumamente nerviosa, el arquero lo sabía por la forma en que sostenía su defensa, a pesar de las plumas de cosmos aún revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Pero la batalla apenas había comenzado.

Loana, a la que miró de reojo, también estaba herida. Batallaba por un poco de aire, pero estaba lejos de ser derrotada. De la misma forma en que hiciera Deltha antes, la rumana alzó su cosmos. Aioros lo contempló detenidamente. Era de un tono azulado y mucho más indómito que el de la griega.

Vio a Deltha retroceder y eso no le gustó. Lo correcto era atacar, no darle espacio de recuperarse. Ahora que no la tenía encima, era el momento para no darle descanso, de la misma forma en que la otra lo hiciera antes. El torbellino de plumas se hizo más denso conforme la pelipúrpura esperaba el contraataque de Loana. El arquero esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para mantenerla entera… aunque no podría basar su combate entero en un barrera de defensa.

-¡_Vuelo de Apus_!

Como una saeta, la rumana se abalanzó sobre Deltha. Si Aioros pensaba que antes era rápida, ahora lo era mucho más. Cientos de golpes colisionaron contra la defensa de Deltha, que resistió con éxito el primer impacto. La lluvia de ataque, sin embargo, prosiguió. Mientras más durara, el santo de Sagitario sabía que sería peor para la koree griega.

"_El ataque es la mejor defensa. ¿Qué esperas?"_ habló para si mismo.

Tal como temía, la defensa de Deltha colapsó unos instantes después, dejándola a merced de la tormenta de golpes de Loana. Aioros se mordió los labios cuando la vio caer. Oyó sus quejidos y frunció el ceño con nerviosismo. Aioria, trepado en la baranda, ahogó una exclamación.

Miró a Apus, la armadura, a unos metros de donde él estaba. Era la primera vez que la veía fuera de su caja. El metal brillaba bajo el Sol, como si quisiera lucirse después de tanto tiempo aprisionada. Hacía años que nadie la portaba, por lo que a Aioros se le antojó pensar que la más ansiosa aquel día era precisamente _ella_. Shion decía que los ropajes vivían y que, a la vez, se alimentaban del cosmos de sus portadores; Apus tenía que estar hambrienta de vida, de Sol y de energía.

Desvió su mirada añil, de regreso a Deltha. Se había levantado y enfrentaba de nueva cuenta a su contrincante. Estaba todavía más magullada y, si Aioros tuviera que decir algo más, afirmaría que también estaba confundida.

-¿Qué hará ahora? –Aioria volteó el rostro para mirarle de frente mientras preguntaba.

-Tiene que seguir peleando. –fue lo único que atinó a responder.

Loana se había preparado para seguir con el despliegue de fuerzas. Su cosmos, todavía ardiendo, la rodeaba; y estaba lista para el siguiente embate. En ese preciso instante, Aioros vio a Deltha voltear hacia donde estaba Axelle. Sabía que verla le infundía fuerzas, que el apoyo de su maestra era lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Deltha haría _todo_ por hacerla sentir orgullosa.

"_Sé fuerte, Del."_

Los dos cosmos ardieron, tiñendo el Coliseo con el color de sus auras. Por un momento le pareció ver el reflejo de Apus en el fondo, aunque quizás era pronto para saber cual de ellas proyectaba la sombra.

La rumana se rodeó de cosmos. Deltha también. A Aioros le pareció que su energía se agrupaba tras de ella, como un par de alas. Eran las alas que necesitaba… las que la llevarían alto. Tenía que abrirlas y confiar en ellas. Estaba seguro de que ella era Apus, de que Athena la había elegido. Pero Deltha tenía que creerlo también. Solo cuando lo comprendiera, entonces sería capaz de ganar esa pelea.

-¡_Vuelo de Apus_! –exclamó Loana mientras emprendía el ataque.

Los ojos del arquero se centraron en la griega. La distancia entre ambas se acortaba. Deltha, entonces, atacó también. Aioros contuvo la respiración. La vio brincar. Las alas se extendieron y un tono oscuro se apoderó de su cosmos. Desde el cielo, su silueta se proyectó sobre su contraria, que continuó sus ataques.

-¡_Alas de luz y sombra_!-Deltha gritó.

"_Como el ave que caza en las alturas"_ fue lo último que Aioros pensó antes de que el resplandor le impidiera ver como había terminado todo.

-X-

Supo que estaba apretando los puños con demasiada fuerza cuando el propio guantelete de la armadura le hizo daño. También notó que retenía el aliento y su mandíbula estaba más tensa de lo que hubiese querido. Sentía las miradas sobre él, pero la suya estaba clavada en el campo de batalla, donde Deltha yacía de rodillas sobre la arena.

Vio a Loana frente a ella; herida, tambaleante, sumamente débil… pero aún en pie. La rumana rengueó un par de metros hasta donde estaba la pelipúrpura y permaneció ahí, observándola. Al igual que sucedía con Deltha, Aioros podía asegurar que estaba agotada. Su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente. Era fácil adivinar que boqueaba por aire. Extendió su mano. Su palma se iluminó con el color cerúleo del cosmos. Aioros sabía lo que seguía.

-Ponte de pie. –dijo en un susurro, a pesar de que sabía que ella no podía escucharle.- _"Ponte de pie, o todo habrá terminado."_

Como si le hubiera oído, la vio intentar levantarse. Sus manos vendadas y manchadas de sangre se hundieron en la arena, conforme Deltha se esforzaba por volver a ponerse en pie. Aioros pensó que lo había conseguido, pero trastabilló y volvió a caer.

Por un segundo, el santo apartó la mirada. Sentía que no podía verla así. Percibía su dolor, su miedo y su impotencia. La sentía temblar como si estuviera a su lado. El rastro de sangre que se escurría por debajo de la máscara le hacía cuestionarse la gravedad de sus heridas. Si seguía así, si no conseguía reponerse, entonces… Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y volvió a agachar la cabeza, preocupado. Sin embargo, suspiró. Frunció el ceño y se reclamó a si mismo. _"Le dijiste que confiabas en ella. Hazlo. Confía en Deltha."_ se dijo, y se forzó a levantar la mirada para seguir observando.

Las voces del público rugieron en sus oídos. Demandaba el final que se vislumbraba cada vez más cercano. Tragó saliva.

Justo cuando suplicó por un milagro, los dioses se lo concedieron. De pronto, como si el viento susurrara, un suave silbido llegó a sus oídos. Aioros frunció más y más el ceño, mientras se concentraba en escuchar con atención la canción del aire. Primero pensó que sus nervios le jugaban una mala pasada, pero se convenció de lo contrario cuando, junto a él, Saga esbozó una expresión de curiosidad tan obvia como la de él mismo. Incluso Aioria se había encaramado un poco más sobre el rastel, buscando de donde provenía aquel resuello. Poco a poco, las voces que clamaban por el final se apagaron y solo el murmullo de la melodía resonó en el Coliseo.

-Es… es Deltha. –murmuró el pequeño león.- El sonido viene de ella. -al asentir, Aioros le confirmó que estaba en lo correcto.

Deltha le había contado en un par de ocasiones acerca de esa técnica, de cómo había la había planeado pero jamás había conseguido que funcionara del todo. Había pensado que no se atrevería a usarla. Sin embargo, sus ojos, su cosmos y sus oídos le decían lo contrario. Se puso nervioso. Rezó a los dioses porque funcionara.

Observó con atención y descubrió algo importante: Loana se había detenido. Se había congelado en su lugar, como si hubiera caído presa de un hechizo. El cosmos que había reunido en su mano para terminar con la pelea se había esfumado, dejando solo su mano extendida, en un gesto que había perdido todo aire de amenaza.

Por el contrario, la griega parecía despertar lentamente. Deltha, que hasta entonces había mantenido el rostro gacho y oculto entre las hebras de cabello púrpura, levantó la mirada lentamente. Llevó uno de sus dedos hacia sus labios, como si le ordenarse a su contrincante que guardara silencio. La fuerza del silbido arreció, y conforme lo hacía, el cosmos de la koree crecía también.

El castaño volvió a apretar los puños y se mordió los labios al observar como Deltha luchaba por ponerse de pie. Lo consiguió, lentamente y en medio de tropezones… pero Loana seguía inmóvil. Desde donde estaba, Aioros veía temblar a ambas; una de miedo y la otra de debilidad. Restaba dar el último el golpe, y por los dioses, Aioros sabía que _ese_ era el más difícil.

La melodía continuó mientras el público seguía guardando silencio. Todas las miradas estaban en las jóvenes que pisaban la arena.

Deltha miró a su oponente; y Aioros casi creyó escucharla susurrar algo. _"Se disculpa."_ pensó. _"Laméntalo, Del, y jamás olvides su muerte… pero no te detengas."_

-_Canto de los muertos_. –la escuchó decir y la suave melodía se tornó en un chillido tan fuerte que la piel se le erizó. Sonó con el mismísimo grito de la muerte, como el aullido de dolor que escapa de la garganta de un alma muerta.

El cuerpo de Loana se derrumbó, cayendo sobre la arena con un golpe seco. Se había terminado. Deltha se mantuvo de pie, aunque jamás se explicaría como consiguió tal cosa. Estaba agotada, consumida. Quizás lo que la sostuvo fue un reflejo, o quizás la fuerza de la armadura que la vistió con presteza, cobijándola con su calor. Apus era hermosa, brillante, grácil y única. Era todo lo que el arquero veía en la chica.

La sonrisa de Aioros brilló en su rostro justo cuando el estallido del público resonó en sus oídos. Se permitió contemplarla, con una mezcla de orgullo y de nostalgia. Tal como él había predicho, saldría de ahí convertida en una amazona. Ya no era su koree y tampoco era solamente Deltha; algo había cambiado y, a pesar de no poder definirlo, le gustaba.

"_Deltha de Apus."_

Se escuchaba bien… Sonaba perfecto.

-X-

Axelle nunca había sido dada a pedir favores ni tratos especiales. Asumía dignamente el rol que le había sido otorgado por los dioses en ese mundo y se atenía a ello de la mejor manera posible. Le habían enseñado, desde que era pequeña, que su vida tenía una misión, un objetivo mucho más grande que su propia existencia.

"_Has nacido, crecido, aprendido y vivido por Athena. Y morirás por ella también."_

Nada se le había grabado más en la cabeza que aquellas palabras saliendo lentamente de la boca de su maestra. Al igual que hiciese ella ese día más temprano, su maestra la había acercado, la había mirado a los ojos y le había recordado todas y cada una de las cosas se esperaban de ella. No lo había hecho como una amenaza, ni mucho menos para amedrentarla, sino para hacerla entender lo mucho que significaba su vida para una diosa como lo era Athena.

Por muchos años más vivió pensando en ello. Cada mañana, al despertar, y por la noche al acostarse, se había preguntado cuál era el sentido de la vida de un guerrero que no tenía guerras que pelear. Su generación, al igual que la que le antecedió y muchas más, vivían en los llamados _tiempos de paz_. ¿Por qué necesitaría Athena a un ejército que se sentara a mirar las estrellas? Varios años más tarde, la respuesta que buscaba llegó a su puerta, disfrazada tras los rostros angelicales de un par de niñas que conocería con los nombres de Naiara y Deltha.

En aquel entonces se sintió desconcertada. Era demasiado joven para tomar en sus manos el destino de dos aprendizas y demasiado inexperta para enseñarles el arte de convertirse en amazona. Descubrió, tras varias caídas y tras mucho levantarse, que ese sería un proceso en el que las tres crecerían juntas. Entendió que las guerras no se ganaban solamente con los puños y que su cosmos no se había desarrollado solo para hacer daño. Axelle aprendió que, después de todo, sí estaría ahí, cuando la Guerra Santa llegara, para pelear junto a su diosa. Su cuerpo yacería como cenizas en el aire, pero su legado permanecería. Aprendió que no sería su fuerza la que contribuiría a la victoria de su señora, sino que serían sus palabras. Axelle, como todos sus contemporáneos y también como aquellos que le precedieron, sembraban las semillas que Athena, en persona, habría de cosechar. Ellos moldearían el destino en las mentes y corazones de aquellos pequeños, que algún día crecerían y formarían parte de las huestes de Athena.

Su labor, más dulce de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir, terminaba ese día. Todos esos años que habían compartido se reducían a un solo momento, a un solo golpe. Después de ese día, su cuerpo regresaría a la tierra y su espíritu dormiría, hasta la siguiente reencarnación. Había pedido a Athena que la dejara presenciar el final y la diosa le había cumplido. Ahora era el momento de que Axelle le presentara sus triunfos.

Así, se había acercado al Gran Maestro y solicitado un único y último favor: _"Dejadme verlas envestidas en plata. Permitidme morir tranquila."_ Y Shion no había sido capaz de negarle tal petición.

Su batalla se había programado en el último turno, para que no tuviera que marchar al mundo de los muertos en ascuas. Habría de conocer el destino de Deltha y habría también de ayudar a Naia a sellar el suyo. Pues bien, ahora había cumplido parte de su deseo. Una de sus pupilas, probablemente la que más le preocupaba, salía airosa de su batalla y, a partir de entonces, se enfundaría en una armadura de plata. Axelle se sentía complacida. Sin embargo, todavía no había terminado.

Naia era, por mucho, la más parecida a ella misma. Era fuerte, aguerrida, tomaba riesgos y entendía lo que _debía_ hacerse. Axelle no tenía duda alguna de que conseguiría reclamar a Caelum y estaba completamente segura, de que haría honor a su constelación. Sus preocupaciones con respecto a la morena, eran otras. Por más que Naiara conociera y entendiera la batalla que estaban a punto de librar, el último deber que tenía como aprendiza era el de tomar una vida; y no una cualquiera, sino la vida de su maestra.

Axelle sabía un par de cosas sobre eso. Cuando era joven, ella había hecho lo mismo que ahora le exigía a Naiara. No había sido fácil. Había noches en las que aún soñaba con ese día. Soñaba con su rostro, con su sangre y con su voz. Le resultaba increíble como podía haber memorizado tantos detalles de esa pelea y como habían permanecido tatuados en su mente a pesar de los años. Los recuerdos eran tan vívidos, que incluso, en un par de ocasiones se había cuestionado si las cosas realmente habían sucedido así, o si eran solo un invento de su mente joven y confundida. Se preguntó si para Naiara sería igual, si terminaría compartiendo las inquietudes que ella experimentó toda su vida.

Deseó que fuera diferente. La carga era pesada y no la quería sobre sus jóvenes hombros. Pero a la vez, comprendía que no podía ser de otra manera. En algún lugar de su corazón supo que Naia podría con eso… y que su recuerdo, con un poco de suerte, haría de ambas mejores personas y amazonas.

Las campanas repicaron de nuevo mientras la pesada reja de metal que la separaba del campo de batalla volvió a rechinar al levantarse. La sombra que los gruesos barrotes proyectaban se fue esfumando paulatinamente y el brillo del Sol se coló en la celda. El sonido de las voces se oyó con más fuerza en el momento justo que su pupila abandonaba la penumbra de su mazmorra y sus pies acariciaban la arena dorada del centro del Coliseo. Los rayos del Sol hicieron brillar su máscara plateada mientras una ráfaga de viento jugueteaba con aquella larga melena, oscura como el ébano.

Axelle suspiró profundamente. El aire llenó sus pulmones, empañado del aroma de la batalla. Su cuerpo se movió por instinto y los tacones de su botas se hundieron en la arena.

Caminó, lenta y segura. Caminó en busca del destino.

El presente, el pasado y el futuro se dibujaron frente a ella con cada paso. Los vio pasar con el corazón henchido de emociones. Respiró de nuevo. El aire olía a mar, a Sol… a paz.

Sí, Axelle se iba en paz.

Sus ojos encontraron la máscara de Naiara e imaginaron el rostro detrás de ella. La recordó como la niña que alguna vez fue, pero la reconoció como la joven que ahora era. Una diminuta sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.

"_Resplandece, pequeña Caelum. Brilla como solo tú sabes hacerlo."_ pensó.

-X-

Cuando contempló el primer intercambio rápido de golpes, Kanon no pudo más que sonreír. Recordaba a la perfección aquellos días en que, le gustaba creer, había enseñado a Naia a perfeccionar sus puñetazos. Siempre le había parecido una mocosita valiente, aunque nunca se lo había dicho. Ahora se preguntaba si, quizá, debía haberlo hecho en algún punto.

Podía sentir sus nervios desde donde estaba. La morena temblaba ligeramente mientras se defendía de los continuos envites de su maestra. Tras aquella máscara, estaba seguro solamente lucía determinación… como siempre que peleaba. Sin embargo, no hacía falta ser un genio para notar lo triste y asustada que estaba. No podía culparla. Axelle había sido una hermana mayor, casi una madre para las dos korees: las había enseñado todo lo que sabía, y las había querido. Axelle les había regalado una vida entera de dedicación. Probablemente había sido igual de dura que todos los demás santos y maestros del Santuario, pero aquella mujer siempre había sido diferente. Suponía que era difícil pelear con la única intención de matarla.

Se sopló el flequillo cuando Naia cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

La koree apretó los puños mientras aún estaba en el suelo, y se levantó como un resorte. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez: mezcla del cansancio y la ansiedad. Aún así, ahora que al menos su inquietud acerca de lo que sucediera con Deltha se había disipado… Kanon confiaba en que la chica reaccionara.

-Vamos… -murmuró el peliazul. Los preámbulos de los combates siempre le habían parecido absurdamente largos. Era como jugar al gato y al ratón: el alumno no se atrevía a ir a más, y el maestro no estaba dispuesto a despedirse tan rápido. Solamente servía para agotar al contendiente más joven, y obligarle a utilizar el cosmos.

Sin embargo, tal y como si le hubiera oído, Axelle quemó su cosmos escarlata. Su larga melena castaña se agitó furiosa a medida que su propia energía ganaba fuerza: como si de un remolino se tratase.

-¡_Tormenta de polvo estelar_! –gritó.

Naia saltó atrás tan rápido como pudo, y cuando aún estaba en el aire, desapareció fugazmente de su vista.

Kanon sonrió. Caelum era una constelación asombrosamente parecida a Aries o Esculptor: era su termino medio, como su rango de plata determinaba. Y como tal, sus técnicas y habilidades eran muy similares, con la diferencia obvia de poder entre unos rangos y otros. Aún así, Naia había mejorado muchísimo en los últimos días.

Hacía un par de semanas, o quizá tres, la morena era un mar de frustración. No lograba dominar la teletransportación, aunque había mejorado ligeramente con la telequinesis. Era consciente de que su nivel nunca estaría a la altura de un ariano, pero de todos modos, debía ser capaz de usar esas habilidades en momentos puntuales. Aquel era uno de ellos.

Apareció un par de metros más allá. Su cosmos nunca había dejado de sentirse, por lo que alguien con un nivel como el de Kanon podía rastrearla fácilmente a pesar de haber desaparecido de su campo visual por unos segundos. Sin embargo… lo había conseguido. La _Otra Dimensión_ podía utilizarse de un modo muy similar a aquel, y Naia les había visto usarla infinidad de veces.

La koree adoptó una postura más relajada y retomó el control de su cosmos. Su luz plateada creció, hasta tornarse ligeramente deslumbrante. Manó de ella, extendiéndose suavemente por el suelo con dedos plateados, como una sutil caricia de algodón, y fue aumentando paulatinamente. Cuando la mayor parte de los presentes quiso darse cuenta, la _Niebla de Estrellas_ lo cubría todo.

-X-

Aioros, mucho más tranquilo que antes, no se sorprendió cuando Saga sonrió con cierto orgullo plasmado en el rostro. Desde que las cosas se habían puesto interesantes en la arena, aquel gesto no había abandonado el rostro del geminiano.

-_Esa_ es una técnica interesante. –murmuró el arquero. Saga asintió.

-La cantidad de polvo estelar que surge de su cosmos es increíble. -¡Vaya si lo era! Había pasado estornudando horas gracias a eso.

Los últimos días no habían sido fáciles. La presión había comenzado a desbordar a Naia: la incertidumbre por lo que pasaría, la más que segura muerte de Axelle, el combate de Deltha… Había resultado todo tan pesado para ella, que su evolución se había estancado en cierto punto, a medida que el gran momento se acercaba.

Cada día habían entrenado un rato en la playa. No hacían nada en especial, pero la diferencia de velocidad entre uno y otro la obligaba a esforzarse cada vez un poco más. Saga recordaba como le había dado una patada a la arena, llena de rabia… y, entonces, la idea surgió de la nada. Sus habilidades de telequinesis y teletransportación por si mismas no la servirían de mucho contra un rival que las dominase, Naia lo sabía. Quizá la segunda pudiera serla útil para esquivar golpes, como en aquella ocasión, pero no la telequinesis. Sin embargo, el control que tenía sobre ellas era suficiente para manejar pequeños cuerpos y generar el caos con las partículas más diminutas. Aprovechó la propia arena, las diminutas briznas de tierra, y los guijarros escondidos: partículas que podía absorber de casi cualquier escenario. Solamente necesitó añadirle su propio cosmos y el polvo de estrellas que generaba de modo natural.

Una vez lo hubo conseguido… la niebla plateada que la rodeó se erigió como una defensa magnífica y un interesante medio de camuflaje para preparar el contraataque.

-¡_Lluvia de Estrellas_! –su voz desgarró el silencio de la niebla, y su cosmos enfurecido se abrió paso entre la bruma esponjosa.

-X-

Aquella había sido una estrategia brillante. Naia siempre solía pecar de irreflexiva cuando peleaba, pero de alguna manera, la _Niebla de Estrellas_ le había servido para calmarse y pensar bien el siguiente movimiento. Los centenares de golpes envueltos en cosmos que había asestado habían sido perfectamente medidos, con la potencia necesaria, sin derrochar nada. Había sido asombrosamente firme y mucho más potente que el de la maestra, a pesar de que la francesa había usado su técnica suprema.

Axelle golpeó el suelo con su espalda unos metros más allá. Su alumna la miraba desde el otro lado, dudando, preguntándose –Kanon estaba seguro de ello- si es que no había ninguna otra manera de vestir a Caelum. La amazona se puso en pie de un salto, y no le dio más tiempo de pensar.

Contraatacó rápidamente, con una nueva sucesión de puños y patadas que dejaban una hermosa estela de polvo estelar a sus espaldas. Aquella pelea era una maravilla para la vista.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? –gritó mientras acosaba a Naia sin parar. La koree nunca contestó. Si el cosmos fuera capaz de llorar, el peliazul estaba seguro de que se sentiría como el de ella.

Miró fugazmente a su izquierda, donde sabía que encontraría a Nikos y a su inseparable Keitaro. El semblante del santo de Orion era tan grave, y su mirada se veía tan concentrada, que era como si desde allí estuviera empujándola con todas sus fuerzas a la victoria: a estirar la mano y cogerla con valentía.

Naiara era una chiquilla afortunada después de todo. Había mucha gente ahí que rezaba por ella, que la animaba en silencio… Nikos, Deltha –algo muy grave tendría que suceder para que la más pequeña no prestara atención desde la Fuente-, Aioros, Saga… y él. Pero por encima de todos ellos, Axelle.

-X-

A pesar de que le resultaba inadecuado disfrutar de ciertos privilegios mientras alguien se jugaba la vida metros más allá, Saga le dio un sorbo a la copa de _ouzo_ que reposaba en la bandeja. Dejó que la dulzura del líquido translucido calentara su garganta mientras procuraba no perder detalle alguno de lo que sucedía en la arena, con la única esperanza de relajarse un poco.

Si algo bueno tenían los combates de sucesión de los rangos menores, era su brevedad. Poco tenían que ver con lo que duraba una pelea por las armaduras doradas. Sentía lástima por Axelle, para su gusto una de las mejores amazonas –sino la mejor- que había en el Santuario. Pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el enfrentamiento terminase cuanto antes. Sería igual de doloroso, sin duda… pero el sufrimiento no sería tan largo.

Por un segundo, recordó a Zarek y frunció el ceño. Buscó a Kanon entre el público, y no le resultó difícil encontrarlo: su cosmos era tan igual al suyo que no importaba cuan lejos estuviera, siempre podía sentirlo. Aunque cada vez con menos intensidad… Sabía de sobra que lo verdaderamente doloroso para él, había sido pelear con Kanon, no con su maestro. Aunque verse las manos manchadas de su sangre había resultado impresionante y sobrecogedor.

¿Qué sentiría Naia cuando Axelle cerrara los ojos por última vez? ¿Cuándo terminara por aceptar que había sido ella quién había segado su vida? Nadie estaba preparado para eso, y probablemente, las korees menos que nadie. Siempre habían estado condenadas a la soledad y el recelo… ni siquiera se apreciaban entre ellas. Tener a alguien como Axelle era un privilegio con el que todas soñaban pero solamente unas pocas disfrutaban. Naia y Deltha, formaban parte de ese reducido grupo.

Pero la griega lo estaba alargando. El combate había alcanzado una intensidad frenética, convirtiéndose en un espectáculo para la vista, pero se había estancado. Saga sabía de sobra por qué lo estaba haciendo: no encontraba valor suficiente. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo Axelle se crecía más y más, dispuesta a llevar a rastras a su alumna hasta la gloria.

-¡_Red de Cristal_! –escuchó gritar a Naia.

El cosmos de Axelle se enredó sin remedió en aquella finísima maraña de cosmos. La técnica no tenía la extraordinaria capacidad del _Muro de Cristal_ de Aries para detener los golpes e incluso devolverlos: pero a su manera, se le acercaba mucho. Sus ojos podían ver a la perfección como el cosmos escarlata de la francesa corría por los hilos plateados, como si Naia absorbiera poco a poco su energía. Y aquello era exactamente lo que hacía.

Ya no faltaba mucho.

-X-

Kanon se preguntó por qué nunca se les había ocurrido una técnica de defensa ni a él ni a Saga. Lo más cerca que tenían de una, era la _Otra Dimensión_, que les permitía desaparecer a su antojo y conveniencia. Viendo la _Red de Cristal_, llegó a la conclusión de que era bien sencillo: el cosmos dorado era descomunal. Controlarlo era un tarea de titanes, y manejarlo más aún. Había muy pocos que pudieran enfrentar a un Santo Dorado de igual a igual… La mejor defensa era un buen ataque, después de todo: si no dabas tiempo a que pudieran golpearte, nada había que defender.

En el caso de los rangos menores, la situación era diferente. Eran muchos más, su poder era mucho más igualado y equilibrado.

Se percató de la sangre que manaba tras la máscara de Axelle en un fino reguero que descendía por su cuello. El rápido vaivén de su pecho delataba hasta donde la estaba exigiendo la menor, y aún así… su pose orgullosa jamás desapareció. No importaban las heridas que surcaban los dos cuerpos femeninos, ambas se habían olvidado de ello hacía rato.

Naia se llevó la mano izquierda a las costillas, en un gesto veloz y lastimero. A pesar de que la red la había protegido fielmente, había encajado el durísimo golpe anterior. Desde donde estaba, Kanon notó el leve respingo que la sacudió al contemplar lo muchísimo que Axelle estaba quemando su cosmos. El peliazul se revolvió en su asiento a sabiendas de lo que venía. El clamor del público se había silenciado ante la emoción del momento, y cuando menos lo esperaban… Axelle liberó su cosmos con toda su fuerza.

Sin embargo, nunca alcanzó su objetivo. Naiara desapareció en un pestañeo. Kanon sonrió, esta vez su cosmos resultó mucho más difícil de rastrear, y su ausencia se alargó unos cuantos segundos más. El peliazul llevó sus ojos exactamente al punto por el que sabía Naia aparecería, y no se equivocó.

Su larga melena negra brillaba con destellos azulados mientras su cosmos de plata la rodeaba. Axelle se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Naia no gritó, apenas susurró.

-_Tormenta de Polvo Estelar_…

Había ganado.

-X-

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas arrancarse la máscara. El dolor atenazaba cada uno de sus músculos, las lágrimas y el sudor la agobiaban y apenas la dejaban ver… pero no podía. Corrió a trompicones hasta el lugar donde Axelle había sido arrastrada por su cosmos, y se arrodilló junto a ella.

Aún respiraba, lentamente y con dificultad, pero tuvo la fuerza para estirar su mano y estrechar la de Naia en una suave caricia. Con la otra, se deshizo del metal que cubría su bellísimo rostro bajo el asombro de todos. Sin embargo, Axelle solo deseaba que su alumna guardara su recuerdo… el de la maestra y hermana, no el de la amazona derrotada.

-Bien… hecho. –murmuró con dificultad, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas magulladas, hasta mezclarse con la sangre.

-Axelle. –El sollozó agitó el cuerpo malherido de la nueva amazona, y la mayor sonrió débilmente.

-No llores. Caelum es tuya… no podía haberla ganado… -tosió.- …nadie mejor.

-Lo siento. –Naia la estrechó en un abrazo y ahogó las lágrimas en el cuello de su maestra.

-No lo hagas… solamente cuídate. –la sangre manaba a borbotones de sus heridas.- Ojala tu historia… sea más brillante que la mía.

-Axelle…

_Axelle_. No supo cuantas veces repitió su nombre, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, la vida de su maestra se había extinguido entre sus brazos, y la armadura de Caelum esperaba por su nueva dueña.

-…Naiara de Caelum.

La voz de Shion sonó contundente: con una fortaleza que no se le escuchaba a diario. O quizá si… simplemente era el silencio, la mezcla de emoción y tristeza, la que hacía que resonara tan fuerte en medio de la expectación del coliseo.

Saga respiró aliviado, y de soslayo, compartió una mirada con Aioros. Naia se veía impresionante, igual que una estrella en medio del coliseo. Sin embargo, pocas veces antes le había parecido tan pequeña, tan indefensa y temblorosa.

-X-

Cuando supo que Naia había llegado a la Fuente de Athena, donde ella misma reposaba, casi se sintió culpable por aquel súbito alivio que invadió su pecho. Lanzó una mirada suplicante a la sanadora, que no se había despegado de su lado desde que había llegado, y finalmente logró sacarle una respuesta que la agradó. Sin embargo, no había manera de que pudiera ver a su amiga antes de que hubieran curado bien sus heridas.

Así que la espera se le hizo insoportablemente larga. Su cuerpo dolía, no había un solo rincón de él que no lo hiciera. Pero su corazón, dolía aún más. Respiró hondo, y clavó la mirada en el techo de la blanca habitación. Su dulce mirada castaña se inundó de lágrimas que se apresuró a secar. Se sentía aturdida, adormilada… por todas las que había derramado ya.

Axelle se había ido.

No había visto el combate, y prefería que hubiera sido así. Mas, la triste despedida de su voz, resonando en su mente por última vez, y su cosmos apagándose lentamente… habían sido suficientes. Axelle no había sonado triste, ni asustada; aunque desde luego, si emocionada y orgullosa.

Tras el inmenso vacío que había dejado, a Deltha le gustaba pensar que se había ido sintiéndose orgullosa de ambas: de su propia sucesora y de ella misma. Siempre se había sabido la más débil de las tres. Por mucho que se empeñaran en recordarla que era tan capaz como ellas, su esencia era simplemente diferente. Pero al final, había superado todos sus miedos, todas sus inseguridades y había afrontado aquel combate tan valientemente como sabía a ellas les hubiera gustado. Porque una cosa era cierta: no había nadie en aquel mundo del que necesitara su aprobación, tanto como de Naia y Axelle. Aioros era diferente.

¡Y lo había conseguido!

Apus brillaba tenuemente en un rincón de la habitación. Era maravillosa, y la sensación que le había producido vestirla por primera vez, era tan inigualable como la tempestad de sentimientos que había despertado la muerte de su rival. ¡Había quitado una vida!

Se apartó un mechón de su pelo púrpura del rostro magullado y suspiró. Anhelaba tanto poder abrazar a Naia, que ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en eso… en reflexionar a cerca de todo lo que había sucedido. Aunque estaba segura que cuando cerrase sus ojos en un busca de un poco de descanso, el rostro de Loana se aparecería en ellos.

Fue entonces, que pudo abandonar la habitación.

Negó rápidamente con el rostro, intentando apartar aquellos lúgubres pensamientos. Posó los pies en el suelo, mientras un calambrazo de dolor recorría todo su cuerpo, y se obligó a mover primero una pierna… y luego la otra. Cada paso era un tormento, pero al menos agradecía que no hubiera heridas graves que lamentar: solamente las cicatrices atestiguarían lo que había vivido aquel día, como toda una guerrera. Caminó lentamente tras la sacerdotisa, y los pocos metros, le parecieron infinitos.

Sin embargo, olvidó todo aquello cuando sus ojos se clavaron en Naia. Inmediatamente, la morena alzo la vista, y sus hermosos irises violetas se cruzaron con los suyos. Había estado llorando, y por lo enrojecido de su mirada, había llorado mucho. Una lágrima enorme cayó de sus ojos, hasta estrellarse en su mano, y Deltha sintió su propio corazón romperse en mil pedazos. No recordaba haberla visto tan vulnerable, tan delicada… tan parecida a _ella_ misma.

Corrió hasta ella tan rápido como pudo, y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, igual que habían hecho aquella mañana cuando aún eran _tres_… Naia se aferró a ella, y sin darse cuenta de en que momento sucedió, Deltha dejó escapar sus propias lágrimas sin miedo alguno.

-¡Perdóname, Del! –la súplica sonó con tal desconsuelo, que la amazona de Apus fue incapaz de articular una sola palabra inmediatamente.

-No tengo nada que perdonar. –atinó a decir sin soltar el abrazo.

No se movió un solo milímetro. En aquel instante, no había ningún otro lugar donde debería estar.

-Estoy _tan_ orgullosa de ti… -susurró Naia, cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente.

-Y yo de ti. –Se alejó un poco para mirarla y ver su lindo rostro demacrado, estaba segura de que ella no se veía mejor. Pero de pronto, la eterna sonrisa de su _hermana_, apareció tímidamente y ella misma rió.- Lo hemos conseguido.

Echarían infinitamente de menos a Axelle, ambas lo harían. Aquella herida tardaría en sanar si es que alguna vez lo hacía, pero no habrían soportado que el destino hubiera separado sus caminos.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA:**

_Kanon_: ¡Apartaos! ¡Santos Dorados baboseando por armaduras de plata!

_Naia, Deltha_: Axelle, ¿Saga?

_Saga_: Cof, cof.

_Aioros_: Cof, cof, cof.

_Kanon_: Cof, cof, cof, cof.

_Deltha_: Insensibles ¬¬'

_Naia_: ¡Idiotas! T_T

_Saga, Kanon, Aioros_: O_o

_Keitaro_: Puedo consolarte si quieres, linda.

_Saga, Kanon, Aioros_: ¡Fuera de aquí! ¬¬'

_Damis_: Bueno, bueno… relajaos todos, que ha sido un cap muy triste… :(

_Sunrise_: Ya lo creo. :( Al menos, próximamente tendréis la entrevista a Orestes en DeviantArt.

_Damis_: ¡Ah! ¡Podeís ver la hoja de referencias de Naia ahí también!

_Sunrise:_ ¡Hasta la próxima!


	26. Panateneas

**Capitulo 26: Panateneas**

Apresuró la marcha mientras se aplacaba los cabellos revueltos y frotaba sus ojos, aún somnolientos. Era más de medianoche cuando le avisaron, así que había terminado brincando de la cama, convocando a su armadura y después, había salido disparado con dirección al Templo Papal.

Cuando hubo llegado, cruzó sin detenerse por el Salón Principal, tomó el pasillo que llevaba a la Gran Estatua de Athena y avanzó por el balcón, en busca de las habitaciones que se encontraban al fondo. Al llegar, descubrió que Saga, Arles y Gigas ya se encontraban ahí. Nunca sabía como lo conseguía, pero el santo de Géminis, a pesar de vivir seis templos más abajo que él, parecía llevarle la delantera todo el tiempo. Cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza con suavidad, apartando cualquier otro pensamiento que no involucrara su presencia ahí. Los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y su mirada se clavó inevitablemente en la puerta de madera y oro.

-¿Es verdad? –preguntó. Sus ojos azules fueron de Arles a Gigas.

-Así es. –respondió el santo de Altair.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? –Saga escuchó en silencio todos sus cuestionamientos. Él mismo había hecho las mismas preguntas unos minutos antes por lo que ya sabía la respuesta que le darían.

-Hace unos minutos. –los largos dedos de Arles acariciaron los eslabones de su collar con nerviosismo.- El Maestro os dará más detalles. Entrad, os espera. –sentenció.

Empujó la puerta, que se abrió con un susurro. Dentro, el aire estaba impregnado con un tenue olor a vainilla mientras una lámpara de aceite mantenía el lugar cálido y confortable. Shion estaba al fondo de la habitación, en un rincón oculto por las sombras. Había un silencio casi absoluto, interrumpido únicamente por el ocasional balbuceo de una pequeña criatura.

-Están aquí, Maestro. –Arles anunció su llegada.

El viejo lemuriano les sonrió y, con una seña, los invitó a acercarse. Llevaba un diminuto bulto en los brazos, envuelto en telas de un blanco tan intenso que refulgía en medio la noche. La bebé se movía en sus brazos de manera casi imperceptible, acurrucándose cada vez más contra el pecho del Patriarca, agradecida por su calor.

De inmediato, como dictaba el protocolo, hincaron rodilla en respecto al mayor de los santos. Si sintieron curiosidad, se esforzaron por disimularlo. Rápidamente, Shion les invitó a levantarse.

-De pie, de pie, hijos. Acercaos. –les dijo.- Venid a contemplarla.

Los jóvenes santos se acercaron lentamente, con cuidado. El sonido de sus pasos fue acallado por el piso alfombrado de la estancia. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, alcanzaron a divisar su rostro oculto entre las mantas. Tenía los ojitos grises adormilados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Sus labios esbozaban una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa dulce e inocente. Se movía suavemente, como si no quisiera librarse de las mantas que la mantenían tibia. De su boca surgían sonidos guturales discretos y graciosos, que fueron capaces de robarles una sonrisa.

En el momento en que ella se dio cuenta de su presencia, centró su atención solamente en ellos. Miró de uno a otro, como si le intrigaran aquel par de rostros tan diferentes que la observaban con igual curiosidad. Pero rápidamente, la gran sonrisa volvió a iluminar su cara. Soltó una risa mucho más fuerte que las anteriores y tendió las manitas en dirección a los chicos. Tomados por sorpresa, Aioros y Saga alzaron las cejas en un gesto tan coordinado que parecía haber sido ensayado previamente.

-Le gustáis. –Shion la imitó, dibujando una sonrisa.- Es solo un niña, pero ya os quiere.

-¿Ella es…? –Saga preguntó, incapaz de separar la mirada de aquel rostro regordete e infantil.

-La misma. Por fin, la espera ha terminado. Saga, Aioros, os presento a vuestra princesa: Athena, diosa de la sabiduría y señora de la guerra. –confirmó el Patriarca.

El lugar se inundó de un silencio tan cómodo como solemne. Doscientos años habían transcurrido desde la anterior reencarnación. Doscientos años de esfuerzos, de pesares, de logros y de constancia. Doscientos años en los que la esperanza se había mantenido viva en los corazones de una orden que vivía solamente de fe y de promesas. Y, como lo había hecho desde el principio de los tiempo, Athena había regresado. No había faltado a su palabra y se había hecho carne… humana, como ellos.

-Es… tan pequeñita. –Aioros fue el primero en acercarse para retirar la manta que cubría aquella cabecita de cabellos lilas. Miró a la niña y después al viejo lemuriano, devolviéndole el gesto de aprecio.- ¿Puedo sostenerla?

-Por… supuesto. –Shion respondió, visiblemente sorprendido por la petición. Incluso Saga parecía asombrado.

Pero Aioros no prestó atención a eso. Más rápido de lo que Shion pudiera haber pensado, el santo de Sagitario se alistó para tomar a la niña en brazos.

De alguna forma, no le sorprendía. Aioros había cuidado de Aioria desde que era un bebé. Quizás no tan de cerca, ni tan regularmente, pero se esforzaba. Le gustaban los niños y no les tenía miedo. La prueba la tenía ahí enfrente, en la facilidad con que abrazaba a la diminuta criatura.

Aioros nunca había tenido reparos en ocultar sus emociones. No era de aquellos que se tragara una sonrisa, ni tampoco que ocultara sus lágrimas. Era franco y abierto… era auténtico.

En cambio, a Saga el tiempo lo había tornado más duro. Había aprendido a encerrarse en si mismo. En ocasiones, era imposible descifrar lo que pensaba y ni hablar de forzarlo a pronunciar palabra alguna al respecto. Sin embargo, Shion sabía que seguía siendo el mismo chico dulce y considerado que conocía; se notaba en el aprecio que todo el mundo le tenía, así como en el respeto que emanaba de su figura.

En ese sentido, ambos chicos eran idénticos: queridos e idolatrados. No había nada que reprocharles y el lemuriano no podía sino sentirse orgulloso de ellos.

-Mírala. –Aioros acercó a la niña todavía más a Saga. La pequeña, sintiéndose segura en sus brazos, balbuceó con un poco más de fuerza.- ¿A qué es preciosa?

-Mucho. –por un instante, una tímida sonrisa apareció en los labios del peliazul.

La chiquilla al verlo, comenzó a moverse. Sus manos y piernas se movían, escurriéndose de entre los pañales que la cubrían. Saga retrocedió un poco mientras Aioros parecía disfrutar su siguiente idea.

-Quiere que la lleves en brazos. –el castaño sonrió. Saga, por su parte, tragó saliva.- Venga. Es muy chiquita, no muerde. –negó con la cabeza.

-Ya, pero… no sé si… -sin embargo, antes de que consiguiera quejarse, el arquero ya había puesto a la pequeña en sus brazos.- ¡Aioros! -era demasiado tarde. Para cuando reaccionó, la bebé se retorcía en sus brazos entre risas y balbuceos.

-¡Le gustas! –el santo de Sagitario rió. En cambio, Saga estaba más rígido que un árbol.- Oh, vamos. Es solo un bebé. Acúnala con un poco más de gracia.

La pequeña diosa pareció estar de acuerdo. Soltó un gritillo de emoción cuando los cabellos azules de Saga le cayeron en el rostro y le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz. De inmediato, sus manitas se pusieron a la misión de atraparlos.

-Me tirará del pelo. –Aioria lo había hecho con Kanon cuando le conocieron. ¿Por qué Athena no haría lo mismo con él?

-No lo hará. Anda, no vayas a dejarla caer.

-No lo haré. –la mirada fulminante de Saga lo hizo sonreír una vez. El gemelo se movió torpemente hasta acomodar a la niña lo mejor que pudo. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, con las largas hebras de cabello enredadas en sus dedos, pequeños y regordetes. Mientras jugueteaba con su melena, Athena miró a Saga con sus grandes ojos grises. Balbuceó palabras que el santo no entendió y, tras obsequiarle una sonrisa más, se metió los cabellos a la boca.- ¡Oye! No… princesa, no hagas eso.

Para no perder la costumbre, Aioros soltó una carcajada y Shion ensanchó su risa. Incluso Arles se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa cómplice. Athena festejó las reacciones que causó su monería. Se encaprichó con los cabellos del geminiano y jugueteó todavía más con ellos, esta vez con movimientos más frenéticos y emocionados.

-¡No! Princesa… -Saga trató de sacarle las mechas azules de la boca. Ella luchó y se aferró a ellas.- Shion, dile que las suelte. –pero la pequeña era determinada.- Aioros, ¡esto es tu culpa! Haz algo.

-¡Oh, pero qué quejica! ¿Desde cuando lloriqueas por un poco de baba en el pelo? –Aioros, con marcada burla, sonrió. Sin embargo, se acercó a él y tomó a la niña para abrazarla.- Ven aquí, preciosa. Estás haciendo llorar a Saga y es feo que en tu primer día con nosotros veas llorar a un santo dorado.

-Oye. –Saga le miró de soslayo.- Deja de hablarle mal de mi. Es linda y es mona pero… -el peliazul frunció el ceño.- …no se me da esto de los bebés.

-Si, si. No le escuches, muñeca. –la joven Athena solamente intentó lloriquear cuando se vio forzada a dejar ir la melena de Saga, pero de inmediato se entretuvo con la mezcla de polvo dorado y plumas que desprendían las alas de Sagitario.- ¡Que bebé más guapa!

Saga se acicaló el cabello. La verdad era que la niña le parecía encantadora. Era diminuta, graciosa y muy, muy, _muy_ mona. Ahí mismo, siendo tan solo una niña, era difícil imaginarla como la diosa que era. De todas formas, le infundía ternura. Quizás con el tiempo aquel sentimiento mutara a respeto, pero por ahora, era una fuerte devoción lo que le despertaba.

De pronto, recordó un punto importante.

-¿Y Kanon? ¿Le habéis dicho? –preguntó, buscando a Shion.

-Si, le avisé también. –Arles le respondió.- Supongo que esté aquí pronto.

-Comprendo.

Aioros le miró de reojo, pero no dijo mucho más. Se entretuvo con la niña un rato más, lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibido en esa conversación que, con toda seguridad, no iba a bien.

Volteó solamente cuando sintió a Saga cerca de él. El gemelo picó con suavidad la mejilla de la niña y ella le correspondió con una risa contagiosa. Vio a Saga sonreír, pero podía jurar que un dejo de tristeza empañaba esa sonrisa. A pesar de todo, una vez más, Aioros no dijo nada. No había absolutamente nada que pudiera decir para mejorar la situación. No había palabras que bastaran para justificar la ausencia de Kanon, ni para confortar a Saga.

-Es una pequeña coqueta. –agregó al ver como Athena correspondía cada muestra de afecta con una aún mayor.

-Es muy dulce. –Saga asintió.

Siguieron disfrutando de la pequeña y sus monerías sin darse cuenta que a sus espaldas, Shion les miraba.

Era un día de júbilo para la Orden, pero también era un día de presagios. La llegada de Athena traía esperanza. Sin embargo, también contenía advertencias. La Guerra Santa se acercaba a pasos agigantados; Shion lo sabía, ellos lo sabían. Y aunque el viejo Patriarca no lo expresara en palabras, tenía sus propias preocupaciones de las cuales hacerse cargo. Había muchos planes que finalizar y muchas decisiones que deberían de tomarse pronto.

Cuando los veía, su cerebro gritaba una sola palabra: Sucesión.

Había postergado el nombramiento de un heredero todo lo que le había sido posible, pero no podía hacerlo más. Con la llegada de la diosa, la imperante necesidad de nombrar y entrenar a un joven Patriarca era imposible de atrasar más. Los únicos candidatos eran ellos dos. ¿Saga o Aioros? ¿Aioros o Saga? ¿Cómo podría elegir cuando, antes sus ojos, ambos rozaban peligrosamente la perfección? ¿Qué criterios debía usar? ¿Por cual de ellos debería decantarse?

-Prepara todo para mañana, Arles. –habló casi en un susurro a su santo de Altair.- Mañana habremos de celebrar a nuestra princesa. Su llegada es un momento de regocijo para nuestra Orden.

-Como ordenéis, Excelencia. –Arles le obsequió una reverencia antes de marcharse entre el sigilo más absoluta.

Shion sabía una sola cosa en ese instante: Por la tarde, cuando las peregrinaciones terminaran, habría de encerrarse en un profundo momento de reflexión y ayuno. Tendría que sopesar cada detalle y confiar en que la sabiduría de Athena le mostraría el camino correcto a tomar. Con las bendiciones y la guía de su diosa, Shion confiaba que al terminar las fiestas, la Orden de Athena tendría un nuevo heredero, un nuevo líder que marcaría el camino hacia la más cruenta de todas las guerras.

Pero, ¿cuál sería el nombre del nuevo Patriarca?

-X-

-¡Oooh! –el lamento de la audiencia resonó cuando el cuerpo del pesado hombretón golpeó el piso.

Solamente Aioria chilló de emoción en su lugar. Levantó las manos y brincoteó un par de veces, bajo la sonrisa cómplice de su hermano. Deltha, junto a ambos bufó antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-¡¿Cómo es posible? –exclamó.- ¡El otro tipo es cien kilos más delgado y aún así no ha tenido problemas para tumbarlo!

-Es técnica, no fuerza. –Aioria tendió la mano, exigiendo las monedas que la amazona le debía. De mala gana, la chica se las entregó.

-Mala idea apostar contra él. –el arquero dorado soltó una carcajada.- Desde que tiene memoria, el único evento al que asiste en las Panateneas, son las luchas. Milo y él son dos pequeños expertos en esto.

-¡Y algún día ganaré una corona de olivos al patearle el trasero a Milo! –festejó el cachorro de león mientras guardaba meticulosamente sus monedas. Más tarde, obligaría a Aioros a llevarlo a Rodorio a comprar un _gran_ cono de helado.

Esperaron a que el vencedor fuera coronado antes de marchar rumbo a cualquier otra actividad, de las muchas que se daban lugar durante las festividades de la diosa.

Aquellas eran unas fiestas especiales… extemporáneas, podría decirse. El verano casi había terminado, pero la llegada de la bebé Athena había llevado al Maestro a decretar el inicio de las nuevas fiestas en su honor.

Habían comenzado, por vez primera en dos siglos, con la mismísima diosa liderando a su pueblo durante las peregrinaciones. La habían ataviado en un pequeño peplo de seda con bordados en hilos de oro y plata. Habían colocado un par de hermosísimas hojas de olivo como broches en sus cabellos. Estaban hechos de oro con incrustaciones de esmeraldas. En conclusión, la habían ataviado como la diosa que era.

A pesar del calor y de la falta de viento, la niña se había comportado a la altura. Solamente hizo el intento de lloriquear en una ocasión, pero cuando su ama de cría le ofreció la botella de agua, se calmó de inmediato.

El Santuario entero y toda su gente estaban maravillados con la pequeña. Todos se acercaban para verla, para tocarla… para recibir sus bendiciones. Ella, como una princesa, se había mantenido estoica la mayor parte del tiempo, regalando balbuceos y sonrisas a quien se le pusiera enfrente.

Al final, cuando todo los ritos hubieron finalizado, Athena se había marchado de regreso a su templo, cómoda y segura en los brazos de Shion. Para el resto de los asistentes, habían quedado el par de días de celebraciones y eventos deportivos.

-Me ha pillado por sorpresa.

-¿El qué? –Aioros preguntó a la amazona de Apus.

-La llegada de Athena. –ella respondió.- Sabía que sería pronto, pero no imaginé que lo fuera tanto.

-Si te sirve de algo, yo tampoco esperaba que sucediera tan rápido. Pero ahí la tienes, y debo decir que es de lo más adorable.

-¡Es muy linda! –Aioria, quien se había adelantado un par de pasos a ellos, interrumpió.- Aunque Arles no nos deja jugar con ella.

-Es solo una nena, Aioria. Todavía es _muy_ pequeñita para juegos. –el castaño mayor sonrió con nerviosismo. No lo diría, pero le tranquilizaba que Arles supiera meter orden en el Templo Papal.

-Pues cuando sea un poco mayor, Mu y yo la llevaremos de paseo.

-Cuando sea _mucho _más mayor, y tú también. –aseveró el adolescente mientras revolvía los rizos del más pequeño.

-¡Hermano! –Aioria, como siempre, no dudó un segundo en quejarse.- Soy mayor. Tengo siete años. ¡_Siete_! Puedo cuidar a la bebé. Si tú le dijeras a Shion, me dejaría llevarla en brazos. –puso aquella cara de inocencia que usualmente le hacía salirse con la suya. Pero esta vez, no funcionó.

-Ni hablar. Cuando seas mayor, me lo pensaré. Mientras tanto, solo a verla.

En ese momento, Aioria se dio por vencido. Resopló, arrugó el ceño y se cruzó de brazos mientras apuraba el paso para adelantarse, dejando atrás al santo y a la amazona.

Deltha, en silencio, observaba de uno a otro, completamente ensimismada en ambos. Había algo terriblemente adorable en Aioros y su hermano menor. Quizás era porque ella no había tenido hermanos de sangre, pero verlos discutir era un espectáculo que había aprendido a disfrutar en demasía. Algo similar sucedía con Naia y Nikos, aunque la corta edad de Aioria hacía todo más gracioso. El pequeño león era un niño bravo, demandante, como el fuego de su signo zodiacal. Sin embargo, no había nadie mejor que Aioros para dar la vuelta a sus travesuras y convertirlas en anécdotas de lo más variopintas. De hecho, quizás no había nadie más en el Santuario que pudiera controlar mejor al niño que él.

-Siete años. –Aioros masculló mientras lo veía caminar por delante a toda velocidad.- Siete años y ya tiene una respuesta para casi todo. No sé que haré con él cuando sea un adolescente. –meneó la cabeza.

-Armarte de paciencia. –callada hasta ese momento, Deltha sonrió.- Quizás se consiga una novia y te deje en paz.

-¡Por los dioses! ¡Una novia! Que Athena sea misericordiosa conmigo cuando llegue ese momento. –exclamó.- No sé como sobreviviré a todas las preguntas y a todas las explicaciones que eso implica.

-Pues vaya… ojala tengas suerte en eso. –la amazona tosió, ahogando una risa.

-Eso. Disfruta mis desaventuras con Aioria. –Aioros cerró los ojos y desaprobó con la cabeza, pero la sonrisa cómplice en sus labios delataba su travesura.

Oculta tras la máscara, Deltha también sonrió.

Había llegado el punto en que Aioros no necesitaba ver directamente su rostro para adivinar los gestos en él. Bastaba con observarla y dejar que fuera su cuerpo en que la delatara; como en ese momento, en que la sonrisa que compartieron fue acompañado de un rápido encogimiento de hombros y un jalón poco disimulado al quitón que vestía. Llevaba todo el día peleando con su atuendo.

-Apus, si te sigues tironeando así la ropa vas a terminar por arrancártela. –el santo de Sagitario la miró de soslayo y rió internamente al verla respingarse.- No puede ser tan malo llevar ropas tradicionales por una vez. –en realidad, a Aioros, la túnica le resultaba más cómoda y mucho menos llamativa que Sagitario; aunque en belleza, nada derrotaba a su armadura.

-Quitones, peplos, túnicas… los odio a todos. –Deltha volvió a jalonearse. Y vaya que los odiaba: Telas demasiado delgadas, vestidos demasiado holgados y ropa demasiado escasa debajo de todo eso; la fórmula perfecta para un desastre a los ojos de la joven amazona.- Cualquier movimiento en falso o una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte y… habrá más de lo que debería haber a la vista.

-Vaya… un punto a favor de la vestimenta tradicional griega. –Aioros se rascó la barbilla mientras la miraba con travesura.- De pronto han comenzado a gustarme estas ropas. –añadió, terminando su comentario con una gran risa.- ¡Au! –se quejó cuando el puño de la amazona impactó contra su brazo.

-Bobo.

-Lo decía porque te ves preciosa, solo por eso. –pero Deltha no creyó ninguna de sus palabras juguetonas y él tampoco. Sin embargo, terminaron compartiendo una sonrisa.

-Ya lo creo… ya lo creo.

-¿Ves? Con lo adorable que soy y me has llamado bobo. –el arquero dijo, poniendo a prueba su mejor cara de inocencia.- Además, me has pegado. –le indicó la marca rojiza en su brazo.- Menos mal que eres un fracaso con los puños, que si no, tendría que ir de visita a donde Eudora.

-Doblemente bobo.

-¡Au! ¡Au! –dos golpes más no se hicieron esperar.- ¡Oye! Te has puesto agresiva. –siguió bromeando.

-Soy una amazona, ¿qué esperabas?

-Un abrazo de los tuyos, de esos que parece que quieres asfixiarme o romperme las costillas. –asintió.

-Mis abrazos son, única y exclusivamente, para _doraditos adorables_ que se lo han ganado. No para bobos. –Deltha giró el rostro con falsa indignación.

-Te dije que eras linda. Eso debería contar. ¿Harás que suplique por un abrazo?

-Quizás.

-Oh, venga. Eres una abrazadora compulsiva. Te mueres por saltarme encima y apretujarme.

-No, no. Ahora mismo, no. –seguía con el rostro volteado para el lado contrario al santo.

-Entonces, te abrazare yo.

-No lo harás. –la vio negar y los cabellos púrpuras bailotearon con el movimiento de su cabeza.- Hay demasiado gente alrededor. Comenzarán a hablar.

-Ya hablan.

-Con mayor razón. No habrá abrazos. –y en ese punto, Deltha no bromeaba. Cada vez que estaban juntos en público, las palabras de Axelle resonaban en sus oídos nuevamente.

-Esto me parece totalmente injusto. –ésta vez, el de la negación fue Aioros.

-A mi también pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer? –se encogió de hombros.- Te quedarás con las ganas.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, la mirada de Aioros se ahuyentó de la conversación para posarse en el Templo Papal. Deltha lo vio entrecerrar los ojos, completamente intrigado. Ella misma intentó localizar el motivo de sus inquietudes con ayuda de su cosmos, pero no encontró nada. A veces, era como si el viento susurrara sus secretos al oído de los santos dorados. Había perturbaciones de energía tan pequeñas que solamente ellos eran capaces de sentirlas; esa era una de ellas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo con la princesa? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-No, no. –la sonrisa en su rostro reapareció. A la amazona le pareció que lucía mucho más en esa ocasión. Buenas noticias, sin duda.- Es Shura. Shura ha regresado.

-X-

Naia ahogó un bostezo que pasó desapercibido tras la máscara. Lo cierto era que aunque aquel día había resultado inesperadamente divertido, comenzaba a hacerse más largo de lo que la hubiera gustado admitir. Había pasado todo el tiempo con Nikos, y lo agradecía. Nunca era suficiente el tiempo que compartía con su hermano.

Desde que Axelle había muerto, había tenido muchas cosas que pensar. Hacía horas que no veía a Deltha, y aunque se había acostumbrado a que pasara el tiempo con Aioros, a veces seguía sintiendose ligeramente celosa. Se daba cuenta de lo poco que había podido disfrutar de su hermano mayor todos aquellos años. Lo había perseguido a escondidas, había aprovechado casa ocasión disponible con la única intención de que sus ojos la mirasen con aquella dulzura infinita.

Pero Nikos nunca sería un confidente de verdad. Tenía una idea muy clara de cómo debían ser las cosas en el Santuario, y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión. Sabía que no había nada que no fuera capaz de hacer por ella… pero también era consciente de que no podía pedirle muchas cosas. Como en aquel momento.

Apenas había visto a Aioros y Saga un par de minutos, cuando pudo contemplar de cerca a la bebé Athena. Ambos estaban junto a ella y el Maestro, como dos angeles guardianes velando su sueño. Hubiera deseado quedarse allí con ellos, bromear acerca de su cara de satisfacción imposible de ocultar. Pero no podía. Ahora ya no eran compañeros de juegos. Eran compañeros de Orden. Como amazona, ella tenía responsabilidades que cumplir, y era obvio que a ellos les sucedía lo mismo.

Sin embargo, pensar que la distancia podía instaurarse entre ellos con pasos invisibles, la inquietaba. No había rastro de Kanon, y ellos dos estaban ocupados todo el tiempo, rodeados de gente a la que ayudar, consolar y sonreir. Permanentemente se preocupaban de todo lo que sucedía con el Maestro y no le quitaban ojo de encima.

Salvo en momentos como aquel.

Hacía rato que Shion había vuelto con la niña al Templo. Aioros se había esfumado con Aioria y Deltha, y Saga se había quedado allí. Aunque tan lejos de ella, que era como si niquiera hubiera reparado en su presencia. Tampoco había tenido ocasión de deshacerse de su hermano y, sobre todo, de Keitaro.

No podía escuchar lo que Saga decía, pero sus gestos se notaban más relajados que días atrás, y su sonrisa afloraba con mucha más facilidad que otras veces. Le sentaba bien sonreir… aunque Naia no llegaba a comprender porque no sonreía así con ella, con sus amigos de verdad, y si con aquellas otras amazonas con las que apenas había compartido un par de horas en toda su vida. Ellas ni siquiera lo conocían, no sabían nada de él. Saga solamente era un bonito trofeo que, de tener la ocasión, se disputarían sin dudar.

No comprendía como él no podía darse cuenta, ni entendía tampoco que Deltha no le diera más importancia y se empeñase en decir que era normal. A ella simplemente le resultaba molesto y doloroso… pero aquello era algo de lo que ya no podía hablarle a nadie, menos aún a Nikos.

-X-

Había llegado al Templo Papal dando zancadas.

Desde abajo, en la celebración de las Panateneas, había sido capaz de sentir el aura de Shura en el templo principal. Al principio había pensado en que era una equivocación, pero mientras caminaba hasta ahí y seguía inspeccionando el ambiente, le quedaba más y más claro que no estaba en un error.

Entró al salón del trono saludando con un movimiento de cabeza a los guardias de la puerta. Estos le respondieron, inclinando las picas a su paso. El santo entró, atravesó la alfombra y buscó por la puerta escondida detrás de los pendones al fondo del salón. De ahí siguió el pasillo que guiaba hasta la explanada de la estatua. Pasó frente a ella, donde los soldados y algunas doncellas preparaban la gran pira a sus pies, que habría de arder durante la noche en homenaje a la bebé.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar las habitaciones privadas donde yacía la diosa, la puerta se abrió y la persona a quien había estado buscando apareció por ella.

Lo que vio, ciertamente no era lo que esperaba. El chico que cruzó por la puerta vestía de oro y no los ropajes de aprendiz, que su amigo solía llevar. Aioros se maravilló. Era solo un chiquillo, varios años menor que él o que Saga, pero ataviado con la armadura de Capricornio ni siquiera lo aparentaba. Las armaduras doradas tenían la propiedad de despertar al adulto en ellos. Aún un niño, vestido en oro, dejaba de serlo.

-¡Shura! –le llamó.

El español, al verlo, sonrió. Caminó a su encuentro y cuando estuvo cerca, le obsequió un abrazo. Aioros supo que estaba tan emocionado como él. Lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Al separarse, le echó una última mirada.

-¡Por los dioses! ¡Mírate! –el arquero le dijo.- Esto es increíble. ¡Santo de Capricornio! ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo…? –preguntó, todavía asombrado por saberlo uno de los suyos.

-No hace mucho. –la forma en que sonrió le hizo saber que, a pesar del nombramiento, Shura seguía siendo el mismo chico que se había marchado tiempo atrás.- Quise venir antes, pero…

-¿Pero? –su mirada, de un verde oscuro se había llenado de tristeza. Por instinto, Aioros miró a Arles, que venía acompañando al nuevo santo de Capricornio.

-Seif ha fallecido… obviamente. –adujó el mayor, con un tono serio y sereno.- La enfermedad le ha ganado la guerra.

-Oh…

-Ya estaba muy cansado. –Shura intervino.- Respirar le era cada vez más difícil y a la mínima oportunidad, sus pulmones se enfermaban más y más. Los Pirineos no hacían bien tampoco.

-Lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien?

-Ha sido difícil verlo agonizar por tanto tiempo, pero ahora está en paz; y yo… -se encogió de hombros, mientras mostraba su propia armadura.- Capricornio se ha visto forzada a elegir un poco antes de tiempo.

-Pero ha tomado la decisión adecuada. –Arles acotó.- Con vuestro permiso. –bastó una reverencia para que el santo de Altair se retirara, dejándoles solos.

De alguna forma, el deceso de Seif no había pillado desprevenido a Aioros. La última vez que había visto al anterior santo de Capricornio, su salud ya era precaria. Estaba seguro de que no fue el único que pensó en que el árabe jamás volvería al Santuario en pie.

Marcharse había sido una decisión controversial, pero necesaria. A final de cuentas, terminaría del mismo modo: muerto. En un campo de batalla, o en uno de entrenamiento, Seif iba a entregar su vida para perfeccionar las habilidades de Shura… y así lo había hecho. Ahora, como bien lo había dicho Shura, descansaba en paz y podía estar seguro que el español haría todo lo posible para honrar su memoria.

-¿Viste a la princesa? –retomó su conversación con Shura.

-Es preciosa, si. Parece que he llegado a tiempo para las fiestas.

-¡Justo a tiempo! Es más… -Aioros le jaló para que lo siguiera.- … cámbiate y bajemos. No quedan muchas actividades por el día de hoy, pero podemos vagar un rato entre las hogueras. Siempre hay algo divertido que ver ahí y podemos conversar hasta tarde, ¿te parece?

-Suena perfecto.

Intercambiaron sonrisas y comenzaron el descenso a Capricornio mientras el Sol también se escondía tras la línea del horizonte.

-X-

-No has ido a verla.

Normalmente Saga siempre evitaba las confrontaciones. Procuraba, por todos los medios, no empezar una discusión que sin duda terminaría mal. Sin embargo, aquella ocasión era diferente. Después de aquel largo día repleto de emociones, se sentía vivo, fuerte… como si, finalmente, su ansiado destino estuviera llamando a la puerta. Contemplar cada día el rostro burlón y despreocupado de su gemelo comenzaba a ponerlo enfermo, y _siempre_ le producía una jaqueca insufrible.

-La he visto. –Kanon se encogió de hombros mientras se desperezaba y se ponía en pie, dispuesto a abandonar Géminis.- La han paseado por _todo_ el Santuario. –Mas cuando paso a su lado, Saga lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza y lo obligó a verlo.

-El Maestro te hizo llamar. Estuvo esperando por ti.

-¿Y? ¿Desde cuándo importa eso? –se zafó de su agarre de un manotazo, y clavo sus ojos verdes en los suyos.- El arquero y tú fuisteis. Sois los únicos a los que querría allí. -Ladeó el rostro y sonrió con cierto desdén.- Si me llamaron solamente ha sido por tus estúpidos lloriqueos…

Saga entrecerró los ojos, y en un movimiento más rápido de lo que su gemelo pudo apreciar, lo arrinconó contra la pared, cortándole toda vía de escape. Por mucho que Kanon disimulara, sabía que aquello lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

-¿Qué? ¿No tienes nada más que decir? -murmuró de una manera escalofriantemente lenta Saga.- Si no te gustan mis _lloriqueos_… -Le dolía profundamente que Kanon viera sus intentos de no perderlo irremediablemente y protegerlo, como lloriqueos inútiles e interesados.- …no tendrás por qué oír más de ellos. Está _claro_ que puedes cuidarte solo, y no meterte en problemas. –Kanon frunció el ceño al apreciar el marcado sarcasmo.

-No tienes porque andar ejerciendo de mi niñera, ¿sabes? –de pronto, se sentía furioso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Saga lo había acorralado de todas las maneras posibles.

-¡Tienes razón! Sigue así, adelante. Déjate un poquito más en ridículo, al parecer lo haces magníficamente bien. Todo el mundo habla de ello. –Saga soltó la camisa de su hermano, y dio un paso atrás.- Estarás encantado.

-¿Por qué no dejas de pretender que lo que te importa soy yo? –Esta vez fue Kanon quien se acercó a él amenazante, farfullando entre dientes. Saga alzó una ceja casi con curiosidad.- Estas furioso porque la gente habla de mí, ¿no será que lo que de veras te preocupa es que te perjudique?

-Tendrías que hacer algo demasiado estúpido, incluso viniendo de ti, para que me perjudicase Kanon. Yo no soy quien tiene que demostrarle nada a _nadie_…

-¿Sabes? No tengo por qué escuchar los reclamos del _Señor Virtuoso_. –Tenía unas ganas inmensas de romperle la cara, pero se contuvo.- Por mi puedes besar el suelo que el viejo pisa. –El mayor frunció el ceño. Odiaba cuando se refería a Shion de aquella manera tan despectiva.

-Siempre tienes que hacer las cosas de la manera difícil.

-Ya ves…

-Te guste o no, incluso el mayor imbécil del Santuario se ve obligado a obedecer. _Sabe_ que debe obedecer. Puedes seguir con tus ataques de rebeldía cuanto quieras, muchos han caído antes que tú.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-No. –Saga sonrió de un modo que a Kanon se le antojó inquietante: a pesar de la discusión, Saga estaba asombrosamente _tranquilo_. Como nunca antes.- Eres mi _hermano_. Prefiero pedirte las cosas antes que obligarte a ellas, porque podría hacerlo. –El mayor sabía que había pocas cosas que Kanon odiara más que verse forzado a acatar sus órdenes. Procuraba no hacerlo nunca, pero las cosas empezaban a tomar un rumbo demasiado oscuro.- Haz lo que te plazca. Si tanto presumes de tu estúpida libertad, deja de pretender ser mi gemelo para unas cosas, y para otras no.

-¿Tiene algo bueno serlo? -El mayor encogió de hombros.

-Dímelo tú. Al parecer le encuentras a eso más ventajas de las que admites. –Saga lo sabía. Kanon se había librado de más de un lío gracias a quien era, y sabía que en esas ocasiones, no había renegado de él en absoluto. Más bien al contrario, lo había aprovechado.- Ahora que la princesa esta aquí… -Solo con mencionarla, se sintió mejor.-… tendrás una oportunidad de oro para demostrar quién eres en verdad. –Se dio la vuelta.- Solamente quieres ser Kanon, ¿no? Adelante. Se acercan tiempos complicados.

Echó a andar por el pasillo, sin intención alguna de detenerse. Pelear con Kanon nunca le hacía bien, pero aquel día parecía que nada era capaz de enturbiar su felicidad. Athena había llegado, la había acunado en sus brazos _torpemente_, y la había hecho reír. Le gustaba. Su diosa, la razón de su existencia… Antes o después Kanon entraría en razón, tenía que hacerlo.

-Ella no tiene nada de especial para mí. –Hubiera deseado detenerse al escucharlo, hubiera deseado mirarlo y saber que no hablaba en serio. Pero Saga sabía que nada de aquello sucedería, que aquellas palabras tenían más sinceridad de la que necesitaba.- Aunque lo bueno, supongo, es que pronto el viejo morirá. Se empezará a hablar de sucesión. Es algo que alegra el día a cualquiera, ¿no, Saga?

Se detuvo por un instante y apretó los dientes. Había momentos en que contenerse para no enzarzarse en una pelea de verdad, era casi imposible. Respiró hondo, se acomodó la melena a la espalda, y abandonó el templo.

El mundo ofrecía muchas más cosas de las que Kanon podía estropear.

-X-

Cuando la noche empezaba a caer y las actividades del día alcanzaban su final, el Santuario se envolvía en un ambiente especial y diferente durante la celebración de las Panateneas. Decenas de hogueras ardían en cada rincón, rodeadas de santos, amazonas y aldeanos que se congregaban en una ambiente relajado y divertido. Se compartían alimentos y, sobretodo, vino. El licor de uvas corría abundantemente en las fiestas nocturnas, cuando los bardos que dormían dentro de algunos santos despertaban con el influjo del alcohol.

No era difícil buscarse un lugar para hablar a la luz de las hogueras, ni tampoco era difícil que la conversación se perdiera entre las múltiples anécdotas que todo el mundo tenía para narrar. Fueran historias sobre uno mismo, o sobre otros, siempre había alguien dispuesto a prestar oídos a ellas. Se escuchaban relatos de victorias, anécdotas sobre fracasos e, incluso, en ocasiones se hablaba de héroes sin nombre, cuyas hazañas, a diferencia de sus identidades, lograban sobrevivir al castigo del tiempo. Las hetairas traían consigo sus propias historias, tan variadas como el gusto de aquel que pudiera pagar su precio. Desfilaban de hoguera en hoguera en buscan de hombres dispuestos a disfrutar de sus besos y de sus caricias compradas.

Algunos hombres, con más suerte que otros, conquistaban con palabras los corazones de alguna doncella incauta o de alguna aldeana besada por el licor. Los más arriesgados probaban suerte con amazonas, solo para ser rechazados entre las risas burlonas de sus mismos compañeros que siempre parecían observar a la distancia.

Aioros y Shura se abrieron paso entre las hogueras, contemplando y disfrutando de la inusual algarabía. Caminaban en silencio, lo que les permitía prestar atención a cada detalle de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sin armadura, con solo las túnica blancas como vestidura, conseguían escabullirse a los ojos curiosos sin mayores complicaciones.

Por fin, en un rincón escondido, dieron con una pira que agonizaba. Aioros se sentó en unos de los tocones cercanos y atizó las llamas con unas cuantas remas secas. Esperó un poco y, con una ráfaga de viento más, el fuego volvió a arder como si nunca hubiese estado a punto de apagarse.

Shura se había sentado cerca. Le observaba en silencio, con timidez y con una tenue sonrisa en los labios. Si algo no había cambiado era precisamente la admiración que el español sentía por su amigo. Ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, ni aquella armadura dorada de la que ahora podía presumir había hecho que algo cambiara. Para Shura, estar al nivel de Aioros y de Saga era, quizás, el más grande logro de su corta existencia.

-Vaya. –el arquero fue quien habló primero. Contempló a Shura y sonrió.- No importa cuantas veces lo piense, simplemente es genial tenerte de regreso.

-También me alegra haber regresado. –el moreno asintió.- No pensé que todo sucediera tan rápido. Cuando me marché pensé que tardaría años en regresar pero Seif…

-Lamento su muerte, de verdad. Lo siento. –no era difícil darse cuenta del pesar de Shura. Su rostro asumía un mohín de tristeza cuando hablaba al respecto.

-Se veía venir. Su enfermedad lo había agotado, cada día estaba más débil. En realidad, él mismo sabía que su viaje hacia los Pirineos era uno del que jamás regresaría.

Y así era. Seif de Capricornio nunca había sido ingenuo al respecto de su enfermedad. Su vida, siendo santo de Athena sería corta. Sin embargo, su enfermedad la había acortado aún más.

-Pero ha dejado un digno heredero para Capricornio. –Aioros añadió. _"Y no has tenido que mancharte las manos con su sangre."_

-Rezo por estar a la altura. –al escucharlo, el santo de Sagitario sonrió. Shura era así: humilde y de pocas palabras. Era un chico tímido, pero bien intencionado. En ocasiones, hablar con él era como hablar con una pared, o poco menos. Pero siempre tenía un gesto, una sonrisa o una palabra que demostraba las buenas intenciones que se escondían detrás de aquella imagen distante y retraída. Seif, de una personalidad parecida, no había sino alimentado esa aspecto introvertido en su discípulo.

-Ya lo estás. Capricornio sin duda esta orgullosa de su elección. –dijo por última vez, antes de cambiar de tema.- Anda, cuéntame. ¿Qué se siente vestir el oro?

-Es… genial. –susurró el más joven, no sin dibujar una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.- Aunque todavía hay mucho por aprender. –Shura llevó sus ojos hacia su brazo derecho. Con cuidado, deslizó los dedos sobre él, como si cada toque tuviera que ser especialmente delicado.- Excalibur. –comentó, por fin.- Excalibur aún no se ha perfeccionado. Seif trató de enseñarme, hizo todo lo que pudo, pero el tiempo no le bastó. Mis brazos no tienen el filo devastador del que habla la leyenda. Aún no son capaces de cortarlo todo. –Aioros escuchó cada palabra con atención, asintiendo de vez en cuando.- Se dice que Excalibur es el regalo que Athena dio al más fiel de sus santos: una espada tan afilada que no hay nada que resista su poder. Capricornio siempre ha estado orgulloso de su legado y Excalibur ha vivido, desde el principio de los tiempos, en el brazo de aquel que viste la armadura. Ahora es mi turno. Soy yo quien debe continuar el legado y hacer honor a lo que se espera de mi signo. Como santo, como guerrero, como sirviente, como lo que Athena desee. Pero… mi espada todavía no esta lista. Yo no estoy listo.

-Creo que nunca lo estamos. –y Aioros era sincero en sus palabras.- No creo que ninguno de nosotros jamás sienta que ha dejado de aprender, o de mejorar. Así que no te atormentes con ello. Solo esfuérzate, haz todo lo que puedas para perfeccionar a Excalibur. Es tuya. Aprende a usarla.

El chico asintió. De todas las personas a las que conocía, Aioros era probablemente el único que, sin importar lo desanimado que se encontrase, conseguía levantarle el espíritu. Además, tenía que admitir que la sencillez de su amigo le resultaba cómoda. Shura nunca sería el tipo de persona que hablara con soltura, ni que se abriera con facilidad a los demás. Por el contrario, era terriblemente reservado y tímido, al punto que aquellos que le desconocían caían en el error de tacharle de frío y arrogante.

Pero por alguna razón, con el santo de Sagitario jamás había tenido ese problema. Aioros nunca le exigía más de lo que podía darle y tampoco lo presionaba a ser alguien diferente. Simplemente lo aceptaba, y Shura no podía estar más agradecido por eso.

En una ocasión, mientras cenaban, Seif le había dicho que los amigos eran bendiciones escasas e invaluables en el Santuario. Todos eran hermanos, eso era innegable; pero no todos llegaban a forjar una amistad imbatible. Le había encargado, de la misma forma, que cuidara a sus amigos y jamás los desatendiera; que fuera cortés, leal y presto a cualquier apoyo que pudieran requerir de su parte. Pero por sobretodo, le había dicho que fuera agradecido por cada uno de ellos.

Le había contado los sueños de Shion, repletos de esperanzas sobre esa nueva generación. También le había hablado de las muchas faltas de la suya, quizás con la intención de que los yerros no fueran repetidos. Había intentado crearle un panorama mayor, en el que pudiera apreciar la importancia de cada uno de sus hermanos y de él mismo, pues ellos habrían de ser los líderes de una Orden joven que iba a la guerra sin experiencia alguna. A su manera, Seif había hecho todo lo posible por prepararlo para enfrentar el destino que le correspondía.

Sin embargo, había _algo_ más… algo a lo que Shura había dado muchas vueltas. Y ahora que estaba ahí, frente a Aioros, pensó que era el momento adecuado para abordarlo.

-Antes de partir, Seif me habló de algo importante. –Shura se atrevió a hablar después de un momento de silencio. Miró de reojo a su amigo y cuando sus miradas coincidieron, le esquivó.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre… la sucesión. –por fin, se atrevió a enfrentarlo.

-Ah. –esta vez, Aioros fue quien bajó la mirada. Había escuchado un par de cosas al respecto pero nunca prestaba atención. La simple idea de que aquello implicaba la muerte de Shion, y por lo tanto su ausencia, lo convertía en un tema tan complicado como incómodo.- ¿Qué hay con eso?

-¿No sabes?

-¿Qué se supone que debo saber? –se encogió de hombros.

-Seif decía que Saga y tú sois los únicos candidatos para el puesto de Patriarca. –el español soltó las palabras despacio, inspeccionando con detenimiento las reacciones de su amigo. Pero lo que fuera que buscara en él, no lo encontró. Aioros se había limitado a clavar la mirada en el piso mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con una piedra que había levantado del suelo.- Decía que… que cuando Athena llegara, Shion irremediablemente tendría que tomar una decisión. –en ese preciso momento, el santo de Sagitario levantó la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Será Saga. Tiene que elegirlo a él. –aseveró.

Aioros se dio cuenta de cómo sus palabras habían sacado de balance al Capricornio. Lo vio respingarse y parpadear un par de veces, como si la determinación en su confesión le resultara difícil de creer. En ese instante, no supo como tomarse dicha reacción.

-Saga sería perfecto para el puesto… -Shura le dijo.- …pero, ¿por qué no tú?

-¿Yo? –el panorama le quedó más claro. Antes de decir nada más, se permitió un instante para pensar su respuesta.- Sería un honor al que no creo hacer justicia.

-Podrías hacerlo tan bien como él.

-¿Te parece? –Aioros rió por lo bajo.- No estoy seguro de estar hecho para un puesto como ese, y no me avergüenza admitirlo. Soy bueno para muchas cosas, Shura, pero creo que soy demasiado… _simple_, para ser Patriarca.

-¡No lo eres!

-Agradezco el alta estima que me tienes, amigo. –meneó la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.- Pero no sé hasta que punto sea digno de ella. Me gusta ser lo que soy, entiendo la misión que tenemos como santos dorados… –y al hablar de eso, se sintió sumamente orgulloso de que su joven amigo ya fuera uno de ellos.- …y sabes mejor que nadie, que haría cualquier cosa para servir a nuestra princesa. Sin embargo, no me considero hábil en el mundo de la política, ni tampoco lo suficientemente diestro para llevar la administración de este lugar. No sé si, en su caso, pudiera hacerme cargo de la educación de Athena, ni tampoco de la reintegración de la Orden. Soy demasiado blando para muchas cosas y quizás muy demandante para otras.

-Pero…

-Escúchame, por favor. –terció el arquero.- Esta decisión pertenece única y exclusivamente a Shion. Sea cual sea el resultado, habremos de respetarlo. Si elige a Saga, sabes tan bien como yo que haría un trabajo maravilloso. Y si me elige a mi… que los dioses se apiaden. –rió, en un intento de ablandar la situación. Para su mala suerte, Shura no compartió su humor. Un tanto frustrado y confuso, Aioros se sopló los flequillos.- Venga, no me mires así. Te prometo que si, por alguna razón, termino en ese puesto haré lo mejor que pueda con lo que tengo. Pero tú tienes que prometerme que dejarás de darle vueltas a este asunto.

-No dejarías pasar la oportunidad, ¿verdad?-Shura frunció el ceño.- Saga es genial; es tan capaz como tú y lo haría igual de bien. Pero, si Shion llegara a ofrecerte el honor, vas a aceptarlo, ¿cierto?

-Si, Shura, si. –respondió más por compromiso que por otra cosa.- Si por _alguna_ razón, Shion cree que puedo con ello, tendré en cuenta que su palabra también es la de Athena. Aceptaré. –dijo. _"Aunque no estoy convencido de que eso sea lo que quiero, ni lo correcto."_

-Vale. –el español le sonrió y el castaño se esforzó por imitarle a pesar de no tener deseos.

El resto de la velada lo pasó ausente, siempre trastabillando entre silencios incómodos y sonrisas a medias. Estaba convencido de que Shura había notado el cambio en su humor; hubiese sido imposible que el español lo pasara por alto. Aún así, estuvo agradecido porque Shura no dijese nada al respecto.

Alrededor de ellos, las voces y risas seguían escuchándose a pesar de la hora de la noche. El cielo estaba completamente oscuro y la colina zodiacal estaba envuelta en su negrura. Solo las teas de los doce templos resplandecían más allá de las escaleras, con la enorme hoguera del Templo Papal coronándolo todo. Las llamas ardían a los pies de la estatua de Athena, anunciando que era su día.

Aioros, entonces, pensó en la bebé, pensó en Shion y pensó en Saga. Pensó en muchos más, pero por sobre todo, pensó en lo que deparaba el futuro para todos.

-X-

El camino hasta las cercanías del coliseo se le hizo eterno. En el Santuario entero se respiraba una alegría y emoción que nunca antes había sentido; a pesar de haber vivido muchas otras celebraciones como aquella. Todo el mundo parecía feliz y relajado, con ganas de celebrar. La llegada de Athena era una verdadera bendición, aunque Saga sabía de sobra lo que implicaba, y por si fuera poco… Kanon se había tomado la molestia de recordarselo.

Había caído la noche. La luz de las antorchas era opacada por las hogueras, mientras los gritos, cantos y risas rompían el habitual silencio nocturno. Era como si nadie hubiera reparado en el futuro que se les acercaba. O quizá lo habían hecho, igual que él, y habían preferido aferrarse al maravilloso momento que atravesaban, y disfrutar los pequeños instantes de alegría que el destino les ofrecía.

Busco con la mirada, algún sitio al que ir. Lo cierto era que había saludado y sonreído a tantas personas, que había perdido la cuenta. Aioros no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista, e imaginaba que no lo estaría pronto. Entre Deltha y la _sorprendente_ llegada de Shura, su tiempo se vería ampliamente reducido, más aún. Verlo empezaba a ser una tarea imposible, y aunque en cierta parte le parecía un fastidio, las responsabilidades del arquero iban más allá de lo que él quisiera o necesitara.

Continuó caminando, sin destino fijo, cuando a lo lejos vislumbró a Naia. Sin embargo, la idea de ir por ella desapareció tan rápido de su mente como llegó. La recién nombrada amazona de Caelum estaba bien acompañada por su hermano y por Keitaro, así que se limitó a saludarla con un gesto de su mano, que ella respondió, y una tímida sonrisa, bajo la severa mirada del par de idiotas que la custodiaba. Tampoco había rastro alguno de su propio grupo.

Tomó una de las jarras de vino que una sonriente doncella le tendió amablemente. Le dio un breve sorbo y se sopló el flequillo, dando un último vistazo alrededor. Aparentemente, aquel era tan buen día como otro cualquiera para pasar la noche en la playa. Siempre y cuando lograra escapar de allí antes de que nadie se lo impidiera; había visto a lo lejos a la hetaira de Athan y no tenía intención alguna de cruzar sus caminos otra vez.

Resignado, se dio la vuelta.

Dejó atrás el bullicio y se encaminó hacia el campamento de las amazonas. Sabía que era territorio peligroso, pero era el camino más rápido para llegar a su destino, y lo más probable era que en una noche como aquella, estuviera vacio. Aún con toda la humildad de aquel apartado poblado, disfrutaba de una ubicación privilegiada. Las últimas cabañas solamente se veían separadas de la arena de la cala a los pies de Cabo Sunion por una hilera de altos pinos. Era una playa pequeñita, envuelta por el bosque y las rocas de los acantilados: hermosa, probablemente la más bonita de todas las que rodeaban el Santuario. Y también la más frecuentada por amazonas.

En el centro del campamento reinaba en soledad un pequeño coliseo, hundido en el suelo unicamente tres o cuatro escalones, al abrazo de las cabañas que lo rodeaban. Atravesó la arena tan rápido como pudo, y se alejó entre las casas. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de dejar atrás la última, una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo detenerse.

-Un santo no debería rondar por aquí. –sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al verse descubierto, e inmediatamente después sonrió al reconocer la voz. Giró sobre sus talones, y buscó a la dueña con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces ahí arriba? –Tatiana lo miraba sentada, con las piernas desnudas colgando, desde uno de los tejados.

-¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? –Saga se encogió de hombros, y por unos segundos permanecieron en silencio.- ¿Quieres subir? –El peliazul aceptó la invitación más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, y en menos de un segundo, se encontraba en el tejado junto a la amazona del Lince.

Habitualmente las cabañas no estaban hechas para más de dos o tres personas, y aunque contaban con las comodidades de cualquier vivienda normal, tenían un tamaño reducido. Todas lucían un blanco reluciente en sus paredes y un desvencijado azul cielo en sus puertas y ventanas. Sin embargo, sus azoteas planas las convertían en un lugar excelente para pasar las cálidas noches de verano.

Se sentó en el suelo, agradeciendo el frescor del mismo, y comprobó como hasta su llegada, la amazona había estado celebrando también. Una jarra de vino reposaba a un poco más allá. Volteó a verla. La había visto fugazmente en un par de ocasiones aquel día, pero con tanto ajetreo no había reparado en lo diferente que se veía. Imaginaba que sucedía lo mismo con él.

Se había despojado de sus ropas de entrenamiento, de su armadura. Lucía un quitón blanco que no le llegaba más allá de los muslos, y un fino pañuelo con bordados plateados lo ajustaba a su fina cintura; mientras las tiras de las sandalias se amoldaban perfectamente a sus piernas.

Cuando escuchó su risa, amortiguada por la máscara de plata, se dio cuenta de que había estado mirándola más tiempo del que pensaba.

-Lo siento. –murmuró atropelladamente, llevándose el vino a los labios, con cierto nerviosismo.

-No pasa nada. –Tatiana se sentó junto a él.- Te ves bien. -Lo vio de soslayo, mientras Saga se abrazaba las rodillas y se afanaba por mantener la vista al frente. Lo recordaba de niño, cuando lo había visto en la lejanía, correteando por ahí con las manos y las rodillas llenas de magulladuras; con sus ropas de entrenamiento llenas de polvo, y no había tardado nada en acostumbrarse a verlo envuelto en su armadura de oro. Nada que ver con lo que sus ojos miraban en aquel momento.- ¿Qué haces por aquí? -preguntó, con la única intención de poder continuar su disimulado escrutinio sin levantar demasiadas sospechas. La túnica blanca le hacía ver como el dios del que todo el mundo hablaba.

-Iba a la playa…

-¿Tú solo? –Saga se encogió de hombros, viéndola fugazente.

La realidad era que muchísima gente le quería… incluso lo adoraba de una manera en que aún lo sorprendía. Pero las personas con las que podía pasar un rato agradable, se contaban con los dedos de una mano. Se sentía inesperadamente _solo_. Cuando Shion le mencionó que Tatiana estaría a sus órdenes, se había puesto nervioso. No tenía demasiada idea de cómo debía tratar a una amazona; Naia y Del nunca habían contado, y menos aún como tratar a una amazona más mayor y con más experiencia que él. Sin embargo, una vez que la hubo conocido, todo fue diferente.

Superó su torpeza inicial, descubriendo que Tati era ligeramente reservada, igual que él. Sin embargo, en las misiones que habían compartido, se había mostrado como una excelente conversadora. Era divertida, ingeniosa. Tatiana se había atrevido a tratarlo casi como a un igual: con confianza. Aquello le agradaba, empezaba a cansarse de que las reverencias y reparos de todo el mundo.

-No tengo la menor idea de donde este Aioros, así que… -dijo finalmente.

-¿Te han abandonado? –La escuchó reír suavemente, y cuando se encontró dibujando un mohín de disgusto, las carcajadas aumentaron.- Imagino que Apus lo mantiene bien _ocupado_.

-Supongo que…–Algo en la manera en que lo dijo, hizo que su mente se formara una idea bien concreta de lo que insinuaba. Cuando sintió el inesperado calor en sus mejillas, que se esforzó por ocultar, se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había pensado en _esas_ cosas acerca de Aioros y Deltha. Casi podía sentir la amplia sonrisa triunfal de su acompañante.- ¡Te estás riendo!

-¿Yo? –Saga frunció el ceño y se tumbó en el suelo, perdiendo la mirada en el cielo estrellado.- Es que… ¡mírate! ¡Eres una monada cuando te sonrojas!

-Es solo que no había pensado en… -quiso defenderse del mejor modo posible, pero sabía de sobra que tenía aquella batalla perdida. La risa incontenible de la amazona lo decía todo.- ¡Ah! Como sea. –Se dio por vencido.- No vuelvas a hacer que mi mente proyecte imágenes que no quiere ver. Es… inquietante.

-Como digas, como digas. –Aún podía escucharla reir.

-Cambiando de tema… he interrumpido tu celebración. –Señaló la abandonada jarra, en un intento desesperado por desviar la atención de aquel asunto.- Lo siento.

Tatiana miró de él a la jarra alternativamente, y finalmente se levantó. Tomó el recipiente de porcelana, y regresó a su lugar.

-Tienes razón, aunque lleva solución. –Se arrodilló a su lado, se deshizo del vino, y rápidamente se llevó las manos a la espalda hasta que logró desabrochar el pañuelo de su cintura. Saga ladeó el rostro con curiosidad.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Celebremos juntos. Ven aquí. –Tiró de su mano, ayudándolo a incorporarse.- Para un día en que puedo festejar con mi superior, no voy a perder la oportunidad. ¿No crees? –Saga sonrió.- No te muevas o te tiraré del pelo.

Con cuidado, vendó sus ojos con el pañuelo. Y cuando estuvo satisfecha con él nudo, acomodó la melena azul y se sentó junto a él. Se quitó la máscara sin mayor reparó, y la dejó en el suelo.

-Listo. –Buscó el vino, y chocó su jarra con la de él. Le dio un sorbo, si dejar de verlo un solo instante. Saga sonreía.

-Esto ha sido inesperado.

-Bah… -La rusa le quitó importancia con un gesto de su mano.- Quizá te haya privado del sentido de la vista, pero tu cosmos te permite verme a la perfección. ¿No es así?

-De todos modos… -dijo mientras asentía. Podía verla, envuelta en un mar de estrellas que le daban forma y que titilaban con fuerza cuando pestañeaba o sonreía.- ¿Qué hacemos celebrando la llegada de Athena en un tejado?

-Tan buen luegar como otro cualquiera. –Se tumbó a su lado.- ¿Cómo es?

-Ya la has visto, ¿no?

-Aja. –asintió y se apartó un tirabuzón rubio de la cara.- Pero como uno de sus dos angeles guardianes que eres… estoy segura que podrás decirme algo más. ¡Detalles!

-Es… -sin darse cuenta, sonrió de nuevo.- …Preciosa. Es la cosa más pequeñita que he visto nunca, y ¡sus ojos! Sus ojos son una maravilla. –Giró el rostro hacía ella.- No se, cuando se aferró con su manita diminuta a mi pelo, a mi mano… Fue una sensación difícil de describir, es como si ahora todo cobrara sentido. Ella está _aquí_.

-Si… -Ella misma se encontró sonriendo. Había sido una excelente y esperada noticia que había fascinado a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, poco tenía que ver la emoción que sentían ellos con la que manaba de Saga. Nunca lo había sentido tan feliz.- Se acercan muchos cambios.

El geminiano asintió. No había dejado de mirar hacia ella, y a pesar del pañuelo que cubría sus ojos, Tatiana sentía que era capaz de ver hasta el último de sus secretos. Se giró hasta quedar apoyada en uno de sus codos, y se dedicó a observarle de frente. El silencio que de pronto reinaba entre ellos, no resultaba en absoluto incómodo. El pausado sonido de su respiración la resultaba infinitamente tranquilizador. Le apartó un mechón del flequillo azulado, que se había visto atrapado bajo el pañuelo, y se encontró sonriendo.

Nunca hubiera pensado en encontrar un amigo en él. No lo había planeado… Sin embargo, así estaban las cosas. Lo era, conocía algún que otro secreto que nadie más sabía, y habían terminado allí, en un tejado, bebiendo vino y hablando de nada. Se sentía tan cómoda como, le gustaba pensar, se sentía él en su compañía.

-A partir de ahora estaras más ocupado, ¿verdad?

-Seguramente, si. –Saga dio un último trago, después de decir aquello en apenas un susurró.- ¿Vas a extrañ…?

No lo dejó seguir. Atrapó sus labios humedecidos entre los suyos, tomándolo por sorpresa. Lo sintió tensarse bajo su inesperada acción, y casi pudo sentir su nerviosismo. Santo Dorado o no, era apenas un chico; había muchas cosas que aún no sabía, pero… Tatiana se movió apenas perceptiblemente, apoyandose en su pecho, y sonrió mientras continuaba disfrutando de su sabor acaramelado. Estaba segura de que no tardaría en relajarse, en dejarse llevar ante los tibios besos que le estaba prodigando. Y no se equivocó.

Saga superó rapidamente la sorpresa inicial y logró apaciguar el nerviosismo que recorría hasta la última fibra de su ser. No podía verla, pero podía acariciar aquella piel tan suave y embriagarse con su olor. Entreabrió los labios, invitandola a continuar mientras llevó la mano hacia su nuca, enredando sus dedos en los rizos dorados y la atrajo hacia si: quería seguir lo que había ella había empezado. Tatiana respondió con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Atacó su boca con hambre e impaciencia, mientras su lengua parecía dispuesta a someter a la suya a toda costa; sin intención alguna de detenerse hasta que sus pulmones clamaran por un poco de aire.

-Será mejor que bajemos y entremos en casa… -susurró Tatiana con la respiración desvocada.- Cualquiera puede vernos aquí.

Saga se limitó a asentir. Se puso en pie y se dejó guiar tomado de la mano, aunque no fuera necesario. Bajaron de un salto, olvidando todo lo que dejaban ahí arriba, y se encaminaron a la puerta.

-Espera. –Tatiana lo detuvo, y lo empujó suavemente, hasta que su espalda encontró apoyó en la madera azul. Se pusó de puntillas y llevó la mano al pañuelo, quitándoselo.

Por un momento, Saga contuvo la respiración y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. No estaba seguro de lo que implicaba todo aquello, pero moría de ganas de saber que era lo que ocultaba la máscara del Lince. Abrió los párpados lentamente, reparando en la pálida piel de la rusa. Sus ojos eran alargados y tan grises como los de la misma Athena, con un rastro de travesura que lo obligó a sonreir mientras apartaba uno de sus rizos rubios.

No atinó a decir nada, solamente la besó una vez más; sorprendiendose a si mismo de lo mucho que empezaba a gustarle aquel juego, y el calor que el cuerpo de la amazona emitía. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando entró en la cabaña y la puerta azul se cerró a sus espaldas. Tatiana era mucho más interesante que todo aquello.

-X-

Se quedó quieta, como si se hubiera congelado en su lugar.

Había tardado horas, pero cuando al fin pudo, se disculpó y abandonó a su hermano y a Keitaro. Solamente necesitaba un poco de compañía amiga. Había buscado su cosmos con esmero, y cuando finalmente lo había encontrado, supo que Saga estaría en la playa que tanto le gustaba. Así que había corrido hacía allá a toda prisa, con la esperanza de despojarse de aquella estúpida y agobiante máscara, y pasar un rato divertido.

_Aquello_, sin embargo, no entraba en sus planes. No había esperado verlo allí, verlo _así_… De aquella manera. Cuando la puerta de la cabaña de Lince se cerró a sus espaldas, sintió una inmensa rabia. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, y se mordió los labios obligandose a creer que solamente era molestia.

Naia soltó una maldición y apretó los puños. Echó a correr, tan rápido como dieron sus piernas y dejó atrás la oscura cabaña, negandose a mirar o escuchar a través de la ventana semiabierta.

Cuando sus pies se enterraron en la arena de la playa, se quitó la máscara de un tirón. Miró al mar, al romper plateado de las olas y se secó una lágrima de un manotazo. La rusa no era como Deltha, la rusa no quería a Saga… Solamente quería todo lo que representaba. ¡¿Qué podía saber ella de lo que en verdad pasaba con él? ¿De todas las cosas que lo habían preocupado y hecho sufrir? ¿De las cosas que lo habían hecho reir? ¿De sus recuerdos?

A ella solo le importaba que era un Santo Dorado, nada más. Que era _él_.

Apretó los dientes y se apartó la melena. Echó a andar por la orilla, sin importarle que sus sandalias se mojaran, y se obligó a calmarse. Aunque era incapaz de dejar de mirar de cuando en cuando al campamento.

Esquivó una roca que emergía entre la arena, y se dio cuenta de que había llegado a los pies de Cabo Sunión. Alzó el rostro, contemplando el acantilado en todo su esplendor y evocando los miles de recuerdos que aquel lugar le traía. Cerró los ojos, y respiró hondo, dejando que la brisa acariciase su rostro y apaciguase su animo.

Cuando los abrió, lentamente, se encontró con que alguien la miraba desde arriba. La melena añil y la mirada burlona de Kanon eran imposibles de confundir. Sonrió, apenas perceptiblemente, y agitó su mano, comenzando la escalada del peñasco acto seguido. El peliazul ladeó el rostro como única respuesta, y se sentó en uno de los salientes, mientras observaba su ascenso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el menor de los gemelos.

-Es una fiesta aburrida donde solamente hay santos borrachos. –mintió cuando llegó a su lado.- Quisiera volver a mirarles a la cara mañana y no sentir vergüenza ajena.

-Bien pensado. –dijo entre risas.- ¿Quieres vino?

-No gracias. No vas a ponerte a cantar mientras saltas alrededor de una hoguera, ¿verdad? –tomó la mano que Kanon la tendía y se alejó del acantilado.

-Solo cantó en la ducha. –Naia rodó los ojos, con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios.- ¿Qué me dices si nos damos un baño?

-¿Piensas volver a tirarme desde aquí arriba?

-Te dejare saltar sola.

Lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos de silencio, y finalmente, respondió.

-Esta bien. –se apresuró a coger su mano, y antes de que pudiera protestar, echó a correr con él a rastras.- ¡Salta! –gritó cuando llegaron al borde.

Escuchó su risa fugazmente, y ella misma se encontró gritando justo antes de caer al agua estrepitosamente. Estaba fria, pero aquella noche el mar estaba en calma. Se sumergió hasta que sus manos acariciaron la arena blanca del fondo, y se dio impulso para salir. Sin embargo, en aquel instante, la mano de Kanon se cerró sobre su tobillo y tiró de ella. Se rió soltando todo el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, envolviendose a si misma en una nube de burbujas.

Salió a toda prisa, y cuando el aire nocturno acarició su cara mojada, se estremeció mientras daba una bocanada de aire. Kanon emergió a su lado, con su larga melena empapada tapando su rostro y una sonrisa adornando sus labios. Naia se abalanzó sobre él, esforzandose por enredar su cabellera añil un poco más, pero antes de que pudiera hacer gran cosa, Kanon la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura. Para ella, escuchar aquella risa era una maravilla. Él había cambiado _tanto_… que pequeños momentos como aquel eran para ella un tesoro. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, estrechandolo en un abrazo, y besó su mejilla fugazmente. Kanon se sobresaltó, pudo sentirlo, ella no era dada a aquellas cosas después de todo. Pero cuando sus ojos esmeralda buscaron los suyos esperando una explicación, Naia atrapó sus labios entre los suyos.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA: **

_Bebé Athena_: Blubububblu ^^

_Saga_: Maldición… (aparta su melena baboseada)

_Bebe_: O_O T_T

_Aioros_: ¡Saga! ¡La haces llorar!

_Saga_: … ¬¬ (devuelve su melena baboseada a la bebé)

_Bebé Athena_: Ñan ñam! ^^

_Kanon_: Celebramos a la diosa de la virginidad… ¡perdiendo la de Saga! :D

_Naia_: ¬¬'

_Deltha_: Empezamos bien la relación… u_u

_Saga_: Sigue manteniendo ocupado a Aioros y dejadme tranquilo. ¬¬'

_Aioros_: Eres un sucio. ¬¬'

_Damis_: Cof, cof. ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Niños!

_Sunrise_: El siguiente que hable… ¡hace de niñera de Athena!

_Santitos_: …

_Shion_: ¬¬'

_Damis_: Cof, cof. ¡Reviews anónimos en el profile!

_Sunrise_: ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

_Deltha_: ¡Yey! ¡A quemar los quitones!

_Santitos_: ¬¬'


	27. El valor de una vida

**Capítulo 27: El valor de una vida**

Deltha se quedó boquiabierta.

Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo estúpida que seguramente se veía y se apresuró a buscar algo que decir, cualquier reacción le servía a esas alturas. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Solo acertó a entrecerrar más los ojos, a mover los labios sin que las palabras surgieran y, por fin, se rindió, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la vieja mesa de madera.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –dijo, tras muchos esfuerzos.- ¡No me lo habías dicho!

-Porque sabía que podrías cara de terror. –la morena, ocupada en preparar el desayuno, le dio la espalda.- No es nada demasiado grave. No es nada que _tú_ no hayas hecho.

-Pero no estamos hablando de mi, Naia.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? Yo también tengo derecho a besar a un chico.

-No he dicho lo contrario. –Deltha negó.- Pero, ¿_Kanon_? ¿En serio?

Y no era que el gemelo menor fuera una pésima elección como primer beso, ni tampoco que no resultara… lindo; pero la amazona de Apus había aprendido a guardarle cierto recelo. Kanon era una sombra que se movía cada vez con mayor sigilo en el Santuario. En un par de ocasiones había encontrado a Aioros verdaderamente furioso contra él, y por lo que sabía, tampoco le hacía las cosas fáciles a Saga. Las malas lenguas decían que perder ante su gemelo lo había vuelto loco. Aioros lo había negado, diciéndole que, si algo, solo lo había vuelto caprichoso y vengativo.

Cierto era que Naia era probablemente la única persona en todo el lugar que podía equipararse con una especie de _amiga_ para él. Pero de ahí a compartir besos, la diferencia era grande… enorme, según Deltha. Además, estaba aquel _otro_ detalle, ese que Naiara se entercaba en negar y que llevaba el nombre de Saga escrito por todos lados.

-Si, Deltha. _Kanon_. –la amazona de Caelum asentó el plato de galletas con tanta fuerza sobre la mesa que la pelipúrpura no pudo contener un respingo.- Si te estoy contando esto es porque eres mi amiga. ¿Podrías no hacer un drama?

-No hagas un drama. Solo que… me has pillado desprevenida. Es todo. –algo había detrás de todo eso, y Deltha pensaba descubrirlo.- Pero bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué tal estuvo?

-Creí que no te interesaba. –Naia se sentó enfrente.

-No dije eso tampoco. ¿Vas a contarme? ¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Cómo? ¿Te gustó?

-Pues… fue divertido. –la morena sonrió y su amiga casi la sintió satisfecha.- Durante las Panateneas, fuimos al Cabo. Hacía siglos que no ponía un pie ahí. –dejó escapar una risa cómplice.- ¿Sabes? Por un momento se sintió como en los viejos tiempo, cuando Kanon no estaba molesto con el mundo y cuando a nadie le importaba lo que hacían un montón de aprendices tontos.

-¿Te gustó? –repitió la pregunta, pero Naia respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Estuvo bien. Siempre sentí curiosidad por besarlo. –dijo.

-Entonces, lo hubieras besado antes.

-Recién me atreví. –volvió a subir los hombros y después mordisqueó una galleta.

-Pues… felicidades. No sé que te hizo armarte de valor, pero en enhorabuena por eso. -habiendo hablado, Deltha se llevó la taza de chocolate humeante a los labios. Bebió un sorbo, pero siempre mirando a su amiga a través de la estela de humo blanquecino.- ¿Y Kanon? ¿Qué tiene que decir? –la miró de soslayo, aunque con más obviedad de la que hubiera deseado.

-Es Kanon. –por enésima vez en esa conversación, la amazona de Caelum encogió los hombros.- No habla mucho al respecto, pero estoy segura que también le gustó. Correspondió el beso, bastante bien de hecho. –una mueca de picardía se apoderó del rostro de Naia.

-Oh. –Deltha dejó escapar una risita cómplice.- Ya veo, ya veo. Chica con suerte. –bebió un diminuto sorbo de su bebida. Sonreía, si; pero era difícil estar de acuerdo con todo lo que pasaba.- Entonces, ¿hay algo más? ¿Sólo un beso?

El gesto de extrañeza en el rostro de la morena lo dijo todo. Meneó la cabeza y mordisqueó una galleta, restando importancia al asunto.

-Solo ha sido un beso. No pienso buscarme una relación como la tuya y Aioros. Tampoco exageres.

-Pues vaya… Si es así, no entiendo porque no me habías dicho antes.

-No pensé que lo tomaras bien.

-¡Oye!¡Es el primer beso de mi mejor amiga! –la amazona de Apus abrazó a Naia con todas sus fuerzas.- Estás creciendo. –le acarició la cabellera oscura juguetonamente. La morena, cuando consiguió librarse, se acomodó la melena y bufó.

-Parece que no soy la única. –masculló por lo bajo.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Nada.

-Algo, sí.-Apus insistió.- ¿De quién estás hablando? Anda, no seas cruel y no te atrevas a dejarme con la curiosidad.

Naia la miró, con esos ojos violetas llenos de dudas. Como respuesta, Deltha alzó las cejas, invitándola a continuar. La morena sabía que no tenía remedio, que había abierto la puerta a la curiosidad de su amiga y ahora no iba a poder librarse tan fácilmente de ella.

En conclusión, se resumía a dejar pasar la oportunidad de dar explicaciones y soportar el incesante lloriqueo de Deltha; o decirle la verdad ahora, y amenazarla de muerte si se atrevía a repetir una palabra de lo que iba a contarle. No mucho después, cuando la insistencia en los ojos marrones de su amiga la hartó, Naia decidió que no tenía más remedio que ceder, respirar profundo y decirle a la pelipúrpura lo que había visto aquella noche en el campamento.

-Vale, voy a contarte, pero… -su ceño se tornó severo.- Si cuentas algo de esto a alguien, juro que te patearé el trasero, Apus. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido, Caelum.

-De acuerdo. –le parecía raro que Deltha no supiera. De ser así, lo más probable era que el mismo Aioros no tuviera la menor idea de lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, eventualmente lo sabría, y entonces, ojala el arquero sometiera a Saga a un intenso interrogatorio que al menos le hiciera sentir mal por ser un golfo.- Verás... La otra noche, durante las Panateneas, vi algo.

-¿Qué fue?

-Vi a Saga, en el campamento de las amazonas…

-¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Espera, espera. Eso no es lo mejor. –negó con la cabeza, tratando de mantenerse en calma. Aunque la verdad era que cada recuerdo la hacía sentirse miserable y rabiosa.- No estaba solo. –levantó las cejas para insinuar algo más que quedaba al aire.

-Oh…

-Estaba con Lince. Ella… lo llevó dentro de su cabaña. –carraspeó. Bebió un largo sorbo de su propio chocolate mientras dejaba que las ideas tomaran forma en la cabeza de su amiga.

-Por Athena… -la amazona de Apus susurró al comprender de que iba todo aquello.- ¿Tu crees que ellos…?

-No _creo_. Lo sé. ¿Para qué sino para _eso_ iba a querer meterlo a su cabaña? Es un idiota que se deja seducir por una cara linda y un montón de palabras bonitas. Estúpido. –se quejó.- Y estúpida ella también por tirárselo.

-Visto lo visto, no tiene mucho de estúpida… y él tampoco.

-Bah.

Deltha guardó silencio. Por un largo rato no hubo nada más que el sonido de sus respiraciones y el crujir de las galletas que se rompían con cada mordisco.

La molestia de Naia era evidente. Lo expresaba en la mueca retorcida de su rostro y también en la manera en que fruncía el ceño con solo pensar en lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Había llegado el punto en el que Deltha no sabía exactamente que pensar al respecto. Tenía ciertas cosas muy claras respecto a Naia. Sin embargo, al enterarse de aquellos acontecimientos, solo le quedaba cuestionarse que tan liadas estarían las cosas. A pesar de todo, le resultaba imposible concentrarse del todo en lo que su amiga acaba de contarle. La amazona de Apus, de pronto, tenía sus propias preocupaciones.

-¿Aioros no te había dicho nada sobre eso? –Naia preguntó de repente.

-No, quizás no sabía. –le respondió.- _"O quizás sí, pero espera el momento adecuado para pedirme que…" _–con solo pensar en que Aioros podría pedir de ella lo mismo que Saga obtuvo de Tatiana, las mejillas se le colorearon de un rojo intenso.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, si. –se apresuró a beber un gran trago de su chocolate.

-Estás rara. –Naiara la miró como si de un bicho raro se tratara, pero Deltha no se sentía dispuesta a ahondar en esa parte de sus preocupaciones. Ni siquiera podía pensar en ello sin convertirse en un tomate, así que las probabilidades de que fuera capaz de hilar dos palabras coherentes sintiendo semejante bochorno eran inexistentes.

-No pasa nada. Solo pensaba.

-Pues no lo hagas más. Saga es un idiota. –se cruzó de brazos.

-Ese idiota no tuvo nada que ver con el beso con Kanon, ¿cierto? –no supo en que momento la pregunta se le escapó de los labios.

-Por supuesto que no. –la morena siseó.- ¿Qué demonios estás insinuando, Deltha?

-¿Qué? ¡No! No, nada. Es solo que… me emociona, y mucho; pero… ¿y a ti?

-Es obvio que si. –Naia contestó de mala gana.- ¿Por qué habría de no emocionarme?

-Quizás porque esperabas que el beso viniera de alguien más. –la pelipúrpura se atrevió a decir.

-No vayas por ahí…

-Te gusta Saga, no Kanon. –susurró. El rostro de su amiga, se tornó de piedra.

-No digas eso, que no sabes nada. Debiste callarte. –Naia terminó la conversación con una mirada cargada de rabia.

No dijo una sola palabra más. Se levantó de la mesa, tomó su máscara y, tras colocarla sobre su rostro, salió de la cabaña dando un portazo.

-X-

Nikos se detuvo apenas a un par de pasos del pequeño grupo sin que nadie le prestase atención. Al parecer, todo el mundo estaba enfrascado en una conversación de lo más interesante. Ladeó el rostro con cierta curiosidad al escuchar a Keitaro hablar en medio de todos ellos, y frunció el ceño cuando escuchó las risas burlonas de los otros tres.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –quiso saber. Sin embargo, su voz provocó un respingo en su viejo amigo, y su interrupción trajo consigo el pesado silencio.

-Nada. –se apresuró a decir el rubio.

-Pues… -Paseó la vista por los rostros de Soren de Cerbero, Gjon de Larceta y Marik del Cuervo en busca de una respuesta. Pero no encontró más que miradas divertidas y sonrisas disimuladas.

-Solo charlábamos sobre las Panateneas. –añadió Keitaro una vez más.

-Pasaron muchas cosas, al parecer. –Dijo Gjon. Pocas veces antes Nikos se había sentido tan perdido en una conversación, como en aquella. Pese a ello, era aquella incomodidad precisamente la que le animaba a interesarse más y más por el asunto. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Algo digno de mención? –Había crecido con aquellos chicos, y de alguna manera… su compañía empezaba a disgustarle más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

-¿No te contó nada tu _hermanita_? –Los ojos negros de Marik relampaguearon con picardía ante la mención de Naia. Nikos frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué habría de contarme? –replicó encogiéndose de hombros. Odiaba los comentarios acerca de Naia.

-Keitaro dice haberla visto revolcándose por la arena aquella noche, con cierto habitante de las Doce Casas.

De pronto, todo a su alrededor se detuvo. Apretó los dientes y fulminó a su amigo con la mirada. Pero Keitaro no se inmutó, mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los suyos, con cierto desafío que al Santo de Orión se le antojó insoportable. Lo cierto era que no tenía la menor idea de si Keitaro había dicho la verdad o no… y aunque el asunto en si no le sorprendía del todo, le dolía que su mejor amigo hubiera destapado la caja de Pandora. En el Santuario los chismes volaban más rápido que la misma luz, y en muchas ocasiones resultaban lapidarios.

-¿Ahora la acechas a ver que hace o no hace? –masculló. Recordó las innumerables conversaciones que había mantenido con Axelle acerca de aquella amistad que unía a su hermana con las Doce Casas, sus preocupaciones acerca de lo que podía pasar.

-Solo me aseguraba de que estuviera bien. –intentó defenderse el aludido.

-Oh si, seguramente era eso… -Lo que menos necesitaba Nikos en aquel momento era que los demás participaran en la discusión. Pero sabía que no podría silenciarles. Ignoró el comentario de Soren.

-Es una amazona de Plata, una guerrera de tu mismo rango. Sabe cuidarse sola.

-¡No vayas a comparar una amazona con un santo! –dijo Keitaro con un gesto despectivo de su mano. Luego se cruzó de brazos.- Sea tu hermana o no, se esconden tras esa máscara pretendiendo conseguir una igualdad que obviamente nunca alcanzarán, y terminan recurriendo a esas… _artimañas _cuando se dan cuenta de ello.

-¿Ahora vamos a discutir acerca de la valía de las amazonas?

-¿Si tanto confías en ella por qué te molesta que haya contado lo que vi?

-Porque lo que haga Naia no es asunto _tuyo_, menos aún de todos _ellos_. –señaló a sus amigos.

-¡Me preocupo por ella!

-¡Pues deja de hacerlo! Si tanto te importase, hubieras cerrado esa bocaza tuya y no hubieras pregonado sus asuntos a los cuatro vientos.

-Si tan buena amazona es, ¡no entiendo por qué ha decidido calentarle la cama a Saga! –Nikos apretó los dientes aún más.- Las amazonas necesitan alguien que las proteja, les guste o no.

-Es una niña. –masculló, y técnicamente lo era. Después de todo Naia apenas había cumplido catorce años meses atrás.

-Pues la vi con él y…

-Creí que no sabías con quién de los dos gemelos la habías visto… -intervino Marik, alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

-Estoy seguro que era _él_. –Se cruzó de brazos y lanzó una mirada desafiante en dirección a Nikos.- Debiste cuidarla mejor. Si tan solo lo hubieras hecho no hubiera andado por ahí, correteando tras ese par de idiotas como una…

-¿Una _qué_? –Nikos lo empujó sutilmente.

-¿Sabías que no usa su máscara frente a él?

A decir verdad, no lo sabía. Aunque _eso_ tampoco le pillaba por sorpresa. Naia siempre había renegado de la máscara y, a la menor oportunidad que tenía, se despojaba de ella. Al fin y al cabo, los gemelos y ella era amigos desde muy pequeños, le gustase o no. Quizá simplemente…

-Creí que ella era una _buena_ chica. –Keitaro devolvió el empujón.- Pero ¿sabes qué? ¡Se ha vendido! Como muchas otras que solo buscan progresar aquí de la manera fácil.

El puño de Nikos se estrelló contra su cara, impidiendo que siguiera con su cantinela de estupideces. Keitaro se limpió la sangre que corría por su barbilla de un manotazo y se acercó a él peligrosamente, con la furia plasmada en el rostro.

-¡¿Dices que es una niña? –lo empujó de nuevo.- ¡A mi no me lo pareció!

-¡Eres tú el que babea por ella! –Los ojos grises de Keitaro se abrieron desmesuradamente ante el comentario, y las risas del resto no aliviaron su rabia mal contenida. Aquel detalle era uno que no había confesado jamás, y no pensaba que nadie lo supiera.- ¡Tiene _catorce_ años, imbécil!

-¡No es ninguna chiquilla confundida!

-Quizá no, pero tampoco es de _tu_ propiedad. Ella es _libre_.

-Saga podría decirte lo poco de niña que le queda. Es más, estoy seguro que Kanon también.

Habían levantado la voz sin apenas darse cuenta. El coliseo estaba repleto, y aunque los entrenamientos estaban en su punto álgido aquella mañana, los gritos llamaron la atención de todo el mundo. Poco les importó, pues antes de que las palabras de Keitaro murieran en sus labios, se enzarzaron en una pelea que nadie iba a interrumpir. Así funcionaban las cosas en el Santuario: cada cual era dueño de sus acciones. Y no había ningún _superior_ a la vista aquel día. Lo más probable era que les dejaran hacer lo que les viniera en gana, hasta que se cansasen o se aburriesen. Lo que antes sucediera.

-¡Déjala en paz! –Nikos le asestó un golpe en la mandíbula que lo hizo trastabillar.- ¿Entendiste?

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme que debo o no hacer? –Keitaro respondió a los golpes con tanto veneno como transmitían sus palabras. Sin embargo, Nikos lo esquivó con habilidad dando un salto a un lado.

-¡¿Tenías que lanzar el rumor? –gritó. Se abalanzó sobre él, y tomándolo desprevenido ambos rodaron por el suelo.- ¡Vas a destruirla!

La sangre propia y ajena manchó los nudillos del Santo de Orión. Golpeó una y otra vez el rostro de su amigo, que había quedado apresado bajo su peso; y lo zarandeó en busca de una respuesta. Keitaro no dijo nada.

-Cierto o no… -tironeó de los cuellos de la camisa de Keitaro, sacudiéndolo.- Lo que has dicho la _destruirá_… te has encargado de ello.

El rubio intentó moverse y esquivar sus furiosos golpes del mejor modo posible; pero atrapado debajo de él como estaba, no tenía mucha opción. Nikos era excelente en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Forcejeó hasta que consiguió liberar unos de sus brazos, y escupió la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca. Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, sin piedad, el costado de Orión hasta que lo hizo encogerse; después, de un fuerte empujón se lo sacó de encima. Se puso de pie de un salto, y con la respiración desbocada buscó la mirada de su amigo. Tenía la cara magullada, y manchada de sangre y polvo; imaginaba que el no se veía mucho mejor.

-Solo quiero alejarla de él. –masculló, esquivando un nuevo golpe.- De _ellos_.

-La has convertido, a los ojos de todos, en poco menos que una _puta_ con todo esto, ¡¿entiendes? –Nikos estaba tan furioso y dolido, que poco le importó que su voz sonara tan dramática y sus ojos se empañaran.- ¡Es mi hermana! ¡Mi hermana pequeña! ¡Lo único que tengo!

-¡Ella debió…! –Se vio tan amenazado, que casi sin darse cuenta elevó su cosmos sutilmente, hasta que su energía envolvió su mano.

-¡_Tú_ no debiste! –Nikos elevó su energía vital de igual modo, cuando vio la de su amigo. Supo que la pelea estaba lejos de terminar, y sabía de sobra que aquello era una mala idea. No estaban protegidos como para mantener una pelea con su cosmos. Antes de que pudiera articular una protesta, Ketario se le echó encima.- ¡Por el puño de…! –quiso gritar, pero no pudo.

De pronto, dejó de escuchar cualquier sonido. Su vista se nublo y el aire escapó dolorosamente de sus pulmones. Se quedó quieto, incapaz de mover uno solo de sus músculos. Sus piernas le fallaron y cuando se desvaneció… lo último que atinó a ver fue la cara de espanto de Keitaro.

Se encontró con la mirada perdida en un cielo celeste que se iba borrando segundo a segundo. Vio al rubio gritar, aunque no podía escucharlo; y agacharse junto a él, zarandeando su rostro con expresión espantada. Pero no podía responder… Su maestro siempre decía que bajaba la guardia. Tenía razón. Keitaro había encontrado el punto desprotegido y había detenido su corazón.

Casi pudo escuchar su doloroso y último latido, mientras una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla ensangrentada.

_-Naia… _

Su cosmos se extinguió y, finalmente, su mirada violeta murió.

-X-

Se quedó quieta, como si se hubiera congelado en su lugar. Ignoró los gritos de las demás amazonas y korees que entrenaban en las cercanías, y entreabrió los labios, llevando la mirada en dirección al coliseo.

Lo había escuchado. Nikos había pronunciado su nombre. Sin embargo, lo había hecho de un modo tan suave y lastimero que había resultado apenas perceptible. Luego, la angustia no hizo más que crecer, hasta que notó como empezaba a faltarla el aire. Dio un par de pasos en aquella dirección. Sin atreverse a sacar conclusiones.

Y aunque en el fondo lo sabía, no pensaba aceptarlo así como así. Su respiración se aceleró, y podía notar su pulso latiendo en la sien. Llamó a su armadura prácticamente por instinto, y sin decir nada a nadie, echó a correr. Primero con cierto miedo lacerando hasta la última fibra de su ser, y después a toda la velocidad que su cosmos la permitía.

-¡Caelum! –escuchó el grito, de la que debía ser Tatiana, a sus espaldas; mas no la importó.

Nikos. Su _Nikos_, su hermano… la necesitaba.

-X-

Sus manos temblorosas seguían zarandeando suavemente el rostro inerte del que había sido su mejor amigo. El primer amigo que había tenido en el Santuario, prácticamente un hermano. Sus labios se entreabrieron un par de veces, para luego cerrarse sin emitir sonido alguno. ¡¿Qué había hecho? Soren, Gjon y Marik se acercaron titubeantes y, aunque no les veía, sabía de sobra que nada más que una expresión grave adornaba su rostro.

-¿Está muerto? –preguntó Gjon.

Marik lo miró de soslayo, con cierto reproche, pues era obvia cuál era la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Sin embargo, ninguno se atrevió a responder. Las manos temblorosas de Keitaro se acercaron lentamente hasta el cuello de Nikos; buscando, ingenuamente, por un rastro de vida. Pero su corazón había dejado de latir por culpa suya, lo sabía. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se sobó los ojos, bañados en lágrimas. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué…?

Podía sentir la pesada mirada acusadora de todo el coliseo sobre él. No había modo alguno de que saliera indemne de todo aquel desastre. Sabía bien que el castigo por matar a un compañero no era otro que la muerte, y el tenía a un ejército de testigos que habían presenciado lo sucedido. Había sido un accidente, claro que lo había sido, quizá el viejo Maestro comprendería y…

Entonces, unos inconfundibles pasos metálicos se escucharon en medio de aquella extraña quietud. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y los murmullos comenzaron a dejarse oír. De pronto, todos los que lo rodeaban, se hicieron misteriosamente a un lado… pero no se atrevió a alzar la mirada. Sabía lo que sus ojos contemplarían.

Naia, sin embargo, no lo miraba a él. Su mirada violeta se había tornado de hielo tras aquella máscara de metal, y por primera vez… las lágrimas negras que la adornaban, se sintieron como propias. Contempló el cuerpo magullado de su hermano, y se arrodilló junto a él. Tomó una de sus manos inertes, que aún guardaba cierto calor, entre las suyas, y se las llevó al rostro. Depositó en sus nudillos ensangrentados un beso, a través del metal, y volteó a ver su rostro.

Sus ojos entreabiertos miraban al cielo, la sangre aún goteaba de las heridas abiertas, y las lágrimas habían dejado un pequeño surco allá por donde habían pasado. Acarició el rostro que tanto se parecía al suyo con mimo, con cuidado… como si temiera hacerle daño. Repasó cada una de sus heridas, en busca de alguna que explicara el daño mortal, pero no la encontró. Cerró sus ojos con una caricia de sus dedos, mientras el aire parecía incapaz de alcanzar sus pulmones, quedando atrapado en el nudo de su garganta. Ahogó un sollozo que su máscara disimuló, y posó su frente en la de Nikos, enredando sus finos dedos en su suave pelo negro. Embriagándose con su olor una última vez. Lo abrazó, lo abrazó tan fuerte que, de alguna manera, esperaba poder devolverle la vida prestándole parte de la suya.

Pero aquello nunca sucedió.

Se separó de él lentamente, acomodando su cuerpo inerte con delicadeza en la arena; bajo la atenta mirada de todo un coliseo. Se puso en pie con deliberada lentitud y respiró hondo.

-¿Has sido tú? –masculló con una frialdad inusitada. Keitaro soltó el aire con cierta desesperación.

-Fue un accidente… -murmuró mientras asentía suavemente. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando el cosmos plateado de Naia comenzó a danzar sobre ella.

-Ponte en pie. –No la importaba ni una sola de las personas que estaba allí, observándola. Podía escuchar las palabras lejanas de Axelle, aconsejándola que nunca se dejase llevar por la ira o el odio. Podía imaginar la mirada compungida de Deltha o el gesto grave de Saga. Pero la daba igual. Nada de aquello la importaba en aquel momento; ni siquiera lo que vendría después.

-Naia, escucha. –Keitaro se puso de pie de un salto, y se apresuró a defenderse como pudo.- ¡Fue un accidente! Peleamos, y… golpeé su corazón sin querer. Yo no quería que…

El cosmos plateado de la amazona se elevó aún más. No había dejado de contemplar aquellos ojos grises un solo segundo, y la multitud de emociones que manaba de ellos, le daba francamente igual. Del mismo modo en que no le importaba que su cuerpo estuviera desprotegido por la ausencia de su armadura de Cruz del Sur. Naia apretó los puños, mientras su cosmos plateado cobró velocidad, convirtiéndose en una bruma huracanada que agitaba su larga melena negra al son que marcaba el polvo de estrellas que desprendía.

Keitaro la vio tan reluciente como una estrella, pero su habitualmente cosmos agradable se había tornado fiero y oscuro. Recordó el modo en que había subestimado su valía apenas unos minutos antes, y se maldijo así mismo. No había modo alguno en que pudiera compensar el daño que la había hecho.

-Naia… -murmuró su nombre una vez más.

-Tshhh… -la amazona siseó, y alzó su brazo derecho. Keitaro dio un paso atrás e, instintivamente, se puso en guardia. Mucho se temía que nada podría hacer por defenderse en aquellas circunstancias, si nadie intervenía. Estaba cansado, estaba herido… y sobre todo, estaba _desprotegido_.- _Red de Cristal._

Apenas escuchó la voz de la amazona como un frío tintineo. Entrecerró los ojos, dispuesto a descubrir de donde provenía el ataque, y dio un salto atrás. Elevó su cosmos blanquecino tanto como pudo, confiando en que su energía lo mantuviera protegido el tiempo suficiente como esquivar el golpe. Sin embargo, la inestable niebla que había formado el cosmos de Naia, arrastraba consigo polvo, guijarros y pequeñas ramas que dificultaban su visión. Entrecerró los ojos.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la hermosa y fina red, comenzó a trepar por sus piernas a una velocidad de vértigo. Pronto, la red de cristal cubrió su tronco y después sus brazos, hasta que se enroscó con peligrosa fuerza alrededor de su cuello. Soltó una maldición, y elevó su cosmos un poco más, solo para darse cuenta de que era inútil. La _Red de Cristal_ drenaba su energía a una velocidad pasmosa, y aumentaba su propia potencia aprovechándose de ello. Lo sabía, y ahora lo comprobaba en sus propias carnes.

Quiso llevarse las manos al cuello, en un intento desesperado por romper los hilos que dificultaban su respiración, pero fue inútil. No podía moverse: estaba atrapado. Sus ojos se pasearon por todo su campo de visión, buscando una ayuda que nadie parecía dispuesto a proveer, para finalmente clavarse en la máscara de lágrimas negras.

Nunca antes le habían parecido aquellas lágrimas tan reales. Había matado a su mejor amigo por un rumor que se había inventado: solamente la había visto besar a uno de los gemelos, y había herido terriblemente a la chica a la que, a su manera, quería.

-¡Caelum! –Naia apretó los dientes cuando la voz de Tatiana resonó nuevamente a su izquierda, y sintió su cosmos elevarse.

-¡Naia! ¡No! –Apenas miró de soslayo en aquella dirección, para descubrir a Deltha junto a ella: el vaivén de su pecho delataba su nerviosismo. Pero Naiara no tenía tiempo para aquello.- ¡Detente!

Apenas un segundo había durado aquella distracción, y el cosmos de Keitaro había ardido lo suficiente como para resquebrajar alguno de los hilos de su red. Había logrado liberar sus brazos, y sabía que si no terminaba con aquello pronto, todo habría sido inútil.

Retiró la _Red de Cristal_ de improviso, dejando al chico de Cruz del Sur aturdido y tambaleante, aunque en guardia. Vio como juntaba las manos al frente y una esfera de energía blanca chisporroteaba entre ellas. Debía ser rápida y no se lo pensó dos veces.

-¡_Tormenta de Estrellas_! –gritó esta vez. Su voz rota resonó con tanta potencia en el coliseo, como su cosmos explotó arrollando a Keitaro en el proceso. Lo vio retroceder, arrastrado por la fuerza de su ataque, hasta que una columna detuvo su avance. Sus ojos la miraban sin ver, y su cosmos aún se revolvía débilmente entre sus manos. No había tenido tiempo de lanzar su ataque.

Naia bajó sus manos y se esforzó por amansar su respiración. Estaba hecho. Keitaro estaba muerto, no necesitaba comprobarlo. Nikos había sido vengado.

-X-

Cuando Shura vio partir a Saga y Aioros rumbo a su misión, se había sentido ciertamente halagado. Shion había confiado lo suficiente en él, a pesar de su inexperiencia, como para dejarlo como único santo dorado en el Santuario. Aunque solamente fuera un par de días. Las cosas iban bien allí, y no parecía que fuera a haber mayor problema durante la ausencia de los mayores.

Sin embargo, ninguno podía haber estado más equivocado.

-Naiara. –dijo, con la voz tan firme y pausada, que a pesar de su juventud y de lo mucho que le quedaba por probar de si mismo… nadie en el coliseo se movió un solo milímetro. Nadie, salvo Kanon. Apareció de la nada, aunque Shura sabía bien que siempre estaba ahí… en algún lado; y llegó hasta él en completo silencio.

-Yo me encargo. –El joven santo de Capricornio buscó sus ojos, en busca de una explicación a sus intenciones, y Kanon le sostuvo la mirada con seriedad. Shura quería confiar en él, pero…

-Esta bien. –El moreno terminó por asentir. Los guardias que lo acompañaban se quedaron donde estaban. Dándole un último vistazo a Kanon, se acercó hasta donde Keitaro había sido arrastrado, solo para comprobar lo que ya sabía. No le gustaba en absoluto aquella situación, porque sabía de sobra lo que implicaba… igual que todos los demás. Pero sobre todo, porque aquella chica era importante para sus amigos. ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar cuando volvieran? Debió haber llegado antes e impedirlo.

Kanon, mientras tanto, permaneció junto a Naiara todo el tiempo. En silencio, pero apenas a un paso de ella. Su presencia, contrario a lo que había sucedido otras veces, había acallado los pocos susurros, y por primera vez en su vida… estaba dispuesto a acatar las ordenes de un santo dorado. Vio a Naia de soslayo. Estaba inmóvil, como si nada hubiera pasado. Únicamente la vena hinchada de su cuello delataba la tensión contenida.

Echó un vistazo fugaz en dirección a Deltha, y se esforzó por encontrar una solución a aquel enorme problema. Quizá había terminado odiando a todos y siendo odiado, separándose del camino que les hubiera gustado siguiera… pero Naia era la única a la que consideraba una amiga por encima de todas las cosas. No pensaba dejar que los guardias pusieran una sola de sus sucias manos sobre ella: aunque fuera para llevarla a una celda. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de sacarla de aquel abismo, y para eso necesitaba tiempo.

Shura volvió sobre sus pasos y llegó rápidamente hasta ellos.

-Vamos. –Kanon sujetó el brazo de Naia suavemente. Ella ni siquiera lo miró.

El santo de Capricornio caminaba frente a ellos, con la capa blanca a sus espaldas. Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente del coliseo, como para que la sombra del Templo Papal se extendiera ante ellos, Kanon se sopló el flequillo.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? –masculló en voz baja. Los guardias los seguían a pocos pasos.

-En mi hermano. –La respuesta llegó fría y seca, como nunca antes había sonado aquella voz. La miró de soslayo una vez más y suspiró. Sonaba tan enervantemente tranquila, que Kanon supo inmediatamente que la daba igual lo que sucediera a partir de entonces. Nunca la había importado.

-X-

Tan pronto como entraron en el Salón del Trono, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Arles y Shion acababan de llegar, y a pasos lentos, el gran maestro se dirigió al trono. Con un gesto de su mano evitó que Shura hincara la rodilla sobre la alfombra roja, y con cierto trabajo, se acomodó en el sillón. Los chicos no podían verlo, pero su rostro lucía tan compungido como el de ellos, sino más; aunque su máscara dorada lo protegía.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Hubo una pelea en el Coliseo, Maestro. –en medio de la grandeza de aquel Salón, la voz de Shura sonó terriblemente aniñada. Kanon ocultó una media sonrisa. La armadura de oro no podía cambiar aquello también.- Nikos de Orion y Keitaro de Cruz del Sur, han muerto.

Shion escuchó en silencio, viendo de uno a otro de los tres jóvenes que permanecían en pie frente a él. Le había sorprendido tanto la noticia, como ver a Kanon allí, luciendo extrañamente serio. Sin embargo, aquel detalle era lo de menos. Dos de sus santos habían resultado muertos, y una de sus amazonas tenía las manos manchadas en sangre. Precisamente _esa_ amazona. Tomó una bocanada de aire, y con un gesto de su mano, animó a Naia a hablar.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Naiara? –preguntó suavemente.

-Keitaro asesinó a mi hermano. –su voz no titubeó.

-¿Decidiste que la venganza era el mejor camino?

-Si. –Shion la contempló fijamente durante unos segundos. Naiara había crecido mucho, y la armadura de Caelum se ajustaba a ella a la perfección. Su brillo plateado era tan inmaculado, como solo alguien versado en las artes de las armaduras, podía hacer que luciera. Sin embargo, su máscara era tan triste como el destino que la deparaba. Negó lentamente con el rostro. No solamente sus chicos habían crecido al vestir su armadura. Naiara había dejado de ser una niña dicharachera, para convertirse en toda una mujer de carácter. Era una lástima que la sucesora de Axelle tuviera un destino tan trágico.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque así, al menos podré dormir el par de noches que me queden en el mundo de los vivos, Maestro. Nunca me hubiera perdonado no hacer nada por él.

-Te has condenado. –Y, Shion sabía, lo consciente que era de ello.- Tu hermano no lo hubiera querido.

-Lo se. –Su voz resonó de un modo especial, y los presentes supieron que estaba sonriendo.- Pero no podía dejarlo solo, Maestro. Alguien tendrá que cuidarlo en el más allá.

No había llorado. Ni una sola lágrima había caído hasta aquel momento, pero ya no podía más. No era solamente por Nikos, era por todo. Por su injusta ausencia, por la corta vida que la quedaba… y por haber defraudado a todos los que quería. Pero no se arrepentía. Ni siquiera escuchó cuando el Maestro dio la orden de desprenderse de su armadura y llevarla a los calabozos. Solamente se dejó llevar, caminando lentamente, flanqueada por Shura y Kanon.

Podía sentir la mirada del peliazul sobre ella y la desazón del menor. Se forzó a ignorarlos a ambos, hasta que vio los barrotes de la húmeda y enmohecida celda se cerraban tras ella. Shura se despidió, con la mirada fija en el suelo, y Kanon permaneció allí, contemplándola, un momento más.

-Dilo.

-No tengo nada que decir. –El peliazul se apoyó en los barrotes y clavó la mirada en ella. Desprovista de Caelum, volvía a lucir como una chiquilla. Finalmente cambió de idea y habló.- Nadie vale el precio de tu vida, Naia.

-¿Ni siquiera un hermano? –la morena se acurrucó sobre el colchón de paja, en un rincón.

-Ni siquiera.

-X-

-Oh, venga. Dilo de una vez. –la suave voz de Saga resonó en el vacío del Salón del Trono.- Sigues cabreado porque maté al tipo.

Aioros estaba a su lado, de pie, envestido en Sagitario. Su rostro lucía contrariado y, quizás, más serio de lo que debería. Llevaba un rato sin dirigirle la mirada y durante todo el trayecto de regreso al Santuario, apenas había hablado.

La misión asignada por Shion les había llevado a Estambul, para rastrear y detener a un hombre que, de acuerdo con los informantes del viejo Maestro, se encontraba en franca búsqueda de la vasija que contenía el alma de Poseidón. Con la llegada de la princesa Athena y la inminente cercanía de la Guerra Santa, el lemuriano no podía arriesgarse a un nuevo conflicto entre dioses. No podía darse el lujo de conceder la mínima ventaja ni tampoco de dar un paso en falso. Tan pronto se hubo enterado, había decidido mandar a sus santos dorados tras él.

No les había costado demasiado trabajo dar con él y con sus secuaces. Tampoco necesitaron de mucho esfuerzo para cumplir con la misión. Los problemas había llegado después, cuando los criterios de ambos tomaron caminos contrarios.

-Había pedido misericordia. –Aioros le respondió con un inusual tono parco y más grave que de costumbre.- Se había rendido y me había pedido que le perdonara la vida. Claro, antes de que tú lo asesinaras.

-Leíste el sobre. Decía claramente que la misión era _matar_, no decía nada sobre perdonarlos y traerlos a vivir a la comodidad del Santuario.

-Si, lo leí tan bien como tú. Y, por si no lo notaste, se refería a un nombre en específico: Bemmus; no a todo su grupo. ¡La mitad de ellos ni siquiera sabían lo que de verdad planeaba!

-Te equivocas, eran iguales a él. Terminarían por continuar lo que él había comenzado y serían un peligro para Athena. Eventualmente nos tocaría buscarles y rematarlos en el futuro. Así que te ahorré el segundo viaje.

-No me parece.

-No te parece porque eres un blando.

El gemelo deseó no haber hablado con tanta premura. Sintió que la tensión, ya de por si existente entre ambos, se maximizó. Vio la mirada de Aioros clavarse en el trono y sus labios se apretaron en un movimiento nada sutil. Supo que, a diferencia suya, el arquero se estaba tragando las palabras.

-Cada vida es importante. –replicó Aioros tras un instante de silencio. Arrastró las palabras con tanta lentitud, que el gemelo tuvo que esforzarse por no sonar demasiado apresurado.

-Pues piensa en todas las que salvamos. Son las decisiones que uno tiene que tomar, gusten o no.

-Ya.

-¿En serio? ¿Desde cuando te asusta matar a alguien?

-No me asusta. ¡Joder! ¡Sabes que no es eso! Pero no quiere decir que no tenga problema para asesinar a una persona sin escucharla antes, sobre todo cuando me ruega por piedad.

-No puedes ir por ahí perdonando a todo el mundo. La mitad de la gente que te ruega es porque está asustada, no porque esté arrepentida. –el gemelo se encogió de hombros.- No puedes confiar en que no volverán a cometer el mismo pecado.

-Ya. Como digas.

Y aunque a Saga la respuesta no le pareció, estaba de más discutir por algo que estaba hecho ya. Frustrado como se sentía, Aioros permaneció en silencio. En cualquier momento, Shion atravesaría la puerta que estaba detrás del trono, ellos le entregarían el reporte de su misión y todo habría terminado.

-¿Seguirás enfadado por esto mucho tiempo más? –Saga, de nuevo, habló.

-No creo. Se me pasará pronto. –el otro respondió.- Ojala el Maestro no tarde demasiado.

De una vez por todas, quería terminar con eso. Estaba cansado; anhelaba su templo, echaba de menos a Aioria, a Deltha e, incluso, a sus obligaciones. Jugueteó con la carpeta forrada de piel que contenía el reporte, delatando su ansiedad.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba atrasando tanto a Shion? De inmediato, se reprendió a si mismo por el arranque de impaciencia. Shion era un hombre mayor, cada vez más gastado por la vida y que comenzaba a demostrar señales de que el final estaba cerca. Era lógico que fuera lento, de la misma forma en que tenía todo el derecho de hacerlos esperar cuanto fuera necesario. Algo dentro de Aioros se retorció con la sola idea.

Miró el trono vacío.

El maldito tema de la sucesión le seguía molestando, aunque al menos Shura había cumplido su promesa de no hablar más al respecto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo poco que le gustaba hablar de ello, había terminado por comentárselo a Saga durante el viaje juntos. La primera reacción del gemelo no había sido muy distinta a la suya. Había agachado la cabeza, con la expresión grave y melancólica, y después había escuchado en silencio el resto de la historia, en la que Shura afirmaba que uno de ellos dos sería el heredero.

"_Cualquiera de los dos que sea elegido, estará a la altura del reto"_ había respondido Saga, pero Aioros solo había suplicado en sus adentros que tal honor no recayera en si mismo.

El resto de la travesía era historia pasada. Habían cumplido cabalmente con lo que se les había encomendado, a pesar de sus diferencias. Sin embargo, había algo en el santo de Géminis que, de pronto, se sentía diferente para Aioros. Desde aquel día en que habían conversado sobre la sucesión Patriarcal, Saga se había comportado ligeramente distinto a lo acostumbrado.

Era un líder nato, aquello era innegable, pero a partir de ese instante, su capacidad de mando se hizo aún más visible. Al santo de Sagitario no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero era de notar que era Saga quien había tomado el cargo de la misión. Aioros podía sentir como se había hecho cargo de cada detalle y también, asumido cada responsabilidad. Se había esforzado todavía más, si es que aquello era posible, en que toda saliera a la perfección. Saga era meticuloso, certero y perseverante, siempre lo había sido; pero las exigencias consigo mismo se había multiplicado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cada logro era motivo de orgullo, de la misma forma en que cada error le impulsaba a seguir adelante, a mejorar.

El gemelo se había envuelto en un aura de poder y de respeto. Se había crecido y Aioros conocía el por qué. Tal como lo había pensado, Saga era el indicado para el puesto. Era aquel que estaría dispuesto a entregarse a la Orden en cuerpo y alma; y que además, sería capaz de hacer un trabajo magistral. Si tuviera que escoger un líder, el arquero no dudaría ni un segundo en cual sería su elección.

Al final, todo había salido de maravilla, hasta que llegó el momento en que algo en esa misión se rompió.

Aioros todavía recordaba la mirada suplicante de aquel hombre, condenado a muerte. Había sido herido en la reyerta, así que se había arrastrado hasta donde estaba él y se había aferrado al botín de su armadura con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Cuando Aioros bajó la mirada al sentir su mano alrededor de su tobillo, el hombre también le miró.

"_Piedad, mi señor, piedad"_ suplicó, pero apenas había terminado de hablar, cuando Saga puso fin también a su miseria.

-Fue necesario, Aioros, de verdad.

-No tienes que darme más explicaciones. Hiciste lo que creíste correcto y punto. –respondió. Cierto era que él no hubiese tenido la sangre fría para matar al pobre desgraciado.- Si Shion pregunta, de mi parte diré que no pasó nada fuera de lo normal.

-De acuerdo. Diré lo mismo.

Asintieron al mismo tiempo y después volvieron a dejar que el silencio creciera entre ambos.

No estaba seguro de porqué, pero la molestia de Aioros le hacía sentirse ansioso. Podía soportar los silencios y las indiferencias de cualquiera. Sin embargo, cuando provenía del arquero, eran tan poco usuales que no podía sino incomodarse al respecto. Se revolvió en su lugar, inseguro de lo que debía o hacer. En un par de ocasiones tuvo que ahogarse un estornudo. Las malditas alas de Sagitario y su interminable dosis de polvo dorado siempre le causaban alergia.

-¿Te irás a casa después? –cuestionó, harto de tanto silencio.

-No, aunque ganas no me falta. –respondió.- Pero tengo que ir a ver a Aioria, debo pasar por el reporte de mis guardias, hablar con ellos, dar órdenes para el resto de la noche; y después, con un poco de suerte, quizás pueda ir a tomar un baño antes de tener que regresar. –con la llegada de la bebé, las horas de guardia se había vuelto más largas y mucho más minuciosas.

-Comprendo. Yo también tengo cosas que hacer. –y es que su lista de obligaciones era quizás igual de larga y tediosa que la del santo del noveno templo.

-¿Qué lo está retrasando? –Saga subió los hombros como respuesta.

-Estoy seguro que no tardará mucho más. –aseveró, ansioso porque sus palabras terminaran siendo ciertas.

-X-

Shion había estado escuchando el ir y venir de palabras en completo silencio. Junto con Arles, habían permanecido ocultos en el pasillo que llevaba de su despacho hacía el trono, desde donde escucharon cada uno de los argumentos de los santos más jóvenes.

Habían llegado en el momento preciso, así que estaban al tanto de la mayoría de los inconvenientes de la misión. El lemuriano había sido paciente, silencio y analítico respecto a la conversación, aunque en ningún momento sus gestos había traicionado la conclusión a la que había llegado. Incluso Arles, quien se jactaba de conocerle tan bien, era incapaz de decirse cual era la opinión del viejo Maestro acerca del asunto a tratar. Tampoco estaba seguro de que Saga o Aioros llegaran a conocerla alguna vez. Algo le decía que Shion se guardaría sus ideas para si mismo.

Por fin, cuando el intercambio de opiniones, o reproches, hubo terminado, el Patriarca suspiró, se puso la máscara y se dispuso a enfrentar a sus santos. Tenía muchas malas noticias que entregar y no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. En ese preciso instante, sentía como los años le había caído encima.

Entró lentamente, como ya era usual. Cuando su presencia se reveló en el Salón, las rodillas de ambos chicos tocaron el piso, con respeto. Bastó un ademán para indicarles que se pusieran de pie mientras, con ayuda de Arles, Shion tomaba asiento en el trono.

Cada movimiento del lemuriano dejaba en claro que el tiempo no cesaba su castigo sobre él. Su poder todavía era innegable. Emanaba de él como una oleada de energía antigua y sabia, barnizada por los años. Sin duda tenía el derecho de ser considerado el mayor de los ochenta y ocho santos, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarle ya. Sus piernas ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente y sus brazos estaba cansados. El rostro se le había cubierto de arrugas, mientras su voz desaparecía cada vez más bajo el blindaje de la máscara que llevaba.

-Bienvenidos. Athena y yo nos alegramos de vuestro pronto regreso. –habló.

-Agradecemos vuestra preocupación y también la de nuestra princesa. –Saga respondió, mientras Aioros se limitó a confirmar sus palabras con un suave asentir.

-¿Qué noticias traéis? ¿Es ese el reporte de vuestra misión? –Shion apuntó a la carpeta de piel que el santo de Sagitario sostenía. El castaño se acercó y se la entregó en las manos.

-Todo en orden.

-¿Algún inconveniente? ¿Habéis tenido algún problema fuera de lo usual? –les preguntó. Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente las palabras garabateadas en el papel y, después, se concentraron en los rostros de los chicos.

-Ninguno. –dijo Saga.

-¿Aioros? –el hecho de que la pregunta fuera directamente sobre él, pareció sorprenderle. Sin embargo, el arquero recobró rápidamente la compostura y negó.

-No, nada.

Arles, bajo su máscara, entrecerró ligeramente los ojos. En realidad, esperaba que Aioros se atreviera a comunicar su desacuerdo, pero al parecer, estaba dispuesto a sostener su palabra y no hacer más grande el asunto. No supo si era una decisión correcta o si pecaba de conciliadora. Como fuera, Shion estaba al tanto, aunque ellos lo ignoraran.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la princesa? –deseoso de cambiar el giro de la conversación, así como de librarse del escrutinio del que se sentía víctima, Aioros preguntó.

-Dormida, pero en perfecto estado. Es una niña preciosa.

-Lo es.

-¿Algo más? –Saga terció. No sabía exactamente porqué pero se sentía algo ansioso.

-De hecho, si. –de pronto, la voz de Shion se había tornado pesarosa.- Durante vuestra ausencia, ha sucedido algo. –_"Malas noticias"_ adivinaron por la forma en que las palabras del Maestro eran pronunciadas.- La Orden ha pasado por momentos difíciles y vergonzosos. Nikos de Orión ha sido asesinado por Keitaro de Cruz del Norte… -la sorpresa que sintieron no pudo ser contenida y se les dibujó en el rostro.

-¿C-cómo?- Aioros balbuceó.

Saga tampoco daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. _"Naia"_ fue todo lo que le cruzó por la mente en ese momento. Sabía la adoración de la amazona hacia su hermano y no se hacía a la idea de lo mucho que estaría sufriendo su pena. _"Por favor, que no haya hecho nada estúpido."_

-Hay algo más… -el lemuriano no respondió a la pregunta del arquero.- Naiara… -al escucharlo pronunciar el nombre de la chica, el corazón de Saga le dio un brinco en el pecho.- Naiara ha tomado la justicia con sus propias manos. –el gemelo se sintió palidecer.

-No puede ser… –el arquero se lamentó, aún incrédulo. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y revolvió con nerviosismo sus rizos castaños. Entonces, miró a su amigo. Saga estaba completamente mudo y quieto.

-Conocéis cual es el precio a pagar para quien toma una vida. –el lemuriano prosiguió. En ningún momento le había pasado desapercibidas las reacciones de los santos, pero tampoco podía dar vuelta atrás. Ninguno de ellos pudo articular palabra ante lo que seguía.- Lo siento mucho. Pero la amazona de Caelum espera ahora por su ejecución.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA: **

_Naia_: u_u

_Santitos_: … …

_Deltha_: … … …

_Damis_: Dicho esto, Sunrise y yo os pedimos que, todos aquellos que nos leéis pero no nos tenéis en **alerts**, nos añadáis cuanto antes.

_Sunrise_: El fic ha crecido mucho, y la idea original ha ido cambiando.

_Damis_: ¡Para bien!

_Sunrise_: Así que, cuando termine esta primera parte de la historia, de la que quedan poquitos capítulos como podréis imaginar… Iniciaremos la segunda, la correspondiente con la vida adulta, en un fic a parte.

_Damis_: Seguirá siendo "_Donde Todo Empieza_". Creemos que es más cómodo y lógico distribuir nuestra historia en dos partes diferenciadas, pero al final… la historia es solamente una.

_Sunrise_: ¡La vida adulta nos espera! ¡Ya queda poco!

Damis: ¡Aja! Aunque algunos ya han llegado…

_Santitos_: …

_Damis_: Y solo para que conste… ¡Aioros y la hetaira que le visitó en Sagitario hace unos cuantos capítulos, no jugaron a las cartas! El arquerito tiene poco de inocente en ese aspecto ;) Y los demás… los demás son _adolescentes_.

_Sunrise_: Pues… reviews anónimos en el profile, ¡como siempre! ¡Ah! ¡Y pronto tendréis la entrevista a Shura en DeviantArt!

_Damis_: ¡Hasta la próxima!


	28. Al borde del abismo

**Capítulo 28: Al borde del abismo**

Aquella no era una noche como otra cualquiera.

En todo el tiempo que Saga llevaba cuidando Cabo Sunion, nunca le había parecido una labor tan tediosa y aburrida; aunque tampoco le había emocionado. Sus días se dividían entre entrenamientos, breves misiones y el cuidado del Cabo y los calabozos. Cualquiera en su sano juicio hubiera protestado por semejante reparto de quehaceres… pero a decir verdad, nunca le había dado importancia. Nunca, hasta aquel momento.

Volteó fugazmente en dirección al corazón del Santuario. La colina de las Doce Casas destacaba imponente en la distancia, a pesar de la insondable oscuridad nocturna. Las teas nunca dejaban de arder en las entradas de los templos, dándoles un aspecto ciertamente místico. Las recorrió una a una con los ojos, hasta que se topó con Sagitario.

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Aioros: ¿habría conseguido dormir en una noche como aquella? ¿Estaría en su templo o habría buscado cobijo en el Templo Papal, vigilando el sueño inocente de la princesa?

Un trueno resonó mar adentro, captando su atención; no tardaría en desatarse la tormenta. Se frotó las manos, en un intento por recuperar algo del calor perdido, y suspiró. Nada de aquello importaba. Todo estaba mal. Se sobó las sienes con insistencia, intentando ahuyentar el dolor de cabeza, aunque sabía que era un intento vano.

A decir verdad, aquella noche no le correspondía vigilar Cabo Sunion. Shion había sido claro y contundente cuando les dio las últimas noticias: debían dormir. No se había sentido cansado al volver de la misión, pero después de escuchar todo lo sucedido, parecía que llevaba años sin pegar ojo. Después de sus inútiles intentos por conseguir unas pocas horas de sueño, se levantó de la cama molesto, y salió del templo en plena noche, sin vestir a Géminis si quiera.

Sus pasos le habían llevado hasta allí. Se sumió en sus pensamientos, mucho más turbios y oscuros de lo habitual, y se sentó sobre una de las columnas derruidas. No pudo evitar caer en la cuenta de lo caprichoso que resultaba el destino. Allí había conocido a Naia y Deltha cuando tenía siete años. La morena le había regalado una diminuta cicatriz sobre la ceja… y desde entonces, habían sido amigos, sin importar lo mucho que habían renegado los unos de los otros.

Cabo Sunion se había erigido no solamente como el goloso rincón prohibido del Santuario. Decían que estaba maldito, pero había sido el único lugar donde Aioros, Kanon y él habían podido compartir tiempo con las dos niñas sin pensar en ser descubiertos: el único sitio donde habían podido comportarse como niños de verdad sin pensar en sus maestros o su destino.

Se puso en pie y se acercó al borde del acantilado. Diminutas gotitas de agua salada mojaron su rostro, pero no le importó. Tomó una piedra entre sus manos y la lanzó con fuerza mar adentro. Luego cogió otra, y después otra. Hasta que el pequeño entretenimiento terminó convirtiéndose en un modo inútil de descargar su rabia.

¿A quién pretendía engañar Shion? Aquella madrugada Saga estaba allí porque sabía de sobra lo que habría de suceder. "_Espera por su ejecución._" Había dicho sin que la voz le temblara. Y luego, les había mandado a dormir. No había dicho nada más, se había ahorrado la parte desagradable de aquella sentencia. Pero, estaba seguro, los mismos pensamientos habían surcado la mente de Aioros y la suya en aquel momento.

¿Quién iba a… _hacerlo_? ¿Quién iba a arrebatarle la vida a la mocosita alegre y despreocupada? ¿Quién de los dos? ¿Aioros? ¿_Él_?

Tomó otra piedra y la lanzó aún más lejos. Pensó en todo lo que habían pasado, cualquiera de ellos, hasta llegar a aquel momento: en el sufrimiento, en el esfuerzo y en el dolor, que había sido recompensado con diminutas gotas de alegría. No se había convertido en un santo dorado para arrebatarle la vida a una de las pocas personas a las que quería, aquello lo tenía claro. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de mirarla antes de matarla? No era una opción. Mas, sino era él, sería Aioros. No había más posibilidades.

Ni siquiera se había atrevido a ir a verla.

Era el responsable de los calabozos, de todo lo que sucediera allí dentro. Cualquiera de los guardias y santos que entraban y salían de aquel recinto, respondían ante él, y él respondía ante Shion por ellos. Era un lugar espantoso: oscuro, húmedo, sucio. Las mismas rocas que lo formaban parecían susurrar todas las penurias que habían sufrido sus inquilinos a lo largo de los siglos. Saga procuraba por todos los medios, pasar el menos tiempo posible por allí. Pero ahora no podía dejar de imaginar a Naia en una celda mugrienta, agazapada en un rincón, desprovista de su cosmos.

Se dio la vuelta cuando un rayo surcó el cielo, iluminando la noche en su mortecina luz. Fue entonces cuando reparó en la silueta delicada que lo miraba en silencio. No la había sentido llegar, de tan inmerso que estaba en sus pensamientos. Tampoco la esperaba allí.

-Deltha. -murmuró.

-Hola… -La voz de la amazona sonó lejana, tras la protección de la máscara. Mas la pelipurpura no tardó en despojarse de ella, buscando sus ojos verdes con un gesto lastimero.

-¿Qué…?

-No podía dormir.

Deltha se encogió de hombros y sentó en la misma columna que él había ocupado minutos atrás. Saga se sopló el flequillo, y no tardó en acompañarla. No dijo nada. Ambos compartieron un silencio pesado, que decía muchas más cosas de las que se animarían a pronunciar. Solamente el rugir enfervorecido de las olas a sus pies, parecía capaz de rivalizar con el poderío de la tormenta en la lejanía.

-¿Cuándo será? –La pregunta de la amazona no le tomó desprevenido, pero evitó por todos los medios mirarla.

-No lo sé. Shion no dijo nada al respecto.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? –Su voz sonó tan desesperada, que Saga se estremeció. La vio fugazmente.

Deltha siempre había sido una niña dulce, el complemento perfecto de Naia, y una superviviente nata. El Santuario debía ser un infierno para ella, para su manera de ser… y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. No podía imaginar como se sentiría en un momento como aquel, con la perdida de Axelle aún tan reciente y con Naiara esperando su turno para morir.

-No sé el qué.

-Quizá si hablarais con Shion… -su voz sonaba desesperada.- A vosotros os escuchará. Podría dejarla un tiempo en el calabozo, el que fuera…

-No podemos. –Tragó saliva.- Las normas son claras y son para todos. –Aunque no le gustaran nada en aquel momento.- ¿No te sería más sencillo intentar convencer a Aioros, de todos modos?

La protegida de Apus guardó silencio cuando escuchó la respuesta. A decir verdad, Aioros había sido quien le había dado la noticia. Apenas lo había visto unos minutos… pero también se lo había pedido: se lo había suplicado. Sabía de sobra cuan desesperada sonaba a oídos de ambos, quizá ligeramente patética. Pero imaginaba que ellos no lo entendían… si lo hicieran, harían lo que fuera por evitarle aquel destino a Naia.

Miró el rostro serio y cansado de Saga, en busca de algo que decir. El geminiano siempre le había parecido un chico lindo, agradable; con un aire tímido que no dejaba de resultarla adorable. Sabía de sobra que no era exactamente la misma imagen que todos los demás tenían de él, pero precisamente por eso estaba allí, a su lado. Sus silencios decían más que sus palabras, y sus ojos se veían asombrosamente tristes, cuando normalmente resplandecían orgullosos.

Recordó la conversación que había tenido aquella mañana con Naia, encontrándola sorprendentemente lejana, como si hubiera sucedido años atrás. No estaba segura de hasta que punto Saga sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo que había pasado; pero…

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó de pronto, como si hubiera leído su mente.

-Ya lo sabes.

-No sé el motivo. –Se encogió de hombros.- No se siquiera cómo pudo haber un motivo. –La amazona se mordió el labio y agachó la mirada, clavándola en el suelo. Antes o después Saga lo sabría, escucharía los rumores retorcidos y falsos; y no iban a gustarle. Sin embargo, no tenía la menor idea de cómo decírselo.

-Creo que Nikos… -se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.- No va a gustarte. –Saga, que permanecía con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, ladeó el rostro con tal curiosidad marcada en él, como inquietud.

-Solo dilo. –Deltha respiró hondo.

-Keitaro, Cuervo, Larceta y Cerbero estaban charlando en el coliseo cuando Nikos llegó, y les sorprendió.

-¿De qué hablaban? –La amazona se humedeció los labios, y buscó las fuerzas necesarias para mirarlo a los ojos.

-De Naia. –El ceño del peliazul se frunció apenas perceptiblemente.- Y de ti. –Saga la miró de vuelta, entrecerró los ojos y meneó el rostro.

-¿Qué?

-A decir verdad todo fue un malentendido, pero… -El santo permaneció mudo, sin intención alguna de interrumpirla hasta que hubiera acabado de explicarse.- Keitaro dijo haberla visto la noche de las Panateneas contigo.

-Es imposible. Ni siquiera hablé con ella.

-Lo se. –Ambos lo sabían.- La cuestión es que… lanzó el rumor, que todos acogieron con gran interés. Dio ciertos detalles, bastante _imaginativos_ por lo que se. –se colocó la corta melena tras la oreja y volvió a respirar hondo. Estaba hablando atropelladamente, lo sabía, pero lo que fuera que Saga sintió, no lo manifestó.- Y se equivocó de gemelo. –Súbitamente, el peliazul se irguió, como si un pinchazo sacudiese su columna, y apretó los dientes.

-¿Me estas diciendo que Naia y Kanon…?

-¡Eso no es importante! –se apresuró a decir.- La cuestión es que el rumor ya se ha difundido, en lo que a todos respecta, Naia pasó contigo aquella noche, o con Kanon, o con los dos. –Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Deltha logró ver un rastro de espanto en el rostro del gemelo.- Sabes de sobra como es la gente aquí, son crueles. Ellos no… -Suspiró cuando sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de unas lágrimas que no quería derramar.- La gente cree que toda amazona que se acerca a vosotros dos, lo hace por el simple hecho de progresar aquí. Del mismo modo que piensa que para vosotros…

-Ya.

Algo había escuchado alguna vez, y no podía más que dar gracias porque nadie supiera lo que había sucedido con Tatiana aquella noche. No tenía intención alguna de airear su vida privada para que todos se sintieran con ánimos de juzgarles, mucho menos cuando no les unía un vínculo tan fuerte como el de Deltha y Aioros. La rusa le gustaba, cierto. Y se habían visto más veces desde entonces… pero nada más. No quería, y no podía permitírselo. Era una historia divertida y sin ataduras: estaba ahí para él, y él para ella. Tatiana representaba para él la libertad: no había explicaciones entre ellos, las cosas simplemente surgían de modo natural.

No quería que algo como aquello se volviese en contra de ambos. No quería si quiera escuchar que él o ella se utilizaban mutuamente por a saber que motivos. No quería escucharlos de Naia tampoco.

Pero había sucedido.

-Por eso pelearon Nikos y Keitaro. –Deltha asintió al escuchar su conclusión tras unos interminables segundos de silencio en que no pudo parar de preguntarse que rondaba la mente del peliazul.- Dudo que el idiota de Keitaro tuviera intención de matarlo. Eran amigos desde siempre… Pero a veces las peleas se escapan de control. –En cierta manera, la amazona sabía que hablaba por experiencia propia.- Imagino que bajó la guardia. Sin protección de ningún tipo, recibir un golpe de cosmos en el corazón mataría a cualquiera. Simplemente lo detuvo.

-Naia lo sintió. –De pronto, un sabor amargo inundó su boca. La manera en que los detalles de la desafortunada muerte de Nikos escapaban de la garganta de Saga, le hacía darse cuenta de lo lejos que Aioros y él estaban del resto del mundo. La muerte formaba parte de su día a día.- Lince intentó detenerla. –Saga se sopló el flequillo, en un gesto que para Deltha no pasó desapercibido, sin saber si aquello le suponía algún alivio o no.- Llegamos tarde, las dos. Keitaro tampoco estaba protegido y Naia…

-Naia sabía de sobra lo que estaba haciendo. –Estaba tan molesto por todo, que se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano, de lo apretado que tenía el puño.- ¡Estúpida mocosa!

Hundió el rostro entre sus manos. Se sentía furioso, frustrado y culpable. De alguna manera, aunque todo el Santuario parecía dispuesto a besar el suelo que él pisaba, su compañía era resultaba tan letal como la misma peste. Infectaba a la gente, y les hacía caer en desgracia. Él no había estado con Naia aquella noche… pero eran amigos. Keitaro lo sabía y el desgraciado se había aprovechado de ello. Recordó los meses de miradas venenosas y acusadoras, incluso aquella vez que les vio entrenando sin la máscara.

Debió haber sido más cuidadoso. Debió haberlo pensado antes.

-¿Saga? –Deltha apoyó suavemente la mano en su espalda. El peliazul respiró hondo, procurando por todos los medios que ella no supiera lo turbado que se sentía. Era su amiga, pero la amistad le iba a costar la vida a otra... Cerró sus orbes de esmeralda, y cuando los abrió buscó los ojos almendrados.

-¿Qué?

-Sácala de ahí, por favor. –Se apresuró a continuar antes de darle tiempo a protestar por la alocada propuesta.- Los calabozos están a tu cargo. Solamente tú puedes evitar que muera… No te lo pediría sino… -Saga alzó la mano, y la hizo callar. No estaba seguro de querer seguir escuchando aquello.- Naia… No puedo perderla. –De nuevo estaba a punto de llorar, lo sabía, y no quería hacerlo frente a él.

Saga se levantó de repente. Se acercó de nuevo al acantilado, dejando que el viento desordenara su melena, y cerró los ojos. No tenía muy claro por qué Deltha le estaba pidiendo aquello precisamente a él. Era cierto que se encargaba de aquella maldita prisión, pero lo que le estaba pidiendo… Antes o después Shion lo sabría. Sabría que había sido él, ¿quién sino? De pronto, sus sueños parecieron tambalearse. Si accedía a aquella inesperada petición, pondría _todo_ en juego. Todo por lo que tanto se había esforzado, todo por lo que soñaba día y noche.

Pateó una piedra y soltó una maldición. Tenía la vida de Naia en su mano, tanto para mantenerla como para quitársela. Lo que menos deseaba era verse en aquella posición, pero así estaban las cosas. Comprendía lo que había hecho Nikos. El tipo podía resultarle terriblemente desagradable, pero nunca dudó que hubiera dado todo por su hermana. Lo había hecho… Y Naiara le había vengado a costa de su propia condena. No estaba seguro de que el antiguo Santo de Orion estuviera contento con ello, pero una cosa estaba clara: aquel par de hermanos se adoraba y el final que se presentaba, era más que injusto.

Tragó saliva. En cierta manera, podía comprenderlo a la perfección. Naia y Nikos eran una familia cuyos lazos se habían mantenido intactos a pesar de los esfuerzos del Santuario por destruirlos. Les envidiaba, siempre lo había hecho. No podía decir lo mismo de él y de Kanon.

Apretó los dientes. ¿Naia merecía morir por aquel amor incondicional? Tenía muy clara la respuesta, como también sabía que el Santuario parecía querer despojarles del mismo amor por el que luchaban, sin excepción. Ella se había resistido. Ella…

Maldición.

-La sacaré.

-X-

Desde que mandara a Deltha de vuelta a su cabaña, para recoger las pocas pertenencias que Naia pudiera querer conservar, Saga no se había movido de su sitio. Continuaba allí, de pie como una estatua, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida en el negro mar. Se había esforzado por encontrar un plan, una estrategia. Aquel era su punto fuerte, al fin y al cabo. Pero no estaba seguro de que su idea fuera a funcionar.

Hacía meses que no pasaba mas de dos minutos con Kanon, y cuando estaban juntos, no hacían más que pelear, evidenciando el infierno en que se había convertido Géminis. Tampoco recordaba la última vez que había entrenado con Aioros, el arquero ya no tenía tiempo para nada, menos aún para él. No había nadie que supiera hasta donde habían evolucionado sus habilidades, y aquello contaba a su favor para el plan que se había trazado.

Desde que consiguiera la armadura, se había esforzado por convertirse en un ilusionista a la altura de Zarek. El turco lo había impresionado infinitamente cuando era un crío, con el truco del volcán. Nunca les había enseñado nada al respecto… así que el proceso había sido difícil y tedioso. Sin embargo, había funcionado. Al principio comenzó probando con diminutos cambios en la realidad que lo rodeaba. Después, se había atrevido a alzar sus ilusiones en medio de la gente, comprobando hasta que punto ellas eran convincentes y los humanos manejables. El resultado había sido tremendamente bueno.

Sin embargo, lo que iba a hacer era una cosa muy distinta. No había margen de error.

Oteó el horizonte una vez más, vigilando el punto por donde Deltha debía aparecer de vuelta. No fue hasta unos minutos más tarde cuando la amazona de Apus regresó con una mochila y un peluche entre sus manos.

-He cogido solamente lo necesario… para que nadie sospeche. –Pero los ojos del peliazul estaban fijos en el conejo de largas orejas. Deltha lo notó y se apresuró a aclarar su presencia con cierta timidez.- Se lo regaló Nikos, Naia no podría vivir sin él. Es el _Señor Orejas. _

Saga miró del conejo de peluche, a la amazona, alternativamente. Debía admitir que se había metido en una situación problemática… pero sobre todo extraña. Si le hubieran preguntado, jamás hubiera dicho que Deltha y él hubieran organizado semejante locura. Menos aún que tendrían a un conejo de compañero. Esbozó una media sonrisa, descubriendo el leve rubor en las mejillas de la amazona y, juguetón, tiró de una de las orejas de peluche.

-Quédate aquí hasta que volvamos. –dijo.- La sacaré, y lo haré rápido, pero no se hasta que punto podré…

-¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?

-Con una ilusión. –Deltha alzó las cejas debido a la sorpresa.- Nadie sabe que puedo hacerlo, y no estoy seguro de que vaya a funcionar, pero… es mi única opción. –Para ella eso era suficiente. Confiaba en él tanto como lo hacía el mismo Aioros, y si había decidido que aquel era un buen plan, simplemente _funcionaría_. Saga nunca fallaba.- Cuando la traiga, la llevarás hasta Athenas. El único sitio por el que podéis salir sin toparos con una guardia, es por aquí. Asegúrate de subirla a un barco que la lleve bien lejos y vuelve antes de que amanezca. –La amazona asintió con ímpetu.- Nadie puede verte… _Nadie_. Ni notar tu ausencia. Tendré que mantener la ilusión hasta que estés de regreso. El primer turno es a primera hora de la mañana, en ese momento notarán que ha escapado, y darán la alarma. Si no estas en tu sitio, pensarán que tienes algo que ver. Vuestra cabaña es el primer sitio donde buscarán. Tienes que volver a tiempo.

-Si. –Respondió enérgicamente. Él lo estaba poniendo todo de su parte, y ella no sería menos.

-Sabes que si se enteran de todo esto… -"Y s_e enteraran._" Pensó en realidad.- Tú y yo vamos a estar en _grandes_ problemas. –Deltha lo miró a los ojos, sin decir nada. Volvió a asentir tímidamente, con un gesto que le dejó más que claro que sabía de lo que hablaba. Lo estaba sacrificando todo cuando solamente tenía que estirar la mano para alcanzar sus sueños.- Aioros _no_ puede saberlo.

-Lo se.

-De ningún modo, Deltha. ¿Estás _segura_ de que puedes guardar el secreto?

-Te lo prometo.

Le bastó. Era una promesa inútil, lo sabía, pero era suficiente para él. Era la primera vez que iba a romper las normas de un modo tan radical, pero de alguna manera se sentía… _correcto_. Revolvió su corta melena púrpura, y se dio la vuelta. En un par de horas todo habría terminado.

Desapareció en la oscuridad de su Otra Dimensión.

-X-

Cuando abrió el portal dimensional, el olor a humedad de los calabozos impregnó sus fosas nasales. Esbozó un mohín de disgusto, y se acercó en completo silencio al recodo del pasillo. Había usado la Otra Dimensión con el único propósito de no ser visto por los guardias que custodiaban la entrada. Aquello no había supuesto mayor problema, pero ahora debía ser especialmente cuidadoso. El recinto tenía la _cualidad_ de suprimir el cosmos de sus ocupantes, sobre todo cuanto más se adentraba uno en el laberinto que era la prisión. Sabía bien que ninguno de los guardias notaría su cosmos si conseguía mantenerlo encendido de aquella manera tan sutil. Mas, aún debía sortear al otro par de centinelas que charlaban, con una jarra de vino en la mano, antes del corredor; y conseguir las llaves.

Se concentró todo lo posible. Si su cosmos ardía más de lo que debía, Shion lo notaría inmediatamente y todo estaría perdido. Cerró los ojos, y respiró hondo. El cambio que debía hacer en aquella realidad era mínimo, lo sabía. Solamente necesitaba ocultarse a sí mismo, y todo estaría listo. Había construido ilusiones más complejas antes… pero nunca las había sometido a una prueba como aquella.

Entrecerró los ojos, evitando a toda costa distraerse. Echó a andar en completo silencio, sin perder de vista a los dos vigilantes, así como a cada uno de sus movimientos y reacciones. Cuando finalmente la luz trémula de las antorchas lo iluminó, dejándolo al descubierto, contuvo la respiración. Estaba tan cerca de ellos, que si no lo veían solo podía significar una cosa: su ilusión era perfecta. Se miró la mano, en busca de cualquier rastro de cosmos dorado cubriéndole que pudiera delatar su posición y, satisfecho, descubrió como no había huellas visibles de su energía.

Hubiera sonreído de no ser por la tensión que atenazaba sus músculos. Ubicó rápidamente el manojo de llaves, y tras un par de sigilosas zancadas las alcanzó. Las apretó en su mano, tan fuerte, que sintió como se clavaban en su palma; pero lo que menos deseaba era verse descubierto por su estúpido tintineo metálico. Echó un último vistazo a los soldados, y habiendo constatado que todo marchaba según lo previsto, se adentró por el pasillo que conducía a los calabozos, tan silencioso como había llegado.

Después todo sería más sencillo. Aunque no sabía en que celda estaba Naia, no tardaría en encontrarla. Afortunadamente, aquellos días apenas había un par de presos tras aquellos barrotes, en la zona más profunda y oscura de la cárcel. Oteó cada una de las celdas que dejaba atrás a su paso, y al hallarlas vacías no le quedó más remedio que bajar las escaleras que conducían al piso inferior.

Se sopló el flequillo. Miró de izquierda a derecha, de un calabozo a otro… y, finalmente, la encontró.

Se quedó quieto donde estaba. La escena no era muy diferente de lo que había imaginado, y aunque la celda estaba limpia… El panorama no era alentador. Naia estaba acurrucada en el rincón contra la pared, sobre el maltrecho colchón de paja. Tiritaba, desde donde estaba podía notarlo, y no le extrañaba. La humedad y el frío de la roca viva, cercana al mar, podía helar hasta los huesos del más resistente. Además, la amazona había vivido un día demasiado trágico, cargado de emociones y sin sabores, y sin una pizca de comida más que una jarra de agua.

Buscó la llave correspondiente sin decir una sola palabra, y la hundió en la cerradura procurando no hacer un solo ruido. Incluso el clic que siguió al giro de su muñeca sonó amortiguado por la delicadeza del movimiento. Naia se sobresaltó, e inmediatamente después, volteó en su dirección, incorporándose sobre sus codos.

Saga abrió la puerta con rapidez y se llevó la mano a los labios, suplicando por silencio. La morena permaneció quieta en donde estaba, como un animalillo asustado.

-¿Saga? –murmuró cuando los brazos del santo la rodearon.

-No enciendas tu cosmos. Nos vamos de aquí.

La alzó y salió de la celda a toda prisa. No se molestó en cerrar, ni en devolver las llaves a su sitio… Simplemente se acercó hasta las escaleras, donde su cosmos se manejaba con más facilidad, la apretó más fuerte contra él, y murmuró.

-A Otra Dimensión…

-X-

Deltha no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Saga se había ido, aunque imaginaba que no había sido mucho. Se había sentado y levantado tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta y, estaba segura, que de no ser por el _Señor Orejas_, poco de sus uñas quedaría en aquel momento.

Se mordió los labios con nerviosismo, y paseó la vista por la soledad impresionante del Cabo. La primera vez que habían ido allí… habían seguido a Nikos. Tragó saliva. Solo le quedaba rezar porque las consecuencias no fueran tan malas como imaginaba podían ser si se descubría todo aquel plan de huida.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llevar sus pensamientos más allá, una súbita y atrayente quietud, repleta de la oscuridad más insondable, se apareció a pocos metros de donde estaba. Se puso de pie de un salto, y antes de que atinase a decir nada, Saga surgió del portal dimensional con Naia en brazos.

Deltha sonrió. No sabía como terminaría aquello, pero al menos tenía una opción de salvarla después de lo que había hecho el geminiano. Corrió hacia ellos y los alcanzó cuando Saga dejó a la morena en el suelo. Estaba débil, y helada; pero antes de darla tiempo para recuperarse, la amazona de Apus la atrapó en un abrazo.

Naia sintió sus ojos llenarse de las lágrimas que solo se había permitido derramar en la soledad de su celda, y se aferró a Deltha con tanta fuerza como pudo. Sin embargo, a pesar de la máscara, su voz la traicionó.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? –Sonaba aniñada y quebrada. Deltha se encogió de hombros, sin soltarla.

-Liberarte. –Naia tomó una gran bocanada de aire, con la única intención de serenarse. Se separó tímidamente de Deltha, y se quitó la máscara de plata con presteza. "_Salvándome la vida._" Pensó.

-¿Y ahora que…?

-Ahora debéis iros. No puedo llevaros más allá. –Intervino Saga, captando la atención de las otras dos.- Deltha ya sabe lo que debe hacer, y tú… -se sopló el flequillo, procurando por todos los medios guardar la calma.- Tú no vas a encender tu cosmos de ninguna manera, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero el Maestro…

-Es mejor que _nadie_ sepa donde estás. Esperaras a que vayamos por ti. No lo encenderás antes o te encontrarán. –La sola mención de aquella palabra, le provocaba escalofríos. Shion no iba a tomarse aquello nada bien.- Déjanos a Shion a nosotros. Lo convenceremos. –Y sino lo hacían, su sucesor, fuera quien fuera… la traería de vuelta. Él lo haría, Aioros también.

Naiara miró de uno a otro. Era cierto que Deltha y Saga siempre habían sido buenos amigos, aunque apenas compartieran un poco de tiempo. Sin embargo, eran la _pareja del crimen_ más extraña que jamás hubiera imaginado. Su amiga siempre había sido una buena chica, tranquila, incapaz de mentir o guardar un secreto demasiado grande… había sido Naia quien siempre había armado el revuelo. No había nada más que ver la situación en que estaban. Y Saga… Sabía de sobra que era candidato a ocupar el trono tras Shion, sabía que tenía muchísimas posibilidades de conseguirlo… ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Saga?

-¡Vais a meteros en un gran lío por mi culpa!

-Iros. –La voz del geminiano no subió de tono, pero algo en ella desbordaba una autoridad difícil de ignorar. Deltha asintió, y tomó la mano de Naia entre las suyas.

-Tiene razón, Naia. Toma al _Señor Orejas_, y vámonos.

La morena se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, y tomó al peluche. Recordaba como si fuera ayer el día en que Nikos se lo había regalado. Ahogó un sollozo. Volvió a ver de uno a otro, y descubrió que por mucho que Deltha tirase de ella, era incapaz de moverse.

Nikos se había sacrificado por ella, y Deltha y Saga estaban haciendo lo mismo.

Oteó por última vez la silueta oscura del Santuario, la playa a los pies del Cabo… Y suprimió del mejor modo que pudo todo el aluvión de recuerdos. Finalmente sus ojos se posaron en Saga. Lucía cansado, pero de algún modo, había algo en él que rebosaba de alivio. Buscó sus ojos verdes, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para agradecerle lo que había hecho, lo que estaba haciendo; pero no las encontró. Estaba segura de que iba a pagar un precio muy alto por ayudarla.

Se mordió el labio una vez más, y dio un paso alejándose de él, arrastrada por Deltha, pero incapaz de dejar de verlo.

Algo dentro de ella la decía que, sin importar cuanto dijera lo contrario, no volvería a verle. No podía irse así. Se zafó de la mano de su amiga, y volvió corriendo hasta donde él las miraba inmóvil. Se abalanzó sobre Saga y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Escondió la cara en la calidez de su pecho, y dejó caer al peluche.

-Gracias. –murmuró.- Muchas gracias.

Saga fue incapaz de responder con palabras. Devolvió el abrazo, y acarició suavemente su melena negra. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la de ella, y desvió la mirada a la inmensidad negra y rugiente del mar, procurando a toda costa evitar el escrutinio curioso de Deltha. Nunca se le había dado demasiado bien las palabras… al menos no las que tenían que ver con asuntos personales. Menos aún las muestras de cariño.

-Pórtate bien. –dijo finalmente en apenas un hilo de voz.- Te patearé el culo si tengo que rescatarte otra vez.

-¿Irás por mi? –Naia se separó, lo suficiente como para encontrar sus ojos esmeralda. Su petición había sido desesperada, pero repleta de ilusión.

-Te lo prometo.

La morena esbozó una media sonrisa, pero no lo soltó. De alguna manera, aquella promesa valía para ella todo un mundo. Pero también sabía, al igual que él, que probablemente jamás podría cumplirla. Su corazón la decía que no volvería a verlo en esta vida; latía con demasiada fuerza, recordándoselo a cada segundo que pasaba.

Extrañaría a Kanon, muchísimo. Pero sabía de sobra que él nunca había sido Saga, nunca lo sería. Deltha estuvo en lo cierto en todo lo que dijo aquella mañana que parecía tan lejana.

No pensaba arrepentirse de esto también.

Se puso de puntillas y sujeto su cara con las dos manos. Saga entreabrió los labios, ciertamente sorprendido por aquel repentino gesto, pero antes de que pudiera emitir protesta alguna… Naia atrapó sus labios. Se quedó quieto por un momento, sin saber exactamente que era lo que debía hacer. Sin embargo, el contacto se tornó tan dulce y adictivo, que le fue imposible separarse hasta que el aire escaseó en sus pulmones. Apoyó la frente en la de ella, con los ojos cerrados, y suspiró. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, ni de lo que sentía; pero todo estaba resultando terriblemente doloroso.

-Tenemos que irnos… -Deltha, que había observado todo aquello tan perpleja como emocionada, odiaba tener que interrumpir. Sin embargo, sabía que el tiempo jugaba en su contra, y por mucho que hubiera esperado porque aquel beso llegara a acontecer… no podía haber sucedido en peor momento.

-Si. –Saga carraspeó, y terminó por asentir, dando un paso atrás, separándose de Naia.- Iros.

-Cuídate. –susurró Naia antes de darse la vuelta, y desaparecer en mitad de la noche.

-X-

Tan pronto como dieron la voz de alarma, Saga se puso en marcha, con las campanas repiqueteando nerviosas por todo el Santaurio. Llamó a Géminis, dejó el Cabo atrás, y visitó las celdas, interesándose por lo que había sucedido a una hora tan temprana. Escuchó las explicaciones apresuradas y cargadas de preocupación de sus subordinados, y frunció el ceño con disgusto cuando lo condujeron hasta la celda vacía de la amazona de Caelum.

Después de confirmar que todo había ido según lo previsto, y que Deltha había vuelto sana y salva; se encaminó al Templo Papal para informar a Shion del desagradable suceso. Lo cierto era que todo aquello le llevó más tiempo de lo que hubiera esperado… Las horas que había mantenido la ilusión en pie se habían cobrado su precio: no solo moría de sueño y soportaba la insistente jaqueca; sino que el cansancio era tal, que no le extrañaría nada que sus piernas dejarán de sostenerle en cualquier momento, y se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Aún así, lo hizo. Atravesó el Santuario, y subió la escalinata Zodiacal tan rápido como pudo.

Cuando el palacio se elevó ante él, respiró hondo y alzó el rostro. Recorrió el camino que tan bien conocía, y cuando la puerta de doble hoja del salón del trono apareció ante él, los guardias que la custodiaban se apresuraron a abrirla. No escuchó el momento en que se cerró a sus espaldas, pues su corazón latía tan rápido y tan fuerte, que parecía capaz de explotar en cualquier momento. Se concentró en mantener sus piernas firmes y, finalmente, hincó la rodilla a los pies del trono.

-Maestro. –murmuró.

-Ponte en pie.

Shion había esperado por su llegada desde que la primera campana había resonado en la lejanía. De alguna manera, había sabido inmediatamente que la alarma se debía a la amazona de Caelum, y no se había equivocado. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo había sucedido. Cómo era posible que una chiquilla indefensa hubiera… Apretó los dientes, y observó al joven Santo. No quería creerse sus propias sospechas.

-Infórmame. –exigió, aunque en realidad, ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Naiara ha desaparecido. –Saga se cuidó mucho de referirse a ella con demasiada confianza.- La puerta de su celda estaba abierta, y sin forzar.

-¿Y las llaves?

-Ni rastro de ellas.

Si existía algún momento adecuado para sonar convincente con una mentira, era aquel. No se sentía cómodo con ello, pero no tenía más remedio. Sentía la mirada rosácea de Shion tras la máscara dorada, y sabía que estaba analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus gestos… de sus silencios.

-¿Cómo ha podido suceder algo así, Saga? –La voz del Maestro sonó dura y seca, como pocas veces antes había sido con él. Inmediatamente supo que el viejo lemuriano no estaba de buen humor.

-No lo sé. –Agachó el rostro levemente, hasta que su mirada quedó fija en los pies del trono, y tras soplarse el flequillo, alzó el rostro de nuevo. Una cosa era cierta: toda aquella farsa le perjudicaba fuera como fuera. Si le atrapaban en su mentira, las consecuencias serían terribles; y si no lo hacían, habría _fallado_ miserablemente con sus responsabilidades de vigilar las celdas, a los ojos de todo el mundo. No había lado bueno en aquella moneda que había lanzado al aire horas atrás… aunque la segunda opción parecía menos mala.

-¡Cuatro guardias! –exclamó Arles terriblemente indignado, que hasta aquel instante había permanecido en silencio, a la derecha de Shion.- Dos fuera, y dos dentro. ¿Cómo ha podido salir de allí, desprovista de su cosmos, debilitada y con la misma llave en su mano? ¡¿Cómo ha podido burlarles?

Saga no respondió. Arles farfulló algo ininteligible a través del metal de su máscara, y Shion entrecerró los ojos tras la suya. A decir verdad, el chico se veía espantoso. Las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos delataban la falta de sueño, y la inusual palidez de su rostro… el cansancio. Incluso sus sutiles, y apenas perceptibles, movimientos delataban que había algo que no marchaba bien, algo que pesaba demasiado sobre él: una tristeza más que palpable.

-Lo lamento. –Shion arrugó sus lunares al escuchar la disculpa.- No estaba en las prisiones, quizá si hubiera ido…

-No te corresponde a ti vigilar ese lugar durante toda la jornada. Tienes otras responsabilidades. –Dijo.- Pero tampoco estuviste en Géminis. ¿Me equivocó?

-No. –Saga se tomó su tiempo para responder, y clavó su mirada esmeralda en la máscara de oro.- Estuve en Cabo Sunion.

-Creí haber sido claro cuando os ordené regresar a vuestros templos y descansar.

-No podía dormir, _Maestro_. –respiró hondo, y continuó, sabiendo de sobra que caminaba por el filo de la navaja.- Los últimos acontecimientos han sido _desagradables _para todos. –"_No quería ser yo quien la matara_" se calló.

-Desde luego. –No lo ponía en duda, sabía bien que aquella chiquilla era importante para sus dos santos, independientemente de lo que le pareciera eso. Además, había tomado una decisión radical y difícil acerca de su destino, que nunca había esperado ellos aceptaran con los brazos abiertos. Carraspeó y se acomodó en el trono una vez más.- Sin embargo, supongo que has escuchado los rumores que circulan, tan bien como nosotros.

Saga parpadeó un par de veces, y apretó la mandíbula. No esperaba que Shion sacara a relucir un asunto tan turbio como aquel, ni siquiera había reparado en que seguramente lo sabría. Pero la pregunta estaba ahí, y quizá, sin esperarlo… podía serle de ayuda a pesar de lo incómodo que resultaba dar explicaciones de ese tema.

-Rumores que no tienen nada de ciertos, _Maestro_.

-Y aún así te incomodan. –terció Arles. Saga lo miró fugazmente, para volver su atención al peliverde una vez más.

-¿Cómo no habrían de hacerlo? –se encogió de hombros, y no le quedó más remedio que admitir que tenía al santo del Altar en contra. Independientemente de lo que Shion decidiera, no creía poder convencer a su mano derecha de un modo tan sencillo.- Respeto a las amazonas. Nunca hubiera arrastrado a ninguna conmigo, ni me hubiera… -de pronto no tenía la menor idea de cómo seguir.- …acercado a ninguna de ellas de esa manera. No es apropiado, lo se. Soy un Santo Dorado, no lo he olvidado. Sin embargo, nada de lo que se ha dicho es cierto. Ese chisme se ha cobrado vidas, y la culpa no me es ajena. Son rumores desagradables que fueron divulgados con malicia. No solamente es molesto para mi, sino para Caelum también. Eso mismo llevo a su hermano, y a ella misma, al punto exacto en el que están ahora…

-Es una _desertora_.

-… -Saga apretó los dientes.- Podéis preguntar a mi grupo. La noche de las Panateneas estuve con ellos. –A decir verdad, solo estuvo con _una_. Pero no mentía del todo.

-En realidad todo eso carece de importancia, Saga. Llevo doscientos años sentado en este trono escuchando rumores día y noche. Unos son ciertos y otros falsos, y no es sino el tiempo quién te da la sabiduría necesaria para distinguirlos e ignorarlos. Debes aprender a hacerlo cuanto antes. –Shion sabía de sobra lo difícil que era lidiar con los chismes, los había sufrido en carne propia, y luego había visto generación tras generación como sus santos lidiaban con ellos del mejor modo posible.- Pero la situación actual es muy grave. La amazona de Caelum rompió la regla más importante de todas de manera _premeditada_. Admitió no arrepentirse de ello. –el geminiano guardó silencio.- Se que habéis sido amigos desde niños, por mucho que hayáis tratado de mantenerlo a escondidas torpemente. Tengo mi opinión al respecto de eso, pero poco importa ahora. Solamente necesito que respondas a una pregunta.

-¿Si?

-¿Has sido tú quién la ayudó a escapar? –Saga frunció el ceño. La respuesta, aunque era obviamente esperaba, no dejaba de ser dolorosa y demasiado directa. No soportaba la decepción marcada en la voz de Shion, ni la clara sospecha.

-No, Maestro. –Su voz sonó firme, sin un ápice de duda o titubeo, y a parte de la diminuta arruga de su frente, no hubo un solo gesto que delatará que mentía.- Tienes mi palabra.

Shion guardó silencio mientras mascaba la respuesta. Arles y él estaban sometiendo al chico a un intenso escrutinio, y aún así… su rostro permanecía impasible, cual figura de porcelana. Naiara había actuado movida por el dolor y el amor hacia su hermano. No necesitaba indagar más para saber que Saga la comprendía, y que por tal motivo podía disculparla. Al fin y al cabo, el geminiano tenía un hermano… Shion carecía de uno, no conocía tal lazo. No podía terminar de entenderlo, porque no podía ponerse en su lugar.

Saga apenas había mostrado un par de signos de molestia, normales, ante aquel interrogatorio. Había resultado mucho más convincente y difícil de quebrar de lo que había pensado. Recordó, inevitablemente, aquella vez que el chico se escabulló en plena noche de su templo, con apenas ocho o nueve años. Su conciencia le carcomía, precisamente por el chico de Orion. Sin embargo, por muy firme que su voz sonara ahora, Shion _sabía_ que le estaba mintiendo. No tenía ninguna manera de demostrarlo… pero su corazón se lo decía.

Se sentía furioso por ello, desde luego; pero sobre todo… _decepcionado_.

-De acuerdo. Retírate, y continúa con la labor de búsqueda. Hazme saber si hay alguna novedad.

-X-

Volteó discretamente para mirar sobre su hombro a la persona que entraba en la habitación. Cuando descubrió que se trataba de Shion, Aioros le sonrió. Posó el dedo índice de su mano libre sobre los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio. Con la otra, meció suavemente a la pequeña diosa, quien se debatía entre el mundo real y el de los sueños.

-La princesa se niega a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. –el santo le dijo a su Patriarca, con suavidad. Como si le hubiera entendido, la nena gruñó, indicándole que no estaba dispuesta a perder esa batalla contra el sueño.- ¿Ves? Es una niña decidida y firme.

-Digna de ser una diosa. –respondió el viejo y a Aioros no le pasó por alto el tono cansado en su voz.- Las niñeras pueden cuidar de ella, Aioros. No es necesario que la adormezcas tú mismo. Puedes retirarte, si así lo deseas.

-No, está bien… me gusta hacerlo. Me agrada pasar tiempo con ella. –una vez más, al sonido de su voz, la niña lanzó un chillido de emoción.

En ningún momento el santo de Sagitario había volteado por completo hacia Shion. Siempre había permanecido de espaldas a él, mirándole atentamente por el rabillo del ojo. Quizás el lemuriano había notado el escudriño de su parte, o quizás no; como fuera, no daba señales de darse por enterado.

Caminó sobre la alfombra de pieles hacia la mecedora que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, donde solía sentarse por horas con la bebé en el regazo, a admirar el panorama. Era viejo ya para pasearla en brazos, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidarse de contarle tanta historias que sin duda, la harían sentirse orgullosa de su Orden. Aquella antigua silla se había convertido en su lugar favorito y también en el sitio perfecto para meditar todos los asuntos que tenía pendientes.

Mientras se acomodaba, el arquero no le quitó la vista de encima. Mecía a la niña en sus brazos, más su mente buscaba con inquietud una forma de adivinar los pensamientos de Shion.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? –le preguntó, por fin. El anciano se retiró la máscara y le miró, expectante. Nunca antes Aioros había visto sus ojos rosas tan opacos.- Sobre lo que sucedió. –insistió, con la esperanza de que Shion se desahogara con él.- Supe que Naia consiguió escapar de las prisiones y que ahora es una fugitiva. –soltó las palabras y se sorprendió de lo bien que el Patriarca disimuló sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-¿No sabes lo que sucedió? Me sorprendería que fuera así. –Shion esbozó una sonrisa cómplice, aunque matizada con tristeza.- Deberías pedir a tus guardias que te provean de la información completa. –una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro del arquero. El viejo Maestro no había perdido una sola de gota de agudeza. Siempre había sido excelente para ver más allá de lo que ellos querían mostrarle.

-¿De verdad crees que Saga…?

-¿Tú no? –la mueca de Aioros traicionó sus pensamientos, otorgándole la razón al lemuriano.- Estoy seguro que ha sido él, pero me ha dado su palabra de lo contrario. No puedo ir contra la palabra de uno de vosotros. Sois Santos Dorados, vuestro deber y vuestro honor va por encima de cualquier otra cosa. No puedo poneros en tela de juicio. Me entiendes, ¿cierto?

Aioros asintió. Al darle la razón, vio a Shion suspirar y casi pudo jurar que había alivio en aquel respiro. Después de eso, no necesitó mucho más para saber de que se trataba en realidad aquella conversación.

-Las intenciones de Saga eran buenas, aunque quizás tomó un camino cuestionable. –continuó el castaño. Su voz hizo que la pequeña Athena se revolviera un poquito en sus brazos y se aferrara a su dedo índice como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en ese mismo instante.- Naia es una gran amiga para nosotros, pero eso ya lo sabes.

-Lo sé. Sé que creció con vosotros y que le tenéis un cariño especial. Eso no justifica que se hagan excepciones. Ella era una amazona, como cualquier otra. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, era consciente de que estaba mal y aún así lo hizo. Y, ¡por Athena! Ni siquiera creo que estuviera arrepentida de ello.

-No lo está, ni lo estará jamás. Los dioses no lo permitan, pero si alguien le hiciera daño a Aioria, yo tampoco me arrepentiría de hacer una locura.

-También la justificas. –el ceño fruncido de Shion no hizo retroceder a Aioros.

-Intento que veas el otro lado de la moneda. –él respondió con firmeza.- Naia hizo algo muy malo, algo terrible: tomó una vida, Shion, y lo hizo en un arranque de rabia y de odio. Eso lo entiendo y lo repruebo tanto como tú. Sé también que merece un castigo. –agachó ligeramente la mirada cuando la bebé que llevaba en brazos balbuceó, en busca de su atención. Un segundo después, volvió a contemplar al lemuriano.- Es solo que no estoy seguro de que su castigo tuviera que ser tan duro y, sobretodo, tan irreversible. Tú también estás hablando de terminar una vida. Nada de esto debería ser decidido tan a la ligera.

-Asesinó a un hermano de Orden a sangre fría. –Shion marcó cuidadosamente cada palabra. La situación era gravísima.

-Mató al asesino de su hermano. –repitió el arquero, con el mismo tono grave y pausado de su superior.- Keitaro también era un asesino, Shion. No lo olvides.

El Patriarca se incorporó en la silla y solo entonces, el joven santo supo lo tenso que se había tornado el ambiente.

-¿Dónde queda la justicia, Aioros? ¿Acaso no vivimos por y para ella?

-Creo en la justicia, tanto como tú, _Maestro_. –de alguna forma, se dio cuenta que aquella ya no era una conversación entre padre e hijo, sino una entre santo y Patriarca.- No me has pedido mi opinión, mas yo te la ofrezco humildemente. Todo lo que sabemos ha venido de ti. Nos enseñaste a amar a nuestra diosa, a obedecerte, pero por sobre todo, a ser fieles a nuestros principios. Por eso mismo, es mi obligación recordarte que incluso la vida de un asesino tiene valor. –se detuvo al pensar que Shion le interrumpiría en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, al escucharlo guardar silencio, se animó a continuar.- La vida de un asesino tiene _tanto_ valor, que estás dispuesto a castigar a Naiara por la muerte de Keitaro. Cruz del Sur también terminó con una vida, con la de su mejor amigo; y aún así vale lo suficiente como para que pidas la cabeza de Naia a cambio de la suya. Piénsalo, por favor. No me atrevería a pedirte ningún trato especial para ella, porque ninguno de nosotros merecemos tal cosa. Solo te invitaría a no tomar una decisión tan… apresurada.

La princesa Athena se movió en sus brazos, inquieta. Lloriqueó, y al oírla, Aioros notó lo tensó que se sentía. La acunó con más cuidado y la meció lentamente. El gesto fue relajante para ambos. La niña no lo sabía y Shion probablemente no lo había notado, pero el santo se sentía ligeramente sobrepasado por la conversación. Aún así, se había esforzado para no titubear una sola vez. Se había mantenido firme, ecuánime y lo suficientemente determinado. Estaba peleando por lo correcto, por lo que él creía.

Shion se puso de pie, lentamente, en silencio y bajo la mirada azul del santo. Aioros era ya más alto que él, pero aún así, al tenerlo de frente, el castaño sintió su imponente presencia. Por algo era el Patriarca, el mayor de los ochenta y ocho.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar? –los ojos de Shion parecieron despertar con la pregunta. Afilados, se posaron sobre el santo de Sagitario.

-Exiliarla, que es precisamente lo que ella misma ha hecho. –respondió, sin dudar un segundo.- Dejarla ir y no buscarla más. –_"No es que vayas a poder encontrarla de todos modos_" pensó, sintiéndose relativamente aliviado.- Después de todo, el dolor de perder a su hermano es más que suficiente castigo. Es una carga que tendrá que llevar por el resto de su vida.

Nunca supo si Shion estuvo de acuerdo o no con sus respuestas. Si embargo, tras unos pocos segundos de pesado silencio, la situación perdió un poco de la intensidad que la había vuelto tirante.

El Maestro asintió con un gesto suave, cruzó las manos detrás de su espaldas y caminó muy despacio, de regreso a la silla junto a la ventana. Se sentó lentamente, como el hombre mayor que era y cerró los ojos, adoptando una expresión meditativa.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo más? –Aioros pisaba hielo muy delgado. Lo sabía, pero sentía la necesidad de preguntar.

-Adelante.

-¿Has pensado que, _quizás_ lo que te molesta no es la desaparición de Naia, sino el hecho de que crees que Saga te miente a la cara? –le miró de soslayo. El lemuriano pensó detenidamente su respuesta.

-Pudo acercarse a mi, plantearme las cosas como tú lo has hecho. En vez de eso, prefirió escudarse tras una mentira. –la voz de Shion exudaba severidad, pero también algo más que Aioros no se atrevía a definir.

-Saga hizo lo que le pareció correcto. Además, yo he tenido tiempo para sentarme y pensar todas estas cosas. Él se ha sentido en la necesidad de actuar y eso es precisamente lo que ha hecho. _Actuar_, cambiar el rumbo de las cosas; eso es lo que se espera de nosotros.

-No de este modo. –el lemuriano negó con un movimiento de cabeza.- Si a sus ojos actuó con justicia y también con la verdad, entonces, debió tener el valor para afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones. –sentenció con un dejo casi imperceptible de tristeza. Ese era precisamente el sentimiento que el santo de Sagitario había percibido antes, pero no había podido determinar hasta entonces.

Y con esas palabras, Aioros sintió que no había vuelta de hoja para nadie. La conversación terminaba ahí, sin que pudiera decir nada más. Shion había cumplido al escucharle. No tenía sentido decir nada más.

Contempló al anciano Patriarca, sentado a la luz de la luna. El resplandor suave de la noche agudizaba las arrugas de su rostro y el cansancio en su mirada. Cuando el viento le acarició el rostro, sintió una extraña sensación de paz emanando de él, como hacía mucho no experimentaba.

A pesar de la irremediable tristeza y de aquella sensación de decepción, parecía que Shion también era capaz de profesar tranquilidad. Poco sabía Aioros entonces, pero el Maestro había tomado por fin una decisión.

-Ven. Trae a la princesa. –le pidió el anciano.- Le gusta quedarse dormida mirando al cielo. –cuando Aioros acomodó a Athena en su regazo, el Patriarca elevó la vista al manto estelar.- Creo que sueña con las historias que las estrellas nos cuentan, sobre los héroes del pasado y sus hazañas llenas de gloria. Algún día, también habrá de soñar con el futuro… con el futuro que habréis de construir a su lado. — miró hacia su joven santo.

-Cuenta con ello. –el chico le sonrió.

-Hazme un favor más, Aioros.

-El que desees. –preguntó, no sin sentirse ligeramente intrigado.

-Pide a Arles que vaya hasta Géminis y avise a Saga que deseo veros mañana a primera hora. –el castaño asintió.

-A primera hora. Estaremos aquí.

-Gracias… y descansa, hijo. Han sido unos días largos para todos.

Una reverencia marcó el final de esa noche juntos. Aioros acarició los cabellos lilas de la pequeña diosa y marchó en busca de Arles, antes de regresar a Sagitario. En su camino, se detuvo a los pies de la estatua de Athena, desde donde se apreciaba cada rincón del Santuario, sin importar lo lejano que se encontrara. Perdió la vista en los bosques espesos más allá de Rodorio, que se mecían con la viento frío del norte, y en el reflejo dorado de las luces distantes de Atenas.

Sonrió, con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, al pensar en la pequeña amazona perdida en un mundo desconocido para ellos. Pensó en lo difícil que sería para ella, en lo mucho que la extrañarían, pero por sobretodo, pensó en el nuevo inicio que esperaba por ella ahí afuera. Donde estuviera, Naia tendría una segunda oportunidad de comenzar desde cero; con una vida nueva, en un mundo nuevo. Tenía la esperanza de que lo conseguiría.

-Buena suerte, Naia... donde quiera que estés. –murmuró mientras retomaba el camino.

-X-

-Están aquí, Maestro. Esperan por vos. –Arles había anunciado.

Había pensado que aquella sería la noche más larga de su vida, pero las horas de meditación le resultaron insuficientes. Aún mientras caminaba hasta el Salón del Trono, las ideas seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza. Confiaba en haber tomado la decisión correcta. Sin embargo, solo el tiempo probaría que había elegido con certeza. Lamentablemente, él ya no estaría ahí para comprobarlo.

Al llegar al Salón, los encontró como siempre, uno junto al otro, con la rodilla en el piso y la cabeza gacha, como muestra de respeto a su persona, y envueltos en aquella aura magistral que tanto le gustaba ver en ellos. Esa era una imagen que atesoraría hasta el final de sus días, pero por sobre todo, rogaba a Athena que, aún cuando se terminasen sus días sobre la Tierra, ambos permanecieran así: _juntos_, como debía ser.

-Levantaos. –les pidió mientras él tomaba asiento en el enorme trono.

Se aferró a la silla de mármol, oro y madera; y se tomó unos pocos segundos para contemplar los rostros expectantes de los dos chicos delante suyo. Miró de uno a otro, de Saga a Aioros. Ninguno de los dos se movió un solo centímetro.

Saga lucía particularmente tenso. Sus ojos verdes le sostenían la mirada, aunque Shion no sabía si interpretar ese gesto como una muestra de insolencia o un desesperado intento de mantener las mentiras sobre el escape de Naiara con vida. Fuera cual fuera la razón, ambas le resultaban sumamente decepcionantes en aquel instante. El lemuriano también podía asegurar que Saga no había pegado los ojos en toda la noche, y si lo había hecho, el descanso había sido nulo. El gemelo lucía exhausto. Lo notaba en las bolsas negras alrededor de los ojos que eran más evidentes con la súbita palidez de su piel y en su postura, ligeramente diferente a su usual elegancia.

Aioros, en cambio, estaba más inquieto que de costumbre. Su mirada cerúlea se debatía entre prestar atención al Patriarca o inspeccionar cada gesto en su amigo de Géminis. Había estado observando a Saga de soslayo por un buen rato en busca de algo que ni siquiera Shion sabía de que se trataba.

-Os he llamado por dos asuntos que conciernen a ambos. –habló el Gran Maestro. Su voz sonó tan potente y firme como en sus mejores tiempos.- Sabréis que hemos suspendido la búsqueda de Naiara. Es libre de quedarse donde quiera que esté, más no será bienvenida de nuevo en este Santuario. -Saga disimuló lo mejor que pudo su reacción, aunque sus ojos se abrieron cual platos, dejándole en entredicho. Mientras, Aioros se limitó a levantar las cejas. El hecho de que Shion le hubiera prestado atención le resultó motivo tanto de orgullo, como de recelo.- Las condiciones bajo las cuales se dio su escape han sido vergonzosas y poco dignas de lo que se espera de esta Orden. –Saga arrugó el entrecejo y, por primera vez, agachó la mirada para sembrarla en el suelo. _"Perdiste. Lo perdiste todo"_ pensó mientras Shion continuaba hablando.- Espero que éste descuido no vuelva a repetirse bajo _ninguna_ circunstancia, ni en los calabozos, ni en ninguna otra de vuestras obligaciones. Estáis preparados para ser los mejores y no se espera nada menos que eso de vosotros. Haced honor a la reputación que ostentáis.

Los santos jóvenes asintieron, sintiendo sobre si, no solo la mirada severa de Shion, sino también la de Arles. Las máscaras ocultaban los rostros de ambos, pero ni eso bastaba para obviar la gravedad que implicaban las palabras del Maestro.

-Con base en esa reputación, en vuestros esfuerzos y en la innegable atención que tenéis para con vuestros deberes, he de admitir que el futuro de nuestras Orden nunca se ha visto en mejores manos. Habéis crecido en sabiduría y en justicia, os habéis alzado como líderes de vuestros hermanos y como fieles siervos al servicio de nuestra joven diosa. De corazón, os digo que no podría estar más orgulloso de vosotros… de ambos. –hizo una pausa que se tornó dolorosamente larga para los chicos.- Pero, con la alegría que nos trae la llegada de la princesa Athena, también se presenta el augurio de una guerra cruel e intensa para todos. Y, aunque sería el honor más grande mi vida acompañaros en ese viaje, me temo que no será posible. Mis huesos son viejos y mis carnes débiles. El ocaso de mi vida es cada vez más cercano, mis hijos. Es vuestro turno de liderar el camino.

Las palabras disparaban los recuerdos en sus mentes, memorias de tiempos viejos que parecían tan lejanos como irreales. En todas esas imágenes, Shion todavía era lo suficientemente fuerte para durar otros cien años, como si a pesar de la edad, luciera capaz de liderar una nueva Guerra Santa sin ningún problema, con ellos a su lado. En los recuerdos también habían sonrisas, dignas de travesuras infantiles, y gestos cargados de complicidad, de cariño y de orgullo. Los sentimientos no había cambiado, pero ellos sí.

Ellos habían crecido y el tiempo había carcomido las fuerzas del lemuriano. Ya no eran niños y él tampoco era el padre que les duraría para siempre. Al final del camino, únicamente les quedaría la melancolía.

-Sabed que, desde que erais niños, habéis estado bajo el rígido escrutinio de todo aquel que aspira a tocar el cielo. Fuisteis educados como príncipes, porque eso es precisamente lo que sois. No peones, ni simple guerreros… sois líderes, las cabezas de la Orden más antigua, más noble y más fuerte de todas.

A cada segundo, el corazón de Saga latía más y más fuerte. Las intenciones de Shion eran transparentes como el agua: estaban ahí porque habría de nombrarse a un heredero… al siguiente Patriarca.

La incertidumbre era enorme, a pesar de que se decía una y otra vez, lo mucho que sus acciones habían hablando en su contra. No sé arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho y, si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, su decisión sería la misma; pero no dejaba de resultarle doloroso lo poco que había bastado para destruir cada esperanza suya de obtener el trono. Con sus mentiras, había puesto el último clavo en el ataúd y Shion estaba preparado para terminar de una vez por todas con aquel asunto.

"_Disimula. Sé fuerte" _se dijo_._

-Es mi deseo que uno de vosotros sea quien me sustituya cuando Hades tome mi vida entre sus manos. Ambos son más que capaces, de eso no me queda duda; pero solo uno podrá ser llamado Patriarca de Athena. –el tono de su voz se había agravado y su cuerpo se había tensado, irguiéndose aún más en el trono. Arles, a su lado, también se plantó un poco más. Jugueteó con los eslabones de su collar, como era común cada vez que se sentía nervioso, y miró alternativamente de uno a otro de los santos.- Sin importar cual sea mi decisión, os lo pido ahora: permaneced juntos. De vuestra unidad, de ese lazo _tan_ especial que os une, pero por sobre todo, de vuestra amistad, depende la supervivencia de esta Orden. Crecisteis como hermanos y lo sois. No os une la sangre, sino el corazón; y no hay vínculo más grande que ese. Nunca lo olvidéis: Apoyaos, quereos y velad por vuestros hermanos más jóvenes. Ved a través de los ojos de nuestras princesa y enseñadle el camino de la verdad, de la justicia y del amor, pues eso es lo que ella significa para nosotros. Esa es mi voluntad y mi deseo, os ruego lo cumpláis aún después del último de mis días.

Pero hacía mucho que Saga no escuchaba sus palabras.

"_Solo dilo."_ Saga sentía la ansiedad en cada poro del cuerpo. Quería dejar atrás todo, pasar aquel trago amargo, hundirse en su pesar y no volver a hablar de ello jamás. _"Es _su_ nombre, ¿cierto? Dilo, dilo de una vez."_

Le invadieron unas ganas terribles de llorar, de gritar, de darse la vuelta y retirarse. Cerró los puños con una fuerza abrumadora, llena de frustraciones. Su mirada se fijó en un punto distante y se perdió ahí en espera de la confirmación de sus temores.

-El trono y lo que ello conlleva son tuyos… Aioros. Que Athena y su sabiduría iluminen tus pasos. –sentenció el lemuriano.

De pronto, al escuchar por fin la decisión, una súbita calma embargó al geminiano. Sus músculos se relajaron, dejándole sentir el peso del cansancio. Su mente quedó en blanco, como sin nada de lo que sucediese a su alrededor fuera algo más que un sueño turbio. Su lengua fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, ni tampoco prestó atención al desencajo en el rostro del arquero.

No supo como le era posible sentirse así. Hasta entonces, no la conocía, pero esa sensación, esa falsa tranquilidad tenía un nombre: se llamaba _desesperanza_.

-X-

El retumbar de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas fue lo único que escucharon al abandonar el Salón del Trono. Oyeron a los guardias de la entrada golpear el piso con las lanzas al pasar junto a ellos y, después, solo hubo silencio.

Ambos se esforzaron por mirar solo al frente. Evitaron intercambiar miradas a como diera lugar. Sus ojos dirían mucho más de lo que sus bocas estaban dispuestas a confesar. La tensión entre los dos santos era obvia y tan grande como nunca antes habían experimentado estando juntos. Por una vez, Aioros estaba callado; y, también, por una vez, Saga era incapaz de esconder todo lo que surcaba por su mente.

Después del encuentro con Shion del día anterior, Saga estaba casi seguro que había perdido toda oportunidad de convertirse en su heredero. No había sido difícil leer la decepción en el Maestro, y él tampoco se había esforzado por ocultarla. De alguna forma se había preparado para la derrota… pero a pesar de todo, jamás se hubiera imaginado que terminaría por doler tanto.

Sabía que para Aioros tampoco era fácil. La expresión que se dibujó en su rostro cuando Shion pronunció el veredicto distaba mucho de ser alegría, u orgullo siquiera. Si el gemelo tuviera que ponerle nombre a las emociones que encontró en el rostro de su amigo, _pánico_ sería lo primero que le hubiese venido a la mente.

Reconocía que Aioros se merecía aquel puesto tanto como él… quizás más, según el propio Patriarca. Pero, ¡aquel era _su_ sueño! Había deseado el trono desde el primer instante que supo que competía por él. Se había atrevido a imaginarse ahí, a la cabeza de la Orden, como _Gran Maestro_, liderando a sus compañeros durante los momentos más turbios que deparara el futuro. Creía tener todo lo que se necesitaba: corazón, fuerza, inteligencia, carisma… creía ser el indicado. Sin embargo, Shion no había opinado lo mismo. Una vez, _una sola vez_, se había atrevido a romper las reglas y el precio que le había tocado pagar fue demasiado alto.

-Saga, yo… -la voz de Aioros rompió sus meditaciones. Había sido solo un murmullo, pero en el silencio abrumador se había escuchado como un grito desesperado.

-Lo harás bien. No tengas miedo. –dijo, de la mejor manera que pudo, sin saber si había sonado lo suficientemente convincente.

No era que dudara de las capacidades del arquero, pues eso no lo haría jamás: pero es que dolía, dolía más de lo que había pensado.

Aioros asintió torpemente, pero no era eso lo que deseaba escuchar del peliazul. En aquel momento, lo que menos le interesaba era su capacidad para cumplir, o no, con los requerimientos de su recién adquirido puesto. Lo único que quería, era saber que su amigo estaba bien, aunque con toda seguridad eso sería una mentira. Nadie mejor que él mismo podía atestiguar lo mucho que Saga anhelaba convertirse en el regente de la Orden Ateniense. Al haberle arrebatado el puesto, le había arrancado los sueños y las ilusiones… le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos y Saga ni siquiera había sido capaz de ocultar su desencanto.

-No… no es eso lo que quería decirte. –retomó la palabra. Miró de soslayo al geminiano, pero éste únicamente le obsequió una mirada fugaz.- Yo no pensé…

-No vayas a disculparte por esto. La decisión era de Shion y de nadie más. Si te ha elegido a ti, es porque te ha considerado como la mejor opción. No hay nada más que decir, salvo… enhorabuena. –Aioros le oyó suspirar pesadamente y le vio asentir, para confirmar de este modo sus palabras. La felicitación era sincera, lo mismo que la congoja genuina en su voz.

Después, Saga le sonrió, aunque aquello le pareció más una mueca de resignación, que otra cosa. De inmediato, el gemelo cruzó frente a él en busca de la salida del templo. Un segundo más tarde, por el porte elegante de su andar y al expresión blanca en su rostro, Aioros casi creyó que había recobrado rápidamente la compostura. De no haber sido por el abatimiento en su mirada, el arquero le hubiera creído.

-Lo que Shion dijo… -se maldijo por balbucear en un momento tan importante.- Lo que dijo es verdad. Te necesito... aquí… conmigo… para apoyarme. –alcanzó a decir antes de que se alejara demasiado.- No creo poder hacer esto sin tu ayuda.

Lo vio detenerse mientras una angustia inaudita se crecía dentro de él. ¿Qué le respondería? ¿Era demasiado pronto para haberle hecho tal petición? ¿Lo tomaría como una burla? Ojala que Saga supiera leer bien su súplica y que reconociera en ella la sinceridad de sus palabras. Después de todo, hablaba con la verdad. Saga sería indispensable para la Orden y para él. No había nadie más en quien pudiera depositar su confianza absoluta, ni tampoco nadie que le aportara todo lo que el peliazul podía dar.

Cuando Saga se detuvo y giró ligeramente hacia donde él estaba, Aioros casi sintió su corazón detenerse. El gemelo guardó silencio por un segundo, mientras el santo de Sagitario se esforzaba por esculcar aquel rostro sin emociones.

-No hay necesidad de que pidas nada, Aioros. –le respondió.- Estaré ahí… para ti, para la Orden y para Athena. –Aioros volvió a asentir atropelladamente. Deseó con todo su corazón que así fuera.

-Gracias…

Se quedó quieto, viéndolo marchar, hasta que desapareció de su vista. En la soledad del pasillo, rodeado de los grandes estandartes color escarlata y las anchas columnas de mármol, Aioros jamás se sintió tan solo e insignificante como en ese momento.

No había pedido ser elegido, ni nunca había anhelado semejante honor. Sin embargo, ahora era el heredero, el primer Patriarca diferente a Shion en más de doscientos años.

"_Patriarca."_

Sonaba tan regio, tan grande, tan lleno de honores… tan diferente a él.

Le acogió un sentimiento de incertidumbre y de temor. Shion estaba poniendo el futuro en sus manos, jóvenes e inexpertas. Shion _había_ confiado en él. Pero, ¿sería capaz de sobrellevar todo lo que ello implicaba?

-X-

Volvió a Géminis nada más despedirse de Aioros. Descendió las Doce Casas a toda prisa, con la única intención de no cruzar sus pasos con los de nadie más, y ahogarse en el silencio que el Tercer Templo era capaz de otorgar de vez en cuando. Se aseguró de Kanon no estuviera allí, pues lo que menos deseaba en un momento como aquel era la cara burlona de su gemelo, recordándole lo estrepitoso de su fracaso. Saga era un ganador, estaba acostumbrado a la victoria… y aquella era la primera y más dolorosa derrota que había podido sufrir.

Rebuscó en el maltrecho botiquín por algo que suavizara su dolor de cabeza, y engulló el par de pastillas, antes de zambullirse en las aguas termales que circulaban bajo el templo. Procuró, por todos los medios, liberar su mente. No quería pensar más en todo lo que había sucedido, en todo lo que había perdido en tan solo un día. Mas era incapaz de hacer todo aquello a un lado.

Cuando descubrió que el baño relajante era tan inútil como cualquier otra cosa, decidió que no había nada que pudiera consolarlo en un momento como aquel. Salió del agua, temblando, se secó a toda prisa y dejó que Géminis lo vistiera una vez más. Quizá entre los dos el día fuera menos deprimente.

Salió del templo después de un par de horas, más fresco quizá… pero igual de agotado que antes, si no más. Y se encaminó a Cabo Sunion de nuevo. Nadie iba a molestarlo allí, estaría solo: con las olas, las gaviotas y su conciencia desquiciada. Además estaría lejos de los rumores: estaba seguro de que la noticia ya había llegado hasta el último rincón del Santuario.

Sin embargo, por mucho que se esforzase en pensar en lo que estaba por venir… en el lado bueno de lo que había sucedido, era imposible. No podía alejar la mirada metálica de Shion y Arles sobre si, no podía dejar de sentir la decepción y desconfianza que había crecido en ellos en tan solo un día. ¡Un día! ¡Un día había bastado para dilapidar una vida entera de esfuerzo y méritos por ser el mejor! ¿Tan tonto había sido? ¿Cómo se había podido engañar tanto como para creer que tenía la confianza del Maestro? ¿Para creer que entendería sus acciones…?

Quizá si. Pero era incapaz de arrepentirse de nada de lo que había hecho hasta aquel momento. Sentía que había hecho lo correcto, lo que debía… Shion fuera capaz de verlo o no. Después de todo, Aioros era una magnífica elección. Aioros era… Se sopló el flequillo y respiró hondo. Aioros era su amigo, su único y mejor amigo, no había modo posible de que le diera la espalda. ¿Por qué Shion había insistido tanto en que permanecieran unidos? ¿Por qué Aioros le había pedido que lo ayudara?

Nada de aquello era necesario. Estaría ahí sin que nadie se lo pidiera, por muy enfadado, frustrado y decepcionado que se sintiera. ¿Acaso nadie podía verlo, que tenían que pedírselo o recordárselo?

_No confían en ti. _

El pensamiento fue tan vívido, que le pareció que alguien se lo había susurrado en el oído. Sin embargo, echó aquello a un lado tan pronto como vio a Kanon. No iba a soportarlo, no en aquel momento. Simplemente no podía. Ralentizó el paso, confiando en que su gemelo no hubiera notado aún su presencia, pero fue demasiado optimista. El menor se dio la vuelta en ese preciso momento. Lo miró a los ojos, inesperadamente serio, y Saga se revolvió incómodo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –dijo de pronto.

-¿Acerca de qué? –En cierta manera, Saga sabía a que se refería Kanon.

-¿Aioros patriarca? –El menor ladeó el rostro y dejó escapar una carcajada burlona.- ¿En serio?

-Eso parece.

-¡Tú debiste ocupar ese puesto!

Saga estaba tan seguro de que Kanon se burlaría, que aquella confesión le resultó demasiado difícil de digerir. Frunció el ceño, sin dejar de verlo.

-Aioros se lo merece tanto o más que yo. –Se encogió suavemente de hombros, consciente de que de alguna manera, su voz no había sonado tan convincente como hubiese querido. ¡Él lo habría hecho _tan_ bien!

-Sigue diciéndote eso para tratar de consolarte. –Kanon se acercó a él un par de pasos.- Aioros quizá sea un buen santo dorado, no lo pongo en duda. –Y aquello si que le resultaba difícil de admitir en voz alta.- Pero _no_ sirve para gobernar.

_Tiene razón. _

Frunció el ceño con más fuerza cuando esa conclusión surcó fugazmente su mente. No, Kanon no tenía razón. Kanon _nunca_ tenía razón porque rara vez hablaba pensando en alguien más que no fuera él mismo.

-¡El mundo debe estar gobernado por la fuerza, Saga! ¡Los que la poseen pueden… _deben_ ser los dueños del universo!

-¿Qué…?

-Athena no es más que un bebé. Shion es demasiado viejo como para tomar las decisiones que deben tomarse. ¡Lo has visto hoy! Él prefirió enviarte a cuidar de la basura del Santuario en lugar de mantenerte a su lado. Te envió al Cabo, a las Celdas… y dejó a Aioros con él. ¡Eras tú quién debía sentarse en ese trono y gobernar!

_Shion te apartó de su lado como si fueras una maldición. _

-Pues no lo seré. –Siguió caminando acercándose al acantilado, procurando calmar su acelerado corazón. No le gustaba aquella conversación, porque cada palabra se clavaba inmisericorde en su pecho.- Hazte a la idea.

-¿Por qué no? –Saga se detuvo de pronto.- No hay nada que Aioros pueda hacer contra ti, contra _nosotros_. –El mayor apretó los dientes. Todo aquello sonaba a…- Mata a la cría, elimina al viejo. –Sonaba a traición.- Y el mundo será nuestro. ¡Nadie podría interponerse en el camino y no estarías echando a perder el don con el que te bendijeron los dioses!

Vil _traición_.

Se dio la vuelta y antes de decir una sola palabra, golpeó a Kanon. Lo envió al suelo de un puñetazo, y lo miró mientras se incorporaba sobre los codos. El menor escupió algo de sangre, y esbozó una sonrisa en el rostro que le puso los nervios de punta. Kanon estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-¡Athena ha tardado doscientos años en volver, y quieres…!

-¡Oh! Vamos… no te hagas el virtuoso e inocente, ¿quieres? Sabes que puedes hacer las cosas de otra manera. Sabes que _tú_ tienes razón y que… -Apenas le dio tiempo a levantarse, cuando lo tumbó de un golpe nuevamente.

-¡No sigas! –No quería escuchar una sola palabra más de lo que Kanon tuviera que decir, porque a medida que el menor hablaba, sentía como su corazón dolía más y más. Lo levantó del suelo en volandas y lo zarandeó.- Cierra la boca. ¿me has oído? Siempre has sido ambicioso, pero esto… ¡Tenemos una misión que cumplir por encima de lo que tú y yo sintamos!

La sonrisa de Kanon se ensanchó. Ningún golpe parecía capaz de quitársela del rostro, y de alguna manera… Saga se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus últimas palabras. Habían sonado como si le hubiera dado la razón y él no…

-¿Por qué no intentas ser honesto contigo mismo una vez al menos?

-¿Cómo?

-Deberías saber que tú máscara es más frágil de lo que piensas. Shion ha visto a través de ella igual que lo hago yo. Por eso _debe_ morir. –Saga no atinó a decir nada en su defensa.- Tienes la reputación de ser justo, prácticamente un ángel. Eres admirado y todo el mundo te adora. Yo, sin embargo, soy egoísta y no reconozco ninguna autoridad. Para el mundo somos tan diferentes como el sol y la luna, pero al final… somos exactamente iguales. –Silencio.- Yo siempre he actuado según mis deseos, según mi propio beneficio. ¿No es lo mismo que has hecho tú ayer?

Ayer. Todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior parecía pertenecer a otra vida.

-No. -Lo dijo, pero sin estar convencido de ello. Su cabeza gritaba todo lo contrario.

_Shion no tenía ningún derecho a matarla. A decidir sobre su vida y su muerte._

Pero Naia había roto las normas, tanto como él. Era justo que no les premiaran por ello.

_No lo es. _

-Tienes tanta hambre de poder como yo. Y harías lo que fuera por conseguir lo que deseas, pero no tienes el valor para aceptarlo. Te gusta tanto esta pantomima que te has inventado, que eres incapaz de ver más allá.

-No sabes de lo que estas hablando.

-Eres un lobo disfrazado de corderito, y al final no has resultado ser más que mi propio reflejo. Somos exactamente _iguales_. –Saga siempre se había controlado sorprendentemente bien de golpearlo, pero cuando encajó un nuevo golpe en la mandíbula, Kanon frunció el ceño. No sabía si iba por el camino que deseaba o no… mas no podía cesar en el intento ahora que lo tenía tan cerca.- ¿Tan difícil es aceptar y mirar a la verdad de frente, hermano?

_Kanon tiene razón. _

No.

_Deseas tanto ese trono, porque sabes que lo mereces. _

No. No.

_Te corresponde por derecho. Te lo has ganado. _

-¡Cállate!

_Se han burlado de ti. Te han dejado en ridículo y se han reído de todos tus sueños. No eres más que su marioneta, y cuando no te necesiten te harán a un lado. ¿O ya lo han hecho?_

-¡Cállate! –Se llevó las manos a las sienes y apretó con fuerza. Su cabeza dolía tanto que parecía a punto de estallar, y ni siquiera era capaz de controlar todos aquellos pensamientos desordenados. No sonaban a él, no eran suyos, no…- Cállate… -murmuró hundiendo el puño en el estómago de su gemelo.

Bajó el rostro, percatándose de que sus ojos no veían con toda la nitidez que le hubiera gustado. Sin embargo, le fue imposible ignorar la sonrisa triunfal de Kanon, aún cuando se retorcía a sus pies de dolor. Era como si hubiera esperado que…

¡Se estaba volviendo loco, por Athena!

-¿Ves? Te has dejado llevar por la ira y el odio. -murmuró el menor.- Al fin muestras un atisbo de tu verdadera cara… -Una cara que Kanon había visto antes: en medio de las pesadillas que atenazaban los sueños de su hermano cada noche. Lo había escuchado, había visto sus ojos… Y Saga ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

Saga apretó tanto los puños, que no solo sus manos, sino todo su cuerpo temblaba sin control. Observó a Kanon una vez más, con los labios entreabiertos, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. No había manera de salvarlo, ahora lo veía tan claro como el agua. Había pasado mucho tiempo engañándose, disculpando la conducta de su hermano ante todos… pero no podía hacerlo más. No cuando sus pretensiones eran tan altas, tan peligrosas. Athena _debía_ vivir, era su diosa… por ella lo había entregado _todo_.

Tomó a Kanon del brazo y lo arrastró consigo a trompicones.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo? –De pronto, una desagradable sensación de pánico ascendió por la columna vertebral del menor de los gemelos. Intentó zafarse de su agarre de oro sin éxito, y después se vio resignado a seguirlo como pudo.

-Poner fin a esto.

-¡¿De qué hablas?

Saga no dijo nada. Guardó silencio mientras mantenía la mirada al frente y procuraba ignorar los gritos de su gemelo. Apretó aún más su agarre, a sabiendas de que le estaba haciendo daño, pero asegurándose de que no se soltara. Buscó la entrada a la sinuosa escalera, y cuando la encontró comenzó el peligroso descenso.

Kanon, sin embargo, comenzaba a entender. Las olas, que aquella mañana se agitaban más tranquilas que los días anteriores, comenzaron a salpicarlo. El contorno oscuro de la gruta apareció ante él, robándole el aire sin piedad. Un miedo insoportable comenzó a hacerse con todo su ser, y antes de que se diera cuenta, el agua tapaba sus pies.

-¡Saga! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! –pataleó, se debatió y con todas sus fuerzas intentó soltarse. No tuvo suerte.

-No voy a dejar que le hagas daño a la princesa. Ni a Shion, ni a nadie más.

-¡Soy tu hermano! –gritó a pleno pulmón, cuando la oscuridad de la cueva opacó la luz del sol.- ¡Me estas condenando a muerte!

-¡Has sido tú quien se ha condenado! ¡¿No lo entiendes?

Dolía, todo dolía. No podía creerse que estuviera a punto de hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero sabía que era necesario. De otro modo, el destino de Kanon sería aún peor. No iba a dejar que se mostrara de aquella manera frente al mundo, frente los que alguna vez lo quisieron y frente a los que debía proteger. Sería devastador, sería… Lo destruirían.

Nadie tenía porque saber en que se había convertido su gemelo. Cerró los barrotes. Nadie tendría derecho alguno a llamarlo traidor.

-Cabo Sunion hará justicia. –murmuró.

-¡Estas _asesinando_ a tu hermano gemelo! ¡Me estas condenando a una muerte espantosa! ¡Sabes que no tengo ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir a esto! ¡Sabes que…! –una ola rompió a sus pies, haciéndole comprender lo lejos que habían llegado las cosas. Golpeó los barrotes con fuerza, se aferró a ellos… y buscó la mirada de Saga que lo veía de vuelta.

-Si mereces el perdón… vivirás. –Sus ojos verdes no decían nada. Habían perdido todo su brillo, todo su resplandor dorado. Estaban vacíos… igual que su voz. ¡Todo estaba saliendo mal! Kanon deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquel lado oscuro suyo surgiera, pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que lo había subestimado hasta tal punto, que había perdido el control.- Soy un Caballero de Athena, Kanon. _Siempre_ lo seré.

-¡Somos hermanos de sangre! –gritó tanto que su garganta ardió, pero las últimas palabras de Saga habían sonado tan sinceras, tan puras… que temió darse cuenta de que quién lo había encerrado había sido él, y no un lado oculto y sanguinario. Saga lo miró por última vez.- ¡Somos gemelos! ¡Y lo quieras o no compartimos el mismo destino! –Continuó gritando.- ¡Somos idénticos! Y si el mal está en mi… está en ti.

Saga se había dado la vuelta y comenzaba el ascenso, pero Kanon sabía que lo seguiría escuchando… que lo haría hasta el final de los días, porque era incapaz de hacer lo contrario por mucho que lo intentase. Lo observó, con la melena y la capa agitándose enfervorecidas ante las atrevidas caricias del viento.

-¡Tenemos un don! ¡Quizá tú seas un cobarde y prefieras ignorar tu propio poder, ese que te ha convertido en un jodido _dios_! ¡Pero yo no lo haré! ¡¿Me escuchas? –Saga se detuvo en seco.- ¡Aprovecharé el poder que se me ha dado, y te recordaré día a día el tremendo error que estas cometiendo! ¡No descansaré hasta que caigas!

-¡Cállate, maldito! –Saga gritó tan alto como él. Apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas y volteó a verlo.

-Ya está… -Kanon rompió en carcajadas cuando contempló su rostro desencajado por la ira, roto por el odio. Y solamente cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con aquella escalofriante mirada sangrienta, supo que había ganado. Saga sufriría cada una de sus desgracias, y él disfrutaría enormemente su _caída_. Su _destrucción_.

El mayor se dio la vuelta. Ascendió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, pero cuando alcanzó lo alto del acantilado… El mundo de Saga se vino abajo. Dejó de escuchar los gritos de su hermano. Su mirada se nubló, y un latigazo de dolor atravesó su cerebro. La sangre goteó de su nariz y el nudo de la garganta se estrechó. El aire parecía incapaz de llegar a sus pulmones, a la vez que las nauseas se hacían imposibles de controlar. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y ahogó un quejido. Sus piernas cedieron y cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Entonces lo escuchó, tan nítidamente como nunca antes. Comprendió que _él_ siempre había estado ahí… agazapado en un rincón de su ser. Escuchó su risa, que lo hizo estremecer y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Ahora comprendía. Era un _monstruo_.

Shion lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido.

_Todo_ había acabado. _Ares_ había ganado. Él había perdido y les había condenado.

_-Eres mío. _

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA: **

_Deltha_. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¿A dónde fueron todos?

_Todos_: …

_Deltha_: ¿Hola?

_Todos_: … …

_Deltha_: ¿Compañero del crimen?

_Cerebro de Saga_: El cosmos que usted marcó, se encuentra apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento. Intentelo de nuevo más tarde. Bip, Bip, Bip.

_Deltha_: ¿Aio?

_Cerebro de Aioros_: Biiiiiiiiiiip.

_Deltha_: ¿Kanon?

_Kanon_: Glup, Glup.

_Deltha_: ¡¿Naia?

*Bola de paja que atraviesa el salón*

_Deltha_: Pues… si alguien sigue ahí, no olvideis añadir a Sociedad de Malvadas a **alerts**. Con un poco de suerte habrá señales de vida cuando terminemos la primera parte y empecemos la segunda. T_T

_Ares_: Wahahahaha!

_Deltha_: e_e ¡Si Ares no secuestra a Damis y Sun nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! T_T ¡Aún queda algo de DTE! T_T


	29. La caída

**Capítulo 29: La caída**

El sonido ronco de los golpes en la puerta hizo que el lemuriano abandonara por un instante el montón de papeles sobre su escritorio y fijara la mirada en la entrada a su despacho. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas horas llevaba ahí, encerrado con su trabajo. Pero, lo que Shion no había conseguido olvidar, eran las inquietudes con las que había comenzado el día y que crecían a cada minuto que transcurría sin noticias sobre Kanon.

Habían pasado varios días difíciles para la Orden y, en especial, para él. Desde el día del nombramiento, había perdido la pista a los gemelos, al punto que ni el mismo Aioros, siempre tan cercano a Saga, podía dar cuenta del santo de Géminis. Sin embargo, Shion podía sentir su cosmos, acechando en el tercer templo, de manera inquietante y tan poco usual en él. Por el contrario, todo rastro de Kanon se había esfumado como el viento.

Sí, sus peores temores se volvían realidad frente a sus ojos y el Patriarca solo podía mirar, sin certeza alguna lo que estaba pasando. Por era razón, incapaz de vivir en la zozobra de la incertidumbre, había mandado a Arles en busca de respuestas. Nadie mejor que él para confiarle una misión tan delicada.

-Adelante. –ordenó. Un segundo después, Arles apareció por la puerta.

-Shion. –le saludó mientras se aproximaba para tomar asiento en la silla frente al Patriarca.

-¿Averiguaste algo?

-Solo rumores… -guardó silencio por un instante, en el que Shion supo que Arles sabía más de lo que decía.

-Habla. Cuéntame que es lo que te atribula. –le pidió el viejo Maestro.

Arles era un hombre duro, pero sensato. Era firme y también era recto. Cuando una labor le era encomendada, solía cumplirla con cabalidad. Así que, si eran los rumores los que le hacían lucir tan acongojado, lo menos que él, como Patriarca, podía hacer, era escucharlos y decidir la relevancia de la información contendida en ellos.

-Primero que nada, debes entender que solamente son rumores; nada de esto me consta, Shion. –quizás era el tono de su voz, o la forma en que Arles le preparaba para noticias ciertamente incómodas, pero al lemuriano no le gustaba lo que oía.

-Te escucho.

-Es Gigas.

-¿Gigas?

-Ya sabes cuanto le place… _informarse_ de todo lo que sucede dentro y fuera del Santuario. Tiene oídos y ojos en todas partes, por lo que pocas cosas se le escapan. No todo lo que le dice es verdad, pero tampoco todo lo que nos cuenta es mentira. –continuó el santo de Altair.

-Me preocupas, viejo amigo. ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Sabes algo de Kanon? –ante la pregunta, Arles carraspeó.

-La última vez que han visto a Kanon ha sido con Saga, poco después del nombramiento… cerca de Cabo Sunión. –confesó, sin muchos rodeos.- Sus informes le han dicho que iban discutiendo acaloradamente. Saga, aparentemente, estaba especialmente disgustado. –Arles hizo una pausa que a Shion le pareció eterna.- Incluso… dicen que Saga le ha golpeado. –el rostro del anciano se llenó de pesar y de preocupación en un instante. Kanon siempre había sabido como sacar de quicio a Saga, pero desde que el gemelo mayor fuera nombrado santo de Géminis, nunca antes las peleas había llegado a los golpes. Arles, al verlo tan atribulado, se apresuró a continuar.- Conociendo a Kanon, habrá escupido palabrerías en la cara de su hermano y Saga no estaba en el mejor de sus momentos. Yo me atrevería decir que, si hubo tal enfrentamiento, seguramente terminó en un jaloneo por ambas partes.

Shion dejó escapar el aliento lentamente mientras frotaba sus sienes con los dedos. Las palabras de Arles podían denotar cierta ingenuidad, pero Shion temía que hubiera mucho más detrás de ellas. No le eran desconocidos los constante roces y los ánimos caldeados entre los gemelos, que con el paso del tiempo parecían ir a peor. Kanon, desde que perdiese Géminis ante su hermano, se había propuesto no facilitarle nada. Hasta ese momento, Saga había tenido la fortaleza para mantenerse firme y, sobre todo, había reunido la suficiente paciencia para soportar los incesantes embates del gemelo menor.

Pero eso era _entonces_… _antes_ de las noticias devastadoras que él mismo había entregado unos días atrás.

El dolor y el desencanto en su mirada esmeralda no le habían pasado desapercibidos. El lemuriano había podido leer su mente, como si de un libro abierto se tratase; y con Saga eso nunca era fácil. Casi había sido capaz de imaginar cada idea que cruzase por la cabeza de su santo de Géminis durante el nombramiento de Aioros. Para que su rostro y sus emociones le hubiera traicionado así, Saga tuvo que haber estado muy desconcertado con lo que sucedía.

Shion sabía que lo había herido, aún si su deseo no era ese. Como Patriarca, era su responsabilidad nombrar a aquel que le pareciese el indicado para liderar la Orden, al _mejor_. Saga tenía méritos de sobra para haberse hecho con ese honor… pero había algo en él, algo desconocido, que a Shion no terminaba de convencerle. Estaba seguro de que el gemelo pensaba que, al arrebatarle el trono, le había castigado por incidente con la amazona de Caelum; más no era así. No negaba lo mucho que le había disgustado el descaro de mentirle en la cara y la desfachatez para ocultarse tras una mentira, pero su recelo para con el santo peliazul iba mucho más allá de eso.

Saga era perfecto desde donde se le viese, Shion tenía poco que reprocharle. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses _algo_ en él había cambiado. ¿Qué era? No se sentía capaz de definirlo, pero estaba ahí, oculto en el fondo de su corazón y acechando ligeramente a través de las ventanas de sus ojos. Solo le delataba un detalle insignificante, un guiño que para muchos pasaba desapercibido, pero no para él; no para Shion.

"_Géminis."_

Si, Géminis había cambiado. El casco, aquel que Saga jamás vestía, le había traicionado. Sus rostros, que representaban la dualidad del signo, se había llenado de oscuridad y tristeza. Ya no había paz ni alegría en ella… y las armaduras siempre eran un retrato de sus portadores.

-¿Shion? –la voz de Arles le despertó.

Levantó la mirada hacia él, descubriendo su desconcierto al verle. Y es que, sin darse cuenta, había arrugado los lunares de su frente, como pocas veces le sucedía. Su mirada reflejaba la inquietud en su interior, alimentada por las dudas que sentía, hasta el punto que le resultaba imposible de disimular. Era como si, de pronto, el mundo comenzara a tornarse irreconocible… como si los lamentos de las estrellas que veía en Star Hill estuvieran encontrando razón de ser.

-Sé sincero conmigo. –se dirigió a su mano derecha.- ¿Qué tan real es el peso de los rumores?

-Lo desconozco. –admitió Arles.- No sé en que estamos metidos, Shion.

-Oh, Arles, yo tampoco… yo tampoco sé nada. –su voz sonó pesarosa y débil. Arles sintió que, con sus palabras y la implicación escondida en ellas, le había arrebatado un trozo de su alma al viejo Maestro.

-¿Crees que Saga haya sido capaz de…?

-Nada me gustaría más que responderte que estás equivocado, pero aquel día… desde _entonces_… -musitó, como si el _entonces_ hubiera sido muy lejano, y no tan solo fuera un par de días atrás. ¡Cuánto miedo tenía de que sus pesadillas se estuvieran tornando en una realidad inevitable!- Tú viste su rostro ese día. Viste su amargura, su rabia… ¡Le arrancamos todo con un par de palabras!

-Hiciste lo que consideraste mejor para nuestra princesa y para nuestra Orden. –terció rápidamente el santo de Altair.- ¿Te arrepientes de tu decisión?

-Ni por un segundo. –Shion meneó la cabeza. Ciertamente no se arrepentía de haber nombrado a Aioros. Si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, su decisión sería la misma. Pero era algo más; un daño irreversible del que todavía desconocía su magnitud.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es a lo que tanto temes?

-Al destino, Arles. Al destino.

Star Hill nunca le había fallado. En más de doscientos años, las mejores consejeras que había tenido eran las estrellas. Cada vez que se sentía perdido, o abandonado a sus dubitaciones, subía hasta aquel recóndito lugar y se volvía uno con el Universo. Cuando sentía su cálida caricia, su fe se renovaba y su espíritu, por más cansado que pudiera estar, rejuvenecía. Ellas jamás habían dejado de hablarle y él, nunca dejó de escucharlas.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –por un segundo, Shion notó temor en la voz siempre inquebrantable de Arles. Se arrepintió de haber hablado con demasiada premura, pues iba a necesitar de su amigo ahora más que nunca.

-La oscuridad de cierne sobre nosotros, Arles; Star Hill me lo ha dicho. –confesó.

-Y tú piensas que el declive comienza aquí.

-Temo que ésta sea la punta del iceberg y que sea demasiado tarde para cambiar el rumbo. –expiró, pesaroso.

Cuando hubo terminado de hablar, descubrió que Arles le contemplaba con una mezcla de emociones confusas. Y es que, el santo de plata, no podía creerse nada de lo que escuchaba. Shion estaba cansado, eso lo sabía desde hacía mucho, pero no esperaba jamás verlo tan falto de esperanza como en aquel instante.

Se puso de pie casi con un brinco. Él, que era su hombre de confianza y, por encima de eso, también su amigo, no iba a dejarlo caer en la desesperanza.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde para hacer lo que es correcto, o para corregir el rumbo. –declaró. Su convicción era admirable.

-Arles…

-Si te place, permíteme de un poco de tiempo para demostrarte que lo que tenemos ante nuestros ojos no es el principio de una desgracia. Es solo un malentendido que, estoy seguro, habrá de solucionarse toda vez que encontremos a Kanon. –se atrevió a decir. Su convicción y sus motivos eran sinceros. Saga y Kanon habían crecido con ellos, los conocía desde que no eran más que unos niños traviesos. Por eso mismo, sin importar cuanto susurrasen las lenguas venenosas, Arles se sentía en la obligación de confirmar por si mismo lo que había sucedido. Necesitaba respuestas y solo alguien podía dárselas con la veracidad suficiente.- Iré a Géminis y hablaré con Saga. Él debe saber lo que ha acontecido con su hermano, y sino, estoy seguro que podremos buscarle juntos.

Shion no era, ni nunca había sido, un hombre ingenuo. Creía en los milagros, si; porque los había visto con sus propios ojos. Sin embargo, las estrellas jamás le habían mentido antes. Quizás había sido un error suyo, o quizás la desgracia que auguraban se encontraba aún lejana. En el fondo, Shion era tan humano como cualquiera y su corazón albergaba esperanzas de un futuro mejor.

-Ve. –le dijo a Arles. Su confidente aún era fuerte y lo suficientemente sano para ser sus ojos y oídos más allá de las paredes del templo Papal.- Y lo que suceda, házmelo saber.

El santo de Altair asintió y, como dictaba el protocolo, a pesar de no ser necesario, le obsequió una reverencia antes de marcharse.

En silencio, con la mirada fija en él, el lemuriano lo vio marcharse. Al cerrarse la puerta y saberse solo, Shion dejó escapar un suspiro y agachó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, en busca de un poco de descanso. Rezó como siempre lo hacía. Nunca antes había deseado equivocarse como en aquel momento. Ojala fuera su edad la que le estuviese traicionando y que sus temores terminaran por ser infundados. Pero, una voz dentro de él, un presentimiento oscuro, le susurraba que no había tal error.

-Apiádate, Athena. –musitó antes de forzarse a volver a sus libros, deseando que el trabajo fuera suficiente para mantener su cabeza alejada de vaticinios sombríos.

-X-

El gesto severo de su rostro delataba que las cosas no habían ido tan bien como había esperado. Apenas había tenido tiempo de respirar durante aquella última semana, y una sensación de desasosiego terrible comenzaba a hacerse con él. No podía explicarlo, ni sabía porque se sentía así… Pero simplemente era consciente de que las cosas no iban bien.

Alzó la vista suavemente, buscando el templo papal en la lejanía, mientras subía las escaleras que conducían de Tauro a Géminis, y no pudo dejar de preguntarse si Shion lo sentía de igual manera. Quizá, al fin y al cabo, no era más que cierto miedo a asumir el papel que le había sido asignado. Veía a Shion y contemplaba todo lo que un Maestro debía ser: nada de lo que veía cuando se miraba en el espejo. Había sido el _inesperado_ ganador, al menos así lo sentía; y aunque sabía que debía sentirse terriblemente orgulloso… Nada más lejos de la realidad.

La felicidad de Shura y Aioria con su nombramiento, no se le contagiaba. Más bien al contrario: cada día se sentía peor con aquella decisión. A él le gustaban las cosas sencillas, la tranquilidad… No aquel peso insostenible que había colocado sobre sus hombros. El trono distaba mucho de proveer todo eso. Pero no importaba. Sabía bien, que lo que de veras le inquietaba en aquel momento era el inquilino del templo que se alzaba ante él.

Géminis lucía extraño, como venía haciendo los últimos días, y Aioros no era capaz de vislumbrar cuál era el motivo. Saga no se había dejado ver desde que Shion les comunicara su decisión. La expresión de desencanto en su rostro, le había sorprendido tanto como a los demás. Y aunque prometió que estaría a su lado, Aioros comenzaba a dudarlo. ¿_Tanto_ le había dolido? ¿_Tan_ importante era todo aquello?

Se adentró por el pasillo central, oteando cada resquicio del templo. La brisa ni siquiera llegaba allí, igual que la luz del sol moría metros atrás. Las antorchas estaban apagadas… pero lo más escalofriante de todo era el silencio. Quizá había estado demasiado ocupado con sus nuevas obligaciones, pero Aioros tenía oídos y ojos. Kanon había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra días atrás, y por un instante, había esperado escuchar su voz burlona y desafiante dándole la bienvenida. Se hubiera sentido _aliviado_, tranquilo de comprobar que los rumores no eran ciertos. No _podían_ ser ciertos.

No sucedió, pero ante sus ojos, se abrió la inmensidad del salón de batallas. Tímidos rayos de sol se colaban por los ventanales del techo. Sin embargo, no había nada en el mundo que brillara tanto como una armadura dorada. Y Géminis estaba ahí, en el centro del salón, durmiendo en su pedestal, bajo la atenta mirada de su portador, que la contemplaba de rodillas, de espaldas a él.

-¿Saga? –murmuró. Estaba seguro, que de no ser por el antinatural silencio, el peliazul no lo habría escuchado. Saga abrió los ojos, pero ningún movimiento delató su gesto.- ¿Saga? –insistió, esta vez un poco más alto, mientras recortaba la distancia que los separaba.

El geminiano tragó saliva. Contempló los nudillos descarnados de sus manos, y apretó los dientes suavemente. Alzó la mirada, y casi titubeante, se apartó un mechón de su flequillo. Respiró aliviado cuando reconoció el tono azulado de su melena, tan diferente del grisáceo con el que el reflejo de su espejo le había dado los buenos días, y solo entonces se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Si? –A decir verdad, prefería estar solo. Prefería el silencio… la oscuridad del templo que le permitía esconderse, acurrucado en un rincón como si nada hubiera sucedido. No quería a Aioros allí. No quería a _nadie_ allí.

-¿Qué haces ahí? –Era una pregunta absurda, pero el arquero no tenía la menor idea de cómo romper aquella extraña y tensa atmosfera.

-Meditaba. –mintió. Solamente contemplaba a Géminis, solamente escuchaba sus lamentos mudos y sus sollozos desgarradores mientras la sonrisa diabólica brillaba más y más. Le hacía sentir miserable, pero lo merecía después de todo. Había sido _débil_, había fallado.

-Oh. –De pronto no supo que más decir, pero Saga se levantó del suelo en aquel momento.- Creí que no te gustaba… -No importaba qué dijera, todo se sentía vacío y frío.

-No lo hace. –El peliazul tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y lo expulsó lentamente de sus pulmones.

Aioros ladeó el rostro sutilmente, sin dejar de verlo, y se revolvió los rizos con cierto nerviosismo. Aquello no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada. Avanzó un par de pasos, hasta que alcanzó a su amigo, y posó la mano en su hombro. Apenas fue un roce, pero el respingo en el mayor le resultó tan evidente, que se retiró inmediatamente.

-¿Estás bien? –murmuró, y por primera vez en días, Saga lo miró de frente.

El castaño enmudeció. Los antaño brillantes ojos verdes, lo miraban completamente vacíos, muertos. No había nada en ellos… ninguna emoción, ningún resplandor dorado. _Nada_. Oscuras sombras enmarcaban el par de orbes, que resaltaban con la mortecina palidez de su piel. Su tez lucía anormalmente pálida y fina, como si en cualquier momento fuera a resquebrajarse y romperse en mi pedazos, cual papel mojado… igual que sus labios. Incluso, se atrevía a decir, había bajado de peso.

Aioros se estremeció, y no alcanzó más que a preguntarse cuánto tiempo llevaba sin dormir.

-¿Estás…? –insistió titubeante.

-Si. –La fría y escueta respuesta fue previsible, pero no por ello menos dolorosa. Saga nunca había hablado de sus cosas, no hasta que la situación le había resultado insostenible y había terminado por explotar de un modo u otro. Y él no era precisamente un genio sonsacándole nada. Le había visto gritar de frustración, llorar de cansancio… Pero nunca, _jamás_, de aquella manera.

_Mentía_, por supuesto que mentía.

Era fácil de averiguar para cualquiera que tuviera un par de ojos, y aún así… _dolía_. Pensó inmediatamente en Shion, en lo furioso y decepcionado que se había sentido con todo el asunto de la huída de Naia, y por un instante lo comprendió. Reparó en que, de alguna manera, Saga nunca había entregado su completa confianza a nadie, ni siquiera a ellos. Nunca había dejado de sentirse irremediablemente solo, y era ahora que Aioros lo comprendía: cuando, estaba seguro, Saga no diría una sola palabra de lo que le ocurría. Actuaría tan normal como le fuera posible, se mostraría amable, cordial… tal y como _se esperaba_ de él.

-¿Seguro? –se atrevió a preguntar.- ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes?

El peliazul lo miró, ladeando el rostro apenas perceptiblemente.

-Ya lo sabes.

Aioros entreabrió los labios, pero ningún sonido fue capaz de abandonar su garganta, sin importar lo mucho que lo deseara. Por supuesto que lo sabía. _Kanon_ llevaba desaparecido una maldita semana.

Siempre _Kanon_.

Suspiró bajo la atenta mirada del gemelo mayor. Le dolía pensar en que Kanon se hubiera marchado, le dolía cualquiera de las posibilidades que justificara su inesperada desaparición. Y aún así, Aioros se sentía ligeramente _aliviado_. El menor era un maestro en el arte de complicar las cosas, había crecido con él, lo había visto… lo sabía de primera mano. Se sentía terrible por tener siquiera aquellos pensamientos, pero Kanon se había ganado el exilio a pulso.

Saga, mientras tanto, no se movió. Escrutó el rostro de su amigo, sin apenas pestañear, sin perderse uno solo de sus gestos. Nunca se había considerado a sí mismo un mentiroso, pero en las últimas fechas se había sorprendido de lo convincentes que parecían resultar sus palabras, incluso cuando sabía que los demás eran conscientes de que mentía. Sus ojos siempre les traicionaban, aunque sus lenguas fueran incapaces de demostrarlo.

Shion supo que le estaba mintiendo, igual que lo sabía ahora Aioros. La decepción era la dueña de sus silencios.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando su inseparable compañera, la jaqueca, le recordó que no estaba solo, e inmediatamente después, sintió su corazón a punto de desbocarse. Tragó saliva una vez más, mientras una fina capa de sudor frío humedeció su piel. La tristeza comenzó a perder terreno ante el creciente miedo que volvía a adueñarse de cada fibra de su ser, y entonces, se estremeció.

Aioros debía irse. _Ya_. No deseaba perder el control… ¡Demonios! ¡No deseaba verse inmerso en aquella pesadilla! Pero ya no podía hacer nada. _Nada_. No era más que un muñeco frágil que deseaba gritar por ayuda… y era incapaz de hacerlo.

-Será mejor que te vayas… -susurró.

El arquero lo miró, como si en aquel instante fuera el ser más extraño sobre la tierra, y cerró los labios. Saga se dio la vuelta, y se alejó de él, a la seguridad que sus aposentos le brindaban.

-_Se siente aliviado de que Kanon no esté._ –Se estremeció. Estaba seguro de que nunca se acostumbraría a la voz de Ares.

-No es verdad. –susurró.

_-¿No? _–No atinó a responder.

No importaba cuanto intentara aferrarse a sus creencias, a sus viejas ideas… _Él_ siempre encontraba el modo de romper cada diminuta esperanza que guardara en mil pedazos. Siempre lograba demostrarle que no era más que un mocoso estúpido y manejable. Solo unos pocos días habían sido suficiente para quebrarlo. Escuchó sus carcajadas en su cabeza, tan nítidas como si Ares estuviera de pie frente a él.

-_Kanon es la primera molestia de la que felizmente se han deshecho. Tú les hiciste el favor. –_Sintió la burla, su desprecio a todo y todos…-_ ¿Adivinas quién es la segunda?_ –Se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza, que pronto sintió la sangre en su boca.- _Les da igual lo que suceda contigo, te necesitan por que eres fuerte, útil… pero nada más. Aunque eso también te hace peligroso. –_Tomándolo por sorpresa, Ares se tornó más serio_.- Si les importaras, aunque fuera un poco… hubieran intentado ayudarte, hubieran insistido. No se hubieran creído tus patéticas mentiras. _

La oscuridad del templo no tardó en envolverlo, y solamente entonces, se atrevió a mirar atrás. Aioros continuaba exactamente donde lo había dejado, como helado en su lugar… mirando en su dirección, pero probablemente sin atinar a verle. No a él, no a Saga.

-_Ya no eres Saga…_ -Quiso llorar. "_¿Quién soy?"_ Quiso preguntar, pero su voz se negó a obedecerle.

Aioros dejó escapar el aire que dolorosamente había contenido en sus pulmones, cuando lo perdió de vista. El nudo de su garganta le impedía respirar, le impedía pronunciar palabra alguna. Solamente sabía que las cosas ya no volverían a ser iguales. Kanon había desaparecido, pero Saga se había perdido. Apretó los puños, cargado de impotencia, y giró sobre sus talones. Abandonó Géminis tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, anhelando que la luz del sol ahuyentara sus incontrolables miedos. Su instinto chillaba de un modo ensordecedor.

"¡_Ayúdame_!" Quiso suplicar Saga cuando lo sintió irse. "_Por favor_." Pero no se atrevió a dar voz a sus pensamientos. _"No me dejes solo."_ Sintió el contacto ardiente de las lágrimas. _"Ayúdame…"_

-_Ya estás solo…_ -Después, todo se sumió en la oscuridad.

-X-

Había subido y bajado por esas escaleras en más ocasiones de las que pudiera recordar. A veces lo hacía llevando buenas nuevas. En otras, las noticias eran algo más fúnebres. La mayor parte del tiempo, sobre todo cuando comenzaba a ganarse su lugar como discípulo del ayudante del viejo Maestro, había recorrido ese camino con sobres lacrados con el sello de su Excelencia, imaginando una y otra vez, las órdenes enviadas a los Doce, y soñando con los mundos de fantasía y las aventuras épicas a donde sus hazañas les guiarían.

¡Oh, que joven y que ingenuo era en aquel entonces!

Eventualmente, la vida y la experiencia le abrieron los ojos a un mundo más cruel y mucho menos glorioso del que Arles había imaginado. Descubrió que debajo del oro, el brillo desaparecía y dejaba a la vista nada más que la fragilidad de la piel, áspera y curtida en cicatrices. Se encontró con que los héroes de su infancia no eran más que hombres; y como lo que eran, sufrían, lloraban y sangraban al igual que él… incluso más.

Pero, probablemente, ninguna generación lo había marcado más que aquella. Desde que se anunciasen, él y Shion habían planeado cada detalle de lo que sería de ellos a partir de entonces. Eran los escogidos, eran los santos que habrían de liderar la batalla más grande los últimos doscientos años: era a ellos a los que Athena quería a su lado.

Así, los había visto crecer. A la mayoría, les conocía desde que no eran más que bebés, pequeños e indefensos, pero con un destino más grande del que cualquier hombre pudiera soñar. Les había visto sonreír y también llorar. Presenció como los lazos de amistad les habían unido y, del mismo modo, estuvo ahí cuando la distancia y el deber les obligaron a tomar caminos diferentes. Por último, les contempló cuando el momento de gloria llegó y las primeras armaduras les coronaron como sus nuevos señores. Nunca lo dijo, pero un ínfimo sentimiento de orgullo le invadió en cada uno de esos momentos.

Arles sabía que no era popular con los chicos, ni tampoco se sentía merecedor de una solo gota de su aprecio. Tenía claro que era la figura dura y severa que siempre se mantenía al lado del Gran Maestro… pero es que ese era su deber. Porque Arles no estaba ahí para dar mimos, ni para consentir ni, mucho menos, para incentivar conductas poco propias de aquel grupo de niños. Él les exigía solo lo mejor, lo que se esperaba de ellos; y lo que ellos podían dar.

Mas, unos días habían bastado para poner sus mundos de cabeza. Una sola decisión que habían pesado mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, Arles se diría que esperaba cierto desencanto de Saga, pero jamás imaginó que las consecuencias llegaran a instancias tan graves. El gemelo llevaba días encerrado en su templo, sin dar señales de vida ni compartir palabra alguna con nadie. Nadie lo había visto desde entonces, ni siquiera Aioros, quien toda su vida había estado al lado de él.

Incluso el joven arquero parecía distinto en esos días. Desde que Shion le nombrara como heredero al trono, las sonrisas de Aioros parecían escasear más y más con el paso de los días. En su lugar, aquel mohín de preocupación, de cansancio y de incertidumbre se volvía más frecuente en él. Sus recién adquiridas obligaciones lo habían distanciado de Aioria y también de Saga. Ahora, era la sombra de Shion, yendo y viniendo tras sus pasos a lo largo del día. El honor que se le había concedido era un grande… _enorme_. Sin embargo, Arles podía decir que el santo de Sagitario hubiera dado cualquier cosa por retomar la vida relativamente sencilla que llevaba antes.

Era irónico porque, incluso para eso, Saga y Aioros eran radicalmente diferentes. Lo que al santo de Altair no le gustaba era que, hasta antes de aquel momento, las diferencias dantescas entre ambos los habían unido más y más; les había hecho complementarios. Pero ahora, un abismo se había abierto entre ambos y Arles tenía miedo que no hubiera forma de que volviera a cerrarse.

Entre tantas divagaciones, el camino de descenso hasta el tercer templo se le hizo más breve de lo que esperase. Se detuvo justo a la entrada, entre los dos pilares que le daban la bienvenida. Hizo arder ligeramente su cosmos, anunciando su presencia. Ante todo, Saga era un santo dorado y él le debía cierto respeto.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, el santo de Altair decidió adentrarse en el templo de los gemelos. Avanzó despacio por los pasillos, que jamás le parecieron tan oscuros como ese día. Se perdió entre la infinidad de columnas y se hizo uno con las sombras que formaban. De alguna forma, el mármol rosado parecía haberse oscurecido… o quizás eran solo juegos de su mente, ante la oscuridad de las noticias que arrastraba consigo. El viento también parecía haberse esfumado, acentuando el calor del Mediterráneo y la humedad de la piedra antigua. Pero, ni por un segundo, Arles titubeó.

-¿Saga? –llamó, mas no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Intento buscarle apoyándose en su cosmos, pero tampoco consiguió nada. Por lo que a sus sentidos respectaba, Géminis estaba vacío.

A pesar de todo, era pronto para darse por vencido. Sin temor y sin dudas, prosiguió su camino hacia la entrada oculta que le guiaría hasta los privados.

Conforme avanzaba, no podía dejar de preguntarse lo mucho que esas paredes de piedra milenaria había presenciado y todos los secretos que encerraban en ellas, que nunca habrían de revelarse. Si las piedras fueran capaces de hablar, le hubiesen resultado de gran ayuda en ese momento.

-¿Has perdido algo?

La pregunta retumbó en sus oídos, magnificada por el eco de la antigua construcción. Arles se detuvo y miró hacia sus espaldas. Se esforzó por disimular el sobresalto que le hizo presa. Miró en todas direcciones, buscando el origen de esa voz. Detrás de la máscara que vestía, los ojos del santo de Altair rebuscaron entre las sombras por el guardián de Géminis, aquel que le hablaba pero que le era imposible encontrar. No le cabía duda de algo: esa era la voz de Saga… pero a la vez, sonaba completamente extraña.

-Te busco a ti. –respondió, esperando que eso invitara a su contraparte a mostrar la cara. Pero Saga no salió de donde fuera que se estuviera escondiendo y Arles tampoco pudo encontrarlo.

-Te has equivocado al venir hasta aquí… por _mi_. Que error tan grave. –la risa que el santo dejó escapar hizo que la piel se le erizara.

-No es gracioso, Saga. Sal de donde quiera que estés. Necesito hablarte.

-Venga, Arles. Es solo un juego. –el otro le respondió, no sin que Arles notara cierto tono macabro en su voz. Entonces, si era solo un juego, ¿por qué sentía tanto miedo?

-No he venido hasta aquí a jugar. –aún así, el santo de plata era un hombre con una misión y no dejaría que los _juegos_ de un chiquillo malcriado le amedrentaran.- Necesito hablar contigo, Saga. Muéstrate.

Oculto entre las sombras, una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en los labios del gemelo. El dios que vivía dentro de él se sintió sediento de sangre y ansioso de un poco de juego. La visita de Arles no podía haber sido más oportuna para satisfacer ambos deseos… y también para _algo_ todavía más importante.

-Habla.

-Saga, te he dicho…

-Habla si de verdad te interesa hacerlo. No necesitas ver mi rostro para saber que te escucho. Sino… márchate por donde has llegado. –pero Ares sabía que no lo haría. Si Arles estaba ahí para hablar con Saga, las razones de su llegada seguramente eran lo suficiente poderosas para obligarlo a seguir su juego.

El silencio que se apoderó del templo le supo delicioso. Era la clara señal de que el santo de Altair estaba ya dentro de sus manos. De ahí, no podría escapar.

-Bien, será como prefieras. –Arles, tal como el dios esperaba, cedió.- Pero necesito que seas sincero conmigo.

-Suplicas demasiado. ¿Qué deseas?

-Necesito saber dónde se encuentra Kanon. Supuse que podrías ayudarme. –el santo de Altair pasó por alto las provocaciones del más joven. Sin embargo, a cada segundo, a cada palabra, sus temores y sus dudas crecían a pasos agigantados. ¿En verdad era Saga quien le hablaba?

-¿Ayudarte? –dejó escapar, una vez más, aquella risa que helaba la sangre.- No era necesario que vinieras a pedirme tal cosa…

-Tenía que hacerlo. Tu hermano lleva días…

-¿Desaparecido? –terció, robándole la palabra de la boca.- ¿Y hasta ahora os dais cuenta, Arles? –el santo de Géminis volvió a reír.- Parece que os di más crédito del que merecéis. Pero, te lo repito: no era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí para pedir mi ayuda.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no era necesario? ¿Acaso no piensas ayudarnos? Es tu hermano, Saga. Por Athena, ¡es tu gemelo! Compartís sangre. –el santo de plata se había tensando por completo. Sus puños se cerraban con fuerza y su mandíbula lucía trancada.

Pero, como si no le importasen sus quejas y sus argumentos, Saga simplemente le ignoró. Arles, entonces, le oyó chasquear la lengua y, de nueva cuenta, se sintió incapaz de descifrar lo que aquello significaba.

-Te diré algo. –el gemelo habló por fin.- Tienes razón en todo lo que dices. –pero el santo de Altair sabía que sus palabras escondían más de lo que decían. El problema era que le resultaba imposible leer entre líneas.- Pero no hay nada ya que puedas reprocharme. Aún antes de que vinieras a pedírmelo, os he ayudado. Después de todo, es _mi_ responsabilidad. ¿No es eso lo que se espera de mi? –la pregunta escupió tanta sorna, que Arles no pudo evitar que el estómago se le encogiera. Aún así, le ignoró. Estaba ahí para algo más que prestar atención a los dardos envenenados que el santo de Géminis tuviera que lanzarle.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Le encontraste? ¿Dónde está? –lo peor era que temía mucho a las respuestas que esperaban por él.

-Kanon está donde debería estar… donde le corresponde.

-Saga…

-¿Tanto te sorprende, Arles? Pensé que estarías más _aliviado_ por las noticias.

-Estaré aliviado cuando lo vea y Shion también. ¿Dónde está? –insistió. Ese juego de medias palabras comenzaba a robarle la cordura y la calma.

-No sé si sea una buena idea. Aunque, si insistes demasiado, tendré que permitirte _verlo_. –río.

Quizás era paranoia ya, pero las sombras que se dibujaban entre las columnas del templo parecían moverse en torno a él, acechándole… cazándole. Arles miró a su alrededor, hacia ellas. Buscó formas que parecían no existir. En especial una: al santo de Géminis.

-¡Basta de juegos! ¡¿Qué ha sido de tu hermano? –no quería más rodeos. Necesitaba respuestas directas, sin importar lo lúgubres que pudieran ser. Oyó aquella risa una vez más; mucho más maliciosa que en las ocasiones anteriores.

-Estuvo de visita en Cabo Sunion.

-Ese sitio está prohibido. ¿Qué fue a hacer ahí? –la frente de Arles se arrugó. Fue como si, de pronto, las _mentira_s de Gigas volvieran a escucharse en sus oídos.

-Nadar.

-¿Qué…?

-Con un poco de suerte, se habrá ahogado ya. –las sombras alrededor de Arles crecieron tanto como su incredulidad. El corazón se le desbocó y su sentido de supervivencia se puso en alerta.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Kanon está…?

-Muerto.

Los ojos de Arles, por una vez, revelaron la angustia que se desencadenó dentro de si. Sintió los latidos de su corazón golpeando contra sus oídos mientras un escalofrío hizo que su cuerpo se tensara.

-¿Cómo puedes…? ¿Cómo sabes que está muerto? –alcanzó a preguntar, con la voz pendiendo de un hilo.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la respiración de Saga a sus espaldas. Cuando quiso voltear, era demasiado tarde. El santo cruzó el brazo alrededor de su cuello, apretándolo hasta robarle el aliento. Intentó escapar, pero el joven le superaba en fuerza, así que le resultó imposible siquiera moverse. Saga le arrancó la máscara lentamente y Arles le escuchó sonreír al contemplar el miedo imposible de ocultar en su mirada.

-Porque _yo_ lo maté. –el santo le susurró al oído.

Fue entonces cuando el santo de Altair reparó en él. Aquel que tenía a sus espaldas no podía ser Saga. No era él.

Vio los ojos inyectados en sangre y la larga cabellera teñida de un gris. El toque de sus manos era frío, pero poderoso. Su respiración, incluso, sonaba más pesada y mucho más agitada, víctima del éxtasis del momento. Ese hombre a sus espaldas solo podía ser un monstruo.

-¿Quién… eres? –Arles musitó.

La respiración le fallaba y su cuerpo también. Estaba bajo el control de quien fuera aquel desconocido. Le manejaba, como si de una marioneta se tratara, como si su cuerpo le perteneciera.

-Soy yo, Arles. ¿No me reconoces? –le respondió el santo.- Soy _él_ y también soy yo… Soy Saga y también _Ares_. ¿Qué tan asustado te sientes ahora? –el pánico se apoderó del mayor. Se retorció, pero no hubo nada que pudiera hacer ante el poder de su contrincante. Lo único que consiguió fue que el apriete del geminiano se volviera más fuerte, que el aire le faltara cada vez más y que la visión comenzara a nublársele. Algo dentro de sí, le avisó que era el fin.- Siente miedo, Arles, siéntelo como nunca antes, porque será el último recuerdo que te lleves de este mundo.

-No… -susurró el santo de Altair.- "_Te detendrán. Alguien tiene que detenerte."_

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Demasiado asustado de la muerte? –soltó una carcajada que retumbó en el templo.- Querías ver a Kanon, ¿no es así? Tú deseo te será concedido. Cuando llegues al Infierno, asegúrate de enviar mis saludos al maldito bastardo. El pobre diablo estará esperando ahí por ti. Juntos podréis haceros compañía hasta que llegue el resto.

-No… no… -sintió la rabia del fracaso quemando en su cabeza.

-Tu Orden, tu Patriarca, tu princesa… Todos estarán en mis manos _pronto_, tan indefensos como lo estás tú ahora. _Teme_. Teme y llora por todo lo que pierdes. Habéis perdido.

Y Arles lo hizo.

Tuvo miedo. Vivió la desesperación de ver su vida escaparse ante sus ojos y, lo que era peor, experimentó el dolor de haberles fallado a todos. Después, cuando por fin todo se terminaba, una única lágrima se le escapó. Era el final del camino para él, pero ¿lo sería también para el mundo al que pertenecía y al que había jurado proteger?

Su cuello crujió, con un chirrido desgarrador, y el mundo se oscureció en sus ojos. Soltó un último suspiro que la muerte robó con rapidez.

Dejaba tras de sí, un mundo hundido en el caos que todavía les era desconocido.

-X-

El Santuario jamás le había parecido más vacío, ni más frío. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y todo a su alrededor flotara, suspendido al borde de un abismo. Bastaba un solo movimiento para que su mundo se desplomara y Shion temía que se último empujón estuviera más cerca de lo que imaginaba.

Arles había regresado de Géminis luciendo especialmente ausente. Cuando se encontraron, a mitad del corredor principal, el santo de plata solamente le obsequió una reverencia y continuó su camino, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Shion deseó haberle preguntado sobre Saga, sobre lo que había sucedido durante su visita al tercer templo, pero algo dentro de él le aconsejó callar. En el fondo, el lemuriano tenía miedo de las respuestas que tanto habían buscado. Poco sabía que lo se vendría después era aún peor.

Saga desapareció. El cielo, o la tierra, se lo habían tragado.

Aquella suave presencia suya, que había persistido en el templo de los gemelos hasta ese momento, simplemente se había extinguido. El cosmos del santo de Géminis se apagó como una vela al viento, sin que el Patriarca pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Lo había buscado por todo el Santuario. Había enviado a sus consejeros, a sus guardias, incluso a Aioros en su búsqueda… pero ninguno de ellos había vuelto con noticias que Shion pudiera agradecer.

Por eso, cuando vio el rostro del joven arquero al atravesar la puerta de sus aposentos, sintió que el dolor arrancaba las esperanzas albergadas en su pecho.

El arquero dorado era tan fácil de leer como un libro abierto. Nada en su rostro, en sus gestos acongojados y en la postura alicaída de su cuerpo, le ocultaba su sentir al viejo Maestro.

-No está por ningún lado. –soltó, sin rodeos ni protocolos que valieran.

-¿Estás seguro, hijo? ¿Has mirado en el Cabo? ¿En las prisiones? Tiene que estar en algún lado. No ha podido esfumarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lo que Aioros deseó más que nada en el mundo, en aquel instante, fue poder mentirle al anciano. Una mentira piadosa, solo una… pero no podía. La situación era delicada, tanto como jamás se le hubiera ocurrido imaginar.

Saga también era importante para él. Era su mejor amigo, su hermano a pesar de que la sangre que corría por sus venas era distinta. Se había convertido en la persona más cercana que tenía y también en su único confidente. Del mismo modo, siempre había pensado que, para Saga, él representaba lo mismo. Después de todo, habían crecido juntos y compartido una vida que los había hecho sumamente cercanos e, incluso, dependientes de la fuerte amistad que sentían por el otro. Así que, toda la debacle que siguiera a su nombramiento como Patriarca, a Aioros le había dolido como un punzada en el corazón. Le había dolido por él, pero mucho más por Saga.

La última visita de Géminis solo había terminado por dejarle en completo desasosiego. Mientras más lo pensaba, menos sentido encontraba a lo que había sucedido entonces. No comprendía como no había visto la tragedia acechando y, mucho menos, entendía el porque él se había marchado, dándole la espalda.

¡Era obvio que Saga no estaba bien! Lo había notado con tan solo poner un pie en Géminis.

Había abandonado el tercer templo sin desear hacerlo… pero lo había hecho; y ahora se arrepentía. Debió haber sido más insistente. Debió haberse quedado hasta meterle sentido común a su amigo. En cambio, se había dado la media vuelta, creído sus mentiras y pensado que sería solamente una etapa. En otras palabras, le había _fallado_. Cuando más le necesitó, Aioros había _abandonado_ a su mejor amigo; y, ahora, Saga estaba desaparecido y ellos, lo único que tenían era su pesar y su arrepentimiento.

¿En que momento habían perdido el camino? No lo sabía. Pero esa situación había llegado a un punto que no le gustaba. Odiaba admitirlo, pero sentía miedo, de un modo en que no lo había experimentado antes.

-Lo he buscado en cada rincón que se me ha ocurrido. Mis guardias han puesto el Santuario de cabeza para encontrarlo y no hemos conseguido nada. –respondió al no poder esquivar por más tiempo los cuestionamientos de Shion. Temía por el viejo Maestro tanto como temía por Saga. Su salud se había demeritado con el tiempo y todo aquel lío entre los gemelos representaba un golpe inmisericorde al corazón del lemuriano. Aún si deseaba disimularlo, Shion no podía esquivar el hecho de que un pedazo de su alma había muerto con la desaparición de los chicos a los que tanto quería.

-Ten piedad, Athena. –el viejo suspiró con pesadez.- Esto es una desgracia, Aioros. ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí. –pero el castaño no supo darle respuestas. Únicamente atinó a agachar la mirada. Shion le miró por un instante e, imitándole, también bajó la cabeza.- Arles también fue a hablar con él esta tarde. –confesó, segundos después.- Supongo que también habrás escuchado los rumores.

-Si, y cada vez son peores. Quizás sea por eso que… se ha marchado. –la voz de Aioros fue desvaneciéndose conforme las palabras surgían de sus labios.- Todos dicen que fue él quien… -_"quien mató a Kanon." _Pensó, más no lo dijo. _"Pero eso es imposible."_- ¿Arles te dijo algo al respecto? ¿Consiguió sacarle palabra alguna? –cambió de tema. No tenía intenciones de discutir las descabelladas teorías de las malas lenguas del Santuario.

-Si Saga no habló contigo, dudo mucho que lo haya hecho con Arles. Nunca fueron demasiado cercanos.

Pecaba de ingenuo al haber formulado la pregunta. Aioros sabía que Saga no hablaría con nadie. Conocía a la perfección aquella máscara que blindaba a su amigo cuando algo le hacía daño… y _él_ le había lastimado.

Debió haber tenido el valor de rechazar el puesto. De haberlo hecho, el trono hubiera ido indudablemente a las manos del Saga, pues era él quien en verdad lo merecía. Era su sueño, su anhelo. Y Aioros también comprendía que, al perderlo, ¿qué le había quedado? Si le odiaba por haberle arrebatado todo, le daba razón por ello. Lo único que hubiera pedido a cambio, era una oportunidad para enmendar sus errores y hacer lo correcto.

-Es mi culpa. –susurró para si mismo.

-No, no lo es.

-Debí haber sabido que esto sucedería. ¡Debí verlo venir! –la mirada se le ahogó en lágrimas y la voz se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.- Esto era importante para él. Y Kanon… por los dioses, Kanon estaba esmerado en destruirlo. Nunca debí dejarlo solo. Tenía que quedarme… le gustara o no.

-No puedes ayudar a un hombre que se ahoga y no toma tu mano al extendérsela. –pero, a Shion, la duda le carcomía por dentro. ¿Y si Saga lo había hecho? ¿Y si había suplicado por ayuda y él, como su padre, no le había visto? Lo había hecho todo mal. _Todo_. Shion sabía que les había fallado cuando más le necesitaron.

-Voy a encontrarlo. –el arquero apretó los puños. Así fuera lo último que hiciera, lo haría.

-Aioros…

-No, no, Shion. No digas nada más. –meneó la cabeza con insistencia. Sus rizos enmarañados se mecieron con el movimiento.- Tengo que hacer esto. Necesito hacer las cosas bien. Si no puedo salvar a Saga… -hizo una pausa.- …si no puedo salvar a mi mejor amigo, ¿qué clase de Patriarca puedo ser?

Y con ello, robó todas las palabras de los labios de Shion. El viejo Patriarca asintió, su pupilo tenía razón. En medio de su dolor y de su pérdida, se sintió ligeramente orgulloso. Le hubiera gustado que ese pequeño rayo de esperanza que albergaba en silencio, tuviera cimientos fuertes. Pero no era así.

Si Aioros habría de encontrar a Saga, si Kanon reaparecía, si las cosas volvían a la _normalidad_… todo eso quedaba en manos de los dioses. Él solo podía rezar, suplicar hasta el cansancio por la piedad de la que carecían las deidades. Su fe, mucha o poca, estaba depositada en aquellos dos chicos. ¿Qué sería de su Orden sin ellos?

-Ve. –aceptó.- Que los dioses sean contigo.

Ojala el destino retrasara la cacería para atraparles…

-X-

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y dejó que sus pulmones se inflamasen con el frescor de aquella noche. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y el tintineo plateado de las estrellas se reflejó en sus ojos rosáceos. Star Hill siempre había logrado apaciguar sus temores, sus nervios… pero aquella noche, Shion había buscado refugio en la montaña sagrada a sabiendas de que no encontraría consuelo.

Paseó su mirada por el templo circular, deteniéndose a observar cada detalle del lugar que había visto tantas veces. Las altas columnas rosadas, habían sido coronadas con floridos capiteles de oro. Sus oscuras vetas se perdían allá donde el friso besaba a los pilares. Sin embargo, no había pared alguna que lo protegiera de las inclemencias del tiempo, el viento se colaba entre las columnas, mientras los rayos plateados de la luna se filtraban a través de la cúpula central.

El patriarca buscó la ayuda de la piedra del graderío para ponerse en pie, y caminó lentamente hasta el centro de la estancia, presidida por una magnífica estatua de la diosa portando su égida. Recorrió con su mirada los finos grabados en oro del suelo: todas las constelaciones estaban allí representadas: grabadas por envidiables manos muchos siglos atrás. La Elíptica brillaba tenuemente entre los fantasmas de la noche, rodeando al esplendor de su diosa de mármol gris. La estrella de Athena, que se alzaba envuelta en una nube tintineante de cosmos: más grande, más hermosa que ninguna otra; coronaba a la efigie e iluminaba a sus constelaciones guardianas.

El lemuriano suspiró de nuevo. Había muchas cosas que no comprendía, muchas que no alcanzaba a descifrar… Sin embargo, aquel sentimiento de culpa que lo carcomía, era imposible de ignorar. Se concentró una vez más, procurando olvidar las inesperadas ausencias de Saga y Kanon, el raro comportamiento de Arles; intentando apartar la imagen abatida de Aioros de su mente… y elevó su cosmos. Lentamente, el polvo de estrellas dorado que lo componía, comenzó su danza; igual que había sucedido innumerables veces aquella misma noche. Contempló el lento danzar de los astros al son de su cosmoenergía: las estrellas se alejaban, iban a venían, como mariposas curiosas bailando alrededor de la luz.

Sin embargo, sus preciadas estrellas lucían más apagadas y tristes que otras veces, como si una pesada bruma opacara su brillo puro impidiéndolas lucir su belleza. No era la primera vez que lo notaba, había sido mucho tiempo atrás; pero nunca antes aquella niebla había resultado tan densa y pesada, tan dolorosamente desgarradora. Jamás había sido tan claro su origen. Su corazón dolió en su pecho y apretó los dientes suavemente. _Géminis_ ya no desprendía luz… se había convertido en un insoportable pozo de oscuridad. La Tercera Constelación se había perdido. Él la había dejado caer en desgracia, ignorando los indicios todos aquellos años… Las estrellas habían intentado advertirle, habían suplicado por su ayuda… Y él no había escuchado. Había estado sordo, ciego y mudo.

-¿Por qué? –murmuró, como si alguien fuera a contestarle.

-Yo también me lo pregunto… –El Santo Patriarca dio un respingo y giró sobre sus talones. Había reconocido la voz, extrañamente impersonal, pero no lo había sentido llegar.

-¡Saga! –Se encontró mirando al Santo, pero no fue a él a quien vio. Aquel chiquillo no era más que un cadáver… una sombra gris de lo que había llegado a ser. Todo el alivio que había sentido al verlo, se esfumó al darse cuenta.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Star Hill está vedado, incluso para ti.

Nunca supo por qué pronunció aquellas palabras precisamente, tampoco le dio mayor importancia. El peliazul no contestó, ni hizo el amago si quiera. No vestía la armadura, y desde donde estaba, Shion casi podía jurar que temblaba. Buscó sus ojos, buscó la mirada pura que había iluminado su rostro por muchos años, mas no la encontró. Solamente había una profunda e insoldable oscuridad, una sombra escalofriante que ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar. Aioros estaba en lo cierto: Saga estaba lejos de estar bien, _muy_ lejos. Se veía frágil, delicado y enfermizo, pero no por ello menos peligroso. Más bien al contrario: su cosmos no se percibía, a pesar de que lo tenía frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo, el aura que desprendía era insoportablemente poderosa y fuerte… _divina_.

De pronto, su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora. El chico permanecía quieto, apoyado en una de las columnas, como una estatua, pero sin dejar de verlo. Recordó a Kanon, la sonrisa burlona y sus palabras siempre desafiantes, su inquebrantable rebeldía. Pensó en Arles… su inseparable compañero, amigo y confidente, durante muchos años. ¿Qué había sido de ellos en realidad? Siempre había considerado a Saga incapaz de hacer daño alguno a su gemelo, había visto con sus propios ojos sus intentos por evitarlo. Arles solamente había ido buscando una respuesta, un par de palabras que le confirmaran que los rumores eran falsos. Aquello había sido por la mañana, y quien había regresado era alguien diferente. Ya no podía encontrar su cosmos… simplemente se había esfumado.

-¿Por qué? –Saga repitió la misma pregunta que él hiciera al aire momentos atrás. Sonó como un murmullo apenas audible… pero tan cargado de dolor, que no fue capaz de sostener su mirada mientras se acercaba a él lentamente.

-Creí que lo comprenderías. –Dijo de vuelta.- Tomar la decisión fue difícil, ambos merecíais… -El chico ahogó una pequeña carcajada, y se sobó los ojos. Frunció el ceño.

-No pregunto eso… -Alzó la mirada, y de alguna manera, Shion se vio obligado a verlo de vuelta. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando contempló el rojo escarlata. – Tú… -El peliverde entreabrió los labios, sobrecogido… sorprendido. Saga no solía pronunciar más palabras de las necesarias, pero tampoco titubeaba.- Tú lo… _sabías_.

-¿Qué? –No atinó a decir más. La inquietud de su pecho crecía a cada segundo, y cuando notó el dolor y el aturdimiento reflejado en el rostro del santo… terminó de comprender.

-Siempre lo has sabido. –Saga rió por no llorar. Se sentía mareado, como si hubiera despertado tras la más grande de las borracheras, y temía que si daba un paso más, cayera de bruces al suelo. Sus ojos quemaban, dolían… y terminaron por llenarse con las lágrimas que se había prometido no derramar.- _Siempre_…

-Hijo, ¿estás bien?

-¡Lo supiste y no hiciste nada! –gritó. Ignoró el desconcierto y el miedo inconfundible en los ojos del Maestro. Solo deseaba gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta, porque en aquel momento… no había nada en el mundo que no odiara. No se molestó siquiera en secar las lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas.- ¡Me dejaste! Y al final me has echado a un lado cuando más te… - "_Necesitaba_." El grito terminó siendo apenas un hilo de voz.- Yo…

El corazón del anciano se rompió en mil pedazos al escucharlo. Nada de lo que había sentido hasta aquel momento, podía igualarse con el dolor que le infligía ver a su hijo, a _su_ pequeño de aquella manera. Se acercó hasta él, lo suficiente como para poder sostener su rostro con ambas manos. Buscó sus ojos una vez más, y comprobó espantado la peligrosa oscilación del más bello esmeralda al rojo de la sangre.

-Saga… -atinó a murmurar.

-Yo no… -Shion no sabía si la respiración del chico estaba tan agitada a causa de los sollozos, o por su desasosiego.

-Shhh…

-Kanon… -Si Shion no hubiera estado allí para sostenerlo, sus piernas no hubieran sido capaces de aguantar su propio peso. Pero poco importaba, no había nada que Saga pudiera hacer por controlarse. Apenas quedaba nada de él allí, y solamente Shion podía ayudarle. Era su última esperanza.

-¿Kanon? –El lemuriano disimuló lo mejor que pudo la inquietud que desató el nombre del menor.

-Él quería… -Entrecerró los ojos. Su cabeza dolía, y el zumbido en sus oídos amenazaba con volverlo loco.- Él… -Era incapaz de pronunciar dos palabras seguidas, era incapaz de decir todo lo que deseaba: _ayuda_. Shion apretó un poco más el abrazo que lo sostenía.

-Tranquilo. –dijo.

-Kanon… -volvió a repetir.

-Lo encontraremos. –Tenía la triste certeza de que ya nunca lo harían, pero aún así, las palabras surgieron solas.

-No, ya no… -Saga se aferró a la túnica del maestro cuando apretó los puños, intentando ahogar un nuevo sollozo.- Él y Arles…

Pero entonces, todo se detuvo. Ahogó un gemido de dolor y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Intentó separarse del agarre de Shion, consciente del peligro que su cercanía entrañaba para él, y apenas logró hacerlo unos centímetros. Su vista se nubló, y su garganta se secó… las lágrimas cesaron.

-¿Hijo? –El maestro lo apartó, intentando contemplar su rostro.

Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo… los largos mechones de flequillo gris cubrían su cambiante mirada. Se había quedado quieto, como un muñeco, y toda señal de inquietud en él se había desvanecido. Entreabrió los labios nuevamente, dispuesto a insistir, pero _él_ se adelantó. Contempló aquellos ojos sedientos de sangre, la macabra sonrisa plasmada en sus labios y la ceniza gris de su cabello.

-¡Tú!

Lo supo, lo supo inmediatamente. No necesitaba que nadie le explicara nada, ni siquiera precisaba que las estrellas le hablaran. Simplemente _sabía_ quien era el dueño de aquellos ojos. Todas sus sospechas encajaron en su sitio. Su corazón se desbocó, el nudo de su garganta amenazaba con ahogarlo y el insoportable miedo atenazaba cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Ares lo sabía, y Saga… en algún rincón de su propia prisión de carne y hueso, también.

Shion solamente alcanzó a ver su sonrisa. Después, con un movimiento sorprendentemente rápido, incluso para un santo dorado… El puño del chico asestó el golpe mortal.

_-"¡No!"_ –gritó Saga… aunque nadie pudo escucharlo. Él ya no tenía el control. No era más que un testigo mudo y encadenado de la tragedia, al que Ares había obligado a observar cada detalle.- _"¡Él no!"_

-Esta hecho. –La voz de Ares resonó en el templo, y después, simplemente se esfumó. El viento agitó su melena, y cuando Saga volvió en si, en medio de la enervante quietud, se aferró al cuerpo agonizante del Maestro.

-No… no… -Lo abrazó. Apenas respiraba, y la sangre que brotaba de él… encontró su camino en las filigranas doradas del suelo.

-Saga… -La vida se le iba. Las lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos con presteza, y Shion se encontró haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ver a su pequeño una vez más. Lo vio llorar amargamente, y quiso devolver el desesperado abrazo. Pero ya no podía moverse.- Perdóname… -susurró.

Los ojos verdes buscaron los suyos, sorprendidos ante aquella palabra... Él solamente alcanzó a sonreír. Se maldijo por todos aquellos años llenos de errores, por su ignorancia y su extremada fe en la fortaleza de unos _niños_. Se odió a sí mismo por haber fallado tan estrepitosamente a los únicos chiquillos que había llegado a considerar propios… por no haber escuchado sus gritos de ayuda, por haberles dejado nadar en el mar de la soledad por tanto tiempo.

Se maldijo por haberles arrastrado hasta aquel momento, por no haber sido capaz de ayudar a aquellos que más amaba… y por tener que dejarles solos nuevamente. Por verse condenado a observar desde las estrellas el tortuoso camino que les deparaba… cada segundo de desgarrador sufrimiento que no merecían.

Él debía haberlo sabido. Debía haber sido mejor. Por Saga, por Aioros… por todos, por su amada Athena. Su preciosa Athena, a la que había dejado sola e indefensa.

Había _fracasado_.

-Mi pequeño… -murmuró antes de que sus ojos se cerraran para siempre.

-No puedes irte… -Su voz se quebró. Saga contempló el cuerpo inerte del que había sido su gran ejemplo, su héroe, su padre.- _Tú_ no…

Lo había matado. Lo había hecho, y con su sangre había terminado de destruir lo poco que quedaba de él. Saga también había muerto. Ya no quedaba esperanza para él.

-Tú no… -susurró.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA: **

_Arles_: X_x

_Shion_: X_x

_Saga_: X_x

_Aio_: T_T

_Sun_: Damis, el ambiente se puso triste u_u

_Damis_: T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T

_Ares_: Wahahaha!

_Sun_: e_e ... triste y sádico… cof… cof… Aceptamos condolencias en forma de reviews.

_Damis_: Os recuerdo que debéis añadir a **Sociedad de Malvadas** a vuestros **alerts**. Sino, os perderéis la segunda parte de este fic que está a un solo capi de comenzar T_T

_Sun_: ¡Y no os perdáis el final de ésta primera parte! ¡Será en el siguiente capítulo!

_Damis_: Habrá más lágrimas y muertes.

_Sun_: T_T

_Damis_: Visitad la página del grupo en DeviantArt para leer la entrevista de Shura y, próximamente, el fantasmita de Shion responderá la suya.

_Sun_: Os advertimos que no nos hacemos responsables de los gastos en pañuelos desechables, ni en tampoco de los daños psicológicos causados por este fic.

_Damis_: Disfrutad de Aioros ahora que podéis. El chico se nos irá pronto T_T

_Aio_: O_o

_Sun_: T_T

_Damis_: ¡Hasta la próxima!


	30. Adios

**Capítulo 30: Adiós**

Un dolor tan punzante como insoportable atravesó su pecho. La falta de aire en sus pulmones lo obligó a despertar. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, y casi por reflejo, volteó a ver a sus acompañantes. Mosca y Perseo dormían a pocos pasos de él, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, Aioros lo supo desde el primer momento. Alzó el rostro hacia el negro cielo nocturno y lo escudriñó en busca de consuelo, mas no lo halló.

Una estrella fugaz lo atravesó y frunció el ceño. Decían que cuando una estrella caía, era el momento de pedir un deseo, el momento de aferrarse a la buena suerte. Pero Aioros sentía que no eran más que lágrimas doradas. Las mismas lágrimas que resbalaron por su rostro al comprender. Entreabrió los labios.

-No… -sollozó.- No…

Tras unos minutos en que se permitió dar rienda suelta a su dolor, se secó las lágrimas. Se puso en pie, y recobrando su entereza, despertó a los dos santos de plata que lo acompañaban. Sus rostros soñolientos adoptaron rápidamente una expresión de extrañeza poco usual. _"¿Qué sucede?"_ preguntaron. Y entonces, él se vio obligado a callarse la noticia. El maestro había muerto, si. _Shion_… Pero tuvo que esforzarse por mostrar su lado más fuerte, por evitar que su voz temblara y delatara la tristeza insoportable que lo carcomía. Lo había sentido, había sentido como su cosmos extrañamente triste se esfumaba en sus propios sueños. Eso era algo que sus subordinados no debían saber; no aún, no hasta que llegaran a casa y supiera a ciencia cierta que había pasado.

Volvieron a toda prisa al Santuario, sin mediar palabra. Los chicos no dejaron de verlo, interrogantes, durante todo el camino de vuelta, pero los ignoró del mejor modo que pudo. Les aseguró que les mantendría tan informados como le fuera posible, pero mientras subía por la larga escalinata zodiacal, solo atinó a pensar en los últimos días que habían vivido.

Se había marchado apenas el día anterior. Shion lucía cansado, viejo y triste… pero no moribundo. Le había prometido que traería de vuelta a Saga, había estado convencido de que aquello le devolvería algo de su alegría, al menos momentáneamente. Pero no lo había encontrado, había sido incapaz… Apretó los puños, preguntándose si en algún lugar del mundo, Saga estaría sintiendo el mismo dolor que él.

Antes de darse cuenta, el Templo Papal se alzó ante sus ojos.

Los guardias permanecían en sus sitios, como siempre, aferrados a sus picas de plata. Le dedicaron una leve reverencia, y finalmente abrieron la puerta del salón del trono. Aioros entró, procurando, tal y como venía haciendo toda la noche, que su dolor no le traicionara. Recordó el rostro impasible de Saga: su máscara de tranquilidad incluso en las situaciones más tensas, y no pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo podía fingir tan bien. Pero no importaba… la verdadera cuestión era que el Santuario no necesitaba rostros rotos por la pena. El Santuario necesitaba fuerza y entereza: alguien que les mantuviera en pie tras un golpe tan duro como aquel. Ese alguien, le gustara o no, debía ser él.

-¿Arles? -llamó cuando entró al salón del trono, encontrándolo vacío.

El viejo santo de Altair no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista, pero sin mucho esfuerzo, su cosmos lo ubicó por él. Lo encontró en la terraza: en aquel mismo lugar donde habían pasado infinidad de horas inmersos en sus soporíferas clases, protestando y distrayéndose con el mismo aire. Todo aquello parecía pertenecer a otra vida.

-Has llegado. -Dijo, con las manos apoyados en la baranda de mármol; y con la vista, de metálico rojo, perdida en el insondable firmamento nocturno.

-Volví en cuanto lo sentí. –Se acercó hasta quedar a su lado.- ¿Cómo…?

¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo murió? ¿Sufrió? Arles sabía de sobra que si el arquero no le ahogó a base de preguntas fue solamente por el apretado nudo de su garganta. Así que, tras aquella oscura máscara de plata, Ares sonrió disfrutando del cuerpo conquistado. Desde la muerte del viejo, Saga se había perdido en su propia mente. Sus lloriqueos se habían apagado, y él, felizmente, había tomado el control. La fortaleza mental del mocoso finalmente se había quebrado, dejando la vitalidad de su cuerpo a su merced. Había elegido bien: el chiquillo había resultado tan fuerte como manejable.

El chico de Sagitario era el único obstáculo que le quedaba, y parecía tan débil e indefenso como un bebé. Todo marchaba mejor de lo planeado.

-Fue, como cada una de las últimas noches, a Star Hill. –Se aclaró la garganta. Su voz sonó extrañamente tranquila y sosegada, como aquel que conversaba acerca del clima.- Se tomó demasiado tiempo, pero no nos está permitida la entrada al templo estrellado, así que aunque me extrañó, esperé. Fui en su busca cuando sentí morir su cosmos. Lo encontré en el suelo. Su corazón se paró, después de doscientos cuarenta y tres años.

-¿Puedo verlo? –atinó a preguntar el chico tras unos segundos de silencio.

Arles volteó a verlo y cuando Aioros se encontró con la oscura máscara mirándolo fijamente, bajó la vista. No supo por qué, pero de pronto, se sentía pequeño e indefenso y la intensidad que aquel rostro metálico transmitía, le resultó insoportable. Sin embargo, Ares sabía de sobra que eran todas aquellas emociones: miedo, un miedo incontrolable, que había contemplado y provocado innumerables veces durante su larga vida. Un miedo que inflamaba su cuerpo de placer.

-El Maestro fue incinerado hace unas horas. –dijo, sin perder detalle alguno de la reacción del chico.

Aioros guardó silencio, consciente de que las lágrimas estaban haciendo brillar sus ojos peligrosamente. Se encontró sin palabras. Tan sorprendido como estaba, había esperado encontrar a Arles más abatido. Al fin y al cabo, había sido la mano derecha de Shion durante décadas, su único amigo. Sin embargo, el viejo santo nunca le había resultado tan entero e impresionante. Era como si nada importante hubiera sucedido, cuando en realidad, todo su mundo se había puesto de cabeza.

-Su único deseo era descansar con sus hermanos de armas… -"_Tal y como todo guerrero debe desear_", pensó el dios.- No quería, de ningún modo, un funeral suntuoso, así que hice tal y como él deseaba. Al amanecer haremos repicar las campanas de Meridia en su honor.

-Así… ¿sin más? -¡Por los dioses! Shion había sido Patriarca durante más de doscientos años! Merecía algo más. Había sido un _padre_ para ellos, merecía al menos sus lágrimas.

-Son tiempos difíciles, el Santuario necesita _tranquilidad_. –Su voz sonó con tanta autoridad, que la determinación de Aioros por protestar, se vio rápidamente minada.

-Lo sé… -se revolvió los desordenados rizos con nerviosismo.- Es solo que sin Saga aquí, con todo el asunto de Kanon… -De pronto, la realidad cayó sobre él con un peso aplastante.- Estoy _solo_. ¡No pude encontrarlo aunque se lo prometí! ¡Y no llegué a tiempo! Si tan solo hubiera podido traérselo una vez más… Me hubiera gustado despedirme de Shion… fue un gran Maestro, un _gran_ padre, Arles.

-Guarda las lágrimas para cuando estés solo. –Aioros hubiera jurado que en su voz había una pizca de desdén, y no se equivocaba. Pocas cosas existían que Ares odiara más que las lágrimas y los mortales que se dejaban llevar por el corazón. Simplemente, con su naturaleza belicosa, no lo comprendía y lo despreciaba enormemente. Mostraban una debilidad deshonrosa que lo avergonzaba.- Así ha de ser.

-¿Ya diste la noticia? –susurró.

-Lo haré mañana. –El arquero asintió.- Se lo dije a Mu unos minutos antes de que llegaras. Pero has de ser tú quien se lo diga a Shura y Aioria, si es que no lo saben ya. Aprovecharemos también para anunciar la sucesión.

La _sucesión_. La palabra resonó en la mente de Aioros una y otra vez, tan alto, que estaba seguro, Arles podía escucharlo perfectamente desde donde estaba. En aquel momento, era un asunto del que no quería oír ni hablar. Ni siquiera lo había pensado. Ya no habría más clases, ni más preparación, ni más consejos. Sin Shion allí, el trono era suyo por derecho. El tan temido momento, había llegado mucho antes de lo esperado, y podía decir, con más certeza que nunca… que no estaba preparado. No en aquel instante.

-Apenas has iniciado tu preparación para el puesto. El momento para que te sientes en el trono y gobiernes, aún no ha llegado. –Tal y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Arles continuó.- No estas listo para asumir una responsabilidad como esa.

-Ya lo sé. –murmuró. No tenía caso ocultarlo, ni fingir lo contrario. Arles lo conocía desde que había llegado al Santuario, ahogado en un mar de lágrimas a los siete años. No le sería difícil leer a través de sus palabras, y estaba seguro, que sabía de sobra sus sentimientos al respecto.

-Seguiré como regente, hasta que tu formación esté más avanzada. Shion hubiera querido que ocuparas su puesto ya mismo… -Aioros frunció el ceño. No por la decisión con la que hablaba Arles, ni por su sugerencia, que le parecía terriblemente adecuada y sensata, sino por la extraña manera en que hablaba del Maestro. Jamás, en toda su vida, lo había escuchado llamarlo por su nombre.- En los últimos tiempos se dejaba llevar demasiado por el corazón. Tú tienes otras responsabilidades importantes que cumplir, y debes madurar. Darte la máscara de oro hoy mismo, sería un error que no podemos permitirnos. –el Santo de Sagitario asintió lentamente. No estaba renunciando al trono, solo estaba esperando por el momento adecuado. El hecho de que no estaba preparado para tal responsabilidad en aquel preciso instante, era obvio. Quizá en unos meses más, fuera capaz de cumplir con todo lo que Shion había esperado de él. Quizá, finalmente, podría hacerlo sentir orgulloso allá donde estuviera.

-Está bien. Tienes razón, no tiene caso apresurar las cosas. Ya tenemos suficiente con lo que lidiar ahora.

-Puedes irte. –Arles asintió, complacido.- Descansa. Mañana será un día largo.

Aioros inclinó el rostro, y giró sobre sus talones. Arles lo observó alejarse, cabizbajo y apesadumbrado, a través del salón. El Santuario entero estaba resultando terriblemente fácil de manejar, y en aquel momento, recordó que los hombres solamente veían lo que deseaban ver. La diferencias entre Saga y Arles era obvias. Poco tenía que ver uno con otro. El chico era un adolescente después de todo, estaba creciendo, y no solo físicamente. Su propio poder, su voz, sus movimientos, el tono de su cabello… todo era diferente y, aún así, nadie pareció darse cuenta. Ni siquiera se habían percatado del cambio en su aura, pues aunque había logrado imitarla con maestría, continuaba siendo sutilmente diferente y por mucho, más poderosa. Amplió su macabra sonrisa una vez más. Los santos eran capaces de percibir un cosmos apagándose a miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero sus ojos no les permitían distinguir a un demonio de un ángel.

-Una cosa más. –dijo antes de que tuviera tiempo de irse. Aioros se detuvo, y ladeó el rostro para verlo mejor.

-¿Si?

-La búsqueda de Saga queda suspendida. –El arquero frunció el ceño.

-Déjame buscarlo un par de días más, ¡lo encontraré! –suplicó.- Habrá sentido la ausencia de Shion incluso con su cosmos apagado… volverá. Él…

-En lo que al Santuario respecta, Kanon está muerto, y Saga, en el mejor de los casos, es un _desertor_. La armadura de Géminis permanecerá aquí a la espera de un nuevo dueño.

Lo dejó con la palabra en la boca. No le dio opción si quiera a emitir una sola protesta, pues cuando Aioros quiso darse cuenta, Arles cerró la puerta tras de si. El arquero se quedó quieto en su lugar, ensimismado, con cada uno de sus músculos atenazados por la tensión. Quizá era cosa suya, quizá el dolor le estaba nublando la mente, pero Arles no era el mismo. ¿Cuándo se había convertido su cosmos en un aura tan impresionante?

-X-

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su templo, miles de imágenes inundaban sus pensamientos. Algunas eras distantes y borrosas, con los rostros casi olvidados de sus padres y el sonido de sus voces, tan roncas y lejanas, que Aioros desconocía ya si habían sido reales, o si solo eran un producto de su imaginación. Recordaba los grandes ojos azules de su madre y la fuerza cómplice con la que su padre le revolvía los cabellos tras alguna travesura. Oía sus risas y escuchaba lo bonito que sonaba su nombre cuando provenía de sus labios.

Por siete años había sido un niño normal… un niño _feliz_. No había sido un príncipe, como lo era en el Santuario, pero tenía en su familia el tesoro más grande que un pequeño de su edad podía anhelar.

Entonces, su pérdida lo había empañado todo. Recordaba aún el punzante dolor en su pecho y la desesperante sensación de ahogo que lo habían envuelto al saber que los había perdido. Incluso respirar, se había vuelto una agonía con cada recuerdo feliz que se desvaneció en su mente ese día. Se oyó llorar y gritar hasta el cansancio cuando les supo muertos; y, ahora que vivía una situación demasiado similar, deseó tener la libertad de hacerlo nuevamente. Necesitaba ser libre de llorar la muerte del hombre que se había convertido en su padre y que le había devuelto la sonrisa a un niño roto como él.

Jamás imaginó que el vacío que sus padres habían dejado se llenara de otra forma en un lugar como aquel. Había llegado al Santuario con nada más que un montón de incertidumbre y una pena enorme en el corazón. Pero, de la manera más increíble, había encontrado una familia ahí. Una familia que estaba perdiendo de nuevo, poco a poco.

Ni en sus sueños más oscuros pudo vislumbrar que el triste final llegaría tan rápido. No era ingenuo, sino al contrario. Siempre fue consciente de lo demeritada que estaba la salud de Shion, pero el desenlace, por alguna razón, siempre le resultaba lejano. Ahora, que todo se había precipitado, se sentía iluso de haber pensado así.

Tampoco pensó en que el dolor de perder a alguien le enloquecería de nuevo como en ese mismo instante. Sn embargo, era justamente lo que sentía. Su pecho ardía bajo una agonía sofocante. Las lágrimas le empañaban la mirada sin que pudiera controlarlas. Respirar le dolía, como si sus pulmones se resistieran a seguir adelante, como si el dolor le arrastrara a un punto en que mirar hacia el futuro era igual a perderse en augurios oscuros y desconocidos.

Suspiró profundamente y el aire le hizo daño al atravesar su pecho. El nudo en su garganta, lejos de aflojarse, se tensó todavía más. Aún así, se esforzó por mantener el control, pero solamente consiguió ahogarse en su propia desesperación, cada vez más grande y poderosa.

Había perdido al soporte de su familia. Y, al ceder frente a Arles, al desistir en la búsqueda de Saga, había renunciado a otra parte importante y vital para él. Ahora estaba solo. Shion se había convertido en una estrella más del cielo y Saga… _Saga_. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué se había marchado? ¿Volvería? ¿Acaso no había notado como la vida de su padre se extinguía? ¿No había sentido también esa angustia profunda e insostenible que le había aquejado a él? ¿Por qué no había regresado?

Saga era su amigo. No un amigo cualquiera, sino el _mejor_ amigo que jamás imaginado que tendría. Eran hermanos de Orden y también hermanos de alma. Compartía todo con él, se habían vuelto inseparables… se hacían falta, o al menos él lo extrañaba. Sin embargo, un trono había terminado por alejarlos. Una maldita silla de mármol, oro y madera que Aioros detestaba más que a nada en ese mundo; una corona de oro que le había arrebatado aquello que no podía ser comprado ni con todos los tesoros del mundo. Por los dioses, ¿cómo habían llegado a ese punto?

"_-Qué está pasando?"_

De pronto se sentía desamparado. No era ya un niño, como hacía nueve años, pero se sentía como tal. Lo habían dejado solo, con tantos miedos. ¿Hacia donde debía ir? ¿Qué debía hacer?

_-"Seguir adelante, hijo. Mirar al futuro."_ -le habría dicho Shion. Pero era tan difícil. Era _tan_ doloroso.

Se secó las lágrimas que se le escaparon, con brusquedad, y revolvió por enésima vez sus rizos castaños.

-_"Soy un santo dorado."_ -se dijo a si mismo.- _"Soy un santo dorado y debo ser fuerte."_

Eso era lo que se esperaba de él, era lo que tenía que aparentar; aunque por dentro sintiera que algo se moría lentamente. Los recuerdos de sus padres habían quedado ya en el pasado y solo podía pensar en todo lo que había vivido en el Santuario, en cada momento de alegría que había disfrutado y en cada pena que habían compartido. Pensó en toda la gente que había querido y que parecían esfumarse uno a uno, sin que nada pudiera hacerse para retenerlos a su lado. Pensó en todos ellos, desde Shion hasta Naia, pasando por lo gemelos y por el mismo Orestes; pensó en los niños…

_-"Dioses, los niños." _-se dijo. Aún le debía explicaciones a Aioria y a Shura, pero, ¿y los demás? ¿Quién iba a explicarles? ¿Quién les confortaría?

Shion había sido un padre y un amigo para todos ellos. Les había querido desde el principio de sus días y los había dejado ir solo para que encontrasen su destino. Ellos, a su vez, se habían marchado con la falsa esperanza de volver a verle algún día. Sin embargo, cuando regresaran, no iban a encontrar nada más que el vacío que su ausencia había dejado. Shion se había ido, se marchó para siempre. Había viajado al mundo de los muertos, sin que siquiera pudieran despedirse de él y él de ellos.

Aioros compartía ese dolor. No había tenido la oportunidad de decirle adiós. Tampoco había sido capaz de regalarle un poco de paz antes de su partida. Debió haberse apresurado. Tenía que haber regresado con Saga antes de que el último suspiro de Shion se extinguiera. Ambos tenían que haber estado a su lado, juntos, como hermanos… como el lemuriano hubiera deseado. En cambio, lo habían dejado solo. Uno para perderse por el mundo y, el otro, para ir en pos de sus pasos. Shion había muerto en soledad, sin una mano que le sostuviera, sin una palabra que le reconfortara, sin el cariño de los hijos a los que tanto había amado en vida; sin una sonrisa que le asegurara que el futuro sería brillante a pesar de su ausencia.

Le habían fallado. Lo habían estropeado todo.

Al fin, tras lo que le pareció un camino interminablemente largo, llegó a Sagitario. Su templo le acogió como siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo, Aioros lo sentía especialmente frío.

El ritmo de sus pasos disminuyó conforme fue adentrándose en el edificio y las sombras de sus altos techos le envolvieron. Caminó lento, pues cada paso le acercaba a un lugar y a una situación en la que no quería encontrarse. Cuando llegase a sus privados, Aioria saldría a su encuentro y, entonces, tendría que ser él quien soltara las terribles noticias al pequeño león. Tendría que ser él quien viera el dolor en su rostro infantil y, con seguridad, quien limpiara las lágrimas que rodarían por sus mejillas.

Aioria no había conocido más padre que Shion. El lemuriano lo había crecido desde que era solo un bebé. Le había adormecido en sus brazos y le había contado historias cada noche antes de dormirlo, cuando fue un poco mayor. Había sido el Patriarca quien le enseñase el mundo, quien riera de sus travesuras y quien compartiera sus penas infantiles. Shion era el único padre que Aioria jamás tendría, y ahora que estaba muerto, su partida dolería como espada que abre el pecho. Aioros no estaba listo para infligir semejante dolor. No había sido capaz de asimilar el propio y no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser el portador de noticias tan funestas.

Al cruzar por el salón de batallas, se deshizo de la armadura. Esa día, le resultaba demasiado pesada.

Siguió su camino y, tal como había pensado, cuando llegó, Aioria jugaba entretenido en la pequeña habitación que él le había implementado en Sagitario. La niñera, que el mismo Shion había dispuesto como condición para que el niño viviera en el noveno templo, vigilaba en el salón principal.

La mujer se puso de pie al descubrir la presencia del santo e hizo una graciosa reverencia a su paso. Con mucho trabajo, el arquero consiguió responderle con una mueca, que en realidad debía ser una sonrisa. La despidió, con un agradecimiento, y ni siquiera esperó a que la doncella desapareciera para ir en busca de su hermano. Apretando los puños, se obligó a terminar con ello de una vez por todas.

Conforme avanzaba, su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se tornaba pesada. Iba pensando cada palabra con detenimiento, con exagerada escrupulosidad. Sabía que, si permitía que sus labios se tomaran libertades, terminaría por hundirse en sus propias lágrimas; y con las de Aioria habría suficientes. Él era el adulto ahora y su deber era ser fuerte para sostener al más pequeño. Si el cachorro de león siempre le había necesitado, ahora lo hacía más que nunca.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando se encontró con la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano pequeño. Contempló por un segundo la inscripción en ella y pasó los dedos con cuidado sobre la madera herida, sonriendo con nostalgia al recordar la vieja anécdota.

Aioria había tallado su nombre en la madera con aquella letra suya, inexperta y torpe. Lo había hecho el primer día que se mudó con él, a vivir en Sagitario. Arles había puesto el grito en el cielo, pues los templos debían cuidarse y permanecer intactos para las siguientes generaciones. Pero al pequeño león le habían importado poco sus quejas. Aioros recordó la forma en que su hermano volteó hacia el Patriarca y le miró con aquellos ojos suplicantes que conquistaban al lemuriano. Al final, Shion solo había sonreído ante la ocurrencia y le había instruido que, antes de abandonar Sagitario, en cuanto consiguiera su propia armadura, debía hacerse cargo de borrar su nombre de ahí. La respuesta del chiquillo los había hecho reír a ambos: _"Mandaré a mis guardias a pulir _toda_ la puerta. Así Arles no se quejará tanto."_ Obviamente, el santo de Altair no había encontrado graciosa la contestación.

Pero Shion ya no tendría el orgullo de mirar al león enfundándose en su armadura y Arles parecía dispuesto a encerrarse aún más en su propia severidad. No alcanzaba a definir que era exactamente lo que había cambiado, pero Aioros sentía en la presencia del santo de plata una fuerza y una imponencia que jamás había experimentado antes viniendo de él.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Quizás solo eran ideas suyas, creadas a raíz de la pérdida de Shion. Quizás, en algún intento por aferrarse a algo, su mente se las había ingeniado para transmitir la figura de autoridad, de Shion hacia Arles. Eso debía ser.

Antes de que se arrepintiera y saliera llorando de ahí, abrió la puerta muy despacio, solo una pequeña rendija por la que se atrevió a mirar dentro. En efecto, Aioria estaba demasiado entretenido como para pillarle. Se tomó un segundo para observarlo en silencio. Había tardado semanas en superar la partida de Milo y de los demás, pero ahora estaba mejor. Aunque, sin duda, la muerte de Shion volvería a hundirlo en una tristeza aún más profundadamis.

-Hola. –por fin, se atrevió a saludar.

El niño volteó al reconocer la voz de su hermano y, tras de ponerse de pie en un brinco, corrió a su encuentro. Su rostro se había iluminado con una sonrisa enorme y radiante, una sonrisa que Aioros tendría que destrozar en unos pocos minutos más.

-¡Hermano! ¡Has vuelto! -se lanzó sobre él, colgándose de su cuello.

-Estoy aquí. –lo abrazó.

-¿Y Saga? ¿Le has encontrado? ¿Ha vuelto contigo? –los ojos esmeralda de Aioros se encontraron con los suyos y el arquero sintió que aquel nudo en su garganta volvía a intentar asfixiarlo.

-No, no le he encontrado. –aseveró.

-Eso es terrible. Le echamos mucho de menos… ¡a Kanon también! –la decepción se dibujó en la carita de Aioria mientras Aioros asentía, esforzándose por recuperar la fuerza de su voz.

-Lo sé… lo sé. –pero para Arles, Kanon estaba muerto y Saga era un desertor que no merecía un segundo de su tiempo.

Probablemente, la única razón por la que Aioros hubiera estado dispuesto a reclamar el maldito trono en aquel instante eran ellos dos. Arles estaba equivocado… _tenía_ que estarlo.

-Hermano, ¿estás bien? –la pregunta del chiquillo lo hizo regresar a su presente.

Por la forma en que Aioria le miró, el santo supo que había bajado la guardia y revelado más de lo que le hubiera gustado acerca de su pesar. Despacio, bajó al niño y, tomándole de la mano, lo guió hasta la cama. Se sentó ahí y le invitó a hacer lo mismo, a su lado. Aioria le siguió con una docilidad rara en él, como si presintiera que algo muy malo estaba por suceder.

-Necesitamos hablar. –dijo con suavidad. De pronto, todo el discurso que había planeado, se la había borrado de la cabeza. El más pequeño se mantuvo en silencio, atento a él. Aioros supo que tenía que continuar. No había forma correcta, ni menos dolorosa, de decirle la verdad.- Tú sabes que Shion ha estado muy enfermo, ha vivido muchos años, ¿cierto?

-Si. Arles dice que debemos cuidarle mucho. –el niño agachó el rostro. Sin saber como continuar, el mayor pasó el brazo sobre su hombro y lo acercó a él.

-Y sé que lo han hecho. Sé que han cuidado de él todo lo que han podido pero… -se detuvo para respirar.- Pero el destino, muchas veces, tiene sus propios planes.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Recuerdas las estrellas? Shion siempre decía que ellas lo sabían todo, que podían ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro de los hombres.

-¿Shion vio algo malo en ellas?

-Las estrellas… las estrellas han marcado el final del camino para Shion. Shion se ha ido. Lo siento mucho, Aioria. –sentenció en un susurro.

Las esmeraldas del pequeño león se abrieron con una incredulidad tan grande, que también se robó su brillo. Con lo obstinado que era, el niño no presentó resistencia alguna a las lágrimas. Tampoco dijo nada más.

Aioros le escuchaba sollozar, sin atreverse a soltarlo. Le acarició los rizos y se esforzó por lucir tranquilo. Era la primera vez que Aioria perdía a alguien tan cercano como Shion. Era la primera vez que sus lágrimas rodaban empujadas por el dolor de una pérdida enorme.

Pero, de pronto, Aioria se soltó de sus brazos y se secó los lagrimones con el antebrazo. Se frotó la nariz hasta dejársela roja. Sus ojos irritados se fijaron en su hermano.

-Está bien llorar. –le dijo el santo.

-No quiero llorar más. –respondió el otro, aunque sus acciones no confirmaban sus palabras.- A Shion no le gustaba que estuviéramos tristes.

-Él comprendería que lo estuvierais por esta ocasión. –le besó el cabello.- Sabría que le extrañareis mucho.

-¿Podemos verle?

-No, no podemos. Le han incinerado ya.

-¿Significa qué no podremos despedirnos de él? –su voz infantil se quebró al ver a su hermano negar. Las lágrimas volvieron a rodar sin control.- ¡Esto es muy injusto! –chilló.

-Puedes rezar por él. Te escuchará, desde las estrellas.

-¡Eso es mentira! No va a escucharnos. Se fue y no volverá jamás. –lloriqueó el león.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste del funeral? Hubiera querido ir y decirle adiós. ¡Los demás hubieran venido también! –un hueco se le formó en el estómago a Aioros.

-Eso estuvo fuera de mi control. Yo no estaba aquí cuando todo sucedió, así que Arles decidió lo que le pareció mejor y lo que, seguramente, Shion hubiera deseado. –admitió. Él tampoco se sentía conforme, pero la decisión estaba tomada y las consecuencias eran irreversibles.

-¡Pues Arles está mal! ¡_Muy_ mal! ¡Debiste reprenderlo! –el niño se puso de pie intempestivamente y, apretando los puños, se quejó.- ¡Teníamos que habernos despedido de Shion! ¡_Todos nosotros_! ¡Debisteis esperar a que volvieran!

-Arles hacía su trabajo, Aioria. Él… será el nuevo Patriarca. –el desencanto en el rostro del chiquillo no se ocultó. Por un segundo, su cuerpo se relajó, como si el aliento se le hubiera escapado. Decepción. Eso era.

-Pero… ese era tu trabajo. –susurró tan despacio, que casi fue imposible escucharle.

-Lo sé. Pero es complicado. –el mayor se apresuró a continuar. Sabía de la ilusión que su nombramiento había causado al pequeño, y le dolía convertirse en una decepción más.- Yo aún no estoy listo para tomar ese puesto. Tengo mucho que aprender antes de que…

-Quisiera estar solo. –terció, sin aviso alguno.

Como si le pegaran una bofetada, Aioros calló. Con mucho esfuerzo se tragó sus palabras y su sorpresa. Vio que Aioria hacía igual que él, tragándose su llanto. Si tan solo hubiera tenido algo que decirle, un consuelo aunque fuera pequeñito… Pero no había palabras que mitigaran la tristeza; lo sabía por experiencia. Solo le apenaba haber sido la causa de una desilusión para el pequeño.

-Aioria…

-Quisiera estar _solo_. –recalcó. No quería ver a su hermano. No le quería ahí... y para Aioros era fácil notarlo.

-Estaré afuera, ¿de acuerdo? –intentó revolver los cabellos, como siempre le hacía, pero el niño se apartó.

Aioros no insistió más. Su rostro adoptó un mohín de completa desolación que importó poco al aprendiz. Muchas cosas le habían hecho daño en las últimas horas. Sin embargo, lo de Aioria le había pillado desprevenido, como un golpe que no había visto venir.

-X-

Aioria llevaba varias horas encerrado en su habitación. Posiblemente se hubiera dormido ya, puesto que Aioros había dejado de escuchar el resuello de sus sollozos hacía un largo rato.

Aún así, no se atrevía a acechar. Temía estar equivocado y volver a originar las lágrimas del niño. No había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que le dejase, sino que se había sentado a las afueras de su puerta a pensar en sus propios remordimientos. Los minutos se le habían escapado en un ir y venir de recuerdos. El día no había terminado aún, a pesar de que Aioros hubiese dado todo porque así fuera.

Tras mucho pensarlo, se puso de pie. Caminó, arrastrando los pasos, hasta su baño y se mojó la cara con agua fría.

Cuando se encontró con su propio reflejo en el espejo, se dio cuenta que los demás siempre habían tenido razón: era tan fácil de leer, tan transparente… La tormenta de emociones había hecho estragos en sus facciones. Esa mezcla de desesperación y de tristeza lo estaba consumiendo con una rapidez extraordinaria. Incluso su cabeza se sentía más y más abrumada con el pasar de las horas.

Ni siquiera quería imaginarse lo que sería cargar con el peso del patriarcado en aquellos momentos. Cierto, algo dentro de él no se sentía del todo tranquilo con la decisión de Arles; pero otra voz en su interior, se lo agradecía.

Todavía tenía la obligación de informar a Shura de los acontecimientos, pero es que se sentía sumamente agotado. Sin embargo, para su suerte, buena o mala, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, pues el destino se encargó de que el arquero dejara de postergar sus obligaciones.

El cosmos de Shura se encendió sutilmente en su salón. Estaba ahí, en Sagitario, y ahora anunciaba su presencia, sin duda con la intención de hablarle.

Aioros se secó la cara y volvió a acomodarse el cinto escarlata sobre su frente. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y suplicó a su diosa por clemencia. Necesitaba fuerzas. Necesitaba paz para su alma.

_-"Haz que deje de doler."_-suplicó. Pero ese milagro, ni el mismo Zeus podría concedérselo. -Shura. –saludó cuando se encontró con su amigo a la entrada de sus privados.

La misma mirada que viese en Aioria unas horas antes, se apoderó del rostro de Shura: esa combinación de pánico e incertidumbre que él no sabía como calmar. Se maldijo por un instante y se aclaró la garganta mientras daba la espalda a su amigo para ir hasta su sofá.

Sabía que, con Shura, las explicaciones serían diferentes; mucho más complejas y menos vagas. El español exigiría más respuestas de las que Aioros podía proporcionarle y sus reclamos, sin lugar a dudas, serían más indefendibles de lo que se sentía capaz de manejar en ese momento. Solo una cosa sabía con certeza y es que, a como diera lugar, tenía que dar aquel mal trago de una vez por todas. No iba a soportar aquella agonía por más tiempo, no cuando su dolor podía más que cordura.

-Por los dioses, ¿estás bien? –Shura le siguió y tomó asiento frente a él. Se mantuvo al borde del sillón, incapaz de relajarse. Su instinto le avisaba que el horizonte venía plagado de nubes oscuras.

-No, Shura. –le dijo el otro, acentuando sus palabras con una suave negación.- Me temo que no. –añadió con la voz casi extinta.

-Me preocupas.

-_"Hay tanto que no sabes, mi amigo." _–su mirada azul le dijo. Más sus labios callaron.

-¿Qué está pasando? –insistió el Capricornio al verlo desviar la mirada. La angustia se lo estaba comiendo desde adentro, y Aioros y sus largas no estaban ayudando en lo más mínimo.

-Es Shion. –el castaño habló, por fin. Se aclaró la garganta, esperando que eso sirviera para que la voz se le dignara a aparecer. Pero no funcionó ni la mitad de bien de lo que deseaba.

-¿Qué hay con él? –de pronto, todo comenzó a tomar sentido frente a los ojos de Shura: el desencajo de Aioros, el hermetismo en el Templo Papal, el silencio de Arles… la ausencia de Shion. Todo tomaba un tinte demasiado oscuro.- ¡Aioros! ¿Qué hay con él? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Contesta!

Lo único que se atrevió a hacer, fue menear la cabeza mientras las lágrimas nublaban su mirada una vez más. Con eso, lo dijo todo. Las palabras sobraban.

-No… -el rostro de Shura palideció.- No. No puede ser… -balbuceó con los ojos desorbitados.

-En Star Hill, por la noche. Arles dice que… su cuerpo estaba ya agotado. Su corazón no resistió más. -pero, ¿cómo hubiese resistido, si ellos se habían encargado de rompérselo en miles de pedazos?

Shura se derrumbó lentamente en el sofá, como si la última gota de fuerza se hubiera evaporado de su cuerpo. Su postura, espigada y tensa de unos minutos antes, desapareció, y solo dejó atrás el cuerpo de un chiquillo derrotado.

-¿Cuándo será el funeral? –susurró. No resultó difícil para Aioros, adivinar que contenía el llanto. En ese sentido, Shura parecía más fuerte que él mismo.

-No habrá funeral.

-¿Qué? –en un santiamén, la mirada oscura del español había cambiado. En ella, el arquero encontró recriminaciones, muchas de ellas.

-Shion fue incinerado esta mañana. –continuó después de rehuirle la mirada. A pesar de sus intentos, seguía sintiendo los ojos de su amigo sobre él, atravesándole como una lanza.

-¿Incinerado? -¿cómo se había atrevido? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando por la cabeza de Aioros para hacer tal estupidez sin permitirles siquiera una última oportunidad para despedirse?- ¡¿Incinerado? ¡Aioros! ¿Cómo has podido dar semejante orden? –esta vez, las lágrimas hallaron una vía de salida.

-Shura, yo…

-¡¿No te parece que merecía algo más que esto? ¡Fue Patriarca por más de doscientos años! ¡Fue más que eso! Fue un padre para ti, para mi, ¡para todos! Y lo has quemado como si fuera un insulso… _bulto_ del cual deshacerte.

-Yo no dí esa orden. –Aioros replicó. Y su voz sonó más dura que de costumbre. Le hería que Shura pensara que él había sido capaz de hacer algo así.- Fue Arles quien tomó la decisión.

-¿Por qué Arles haría algo así? –Shura no entendía nada.- Era _tú_ decisión. _Tú_ eres el Patriarca ahora.

Aioros se mordió los labios. Bajó la cabeza y miró de soslayo a su amigo. Algo le decía que no obtendría simpatía de su parte.

-Arles y yo hablamos. -¿habían hablado o Arles le había ordenado? No estaba seguro de cómo habían sucedido las cosas.- Decidimos que lo mejor sería que él fungiera como Patriarca por ahora.

-Dime que es una pésima broma, Aioros. –con las lágrimas todavía secándose en sus mejillas, el español frunció el ceño.- Shion te nombró heredero. A ti, ¡_a ti_, por los dioses!

-No entiendes.

-No, no entiendo. Lo siento, pero no comprendo dónde tienes la cabeza. –a cada segundo, la desesperación en la voz de Shura crecía y crecía.- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que haces? Ser Patriarca es _tu_ deber, _tu_ obligación; no la de Arles. Si Shion hubiese creído por un solo segundo que él hubiese hecho un mejor trabajo que tú, no habría armado este desastre al nombrarte heredero. ¡Por Athena! Aioros, este lío fue por ti. ¡Fue por _tu_ culpa! Saga se fue por ti, por ese jodido trono y, ¡ahora tú lo mandas todo al demonio! Si no querías el puesto desde el principio, debiste cederle el lugar. Tal vez así, él se hubiera quedado, tal vez Shion aún viviría, tal vez estaríamos mejor ahora. Le habrías ahorrado mucho dolor a todos.

El arquero se congeló en su asiento. Escuchó cada palabra del santo de Capricornio sin atreverse a replicarlas, pero repasándolas incesantemente en su cabeza. Cada una de ellas había salido con tal certeza, tal determinación, que las hacía especialmente punzantes. Solo podía pensar en la verdad que encerraban y en lo mucho que dolía haberse equivocado. Quizás Shura tenía razón. Si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor de echarse para atrás antes, muchas tragedias se hubieran evitado… pero no tenía fuerzas ni deseos para continuar esa discusión. Necesitaba huir, quería salir de ahí antes de que la cabeza o el corazón le explotaran. Le urgía llorar, gritar y maldecir. Tenía tantas cosas que sacar de su pecho que, si no lo hacía, terminaría por quebrarse y aquel era un lujo que no podía darse.

-Necesito aire, Shura. ¿Podrías vigilar a Aioria por mi un momento, por favor? Está dormido, solo es quedarte con él un rato. –Aioros se sobó los ojos cansados. Las lágrimas le escurrieron por los dedos. Aquello no podría haber salido peor y tampoco tenía pinta de mejorar.- Necesito... necesito salir.

Shura ni siquiera se molestó en asentir, solo le miró con esos ojos oscuros y severos, que irradiaban desprecio. Aioros entonces, se dio la vuelta, en busca de la salida de su templo, pero apenas alcanzó a caminar un par de pasos antes de que la voz del Capricornio le hiciera detenerse una vez más.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

-Shura… por favor.

-El trono te corresponde, Aioros. –espetó, antes de que el castaño pudiera decir una sola palabra más.- _Tú_ deberías estar sentado ahí, no Arles.

-No entendéis nada. No lo hacéis. –repitió, a sabiendas de que jamás lo harían.

-¡No! ¡Quien no entiende, eres tú! Shion te eligió para ser el heredero y tú estás dándole la espalda a todas tus obligaciones. Todos esperamos de ti algo más que… _esto_. Si Shion os viera, moriría de pena de nuevo. Sois decepcionantes. ¡Ambos lo sois! ¡Tú, Saga! Él ha desaparecido y tú… -no siguió hablando porque, de pronto, la mirada azul de Aioros, ahogada en lágrimas, le hizo callar.

-¿Yo qué? Anda, dilo. –musitó el chico mayor. La voz se le quebró, pero a Shura no le importó. Quería herirlo, quería hacerle daño, tanto como él le hacía sentir.

-¡Tú eres un cobarde! –las lágrimas manaron, por fin, como una cascada sobre su rostro. Lágrimas de rabia y de dolor.- ¡Eres _tan_ cobarde como Saga! Preferís mirar a otro lado antes de hacer lo correcto. Estáis jodidamente asustados. O, ¿será que acaso esto ya no os interesa más? ¡¿Es eso? ¡Os distéis por vencidos!

Aioros se mordió los labios para no contestar. Las lágrimas no se le escaparon, pero tampoco supo como consiguió retenerlas. Tragó saliva y, por unos segundos, retuvo la respiración.

-No me hagas esto ahora, por favor. –le suplicó. No quería oír más. Dolía.

-¡¿Qué no debo hacer qué? ¡Nos estáis abandonado! Todos vosotros nos estáis dando la espalda. Tal parece que nada os importa. Nada, ni nadie. –susurró, importándole poco lo hirientes que pudieran resultar sus palabras. Después de todo, Shura también estaba terriblemente herido. Y, oh, cómo le dolía.

-Yo… lo siento. -una lágrima escapó de sus ojos azules, pero Aioros ni siquiera la sintió rodar por su mejilla. No sentía nada más que lo mucho que dolía su corazón.- Lo lamento tanto.

-Laméntalo todo lo que quieras. No puedes ni quieres solucionarlo.

Cuando Shura se giró y le dio la espalda, Aioros supo que era el momento de irse. Así, desapareció por la puerta de su templo, con el alma en un hilo y el corazón destrozado.

-X-

En el instante en que Deltha abrió la puerta de su cabaña, el santo de Sagitario se coló, como una suave ráfaga de viento. La amazona le contempló por un par de segundos, entre sorprendida y absorta por su repentina aparición. Se tomó un minuto para analizar sus rasgos, y el corazón se le retorció al descubrir los ojos azules, enmarcados en el rojo con que las lágrimas los habían matizado. Vio su gesto compungido, y aquella mueca en sus labios le susurró la batalla que el arquero libraba contra su propia tristeza. Algo estaba mal. _Terriblemente mal_. Lejos habían quedado el porte lleno de fortaleza y su sonrisa encantadora. Ahí, frente a sus ojos, Deltha sentía que miraba a un niño, adolorido, asustado y desvalido.

-Aioros, ¿qué…?

-Shion está muerto. –él soltó la verdad sin rodeo alguno, como si las palabras le quemaran en la garganta.- Está muerto, Del. -los ojos del chico se inundaron en lágrimas que no tardaron en acariciar sus mejillas.

El corazón de la amazona se le desbocó en el pecho mientras su mente luchaba por asimilar la inesperada noticia. Abrió los labios en un intento de articular palabra, pero su cabeza fue incapaz de hilar dos solos pensamientos que tuvieron sentido.

Su primer instinto le hizo abalanzarse sobre él. Deltha se aferró al castaño con todas sus fuerzas y no tardó en sentir el calor de sus propias lágrimas, despertadas por el dolor del arquero. Él le correspondió, apretándola contra si, hundiendo el rostro en su pelo púrpura y dando rienda suelta a todas esas lágrimas que había contenido durante el día entero. Lloró. Lloró todo lo que no había podido llorar antes. Ahí, con Deltha, no necesitaba fingir entereza, no tenía que actuar como un santo dorado, ni tampoco tenía que ser el adulto que no era. Podía ser solo él, solo Aioros; solo un chico con el corazón roto en miles de pedazos.

Fue entonces, cuando Deltha sintió su cuerpo temblar entre sus brazos y lo estrujó con más fuerza aún. Deseó que sus caricias pudieran mitigar el dolor, que alejaran por un segundo todos sus pesares y que le ayudaran a componer aquel mundo que se le caía en pedazos. Pero nada de eso era posible. Lo único que podía hacer era estar ahí, compartiendo su pena.

-Lo siento. –musitó. Después, le buscó el rostro y lo tomó suavemente en sus manos. Depositó un beso en su mejilla y luego otro, y otro más, enjuagando sus lágrimas con ellos.- Lo siento _muchísimo_, cielo.

El santo asintió, aceptado las condolencias, y volvió a abrazarla. Escondió el rostro en su cuello mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos con cuidado. Lloró, hasta que no pudo más y la pelipúrpura esperó por él.

Aioros había perdido a un padre, a tan solo unos pocos días de haber perdido a un hermano. Saga y Shion, los dos sostenes de su vida, aquellos que lo mantenían entero aún en los momentos más difíciles, se habían desmoronado cual arena arrastrada por el mar. Deltha no podía siquiera imaginarse lo que debía estar sintiendo, todo ese dolor, esa nostalgia y el desconcierto. Pero estaba segura que, cuando se sufría una pérdida así, un pedacito del alma moría también con aquellos que se iban. Algo muy parecido le había pasado al despedirse de Naia.

Se quedaron así, hasta que el santo la dejó ir. Cuando se separaron, la amazona le buscó la mirada.

-¿Estás más tranquilo? –le preguntó, secando sus lágrimas. No habría respuesta sincera a su pregunta. Sin embargo, el santo asintió.

-Un poco.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Cómo es que ha muerto?

-Murió esta noche, en Star Hill. –habló con voz ronca.- Aún estando lejos, pude sentirlo. Se apagó, como se apagan las estrellas.

-Oh, Aioros.

-Y no entiendo, Del. No entiendo por qué. –se llevó las manos a la cabeza y enredó los dedos en su cabellera. Después, se secó las lágrimas, pero rápidamente otras tomaron el lugar de las primeras.- ¿Por qué no pudo esperar un poco más? Solo _un poco_ más. Le hubiera traído a Saga. Se habría despedido de él. Hubiera podido… -la voz se le atoró en la garganta.- Hubiera podido irse en paz. –Aioros se sentó al borde de la cama y hundió el rostro entre sus manos, víctima de una desesperación que le carcomía el alma.- ¿Por qué tenía que irse así? Se fue solo, con tantos miedos… con tanto dolor, con tanta incertidumbre. Era un buen hombre. No merecía esto. No lo merecía.

Deltha se sentó a su lado. Frotó su espalda, con una caricia reconfortante.

-Tal vez no pudo despedirse, pero estoy segura de que se fue sabiendo que harías todo para traer a Saga de regreso. Confiaba en vosotros, Aioros. Sabía que, a pesar de su ausencia, haríais lo correcto. Él os enseñó, os creció. ¿Crees que dudaría un solo segundo de vosotros? –le dijo.

-Siento que le hemos fallado en todo. –agregó Aioros.- Nos hemos esforzado en ser una gran decepción.

-¿De qué hablas? –Deltha negó con la cabeza.- Ese hombre no pudo sentirse más orgulloso de vosotros. Todos cometemos errores, Aioros. Todos. Eso no nos hace malas personas, ni tampoco nos convierte en enormes fracasos.

-Si tan solo…

Sin embargo, la pelipúrpura lo hizo callar. Sus dedos posaron lentamente sobre los labios del castaño y, poco después, su boca los reemplazó. Lo besó suavemente.

-Estás agotado. Descansa un poco y las cosas lucirán diferentes.

Aioros se dejó caer en la diminuta cama y perdió la mirada, todavía empañada en lágrimas, en las vigas del tejado. Se quedó ahí, pensando en cientos de planes, ahora perdidos, y en un futuro brillante que probablemente jamás conocerían.

Mientras, Deltha se recostó a su lado. Peinó con las manos los cabellos de Aioros y se detuvo a observar su rostro, marcado por el dolor. Pensó en que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su mundo se había puesto de cabeza. Todo había comenzado con el descalabro de Naiara y, ahora, Deltha desconocía donde terminaría. Solo sabía una cosa: que tenía miedo al desenlace. Temía, en lo más profundo de su alma, que el destino le arrebatase a la única persona que le quedaba.

-No se ha dado el aviso sobre la muerte de Shion. –la pelipúrpura acotó. Aquel era el tipo de noticias que tardaran medio segundo en regarse por todo el Santuario y el hermetismo resultaba sospechoso.

-Nadie sabe nada. Arles ha programado el aviso para la mañana. Pero ha decidido que no habrá funerales. –y él no se había atrevido a reclamar nada. Aioria y Shura tenían razón en estar enfadados con ambos, en especial con él.

-Oh… -lo último que Deltha esperaba era algo así. Shion había sido el hombre más importante del Santuario por dos siglos y resultaba increíble que una despedida fuera tan simple y escueta mancillara su legado.- Creí que habría algo especial en su honor. –dijo, mientras se acomodaba cerca de él. Cuando recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho de arquero, escuchó el latido de su corazón y el sonido de su respiración, todavía inquieta por el llanto de antes.

-Han pasado demasiadas cosas, Del. –Aioros musitó. Entre ellas, la más importante era precisamente alrededor de él… de él y de su cobardía.

-Cuéntame.

-Cedí el trono a Arles. -por instinto, Deltha se incorporó para verle, pero Aioros no se molestó en enfrentar su mirada. El arquero cerró los ojos y apretó sutilmente los labios. Probablemente jamás encontraría explicaciones a el por qué tenía tanto miedo, pero así era.- El trono… es lo último que quiero ahora. No estoy listo y…

-_"Tiene miedo." _–Deltha pensó. Sabía lo que se sentía al tener miedo. Ella se había sentido así cada día de su vida. Le comprendía.- Está bien, Aioros. Está bien. –volvió a buscar reposo en su pecho y dibujó figuras con sus dedos sobre él.- Algún día estarás listo y, entonces, será tuyo. Ese trono es tuyo y de nadie más.

-X-

La noche había resultado corta.

Había despertado cuando las estrellas todavía brillaban en el cielo. La madrugada era fría y el Santuario aún dormía, hundido en un silencio impresionante y sombrío.

Aioros parpadeó un par de veces. La cabeza le dio vueltas y se sintió confundido. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar donde había despertado mientras sus pensamientos se ordenaban lentamente en su mente revuelta. Por un brevísimo segundo, le pareció que el día anterior había sido una pesadilla. Nada más que un sueño, horrible y agotador. Sin embargo, había sido real; tanto, que le resultaba mil veces más escalofriante que el peor de sus sueños. Sintió deseos de llorar de nuevo, pero estaba tan cansado que las lágrimas no le brotaron.

Entonces, reparó en el calor que emanaba de su acompañante, en lo reconfortante de su abrazo y en lo dulce de su olor. Deltha estaba a su lado, acurrucada contra su pecho y aferrada a él, como si el mañana no existiera. Dormía. Aioros lo supo por la sutileza de su respiración profunda. Sintió su cuerpo, tibio y frágil, enredado con el suyo. Sus incipientes formas femeninas se amoldaban perfectamente a él, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas: hechas la una para la otra. Se sintió tentado a tocarla y lo hizo. La acarició con delicadeza, recorriendo su piel con los dedos. Trazó figuras imaginarias en sus brazos, delineó su espalda, su cintura, sus caderas: y rozó su rostro con suavidad, embelezado por su tersura. Se detuvo bruscamente cuando ella, incitada por sus caricias, se revolvió ligeramente, solo para volver a acomodarse a su lado un instante, buscando refugio entre sus brazos.

Se detuvo a contemplarla por unos segundos. Hasta ese momento, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de observarla con tanto detenimiento, con tanto descaro, incluso. Deltha ya no era aquella niña temerosa que había conocido años atrás. Era diferente ahora. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, seguía siendo temerosa, pero definitivamente ya no era más una niña. Había cambiado… los dos habían cambiado.

El reloj sobre la mesilla le indicó que no faltaba mucho para que el Sol despuntara. Lo maldijo en silencio y decidió robarle unos segundos más al día.

Se acomodó junto a la amazona, hundiendo el rostro en aquella cabellera de mechas cortas y encrespadas. Jugueteó con las hebras púrpuras y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a disfrutar de ella un par de minutos más. Pero el tiempo voló y, en un santiamén, supo que tenía que levantarse o volvería a dormirse para no despertar hasta mucho más tarde.

Con cuidado, se levantó. Trató de no incomodarla, pero su sigilo no fue suficiente.

-¿Te vas? –la amazona de Apus se incorporó lentamente. Sus ojos somnolientos le miraron y él solo asintió como respuesta.- ¿Y si te quedas?

-No puedo, Del. –Aioros le dijo, mirándola de reojo mientras se ponía los zapatos. A Deltha no le fue difícil distinguir lo mucho que el cansancio y la tristeza habían nublando aquel par de zafiros que el arquero tenía como ojos. Tantas penas había borrado el brillo tan lindo de la mirada de Aioros. Al pensar en eso, se sintió abatida también. Sin embargo, un repentino y fugaz beso la hizo olvidarse de sus ojos para concentrarse en disfrutar del calor de sus labios. Solo deseó que aquel beso hubiese durado un poco más.- Amanecerá pronto y, entonces, será imposible marcharme sin ser visto. –continuó el santo.- La gente habla y yo no quiero que tú…

-La gente habla de todas formas. –y era verdad. Deltha los había oído, escupiendo mentiras a sus espaldas.- Quédate, por favor.

-Del…

-Es solo que… no quiero que te vayas. –se llevó las rodillas contra el pecho y las rodeó con las manos. De pronto, se sentía demasiado vulnerable a sus ojos, a sus besos, a sus caricias… a todo él.- Si algo te pasa… –suspiró con todo lo que sus pulmones le dieron para recobrar la compostura. Su ausencia le aterraba, pero no podía seguir actuando como una niña pequeña; era momento de crecer. Tenía que ser fuerte.- Eres todo lo que tengo aquí. No sé que haría si llegara a perderte.

El castaño, al escucharla, abandonó la tarea de atarse las botas y fijó su atención en ella. Se esforzó por sonreírle, aunque la labor le resultó titánica en ese instante.

-No voy a irme a ningún lado. Siempre estaré aquí. –acomodó una mecha púrpura que caía rebelde sobre el rostro de la amazona.- _Siempre_.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sí. Te lo prometo.

La amazona le sonrió del mejor modo que fue capaz y suspiró cuando él la besó suavemente en los labios. Después, se quedó sentada en la cama, envuelta en las sábanas, mientras le observaba prepararse para emprender la huída. A pesar de haberle dado su palabra, Deltha sabía que, muy seguramente, no podría sostenerla.

Aioros era un santo de Athena. Pertenecía a la diosa y a nadie más. Ni siquiera ella, quien le quería con locura, podría llamarlo _suyo_ jamás. Su vida, su destino, su corazón… todo él estaría siempre en las manos de la diosa de la sapiencia. Sería justamente Athena quien rigiera cada paso de su vida y Deltha tendría que conformarse con estar a su lado, mirando siempre desde las sombras.

-Te veré más tarde. –tras besarla en la frente, Aioros se levantó de la cama.

Caminó hacia la salida sin mirar atrás. Pero, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, Deltha lo atrapó. Tiró las manos por encima de su cuello y, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, lo besó. Esa vez no fue como ninguna de las anteriores. Esa vez, sus besos, que hasta entonces parecían guardar cierto candor en ellos, lo perdieron para tornarse apasionados.

Se dejaron ir solo cuando quedaron sin aliento. Entonces, Aioros clavó su mirada en la de ella, estupefacto. Notó su respiración pesada y también sus mejillas arreboladas. Pero aquel par de ojos marrones nunca rehuyeron a los suyos, sino que le miraron con tanto ahínco como él a ella, con una seguridad que nunca había visto en ellos antes..

La amazona, sintiendo su intensa mirada sobre si. Se lamió los labios con nerviosismo. Buscando tranquilizarse, exhaló profundamente y le obsequió una sonrisa torpe.

-Te quiero. –le dijo.

El santo le sonrió. Tomó el rostro de la amazona entre sus manos y depositó un último beso sobre su frente.

-Volveré este noche. Espérame y hablaremos. –le dijo, antes de escabullirse con las penumbras de la noche agonizante como cómplices.

-X-

Había vuelto al trabajo, como siempre, deseando que el día se fuera rápido mientras se mantenía ocupado.

Por la mañana, había estado al lado de Arles cuando se anunció la muerte de Shion al Santuario. Se había mantenido estoico todo el tiempo que duró la brevísima ceremonia. Aún ahí, en las alturas del palco del Coliseo había sido capaz de sentir la pena de cada persona que quiso y respetó al fallecido Patriarca. Tampoco le habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas recelosas cuando se anunció su dimisión al trono, en especial la de Shura. El santo de Capricornio no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día, pero Aioros tampoco le culpaba.

El resto del día, hasta poco antes que el ocaso comenzara, había retomado sus obligaciones usuales y algunas más. Se había adjudicado la ronda en Cabo Sunión e, incluso, había echado un rápido vistazo a las prisiones de Urano. Todo lo había hecho con la esperanza secreta de hallar algo que le guiara a Saga, algo que quizás hubieran pasado por alto antes. Pero, una vez más, había regresado sin respuestas.

Después, se había encaminado al Templo Papal, con la firme intención de hacer recapacitar a Arles acerca de su decisión de abandonar la búsqueda de Saga. Sin embargo, éste se había rehusado a recibirle. El arquero había protestado y le había reñido a Gigas para que le dejase entrar a su despacho, pero nada de lo que hizo consiguió revertir la decisión del nuevo Patriarca. Molesto, había ido en pos de la bebé Athena. Como siempre lo hacía, la compañía de la pequeña diosa consiguió calmar un poco su espíritu agitado. Cuando marchó de regreso a Sagitario, la niña dormitaba en brazos de su nodriza.

Él estaba tan cansado que el mismo Gigas le había dicho, con el respaldo del Maestro, que se tomara el resto de la noche para reponerse. En aquel momento, Aioros agradeció profundamente la idea.

Pero, mientras caminaba hacia su templo, una inquietud cada vez más grande se fue apoderando de él, hasta convertirse en ansiedad pura. Al final, solo había sido capaz de llegar al templo del centauro para tomar una ducha rápida y acechar fugazmente a Aioria, con la intención de arreglar los asuntos pendientes del día anterior. Podía soportar muchas cosas, pero la indiferencia de su hermano pequeño le ardía como nada.

-¿Aioria? –se asomó a la habitación.

-¿Mm? –le contestó el chiquillo, quien ni siquiera descuidó lo que hacía para prestarle atención.

-¿Cómo estás? –el arquero se invitó a pasar y caminó hasta sentarse en el suelo junto al león. El más pequeño le miró con esos grandes ojos acusadores y se encogió de hombros.- Quería hablarte de lo de ayer. –continuó el santo.- Sé que te hice enojar y que quizás me comporté… muy diferente a como esperabas. Pero han estado sucediendo demasiadas cosas. Sinceramente, me es difícil lidiar con todas ellas. Echo mucho de menos a Shion y también a Saga. Me es imposible pensar en nada más que ellos dos ahora mismo. Por Shion no puedo hacer más, pero por Saga… Tengo que encontrarle y no puedo hacerlo si también tengo que estar sentado en el trono.

Aioria, entonces, detuvo sus juegos. Por primera vez, en la conversación, enfrentó la mirada azul de su hermano. Al principio, el arquero no supo como interpretar la expresión en sus ojos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que, para su alivio, el pequeño león parecía comprender.

-También los extraño. Y a Milo, a Camus, a Shaka, a Alde… a todos. Pero también sé que volverán algún día. –dijo al mayor.- ¿Crees que Saga regrese?

-Lo hará. Voy a encontrarlo.

-Y, después, ¿serás Patriarca? –la respuesta no llegó tan rápido ni tan segura como la primera. Sin embargo, al final, Aioros asintió.

-Después, sí. –eso bastó para el niño. Una sonrisa tímida se abrió paso a través de la tristeza de su rostro.

-A Shion le hubiera gustado eso.

Una pequeña ventana se abrió en su corazón, dejando cruzar un tenue rayo de esperanza. Por un instante, la ansiedad y los temores desaparecieron. Quizás, de a poco y con mucho esfuerzo, las cosas mejorarían. _Paciencia_, eso necesitaba. Eso y fuerza para hacer bien las cosas. Aioria tenía razón en algo: Shion hubiera querido que así fuera.

-¿Te parece si cenamos juntos?

-Si. –respondió el chiquillo.

-Genial. –Aioros se puso de pie y le revolvió la cabellera.- Pero, primero, debo ir al Templo Papal.

-¿Tardarás mucho?

-No lo creo. En realidad, solo iré a ver una vez más a la princesa. Debe estar dormida, así que nada más me despediré de ella y regresaré rápido, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Lo que no dijo era que había un sentimiento desconocido apretándole el pecho. Su instinto parecía haber enloquecido, advirtiéndole de peligros que su cabeza era incapaz de identificar. Se había planteado ignorar a su ansiedad, pero no había podido. Sabía que la única forma en que conseguiría un poco de paz, era ir hasta la habitación de Athena y asegurarse con sus propios ojos, de que estaría bien por el resto de la noche. Solo le tomaría un par de minutos, nada más.

-Bien. Volveré en un ratito.

Aioria ondeó sutilmente la mano en el aire para despedirlo. Le miró hasta que Aioros estuvo a punto de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Te estaré esperando. –le dijo

-X-

Arles cerró la puerta tras de si con sumo cuidado. Hacía rato que se había despedido del servicio, pero había esperado tranquilamente, con un viejo libro entre sus manos, a que el Templo Papal durmiera. Después, se había encaminado a las habitaciones de la niña diosa, consciente de que las niñeras velarían sus sueños, pero con un elaborado plan en mente. Y ahí estaba. El momento por milenios anhelado, al alcance de su mano.

Athena reía y balbuceaba, inquieta por el sueño que se negaba a llevarla, entre los brazos de la joven. Estiraba su manitas regordetas, en busca de uno de los largos mechones castaños y lisos de la melena de la mujer, aunque ella siempre los mantenía lejos de su alcance. Sin embargo, aquello parecía divertir a la niña más de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, y por un instante, Ares distinguió la expresión de la diosa marcada en el bebé: la perseverancia, la fuerza... Frunció el ceño tras la máscara robada. La detestaba.

-Maestro. –La niñera inclinó el rostro suavemente, sin dejar de acunar a la pequeña un solo segundo.

-Puedes marcharte, yo me quedaré.

-Como deseéis, alteza. –De todos era sabido que tanto el viejo Maestro Shion, como Arles, pasaban largas horas junto a la pequeña diosa. Elia se puso en pie, dispuesta a recostar a la niña en su cuna.

-No, dámela, yo la cargaré.

-Oh… claro, Maestro.

La mujer besó la frente del bebé una vez más, y finalmente, la dejó en brazos del Patriarca. Athena se revolvió, dejando atrás el sueño y recobrando una vitalidad que indicaba que ya no dormiría pronto. Elia sonrió, y peinó con sus dedos el sedoso cabello lila de la niña.

-Os adora, Maestro.

Arles guardó silencio. Observó de reojo a la nodriza, sus gestos, su reverencia, y su sonrisa. No le resultó difícil encontrar el amor en aquella mirada color miel, y por un instante, frunció el ceño con disgusto. Era hermosa, como todas las doncellas que pisaban el Santuario. Era una verdadera lástima que fuera a morir. Sus pies, envueltos en finas sandalias de tiras de plata, apenas produjeron sonido alguno al acariciar el suelo, pero aún así, la escuchó marcharse, envuelta en su vaporoso peplo blanco.

Entonces, agachó la vista. Athena lo miraba, con los ojos grises llenos de felicidad y con una sonrisa plasmada en aquel rostro rosa y delicado. Arles la contempló largo rato, hasta que la pequeña tironeó de su melena, llevándosela a la cara, disfrutando del cosquilleo de sus caricias. El Patriarca frunció el ceño con disgusto, y estiró la mano dispuesto a apartar su cabello de ella. Sin embargo, en aquel instante, la quebradiza conciencia que dormía dentro de él, despertó.

Saga no dijo nada, guardó silencio, aún a sabiendas de que Ares se había percatado de que había vuelto de los confines de su propia mente. Sus recuerdos fluyeron, igual que las lágrimas que había derramado durante días. Aquella niña…

-_Es a ti a quien reconoce._ –dijo Ares, mas él permaneció callado.- _Al parecer la nodriza estaba en lo cierto… le gustas. _

-_Solo es un bebé._ –Un bebé que Ares acunaba en _sus_ brazos, con firmeza, lejos de mostrar la inexperta torpeza que había revelado él la primera vez que la cargó.

-_La subestimas._ –Apartó sin más remilgos su melena del alcance de la pequeña, y ella, frunció el ceño mostrando su disgusto. Lloriqueó, viéndose privada de su capricho.- _Quizá la mires y no veas más que un bebé, una niñita que recuerda tu olor, tu tacto, incluso el tono de tu voz. Pero dentro de ella… en algún lugar, Athena te esta mirando. Athena sabe que la has traicionado._

-_No_. _Yo no…_

_-¿No?_ –De pronto, sus brazos aflojaron el abrazo a la niña, que amenazó con escurrirse entre ellos. Asustada, dibujó un mohín de disgusto y buscó sus ropas, aferrándose a ellas con desesperación. Las lágrimas empañaron los ojos grises y Ares sonrió al sentir el corazón del chico desbocarse.-_Tranquilo, no la dejaré caer_.

Se acercó hasta la cuna, y con tranquilidad, la recostó en ella. Era un bebé con carácter, después de todo, muy propio de Athena. La niña pataleó y lloriqueó de nuevo, apartando las finas sábanas que la cubrían con sus inquietos pies.

-_No es lo que tengo planeado para ella…_ -Rebuscó entre los pliegues de su túnica, hasta que sus dedos rozaron el frío metal. Sintió a Saga estremecerse y, estaba seguro, que de haber podido hacerlo, habría dado un respingo. Era una lástima que, después de todo, no fuera más que una marioneta.- _Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no es así, pequeño Saga?_

La daga de oro chisporroteó a la luz de las antorchas. Su brillo dorado se reflejó en sus ojos metálicos, y de alguna manera, la niña encontró aquel detalle fascinante. Ares sonrió una vez más, oculto tras la máscara.

-_No lo hagas_. –suplicó Saga.

_-¿Por qué debería escucharte? _

-_Porque no es más que un bebé. Esta indefensa… Ella no…_

_-¿Vas a ponerte a llorar?_ _Cuando titubeas me resultas francamente irritante._ –Ares estiró el brazo, dispuesto a no demorar más aquel asunto. La daga brilló en lo alto.- _¿Sabes? Cuentan las malas lenguas que existen ciertas armas en la tierra capaces de aniquilar a un dios. Por supuesto que la mayoría no está al alcance de los mortales. Sois criaturas impredecibles y viscerales, ¿quién sabe que locuras podríais llevar a cabo?_ –Saga sabía que cada palabra que el dios pronunciaba en su mente, iba cargada de veneno y burla.- _Todas forjadas por el mismo Hefesto: el tridente del viejo Poseidón, labrado en oricalco y oro, el báculo de Athena, que dicen está bendecido por la misma Nikè…_ -El santo de Géminis hubiera jurado que había amargura en su voz al mencionar a la Victoria.- _Incluso mi propia Lanza: adornada con plata y rubíes, de un escarlata más brillante que la propia sangre. Segó las vidas de los más valientes guerreros, protagonistas seguros de los cuentos que el viejo te leía antes de dormir; más hombres de los que tú verás en toda tu vida. Hombres que tuvieron el descaro de compararse a los dioses…_

Por un instante, la mente del Dios de la Guerra divagó entre sus miles de recuerdos. Saga se tambaleó, ante el aluvión de imágenes que inundaron su cabeza. Y de modo inesperado, Ares estiró su mano izquierda y llevó la daga hasta el dedo corazón. Solamente necesito una pequeña caricia, y la sangre comenzó a brotar, tan hermosa y veloz, como hipnotizante.

-_Sin embargo, cualquiera podría pensar que Athena se arrepintió de su decisión respecto a que sus amados santos lucharan desarmados. –_Ahogó una pequeña carcajada.-_ Eligió a uno de entre todos vosotros, solamente a uno. La Flecha Dorada de Sagitario es tan letal como las armas forjadas para los mismos dioses en los fuegos del Olimpo. Incluso esta daga que sostienes en tu mano…_ -Saga tragó saliva, y por un instante, su pulso tembló.- _Mírala bien. Ha permanecido escondida durante décadas, siglos._ –Ares debía admitir que el chico le resultaba de lo más divertido. Era tan fácil de leer como un libro abierto.- _Shion nunca os habló de ella, ¿me equivoco? ¡Vaya! Qué extraño…_ -Dijo lleno de ironía.

Sabía de sobra que Saga callaba por el mero hecho de no dar pie a sus juegos, mas poco sabía el mocoso que sus silencios hablaban mucho más que su propia voz.

-_Contémplala bien. Su brillo es tan puro y ardiente como tu propia Géminis, pero su filo jamás se mellará. Probablemente, no existe nada en la tierra capaz de romperla, ni siquiera algo capaz de rayar su hermosa superficie. Las gemas que la adornan son esmeraldas, caprichoso de tu diosa, símbolo de la esperanza… eso que dicen que vosotros traéis al mundo. ¡Mírala!_ –Saga comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, sentía su corazón… su misma respiración se había acelerado, y Ares se relamió ante su inminente victoria.- _Ningún mortal debería tener tal poder. _

Alargó el brazo derecho y sostuvo la enjoyada empuñadura con firmeza. Los balbuceos de la niña se acentuaron ante el brillo anaranjado, y cuando Ares quiso asestar el gran golpe por el que llevaba milenios esperando… la perdida voluntad de Saga regresó. Su brazo enteró se agitó entre temblores, y fue incapaz de continuar.

-_No lo hagas_. –susurró. Ares frunció el ceño con molestia.

_-¿Quieres jugar, Saga? _

-_No podrás engañarles, sabrán que ella se fue._

-_Confías demasiado en los hombres._ –El dios intentó recuperar el control completo de su cuerpo.- _Solo ven lo que desean ver. Ya lo has comprobado._ –Su mano descendió unos centímetros más.

_-¡No! Solamente es un bebé…_ -Su voz tembló, igual que su mano.

-_Es una diosa. Una a la que, por cierto, no le tengo demasiado afecto._

-_¡Puedes aprovecharlo! Deja que crezca, podrás manejarla a tu antojo, educarla tal y como tú desees. _–Lo que no dijo, era que quizá, entonces, Athena podría liberarle… ayudarles.

_-¿Hacer con ella lo mismo que el anciano hizo con vosotros?_ –Saga hizo caso omiso del golpe bajo. Al menos Ares le estaba prestando atención. No sabría por cuanto tiempo más conseguiría ser un estorbo, por cuanto tiempo podría evitar que ella… Se esforzó cuanto pudo.- _¿En serio?_ _¿Quieres comprobar quien es más fuerte?_ –Tal y como si su presencia y oposición no fuera más que un mosquito al que aplastar contra la pared, Ares mostró su poderío, recobrando el control sin problema alguno.- _Pórtate bien, Saga. Te queda demasiado por aprender aún. _

Y entonces, la daga descendió a toda velocidad. Saga, que había perdido el duelo, logró al menos cerrar los ojos con fuerza. No deseaba verlo, no quería… No podía.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

El grito le despertó de su trance. Su mano, parecía haberse estrellado contra un muro que detenía su avance… y nunca antes en toda su vida, Saga se había alegrado tanto de ver a Aioros frente a él. Sintió la furia de Ares crecer desmesuradamente, temeroso de que la gran mascarada llegara a su fin antes de lo previsto, y si las miradas hubieran podido matar, ni diosa ni santo permanecerían con vida en aquel momento.

-Te he hecho una pregunta. –masculló Aioros entre dientes, sin ceder un ápice de su fuerza, a pesar de que el filo de la daga habría alcanzado el hueso a aquellas alturas. Athena rompió en llanto, viéndose despojada de improviso de la comodidad de su cuna.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, Santo? –gruñó Ares. La muñeca de Saga tembló peligrosamente, ante la oposición de su igual, pero la furia del dios crecía sin control.

-Eres el _Patriarca_, vives por y para esta niña, tu diosa. Athena. –Momentáneamente, Saga se sintió aliviado. No permanecería consciente por mucho tiempo más… pero la mirada fiera de Aioros era su única esperanza. Él la salvaría. Ahora si. _Al fin_.

Sin embargo, Ares apartó el brazo sin más miramientos. Aioros no fue tomado por sorpresa, y anticipándose a él, estrelló su puño contra la azulada máscara de plata, arrancándosela. La vista de Saga se nubló cuando la sangre invadió su boca. Entonces, el aire, sin ningún obstáculo ya, se estrelló contra su cara; recordándole de golpe la gravedad de la situación. El golpe lo había aturdido, había agitado su ya de por si inestable realidad. Sin embargo, la melena gris tapó su rostro y ocultó su farsa unos segundos más. Ares llevó su mano hasta su dolorida mandíbula, como si en verdad pudiera sentir el dolor que lo aquejaba.

-¡¿Por esto querías el trono? –gritó el chico.

Saga nunca lo había visto tan furioso, pero no podía pensar en ello. Solamente dos cosas estaban en su mente: Athena… y la expresión de Aioros cuando viera su verdadera cara. Ares pareció dispuesto a cumplir sus deseos. Rompió en carcajadas, y recuperando la compostura, concentró el eléctrico cosmos del chico en su mano derecha. Se irguió, y de un manotazo se apartó la melena del rostro, buscando la mirada del Santo de Sagitario. Ares anhelaba saborear aquel momento, tanto como Saga lo temía.

Aioros se quedó quieto en su lugar. El color de su rostro lo abandonó, y entreabrió los labios sin atinar a decir nada. Apretó con fuerza la mano herida, ignorando el punzante dolor que la atravesaba, y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en aquella mirada escarlata.

-¡Tú!

Saga. Saga. Saga.

Aquella mirada no era la suya. La expresión rota por la locura de su rostro poco tenía que ver con la del chico que había crecido con él… Ni siquiera el precioso mar azul que era su melena, permanecía a la vista. Sabía que no era él… Saga jamás les hubiera traicionado, Saga jamás hubiera intentado…

Ares rió, y el antiguo Santo de Géminis, lloró en silencio, inmerso en la soledad desértica de su propia mente.

-¡Sorpresa!

-¡Saga…! –murmuró. Ares se relamió de gusto ante el dolor que ambos emanaban. Aioros era tan transparente como el cristal, y aunque sus planes se habían trastocado infinitamente, las heridas que se estaban provocando el uno a lo otro, eran demasiado placenteras. Fe. Estúpido sentimiento humano que les hacía tan débiles… esa fe ciega que Saga tenía en Aioros: una fe que era recíproca.- Siempre estuviste aquí… -las palabras escaparon de su garganta igual que si hubiera encajado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Él les enseñaría a no confiar en nadie salvo uno mismo.

-No… Saga no _está_. Puede escucharte, puede verte… siente tu _decepción_. –Hizo especial énfasis en aquella palabra.- El chico no soporta la decepción, ¿lo sabias? Lloriquea demasiado, si me preguntas. Pero le haré llegar tu preocupación.

-Tú… -Aioros tragó saliva con dificultad. La niña no dejaba de llorar, y él no deseaba más que acompañarla. ¿Cómo era posible que…?- Siempre estuviste aquí. Tú los mataste a todos.

-Y tú serás el siguiente.

El santo de Sagitario abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Aquella no era la manera de moverse de Saga, no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién lo controlaba, pero su cosmos, distinto totalmente, chisporroteaba y brillaba peligrosamente. Ni por un momento dudo de su fuerza. Se hizo a un lado por puro instinto, esquivando el golpe solo en parte. Su costado se quejó cuando la cosmoenergía abrasó su piel, y la pared se hizo añicos a su lado… entonces supo que no tenía ya más opción.

-¡Guardias! –gritó Arles recuperando su abandonada máscara.- ¡Aioros de Sagitario trató de asesinar a nuestra niña Athena! ¡Detened al traidor! ¡Matadlo!

Solamente podía correr. Correr tan rápido como le fuera posible… sin mirar atrás. Apretó a la niña entre sus brazos. Aquel bebé lo era todo. Quizá todos habían muerto, quizá Saga estaba… _perdido_. Pero Aioros confiaba en que él sería fuerte y saldría de aquella de algún modo. _Saga_ lo haría, él siempre sabía que hacer. Era fuerte, se repetía. Sabía que su viejo amigo jamás le perdonaría que no cuidara del modo apropiado de su bebé.

Miró a la niña fugazmente. Saga nunca habría fallado un golpe tan fácil, lo sabía perfectamente. Llevaba días lamentando no haber podido ayudarlo. Ahora, solamente podía rezar porque los dioses les ayudasen a todos. A _ambos_. A Aioria, su pequeño Aioria.

-X-

Arles se acomodó en el trono cuando se quedó solo, tan furioso, que nadie en el templo se atrevió a murmurar palabra alguna. El dolor lacerante de su mandíbula se hacía difícil de ignorar. Sentía la tristeza desbordante de Saga, aquella que se apreciaba igual que un torrente de lágrimas desesperadas, y no hizo más que hervir su sangre con más fuerza.

Se arrancó la máscara, sin miedo a ser descubierto, y le dio un sorbo a la copa de vino.

Escuchaba las campanas redoblando en la lejanía, todo el Santuario estaba en pie. Las cosas habían sucedido rápido, demasiado. Con suerte, Aioros no se habría alejado demasiado con aquella herida en su costado, que aunque no era letal… si suponía un incordio. Shura acababa de salir del salón, visiblemente turbado y afectado… pero confiaba en que el mocoso de Capricornio cumpliera su deber tal y como se le había ordenado. No lo ponía en duda. Aquel rostro de crío recién destetado se había tornado duro y oscuro cuando había escuchado sus palabras. Absolutamente determinado a hacer lo _correcto_.

-_No podrá hacerlo… -_La voz agonizante de Saga jamás le había resultado tan molesta. Apuró el contenido de la copa de un solo trago.- _Cree en Aioros ciegamente y solamente es un niño..._ _ No es rival para él…_

_-Les mataré uno a uno, Saga. _

_-Aioros te delatará. Lo sabrán. Shura lo escuchará._

_-¿Y entonces qué? ¡¿Te matarán? –_El chico guardó silencio ante el salvaje rugido_.- ¿Cómo harán eso? ¡Dime, niño! Con Sagitario muerto, nadie en este Santuario cuenta con tu poder, ni se le acerca. ¿Capricornio? Puedo aplastarlo con un solo dedo si ese es mi deseo… igual que a todos los demás. ¡¿Crees que esto me detendrá?_

Su voz resonó como un trueno en su cabeza, amenazando con romper sus tímpanos. Saga fue incapaz de decir nada, la fuerza de Ares era demasiada, pero sobre todo, era cruda, salvaje e incontrolable. Cayó sobre él como un peso insoportable, arrinconándolo irremediablemente en su cerebro.

-_Será mejor que mires y aprendas, porque el mundo será mío y serán tus manos las que me lo entreguen. No tienes nada. No te queda nada: no tienes familia, no tienes amigos, ni confidentes. Aprenderás a vivir con dóciles soldados que besen el suelo que pisas y apasionadas amantes que laman tus heridas. Nada más. –_La copa se estrelló contra la pared, y la oscuridad comenzó a caer sobre él.-_ Shura cumplirá su trabajo. He visto a muchos críos como él. Haré de Capricornio una mascota fiel y obediente... Aunque no una tan buena como tú. Los demás lo imitaran cuando lleguen. Solamente mira. Contempla como tu mundo se derrumba. Athena me ha robado demasiado… es hora de que Ares reine en la tierra._

-X-

Su cuerpo vibraba con una avalancha de emociones malsanas. Su confusión era total y el miedo se había disparado en su interior. Lo que tanto había temido, estaba sucediendo: Aioros había perdido la razón.

Había rogado a los dioses para que algo así jamás sucediera, pero no le habían escuchado. Al principio se había negado a creerle, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más se convencía. Desde la desaparición de Saga, el santo de Sagitario se había perdido en su propia obsesión de encontrarle. Habían bastado un par de días para transformarle en un completo desconocido y, Shura no dudaba, la muerte de Shion había sido el tiro de gracia para un espíritu revuelto como el de Aioros.

Sus razones podían ser variadas. Sin embargo, el español pensaba que el resentimiento contra Athena y sus designios, habían terminado por cegar al arquero y por quebrar su fe. Así que, cuando Arles le dio la orden, Shura partió de inmediato tras el que fuera su amigo, dispuesto a rescatar a la niña diosa a como diera lugar y sin importarle las consecuencias. Ese era su deber: protegerla, velar por ella a cualquier precio. Y, por mucho que lo lamentase, si el bienestar de su diosa debía pagarse con sangre, así sería.

Había seguido la dirección que el cosmos de Aioros le indicaba, así como el camino de cuerpos que había dejado en su desesperada huída. Entonces, al escuchar los gritos un poco más adelante, supo que le había dado alcance. Se detuvo a mirarle desde las alturas de una colina. Lo vio pelear y derrotar con facilidad a los guardias que habían salido a su encuentro. No es que esperase menos de él. Después de todo, era un santo dorado mientras que los pobres hombres que habían caído no eran más que pequeñas hormigas intentando detener a un gigante.

Lo que le sorprendió, fue el hecho de haber sido capaz alcanzarlo. Sin duda, Arles había hecho lo suficiente para complicarle la huída. A pesar de moverse con una agilidad extraordinaria en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, como era propio de él, Shura podía notar que Aioros no estaba del todo bien.

Se movía cuidando siempre su costado lesionado y su mano destrozada sin duda resultaba un escollo para pelear con toda su potencia. Por lo que podía ver desde arriba, la última lesión era la más importante y la que podría ser definitiva en un futuro encuentro. Porque Shura no era como esos guardias, no le permitiría derrotarlo con facilidad. Era un santo dorado, como el mismo Aioros y, aunque sus niveles pudieran ser desiguales, el español confiaba en obtener la victoria, porque su brazo y sus fuerzas estaban amparados bajo la justicia que su diosa protegía y representaba.

-¡Aioros, espera! –a su llamado, lo vio detenerse y voltear. Por un instante, lo notó dubitativo , pero rápidamente el arquero recobró la compostura.

-¡Shura! –Aioros exclamó casi con una emoción infantil.- Eres tú.

¡Shura estaba ahí! El día estaba salvado.

No tenía duda de que el español le creería. Entre tanta oscuridad, la vida le había dado una luz de esperanza en la forma de su joven amigo. Toda la tensión que se había acumulado en su pecho, todo el miedo, la rabia, el dolor y la desesperación se esfumaron por un breve instante. Athena estaría a salvo ahora. Juntos podrían volver y ayudar a Saga. Tenían el poder para conseguir algo grande. Podían conseguirlo. _Juntos_.

-Shura, Arles ha… -intentó continuar, pero el santo de Capricornio se lo impidió.

-¿En verdad creíste que podrías cometer traición y huir del Santuario como si nada pasara? –el rigor en su voz hizo que Aioros se congelara.

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. La oscuridad y el frío volvieron a apoderarse de su interior. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Traición. Había escuchado la palabra de los labios de los guardias. Le habían espetado las mentiras bajo las cuales se protegía el extraño ser que habitaba dentro de Saga, pero… ¿Shura? No era posible. Shura _jamás_ sería capaz de creer semejante mentira sobre él. Después de Saga, él era quien le conocía mejor. Por toda una vida habían sido amigos; le había querido y cuidado como a un hermano pequeño. Así que su rechazo, le dejaba abatido.

-Shura, por favor… -suplicó. Tenía que darle una oportunidad, solo una. ¡Tenía que escucharlo!

-¡Calla! –sintió la rabia manar del cosmos de Shura mientras la angustia se lo comía en vida.- Me avergüenzo de ti. Me avergüenzo de llamarte hermano, de haberte admirado y de haber querido ser como tú.

Cada palabra resonó en sus oídos una y otra vez. No las merecía y, ciertamente, tampoco las esperaba. Había hecho lo suficiente para decepcionar profundamente a Shura, eso era innegable. Pero nunca imaginó que su recelo le llevara a pensar tales atrocidades de él, ni tampoco a odiarle con semejante vehemencia.

-Déjame explicarte… -imploró. Si le contaba la verdad, quizás entendería.

-¡Te dije que calles! –el chico le gritó y Aioros casi pudo jurar que había lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas alimentadas por la ira que sentía en su contra y en las que no encontraría clemencia.- La traición se paga con la vida en nuestra Orden… y, sin importar quien seas, no serás la excepción. ¡Excalibur!

Una ráfaga de energía dorada corrió hacia Aioros con una velocidad impresionante. Consiguió esquivarla, pero varias más siguieron a la primera. Cada una de ellas abría surcos en la dura piedra a su paso y le hubieran cortado en dos sin problema alguno. Ese era el poder de la espada sagrada: Excalibur.

Aioros apretó a la bebé contra su pecho, protegiéndola de los embates. Si algo le pasaba a Athena, todo por lo que habían luchado moriría con ella. La niña era la prioridad, el resto no importaba. Había jurado protegerla, por _él_… por los demás. Toda esperaza caería con la niña y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el mundo se hundiera en la oscuridad del mal.

-¡Escúchame! –volvió a suplicar, más sus palabras se perdieron en el rugido de la destrucción a su alrededor.

A diferencia del Capricornio, él si fue capaz de oír el balbuceo inquieto de la criatura en sus brazos. No podía seguir arriesgándola de esa manera. Si Shura llegaba a acertar un solo golpe, la niña no tendría las fuerzas para sobrevivir. Era demasiado arriesgado tenerla a su lado.

Apretó los dientes con impotencia, a sabiendas de que tendría que dejar ir a la pequeña Athena. Tenía que encontrar la forma de protegerla también. El verdadero peligro era él, así que una vez que la bebé no estuviera en sus brazos, estaría también lejos de la amenaza que representaba el joven español. Con ello en mente, Aioros reunió fuerzas para seguir esquivando los interminables embates de Excalibur hasta que, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, consiguió escapar hacia un punto inalcanzable para el ataque de Shura. Ahí, dejó su preciosa carga en el piso, con sumo cuidado. Rogó porque los dioses fueran misericordiosos con la pequeña y que la protegieran. Él, en cambio, tenía que plantar cara a su contrincante.

-¡Shura! –le llamó para atraer su atención. Y lo consiguió, a costa de su propia integridad.

Excalibur le atrapó y entonces el dolor recorrió hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo. Sintió el filo de la espada ardiendo sobre él, y a su piel, rasgándose con su sádico toque. Gritó, presa del dolor. Pero era tarde. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, con la respiración desbocada. Varias gotas de sangre resbalaron por su cuerpo y cayeron sobre el piso, impregnándolo de su color carmesí. Sin embargo, al levantar la vista hacia Shura y descubrir la severidad en su mirada, el dolor de su cuerpo se volvió mínimo en comparación con el de su alma.

-Levántate. –le ordenó el más joven.- Levántate, Aioros. Ponte de pie y pelea; así es como deben morir los guerreros.

Y eso era precisamente. Era un guerrero, un santo de Athena. Buscaría en su interior hasta la última gota de sus fuerzas para protegerla. Iba a hacerlo. No perdería.

Los ojos del arquero centellaron con un brillo de oro. Su armadura despertó y le cubrió, con su celosa protección. El polvo dorado y las plumas se arremolinaron a su alrededor. Su cosmos tomó nuevos bríos mientras las fuerzas regresaban rápidamente a su cuerpo. No iba a darse por vencido. Shura iba a tener que escucharle, quisiera o no.

Mientras, Shura observó con incredulidad la escena. Una armadura dorada no debía jamás proteger a aquellos enemigos de la diosa. Pero Sagitario también se había revelado también y, ahora, velaba por la vida de su portador. Sintió el cosmos de Aioros elevándose, incluso por encima del suyo. Las manos del castaño se envolvieron en energía y los rayos de luz centellaron a su alrededor. Entonces, Shura sintió miedo.

Por fin, el santo de Sagitario se había decidido a pelear.

-¡Maldita sea, Shura! ¡Vas a escucharme! –gritó el arquero dorado, al borde de la desesperación.- ¡Trueno atómico!

Cientos de rayos surgieron de sus puños e impactaron contra la roca que sostenía a su amigo. La piedra sucumbió, deshaciéndose como papel, y Shura cayó sin poder hacer nada para sostenerse en pie. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se encontró sepultado bajo un alud de polvo y roca molida.

-Arles no es quien aparenta. –oyó la voz de Aioros y el sonido de sus pasos acercándose.- Arles, en realidad, es Saga. –la aseveración del otro santo le causó tanta sorpresa que a Shura le fue imposible ocultarla.- No sé como ha sucedido, ni porqué, pero Saga es… diferente. Alguien lo maneja, alguien que representa nada más que maldad. Ha cambiado, Shura. Es peligroso. –a pesar de todo lo que había visto y sentido en el que fuera santo de Géminis, Aioros no se atrevería a pronunciar dos palabras que bien pudiesen definirlo todo: _maligno_ y _traidor_. Porque Saga no era ninguna de las dos.- Tienes que creerme, fue él quien intentó matar a la princesa. Es él quien quiere manipular la situación a su antojo. Por favor, Shura, _por favor_… tenemos que detenerlo. Por favor. –rogó. Él era su única esperanza. Si él no le creía, nadie más lo haría.

El silencio inundó aquel recóndito lugar, escondido entre montañas de piedra. Verdades y mentiras encontradas inundaron la mente del español. Desasosiego e incertidumbre, la de Aioros.

Entonces, todo se definió.

-¡Eso es una mentira! –la violencia con que el cosmos de Shura estalló le desorientó.

Aioros no pudo defenderse, ni tampoco esquivar el ataque que impactó directamente contra su cuerpo. Sendas heridas se abrieron en su cuerpo, mucho más profundas y graves que las primeras. Sintió la sangre empapándole y robándose su vida a cada gota. Shura aprovechó el desconcierto del castaño para ir en pos de la bebé. La tomó en sus brazos y se preparó para dar el golpe el final. Athena lloriqueó, gritó como nunca lo había hecho antes. Sin embargo, el Capricornio se concentraba únicamente en terminar con esa pelea de una vez por todas.

-Athena volverá al Santuario conmigo. –su brazo se levantó por encima de su cabeza, iluminado en su cosmos color de oro.

Aioros lo miró, con el terror tatuado en su rostro. Athena no podía regresar a las manos de Arles. La mataría y todo habría terminado. Su diosa, pequeña como era, representaba el futuro de la humanidad; y él, como santo ateniense que era, tenía que preservarla con vida. Había nacido para ella y moriría por ella también.

_Moriría…_

-¡No voy a permitírtelo! –se abalanzó sobre el español. Su cosmoenergía se rebeló. Su verdadero poder salió a la luz- ¡Destrucción Infinita!

-¡Excalibur!

Los dos cosmos chocaron en una fiera colisión.

Las flechas de energía golpearon a Shura en el costado, mientras su espada destrozaba el cuerpo de Aioros con cada toque. El Capricornio se encorvó ante el dolor, dándole la oportunidad que el griego tanto había buscado. Aioros, en cambio, se tragó su sufrimiento y encaró al destino. Arrebató a la niña de sus brazos y, con la sangre que manaba abundantemente de su brazo, cegó momentáneamente a Shura. Necesitó de un par de golpes más, para dejarlo contra el suelo y, después, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas y su cuerpo desecho le permitieron.

Aioros nunca miró atrás. Si lo hacía, encontraría todo lo que dejaba… lo que perdía.

_-"Adiós, Shura."_-pensó.

Y lo cierto era, que jamás volverían a encontrarse.

-X-

Llevaban horas buscándolo.

Shura y sus subordinados habían pasado toda la noche rebuscando incluso debajo de las piedras. Pero Aioros, de alguna manera, y a pesar de haberse marchado siendo prácticamente un cadáver, se las habían ingeniado para burlar los ojos de aquel pequeño ejército.

Jugaba con ventaja, eso era cierto también. El santo de Sagitario había crecido en el Santuario, explorando y aprendiendo cada recóndito escondite de los alrededores. Shura no contaba con esa suerte y, aunque sus guardias probablemente conocían el terreno tan bien como el arquero, el español sabía que el miedo podía más que sus esfuerzos para encontrarle. Después de todo, herido o moribundo, Aioros seguía siendo un guerrero mortífero. Bastaba un pestañeo de su parte para que cayeran muertos. Así que temer estaba bien. Tenían razones de sobra.

El terrible dolor en su costado izquierdo tampoco ayudaba. Aioros se había esforzado por no matarle, pero no había fallado para herirle severamente. Si seguía ahí, era porque Shura era de aquellos que pensaban en que el líder debía predicar con el ejemplo. Además, la bebé Athena seguía de por medio, y sería él quien la llevara de regreso a casa.

-Seguid buscando. No pueden estar lejos. –ordenó.

Pero la verdad era que el tiempo conspiraba en su contra. Mientras más minutos se les escaparan, más lejos y más inalcanzable estaría el Sagitario. Cuando los primeros albores de la mañana llegaron, Shura se maldijo por el tiempo perdido. Nunca había deseado que aquello se le saliera de control. No cuando su diosa corría peligro.

Poco sabía que todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

-_"Suspended la búsqueda. Nuestra princesa está a salvo." _–anunció la voz del Gran Maestro, pillándolo por sorpresa.- _"Podéis regresar. Mi guardia personal la ha encontrado, con el cuerpo del traidor a su lado. Enhorabuena, Shura. Athena te debe la vida."_

De todas las palabras, solo una se repetía en su cabeza sin descanso.

_Traidor._

La palabra hizo que la piel se le erizase al español. Lejos se veían aquellos tiempos en que aquel hombre, ahora equiparado con un demonio, era su amigo, el único que tenía. Ese chico simpático al que había aprendido a querer y a respetar como a si fuera su propia sangre había desaparecido ya. ¿En que momento Aioros había cedido ante la locura? ¿Tanto le habían dolido los designios de Athena como para atentar contra esa criatura que significaba todo para ellos?

Lo que más le dolía eran todas esas mentiras. Por años, Aioros había fingido ser alguien que en realidad no era. Había mostrado al mundo una cara que no le pertenecía. Todo ese tiempo no había sido más que un lobo vestido en piel de oveja. ¡Y Shura le había creído! Lo había idolatrado como a nadie. Había soñado con ser como él, con llegar a ser un verdadero hermano de Orden para el arquero. Por demás estaban todas las blasfemias que había gritado durante la batalla. Pensar en ellas hacía que la sangre le hirviera y que el estómago se le retorciera de asco. Estaba seguro que no eran más que las palabras de un hombre que se sabía muerto. Sin embargo, ¿eran necesarias?

O Aioros había perdido realmente la razón, o había intentado engañarle como si fuera un idiota. Si el Sagitario había tenido las fuerzas para levantarse en contra de su Orden y de su diosa, debió haberlas mantenido para morir en pie de guerra y no como un cobarde que prácticamente rogaba por misericordia, escondido detrás de un montón de mentiras. Por que eso era a final de cuentas: un cobarde. _Un maldito traidor cobarde_.

Pero, si era solamente eso, ¿por qué le dolía tanto su muerte? La respuesta que se dio fue simple: su corazón era débil. Con el tiempo, su razón sabría imponerse y el deber sería lo único que importaría.

Como fuera, no importaba ya. La pesadilla había terminado… o quizás apenas comenzaba para Shura. Aioros no solamente estaba muerto, sino que había sido él, quien le ejecutase. Había sido Excalibur la que le había asesinado en un último golpe, certero y perfecto. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre hermana.

-_"Vamos de regreso, Maestro." _–respondió el español.

Y mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa, cuando nadie le veía, una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla. Ahora comprendía lo que en realidad era la soledad.

-X-

¿Y si hubiera hecho algo diferente? ¿Y si hubiera cometido menos errores? Si se hubiera esforzado más, ¿acaso la vida le habría perdonado y liberado de aquel destino tan cruel?

Porque Aioros estaba muriendo. Lo sabía perfectamente.

Sus heridas eran graves y, en ese punto, el daño era irreversible. De no haber tenido a la pequeña diosa en sus brazos, hacía mucho que se hubiera rendido y cedido su alma a la muerte. Pero todavía no podía detenerse, no mientras ella corriera peligro. Con seguridad el Santuario entero estaba en su búsqueda. La noche le había servido de cómplice, pero ahora que el Sol ardía en cielo, las tinieblas no iban a protegerlos por mucho más. Aunque, tampoco estaba seguro de que su cuerpo le permitiera continuar la marcha por mucho tiempo.

Al mirar a su alrededor, el paisaje lucía cada vez menos familiar. Eso era bueno. Significaba que cada vez estaba más lejos de Arles, de Shura y de sus cazadores.

Sin embargo, la niña estaba cada vez más inquieta. Por ratos lloriqueaba y se retorcía entre sus brazos. Había conseguido calmarla las primeras veces, pero se volvía más difícil en cada ocasión y a él le quedaba menos fuerza para intentarlo. Eventualmente, sabía que sería imposible mantenerla en silencio. Era solo un bebé; hambrienta, asustada y cansada. En cualquier momento gritaría y, entonces, quedarían al descubierto. No había nada que Aioros pudiera ofrecerle. Nada.

Incluso la caja de Sagitario, a sus espaldas, le pesaba en exceso. Había pensando en dejarla atrás. Sin embargo, si algo sucedía, si llegaban a encontrarlos, esa armadura era la única esperanza para ambos.

Por fin, el agotamiento pudo más que él y trastabilló.

No tuvo fuerzas para levantarse de nuevo. El momento había llegado y él no estaba listo. Todavía no podía morir, aún tenía una misión que cumplir.

Batalló por mantenerse consciente, porque de otra forma no podría aferrarse al mundo de los vivos. Se concentró en la pequeña Athena, en su rostro regordete y sus ojitos grises que le miraban con preocupación. Se esforzó por sonreírle y, como una bendición, la risa de la niña brotó en medio de su calvario. Entonces, la abrazó aún más fuerte contra sí y lloró. Sus lágrimas suplicaron por fuerza, por una última bocada de oxígeno que le permitiera conseguir un milagro.

Los dioses respondieron.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? -oyó los pasos aproximándose hacia él y despertó. Tenía la garganta seca e incluso hablar le significaba un suplicio.

-Aquí… -musitó.- Aquí…

El hombre que apareció ante él dibujó una mueca de espanto en su rostro al verlo. Soltó la cámara fotográfica que tenía en las manos y se abalanzó en su auxilio. Era un hombre mayor, entrado en años, de barba y cabellos grises. Sus ojos, sin embargo, irradiaban fuerza y deseos de vivir.

-¡Muchacho! ¡Por dios! ¿Qué ha sucedido contigo? –el anciano le cuestionó.

-Mi nombre es Aioros. –habló lo más fuerte y claro que pudo, aunque él mismo era casi incapaz de escucharse.- Éste bebé… es la reencarnación de la diosa Athena. El destino de la humanidad depende de ella. Llevadla con vos… protegedla del mal que la persigue. –con un último esfuerzo, se desprendió de la niña, sabiendo que con ella entregaba un trozo de su alma. Era todo lo que podía hacer por ella. Había cumplido, ahora podía morir.- Llevaos la armadura también. Os mantendrá a salvo cuando necesitéis de su fuerza.

-¿Qué hay contigo? –el hombre volvió a preguntar. Lucía confundido, tal como Aioros esperaba. Pero algo dentro de su corazón, le decía que todo estaría bien.

-Es tarde para mí. –nada podía salvarlo ya. Acarició la mejilla de la pequeña, que se aferró a sus dedos, como lo hiciera aquel primer día que se habían conocido, y le obsequió la sonrisa más hermosa de todas.- Estarás bien, preciosa. Vive… que la esperanza vivirá contigo.

Mientras los veía alejarse, sentía el ocaso de su vida acercándose. Todo lo que había vivido, para bien o para mal, no le traía arrepentimiento alguno. El destino había sido caprichoso, acortando su vida, pero había cumplido. Athena, su preciosa niña, estaba a salvo. Algún día ella volvería, convertida en diosa. Volvería por el trono que le habían negado. Volvería e impondría el amor y la justicia que defendía. Entonces, la Orden Ateniense resurgiría.

Y, hasta que ese momento llegara, Aioros permanecería a su lado. Su cuerpo no podría luchar más por ella, pero su alma velaría, incansable, por su bienestar. La protegería y guardaría a aquellos que la siguieran. En sus manos confiaba el futuro.

Cerró los ojos. Estaba agotado.

Pensó en Aioria, en su siempre travieso cachorro. Rezó porque encontrara paz y también por su perdón. Algún día sería un hombre, un santo como él, y le comprendería. Hasta entonces, pidió fuerzas que le mantuvieran en pie, sin importar que tan duro fuera el camino de la vida. También, suplicó por Saga y por Shura. Por entereza, para el primero; y sabiduría para el segundo. Ojala hubiese podido hacer más por ella, pero el tiempo se le había agotado.

El cuerpo dejó de dolerle y un sentimiento de libertad le invadió el alma. No había más miedos, solo paz. La brisa lo acarició mientras la muerte le envolvía en la calidez de sus brazos.

Lentamente, respiró y exhaló. Respiró…

Exhaló.

-X-

No hubo discursos, ni lágrimas ese mañana. No hubo luto, ni plegarias por el alma perdida. Como todos los días, el Sol salió entre las montañas y trepó a lo alto del cielo, para comenzar el descenso al llegar la tarde. Contrario a lo que Deltha había creído, el tiempo no había detenido su marcha. La vida continuaba para todos.

Pero en la vieja fortaleza de Cabo Sunión, no había nada más que ella y sus pensamientos. Ahí, no existían las miradas recelosas. Tampoco los comentarios malintencionados. Únicamente estaban sus lágrimas y el ardor de su corazón herido.

No había parado de llorar desde que las noticias de la traición y muerte de Aioros llegaron a sus oídos. Se había escabullido del bullicio y corrido a ocultar en aquel rincón que nadie osaba visitar. Una vez ahí, las horas habían pasado desapercibidas para la amazona. Lloró hasta ya no tuvo más lágrimas, hasta que los ojos le dolieron y hasta que sintió que no podía más. Abrazó las rodillas contra su pecho lo más que pudo, en busca de un poco de calor. Pero el frío que sentía, venía de mucho más adentro… venía de su corazón. Así que se acurrucó sobre si misma y decidió que su única compañía sería el mar revuelto. No tenía urgencia, ni deseo en volver. No quería regresar solo para sentir como el vacío dentro de ella se agrandaba a cada minuto. No había un solo motivo que la hiciera mirar atrás, ahí donde todos festejaban lo que ella había perdido.

Aioros se había ido. Naia también. Todos la habían dejado sola.

Pocas veces se había arrepentido de algo como en ese momento. Se lamentaba haber callado tantas cosas y de no haber hecho muchas más. Se había pasado la vida entre miedos y debilidades; y ahora se había quedado con aquella inmensa soledad, en la que ni siquiera sus lamentos valían para nada.

Estaba sola. Sola y aterrada.

_-"Hasta para eso eres cobarde"_ -se recriminó.- _"Aún cuando no tienes nada que perder, estás muerta de miedo, como una chiquilla." -_y no quería tener más miedo, no quería sufrir más.

Se secó las lágrimas con tosquedad y miró hacia el horizonte. El mundo, a sus ojos, lucía diferente.

Su lugar ya no estaba en el Santuario. No quedaba ahí nada para ella. Era hora de volar, de abrir las alas y surcar el cielo, tan alto como las aves en el invierno. Debía ir más allá de donde sus ojos alcanzaban: hacia la libertad, hacia una nueva vida.

Nunca olvidaría aquello que dejaba atrás, ni a todas las personas a las que tanto había querido. No dejaría que el tiempo le arrebatara sus memorias, llenas de sonrisas y de lágrimas, de éxitos y fracasos; de amor, de esperanza y, sobre todo, de amistad.

Iba a extrañarlos y a llevarlos consigo en cada latido de su corazón. Después de todo, sin importar que tan lejos la vida se empeñase en llevarlos, todos ellos siempre vivirían en ella… en sus recuerdos. Le habían enseñado acerca de la amistad y también de la esperanza. Por ellos había sobrevivido en un mundo del que jamás se había sentido parte. Por su coraje, por su fe, por su cariño. Les debía todo lo que era y todo lo que sería a partir de ese momento. Y, ahora, su memoria sería la que le sostendría durante el gran viaje que estaba a punto de comenzar. Lejos de todo lo que conocía, lejos de lo que era. _Muy_ lejos.

El viento sopló, acariciándole el rostro, y arrastró sus lágrimas consigo. La caricia la reconfortó.

Pensó en Aioros, en Naia, en Saga, incluso, en Kanon. Los imaginó ahí, a su lado, en aquel día especial de verano cuando sus caminos habían coincidido por primera vez. Siempre recordaría a Saga, pillándola y casi matándola de un susto. Y, también a Naia, vengando la afrenta con una atinada pedrada y peleando a gritos con su siempre querido _doradito adorable_. Siempre añoraría la tibieza de la mano de Aioros, estrechando la suya para darle fuerzas, y atesoraría en su corazón, aquella hermosa sonrisa, sincera y afable, que le había regalado. Y tampoco se olvidaría de la risa astuta que iluminó el rostro de Kanon, cuando Cabo Sunion los liberó por fin de sus garras.

Sonrió, con la melancolía grabada en su rostro. Que pequeños e inocentes habían sido.

A pesar de todo, para Deltha, aquellos recuerdos serían su gran tesoro. Quizás para el mundo, ese día había sido un pestañeo más. Pero, para ella, sería un instante suspendido en la eternidad. Porque, retando al tiempo, sus historias sobrevivirían para siempre ahí, narradas por el eco de la vieja fortaleza de piedra. Sus risas y sus voces permanecerían en ese lugar recóndito del mundo al que habían llamado _hogar_; ahí, donde sus vidas se habían encontrado y entrelazado por siempre.

_Ahí_… donde todo había empezado.

-FIN-

**NdA: **Escribir _"Donde Todo Empieza"_ ha sido un placer. Ha sido una experiencia maravillosa para ambas y estamos muy felices del resultado. Lamentamos el mar de lágrimas provocadas, y los miles de pañuelos gastados… Pero agradecemos todo el apoyo, las palabras lindas y vuestra constante lectura y compañía. :)

Casi tres años. 325,608 palabras. 30 capítulos. 193 reviews y creciendo...

El final ciertamente nos deja un sabor agridulce. Sin embargo, también nos trae la emoción del inicio de una nueva etapa en nuestra historia. A todas las personas que nos han acompañado durante estos años, pero no se han animado a dejar un comentario… ¡Aprovechad! Esta es vuestra última oportunidad. ¡Estamos ansiosas de leeros!

Gracias, mil gracias… y nos vemos pronto en "_Donde Todo Empieza: Renacer_".

_Sunrise Spirit & La Dama de las Estrellas, vuestras Malvadas favoritas ;)_


End file.
